Alternate ending to the MerDer scene in 10x24
by Merdermcfamily
Summary: A redo of the 10x24 finale of Meredith and Derek. Meredith and Derek actually talk about their problems and doesn't lead to the events of season 11. Maybe, eventually will be a redo of season 11. Derek does NOT.die! I am bad at summaries, just try it out. Don't like don't read and put nasty comments
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

So, this is my first story- it's been written for a while, haven't had a chance to finish and publish until now. It's a rewrite of the horrible ending for MerDer we were given at the end of season 10 and will NOT, not ever contain the unspeakable horrors of the end of season 11. I tried to add a little drama, sorry if it's mostly fluff. It's a fix it story. If you don't like it, don't leave nasty reviews, not all fics are for everyone. If you like it, let me know if I should write more- I have ideas to redo season 11 lol. Sorry for any bad grammar, I tried to catch everything. Merder story completely!

...

"I am staying HERE!" Meredith shouts. She glares at her husband. Both of them out of breath from all the yelling. Her and Derek had been fighting for almost two hours about moving to D.C.

Finally, after what seems like ages Derek sighs, "Meredith, let's just go to sleep- We can't keep fighting… I know I'll just say something I'll regret."

Meredith considers him for a second, she's exhausted, "fine, get your pillow, you're sleeping on the couch".

" Mer, please just understand what I'm saying- it's such a amazing opportunity…"

"Enough, Derek! I'm done talking about this tonight" He then turns to go into their room to get a pillow and a blanket while she checks on the kids.

Derek lays on the couch trying to fall asleep, he misses her snoring and the smell of her lavender conditioner, even though she's in the next room. "Why doesn't she get it? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me" he asks himself. He falls into a restless sleep trying to figure out how to convince his wife to move to D.C with him.

Meanwhile, Meredith was just as restless. Even though she's pissed at Derek, she has a hard time sleeping without him. She tries to figure out how to tell Derek that she just wants to shine as well and get him to understand that. She has worked so hard for years, she wants a chance to be known. Not for her mother or her husband, but for her, Meredith Grey.

The next morning, neither of them spoke unless it was about the kids or to the kids. During breakfast, Derek got paged to the hospital, leaving Meredith to bring Zola and Bailey to daycare. Once Derek got to the ER he knew he was in for a long day. "What happened?" he asked Owen as he looked around the chaotic E.R. Almost every bed was filled with patients and an ambulance could be heard coming closer to the bay.

"52 year old female, involved in a 4 car pileup on the highway, presents with depressed skull fracture",started Owen. "She has been having blood pressure issues and seizures en route to the hospital".

"Ok, her pupils are blown, we need to get her to an O.R now!" Derek says. "Call up and have O.R 1 prepped" he instructs as he passes the nurses station.

The surgery was rough, she coded twice and Derek was just placing her chart at the end of her bed when a man ran into the room, right to the patient's bedside.

"Oh my god! Jenny!" The man exclaimed. He looked frazzled, as if his whole world was crumbling.

"Excuse me sir, are you her husband?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could. I've been working in Arizona for the past 8 months at a new job while she stayed In Seattle. We haven't spoken much-we've both been busy I guess. Are you her doctor?"

Derek gave the man a small smile as he finished his ramble, it reminded him of his wife. "Yes, I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm sorry, but your wife sustained massive injuries in the crash- we had to perform surgery. She's stable for now, hopefully she will wake up soon."

Derek left the man to sit by his wife and noticed how devastated he looked. While walking away from the nurses station,he couldn't help but notice the similarities between the situation between him and Meredith and his patient and her husband. "That won't be Meredith and I" he thought. But before he could think much further, Bailey walked up next to him and slammed a chart down on the counter.

"Shepherd!" She snapped. "Would you kindly care to explain to me WHY I just got out of a surgery with your wife who, again, was giving me more details of the two of y'all's drama than I need to know about how you being a brainless brain man again?"

"Oh, she is upset because I want to move to D.C to continue the Brain Mapping initiative with the President. She said she would go, but now she says she doesn't want to move. I don't know what changed!" Derek replied.

Bailey sighed,"you fool! That girl has bent over backwards trying to be a brilliant surgeon, wife and mother. Right now she's seeing her friends, her peers and her husband getting ahead and she isn't. Meredith is trying to stand out and grow and be seen as the wonderful surgeon, mother and wife that you and I know! She deserves a chance to shine. Now, she has been making a name in the business here in Seattle. She changed her mind because she realized that she needs to do something for her, no one else."

Derek thought before responding. "Mer did mention something last night about her always being seen as "the intern who fell for the attending." I hope she doesn't really see that."

"Pssh! Derek, just go home and talk to your wife. Your problems better not affect my O.R again, ya hear me!"

Derek laughs, "I will talk to her, Miranda".

"Damn right, you will! Also, another thing, don't you remember when you went back to Addison? You looked like a lost, lovesick puppy without Grey, and you saw her everyday. I wouldn't want to imagine how lost you would be if you went across the country without her or those babies,, so don't even think of suggesting going apart either." With that, she left Derek to think about their conversation.

As soon as Dr. Bailey walked off, Derek's pager blared, one of his post op's needed to go back to surgery. He knew the surgery would take hours, so he texted Meredith saying he was going into surgery and will be done late. As Derek was rushing to the patients' room, Bailey's words rang in his head. He did remember that awful time when he chose Addison over Meredith. Not one of his finest choices. Meredith makes him see things clearly, she's his rock, she doesn't freeze in a crisis. It's part of what he loves about her, he can't live without out his Meredith. He decides then that he has to fix this, he hadn't been thinking of her during the recent developments of this project. Derek began to realize that he let the glamour of the brain mapping initiative get in the way of his family.

Meredith's phone vibrated with the text Derek sent about surgery. As she reads it she feels relieved, after rehashing their fight to Bailey, she doesn't feel like going home and fighting some more. So, she finishes up her charts and before long it's time to go get Zola and Bailey and go home.

The three of them drive through the dark streets to the dream house and before long they are home. Meredith gives the kids a quick dinner since its late and puts them to bed. She then turns out the lights, except for the porch, and gets into bed. As she's laying there, she sees the Post-it. Their second vow catches her eye. "No running, no one walks out, no matter what happens." Derek's voice rings in her head from that wonderful day they got married. She makes a note to bring that up to him, neither of them can run, that would definitely be breaking a vow, something she knows neither want to happen. She is exhausted, so Meredith turns over and falls asleep.

Derek is now pulling up to his dream house and seeing only the porch lights on, he hopes that maybe Meredith is still awake. He walks inside and grabs a drink. After a few minutes he walks into their room and sees Mer curled up under the covers, despite their fight, he can't resist, he goes and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She stirs a little and opens her eyes and sees Derek standing there.

"Oh, you're awake" he says.

Meredith groans, " I was asleep…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, go back to sleep, you just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but kiss you" he said.

"Derek, stop trying to charm me, I'm still mad at you, go sleep on the couch, I don't want to talk now!" As he turns, dejected, to go sleep on the couch, Meredith turns to the other side of the bed and tries to go back to sleep.

After a while of tossing and turning, Meredith decides to give up on getting back to sleep and go get something to drink from the kitchen. As she's sitting there with her glass of water, she watches Derek sleep. He is particularly adorable when he sleeps, though she probably wouldn't admit that to him. Derek, lays on his back with his hand over his chest, head to the side. She giggles because it's the same way Bailey sleeps. Looking down, she sees that her glass is empty. Standing, she puts the glass in the sink and as she turns to go back to their room. All of a sudden, she hears Derek start moaning, she looks over and she sees him tossing and turning. Then, he starts screaming, almost like he's begging.

"NO! NO! Not Meredith! Wake up Mer! I love you! She's not dead. No!

At this point, Meredith rushes over to the couch and runs her fingers through his hair, "Derek…Derek, wake up!" He calms down a little but is still breathing heavy as his eyes open and blue meets green. Meredith can't help but notice the moisture in his eyes and on his cheeks and the fact that he is as white as a sheet.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." She says, while running her hands through his hair, trying to calm him.

"More like a nightmare" says Derek as he sits up on the couch.

"What happened, Derek?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. " I had a dream where I went to D.C alone and one day I got a call from Owen saying that you were in an accident and about to go into surgery, but by the time I got to the hospital, Owen came out and told me that you…you didn't make it through the surgery. Then, I just kept picturing the day you drowned and how lost and defeated I felt and… I…I…"

"Hey, I'm right here Derek" says Meredith as she puts her arms around him, rubs his shoulders and kisses him on the cheek.

Derek wraps his arms around her waist and takes a deep breath. Both of them forgetting their fight, they need each other right now. "I love you Mer, I can't loose you."

"I love you too Derek, you're not loosing me, no matter what. Remember the post-it, "no running!" she says, smiling.

They sit for a while in each others arms, thinking and just enjoying holding one another. After a few minutes, Derek looks up at her, deep into her eyes and gives his McDreamy smile. In that moment, he realizes that he knows what to do, months ago he made a promise to take more of the parenting load and step back a bit from work so Meredith could shine and he was going to keep that promise. So he starts saying , "Meredith, I thought D.C was everything, but I was wrong, you…you are everything. I can't go to D.C without you, I'm not myself when I'm without you. Please, don't avoid, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Meredith was stunned by his beautiful words, she noticed the tears in his eyes and realized that his nightmare really shook him. Brushing aside memories of her drowning and an upset Derek, she says, "Derek, I am standing by what I said, I am staying here. I have established myself in this hospital. I don't want to just follow people to a new place or just go where I have to earn my place like I'm an intern. I want to develop into my own kick ass general surgeon, I want people to WANT me for me, not because I'm with or know someone who is well 's what would happen if I just up and went to a hospital out there."

"Oh, Mere, you know that you are an amazing surgeon! Better than your mother."

"I know I am, Derek, but you, Callie, Bailey all had the chance to publish and put your names out in the field so that people know how great you all are without being associated with someone famous. I have barely published anything, I mean Cristina is going to run a hospital! Burke basically came out of hiding to select her to run his and I've barely had the chance to build my name. When people hear my name and my specialty, they associate it with my mother." Meredith bit her lip, "and I want to be a better wife and mother at the same time," ending her ramble.

Derek was shocked, he knew his wife was a kick-ass surgeon, wonderful wife and excellent mom- heck, he couldn't even get Zola to put her shoes on, but Mer could every single time. "Meredith, you ARE already wonderful at all those things and we are going to find the right research or an innovative way to grow a kidney or something to get you out there and show people that you are a great surgeon." He gives her his signature smile for the next part,"with the kids, they adore you. Zola constantly talks about your princess tea parties and Bailey gets the biggest smile when he hears your name, they love you no matter how late you work. And, you know I love you, you are the greatest wife ever! You keep me in line, do not ever think otherwise about any of those things! Don't worry about D.C, Mer, I can't live without you, I am going to resign tomo…"

"No!" Meredith says, interrupting him, "you can't give give up your dream, Derek, you've been so excited about this, for weeks."

"Hey, shhhh….!" He says, silencing his wife, looking into her green eyes, "I may have been an ass the other night and I'm so sorry. I put my needs and wants before my family's. I have had my chance to shine, it's yours now. I made a promise to you that I'd take a step back, I should have kept it, like I said before, I let all the glamour of the project get to me, and I'm just asking for another chance, please Mer? I don't want to miss you taking the world by storm or Zola's first day at school or Bails finally saying "daddy" whether we were to all go to D.C or just myself.

Meredith giggles at that last part, they had been trying to get Bailey to say "daddy" for a while now, with no luck. "Derek, you would see us though if we were all in D.C."

"No, Mer, I'm not so sure now, the hours and deadlines they sent over today were crazy! Between working in the lab, getting everything done on time plus you working, I don't see how I'd be home for very long. It doesn't matter though, I'm not going."

"But, I don't want you to resent me or the kids for letting go of this project."

As soon as she finishes talking, Derek softly kisses her before looking at her, shaking his head a bit, "oh, Mer, I could never resent you or the kids, I made this decision myself. Well, Dr. Bailey yelled at me today, telling me what a fool I was, that influenced me to rethink things as well." He kisses her again, passionately on the lips and when he pulls away he gives a short "peck" on each cheek and one on the nose as he says " .you", that will never change."

Meredith looks at her husband, considering his words. "We can do this?"

"Yes… We can do this Meredith. Extraordinary together, right?

Meredith smiles at the memory that Derek just mentioned."Yes" she replies. "You know Derek, the kids are asleep and we just made up." Derek nods, beginning to understand his wife's hints. Meredith finishes, "You have to make up for being a McAss with a lot of sex!"

"Yes, dear!" Derek says with a laugh as he scoops his wife up in his arms. " I am going to do everything in my power to prove how sorry I am for the rest of my life!"

Derek carries Meredith quickly into their bedroom, placing her on their bed. He kisses her passionately as she pulls him closer. They cherish each kiss, taking their time loving each other. After multiple rounds, Derek holds Meredith tight to him as he buries his nose in her neck. Meredith runs her hands over his chest and through his hair as she whispers "I love you, Derek". Derek kisses her neck and repeats the same words. They drift off to sleep content and sated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

I am so glad so many liked chapter 1 of my story. Thank you so very much to all the reviewers- including the guest ones. I'm sorry I can't send a direct response to your review (if I can, let me know how, lol). I am going to continue this a little longer. I wanted to let you know that Cristina never left in this story.

Enjoy!

Chp 2:

The next morning, Derek awoke to the sounds of little giggles as his wife was reading some fairytale about a princess to Zola. He rolled over and saw Meredith, with their daughter, cuddled together reading. They were so caught up in their little moment that they didn't notice Derek watching them. "Good Morning" he says while flashing Meredith a McDreamy smile, after she finishes the the last line of the story.

"Daddy!" Cried Zola. "We was just reading this story about a princess and a knight in shiny armor, but mama calls him a knight in shining "whatever". Isn't that silly?"

Derek laughed and before he could say anything, Meredith bends down and kisses him, deeply. "Morning", she says. "I hope we didn't wake you, she came in a while ago and it was too early to wake Bailey, so we just decided to stay in here."

"You didn't wake me" says Derek sitting up and pulling Meredith and Zola close to him. "This is a great way to wake up" he says, kissing them both on the head.

"Cheesy" replies Meredith.

"You love it!" Whispers Derek, seductively, causing Meredith to giggle. "You should have gotten me up with Zo, you were exhausted last night."

"Hmmm….I wonder why?!" Meredith laughs."It was really nothing Derek, I like our girl time. You can get Bailey." As if on cue, their sons' cries fill the baby monitor.

"Ok then, come on ZoZo, let's get your brother and go make some pancakes, huh?" Derek suggests as he picks Zola up and places her on the floor.

Meredith can't help but smile as she listens to her daughter and husband babble excitedly about pancakes with chocolate chips and other fun toppings. She thinks about how lucky she is and how amazed she is at how far her and Derek have come. Three years ago a fight like they just had would have caused one of them to run. But, this time they talked and actually came up with a solution. Now, Meredith was living in her dream house, with her McDreamy and their kids. She gets up and dressed and heads to the kitchen where Derek is finishing making pancakes while Zola and Bailey sit in their chairs drinking some milk. "Hey" she says as she comes up behind Derek and wraps her arms around his waist. "Those smell great!"

Derek turns in her arms and flashes her a heart melting smile. He caresses her cheeks in his hands and kisses her. "Thanks" he says. "Zola insisted on having chocolate chip smiley face pancakes." His eyes light up when Meredith giggles in response. "Did you know that blueberry waffles are no longer her favorite?"

Meredith gives him a sad, small smile. "Yes, Derek, those haven't been her favorites in weeks. Not since we were out of blueberries and waffle mix and we tried chocolate chip pancakes."

"Oh…" Derek responded, looking down and away. He felt terrible, it may seem like something small, but, to him remembering his daughters favorite food was important to him.

"Derek" Meredith warned, " don't do that… don't get all broody." Meredith says, catching on to his "dark and twisties" coming. "She is a kid, they change all the time."

"I know Mer, but it just makes me think of what else I could have missed."

"But you didn't Derek, and there will be things that we both miss, but we have plenty of ways to see them because we are both here."

Giving her a hug and burying his nose in her neck, Derek sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he mumbles. "When did you get so optimistic?!" At that, Meredith giggles, causing Derek to pull her close and kiss her. Just as Meredith was beginning to run her hands through his hair as she kissed him back, they hear cries of protest.

"Eww, mama! Stop kissin daddy by my pancakes!" Cried Zola.

"Icky, icky mama" squealed Bailey, imitating his sister.

"Hmmm…. She's bossy, like you." Derek whispers into Meredith's ear.

"Keeps you in line, Derek!" Meredith says, smirking. "We are going to have to continue that kiss later." Now it was Meredith who was whispering seductively.

"Gosh, how I've missed this", thought Derek when he heard his wife hint at certain nighttime activities. Derek smiles as he says "come on, let's get some kiddos their breakfast, we have to get to the hospital."

They give each kid a pancake and some fruit before getting their own and sitting down. Derek next to Bailey and Meredith next to Zola. "So, what do you have to do at the hospital today?" Meredith asks.

"Well, I have to update Owen on the change of plans, call the NIH and then I may steal a surgery from Amelia." Derek smirks.

Meredith rolls her eyes but smiles, " she won't be too happy with that. What are you going to tell Owen?"

"That I have decided not to continue with the NIH and that I am going to step back in order to take care of the kids more."

"Derek, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Meredith worries.

"Yes, Meredith, I mean it, this is what I have always wanted. You, the kids, this house. I don't want to miss out. I wanna coach soccer… Take Zola to ballet. I don't want to hear about it over FaceTime or through someone who was there when I wasn't. I also want to be here when you succeed, not cooped up in a lab someplace."

"Ok" Meredith smiles. "Thank you, Derek. Thank you for understanding."

"I love you, Meredith, I will always be here, Post-it, remember?"

"I love you too, Derek."

They finish their breakfast and soon they are on their way to the hospital. The couple stole loving glances at each other throughout the whole ride while holding hands. "Daddy", Zola asked suddenly. "How come you keep looking at momma like that?"

Meredith and Derek chuckled at their daughter. "Because, Zola, I love momma very much and I am showing her how much I love her and how thankful I am for her."

"Oh" says Zola. "I love you and momma too!"

Meredith reaches back and tickles Zola as she says "we love you to Zo, and Bailey."

Derek finally pulls into the parking lot, he gets Bailey out while Meredith helps Zola out of the car. As they are walking in, they see a familiar face. Bailey starts wiggling in Derek's arms, "Unca Awex!" He screams with a huge smile on his face.

Derek holds Bailey tighter, starting to get upset that Bailey said "Uncle Alex" before "daddy". But, he remembers what Meredith said earlier and chooses to forget and not worry.

"Hey kid!" Says Alex as he lifts Bailey up in the air. "Hey Mer, Shep."

When Meredith sees Alex, she gets an idea. "Hey, Alex" said Meredith. "I was hoping to run into you." She then turns to the kids, "hey, guys, how would you like to spend the night with Uncle Alex tonight?"

"Yes!" Screamed Zola. "Can we, Uncle Alex?"

"Uhh… Sure, I guess" Alex responds, totally confused.

Derek, who caught on that his wife was on to something jumps in on her game. "Yeah, thanks, Karev, that means a lot. Ok then, I'm off to talk with Owen." He leans into kiss Meredith and before he pulls away, he whispers, "I know what you're doing- you're so hot when you're nefarious!" Causing Meredith to giggle and raise her eyebrows seductively.

After Derek says good bye to the kids, Meredith and Alex turn towards the daycare. "So, do you and Derek need a night to fight it out?"

"No, actually. We talked last night, he is not being a McAss anymore. He is walking away from D.C. for me and the kids. I need a night to thank him properly." Meredith explained.

"Dude, that's great! I'm glad you guys figured it out."

"Me too, Alex and um sorry for springing this on you so quickly."

"It's ok, if they get too crazy I will just hand them off to Cristina." Says Alex, with a smirk.

They reach the daycare and Alex runs off to see patients while Meredith takes them inside. She kisses Zola and Bailey and tells them that her and daddy will be by to see them later.

Meanwhile, Derek was waiting to talk to Owen. His wife's hinting made him excited and he couldn't wait to be done for the day. A whole night with his wife. They hadn't had that in a long time. Finally, Owen signaled for him to come inside. "So, Derek, what can I do for you? Owen asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer going to D.C. and would like to remain here at Grey-Sloan."

"Definitely Shepherd, your our best Neurosurgeon. Unfortunately, I don't think I can give you head of Neuro back…"

Derek stops him. "Oh, that is fine, Amy can have it, there is another part I want to discuss. You see, a while ago I promised Mer that I would take a step back and help with the kids. I didn't do that."

"You want to know if you can come back with limited hours?"

"Yes" says Derek.

"Well, I guess we can have you available for consults that you can pass off to the other attendings if you wanted, less amount of hours in surgery, but we definitely need you in major traumas." Owen explains.

Derek sighs in relief. "That is great, Hunt! As long as nothing interferes when my kids need me or Meredith. Thank you."

Owen smiles, "no problem, I'd want to do the same thing. I can adjust Meredith's schedule too if she ever wants or needs. She's trying to focus more on her research, I figure?" Derek nods in response. "Good, that's good." Says Owen. "Well, if that's all you need, I will go ahead and set it up, starting tomorrow."

"That's all, Owen. I am going to go call the NIH now, thanks for your help."

"No problem, Shep, good luck."

Derek smiles in thanks as he walks out of Owen's office. He heads to his lab, sits down and calls the NIH. At first they tried to persuade him to stay. But, Derek ended up quitting despite their attempts. He spent the rest of the day checking on his post op's, finally it was time to meet Meredith. He waited for her at the elevator doors on the daycare floor. They had texted saying to meet there so they can say goodbye to Zo and Bailey.

"Hey!" Meredith greeted when she saw him walking towards her. She wraps her arms around his waist and Derek pulls her in for a kiss. "I missed you today" she says.

"Mmm, I missed you too. That idea you had this morning was brilliant! .ever!" Derek stated while peppering little kisses on her cheeks and nose.

"Come on" giggles Meredith, "let's go say bye to the kids, I do believe there is a bottle of wine and a basket of carbs with our name on it waiting for us at home and maybe some other things." She hints playfully.

They hurry off to the daycare and soon they are on their way home. "So, what were your plans for tonight, Mer?" Derek questioned while driving down the highway.

"Well, I ordered dinner to be delivered to the house at 7, but hopefully it gets there sooner, I'm starving!"

Derek laughs. "That sounds great!" They drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence and soon they reach their house.

Once in the driveway Meredith says "you know, it's only 6:15, that was a quicker ride tonight. We have some time before the food gets here." She looks at Derek mischievously. "You know, before we eat, I could really use a shower…"

Derek swallows hard and turns to his wife with a huge grin plastered on his face. He gives her a smoldering look and replies "I could use a shower too!"

When Meredith sees "that look" she plunges towards him, kissing him hard. Derek wraps his arms around her and lifts her so that Meredith can put her legs around his waist. He guides them towards the bathroom all the while frantically kissing his wife. Once in the bathroom, Derek reaches into the shower and turns on the water. The room gets hot quickly, causing the mirrors to steam up and to fill the air.

Meredith pulls away for a moment, "Derek,you are wearing too many clothes!" She pulls at the hem of Derek's shirt, lifting it up and throwing it onto the floor. She smiles appreciatively when Derek moans as she rubs her hands up and down his chest and lower. Derek runs his hands through her golden hair, down to the buttons on her shirt. He takes it off quickly, admiring her beauty. They finish undressing each other and step into the shower. Meredith plays with the curls on the back of his neck while kissing down his neck. Derek lifts her up and pins her against the wall. "I love you, so much Meredith!" Derek whispers as he trails kisses down her neck. He continues kissing and sucking down her neck and between her breasts. Meredith moans in delight as Derek buries his head in her neck as he enters her. He starts thrusting hard and fast, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. He holds her so that her chest is pressed tightly to his, she kisses him hard, running her hands through his hair and over his shoulders. As both got closer to their climaxes, Derek does the "bendy thing" they both love so much, causing Meredith to reach her head back into the spray of the shower and allow Derek to kiss down her chest while screaming in the pleasure she felt. A huge orgasm happened right after and Derek came not a second later, causing him to scream Meredith's name in pleasure. They both hold each other as they come down from their high. Slowly, Derek sits on the bench in the shower, pulling Meredith with him. Derek has Meredith cradled against his chest as he rubs her back and arms, they are both in their blissful world that they don't hear the doorbell the first time. It's not until the doorbell keeps ringing continually that Meredith hears it.

"Oh, crap! The food! I almost forgot!" She laughs.

"I'll get it" Derek replies. His hair is still dripping wet from the shower as he haphazardly dries himself, pulling on a shirt and pants. He runs to the door and throws it open. "Sorry, we kinda lost track of time and got caught up in cleaning" he tells the delivery boy. "Keep the change" he says as he gives some money and grabs the food and runs back inside. Once he gets to the table he starts taking out the food. He smiles as he sees that Meredith has ordered his favorite dinner and his favorite wine. Derek pulls out fish and vegetables for him and chicken parmigiana for Meredith. As he is setting up the plates he sees Meredith come out of the bedroom. She's wearing a thin tank top and panties. Derek's breath was caught in his throat at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I thought you should have something special tonight for being so amazing. I even wore your favorite outfit." She smirked and bit her lip.

"Actually",started Derek, "my favorite outfit of yours involves a little less clothes…" he murmurs sexily.

Meredith reaches up and kisses him softly. Smiling, she says, "I love you, Derek. Let's eat and then I'll wear your favorite " outfit".

"Ok" he replied.

They eat their dinner while talking the whole time about anything and everything. Derek told her about his conversations with Owen and the NIH. Meredith told him about Alex and Cristina bickering all day. Once they were done, they retreated back to their room. There, they quickly fell into a whole night of love making. Both of them showing the love they had for each other and making up for lost time before falling asleep, tightly snuggled in the others' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here is another chapter! Thank you to everyone who has written me reviews. I am so glad you like this story. I hope you continue.

Chapter 3:

The next morning, the two of them woke up tangled in the sheets. Meredith woke first. As she opened her eyes, she cuddled into Derek's chest, rubbing her hand softly on his stomach. She couldn't help but think about how much she loved waking up like this. Derek started to stir when Meredith's hands moved up to push away a curl. His blue eyes opening slightly. When his eyes met hers a huge smile filled his face.

"Good Morning, I see you are watching me sleep this time." Derek laughed.

"Hmmm… Maybe…" Meredith kidded back. She leaned up to kiss him. "I like watching you sleep."

"I am glad you understand where I was coming from now." Derek said. "Now, why don't we pick up from where we left off last night." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down Meredith's side as Meredith smiled in agreement and rolled on top of him.

After a round of morning sex, they lay breathless next to each other.

"I don't wanna go to work" Derek moaned.

Meredith bit her lip and looked down. "Ummm…"

Derek eyed her suspiciously. "Mer, what did you do?"

"Nothing… I may have called us off for today after our shower last night. It was just that, I knew then that the night was going to be amazing and we'd be exhausted and it's not very often we get time together without the kids or pagers…"Before she could continue her ramble, Derek cut her off with a kiss.

"Meredith, it's ok, thank you for doing that. You're right, we do need time for ourselves." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Good and I told Alex to bring the kids home at 3. Apparently he's off too. I thought maybe we could ride the ferry…get lunch and maybe I could tell you some ideas I had for my research?"

"I would love that, Mer!" Replied Derek. "Now, let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok, but I'm cooking." Said Meredith. With that, Derek looked at her incredulously. "What, don't look at me like that!" Meredith said rolling her eyes and giggling.

Derek couldn't help but kiss her when she was frustrated like that. "I'm sorry, it's just… You're not much of a chef" he said with a laugh. "There was that time you almost poisoned Lexie with your eggs" Derek reminded while trying to suppress another laugh.

"Hey! I am not that bad! That was a long time ago, I cook a lot more now… You know, just for that…" Meredith takes her pillow and smacks Derek on the head with a laugh.

Derek looks at her in amusement before taking his own pillow and further initiating the pillow fight. Their laughter filled the air as they rolled in bed, dodging each other's pillows. Soon, they lost the pillows and Derek began tickling Meredith. He rolled on top of her while holding her hands above her head. Meredith started laughing when Derek tickled the sensitive spot on her neck by blowing warm air and then slowly kissing her neck. "Gosh, I could do this all day!" Thought Derek. He attempted to maneuver so that one hand held Meredith's and he could tickle with the other, but she was too quick for him. She quickly pulled one hand out and ran her fingernails through the curls at the nape of his neck. That always drove him crazy. She brought her hand down his cheek, to his chest, pushing him up gently so they ended up switching positions. Meredith now was in control, she started tickling his sides, causing Derek to laugh loudly. They both paused for a minute, out of breath from laughing. Green eyes met blue causing both of them to get a strong urge to kiss the other. Meredith kissed him, hard, causing Derek to moan. She moved to his neck, kissing slowly. Then, she buried her nose in his neck, placing her hand on his chest and feeling his heartbeat, she whispered in his ear,"Derek, I need you now!"

Derek shivered at the meaning behind those words. "I need you too, Mer. Do you wanna go again?"

Meredith responded by pulling him closer and kissing him. Derek kissed her back, rubbing his hands up and down her back, pulling her close and breaking their kiss to bury his face in her breasts. He spent some time kissing and sucking on them. Causing her to moan then reached up to run his hands through her blonde locks. They made love for a while, like bunnies, insatiable, one round following another.

Meredith and Derek lay cuddled together a while later after multiple, mind-blowing orgasms, trying to catch their breath,with Meredith's head resting on his chest while Derek rubbed his hand up and down her stomach. Finally, Meredith's stomach rumbled causing Derek to chuckle lightly. Meredith felt his chest vibrate as he did this and smiled. She enjoyed the feel of his breathing before saying, "I guess we need to eat?"

Derek breathed in her lavender scent and hummed. "I guess so" he said. He stroked her forehead and kissed the top of her head. "Come on- let's go get some breakfast" he said while pulling himself up and standing. Meredith enjoyed the view for a moment before getting herself up and out of bed. They got dressed, sneaking peaks at each other as they did. Afterwards, they went into the kitchen and Derek started making some eggs and toast while Meredith made the coffee and got out the plates.

As Derek cooked, Meredith just watched him. He was amazing, she admired how hot he looked just doing the cooking. "I love you" she said, coming up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Mer. Your breakfast is ready."

"Hmm... Now I love you even more, she banters.

"Ah, so that's why you keep me around? Food and sex?" He banters back.

"Amongst other things." Meredith said, laughing.

They continue their banter as they start eating, eventually falling into a comfortable silence. Derek just watches his wife, he is amazed at how beautiful she is and how she can just take his breath away with just a glance. Even after all these years, she still has that effect on him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks Derek when she catches him staring.

"No reason, just thinking about how amazingly beautiful you are." Derek says, causing Meredith to blush and look down. He still has that effect on her, the "McDreamy" effect. "Hey, Mer" he starts, pulling her attention back. "Do you remember, ages ago, you and I had a really big fight? And I told you, "you're like coming up for fresh air. Like I was drowning, and you saved me? Well, I still feel that way when I see you, what we have, our family. That's the feeling. It's you. It's always been you."

Meredith is so mesmerized by his beautiful words and so touched that she almost doesn't hear the next part.

Derek continues, "and I want more. Of this. Of us. I want more. More of us."

Meredith looks at him for a moment. "Seriously?!" She asks.

"I'm totally serious. Lets have more."

"Like right now?" Meredith asks.

"Well, we have certainly been practicing…" Derek murmurs, sexily.

"That was some very hot practicing" Meredith flirts back. "I don't know Derek, could we do it?"

"We can do this, Meredith." He says tilting his head, smiling and reaching over to stroke her cheek and rosy lips.

She thinks it over for a minute. "We can do this."

Derek gets a huge smile on his face. "I love you, Meredith, so, so much!"

"You too, Derek." She responds. Then, Meredith leans in to rest her head on his shoulder as they bask in their new decision and being with each other.

They finish breakfast and clean up the kitchen. They spend the rest of the morning cuddled on the couch watching tv. At one point they decided that there was nothing on, so Meredith turned and started placing small kisses on Derek's neck. This initiated a full make out session between the two of them. "I missed this so much" thought Meredith once they were done and out of breath. She looked up at Derek and smiled. She finally felt as things were right in their life again and she could be "happy, married Meredith" again.

"You ready to go on the ferry?" Asked Derek. "I saw this new Italian café that looked good, maybe we could get some lunch before the kids come back?"

"Sounds good" Meredith replied getting up and reaching for Derek.

Derek smiled and followed his wife to get their bags and keys. They got in the car and drove 20 minutes to the ferry terminal where, once they parked their car, they got out and found a spot against the railing. Meredith leaned against the railing, breathing in the cold, wet air. She loved this, riding the ferry, especially with Derek with no worries of pagers going off. Derek comes up behind her, placing his jacket over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. He holds her tightly from behind, letting the smell of her lavender conditioner calm him. While Meredith watches the boat move along the water, Derek can't keep his eyes off of his wife.

"It's so beautiful! Exclaims Meredith talking about the water sloshing around and the Seattle skyline against the grey sky.

"Yes, gorgeous" says Derek, referring not to the water or skyline, but to a certain woman in his arms.

Meredith ignores the cheesy comment. "I missed this… I missed us." Confesses Meredith.

Derek closes his eyes as he says "I missed us too."

"Let's never let a fight get that bad again Derek. Ok? Post-it, right?"

"Agreed, Mer, I'm so sorry, I didn't keep the promise of the post-it."

"I'm sorry too, Der, I didn't exactly follow it either."

Derek kisses her neck to acknowledge her apology as Meredith squeezes his arms reassuringly. "We will do our best to never let a fight get that bad again."

"Mmm, ok." Says Meredith.

The rest of the ferry ride was calm and peaceful. When they reached the dock, it was a short ride to the little café. It was a nice place with a patio outdoors with tables decorated with red and white. The inside was filled with pictures of Italy and cartoon looking chefs holding pizza's and breadsticks. They could smell the wonderful aromas of cheese and tomato sauce as they opened the door to go inside.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." Says Meredith.

"It is, looks like it's going to be good." Replied Derek.

They are greeted by the host and are seated at one of the tables on the patio. Both are consumed with options as they look over the menu. Finally, they decide on an extra cheese pizza with a whole wheat crust- to please Derek.

"So, tell me some of your ideas for your research, Mer." Derek begins as they wait for their food.

Meredith smiles, "well, I am trying to figure out this 3D printing, but I just can't figure out how to make it work."

Derek thinks for a minute, "have you tried reading your mother's diaries? I mean she may have written something that may help."

"I started to read one, but… I've been a little side tracked lately." Meredith states, looking away.

"So… You're feeling a little stuck?" Asked Derek. Meredith nods, glancing at the floor. He lifts her chin to look into her green eyes. "Well then, I think you need to go away with me, clear your mind."

"Derek Shepherd! You are incorrigible! You have a one track mind." Meredith laughs. "What would we do with the kids?"

"I think you are the insatiable one, " Derek grins mischievously. "Because I was gonna finish with- let's bring the kids with us. You know, like an actual family vacation."

"Oh" blushes Meredith. She thinks it over for a few minutes. "Where would we go?"

"Well, we could go to New York, visit my mother, or we could go to California to Disneyland…Zola does love princesses." Derek responds.

Meredith ponders this, she gets a nervous feeling at the prospect of New York. "I like the idea of Disney. Zola would be so excited! I'm still a little nervous about going to see your mom, she is not crazy about me, Derek."

"She is!" Sighs Derek. "She asks about you all the time. But, yes, let's do Disney. We can tell ZoZo tonight. She will be so excited."

Meredith's face lights up thinking about her daughters reaction. "Maybe we can do New York at Christmas?"

"I would love that, Mer." Derek says, rubbing her hand and smiling widely.

"Oh, and the kids are going to have to have an adjoining room where the door can close…" Meredith hints seductively, leaning in to nip at Derek's ear and kissing his cheek. "If you really want me to relax."

"Hmmm… Yes, dear, I like the way you think Dr. Grey." Derek flirts back.

Their food arrives a few moments later. Both of them are amazed at how good the pizza tastes. They continue to have easy, simple conversations during their meal. After they are finished, they head back to the ferry. Once at home, Derek goes into his office to read up on his consults for the next day, while Meredith starts reading a medical magazine.

Eventually, there is a knock on the door. Meredith gets up and walks to open it. She barely gets the door all the way open when a very excited little girl comes bursting inside. "Hi mama!" Shouts Zola, running into Meredith's arms.

Meredith gives her a big hug, squeezing tight. "Hi baby girl! Did you have fun with Uncle Alex and Aunt Cristina?"

"Yep, we played cardio surgy, because Aunt Cristina says that's hardcore."

Alex grunts and rolls his eyes. Meredith laughs. "Did she? How about you go tell daddy that one, he is in his office."

"Ok" Zola says as she runs off to see Derek.

"Hi, Bailey! Meredith coos at her son who was now reaching for his mama from Alex's arms. "Did you play surgery too?"

"Zola insisted that he be the patient, Mer." Alex says.

"Yeah, she usually insists that when we play surgery. We try to get her to use her doll or a bear, but she refuses." Explained Meredith. "You like playing the patient right Bails?" She asks her son, giving him a kiss and a squeeze. Bailey just nods his head from his position on Meredith's shoulder in response and then lifts his head to look around the room.

"Daddy!"

a/n:

Sorry if that was an odd place to end it… Thought it might make a cute little cliffhanger. So, I'm trying to avoid the real season 11 in this story for a couple of reasons, one being that it doesn't exist to me and two I thankfully seem to have blanked it out. I seem to be going through MerDer sexiness withdrawals- so hopefully I'm not putting too much "sexy scenes " ?.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wish I could send private messages to you all! I'm really glad you are liking the story. ️

Chapter 4

"You like playing the patient right Bails?" She asks her son, giving him a kiss and a squeeze. Bailey just nods his head from his position on Meredith's shoulder in response and then lifts his head to look around the room.

"Daddy!"

Meredith gasps and looks at her son. "What did you say Bailey?!" She asks.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey shouts looking and pointing behind Meredith. He is practically bouncing in her arms trying to get down. Meredith turns and looks at where Bailey is pointing. She sees an awestruck Derek, who looks as though he has just won a million dollars, staring in amazement at what just happened. "Yes, Bailey, there's daddy! Do you want to give him a hug?" She walks the baby over to Derek who reaches out and takes him from her arms.

"Daddy" Bailey coos, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

"Yes, Bailey, I'm your daddy. Good job saying that! You did it!" Derek exclaims proudly as he hugs his son tightly and kisses his blonde head. "Mer, he finally said it! He has been talking for months and he finally said my name. I am so proud of you, Bailey."

"You just made daddy very happy, buddy." Meredith says with a huge smile as she kisses her son's cheek and ruffles his hair. "Good job!"

"Uhh, I'm gonna let you guys get back to… Whatever this is." Alex interrupts.

Meredith looks up from her husband and son to her friend. "Thanks, Alex and thanks for watching the kids."

"Anytime, Mer. Any chance to watch Yang change a diaper is freakin' awesome." He says walking out the door.

"Did he just say that he made Cristina Yang change a diaper?" Derek asks incredulously.

"I guess, but I don't know how, since she usually passes that part to Owen." Says Meredith, shaking her head. "So, I was thinking, why don't we make dinner and then take the kids out for ice cream and we can tell Zo about the trip."

"Yeah, I like that." Replies Derek. "Zola!" He calls.

Zola comes running out from her room. "Yes, daddy?"

"How, would you and Bailey like to help me make some pasta and then we will go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Zola screams. She runs to grab her step stool and place it next to the counter as Derek puts Bailey in his chair and pulls out the ingredients.

Derek kisses the top of Bailey's head. "Say daddy, Bailey" he says.

Bailey looks up at Derek and smiles, "daddy" he giggles causing Derek's face to light up.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you Der?" Meredith asks, leaning into his arm.

"Yeah" he leans down to kiss her "I am, Mer."

"Daddy, come on! We gots to make dinner!" Zola cries.

"You're right, princess." Derek says as he starts boiling a pot of water and getting the materials for the sauce. He lets Zola mix the ingredients and both kids help taste the vegetables. Meredith sat next to Bailey just watching her family. She watches Derek help Zola mix the spices into the spaghetti sauce, laughs as she sees him tickle their daughter. Zola's shrieks filling the air as she wiggles trying to get away from the tickles. Meredith gasps as Zola almost falls off her stool, but relaxes once Derek secures his strong arms around Zola, lifting her high in the air. Then, he gives her a huge bear hug before putting her back down. Meredith looks over at Bailey, who is watching his dad and sister play with rapt interest and a huge smile on his face. She can't help but marvel at how amazing Derek is, both at being a husband and father. Meredith gets up and walks around the island and hugs Zola from behind. "Are you having fun, love bug?" She asks.

"Yes, mama! Daddy is being silly", says Zola.

"Oh he is, huh?" Meredith questions, giving Derek a sly smile.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Mer!" Derek says as he strokes the corner of her lips, spreading sauce on them in the process. With that he gives her a mischievous smile. "You have something on your lips Meredith." He says.

"Hmmm…" Meredith hums, lightly licking her lips. "Did I get it?"

"Let me help" Derek says, kissing her. Meredith deepens the kiss when she feels his tongue begging for entrance. They kiss for a minute before they both remember the little eyes in the room. They break the kiss and then Derek whispers, huskily, "we will continue this later."

Meredith nods eagerly before turning to her daughter and saying, "you're right, Zo, daddy is being silly." Causing Zola to burst into another fit of giggles.

Soon, dinner was ready and they ate their pasta and vegetables. After they were finished and cleaned up, Derek announced that it was time for ice cream. Meredith and Derek put the kids' coats on before putting on their own. They drive down to the little ice cream shop. Zola and Bailey look wide eyed at all the choices. "What kind would you like Bailey?" Meredith, who was holding him, asks. "

"Cholate" he answers. "Wif Prinkles" he adds, clapping his hands."

"Good choice, Bailey." Meredith giggles as she orders one cup of "chocolate ice cream with sprinkles."

"I wan stwaberry ice cream with extra stwaberries on top, mama!" Exclaims Zola.

"Ahh, just like her mama." Derek interjects as he catches Meredith smirking. He then orders "two cups of strawberry ice cream with extra strawberries on top" and a coffee ice cream for himself. They pick a cozy table in the corner and settle down with their treats. About halfway through, Meredith and Derek look at each other, they nod signaling that it's time to tell the kids.

"ZoZo, who is your favorite princess?" Asks Meredith.

The little girl thinks for a minute. "Belle!" She cries excitedly.

Derek laughs, "well then, how would you like to go to see where she lives?"

Zola gasps, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Really, daddy!?"

"Mmhmmm" Derek smiles and nods. "You, Bailey, mama and I are all going to go to Disneyland. How does that sound?

"Yes, yes, YES!" Cheers Zola. "I wanna go right now!"

Meredith and Derek laugh at this. "We are going to go soon, sweetie, we have to talk to Uncle Owen and get time off of work first." Meredith explains.

"Aww, ok", says Zola.

"How about you" Derek says, turning to his son. "Do you wanna go see Mickey Mouse, Bails?"

Bailey squeals, his chocolate covered face filled with a huge smile. "Yes, daddy! See Mickey!"

"I guess it's decided then, I will talk to Hunt in the morning." Says Derek. He then reaches over and starts cleaning up Bailey. "I think it's time to get these guys home and ready for bed." Meredith agrees and starts cleaning up Zola. They get the kids into the car and head home. Once they are home, Meredith tells Derek that she will get Zola down and takes the little girl to get ready for bed. Derek takes Bailey into his room and starts getting him ready.

While Zola is getting ready for bed she babbles about all she wants to do in Disney. "Mama, I wanna see ALL the princesses and ride all the rides and we can get ice cream! Oh, and we can get balloons! It's going to be so much fun, mama! What else can we do there?" Ending her ramble with a question.

At that question Meredith is stuck. "Umm, well Zola, we will have to see… There is so much to see at Disney." She answers and Zola seems content with the answer. "Come on sweetie, it's time to sleep." She tucks Zola in with her stuffed lion giving her a kiss on the forehead. Turning out the light, she says "I love you, Zo."

"I love you too, mama." Yawns Zola as she drifts off to sleep.

Meredith turns and goes into Bailey's room. She sees her husband in the corner of the room in the rocking chair. He is cuddling Bailey close as he sings a lullaby, softly in his ear. Meredith looks down at her son. One hand is clutching Derek's shirt and the other is lying on his heart. There are also small snores coming from the baby.

"He snores just like his mama." Derek says, laughing slightly.

"How did you know I was in here?" Meredith asks, shocked.

Derek stands up and presses a kiss to Bailey's head before putting him in his crib and answering. "I just knew." With that, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. He reaches up and brushes a strand of Meredith's hair behind her ear. Derek leans in to kiss her cheek and whispers,"I'm going to give Zola a kiss good night, I will see you in the bedroom." The last part of his sentence sends shivers down Meredith's spine as she nods in acknowledgment. She turns and heads to the bedroom to change her clothes. Shortly after she lays down in bed Derek returns. He crawls on the bed towards Meredith. Once he is hovering over her stomach he bends down and begins kissing his way up, slowly.

"Derek!" Meredith moans loudly, twisting her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Derek stops for a moment at her neck. Inhaling the smell of lavender and sucking enough to leave a mark. He lets his hands roam all over her body, causing Meredith to moan in pleasure. Their lips find each other's and they kiss passionately. As they kiss, they begin undressing each other. Derek moves back down, this time stopping in between Meredith's breasts, nipping and sucking. Meredith pulls him closer as she begs him for more. They continue to make love until they both reach their peak. "Yes, Derek!" Meredith screams as she feels her orgasm come.

"Mer…Meredith!" Derek shouts loudly as he comes right behind. Once he finishes he lays as lightly as he can on top of Meredith. He wraps his arms around her so that she is snug up against him. Meredith wraps her arms around him and let's one hand play with his curls at the back of his neck. The other, traces patterns on his back. They lay like that until they catch their breaths. Then, Derek rolls off to lay on his side, letting Meredith come to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you" whispers Meredith, kissing Derek's chest.

Derek strokes her hair and whispers back, "I love you, Mer. So much." They drift off into a sated sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Meredith wakes to Derek kissing all over her face. She smiles widely when she sees his ocean blue eyes. "Mornin", she mumbles sleepily.

"Good Morning!" Derek replies with a huge smile.

"You're all cheerful this morning" Meredith giggles.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." Derek responds.

Meredith rolls her eyes. "That was so cheesy, Derek" she says and they both laugh. She cuddles into his chest and they both bask in the alone time before babies come in or pagers beep. "Derek" she says softly.

"Yes?" He responds hearing the insecure tone in his wife's voice. "What's wrong, Mer?"

"Last night when I was putting Zola down she was talking about all the fun stuff at Disney and she was asking me what else there was. I couldn't tell her Derek because I've never been there." Meredith explains.

"You've never been to Disney?" Derek asks.

Meredith scoffs. "Do you really think Ellis Grey would allow her daughter to go somewhere like Disneyland? The only reason she even took me to ride a carousel was because she needed me to be out of her hair so she could talk to Richard."

Derek looks sadly at his wife. "I'm sure whatever answer you gave was okay Meredith. This being your first trip makes it even more special." He gently lifts her chin so that she is looking at him, he then cups her cheek and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Just think of all the fun you and Zola will have discovering things together."

"Okay" replies Meredith with a smile, her green eyes lighting up again.

A while later Meredith and Derek are up and dressed. Meredith goes to get the kids up and ready while Derek makes breakfast. At breakfast, Zola continues to talk about their trip while Bailey chants "Mickey, Mickey" whenever he hears the word "Disney."

"So, I'll take the kids to daycare while you go talk to Owen?" Meredith asks, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Yes, then I have two surgeries. I can pick up the kids as far as I know I will be done at 4:30."

"Ok, I have 3 scheduled and I was going to try working in the lab a little today." Meredith answers. She then looks at her watch. "Oh, Derek, we have to go! I have surgery in a little over an hour."

"Alright, come on kids" Derek says quickly wiping Bailey's face and picking him up. They scramble grabbing everyone's bags and hurry to the car. Thankfully, traffic was not too bad so they made it to the hospital in time. Once they get there, Meredith holds Bailey while Derek holds Zola's hand. As they are walking, Derek slips his other hand into Meredith's. "Have a good day, Mer." Derek says once they are in the lobby.

Meredith reaches up, placing her hand on his cheek and kisses him, her lips lingering a little longer than their usual when they are in public. Derek moans into her mouth, his eyes darkening. Meredith pulls away, giving Derek a sultry smile. "Have a good day too." She replies. The moment is broken when they hear little giggles.

"Mama, you and daddy is just like Cindrella and Prince Charming." Zola laughs.

"Well, Zola, your daddy IS my hero and my prince" Meredith states bending down to kiss Zola's head. ""Come on, let's go to daycare." Zola gives Derek a big hug and then reaches for Meredith's hand. Derek gives Bailey a kiss and ruffles his golden hair before giving Meredith one last kiss on the cheek and heading off to find Owen.

After Meredith drops off the kids, she heads to her first surgery. A female with stage 3 lung cancer that has spread to other organs. She runs into Cristina, who is scrubbing in on the same surgery. "Hey!" She says, grabbing Cristina's attention. "Thanks for helping with the kids last night."

"No problem, Mer. But can you get your kid outta diapers? He goes like 100 times!"

Meredith shakes her head, "he is a baby, Cristina, that's what they do."

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you ready for this surgery?" Cristina asks.

" I am, it doesn't look like the cancer has spread that much into the peritoneal cavity, so hopefully I won't have to resect too much." Meredith says.

"Ahh, more surgery for me then" Cristina replies nonchalantly. "Hey, do you wanna go to Joe's later? I need some tequila."

"How about we have lunch after the surgery? I want to get home tonight." Meredith replies.

"Not fighting with McDreamy anymore, huh?" Cristina says sarcastically.

"Hmmm… No, definitely not fighting…" Meredith says, thinking of all the hot sex her and Derek have been having."

"Damn, you two are like rabbits, Mer!" Cristina laughs.

"What can I say? He makes me very, very happy. We talked the other night and came to an understanding." Meredith explains as they scrub in to the surgery.

Meanwhile, Derek finds himself again sitting outside of Dr. Hunt's office door. After waiting a few minutes he gets the OK to go inside. "Hey, Owen" Derek starts. "I was wondering if it would be possible for Meredith and I to take two weeks off starting on the 10th? She really deserves this vacation and I want to help her relax, take her mind off of things." He finishes, looking at Owen expectantly.

"Uh, let me check, you should be ok to take the time." Owen answers. He checks his calendar and says, "sure Shepherd. I don't see any other conflicts. Although, I don't think you two have to ask me this formally as you two OWN the hospital." He finishes.

"Thanks, Owen." Derek says. He heads out to get ready for his scheduled surgeries. He has two routine craniotomies along with some last minute consults. Throughout the day, he can't help but hope to get a glimpse of his wife. Unfortunately, their paths don't cross. Eventually it is time to pick up the kids. Derek walks up to the elevator and presses the button. His heart skips 2 beats when he sees who is on the elevator. Meredith is standing in the back of the empty elevator, her mouth turning into a big smile when she sees Derek.

"Hey!"'she says.

"Hey, yourself. I was just heading to get the kids." Derek says.

"Me too, actually. I figured that since we drove in together that I would just bring my research home and work in the office while you…um…. Make dinner?" Meredith suggests.

Derek laughs, "sure, Mer, that's fine. I missed you today." Derek says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Meredith wraps her arms around his neck as she says, "me too, we need another surgery date." Derek hums in agreement. She lays her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She loves just standing like this, so safe and warm. Derek, who had his cheek resting on the top of her head, lifts his head to pepper kisses on the top of her head. The elevator dings, signaling their stop. The two grasp each other's hand and walk down the hall. They are greeted by the daycare teacher as soon as they walk inside. Meredith sees her baby boy first. "Bailey!" She calls in order to get his attention. The child looks up, blue eyes wide and face breaking out in a huge smile.

"Mama!" He shouts, getting up and running over.

Meredith scoops him up and hugs him tight. "Did you have fun today, Bails?" She asks as Bailey spots Derek and reaches for his dad.

He nods his head from his position on Derek's chest. "I color wif paint" he says. "Mama, daddy, Zo, Bailey." He lifts his head and points at the table where he had been sitting.

Meredith walks over and picks up a green piece of paper. It has four circles with some shape underneath each circle. "Did you color a picture of our family, sweetie?" She questions as she strokes his hair.

"That's wonderful, Bailey!" Derek praises. He tickles Bailey a little and kisses his cheek. "We will hang this up at home, ok buddy?" Bailey gets a huge smile on his face at the praise.

Meredith begins to look around the room for Zola. Derek finally points her out, in the back of the room. She is heavily engrossed in what looks like a game of princess tea party with Sofia. Derek walks over to the girls and bends down. Handing Bailey to Meredith, he scoops Zola up and spins her around. Zola squeals in delight when she notices that Derek is holding her. "Hi daddy! Hi, mama!" She exclaims loudly, opening her arms wide to try to hug both at the same time.

"Hi, miss Zola. Were you playing princess?" Derek asks.

"Ya, I was just practicing for Disney." She gives Derek a huge smile and for a second he swears it's Meredith's smile.

"Oh yeah?" Derek asks with his own smile and eyes wide. Zola nods excitedly.

After saying good bye to Sofia, they head out to their car. They pass Cristina and Owen who look like they are arguing and after a quick "hello" they get to their destination. As Meredith buckles Zola in, another conversation about Disney is started. Derek watches in amazement as Meredith perfectly answers all of Zola's questions and wishes. Before long, they arrive at the Dreamhouse. Derek, Zola and Bailey start making dinner, while Meredith pulls out her computer to do work. She stays in the living room to work so she can be close to her husband and kids. Dinner was simple Macaroni and Cheese and Chicken. Once everyone had eaten, it was time for bed. Meredith and Derek brought the kids into their room to get in their Jammies. "Did you talk to Owen today, Derek?" Meredith asks.

"I did" he begins. "He gave us from the 10th off for 2 weeks."

"Wow, that was very nice of him." Says Meredith. "That gives us 7 days to get ready."

"You hear that, Bailey, ZoZo? We are going to Disney in 1 week!" Derek tells his kids.

"Yay!" They yell and claps their hands.

They finish getting them ready for bed and before they knew it, both kids were sound asleep. Derek is the first one back into the bedroom after putting Bailey in his crib, he takes off his shirt and climbs into bed. A few moments later, Meredith walks in and stops short at the sight. Derek smirks as he sees his wife licking her lips as she checks him out from head to toe. Meredith walks over and slides right on top of Derek. Straddling his waist, she softly kisses him, her hands gently holding his cheeks. "Hi"'she murmurs.

"Mm, hello." Derek responds, his voice deep and husky. His hands roam up her back as Meredith kisses him again. This time more fervently. She runs her hands down his chest, eliciting a loud moan from Derek. He runs his hands through her hair, kissing down her neck and stopping to kiss in between her breasts. Derek pulls her closer to him as she begs for more. Meredith reaches down and pulls off her shirt. Derek unclasps her bra and he kisses her breasts before moving up and kissing her lips deeply. He pulls back and rolls her over so that he is on top. Derek looks deep into her emerald eyes and reverently strokes her hair, then cheeks and the rest of her body. "Gosh, you are so beautiful Meredith," he says. Meredith beams and kisses him hard. They finish undressing while continuing their passionate kisses. Meredith screams his name in pleasure as Derek makes love to her. Derek moans "Meredith" deeply when he feels her tightness. They come together, both grasping onto each other. As they come down from their highs, Meredith cuddles close to Derek, resting her head on his chest. She turns towards him wrapping her arm around him. She can feel his strong, fast heartbeat and his arms holding her tight. She listens to his soft voice whispering into her ear as she drifts off to sleep. Derek too, is soon lulled to sleep by Meredith's breathing and even, eventually by her snores.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you like this story. I wanted to mention before than I hope I'm portraying Cristina alright. She is kinda tough to write lol. Hope you enjoy some McFamily time ️

Chapter 5-

A few mornings later, Meredith is laying in bed watching her husband sleep. It takes all of her strength not to run her hands through his hair or stroke his cheek. She smiles as he rolls and feels for her in his sleep. He pulls her closer, causing Meredith to rest her head in the crook of his neck. Gently, she rubs his bicep. Suddenly, the need to kiss him comes over Meredith. Carefully, she leans in and presses multiple, soft kisses to his chin and neck. Derek hums contentedly and rolls onto his back, causing Meredith to bite her lip and smirk. She moves to straddle him and begins kissing his neck, letting her hands play with his curls. Derek moans in pleasure,loudly and blinks his eyes open. His signature smile is a mile long when he sees what his wife is doing. " Hmmm, I guess you DO wanna go again after last night?" He says sexily while bringing his hands from her waist up her naked back.

"I couldn't help it, Derek. I needed to kiss you." Meredith exclaims while kissing down his strong, muscular chest.

"I don't mind at all! It's… Ohh, I like that!" Derek praises as Meredith starts licking and sucking lower and lower. "The best way to wake up!" He finishes his sentence. He then reaches up and entwines his fingers in her golden locks. "Oh, yes Mer!" He moans.

"Good!" Meredith agrees. She moves back up and Derek pulls her in for a kiss. It's deep and passionate, but at the same time soft and sweet."Yes…yes, there ya go!" Meredith chants as she feels Derek grow while she kisses him. Derek caresses her cheeks and continues to kiss her, putting all of his love into them.

Meredith looks into his brilliant blue eyes and whispers as she runs her hand through his hair, "make love to me, Derek."

"Yes, dear!" Derek says saucily as he helps her maneuver onto him. "Oh, Mer! Oh!" He shouts when he enters her warmth. Meredith giggles and smiles proudly at his reaction. They begin to make love, their bodies moving together in their natural rhythm.

"Derek! Der...!" Meredith shouts a while later as they finish together. She wraps her arms around his neck and Derek pulls her to him so that her chest is pressed against his hard chest. They cuddle together in bliss, occasionally giving soft, quick kisses. They both love this part just as much, just cherishing the after moment.

Finally, Meredith begrudgingly lifts her head from its position on Derek's neck. "Ugh, I don't wanna go to work! Can I just stay home with you and the kids?" She questions.

Derek chuckles, "you have lives to save and the kids and I have plans." He hints.

"Oh yeah? What kind of plans?" Wonders Meredith.

Giving her a sneaky smile, Derek says, "you have to wait and see!"

"I don't like surprises, Derek." Meredith tries.

"You will like this one, Mer." Says Derek, tilting his head and smiling. " Now, go get ready and I'll make some breakfast." He says playfully

Before she can get up though, Derek pulls her down, cradling her and kisses her hard, his tongue going in deep and dueling with hers. "I love you, Meredith." He says reverently, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Derek" Meredith says, kissing him back.

When Meredith walks out of her bedroom a short while later she is met with the aroma of sausage and eggs and most importantly- coffee. Both kids are in the middle of their breakfast as she comes up behind them. "Good morning, Bailey" she coos, tickling his belly. His blue eyes light up as he giggles and bounces in his chair.

"Hi, mama!" He says as he reaches for her. Meredith leans over and gives him a hug before moving over to Zola.

"Morning, love bug! I see daddy made you some breakfast."

Zola leans forward and jumps into Meredith's arms before saying, "yep! We had eggs and lots o' fruit."

"That sounds very yummy, Zo." Meredith smiles at her daughter and places her back in her seat.

"Hey, don't I get a "good morning?" Derek asks playfully.

Meredith looks at him and giggles. "This morning wasn't enough of a "good morning"

Derek places a plate of eggs, sausage and fruit in front of her before answering "oh, there is never enough of that kind of "good morning." I'm all for that wake up call, more of those I say." He rubs his hands up and down her arms as she giggles at his insatiableness.

"Hmmm… I'll have to keep that in mind then, Derek." Meredith adds to the banter. Halfway through her breakfast a pager blares. "Ugh, I still had 30 minutes!" Meredith groans. Throwing down her fork she stands up and starts rushing around getting her things together.

"It's ok Mer, you will still be home early tonight." Derek comforts her.

"We'll see, I don't know how bad it is yet." Meredith gives the kids a kiss before leaning up against Derek. He wraps her tightly in his arms

"Go, save some lives. You are an incredible surgeon, Mer. The kids and I have things covered." Derek says. He leans in and kisses her softly, holding her cheek at the same time.

"Ok" she replies, kissing him back. Meredith says one more set of goodbyes to the kids before rushing out the door.

Derek turns to Zola and Bailey. "Your mama is amazing, did you know that? He asks as they look at him. "We are going to surprise mama tonight by getting some things for our trip, ok?"

"We is going shopping, daddy?" Zola questions.

"Yes, love bug and we are going to ride the ferry, how's that sound?" Derek says as he picks up Bailey.

"Boat!" Bailey squeals with excitement.

"That's right, Bails, ferry boat. Now, let's finish getting ready so we can have some fun. Derek takes the kids into Bailey's room where he picks out clothes for his son. He places him in jeans and a warm, indigo sweater with converse. Moving on to Zola, he grabs a long sleeve shirt with rainbows, sweater and leggings. As they walked out of the bedroom, he grabbed her pink converse. He let the kids watch "Doc McStuffins" while he does Zola's hair in the new style that he coerced out of Dr. Bailey. He packs a bag of supplies for a day out. Before they knew it the group was on the ferryboat heading towards the mall. Derek looked in the rear view mirror at his kids. Zola and Bailey were coloring together in their car seats. Zola was sharing her crayons, offering them to Bailey each time she finished with a color. He smiled widely at his kids, feeling very thankful that he was here for moments like this. When they get to the mall he puts Bailey in his stroller and takes Zola's hand.

"Where we going first, daddy?" Questions Zola.

"Well, sweetie, we are going to the "Disney Store!" Derek exclaims, his eyes lighting up brightly. "We are going to get you and your brother an outfit to wear for Disneyland!" At this point, he was grinning from ear to ear. He knew Meredith would roll her eyes at this, but deep down he knows she will love this idea. Zola decked out in full princess attire and Bailey in the matching prince outfit. "You get to pick a princess dress to wear and Bailey is gonna wear one of the prince's outfits. How does that sound!?"

"YES!" Zola screams, jumping up and down. Her fists raised up in the air. "I want Cindrella… No, Seeping Beauty… Jasmine!" She runs through the list as she pulls Derek into the store.

Derek laughs at his daughters antics. Once in the store, they come to face walls of choices. Each one more elaborate than the next. Zola runs around, studying each carefully. One hour later, they walk out with a bag filled with an elaborate Cinderella gown with light blue, sparkly slip on flats that have a picture of Cinderella on the top of the toes, a crown and white gloves with blue ribbon. In the bag an outfit for Bailey was included. They found a Prince Charming costume in his size with brown pants and a white long sleeve shirt with gold buttons. "Do you like your dress Zola?" Derek asked.

"Yes, daddy! Can I wear it tomorrow to daycare?" She asks, innocently.

Derek chuckles, "no, I am afraid not, what would you do if it got ruined before our trip?"

"I'd be reawy mad, I think!" Zola contemplates.

"That's right, Zo. You can show it to mama tonight though. Just wait until I tell you to bring it to her."

Zola nods, "ok, daddy, I am hungry."

"Alright, let's get you and Bailey some food. Are you hungry, Bailey?" He questions.

Bailey licks his lips, "want pizza, daddy!" He tells Derek in response.

"You sound just like your mama! Ok, pizza it is." Derek says as he starts walking towards the food court. They get their pizza and find a seat. Derek watches both kids stuff the cheesy crust into their mouths. Sauce going all over their hands and face. He snaps a picture and sends it to Meredith, hoping that it will make her day a little better. Once they were done, they head off to one secret store where Derek bought something extra special for Meredith. They leave the mall afterwards and head to the grocery store to buy ingredients for cookies. By the time they get home it's 3:00 and Bailey has fallen asleep in his car seat. Derek decides they will wait for cookies until Meredith is home and Bailey is awake. He takes Bailey and puts him in his crib to nap. He goes into the living room and sits down next to Zola.

"Can you play princess tea party with me, daddy?" Zola asks sweetly.

Derek smiles, "of course Ms. Zola." He takes the princess crown she immediately puts in his hands and watches as she busies herself with getting him some tea. She babbles about just about everything as they play. Occasionally stopping to refill his tea and give him more cake. Derek feels like they have been playing for hours when he hears Bailey crying. He goes into his room and picks up the baby, Bailey instantly calming when he is in his dad's arms. Derek rocks him gently as he wakes up from his nap. "Hey, buddy" he soothes. "Are you ready to go play with your sister?" Bailey looks up at him and nods causing Derek to begin walking out to the playroom. He puts Bailey down and notices how Zola is rambling just like Meredith as she serves tea to her animals. He laughs at her bossiness as she directs Bailey where to sit and what to say. Smiling, Derek thinks about how much his kids are like Meredith. "Gosh, I miss her." He thinks to himself. Derek checks his watch, "4:45, Mer should be home soon!" He thinks. Noting the time, Derek decides to begin dinner. He cuts up some chicken, vegetables and potatoes and puts them in the oven. As he is shutting the oven door, he hears the front door open. Looking over, with a huge smile on his face he sees a worn out looking Meredith standing in the doorway. She shuts the door and leans back against the wood and closes her eyes. Rushing over with a concerned look on his face, he stands next to her and caresses her cheek softly. "What's wrong, Meredith?" He asks.

She looks up at him, exhaustion etched all over her face. Collapsing into his arms, she begins to speak. "Ugh, it was the longest day ever, Derek. The page this morning was for a 3 car pile-up where only two people survived, which is why you weren't paged. Too many d.o.a's. Then, I had to listen to Cristina bitch all day. Seriously, Derek it was non stop. First, it was about the lack of surgeries, then it was about Owen, then it was about turning down Burke's offer. April even told her to shut up! April! Derek. That's how much she was complaining. The only thing that got me through was coming home and that adorable picture you sent" she finishes.

Derek hugs her tight. Lifting her chin so that their eyes met, he kisses Meredith. When they break the kiss, Derek adds a little peck to her nose, each cheek, her neck and then her lips again. Meredith's face lights up as Derek calms her.

"Thank you" she says, squeezing him, tight.

"My pleasure" he purrs, smiling. "So, April Kepner told Cristina Yang to shut up? Wow, I would never would have guessed that would happen." Derek chuckles. Their private moment is interrupted by two excited shrieks before Meredith could respond.

"Mama! Mama!" Bailey and Zola come running from their game. They had been oblivious to their parents as they'd had been enthralled in their own play.

Derek smiles as he sees Meredith bend down, looking loads happier as the kids hug her. Meredith hugs them back and kisses both. Walking them over to the couch, she holds Bailey on her lap and Zola snuggles up to her chest.

"Did you guys have fun with daddy today?" She asks, stroking Zola's braids.

Nodding intensely, Zola responds, "yeah, mama! We went to the mall and got pizza and went to the grocery store and then daddy played princess tea party with me."

Meredith looks at Derek, "so that's why daddy has a crown in his hair?" Meredith smirks at Derek as he turns bright red and looks down sheepishly as he quickly swipes it out of his curls. "I'm glad you guys had fun today." She looks at Bailey, who is playing with her hair.

"We went to the grocery store to get stuff to make cookies, I figured we could all make them together while dinner cooks. I only just put dinner in barely ten minutes ago." Derek suggests. "We also got ice cream, per Zola's insistence, to go with the cookies" he laughs.

"That's my girl!" Meredith smiles as she tickles Zola. "Let's go bake some cookies."

"Cookies!" Shrieks Bailey.

They head into the kitchen, where Derek gets out the supplies and Meredith gets the kids set up to help. The kitchen is full of laughter as Derek helps Zola. She plops each scoop of flour into the bowl, causing a huge puff of dust to float up, coating her hair and face in white. Meredith holds Bailey from behind to help him stir, while Derek eyes Meredith carefully as she cracks the eggs into the mixture. Derek reaches around Meredith, carefully wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you today" he murmurs.

"I missed you too, the elevators aren't nearly as fun without the chance of running into you." Meredith smirks, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Mama, don't forget the chocochips!" Zola interrupts. "Dat is the best part."

"You're right, Zola!" Meredith says, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips on the counter. She lets each kid put some in and take turns mixing them into the batter. More giggles begin as Derek starts stealing some of the chocolate chips. Pretty soon they are all taking some of the chocolate chips out of the bag. Meredith and Derek watch, with huge smiles on their faces, as their kids take turns giving each other chocolate chips. They look at each other and shake their heads. They let them have a few more before breaking up the chocolate chip eating contest, much to Zola and Bailey's disappointment. Bailey gets a pout on his face that Meredith quickly points out as the "grumpy Derek" look until Derek tells him that they will get cookies after dinner. Soon, the cookies are in the oven and dinner is ready. Meredith takes the kids to get cleaned up while Derek sets up the food. Once they are halfway through the meal, Derek turns to Zola.

"Hey, Zo, do you wanna show mama what we were up to today?" He says, winking.

The little girl's eyes light up like the sun. "Yeah! It's time, daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, go get all the bags, ok?" Says Derek.

"Ok" she replies, running off into the main bedroom.

"Derek, what did you do?" Meredith questions.

"You'll see." Answers Derek, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Zola is back in a flash, dragging two medium sized bags across the floor. "Look, mama, we gots all this stuff for DisneyLand!" She pushes the first bag over to Meredith.

Meredith pulls out the dress from the bag first. "Oh, Zola, it's a Cinderella dress!"

"Uh huh! Isn't it pwetty? I gots shoes and a crown too." Zola exclaims, rocking back and forth on her feet. As Meredith nods enthusiastically and opens the second bag, Zola keeps talking. "We gots Bailey a Pwince Charmin outfit too, so we are gonna match."

Meredith giggles, causing Derek's eyes to light up at the sound. "That's wonderful Zo!" You are going to be the prettiest princess there, and Bailey, you are going to be the cutest prince!" Meredith ruffles her son's hair as he smiles happily at his mom.

"There's one more thing, Mer." Derek says. He takes out a small box from the bag and hands it to her.

Meredith eyes him suspiciously before taking the box. She opens it and smiles, her eyes tearing up a little. Inside is a charm bracelet with three small charms. One was a square with a Mickey Mouse head, the other was a heart with the kids birthstones in the middle and right in the middle was a square pendant that said "our first trip." She looks up at Derek expectantly.

"When my sisters and I were little, we all got costumes to wear for our first trips to Disney. Now, this is your first trip to Disney also and I didn't think you'd want a princess gown, even though I'd think you'd look super hot in one, so, I saw this bracelet and I thought it would be perfect." Derek explains.

Meredith leans in and kisses him deeply, before he has a chance to continue. "I love it, Derek. A little cheesy, but it's perfect. I love you."

" I love you too, Meredith." Derek beams. He reaches over and pulls her into his embrace. When they pull away their eyes meet. By sheer magnetic force, their lips are drawn together. They engage in soft, passionate kisses for a few moments before they are startled by the sound of a plastic bowl dropping. "I guess your done eating, huh buddy?" He asks his son

"Are you ready for cookies, sweetie?" Meredith asks Bailey.

"Cookies! Want cookies!" Bailey cheered.

Derek laughs as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. He scoops the cookies that had been cooling on the counter since they first sat down to dinner onto a plate. Grabbing the ice cream and spoons he walks back to his family. They enjoy the warm cookies, making ice cream sandwiches out of them. Zola babbling to Meredith about the details of her day. Derek notices how much more relaxed she looks compared to when she first came home. Eventually, they notice the time and begin to get the kids ready for bed. Tucking Zola in last, they watch their daughter sleep as she clutched her stuffed lion. "She is so perfect, Derek." Meredith whispers. "She is so excited about this trip."

Derek nods in agreement, "I want this trip to be special for all of you."

"It will be, Der, it is already special. Thank you for doing all this." Meredith praises. "I'm excited as well."

"I am happy to do it and I am glad you're excited. You will love it." Derek answers. They watch Zola for a few more moments before retreating back to their room. They get into their pajamas before getting into bed. "Are you feeling better now?" Derek questions as he holds Meredith close to his chest.

She looks up with her bright green eyes and smiles. Stroking his cheek, she says "much better."

Smiling, Derek kisses the crown of her head and strokes her hair. "Mmm, good." Cuddling close, Meredith wraps her arms around Derek's waist and rests her head on his chest. She drifts off to sleep with the sound of her husband's breathing and heartbeat soothing her. Derek follows close behind, the scent of lavender and Meredith's breathing relaxing him into a deep sleep.

A/n:

The trip is next...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hi! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, glad you are enjoying the story.

It was the morning of the 10th. Outside the Dreamhouse you could barely see the sun rising in the distance. Streetlights were still shining throughout Seattle. But, inside the Dreamhouse, a pair of brown eyes were shining brighter then any sunshine. Zola stood, clutching her stuffed lion, staring at her mother as she slept. It was the morning of their trip and she could not wait any longer. Reaching her little hand out she carefully pokes Meredith on her hand. Not getting the preferred response she pokes a little harder, this time on her arm. Meredith stirs, but makes no move to wake. Zola sighs, opening her hand she rubs Meredith's shoulder. "Mama…" She whispers. This time, Meredith grumbles and rolls on her back. Zola rubs her again, a huge smile forming, "mama!" She says a little louder, causing Meredith to open her eyes a little. Meredith blinks as she makes out the blurry form of her daughter. Closing her eyes for a moment before groaning at the loss of sleep, she sits up a little.

"Oh, Zo, what are you doing up so early?" She questions.

"I couldn't sleep no more, I am so excited! It's Disney Day!" Zola beams.

Meredith smiles at her daughter. "I know sweetie, it is very exciting, but it's only 3:30 in the morning. We don't have to be up for a long while."

Zola looks down. "I sorry mama."

Smiling and petting Zola's hair, Meredith says "it's ok sweetie, I understand. Come lay with me and daddy, we can try to get some more sleep." Zola cheers up at the thought of snuggling with her parents and immediately jumps into the bed between Meredith and Derek. As Meredith tucks Zola in, she is very thankful that her and Derek covered up after their "extra curricular" activities ended a couple of hours ago.

"Night mama, love you." Zola says as she snuggles against Meredith.

"Love you too, love bug." Meredith replies giving her a soft kiss.

A few hours later, the sun is definitely shining when, this time, a pair of bright blue eyes shone brightly. Derek watched his wife and daughter sleep, cuddled up tightly. Meredith had her arm wrapped protectively around Zola who was resting her head on Meredith's chest. Derek reached out and reverently stroked Meredith's hair. He rubbed her cheek softly. This caused Meredith to open her eyes slowly. "Morning" she mumbles, smiling when she sees Derek. "What are you doing?"

"I am just admiring my beautiful girls." Derek says unable to resist the urge to kiss her and leans in for a soft kiss.

Meredith giggles and looks down. "There's a baby in our bed, Derek."

"There is a baby in our bed" Derek agrees, laughing. He looks at his wife, "I could use a shower…" Derek implies sexily.

"Oh, yes, I think we both could use a shower." Meredith plays along with her husband. They share "their" look before Derek helps Meredith peel Zola off of her and they both run into the bathroom. They both hurry, turning on the water and ripping each other's clothes off as they make out and climb into the shower. Meredith grabs Derek's face, pulling him down and kisses him hard. Derek moans at the pleasure, wrapping his arms around Meredith, pulling her close. His hands caress her body, roaming from her back, down to her waist and back up. He strokes her stomach before rubbing her breasts. Meredith moans loudly and throws her head back from the pleasure Derek is giving her. Upon hearing her moan, Derek covers her mouth with his. "Shhh" he murmurs," we have to be quiet, remember" he says smirking. Meredith nods and begins kissing his neck. Derek lifts her up so that her legs wrap around him, tightly. The water is cascading around them, causing their bodies to be completely soaked.

"Oh, Der!" Meredith moans as she feels him, hard and ready against her thigh. Derek smiles as he begins kissing and sucking Meredith's neck causing small hickeys to form.

"You are perfect, Meredith" Derek says as he holds her up with one arm and rubs her wetness with the other hand. Meredith groans in total pleasure while wraps her arms tightly around Derek's neck as he moves in and out with his fingers. She kisses him, stroking his cheeks and running her hands in his curls. She grabs onto his curls and tugs. "Yes, Mer, That feels good!" Derek cries in pleasure. Meredith moves one hand down to rub his hard shaft. "Mer…M…Oh, Meredith!" Derek gasps for breath. He kisses her passionately before pulling her close and leaning down in between her breasts to suck on her nipples.

"Yes, Derek! Oh!" Meredith cries in ecstasy. "I need you, Der!" She says, pulling him closer. Derek looks deep into her green eyes, his own blue ones shining with love and lust as he enters. He buries his nose in her neck and kisses her and moves up to suck on her earlobe. He pins Meredith gently up against the shower wall and begins to thrust. Her moans and cries of pleasure egging him on and causing him to get harder. They kiss passionately as Derek pumps into her, hard. Meredith runs her hands through Derek's wet hair and chants his name. "Derek! Right there… Oh, yes!" She screams.

"You like that, Mer?" Derek whispers in her ear, beaming when Meredith responds by reaching her head backwards as her eyes roll backward. She lets her hands roam all over his muscular chest before gripping onto his shoulders. With one final thrust, they both come. As his orgasm comes, Derek runs his hands through her hair and kisses and licks down her neck. Meredith screams his name in complete pleasure. She wraps her arms around his neck and places her head in the crook of his neck. Derek places her feet back on the ground, but still holds onto her as they catch their breath. He strokes her hair and cheeks gently. After a few minutes, the water begins to feel cold. "Hmmm, I guess we have to get out, I don't think I want Zola to walk in right now" Derek laughs.

"No, that probably would not be good!" Meredith smiles. Derek helps Meredith out and wraps her in a towel, but not before letting his eyes roam over her body one last time. Meredith notices and leans up to kiss him, moaning slightly. "I love you" she says.

"You too" murmurs Derek, smiling. Once they both had robes on, they step into their bedroom. Zola was still curled up in a ball, sleeping. This time on Derek's side. Meredith and Derek looked at each other incredulously. They get dressed and begin to get their final items ready for the flight. Next, it was time to wake the kids. Heading to the bed, Derek rubs Zola's back and gently whispers in her ear. Zola's eyes open wide and smiles brightly which makes Derek's face light up as well. "Good morning, Princess Zola, are you ready for a Disney Vacation?"

Nodding vigorously, Zola jumps up into Derek's arms. Meredith's heart squeezes when she witnesses that sweet moment. Derek meets her eyes as he gives Zola a kiss. "Ok, sweetie, let's get your brother. We have to get dressed and get our stuff in the car before we can go." Derek explains.

Meredith jumps in, "how about I get the kids ready and you get the bags and breakfast for the car." Derek agrees, passing Zola to his wife. Meredith takes Zola and they head into Bailey's room. She lifts the baby out of the crib carefully, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. Bailey whines a little at being awoken and tosses back and forth a little, causing Meredith to giggle. "Bailey, it's Disney Day, it's time to wake up!" Meredith softly whispers as she rocks him gently and rubs his back. Upon hearing this, Bailey's blonde head shoots up and his blue eyes open with a sparkle reminiscent of Derek's.

"Time to go?" Bailey asks.

"Uh huh, we are going to get dressed and get into the car. Daddy is putting our bags in the car and getting us breakfast. Then we are gonna go to the airport, ok?" Meredith says.

"Otay, mama." Bailey shouts.

Meredith picks out some comfy clothes for Bailey and brings them and the kids into Zola's room. She gets Bailey dressed first while Zola checks her backpack to make sure she has the right toys for the trip. Zola made sure to bring her favorite princess dolls, her "Beauty and the Beast" figures, some Disney books and her princess wand to wear with her dress. Once Bailey was dressed in his Mickey sweatpants, Donald sweatshirt that had a "Donald hoodie" and converse it was time to get Zola ready. Meredith had picked out an outfit on a secret trip to the mall a couple days ago that she would not give Derek any details about. It was driving him crazy. She dressed Zola in a long sleeved Cinderella shirt with matching leggings that had ribbon on the sides and put a purple princess jacket with it to keep her warm. Once her shoes were on, Meredith gathered the kids and headed out to Derek. She smiles as they walk into the living room and see Derek coming back inside.

"All set?" Derek asks. "I just put the last of our bags in the car."

"We're ready, right, guys?" Meredith says as she tickles Bailey's belly. Bailey nods and laughs in response and Zola jumps up and down and runs to the car.

" I guess that's a "yes" then?" Derek says, taking Bailey into his arms. "I see you have your little Mickey and Minnie ready for the plane, Bailey buddy."

"My Mickey" Bailey smiles as he holds it out to show Derek.

"Yeah, you have to bring him along!" He says, planting a kiss on Bailey's cheeks. Derek leans into Meredith, whispering in her ear in a low voice. "Do you have everything you need, Mer?"

Meredith rolls her eyes and responds nonchalantly, "yes, Derek, I have everything." Giggling, she walks away to go help Zola into the car.

Derek grumbles as he follows her, "she's not gonna tell me what she bought, is she Bails?" Bailey just looks at Derek while chewing Mickey's ear.

They get the kids into the car and set each of them up with their breakfast of fruit, yogurt and a granola bar. Meredith sits back in her seat and sighs as she holds her coffee that Derek made her, just the way she likes it. Derek drives on the highway towards Seatac airport once they get off the ferry. They make it into the airport and through baggage in good time. Meredith holds onto Zola as Derek hold onto Bailey. As they see a Starbucks, Meredith's eyes light up. "Oh, Derek, can we stop? I want to get more coffee."

Derek looks at his watch. "I guess, we do have time. But, do you need more already?" He chuckles.

Meredith glares at him, "Yes, because someone decided to keep me up until 1:30 last night." She smirks at him and bites her lip. "Not that I'm complaining." She whispers saucily.

Derek smiles, wide. "I didn't think you would." He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. He leans down and pulls her in for a kiss. He starts soft and lightly rubs his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. Meredith responds by continuing the kiss and moaning softly. They kiss there for a moment before Derek pulls away. "Come on, let's get some coffee and maybe the kids would like a snack?"

"That sounds good, it will pass some of the 30 minutes we have before boarding." Meredith replies.

They get in line at Starbucks and order 2 coffees and some banana bread for them to share. Once they got their purchases it wasn't much of a walk to their gate. They enjoy their treats as they sit and watch the planes arrive and depart. Meredith laughs at how fascinated Bailey is with everything. Soon, it was time to board. Derek had gotten them first class seats for this trip. They sit Bailey and Zola in the two seats next to the window and Meredith and Derek take the two seats at the end. Derek is caught up in explaining, in detail how the plane take off will work that he doesn't notice Meredith get very quiet right away. Meredith reaches over and clutches Derek's hand as the plane roars to life and starts moving. Feeling the grip on his hand, Derek looks over at his wife and is immediately concerned.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pulls her close. "What's wrong, Meredith?" He asks.

"It's nothing, Der… I'm fine." Meredith responds, closing her eyes and breathing in and out heavily.

Now, Derek knew better that to believe that line, so he quickly checked the kids and saw that they were enthralled with the window before pulling Meredith as close as he could. He was able to maneuver her so that she had her head laying on his chest. Slowly, Derek stroked her hair and continually whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"Derek… It's our first time on a plane…" Meredith whispers.

He looks at her, confused, "but, Meredith you've been on a plane since… And I've definitely flown."

She looks up at him, her eyes wide. "But, this is our first time together, since the…" Plus, we have the kids this time. Meredith explains.

Realization washes over Derek. She's scared because the last time she was on a plane with her family, not everyone came back. Sure, it's an easier idea to overlook when you go by yourself. But when you have experienced what Meredith Grey has its easy to see where she is coming from. "Shhh, Mer, it will be ok." Derek soothes, rubbing her arm. "Look at me" he directs her chin up so she can look. Meredith gets lost in his deep, blue eyes, feeling instant relief in that alone. "Planes are perfectly safe, this is a top quality airline. We will be landing before you know it. Just concentrate on the fun we are going to have." Derek smiles and tilts his head while cupping Meredith's cheeks and staring into her beautiful eyes. Seeing that the seatbelt light went off, he lifts the arm rest that was separating them and unbuckles their belts. He pulls Meredith even closer and places his hands gently back on her cheeks. He strokes them with his thumbs and kisses Meredith, kissing away all her worries. "You okay?" Derek asks when he pulls away.

"I'm okay.""Meredith smiles and sighs. Derek smiles hearing this and sits back, pulling her with him so that she is spooned up against his chest. They sit there watching the kids and looking at a magazine that Meredith had brought along. A while later, Derek excused himself to go to the bathroom, reluctantly leaving the warm confines they had created. When he walked back, he did not like what he saw. One of the airplane stewards were leaning on the seats in front of Meredith trying to chat with his wife. He couldn't hear what the man was saying, but it looked like he was trying to get more than her drink order. Derek rushes back to their seats, his eyes glaring, feeling as though a fire was burning in them. "Excuse me" he says as he cuts in front of the man and sits back next to Meredith. The man jumps back almost in shock, like he hadn't noticed that the seat had been filled for most of the flight, except for the last five minutes while Derek had been in the restroom. Meredith gives Derek a huge smile of relief and grabs his hand to reassure him. Derek glares at the man, watching him intensely as he scrambles to recompose himself. He mutters something about drinks and scurries away. Meredith giggles and turns towards Derek.

"Derek?" Meredith says. "You came back just in time." She looks at him, "Der?"

Derek finally looks back at Meredith. "He was flirting, Meredith."

"I know, Derek, he made that painfully obvious." Meredith rolls her eyes. She sees the familiar look of jealousy in Derek's eyes. "Derek, look at me." She instructs, putting her hands on his cheeks and directing his gaze to hers. Derek's eyes soften when he looks at his beautiful Meredith. " .you. You know that, right?" Derek nods. "Good" she says. Meredith slowly leans in and presses a deep kiss against Derek's lips. Derek responds with a deep groan and kisses her back, wrapping her into a hug. Meredith lifts her lips from his and leans in close to Derek's ear, speaking softly but in a low, sexy tone, "I'm only yours" she says before kissing behind his earlobe. This causes shivers to run through Derek.

"I love you so much, Meredith." He starts.

"Mmmhmm. I love you too, Derek." Replies Meredith. So only he could hear her, she says "I wish we could join the mile high club… But I guess… We have to wait for tonight." She smirks as Derek closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing.

When Derek recomposes himself, he says "Maybe we should have brought Amelia to just watch the kids when we want to be alone. She could be on her own when we do the family thing and then when I want you to myself, we hand them to Auntie Amy." Derek purrs into Meredith's ear.

Meredith giggles, lightening Derek's heart. "Derek! That wouldn't be nice. Besides, we always find a way. Don't you remember this morning?"

"Ahh... Yes!" He smirks, "I have very fond memories of our shower." His eyes darkened in lust. Meredith bites her lip and smiles. She rubs her hand down Derek's chest. Her eyes travel her hand's path, reminiscing herself about her chest pressed against his as they made love this morning. Her thoughts, however, are interrupted when they hear small cries from the seats next to them. Looking over, they see that both kids were rubbing their eyes, waking up from the nap they had been taking. Smiling, Derek reaches over and picks up Bailey. "Good morning, buddy, did you have a nice nap?" Bailey presses into Derek and nods his head. Zola stumbles over to Meredith, who picks her up and cuddles her close.

"Hi, love bug. Did you sleep ok?" Zola nods "yes" before questioning their location. "I think we are going to be there soon, Zo. Meredith states. "Are you so excited to get there?"

Zola and Bailey, both getting their spark back, shout "yes!" In response. Causing some looks from other passengers. Meredith and Derek laugh at the response. They spend the rest of the flight cuddling and listening to Derek tell stories about his trips to Disney with his family. Meredith felt so thankful as she listened that she has someone as amazing as Derek to give her what her parents didn't and who could give her children what they deserved. Before long, the captain came over the intercom stating that they would be landing In LAX in 20 minutes. Meredith and Derek secured the kids back into their seats and made sure their own belts were fastened. Bailey giggled as the plane descended and he could see the clouds going away, being replaced by water and buildings. Once they were off the plane, the family headed to get their baggage and went to catch a cab to their hotel, which was about a 45 minute drive. Meredith questioned Derek about the hotel during the whole cab ride since he insisted on finding the hotel and would not give her any information. Meredith stopped questioning when the driver got closer to a huge glass set of buildings with old fashioned lettering spelling out "Disneyland Hotel." Derek couldn't tell who was more in awe of the place, Meredith or the kids. Meredith sat, staring at the huge building and elaborate pool and monorail. Zola bounced up and down. Her eyes as big as saucers as she pointed out that the "pool looked like Mickey." Bailey squealed, "swim, swim" and clapped his hands. Derek couldn't wait to see their reaction to the inside of the hotel. He helps Meredith and the kids out once the driver pulls up to the entryway. They are greeted by one of the hotel workers and Mickey himself. Zola clutches Meredith tightly, looking up at her skeptically.

"It's ok, love bug, Mickey came to say hello to you and your brother." She smiles at Zola. Mickey bends down and gives Zola a high five, causing the little girl to giggle hysterically. Mickey stands and turns towards Bailey who is looking between his stuffed animal and the "super sized" version. He gives Bailey a tickle and rubs his head, which earns him another smile. They walk in and get directions to their room. Meredith gasps when they are in the elevator and she sees Derek press the "Penthouse" button. Walking off the elevator they are surrounded by an elegant, gold hallway. They walk down a short hallway and come upon a door with a huge carving of Mickey. Above the door says "Welcome to the Mickey Suite." Turning the Mickey shaped handle, the door opens. All of them stand there in awe as they take in the room. First, is a large living room with Mickey and friends decorations. Even the couch had pillows shaped like Donald, Daisy and Goofy. The lights are bright and colorful, perfect for children. There is a Mickey shaped bookshelf with a television on it. The kitchen has Donald and Goofy shaped lights and Mickey and Minnie salt and pepper shakers and other dishes shaped like Disney characters. The kids were elated to see the Mickey themed bedroom and bathroom with bunk beds in the room that even had a railing so Bailey could sleep there. The main bedroom still had a Disney feel to it, but was less intense than the rest of the Penthouse. The master bathroom was huge. It had a shower and an independent jacuzzi/hot tub. Both Derek and Meredith were beginning to make their own plans of putting the bedroom AND the bathroom to good use during their stay. "This is amazing, Derek!" Meredith exclaims, looking around.

"You like?" Derek smirks.

"I love it! Look how excited the kids are." Meredith points over where both kids are running and exploring the new toys and environment.

"I figured this would be perfect." Derek remarks, wrapping his arms around Meredith pulling her close and feeling her wrap her arms around his neck. "We even have a dinner scheduled with Uhh… Mickey and Minnie tonight."

Meredith shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously, Derek?!"

"Totally!" Derek smiles.

"You are incredible!" Meredith leans in and kisses him. "Bailey is going to flip when he sees Mickey."

"Yeah, I figured he would." Derek smiles. They watch Zola and Bailey play for a while before dinner. They all change their clothes once it's time to go downstairs. Bailey is dressed in a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse shirt and jeans while Zola insisted on wearing her princess shirt, crown and sparkly skirt. The family heads down to the elaborate dining room. Looking around there were many tables all decorated with a different Disney movie. There were tv's playing movies and soft music playing in the background. They sat down at the Mickey and friends table where, in the center had a plastic cut out of Mickey, Pluto, Donald and Goofy. Meredith picked up the menu, that was shaped like Minnie and began to read the choices.

"Derek" she pauses, waiting for him to look over." Don't tell Cristina I said this but, this is seriously the cutest thing ever" she laughs, shaking her head.

Derek looks over from setting up Bailey in his chair to see what Meredith was talking about. "Wow!" He exclaims. "They have Mickey shaped chicken, grilled cheese in the shape of any character and loads of other Disney themed food. I'm personally a fan of the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti." He smirks at that last suggestion.

Meredith looks at him quizzically. "Why?" She asks.

"You've never seen Lady and the Tramp?" He asks.

"Nope, never have." Replies Meredith.

Giving her a sad look, Derek says "well then, we will have to watch it, it involves kissing using spaghetti during one part and you know I'm all for the kissing!" Derek whispers huskily.

Meredith shakes her head and giggles, causing Derek's heart to flutter. "Ok, it sounds like a good movie." She leans in and gives Derek soft kiss on his lips. Shortly after, a waitress dressed as a princess comes to take their order. Afterwards, Zola and Bailey squeal in delight at everything they see. Meredith even joins in with them, laughing and playing along when Mickey, Donald, Minnie and Daisy all come out and interact with them. At one point Goofy tries to feed Bailey, but pretends to keep "missing" his mouth." This makes Bailey laugh hysterically. All the characters lead the kids in games and dancing up front as they finished their "Mickey" themed desserts. Zola was enamored by the princesses and kept asking to try on their crowns. She hugs Minnie tightly when she gives her a little bow for her hair. Derek sits back and watches his wife and kids laugh and play, thinking how lucky he is to have this life.

Later that night, Derek carries a conked out Zola in his arms and Meredith cradles a sleepy Bailey. He is sleepy, but still hyped up over dinner with Mickey. They reach their suite and bring the kids into the "Mickey Palace" as Zola dubbed hers and Bailey's room. Zola didn't move a muscle as Derek tucked her in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss. He helped Meredith calm Bailey into a blissful sleep by rubbing his back and whispering about all the fun they had coming into his ear. Once he was asleep, Meredith and Derek kissed both of their kids and made sure they were warm and snug in their beds. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and says softly, "hmmm, I'm really glad the kids went to bed early tonight." A familiar sparkle twinkling in his eyes.

Meredith just glances at him and says nonchalantly, "yeah, me too, they are gonna need their rest for tomorrow."

Derek looks at her, incredulously "Wha… I was thinking we could enjoy that big bed." He leans towards her earlobe and starts nibbling.

Meredith smirks, "I'm a little tired from the plane ride. I think I will just shower and get some sleep."

Perking up, Derek smiles, "I think I will shower too." He tilts his head slightly, giving the look he knows Meredith can't resist.

Giggling, Meredith replies, " you can take one after." With that she hurried into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving a dumbstruck Derek standing there wondering what happened. A few minutes later, after Derek has stripped down to his boxers and Bowdoin shirt he hears Meredith call him. "Yes, Mer?" He says, turning the handle of the door, only to find it locked.

"Can you get me my toothbrush? It's in my small purple bag." Meredith instructs.

"Sure" says Derek as he turns to get her toothbrush. "Why is my wife acting so strange?" He wonders. When he turns back towards the bed, he is completely stunned. Meredith is laying in bed dressed in the tightest red teddy he has ever seen. It's almost all lace, giving little to the imagination. Spaghetti straps lead to a plunge cut neckline right in between her very accentuated breasts, down to her stomach. Just the sight of her laying there causes Derek to get hard, his breathing becomes shallow as he tries to form words. Licking his lips and letting his eyes roam, he says " I thought you didn't buy anything?"

Meredith giggles as she gets up and walks towards Derek. "I wanted to get you something special for this trip also…you like?" She walks up and slowly rubs her hands down his chest to his stomach.

"What do you think?!" Derek growls hungrily as he wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up, causing her to squeal in delight and wrap her legs around him. He then kisses her passionately as she places her hands on his cheeks. Derek walks them to their bed, still kissing and they plop onto the bed, laughing.

"I'd say you definitely like this." Meredith says softly, rubbing herself against his hardness. She reaches down and rubs him, making him bigger. She kisses him fiercely while pulling down his boxers. Derek reaches and throws off his shirt. Derek then looks down and smiles widely. His eyes scan over Meredith lovingly. "Damn, you're beautiful" he says reverently, before beginning to suck on her neck. Meredith moans and arches her back so that her chest is pressed up against Derek's. Meredith pushes Derek slightly so they change positions. Derek kisses down her chest, between her breasts. He rubs one and kisses and sucks on the other. Meredith runs her hands in his curls, holding him close. She reaches down and kisses behind his ear. Derek works his way back up to her neck, then reaches her full lips. After pressing her body tightly against his he kisses her. Both of them moaning pleasurably. Once the kiss is broken, Meredith rests her forehead against Derek's and stares into his blue eyes. Both are smiling at each other as Meredith caresses his cheeks and Derek rubs her back up and down. They kiss as Derek trails his hand lower to rub her. "You ready, Meredith? Derek says huskily as he pumps in and out with his fingers. "Oh… Yes, Der!" Meredith purrs while sucking on the spot behind his ear. Soon, Meredith's lingerie was off and she begins kissing down his chest to his stomach. She rubs him a few times, causing loud groans from Derek before coming back up and positioning herself over him. They hold each other close as Meredith screams in ecstasy when he enters her. Derek smiles hugely at her reaction. Derek runs his fingers through her hair, tugging slightly so that her head goes back. He kisses and runs his tongue down her neck down to her breasts. They start moving in their rhythm with Meredith on top. Their eyes never leave the others as they scream each other's names in bliss, moving in and out, harder and harder. Derek kisses down her chest again as she holds him close, chanting his name. After a while, they both feel their orgasms unable to hold off any longer. Kissing her fully, with so much love, Derek wraps his fingers in her gold locks. He thrusts up and they both come, just as they hear fireworks in the distance. As they "come" together, they pull back and gaze lovingly into the others eyes. Meredith runs her hands over Derek's hard chest and in his hair, while Derek gently strokes her cheeks, hair and body. They smile as they finish and listen to the fireworks. " I love you, so much, Derek." Meredith says.

"I love you too, Mer." States Derek. After a while of cuddling and enjoying the closeness, Derek whispers "wanna go again?" He looks at her and cups her cheek, waiting for a response. Meredith nods and Derek rolls on top, kissing her face all over and stroking her hair. They continue for a while before deciding they better sleep, since Magic Kingdom was in the morning. As she lay there sated hours later, Meredith already couldn't help but feel really relaxed and feel like this was they best trip ever.

A/n: hope you guys enjoyed. It was getting kinda long, so I hope there was enough "Disney" vacation fun in this chapter. There is more coming. Also, this hotel does exist! Hopefully it is as elaborate as I wrote. I had to put a little "jealous" Derek in there… Don't worry about it, That jealousy gave us the "prom" ?￢ﾝﾤ.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

I am so glad so many of you like this story. Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really make my day and they do motivate me. There is definitely more coming.

Chapter 7:

Derek awoke the next morning feeling happier than he had in years, if that was even possible. Meredith was snuggled up against his naked chest, her head resting right above his heart. Soft snores coming from her mouth. He cuddled closer, wrapping the arm that was not already around her back across her chest so that he pulled her closer. Derek rested his cheek on the top of her head and inhaled her lavender scent. Looking over at the clock, he sees the time, 7:15. He chuckles, realizing that they are going to have to get up soon and is surprised neither of the kids are up yet. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Derek hears little feet running across the floor. With a loud "crash" the door flies open and Bailey followed by Zola come toddling into the room. "Mama! Daddy!" He shrieks.

"Hi guys, shhh!" Derek greets. "Mama is sleeping."

"Hmmm… No she's not." Came a sleepy reply from Meredith. "Good morning guys, are you ready for Disney?!" She asks, trying to wake up as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I dream 'bout Goofy." Bailey says.

"I dreamed about Cindrella and the Pwince." Zola says with a huge smile.

Meredith smiles, "that's great! Why don't you guys go play while daddy and I get ready. Then we will come get you dressed.

"Yay! It almost time for my princess dress." Zola screams while pulling her brother back to their room.

Still smiling, Meredith leans her head up to Derek. "Good morning." She reaches up and strokes his cheek and softly kisses him.

"Morning." Derek responds. "You ready for today?"

"I am, I can't wait to see what everyone is talking about." Explains Meredith.

Kissing her forehead, Derek says "you will have fun and it will be fun seeing the kids have fun too. You will love it, Mer."

Meredith cuddles into Derek, enjoying his warmth. Deeply inhaling she says, "speaking of the kids, we better get a move on, they are very anxious." Derek nods in agreement before pulling himself up and out of bed. He pulls Meredith up so she is standing naked in front of him and leaves his hand on her waist. Looking her up and down he pulls her in for one last kiss, cupping and caressing her cheek. He then turns to grab some clothes leaving Meredith standing there breathless and wanting more. Once she regains her composure, she grins and gets her clothes and her charm bracelet. They dress while stealing loving and longing glances at each other. Once they are done, they walk hand in hand to the kids room. The kids are so enthralled with their toys that they don't hear the door open. Zola and Bailey are sprawled out, playing with their Beauty and the Beast and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse play sets. Currently, they are acting out some scene between Donald and Belle. Meredith leans back into Derek's chest as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. They watch the kids play for a few minutes before breaking up the fun. "Hey, I heard that there is a prince and princess here who want to go to Disney?" Derek chuckles. Both parents laugh when giggles and cheers are heard. It is agreed that Derek will get Zola ready, while Meredith gets Bailey. Derek puts Zola's hair into a bun like Cinderella and helps her into the light blue gown. He gives her the white gloves with blue ribbon and places her "glass" slippers on her feet. Once finished, Zola stands in front of the mirror completely in awe.

"Daddy, I'm a princess!" Zola whispers.

Derek laughs, "yes, you are. You are my princess." He snaps a picture to send to his mom and sisters before picking her up and giving her a kiss.

A moment later, Meredith walks in holding Bailey's hand. His blonde hair is brushed back and wet, he is wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and tassels. He has on brown pants and dress shoes. Meredith can't stop smiling at him and her smile gets larger when she sees her daughter. "Zola! You look so pretty!" She exclaims.

"I am, mama! I'm a princess and Bailey is my prince." She tells Meredith.

"That is right, Zo." She replies. "Bailey is a very handsome prince."

"Mama, if Bailey is my prince, is daddy yours?" Zola looks up at Meredith quizzically.

Derek looks and smirks at Meredith as she blushes. "Yes, Zo, daddy is my prince and my hero. My very handsome prince." She smiles as she wraps her arms around Derek.

"Wow!" Zola gasps. "Come on Prince Bailey, it's time to go see Mickey." Zola grabs Bailey's hand and they run to the door.

Before following them, Meredith turns to Derek. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in, "hmm… I think I prefer calling you Dr. Shepherd instead of prince. What do you think?" She purrs sexily into his ear. Meredith then turns and walks after the kids, leaving Derek standing there really wishing he had Meredith all to himself at the moment.

They get their bags and head downstairs for a quick breakfast before starting their day. They get the tram to the Disney monorail which takes them to the park. On the monorail, Derek watches as Meredith holds Zola and Bailey in her lap while each talking animatedly about what they could see. Once the monorail stops they get off and head to the stroller area and get in line. Derek pushes the stroller while Meredith holds both kids hands. She insisted that for their first sight of Disneyland that she have the kids close by her. They start walking down Main Street. There are crowds everywhere, kids of all ages, music playing and wonderful smells of popcorn and candy. But, Derek hardly notices any of that. What he sees is his wife and kids staring in awe at the sight in front of them. Right at the end of Main Street sits the Cinderella castle. Meredith stands with a slight smile, her mouth opened in wonder. Zola has a look of glee on her face as she leans into Meredith. Bailey jumps up and down in excitement before trying to run forward towards it, but Meredith keeps a tight grip on him. Derek grins from ear to ear, snapping a picture and making it his screensaver before approaching them. "Mer... Isn't it beautiful?"

Nodding, Meredith states, "It's wonderful. Just like I always pictured it. Derek, I always wanted to come here, I just convinced myself that my mother was right, that it was unnecessary."

"Oh, Meredith." Derek gasps, he picks up Bailey so that he could have better access to hold her.

"I know that's not true now, Derek. I am so glad I'm here and that the kids get to see this."

Derek looks at her and smiles. He vows to really make this first trip to Disney special not only for Bailey and Zola, but for Meredith as well. "This will be a wonderful trip Mer, I am gonna show you everything I can."

Meredith smiles, "well it has been wonderful so far, Der." Just then, Zola somehow finds her voice.

"Daddy! That's Cinderella's castle! Does she really live there?!"

Derek laughs, "she sure does,sweetie, let's go closer." He puts Bailey in his stroller and begins pushing it with one hand and holding Meredith with the other. Meredith holds Zola's hand and they all walk towards the castle. Part of the way towards the castle, they are stopped by one of the Disney photographers.

"Would you like a photo?" She asks.

Derek looks at Meredith who looked unsure. "Definitely" he says as he lifts Bailey out of the stroller and places him next to Zola. They stand with the castle in the background. Derek wraps his arm around Meredith pulling her very close as she wraps her arms around him. He then places his free hand on Bailey's shoulder. Zola looks up at her parents and tries to copy them by hugging Bailey close to her. As the photographer snaps the picture, Derek places a kiss on Meredith's cheek. This causes her to giggle and blush.

"Thank you, you may pick up the picture at the front of the park." She says as she hurries off into the crowd.

"This is what my family used to do when we were kids. We would always get a castle picture." Derek explains. "My mom has them all in a scrapbook."

"I like that, Derek." Meredith says as they continue walking. "We should do that too."

Derek's heart swells as he smiles and agrees with Meredith. They get closer to the castle and they see that a show is playing. "Oh, look guys!" Derek points at the castle. From where they were standing they could see Mickey, Donald, Pluto and Goofy all dancing around the stage. Derek puts Bailey on his shoulders and carefully picks Zola up so that she could see better. When Bailey sees Mickey he squeals so loud that a few people turn and look. He claps his hands and then reaches towards the stage.

"Daddy! Mickey! Look!" He pats Derek's head, causing Derek to look up.

"Yes, buddy, I see." He chuckles.

Meredith had been caught up in the show, so when she turned around and saw the kids all snuggled on Derek her heart melted. Smiling, she took a picture on her phone and then wrapped her arm around Derek and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the show being performed at the castle. It contained almost all Disney Characters, from Aladdin to Snow White. Even the villains appeared. During these parts, Zola clutched to Derek. Burying her nose in his neck. Meredith smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful father for her kids as she watched Derek keep their daughter safe. As Derek rubbed Zola's back soothingly, he looks over at Meredith, smiling as they look deep into each other's eyes. When the show was over, Meredith looks at Derek and asks, "where to first?"

"Well," contemplates Derek." I was thinking we could do half the park today, then the other half and nighttime shows tomorrow. So that would mean our first stop today is "It's a Small World."

"Isn't that a song, Derek?" Meredith wonders.

Chuckling, Derek replies, "yes, there is also a ride. You will like it, it's a boat ride.

"Hmm... Ok." Meredith skeptically replies.

They travel down the path to the left, Derek pointing different sites out to each. They come across a character meeting area where they see three Princess's. "Oh, look ZoZo!" Meredith directs her daughters attention. Standing a few feet away were Belle, Snow White and Jasmine. Crouching down to her level, Meredith whispers, "should we go say "hi", Zola?"

Zola looks up at her mother. "Yes!" She exclaims before running ahead.

Meredith runs up quickly before Zola gets too far. "Zo, be careful, we don't want you to get lost." She gives her daughter a gentle smile before taking her hands. They all walk up to where the Princess's were greeting people. When it was their turn, Zola became unusually shy. She clutched to Meredith's leg as Snow White approached her first. "It's ok, sweetie, go say "hi". Meredith soothed.

"Come with me mama?" Zola questioned.

Meredith couldn't say no to those big, brown eyes, so she held Zola's hand and got a little closer. Snow White came up and gushed over Zola's Cinderella dress. She called the other two over and Zola soon warmed up, talking animatedly with some of her favorite Princesses. Derek stood to the side with Bailey, watching his wife and daughter have the times of their lives. He grinned ear to ear as he watched Zola show her wand to Belle and his heart skipped two beats when Meredith and Zola stood with the Princess's as he snapped photos on his phone. Reluctantly, Meredith and Derek peeled Zola away from the Princesses, letting another little girl have her turn. Zola talked non stop about what just happened. Giving both of them the play by play.

"Derek, what is that ride?" Meredith asks pointing to the spinning teacups.

"Oh, that's a classic. That is "The Mad Hatters tea party" ride from Alice in Wonderland. Have you seen that movie?" Derek responds.

Meredith looks down. "No, I haven't." She says sadly.

Giving her a reassuring smile, he says "well, come on, let's ride this first."

They wait in line and finally it's their turn. Meredith picks up Bailey and they follow Derek into a green cup with pink designs painted everywhere. The ride begins and Derek begins spinning the cup. Loud shrieks of laughter come from Zola and Bailey as they catch on and attempt to copy Derek. Meredith looks around, unsure, so Derek takes her hands and places them on the wheel. Soon enough, Meredith is laughing and spinning with her husband and kids. She feels so relaxed and happy that the dizziness from the ride doesn't even bother her. When the ride is over, the four of them get off giggling. Zola is swaying she is so dizzy, so Derek lifts her up and carries her until they reach the stroller. They continue walking towards Small World. On they way they stop at two more rides and come upon another character meeting spot. This time, they see Minnie, Pluto, Goofy and Winnie the Pooh. Bailey bounces and calls "mama" indicating that he wanted to get out when he sees some of his favorite characters. Meredith smiles down at her son as she lifts him into her arms. "Should we go say "hi" Bails?"

"Yeah!" He responds.

"Me too, mama! I wanna see Minnie!" Zola cries.

"Of course, Zo! We will all go."Exclaims Meredith. She smiles at Derek, her eyes giving showing "the sparkly eye thing" he loves, as they head over to the characters. This time, Meredith holds Bailey and Derek takes Zola. Reaching Pluto first, Bailey claps his hands and calls out for the dog. Pluto comes over and greets both kids. He ruffles Bailey's golden hair and tickles Zola. Meredith's heart flutters at the happiness she sees in both kids. She snaps a few pictures of the kids hugging each of the characters and even more of Derek helping Zola and Bailey give high fives to Pooh Bear and Goofy. Zola runs to Meredith and asks her to take a picture with her and Minnie. Blushing a little, Meredith nods and leads her daughter over to Minnie. Derek smirks at Meredith as he takes the picture, a familiar sparkle in his eyes as he looks at Meredith. They begin to move on, Derek pushing the stroller with one hand and his other hand in Meredith's. Meredith carries Zola as she babbles about the day's events so far. Finally they reach it's a Small World." The line is pretty long, so Meredith plays with the kids as they wait. She catches Derek looking at her with "their look", the one that makes her go weak in the knees several times. After a while, Zola and Bailey seem content playing with the railings so Meredith gives Derek a sultry smile, comes up and wraps her arms around him tightly. Leaning her head against his chest she breathes in his soothing scent."Hmm. This seems like a nice ride" Comments Meredith.

"It is" Derek answers. "This is one of my favorites. You ride on a riverboat and look at all different aspects of different cultures."

"Oh, so that's why you like it, Derek." Meredith jokes, "because it has boats?"

Derek scoffs in mock offense, "hey, that is not why. You know I only have a thing for ferryboats." He laughs lightly before Meredith reaches up and kisses him softly. They stay wrapped in each other's arms as they continue moving towards the line. Soon they reach the starting point. Meredith takes Bailey on her lap and Derek takes Zola. Meredith's eyes go wide as the song begins playing and all the different dolls and other decorations came into view. She listens as Derek explains every part of what's going on to Zola. Derek catches Meredith watching them and gives her a scorching look, he leans back, smiles and wraps his arms around Meredith. "Damn, I can't wait until I have you alone" he whispers in her ear. Meredith smiles and relaxes into his arms. When the ride is over, they decide to stop at Galactic Galaxy restaurant for lunch. "So, how did you like that ride, Mer?" Derek asks while eating his veggie sandwich.

Meredith swallows her bite of her turkey sandwich before answering. "Well, I liked it, though some of those dolls were kinda creepy looking".

Derek laughs, "yeah, but you have to admit, they are very well done."

"Mmhmm." Meredith responds with her mouth full. "I liked the boat ride, it was very peaceful." They finish their lunch talking more about that last ride before making their way back. Derek and Meredith decide to start walking back to the front of the park since they planned on doing the second half of the park tomorrow. On the way, Derek insists on getting Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches. Meredith looks up at him and agrees, knowing that Derek doesn't usually insist on dessert ;"of the food kind anyway" Meredith adds to herself. Once this was decided, Derek leans down to ask the kids. What happens next scares Derek beyond anything. Zola had been walking next to Bailey in the stroller a minute ago. He looks on his other side, next to Meredith, she is not there either. "Mer!" He exclaims, fear lacing his tone.

Meredith had been looking at the different shops as they walked and quickly turned her head towards Derek when she heard the fear in his voice. "What is it, Der?" She asks.

"Where's Zola?!" He asks.

"She was walking next to you" says Meredith looking around frantically."Oh, Zozo!" They look at each other, terrified.

"Ok, we just need to backtrack, I'm sure she's okay. We'll find her." Derek tries to quell the nervous look on his wife's face.

They start walking in the opposite direction scanning the crowds for a familiar Cinderella dress. Both of them calling her name, hoping that she is close by. After 10 minutes of searching they notice a crowd, getting closer they can see a tall figure in a blue gown and that has blonde hair. Next to her stood a smaller version, her dark hair in a bun and a huge smile plastered on her face as she hugged her favorite princess.

Pushing through the crowd of people Meredith cries "Zola Grey-Shepherd!" Her face showing a mixture of relief and the same stern look she gives her interns when they have done wrong. Derek is right behind her pushing Bailey's stroller. The little girl looks up when she hears her mother.

"Mama!" She cries as Meredith kneels down to scoop her daughter into her arms. "Did you see? I met Cinderella." Zola says, oblivious to the fact that she just scared her parents to death.

Derek, who had wrapped his arms around both Meredith and Zola lifts his head. "Zola." He says firmly, "did you wander away from us?"

The little girl averts her eyes and looks down, she tries to squirm in Meredith's hold but, Meredith is holding on tight. "Yes, daddy, but I saw Cinderella and I wanted to see her."

"Zola, sweetie, we understand that, but you cannot just walk away from mama and I. You could have really gotten lost or hurt." Derek explains softly rubbing her back.

Meredith pulls her head up and adds "that was very scary Zola, we had no idea where you were."

Zola hugs Meredith, "I'm sorry mama." I didn't means to scare you."

"I know, Zo. Next time just tell us, we know that you really wanted to see Cinderella, we would have gone back." Meredith says. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Me too, Zola." Derek replies as he takes her from Meredith and squeezes her tight.

"Daddy?" Zola begins. "Can I get another hug from Cinderella, this time with Bailey?"

Derek laughs, "of course ZoZo." He picks up Bailey and takes her hand, leading them back towards where Cinderella was greeting a smaller crowd. Meredith sighs in relief that her daughter was found and follows them, ready to take a picture. She watches as Zola leads Bailey over to the princess, who smiles down at the kids. Derek steps back as Meredith walks closer to him, placing his arm around her and squeezing her close, placing a kiss on her head. Each of them taking out their phones they snap a bunch of photos of their mini- Cinderella and her mini Prince Charming. Cinderella even insists on taking separate pictures with both kids, causing huge smiles on both kids faces.

After they are done, they start heading back. This time, Zola's hand stays right in Meredith's. As they reach the front of the park, they see an ice cream kiosk. "Derek, do you still want ice cream?" Meredith questions.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Smiling, Derek takes Meredith's hand and leads her to the cart. "Four Mickey Mouse ice creams" he orders. Both kids and Meredith's eyes go wide as Derek hands each of them a Mickey head shaped ice cream pop.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Moans Meredith as she bites into the sweet and hard chocolate and the vanilla ice cream.

Derek nods, "you have to get these when you come to Disney. They are very popular." Derek bites into his own, letting some of the the ice cream drip down his chin.

Meredith bites her lip as she watches him enjoy his ice cream. "Yes, we will have to get more tomorrow." She says as she scoots closer to Derek. Meredith wraps her free arm around Derek's waist, leaning up to kiss the spot where the ice cream dripped and subtly let's her tongue slide down as well. "You had some ice cream on your chin, Der." Meredith playfully says as she licks her lips. Derek meets her fiery gaze with his own scorching look.

"Did I? Thanks for helping." He smirks as he leans down capturing Meredith's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They stare into each other's eyes, both full of love and desire for a few minutes before looking down at the kids. Bailey has chocolate all over his face and cheeks, while Zola looks a little neater, but still has some stickiness and chocolate on her face.

"It looks like you guys enjoyed that treat" Meredith giggles. Bailey looks up at her with a smile that reminds Meredith so much of Derek's that her heart melts.

"Yummy Mickey ice cream!" Bailey exclaims as Meredith cleans his face and hands.

"I want more, mama!" Zola cries.

Grinning, Meredith says "not today, Zo, dinner is not that far away and we can get another one tomorrow."

"Ok.." Zola says, taking Derek's hand.

Derek looks down and adds, "I know, Zo, they do taste really good. I'm sure will have something for dessert tonight. Let's go get our picture and head back to the hotel so we can be rested for tomorrow." Zola just sighs in response.

They walk to the photo pick up area and get their picture from the morning. When she sees it, Meredith insists on getting another copy for her desk. The picture had the castle in the background with Derek and Meredith wrapped in each other's arms. Derek was kissing her cheek as she looked at the kids. Zola and Bailey were in front of them. Zola looked up at her parents as she held onto Bailey. Derek's hand was on his son's shoulder and Bailey had a hand placed on Derek's. Meredith saw this and her heart soared, she wanted to remember this trip forever and this was the perfect picture to use. They headed towards the monorail and to their hotel. As they walked through the lobby, they took the time to explore. They observed all the employees dressed with Mickey hats and colorful Disney shirts. Different Disney movies played on the televisions in the waiting area. Meredith and Derek were pulled off to the side when Bailey noticed a fish tank. They spent a good amount of time watching all the fishes that were all different colors and sizes. Both of the kids giggling the entire time. Meredith was quite amused at the Disney murals painted on some of the walls. Eventually, they made it back to their room. The exhaustion catching up with them. Quickly, they changed their clothes and cuddled in the living room watching Finding Nemo. After the movie, Derek suggested going down to dinner. Heading down to the restaurant they talked about their plans for tomorrow. Zola and Bailey wanted to see more characters, Meredith wanted to try more rides and Derek got them all excited for "Dumbo" and "The Magic Carpets." Dinner was another eventful experience. Characters like Chip and Dale and Daisy came by to interact with everyone. After a dinner of "Goofyroni and Cheese" for the kids and Spaghetti for the adults, it was time for dessert. Zola and Bailey each had a huge chocolate cupcake. It had red frosting and cookie mouse ears on top.

"I don't think I've ever seen the kids look this excited, Derek" Meredith exclaims as she takes a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

Derek watches her longingly, watching as she moans at the wonderful taste in her mouth. He closes his eyes, picturing her moaning as he does "things" to her. When he doesn't respond, Meredith reaches over and strokes his cheek.

"Derek" she calls. "You okay?" She asks skeptically.

Swallowing hard, Derek leans in and whispers seductively, " I just can't wait until the kids go to bed, Mer."

"Mmhmm, me too" agrees Meredith with a grin. Looking over she sees Bailey resting his little head on the table. She looks at the time and realizes that it is very close to bedtime anyway. "Come on, Bails, let's get you cleaned up and head back to our room." She cleans up his hands and face first before moving on to Zola. They walk up to their room, where they dress the kids in their pajamas.

"Mama, can you read us a story?" Asks Zola.

"Sure, sweetie, what book would you like?" Meredith asks as she gets in next to Zola.

Thinking for a minute, Zola answers, "umm, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good choice, Zo!" Derek adds, "may Bailey and I join you ladies?" Giggling, Zola nods and cuddles her and her stuffed lion closer to Meredith to make room for the boys. Once everyone is snuggled together Meredith begins reading. Every once in a while she looks up at Derek and then the kids. Smiling, she realizes that this is so much better than any Harper –Avery or other awards. Meredith is barely halfway through the book when she hears little snores.

"They get those from their mother." Derek teases, running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

Rolling her eyes Meredith stands up and reaches out to Derek. "I'm headed for the hot tub" she whispers.

Derek gives her a smoldering look, one that Meredith has seen many times and follows behind her to their master balcony. The balcony has a good sized fence with foliage covering it so that Meredith and Derek could see out, but no one could see inside. It also had a huge, bubbly hot tub. Meredith is in the bathroom changing already by the time Derek crawls over the kids and gets into their room. Derek throws off his clothes and pulls on his bathing suit. He eases himself into the hot water, exhaling as the heat relaxes his muscles. The door creaks open, revealing Meredith in a dark purple bikini. They smile warmly at each other as Derek reaches out to help Meredith into the water. Once in, Meredith snuggles into Derek, resting her head on his shoulder. Derek wraps his arm around her and kisses her head. Meredith looks up at him, her eyes a dark, smoldering green. She rolls on top of him so that she is straddling him. Leaning in to kiss him, she rubs his cheeks and then runs her hands through his hair. "I need you, Der" she mumbles into his mouth. Derek moans as he sucks on her lips, wrapping his strong arms around Meredith, holding her tightly. Meredith moves her kisses to his neck, slowly nipping and kissing her way down. Reaching his chest she pulls back letting her hands roam, caressing his strong muscles. Derek watches mesmerized as she begins kissing down his chest, stopping where the water begins.

"That feels great, Mer!" Derek moans as she moves her mouth back up to his neck and her hand takes over under the water. Meredith giggles in response, stroking him until he was completely hard. Derek's breathing becomes more and more ragged as he pulls Meredith close, his hands rubbing her back; up and down. He twists his fingers in her hair and guides her mouth to his. Derek kisses her deeply, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Meredith moans in pleasure as they kiss. Derek pulls her head back, exposing her neck. He kisses and bites his way down, stopping at her clavicle, running his teeth over it, sending shivers down Meredith's spine. He buries his face into her chest and Meredith wraps her arms around his neck, holding him in place. Derek reaches up and unites her bikini top, letting her breasts fall out. He looks at them hungrily before taking one in his mouth and massaging the other with his hand. Meredith chants his name in ecstasy as he makes love to her. "You're amazing, Der" Meredith shouts, egging him forward. Reaching a hand beneath the water, into her bathing suit bottoms, he strokes her and pumps in and out with his fingers. "You're so beautiful, Mer, I love you so much" he whispers as he rests his face in the crook of her neck and peppers small kisses under her ear. He then brings his hands back up to cup her cheeks and kiss her intensely. Derek stares into her green eyes as she pants. He is beyond ready and could tell Meredith was as well. Derek doesn't want to burn either of them, so he lifts Meredith up and carries her to the lounge chair that has a towel laid out. Gently he lays her down before letting his eyes travel down her half naked body. Meredith looks back at him, her own eyes taking in the sight of his wet, naked chest. Biting her lip she holds out her arms and says "Make love to me, Derek." "Gladly" Derek says huskily. He takes off her bottoms and then his before laying down on top of Meredith. She can feel his erection against her leg as he runs his fingers through her hair, down her cheek and all over her body. Meredith loved how he made her feel, every time was pure ecstasy. She pulls him in for a kiss as he enters her. Once he is in, Meredith shouts in pleasure. "Oh… Derek! Keep doing that" she says as he begins thrusting. Derek alternates between thrusting and kissing causing both of their orgasms to build quickly. Soon he buries his face in her neck, where he can smell her intoxicating lavender smell. He mumbles "I'm so close, Mer!" Then Meredith wraps her arms tighter around him, pressing her chest to his as he continues to thrust, bringing both of them to the finish. They scream in pleasure, holding on to each other, kissing as they ride out their orgasms together. Meredith plays with Derek's curls as she comes down from her high, while Derek strokes her chin and takes in every little feature on her face.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith says as she cuddles close. They stay wrapped in each other's arms on the lounge chair, just enjoying being together. Eventually, they move back inside to the bed, Meredith giggling the whole time Derek insists on carrying her to bed. After another round, Meredith lays on top of Derek, with her head on his neck.

"Did you have a good day today, Meredith?" Derek asks.

"With the exception of almost loosing Zola, yes, I had a wonderful day." She responds.

Derek looks at her, knowing what is going through her mind. "You know her wandering doesn't mean you or I did anything wrong, right?"

Looking away, Meredith says "I guess, it helps to hear that though."

Giving her a reassuring smile Derek states, "good, because she is 4 years old, little kids wander sometimes."

With those comforting words from her husband, Meredith lets herself fall asleep on his chest. She falls asleep wrapped tightly in Derek's arms, her most favorite place to be with Derek playing with her hair and kissing the crown of her head. Derek falls asleep soon after, his arms wrapped around the love of his life as they get some much needed rest and regain some energy for another busy day.

A/N:

I love writing sexy MerDer. Im MerDer deprived lol. I wanted to mention that I have only been to Disney World- I don't know how close the layout or anything is to Disneyland lol. But, I hope you enjoyed it. There is more coming. ?￢ﾘﾺ️


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

Here is another chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot, as well as everyone who gave suggestions. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 8:

The sunlight poked its way through the red curtains the next morning. The bright beams brushing Meredith's eyelids gently. Feeling the warm light, Meredith blinks a few times, slowly becoming aware and awake. She feels something on her back holding her securely. Twisting her head so that she can see she notices that Derek is still holding her in the same way he was when she fell asleep. Smiling at the thought that he held onto her all night, she looks at her husband. Meredith takes in his stubbled cheeks and his lips that were perfect for kissing. His hair was a mess from her running her hands through it as they made love, "that was one of her favorite things to do", she thought. Smirking, she remembered how he moaned in satisfaction when she ran her nails on his scalp. All that "thinking about it" makes Meredith want it to be a reality, so she carefully moves her hands up and to the tops of his curls. Slowly, she scrapes downwards, to the very bottom of his curls. After repeating the movement a second time, Meredith feels Derek's breathing begin to change. Again, she runs her nails down his scalp, eliciting a relaxing sigh from Derek. Once more and Meredith was rewarded with a satisfied groan from her husband as well as his beautiful blue eyes beginning to blink open. Biting her lip she runs her fingers through again. "Good morning, Der" she offers as he groans again in pleasure.

Derek smiles at her, his eyes shining as he says, "good morning, Meredith."

"I think that was the best sleep I have ever had!" Meredith exclaims.

"Mmmmhmm, me too!" Agrees Derek as he runs his fingers through Meredith's sweaty hair.

"I need to sleep on top of you more often, I love that you held me all night."Meredith leans forward and pecks his lips.

Cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a deeper kiss, Derek replies, "I'm all for doing more of that, more sleeping on top of me I say." As he finishes his sentence he flashes his signature grin and "sparkly eye thing" causing Meredith to giggle. He leans forward and kisses her again, this time running his hand down her face, tracing her lip and he sucks on them, then he moves his hand down to her neck, breast and lets it land on her hip. Tracing patterns on her back he says "we better get up and ready."

"But I am so warm and comfy!" Meredith whines, snuggling her nose into his neck.

Derek laughs at the look she gives, reminding him of Zola. "I promise when we are in New York next week, my mom is gonna take the kids for a night or two and you and I will spend as much time doing whatever you like."

"Whatever I like, huh? Are you sure about that Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith grins seductively.

Looking into her eyes, Derek smiles. "Oh, I'm sure!" He says. Derek takes a deep breath, also reluctant to move from their position, and swings both his and Meredith's body to a sitting position so that she is straddling him. He scans her perfect body, relishing in her beauty. Derek pulls her in for a kiss, soft at first, like a habit and then both of their hands start caressing each other's body, causing the kissing to get more intense. They make out for a few minutes before Meredith abruptly pulls away.

"We better get the kids up and ready" she says.

Derek, with a bewildered look on his face, is at a loss for words. "But… But… You just said you didn't want to move from that spot! We have time" he eventually chokes out.

Meredith has a sneaky look on her face as she gets up, "but that was before you promised me whatever I wanted!" She giggles saucily. "I have to save my energy!"

Derek growls and jumps up after her, wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides. "Fine then" he says. Derek then turns her around, kisses her long and deep and rubs up against her, leaving her very "hot and bothered." Leaving her standing there, he smiles at her and heads into the bathroom with his clothes.

Meredith stands there trying to catch her breath, her body now completely turned on by Derek's kiss. Looking at the time, it's 9:30. She groans realizing they do not have time for a quickie. Reluctantly, she pulls out some tight shorts and a tight shirt. If Derek was gonna make her horny and let her wait all day then she would "tease" him as well.

A few minutes later, Derek walks out of the bathroom and sees Meredith brushing her hair at the mirror. He stares at her in awe, looking at how her shorts hug her bottom perfectly and her top accentuates her breasts. Derek swallows hard before muttering, "damn, Mer."

Glancing back at him, Meredith asks, "what's wrong, Derek?" She bites her lip and smiles since she knows exactly "what is wrong."

Coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind he nuzzles in her neck. "You're being nefarious. You know how hot I think you are when you do that. You had to wear my favorite outfit of yours." Derek smirks.

Laughing, Meredith replies, "well, you decided to tease me and leave me wanting more, so I'm doing the same. Now you have to wait with me, since it is now 10 am and the kids will be up any second if they aren't already awake." Putting her brush down she takes Derek's hand and pulls him towards the door. They walk to the kids room and are surprised that both are still sleeping. Zola and Bailey are both snuggled together holding hands. Zola has her arm around her lion that Derek gave her so long ago and Bailey has his little arm in an iron grip around his Goofy and Pluto toys. Derek walks over and sits on the bed.

"Wake up little man" he says stroking his blonde hair. Bailey wiggles and stretches as he hears his dad's voice. His little eyes open, meeting Derek's identical ones. When Bailey offers a Derek a big smile Derek reaches down, picks him up and cuddles him to his chest.

Meredith follows suit, doing the same with Zola. She watches, mesmerized as her boys snuggle. Zola has a bit harder of a time waking up this morning. Meredith rubs circles on her back and kisses her cheeks all over, until the little girl finally gives in and opens her eyes.

"Good mornin' mama." She says sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, ZoZo." Meredith smiles at her daughter."Are you ready for more fun?"

Zola nods "yes" from where her head was resting on Meredith's chest and Bailey jumps in with a loud "YES!" Meredith and Derek both laugh at the enthusiasm. Their plans for the day were to go back to the park, do the other half and be there for the fireworks. Bailey had definitely been excited about seeing the fireworks when they told him. After sitting like that for a few minutes, they get up and begin their day. Meredith gets Zola dressed again in her Cinderella gown per Zola's insistence. Derek dresses Bailey in a Mickey Mouse outfit with Mickey ears. They head down for breakfast where they all receive huge Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes and fruit. The kids and Meredith's eyes go wide as they see the size of the pancake that is as big as two dinner plates.

Derek watches as Meredith devours her breakfast. As he watches, he asks, "So, are you still okay with going to New York, Meredith?" Initially, she didn't want to go, but she thought about it and worked out a plan with Derek that it was only for 4 days, 2 of which would be just her and Derek.

Meredith looks up from her food and gives Derek a smile. "I am, Derek. It's only for a few days and the kids need to see their grandma."

"I'm glad" smiles Derek. He takes a few more bites of his meal before sitting back and taking a look at the Disneyland map. Meredith and the kids happily finished their food not long after. Once everyone was cleaned up, Derek asks, "you ready to go?" He was met with cheers as a response. They gather everything together and head to the park. Once they arrived, they decide to go back to Fantasyland for Dumbo, Snow White's scary ride and Sleeping Beauty's castle. On "Dumbo" Meredith and Derek sat behind the kids, watching as Zola held Bailey close and looked around at everything around her. Both kids cried "look, look!" As the ride spun and something new caught their eye each time. Derek held Meredith close as she enjoyed the breeze on her face. They looked up at each other and smiled.

"I like this ride, Derek." Meredith says.

"Hmmm, me too, I remember when I was little, Amy loved this ride so much we rode it over and over. Once we rode it too many times and Mark threw up." He said, smiling at the memory.

Meredith giggled and shook her head. "He threw up on this ride, but not those teacups?!"

"Nope!" Laughed Derek.

"Seriously?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm totally serious." Derek insisted as the ride lowered and slowed to a stop.

They all get out of the ride and head to Sleeping Beauty's castle. There they get a full tour of the castle that was in the movie. Zola grasped Meredith's hand pointing out different parts she recognized. Derek smiled at how happy his girls looked as he snapped photos. As the girls explored the stairs and all the pictures from the movie all over, he showed Bailey the statues of knights that were lining every corner. Bailey's eyes were wide in wonder as he looked at the shiny, metal figures. The next stop was "Snow White's Scary Ride" followed by venturing over to Mickey's Toontown. Here, Bailey was in heaven. He squealed and cried out in joy when he saw Mickey, Goofy and Donald. Meredith and Derek both got pictures with Bailey and Mickey. Both kids were enamored by playing in Mickey's House, Chip and Dale's Treehouse, Minnie's House and Goofy's play house. They lost track of time watching the kids play. It wasn't until Derek heard Meredith's stomach rumble loudly that he looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's 3:30 already Mer!" He states. "We should get some lunch." Meredith nods in agreement. Getting the kids out was not easy. Derek finally caved and promised one ride on "Donald's Boat" and then they had to get food. The ride was quiet and nice and reminded them of their loves for ferryboats. Even Bailey started saying "we on a ferryboat" when Meredith took a video of the ride. Once the ride was over, they grabbed a bite to eat at Daisy's Diner and then they all enjoyed some more Mickey Ice Cream.

"Where to next, Derek?" Meredith asked.

He ponders it for a moment before saying, "how about Tomorrowland?"

"Sure, what does it have there?" She asks.

"Well" Derek starts as he leans down to pick up Zola, who just reached up for Derek to carry her. "It has some Buzz Lightyear ride, a Star Wars ride and Splash Mountain. I figured we could explore it a little since these guys seem to need a break." Referring to Zola who was resting her head on Derek's shoulder and Bailey, whose eyes were glassy and blinking tiredly.

After agreeing with Derek, they head towards that part of the park. "Wow!" Says Meredith in shock when she sees Splash Mountain. "That looks fun, I mean obviously not for the kids, but it looks exciting, I know we can't go on it now because we'd get really wet and we have the kids…"

"Meredith." Derek offers his McDreamy smile after he swallows hard at the thought of Meredith wet, as he stops her ramble. "I know we can't go on it now, but is there a ride you want to go on that we walked passed."

"But, this trip is for the kids, Derek. I've enjoyed all the rides we have been on yesterday and today." She wrings her fingers together and looks down.

"Meredith, this trip is for you as much as it is for them. What rides looked good to you?" Derek asks.

"Umm... The Enchanted Tiki... Whatever" looked fun. She responds.

"Well, The Enchanted Tiki Room it is then." Derek smiles and places one hand over one of Meredith's hands that are pushing the stroller. They walk over to the ride and wait. Thankfully, by the time they get over to the ride the kids are waking up a little. Derek holds Meredith close as they watch the show. They enjoyed all the animals and different tricks they had to show. Once they were done, Meredith points out a couple of interesting shops. They go inside one and are amazed. The kids totally get their energy back when they see the bright colors and shelves and bins of their favorite characters. Derek watches as the kids pull a big, stuffed Nemo and Cogsworth off the shelf before he notices Meredith standing at one shelf, staring at a snow globe. It was pure silver with pink flowers on the base. The inside had Princess Aurora and her prince dancing. Getting closer, he wraps his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent. He kisses her neck before glancing at the kids and saying, "whatcha looking at Meredith?"

"When I was little, before my dad left I had a snow globe like this. It had my favorite princess in it, just like this one, Aurora. My mother hated it, I had to keep it up because I thought she may break it or something. After my dad left, we went to Boston and I never found it again." Meredith explained.

Derek held her tighter. "That's why you were so enamored with the castle walk through earlier? I didn't know you had a favorite princess."

"Yeah, I kinda pushed it aside when my mother kept drilling the whole "magic isn't… Ya know…" Idea into me" Meredith finishes not wanting to say the end of that sentence in a place like Disney.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek sighs. "It's okay to believe in this stuff, you know that."

Meredith smiles, "I know that now, Derek. Thanks to you and the kids." She looks over at Zola who is holding a Beauty and the Beast tea set and Bailey who is holding a Buzz Lightyear and Woody play set. She leans over and kisses Derek passionately, smiling as he groans in response.

After they pull away, Derek grabs the snow globe. "Well, we have to buy this!"

"Derek, we don't have to! The kids are already going to ask for everything." Meredith responds.

"Meredith, you deserve this. We are buying it." Derek says.

"Fine." Meredith pretends to sound annoyed, but is secretly happy.

Just then, Bailey runs up to Meredith, "mama! I want dis! Pweese!" He asks, his blue eyes resembling Derek's so much in this moment.

Meredith looks down at what her baby is holding. He is holding up a plush Nemo and Stitch in one arm and a 101 Dalmatians play set in the other. Smiling, she thinks for a moment. Right now, she doesn't care about not spoiling her kids, she wants to spoil them. It's their first trip to Disney. They deserve everything. "Okay, Bails, but keep in mind there are other stores." Bailey just nods as Meredith takes the items and puts them in a cart. Looking over, she sees that Zola has Derek submitting to her will again. She walks Bailey over in time to hear Derek agree to buy a Beauty and the Beast tea set and a plush Mrs. Potts and Chip. Meredith smirks as Derek catches her eye.

"She gave me the lip pout Mer. You can't say no to that!" Derek tries to defend himself.

"Bailey did the sparkly eye thing, the same look you give me when you want something. I think we are even. Anyway, it's okay, it's their first trip to Disney." Meredith soothes.

"The same look I give, huh?" Derek says before whispering in her ear, "will my version of the sparkly eye thing work, say, tonight?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Der!" Meredith says coyly.

They pay for the items and move on to the next place. In the next store, Derek insists on buying the kids Mickey Mouse ears with their names on it and he lets Zola pick out a princess wand and Bailey a Toodles toy that talks just like the one on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. For himself and Meredith he buys a picture frame that is black with a silver silhouette of Mickey, Donald and Minnie on one side and Cinderella, Aurora and Snow White on the other. By this time, it is dark and time for dinner. They had a little over an hour before the fireworks, so they stop and get some food in Tomorrowland. On their walk back to the castle area they pass by vendors selling flashy, light up hats, wands and spinning toys. Derek stops and buys one for all of them, explaining how his dad bought one every time they went to Disney. Zola waves her new, flashing princess wand as she sits on Derek's shoulders as they walk towards the castle. They find a nice spot, right in front. Meredith snuggles Bailey, who is holding his spinning, light up Mickey head, to her chest. Both kids wearing their Mickey, or in Zola's case, Minnie ears as they wait for the show to start. About 10 minutes later, the castle goes dark. All of a sudden, it lights up blue, then purple, followed by a multitude of other colors and designs. The first fireworks shoot up into the sky, exploding over the castle in a spray of silver and gold. Meredith gasps, standing in awe with one arm around Derek and the other holding her son. She watches, unmoving for the whole show. Derek holds her tight, so that her head is also resting on his shoulder. Zola and Bailey point up into the sky and call out all the different shapes and designs they see. The show lasts a good 45 minutes before ending with a consecutive line of sharp cracks and pops with a final firework shaped like Mickey. Once it's finished, Derek looks down at his wife and places a kiss on her head. "You ready to go?" He asks.

"No, I don't want to go" smiles Meredith.

"Yeah, daddy! Let's sleep here tonight!" Zola shrieks.

Derek smiles, "I know, but we have more fun tomorrow." He leans into Meredith, "and I need some adult fun." He whispers, letting his hand run down Meredith's side. Meredith smiles at that and grabs Derek hand to lead them towards the exit. Derek looks at Bailey, "did you like those, Bailey?" The baby nods in agreement and begins telling Meredith and Derek all his favorite fireworks he saw.

"My favorite was the Castle lighting up like that." Says Meredith.

Stepping onto the monorail, Derek agrees with her. "I liked the castle lighting up with all the movie scenes and the last set of fireworks" he added. They continue talking about the show as the monorail moved along, lulling the kids to sleep. When the hear the telltale signs of snoring, Meredith and Derek look at each other. They share a look of such intense love and passion. Smiling, Meredith leans onto Derek, sighing.

"Thank you for this Derek, we need to do this more." She says.

"We will, Mer. I think we should at least once a year." Derek replies as they arrive at their hotel.

Meredith smiles at the thought and nods. She lifts Zola up as Derek takes Bailey. It's not until they wiggle Zola's dress off that the little girl opens her eyes. "Mama?" She calls softly. "I love Disney, I don't ever wanna leave!"

"I know, Zo. It's pretty magical, we will come back." She says as she gives Zola one last kiss and hands her one of her new toys. Derek watches in amazement before wandering back into their room. He takes off his shirt and lays on the bed. Meredith walks in a moment later, smiling at the sight in front of her. Walking up close to Derek she sits next to him on the bed. She places her hands on his chest and bites her lip as she runs her hands lower. Her fingers rub his nipples, making them hard, going lower until they reach his waistline where his jeans began. "You know how you asked me earlier what ride I wanted?" She asks.

Derek looks down at her hands and then slowly looks back up into her eyes. Their eyes both burning with fire. "Mmmhmm" he murmurs as he scans her body, his hands reaching for her belt loops.

"Well..." Meredith rubs her hand over his hardening member before cupping his cheeks. "Take me for a ride, Derek!" She huskily whispers as she kisses him deeply. Her fingers travel into his hair, playing with his curls as she kisses and straddles him. Derek hums in agreement as his hands roam up and down her back, pulling her close. He reaches to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifting up until he takes the shirt off. He breaks the kiss and places his hands on her cheeks. Derek gently caresses each one before stroking her chin, lips, nose and then brushing some loose strands of hair back all while staring into his wife's beautiful eyes. He runs his hands down her arms and stops to caress her breasts, making her moan Derek's name loudly. Reaching behind her, he Pulls Meredith close and kisses her deeply. Derek's lips and tongue roam lower to Meredith's clavicle and then between her breasts. "Oh, Derek!" She screams as she clutches his shoulders and scrapes her nails down his chest. Meredith leans in and kisses him. "Mmmm" Derek moans into her mouth. He moves his hands down to her shorts and ripping them open, pulling them down he reaches his fingers in and pumps in and out. Meredith moves her hands down and pushes his pants down. She strokes and rubs him as she sucks on his neck. Meredith continues going lower, kissing his chest. They continue to make love bringing each other close to the edge but then pulling back to prolong their orgasms. Eventually, Derek comes with Meredith on top, her orgasm close behind. Their moans of pleasure mix together and fill the air. As they finish, they kiss, both placing as much love into the kiss as they possibly could. Meredith holds Derek as close as she can and he does the same to her. Meredith collapses her head into the crook of Derek's neck, sighing happily. They lay with Meredith on top of him for a while, Derek running his finger through Meredith's blonde hair.

"You are amazing, Derek!" Meredith says contentedly.

"Mmmhmm" Derek grins, "You are so wonderful and gorgeous and fabulous yourself, Meredith." He holds her head closer and kisses her multiple times.

Meredith smiles and presses herself closer into Derek's warmth. "This has been an amazing trip, thank you."

"To make the kids and you happy, Mer is everything and I am so glad this was wonderful." Derek says.

"Zola said that she didn't want to leave and I agree with her." She explained.

"We will come back Mer, we will do more things as a family. We can even just take a day and ride the ferryboat all day if you want" suggests Derek.

Meredith beams at the thought of just riding a ferry while resting in Derek's arms. "There's more still coming, right?"

"Yes, Mer, we aren't leaving Anaheim yet. We have plenty more coming." Derek caresses her cheek.

"Good" she agrees. She turns to him and looks into his blue eyes, they are filled with love and sparkle. Meredith runs her hand down his cheek and kisses him. "You're doing the sparkly eye thing."

"Is it workin'? Derek smirks. "You wanna go again?" He laughs huskily.

"Oh, yes, Derek!" Meredith replies, eagerly rolling on top of him. They continue their lovemaking into the night, falling asleep in the same position that they awoke in,ready for the next part of their trip.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and suggestions! Here is another chapter, I hope you don't mind all the fluff and MerDer sexiness! ? ﾟﾘﾉ?. I had to do it to make up for the unwelcome images and news that somehow made its way onto my f.b and this will help if any of you encountered that, lol!

Chapter 9

In the morning, Derek was awoken by tiny pokes in his arm. He opens his eyes to see Bailey smiling at him while clutching his new Nemo stuffed animal. His hair is a mess and his blue eyes still shone with sleep. "Hi, daddy." He whispered.

Reaching up to pull him into the bed, Derek replies, "good morning, Bails! Did you have good dreams?"

Bailey lays down on top of the blanket, cuddling into Derek's chest. "Ya," he mumbles sleepily.

Derek smirks at the similarities between his son and his wife. Both are not morning people. He leans down and inhales Bailey's sweet scent. Looking down at his son he still cannot believe he almost lost all of this. He shakes his head to stop himself from going down that path. After laying like that for a couple of minutes, Bailey looks up at Derek inquisitively.

"How about we go and order some breakfast for the girls? Derek asks Bailey.

"Mm! Yummy!" Bailey says a little loudly before sliding off the bed.

"Shhh, mama's sleeping," warns Derek gently while chuckling. He sits up carefully, trying to make sure the blanket doesn't expose his or Meredith's naked bodies. Looking around the room amongst the clothing strewn about, he spots his shirt hanging haphazardly on the nightstand. Reaching over, he grabs it and throws it over his head. His pants were on the opposite side of the room, so he opens the nightstand for some boxers to wear. Once he stands up, he turns toward the bed. He smiles at Meredith as she sleeps peacefully, In awe of her beauty, amazed that she was his. Just then, he feels a tug on his hand.

"Daddy, I hungry!" Bailey encourages.

"Well then, let's get you some breakfast." Derek says, scooping Bailey up and lifting him high in the air causing him to shriek with giggles. They go into their hotel room kitchen and Derek finds the room service menu. He orders some eggs and pancakes for him and Meredith, waffles for the kids and some fruit for all of them. Since they were told it would be up in about 45 minutes Derek decided to spend some time with Bailey before they got the girls up. Spreading out Bailey's new play set out and laying on the yellow rug they play. Derek gets Bailey laughing up a storm as his makes pretend voices for each of the animals. Bailey crawls over to Derek and tackles him so that Derek rolls on his back and the baby crawls on top. Wrapping his arms tightly around Bailey, he tickles him, lifts him up and blows raspberries on his cheek. The air is filled with giggles, ones that remind Derek of Meredith so much. Derek loves that Bailey got Meredith's giggle. All of a sudden, Derek feels another body on his stomach. Lifting his head away from Bailey, he sees that Zola has woken up.

"ZoZo!" Bailey cheers, patting his sister's head.

The little girl smiles when her dad and brother notice her. "Mornin, I wanna play too!"

"Of course, Zo! Good Morning." Derek adds, putting Bailey down and pulling Zola into a hug before copying his earlier actions from Bailey with Zola. She laughs loudly as she looks down at Derek as he sits up and throws her in the air and then kisses her cheeks. The three are so wrapped up in playing that they didn't notice who followed Zola out of the room.

Meredith leaned up against the wall, taking in the sight of the love of her life with their kids. She watched as Derek's eyes lit up at every giggle, smile and hug that happened. When Derek had both kids in his arms, she snuck up behind Derek and kneeled down. She wrapped her arms the best she could around all of them causing the kids to jump in surprise. Derek leans back into her as the kids jump off of him and run to Meredith. She lets go of Derek, leaving her side pressed up against him as she opens her arms to Zola and Bailey. Derek turns so that they are sitting side by side and wraps an arm around her tightly.

"Good morning" Derek whispers lovingly into her ear.

Meredith turns to meet his blue gaze and smiles. "Good morning, Der" she smiles.

Derek reaches up to push away some stray hair before cupping her cheek, gazing into her eyes that were darkened with desire. He leans in and kisses her, it starts off soft, but then Meredith deepens it, letting her tongue explore his mouth. They lose themselves for a minute before they feel eyes on them. Reluctantly, they pull away to see Zola and Bailey looking at them. Meredith blushes before offering them a wide smile, "hey, guys!" She manages to finally muster.

"Mama!" Bailey acknowledges. He places a wet kiss right on her lips.

"Were you having fun with daddy?" Meredith asks.

Bailey nods, "an we ordered food!" He informs. Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"Speaking of, there it is" answers Derek. He gets up to get the breakfast.

"So, what did you guys order?" Meredith asks.

"Lots an lots, mama!" Bailey informs.

Meredith smiles and stands, helping both kids as well. When they walk into the kitchen, Derek has everything set up. Meredith's eyes go wide at the sight as they sit down and eat. They eat quickly, chatting about the day before and their plans for the day. By the time they are finished its 8:45. Meredith and Derek get the kids dressed in jeans and a Lion King and Beauty and the Beast shirt before heading into their room to change. "Hmm… I finally have you alone for a minute" Derek says, pulling Meredith up close to his chest, her back pressed against his chest. He places soft kisses on her neck, causing goosebumps to form. Meredith sighs happily and turns in his arms. She strokes his cheeks and kisses him.

"Last night was amazing, Derek." She murmurs as she pulls back. Meredith stares into the blue eyes that make her feel so calm and loved. When she looks at him, she feels like she can do anything. Meredith continues, "I mean every time we have sex it's mind blowing, but last night was… I am just so happy, I never thought I'd have this, but I am realizing this is so much better than winning any award or anything, which Cristina probably would bitch at me for saying, but it's how I feel…"

Derek holds back a laugh at her ramble, "Meredith…" He says softly as he tilts his head. When she stops he continues speaking. "I love you, I agree, last night was especially amazing and I will always make sure you have this. I understand, I love our family and what we have and we will do more of these things. Next week even, I plan on taking full advantage of having you to myself." Derek finishes, smirking.

Laughing, Meredith swats his chest, "you're insatiable."

"Hmmm, that's only because you are so hot and the best wife ever!" He says as he kisses her deeply. Meredith responds eagerly, pressing herself against him. They get lost in the moment and they don't hear little feet running.

"Mama, daddy! Are ya ready?!" Zola asks as Derek and Meredith jump and pull back. Meredith blushes as she tries to catch her breath while Derek sneaks into the bathroom.

"Yep, we are almost ready, Zo! We are going to go to California Adventure today!" She says trying to divert the little girl. "Go play with your brother while we finish getting dressed." Once Zola exited she turned towards the bathroom. She grabbed both hers and Derek's clothes and went inside. Derek is clutching onto the sink facing away from Meredith, breathing heavy. Meredith bites her lip while smiling as she realized how turned on Derek was just by kissing. Placing the clothes down she wraps her arms around his waist, rubbing his stomach and letting her hands roam lower. Derek gasps as she wraps her fingers tightly around his erection and rubs. "Shhh" Meredith whispers as she lets go and turns him around. Derek watches in awe as she pulls down his boxers and kneels down. "Ohh! Meredith, yes!" Derek shouts as she slowly pleasures him until he completely releases into her. Meredith smiles as she stands and kisses him. "Hmm, I'd love to continue this, but there are two babies waiting for us" she giggles.

"You are spectacular, Meredith." Derek says as he brushes back her hair. Meredith smiles at the complement before handing Derek his clothes and they quickly get dressed. Once they are completely ready they walk hand in hand to get the kids. "Who's ready to go to California Adventure?!" Derek announces. A chorus of "yay" and "me, me! Let's go!" Was shouted by Zola and Bailey. The family head out the door and make their way out to the park. Once there, they climb onto the Mickey Tram that takes them for a ride all over the park. "I'd like to ride that." Derek says, pointing to a huge roller coaster.

Meredith looks in the direction he is pointing. "Hmm, me too! Maybe we will have to come here without the kids or with someone to watch the kids because I don't think they would be very happy if we came here without us." She replies, laughing.

"Mommy, look, there is Ariel! I wanna go on that!" Shrieks Zola.

"Mama, Cars!" Countered Bailey.

"Something tells me that we will be here for a while." Derek says as he pulls Bailey close. Meredith just looks out pointing out rides to Zola. There is a mix of Disney and Pixar character themed rides and shops spread around. Shopping areas were dispersed in between restaurants and show areas.

They get off at "A bug's land" where Bailey wanted to ride a train that was made for little ones. It had Heimlich from the movie "A Bugs Life" take you on a ride up and over and through the "plants and trees." When the ride was over, Bailey shouted," I wanna ride again, daddy!" Unable to resist his son, Derek led them all back in line and they rode the little train two more times. Next came "It's Tough to be a Bug" where both Meredith and Derek were amazed at the cool 3D effects and the kids were just enjoying the visuals and characters. Zola insisted on riding the spinning ladybugs and little bumper "bug" cars next, tilting and pouting her lip to get to ride it again and again. Meredith and Derek took turns taking photos of them and the kids enjoying their rides. By this time it was after lunchtime. In this park, there were a lot more options for food. Looking at the map, Meredith suggested going over to "Ariel's Grotto" for some food.

"Wow, there are so many good looking choices" Meredith states, "we will have to come back just to try them all."

Derek laughs and shakes his head. He spots a familiar ice cream shop as they walk towards Ariel's Grotto. "Have you ever been to "Ghirardelli" he wonders.

"Hmm, no." She replied. "We could get some after lunch, I've always wanted to try it, after all, how could you go wrong with ice cream.."

Derek nods in agreement as they'd turn into the restaurant. There are more characters to keep the kids enthralled as they enjoy more and more food. They eat quickly so they can get more in before heading to Downtown Disney. Their first stop however, is the ice cream shop. Derek smirks as he sees Meredith's jaw drop from the size and choices of the chocolate and ice cream. Meredith orders a huge strawberry sundae with strawberry filled chocolate squares on top while Bailey cries out for chocolate and Zola gets a mini form of Meredith's order. Derek sits back enjoying his ice cream sundae while admiring his wife and kids eating theirs. He wraps an arm around Meredith and places a kiss on the side of her head.

She looks at him and smiles as he leans back. "Derek, this is seriously the best ice cream that I have ever tasted!" Her eyes wide.

"This is really yummy! Zola agrees and Bailey just shoves more in his mouth.

"Here, try some!" Meredith says to Derek, putting a bite of strawberry and chocolate in his mouth.

Derek closes his eyes for a moment in shock from the sudden change in flavor, but recovers quickly. "Mm, that is good." He says, enjoying the tartness. Derek watches Meredith as she takes another spoonful, her eyes closing as she moans at the wonderful she opens them, she meets Derek's darkened, longing gaze while Derek notes how Meredith's eyes were full of desire as well. He sends her a smile that Meredith knew all too well. It was one that causes her to have a rush of butterflies fill her stomach. She places her hand on his and licks her lips slowly. Derek swallows hard, remembering that there are children and people around, preventing him from taking advantage of his wife right now. He does make a mental note to get chocolate and strawberries when they are in New York though. Pushing current heated thoughts aside,he hugs Bailey and Meredith closer to him before taking out his phone and taking pictures. When their ice cream is finished, they head back out to ride a few more rides.

"Ok guys, you can each pick two more rides" Derek informs as he kneels down to show the kids the map.

"Turtle!" Bailey shouts first when Derek mentions the "Talk with Crush" ride.

Taking Derek's hand Meredith says, "I guess someone is really beginning to like Finding Nemo!"

"Guess so" he responds as he watches Zola and Bailey scurry forward together. The kids are holding hands trying to get to the ride but also trying not to loose their parents. Meredith takes in the rest of the afternoon happily. She soaks up every laugh and giggle as they go from a talking turtle to "Goofy's Flight School" to "Ariel's Undersea Adventure." Derek laughs with the kids pointing out different, fun surprises during the rides. Finally, it is time to head to Downtown Disney. "I wish we had more time in this park" Derek mused. They all agreed, however,they had to leave in the morning.

Arriving at Downtown Disney was like heaven for children. "I have never seen so many toys in my life!" Meredith exclaims. Amongst the typical restaurants there were multiple stores that sold Disney merchandise. Additionally, there was a Lego store, candy stores and other various similar stores.

"Mama! We have to get something here, please!" Cried Zola.

Bailey tugged at Meredith and pointed at a store labeled "Disney's Emporium." It was a store that looked about the size of a football field. It had Disney merchandise for just about everything imaginable. It had artwork, kitchen items even bath rugs. "Can we go in, mama?"

They head inside and the kids take off. "Zola! Bailey!" Derek calls before they could get too far. "Hey, we can't run off like that, ok?" He warns. The kids look at the ground before each sheepishly taking their parents hands. With a kid's hand in one of theirs, Meredith and Derek join their own hands. When they stop and let the kids explore, Meredith snuggles into Derek, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Derek, we need to get you something." Meredith suggests.

"I have everything I need." He says as he smiles down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"But still, you should have something. Something to remember this trip."

"I do. I have you, the kids and the memories of your smiles as you guys experienced this for the first time." Derek insists.

Trying not to laugh, Meredith shakes her head. "Seriously, Derek, that was so cheesy!"

"Only with you!" He smirks sending her a loving gaze. Derek then turns to where the kids were looking at some glass items. As he was distracted, Meredith started to explore on her own. She smiled as she grabs a cart. She walks through each isle admiring the toys, ornaments and other souvenirs. Slowly, her cart starts to fill up and when Derek and the kids find her, his eyes go wide.

"Meredith! What did you do?!" He looks, amused.

"I… I didn't realize how much doing all this meant and how much I really wanted this stuff and I want my kids to have it and not miss out. I mean, you did all this Derek, I had Ellis Grey who never would allow this and…"

Derek grabs her cheeks lightly and kisses her. "Oh, Meredith" he says softly. "Of course we can get this, maybe ask the kids which things they would prefer. But, you, you can have everything" he laughs lightly.

Meredith kisses him back and turns to the kids. "Ok guys, look at what I found!"

"Mama, we can pick from there?!" Zola asks shocked.

"Yes, but only because this is an extra special trip, this isn't something that will happen all the time."

Both kids nod eagerly as Meredith shows them what is in her cart. Zola settles on an Ariel shirt, Snow White jacket, a blanket and pillow with Tinkerbell, a stuffed baby Cinderella and she absolutely falls in love with a large Belle music box that plays "Beauty and the Beast" when you open it and has Belle dancing inside. Bailey chooses a Cars and Finding Nemo shirt, a Goofy shaped pillow, a Dalmation stuffed animal, a Nemo nightlight and a toy set for Cars. Meredith chose an ornament for their Christmas tree, a Disney mug for her and Derek and a Disney picture frame. They purchased their items and went on to other stores. In the other stores, Derek introduced Meredith to Disney pins by insisting that everyone should have at least one. He got one for each of the kids and then a princess one for Meredith causing Meredith's heart to fill. Zola and Bailey also fell in love with the Mickey ears with their names on the back. Meredith finally found something for Derek, a boat keychain with Mickey. Derek smiled when he noticed that it looked like a ferryboat. He loved how Meredith was always thinking of others. Derek also got a small Cinderella and Prince Charming glass figurine for Meredith, saying how every girl should have at least one in their life. Taking a break from shopping, they head to "Rainforest Café" for dinner. The kids laugh and shout out in excitement about the cool mechanical animals and sounds around them. Zola laughs at the big gorilla that shouts loudly occasionally, while that sound causes Bailey to hover in Meredith's arms. He soon starts giggling again when an elephant makes a much more pleasant noise. Before heading home, they stop at Goofy's Candy shop where Derek buys Meredith whatever candy she wants. They leave with Mickey shaped lollipops, jellybeans and lots of other candy that Meredith and the kids chose. Derek even selected some for himself.

After Downtown Disney, the family headed up to their hotel. It didn't take long for Bailey and Zola to collapse into a deep sleep. "Hmmm, we need to wear them out more often" Meredith whispers to Derek.

Derek trails kisses down her neck, "I totally agree" he says huskily, nipping at her earlobe. "Let's go, Meredith" he says excitedly as he guides her as she giggles, towards their room. They are barely able to close the door before they start ripping each other's clothes off.

"Too. !" Meredith breathes into Derek's mouth as she fumbles with his belt buckle.

Derek rips open Meredith's pants and slides them down, kicking them out of the way. His hands roam upwards, pushing her shirt away, throwing it somewhere in the room. He grabs her face and kisses her. Leaning back he admires her and takes her hands and places them at his waist. Meredith's thin fingers slide up his waist and lock around the opening of his shirt. Licking her lips, she pulls outward, exposing Derek's chest. Scraping her nails against his flat chest, she pushes off his shirt. "Mmm, all mine!" She says as she starts licking and sucking his chest.

"Yes... I like that!" Derek moans. "That too!" He continues as he wraps his arms around Meredith and buries his nose in her neck. Derek reaches into Meredith's panties, eliciting a gasp. "Mer, you're so wet!" He says as he pushes his fingers inside. She wraps her arms around his neck and into his hair as he pumps in and out with his fingers, she can feel him hard and ready against her thigh.

"Oh Derek!" She shouts as he brings her to the edge. He kisses down her jaw and then captures her mouth with his. His other hand rubs her back and pulls her close. Meredith is sure she has never felt as happy as she does when she is in Derek's arms. He makes her feel so loved and content, like nothing could go wrong as long as he is there. She leans into his chest as his fingers bring her to her orgasm. When she is finished, Derek removes his fingers and runs his hands through her hair. He caresses her face and runs his hands down her body, her hands following his path. Derek kisses and rubs both breasts before lifting her up so she straddles him. He braces one hand against the wall and holds her up with the other. They stare into each other's eyes which are dark with desire. Derek makes a soft humming sound as he helps Meredith onto his erection. Meredith tightens her hold on Derek as she feels him inside. She pulls him to her chest, signaling him to start moving. "Derek, yes!" Meredith moans as he thrusts hard and fast. He pauses for a moment to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. Meredith closes her eyes in pleasure. "Keep doing that, Der" she coaxes as goosebumps form from the familiar sensation. He obeys, kissing and licking her neck and then moving down to her clavicle. Derek looks up at his beautiful wife, truly mesmerized by how much he loves her. He continues to thrust, hard and fast. Meredith leans over to kiss Derek deeply as she feels her orgasm. "Oh, yeah!" Derek moans as he follows her soon after. When they are finished, Derek holds her up, resting his head on her chest and playing with the ends of her hair. Meredith strokes his cheek with one hand and plays with the curls at the back of his neck for a few moments. When Derek feels his legs become a little less wobbly, he walks them over to the bed. Gently, he lays Meredith down before settling down right next to her so that she is pressed into his chest with her head resting under his chin. "Hmmm… You amaze me, Meredith." Meredith smiles and looks up at him. "I love you, Derek" feeling the sudden urge to tell him, "thank you for this trip." Derek smiles widely as he gently places the tips of his fingers under her chin and tilts her towards his lips. He peppers small kisses on her lips, causing Meredith to lift her head up trying to get more. Then, Derek kisses her slow, wet and long causing heat to arise in both of their cores. He shifts so that he is on top and they bask in just being together as they make love into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Here is another chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews again! They do help motivate me. Hope you enjoy! ❤

Happy Birthday, Patsy, btw

Chapter 10

Zola opened her eyes the following morning, looking around at the bright colors and happy designs. Stretching and then squeezing her lion and Cinderella close to her she looks over at Bailey. She rolls over and shakes his shoulder. "Bailey… Bailey" Zola whispers. Bailey swats at Zola to stop her from waking him from his sleep. "Let's go gets mama and daddy."

Bailey mumbles, rolling his little head from side to side. Reluctantly, he sits up and rubs his eyes. He has Nemo under one arm and his Dalmatian under the other. Yawning, he stumbles out of bed and walks next to Zola. The kids tiptoe towards Meredith and Derek's room, waking up more with each step. Smiling when they open the door and see their parents sleeping forms, they run, toys and all and leap onto the bed. Meredith and Derek awake with a start, big grins when they notice their visitors. Zola jumps into her mom's arms while Bailey jumps into Derek's with a big giggle.

"Hey guys!" Derek says happily, sleep still lacing his tone. He places kisses on his son's cheeks and makes a funny face at him when Bailey grabs his cheeks. Meredith has Zola hugging her tight, the little girl resting her head on Meredith's shoulder as her mom squeezes her back, rocking her back and forth. She looks at Derek who is cradling Bailey tightly and smiles. "Good morning" she smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

"Hmmm, good morning to you too." Derek responds after this kiss, his lips barely off of hers.

"We have some babies in the bed." Meredith states, reaching over to tickle Bailey's toes. Bailey laughs and reaches out for his mama. She repositions Zola and allows the baby to crawl into the empty space. Inhaling his scent, she looks down at Bailey and then Zola. In this moment, she doesn't think she could have her heart any fuller, but then Derek wraps his arms around them and she feels like her heart may explode in happiness.

"Can we just stay like this all day?" Derek asks as he holds his wife and watches Zola grab her brother's hand and Bailey play with Meredith's hair.

"I don't mind at all" Meredith says. "Maybe tomorrow when we are at the beach, we can just stay in bed all day."

"It's settled then" he replies. "At least part of the day we will stay in bed and just watch movies."

Meredith giggles. "Ok, what do you think guys?"

"Yes!" Was Zola's answer.

"We watch Nemo?" Bailey wonders.

"Sure, buddy." Derek answered. He looks at Zola, "morning, ZoZo."

The little girl smiles widely. "Hi daddy!" She crawls over to him and falls into him, causing Derek to pretend he was slammed into and fall back a little, making Zola shriek with laughter. She wraps Derek in a giant bear hug, kissing his cheek. Derek falls back onto the pillow, taking Zola with him. He lifts her high in the air and she spreads her arms like she is flying. Meredith and Bailey watch, laughing at their silliness.

Wanting to participate as well Bailey turns to Meredith and gently pushes at her shoulders. "Pwane, mama!"

"Oh, you want to do that too, Bailey?!" She lifts him up and falls back against Derek. Bailey spreads his arms and makes airplane noises. Meredith and Bailey's giggles mixing together followed by Derek's and Zola's. Eventually, Meredith and Derek have the kids smashed in the middle of them, wiggling as they are being tickled. They grab onto their stuffed animals to block the tickles, but Meredith and Derek reach under the toys and tickle them mercilessly. The kids laugh and laugh until they are all out of breath. When Zola calms down, she looks at Derek. "Do we have to leave daddy?" She gives him a big, puppy dog look.

"Yes, Zo, I know we all had fun, but we will be back and we still have lots more fun coming! We are gonna go play at the beach for a couple of days and then go visit nana. How's that sound?"

"Ok. As long as we will be back here someday!"

Meredith smiles, "ok then, sweetie, let's get up and get ready."

The next hour and a half was spent getting everyone dressed and final items into their suitcase. They took lots of pictures of their room to remember. There was one last breakfast in the hotel before getting their rental car. Zola and Bailey were buckled up in the back as they drove and up front, Derek kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Meredith's knee. They headed towards Santa Monica where they would be staying for the next two days.

"Should we stop and get some groceries now?" Meredith asks Derek as they approach Los Angeles. They were staying at a small beach house and would definitely need some food and drinks.

Rubbing her knee, he glances at his wife. "Yeah, might as well." He stops at a stoplight and smiles at Meredith. Cupping her cheek he leans over and kisses her quickly. Meredith giggles as she reaches up and grabs his hand, squeezing.

"Daddy!" Zola cries. "How comes you and mama always looking at each other like that?"

"Because, ZoZo, I love mama very much and that is how a man shows a woman how he cares." He looks over at Bailey and adds, "hear that Bails?" In order to teach his son something.

Meredith turns in her seat, "it's called flirting Zo and girls do it to show how much they like a boy also." She smirks at Derek because she know's what is coming.

Derek leans over quietly to Meredith. "Don't encourage her, Meredith!" He says, sounding a little panicked.

Meredith giggles and runs her fingers through the back of his curls. "It's ok Derek, we both agreed she's not dating until she's 30."

"That's right." Derek smirks. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it, "I love you!" He says softly.

"I love you too!" Meredith responds.

"Mama" Zola calls out. "I like when you and daddy flirt. It's so nice and makes me feel happy."

"Me too, Zo." She says looking at Derek and smiling.

They pull into a supermarket in Los Angeles where, according to the map, they have about a 30 minute longer drive to their rental. Inside they pull up a cart. "Ok, Bailey, let's get you inside." Derek says, placing him in the front.

"Daddy, I don't wanna ride in the cart." Zola says.

"You can hold onto the side and don't run off, Zo." Says Meredith. "So, what should we get?" She asks Derek.

He thinks for a minute before responding." Well, I was thinking, some food for breakfast each morning, snacks and sandwiches for the beach and our movie day and dinner for only one night. We can go to dinner tonight and I will cook tomorrow."

Meredith wraps her arm around his waist as they walk. "Hmm, sounds good."

"What would you like me to make? I was thinking Italian."

"Fine by me" she replies as Derek squeezes her closer. They walk down each isle picking up some cereal, milk, fruit, eggs, bread and ham and cheese for sandwiches. They go down other isles picking up different items here and there. As they turn down the cookie isle Zola and Bailey start asking for some cookies to bring along. Derek and Meredith look at each other and agree. Meredith lifts Bailey out so he can pick some out. As they watch their kids go crazy over the choices, Derek pulls Meredith into his arms so that her back is against his chest. He nuzzles into her neck, breathing in her lavender conditioner.

"Hmmm" he hums deeply. "I was comfortable before you moved to get Bailey out." He kisses her neck slowly.

"I'm sorry, Der." She giggles while rubbing his arms. "Derek Bailey Shepherd!" Meredith says suddenly when she sees her son wandering almost all the way down the isle about to run into a cart that had just turned down the isle from the opposite end. The boy stops and looks up at the cart in front of him and the red haired woman in front. He runs back to his parents who are standing, shocked at the owner of the cart. Derek was still holding Meredith, his head cradled in her neck. Meredith had her nails digging into Derek's arms for reasons unknown to her. He keeps Meredith tucked close in one arm and picks up Bailey awkwardly with the other.

"Bailey, you have to be careful, you don't wanna get lost, bud." He reprimands.

"Sowee, daddy. I just looking at all the yummy cookies." Bailey answers.

"They was flirting, Bailey, that's probably why they almost didn't see you." Zola says innocently.

"Zola!" Meredith moans, turning her head into Derek's chest.

Derek laughs, "no, Zo, your brother is just a sneaky Cookie Monster, aren't ya bud?" Bailey just gives him one of Meredith's smiles that melts his heart.

"Are you guys ever going to say hello?" A familiar voice asks.

Derek turns his attention to the owner of the other cart. "Hey, Addison." He says plainly. He rubs Meredith's arms and pulls her closer to him yet.

"Hi, Addison." Meredith adds, pushing into Derek. Even after all these years she still feels a little bit hesitant with Addison.

"So, what are you guys doing in L.A?" Addison asks.

"Um, well, we are on a little vacation. We just got done with Disneyland and now we are going to spend a couple of days at the beach." Meredith says.

"Then we are going to New York to see everyone." Derek adds.

"Oh, that's great." Addison comments. "The beaches here are great."

"Yeah, we are looking forward to it." Derek responds before Zola interrupts.

"Daddy, can Bailey and I get these cookies?"

"Sure, sweetie, put them in the cart." After she does Derek calls her back. "Zola, I want you to say hi to an old friend of mama and I's. Addison, this is our daughter Zola and our son Bailey." Derek says introducing everyone.

Addison smiles weakly, even though she is remarried with her own son, she is still a little jealous. "Hi there" she says to the kids, who just stare back. Meredith nudges Zola a bit, who then whispers a small "hi."

Addison looks back at Meredith and Derek, "so you named him after Dr. Bailey, I'm guessing?"

"Well… Yeah, we did, but his middle name, that he goes by, is Bailey. But, his first name is after Derek. We call him Bailey to separate the two and yes, he is also named after her because Dr. Bailey saved my life when he was born." Meredith rambles.

Addison smirks, amused, "what happened now, Grey?"

Derek hugs Meredith protectively, "splenic rupture" he states. "She had to give birth in the dark during the super storm. Bailey was displaying face presentation during natural birth. She had to have a c section and the rupture was discovered during the surgery. The rupture was from a fall she had the day before." Derek explains.

"Wow! That is ridiculous, I am glad you both are alright." Addison says.

"Thanks…" Croaks Meredith.

"Well, we better be going" Derek says, putting Bailey in the cart and guiding Meredith and Zola in the opposite direction.

"Ok, it was good seeing you guys." Replies Addison.

"You too" Meredith answers as she starts walking away.

Addison watches as they walk away, their backs facing her. She watches as Derek pushes the cart with one arm, holds Meredith with the other and stops to place a lingering kiss on the side of her head.

Derek and Meredith turn down the next isle and walk down in silence. Once they get down a second isle they stop. Derek turns towards Meredith and opens his arms. Meredith falls into his arms as he holds her tight. He slowly rubs her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Derek kisses her head a few times before tilting her chin towards him. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles. "I love you so much, Meredith. I know that was awkward for you."

"I love you too, Derek.I don't know why it was awkward, but thank you for understanding."

"My pleasure." He whispers huskily into her ear causing Meredith to giggle. "Come on, let's get going." They get their last couple of groceries and head back to the car. Everything is packed up and they finish the drive to the beach house. They eventually arrive at a cute, small brown one story house. It has a porch that goes around to the back that is overlooking a gorgeous beach. The doors and shutters are painted a light grey. Meredith brings the kids inside while Derek takes in the food. Inside, there is a living room with a fireplace against beige walls and dark blue furniture. There are three bedrooms in the back. One room has bunk beds with tropical fish decor that the kids "called" immediately, the other had a single bed with purple and white bedding. The master bedroom had a huge, queen sized bed with fluffy, white blankets. The kids run off to explore while Meredith goes to help Derek who is now making lunch for everyone. "Hey" she says softly, rubbing his back.

"Hey there." Derek smiles and turns towards her so that he can place a kiss on her forehead.

"This is another beautiful place, Derek. The kids are going crazy."

"I knew they would. Did they pick the bunk beds.?" Asks Derek.

"Yeah, luckily Bailey wanted the bottom bunk, so I avoided having to argue about who gets which one." Smirks Meredith. "What are you making?"

"Grilled Cheese" answers Derek. He flips the sandwich and wraps an arm around Meredith. "How about we eat on the patio and look out at the beach?"

"We have a patio too?! Seriously?!" Meredith asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Derek laughs as Meredith hurries outside. When she is outside she sees a large wooden deck that drops down to a white, sandy beach. The ocean is about 20 feet away, soft waves crashing against the shore.

"Wow!" She exclaims when she gets back inside. Meredith grabs plates and silverware to set up the table outside. Derek watches in amusement and wonder as she hurries about in excitement. He is so glad he can create some happy memories for her. Derek finishes the sandwiches and cuts up some fruit to go with them. He brings them outside where Meredith is sitting in one of the chairs watching the waves.

"I'll go call the kids." He smiles as she nods in understanding. Derek walks back inside and comes back barely 5 minutes later with Zola and Bailey bouncing along next to him. They run to their seats where Zola immediately begins chatting away.

"My room is soooo cool, mama! There are fishies on the wall and the blankets are so soft and look like water! The lamp looks like a fish too!" She pauses to take a bite of her sandwich. This allows Bailey to get some words in the conversation.

"Fishes, pretty. I see green and orange." Bailey explains.

"Oh, yeah, there are green and orange fishes in your room?" Meredith asks Bailey as she eats her sandwich. Bailey nods while giving Meredith a huge smile.

"Mama, can we go down to the beach?" Zola asks.

"Sure sweetie, let's finish lunch and then we will get our swimsuits on."

Whispering saucily, Derek leans in to Meredith and says "hmm, I really hope you brought that red suit of yours."

Meredith shivers, deciding to play and says "I don't know WHAT you are talking about Derek. I didn't bring a suit…" She bites her lips and meets his darkened gaze. Derek grumbles and shakes his head.

They finish their lunch and bring it all back inside. Meredith gets the kids into their suits and lathers on the sunscreen. She sucks in a huge breath as she sees Derek come out of their bedroom. He has on an indigo suit and flip flops, his chest is bare. Meredith's eyes travel from his eyes, lower, taking in his almost naked body. Finding her breath, she says, "ok, guys, daddy will take you down to the beach while I change, ok?"

"Everything ok, Dr. Grey?" Derek breathes into her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist and places his cheek on hers. He can feel Meredith getting flustered and attempting to control her breathing. He squeezes her tight and kisses her cheek and forehead.

"Everything is fine." Meredith says, regaining her composure. Derek can really turn her on, even with the smallest things. As Derek leaves with the kids she goes into the room and pulls out a red bikini. It snaps in the back only, dipping down far into her cleavage. The bottoms have small ties holding together the front and back. She checks herself in the mirror before picking up her bag and walking outside. When she gets outside she notices that she is the only one on the beach. Derek has placed their blanket close enough to the water where Zola and Bailey are splashing their toes right at the edge. "Derek, can you put the rest of my sunscreen on please?"

Derek looks at her, appreciatively before nodding. She sits between his legs, watching the kids squeal happily as the water tickles their toes. Derek slowly rubs the sunscreen into her arms and back. Every few strokes he lets his hands wander and linger on her breasts. He places feather soft kisses on her neck, causing her to shiver. Then, he leans in, whispering, "hm, I knew you brought my favorite suit. You look so hot."

Meredith smiles, turning to kiss him, "of course I did."

Their moment is interrupted when Bailey comes running to them. "Daddy, we go in the water now?" He asks.

"Sure buddy. Let's go!" He scoops his son up and takes Zola's hand. Meredith watches as her husband and kids splash in the water. Bailey is holding securely to Derek's neck while Derek holds on to Zola. They laugh as wave after wave splash their bodies. Meredith takes out her phone and snaps some pictures, trying to capture as many moments as possible. She watches as Derek holds Bailey securely in the water. As a wave came along he would lift Bailey up so it was as if Bailey was body surfing. The little boy laughed and clapped his hands in excitement. A few moments later a big wave came along knocking Zola over causing her to swallow a bunch of salt water and go under for a minute. Meredith feels relieved as she watches Derek immediately scoop her up in his strong arms. As he walks back towards Meredith with both kids in his arms, she stands up and reaches to take Bailey as Zola is completely clinging to Derek.

"Did that big wave crash into you,Zo?" Meredith asks, stroking the little girls hair.

Zola whimpers in response, tears silently falling down her face. "It's okay love bug, daddy's got you." Derek soothes her gently. He rocks her, whispering soft words to calm her down. Soon, Zola relaxes, smiling up at Derek. They all decide to play in the sand for a bit and take a break from the water. Meredith leans into Derek as they watch the kids build a sandcastle from their beach chair. Derek buries his nose in her neck while entwining his fingers with Meredith's. Meredith brings one of their entwined hands to her lips and kisses his fingers lightly. They stay outside for a couple more hours just laying in the sand and playing together. At about 4:30 Derek decides it's time to go inside and clean up for dinner. They get the kids bathed and ready first. "It's too bad we can't save water and shower together." Derek murmurs suggestively as he nibbles on Meredith's ear.

Giggling, she bites her lip, "maybe later, Derek."

As Meredith waits for Derek to finish his shower, she watches some Doc McStuffins with the kids. "What would you like for dinner guys?" She asks.

Bailey thinks for a minute. "Pizza!" He shouts, putting his arms up in the air."

"No! Hamburgers!" Zola argues.

Meredith laughs at their answers. "I'm sure we can find someplace with both." She sees Derek walking down the hall. He has on some dark jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. She loves his casual, relaxed look.

"Hey." He greets, pecking the top of her head. "You all ready to go?"

"Yes, all though we have one who wants pizza and one who wants hamburger." Meredith informs.

"Well, I believe I saw a nice place that has both down the road. Come on guys, time to go!" He calls to Zola and Bailey. They scurry to the door and head out into the cool evening. It's a short walk to the restaurant from the beach house. Zola and Bailey skip along in front of their parents taking in the noises and sounds around them. Once seated in the restaurant, they are all pleased to see that they have something for everyone. Meredith plays tic tac toe with Zola as they wait, the little girl resting her head on Meredith's shoulder. Derek entertains Bailey with his toys. Once the food arrives, The kids start eating furiously.

"Wow, someone has built up an appetite!" Meredith exclaims before turning to her chicken pasta. She takes a bite and groans appreciatively.

"Good?" Derek asks, amused as he takes a bite of his salmon.

Meredith rolls her eyes good naturally. "Not as good as some other things" she answers so that only Derek can hear. The rest of the dinner passes quickly. The kids talking about the beach and setting up plans for the next day. After dessert of cheesecake and ice cream they head back to their house. "I'll get the kids to bed." Meredith offers. Derek accepts because he has his own set of plans. He says goodnight to the kids, hugging and kissing them until they they are out of breath from laughter. Once Meredith and the kids are in the bedroom, he sets to work. He pushes back the couches and opens up the fireplace. He lights a fire and closes the grate. Then, he locates pillows and some blankets. He lays them out in front of the fireplace, as well as some pillows. Derek heads into the kitchen and pours two glasses of wine. Finally, he pulls back one blanket and strips out of his clothes. He covers himself and sits up against the pillows and waits. Not much later, Meredith comes out of the kids room. She catches sight of her husband, liking what she sees. "What are you doing?" She asks curiously.

Derek looks at her with a hooded gaze, his eyes roam from her lips to her neck to her breasts to her stomach. "I'm naked and waiting for you…" He pats the spot next to him.

Meredith smiles widely, she pulls her shirt up and tosses it to the side. Dropping down next to Derek she takes the wine glass he offered. She slowly sips the tart wine, the taste going down strong as she swallows. Derek cups her chin with his fingers, pulling her close. His lips become barely an inch away from hers as he asks, "wanna ride?" He kisses her gently before Meredith pulls back, moving the blanket off of Derek's lap. She moves to straddle him as Derek reaches to unbuckle her shorts. He notices her matching emerald green bra and underwear and smiles approvingly. She leans up against his chest and kisses Derek as she runs her fingers through his hair. Derek's hands move quickly around her back before settling on the clasps of her bra. In one quick motion the bra falls and her breasts spill out. Derek smiles widely, looking into Meredith's dark green eyes. He holds her close and whispers, "you are so perfect!" He kisses her so passionately that Meredith is overcome with love. She feels so loved, so happy and so safe in that one moment. She kisses him back, trying to convey all her love. Running her nails across his scalp and then in his curls cause the kissing to become more passionate. Meredith kisses his cheeks, down to his neck and then his clavicle. She can feel him hardening with every kiss, making her smile in satisfaction.

"Hmm, you like that, Derek?" She questions.

Derek massages her breasts before letting out a "yes." He begins to take control and pulls Meredith to him so that her stomach is against his and he is able to nuzzle in her chest. He kisses in between each breast and then spends time on each one. Each time he sucks on a nipple, Meredith screams his name and tugs harder at his curls. Meredith's hands roam across his chest before reaching down to stroke his hardness. Smirking, Meredith adjusts so she can slide onto him.

"Mer… Oh… You are so…tight!" Derek says as she helps him fill her up.

Meredith smiles as as sucks on his earlobe, whispering sweet words as she rides him. They finish at the same time, both screaming the others name loudly. Derek holds his wife as she comes down from her high. Once they are both able to feel their legs again they head back to their room. They at least put a shirt on and underwear in case the kids got up. Derek strokes Meredith's hair as they lay in bed, gazing into her eyes. He watches as Meredith blinks tiredly, whispering "good night, Meredith, I love you!" Into her ear. She smiles and adds "I love you, too" before kissing his cheek and maneuvering so that she is spooned against him. They fall asleep in each other's arms, happy and sated. Derek has his arm protectively around her abdomen and Meredith is holding onto his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Here is another chapter. Sorry if it took a little long, I just wanted to give you guys a long update with plenty to read. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. A Mcbaby will be coming… But ya never know when ?

Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

"Mama, let's watch Snow White now!" Were the first words out of Zola's mouth when the ending credits for "Finding Nemo" started. She gazed up at Meredith with her big, brown eyes filled with excitement.

Smiling, Meredith agreed as Derek got up to change the DVD. The kids had woke early in the morning, eagerly waking their parents and begging for their movie marathon to begin. Derek first had gotten some toast and fruit prepared to eat in bed while Meredith helped the kids bring practically every stuffed animal they had into bed. Bailey and Zola cuddled in between Meredith and Derek with their stuffed animals and blankets all over the bed as they ate and began watching "Finding Nemo." Once the next movie was in, Derek returned to his place on the other side of Bailey. He pulled the little boy practically on his lap so that he could pull Meredith close to him as well as Zola. He watched as Meredith watched the movie as raptly as Zola. He felt a slight tapping on his cheek and smiled when he saw Bailey staring up at him and smiling. He makes a silly face at his son and continues to watch the movie. Meredith gently lays her hand on Derek's thigh and rubs. "Mer, please don't start something you can't finish." He laughs lightly as he watches her hands path.

"You have a one track mind, Der!" She astonishes, smiling back at him. "This is so relaxing! I don't ever wanna go back to work."

"Hmm… I think you would need to do a surgery after a while, but I agree, this. Is. Very. Relaxing." Derek says as he leans over and kisses Meredith after every word.

She rests her head on his shoulder, "as long as you are there at least."

"I will be, always." He replies rubbing his cheek affectionately against her hair.

"Daddy, look! Dwarfs!" Bailey points to the television where the movie had reached the introduction of the 7 Dwarves. "They funny!" Bailey starts giggling along with the antics of the dwarves.

Derek acknowledges Bailey's observations before looking back at Meredith. "Have you seen this movie before, Mer?"

Meredith looks up at him sadly. "No, I've only seen a few including a couple of the ones that Zola and Bailey have gotten into." The movie they were currently watching and several they brought along were new and the kids had not seen yet.

"Well." Derek breathes, determined. "Zo, Bailey, we have to show your mom all about the wonderful Disney movies." He tickles Zola as her eyes shine with happiness, whether from the idea of watching more movies or helping her daddy. "Have you seen "Peter Pan?"

Meredith shakes her head, "nope."

"Beauty and the Beast?" He asks.

"No…"

"I know you've seen Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Finding Nemo. What about Little Mermaid?"

"Nope."

"Pinocchio?"

"Is that the one where the boys nose gets long?" Meredith wonders.

"Yes."

"Then, I have seen that one."

"Good, how about Alice in Wonderland?"

"Nope."

"Jungle Book?"

"Nope."

"Bambi?"

Meredith laughs as her first thought was the nickname Cristina used for George. "I've heard of that one and what it's about, but, no, I've never seen that." She gives Derek an apologetic look. "My mother never let me have those movies in the house and anytime they showed them anywhere, I slept through them because of the ideas she shoved in me."

Derek clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He knew exactly what Meredith was referring to. Smiling enthusiastically, "we should watch Peter Pan next. It's one of my favorites" he suggests.

"Ok." She turns and watches more of the movie. "Hey, Derek?" Meredith waits as he looks over at her, eyebrows pinched in a questioning way. "You know how you told me that you wanted to dress the kids up for Disney?"

"Well, that's what my mom had us do when we were kids." He pauses, unsure of where his wife was going as he sees her start playing with her hands nervously.

"You never told me what YOU were dressed up as." Glancing sideways at her husband, she sees that he is turning red almost.

"That's because I never got to choose. My sisters always insisted I be the same character."

"Oh, what happened, Derek?" Meredith questions, not sure if she wants to hear this.

"They always had me be Prince Charming." Derek groans as he closes his eyes. "I always wanted to be Captain Hook or The Mad Hatter, but every year mom would bring me that costume."

After her hysterical laughter had died down, Meredith responds, "oh, my God, that's not so bad, and now the name McDreamy fits even more." She teases playfully. "I think it's cute, Derek." She rubs his arm affectionately and smiles and bites her lip. "And you did dress your son like that also."

Derek looks at her, trying to come up with a retort. "Well.. It was Zola's idea… She wanted him to be that." He tries to defend himself.

"Whatever, Derek." Meredith says while laughing, "I think it's sweet."

Derek grumbles and pulls her close. He kisses behind her ear before speaking. "You're gonna have to make up for laughing like that later, Dr. Grey." He murmurs seductively as he can't help but be turned on by his wife, especially when she laughs like that. He hears that sound and his heart soars, like it's going to explode out of his chest.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith banters back. The intensity of his gaze making her breathe heavier and wish the kids were asleep. She leans onto his shoulder and continues to watch the movie. Once the movie was over, they put in "Peter Pan". Meredith was very enamored by the story. Often, she commented on the cleverness and how she wished there could be a land that would not allow Zola and Bailey grow into adults. These comments made both kids laugh uncontrollably.

Derek smiled and whispers so softly, " don't worry, Mer, we will have another baby, and they will always be our babies." He nuzzles his nose affectionately against her cheek, breathing in her scent.

After the movie was over, they take a break and order some lunch. Derek couldn't resist the three sets of pleading eyes who were begging for pizza. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" He thought to himself when he realized how much those looks turned him into a pile of goo. The pizza was eaten in front of what was considered the last movie of the day. When it was finished, Bailey begins to roll on the bed, playfully squirming around. He gets up and starts jumping.

"We have a little jumping bean." Meredith jokes, reaching out to pretend to grab him.

"No, no mama!" Screams Bailey as he tries to get away. He tries to bounce in the other direction, but Derek is too quick, he grabs Bailey and flips him so he is hanging almost upside down. He curls into a ball as Derek blows raspberries on his side, the room filling with giggles. Zola decides to join in and starts jumping on the bed as well.

"Look at me!" She shouts, her braids bobbing up and down with each bounce. Pulling Bailey out of Derek's arms, she pulls him up and holds his hands as they keep bouncing together.

Meredith and Derek watch as the kids laugh and play. Jumping, falling down, getting back up and starting again. "Hmm, this reminds me of my sisters and I" recollects Derek. Turning towards him, Meredith looks at him, giving him a signal to continue. "Before my dad died, when we were little, Amy, Lizzie and I would come into our parents room and wake them up by jumping on the bed. His eyes glaze over, mind filled with memories.

"Where were Kathleen and Nancy?" Meredith questions.

"They always claimed they were too old to wake our parents like that, since Nancy is 5 years older than Liz." He explains. "When we were done, dad would take me into the kitchen and we would make breakfast for the girls. He called it "training for treating women right."

"Well, I think it worked." Leaning in to cup his cheek and kiss him quickly as she answers. A total this moment, Meredith was beyond in love with her husband, which she didn't think could be possible.

"Do you?" He smirks mischievously. Meredith just nods in agreement. Taking her hand, Derek says, "maybe Bailey and I will make dinner tonight for you and ZoZo."

"I like the sound of that!" Meredith replies, smiling widely. "I probably wouldn't be much help in the kitchen anyway." She nudges Derek's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, we don't want this beautiful beach house to burn down!" Derek teases.

"Hey, Derek! I'm not that bad! I can reheat food and cook some little things." Meredith laughs, failing to defend herself.

Derek laughs loudly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her multiple times on the forehead. Meredith begins to laugh as well, falling easily into his arms. Zola decides in this moment to come hop into Derek's lap. The sudden impact causes Derek to jump slightly. He wraps one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife. "Seriously, Bailey and I will cook. It will be nice to continue that tradition. Whenever we are all home together, the men cook at least one meals. What do you say Bailey?" He looks over to where the boy was sitting in his pajama bottoms bouncing on the edge of the bed. "Do you wanna help daddy make dinner for mama and Zo tonight?" Big, blue eyes quickly meet Derek's as Bailey lights up and claps and nods enthusiastically.

Ruffling Bailey's hair, Meredith answers, "I guess it's set then, Bails, you and daddy will make dinner, and how about Zola and I will have a princess tea party with her new tea set?"

Zola looks over at Meredith quickly, her mouth open in surprise. "Yeah, mama, that sounds like so much fun!"

"Alright, but until then, how about we get our swimsuits on and go for a walk on the beach?" Suggests Meredith. Her idea is met with enthusiastic squeals and claps. They get up and head to their suitcases to get their suits. Derek helps Zola into her small, pink one piece. It has glitter covering most of it and a lighter pink tutu. He then puts his indigo bathing shorts on and flip flops. Meredith gets Bailey dressed in his swim trunks that match Derek's. The only difference is his has a little dog at the bottom and a matching rash guard. Sunscreen is lathered on and before long they'd are walking down the sandy, white beach towards the clear, blue water. Derek watches and admires Meredith's beauty in her bikini top and shorts as she holds the kids hands while they walk towards the water. Once they reach the edge she turns back and looks at Derek expectantly.

"You're doing the sparkly eye thing, Derek!" She teases.

"I can't help it, you are just so damn irresistible!" He slides his arm around her waist and nuzzles in her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine. His other arm goes the around to the other side, pulling her close by entwining his fingers at her stomach. Meredith let's go of the kids hands letting them explore a few steps ahead. She leans back into her husband's strong chest and places her hands on top of his as they walk along. As they walk down the shore the kids keep an eye out for shells. Picking up even the smallest little treasures. In the middle of the afternoon, the weather is warm, but there is a slight breeze lightly blowing. The waves crash slowly, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Meredith has a wide grin as she watches Bailey and Zola compare their latest finds. As the kids start running again, she tugs forward a bit, causing Derek to begin walking again. "I could get used to this." Meredith considers. They walk a while longer, until they can't see their beach house anymore. Instead, there are shops, restaurants and other touristy type attractions. At this point, they decide to head back. Bailey reaches up to Derek, giving him a wide eyed, begging look. He is then scooped up and gets the privilege of riding on Derek's shoulders. Zola grasps her tiny hand into Meredith's and the girls take the lead on the way back to the house. Once at the house, Zola runs off to get her new tea set, while the boys head to the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Meredith asks.

"Hmm, I like this house, I don't want it to burn down." Derek jokes.

Rolling her eyes at her husband, she replies, "Seriously, Derek?! For that, no "s-e-x" for you tonight." Meredith bites her lip as she says that. She knows what's about to happen.

He puts down the towel and barely contains a mischievous grin. Placing his hands on his hips he stares into her green eyes. Meredith feels her world stop, her breathing becomes deep. He has that effect on her. Derek leans in, placing soft kisses right below her ear. "Oh, really?" He whispers. He begins sucking on her earlobe and Meredith feels like she's going to explode from the pleasure.

"Oh, my gosh! Derek!" She cries.

"What were you saying no to now, Meredith?" He murmurs sexily, his warm breath hitting the side of her neck.

She tries to keep her resolve, but she couldn't. She would take him right now if she could, but their were children present.

Derek laughs, "that's what I thought." He runs his hands up her side. "Bailey and I have plans and so do you and Zola. How about we eat outside and I will let you know when the food is almost done and you can set the table?"

"Ok." Meredith answers. She watches Derek for a few minutes with Bailey. Thinking about it, she didn't really want to cook, as most of what she made consisted of reheating and mixing. Everything else got burnt. Derek carried Bailey to the refrigerator and together they looked inside. They got out the chicken, tomato sauce and cheese. From the cabinets, they got out the pasta and oil. She watches as Derek explains everything to his son. He names what they are making, what they are using and even how long it will take. Meredith notices how Bailey's eyes light up when Derek talks to him. As Derek lifts his son into his strong, muscular arms, he catches Meredith's eye. He smiles at her and gives her "their look." Meredith reciprocates before responding to a little tug on her hand. Looking down, she meets the big, brown eyes of her daughter. Giving her a big smile, Meredith says "alright, my ZoZo, you ready for our tea party?" They run off together drinking "tea" with Zola's dollies and eating pretend cupcakes. Zola giggles while Meredith asks her doll if she wants more cupcakes. Off in the distance they hear Bailey and Derek laughing about something. The smells of chicken float through the house, making stomachs growl. Derek calls Meredith a little while later, letting her know that dinner was about ready.

"Mama, I wanna help you set the table!" Zola pleads.

"Sure, sweetie, you can carry the paper plates." She responds as she grabs the silverware and napkins herself. "We're going to eat outside so we can enjoy the sunset." Meredith explains as she walks behind Zola, putting a napkin and silverware down next to each plate.

"It's so pretty out here!" Comments Zola.

Smiling at her daughters sweetness and agreeing with her, Meredith looks out at the ocean. At almost 6 o'clock the sky is becoming a deep blue, with pinks and purples mixing together, creating such a picture. Lost in the beauty, she doesn't see a little boy pull over a chair and climb up so that he is standing at waist height to Meredith. She looks down when her son reaches his arms around her and gives her a big hug. Resting his chin on her stomach, he looks up and then quickly kisses her stomach. Meredith's heart soars at the sentiment, not noticing the camera flash.

"Dinners weady mama!" Bailey exclaims. Sure enough, she looks over and Derek is standing at the table that is filled with Chicken Parmigiana, vegetables, rolls and pasta.

"You guys are amazing! Everything looks delicious." Meredith says, running her fingers through Bailey's hair and then lifting him high in the air.

"It's all for our girls, right Bailey?" Derek smirks and tickles his son.

"Ya! Luv ya mama!" Bailey leans over and kisses Meredith's cheek.

Meredith laughs, her son is so much like Derek, except for the hair. She puts him in his seat and sits down next to him. Derek follows suit and sits opposite of Meredith, but next to Zola. "Thank you for making this, Derek." Taking a bite, she savors the juicy chicken. "Oh, Derek, this is amazing!" She exclaims.

Chewing his own piece, he smiles before answering. "I'm glad you like, Mer."

"Seriously, Derek, you should just cook all the time. I know you've made this before and it's always been wonderful, but this is especially delicious…" Before Meredith could continue her ramble, Derek's lips came crashing onto hers. He had gotten up and walked over to lean over and kiss her. Zola and Bailey's eyes were wide in amusement as they watched their dad. Meredith was in shock at first, but quickly melted into her husbands kiss. "Damn, I can't wait until we are in New York." She says as they catch their breath after pulling away.

Stroking her cheek, Derek says, "I couldn't help it Mer, I needed to kiss you…contact high. Just watching you with Bailey, your rambling…" He peers deep into her green eyes, getting lost.

"I'm definitely not complaining, Der! You can do that anytime, anyplace." Meredith says.

"Oh, really? You mean even in the O.R?" He grins playfully.

She banters back, shrugging, "well, I'd have no problem with it, but I'm not sure I could say the same for the nurses or the chief." They laugh together as Derek sits back down and takes her hand.

"Daddy, Bailey this is yummy." Zola says. She is clearly enjoying the meal, judging by the tomato sauce on her face and the fact that her vegetables are gone.

"Danks! Zo!" Bailey beams.

"You hear that, Bailey, they like our food." Derek smiles at his son. He leans over and hugs Zola. "I'm glad you liked it Zola and I am even more glad that's you ate your vegetables without me or mama telling you to." Zola smiles and takes another bite.

"So, what were you boys laughing about when you were cooking?" Meredith asks, looking at Bailey.

"I take tomato bath." Bailey explains matter of factly.

Meredith looks up at Derek quizzically. "He knocked half of one bowl of sauce onto his face and clothes." Derek explains with a bemused look. Meredith laughs and listens with rapt attention as Bailey explains.

The rest of the dinner passes quickly, followed by ice cream for dessert. As Derek passes a bowl of strawberry ice cream to Meredith he leans in and whispers, "you get more dessert later… So save room." Meredith shivers in anticipation and looks up to meet his eyes. She bites her lip and nods discreetly at her husband, oh damn she really loved him. The way he made her feel, every look, every touch, the way he was with the kids. Everything he did caused butterflies in her stomach. Made her world stop. Nothing could ever compare to how Derek Shepherd made her feel.

"Alright kids, time for bed!" Meredith says as she takes her last bite of ice cream a short while later. She wipes their faces and quickly leads them to their room. Derek helps her get them washed and in bed. Soon, the four of them are laying together reading a story that Bailey picked out. Derek reads with a different voice for each character, causing laughter to ensue. When the story is finished, Bailey snuggles into Meredith and pulls his blanket up close. Meredith rubs his back, soothing him into a deep sleep. She watches as his bright blue eyes droop lower and lower until the familiar snores are heard. Next to her, Derek is rocking Zola, humming as Zola clutches her lion and one of her new Disney animals close. She smiles at the memories of when Zola got that lion. She remembers how little Zola was and finds herself really wanting to see Derek rock a new little baby the same way. Maybe this time with his hair and her eyes. Once the kids are asleep, Meredith goes into their room and Derek goes to put the last of the dishes away. Meredith turns on the shower and slips on the soft, fluffy robe that came with the beach house. When she hears Derek come into their room she quickly drops her robe and steps into the shower.

"Mer? Where are you?" Derek calls, confused when he doesn't see his wife.

"I'm in the shower Derek! You better hurry! I'm soaping myself up." She smirks, picturing the look on her husbands face.

Derek feels his heart race when he hears what his wife is doing. He rips off his shirt and runs into the bathroom. Derek stops short when he sees Meredith standing in the shower, soaking wet with some bubbles covering her. Licking his lips, he looks her up and down, his breathing ragged. "Damn! She is so hot" He thought. Derek pulls down his pants and joins Meredith in the shower. "You missed a spot." He growls as he wraps her in his arms and kisses her passionately. Derek leads her back under the flow of warm water. Her hands run up his back and into his wet curls. He pulls her into a hug after ending the kiss, he rubs his cheek affectionately against hers. "I love you, Meredith Grey." Derek says into her ear as they stand together, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other.

Rubbing her nose into the crook of his neck, Meredith kisses under his ear before answering. " I love you to Derek, so much!" She leans back and stares into his eyes, tracing his features with her deft fingers. Meredith keeps her fingers on his cheeks as she kisses him. He kisses her back as he grabs the soap bottle and begins to lather more soap onto his wife. His hands linger as he place more soap on her breasts and then on more private places. Meredith moans in pleasure as Derek rubs, kisses and arouses her to levels she never would have imagined.

"You ready for your dessert,Meredith?" He asks, taking her hands. Derek places one of her hands above their heads and takes the other and guides it to his hardness. Meredith begins to rub him in response, causing Derek to throw his head back in pleasure. Smiling, Meredith frees her other hand and guides Derek's head to her chest, where Derek gladly begins licking and sucking each breast. He wraps his arms around her, bringing her close.

"Oh, Derek! You. Are. Amazing!" She shouts as he kisses her and she continues rubbing his now throbbing cock.

"You are wonderful,Mer, so beautiful, perfect." Derek says as he kisses every inch of her face, neck and chest. Meredith holds on, her arms wrapped around his neck, moaning softly as he kisses her. Derek enters her and begins their favorite "bendy thing" as Meredith likes to call it. Meredith chants his name as Derek thrusts, bringing her really close. She kisses his neck, followed by little bites. "Oh…Mer!" Derek shouts in pleasure, he pulls her mouth to his and kisses her frantically. "I love you!" He says in between kisses. A while later, they both come, calling each other's name. Meredith presses her chest against Derek and lays her head on his shoulder. Derek wraps his strong, muscular arms protectively around his wife as they come down from their highs. They stand in the shower, cradled together for a few minutes before Derek steps out and reaches for Meredith's hand which she gladly gives. He watches with glazed over "I've seen you naked" eyes and then swiftly picks up Meredith causing her to giggle. Derek walks over to the bed and gently places her on the bed. Meredith holds her arms out to him, encouraging him to lay down with her. Derek gladly lays down next to her and Meredith immediately wraps her legs around his and rests her head on his shoulder and runs her hand up and down his stomach. She smiles up at him, gazing at him lovingly. Derek places a lingering kiss on her forehead and inhales her scent.

"Hmm, I can't wait until we can stay like this all day long." He murmurs, smiling softly.

"When do we get to stay like this all day?!" Meredith giggles.

"When we get to New York, I may have planned the second and third day to have . ." He kisses her after directing his lips to his.

"Oh, I like the sound of that Derek! But what about the kids?"

"My mom will watch them; nana time." Derek explains. "So, we have 48 hours to ourselves." He strokes her hair as they talk.

"Hmm, that sounds seriously wonderful!" Meredith says as she imagines alone time with her husband, no kids and no pagers. "I can do all your favorite things!" She has a sultry tone that makes Derek melt. Meredith stares back at him, raking her fingers through his curls.

"I like the sound of that, Dr. Grey!" Derek banters back as he rolls back on top of his wife. He immediately starts to respond as she wraps her arms around his neck and they continue their lovemaking once more.

After another round, they fall asleep, waking only in the morning to the sun shining through the blinds. Meredith stretches, and then turns into Derek, who watches, enchanted by her beauty. When Meredith shivers he pulls her close and then wraps the blanket tighter against her. "I guess it's time to get up." Derek says into her hair.

"No! I'm cozy. Want to sleep." Meredith smiles, wrapping both arms around Derek.

"I know Mer, but we want to soak up as much as we can before we leave tonight."

Meredith grumbles before sighing. "Fine, but that means Zola is going to want pancakes."

"Oh really, so it's something that Zola wants and has nothing to do with you wanting them." Derek holds back a laugh as he rubs his wife's naked back.

"Shut up, I'm tired" Meredith laughs allowing Derek to laugh along with her.

"I will gladly make pancakes for you, Mer." Derek replies. He lightly picks up her chin, placing his lips a breath away from hers and whispers "good morning" before placing his lips on hers and initiating a kiss.

"This is definitely a good morning!" Meredith answers when they pull away.

Reluctantly, Meredith and Derek get up and out of bed and begin getting ready. They planned on spending the morning at the beach before getting ready to leave at 4 for their flight to New York. They put on their bathing suits, including shorts as a cover up for Meredith and then go begin to get breakfast ready. As they get the food prepared, wonderful smells fill the house, causing two sleepy children to wander out of their room.

"Hi mama." Bailey murmurs first, walking over and reaching up to indicate that he wanted to be held.

Meredith lifts him up and he immediately lays his head on her shoulder. "Morning, Bails, how are you this morning?"

"Sweepy, mama." He says softly.

"That makes two of us!" She giggles, rubbing his back. "Daddy made pancakes, sweetie, doesn't that sound yummy?" Bailey nods slowly, trying to get himself awake.

Zola wandered over to Derek, smiling brightly. "Good morning, Princess!" He smiles and puts down the spatula. He lifts her up into the air before kissing her. Then, he carries her over to Meredith and Bailey who are silently rocking together. Derek wraps an arm around Meredith and greets Bailey. "Morning, buddy!" He says, kissing his son's head. Bailey smiles and waves at Derek, too tired to talk.

"Morning, mama!" Zola chirps, fully awake.

Meredith offers her own greeting and then turns more towards Derek and says "Have you ever noticed how we have one of each? Bailey is clearly not a morning person, but Zola is all you in the mornings."

"Yeah, I guess so!" Derek laughs, "should be interesting when they are teenagers, although that may mean Zola will not be interested in partying all night. Which is good, because I don't think I could handle her doing that."

Meredith rolls her eyes in amusement, "oh, Derek!" She sighs. They put down the kids at the table and then head to get the food on the plates. Breakfast is spent mostly with Zola babbling away about playing on the beach as they eat. Bailey pipes in more and more with each bite of food. Soon, plates are empty and it's time to begin their morning. The kids get dressed into their swimsuits and they all head down for one last morning at the beach. Meredith and Derek sit together on a large towel on the sand as Bailey and Zola build a sandcastle. After a while, they all decide to swim in the water. The water is very calm today, so both kids get to stand unassisted and splash. Thankfully, Derek remembered to bring the waterproof camera, so lots of pictures of the kids splashing each other were taken. He also gets a particularly cute one of Meredith laughing while kneeling down with Zola and Bailey. Zola and Meredith are on one side, Bailey on the other. Bailey is shielding his face as the girls are sending small splashes in his direction.

In between his joyful shrieks, Bailey calls out, "help me daddy!" Derek puts down the camera and comes running to his son's rescue. He bends down and helps him splash the girls. This goes on until all of them are out of breath from laughing. Meredith and Derek sit down in the warm water, letting the kids sit with them.

"Do you guys like the beach?" Meredith asks, playing with Zola's braids.

Zola nods and replies, "yeah, I like the water and shells. I can't wait to show all my friends my shells I found."

"I wanna show Uncle Awex and Uncle Owen mine!" Bailey shouts. "And Aunt Bayee and Aunt Amy."

Meredith shakes her head in amusement,"I'm sure they will love all the fun things you got." She acknowledges. She locks eyes with Derek and they share a smile. Sighing before speaking again, "I guess we better get lunch and get cleaned up, we're going to New York tonight!" Meredith musters up a smile for the kids. Derek can notice the hesitation in her voice, but chooses not to say anything at this time. They pack up their belongings and head back into the house.

"I'll go make sandwiches while you go get cleaned up, is that okay?" Derek suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good, come on guys." She leads the kids to their room to get clothes and then their bathroom to wash up. Derek quickly makes some ham and cheese sandwiches and cuts up fruit. The rest of his family are not in the kitchen yet, so he decides to go get himself cleaned up and ready. He hears the shower in the kids bathroom and heads to his and Meredith's room. He quickly jumps in and out of the shower and runs a towel through his wet curls. Throwing on some sweats and Meredith's favorite Bowdoin shirt of his, he dresses and heads back out. By this time he sees Meredith dressed in sweats and a long sleeve shirt and the kids are on the couch decked out in some of their Disney gear watching tv.

Meredith sees him first and comes up and wraps her arms around him. His arms automatically pulls her close, resting on her waist. She rests her head on his chest and inhales deeply. Looking up at him she mutters "hi".

Enchanted by her warmth and and intoxicating smell, Derek completely relaxes. "Hey, there." He replies. "Did you guys see the food I made?"

"Mmhmm, The kids are eating theirs now, I thought I'd wait for you to eat mine." Meredith answers.

"Thanks, I like eating with you." Derek says.

"Me too" Meredith murmurs.

They walk over and grab their plates and sit down. Lunch is finished in comfortable silence and then it is time to get their bags by the door. They allow the kids to keep watching tv so that they can get everything ready. Meredith and Derek sit with the kids for a while after they get everything into the car. Meredith sits in Derek's lap, her arm around his neck. At 3:30, Derek informs them that it is time to head to the airport for the next part of their trip. It doesn't take them long to get to the airport and drop off their car, soon they are through security and waiting to board their plane.

"Daddy?" Zola question Derek, looking at him with her big, brown eyes. "What are we gonna do in New York?"

"Well, Zo, we are gonna do lots of fun things. We will see Nana and Auntie Lizzie and you are gonna meet your Aunt Nancy and Aunt Kathleen." Derek's mom had been out to Seattle again in the last couple of years and Lizzie obviously was there for Derek's surgery so Zola had met both both of them. However, neither kid met Nancy or Kathleen. Meredith as well hadn't spoke with Nancy since their initial meeting and only briefly spoke with Kathleen. Enough to know that she seemed nice.

"Ok." Was the only answer Zola gave. Derek smiles and looks over at his wife. He notices that she started looking a little nauseous when he started talking about his sisters.

"Are you feeling okay, Mer?" He wonders.

"I'm fine Derek." She begins, causing Derek to look at her and sigh.

"Meredith." He says expectantly.

She smiles reassuringly, "I am fine Derek, can we wait until we are on the plane to talk?"

Derek considers this for a moment. "Ok." He knows that she will tell him, she just has to find the right moment and the right words.

Meredith kisses him for comfort, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. She gets lost in the loving, caring, mesmerizing deep blue gaze of his eyes before falling into his warm, open embrace. They rest together for a few moments and before they know it they are being called to board. Being an important Neurosurgeon definitely had its perks. Like when flying, they get nice, first class seats, meaning they also get to board first. After everyone was on the plane and they were en route to New York Meredith looked over to see Zola and Bailey were occupied before resting her head on Derek's shoulder. She takes a couple of deep breaths, "I think I'm freaking out, Derek."

Derek immediately turns towards her, he wraps his one arm around her shoulder so that she is in the crook of his neck and lets his other hand rest on her stomach. He rubs slow, rhythmic circles to help keep her calm. Placing several kisses to her forehead, he says "what's wrong, Mer?"

Meredith looks up and sees nothing but concern and desire in his eyes as she gets ready to admit her fears. "I'm nervous about meeting your other sisters… I know it's silly, but Nancy already hates me and who knows if Kathleen really likes me…what if…" She goes to continue, but Derek is quicker. He pulls her chin up and kisses the words out of her. He runs his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Meredith responds eagerly, letting their tongues duel In a deep, passionate kiss.

"Meredith Grey. You have nothing to worry about. My mom loves you, Lizzie loves you and can't wait to see you and Kathleen has been raving to me non stop about how glad she is that you are finally going to come. Don't worry about Nancy, she is a bitch to everyone. I don't care what she thinks and I won't let her say anything to you." He smiles comfortingly and kisses her again. When he does this, Meredith feels instantly calmed.

Smiling up at him and reaching to cup his cheek, she says "thank you" and rubs his cheek affectionately.

"My pleasure, Meredith. You have no need to worry. Now, please rest and we will be there before you know it."

Gazing into his eyes, taking in all of his comfort, she breathes in and out. "Damn, I love him so much,he really helps me feel better." Meredith thinks to herself. "Ok" she finally concludes and resumes her spot back in the crook of his neck. Derek wraps his arm around her tighter and kisses her head. Meredith wraps one arm around his waist and the other hands rests on his stomach. They enjoy the peacefulness and being together as the plane moves towards their next destination.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Here is another chapter. I was originally gonna do the first 2 days of NYC together, but day 1 ended up being a lot longer that expected, so I split it up. Also, the MerDer in my head needed some sexy time lol, so I had to have that. Here is day 1 in New York. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and here is a nice, long chapter to thank you.

Chapter 12:

The New York skyline shimmered bright outside as she looked out the plane window. Meredith watched as they got lower to the ground and remembers being enamored by the Statue of Liberty and the skyline last time she came to Manhattan years ago. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. Beside her, Derek squeezes her hand lovingly. After their talk, they cuddled together and took a nap for most of the flight. They were woken by the captain coming over the loudspeaker announcing their pending arrival that was actually earlier than anticipated. Meredith looks over at her sleeping children and is amazed that they did not budge as the wheels hit the Tarmac of LaGuardia Airport. She then looks at her husband and gives him a big, reassuring smile. He, like always, made her feel better and helped her keep away the "dark and twisties." She was now feeling a lot better about their visit with his sisters. Meredith leans in and kisses him softly, rubbing her hand from his shoulder, up his neck and to the base of his head. Their kiss is broken as the seatbelt light turns off and the captain announces their arrival and releases everyone from the plane. Derek lifts Zola after he places his carry on across his chest. Meredith puts on her backpack and picks up Bailey. Both kids blink tiredly for a few minutes keeping their heads on their parents shoulders and eventually fall asleep. They head to baggage claim, get their bags and make their way to where the cabs are sitting and waiting for customers. "254 East Chestnut Street, Long Island" Derek says swiftly as they get in the cab. The driver begins navigating his way south towards the highway. Derek points out some places that he notices are familiar and promises to show Meredith them in the light. About 25 minutes later they pull into a large neighborhood full of 2 story houses all of which look beautiful from what can be seen in the light that is present. The taxi driver stops at a large house with a huge wrap around driveway. Derek thanks the man, giving him some money. He lugs a still sleeping Zola out of the car and reaches a hand out to help Meredith. They look at each other and shake their heads as they noticed that Zola only squirmed and rubbed her eyes before settling back to sleep and Bailey only murmured softly in protest for a second. Taking their bags out of the trunk, they start making their way to the door.

"Holy Crap, this place is freaking huge, Derek!" Meredith says in shock.

He smirks as he stops pulling his suitcase and turns towards her. "It's what my dad wanted. He built this house for my mom. It was one of 4 houses on the lot when he built it." The two story house looked to be almost 4,500 square feet and had a garage. From what she could see, Meredith saw some sort of flower bushes and a porch with a white fence. It looked like the perfect place to raise children and now, grandchildren.

Meredith feels her heart squeeze as She listens to Derek talk about his dad. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she replies, "that explains why you wanted to build us a house. I think it's beautiful. But…" She grins mischievously as Derek looks over confused , "ours is MUCH better."

"It really is, Mer." He whispers. "Come on, let's go inside." Derek walks up the the steps to the lighted porch and rings the doorbell.

"Derek! You made it!" Carolyn Shepherd exclaims as she opens the door. "Meredith, it's so good to see you as well." She smiles brightly at her daughter in law.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Shepherd." Meredith says quietly.

Carolyn tilts her head and shakes it disbelievingly. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Meredith smiles, "I'm sorry; Carolyn."

"That's better, dear." She smiles widely and pulls Meredith into a hug. "Let's get you inside and these two adorable babies to bed." Carolyn guides them into the hallway and closes the door.

Meredith looks all over in the warmly decorated entryway and living room. There was a large wooden staircase leading to the upstairs right in front of them. To the right was a living room and to the left were two doors, presumingly leading to the kitchen or dining room. "I'm sorry the kids are so exhausted, we are shocked that they stayed asleep this long."

"Nonsense! Be glad they are still sleeping, it will make your day easier tomorrow." Carolyn says. "Now, I figured the kids would do better sleeping with you guys tonight, so they don't wake up scared and all. So I set up an air mattress in your room, Derek."

"That sounds great, ma. Thank you. We will go set them down now and then come back down."

He guides Meredith up the stairs and then to the left where they enter into Derek's childhood bedroom. It's a good size, big enough for a small walk in closet and an en suite bathroom. As Derek places Zola on the bed, Meredith looks around. The walls are indigo, from what she can tell in the small amount of light coming from the bathroom. There is a window with white curtains behind a small dresser. Next to the door, there is a desk with shelves above it that are covered in pictures and some other trinkets. She smiles as she takes in everything, it "feels" like Derek and she loves it. By now, Derek has taken Bailey from her and places him next to his sister. He puts down his carry on and does the same with Meredith's after removing it from her shoulders. They quickly place the kids treasured Cinderella doll and Dalmatian in each child's arms and walk out of the room with their arms wrapped around each other. Derek stops her right when they get to the first stair. He places his hands on the sides of her cheeks and strokes softly. Slowly, he moves his hands up and back, running his fingers through her soft locks. Their lips meet quickly, Derek gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. Both are smiling when they pull back. "Hi" Derek breathes.

"Hey" replies Meredith with a giggle. She had since placed her hands on his waist during the kiss, so they were closer than before.

"You doing okay?" Asks Derek.

"I am. I'm actually very excited to be here, now that I'm here and am seeing all of this. This house…this land is really amazing, Derek."

"Good! I'm excited to show it to you. But, for now, let's go visit with my mom." Derek kisses her one more time and rubs his thumb over her bottom lip before leading her downstairs. He leads her into the kitchen where Carolyn is sitting at the table with coffee and some cookies, muffins and fruits sitting on the table.

"Come sit down you two! You have had a long day." She gestures to the two chairs next to her and both take her invite and sit down.

Derek smiles and shakes his head as Meredith immediately grabs a muffin and a cookie, while he chooses some fruit. He pulls his wife close to him as they begin eating.

"How was the plane ride, dears?" Carolyn asks.

Derek begins, "it was fine, kids slept through most of it and we took a nap as well."

"That's good, they seemed really exhausted." His mom replied."I'm just thankful you all are here. It's been too long!"

"We are too, ma. I think we will have a lot more opportunities to come out more. In fact, we know we will have more chances to come visit." He looks down at Meredith who is looking up at him from where she is resting on his shoulder and they smile when they make eye contact. Meredith squeezes his hand comfortingly, telling him silently how proud she is and grateful.

"Well, I am certainly glad to hear that. Now, is everything alright in that hospital of yours that makes you say something like that?"

Derek pecks Meredith's forehead. "No, everything is great, unless you count Amy wrecking havoc on my department. I…uh… Just lost sight of what is most important and got carried away with something. But everything is under control now." He smiles and hugs Meredith even closer. She responds by wrapping both arms around his waist. Carolyn smiles warmly at the loving couple before speaking again.

"Well I am glad you figured whatever it was out, I don't like to hear that you lost sight of something important. So, don't you think of it again." She reprimands.

Swallowing hard to avoid letting tears fall, Derek firmly states, "trust me, ma, I definitely won't." He relaxes when Meredith leans up and kisses his cheek, silently telling him that everything is alright. Derek takes comfort in Meredith's presence and kiss and lets himself relax. They talk for a little while longer before Carolyn notices the time.

"My goodness! It's one am already. We better head to bed, we will have enough time to chat over the next few days." She sends the two off to bed before heading to her own room.

Derek helps Meredith up the stairs after they wish Carolyn a good night. She keeps one arm around him and yawns while they walk up to the bedroom. Once there, they quickly change into their pajamas and sigh as they collapse besides each other on the bed. Meredith immediately lays herself on Derek's chest and cuddles into him. Derek wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. He continues kissing across her forehead, down her cheeks and kisses her deeply on her lips. Both are breathing hard as they pull away. Meredith licks her lip, "he always tastes so good!" She thinks to herself. Derek smiles at her like she is the only other person in the world, in his world. That is until he sees beyond her and sees two small people on an air mattress on the floor. His face falls as soon as he realizes what can't happen tonight. Turning to lay on his back, he crosses his arms and his face turns into what can only be described as a pout.

"Derek?" Meredith asks, confused at his sudden change in demeanor. "Hey." She rubs his shoulder lightly.

"Bailey and Zola are in here…" He grumbles.

"Yeah… What's your point, Derek?" She is smirking now in amusement.

Derek only quickly glances at her before looking down and mumbling "we can't…"

Confused, Meredith says, "we can't what?" Thinking for a minute she realizes. Eyes wide, she playfully hits his shoulder. "Derek Shepherd!" "No, we cannot do that with our kids in the room! You are so incorrigible!" Meredith laughs in amusement. She pulls his face to face hers. "We will just have to make up for it later!" She whispers saucily. Meredith leans in and kisses him.

Derek smiles before responding, "I will make it up to you, Dr. Grey." He kisses her one last time and pulls both of them down so that they are laying down. Looking into her green eyes as she lays sprawled on his chest he says, "I love you, Meredith, so much!"

Gazing back at him, she answers, "I really love you too, so much, Derek." She kisses his chest and shuts her eyes. Soon they both fall asleep in each other's arms, resting up for the next day.

Derek wakes up the next morning with Meredith's back pressed against his chest, his legs entwined with hers and the smell of lavender filling his nose. He pulls her closer and kisses her shoulder. Due to the deep breathing he feels coming from her, he can tell she is still asleep. He watches her sleep, taking in every detail. He can tell she is having a good dream because of the smile on her face, he recommits to memory every freckle and every curve. Derek smiles as she squeezes his hands in her sleep. He is so caught up in watching Meredith that he doesn't notice two sets of eyes watching him from their bed on the floor. Derek smiles when he sees that his kids are awake. "Good morning, kids." They smile back and climb off the floor and head over to the bed. "Shh, don't wake mama yet" he warns. Derek reluctantly pulls himself away from his wife and rolls onto his back. He motions for the kids to walk over to his side. They follow and Derek pulls them up onto the bed. Bailey is tucked on one side and Zola on the other.

"Mornin' daddy!" Zola says, kissing his cheek.

"Ya, morning!" Bailey squeaks

"Good morning, did you guys sleep okay?" Derek wonders.

"Yep! Daddy, where we now?" Zola questions.

"We are in my old room at nana's house." He explains.

"Nana?" Bailey says, looking up at Derek with wide eyes.

"Yeah, buddy. She is my mama and is very excited to meet you and see you again, Zo." Carolyn has yet to meet Bailey aside from photographs and quick FaceTime calls. She met Zola once, after the plane crash, but hasn't seen her since.

Bailey looks skeptical so instead, he asks if they can wake Meredith up. Derek looks at the clock and sees that it Is late enough. He nods an approval and both kids laugh loudly as they pile onto Meredith. He smiles as he sees Meredith with a big smile on her face as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning, you two!" Meredith exclaims softly. She hugs and kisses them both earning tight squeezes around her neck back.

"Hey! Do I get a turn?!" Derek questions, pulling Bailey back towards him making the boy laugh louder. He meets Meredith's eyes and smiles. Meredith reaches her hand up and cups his cheek. She leans in and kisses him, her tongue asking for entrance. Derek bites her lip playfully before murmuring, "good morning, Meredith." He needs to be closer to her so he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her and Zola towards him. Meredith responds by turning and placing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheeks.

"Good morning, Derek. I was so comfortable last night."

"Mm, me too. Anytime I'm wrapped up with you laying against me is a comfortable time." He smirks playfully.

"Cheesy, Der." Meredith rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You love it!" Derek plays back. Meredith nods as she gazes up at him. They lay in bed talking and spending time together when they start smelling breakfast cooking downstairs. "I guess mom is up, cooking. We should go see what's happening." Meredith agrees and gets out of bed.

"Come on, Bails, let's go see nana." She coos and reaches out to her son.

"Alright, Zo, you ready?" Derek asks his daughter. Zola nodded hesitantly and takes Derek's hand. They head downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, ma!" Derek says as they walk into the room. Carolyn gasps as she turns and spots her grandkids.

Directing her attention to her oldest first she sits down on the chair closest to Zola, who is pressing herself up against Derek's legs. "Hi, Zola." Carolyn says softly. "You've gotten so big!" Zola smiles but says nothing. "I made pancakes and cinnamon rolls, do you like those?" Zola looks up at Derek who is giving her an encouraging smile. Derek watches and smirks as Meredith's eyes light up at the breakfast menu. When Zola looks back at Carolyn, she nods eagerly. Carolyn gives her a huge smile and says "good, there's plenty here." She stands up and goes over to Meredith. "Morning, Meredith. Did you sleep alright?"

"Uhh, yes, I did, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear. Now, who is this handsome young man?" Carolyn asks looking at Bailey who was clutching to Meredith with one arm and laying his head in the crook of her neck while sucking his other fingers.

"Mom." Derek starts. "We would like you to meet Derek Bailey Shepherd."

Carolyn smiles at Bailey and looks up at Meredith. "He is beautiful, Meredith and I think it's wonderful that you guys decided to name him after Derek."

"Thanks, he deserved a strong name and named after someone meaningful. That would definitely be Derek for me." Derek beamed with pride as he listened to his wife.

"It was all her idea." Derek says as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Well, I love it." She turns her attention to the baby. " Hi Bailey, I'm your nana. You look just like your mama, except you have your daddy's eyes. I'd recognize those anywhere." Carolyn looks up at Derek and smiles.

Bailey studies Carolyn for a minute before lifting his head and waving his hand. "Hi" he says with a big smile.

"Oh, Bailey, come here." Carolyn reaches out, hoping to get a hug. Sure enough, Bailey let's go of Meredith and gives his grandma a big hug. Derek's heart fills with warmth as he watches. He has always wanted to bring home a grandson to carry on the family name and now he has. Meredith grabs onto Derek's hand that is resting on her stomach and looks up at him. She knows how important this is to Derek and is glad she is able to provide this moment.

"Derek" she whispers. They look at each other and get lost in the others eyes. He places his nose in her hair and inhales the lavender smell. They are so lost in each other that they don't notice Zola leave Derek's leg and join Bailey and Carolyn at the kitchen table. When they look back over, they are pleasantly surprised when they see Carolyn lift her up and place Zola on her other leg. Carolyn animatedly talks to both kids. Zola laughs at something she says and comments back. Bailey just takes everything in, getting used to his surroundings. As Meredith leans back into Derek's arms, holding his hands on her stomach she gets a better look at the kitchen. It has a good amount of counter space with cherry cabinets. The round table is big enough to fit at least six people and sits across from the stove, refrigerator and double ovens. Light blue flowered curtains line the window above the sink, which is next to a sliding glass door that Meredith figures leads onto the patio. "This is very homey, Derek" she tells him."I like it."

"Mmmhmm, I'm glad. Ma always tries to make everything warm and open." He whispers softly.

"Derek." His mom calls. "You have two children who are ready for breakfast, are you two ready?"

"Oh, I am ma, how about you Mer?" Before Meredith could respond, her stomach let out a loud growl. Chuckling, Derek leads Meredith to a chair as she looks down sheepishly. Carolyn watches them, a few minutes with them and she can really see how in love they are. She has never seen her son with such a sparkle in his eyes. This is the way she remembers her husband was with her. Always wanting and needing to be near her, to kiss her. She feels relieved that her son finally found that happiness. Carolyn serves every one warm cinnamon rolls and pancakes. The kids smile and lick their lips when their plates are filled. Meredith digs in just as quickly.

"These are delicious, Carolyn!" Meredith compliments.

"Thank you, dear. It's an old family recipe. I give it to all my girls. Derek doesn't even have it." She explains. "I will have to show it to you while you are here."

"Oh, no… I…I couldn't." Meredith says with shock, surprised that Carolyn would offer something so important to the family to her.

"Nonsense, dear. You're family. You will get these recipes." She leans closer to Meredith, "I bet you've never seen Derek take seconds of pancakes or even eat one cinnamon roll." She whispers as Meredith turns to watch her husband, sure enough take more pancakes and take a bite of one of the bigger cinnamon rolls. Meredith smirks and stifles a laugh before looking back at Carolyn and agreeing to try the recipe.

"So, I was thinking we could explore some of the city today, maybe do some lunch? Your sisters and nieces and nephews will be here tonight, so we will have a dinner, explains Carolyn.

"Umm…"Meredith looks at Derek skeptically.

Looking at her, concerned, Derek wraps one strong arm around her shoulder, the other reaching across her chest to turn her other arm towards him. "Meredith" he whispers, not caring that his mom was there. He leans in to her other ear and says "are you okay with that? It might be easier than one on one. Plus you probably won't see much of their kids." Meredith looks at him, gaining strength and comfort from those eyes. Taking a deep breath, she realizes that it's not so scary anymore. She likes Amelia and they get along and things turned out well with Lizzie.

"You will be with me, the entire time?" She asks.

"Yes, Meredith. Of course."

"Sounds good to me, then." She says louder as she turns back towards Carolyn so she could hear their answer.

"Wonderful, dears! Everyone is so excited to see you all." Carolyn exclaims excitedly.

"Could we keep it some place simple, like Battery Park, mom? The kids could play at the park and we could see the Statue of Liberty."

"Sure, honey. They have nice lunch choices downtown as well."

"Thanks, there are just some things I'm planning for my special, rare, super special alone time with Meredith." He looks down at his wife who is laughing and shaking her head. She looks at him with eyes that say "you so did not want to only sightsee while we were alone." Derek leans in, reading her mind and whispers only for her ears, "we need some pictures we can show the kids!" Smiling, Meredith reaches up and kisses him.

"I love you." Meredith says when she pulls away.

"I love you too, Mer" Derek replies, gazing into her warm, green eyes.

Grinning, Carolyn interrupts by saying, "alright, let's get this day started."

The kids jump up excitingly, holding on to their parents hands as they lead them upstairs. They all get dressed and they meet Carolyn downstairs just as she is putting on her coat. "My, Zola, your hair looks so pretty. Does mama or daddy do it for you?"

Zola looks up at her with a smile, "daddy does, he says its because he likes to prove something to Aunt Bailey." Carolyn laughs as she looks at Derek, who is turning red, for an explanation.

Meredith, however, comes to his rescue. "Dr. Bailey is a great friend of ours, she was my chief resident. One time she got on Derek for not combing her "kitchen" properly. Now, he insists on always doing Zola's hair."

"Oh, my Derek. Well, at least it's a nice memory for you and your daughter. Now, Bailey, Zola, are you ready to see some of the city?" She directs her attention to the children.

"We see fewyboats? Bailey asks.

"We might, sweetie!" Meredith tickles him. They all climb into Carolyn's car and head towards the city. The streets are busy as they make their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Carolyn easily navigates the roads, turning every once in a while. Derek points out different locations of personal events. He points out where he used to play ice hockey, where him and Mark used to hang out and he told the kids about the famous toy store, FAO Schwartz. Stopping to park near the dock, Meredith looks out and sees several ferryboats in the distance. "Looks, Bails, there are the ferryboats!" She has a wide grin as she points them out to her son. Bailey squeals with joy and Zola wiggles in her seat to get a glimpse.

"I see them, mama!" She screams. "Can we go on them! Please?!"

Derek laughs heartily, "I guess our kids also have a thing for ferryboats, Mer." He smiles as he reaches for Meredith's hand.

"Hmm, they totally get that from you." She squeezes his hand and brings it to her mouth to give it a kiss. "I think we can go on and ride out to the Statue. If that's okay with nana."

"That's fine by me, this trip is for you guys, dear." Carolyn answers. The kids shout with joy at the answer. They get out of the car and head towards the dock. Boarding goes quickly, the kids run off with Carolyn and Meredith and Derek head to the railing. Meredith holds her hands on the warm railing as Derek immediately wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, locking his fingers together and resting them on her stomach. Meredith leans back, resting her head on his neck. Derek presses his cheek against hers and rubs.

"I like this, let's walk around like this forever." He kisses her cheek softly and gently nips her ear.

Giggling, Meredith replies, "I would love to, but I think it would be hard to deal with the kids. Not to mention surgery."

"Hmph, I'll just have to hold onto you any chance I get then."

"Fine by me." Meredith says as she rubs Derek's forearms. She reaches up and pulls his head down. Her lips touch his, pushing against his to gain entrance which Derek eagerly grants. They continue the kiss. Meredith runs her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck. Derek pulls her tighter to him and rubs her forearms. They continue like this until the end of the ride when Carolyn comes up behind them, holding each child's hand. She clears her throat, startling both adults. Meredith turns beet red while Derek just smiles at his mother sheepishly.

"It's okay, nana, mama and daddy is in love. Dat is why dey kiss." Zola proudly exclaims.

Holding back a laugh, Derek looks at Meredith and responds to his daughter. "That's right, Miss Zola, I love your mama so very much."

"Well, I think it's wonderful. Reminds me of your father Derek." She smiles at the two and leads the children off the ferry.

Meredith and Derek start to follow when Meredith stops and turns to Derek. "I love you too, Der, so feakin' much." They continue off the ferry with Carolyn and the kids and begin to explore Ellis Island. Derek holds Bailey as he shows him the Statue of Liberty, explaining the meaning and other facts. Carolyn takes turns with Meredith and Derek taking pictures. There is a particularly cute one that Meredith and Derek both insist on getting copies of for their office. Unknowingly, at one point when the kids were looking up at the Statue, Carolyn had snapped the picture while standing off to the side. Zola had her hand on Bailey's shoulder and was pointing up as if showing something. Behind them Meredith and Derek stood, Derek had his arm around her waist and was kissing her head as Meredith watched the kids with a smile on her face. They finish exploring the island by visiting the museum and the gift shop where each child got a mini Statue of Liberty and one of those foam crowns that look like the Statue's. After riding back to the other side they grab some sandwiches at a deli and Carolyn and Derek lead them to their favorite playground. The kids gobble up their food quickly since they are excited to go play, leaving the adults to enjoy their lunch. They spend a while chatting while the kids played. Carolyn updated Derek on all his nieces and nephews, surprisingly all of whom were going to be there for dinner. Derek looked over at Meredith as they talked about this. He was pleasantly surprised that she did not look worried at all. Instead, she was laughing at the story his mom was telling of his oldest nephew. At this moment, Derek did not think he could be anymore proud of his wife. He smiled and took in the scenery on this warm day. He watched as Zola and Bailey ran up and down the jungle gym, memories of doing the same with Mark and his sisters. They talked for a while longer before deciding it was time to leave. Lizzie was poised to arrive first at 4:00 and it was now 2:30. After much pouting, Meredith and Derek manage to get the kids back into the car and they head back to Derek's childhood home.

"Ok, before I start prepping dinner, let me show you kids your room." Carolyn says once they get back.

"We get our own room?" Zola asks.

"Of course sweetie!"Carolyn replies. She takes them into a room three doors down from Derek's. He points out that this was Kate's old room. It has bunk beds in one corner and a twin bed on the other side. The walls are a sunshine yellow with white trim. Zola and Bailey run in and begin exploring.

" I wan dis bed!" Bailey states, matter of factly about the higher bunk.

" No! I want dis one!" Zola shouts.

Bailey crosses his arms and pouts. He stomps his feet as he screams, "No! Mine!"

"Mine, Bailey!"

"Mine, Zo!"

As the screams get louder, Derek intervenes. "Guys, stop arguing, we are going to be here a few days. Why don't you alternate? Bailey can have the top bunk tonight and Zola tomorrow." Zola and Bailey stare at each other, neither wanting to give in to the other.

"Daddy had a good idea you two. That is what we will do then. Bailey, you get the bunk tonight and Zo gets it tomorrow." Meredith says.

"But, mama!" Zola whines.

"It's that or no one gets it, Zola."

"Ok…" Zola says.

"Come on, let's go see the playroom" Carolyn diverts the kids attention. She leads them downstairs through the door across from the kitchen. Inside was a bright, long room with big windows. There were drawings, photographs and artwork all over the walls. A big tv sat at one end, complete with video games and a DVD player. A couch sat across from the tv and there were toys and games on shelves throughout the room. There even was a play kitchen that Derek recognized from when his nieces were little. Bailey spotted the bin of cars and trucks while Zola spotted some baby dolls. The adults left the kids to play, but left the door open just in case.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner, dears." Carolyn starts.

"Ok, I think Mer and I are going to relax for a few minutes until the wolves start arriving." Derek says, knowing that Meredith probably still needed some time to collect herself even though she said she was ready for this."

"Derek! Your sisters are not wolves, they are excited to see you both." Reprimands Carolyn.

"I know, ma." Meredith laughs as Derek gives that as a reply while pulling her towards the room next to the play room. They enter and are met with a large family room. It has a flatscreen tv on one wall with a huge sectional couch. On one wall there were family photographs and across from that the wall had shelves with various knickknacks. Derek leads Meredith to one of the plush chairs next to the couch. He sits, pulling her onto his lap. She sits so he is practically cradling her. Meredith's head rests in the crook of his neck and Derek rests his head on hers. He rubs her back soothingly as they sit there enjoying just being the two of them. After a while, Derek asks, "how are you doing, Mer?"

"I'm good, Der. I'm looking forward to seeing Lizzie again actually."

"I'm glad, Mer. You are their sister too."

"I know… I'm learning that with Amelia."

"Good. I have to say, I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Meredith looks at him curiously.

"Because since I've been gone, Lizzie has had another baby and her twins were babies when I left. They are nine now."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Der. They will quickly see that you are cool Uncle Derek and plus, from what Lizzie told me, they know who you are."

"You're probably right." Derek says as he cups her cheek and kisses her. He strokes her cheek and neck as he kisses her. His hand moves lower, feeling her shoulder, rubbing her waist and stomach eliciting a moan from Meredith. Derek then places his hand on her thigh and rubs up and down. When they finally pull away, Meredith is breathing heavy, flustered.

"Damn, I can't wait until we are alone, alone, Der." She smirks and traces his lips.

"You have no idea, Meredith how much I want you all to myself right now." He smiles at her and tilts his head admiring her beauty. They cuddle together for a while listening to the kids play in the distance and smelling the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Soon, they hear the sound of the door opening and heels on the hardwood floor. "Ahh, wolf number one!" Derek laughs. He lifts Meredith up as he stands. Derek looks back at Meredith and smiles at her. She responds by smiling reassuringly. He opens the door and sees Carolyn standing by the front door with Lizzie. Lizzie's five children are standing around her startled by the newcomers.

"Derek!" She gives her brother a huge smile when she sees him. They hug before Lizzie turns towards Meredith. "Mer! It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Lizzie." She replies.

"Guys" she calls her kids. "Come say hello to Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith." The only two boys step forward first. They are identical with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "The last time you saw these two, they were babies, eh, Derek?"

Derek looks at them in shock. "Carter, Landon, you guys are all grown up! How old are you now? 14? 15?"

They laugh before answering, "no, we're 9!"

"Hi, Uncle Derek!" A girl steps forward, she has blue eyes like her brothers but her hair is much darker. She wraps her arms around Derek, squeezing him tightly.

"Brooke! Wow! Last time I saw you was when you were three! He hugs her back tightly.

Lizzie guides the last two girls towards their uncle as they weren't as outgoing as their sister. "Emily, Bella, this is your Uncle Derek. He's the one mommy gave some of her nerve too."

Rolling his eyes, Derek scoffs. "Of course you would bring that up Lizzie."

"Hey, whatever it takes. Anyway, I want you kids to meet your Aunt Meredith." All the kids smile and wave hi as Meredith inches towards Derek who was smiling at her reassuringly. "Now, I sure hope you brought those two babies, where are you keeping them?!"

"They are in the playroom, I will just go get them." Meredith says as she heads towards the playroom door. She comes back a moment later, Bailey in her arms and Zola skipping at her side.

"Hi, daddy!" Zola says ignoring the new people in the room and hopping into Derek's arms.

"Hi, Princess. Look, there are some people we would like you to meet." Zola looks over and snuggles closer to Derek at first. Meredith comes to stand closer to Derek as he introduces his nieces and nephews to Zola and Bailey. All kids seem enamored by the two babies.

Lizzie steps forward first, bends down to talk to Zola. "Hey, sweetie, do you remember me?"

Zola thinks for a minute. "A little… daddy says we gonna see you and dat you visited a while ago."

"Good, glad you aren't poisoning her mind Derek." Lizzie says with a smirk.

"Only against Nancy" Derek dead pans, causing Meredith to hold back a laugh.

"Can we play with them, Uncle Derek?" Bella asks, at 7 years old she is one of the youngest so she was excited to have kids closer to her age to play with.

"Sure sweetie, Zola, take your brother and go play with your cousins." Meredith and Derek put both kids down in front of them and are awed when Bella offers to play dolls with Zola and they run off into the playroom. Then, Lizzie's boys ask Bailey if he likes trucks, causing him to nod vigorously and the kids to run off as well. The adults make their way into the kitchen where they talk and help Carolyn finish dinner until they hear the front door open again.

"That must be Kate and Nancy." Carolyn says. Meredith slides closer to Derek causing him to wrap his arm around her.

He kisses her head as he whispers, "I love you." The door swings open and in walks Nancy and an older looking woman, who Meredith figures is Kate. She is a pretty lady who looks a lot like Amy and Derek with dark hair and sharp blue eyes. They both spot Derek immediately and their faces light up.

"Derek!" Kate exclaims pushing her sister aside and enveloping him in a hug.

"Kate, it's great to see you!" Derek says, hugging her back. "Nancy." He acknowledges as he pulls back and looks at his other sister.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Nancy asks.

"Of course, come here." He smiles and greets his sister. Derek pulls Meredith up so that she is standing next to him, he wraps an arm around her waist protectively and looks up at his sisters. "Kate, this is Meredith. Meredith this is Kate, she's my nicest sister." Nancy and Lizzie look outraged at the comment and begin to protest.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person. Come here, we hug in this family." Kate pulls Meredith in a tight hug." She definitely was the most like Derek in personality; warm,inviting and friendly.

"It's good to see you again, Meredith." Nancy smiles tentatively. Meredith looks over at her and repays the sentiment.

"So, where are the kids?" Derek asks.

"They're in the living room, said something about a movie." Nancy says.

"Teenagers." Carolyn shakes her head. "Come on now, dinner is almost ready, help me set the table." They move into a large dining room and begin setting out plates and other tableware. Meredith and Derek steal longing glances at each other. Every once in a while they stop and Derek meets her eyes before roaming her body with his. Meredith grins and shakes her head. Derek's sisters watch in amusement.

Nancy pulls Derek aside when she catches up with him. "I can tell how happy you are Derek, I'm sorry about how I've treated you and Meredith. I haven't even been here an hour and I can see how much you love each other."

"Thanks, Nancy." Derek replies. Suddenly, they hear a scream come from the playroom.

"Daddy!" Cries a little voice. Derek rushes out with Meredith close behind. Upon entering the room, they see Bailey crouched on the floor crying. Zola is standing next to him, trying to comfort him. He sees his parents and reaches up for his dad, his face streaked with tears. Derek lifts him up and pulls him close. "What happened?" He asks.

Bailey buries his head into Derek's neck and grabs two fistfuls of his shirt. "I runned and fell. I hit my head on table." He sniffles loudly.

"Oh, Bails" Meredith says, giving him a kiss on the forehead. She doesn't see any mark or cut and feels relieved.

"Come here guys, let's go into the kitchen and take a look." Derek leads them into the kitchen where the neurosurgeon in Derek goes into action. He checks Bailey's reflexes and pupils until he is confident there was not even a minor concussion. Bailey presses himself against Derek's chest, whimpering. "You're okay, buddy. It was just a bump." Derek comforts him and rubs his back. He sits down at the table with Meredith following suit, Zola pulls herself into Meredith's lap, snuggling into her mom's chest. Having been caught up in their own little room they did not notice Nancy and Kathleen come into the kitchen.

"Hey, we didn't want to overwhelm them, is it okay to come in now?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, we just got a little rambunctious and fell." Derek explains, kissing Bailey's head.

"My, they are adorable, Meredith" Nancy says, looking at Zola and Bailey.

"Thank you. Zola, look, here are your Aunt Nancy and Aunt Kate. They are daddy and Aunt Amy's sisters.

Zola looks up curiously, "hi" she says.

Kneeling down, Nancy gives her a big smile. "It's so nice to meet you, sweetie. I hear you went to Disney. Did you have fun?"

Nodding, Zola gets a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I love it and daddy said we go back more."

"That's great! Did you know that when your daddy and I were little, we used to dress up when we went?"

"Yep! Bailey and I dressed up too. I was Cinderella and Bailey was my prince, just like daddy is mama's Prince!" Meredith's face turns beet red as Derek's smirks at Zola's ramble. Meredith looks at him and then buries her face in Zola's hair. Derek's sisters look beyond amused at their nieces statement.

"After all those years begging not to be dressed up as Prince Charming, you dress your kid up the same way." Lizzie laughs.

"Hey, they chose those costumes, I did NOT." Derek argues.

"Whatever, little brother. You think what you want. Now, let me meet my nephew." Kate walks towards Derek and Bailey. The little boy watches the new face approach and hides his face in his dad's chest.

Smiling, Derek introduces his son, "Nancy, Kathleen, this is Derek Bailey Shepherd. He is a little sleepy right now, so he is not very talkative." Bailey looks up at Derek with the same look Meredith gives him when he tries to wake her up for work at 5 am. Derek grins widely and looks at Meredith. "I love you" he mouths to Meredith. She smiles and says the same back.

"He is so cute, he looks just like you Meredith." Compliments Nancy.

Meredith smiles while saying "thanks." She sees that Bailey isn't crazy about the attention so she decides to divert the sisters attention. "You know, I would love to see pictures of Derek dressed up for Disney. Do you have any?"

"Do we?!" Of course we do, Mer." Lizzie grins mischievously.

"Meredith!" Derek groans.

Smirking, she replies, "what, Zo wants to see them too, right ZoZo? Do you wanna see daddy dressed up like you and Bails?"

"Yeah!" The little girl shouts. They are interrupted by Carolyn coming in and calling them to dinner. Meredith and Derek follow the group into the dining room and find seats next to Lizzie and Kathleen. All of Nancy and Kathleen's kids file in, ranging in ages from 13-18. Derek greeted and introduced each one, there were lots of hugs happening as the kids came in and took their seats. Meredith was shocked when most of the older kids came and gave her a hug as well. Zola's eyes grew wide at the sight of all the people. Bailey stayed glued to Derek, his hurt head forgotten, rather he did not like all the attention other kids were giving his dad. Carolyn brought in the dinner, placing vegetables, potatoes, rolls and a roast chicken on the table. Meredith had never seen so much food, not even when Izzie hosted Thanksgiving a few years back. Everyone chatted with their Uncle Derek, catching up like no time had passed. Derek was extremely grateful for his family for trying to include Meredith in their conversations. At one point he felt his heart flutter when he heard his Meredith giggle at something Kate was telling her, he could not be any happier. All the children were also mesmerized by Zola and Bailey. Each girl wanted to babysit them and the boys kept trying to make Bailey laugh. After dinner, Carolyn brought out a huge plate of cookies and brownies, much to Zola's excitement. Even Bailey finally cheered up and asked for some dessert. Derek gave him one of each and then the boy snuggled back into his chest . After a few more hours of the adults talking, the kids; with the exception of Bailey, off playing, Meredith and Derek decided to head to bed. They say good night and good bye to several of the older kids who were heading back home for school the next day. Kathleen and Nancy were staying the night as well as Lizzie and her kids since she lived close to Carolyn anyway. Her kids could get to school from Carolyn's house. Meredith couldn't help but notice that anytime a niece or nephew hugged or spoke to Derek that Bailey would glare at them and tighten his little fists onto his shirt. She recognized that look, as she knows someone who has the same look. They take the kids into their room with the bunk beds and get them dressed and in bed. After a quick story, they give good night kisses and Bailey finally lets go of Derek and cuddles with his Dalmatian.

"Night daddy, love you! Night mama! Love you!" Bailey whispers.

"Good night, Bailey, Zo. We love you too." Meredith says as they close the door.

"Mm, finally! I have you all to myself." Derek smiles widely as they walk into their room and shut the door. He opens his arms and Meredith falls into them, sighing happily to have her husband all to herself. Derek squeezes her close, kissing her head and rubbing her back soothingly. Meredith rubs Derek's back gently as they stand there together. "I wonder what got into Bails tonight. I didn't think he was gonna ever let me put him down, not that I mind."

Resting her chin on his hard chest, she looks up at him lovingly. "He is YOUR son, Derek." When he looks at her questioningly she giggles. "Der, Bailey was totally jealous! He completely had your glowering, hovering "mine" look down perfectly.

"I don't get jealous!" He tries to say convincingly, but fails.

"Right… Derek… So, that wasn't you being jealous with Finn or when that guy tried to flirt on the plane?"

"Not at all" Derek says with a husky tone. He leans down and kisses her deeply. "I was just showing off what I have." He smirks at her causing her to laugh. He lifts her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. Derek's lips find her neck and he begins kissing and licking. "Oh, Mer, you are amazing and all mine. See, no jealousy." Meredith laughs as they fall onto the bed and she gets lost in the immense pleasure her husband provides.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! Here's the next chapter. I really, really love all the reviews. Thank you! Now, I have a question… Should I include the rift between Meredith and Cristina? I wouldn't do it exactly like the show or not at all like the show, but it kinda does make sense that Mer and Cristina kind of drift apart… Let me know.

Chapter 13:

When Derek awoke the next morning there was an empty and cold spot next to him. Grumbling, he sits up at the edge of the bed and stretches. He walks over to the bathroom and freshens up quickly. Heading downstairs he hears the tv in the living room. Peeking in he sees Zola and Bailey watching "Paw Patrol." He watches them for a minute before a beautiful sound draws him towards the kitchen. Derek soon finds the source of the beautiful sound; his wife's giggle. Meredith is standing in the middle of his sisters and his mother, a spatula in one hand and holding onto a frying pan with the other. "Morning" he greets. They all look up and smile when they see him.

"Hey, Der!" Meredith grins widely. Derek squeezes between his sister and Meredith and kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Why are you holding a spatula, Mer?" He asks tentatively while looking into the pan. "That is not waffle mix or pancakes." He sounds worried as the only thing that Meredith was able to cook were pancakes and waffles, as long as it was the mix and that was only because he taught her.

Rolling her eyes Meredith explains, "it's an omelette, Derek. I tried to insist that I couldn't cook, but your mom and sisters insisted that I try."

Derek grows nervous. "I remember the last time you made eggs… Lexie got really sick."

"Shut up! I didn't know she was allergic. No one here is allergic and your sisters have been helping me and so has your mom."

"Yeah,Derek, have a little faith in your wife's cooking skills." Nancy teases.

"It will just be more for us." Lizzie adds.

"Oh, I have faith in my wife, she just has been known to set off the smoke detector." He laughs good naturally. Derek meets Meredith's eyes and smiles. "Love you" he leans in and whispers.

Meredith puts down the spatula and turns towards him. She slowly wraps her arms around his waist, "love you too" she says softly. They lock eyes and Derek pulls her close, he rests his hands on the small of her back, bends down and kisses her passionately. His sisters and mom watch the interaction. Each one notices how happy their brother is, they had not seen this in a long time.

"You guys can wait a few more hours before you do that, couldn't you? We're hungry!" Nancy jokes.

Rolling his eyes, Derek starts, "well, if she had woken up next to me we wouldn't have to have this conversation now, would we?" He bumps his sister playfully.

"I'm sorry, Derek, that was my fault. Zola was awake, asking for Meredith so I went in and let Zola wake her up." Carolyn explains.

He turns his attention to Meredith now. "Did Zo wake you up too early? You can go back to sleep if you need." His blue eyes filled with concern, knowing full well that they did not go to bed as early as his family thought.

"I'm good, Der. We have only been up for about 45 minutes now." She says, smiling and turning back to her omelette. Derek smiles as he watches his wife, she does look rested. Feeling confident that she got enough sleep, he heads into the living room.

"Morning Zo, Bailey!" He greets them with a large smile. The kids turn and are beyond excited that their daddy is awake. Derek envelopes both of them into a large bear hug eliciting lots of giggles. After placing several kisses on each of their little faces he sits down with one baby on each side of him and watches "Paw Patrol" with them. Meredith quietly walks in when breakfast is ready and when she sees Derek in the middle of the couch with his right arm around Zola and her head resting in the crook of his arm and Bailey snuggled on his left side, her heart flutters. Grabbing her phone she takes a few pictures. Then, she walks around the couch and sits on Bailey's other side.

"Mama!" Bailey coos from his spot on his daddy's stomach.

"Hey little man! You look all comfy." Meredith says as she tickles his belly.

"Uh huh!" Nods Bailey as he pats Derek's shirt.

Meredith smiles at Derek while caressing his cheek and let's them know breakfast is ready. She leads two excited kids and a skeptical husband into the kitchen. He is met with some wonderful smells. Each plate on the table is filled with a cheese omelette, toast and fruit. Coffee, with steam rising from each mug sits next to the adults plates and apple juice filled cups sit next to the kids plates. Derek looks pleasantly surprised as he sits down. "Wow, Mer, you did all this?" He asks.

"Yes" she giggles as she watches him take a bite. She gets an even bigger smile as Derek smiles when he tastes the omelette.

"Meredith!" He says reverently. "This is delicious!" She blushes and thanks him, proud that she made something else he could enjoy.

"These are really great, Meredith." Kathleen compliments and Nancy, Lizzie and Carolyn nod in agreement. Even Zola and Bailey tell her how "yummy" their eggs taste.

Feeling really grateful that her cooking was a success, Meredith scoots closer to Derek, looking up at him. Today they were going to spend time with the family and then at night, her and Derek were going to begin their "48 uninterrupted hours." To say she was excited would be an understatement. Meredith couldn't remember the last time her and Derek really had alone time without the threat of pagers or kids for longer than 12 hours. She was downright ecstatic. Talk turned to the days plans. Their first stop they planned was The giant Toys r Us, as Derek's sisters insisted on spoiling their niece and nephew. Lunch was going to be in the West Village followed by the Central Park Zoo. They figured going around like that would be a good compromise between the kids getting to see a little bit of the city and not messing up Derek's plans for the two of them. Then they would come back to the house where Zola and Bailey would stay with Carolyn and their aunts while Meredith and Derek went out on their special 2 days away. After everyone was finished eating, they headed up stairs to get dressed. One hour later everyone was ready and beginning to meet by the door.

"Oh, how cute! Look at this, Nan." Kate cries as she watches Derek walk downstairs with Bailey. Derek had on jeans and his favorite button down with a sweater pulled over and Bailey wore the same exact thing- color and all.

Kate looks at her brother and nephew. "I have to take pictures of this. Oh, speaking on pictures, Nancy, can you grab the photos on the coffee table and put them in my purse?" Nancy nods and goes to get them as Kate takes a picture. Derek laughs at his sister as he watches Meredith come down with Zola. They are both wearing jeans, a sweater and converse. Meredith looks at Derek and Bailey smiling at the cuteness and then bites her lip. This is one of her favorite outfits on Derek and it's all she can do not to jump him at this very moment.

"I can't wait to get that shirt off of you, Der." She whispers seductively in his ear so Bailey won't hear. Derek breathes heavy and grins slyly at Meredith.

"Soon, Mer." He answers.

Glancing at him one last time she then turns towards Bailey. "You look so cute buddy, you are dressed like daddy!"

Bailey smiles widely at his mom. "Ya, I look like daddy!" He giggles happily.

"Everyone ready to go?" Carolyn asks picking up her purse. All the adults agree and they walk out to the car. They head into the city and weave through the busy streets. Derek and Meredith each sit next to a child, who have the window seats and point out different sites. Carolyn finds valet parking near Toys r Us and they all get out and walk through the crowded Times Square.

"Wow, look, mommy!" Zola squeals. She points out the Times Square Tower, complete with its flashing lights. Zola watches it, entranced as Meredith leads her along.

"Isn't it neat, Zo?" Meredith asks. "This is where the ball drops on New Years Eve and it's a very famous building." Explains Meredith.

"What's that building, mama?" Wonders Zola.

"That's the Empire State Building. One of the tallest in the world."

"Wow!" Zola says softly, totally at awe with the magical city. Her eyes were wide with curiosity as they navigated their way to the toy store.

At last, they came upon the largest Toys r Us Zola, Bailey or anyone had ever seen. As they walked through the funny round a bout doors a burst of cold air greeted them. Looking up, right in front of them stood a huge Ferris wheel. The kids and Meredith stopped in their tracks and their mouths fell open.

"Holy crap!" Muttered Meredith.

"Daddy, we needs to go on that!" Bailey says matter of factly. Laughing, Derek agrees, he would do anything to make his wife and kids happy. Especially when he knew Meredith has never had any kind of experience like this before. They get on the ride which has different style cars that looked like cars from different cartoons instead of the normal Ferris wheel cars. Derek sits across from Meredith and the kids who are sitting on either side of her and takes pictures. His heart fills with joy and happiness at how much fun, Meredith especially, is having. When the ride is over they begin exploring. The first section they see is a huge "Barbie" sign on top a huge Barbie Dream-house.

"Mama! Daddy! Can we go there? Pwease?" Zola cries.

"Of course, Zo. Meredith smiles down at her daughter. Zola leads the way, pulling Meredith behind her. All the adults watch as Zola runs from tower to tower that has Barbies, accessories, cars, Barbie dogs and so much more. As Meredith watches she wraps her arms around Derek who pulls her close and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger. "Der, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Cristina" she says quietly.

"Of course, Mer, what is it?" He looks down at her, worried.

"I have always wanted to come here, to this toy store in particular and I think I'm enjoying this more than surgery." Meredith says.

Derek feels himself smile larger than he thinks he has ever smiled. He is more happy than when he solved those impossible cases or when he got rid of Isaac's tumor. "That's wonderful, Mer! I won't tell."

"Hmm, thanks." Meredith says gratefully. They watch as Zola holds almost every doll in her hands, hands shaking with joy. When she has completely exhausted that section, they move on to the next. Huge stuffed animals line shelves and the walls, creating a zoo atmosphere. Bailey and Zola run in either direction checking out the different sized dogs, cats, bears, lions and every animal imaginable. After that came a Disney section, Paw Patrol section, baby dolls; in a section that looked like a hospital nursery and a superhero section. The kids suckered their aunts and grandmother into buying quite a lot. Zola got some stuffed animals, a baby doll with new clothes, carrier and new baby bottles and Lizzie bought her a doctor Barbie. Bailey got a new Mickey Mouse play set, Other Disney character figurines, a zoo play set and a stuffed zebra. Meredith and Derek got sucked into buying Bailey a large stuffed dog that definitely needed to be shipped home. Derek claimed that Bailey gave him the same smile Meredith gives and he can't say no to that. Meredith said that Bailey looked at her with that sparkle in his eyes that she cannot resist. All's Zola had to do was smile at Derek and giggle that cute little giggle Meredith loves while saying "please" to get a similar sized stuffed lion as well. They walk out the door with bags in hand, on to the next stop. They get in the car and Derek leans back and hands Meredith a bag.

"For me?" She asks as she looks at him curiously. Meredith reaches in and pulls out a little, brown teddy bear. "Oh, Derek!" She shakes her head. "Thank you."

Turning around and whispering he says, "you've always wanted to come here. You should have something to remember it by." He grabs her hand and kisses her fingers softly and Meredith shivers with the feelings he is sending through her body.

"So, where did you want to go for lunch?" Carolyn asks as she looks in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, the Village has this adorable Italian place, it's so fancy…" Kate starts before Derek cuts her off.

"Kate, there is no need for a fancy lunch, we have a four and two year old. How about John's Pizzeria?" Kathleen huffs as Carolyn agrees with Derek and heads towards the Village. They reach their destination and head up to the restaurant.

"Can't go to New York and not get pizza, even for me" laughs Derek as he wraps Meredith in his arms from behind as they walk. The kids are walking with their nana, so the two of them are taking advantage of the chance to be in each other's arms. He peppers kisses all along her cheek as they walk inside. It's a quiet little place, simple, nothing extravagant.

"Derek, can't you keep your hands off of her for one minute?" Nancy jokes. Meredith giggles and holds Derek closer but before Derek can retort, Zola answers.

"They always like dat. Auntie Cwistina says dat to dem too. But it's cause dey in love." She says matter of factly.

"That's right Zola." Derek praises and smirks at his sister. He holds out the chair for Meredith and they sit down, opening their menus. Meredith's mouth waters as she reads her choices. Eventually it's decided on a salad to share and a slice of pizza for everyone. Derek watches as Meredith takes her first bite of her steaming, meat lovers pizza. He listens to her moan and really wishes his family wasn't there with them right now. He reminds himself it's only a few more hours and takes a bite of his vegetable pizza.

"Oh, Mer, I almost forgot!" Kathleen shrieks, putting down her pizza. She reaches into her purse and pulls out some pictures. "You said you wanted to see pictures of Derek dressed up, so I found these before I went to bed last night."

"Oh! No!" Derek groans, closing his eyes.

Laughing, Meredith takes the pictures. "Thanks, Kate." She smiles when she looks at the first one. Derek is about three years old, from what she can tell, he's sitting upon a man's shoulders. He is wearing a Prince Charming costume and with his thick, dark curls he looks like a natural. Derek's blue eyes stand out in the pictures, they are the same as Bailey's and the man in the photograph. "Is this your dad, Derek?"

Leaning over, Derek nods "yes" before the words can find their way out of his mouth. She grabs his hand and squeezes comfortingly.

The second picture was an older Derek, about six years old. He was wearing the same costume and had a scowl on his face and his arms are crossed against his chest. Amy and Lizzie dressed in their princess dresses are smiling widely on either side of him. "I remember this year, I wanted to be Captain Hook."

"I know dear, but your sisters needed their prince," Carolyn comments.

Meredith laughs, she leans over to Zola. "Zo, look at the picture, it's daddy."

"Woah, daddy, you look handsome. You dressed like Bailey! Were you at Disney?"

"I was Zo, and there is your Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Amy. They dressed up like a princess like you!" Zola's eyes went wide at the thought of her father and her aunts at any other stage than being a grown up.

"Kate…can we keep these?" Meredith asks, biting her tongue, trying not to laugh.

"Meredith!" Derek says quickly.

"Please Derek." She smiles at him and looks at him while running her hand up his thigh.

Shaking his head he smirks and sighs. "Fine. But you can't show Cristina OR Karev."

"Fine. I will just show April… Oh! Definitely Callie also." She watches him squirm.

"Meredith!"

"Oh, Derek, I won't show anyone. You don't have to worry." Meredith strokes his cheek and he presses his weight into her hand. She smiles and puts the pictures in her purse.

"Thank you Meredith." Derek says softly.

"I want to keep them because I think you look adorable and it's nice to have pictures to show the kids, as you know there are none of me from when I was little" she explains.

"Ok" Derek softly agrees as he leans in to kiss her. They all finish their food quickly. As they walk back into the busy city, Derek sees something out of the corner of his eye. He knows exactly where he is taking Meredith for lunch tomorrow or the next day if they aren't out of bed at lunch tomorrow.

"We go to zoo now, nana?" Bailey asks Carolyn.

"Yes, sweetie." Carolyn and Bailey begin to talk about the zoo and how excited everyone was as they climb into the car. The ride is rather quick to the Central Park Zoo with the adults talking and the kids eventually checking out their new toys. After the car was parked, Meredith and Derek began to get the kids out of the car as the two little ones are debating what they would visit first. Zola wanted the lions and Bailey wanted to see the monkeys. Laughing, Meredith just told them that they would start in one direction and make their way around.

"Did you come here a lot, Derek?" She asked while they walked down the dirt path. There were cages of many different types of animals on either side. Some were sleeping and some were standing. There were even some that seemed to be watching the people.

"Yes, at least once a month. I loved coming here." Meredith looks up at him, listening attentively. They keep an eye on Zola and Bailey who are dragging Kate and Lizzie towards a cage with tigers. "Our dad would take us, give ma a break. We would make sure to get to every animal." He smiles as he remembers. " Then we would go get a hot dog out in the regular park and just run and play."

"That… Sounds amazing, Derek. I think your dad sounds a lot like you. I would have liked to meet him."

"He would have loved you, Mer. I wish you could have met him." He smiles reverently at her.

"Mama! Come look!" Zola runs quickly towards Meredith, a smile spread across her face.

"What do you see, Zo?" Asks Meredith.

"Lions! They look like my sleepy time lion." Zola and Meredith look at the large lion exhibit. There are 3 female lions and one male lion. Playing around in the pen are several lion cub, each one was tan and furry. One of them had a black fur spot on the top of his head.

"Oh look, Zola, the mommy lion is going to clean her baby. Bailey, come here." She says as they watch the lioness pick up a cub and cradle it between her long front legs. The lion begins to lick the baby and Meredith and the kids just watch and laugh.

"Dat's so silly, mama!" Bailey squeals as he watches.

Derek looks on, always entranced watching Meredith interact with their children. She looked so carefree, so natural and he couldn't wait to have more. He listens to Zola and Bailey begin to have a conversation about which lion cub looks more like Kion and other characters from "The Lion Guard." It's sweet to listen to their reasonings, these are much better disagreements to have, Derek thinks.

They move along to the next animals, the kids discussing their favorite animals. "Oh, Derek! Can we get some ice cream?!" Meredith asks suddenly when she sees the vendor.

"I think so… Do you think the Zola and Bailey would want any?" Derek playfully jokes. The kids stop in their tracks when they hear their names and "ice cream" in the same sentence.

Meredith meets Derek's eyes, knowing what he was doing. "Hmm, I don't know, I think they just wanna see the animals." Bailey and Zola look at each other in shock.

"I want ice cream!" Zola says, her hands on her hips.

Bailey wraps his little arms around Derek's leg, "me too, daddy!"

"Oh, you guys do, huh?" Derek says, lifting his son up and kissing his cheek. "Well, I guess we could get you some." He makes a show of pretending it's a hassle. "Hey ma, Mer and the kids want some ice cream, do you guys want any?"

"That sounds lovely dear." Carolyn replies gently.

Heading over to the nearest ice cream stand, the kids run hand in hand in front of their parents. The metal cart is decorated with cardboard zoo animals hanging by strings. Toy giraffes and rhino's are scattered about. Stacks of ice cream cups are seen behind the register. Choices of cones sit inside a plastic box. Fun looking purple, pink and blue zoo themed cups also sit to the side of the register. "Ok everyone lets get some ice cream!" Derek exclaims. Zola and Bailey both order chocolate ice cream in a colored sprinkle cone. Derek gets him and Meredith a cup of vanilla, with extra strawberries on Meredith's. Two other chocolate ice creams and two swirl ice creams are ordered for the others. They sit at one of the picnic benches to eat. Chocolate is covering the kids faces as they crunch into their cones, the colors of the sprinkles spreading and mixing with the chocolate. "What animal do we wanna see next?" Derek asks Bailey who has his little mouth full to the brim.

"Mo-teys" He says while chewing.

"Monkeys huh, Bails?" Asks Meredith. The boy nods vigorously at his mother.

"So, kids, what are your favorite animals?" Asked Nancy.

"Monkeys!" Bailey says seriously. He looks at his aunt like it's the most obvious thing on the planet and tries to roll his eyes. Derek has to really try hard not to laugh at that.

"I like the lions." Zola says sweetly.

"Those are both fun animals. Why do you like them?" Replies Nancy.

"They silly and like bananas, like me" Bailey says with a grin, causing the whole table to laugh.

Zola shrugs,"I like lions cause daddy gots me a stuffed lion once, the one I sleep with and I saw one when I was a baby."

"Zola, you remember that?!" Meredith asks incredulously.

"Little bit, mama, and I heard you and daddy talking."

Meredith and Derek stare at each other. "Our daughter is a genius." Derek exclaims.

"What is she remembering, Meredith ?" Kate asks.

"A couple of years ago there was a lion loose in Seattle and it happened to run in front of our car. Zola saw it first. She explains.

"Wow, that sounds scary! You are such a smart girl Zo." Carolyn adds. Zola smiles and continues with her ice cream. "What happened to the lion?"

"Well, it apparently was someone's pet and animal control got it and took it away." Derek tells his mom, turning to her and continuing on with the rest of the story.

Mama, I'm all done!" Bailey looks at her proudly, his hands and mouth covered in chocolate and sprinkles.

"You are baby. It looks like you enjoyed it." Bailey nods, hands sticking together as he claps. Derek turns around and smiles at Meredith lovingly.

"I think we need a picture." He notes as he sees Zola covered as well. "Bailey, give your sister a hug." Derek grabs his camera and aims. Zola and Bailey close their arms around the others neck, their little cheeks pressed against each other. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They cry happily. Meredith and Derek look on with awe at their kids.

"We need a copy of that, Der." Meredith proudly states. Derek nods and they begin cleaning the stickiness off their hands and faces. Cleaning the table around them, they all head back into the zoo. The kids walk in front keeping a lookout for the monkey exhibit. They stop off at a snake cage, a leopard exhibit and some hippos. Finally, they reach the monkeys. The cage was about ten feet high and was closed on top. It had nets covering the iron bars. Bailey stared with an "o" shaped mouth as he watched six monkeys play around the cage. They were swinging, hanging and one was starting at the people scratching his head. Derek scoops Bailey up and guides Zola while walking over to the cage. They chat away about what's is happening in the cage. Meredith takes this chance and walks over to Lizzie and Nancy who were standing closest to her. "Umm… Guys." She starts nervously. "I want to ask this quickly, I don't want Derek to know." Meredith whispers close and looking over to make sure Derek was still distracted with the kids. Continuing when she sees them listening to her intensely, "I wanna get him something special for our couple days alone, but I don't shop, so if I tell him I want to shop he's gonna get suspicious… I just wanna get something and was hoping you had an idea on how to distract him." Meredith rambles.

Lizzie smiles, "of course Mer. Gladly."

"There's a play park near here on Madison that Derek used to take our kids to,he can take them and we can grab some coffee." Nancy suggests.

"It will be sister time!" Lizzie squeals and claps her hands.

" _Oh, crap, what did I do?_ " Thinks Meredith as she grins widely, "yeah, sounds great!"

They walk closer to the monkey cage where Meredith wraps her arms around Derek's waist from behind. Derek smiles and looks back at her, pressing his body into hers. He watches as she reaches up to tickle Bailey, loving the giggles she gets to come out of their son. They watch the monkeys goof around for a few more minutes before moving to the next destination. Derek and Meredith take turns explaining facts about giraffes, Tigers, penguins and turtles as they stop at each one. Zola asks a million questions, each one pretty elaborate, causing them to think a minute before answering. Derek's sisters and mother just watch the family, smiling when Zola comes running up shouting, "did you know…?!" And "guess what daddy told me!" It was easy for them to tell how wonderful the four of them were together, that their son and brother was exactly where he belonged. At about 4:00 they find themselves at the end of the park.

"Hey, Der, since we are by Madison Avenue we need to take Meredith into at least one store, it's a must in the city." Lizzie begins.

Nancy helps her sister by adding, "why don't you and ma take the kids to your favorite park for half an hour and we will meet you there?"

Derek looks skeptically at his sister. "It's up to you Mer" He asks quietly.

Pretending to think about it, she answers, "well…I guess it's okay. It will be good sister bonding or whatever. Meredith smiles confidently at her husband.

Smiling widely, he pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, Mer." He whispers. Continuing that tone he adds, "just two more hours then it will be just us!" Derek bites her ear playfully and Meredith breathes in deeply, getting anxious for alone time with her husband. Bailey and Zola are excited about the prospect of a playground and bounce along with Derek and Carolyn each holding tightly to a hand.

"Ok, Mer, as much as I'm afraid to ask, it being my brother and all, what did you have in mind." Kate asks.

She turns red, "you guys don't have to help if you don't want… I can just run inside…I know you don't want to think of your brother like that and.. I…" She continues her ramble for a minute before Nancy stops her.

"Meredith, relax! It's ok, we don't mind. Lizzie and Amy are younger than me as well. We have helped them with things like this as well." She holds onto Meredith's shoulders and looks into her eyes, smiling surprisingly reassuringly.

"It's what sisters are for, Mer." Kathleen adds, smiling.

"Ok…" Meredith replies shocked at how welcomed she feels in that moment and begins walking when Nancy turns and walks towards Madison Avenue. They reach a small boutique, filled with lacy and sheer sleepwear. Meredith smirks, knowing exactly what she's getting. She runs over to a table of lacy thongs with matching bras, "what do you guys think of these?"

"They are definitely hot, Mer." Lizzie suggests.

Meredith sighs with content and pics two sets. She heads over to a rack with some silk robes and very sheer nighties and picks one of each. The sisters watch, amused, as Meredith heads over to another table, this time with teddies. Meredith knew these were Derek's favorite, but his sisters did not need to know that. She picked one in his favorite color and it was almost completely see through from the breasts to the stomach with shiny material on the sides and back. " _Derek will love this!"_ Meredith thinks to herself. Then, she heads to pay for the items no motions for the three sisters to come follow her. They head for a quick stop at the car. The suitcases had been placed in the trunk that morning, so Meredith put her purchases in her bag. They walk over to the playground and see Carolyn and Derek chatting away. Zola is going down a slide and Bailey is playing in the sand. There are loads of other children on swings, playing tag and hanging upside down on the jungle gym.

"Hey!" Lizzie shouts getting her mother and brothers attention. The two turn and smile when they see them coming.

"Did you have fun?" Derek wonders. Meredith nods and sits beside him letting him pull her close. They sit and chat for a while, watching the kids play. Meredith finds herself feeling right at home. Carolyn and Kate keep asking her opinion on things and Lizzie and Nancy kept asking about facts about the kids. Derek holds her as he listens to his sister make his Meredith laugh at some joke she was telling. He knew she would fit right in and it makes his heart soar to see the most important people in his life talk and laugh together. Bailey and Zola come running up after they ended up playing for an hour more once the girls got back.

"Mama! Daddy, we're hungry!" Bailey whines. Looking at his watch, Derek sees that it's 5:30.

"Ok you two. It's time anyway for you to head back to nana's. Mama and I are going to spend time with each other and you guys are gonna hang with your nana and aunties." He explains.

"But daddy… We wanna stay with you!" Cries Zola.

"Oh, ZoZo, we'll be back. You guys are gonna have a sleepover like with Auntie Cristina, Auntie Callie and when Auntie Amy watches you." Meredith soothes.

Zola sniffles, "do they know how to play surgy?" She asks referring to her favorite game.

Laughing Meredith answers, "probably, you can ask or show them if not. I'm sure nana will bake something with you guys maybe." Zola lights up at the thought.

"Ok!" She nods determined.

"Come here love bug, Bails." Meredith holds out her arms for her kids. "I love you two, go have some fun, be good, okay?"

"Otay, mama. Love you." Bailey whispers. They go over to Derek who has his arms open ready for a hug. They say their goodbyes and Meredith and Derek head to the car to get their bags. They walk quickly, almost in a run away from the group. Derek subtly grazing Meredith bottom with his hand.

"Derek!" She squeals and laughs.

Placing his hands on her waist, he says huskily, "I can't help it Meredith. You are so damn sexy." His words cause a shiver to run down Meredith's spine.

Reaching the car, Meredith spins around pulling Derek close, cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard. With her husbands chest pressed against hers she gazes into his eyes. "Take me away, Derek!"

"Gladly, Mer." He says licking his lips. They grab their bags and hail a cab. Their 48 uninterrupted hours are finally beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

I know you all will enjoy at least the beginning of this chapter for sure! ? ﾟﾘﾏ I am calling this chapter our MEREDITH and DEREK episode. There is seriously ONLY MerDer in here, we/I needed this.

Chapter 14:

Derek's fingers brushed through her hair, raking against her scalp. His tongue dueled with Meredith's frantically. The cab swerved in and out of the busy streets on the way to the hotel. Meredith caressed Derek's cheek as they kissed. Finally alone with her husband at last, she was so content in this moment. Screeching to a stop outside a large, grey, modern looking hotel, the cab goes into park. There is a sky window on the building where you could see chairs spread about for sitting about four floors upward along with balconies on the highest levels. To the left there is a vertical wooden sign boasting the words "The James" and underneath the hotel bellboy stood at a large glass door.

"We are here sir" says the cab driver. He watches them for a moment, awaiting a response. When none was given he cleared his throat. Meredith and Derek jump up, pays the cab driver and helps Meredith out of the cab as she stares at the skyscraper brushing the bright, blue sky.

"Derek…" She breathes in awe.

"I thought this was a happy medium since I knew you'd break out those tiny ineffectual fists on me if I brought you to a place like The Plaza or The Ritz." He says with a laugh.

"I love it Derek. Let's go inside!" Meredith says in a sultry tone. Derek smiles as he gives her one last kiss, slow and sensual, his fingers lightly holding her chin.

"Ok" he says as he leads her inside. They go through a huge lobby with a very modern yet rustic look. Plush chairs and sofas are carefully placed around the middle leading up to a wall covered in multi shades of brown. To the right there is a shiny black staircase with sparkly black tiles along the side wall where the railing was located. They head up to the front desk and get themselves checked in to their room. Derek leads her to the staircase and tickles her sides causing her to shriek with laughter. On the landing, Derek wraps his arms around her waist and leads her to an elevator, it opens and both notice that it's empty. They look at each other, eyes sparkling, both have the same idea. As soon as the doors close, Meredith spins around. Her arms going around Derek's neck, Derek's arms going around her waist, hands pulling her close. He kisses her, causing her to push herself closer and grip Derek's hair tightly. She grinds up against him, eliciting a moan. Derek holds one hand on the middle of her back while the other runs up her side, resting for a minute on the side of her face before pushing her hair back. Meredith pushes him against the elevator wall as the elevator keeps passing floors. They keep kissing until they hear the doors signal their opening. They stop quickly in case anyone is there, but they don't pull away. Meredith rests her forehead on Derek's while both of them smile and laugh.

"I need you Meredith" Derek states in a deep, sultry voice. He pulls her out of the elevator in almost a run, her giggles echoing down the hall. He was very glad the bellboy had taken their bags up ahead of them. He rapidly opens the door to the suite,pulls his wife inside and shuts the door. Neither bother to look around as Meredith is immediately pressed up against the door. Derek lifts her up slightly, his hands holding her middle and lower back. He bites her lip and then kisses her. Meredith's hands run through his curls, pulling. She pulls away, moving her lips to kiss the side of his neck. While moving her fingers through his hair, she then sucks on his collarbone and licks. "Mer! Yes!" He moans. He guides her to the bed holding her in a position that allows her to continue her kisses. Derek falls back on the bed gently as she falls on top. She looks up into his dark blue eyes, they always turn that shade when they make love. Meredith smiles at him and he rewards her with a full fledged McDreamy smile. Derek pushes her hair behind her ears and rubs a cheek with his thumb. "Let's get you out of these clothes" he murmurs huskily. He runs his hands down to the hem of her shirt and rips it up and off. Meredith is now laying on top of him in a deep red, lace bra. She smirks ask she begins to feel him harden, so she guides his hands to her pants where they smirk at each other. Derek unbuckles her pants and they are strewn, with her shoes somewhere in the room. He rolls her over so he can get a better look at her matching red panties. Swallowing hard and looking her up and down while smiling he also rubs her swollen lips.

"Your turn, Derek." Meredith says as her hands rub his chest through his sweater. She finds the hem of the sweater and rips it off before beginning on his button down. Derek watches her as she traces his chest her fingers slightly scraping, giving him goosebumps. They finally find the buttons of his jeans and before she unbuttons them, she cups him, causing him to close his eyes and groan in pure pleasure. She gets his pants and then boxers off and looks down, biting her lip as she sees his erection. Derek kisses her then, pushing his body down onto hers. She wraps her arms under his so that she could rub his back and then his curls. Derek licks and bites on her earlobe before doing the same to her neck. When he moves to her collarbone, Meredith can't suppress her moans anymore, filling the room with her cries of pleasure. Derek slowly moves one hand down her chest to her panties, where he rubs her through her panties, sneaking one finger inside; teasing. Continuing the rubbing he moves his mouth down to her chest. She moves her hands to his head, burying her fingers in his hair, pushing him into her chest to get him to keep kissing and licking the valley of her breasts. When Derek moves his hand back up to cup her breasts, she wraps her legs around his waist. He moves his lips down her stomach, kissing every inch.

"Derek… Oh! Yes!" She cries in pleasure, rubbing his shoulders.

Derek finds his way lower and begins kissing her thighs. He looks up at her, smiling in satisfaction at being able to make her feel this way. "I love you, Meredith" he whispers reverently. He goes back to kissing her thighs, trying to hold out on going where she wants. When Meredith finally directs his head to her desired location she screams his name in ecstasy. "You are so wet, Mer." Derek exclaims. His mouth pleasures her for a few minutes before he feels her orgasm get really close.

"Oh, I'm gonna come soon, Derek!" She screams breathlessly. Derek looks up at her and licks his lips. He moves back up and kisses her passionately. Looking into her eyes, he whispers, "you are so beautiful, Mer, I'm going to make love to you." Meredith's breath catches at the sincerity behind his words.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Der." She smiles, stroking his cheek affectionately. They kiss again before Derek unhooks her bra, and her breasts spill out. Derek grins mischievously and begins to suck on each breast. "I love you, Derek." She cries as he sends pleasure through her body. He removes her panties and she moves one hand from his curls to his hard cock. Rubbing up and down causes him to moan and call out her name in reverence. Giggling, Meredith rolls them over, kissing him multiple times. She places her hand on the top of his head and gently pulls. He cups her cheeks and continues kissing her. Meredith kisses down his chest and back up to his neck.

"Oh, I like that Meredith" he says as she kisses his neck. They roll back and forth, taking turns loving each other before Derek says, "you ready, Mer?"

"Yes! I need you, now" she cries out. Staring into the others eyes, Derek enters her wetness.

"You are. So. Tight Meredith!" Her eyes roll back and close as she basks in the wonderful feel of her husband. She pants as Derek continues to kiss her neck as he thrusts. Meredith grips onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. They lock eyes before they kiss, both feeling their orgasms build. Meredith moves one hand to his cheek, stroking it gently.

"Derek… Derek… That feels. Amazing. Don't stop." She exclaims as Derek continues making her body tingle with pleasure.

"Oh, Mer! You are so wonderful." He whispers into her ear as he comes, Meredith following right behind. She screams his name in bliss as their orgasms mix together, Derek resting his nose in the crook of her neck. He peppers small kisses on her neck as she turns her face so her nose is buried in his curls. Derek remains inside her as they lay together, arms wrapped around each other. They lay quietly, just basking in the closeness until they hear a loud rumble.

"I think I worked up your appetite, Mer." Laughs Derek.

"You did! Now you have to feed me." Meredith laughs as well. They smile at the other as Derek rolls off of her and onto his side. Both still can't feel their legs. He props himself up on his elbow, one hand going to rest under her breast after pulling up the sheet so she won't get cold. Derek looks at her lovingly.

"What would you like to eat, Mer?"

"Something that will keep up my energy. You are in for a long night, Dr. Shepherd" she murmurs huskily and turns towards him.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Grey?" He chuckles as he rubs her stomach. "That's fine by me!" Derek says as he kisses her nose, exciting a giggle. Sitting up so he can pull his pants on he keeps glancing at Meredith, unable to tear his eyes away. Meredith watches intently as he pulls his boxers and then sweatpants up his lean legs. Before heading to call room service he leans down and strokes Meredith's hair as she tells him she's going to freshen up for dinner. She sits up as she watches him walk out of the room and looks around. The bed is against a wall with a black, shiny backdrop and is across from a huge window overlooking the city. She now notices something that was all Derek's doing. Next to the bed on each side were vases of lavender, she smiles and smells the beautiful flower. Climbing out of bed she reaches into her suitcase and decides on her new lacy white bra with matching thong as well as her new, sheer light purple nightie. She walks into the on suite bathroom and gasps in shock. It is practically all white with a shower in one corner and a huge, round bathtub that sat against another huge window out looking the city. She was mesmerized by the sunset coming through the window, the reds and yellows mixing together with the city lights. Meredith looks out the window for a few minutes before changing into her sexy lingerie. The nightie is so tight against her, you can clearly see her bra and barely there thong. It has spaghetti straps holding up a sheer, light purple piece of fabric with a few lace flowers, the sides are held together by crisscrossing strings. Gaps were there to show pieces of skin. The back of the nightie didn't begin until halfway down her back with a large opening in the back as well and the whole thing ended right at the top of her thigh. Her panties and bra were sheer in the front with one little strap holding the front and back together. Giggling at how much this will tease Derek she brushes her hair and heads back out, but not before looking longingly at that tub. The rest of the suite was just as gorgeous, three out of four walls of the living room were windows with huge skyline views. There was a very comfortable looking couch across from a flat screen tv on the wall without a window. Next to this tv was a bar, complete with all their favorite liquor. She sees Derek in the mini kitchen and wraps her arms around him, hands rubbing against his naked stomach, smiling as she feels him let out a content sigh. "I hope the food will be here soon, Der. I'm starving."

"Any minute…" He forgets the last word of that sentence as he turns around and sees Meredith."Mm…Mer…Meredith!" Derek gasps softly, his eyes open in shock at the sight before him. His eyes roam from her eyes to her mouth, lower to the very see through fabric. He reaches forward to feel the sides of the material as if he were checking to see if she were real. Derek licks his lips with desire as he looks at her chest and lower, swallowing hard. "Wow, you are so damn gorgeous Mer!" He wanted to ravish her non stop, but he knew they needed to eat.

Biting her lip and moving closer, she scrapes her nail on his stomach lightly. "You like?" Meredith asks while looking up into his eyes.

"Oh yes!" Derek places one hand on her waist, using the other to stroke her hair and then bringing it down to match the other hands position. He leans in and kisses her, letting out a soft humming noise.

"Good" Meredith says softly after he pulls away. They are lost in each other when the doorbell rings signaling the foods arrival. Meredith steps in the bedroom for privacy while Derek helps get the food ready. She comes back out to a candlelit dinner, the lights dimmed. There is wine with steaks, potatoes and vegetables. A basket of breads sits in the middle of the table. "Derek, you are amazing." She says, shaking her head.

"It's my pleasure Meredith." He says simply.

They sit down and begin eating. "I love this whole hotel room. Did you see that bathtub?! We definitely need to use that and I love the lavender." Meredith compliments.

"I'm glad you love it, Mer." He gives her his "McDreamy" smile. "We will definitely be putting that tub to use!" They laugh and Derek reaches out to grasp her hand.

While they continue to eat their dinner, they suddenly hear a ringing. "Is that my phone?" Meredith asks. "I thought I turned it off." She gets up and walks over to her purse while Derek stares at her long legs as she walks away, picturing them in his arms as she screamed his name. "Hmm… It's Cristina." She ponders answering it for a second but soon realizes that she really doesn't want to hear anything related to work at the moment. Placing it down on the table she walks back over to Derek.

"You didn't answer it?" He says questions.

Meredith shrugs, "yeah, I just want to talk with you right now."

"You can talk with her, Mer. It's okay."

Tilting her head and smiling, she grabs his hand. "I know, Derek. I just really don't feel like hearing about all the surgeries she's been doing. I'd rather just be here with you, there are more important things than surgery."

Derek looks at his wife in shock. "You feel okay, Mer?" He eyes her skeptically and smiles.

Giggling, she answers, "I'm really great, Derek. You weren't the only one who let the important things slide. This trip made me realize that I was a little too caught up in winning with surgery and getting ahead. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Meredith!" He turns towards her, scooting close and taking her hands in his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are a new attending, of course you should be excited about winning with surgery." He cups her cheek, stroking the soft skin.

"Not when it takes away from my children or my husband. My very hot husband." She grins and bites her lip, her eyes scanning his naked chest.

"Hmmm, hot, huh?"

"Yes" Meredith purrs, kissing him seductively.

After they pull away, Derek looks into her eyes. "Ok, then, let's just agree to make sure it never happens again. I trust you to stop me from getting too work crazy again and you trust me to not let you get too work crazy again." Meredith nods, feeling reassured. "Now, these are our 48 UNINTERRUPTED hours, let's just focus on having a lot of sex." He smiles at her wickedly causing a large giggle to erupt from Meredith's mouth.

"Ok, but we need to eat first."Meredith replies. They continue to eat their dinner when the phone rings again. Checking it, Meredith sees its Cristina again. She meets Derek's eyes and shakes her head. He gives her a supportive, reassuring smile and reminds her that if it's important then someone else would call as well. They would also call him and his phone had not rung. Placing the phone on vibrate this time she puts it on the table and walks back over to her dinner. Sitting down she takes another bite of steak, closing her eyes at the taste. They laugh and talk happily for the rest of the meal. For dessert, Derek brings two slices of strawberry cheesecake with extra sauce. Meredith smiles, mouth watering when it's placed in front of her. She scoops some of the sauce on her finger and slowly licks it off, her eyes never leaving Derek.

"Damn it, Meredith, you make me just wanna…!" He scoops her into his arms and sits down on the swivel chair at the table, Meredith laughing the whole time.

"I want my dessert, Derek!" She giggles while wrapping her arms around his neck, his erection poking her thigh.

"Here." Derek replies, he reaches over on the table and brings over a bowl of fresh strawberries that she didn't see before. Smearing the strawberry in the sauce and a little of the cheesecake he then brings it to her mouth. Meredith moans as she takes a bite, the sweetness of the cheesecake mixing with the tart fruit. Derek watches her enjoy it in awe. When she's done swallowing it, he reaches over, pulling her close and kisses her swollen lips. They take turns feeding each other and kissing and before long, dessert is over.

"That was amazing, Derek, thank you." Meredith looks into his eyes and caresses his stubbly cheek. She hugs him, resting her cheek on his. Derek nuzzles her with his nose, breathing in her scent.

"I have an idea of how you can thank me." A mischievous glint in his eye as he rubs against her.

Biting her tongue, which Derek found adorable, Meredith moves so that she is straddling him. She rests her forehead against his as she grinds against him, "you are so big, Der." She whispers, cupping him, causing Derek to moan.

"Damn, I love you, Meredith." He shouts. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close as she kisses him. His hands roam all over her body, rubbing and massaging. He lets his fingers roam up her sides, brushing against the exposed skin, then moving to let his thumbs graze her nipples. Meredith screams in pleasure at his caresses.

"I love you, too, Derek." She replies as she kisses down his neck. Her hands reach into his pants and rubs his erection. Soon pants and panties are off and Meredith is looking down with a big smirk when she sees that he is completely ready. Screaming his name as she sinks down on him, he nuzzles into her fabric covered breasts. He sucks and kisses one while rubbing the other. Gripping his shoulders Meredith begins to ride him, hard and fast. The rolling chair rocking back and forth as they made love. Derek cups her bottom, squeezing her gently to encourage her to pick up speed. He leans down to her neck and begins kissing her favorite spot. Meredith closes her eyes in bliss as she feels her orgasm build. She slows down for a minute to prolong their release. Derek lightly cups her cheeks, staring into her eyes and smiling. He kisses her multiple times, quickly on the lips and then the cheeks and forehead. Derek looks into her eyes after each kiss. When he feels his erection throb for release, he thrusts upwards to get Meredith to go faster.

"Oh… My… Yes, Meredith!" He yells as he comes and Meredith follows a second later. She buries her face in his neck while chanting his name softly. He places his hands in her hair on the back of her head holding her in place. She rubs his shoulders and brings her fingers into the curls on the top of his head.

"That was… Freaking amazing, Derek! You are so incredible." She whispers softly.

He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand and she leans into the touch. "Meredith… You are so gorgeous… So wonderful." Derek says reverently. "I can't feel my legs." Derek smirks and laugh

"I can't either." She replies, laughing along with him. They sit like that for a few minutes, Derek lightly kissing her head while holding her close to him and Meredith rubbing her cheek against his and snuggling in the crook of his neck. When sensation returned to their legs, they decide to go to the bedroom. There, Derek places Meredith on the bed and goes and brings back two glasses of wine. He hands one to her and lays down besides her. The rest of the night is filled with more lovemaking, wine and cuddles. By early morning Meredith's nightie and lingerie are underneath the bed's thick, white blanket on the floor and Meredith and Derek are sleeping peacefully and sated. Derek has Meredith in his arms as she rests on top of him, their legs mixing together, covered only in the bed sheet. When they awake the next morning, Meredith is the first to actually open her eyes. She brushes through Derek's hair and kisses him.

"Hmm, good morning, Meredith." He whispers when he feels her fingers against his scalp. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Thanks to you, yes I did." She smirks. "And it's not morning…" Grabbing the clock and showing him the numbers that say "12:03 PM."

"That was the best and most sleep I have had in a long time!" Derek says in awe.

"Me too, for sure." Meredith answers as Derek brushes some of her hair behind her ears. "What do you have planned for the day?" She plays with his chest hair before rubbing his stomach muscles when asking.

"Well, for one, you are not leaving this bed, if you do, it will be when we christen the other rooms and that bathtub. "

"Oh yeah?" She purrs, looking up at him.

"Yes, Dr. Grey. In fact, the only reason I'm going to get up now is to go order breakfast." He rubs her swollen lips.

"But I wanna come with you!"

"Oh, Mer, you will. Multiple times, after we eat." His voice taking on a deep, sultry tone.

Meredith bursts out laughing. "Derek Shepherd! You. Have. A. One. Track mind!" She hits him with a pillow, knocking the breath out of him. After he gets over the shock he joins her in laughing. He takes his pillow and hits her back. They are laughing as they take turns knocking each other with the pillows. Meredith swipes hard, knocking the pillow out of his hands. He gets a gleam in his eyes and begins tickling her mercilessly. She laughs until her eyes water, trying to block him with her pillow. He manages to roll on top of her and gets the pillow out of her hands. Pinning her arms up over her head, he blows raspberries on her neck. They laugh as Meredith squirms. Derek loosens his grip, allowing Meredith to move her hands to Derek's side, she finds the spot right next to his stomach where he is the most ticklish and pays him back. When they finally cannot breathe anymore they collapse on their backs next to each other. Turning their heads to meet the others eyes, Derek reaches for Meredith's hand.

"I love you so much, Derek."

"Oh, Meredith, I love you too. I hope you are enjoying this trip."

"I really am. This hotel, the city, everything. It's just what I needed." Derek beams in pride that he helped Meredith relax. He loves when she's happy, she doesn't need extra stress or unnecessary things bothering her.

"I'm glad, Mer. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" He wonders while stroking her naked stomach.

"I think pancakes and eggs sound great… Oh! Coffee too!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Eggs, pancakes and coffee coming right up." They smirk at each other he walks into the other room, pants in hand to go order his wife some food. Meredith stretches in bliss for a moment. She goes to the restroom and gets out her new, sexy silk robe. It's a deep purple with satin tie in the front. Then, she lays back in bed sitting up against the pillows. Derek walks back in smiling.

"Hey, breakfast is ordered." He lays down at the end of the bed and slowly crawls up so he is straddling Meredith. Her hands go to rest on his sides and she places a small kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, I'm starving." She replies.

Derek rolls onto his side so that he can look out the window. "Food will be here soon." He lets his eyes roam from her eyes, lower, taking in her purple robe. Picturing himself taking it off of her, he smirks. Moving to rest his head on her chest and wrapping an arm across her stomach, he looks out the window. "You know, one of the only things about Manhattan I really enjoyed were the views."

"Hmmm… You do love our view from our house." She looks down and meets his eyes.

"There is just something so peaceful about them, I feel a calm like when I'm in surgery." He tries to explain.

"I get it Derek, it's a comforting feeling." Meredith brushes her fingers through his hair.

Glad his wife understands, he continues. "But, do you know what my favorite view is, Mer?" He eyes her again, his eyes roaming to her robe. Rolling back on top of her he leans in and places small kisses on her neck while stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Lifting his head he strokes her neck, collarbone down her arm, hand resting on the side of her breast. Meredith rubs his arm muscles, looking into his blue eyes. "You." He says, bringing his fingers back up to her cheek and caressing lovingly. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Meredith feels her knees get weak as butterflies flood her stomach. "You look especially gorgeous in this robe" he says while fiddling with the tie.

"I'm glad you like, Der. After breakfast we will need to try out the tub, so I will… Uh… Need some help taking it off." There is a glint in her eyes as she looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Gladly Mer." Derek gives her a sultry smile. They continue to sit together looking out the window across from the bed when they hear a knock on the door. "Ah, there's the food!" Derek hops up and after kissing Meredith quickly on her cheeks and nose he goes to the door. He comes back a few minutes later with a huge breakfast tray. It's long enough to fit over both of them in bed. There is a small blue and white checkered vase with deep purple lavender flowers. Two plates of eggs and pancakes sit one on each side of the tray. In between two plates are some grapes and a small pitcher of warm syrup. Two piping hot cups of coffee sit next to each plate. Meredith's mouth waters in anticipation as Derek places the tray down and slips into bed. As soon as he gets the tray over their bodies, they scoot so that their arms are touching and begin eating. Meredith lays her head on Derek's shoulder as she chews. He looks down and watches her, mesmerized. Derek takes a bite of eggs, "these are so good." He says causing Meredith to giggle.

"They really are, we should get them sent to us every day."Laughs Meredith.

"So, I was thinking, Mer, today, we just spend together, here and then tomorrow I'm going to show you all around."

"Sounds great! I've never really been here before."

"You haven't?" Derek seems shocked.

"Nope, just as a layover or stuck in some hotel while Ellis was in a conference."

Stunned, he shakes his head. "Well, we have a lot to see then." He smiles and strokes her chin lovingly. Meredith looks up at her husband and kisses him, he tastes like maple syrup and just him and her love for him just consumes her.

"I can't wait, Derek." She replies truthfully. "What were you thinking of doing?"

"It's a surprise, Meredith" he answers when she asks. Meredith gasps, immediately begging to get at least a little hint. "You will just have to wait and see. Have a little faith." He smirks, knowing this will drive her crazy. "Now, I'm ready for a bath, how about you?" He moves the tray out of the way and stands up.

"Not until you give me a hint." Meredith says while biting her lip trying to conceal her smile. She can't resist teasing her husband, especially if he was going to try to surprise her, which he knew she didn't like.

Derek walks over to her side of the bed and scoops her up bridal style. "Nice try, Meredith." He holds her close as he hurries to the bathroom with Meredith giggling in shock.

"Derek" Meredith leans in and whispers in his ear, her warm breath on his ear giving him goosebumps. "If you tell me one thing, I will do your favorite things." She lightly teases him by softly running her fingers on the back of his neck and across his chest.

"One thing?" He swallows hard in anticipation.

"Mmmhmm." She meets his eyes and nods. Her fingers slowly slipping under the fabric of her robe causing more skin to be exposed. Derek catches sight of her perky breasts, his breathing becoming more rapid.

"We're gonna go to dinner before we go back to ma's" he offers.

Giggling, she kisses him. "That wasn't so hard was it, Der?" He shakes his head.

"Now, let's start this bath." Derek places her carefully back on the ground and turns on the water and places some bubbles inside. He watches as Meredith looks on in excitement. He gets closer, placing a hand on each hip and pulls her towards him. In return, Meredith slides her hands from his waist around to his back resting them almost right between his shoulder blades. He rubs up her sides taking in the smooth feeling of silk. Kissing her softly, he lets one hand find the silk tie that's holding the robe together. Smiling while staring into her green orbs he pulls the tie and letting the robe fall to the side. He studies her, mesmerized by her beauty as he pushes the robe all the way off. "I love that robe Mer, but it's preventing me from doing this…" Derek explains as he kisses her clavicle and lets his hands wander everywhere.

"Oh, Derek!" She moans as she relishes the feel of his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. Derek steps into the bath facing the window that was placed high enough to give privacy, but still provide a view. He reaches out for his wife's hand, helping her inside before they sit down. Derek turns off the water and sits back against the white marble. He pulls Meredith back so she is laying against his chest. She lays her head in the crook of his neck and let's out a huge sigh, feeling the tension run out of her body. Derek reaches one arm over her shoulder and the other around her waist connecting his hands on her stomach. Meredith rubs her hands against his strong arms and then up and down his thigh. They look out the window listening to the city sounds happening outside. "So, where in the city are we?" Meredith wonders.

"Soho. It's part of lower Manhattan, where all the young, artists work."

"Hmm, sounds nice." Meredith replies nonchalantly. "Any chance we will explore the area sometime?"

Derek catches on to her tone and plays along. "Oh we will explore. I'm still not telling you, I already gave you one thing."

"Yes, and you will soon be thanked for that." She replies, slowly moving her fingertips up his thigh and rubs her feet against his lower legs. The water splashes at the movement, causing bubbles to move all over. They sit together talking and sneaking little kisses until the water gets cold. When Derek sees her skin get goosebumps he decides that they need a shower. He helps Meredith out, wrapping her in a huge, fluffy white towel. Then, he steps into the shower after turning on the water and pulls her inside, the towel falling to the floor. She giggles as he lifts her up quickly and spins around slowly letting the shower rain down on her. He kisses her lips repeatedly while holding her protectively. While the warm water pounds down on them, they take in the others features, just memorizing every bump, line and freckle. "This is a huge shower, Derek." Murmurs Meredith after a few minutes. "We could do lots in here!"

"I do remember someone promising me something earlier." Derek jokes.

"I did, didn't I?" Meredith answers playfully. Her hands rubbing his strong chest. He places her down, letting her walk behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist and places her hands on his stomach. Kissing in between his shoulder blades as she moves her hands up his chest and back under his arms. She brings her hands up his shoulders to his neck, stroking upwards and gently pulling his curls. Derek let's his head fall back so that she is able to let her lips reach his neck. Meredith kisses right where his curls end while rubbing her fingernails through the hair at his neck. Derek moans in delight at the pleasure he's feeling. Meredith smiles as she looks down and sees him begin to harden. Letting her hands roam down his shoulders and against his shoulder blades, she kisses his back as her hands reach his balls. Massaging them, Derek chokes out her name.

"Definitely one of my favorite things, Mer." He lets out huskily. Meredith giggles as she turns him around, looking at him as the water pours around them. He lifts her up as she squeals and kisses her hard, savoring the feel of her lips against his. His lips find her cheek and then earlobe, gently tugging while Meredith places her hands gently on the sides of his neck. She pulls back to kiss him while leaving her fingers on his stubble filled cheek. He lets his hands rub her back making rhythmic circles all over her back. She pulls closer to him as he does this and let's her chest press against his. Derek hums in content as she gets closer and wraps her arms around his neck, holding on. He places one hand in between them causing Meredith to pant as he pumps his fingers in and out. Derek holds her steady against the shower wall with one arm after he finishes pleasuring her with his fingers. He uses the other hand to brush his fingers through her soaked locks. As he pulls her hair back, she lets her head fall back, exposing her neck. Derek grins excitedly and then licks his lips in anticipation. He lets his tongue run down her throat, throwing in occasional kisses. He sucks her neck and her hands go to the back of his head, pushing him closer.

"Derek! Oh! Please, don't stop!" She cries in sheer bliss. He smirks as he continues and then lets his other hand explore. He squeezes her breasts followed by rubbing her nipples until they become stiff peaks. Meredith pants hard, encouraging Derek to keep going. His hand rubs her stomach and down to her thigh, lifting one thigh up Meredith can feel him hard and ready.

Smiling, Meredith moves her hands from his head to his cheeks. She holds her hands there, guiding his his eyes to hers. They get lost in their eyes for a few minutes. Meredith gently stroking his cheek and Derek smiling his classic smile at her. The one that makes her feel like the only person in the world. The look that makes her heart stop.

"Oh, Meredith." Derek murmurs in awe. He kisses her passionately. She moves one hand down and strokes his cock. When she gets to his balls, he closes his eyes in bliss, breathing quickens and his head drops to rest in the crook of her neck. She holds his head in place as her other hand continues squeezing and rubbing his hard penis.

"Hmm, you like that too, huh Der?" Meredith asks as Derek moans at the bliss he is feeling. She giggles as she feels his breathing quicken and he begins to quiver and lengthen in her hands.

"Mer…Meredith! So good!" He shouts in between kisses on her neck.

"Yes, Der, I'm ready." She whispers, causing Derek to look up. He places both hands on her middle and lower back while she wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her close. Meredith rests her forehead on his and they grin as Derek pushes into her, causing her to gasp loudly.

"I love how huge you are, Derek." She manages to say softly and sexily. Derek adjusts his arms so that one is still holding onto her while the other is holding onto the wall. Meredith holds on with her arms under his armpits, resting on his shoulder blades. She gasps and chants his name as Derek starts to thrust. Her moans get louder when Derek readjusts again to do the bendy thing. The size of the shower allowing them to take it to a new level. When Derek reaches her cervix her eyes roll back.

"Mer… Open your eyes. I wanna see when you come." He whispers into her ear. She swallows hard and opens her eyes. Her now dark green eyes are magnetically drawn to his blue ones. She reaches and strokes one cheek as one hard thrust from Derek causes her to spill over the edge. He follows soon after causing Meredith to have another orgasm. Their screams blend together as both of them come together. Derek hugs Meredith tight to him, placing his head in the crook of her neck playing with her wet hair. Meredith does the same while coming down from one of the highest highs her husband ever gave. "Mer! That was… Wow!" Derek says, breathless.

"Yeah, you. Are. Amazing, Derek." She murmurs into his ear saucily.

"You are more than amazing yourself, Meredith." Derek replies pulling back so he can maneuver her head so that he's looking in her eyes. He kisses her lips multiple times while brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. They lay in each other's arms for a while before realizing that the water is cold. Laughing, they decide to get out. Derek grabs a towel and dries Meredith off first. He grabs one of the hotels big, fluffy robes and bundles it around Meredith. His eyes roam her body before closing the robe. When she is all bundled up, she does the same to Derek. Taking a towel, she dries him off. Her hands linger on his cock as she bites her lip and looks at him. She throws the towel to the side and grabs another robe and wraps him in it snugly. They walk hand in hand to the bedroom and go into their suitcases. Derek puts on a t-shirt and boxers quickly. He heads out into the living room when he sees Meredith still brushing her hair. When he's gone, Meredith pulls out her other new bra and panties and puts them on, her body still tingling from his kisses and love earlier. She grabs her silk robe and covers the dark blue bra and matching lace panties for now. Meredith walks out to find Derek laying on the couch, arms behind his head.

"Hey" he says, his voice deep.

"Hi." She whispers, blushing at the intensity of his gaze. Meredith stops at the table when she sees her phone. Pressing the button, just to make sure there was nothing from Carolyn, she sees 6 missed calls from Cristina and 46 text messages from Cristina. Rolling her eyes she goes over to the couch and lays down against Derek. She huffs as Derek wraps his arms around her and rubs his cheek affectionately against hers.

"What's wrong Mer?"

"Oh, just Cristina. She called and texted a bunch of times. None of the messages were from Alex, Bailey, Richard or anyone else, so it wasn't an emergency. Because if it were, I know someone else would have called, they would have tried to reach you. I just don't know why she's not getting it Derek. I mean… Owen knows we're on vacation. Alex knows not to. It's not that I don't want to talk to them. I just…its 48 uninterrupted hours, Der."

Derek smirked at her ramble, he totally understands where she's coming from, he wouldn't want Mark to constantly be calling him while he was trying to be with his wife. Squeezing her slightly from behind he takes a breath."Meredith, she's your person. If you need to talk to her, then it's okay." Derek says with so much comfort that it squeezes her heart.

Meredith sits up causing Derek to whine in protest. She leans her body forward and places her hands on his shoulders. "Derek." She starts, her tone serious. "YOU are my person. Cristina hasn't been my person in a while. Whenever something good or bad happens, the only person I want to tell is you. Whenever I tell her anything anymore, I am always one upped. When I came back to work after Bailey, she tried to mommy track me while Miranda, Owen and Alex tried to do the opposite. You are my person, Derek. You and the kids."

"Meredith…" Derek whispers so quietly that Meredith almost didn't hear him. His mouth goes up into the biggest smile she has ever seen and his eyes begin to water. He has been waiting for this moment. Even though he understood Meredith and Cristina's relationship, part of him still wished Meredith would come to him more often about certain things. She definitely comes to him more now, for sure, but there was something about hearing those words that made his heart soar. He looks at her, full of pride. "I love you, Meredith Grey." He cups her cheeks and leans his forehead down to touch hers. "You're right, Mer. There are topics that are for girls only, but if that were true for Cristina Yang, I don't think she would have been climbing into our bed to talk with me there. I know that Mark would have waited to tell me something."

Meredith takes a deep breath, inhaling Derek's scent. "No, he knew to wait. He may have tried to see if he could interrupt sex, but he would have waited." She laughs, causing Derek to as well. "I just also told her that this was family time. Lately at home we never had to just be a family and that's what this trip is for me."

"It has been, Mer. It's been amazing. Now, you and I are gonna spend some more uninterrupted time together." He brushes his lips against hers, drawing her closer. She smiles in response, straddling him on the couch. With her arms tightly around his neck, they kiss before Derek places his lips in between her breasts, kissing them. Meredith throws her head back giggling and wrapping her fingers in the curls at the top of his head. She pulls him towards her as she falls back into the couch. They christen the couch twice while the afternoon sun fades lower, illuminating the whole room with bright light. Meredith's new bra and panties strewn somewhere in the room after Derek gleefully removed them. He loved the fact that the bra and panties were basically see through. He had licked his lips and trembled in anticipation when he saw her perky nipples through her bra.

"Wow." Meredith murmurs as she lays in the crease of the couch, Derek holding her against his chest. "Incredible." She strokes his chest, smiling when she feels his chest rumble with laughter.

"I wish we could just stay like this and do this all day long. You think ma will mind keeping the kids?" Jokes Derek.

"The kids might mind, Derek." Meredith giggles.

"They will get over it" was his response, eliciting an eye roll from Meredith.

He places several kisses on her head. He could never kiss her enough, his body ached for her. "What would you like for dinner, Meredith?"

"Is it almost dinner already?!" She asks, shocked.

"Well, we did wake up at noon. We do have some food here, I can cook something."

"Sounds great, Derek. I think I will take a shower though, we kinda didn't use the shower for that purpose earlier…" Meredith responds laughing. "All though, I do prefer our way of using the shower." She rubs his cheek affectionately.

"Hmmm, me too! I'm all for showering like that, more of that I say! But, you don't need to shower Mer, you're perfect."

"I guess I can wait until morning. I'll just sit out on the balcony while dinner is cooking then." His heartbeat against her ear lulling her into a blissful state of content.

Normally, Derek would insist she stay with him in the kitchen, but he had something special planned. So, he agreed and got up off the couch, much to Meredith's chagrin. He smiled at her cute little pout and headed to the kitchen. Looking in the cabinets and refrigerator he sees that the hotel offers quite a selection of complimentary foods. Derek selects some pasta and vegetables. Looking in the freezer he finds some garlic bread to go along with the meal. He throws the vegetables in the oven to roast along with the bread. Then, he starts on his pasta. Meanwhile, Meredith pulls herself off of the couch and into the bedroom. She pulls out the Teddie and smirks. Looking at herself in the mirror approvingly, she fixes her hair. Her blonde locks fall over her shoulders. The Teddie has a thin strap on each side getting only slightly larger to cover some of her breasts. There is a large gap, exposing the skin between her breasts all the way to her stomach. Once the fabric reaches her stomach, the rest of her upper body is covered except for two slits in the sides of the sheer, lacy light purple fabric. She places her robe over her and closes it tightly. Placing a little make up on she heads to the small balcony. Meredith can smell the wonderful food Derek is making cooking. She tries not to sneak a peek as she crosses through the living area. Now, the sun is beginning to set. Meredith sits watching the city come to life beneath the reds, yellows and pinks mixing together. Street lights and building lights turn on as people rush around below, not bothered by the time of day. Inside, Derek checks his pasta, it's almost done. Now it's time to set up the last part of his surprise. He looks at the couch where they made love that afternoon and then in the area in front of it. The floor was hardwood. _"I need blankets"_ he thought. Hurrying around, he actually found two blankets in a closet. After placing them strategically on the floor, he goes and grabs the fluffy comforter and pillows from their bed. Once he has set up everything, he checks the food. Seeing that it's ready, he sets up two plates of food and wine and brings them over to the blankets. He dims the lights creating a romantic atmosphere with the sunset happening outside. Derek watches Meredith for a moment, a huge, loving smile gracing his face. He admires her luscious blonde locks her neck that he loved to kiss. Unable to be away from her any longer he opens the balcony door and places his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing. "Dinners ready, Mer."

Meredith stands up and turns towards him. "Good, I'm getting hungry." She grabs his hand and squeezes. Feeling the need to say it, she leans into him, gazing into his eyes, "I love you, Derek."

Beaming, he looks at her, "I love you too, Mer." He tucks some hair behind her ear and leads her inside. Meredith gasps at the sight. Derek had created a picnic dinner on their favorite "spot", the same spot where they had sex when they were just a girl and a guy in a bar. "I thought this would be a nice spot to reminisce." Meredith giggles and shakes her head. Placing his hands on her arms, leaning close to her ear, he whispers smoothly, "we could finally figure out who took advantage of who."

Meredith laughs causing Derek to follow suit. "Oh, we already figured that one out. You totally took advantage." Leaving him standing there in shock, she goes and sits. He shakes his head at her adorable-ness and sits besides her on the floor.

"So, did anything happen out on the city streets while you were sitting out there?" Derek asks.

Meredith takes a bite of pasta and chews, thinking. "I saw several people try to hail a cab only to have a bunch rush past them." She laughs.

"Yeah, that happens a lot. I always took the subway. Much easier."

"Where again did you live? East side?"

"Yes, right near Central Park. Mark lived about two blocks away."

"Wow, that's pretty close. How often did you see your family?"

"Not often enough, worked a lot." Meredith nods in understanding. They have mentioned some of these things before, but being here and seeing everything just gave her a new perspective. Meredith and Derek talk non stop through the rest of dinner, just enjoying their time.

"Derek, this food is incredible. You are amazing." She scoots closer and rubs his cheek adoringly as she says this after she finishes her last bite.

Derek takes one last sip of wine and then responds, "I'm glad you enjoyed, but do you know what my favorite part is?" Meredith smirks, playing along she shakes her head. He leans close, "dessert" he whispers. Meredith laughs softly and Derek chimes in, his laughter deep. They put their plates and glasses off to the side as Meredith pulls Derek down so that he is hovering over her.

"Dessert is definitely my favorite too, Derek." Her voice is silky, smooth. Meredith cups his face leaning in and kissing him, get as close as she can. When they pull back, Meredith runs one hand on his cheek lovingly. She lets her fingers roam his neck and then a thumb traces his lower lip.

"I told you that I would make you come multiple times." Derek laughs. Meredith joins in with laughter as she hugs him close and kisses him.

Her eyes get dark, the need for her husband suddenly extremely strong. "Derek. Take off my robe." She demands, voice deep with lust.

Smirking, Derek replies, "yes, dear." His fingers reach for the tie on her robe, he can feel her breathing quicken. He pulls it open, letting the fabric fall to the sides revealing his Meredith in the purple Teddie that she had put on earlier. He gasps, _"she is so damn hot!"_ He thinks as he stares at her gorgeous figure from head to toe. His breathing gets so fast you would think he just ran a ten mile race. "Mer…Mere…Meredith." He finally chokes out. He traces his fingers across her clavicle, down to the valley of her breasts to her nipples. He can see them clearly through the fabric allowing him to rub her nipples, creating a moan of pleasure from Meredith. Meredith reaches up and kisses him, putting every ounce of love into the kiss. Derek hums and then moans as she kisses him, his hands roaming all over her body. Soon, he brings his hands to her crotch to find that she is soaking, ready. "You are perfect, Meredith." Derek says while looking into her eyes. "You amaze me everyday." He begins to take the Teddie off all while pleasuring her with his mouth on every inch of her body. Meredith screams his name and he screams hers in ecstasy as they make love multiple times there on the floor, just like their first night. Forever just a guy and a girl is bar. Now they are the love of each other's lives and soul mates.

A/N: Part one of 48 uninterrupted hours ? ﾟﾘﾍ. As you can probably tell, I am really,really missing MerDer, especially after feeling sick to my stomach seeing some horrible, nasty things on Twitter that I'd rather not see. Writing this helps, so hopefully this helps whoever feels the same way I do I also hope I didn't write the Cristina/Meredith fight to harshly.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews. They are fabulous and make me happy. I am glad you all feel the same way as I do. Now I wanted to say, especially after this last chapter, there will be a baby at some point… Whose to say they even make it on this trip… Who knows? Although it's entirely possible! Lol. Here is part 2.

Chapter 15:

"Ahh! Ohh! Wow!" Derek moans as he collapses lightly on Meredith, stroking her jaw with his thumb and kissing her neck tenderly before rolling off to the side. Meredith lays there, panting after the workout Derek just gave her. Warm, tingling sensations from her orgasms were flowing through her body. She had woken up on the living room floor with the love of her life stroking the top of her hair and then gently caressing her cheek. When her eyes opened, he had hummed with joy that she was awake as he began kissing her. She had eagerly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him over her body. They made love, both taking turns pleasuring the other. Now, Derek pulls her, breathless into his arms As they come down from their highs.

"Derek. That was… That was." She shakes her head into his chest where it was laying. Her fingers playing with his nipples.

"Mind blowing? Amazing? Earth shattering? That's what I'd call what just happened." Derek says, cockily.

Rolling her eyes and replying, "you are so cocky sometimes, Der. But, yes. Definitely, definitely all those things. Her voice changes to a purr as she squeezes his sides and he holds her close. "I'm hungry." She comments suddenly.

"Okay, time to get up then."

She looks at him, in shock. "What?! No, can't we just lay here and order room service?"

He pecks her lips, "nope, today, I am giving you the full New York City experience and that includes food. For breakfast we are getting bagels and cream cheese from my favorite deli."

"Wow, as much as I don't like the thought of putting clothes on, your idea sounds wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad. Although," his voice turns deep and silky, "if I had it my way, Meredith, you would never be dressed." He laughs, the feeling vibrating through his chest so that Meredith can feel it against her chest. She presses closer, hugging Derek before sitting up, pulling the blanket up to her chest. Derek's eyes roamed up her spine to her hair. It was flying all over the place due to Derek recently running his fingers through it multiple times. She smiles down at him as he sits propped up on one elbow just looking at her. They stand up together letting the blankets fall around them and walk into the bedroom. They shower quickly and get dressed. Derek leads her out onto the bustling city streets. He holds onto her hand tightly as people rush by in multiple directions.

"Wow, it's way more crowded here compared to Seattle." Comments Meredith.

"Yeah, it's crazy. It gets a little calmer for short periods. But this is what it's usually like. Was Boston this busy?"

"Not really, I mean it was busy of course, but there was more than two feet of walking space between people on the streets" she gestures to the crowds to point out the close proximity of everyone. "I don't know how you lived here for so long!"

Derek laughs, "you get used to it. Learn to tolerate it, adapt." Meredith looks up at him, nodding in understanding. "Mark liked to crowds because it let him check out women."

"I bet he did!" Meredith replies before bursting into laughter, Derek joining as well. They walk a little further before Derek guides her to the subway. He gets them a pass and soon as the correct train arrives and they hop on.

"Where are we going, Derek?" Meredith is squeezed next to Derek on a seat in the middle of the subway car.

"We are going to the East Side to a place called "Tal's Bagels. It was my favorite place when I lived here."

"Sounds good. Did Addison come too?"

Derek scoffs, "no! Addison? It's not upscale enough for her. Mark liked to come here before heading to the hospital with me."

"Oh Derek. Well, I'm looking forward to it, sounds like a nice place." She rubs his arm and lays her head on his shoulder. Derek smiles down at her adoringly and puts a light kiss on her head. After about ten minutes they reach their stop. Holding hands as they rush off up the stairs into the warm city air, Derek guides them to a narrow, brick café between a laundromat and some trinket shop. It's a typical New York Deli with a brick wall and tables along one side and a busy deli counter on the other. There was a small bar with two stools at the far end of the shop as well. Meredith and Derek looked up at the menu written on the chalkboard behind the deli counter. Derek ordered his favorite, whole wheat bagel with light cream cheese while Meredith changed her mind a few times, much to Derek's amusement, finally settling on a sesame seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese. When they get their order and take the last table available they open their breakfasts.

"Woah!" Exclaims Meredith, her eyes wide, mouth opened slightly. Her bagel was thick with enough cream cheese for three people. She licks her lips as she lifts it to her mouth. "This is the best bagel ever!" Her mouth filled with food. Derek watches, ignoring his food to take in Meredith's enjoyment. "I kinda find it hard to believe that you ate this all the time Derek." He was somewhat of a health nut after all.

"Meredith." He says with a soft tone, "look" he holds back a laugh as he gestures to his bagel. He had asked for "light" cream cheese, so his had a lot less than Meredith's.

"Oh, I will have to remember that for next time. I understand why you like this place so much now, Derek."

"Hey!" Derek says in mock offense. "They are delicious."

Giggling with her mouth full she swallows before saying, "I know, Derek. This is a great place." She squeezes his hand and smiles warmly at him, which he reciprocates. After they finish their bagels they head back out. "Can we get more of those later? Bring some for the kids?"

Derek grins widely, he really loves his wife. "Sure, Mer, I'm glad you enjoyed that. Now, onto the next." He flashes her a wide, McDreamy grin and pulls her quickly down the sidewalk. They grab a cab and head to Central Park. "Mer, do you want to see what made me realize how much I love nature, when I started knowing the city life wasn't for me?" She glances up at Derek, and agrees. "It wasn't until I got to Seattle and saw our land that I realized that I came here, to where we are headed, during my time in New York because it was peaceful, calming to me. Just like our land. This is one of the calmest spots in the city." They walk a ways and eventually come to the Mall in Central Park. It's early spring, so the trees are covered in pink and yellow leaves. There is a canopy overhead a path. Meredith smiles as Derek wraps his arm around her waist. She wraps her arms around his and places her head on his shoulder. They walk down the path in each other's arms, the world fading away. About halfway down the path Derek speaks again. "I would sometimes come here after a bad surgery or a bad test when I was in school." Meredith takes this all in, this does seem like somewhere Derek would run to when he wanted peace. The birds chirping, the wind blowing, you couldn't hear the city traffic very much, if at all. It is a nice place to come if someone wanted to be alone.

"This is so you, Derek." Meredith comments. "It reminds me of a place I'd go in Boston, when I went to school." Intrigued, Derek glances down at her. "I'd come to this park in the city, not many people went through. You could see some buildings through the trees, but it was pretty secluded. I'd go to study or get away from my mother. She was starting to get worse from her Alzheimer's."

"Oh, Mer." He breathes, his heart breaking for her. They keep walking until they get out of the Mall and in the distance Derek points out the Meadow. "I already told ma, I wanna all take the kids over there tomorrow. We can have a picnic, kids can run, fly a kite, have fun."

Giggling, Meredith's eyes sparkle in the thought of her kids shrieking with laughter as they chase each other around the green grass. "That sounds wonderful"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to bring my kids there and now I can." He presses his cheek onto the top of Meredith's head affectionately.

"We will do that and I also saw some fun looking playgrounds they will love too maybe." She reaches up, stroking his stubbly cheeks. Derek smiles and leans his cheek into the palm her hand. "Woah!" Meredith says suddenly.

"Ah, the other place I wanted to show you." Derek says. In front of them stood a huge brass fountain with bricks all around it in a circular shape. "It's the Bethesda Fountain."

"Wow." Meredith exclaims, eyes wide. They sit down on the ledge of the fountain and snuggle together, watching people.

"Do you want to make a wish, Meredith?" Derek looks at her expectantly, he has some coins in his hand.

"A w…what?" She looks at him, confused.

Laughing a little, Derek explains. "A wish Mer, you throw a penny in the fountain and make a wish."

She looks at him incredulously, "seriously, Derek?" He nods enthusiastically, showing that he is totally serious. His lips pressed together in a sloppy grin. "I don't think I've ever done this before." She says quietly. Derek grins widely as she takes the penny and closes her eyes. Meredith softly makes a wish to herself and throws the penny. It lands with a splash somewhere in the water, Meredith giggles a little. They sit together at the fountain for a bit, relaxing before heading back. On the way back they take pictures of one another and a couple together, Meredith laughing hysterically when Derek tries to take a selfie. He manages to get one of the two of them. The fountain is behind them with Derek's arm tightly around Meredith's shoulders. Meredith has both arms around Derek's waist and her head is pressed into the crook of his neck. Their eyes both sparkle with laughter with matching smiles. After, they stop at a pretzel vendor and grab a quick snack as they continue walking. Derek hails a cab and they head towards Broadway. Once there, he takes a hold of Meredith's hand and leads her down the city streets. Derek tells Meredith about coming to Times Square on New Years Eve when he was in school. Meredith laughed at the story he told which involved both him and Mark very drunk. They walked past Rockefeller Center, where Derek explained about his dad taking him skating as a child. Finally, they arrive at a classic New York City landmark. A tall, silver building with a point at the very top, one of the tallest buildings in the city. The Empire State Building. Meredith looks up in wonder.

"Are we going to go up, Derek?" She asks, hopefully.

"Of course, Mer. It will be fun."

She grins widely, "I've always wanted to do this Derek."

"Good, I'm glad. I've always loved it up here and it is something everyone should do at one point. Plus… Umm…" He looks down, embarrassed.

Meredith looks at him confused, her lips pressed tightly together. "What is it Derek?" She takes her other hand and gently strokes his stubbly cheeks.

He quickly meets her eyes, looks down again and then gains some courage. Cupping her cheek and softly caressing with his thumb he begins to speak. "I always wanted to kiss the love of my life on top of one the world's tallest buildings, for now we can do one of the tallest in America. The Space Needle is too small for the first one." He smirks, giving her a tender, loving look.

Her heart soars and feels like it's going to burst with love as she responds. "Oh. That sounds really great, Der." She giggles and reaches up, placing a soft kiss to his lips before nuzzling her cheek on his.

"It does?!" Derek asks, shocked. His eyes are sparkling and is smiling wide. "Not too cheesy?"

Laughing, looks at him with her eyes shining and sparking. "It's totally cheesy. But I love it, we will do it as soon as we get to the top."

He lets go of her hand and places both of his on her waist. His forehead drops to hers and his eyes are a dark blue when they come in contact with her green eyes. "I just like to show the world what I have." Derek says, his voice deep and lustful. Again, at those words she is filled with love, her heart feeling like its about to burst as she feels the need to kiss him. Meredith reaches in, her hands on his cheeks and kisses Derek. She hums softly as their tongues mix together. They pull back, their eyes remaining on each other, they smile warmly before agreeing to begin the trip up to the 102nd floor observation deck. They head up the stairs and the elevator hand and hand. The elevator was full of people, so they weren't able to take advantage of the solitude. Despite the crowd, Derek's eyes roamed from her eyes to her lips. He could still taste her on his lips, so he knew she could taste him. Then he moved lower, to her neck. He remembered how she screamed in pleasure as he kissed and sucked in that one spot, his favorite. As his eyes went lower, he didn't see her blue sweater or jeans. He saw her without anything on at all, picturing her naked body writhing underneath him and he couldn't wait until he could see it again. Meredith was doing the same. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips, then to his chest. When she gets to his chest, she remembers how he moaned as she kissed and sucked right on his clavicle. She gets to his stomach and lower, biting her lip as she pictures him without those jeans. They continue to undress each other with their eyes until they reach the top. Once they are at their destination they step off. Meredith stands there with her mouth open wide. All around her are views of the beautiful city. The wind blows her hair causing her to shiver. Seeing this, Derek wraps his arms around her from behind, rubbing her arms up and down for warmth. He nuzzles in her neck, resting his cheek right against her neck. As she looks around, Derek begins playfully kissing Meredith's neck and then gently biting her earlobe. Giggling, Meredith spins around in his arms. She presses her chest against his and throws her arms around his neck. She inhales and sighs with content when Derek places his arms tightly around her back, one hand resting in between her shoulder blades. One hand goes to rest on his cheek as she looks deep into his eyes. As her eyes move to his lips, she slowly leans in and kisses him. Her tongue pushes against his lips to try to gain entry, which he quickly allows. Derek hums as they kiss, the whole world slipping away. They explore each other's mouths sensually, ignoring the rest of the world. Derek strokes his hands upward, caressing her arms and then her neck. He rubs her cheeks with his thumb and smiles when he earns a soft moan from Meredith. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck, her fingers moving into his curls. Butterflies are going crazy inside her stomach from the sensations. When they pull back, Derek's hands remain in place as he gazes into her eyes before running his fingers through her hair. He plays with the ends as Meredith smiles and plays with his curls one last time.

"Damn, I love you so much Meredith." He murmurs.

"I love you too, Derek." With that, she strokes his cheek with the back of her hand. She lays her head on his chest and brings her arms around his waist. Meredith looks out over the city from her position as Derek holds her close. They take turns pointing out different landmarks from where they are standing. Derek had a story for just about every place. He told her about staying up all night studying in the village when they maneuvered to the spot where they could see the tall town homes. "Mark insisted that it was what everyone did" he tells her. He points out the church his parents got married in and he was able to see his favorite childhood playground somewhat. Meredith laughed when she found out that both Derek and Amy tried to run away to live in that playground. The whole time the two of them did not move from each other's arms. Not even walking around the fenced in perimeter. After enjoying the view for a while they head back down. Derek spots, out of the corner of his eye a little gift shop.

"Let's go in here for a second." He urges. Meredith agrees by following him inside. He looks around the shop before looking at Meredith and smiling. "Mer, pick something you want out. I know you don't want anything, I just want to do this."

She regards him for a moment, thinking about how well he knows her. "Ok" she agrees, smiling. They begin to look around the store. There are different shirts, headgear, key chains, statues and snow globes. Meredith also takes a look at picture frames, cups and stuffed animals all with the Empire State Building and New York theme. Derek watches as she carefully looks at everything. "Found something." She says after looking for a while. Looking at what she has in her possession, Derek sees that she has chosen and Empire State Building keychain and a magnet that said "New York City" with the year underneath.

"I like, Mer." Derek states. He smiles and takes both from her heading to the cashier.

"Wait, Derek." He stops and turns towards her questioningly. "Look at this postcard. I'm going to get this to keep in my office." She pulls down a shot of the Empire State Building all lit up against the black sky and starts to walk towards the register as well.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Buying a postcard." She says simply.

"I see that. I want to buy it for you. Today is especially for you, Meredith." He gives her his signature smile.

"Derek" she breathes. "You don't have to buy me all this stuff."

Grinning broadly he replies, "I know I don't. I want to." With that he takes the items and goes to pay. He walks back over and hands her a bag. Derek kisses her cheek and nose before guiding her out the door. Meredith smiling because no one ever "just bought her something" for no real reason on a trip before. "Thank you, Derek" she says as they climb down the stairs.

"My pleasure, Mer. Now, are you hungry?" He asks as they get outside.

"I am." She says smiling up at him.

"Me too. You're gonna like where we are going for lunch." He explains. Meredith giggles and just follows the pull of his hand as he hails a cab and they sit inside. A few minutes later, they reach Greenwich Village.

"Isn't this where we were the other day?" Asks Meredith.

"Close to it." Was all Derek says as he guides her along the streets.

"Are we going back there?"

"No, just wait. Have a little faith. Be flexible." Derek says smirking. After they had walked a few blocks Derek stops. He stands so that the name of restaurant was hidden by his back. He turns and takes both of Meredith's hands in his.

"Derek, what is going on?" She sounds exasperated.

"Shhh, Meredith." Derek soothes. "We're here." Meredith gives him a questioning look as she can't see much of the restaurant. "I saw this place yesterday and I knew this is where we had to come." He smiles and looks at her while tilting his head slightly like she is the only woman in the world. "I figured that this WOULD be a good place to hang out." His lips press together tightly, holding back a huge smile as he steps to the side.

Meredith's eyes open wide in shock an equally large smile forming on her lips. "Oh, Joes?!" She says shocked when she sees the name of the restaurant, "Joe's Pizzeria."

"Well, it's not a bar, but it does sell pizza which works with my do all "must do New York things" day." He replies.

"It's absolutely perfect, Derek. It's us." Meredith leans in and hugs him. He hugs her back, kissing the top of her head, inhaling her lavender scent. His head drops to her neck and he nuzzles his cheek against it lovingly. "Come on Derek, let's go eat." They head inside to a quaint little Italian restaurant. There are several square tables with checkered tablecloths spread around. Pictures of Italy are meticulously painted on all of the walls. Meredith and Derek are seated and begin looking at the menu.

"This is a nice place. You've been to Italy, right?" Derek asks.

Meredith looks up from her menu, "yes, back when I went to Europe with Sadie."

"Ah, yes. The adventures of Death and Die. I remember those stories."

Meredith turns red, "I still cannot believe we did some of those things!"

Laughing, Derek soothes her, "you were young, Mer. That's what you do during that time in your life."

"Oh yeah?" She smirks. "What did you do then?" Meredith gives him a look, daring him to continue.

Derek looks stunned for a moment before continuing. "Well, not too much as I was dating Addison during the time between college and med school. But Mark tried to get me into trouble." His eyes glaze over thinking about his best friend.

"You miss him, don't you?" Meredith asks softly, her fingers running over his knuckles soothingly.

"Everyday." He looks down. "I miss Lexie too."

"Me too, Derek. All the time, both of them."

They make eye contact, cherishing the fact that they are still here. Their smiles reassuring the other. "So." Meredith breathes heavily. "Tell me one story of you and Mark getting into trouble in college because I have a hard time believing that Derek Shepherd got into trouble."

"There's not much, Mer. It was mostly just getting overly drunk to the point where we couldn't make heads or tail of anything. Though, there was one time, we got so drunk at a party that Addison and Kathleen had to come bring us home."

"Seriously, Derek?!"

"Oh, wait, that's not the worst part. When I say "bring us home" do you think they brought us to my house or Mark's? No, they brought us to mom's house."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith laughs, covering her face. "I guess you did get in a little trouble."

"Yeah, my mom could have Dr. Bailey beat when she's angry. It gets worse when she has to keep yelling at you for something." Meredith just keeps laughing and shaking her head. Her husband just keeps amazing her, no matter what. They keep sharing stories as they order and wait for their food. After waiting a while, their pizza arrives. Meredith's mouth waters when her cheese, pepper and sausage pizza is placed in front of her. They dig in, the warm, gooey cheese tasting perfect with the warm red sauce. Both agree that this pizza is some of the best they ever had. Derek tells her all his favorite places for pizza in the city. He argues that they are his favorite because they have some healthier options. Once they are done, Derek leads her in the direction of a popular bakery in the village. Magnolia Bakery is a well known bakery known for their cupcakes. He smiles widely as Meredith gets excited over the many sweet options. Derek and Meredith each get a cupcake, sitting at a little table. Meredith sinks her teeth into the strawberry frosting. She moans in delight causing Derek to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He takes a breath, trying to control the urge to jump her right there.

"We should bring home some of these treats for the kids." Derek suggests.

"Definitely, Derek. We also have to pick up some of those bagels."

"I don't know how we will get all this back to Seattle" Derek laughs and shakes his head incredulously.

"We'll figure it out." Meredith says simply as she goes back to eating her cupcake. Derek smiles at how cute she looks, some of the frosting remaining on her lips. He laughs lightly as he reaches over and kisses the frosting away. Meredith smiles as she tastes the sweet frosting mixing with the taste of Derek's kisses. When they are done, they go back inside to pick out a box to go. They find that they are able to ship bakery to their house. Meredith chooses several vanilla and chocolate cupcakes to send home. She picks strawberry and vanilla frosted for her and Zola and chocolate frosting on chocolate cake for Bailey. Derek picks their coffee cupcakes in addition to the ones Meredith ordered. Both also choose several cookies to send as well. Of course they ordered a cupcake and cookie for the kids to bring to them when they saw them at night. After arranging to send the package in two days they leave the shop hand in hand. "Where to now, Derek?" Wonders Meredith.

"Well, I was thinking, a walk on the Brooklyn Bridge, then we have to head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner.

"Sounds perfect, Der." They walk for a bit before jumping on the subway. Once they arrive, the entrance to the bridge is not far.

"Wow, this is amazing" exclaims Meredith in awe. The mid afternoon sun beats down on the water and the pillars of the bridge creating beautiful shadows in the distance. Meredith smiles in excitement as Derek secure his arm protectively around her hips and they begin walking. They stroll along watching other couples, bikers, dog walkers and random people go in both directions on the bridge.

"Look at the ferry, Meredith!" Derek points. She giggles as she looks out onto the water. There is a ferry coming towards the bridge, Meredith and Derek look at it and smile. "When did you start liking ferryboats, Mer?"

Meredith cuddled closer into Derek's neck, running her hand over his chest before answering. "Boston mostly. I used to ride them around when my mother was at work, pass the time. But, really I truly started loving them when I met you. I love watching how calm they make you, how relaxed.

Derek squeezes her close, kissing her head before replying. "Well, a ferryboat only calms me so much, it's got nothing on how wonderful being with you makes me feel. Like there is nothing wrong in the world." He whispers sweetly.

Meredith looks up at him, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes from his wonderful words. Instead, she giggles, "Derek, that was so cheesy!" She bites her lip, contemplating before saying. "But, I feel the same way." She grins as they stop walking and she gently strokes the stubble on his jaw. She gazes up into his eyes as they fill with lust. Derek leans her against the large wall of the bridge, his eyes equally dark with desire. Meredith's eyes dart down to his lips. His soft, smooth lips that performed wonders on her. With one hand gripping onto the bag with the bakery, the other moves behind Derek's head and pulls him to her. Derek moans softly as his lips touch her and he opens his mouth to allow her tongue inside. He takes both his hands and cups her cheeks. Derek strokes them reverently and then moves his fingers to her waves. They make out for a few minutes, lost in their own world before pulling away. Their eyes are locked together when they part, panting.

"Meredith. You are incredible." Derek says, pulling her into a hug. Her face is flushed from the heat of the kiss as her teeth bite down on her lower lip.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Dr. Shepherd." She replies, hugging him back.

They turn and start walking again. Meredith has both arms around Derek's waist, her head on his chest. Derek holds her around her shoulders. Meredith basks in the comfort of her husband. She really feels that this is the greatest feeling in the world. When they reach the other side, Derek walks her to the small park right next to the river. This spot gives great views of the Brooklyn, Williamsburg and Manhattan Bridges.

"I love this view." Derek says, looking around.

"Mm, me too." Meredith answers, smiling. "We need to take a picture."

"Yeah! A picture!" Derek agrees. He smiles at her and takes out the camera from his pocket. Meredith is giggling as he sweeps her close so that he can get both of them in the frame. He snaps the photo and turns it over to check. It came out beautifully, he smiles at how they were snuggled together, Meredith resting her head on his chest and his head leaning towards hers. Derek also notices that he managed to get the Brooklyn Bridge in the picture as well. They spend a few more minutes there just watching and talking before they decide to start walking back. Meredith insists on taking more pictures on the bridge stating that "she wants lots of proof of these memories." To which Derek willingly obliged. They took pictures together and of all the gorgeous views of the skyline. Once they reached the other side, Derek notes that they have dinner reservations in an hour and a half. He hails a cab giving the driver the address. Derek watches in amazement as Meredith tries to take in all the sights on the ride. His hand rests on her thigh. He feels himself get turned on by her giggle and gasps at all the sight and sounds of the city. He loves that she is still so excited about everything despite having been there for three days. By the time they reach the hotel Derek finds that he really _needs_ his wife. Stepping out of the cab he wraps his arms around Meredith's waist from behind. Pressing himself close he whispers seductively, "I need you, Mer." She shivers and moans at the intention behind those words. She turns and looks at him with a sparkle in her eye, one eye shoots up suggestively. With that, Derek pulls Meredith inside and up the stairs to their hotel room. The bags Meredith is holding are strewn haphazardly on the table next to the door as it closes and she pushes Derek up against the door.

"I definitely need at least a quickie." She moans in between kisses.

Smiling in between kisses, Derek says "Gladly, Dr. Grey." His voice is deep and throaty with these words. He gently guides Meredith to the kitchen.

Stroking his chest after he places her on the counter, Meredith looks at him and says, "good idea, Der. We haven't christened the kitchen yet." She bites her tongue as she very slowly pulls Derek's shirt off, her eyes glistening at his strong chest muscles and flat stomach. Derek reaches and pulls Meredith's shirt off, exposing her black, lacy bra. His eyes widen as he stares at her heaving chest. He feels a familiar tightness in his groin and he licks his lips. Meredith reaches for him and he immediately takes her in his arms. He kisses her passionately, soft and sweet as his hands go into her hair. He kisses down her neck, giving her little nips on her clavicle.

"Derek!" She moans as she rubs his shoulders.

He hums in pleasure as he rubs his hardness against her. Then, he pulls at her pants and gets them down quickly. He finds her hands and guides them to his pants. She smirks and giggles at what he was implying. Meredith reaches inside to find him hard and ready.

"Derek, you're so hard!" She rubs him, up and down. Meredith leans in to suck on his neck at the same time. Derek's arms snug around her.

"Ohhhh…Mer! That feels… Amazing!" Derek sputters as his breathing becomes heavier. Meredith smiles as she rips down his pants and boxers. Derek pulls Meredith close so that her chest is tight against his and her arms and hands in his curls. He leans down to lick and kiss in between her breasts causing Meredith to arch closer throwing her head back. She screams in extreme pleasure when Derek continues kissing that one spot and entering her wetness.

"Yes! Oh…yes" she shouts as Derek begins to thrust hard. Derek moans as he feels her tighten around him and he begins to go faster, whispering Meredith's name like a prayer. He moves to her nipples as their hips continue their rhythms. When Derek feels their orgasms become close he moves up to her lips. With one final thrust they both come together. Derek rubs Meredith's back as she screams his name and runs her nails down his back and up into his curls, pulling slightly.

"Oh… My… Mer!" Derek pants as he remains inside her kissing her jaw, neck and behind her ear. He lands on her lips next, kissing her hard.

Pulling his cheeks so that he makes eye contact with her, she looks deep into the pools of blue. "I love you Derek." She traces his cheekbones, taking in his features.

"I love you too, Meredith. Derek replies, placing his cheek and nose against her cheek and nuzzling her sweetly. After sitting together for a few minutes, Derek notices the time. "Uh oh, we have to go, Mer" he laughs. Meredith laughs too as she looks at the clock, they only had thirty minutes to get dressed and to dinner.

"Derek!" Meredith cries frantically as she rummages through her bag for clothes. "What kind of place is this? I don't have time to shower, I can't go in with sex hair and not be wearing appropriate clothes." She hurriedly pulls out a dress and then jeans, putting them right back just as quickly.

"Meredith." Derek says, amused. He gives her their look, tilting his head to the side. She was so adorable when she freaked out. Smiling, he bends down. He lifts her chin so that she is looking at him. "You are gorgeous no matter what, Meredith. You get more beautiful every second. It's a casual place, wine, steak, carbs in a basket." Meredith smiles as she breathes in and out. She looks at him, feeling her freak out fade away.

"Okay." She says softly. Pulling out the navy blue dress she just stuffed back in the suitcase, she goes in the bathroom to get dressed. She brushes her hair and fixes her make up quickly and walks out to find Derek ready and waiting. He has on a light blue button down with navy pants. Meredith notices that the top buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, allowing her to see some of his chest hair. She licks her lips longingly as she walks up and kisses him on the cheek. "You look great, Derek." She compliments, running her fingers over his chest.

Derek lets his eyes roam down her body and replies, "you look amazing, Mer." He plays with the ends of her hair before tucking a strand behind her ear. "I got all of our stuff by the door, the hotel car said they can hold it in the car while we eat."

"Ok, did you get all the clothes from the kitchen?"

"I did and you definitely need to wear that bra again. It was very sexy." Derek smirks. Meredith giggles, raising her eyebrows at him and runs through the room one more time to check for missing items.

"You ready?" She asks when she's done, grabbing a bag and taking his hand. They only had two small duffle bags that they borrowed from Carolyn, as they left their larger suitcase at her house. In addition they also had the bakery and the souvenirs.

"Let's go, Mer" Derek agrees as they walk out. Meredith looks back at the room and smiles as she closes the door. They were heading right to Carolyn's after dinner, so she wanted one last look at everything. The black town car was waiting for them downstairs in front of the hotel. Derek figured that using this would be easier than catching a cab or the subway at this time of day. The driver places their bags in the trunk as Derek holds the door open for Meredith.

"Derek, I really enjoyed that hotel and especially these last two days." Meredith looks up at him and smiles. Her hand is rubbing his thigh while his hand is doing the same to hers. "Do you think we could come back here sometime?"

Derek looks at Meredith with so much love at this moment. His heart is swelling because his wife is amazing. "Absolutely, Meredith. I am glad you loved it. I enjoyed it as well. Especially the bedroom." Derek's voice turns low and sultry at that last part.

Meredith giggles and leans towards him, "oh yeah? My personal favorite was the living room floor and the uh… Bathtub." Derek laughs as he smiles at the thought. They get lost in each other's eyes as they remember making love in each of those locations. Derek leans closer yet and kisses her intensely. When he pulls back, both are panting. They spend the rest of the ride holding hands, relaxing. The car pulls up to the Midtown restaurant with three minutes to spare. It's a modern looking steakhouse with a canopy overhead the entryway. Derek leads her inside and they walk down some stairs.

"Reservations for Shepherd for 5:30." Derek says to the hostess at the front desk. They turn while holding hands and follow the hostess to their seats. The first room they pass is the bar. There are bottles of wine along one wall with a long bar along the back wall. Tables with white linens and brown chairs were placed in the middle. They are led further back into the restaurant to a large room. The walls are cherry wood with cream colored tiles. They are seated at a small table for two with brown and beige chairs. There is some artwork on the walls along with candles burning in some openings in the tile. Meredith smiles as she looks around.

"This looks nice, Derek."

"Yeah, it received nice reviews and it looked like good food." He picks up the menu and looks at all the choices.

"Wow! Look at all the steak choices! I know what I'm getting." Meredith says excitedly.

"Hmm, this salmon looks great." Derek points out, showing Meredith the picture. The waiter comes up and introduces himself and asks to take their drink order. "I'll have scotch, single malt and Mer, would you like tequila?"

"Sure, Der." The waiter goes to retrieve their drinks. Derek grabs a hold of Meredith's hand and squeezes it lightly.

"I wish we could do this more often, Derek. I love having time with just us."

Derek smiles reassuringly, "we will Meredith. I will make sure of it. Because I like this too."

"Well, I do like our surgery dates too…" Meredith hints suggestively. "Especially when they end in dessert." She smiles widely, both of them reminiscing about doing a surgery together and then having sex in an on call room.

"Ohh." Derek breathes heavily, his voice becoming deep with desire. "We definitely need more of those dates, more I say!" He lifts Meredith's hand to his and kisses it lightly. There is a fire of desire burning in his eyes as he looks at Meredith. She laughs and shakes her head just as the waiter comes back with their drinks and a bread basket. He takes their order quickly and then hurries off.

"So, do you think the kids had fun?" Meredith asks.

"I think so, they are with nana. That is usually a recipe for fun."

"I hope so. I do miss them, as much as I loved this, I miss my babies."

"Me to, Mer. Hey, did you get anymore messages from Cristina?"

"Oh, honestly, I haven't checked." She reaches in her bag and pulls out her phone. There are five more texts from Cristina and two voicemails. "Seriously?!" Meredith moans as she shows Derek.

"Hey, look, there's one from Karev." Derek turns the phone towards her.

"I think I'll open that one since he only sent one and I know he would only text if he really felt like he needed to text." Derek nods in acknowledgement as Meredith begins to read the text aloud. " _Hey, Mer, sorry to bother you and Derek on your trip. Just wanted to say I found out Cristina was bombarding you with messages. I yelled at her, don't worry. Nothing is wrong. Don't worry."_ Meredith smiles as she closes her phone.

"I've always liked Alex" Derek laughs. "That was nice of him to do that."

"Yeah, that was. But, I will deal with it all when we get home. But, for now, I just want to enjoy dinner with you." As they wait for their food they continue talking. They make each other laugh with stories and they get lost in the feelings of being together. Their food comes and they jump right into devouring their steak, salmon and potatoes. For dessert, they decide to share a chocolate moose pie with strawberries. Meredith takes the first spoonful and holds it up to Derek. He smirks as he takes a bite, holding eye contact as he swallows and licks his lips. Then, he takes his spoon and does the same to Meredith. She moans as she tastes the chocolate and strawberry together. "Wow, this is good!" She moans happily.

"Damn, you are so hot when you moan like that, Mer" Derek leans and whispers sexily.

Meredith giggles, "oh yeah?" She kisses him deeply causing him to hum in delight. After they pull away, they continue to feed each other until every last bite is gone. When the waiter comes back he gives Derek the bill and cleans up the dirty plates. As soon as the bill is payed, Derek helps Meredith back out to the awaiting car. He helps her into the car like a gentleman before giving the address of the bagel shop. They quickly go inside and order bagels for everyone in the morning. As they ride back to Carolyn's, Meredith lays with her head on Derek's chest, her hand splayed over his chest. She lets her fingers play with his chest hair that's poking through where his shirt is unbuttoned. "You look so hot right now, Derek." She murmurs. Derek hums with pride as he hugs her close, smiling and kissing her head.

"Well, you look pretty damn hot right now too, Mer." He rubs her arms up and down as the car pulls into Carolyn's driveway. "Here we are." Derek says softly. They kiss quickly before getting out to get their bags.

"Did you check out of the hotel, Derek?" Meredith asks suddenly.

"I did on my phone at the hotel. Right before you came out of the bathroom."

Meredith looks at him, relieved. "Good!" They thank the driver and gather all of their bags. Hand in hand they walk up to the door. Derek knocks on the door and right away they hear little footsteps running towards the door. Meredith and Derek laugh as they hear larger footsteps catch up quickly. The door swings open and Zola and Bailey immediately jump into Meredith and Derek's arms.

"Mama! Mama!" Bailey squeals. His little arms wrapped tightly around Meredith's neck. Bailey's little legs form a gridlock around her waist. Carolyn laughs and takes the paper bags of bakery and bagels from Meredith and Kate takes the duffel bags from Derek who had Zola strapped onto him.

"Daddy! You guys is home!" Zola cries, burying her nose in his neck. Derek hugs her back, gently pressing her head closer to him.

"We are, Princess. We missed you!" Derek coos. He kisses her head multiple times causing her to giggle mercilessly. They step inside the entryway, allowing the door to shut behind them. Meredith squeezes Bailey tight to her chest, kissing his blonde locks. She rocks him back and forth for a minute before Bailey looks up at Derek.

"Daddy!" His face lights up as he reaches for his father. Meredith and Derek switch kids. "Hey buddy!" Derek exclaims when his son is placed in his arms. Derek hugs Bailey, running his hand over the baby's back and then holds him up in the air before bringing him down for a shower of kisses. Bailey shrieks with delight at his dad's antics.

Meredith holds onto her little girl, who is hugging her tight. She kisses Zola multiple times telling her how much she missed her

"Mama, we missed you guys so much! Bailey cried." Zola explains as Bailey hides his head in Derek's neck and begins sucking his fingers.

"Oh, really, Zo?" Meredith asks, looking at Derek worriedly. Derek rubs her shoulder comfortingly and turns to his mother, looking for an explanation.

"It was just the first night Derek. He was fine last night." Carolyn says.

"You could have called, ma."

"Nonsense, Derek. I'm nana, I'm used to kids missing their mom and dad." She looks reassuringly to both Meredith and Derek. Meredith feels a sense of comfort and relief at Carolyn's words.

"Well." Meredith breathes and rubs Bailey's back. "We are so very proud of both of you for being so good for nana and your aunties."

"Yes" Derek adds, "we have a treat for you both, why don't we go into the kitchen and have some."

Zola perks up from her spot on Meredith's shoulder. "What is it daddy?" She asks, eyes wide.

Meredith laughs, "let's go look! " With that, they head into the kitchen. Nancy and Liz are sitting at the table.

"Hey!" Lizzie smiles when she sees them. Derek and Meredith say "hello" to his sisters as they try to put the kids down. Neither child wants to budge. Meredith sits down with Zola in her lap as Derek walks over to get the bakery bag that his mom put on the counter. After placing it on the table he sits with Bailey on his lap next to Meredith and Zola.

"Mama and I went to this bakery today and we brought you a treat." Derek explains. He pulls out a cupcake and a sugar cookie shaped like a cat and places them in front of Zola. Taking out another cupcake he places it in front of Bailey as well as a cookie shaped like a car. The kids eyes are wide in delight as they look at their prizes.

"You guys can pick one each for tonight since it's so close to bedtime." Meredith explains. After some deliberation, both kids decide to eat their cupcake. Meredith laughs as she watches her kids gobble up the cupcakes, their eyes shining with joy. Zola's face is covered in pink frosting and Bailey's is covered in chocolate. "Derek." Meredith turns towards him, "I just realized how to explain how good these cupcakes are." When he looks at her confused, she continues. "They are better than Izzie's."

Derek's eyes go wide, "they are, actually!" He laughs remembering Izzie and her baking.

"Are those from Magnolia?" Nancy asks.

"Yep, went there for dessert after lunch today." Derek answers.

"Oh, that's one of the best! I love their cakes too." Nancy exclaims.

"What else did you do, mama?" Zola asks with her mouth filled with cake. Derek and Meredith strategically tell everyone what they did, carefully omitting some information.

"What did you guys do?" Derek asks as they finish talking. When he looks down he sees that Zola is sleeping against Meredith's chest and Bailey's eyes are drooping as he stares off into space, sucking his fingers. Derek chuckles, "I guess we will find out tomorrow" he says before reaching over and stroking Zola's braids. Meredith laughs and bends down to kiss Zola and then reach over to brush Bailey's hair back.

"Guess so, Der." She smiles and they sit back and continue to talk with Carolyn and Derek's sisters. The kids snuggled up to their chests.

A/N:

Wow, I really liked exploring Derek's background a little (and Meredith's) in this chapter! It helps that I love NYC, so it gave me a chance to find fun things in the city!


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go! Another chapter. Thank you all so very, very much for the encouraging reviews. They make me never want to stop writing. I am really enjoying this. I hope you all like this chapter ️

Chapter 16:

"They're so cute when they are asleep."

"They really are, Meredith."

"Look, Bailey is scrunching his nose!"

"He gets that from you, Mer. I love it." Derek laughs softly.

"What?! No I don't, Derek." Meredith tries to, unsuccessfully, not smile as she turns red.

"You do, Meredith. I think it's adorable." He moves his hand to stroke her cheek tenderly.

"You know what both kids do when they sleep that they get from you that I love?"

"What's that?" Derek asks.

Meredith covers the hand that's on her cheek before responding. "They are doing it now, sleeping with one hand on their chest." She brings her hand down and rests it over his heart. Derek looks down to see that, sure enough, both kids were sound asleep. Their little hands resting on their chests. Bailey's head turned towards Derek and Zola towards Meredith. Derek reaches over Bailey and runs his fingers over Zola's hair and then strokes Bailey's cheek.

"I really want another one, Derek." Meredith whispers as she lightly strokes Zola's fingers. Bailey was gonna be three in a few months and Zola five.

Derek's face lights up as he covers Meredith's hand with his own. "Me too, Meredith." His blue eyes shining with love and affection as he looks into her green ones. "We have definitely been practicing." His voice gets low and husky. "It's very important to practice, more practicing I say."

Meredith gazes into his eyes, "I love you, Derek." She says after a moment.

"I love you too, so much!" Derek lightly squeezes her hand. They watch the kids sleep for while before Zola starts to squirm. The little girl's eyes flutter open and a big smile forms on her face as she sees both of her parents right next to her.

"Good morning, ZoZo." Meredith says. She smiles down at her daughter. "Did you have good dreams?"

"Yeah, mama." Zola nods slowly. She looks over at Derek and then sleeping Bailey and smiles. "Can we wake Bailey up?" She asks sweetly. Meredith and Derek look at each other then Derek checks the clock. Seeing that it is 8:30 Derek allows Zola to wake her brother. Zola leans over and kisses Bailey on the cheek. Then, she runs her hand in his hair like Derek does to Meredith. Bailey's blue eyes shoot open. He looks around, confused for a moment before registering his parents.

"Daddy!" The little boy smiles. He turns his head, "mama!" He gives Meredith a huge smile and reaches over and pats her cheek. Meredith laughs and reaches over to tickle him, giving his hand a kiss afterwards. As Derek leans over to kiss Bailey as well, Meredith kisses Zola. The room is filled with giggles as one kiss turned into multiple, playful kisses from both parents. Finally, when the giggles died down Meredith and Derek watch the kids try to catch their breath. They look up at each other and like magnets Derek reaches over the kids, placing his hand right on Meredith's waist. He leans in and presses his lips to hers. Meredith reaches her hand over the kids, placing it on Derek's neck as she deepens the kiss. Derek moans in pleasure as they kiss. Meredith feels herself sink closer to Derek as their tongues duel passionately. They pull away breathless after a few minutes.

"Kids, Derek." Meredith says worriedly.

Derek smiles, comforting her. "We're okay Mer. They don't mind. Right ZoZo?" Zola laughs and agrees with Derek. Bailey just looks between Derek and Meredith. "We should go downstairs anyway. Everyone is probably waiting." He gets up and holds out his arms to the kids. Zola scrambles in her Snow White jammies into his arms first while Bailey toddles into Meredith's lap once she sits upright. They all walk down into the kitchen where Derek's sisters and Carolyn were sitting with coffee.

"Good morning!" Lizzie exclaims when she sees them.

"Morning." Derek smiles as he sits down in a chair and places Zola next to him. Meredith sits on the other side of him and does the same with Bailey. Bailey just crawls back into her lap causing Meredith to smile.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Zola says softly, looking up at Derek.

"Well, mama and I got everyone some bagels from the old bagel shop I liked, would you like one?" Zola's eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously.

"Oh, that sounds good Derek, is that what was in that other bag you brought?" Carolyn asks.

"Yep, the bagels are amazing!" Exclaims Meredith. She begins telling Carolyn about the bagels they got the day before. Meanwhile, Kate and Derek get up and get out the bagels, cream cheese and juice for everyone. When everyone is served, Derek sits back down. He places his hand on Meredith's back and rubs softly, Meredith looks up and smiles at him.

"So, Zola, you didn't get to tell us last night because you fell asleep, but, what did you do with nana?" Derek asks. Zola thinks for a minute, her mouth full of bagel and cream cheese. She swallows, smiling before talking.

"Umm… We baked brownies. We went to the park. I helped nana make dinner. Aunt Lizzie played surgery with us." Zola lists.

"Wow, Zo! That sounds like lots of fun." Meredith says, her eyes wide with joy as she smiles at her daughter. "Were the brownies yummy?"

"Yep!" Nods Zola.

Bailey pokes Meredith's hand, "I helped too, I mixed!"

Giggling, "you did, Bails?!" Bailey shakes his head "yes" vigorously.

"We save some for you and daddy." Bailey explains, he has a large grin on his face. Meredith and Derek look at each other, both of them feel their hearts melt at their little boys words.

"Well, we will have to try them." Derek coos. Zola and Bailey light up like Christmas morning, eager for their parents to try the treat.

"They did a great job baking and Zola was an excellent help with dinner." Carolyn comments.

"They really are. Derek cooks with them a lot, I've made pancakes and waffles with them and we've baked all together a couple of times."Meredith tells Carolyn before taking a sip of coffee.

"That's really wonderful, kids love things like that" Kate comments.

"What park did you take them too?" Derek wonders.

Nancy answers, "we went to a few actually, some of our favorite parks around here and one of the big ones in Queens."

Derek smiles, "oh, the one with the seesaws and the huge jungle gym?"

"That's the one." Nancy states. "They had a lot of fun and we got to tell some fun stories of you as a kid" she smirks.

Rolling his eyes, "great" he groans. Meredith giggles at his pain and rubs his thigh comfortingly.

"What kind of surgery did you play?" Meredith asks, diverting the topic.

Bailey answers, "baby surgery."

"Oh, like when Uncle Alex plays with you?"

Bailey shakes his head at Meredith.

"Sorry, it was pretend c-sections and inter-uterine surgery." Lizzie looks sheepishly at Derek and Meredith.

"Well, it probably is important to mention that everything we tried before was either preluded with "that's not how daddy does it, that's not how mommy does it" and "that's not how Aunt Cristina or Uncle Alex do it." Kathleen explains laughing a bit.

Meredith and Derek burst out laughing. "Yeah, they have their specifics, we should have mentioned that." Meredith says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Did you guys try an orthopedic surgery?" Derek asks.

"Lizzie tried, but Zola said she's seen most of them." Nancy tells them.

Looking at Meredith, Derek says, "Callie must have shown her a bunch of surgeries."

"Yeah, Zola and Sofia play it all the time when she is with Callie and Arizona." Meredith replies.

"Well, we will have to have a play date with them when we get back, I have to see that." Derek laughs.

"Yes. You do, Derek." Meredith smiles, "although, Zola's pretend trauma is pretty cute too." Derek nods in recognition.

"Mommy, wanna try a brownie now?" Zola pleads, her eyes full of light.

Meredith pulls away from the adults conversation and answers, "sure sweetie, then we are going to get ready and we will all have fun together." The kids cheer in excitement as Carolyn leads them to the refrigerator.

"Ma told us you wanted to take the kids on a picnic in Central Park and then we also thought maybe a museum?" Lizzie questions.

"Yeah, I wanted to let the kids run in the grass there, maybe fly a kite. Lay out on a blanket, enjoy." Derek says, pulling Meredith into his arms and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Ok, sounds good. Also, hope you don't mind, but the kids will be back around tonight for dinner since you are leaving tomorrow." Lizzie finishes. Meredith and Derek nod in agreement, Derek especially wanting to see his nieces and nephews again. As he opens his mouth to say something, little hands plop a small napkin with a brownie in front of him and then another goes in front of Meredith. "Oh guys, these look delicious." Derek raves as he picks his brownie up and takes a bite.

"You guys did a great job!" Meredith smiles and praises as she takes a bite. In return, Meredith receives two proud smiles. Derek also adds his own compliments as well. The kids giggle with excitement having pleased their parents.

They finish their brownies and head off to get ready. Carolyn and Nancy remain downstairs getting a picnic basket ready as they were already dressed. Meredith gets Bailey ready in a little green striped polo and jean shorts, his shoes were Converse just like Meredith's. Derek gets Zola ready in a little yellow polka dot sundress and matching yellow Converse. They let the kids play on their bed as they get themselves dressed. Derek watches as Meredith lifts off her shirt and reaches for a black, lacy bra. His eyes roam her curves and up her naked chest slowly. He swallows hard, one…two…three times trying to control himself, he just can't pull away. A smile forms on his face as he watches her and it grows more lustrous as she turns and notices him watching. She smiles at him, knowingly.

"What's that sparkly eye thing for, Derek." She asks, her voice silky smooth.

"Nothing, Meredith." He replies, his voice hoarse and husky as he licks his lips. How he wishes the kids were not in the room right now.

"Mmhmm, okay, Derek." She goes along with him even though she knows he is picturing ravaging her. She knows that look. Derek keeps eye contact with her and rips off his shirt. Meredith gasps at seeing his strong, muscular chest. Her body flush with heat. She groans inwardly knowing she can't have her way with him right now. He sees her watching and takes his time putting on his blue polo shirt. Meredith smirks back, playing along, taking her time with her bra and shirt. They finish getting ready, taking their time and at the same time sending each other longing looks. When all clothes were on, Meredith could not resist anymore. Checking to see that the kids were occupied she walks over to Derek. She wraps her arms around Derek's waist, resting her palms on his lower back. Standing on her tiptoes she leans and kisses him, hard. Derek smiles through the kiss, happily participating and groans appreciatively. His hands roam up her back, to her cheeks and then, one goes into her hair. They kiss for a few moments, pulling away to catch their breaths. Derek's hands now cupping Meredith's cheeks and Meredith stroking His lovingly. "Wow" Meredith breathes.

"Yeah" pants Derek, "you are so damn irresistible." He pecks her lips softly multiple times and runs his fingers through her hair. Meredith runs her fingers through his curls as well, tugging slightly.

"You're pretty irresistible yourself, Derek." She whispers as she giggles, pulling away to walk towards the kids. Meredith glances over her shoulder and smiles at Derek. "Alright, guys, you ready to go explore?" Bailey and Zola look up and beam at their mother and they nod in agreement.

"Let's go mommy." Cries Zola as she leads Meredith out of the room. Derek watches as Meredith scrambles with Bailey in her arms and Zola's hand in hers down the stairs. He follows behind them, heading into the kitchen.

"There you are, are you all ready?" Nancy asks when they come into the kitchen.

"We are" Derek begins. "Zo, Bailey, did you guys want to bring your cookies that mama and I got you?" Zola and Bailey ask if they could, so Carolyn adds them to the picnic basket. They manage to find a couple of kites, some baseball supplies, balls and bubbles to play with and pack it up into a bag. When everything was all set they piled into Carolyn's car. They park and have to walk a little ways to get to The Meadow.

"Wow!" Bailey says softly when he sees the green grass. He scrambles out of Derek's arms and runs. Chuckling, Derek chases after him, scooping him up creating little squeals to come from the baby.

"This looks like a comfortable spot." He calls to the others. They could see the cityscape pressed against the bright blue sky. There were minimal clouds in the sky and the temperature was just right. They set up the blanket and lay out the toys. The kids quickly grab a ball and start kicking it around. Lizzie, Nancy, Kathleen and Carolyn sit on one end of the blanket while Derek lays on the other. Meredith sits in between his legs, resting her head on his chest. His strong arms holding him to her from under her arms. They watch Zola and Bailey play against the city skyline in front of them and smile.

"Is this what you wanted, Derek?" Meredith asks while rubbing his arms gently.

"It absolutely is, Meredith." He smiles as he looks at Meredith laying in his arms and then to Zola and Bailey who were now chasing each other back and forth with the ball. He leans forward and nuzzles his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm glad." Whispers Meredith. She sighs contentedly in his arms. The others just watch Derek and Meredith, in awe at how wonderful they are together. Nancy and Kate whispering to each other how Derek was never like this with Addison. Carolyn watches with a smile on her face, her son had definitely found love like her and her late husband. The kids come scurrying over, they grab the bubbles and ask Lizzie to come play with them, which she gladly obliges. They chase the bubbles all over, laughing as they popped. Eventually, Zola brings the bubbles to Meredith, wanting her to blow for them. So, from her position in Derek's lap she blows the bubbles in all different directions, continuing the fun. She laughs as one bubble lands on Zola's head and the little girl slaps her hands down on her head to make it pop.

"Daddy, I hungry." Bailey says, coming up to Derek a little while later collapsing into Derek. Derek moves one arm around Bailey so that he was holding Bailey and Meredith together. Bailey wiggles so that he is straddling Meredith's waist. She moves her arms so she is hugging him, patting his back slowly.

"Zola!" Calls Derek.

"Yes, daddy?" She replies while running to him, throwing her arms around his neck from behind. Derek laughs at the strength of his daughter.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" He asks.

Arms still squeezing his neck, Zola replies. "Oh, super duper hungry daddy. I had so much fun out here it made me hungry." She makes her words sound extra exaggerated when answering.

Meredith, laughing at her silliness says "well then Miss Zola, let's eat!"

"Just a second guys" Kate stops them. "We need to get a picture of this, you all are too adorable." Meredith rolls her eyes as Derek eagerly agrees. Kathleen kneels down to get everyone in the shot. Derek has his arms around Meredith who has Bailey in hers. Bailey is resting his head on Meredith's chest, looking at the camera. Zola still has her arms around Derek, her little cheek pressed against the side of his head. "Say cheese!" Kathleen smiles while snapping the picture. She shows the shot to Meredith and Derek who both smile widely.

"Send me that picture, okay?" Meredith asks.

"Me too." Adds Derek. Kathleen nods as she forwards the photo from her camera to everyone's.

"Let's eat, guys!" She exclaims looking at her niece and nephew. Reluctantly, Derek and Meredith sit up while Nancy and Lizzie pull items out of the basket. Zola sits in between Derek and Kate while Bailey sits in front of Meredith and next to Carolyn. Each adult got a chicken sandwich while the kids got peanut butter and jelly. They all ate their sandwiches as well as fruit. When everyone was done, Meredith reaches inside the basket pulling out the treat that makes the kids eyes gleam with excitement.

"Our cookies!" Zola giggles, clapping her little hands.

"Yes, it's time because you ate all of your lunch sweetie!" Meredith informs as she hands Bailey his cookie and then Zola's.

"Yummy!" Bailey squeaks with his mouth full of cookie.

"You like those, huh, buddy?" Derek says looking lovingly at his son. Bailey takes another bite in response and he hears Zola telling Meredith how much she likes hers.

"Did you guys like the cupcakes last night?" Meredith asks.

"Yep, mama! They were really good." Zola looks up between bites. "I wish we could have more of those."

"Well then love bug, it's good that we ordered some to send to our house." Derek smirks.

Bailey, who had been listening, looks up, wide eyed. "We gets more?!"

"You do, we all do because daddy and I agreed that they are very, very good!" Meredith explains, stroking Bailey's soft blonde hair. Both kids look at each other and squeal with glee at the news.

"That was a good idea, Meredith. Now that we know that is an option, maybe we will send you some from there." Suggests Carolyn.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, maybe we will all go there next time we come to town." Meredith comments. In that moment, Derek's head shoots up to look at his wife. His mouth turns into a full fledged McDreamy smile. Meredith had clearly stated that she would come back here, to visit his family in front of his mother. His Meredith who was hesitant to come in the first place. His heart felt like it was going to explode with joy at how much she had grown. She made him so proud and she continues to surprise him all the time. Still grinning ear to ear he wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Leaning close to her ear he whispers, "I love you!" He kisses behind her ear and then on the side of her head. He lets his forehead rest on the side of her head while Meredith relishes in the shivers that he just sent down her spine. She nuzzles her head against his gently in response.

"That would be a great idea dear, maybe you can make it for Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Carolyn wonders.

"Maybe Christmas, what do you think, Mer?" He looks at his wife.

Without a trace of doubt in her eyes or hesitation, Meredith nods happily, "definitely, one of the two."

"Excellent! I'm looking forward to it!" Carolyn smiles widely.

"So, anyway, we noticed that the kids weren't sleeping in their room last night" Lizzie pulls them from their conversation.

"Oh!" Chuckles Derek. "Neither one of these two would let us put them in their bed last night. We had to take turns holding them in our bed so we could get ourselves ready for bed." He looks at Meredith and they share a laugh.

"Oh dear!" Exclaims Kathleen. "Have they ever done that before?"

"Only when they are in an unfamiliar place and we haven't been there. Zola started after the plane crash and Bailey just copies her." Derek says quietly, voice going soft at the memory.

"Yeah, um… Zola came to see us in the first hospital with our friend, Dr. Bailey, who she knows and loves and she saw us. When they had to leave she got upset, they stayed at a hotel that night before we got discharged the next morning, so I guess she associates an unfamiliar place with us being hurt and gone somewhere, even if she knows the person she is with." Meredith rambles.

"I see." Kate says with her "psychologist" voice. "She should grow out of it especially if it doesn't happen a lot and she knows you are coming back alright."

"Good." Smiles Derek, taking a breath and rubbing Meredith's back soothingly.

"Daddy!" Zola breaks the silence. "Can you show us how to fly a kite?!" The wind was blowing with some strength to possibly hold up a kite.

"Sure sweetie, let's give it a try." Pulling himself up, he grabs the kite and takes Zola and Bailey's hand. Meredith watches as the three of them set up the large kite that was in the shape of a sun. Derek is smiling as he kneels down, pointing the parts of the kite out to the kids and explaining how it's going to fly. She watches as he wraps the kids in his arms, letting each of them hold a little piece of the kite with him. They wait until they feel a large gush of wind and let go when Derek shouts calmly, "let go!" Little giggles come from the kids as the kite goes up in the air. Derek stands quickly, holding on to the handle, he shows the kids how to run with it. He calls Zola over and gives her the handle. She takes it and tries to run. The kite stays up for a minute, but then falls. Derek leans down again and helps her get it started. This time she was able to go a little farther before it fell and Meredith could not tell who was more proud, Zola or Derek.

Zola, beaming, looks over at Meredith and shouts, "I did it mama!"

Gasping in amazement and waving back at Zola, Meredith replies, "you did baby girl! I'm so proud of you!" Zola laughs and looks up at Derek. He helps her get started one more time before announcing that it's Bailey's turn. Bailey wiggles with excitement as Derek holds him, waiting for the wind to come. When it does, Derek releases Bailey and lets him try to run with the kite. Derek represses a laugh when Bailey has a tougher time keeping the kite in the air and hurries over to the boy. Bailey has a pout on his face very similar to Meredith's that pulls at his heart. He scoops up Bailey and hands him the handle. Derek takes the kite and let's go when the wind catches it. Then, he runs with Bailey in his arms, Bailey keeping the kite in the air. Derek grins proudly as Bailey laughs with joy, shouting "I did it!" Derek puts Bailey down and the little boy runs straight to Meredith.

"I did it too, Mama!" He grins, so proud of himself.

"You did, Bails, I am very proud of you!" Meredith gives him a huge smile and hug. They finish up some cookies that Carolyn brought along for the adults while the kids played a little longer before deciding it was time to leave. After cleaning up, Nancy and Lizzie walked with the kids while Carolyn and Kate lead the way. Meredith and Derek trailed behind, walking together. They make it to the car and begin their drive to the Children's Museum of Manhattan.

"Derek, you and Amy loved this museum when you were kids." Informs Carolyn.

Smiling fondly, Derek replies. "We did. Used to run all over the place here." He laughs, watching as the car gets closer.

"Meredith, did you go to lots of museums as a kid?" Kate asks.

At a loss for words, Meredith starts. "Uhh… Ummm, not really." She stumbles over a good way to explain her lack of parenting as Derek grabs her hand to comfort. "Occasionally a nanny would take me to one, but I didn't really care about them until I was much older." She smiles at Derek, silently thanking him for his comfort hand holding. Before anyone can comment anymore, Carolyn announces their arrival. The Museum was a big, brown stone building full of different exhibits for kids to learn. For this trip, they decide to check out the "Eat, Sleep, Play" and the "Dora and Diego-Animal fun" exhibits. Derek runs along with Zola and Bailey learning all about the Digestive System and Healthy eating. Bailey liked running through the pretend "intestines" news Zola thought it was so cool how blood cells worked.

"You fix intestines right, mama?" Zola calls Meredith over, who was watching them play. Meredith loved to watch Derek with the kids. It made her whole body get warm, tingling sensations and explode with butterflies. It also made her want to make love to her husband immediately.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she leans down and answers Zola. "Yes, sweetie, the intestines and everything in the belly." She strokes her daughters hair affectionately. Meredith heads back over with Zola and explores with them, teaching the kids about the digestive system. Soon, they move onto "Dora and Diego" where they learned about jungle animals. Both Derek and Meredith watched as the kids climbed on different animals statues, pretended to go on a safari and they took pictures with cutouts of Dora and Diego. Derek wraps his arms around Meredith from behind as they let the kids explore. Derek's mom and sisters get roped into exploring with the kids. They head to the gift shop next since it's getting late. The whole family is coming over for dinner and they have to start cooking. In the gift shop, the kids are enamored by all medical toys courtesy of the first exhibit they saw. Derek and Meredith as well got themselves a 3D model puzzle of the digestive system. Meredith insisted on getting both her and Derek a small keychain with a brain on it, leaving Derek confused as to why Meredith wanted one for herself. Zola and Bailey each picked out a little puzzle and kids book on the human body in general.

"Guess that's what you get when you're raised by surgeons?" Whispers Kathleen to Nancy and Lizzie as they watched.

"Oh, hush girls!" Carolyn reprimands as Bailey runs up to show her his book.

"Ok, kids, time to go!" Meredith exclaims when they finish paying. Zola and Bail stop in their tracks and stare back at their mother.

"I don't wanna go, mama!" Says Zola, crossing her arms.

"No go!" Bailey copies.

"Guys I know this was fun, but we have to get back. Don't you want to see your cousins before we go back to Seattle?" Meredith coaxes. Both kids stubbornly shake their heads.

Stepping in, Derek comes forward. "Bailey. Zola. When mama says it's time to go, it's time." He places his hands on his hips as Zola's eyes fill with tears, looking up at Derek.

"I want to keep playing, daddy." Zola begins crying.

Bailey plops down on the ground, "stay!" He pouts. Derek's sisters and mother watch in amusement as both Derek and Meredith kneel down to the kids.

"Guys." Derek begins, his voice firm as if he were in the O.R, "I know this is a fun place. I'm sorry we can't stay longer. We will be back. You got all these nice gifts here too. But, if you keep acting like this, your books and puzzles will go back." Bailey and Zola stare at him in shock for a few minutes, thinking before they sigh heavily and walk with their heads down towards the door. "Good job, you two." Derek says as he follows them.

Meredith stands there, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach, her weak knees and the current desire to drag Derek off and have her way with him. "He is so damn hot when he talks like that." She thinks to herself.

When they reach the car, the kids get inside slowly. "Hey, ma, can Mer and I sit up front? I wanna drive by some places." Derek asks.

"Sure dear." Replies Carolyn. She takes a seat in the back and they begin driving. Once they reach the island, she knows where Derek is going.

"Look, Mer." He points out a large school building. "That's my grade school. We all went there." They drive a little further. "Here is where I went to high school." He points out a red brick building.

"Ah, where you were a band geek? Right, Der?" Meredith teases.

"Yeah, yeah, from the girl who had pink hair in high school." Derek banters back, rolling his eyes as they share a laugh. He turns somber as he pulls down another road filled with different businesses. There are some banks, dry cleaner, a Dairy Queen and Derek stops in front of what is now a bakery. He takes a huge breath and looks in the rear view mirror. Seeing his mom involved with showing a book to Bailey, he begins. "This was my dad's shop." He whispers. Nancy, Kathleen and Lizzie all stare out the window. Thirty years later and they all still try to avoid this road.

"Oh, Derek." Sighs Meredith. She grabs his hand and rubs it soothingly. "Thank you for showing it to me." Her hand goes in between his shoulder blades, massaging the tension away. Derek sighs in relief as she helps him feel calm. He watches out the window, wallowing in the memories before driving away. Derek stops on the next street, not caring who was watching and kisses Meredith. She smiles as they kiss, kissing him back. It was meant to be a comforting, reassuring kiss, reminding Derek of what he has. When he leans back he smiles at Meredith.

"One more place." He says, grinning. They drive a short ways when they come upon a residential street.

"Oh, Derek, why on earth would you show your wife where you were an idiot?" Nancy says incredulously.

Laughing, Meredith answers, "Don't worry, I call him brainless brain man all the time… What is this place?" She asks.

"It's uh… Where I fell off my motorcycle." Derek looks down, smirking. When Meredith looks at him questioningly he realizes that he never fully explained. "When I was in college, Addison and I had a fight. For some reason, Mark had convinced me that having a motorcycle would be fun. She did not think the same way. So, we fought and I wanted to prove her wrong. I went out and bought this really cool bike and then I went riding around. As I got more confident, I went a little faster and when I got to this corner my foot slipped and I crashed into a mailbox. I was okay, I just needed stitches. Safe to say, that is why I never rode a motorcycle again." Derek looks at her as Meredith shakes her head.

"Derek Shepherd. I don't think I have ever agreed with Addison this much before. You better not pull anything like that with me." She looks at him, her eyes half stern, half amused. Looking up at the scar, she traces it. "It is totally hot though" she leans in and murmurs huskily. "The scar, not the bike." Meredith clarifies.

"You don't have to worry, Meredith." He says calmly, giving her his "look", being drawn in by her eyes. They continue their drive back to the house, the whole car filled with chatter. Once they arrive, they see that Lizzie's husband had dropped off the kids and Kathleen's kids had come over.

"Hey, kiddos!" Kathleen says when they walk inside. She sees her two boys, Austin and Camden in the living room with Lizzie's twins.

"Hi, mom, hey nana." Austin, the youngest boy, greets.

"What, your favorite uncle doesn't get a hello anymore?" Derek chides as he walks inside.

"Hi, Uncle Derek." Austin laughs. Meredith watches as they hug. She senses quite a bit of Derek in Kate's boys and it makes her smile.

Camden, Kate's older son, pipes up. "We were actually waiting for you, Uncle Derek. Want to play video games with us?"

Derek looks at Meredith. "Go ahead, Derek. I'm good with your mom."

"You sure?" He says only for Meredith to hear.

"Definitely. Go have fun." Meredith smiles.

"Thanks Aunt Meredith." Austin smiles. It doesn't go unnoticed by Meredith or Derek how accepting all the nephews and nieces have been to Aunt Meredith.

"Let's go then guys!" Derek claps his hands eagerly.

Bailey, who was standing next to Derek the whole time gets tears in his eyes. "Daddy." He whimpers, pulling on his pants.

Looking down and feeling his heart crush, Derek smiles down at his son. "Hey, my buddy. Did you wanna come with me or go play with ZoZo and your other cousins?"

Before he can get an answer, Julia, Kathleen's 13 year old walks into the room. "Actually, Uncle Derek. The girls are having a hairstyling party. But he can come if he wants." She shrugs.

"Daddy!" Bailey whines, burying his little face in Derek's legs. Derek looks up at Meredith and sees a smirk on her face. He remembers what she said about Bailey being jealous and lifts the boy up in the air.

"Well then, if the girls are gonna have their own thing, then us guys gotta stick together, right Bails?" He tickles his son mercilessly causing a fit of giggles. Derek hugs his son tightly, kissing him all over his face before he follows his nephews over to the television.

"You wanna come play hairstylist with us Zola? Julia asks.

"Yeah! That is so much fun!" Zola jumps up and down excitedly. Meredith giggles as she watches her daughter go off and play with her cousins. She looks on at Derek, who is sitting with Bailey in his lap racing cars with his nephews. Bailey is eyeing Carter who is sitting right up against Derek's side. Nancy gets her attention telling her it's time to start dinner. The ladies head into the kitchen where Kate's oldest, Hannah is waiting for them.

"Hi sweetie, are you gonna help with dinner?" Kathleen asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I mean I'm starting college next year, I should learn how to cook." She laughs.

"Ok then, you can come with Aunt Meredith and I while we learn how to make the rolls." Kathleen responds. She gets all the ingredients out while Carolyn begins the sauce and the pasta. Lizzie begins making the cake for dessert and Nancy starts on the vegetables.

"So, where are you starting school?" Meredith asks as she measures the flour.

"Dartmouth." Smiles Hannah.

"Seriously?" Meredith exclaims. "That's where I went."

"Oh wow! Cool. I had no idea." Hannah says, excited. "I'm hoping to continue through med school."

"You will, if there is anything you need help with, let us know." Meredith answers.

"Thanks, Aunt Meredith." Hannah smiles shyly. They continue cooking and talking about classes and college life as Nancy's kids arrive. Her oldest girl, Samantha, joins in the kitchen while the younger girls go into the playroom. Her son grabs some juice before he heads with the guys. While dinner is cooking, they get the tables set up, everyone in one room. They figured since the other husbands weren't there this time, that they would all fit nicely in one room. Shortly before dinner, Meredith goes to get the kids cleaned up. Starting with Bailey, she heads into the living room.

"Hey sweetie, let's go wash our hands for dinner." She nudges the baby. He shakes his head no while laying on Derek's chest. "Bailey, it's time to go get ready for dinner. Daddy will be at the table."

"I stay wif daddy." Bailey stares at Meredith. Both of them have the same expression of stubbornness."

"Bailey." Derek warns, not looking away from the television.

"No." He digs deeper into his chest.

Sighing, Meredith leans over, "let's go, buddy." She picks him up and Bailey begins to cry. "Oh Bailey." Meredith soothes. "You will see daddy in a second, no one will take your spot." Bailey's cries lower as Meredith calms him down. Smiling at her son, Meredith says, will you share daddy with me and Zo?" She kisses his tears away as they laugh together and as Meredith finishes, Zola runs inside. "Hey, love bug. Did daddy send you in here?" Zola nods as she begins washing her hands. When they are done, the three of them head to the dining room where everyone was sitting down. Meredith takes her seat next to Derek and Bailey climbs into Derek's lap as he glares at Nancy's daughter Molly who was on Derek's other side.

"You gonna sit with me bud?" Derek coos to his son?" He leans over to Meredith and they both agree to work on this later. The atmosphere is jovial as dinner begins, plates of food being passed around. Laughs being heard, everyone trying to get a conversation in with Uncle Derek before he left the next day. After they finish dinner it's time for everyone to head home. Each one of the kids hug Meredith and Zola and then Bailey, who remains in Derek's arms. When it comes time for Derek to say goodbye, he places Bailey on his shoulders. The two year old grins widely at the privilege of being up high on his dad's shoulders as Derek hugs each one of his nieces and nephews tightly. He hugs each of his sisters and they make both him and Meredith promise to keep in touch. Even Nancy asks several times if Meredith has each of her numbers. Once everyone had gone, Carolyn goes to begin cleaning up and head to bed while Meredith and Derek try to wrestle the kids to bed. Tonight however, they are being given a run for their money. Zola did not want to go to bed period. She refused to brush her teeth and kept asking for more stories. Bailey just wanted to play and kept jumping on the bed. Meredith kept looking at Derek longingly with Derek doing the same to her.

When the kids were finally in bed, Meredith and Derek walk into their bedroom and shut the door. With contented sighs they lean against the door looking at each other. Meredith bites her lip, her green eyes turning dark as they take in Derek's ruffled hair and the way his shirt sits on him after being worn all day. She is just so turned on by him, she needs him. Turning, so that he is pressed against the door, she places her hands on his chest and rubs. Her hands move in a path from his chest to his stomach to around his waist. She rests her arms around his waist with her hands rubbing his lower back. "Derek, I need you so much right now." Meredith leans up to kiss him seductively. "Watching you with the kids today, teaching them how to fly that kite especially, was amazing. Made me just want to..." She kisses him once more.

"Hmmm, that turned you on, huh, Meredith?" Derek smirks as he wraps his arms around her back, pulling her close. "Must have been hard for you to hold out all day." He jokes, his voice deep and velvety as he smiles his smile that makes her knees weak.

"Oh… Its hard." Meredith says as she grinds her hips against his hardening erection. Derek moans appreciatively and lets it flow into more of a growl. He places his warm hands on the sides of her head, letting his fingers twist in her hair. His lips meet hers in a searing kiss causing both to moan. "Get on the bed, Der." She says when they finish the kiss. He obliges with a huge smile on his face. Meredith pulls off her shirt and pants and gets in bed and straddles him. Derek watches in amazement as Meredith unbuttons his shirt and then unbuckles his pants. His breathing getting faster. Unable to resist, he reaches up and cups her breast, creating a moan from Meredith that gets louder when Derek squeezes her nipple through her bra. Meredith presses against his chest, letting her nails scrape upward to his shoulders where she pushes off his shirt. Licking her lips, she bends down and kisses his clavicle and then his chest muscles.

"Oh… Meredith!" Derek's eyes are closed in bliss as warmth flows through his body. He feels his erection straining in his pants. He takes his hands and rubs Meredith's back, pulling her closer to him. Both hands move forward to her breasts again and he rubs both, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Derek! Derek! That is amazing!" Meredith screams breathless as she feels a warm, tingling sensation bubble up in her stomach and travel throughout her body.

"Hmmm…." Hums Derek as he snaps her bra open, he smiles at her, his deep, blue eyes taking in her sparkling green ones. His gaze travels lower to her lips, swollen from their kisses and lower to her chest. Derek leans forward and begins kissing and sucking in between them. His stubble rubbing against her skin, making Meredith scream in pleasure.

"More, Derek!" She cries, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing into his lips. Derek gladly obliges, smiling as he wraps his tongue around one nipple and massages the other with his hand. Meredith throws her head back and holds Derek's head in place. Derek kisses his way up to her neck, occasionally nipping playfully. Meredith giggles as he bites her earlobe tenderly and then breathes some warm air on it to soothe. She leans down to kiss him, fully, exploring his mouth. Her hands on his cheeks, stroking them. Derek cups her bottom, pulling her against his erection. When Meredith pulls away, she gazes into his eyes. She runs her fingers in his hair and traces each curve on his face. "Derek, you really amaze me everyday, especially with the kids. You are such an amazing father and husband." Looking at him for a minute before continuing, "I love you so much."

Derek looked at her in wonder for a minute, his heart exploding. "I love you too, Meredith. You are a wonderful mother and wife. Every time I see you with the kids, I just want to grab and kiss you!" His voice deep with sentiment as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Beaming, Meredith leans close to his ear, "I'm gonna show you how much you mean to me" her voice sultry as she whispers into his ear. Her hands travel towards his pants and begin pulling them, along with his boxers down. She places her hand around his cock and rubs, up and down.

"Mer! Meredith! Yes!" Derek cries as he holds her, rubbing circles on her back. As she begins kissing his neck her hands move to his balls. Derek brings his fingers to her clit and begins pumping in and out.

"Der!" She screams as he pumps and she feels her walls clench around his fingers. Her first orgasm comes quick, making her chant Derek's name over and over. He smirks as he pulls his fingers out and licks up the juices.

"You are so wet, Mer." He moans into her mouth as he kisses her and pulls down her panties. Meredith grins wickedly and kisses him. She lifts up slightly and stalls above him.

"You ready, Derek?"

Panting as his eyes twinkle at the sight of her, he nods eagerly. He places his hands on her waist and guides her over his throbbing erection. As she grips his shoulders, Meredith sinks down onto him."So, huge! Derek!" She pants as she feels her walls grip him.

"Mer! You feel so amazing. So tight." Derek says, pulling her close. Placing her hands on his neck, she kisses him as she begins to ride him. Derek moans in ecstasy as he sees stars from the warmth and wonderful sensations his wife was creating.

"Ohh…Yes!" She groans as her eyes roll back as she continues to move above him with Derek thrusting upwards. Meredith leans her head back in pleasure with Derek holding onto her. He leans forward and kisses her neck from bottom to top as she rides him. Their screams and moans mix together as they continue to make love.

"Mer… I'm close! Oh!" Derek moans into her ear. He pulls her head towards him, kissing her intensely. Derek feels himself spill into her, bringing her to orgasm as well. They moan into each other's mouth in bliss as their juices mix together.

"Derek! Ohh! Oh, yes!" Meredith pants as she moves to nuzzle his neck, kissing the spot below his ear. She runs her fingers through his curls as she continues to chant his name as she feels her orgasm pulse through her.

"Meredith…Mer!" Derek whispers reverently as he reaches up and strokes her hair back. He inhales the lavender, the comforting scent as he remains inside her, loving the feel of his wife. He rests his forehead against hers."That was… You… Are extraordinary, Meredith Grey." With that, he kisses her hard because his wife, who had a smile like he had never seen before on her face, was indeed extraordinary and he loves her more and more each second.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful, motivating reviews! Also, this chapter has been finished after my first day working in a hospital which made me think of Grey's all day! Lol

A/N: I must say, I am very proud of Zola in one scene of this chapter lol. Let me know if you notice! ?. Again, don't worry about it, I was just watching the "Chief Shepherd" conference room episode and wanted to give jealous Mer a shot lol.

Chapter 17:

"So, you will call as soon as you get back to Seattle?" Carolyn asks Derek for the hundredth time since they woke that morning.

"Yes, ma, we will." Sighs Derek with one hand grasping Bailey's, the other clutching his carry on bag. Meredith stands beside him holding onto Zola who was staring at the planes flying in and out of the airport. After making love again last night, Meredith and Derek had fallen asleep cuddled together and then woke up with their limbs still tangled together. They got the kids up and dressed and went downstairs where Carolyn had prepared pancakes, muffins and eggs for breakfast. She even packed each of them a small lunch so they wouldn't have to eat airplane food. Once breakfast was finished, they hurried to get all their last minute items together before heading to the airport. Now, they are standing at security in LaGuardia Airport. Carolyn bends down to Bailey.

"Bailey, come give Nana a hug." She holds out her arms and smiles. Bailey let's go of Derek and hugs his Nana, tight. "I love you, sweet boy. You be good and I will see you soon."

"Luv you, Nana." Bailey squeaks, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, bye." He waves as he reaches for Derek's hand again.

Carolyn smiles and turns towards Zola now. "I love you too, Princess. We sure had fun, didn't we?" She hugs and kisses Zola all over, getting her fix to hold her over.

"Yeah, we did. Can we make brownies again next time you come?" Zola asks.

"You bet, Zo."

"Yay! I love you, Nana." Zola gives her one last hug.

Smiling, Carolyn stands, she pulls Meredith tightly into her arms, hugging. "I am so glad you came, Meredith. Don't you forget to call, anytime. You are a Shepherd after all." She places a kiss on her forehead as Meredith stands there stunned for a moment.

"I won't, Carolyn. Thank you for everything." Meredith says when she finds her voice.

Now, she turns to Derek. "You better not stay away again for so long, Derek Christopher." She says as she grips Derek tightly.

"I won't, mom. We will be back soon and you will be out for Bailey's birthday, right?" He hugs her back and kisses her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it. Now, go, you don't want to miss your flight. I love you, Derek."

"Love you too, mom. We will call when we get home." Derek gives her one more hug before taking Bailey and wrapping his other hand around Meredith, leading them into security. Derek leans over and kisses Meredith on the cheek and rubs his nose affectionately on the spot he kissed. He could tell she was processing her thoughts right now. They make it through security and head towards their departure gate. While they waited, they saw a Starbucks across from their gate.

"Hmm… Derek, let's get coffee for the trip." Meredith's eyes lighting up at the prospect of coffee. Shaking his head and laughing to himself, Derek offers to take Zola and get something. Taking her hand they walk over and get in line.

"Oh, daddy! Can we get some cinnamon bread?!" She asks, her eyes lighting up.

Thinking, Derek responds, "sure Zo, we can get a piece for you and Bailey to share." He smiles broadly at his daughter. Zola stands proudly, anxiously awaiting her treat. While Derek looks forward in line, Zola stands next to him, her back towards the register. As she is standing, she notices a lady staring at her and, she follows her gaze, to her daddy. Not liking that look she was aiming at her daddy, she looks up at Derek and tugs on his shirt.

"Yes, Princess?" He asks.

"What are you gonna get mama?"

At the mention of Meredith, Derek's smile triples in size. "Well, I'm gonna get both of us some coffee and I was going to get her a treat as well. What do you think? Zola peeks over at the lady and notices her take a step back, the smile that was there fading. Then Zola looks back at her dad and nods vigorously at Derek, jumping up and down. Laughing, Derek adds, "I was thinking of getting her the Chocolate Hazelnut Croissant, that's her favorite, did ya know that?"

"Yep!" Zola says with a giggle. Their conversation is halted when the barista calls them up to the front of the line. Zola skips along, proud of herself. They order and head back to their seats.

When Meredith sees them she smiles widely. "Hey, Zo, what did you get?"

"Cinnamon bread for me and Bails. But we hafta wait til we are on the plane." She nods matter of factly.

Derek comes up and laughs lightly at the cuteness of his daughter. "Hey!" He says to Meredith, his voice deep and low.

"Hey yourself." Meredith smiles as she takes the coffee from Derek and inhales its rich aroma. "Oh, thank you, Derek!" She exclaims.

"My pleasure, Mer!" He smiles, but before they could go any further, they hear them announce their boarding section. Derek places a quick, lingering kiss on her head and they all gather their carryon's and head on board. Getting in line for first class, they have a row of four seats all to themselves, Zola and Bailey get the seats closest to the window, Derek in the middle and Meredith on the end. Once they sit down, Zola sits in Meredith's lap and watches the passengers come on board. She gets a scowl on her face suddenly when she sees the lady from Starbucks come on and sit in the isle next to them.

"Daddy!" Zola says suddenly when she sees the lady notice them, "it's time to give mama her prize." Zola's eyes keep glancing between her parents and that lady. Meredith notices her daughter's actions and picks up on what her daughter noticed. Meredith knows that look, she sees that all the time, especially with the new female interns. Her husband however, is clueless, causing her to giggle to herself. She feels immensely proud of Zola and amazed at even though not biological, her daughter picked up her intuition and cleverness.

"You're right, Zo!" Exclaims Derek. "I got something for you, Mer." He flashes her the McDreamy smile and pulls a bag out of his jacket pocket.

"You did? You didn't have to do that Derek. Thanks." Meredith giggles looking inside the bag and Derek's face lights up.

"I know, I wanted to. Plus, it's your favorite." He strokes her cheek and lets his eyes roam from her eyes to her lips.

Whispering loudly to Meredith, Zola says, "kiss him, mama!"

"Oh, Zo, you read my mind!" Meredith laughs as she removes her arm from around Zola in order to hold both of Derek's cheeks. She leans in, gently pressing her lips against his and pulls him close. Derek deepens the kiss and moans happily. He cups her cheeks and slowly brings his hands into her hair, playing with her golden locks. Meredith runs one hand through the curls pulling him closer and keeps the other on his cheek. Zola looks over and sees the lady sulking behind her book, where, Zola notices later, she stays for the remainder of the trip. They pull away, breathless, neither of them letting go of one another. Zola hops down triumphantly and goes to her seat and sits down. Meredith smiles at Derek while drawn in by his bright blue eyes. She again shakes her head inwardly at her husbands obliviousness. Derek himself getting lost in his wife's green eyes. He could never get enough of his Meredith. He pulls her down so she is cuddled into the crook of his neck. Both arms wrap around her, pulling Meredith close. He strokes the top her head to keep her relaxed as he knew that they were about to take off and that always made Meredith nervous. He checks that the kids are buckled and then places his head back on her head as he continues to stroke her gently. After the flight attendant goes over safety and the pilot prepares for takeoff, Derek feels Meredith tense up as the plane goes faster.

"Meredith" he looks down and whispers. "Meredith…Mer" he tries again when she doesn't move. Derek pulls her chin up and smiles reassuringly. "Look at me, Mer. It's okay." Without breaking eye contact, he kisses her forehead, lingering. He relishes in her arms wrapped around his waist as he kisses her nose. "Keep looking at me, Meredith" he says again, softly, placing his lips on her cheek and then her chin. By the time he got to her lips, they feel the plane level out. Breathing heavily, Derek has a million dollar smile plastered on his face.

"Wow… We're in the air already?!" Meredith says, shocked.

"I figured that would be a nice way to distract."

"Ohh!" Meredith purrs. "It was a very good decision, more of that I say." She smiles, biting her lip.

"I will gladly do more of that, !" Derek laughs and rests his head on her forehead. She giggles softly and runs her hand through his curls.

"Mama." A small voice breaks their moment. "I'm hungry."

Lifting away from Derek, Meredith looks over, "ok, Bailey, let's get those lunches nana packed." They move around and get four sandwiches, some strawberries and homemade potato chips out of Derek's carryon bag. First they set up the kids with their food before settling down with their own. They eat while looking out the tiny window and telling funny stories. When the food is gone, Derek gives half the cinnamon bread to Zola and Bailey. Both of them eat it excitedly and they continue to get more excited when they get free ice cream. Courtesy of riding first class. Derek watches as Meredith takes out her treat. Her tongue licking her lips in anticipation. Derek finds this movement very intoxicating, turning him on quickly. He smirks as Meredith takes a bite, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Opening her eyes, she sees Derek staring longingly at her. "Derek?" She asks curiously. He jumps, startled for a moment. "You okay?" She asks.

Derek reaches over to wipe some frosting off the side of her mouth before responding. "Oh yes, Mer." He says, voice husky and he smiles as he licks the frosting off his thumb seductively.

Meredith returns the smile and relishes in the butterflies he sent flying in her stomach and feeling glad she was sitting. That smile he was giving made her knees weak at this current moment. She takes another bite, this time, moaning. " .gosh! Derek, you have to try this!" Meredith offers him a bite, which he accepts after taking a long breath to calm the images going through his mind.

"Oh, wow! That is good." Derek says, his eyes wide. Meredith giggles and finishes her bakery while cuddling with Derek. For the rest of the trip Zola and Bailey color while Meredith and Derek read a medical magazine together. Meredith found herself very intrigued on a new Neuro technique and hoped Derek wouldn't notice her disinterest in the article on treatments for pancreatic cancer they arrived at Seattle Tacoma Airport where they gathered up their belongings and headed to get their bags. Derek grunted as he lifted their extra heavy suitcase. It was much more full with everything they bought. By the time they reached the car it was 6:15 and they were exhausted. Deciding to order from their favorite burger restaurant for dinner and pick it up, Meredith ordered over the phone while Derek drove.

"I think we should eat on the deck tonight, Derek. We will be just in time for the sunset."

"I like that idea, Mer. Go ahead and bring the kids and food inside, I will get the bags. They will stay right next to the door." Derek laughs. Meredith agrees just as they pull up to the restaurant to pick up the food waiting for them. They smile at each other as they wait on the ferry to take them to their Dreamhouse. The kids happily playing with their prized Dalmatian, Nemo and Princess stuffed characters. Driving along the gravel the house in the distance is warm and inviting. Derek leans down to Meredith and hints suggestively, "If you are up for it, Dr. Grey, I… Uh… think we both could use a shower tonight." His eyes glisten as he smiles, wide.

Giggling, Meredith looks at him, "I think I agree, Dr. Shepherd. The kids will go to sleep easy tonight, we need to take advantage." She strokes his hand and then squeezes gently, the charm bracelet Derek gave her in the same place it had been the whole trip, on her wrist, knocking against his palm. Derek smiles as he watches it clink together. They work together get out of the car, Meredith taking Zola and Bailey with the food to the deck and get it all set up on their table. Derek quickly brings in the bags leaving them right to the inside of the door for tomorrow and he notices the Magnolia bakery delivery and the toy delivery as well waiting for them. He goes ahead and places them inside as well. Then, he joins Meredith and the kids at the table. They eat in silence for a moment, enjoying the sunset and the view overlooking the ferryboats.

"So, what did you think of our trip guys?" Derek asks looking at Bailey and Zola.

"It was super fun, daddy!" Bailey first replies.

"I wished it didn't have to end!" Zola says while looking down.

"Oh, ZoZo, I wish that too. It was amazing, wasn't it?" Meredith agrees. Zola looks up, smiling and nodding her head up and down.

"It was wonderful and we will do more fun trips like that." Explains Derek.

"Hmm, good!" Meredith leans in and kisses his cheek. "Maybe instead of buying the hospital we should of just taken the money and traveled the world." She laughs along with Derek when thinking back to that time right after the crash. Right then, Zola and Bailey both give off a big yawn indicating the need to start bedtime. Looking at her husband, Meredith declares that it's time for bed. They bring their trash in and as soon as hands are free, Zola reaches up to Derek and Bailey reaches for Meredith. The kids get in their pajamas and brush their teeth. Both Derek and Meredith are thankful for the no fussing as they had their own plans. They snuggle in Zola's bed reading a story as Bailey falls asleep first, resting in the crook of Meredith's arms. He cradles Nemo and his Dalmatian as Meredith kisses Zola goodnight and then taking him to his crib and giving him a kiss as well. Derek follows right behind to kiss his son's golden locks.

"Now it's time for our fun, Dr. Grey!" Derek smirks, his eyes glistening. Meredith squeals as Derek lifts her off her feet and hurries to their bathroom. The shower is turned on hot creating steam, which causes the glass to fog up as Meredith and Derek get lost in passionate, hot, frantic kisses. "Oh, Meredith!" Derek moans as he lifts off her shirt, gazing at her heaving chest. He licks his lips as he keeps his arms around her waist and eyes traveling across her chest and smooth stomach. His hands take the snaps on her jeans, ripping them off and kicks them to the side. Meredith smiles widely as she watches him undress her, she feels the anticipation build in her stomach. She rests her hands on his shoulders as their gazes lock as he slowly hooks his thumbs in her panties. Derek pulls them down torturously slow, letting his thumbs gently graze where she wants him the most. When her panties are off, Derek guides his hands back up her legs and thighs, stopping to cup her and slip his fingers inside. She gasps as she feels him pump in and out with his fingers. "Mer, you're so wet!" He moans huskily.

"All for you, Der." Meredith, who placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pants, her own voice deep. Derek continues to move his hands up, roaming her curves tenderly. He unsnaps her bra letting her breasts fall free. "Oh, Dr. Shepherd!" Meredith purrs as Derek rubs her nipples between his fingers. Derek pulls her tight up against him and kisses her, his tongue exploring her mouth as her hands go into his curls. Meredith brings her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it off, tossing it somewhere in the bathroom. She lustily looks at his naked, sweaty chest and licks her lips. Rubbing his stomach and moving up slowly earns an eager moan from Derek. Meredith smiles as she feels Derek's breathing get quicker and when she looks up she sees a look of pure pleasure on his face.

"That. Feels. So. Great, Mer." His voice deep with desire. Meredith continues moving her hands lower, reaching his pants and quickly pulling them and his boxers down.

"Derek, you're so huge!" She says as she rubs him with one hand and leans in to kiss his chest while laying her other hand on his waist.

"Mm, oh yes! All for you, Mer." He whispers seductively as he holds her close as she explores his body. Then, Derek leads her into the shower where he lifts her up against the wall with her legs gripping his waist. She giggles as she presses her forehead against his and strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you, so much, Der!" She whispers while looking into his warm, comforting blue eyes.

Grinning, Derek pulls her closer to him, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest. Relishing in the feelings, he responds, "I love you too, Mer, forever." He kisses her, the shower pouring hot water down their bodies. "You are so gorgeous, Dr. Grey." He murmurs sexily as he moves his lips to her neck, sucking and licking.

"Ohh…ohh, Dr. Shepherd! Meredith cries in pleasure as she wraps one hand in the back of his curls and places the other around his neck and on top of his curls. Derek trails his lips lower to her clavicle, nipping them. "Derek! Yes! Ohh!" She screams when he takes a nipple in his mouth. Holding her up against the wall with one arm, he reaches with the other hand and massages her other breast causing Meredith to moan in ecstasy. He continues to pleasure her before Meredith pulls him up for another kiss. She kisses him so passionately that Derek moans in delight. Meredith feels her knees weaken at the intensity of the feeling that the kiss is providing. Grabbing onto Derek tighter, she kisses him harder and then moves down to his neck. Her hands rub his hard, slippery chest and she lets her fingernails scrape gently up and down.

"Yes, Meredith! Oh! That's amazing!" Derek pants as she kisses and rubs his chest.

"Derek, I need you now!" Meredith whispers into his ear before playfully biting his earlobe.

Smiling wickedly, Derek maneuvers so that she is right over his hard erection. "Oh, Yeah! Meredith!" Derek chants as he feels himself get enveloped in her tightness.

"You like that, Derek?" Meredith says, kissing his neck, cheeks and lips. Derek responds by bracing one arm against the shower wall and beginning to thrust while sucking on her neck.

"Derek! Oh! Keep going, yes!" Meredith chants as he thrusts. Derek feels himself get more turned on by Meredith's moans of pleasure. They both scream each other's name as Derek's thrusts reach her cervix.

"Mer, you feel amazing, I'm so close!" Derek moves his kisses up closer to her ear.

Meredith rubs his shoulders and his arms lovingly before moving her hands into his curls and pulling. "Keep going, Der! Oh!" She takes one hand and moves it to his balls, massaging them. This causes Derek to scream her name in pleasure, eliciting a huge smile from Meredith as she leans her head back in bliss.

"Derek!" Meredith cries out when she feels her orgasm come. Derek continues his thrusts as he feels his right behind hers and screams her name in bliss. Meredith feels another orgasm wash over her right after the first finishes and she screams in pleasure.

"Mer! Meredith." He says breathlessly as he feels her walls tighten around him again.

"Don't stop, Der! Don't stop!" Meredith cries as she rides her second orgasm. "You're amazing!" She pants, out of breath, holding on tightly to Derek.

"Oh, Mer." He says reverently, holding her until feeling came back into her legs. Derek stares into her beautiful, green eyes. He cups her cheek and lightly strokes her cheek and lips. Leaning in, he kisses her softly. Meredith responds by running her hands in his hair and kissing him back. They kiss for a minute before Derek places Meredith down, but not letting her out of his arms. Meredith keeps her arms around him and in this moment, feels completely secure and safe. Derek takes in her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips, memorizing every feature. His hands rake through her wet locks and he can't resist the urge to kiss under her jaw and down her neck. Meredith giggles as she pulls herself against him, so her head rests on his neck. They stay like that until they realize the water is cold. Quickly, they get out with Derek wrapping a warm, fluffy towel around Meredith protectively first and then leading her to bed. They slip, naked, under the covers their legs intertwining. Derek wraps one arm around her waist and strokes her hair with the other hand. Meredith lays with one hand on Derek's lower back and her head and other hand on his chest. Her hand right over his heart.

"I am so glad we don't have to go to work tomorrow." Meredith smiles.

"Me too, Mer, just one more day with us and the kids." Derek explains as Meredith sighs in content. "Now, just sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Meredith answers and closes her eyes, drifting off into a restful sleep.

In the morning, the warm sun peeked through the shades waking Derek. He rubs his nose in Meredith's curls, inhaling. This was his favorite way to wake up and he knew it would always be that. He pulls her close and smiles as he hears her sigh contently and push her back closer to him. Derek kisses her shoulders and neck while whispering her name. She wriggles in his arms, trying to stay asleep.

"Sleeping, Derek."

"Wake up, Meredith, please."

"Uh mm.. Don't wanna." Meredith pouts.

Derek chuckles, amused. "We're naked, Mer." He says.

"I'm aware. I have some fond memories of being naked with you last night." Meredith smirks.

"Oh yeah?" Derek says, his voice hoarse, as he rolls her onto her back and straddles her. Meredith opens her eyes and smiles at her husband hovering over her. She pulls herself up to kiss him.

"Good morning." She exclaims.

"Good morning, to you too." Derek replies and the two fall into a morning round of sex.

A while later, sated and satisfied, Meredith and Derek emerge from their bedroom. They check on the kids and see that both are still sleeping.

"They'll be up any minute now" Derek begins. "How about I get some French toast started?"

"Sounds perfect!" Answers Meredith while wrapping her arms around his waist. Derek goes to get breakfast made while Meredith gets coffee and juice ready. Sure enough, as Derek was making the sausage, Bailey came toddling out to the kitchen. His "Finding Nemo" pajamas all rumpled from moving around at night. "Morning, Bailey! Did you get out of bed all on your own?" Meredith asks softly while pulling him into her arms. Bailey nods sleepily against her chest.

As she looks over at Derek, terrified, Derek responds. "I guess it's time for a big boy bed, huh, Bails?" He smiles brightly when Bailey looks up at him and beams proudly. "Not today though" he says quickly, giving Meredith a knowing smile. Meredith sighs in relief. "Today we are just going to relax before the hospital owns us again." Derek finishes with a laugh.

"Ok, yeah, we can do that. There's no rush to get a new bed, right Bailey?" Meredith smiles down at the baby. She wasn't quite ready to move her baby to a big boy bed quite yet and was grateful Derek seemed to feel the same.

"Mama, I watch "Paw Patrol?" Bailey asks totally oblivious to his parents conversation.

"Sure sweetie, let's go set up the TV." Meredith carries him into the living room where she sets him down and turns on the television. When the sounds of talking puppies fill the room, she heads back to help Derek with breakfast. "Thank you, Derek. I can't believe he's ready for a big boy bed!"

Wrapping his arms around Meredith, Derek replies, "I know, me either. But we don't have to rush. Maybe next time we have a day off, after we have had time to process that our baby is growing."

"Ok. But we can't wait too long either, don't want him to hurt himself." She presses her head against his chest, playing with his chest hair with one hand and holding onto his waist with the other. Derek agrees and kisses her on the head. Any worries Meredith felt melted away.

"Morning mama! Morning daddy!" Zola scurries into the kitchen and wraps her little arms around her parents legs.

"Morning Zola!" Derek laughs, picking her up high into the air.

"What smells yummy, daddy?"

"French Toast, they are just finished."Derek says.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Zola wiggles in her daddy's arms. Laughing, Meredith and Derek put her in her chair and begin setting up breakfast. Meredith gets Bailey and turns off the TV while Derek plates the food and brings it over to the dining room table. Meredith brings over the coffee and juice and they are ready to eat.

"What should we do today, Mer?" He looks over questioningly while taking a bite.

"Hmm… I don't know, probably should take care of those." Meredith eyes the bags with little interest. "I do know that I want to stay here."

Derek returns her smile before agreeing, "me too, but, we don't have to do all those bags this morning. How about." He pauses to think. "I know we have some picture frames and other decorations to put around the house. We can get those out and I will hook the camera up to the computer and we can all look through our pictures. Then we can print them here and have them ready to go to work tomorrow." Derek gives Meredith a lopsided, goofy grin as he lightly places a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds perfect, Derek! What do you think, kids, wanna look at pictures from our trip?" Meredith smiles encouragingly at Zola and Bailey. Both kids agree enthusiastically, syrup dripping from their face.

"Alright! After that we can go walk by the lake, come back,play a little and then it will be time to make dinner." Derek continues. "We can even eat some of those treats from Magnolia after dinner!" His eyes light up at that thought. Meredith shakes her head at her husband's secret sweet tooth and agrees that his ideas are a great way to spend an afternoon. They finish breakfast and head over to the bags by the front door. Derek helps the kids bring all their new toys into the living room. The kids eagerly want to play with every last toy. Especially the ones shipped from Toys R Us. While the kids are playing, Meredith and Derek search though the bags for the picture frames they got at Disney. Meredith smiles and gently traces her fingers over the silver Sleeping Beauty snow globe that Derek got her. She excuses herself to go find a special place for it in their room. Derek is in awe at how much that gift meant to her and he feels himself tear up in happiness. He pulls out the Christmas ornament and puts it to the side to pack away. Soon, he sees the keychains they got in both New York and Disney just as Meredith comes out of the bedroom. "Here are the keychains we got." Derek draws her over.

"Oh, the Empire State Building one!" Meredith's eyes light at the memory. "That was one of my favorite attractions. I especially loved that kiss" she finishes huskily.

Eyes darkening with lust, Derek murmurs, "oh yeah? Me too." Meredith giggles as Derek leans in and kisses her softly. Meredith finds the picture frames and puts them aside. They continue reminiscing as they pull out different items. It's not long before everything is sorted and they are able to go print off pictures. Derek holds Meredith from behind after they blissfully watch Bailey play with his new Mickey Mouse set and Toodles toy while sitting on his jumbo sized suffer dog. Zola is incorporating her new baby doll into her Beauty and the Beast tea party with her new Chip and Mrs. Potts toy. A sharp ringing suddenly breaks the peace. Looking at their phones, they see that it's Meredith's.

When she sees the caller, Meredith rolls her eyes. "Cristina." She tells Derek exasperated. "Is it okay that I still don't wanna talk right now?"

Looking at her, concerned, "is that what you want, Mer?" He asks. She thinks for a moment before nodding. "Then it's okay, Mer." He smiles reassuringly and kisses the back of her head.

"Hey, guys! You ready to look at pictures?" Meredith calls to the kids.

"Yeah!" They both drop their toys and run over to Meredith and Derek. Derek smiles as he leads the kids into his office and sets up his computer. Meredith sits next to him with Zola on her lap while he grabs Bailey. They smile at the first picture they see, one that they took themselves in front of the castle.

"We have the bigger one that is similar already printed." Meredith notes and Derek agrees, making a mental note to bring them to work. Derek continues clicking creating squeals from Zola.

"Look, mama! Me and Jasmine!" Derek smiles as he clicks. "Oh, me and Cinderella. Me and Belle!" She cries out when she sees those pictures. Zola is beaming with joy as she sees those pictures. Suddenly, her breath catches and the little girl moves closer to the computer. "Daddy, can we print that one?" She asks quietly. Looking, Derek sees that the picture has Belle and Sleeping Beauty. Meredith is holding Zola while giving her an Eskimo kiss. Zola is covering her mouth with her hands as she giggles. Derek grins and sets up that photo to print.

"Daddy! I want that!" Bailey says when Derek continues moving. Both Meredith and Derek smile as they see what picture it is and they decide to get one for their offices as well. The picture had Derek holding Zola and Meredith holding Bailey. They are all standing in between Mickey and Minnie.

"That is a nice picture, Bailey. Which character did you like seeing the best?" Meredith asks.

Thinking, Bailey replies, "Mickey and Pluto!" He throws his little hands in the air and giggles.

Tickling his son Derek says, "how did we know that?!" He kisses Bailey multiple times causing his laughs to get louder. Meredith watches, perfectly content to just watch her husband and son.

"What about you, love bug?" It was Zola's turn to answer Meredith.

"Umm, I think Cindrella and Belle!" She exclaims proudly.

"I liked them too, Zo. I also liked Sleeping Beauty also."

"Is she your favorite, Mama?" Zola asks.

"She is, Zo." Answers Meredith.

"Who was your favorite to see, daddy?" Zola turns to Derek. Her big brown eyes pleading him to answer.

"I think I liked seeing all the characters in the show, up on stage." He smiles at Zola.

"Nice one, Derek." Comments Meredith as they turn back to the computer. They continue looking and select a few more pictures. Some for the house and some for work. One picture included Zola and Bailey covered in ice cream. You could still see parts of their Mickey Mouse ice cream on the stick. Another was in one of the candy shops. Zola was playing with the jumbo sized lollipops and pretending to eat them all. They all laughed at the funny pictures for a while, tears forming on some. Derek wanted to print out one with Meredith and the kids on the tram going into the park, but also one where Meredith was holding onto Bailey with her chin resting on his shoulder. He also printed one of Meredith and Zola on the beach, they were holding hands and laughing as the water splashed their toes. The one other he got printed was of him and Bailey, it was during a walk on the beach where he was holding Bailey on his shoulders. Bailey's arms were around his head and it looked like Bailey was kissing him. When Meredith saw that picture she insisted that they needed that for the house as well. Meredith picked some pictures as well. She printed one of Derek and Zola at Disney during the castle show, Zola all dressed up in her Cinderella dress. Then, one of the kids and Derek at the beach, Derek is sitting with both kids on his lap and all of them have huge smiles on their faces. Derek's eyes are sparkling as he looks down at the kids.

"It's so hard to choose!" Exclaims Meredith while trying to choose between two of Derek and Bailey. She finally settles on one in the hotel at Disney, Derek is holding Bailey up in the air and the little boy is laughing hard. The last picture she picks is one of her and Derek on the beach. They had asked some passerby to take their picture during their walk while the kids splashed in a kiddie fountain. Meredith was standing in front of Derek, whose arms were around her tightly, hands resting on her stomach. She was leaning back against his chest and his head rested on her shoulder, his nose in her hair. She smiled happily at the memory, they both looked so content. They moved on to the New York pictures next where more were printed. They definitely got the one that Derek's sister took at the Meadow for the house and the one on the Empire State Building of the two of them. For work, Meredith chose the one of the four of them at the Statue of Liberty that Carolyn took. Then, she grabbed one of Zola and Bailey each playing with one of the large toys at the toy store. They both wanted a picture of the two of them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Meredith picked the one with the bridge in the background, her and Derek in the middle of laughing. Derek chose one where they were actually on the bridge, Meredith was kissing his cheek, her hand resting on his stomach as he took the selfie. He also picked one of him and Zola and him and Bailey for his office as well. Zola and Bailey wanted a picture of them with each of their parents for their rooms. They printed several more of just the kids for the house, including a funny one of Bailey and a few more to show their friends. The picture of Bailey was definitely one to hang up, it was in New York at the toy store. He had a large Marshall stuffed animal next to him in a large toy car as he pretended to drive while wearing a police hat. When they were done, they found some picture frames for some and hung some on the fridge. Others they just put around the house and in the bedrooms.

"Alright guys! Let's go get some clothes on and we'll go down to the lake." Meredith says as they put the last picture on the fridge.

"We swim, Mama?" Bailey asks.

"Not today sweetie, it's still a little chilly, but we can take some bread out there for any ducks we may see." She ruffles his hair.

"Yay!" He cries and runs into his room. Derek goes and dresses Bailey in a sweater and sweatpants and puts on a similar outfit on himself. Meredith dresses in warm pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt with Zola in a sweatsuit as well. Once some sandwiches are made they put them in a bag and head out. The kids run along ahead as Meredith and Derek walk behind, holding hands. In the distance, the lake is a deep blue, trees all around. They see ducks waddling around eating some grass. Zola and Bailey eagerly take out the bread and cautiously approach them. Derek leans down with Bailey to help him feed the duck.

"Hand it to them gently, Bailey." He says, laughing as Bailey giggles when the duck quacks as it takes the bread.

"Look Mama! The ducky is wagging its tail!" Zola covers her little mouth as she laughs so hard watching them.

"You're right, Zo! Isn't that funny!" Meredith says as Zola nods and hands a duck more bread. When the ducks go away, Zola and Bailey continue to play. They chase each other down by the water, stick their fingers the edge and giggle at the coldness. Then, they also find little pebbles to plop into the water. Zola sees some flowers and they all go pick some.

"It's so peaceful out here" Meredith says as she looks over at Derek.

Inhaling the fresh, cold air, Derek nods. "It is, Mer." He puts down his flowers and stands up, pulling Meredith with him. Meredith immediately wraps her arms around his waist and sighs in content as she feels his arms clasp around her waist. She leans up and kisses him slowly, eventually letting her arms roam from his waist up his strong chest to his back. He holds the back of her head and deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm!" Derek hums as he runs his fingers in her hair. They pull back, breathless. Their eyes gleaming with desire. Meredith reaches up and runs her hands through his curls, loving his rumpled look. After a moment lost in each other, their children's laughter pulls them away. Meredith is pulled into Derek's chest while she turns to look at the kids. Derek holds Meredith close, lightly caressing her back. He feels so warm and carefree when she's in his arms. They watch as the kids play with some bubbles for a while, just enjoying themselves. A while later, they all sit down and eat the sandwiches for lunch, Derek makes up some silly stories for the kids causing all of them to laugh. They head back to the house soon after, Bailey makes Meredith race him back to the house. While Derek takes a moment to hold Zola's hand and walking with her.

"Daddy, I really like it when you and mama are home." She whispers.

Derek looks down at her, his heart beating fast. "I know, sweetie, we do too. You know, I talked to Uncle Owen." Zola looks up at him, knowing that he is her mama and daddy's boss. Derek continues, "he's gonna make it easier for me and mama to be home, okay?" At that, Zola's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Ready, daddy?!" She squeals.

Nodding, Derek says, "yep, I'm going to pick you and your brother up earlier and mama will be home shortly after. Mama and I will also have at least one day off together with you guys. But remember, Zo, sometimes things happen and they need surgeons. How's that sound?" He smiles hopefully at Zola.

"Yay! I love it!" She yells.

"Hey you two! We beat you!" Meredith yells to them from their porch. She's holding a giggling, squirming Bailey in her arms.

"Hmm, I guess you did! I think this calls for a victory kiss!" Derek says playfully. He squeezes Meredith close to him as she laughs. Derek kisses her hard making Meredith's knees go weak from the intense pleasure she feels from the kiss. She is breathing heavily as they pull away. Derek looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes. He feels the butterflies in his stomach from the high of the kiss. Once they catch their breath they all head inside. They decide on playing tea party with Zola's new tea set. Bailey only agreeing once he is allowed to bring Nemo, Stitch and Toodles as well.

"I like your princess crown, Derek." Meredith giggles.

Looking at Zola and tilting his head,"ah, some things never change!" He says. They continue playing until dinner where Derek breaks away to make some spaghetti. He watches, his heart filled with joy as Meredith splits her attention between playing cars with Bailey and helping Zola take care of her baby dolls. He is soothed by Meredith reading a story to both of them when they are tired of the toys. Her voice changing for each character. Both kids gasp at certain parts, causing Meredith to giggle. Derek eventually breaks away from his reverence to call everyone over for dinner. Even though he could have watched them all day.

"This looks great, Der." Meredith says hungrily as she secures Bailey in his seat.

"Thanks, Mer." Derek replies as he hands some milk to Bailey. "What movie should we watch after dinner?" He adds.

"101 Dalmatians!" Bailey says first.

"Yes, that one!" Zola agrees.

"Well, I guess that's settled" comments Meredith, taking a bite of pasta. She moans in delight at Derek's cooking. They finish eating and get into their pajamas. Zola and Bailey curl up with a Cinderella and a Paw Patrol blanket in between their parents. Bailey rests on Derek and Zola rests on Meredith's chest. The box of Magnolia Bakery cookies in front of them. As they watch, Bailey holds onto Derek's fingers while eating a chocolate chip cookie. He watches his son's little fingers hold tightly to his. He feels so at peace in this moment. Watching a movie with his wife and kids is so much better than any surgery or research break through. He smiles at that realization and knowing that Meredith feels the same way.

Right around the end of the movie they hear soft snores coming from Bailey. Smiling at Meredith, Derek also notices Zola asleep on her chest. Zola's arms tight around her waist. Meredith is holding her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'll take them to their beds." Derek says, standing up with Bailey. Meredith nods and then smirks when Derek says "wait here." Meredith waits on the couch for Derek to place both Bailey and then Zola in bed. When he comes out, he sits across from her and pulls her onto his lap. Meredith laughs as Derek immediately begins kissing down her neck. Her arms going around his neck quickly as she throws her head back in bliss.

"Oh, yes, Derek! This is the best way to end this vacation." She moans as Derek now nips her clavicle.

"That's what I thought." He says huskily. Derek moves his lips in between Meredith's breasts. She feels fire blazing through her body with every kiss. Her hands rake through Derek's curls and pull. He rips off her shirt and begins massaging her breasts. She pulls him tighter to her as he traces the outline of her bra before unsnapping it and letting them fall free.

"More, Der!" She cries in ecstasy and Derek obliges by taking a nipple in his mouth. He gives attention to both before kissing down her stomach.

"Damn, Meredith. You are so beautiful." He croons in between kisses. Meredith manages to pull Derek's shirt off letting her nails scrape against his naked chest. He lets out a growl in response as the need for Meredith grows. He pulls down her pants while holding her gaze. Derek's tongue traces her thighs up to her wetness. He relishes in the feel of Meredith under him and her fingers in his hair, then on his shoulders. He feels himself get harder as she pants and screams his name after he pulls her deep purple lace panties down and sticks his tongue inside, tasting her. Derek slowly slides back up Meredith alternating between running his lips and tongue up her writhing body.

"Oh, Derek! You are amazing! Derek!" She cries as she feels an orgasm come over her as he stops to suck on a nipple and rub a breast. Immediately she feels another orgasm build. Derek kisses her lips passionately both of them moaning happily. Meredith holds his cheeks as Derek strokes one cheek with the back of his hand as they continue to kiss. Eventually, Meredith finds his pants and pull them down. Derek smiles saucily as she finds his balls and rubs them.

"Meredith! Yes! Oh!

"Mmm, oh, Der!" Meredith whispers as she massages him alternating between hard and soft touches.

He moves his lips to her neck as he slides his hard cock into her, causing Meredith to gasp. Her body tingling with pleasure. "Harder, Der." She begs as he begins to thrust. He holds the top of her head as he thrusts moaning huskily. He pulls Meredith close to him, cradling her as they come together, both screaming the others name.

"Oh, Mer." Derek breathes into her hair causing chills to run down her spine. Meredith leans in a peppers his neck with kisses as she comes down from her high.

"I love you, Derek. This trip helped me so much. Thank you!" She says reverently.

Derek gazes in amazement into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so glad, Mer. You deserved it. I love you too!" He pulls her head to his chest, kissing the top. They lay like that for a while before heading to bed to get some sleep before going back to Grey-Sloan.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there!

Thank you all for continuing with this story, I am so glad so many like it. The reviews are so sweet, they make my day. I have a bunch more chapters lined up, so more is coming. Here's a new chapter!

BTW: Callie and Arizona are not divorced in this story (was it even season 10 where that happened?! Lol) . They probably won't be in it too much, it's just easier.

Chapter 18:

The alarm clock blares, sending its loud, unwelcome screech throughout the room. Derek groans inwardly and reaches over Meredith to shut it off. Meredith turns and buries herself in his chest as he brings his arm down around her waist. Derek kisses the top of her head multiple times trying to get the motivation to get up for work. "Ugh, I don't want to go to work." Meredith mumbles. "It's warm and comfy in here."

Looking up at the clock, Derek smirks. "I think I know what would help." He moves his lips towards her ear and his voice becomes husky.

Shivering in anticipation, Meredith replies, "hmm, what might that be, Derek?"

"A quickie!" He rubs her back as he breathes warm air into her ear.

Smiling, Meredith presses her lips several times to Derek's clavicle. "Hmm, definitely need a quickie, that will help." She lays on her back while Derek pulls down her pants and lifts her shirt and tosses it aside. Derek positions himself in between her legs and braces his body over hers. Meredith cups his cheeks as he leans down to kiss her. It's a sensual, passionate kiss eliciting hums of joy from each of them. Meredith moves her deft fingertips through his black curls, pulling hard but gentle at the same time. She trails them lower and gets his shirt off as he continues to explore her mouth. Her hands massage his shoulders and rub his stomach before moving to play with his nipples. Derek smiles saucily as she sends tingles through his body and then he kisses her harder when her hands reach his pants.

"Oh, Mer!" He murmurs when she rubs him in between kisses. Derek reaches up with the back of one hand and reverently caresses her cheek. He pulls himself up and gazes into her green eyes as he positions his cock at her folds. Meredith wraps her arms securely around his neck and lifts her hips up to tell him what she wants. Gently stroking one cheek with his thumb, Derek pushes his hard cock into her wet core.

"Derek! Oh! You feel so good!" Meredith says breathlessly. Her eyes never leaving his. They smile as Derek fills her all the way. He buries his face in her neck and sucks as he begins thrusting. Meredith smiles widely and arches her back up towards his so that her whole body is pressed up against her husband. The combination of his thrusts and him moaning her name make her whole body burn with desire. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and runs her fingers through his curls. Derek thrusts harder as he reaches up to stroke the top of her head.

"Hmmm." He moans as he lifts her legs and continues thrusting. "Meredith! You are so gorgeous." He says reverently.

"You're amazing, Derek! I'm so close!"

Grinning, he coaxes her, "you can do it, Mer, come for me." Derek runs his fingers through her hair and kisses down her neck once more. Meredith sees stars as she feels her orgasm wash over her. She feels Derek come right after and relishes in his moans of ecstasy as he spills into her. Meredith grabs his face and kisses him. Derek collapses onto her body, carefully as to not crush her and rests his head in between her heaving breasts. Meredith cradles his head with one hand and rubs his back lovingly with the other. "You're spectacular, Mer, you know that?"

Meredith giggles, "you're pretty great yourself, Der." They meet each other's eyes and just take in the comfort they each give.

After relishing in the moment after, Derek is the first to speak. "I guess it's time to get up now. I don't want to, but I guess it's time."

"I know Der." Meredith reaches her head up and nuzzles his cheek with hers.

"I'll make chocolate chip smiley face pancakes? How's that sound?" Derek asks.

"Sounds delicious, Der." Meredith smiles and then offers to wake the kids. They get up and dressed before Derek heads to the kitchen and Meredith goes into Zola's room. She turns on the princess light over her daughter's bed, creating a soft purple glow in the dark room. "Love bug." Meredith strokes her daughter's braids, encouraging her to wake. Zola whines and covers her eyes.

"Noooo!" Zola whimpers.

Meredith rubs her back in circles, "I know, ZoZo. I didn't wanna wake up either. But daddy is making chocolate chip smiley face pancakes, doesn't that sound good?"

Zola waits for a minute contemplating the bribe. "Those are my favorite." She says quietly, her brown eyes opening. Zola smiles up at Meredith filling Meredith's heart with warmth.

"I know they are, they're mine too!" Meredith tickles Zola making her laugh. "Come on sweetie, you can wear your new princess shirt and Cinderella jacket."

"Ok! I can show Uncle Owen and Uncle Alex! Oh, and Auntie Bailey!" Zola shoots up, her normal bubbly personality coming out.

"I'm sure they'll will love to see your new outfit." Meredith replies with enthusiasm. She lifts Zola out of bed and hugs her tightly. She dresses Zola in her new, long sleeved shirt with Snow White, Belle and Aurora, jeans, Cinderella jacket and converse. They walk out of Zola's room and into Bailey's. Zola goes to sit in the rocking chair while Meredith heads to the crib. She moves Bailey's stuffed animals from his arms and lifts Bailey into her arms. Turning on one light, she pats his back so he will wake up. Bailey groans as he rubs his little face in Meredith's shoulder. Meredith rocks him and kisses all over his forehead as he groans and tries to bury his head into Meredith's arms. "Bailey." Meredith coos. She smiles down at the baby. "Time to wake up, buddy."

"No, no mama!" Bailey whimpers. "Sweepy."

"I know, bud. But we get to go see all your friends at daycare. Won't that be fun?" Meredith bargains.

Bailey shakes his head. "No. Sweep fun." He says stubbornly, clamping his eyes shut.

Meredith laughs. "Oh Bailey, don't tell daddy, but he was right. I'm pretty sure I have said that to him!" She rocks him for another minute before trying again. "Bailey, you wanna wear your new Mickey Mouse shirt? Zola's wearing her new outfit." With that Bailey's eyes fly open. He smiles a mini-Derek smile and nods his head. "Alright then, sweetie, let's get you ready." She changes him and gets him into his new Mickey Mouse Clubhouse shirt, jeans and Buzz Lightyear jacket. Bailey also wears some converse. Meredith leads the kids into the kitchen where Derek was putting the last pancake on a plate.

"There are my favorite people!" Derek's face lights up like a Christmas Tree. He picks up Bailey and hugs him close. "How are you, buddy?" He looks at the baby who was rubbing his eyes.

"Sweepy, daddy." Bailey says matter of factly and yawning.

"Is that right? Well, I made some chocolate chip smiley face pancakes to help wake all of us up this morning." This made Bailey eagerly perk up his head and look around. Derek looks at Zola now, "you look very pretty, Zo." He comments.

Zola beams before answering. "I'm wearing my new clothes to show everyone."

"Me too, daddy!" Bailey pipes in.

"I see! Everyone will love them!" Derek says, smiling at both kids. He then gets them into their seats while Meredith pours juice for them and pours the coffee Derek made into cups. Derek gives the kids their food and then serves Meredith grinning broadly when her eyes light up at the food. The kids dig in immediately eating their pancakes and eggs while Meredith and Derek talk.

"Do you know if you have any surgeries today, Derek?" Meredith asks.

"I'm not sure, I think just consults. Amy probably would have told me if she set up any surgery for me." He replies.

"That will be good, I don't know what I have. I am going to try to get into the lab though. Meredith continues.

Derek nods, "I should be off at 3 and I will get the kids. How about we still take one car today, just because it's our first day back. We can hitch a ride with Amy."

"Are you sure? That is a really appealing idea, I really don't feel like driving." Meredith groans. Derek nods and reminds her that Amy has seats in her car and probably really wants to see the kids. "Ok, Derek" Meredith contends."I believe I am there until 6, but maybe I can sneak out earlier?"

"Whatever you need, Mer. I've got the kids and we will all have dinner when you get home." Derek says softly.

"Ok" Meredith agrees.

Standing and putting his and Meredith's empty plates in the sink he walks back over and pulls Meredith up on her feet."But, I want you to remember something for today and everyday." He places his hands on her hips and her hands land on his chest. Derek kisses her once on each cheek, once on each side of the neck and once on the lips. "Call me when you need five more almost perfect seconds." His mouth is formed into the smile she loves and his eyes are sparkling.

Meredith feels a sense of calmness come over her body. "I will, Derek, thank you." She reaches up and kisses him before squeezing his hand and going to make the kids lunches. Derek cleans up the kids and takes them to brush teeth. Meredith makes some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids along with some apple slices. She then slips a special treat in for both of them, a cupcake from Magnolia. "Derek" she asks when he comes back out with the kids. "Did you make our lunches?"

"I did." He shows her a bag for each of them. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he whispers playfully into her ear. "You can't look inside until lunch."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Meredith responds just as playful.

"It's a surprise, Mer. Go with it." He laughs.

"Ok then. In that case, I gave the kids a little treat as well."

"Alright, they'll like that I'm sure." Derek finishes. Checking the clock its 6:15, time to head to the hospital as their shifts start at 7:30. Derek hands the kids and Meredith their bags grabbing his as well before heading out to the car to help get the kids into their seats. They begin driving and reach the ferry just as the sun was beginning to rise. "One of our days off Mer, we're just gonna ride this all day, okay?" Derek tells Meredith giving her a smile.

Looking over at Derek happily with a sparkle in her eye Meredith replies, "okay." She says simply but completely excited at that idea. Her hand moves to his thigh and she squeezes it tenderly. Sights of Seattle show signs of waking in this early morning hour as they drive through the streets. Street lights go off, people enter coffee shops. Meredith sips her coffee from her travel mug while the rich aroma reaches her nose. Derek pulls into the parking lot of Grey-Sloan with a sigh.

"We're here" he smiles over at Meredith. He pulls himself out of the car and opens the door on Zola's side. He gets her unbuckled and helps her put on her backpack. Handing her the princess lunchbox he then places his bag across his chest. He grasps Zola's hand in one of his hands and takes Meredith's hand with the other. They walk in together with Bailey and Zola. Reaching the elevator they let Bailey hit the "up" button and Zola hit the button for the daycare floor. While they wait Meredith and Derek share longing, lustful looks. Squeezing his grip on his wife's hand, Derek leans in and kisses Meredith, unable to resist. She hums in content as her tongue explores his mouth, not oblivious to her son's giggles from his place in her arm. They pull away out of breath but staring at each other when the elevator signals their arrival. Stepping out and turning towards the daycare, Zola bolts down the almost empty hall.

"Auntie Bailey!" She says softly with excitement. Zola runs and wraps her little arms around the doctors legs.

"Well, look who's back to cause more drama. Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd." She jokes in good nature as she lifts up Zola. Dr. Bailey smiles at Meredith and Derek as they approach. "Hey there, Miss Zola! "How you been?" She looks at Zola with a smile.

"Great! Mama, Daddy, Bails and me went on a trip." She grins widely.

Dr. Bailey pretends to be shocked. "You did?! Did ya have fun?"

Nodding dramatically, Zola begins chatting away. "We went to Disney, the beach AND New York to see my nana. Mama and Daddy were there the whole time. Well, except the two days when nana watched us cause daddy and mama needed alone time." At that statement, Dr. Bailey looks up at Meredith and Derek, raising her eyebrows at them and shaking her head. Both Meredith and Derek's faces blush with embarrassment."We gots toys, and I got dis outfit and Bails got dat new shirt and jacket. We played in the sand and went on lots of rides. Oh! We saw all our favorite characters!" Zola finishes, barely taking a breath.

"Oh wow! Zola. It sounds like you had loads of fun." Dr. Bailey exclaims. "I love your shirt."

"Dank you, Auntie Bailey." Zola beams. Dr. Bailey hugs and gives her a kiss before placing her on the ground.

"Now, how is my little guy?" She looks over at Bailey, taking him from Derek. "Did you have fun?"

"Ya!" Bailey squeaks happily. "I sawed Mickey and Pluto."

"You did?! You're so very lucky." She gives him a kiss and tickles his belly. "You've been missed around here Grey, Shepherd." Dr. Bailey looks up giving them a small smile.

"We had a great time, Bailey. We have loads of pictures." Meredith tells her.

"Ah, and I'd love to see them. The PG ones, that is." She adds, her voice lower eyeing the two of them.

"Miranda, there are none of those!" Derek jumps in, cheeks quite red now.

"Relax, Shepherd. I know." She scoffs playfully. Meredith giggles at the banter. "Now, go on, get these kids to daycare and I'll see you out on the floor." Derek takes Bailey back after Dr. Bailey gives him another kiss and then Zola. She bids them good-bye and heads off in the other direction.

When Meredith and Derek reach the day care Derek places Bailey next to his sister and both kneel down to the kids eye level. "Ok, guys. We have to go to work, okay? But, daddy is gonna pick you up earlier than normal unless there is an emergency." Meredith explains.

"When will you come home, mama?" Zola questions.

Meredith gives her a smile. "A little while later. You will get to spend some time with daddy and I will be home by dinner time."

Zola throws herself into Meredith's arms. "Okay, mama! I'm gonna tell Sofia all about Disney." She giggles.

"Sounds great, ZoZo. I love you, so very much, okay." Meredith squeezes her daughter close and kisses her multiple times before moving to Bailey. "Bye, bud" she reaches to pull him into her arms but frowns when she notices Bailey staring at the ground, arms crossed. "What's wrong, baby?" Meredith says softly. She looks over at Derek who shares the same look of concern.

"Mama and daddy stay here. No work." Bailey says stubbornly.

Derek and Meredith close their eyes as they feel their heart break. "Oh, Bails." Meredith pulls him into her arms, cradling him. Derek reaches around Meredith's shoulders with one arm and then reaches with his other arm to cradle Bailey as well. "I know it was so fun being all together, but it's time for us to work again. Look, you have Zola here with you." Meredith nods in encouragement.

"Yeah, Bailey, it will be okay, buddy. I'm gonna be here after nap to pick you two up and go home. How does that sound?" Derek adds. Bailey sniffles and buries his nose in Meredith's shirt. "Look at this Bailey." Derek reaches into the boy's bag and pulls out a picture from their trip. "When you are sad, look at this, okay?" Bailey peeks over in interest. "If it doesn't help, ask your teacher to page me or mama, okay? We will come by as soon as we can." Derek finishes.

"Bailey, mama and daddy have to go save other people's mama's and daddy's, okay? Don't worry, you always have fun here. You can play with me and Sofia." Zola encourages, taking Bailey's hand. Bailey looks apprehensive at first but then wiggles out of Meredith's arms.

"There's my brave boy!" Meredith smiles as Bailey gives her a big hug. "I love you, Bailey! I will see both of you tonight." She says, kissing both kids again. Derek pulls each kid into a hug as well, kissing them multiple times.

"Zola, that was very nice of you to say that to Bailey. You know that?" Derek smiles as he hugs his daughter. Zola smiles at the praise and hugs Derek tighter. "I love you, Zo. I love you, Bailey" he says before standing up with Meredith. With one last look, Derek and Meredith head out of the day care to the attending's lounge. When they enter the elevator Meredith collapses against the back wall. She covers her face in exasperation. "Mer?" Derek approaches her, concern filling his blue eyes.

"Derek" she whimpers. Derek immediately pulls her against his chest and wraps her in a tight hug.

"Hey, it's okay, Mer. It's okay." He soothes, his voice soft and calm. Meredith clutches to him like an anchor in a storm.

"Bailey was so upset." Meredith states.

"Only at first, Mer. We all helped him together."

"I feel terrible."

"So do I, Mer. But it's normal and it's good that we work and they go to preschool. He's just used to seeing us all day long every day." Derek whispers comfortingly into her ear. "Most parents aren't as lucky to work in the same building as their kids and you get to see them any time you want, okay?" Derek pulls back, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes. He tilts his head and gives her a crooked smile. Warmth flows through Meredith's veins at Derek's words.

"I love you." Meredith states simply.

"I love you too." His smile widens. "You okay?" Meredith nods as she reaches up to quickly peck his lips. "I'll bring them by before we leave, okay?" Derek suggests.

"I'd like that, Der." Meredith replies as the elevator signals their arrival. "I'm just glad I will be able to see you throughout the day, or at least there will be a good chance of it."

"Anytime, Mer. How about we set a lunch date? You. Me. My office?" Derek says as they walk down the hall.

"Hmm, are you asking me out, Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith banters.

"Maybe, Dr. Grey. It will be our secret." Derek jokes back. Meredith turns and kisses him quickly before turning the knob to the lounge.

"Looking forward to it, Dr. Shepherd." She answers, looking over her shoulder. They enter and begin getting into their scrubs. Just as they finish getting their lab coats on, the door opens.

"Hey! You're back!" Exclaims Callie.

"Hey, Torres." Derek greets, Meredith adding her own as well.

"Arizona just dropped Sofia at daycare, I'm sure she will be thrilled to see Zola." Callie says.

Smiling proudly, Meredith answers, "yeah, Zola was so excited to see Sofia. She is planning on telling her every detail."

"Oh my! Well, I want details too, but I have a tibia repair in half an hour. So, rain check?" Callie looks up expectantly.

"Definitely." Meredith answers as Callie grabs her water bottle and heads out the door. "Well, I guess we go see Owen now?" Meredith asks Derek. He nods and leads her towards the Chief's office. When they reach their destination they knock on the door.

"Come in!" Owen's voice comes from the other side. His eyes light up as soon as he sees who is entering the office. "Hey! Welcome back!" He exclaims.

"Hey, Hunt. It's good to be back." Derek comments.

"Glad you guys are here." Owen says sincerely.

"Yeah, and listen, thanks again for letting us do this. The vacation, plus everything else." Derek adds with Meredith adding her own thanks.

"Really guys, it was nothing. Now, listen. Shepherd, I believe Amelia has two craniotomies and a couple of consults for you. But, you should be out by 3 as per our agreement. And, Meredith I think Bailey has some consults for you. Feel free to snag a surgery or pawn them off." Owen finishes and smiles.

"I'll check with her, but I think I will check in on my research if none of those consults aren't in need of emergent surgery." Meredith adds.

"Ok, then" Owen agrees. "Now, how was the trip? I bet the kids loved every minute."

Meredith giggles. "They sure did! They are excited to tell Uncle Owen every detail." She notices how Owen's face lights up when kids are mentioned and she feels for him so much in that moment.

Derek notices as well and speaks up, "you should stop by day care, both kids have been mentioning you." Owen beams proudly at the mention of his pseudo- niece and nephew.

"Well, I can't say no to that!" He says. Then, he continues to update Derek and Meredith before they head on their way.

"I'll page you when I'm available for lunch, okay Mer?" Derek asks.

"Okay, it's a plan." Meredith smiles, pecking his cheek. She turns and heads to go find Dr. Bailey while Derek goes to look for his sister.

Meredith finds Dr. Bailey at the O.R board, looking up at the list of surgeries. She notices that Cristina was in surgery and had another scheduled right after. Sighing in relief of being able to avoid her for a little while longer she greets Dr. Bailey. "Hey, Chief sent me to find you." She lightly taps her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, Grey." Dr. Bailey smiles. "I got some consults, you want em?"

"Definitely!" Meredith says enthusiastically.

"Ok then, it's a possible appy, generalized weakness and kidney troubles. Have at it, Grey." Bailey laughs. "You could also trade my 9:30 surgery for two of the bowel obstruction."

"Dr. Bailey offering to trade up surgeries for consults?" Meredith says, surprised.

"This will be my 6th bowel obstruction in 3 days. I could use a break."

"I don't know, Dr. Bailey. Derek's getting the kids at three and I'm supposed to be off at six." Meredith starts. "Plus, I wanted to do some research."

Dr. Bailey senses her hesitation and pats her hand to console her. "Grey, I get it. But you know how simple this procedure is and that plus one consult is nothing." Meredith looks down, still unsure. "You won't miss anything, Meredith. Your kids love you like crazy no matter how much you work. I saw it today when those babies of yours told me about your trip." Her words are reassuring and helpful to Meredith.

"Alright, I'll take it. What room is it in?" Contends Meredith.

"Thanks, Meredith. It's room 426-B." Dr. Bailey says before filling her in on the patient and heading about her day.

Meredith looks at her watch, 8:00 am. She decides to check in on the consult before getting ready for her surgery. Pressing the "up" arrow and waiting for the elevator is quick. The doors open and she steps into the cart. She sends a quick text to Derek letting him know that she has a surgery at 9:30 while waiting. Reaching the third floor, she finds the chart for her consult. The patient has general weakness and complaints of nausea and vomiting. Thankfully, after reviewing and speaking with the pleasant woman she orders some meds and gets an intern to monitor. Onto her surgery, she reviews the chart and develops her surgical plan.

Meanwhile, Derek had found Amelia in her office, doing chart. "Hey, there's my favorite sister." He says as he walks inside.

Amelia rolls her eyes, "you say that to all of us. Welcome back, Derek."

"Glad to be back." Derek replies. "I hear there are a couple of craniotomies scheduled for this morning?"

"Yes, and they're yours if I get to see my niece and nephew at some point." Amelia jokes.

"Ah. Well. I guess they are mine, because as a matter of fact, the kids and I need a ride home at three. Mer and I drove in together and she doesn't get off until six."

"Alright, they're yours. Rooms 543 and 577. Now, how are mom and the wolves." Amy smiles in amusement as her and Derek are the ones that came up with that nickname for their sisters.

"They're great, expecting you to join Mer and I in New York for either Christmas or Thanksgiving." Derek explains.

"Oh just great, Derek!" Amy rolls her eyes, sarcasm etched in her tone. They continue talking for a while, about the surgeries and about the family. Before long, it's time for Derek's first of the day. He heads down to meet the patient and schedule him to get prepped. As he is walking down the O.R. Floor, he spots a familiar figure in a purple scrub cap and converse.

"Hey!" He beams at his wife. Derek's eyes are sparkling as he rubs her back and Meredith lifts her head, her own eyes sparkling at the sight of her husband. He rests his hands on her arms as he leans in, unable to resist kissing her. "How's your day so far?"

"It's pretty great actually" Meredith begins. "Even better now that you're here" she blushes in shock at the cheesiness of her statement. "I got a surgery and I've already done a consult. I should be out for our lunch date and then I can do some research." She smiles at the thought.

Derek's face lights up in joy, his wife is having a nice, relaxing first day back. "That's great, Meredith! I'm glad. I have two craniotomies, one now at one at, I believe 1:30. Consults and lunch in between. Right on target to get the kids."

"Sounds like the perfect day." Meredith agrees. Her pager blares, signaling that her O.R is ready. She says good bye to Derek, heading to O.R 2. Derek also heads to O.R 1 to get scrubbed. Meredith's surgery is quick, easily slipping back into a comfortable rhythm that Meredith enjoyed about surgery. She could never get tired of that high. Lost in her own world, she is scrubbing out before she realizes. Looking at the time, she sees that she has time before lunch. She updates the family, grabs the chart and heads to Derek's O.R to do her chart. Thankfully, Derek is still operating, his navy scrubs and fishing scrub cap turning Meredith on easily. When she sees Derek close and head to the scrub room Meredith hurries to put her chart away and grab their lunch boxes. She gets to Derek's office and sits in his chair. Her face lights up when she sees all the pictures he put up everywhere. Right in the center was their picture in front of the castle. She picks it up and traces her fingers over each member of her family. Sure she loved surgery and being back in the O.R was great. But, seeing her kids smiling faces and being with her husband definitely beat that high.

"Hey, you're here." A voice pulls her from her trance. Derek is standing in the doorway, leaning up against the doorframe.

"I am. I watched the end of your surgery and headed here when you went to the scrub room. How was the surgery?"

"Went well, patient should be fine." Derek comments. "Now. Let's eat." He smirks as he eyes Meredith sitting in his chair. Then, he leans down and lifts Meredith in his arms. "You're in my seat." He laughs as Meredith erupts into a fit of giggles. Derek sits in his chair bringing Meredith along with him.

"Hmm, this seat is better anyway." Meredith says as she snuggles into his lap.

"I agree." Derek comments as he kisses Meredith's neck. They begin eating and Meredith smiles in joy as she pulls out the treat Derek mentioned. A cupcake from Magnolia Bakery and a candy bar from one of the sweet shops at Disney.

"Thanks, Derek!" She turns around to hug him.

"My pleasure, Mer." He rewards her with a full McDreamy smile causing Meredith's knees to go weak even after all these years.

"So, I see you put up the pictures." Meredith takes a bite of her sandwich and Derek takes a bite of salad.

"I did, what about you?"

"Mmhmm, I kept a couple out to put in my locker in the lounge." Meredith replies.

Derek points to a pile by his briefcase on the other desk. "Me too." They continue to eat and make conversation while making each other laugh until it's time for Derek's next surgery. After giving Derek a quick peck on the cheek, relishing in his hand on her waist, Meredith heads to her lab. She looks around at her equipment and sighs. She pulls out her mother's diary and begins looking for help getting to the next phase. As she reads, she looses her place several times. She just can't get into the 3D printing portal veins. Then, something catches her eye. On her computer screen underneath an article on the pancreas was an article on Neurosurgery. Her heart leaps in excitement. She's so fascinated by this research that she reads the article again, ideas flowing through her head. Meredith, in that moment realizes what is missing. Neuro. The field always interested her, even before Derek. But, she took a step back from Neuro to not loose Derek. They are in a much better place now, she mulls it over for a while. Finally deciding to talk to Derek about it tonight. As she begins writing down ideas, the door to her lab swings open. Cristina is standing there looking exasperated.

"Seriously, there you are, Mer! I have been looking for you for like two hours when I heard you were back."

"I was in surgery, then Derek and I had lunch, now I've been in the lab for the past hour." Meredith retorts.

"Whatever, Mer. And didn't you just spend two weeks with him and you go and have lunch with him?"

Meredith's eyes turn dark, filled with anger. "Why wouldn't I have lunch with my husband?"

Cristina shuts the door, crossing her arms. "It's your first day back, you should want to get as many surgeries as you can, especially since you have a lighter schedule now."

"Cristina, I don't need to do multiple, back to back surgeries any more. I did that."

Rolling her eyes, Cristina answers sarcastically, "yeah, now you are also a wife and mother, I get it." Her voice gets louder. Meredith glares at Cristina, blood boiling. She was having a good day, not so much anymore. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" Cristina demands.

"Because Derek and I were having our 48 uninterrupted hours without the kids and after that we were spending time with his mom and sisters."

"So, you blew me off because you were spending time with McDreamy? You couldn't have answered once? Cristina yells.

"No, because since you apparently didn't get it when I didn't answer, I did not feel like talking. Especially about hospital things. The trip was supposed to be about getting away from surgery ." Meredith argues.

"You wanted to get away from surgery?!" Cristina stares at her in total shock."You see, Meredith you continue to try to be the best surgeon and a wife and mother. Don't you see that you can't be a kick ass surgeon if you want to get away from it all? You have to spend a bunch of hours in the O.R no matter what to be the best. I'm supposed to be your person, the day I called you, I had just separated conjoined twins at the chest and repaired an aortic aneurysm in one of them. They did a press conference and everything." She grins maniacally.

Meredith seethes as she try's to control her voice. "First of all, you haven't been my person in ages. Second, I don't need to spend hours in the O.R to be great and all that matters when I have a successful surgery is that I have someone who cares, especially at home to celebrate with. For me, having successful surgeries don't matter as much as my kids and husband and friends being happy. Part of being a great surgeon is also caring for the patient. A surgeon needs to do the best thing for the patient and if the surgeon is distracted by personal issues, that isn't helpful. That's what matters, that the patient is alive and that their surgeon gave it their all. I bet you don't even remember those babies names. You probably didn't even have Alex to celebrate with, that's why you called me so many times, am I right?" Meredith screams back. Cristina nods silently. "How about Owen?" Again Cristina shakes her head. "So, explain to me why doing loads of surgery is going to make me the best, when it doesn't even matter if I didn't have Derek or the kids or Alex or anyone here?" She stares at Cristina for a long time before the door swings open agin.

"Mama!" Bailey cries, running to Meredith. She melts when she sees her baby and scoops him into her arms. As she hugs him her tear-filled eyes meet Derek's concerned ones. He walks in wearing street clothes and guiding Zola by the hand. Derek can feel the tension in the room emitting from all directions.

"Hey" he says softly, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her softly. "You okay?" He whispers.

Meredith nods, resting her forehead against his cheek. "I'm fine, Derek." She looks at him, he's giving her the look he always does when she says that. Meredith tries to give him a small smile and wills him to get that she will tell him later. She stares into his eyes, gaining strength and nods slightly. He smiles in understanding and kisses her cheek. In that moment Zola decides she has waited long enough and hugs Meredith's legs. Derek takes Bailey as Meredith pays attention to his sister.

"I missed you, mama. But I had lots of fun today." Explains Zola.

"Oh ZoZo, I missed you too. I will be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, we're gonna spend time with daddy." The little girl smiled at that thought.

"That's right, Zo." Derek says, "now let's let mama finish her work so she can come home." He gives Meredith a huge smile and quick kiss on the cheek, reassuring her as he holds his hand out for Zola.

"Love you, mama! Zola and Bailey both chime as the head out the door with Derek, who mouths his own "I love you" to Meredith.

"I love you guys too." Meredith says as they walk out the door. Cristina rolls her eyes at the exchange.

Derek sighs as he hears the angry yelling continue as he reaches the end of the hall. Looking at Zola, he says, "okay, Zola. Once we get home, we have to get right back in the car. We need to go to the grocery store and get the ingredients to make mama's favorite dinner. We will also get her some strawberry ice cream."

"Why, daddy?" Zola asks innocently.

"Because I have a feeling mama is gonna need it." Derek answers as they ride down on the elevator.

As Meredith and Cristina continue to argue, Derek and the kids meet Amelia out front. Zola and Bailey spend the entire trip telling Amelia every last detail. When they reach the house, Derek explains that tonight may not be the best night for Amy to stay a while. When she agrees, she heads off while Derek puts the kids in his car. He drives off to the local grocery store, putting Bailey in the cart and letting Zola walk along side.

"What are we getting, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Well, mama's favorite dinner is Chicken Parmesan. That's like chicken nuggets with pasta sauce and cheese on top and then there's pasta with it.

"Sounds yummy! Zola squeals.

"Yummy!" Bailey agrees. Derek smiles at his kids as he picks out some chicken. He moves quickly getting some whole wheat pasta, sauce and lots of cheese. In the ice cream isle he takes out two containers of strawberry ice cream. He knew the look his Meredith had on her face when they entered the lab, it was her "angry" look. He had seen Cristina in there and figured it had something to do with the two of them. "What do you say about drawing some pictures for mama when we get home, kids?"

"Yes, yes!" Bailey nods enthusiastically.

"Ok, then." Smiles Derek as he reaches the checkout. They get their purchases and head home. Once at home, Derek places everything on the counter and sets the kids up to color on the island behind the sink. He begins cooking the chicken and chatting with Zola and Bailey about their day.

While Derek was at home cooking dinner, Meredith was in her lab, stewing in anger. After screaming with Cristina for a while longer, Cristina had finally scoffed and pouted as she turned and hurried out of the lab. But not before slamming the door hard. She spent the time trying to calm down again. Reading didn't help. Writing furiously didn't help, the fact that Cristina could say those things about her just pissed her off beyond words. Apparently Cristina didn't know her and obviously the fight they had earlier that year wasn't put behind them. Looking at the clock, she sees its 5:25. Perfect time to go change and get ready to go home. Walking down to the attending's lounge she tries to take deep breaths to calm herself, which helps for a moment. All feelings of anger return when she opens the door and sees Cristina on the couch.

Meredith rolls her eyes before mumbling sarcastically, "I wouldn't sit around, wouldn't wanna get behind in being the best!" Cristina rolls her eyes back and lifts the journal she's reading higher. Meredith looks into her locker. She stares at the picture of her and Derek she put up and the ones of Bailey and Zola. Even in a picture, Derek makes her feel better. This makes her move faster, she needs Derek. He will make her feel better for sure. Pulling her coat on and grabbing her purse she heads out the door. She drives carefully back to the house, sighing in relief. Unfortunately, sitting alone in her car allows the fight come back to her thoughts. She starts seething all over again. Tears begin forming in her eyes as she gets out, storming into the house. Meredith opens the door and slams it shut, throwing her bag on the floor. The sound startles Derek from his spot in the kitchen. Before he or the kids could say anything, Meredith is in her room with the door shut.

"Hey guys, why don't you watch some tv?" He says softly as he gets the kids out of their chairs and turns on Doc McStuffins. Derek looks back at the kids once before hesitantly opens his bedroom door. "Mer?" He calls gently. When he opens the door he sees Meredith sitting on his side of the bed, sobbing. "Oh, Meredith" he consoles, going to sit on the bed next to Meredith. He holds his arms open and Meredith throws herself right inside of them. She closes her eyes and breathes in Derek's warm scent. Stress begins ebbing away as he holds her tight and whispering comforting words in her ear. She lets the tears fall as she clings to Derek. "It's okay, Mer. I'm here, don't worry. I love you, so much." Meredith sniffles as she catches her breath. Derek runs his fingers through her hair, continuing to calm her. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He says as he presses his lips to her head.

"Cristina." Meredith simply states, though her voice is full of anger.

"I figured when I saw her in there. What did she say, Mer?"

Meredith clutches onto Derek's shirt and breathes deep before answering. "Basically she said that since I'm back, I should only be concerned about surgery and that I am a lesser surgeon for preferring my family and patients to be happy rather than being the number one surgeon." She looks up at Derek and rolls her eyes.

Derek stares at her, appalled. "You do know that is not true, right?" He lifts her chin so he can stare into her eyes. "You are a much better surgeon than Cristina, especially since you care so much about everyone, especially us and your patients. You are an amazing surgeon and a wonderful mom and wife. Anyone who can't see that is crazy. Cristina is just jealous because you figured it out and she didn't." Derek leans in and kisses her slowly. Meredith feels her knees weaken from the intensity of the kiss. She is now feeling much better. She smiles up at Derek, causing him to grin maniacally back. Derek cups her cheeks and gazes into her green eyes. "You, Meredith, are extraordinary." Meredith feels her heart swell as she takes in a deep breath and sighs in relief. They sit in each other's arms before Derek pulls away to speak. "I made your favorite dinner and there may be strawberry ice cream in the freezer." He laughs as Meredith perks up and giggles.

"Great! I'm starving, Derek." Meredith stands up and reaches for her husband. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she takes a deep breath, "I love you Derek, you are so amazing." She smiles and her eyes are full of sparkle again. When they enter the living room, Zola runs up to Meredith.

"Mommy, mommy! Look! She shows Meredith a pink piece of paper with four people on it, big gray scribbles behind them.

Meredith pulls Zola close, giving her a big kiss. "What is it, Zo?" She asks.

"It's you, me, daddy and Bailey in New York!" Her mouth formed into a huge smile.

Meredith grins proudly at Zola's work, her heart melting. "Oh Zola, it's wonderful! I love it, you did a great job!"

"Love you, mama!" Zola says sweetly, giving Meredith a kiss. Meredith's heart melts further than she could imagine. If Derek hadn't made her feel better, Zola certainly did.

"I love you too, love bug." Meredith wraps Zola in another hug as Bailey comes up to them.

"Look at mine, mama!" He exclaims.

"Oh, let me see Bails." She checks out a purple piece of paper. This one has some circles with stick bodies, arms and legs.

"It me and you and Mickey." Bailey says matter of factly.

Meredith giggles and shakes her head. "You did. Great job too! I love it." She pulls her son into a hug as well. "I love you too, Bails. You two made my day, you know that?" The kids laugh and nod aas Meredith kisses them all over, playfully. She stands up and turns towards Derek who was watching. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Derek beams and wraps his arms around her. "You will never find out, Meredith." He smiles reassuringly. "Now, let's go eat." They get set up to eat and Meredith's mouth begins to water at the sight of her favorite food. The kids tell Meredith all about their day and she listens, vigorously nodding along in awe and shock at various parts. When it was time for ice cream, Derek gives his wife extra. He practically let's his melt as he stares at Meredith and listens as she moans in delight. Taking her time with the sweet strawberries. At bedtime, Meredith insists on putting the kids to bed herself. Derek reluctantly agrees and heads to wait in their room. She gets the kids in their pajamas and their teeth brushed. Then it was a story and cuddles with both. Meredith breathed in the sweet smell of the kids' soap and watches how both kids clutch her hand. She thought to herself about how after a long, hard day, this is where she would rather be. Not in some bar with a shot of tequila. Not bragging to whoever will at least look like they are listening about a rare surgery. She smiles strongly as she looks down and sees Zola and Bailey fast asleep. Meredith maneuvers off the bed and tucks the covers around Zola. Lifting Bailey, she takes him into his room and places him in bed. Finally, she opens her bedroom door and smiles when she sees the love of her life laying on his side of the bed legs crossed and hands behind his head.

"Hey! Kids are asleep." Meredith says lightly.

"Mm, good. Glad they went down easy for you." Derek smiles.

"Me too. I feel so much better, Derek. Thanks and dinner was amazing." Meredith praises as she lays in bed and cuddles into his chest. Derek instinctively wrapping his arms around her. He runs his fingers through her hair

"I'm so glad, Mer." They smile at each other happily.

After a while of silence, Meredith remembered what she wanted to tell Derek. "Hey, Der?" She starts, skeptical.

"Yes, Mer?"

"Can I… I want to ask… I need to ask something or tell you something, but don't get mad because we did this for a reason…" Meredith rambles.

Feeling concerned again, Derek answers. "I won't get mad Meredith. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Meredith bites her lips, glances all around the room and takes a deep breath. "I want to go back to Neuro." She looks up, trying to read Derek's expression. "I know. I know, it's stupid. We made a deal that it was too hard to work together and I messed it up again when I came back with Lexie. Never mind, never mind. I was just thinking how much better I felt with it and more interested I was in the research…"

Derek now has a huge smile on his face. "Meredith." He breathes reverently, his head tilted to the side. "Meredith" he says again when she keeps rambling. She takes a breath and looks into his eyes. "It's not stupid, Mer. I think it's a great idea!"

Meredith is shocked. "You do!"

"I do! Absolutely." He nods to emphasize.

"But you hated me in the clinical trial and you were really angry with Lori and the tumor Lexie removed."

"Oh, Mer." He sighs, he feels horrible about how he treated her then. Derek kisses her passionately trying to convey his sorrow about that time. Pulling away while panting, he begins explaining. "Yes, I was mad with the clinical trial. I NEVER hated you, ok. Please do not ever think that again. I understand why you did that. It's one of the traits I love about you. As your attending, I kinda had to be mad. But it didn't last long." He smirks a bit. "As for the other one, I was not mad at you, you weren't aware of our surgical plan. Lexie was and I feel bad for getting mad."

"So… If I change and become a Neurosurgeon you won't get upset if I disagree with you?"

"No, Mer. I don't always agree with Amy. I'm sure you don't always agree with Weber or Bailey." Meredith shakes her head. "You should do this, Meredith. I've seen how you enjoy the Neuro research and surgery ." He pulls her close, kissing her head profusely.

"But… Won't another fellowship be more work? Kind of what we were avoiding?" Meredith questions.

"No, it won't Mer. It's pretty common for a General Surgeon to transfer to another specialty. You will just work under me and Amy."

"But…" She closes her eyes. Meredith doesn't want to ask this next question.

"What is it, Mer? It's okay." Derek's voice is smooth, soft and gentle. Oh how that made her feel so warm inside.

"Doesn't switching make me…unfocused?" Her voice is so quiet Derek almost didn't hear.

"Absolutely not, Meredith. Please don't think that. Don't ever think that." He cradles her in a hug, holding her head against his chest. "Gosh, I love you. You are wonderful and you will be a great neurosurgeon." He is grinning from ear to ear. "If anything, you will be very focused and even more extraordinary because you will be dual certified." He looks at her, stroking her lips.

Meredith thinks for a moment. "Ok… I'll do it!" She smiles, heart racing. Derek beams, tears in his eyes. He kisses her hard, moaning in pleasure.

"I'm so happy, Mer!" He continues kissing her. "I'm so proud of you." Meredith smiles at him, so glad that he was happy with this. She feels a familiar fire tingle inside her as Derek lays her on the bed and positions himself over her. He looks down at the love of his life, tracing her features, taking in every freckle and every crease. "I think I'm on a contact high, Mer." He says huskily.

Meredith giggles before responding seductively, "well, let's do something about it, Derek." She kisses his lips deeply and pulls on the curls in the back of his neck. Meredith moans in pure joy as Derek begins kissing her and trailing his tongue down her neck. This brings shivers down her spine, "oh, Derek! Yes! Yes!" She cries as Derek takes time to worship her body. Derek feels a wonderful burning sensation coarse through his body as he makes love to her.

"Meredith! You are amazing, I . So. Much!" He moans as he holds her close and begins sucking in between her breasts. They continue to celebrate Meredith's decision into the night. When they finish, both screaming each other's name. Derek holds a sleepy Meredith, softly cooing, "I love you, Mer. I'm so glad you're coming back."

"Me too, Derek" she whispers. "I love you, too!" In this moment, Meredith feels beyond amazing. Her fight with Cristina didn't matter anymore, as long as she has Derek, she knows she will be fine. She kisses Derek once more and watches the smile form on his face before falling asleep.

A/N: I needed that scene with Owen and MerDer in his office, he's my second favorite guy on the show and I always feel so bad that he can never seem to find someone to have kids with! Plus I love the dynamic he has with MerDer lol.

And- writing the fight between Mer and Cristina really showed me how wrong Cristina was in season 10! Lol


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you so, so, so much for reading. The reviews are fabulous! Thank you.

Chapter 19:

After deciding to switch to Neuro, everything seemed easier for Meredith. She had spoken with Owen about it the next day and he was thrilled. They decided to get her started right away doing Neuro procedures in preparation for the boards in June. Some she would do with Amy, some Derek and quite a few on her own. Meredith didn't realize at first, but, switching actually made it easier for her and Derek to manage their time together and being with the kids. They both still went in at seven, Derek leaving at three and Meredith at six. Their one on call day and their one day off were still the same, so it wasn't always one parent leaving the kids. Derek particularly enjoyed the fact that he could, when Meredith needed a break, take a surgery for her so that she could leave early with the kids or do some research. It is now two weeks later and it's Meredith and Derek's first day off in a week having been called in to a trauma the day before. Zola and Bailey had both gotten a cold on their day off the previous week, so it wasn't very restful. They were looking forward to a fun filled day today to make up.

Derek woke first, his eyes blinking sleepily. Rolling to the left, he lets his hands find Meredith's waist. He strokes her sides softly, feeling her smooth skin under her thin shirt. She's turned towards him so he can see her plump lips that he loves to kiss and her golden hair is spread over her shoulders. He lets his hand travel up to her neck and then to her cheeks, his thumbs stroke her gently. A grin fills his face as Meredith moans softly. "Oh, Derek!" She then moans harder, her voice deep with sleep. Derek smirks, amused, watching as she writhes in pleasure. He feels him self grow harder, wanting her. He places his hand back on her cheek and leans in and kisses her when she then starts chanting his name. When he kisses her, she wakes with a start. She blushes when she sees Derek looking down at her, a huge smile on his face. "Derek!" She chastised, "I was having a really good dream!"

Derek laughs softly, "I figured. It sounded pretty great. How about, uh, I make it a reality?" He quickly lays Meredith on her back as she giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely!" She leans up and murmurs into his ear. Then, she runs her fingers through his dark curls, shivering in joy as he moans from the sensation. "Derek!" She whispers in reverence.

"Mer." Derek says, huskily while sucking her neck. He kisses up and down her neck, eventually nibbling her ear. Her shirt is removed quickly, followed by her pants. Derek's fingers trail down her abdomen to her already wet folds. Meredith arches her hips when she feels his fingers slip inside.

"Oh, that's it, Derek!" She screams in pleasure as she pulls him closer. Her nose affectionately rubs his neck. Derek pumps his fingers in and out quickly, breathing heavily. He smiles in satisfaction as Meredith's orgasm comes, making her shake underneath him. As she screams his name, Derek uses his other hand to massage her breast. Making one nipple hard. Once she is finished, he brings both hands to her hair and pushes is back. His fingers are tangled in her locks as he kisses her, deeply. Meredith purrs in delight, pulling herself up against him. Her heaving chest up against his. She pushes up so that she is straddling his waist. They laugh as Meredith kisses him multiple times, her hands pulling at his hair and his remain tangled in hers. They continue to kiss as Meredith's hands travel to the hem of his shirt. Before removing it, however, she grinds her hips against his erection. She giggles seductively and instantly feels Derek grow harder.

"Meredith!" Derek breathes as he gazes at her lovingly, he is filled with so much love. So much need for her, he cannot put it into words. Instead, he tries to express his feelings by first wrapping his strong arms around her waist and back. She is now pressed tightly against him. Then, with her cheek nuzzling his, he buries his nose in her neck and kisses her favorite spot. They both moan as he kisses her and Meredith rubs her nose against his stubble and kisses him all over. She rubs her fingers over his shirtless chest. In a low voice, she leans closer to his ear.

"Let's get your pants off, Derek." She says, reaching her way down to the waistband of his boxers. Her hand slips inside, gripping his hard and ready cock. Derek's secure hold on her tightens as he moans in pleasure. A smile lighting up his face. Meredith giggles again, biting her tongue as she rips off his boxers while kissing his smooth lips. She grips his shoulders as she kisses down his neck, sucks on his clavicle and then his pecs.

"Keep doing that, Mer!" He shakes with pleasure, "oh, I like that!" Derek breathes heavily, loving the feelings his wife was creating. Meredith giggles saucily again as she continues. Her hands move to grip his sides as she sucks lower, causing Derek to breathe faster, a rumbling moan coming from his throat. When she reaches his stomach, she kisses him multiple times, rubbing her hands softly up and down his sides. Her tongue follows the same path. "Meredith! Yes!" He chants her name repeatedly. Derek, unable to hold off any longer, pulls her up so she is looking at him. "I need you, Mer." He whispers, looking in her eyes that were shining with love.

"I need you too, Derek." Her arms wrap under his in a hug as they lay on the bed. Derek trails his fingers across her lips and jawbone lightly placing a kiss on each. His thumb strokes her cheek and then his hand trails down her side, causing goosebumps to form. Taking his hand, he cups her full breast. Massaging it, he elicits a small gasp from Meredith.

Looking up into her eyes, he lets out a low growl. "You're so sexy." He says huskily. Meredith beams as he then kisses her. She continues to let her hands rub his sides as they kiss. "Now, in this dream, was I doing this?" Derek says, his voice so low that she shivers all over and starts to breathe heavy. He takes his tongue and licks the crevice where her shoulder and clavicle meet.

Tilting her head back, Meredith gasps. "Yes, Derek!"

"I was, huh?" He murmurs into her skin. "How about this?" He moves lower to her breast and sucks one nipple while massaging the other.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith moans.

Chuckling, Derek kisses between her breasts. "Hmm, I think that's a yes." He replies. Then, he pulls himself up, hovering over Meredith. He leans his head down so that his lips are barely a breath away from Meredith's. She begins to writhe and wiggle underneath him as she knows what's next. Her eyes are trained on his lips. He grinds his hips on her wet folds. "How about this, Mer?" He murmurs gently. As Meredith is cupping his neck, Derek kisses her and slides his hard, throbbing cock into her wet folds. Both moan in ecstasy as they feel the wonderful sensation.

"Oh, Derek! Yes! You were definitely doing that! Do more!" She screams. Derek smirks as her legs go around his waist and he begins thrusting.

"You feel amazing, Mer!" Derek says, closing his eyes while relishing in her warmth. He continues to kiss her as he thrusts, her purrs of pleasure egging him to keep going.

"Derek! Derek! More! Don't stop!" She cries, gripping onto his curls. Derek smiles as he moves one leg over his shoulder so that he can get deeper. "Uhhhh!" Meredith moans in pleasure, her hands moving to squeeze and rub his shoulders.

"Oh, Mer, I'm going to come! Oh!" He buries his face in her neck, pumping faster.

"Me too, Derek. Yes! You feel so good!" She chants, then screaming as she feels her orgasm wash over her followed by Derek's.

"Mer. Meredith." Derek whispers, voice full of lust. He kisses her jawbone and hold her other cheek in his hand. Meredith rests her head on Derek's as they both try to catch their breaths. Chests heaving against each other's.

"You are amazing. Incredible." Meredith moans huskily. She strokes his face as she stares into his loving eyes.

"I love you." He whispers softly.

Meredith smiles at him before responding, "I love you too, Derek." Derek rests on Meredith's chest, both of them basking in the after moment. They lay like that for a while, neither wanting to move. "We should probably get up now, the kids will be up soon" Meredith sulks, not wanting to give up this position.

"Uhh, no, I don't wanna move." Derek whines. Meredith giggles as she kisses him quickly. He reluctantly sits up and looks lovingly at Meredith's sweaty body. "I know what would make us feel better." He suggests. "A ride on the ferry to that breakfast café we like. Then, we can go shop for Bailey's big boy bed."

"Oh, I like that idea, Derek!" She replies. Meredith sits up, letting the sheets fall off her body before she stands. He watches as she stands, his eyes roaming her body. They travel up and down slowly, taking in her beauty. Meredith blushes, her body tingling with heat from the smoldering gaze Derek was giving. She smiles at him, biting her tongue as she pulls on a bra and underwear and begins getting dressed. Derek sits up and walks over to his dresser. He catches Meredith watching him, he could see the sparkle in her eyes and the thoughts she was imagining behind them. Walking over to her with a fresh pair of boxers on, he wraps his arms around her waist. Meredith's hands rest on his hips as he kisses her lips. "What are you thinking, Mer?" He says huskily into her ear.

"Hmmm, just how hot you look and how I really wish we could just lay in bed all day."

"You read my mind Mer." They laugh as Meredith stands on her toes to kiss him again before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Derek quickly pulls on some clothes and joins Meredith in the bathroom. They walk together into Bailey's room first. As soon as they get inside, their eyes widen in shock. Bailey is sitting on his large stuffed turtle in the middle of his room playing with his other stuffed animals.

"I guess it really is time for a big boy bed." Whispers Meredith to Derek, "as much as I don't want to admit my baby is growing."

"I know, Mer." Derek nods as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. "I don't want to either, but it's time." He places a comforting kiss on her head as Meredith nods solemnly. They smile as they watch their son who doesn't seem hurt at all. Bailey looks up from the dog he is pretending to feed and his blue eyes light up bright.

"Hi mama! Hi daddy!" He waves from his spot.

"Good morning, Bails." Coos Meredith while coming to kneel beside him. She kisses his head and ruffles his hair. Releasing a breath when she feels no bumps or sees no poor pupil dilation.

Derek follows suit and sits on the other side of Bailey. "Morning, buddy. Whatcha playing?" He smiles and leans down to kiss his little cheek.

"I feeding my doggies bweakfast."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Derek comments. "What are they having?"

"French Toast." Bailey replies.

"Sounds yummy!" Giggles Meredith. "How about we take the ferry and go get you some french toast?"

Bailey looks up and gasps, "can we mama?!"

"Of course Bailey. Daddy and I don't have to work today. You know what we are gonna do after breakfast?" Bailey shakes his head.

"We are gonna go get you a big boy bed! Like Zola has a big girl bed!" Meredith says with a shaky voice.

"Wow! A new bed! Can I get Paw Patrol?" Bailey exclaims.

"Of course, buddy. We will look at a bunch and see what you like." Derek smiles.

Bailey tosses his toys aside and stands up, "can we go right now? Pwease?" He tilts his head and gives Derek a small smile.

Feeling his heart melt Derek answers. "As soon as we get you ready and we get ZoZo up and ready, okay?" Bailey giggles and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Okay! Let's hurry!" He runs over to his closet before Meredith or Derek could stand. Meredith scoops him up in her arms and opens his closet. She picks out a Donald Duck shirt and some jeans. Derek grabs his shoes and some big boy underwear as well. Since they got back from their trip they had finished getting Bailey potty trained.

"Look at this bud, first you wore big boy underwear now you are getting a big boy bed. You are growing so much." Mentions Derek.

"I big boy!" Exclaims Bailey as Meredith pulls his shirt over his head.

"Oh you sure are, sweetie." Responds Meredith. They continue to make plans for their shopping trip as they finish getting him all ready. Walking out into the hall, Bailey bursts into Zola's room. She is just laying in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin, Zo!" Bailey coos as he climbs up in bed. "Wake up, we going on the ferry and I'm gonna get a big boy bed!" Zola smiles sleepily at her brother and then turns towards her parents. She smiles and reaches her arms out to them. Meredith reaches her first, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hi, love bug! Did you sleep good?" Meredith asks.

"Yep!" She says happily in between Meredith's kisses.

"That's great, Princess." Derek comments as he takes her from Meredith and snuggles her close. "Do you want to ride the ferry to our breakfast spot?"

"Yeah, daddy! I love that place." Zola exclaims.

"Alright then, let's get you ready." They get Zola dressed in a pink sweater dress with black leggings. Meredith adds some pink hair ties in her braids to match. After brushing her teeth, the family heads out the door. It's a warm, sunny spring day with no clouds in the sky. The green leaves of the trees seem to stand out against the blue of the sky. Meredith watches the scenery go by, enjoying the beauty as they drive along. Derek reaches over and rubs her shoulder once they arrive to the ferry dock. They smile at each other while they wait in line. "You wanna stand on the dock?" Suggests Derek.

"Sure" Replies Meredith. The line moves quickly and soon they are parked. Zola and Bailey bounce with excitement as they head to the railing. They grasp onto the bars watching the waves splash against the boat. Meredith and Derek stand close, Derek behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. As the boat starts moving, Meredith rests her head on Derek's chest. The movement of the boat giving Meredith a moment of nausea. She swallows, shaking her head just a little. Brushing it off as the water having a little more waves today.

"It's the perfect day to do this, huh Mer?" Whispers Derek.

"Oh, definitely!" She agrees. For the rest of the trip they remain in that position, watching the city come closer. Waves crash against the side, sprinkling the kids feet. Soon they reach the dock and head back to the car. The restaurant they are going to is not very far. Upon arrival, Meredith gets Zola out and Derek gets Bailey. They walk into the small, hole in the wall that has little metal tables and chairs scattered throughout. There are blue and white checkered linen tablecloths on each. The waiter seats them in the front by one of two windows in the restaurant. Derek and Meredith sit next to each other with the kids across from them.

"I'd like the scrambled egg sandwich and a coffee" Derek gives his order when the waiter comes back. He also orders French Toast and fruit for the kids and orange juice.

"Can I have the Pancake and egg plate?" Meredith requests when it was her turn. The waiter agrees and takes their menus. The food comes rather quick since the restaurant is not very full. Zola and Bailey dig in eagerly, eating every last bite. When everyone is finished, they head onto the streets.

"The furniture store is not too far from here, why don't we walk?" Suggests Derek. Meredith agrees and they take a child's hand and begin walking down the busy street. The store is pretty large, with the kids beds upstairs. They had come here for Zola's bed a couple years ago and it held up well.

"Do you still want a Paw Patrol bed, Bailey?" Questions Meredith.

"Yep, mama!" Bailey nods adamantly. "Oh! Look at dat one!" He squeals running to a bed that looks like a fire engine. He climbs on it and bounces.

"Hey! I wanna try!" Zola exclaims. The two giggle as they bounce together.

"Guys, we can't jump on the beds here." Derek reminds.

"But dis one is bouncy, really bouncy!" Bailey argues as he giggles.

Derek smiles as he gets an idea. "Well" he begins, "we can't bounce with our feet. But; I can make you bounce." His eyes sparkle playfully. Meredith watches, grinning widely, her hand slightly covering her lips. Derek puts both kids in the middle of the bed, arms on either side of them and pushes the mattress up and down. The kids bounce, causing them to laugh harder. Derek bounces them harder and they go higher. Their laughter mixes together, filling the store. Meredith laughs along with them, loving the smiles on her kids faces. She comes and sits on the bed, bouncing herself a little.

"Hmm, you're right guys, this is bouncy." Her melodic giggle warming Derek's heart. She reaches over and tickles Zola's belly. "But. We don't want it too bouncy because then a certain little boy would never go to sleep." She smirks at Derek who is looking at her knowingly.

"Oh, that's right, mama. Kids need to go sleep so the adults can relax." He maintains eye contact with Meredith and licks his lips. Allowing himself to recall the taste of Meredith on them. "Let's try another bed, you two."

"Aww, man!" Groans Zola as they climb down. They scurry off to an airplane bed, complete with wings and a propeller.

"We, uh, should see if they have the bouncy mattress in a queen sized." Derek whispers in Meredith's ear from behind, his voice deep with desire. His hot breath creates goosebumps on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Derek…" She closes her eyes and moans softly. Derek chuckles, pleased with his ability to arouse her so easily as he walks towards the new bed.

When she catches her breath, Meredith walks over. "This bed is adorable." She comments.

"Yeah, it is. But it's not soft at all." Derek gestures to Zola and Bailey who are sitting on the bed trying to get the mattress to move a little.

"How about we go see if we can find a Paw Patrol one, bud?" Meredith suggests. Agreeing, the kids climb out of the airplane bed and lead the way in search of the desired bed. After passing several more, including a castle bed, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bed and a Jake and the Neverland Pirates bed they come upon a bed that makes Bailey stop short. It is a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse bed. It's got a large Mickey face at the head of the bed with Mickey's hands acting as the side rails. At the foot of the bed is Toodles. There is a bright royal blue head board behind Mickey's face and at the footboard as well. It's made from a strong wood with the ability to change to a regular bed in a couple years

"Mama!" He says in a small voice as he grabs Meredith's hand. "Look at this one!" Bailey pulls her close.

"It's very cool Bailey, but you said you wanted Paw Patrol?" Questions Meredith.

"No. I want this one. It looks like bed at Disney." Bailey nods for emphasis.

"It does, mama!" Zola agrees.

Meredith and Derek look at each other and silently agree. "Well then, let's see if it passes the bounce test!" Derek claps his hands together and then bends down, scooping both kids in his arms and putting them in the bed. Zola and Bailey squeeze together in the middle of the bed as Derek bounces them like he did on the other bed. The store again fills with their laughter making Derek's heart fill with joy. "Hmm, it's bouncy, but not overly bouncy."

"Yeah, daddy!" Bailey agrees. "I like this one!"

"I guess we have a big boy bed Bailey!" Meredith lifts him into her arms and giving him a hug. "We can get you some Paw Patrol sheets and pillows, that way you will have some of all of your friends. Ok?"

"Ok, mama." Bailey agrees. They go order the bed for same day delivery, deciding on stopping at Target to pick up sheets and bedding. Bailey was jumping all over with excitement. Derek laughed as he gripped onto the little boy's hand as they walked down the road. Zola and Meredith walk in front ahead of the boys back to the car. Meredith listens attentively as Zola explains everything she knows about a certain breed of dog she saw pass them. She is amazed at how much a little girl can grasp and understand at such a young age. Their conversation leads them all the way back to their parking spot. Zola completely content to have her mama's attention. Once everyone is buckled, they head off to Target.

"Here's the bedding section it looks like." Meredith announces once they get inside and towards the middle of the store. There are rows and rows of sheets and pillows that seem endless. "I never feel like I can do this!" She laughs incredulously.

"Oh, Meredith." Exclaims Derek. "You can, look there are only two rows of kids sheets." He leads them over to the rows with brightly colored sheets with bright solids and cheerful character designs. On the opposite side of one row sit big, fluffy character pillows. "Here's spaceships, Cowboys, Elmo, Princess castle's. Ah, here, Paw Patrol!" Grabbing them off the shelf, he and Meredith look closer at them."

"Daddy! Mama!" Came a voice followed by some giggles.

Looking around, Derek and Meredith's eyes catch a rather large pile of pillows piled high on the ground. Laughing they play along. "Where did the kids go?" Meredith pretends.

"We're right here!" She hears Zola call.

"You see us, Mama?" Follows Bailey.

"Maybe we should sweep these pillows up and search the toy section for them?" Derek adds. The pile of pillows bursts apart like a volcano erupting.

"We want to go to the toys!" Bailey cries.

"We was hiding in the pillows, daddy!" Zola states, matter of factly.

"You were?! I had no idea!" Derek acts, lifting her in his arms and tickling her.

"Yeah." Meredith adds, picking up Bailey. "We thought it was a magic pillow pile that could giggle." She grins widely when that gets a huge belly laugh out of both kids. "Look, Bails, we found some sheets and they come with some pillowcases."

"Cool!" Bailey's eyes light up when he sees the sheets. They have all the puppies and Ryder on them and the pillowcases look like the sheets, except for one that is all blue with a big paw on the middle. In the middle sits all the characters. "Can we get this?" Bailey wonders.

"Of course, buddy." Derek replies, his eyes filled with love. After Bailey claps his hands happily, they put the sheets in the cart. They also pick out some Mickey Mouse sheets and a big Mickey Mouse Clubhouse blanket. Derek couldn't resist putting a "Chase" and "Goofy" shaped fluffy pillow in the cart when Meredith pulled them off the shelf and insisted that they had to get them. His heart had completely melted at the look on her face. After spending some time in the toy section they allowed Zola to get something small since Bailey got so much and they went to make their purchases. It was one pm now and they had to get home since the bed was scheduled to arrive between 3 and 5. The ferryboat ride was just as calm and peaceful as the morning. Derek holding Meredith protectively in his arms from behind. Meredith letting herself rest against his strong chest while they watched the kids explore. Once they got home, Derek made lunch while the kids watched TV and Meredith sat at the counter and read up on a surgery she had the next day. "What surgery do you have tomorrow, Mer?" Derek looks over at the journal she's reading.

"I'm doing a solo AVM!" Meredith looks up at Derek, smiling and eyes sparkling. "I did two with Amy last week and I've done a bunch with you, so Hunt said I could try solo."

"Of course you can!" Derek's voice is filled with awe and excitement. "You could have done that solo ages ago." Meredith blushes.

"Yeah?" She asks tentatively.

"Meredith. Of course. You are incredible, a rock star in the O.R." He smiles his signature smile and reaches to squeeze her hand.

"But, you've said…" She starts. Her eyes looking down.

"Hey!" He cuts her off, quick, looking deep in her eyes. "I know what I have said and I regret saying those things. I was wrong, I will always kick myself for saying things I don't mean when I'm upset." Meredith looks up at him, shocked. Derek walks over and cups her cheeks, stroking tenderly. He gazes into her soft, green eyes. "I love you, Meredith. I think you are amazing. You are an amazing wife, mother and surgeon. I want you to know that." He leans in, kisses her hard, full of love. Their tongues dueling as they savor each other. Meredith cups Derek's cheeks, rubbing them softly. When they pull away, both are panting heavily. She smiles while looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, Derek. I love you too." Derek's eyes well up as he smiles in response. "But please don't beat yourself too much. It's in the past and I know you didn't mean it." Her face gives him a reassuring smile and they kiss again. Derek lifts her into his arms and pulls her to her feet not releasing her from his arms.

Smiling in awe at her, he looks at her for a moment. "Come on, let's go eat and watch TV with the kids." He rubs his cheek against hers before placing a quick kiss. They each grab two plates and head to the couch where the kids were sitting. For the rest of the afternoon they lounge around, playing, watching TV and just spending time together. Every once in a while Derek and Meredith would meet each other's eye and send sexy, loving looks. Both of their stomachs burning with desire each time. When the doorbell rings Bailey jumps up eagerly.

"My beds here! It's here!" He cries.

Meredith laughs at the cuteness as she and Derek stand to open the door. The delivery men bring in the fully put together bed and Derek helps direct them to Bailey's room. Zola and Bailey watch in interest as the crib is taken apart and their parents maneuver the bed in its place. Once it's all put together, it looks just right in Bailey's royal blue bedroom. Bailey smiles and runs to his new bed, burying his nose in the pillow.

"Do you like your new bed, sweetie?" Meredith asks, coming to sit next to him. She rubs his back when she sees his blue eyes looking up at her.

"Yep, mama! I love it!" He exclaims, squeezing his Goofy pillow close to his chest."

"I'm glad, Bailey." Meredith smiles at him. Her eyes welling a bit as she looks at her baby. Derek walks over and rubs her shoulders.

"Well, why don't we order some pizza and eat out on the deck. This elicits cheers from both kids and a satisfied smile from Meredith. "Ok then." Derek laughs. "Pizza coming up!" He grabs Meredith's hand and leads her to go order the pizza. They then decide to sit out on the deck with the patio doors open so they can hear the kids and wait for the delivery boy. Derek lays on one of the chairs and holds his arms out for Meredith. She smiles as she gladly lays down on his chest between his legs. His one arm goes around her waist while the other goes over her shoulder. Meredith sighs contently as they gaze out over the hill. The sun is descending for the day, the sky a beautifully blended mix of pinks, purple and orange. She smiles as she feels Derek's lips on her head and neck and then hears him growl lightly.

"This view always amazes me, Derek."

"Me too, Mer. It's so relaxing and calming." Derek adds. They continue to rest and make small talk until the pizza arrives.

"I'll go get the kids." Meredith says as Derek pays and grabs the pizza. He nods in acknowledgement as she heads inside. She comes back a minute later, a bustling Zola and Bailey next to her.

"Pizza!" They cry, little faces lighting up bright. They sit on the bench waiting for their food, taking their plates eagerly.

As soon as the last bite of pizza is swallowed, Bailey turns towards Derek. "Daddy, is it bedtime yet?"

"You wanna go to bed?!" Derek looks at his son in shock.

"I wanna try out my new bed!"

Glancing at Meredith he suggests getting ready for bed and all reading stories together in the new bed. "Mama, can you help me get ready?" Zola inquires.

"Sure, sweetie!" Meredith leads her into her room to get ready. She puts her in her Belle pajamas and they all brush teeth. Zola and Bailey taking turns counting to 30 two times while each brush.

"What do we have here?" Derek lays next to Bailey taking the books from his hands. "Paw Patrol, The Three Pigs and "The Little Mermaid."

"That last one he picked for Zo." Explains Meredith from the other side of the bed. She has Zola cuddled to her chest while Zola holds Bailey's hand.

"Oh, that is very sweet of you, Bails." Derek leans towards Bailey and wraps him snugly in his arms. He begins reading, making little voices for each character. The kids laugh throughout each story and by the time they reach the last story, they are fighting sleep. Zola yawns widely as Derek gets to the end of "The Little Mermaid." She turns into Meredith's chest and rubs her face in it sleepily.

"Oh, someone is tired!" Whispers Meredith. Zola groans something incoherent into her chest. Carefully, Meredith pulls herself out of the bed. With one look, Derek follows suit. He tucks Bailey in nice and snug as he rubs his sleepy eyes. Meredith lifts Zola up and she quickly lays her head on her shoulder. After Derek says "goodnight" to Bailey Meredith leans down and places her own kiss on his head and straightens his new Mickey blanket on his belly. Derek takes her hand and they take Zola into her princess bedroom. Meredith lays an already sleeping Zola down on the bed. She pulls up her soft, lavender blanket up her chest to stay warm. Derek places her lion and Cinderella doll in her arms and leans down, kissing her head softly.

"Night, Zo. Love you. He whispers.

"Sweet dreams, love bug. Love you." Meredith adds, stroking her hair. She turns and heads with Derek out of the room, shutting off Zola's light, leaving the room aglow from her pink nightlight. When they get to their room, Meredith and Derek change into their pajamas and get ready for bed.

"I have a tumor removal and two craniotomies tomorrow." Derek adds, sighing as he drops into bed next to Meredith.

"Sounds exciting." Meredith smiles.

"You can join in one if you finish your AVM." He smirks, pulling her close.

"Oh, tempting! You're going to do all those before three?"

"Barring any complications. There shouldn't be any." Adds Derek.

"I can take over if you need, Der. Just let me know." She suggests.

"Hmm, okay." Derek agrees as they shut off the lights and lay down. He wraps his arms around Meredith's waist and she places her hands on his back. Resting her head over his heart. "Good night, Mer. I love you." Derek inhales her lavender scented hair.

"I love you too, Derek. Good night." She places several light kisses on his chest. They cuddle together, lulled to sleep by the comfort of the other.

Meredith awakes the next morning suddenly. Breathing in and out she silently curses being up this early. Hearing a gurgling sound she discovers the culprit. Her stomach is rolling in protest. Looking over at Derek, she sees that he is fast asleep. She inhales sharply when her stomach revolts again. Thinking quickly, she gets up slowly so she doesn't wake Derek and hurries to the kids bathroom. She barely makes it to the toilet as the contents of her stomach spill out. Her body collapses against the bowl, exhausted. She throws up into the toilet several more times before her body allows her to move from that spot. She checks her temperature to make sure she's not catching anything and is confused when it's fine. For now, she brushes it off as something she ate and heads quietly back to her room, brushing her teeth quickly. She tosses and turns, trying to get back to sleep. Finally, she checks the clock and sees that they have 45 minutes before they have to wake. Smirking over at Derek and feeling much better she can't think of a better way to spend her time. Gently, she moves his hands off his chest and climbs on his waist. She moves his hands back to her waist so that he is holding her. Leaning close she whispers, "Derek!" He squirms as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Der, wake up" she grinds her hips against his as she murmurs in his ear. His eyes open slowly, blinking into awareness. He finally registers his surroundings and grins happily when he sees his wife on top of him, grinning eagerly, tongue between her teeth. Derek smiles back wickedly, roaming his hands up and down her curves.

"Hmm, hey!" He says, voice silky and deep with sleep. "What do we have here?" His eyes roam her body. She smiles cattily at him as she feels his growing erection against her thigh.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and we only have 40 minutes before we have to be up."

"You couldn't sleep? You okay?" His tone immediately worried.

"Oh." She breathes as her finger trails from his lips down his neck to his chest. "I'm great, Derek." Meredith reaches and pulls off her shirt, letting her breasts fall free. Derek's eyes shine in delight at the sight and he begins breathing heavily.

Swallowing hard, Derek reaches up to caress her breasts. "Good." He replies, his voice hoarse. She leans down, folding her shoulders towards him, threading her fingers in his hair at the back of his neck and kisses him, eliciting a loud, appreciative moan. Derek's hands go to her pants, causing her to giggle as he struggles to get them off. As Meredith kisses his neck, she moves her hands lower and works on getting him out of his pants. Once she throws his pants to the side, her hands massage his cock.

"Derek." Her voice silky. "You are so huge." Meredith trails her lips from his neck, leaving red marks, down to his chest. "You always feel so amazing" she adds between kisses. Derek pants heavily as he rubs Meredith's back and shoulders. His eyes close in bliss. She travels lower, licking her lips when she reaches his erection. Her eyes meet Derek's and sparks fly like fireworks at the finale of a show. Derek carefully places his cock closer to her lips, smiling saucily. Meredith hums in delight as she takes him in her mouth and sucks.

"Oh! Meredith!" Derek moans in pure delight. His eyes close in bliss as his fingers dig into her locks, encouraging her to continue. "Yes!"

Meredith smiles as she removes her lips and slides back up his chest, kissing as much of his glistening skin as she can. "I want you to come inside of me, Der." She watches as he plays with her nipples, moaning as they turn hard. Derek nods in agreement and adjusts so she can enter him. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck, arms and shoulders snuggling close, breasts nuzzled against his chest. She rests her forehead on his, cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply. As she does this, she maneuvers so she slides down onto him. Derek's hands grasp onto her back tighter and he rubs up and down enjoying the sensation of the kiss mixed with the feel of her wetness.

"Mer, you are so tight!" He moans in pleasure as she begins to ride him hard at first and then slowing to hold off the orgasms before moving fast again. Derek sucks in between her breasts, humming and then on her neck, biting once in a while as she screams his name. With one last thrust up, Meredith comes. Her orgasm followed quickly by another when Derek spills into her. They clutch onto each other, hands roaming their naked bodies. Derek rests his head in the crook of her neck, chanting her name between little kisses to her shoulder. "I love you." He croons.

"Oh, I love you too, Der." Her smile makes his heart soar.

"You sure you're okay?" Derek says, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh yes, Derek."

"That's a great way to wake up!" Derek adds from his spot on her chest, Meredith agreeing. They lay like that for a while before realizing it was time to get moving. Meredith goes to wake the kids while Derek takes a shower. They have created a nice routine in the morning and soon Meredith and Derek are off to the hospital. Once they get there, they bring the kids to daycare and head to the attending's lounge. After kissing Derek good bye and beginning on her morning rounds Meredith feels nauseous again. She disregarded her earlier morning bathroom visit when she was able to get eggs and toast down at breakfast. Quickly, she rushes to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Ouch. Crap!" She moans when her stomach rolls. Swallowing hard, Meredith stands and goes to rinse her mouth in the sink. As she is swishing, the bathroom door swings open. In walks Cristina who stops short when she sees Meredith at the sink. They glare at each other for a minute before Cristina runs into a stall. The past few weeks have been very awkward for them. Full of stares and glares. They only spoke if they were in the O.R together, which only happened once. It was an emergency surgery where Meredith assisted Amy and Cristina worked on the patient's heart. Even then, any comment made was filled with sarcasm. Meredith noticed Cristina, several times watching Owen longingly play around with Zola and Bailey when her or Derek left with them. Meredith shakes her head and makes her way to the O.R. She had checked in with her patient, a pleasant 53 year old female who was stable for surgery. Her hands get busy, scrubbing away. There's a smile on her face, she is on cloud nine, going into the O.R to repair someone's brain. She always considered the brain the most intriguing organ and even in medical school she would get an amazing high from studying it. Her patient is laying on the table through the scrub room window, draped and ready for surgery. This is the first major surgery Meredith has been able to do solo in a long time and to say she was excited was an understatement. Standing now at the head of the table, she breathes in deep. Strong and sure she asks Bohkee for a scalpel.

"First cut is made." She announces to the room and she looks up in the gallery and her heart soars. Her eyes meet Derek's, his eyes are glistening as he grins profusely as he watches her make the first cut. He waves and mouths "I love you!". Meredith smiles, nodding in response. She asks for the bone drill and begins drilling the skull. The room is filled with the putrid smell of flesh and hot bone. As soon as that reaches Meredith's nose her stomach lurches. Knowing that Derek is watching she fights the urge to tilt her head back and swallow hard. Instead, she stops the drill, closing her eyes as she looks down at the patient. Her chest goes out and in, controlling herself. She swallows a few times, trying to picture something else to take her mind off the drill smell. Bile rises in her throat and she takes all her effort to swallow it down and continue on with the surgery. Thankfully, the nausea goes away after a few minutes once Meredith gets into her rock star rhythm. An hour into the surgery, she looks up again into the gallery. Shocked, she sees Cristina standing with a scowl, watching the surgery. They briefly make eye contact before Meredith looks back at the patient. In the second hour, Meredith notices Cristina still there. All of a sudden, the monitors blare. Meredith sees the surgical area fill with blood. Quickly, she asks for suction and calmly clears the blood. She notices that the AVM was larger than the scan showed and she needs to go in more. Cristina continues to watch, in awe as Meredith takes all this change in stride. Four hours later, Meredith completed her first successful solo AVM. After scrubbing out, she grins broadly after updating the family and heads to get some food. There's no one in the cafeteria when she takes her food and sits. When she opens up her sandwich, she hears Zola run in towards her, Bailey behind.

"Hi, mama!" They cry, hugging her tight. She greets them and covers them with kisses.

"What about me?" A voice jokes and Meredith sees Derek beaming at her. Meredith gets a wide smile on her face and jumps up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It was successful, Derek! There was some bleeding and it was a little larger than expected, but I did it!" She rambles. Derek's eyes glisten with tears of pride as she recaps the surgery. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tells Derek.

"I knew you'd do it, Meredith! I am so excited for you!" He grabs her cheeks and kisses her deeply, their tongues dueling in passion. When they pull away, Derek kisses all over ending on her lips again. Meredith giggles profusely, knowing her husband was on a contact high from her successful surgery.

"Ugh, easy McDreamy!" Scowled Cristina who had entered, rolling her eyes. She sits down at a table near by pretending not to be paying attention. Derek pulls Meredith closer, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her head lightly to his chest. He pecks her head before saying loudly.

"I am so proud of you, Meredith! You did amazing!" He smiles and strokes her cheek in admiration. "We're gonna go out tonight, Mer. To celebrate."

"Ooh, that Mexican place by the ferry's?" Meredith asks eagerly.

"Absolutely, if that's what you want. This is your day, Mer!" He flashes her a smile that makes her knees weak.

"What do you think guys, you wanna go to our restaurant that has the good tacos by the ferry?!" Meredith mentions to the kids excitedly.

"Yeah, mama!" Bailey jumps up and down happily.

"It's settled then, you finish up here and I'll get these two monkeys home" Derek laughs as Zola and Bailey chase each other around the table.

"Ok, Derek. Thank you. I love you!" Meredith whispers gently as she gazes into those blissful blue eyes.

"My pleasure, Meredith. I love you too!" He leads the kids out of the building after they say good bye and Meredith sits down to finally eat. She takes a bite of her rather bland sandwich. Her stomach seemed to have calmed for now. Halfway through, Dr. Bailey walks in and stops in front of Meredith.

"Hey, Grey. Listen, I need a favor. What's your day like tomorrow?"

Meredith thinks for a moment. "Uh, I believe I have a craniotomy and a couple of consults. But that's it." She looks at Bailey questioningly.

"Ok, that's not bad. Now, I know you are focusing on Nero for now but still practicing general. I just got this bowel obstruction patient scheduled for the morning. Problem is, Tuck has a science fair that I really wanna see. Understand? Weber has back to back surgeries tomorrow and there is no one else."

Taking in the pleading look, Meredith agrees. "Sure, Dr. Bailey, I'll see what I can do. I understand wanting to be there for your kid."

"Oh, thank you! I owe ya one. Oh! And congrats on the surgery. That husband of yours was bragging and Hunt was raving about that save you made."

Meredith blushes, "thanks. It felt so good doing Neuro again."

"I bet." Dr. Bailey chuckles. She turns and heads out the door. Cristina watched the entire interaction, mouth open in shock. Meredith looks over at her and gives a satisfactory smirk. After all, Cristina was the one that said that it wasn't possible to do it all. As she eats her lunch she looks at her phone. Scrolling through the calendar to put in the test date, she notices a pink dot on the date " _February 10, 2014_." That was the last time I had my period?!" She thought scrolling through and looking for other dots. She found none. Her eyes widen in shock. She grabs her food, tossing it in the trash and runs to the supply cabinet. Grabbing the supplies to take her blood she runs up to her lab. On her way, she runs into April who stumbles in confusion as Meredith pulls her into the room with her.

"Ok, April, I just need you to take my blood and say nothing to anyone, okay?" Meredith says quick.

"Um, okay, Mer." Her eyes furrow in confusion but doesn't say anything. April is quick at taking the blood and hands it to her. Meredith runs out and to the lab.

"I need this done. Now!" She says in a rush to the technician. He stares, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

"Move!" Meredith says, sounding like she's taking to an intern. She paces the floor outside the lab while she waits for it to be processed. " _Its_ so _obvious_ " she thought. She and Derek HAD been having lots of sex. Not that she minded, after all, she did tell April once that she'd go to the "carnival", as April called it, as many times as she could. Her mind wanders for a moment, most recently to the hot sex this morning, she just started morning sickness as well. She knew she couldn't be more than 6-7 weeks. Her hand lightly goes to rest on her stomach and she smiles. Did they make another baby? She wonders.

"Dr. Grey?" The technician calls. "Your results." He hands her a large Manila envelope and Meredith rips it from him. Her eyes scan everything, finally landing on the result she cared about. On the last line there was one thing written that made her gasp, covering her mouth. A smile stretching from ear to ear and tears in her eyes.

 _Pregnant_.

Meredith's heart leapt with joy each time she read it. Nothing else mattered in this moment, she had made another person with Derek, the love of her life. She could not wait to tell him, she thought about how happy he was with Bailey and wanted to do that again. This time, she had an even better opportunity to tell him. She would have to wait a week, but it would be perfect.

With her mind rolling with revelation plans, Meredith heads off to get ready to go home. After all, it really was a day to celebrate and she couldn't ask for anything more.

A.N: Wow! Ok! I had a little different original set up. But I guess some things do just write themselves lol. I think the way it ended up allows an extra chapter or two. Which I do not mind! I really hope I did certain parts justice. There is more coming ?￢ﾝﾤ️


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

 **A/N: Here it is everyone! It's nice and long too. Thank you for all the really wonderful reviews, including my new reviewers. They really mean a lot to me and they do motivate me very much. Sorry this took a little longer to write, I wanted it to be perfect and I'd thought I'd have more time to write on vacation lol. Also, I don't know if any of the medical jargon is right, I was trying to tie together a story. Enjoy!**

Meredith woke the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She and Derek had spent hours "celebrating" so she was sated and satisfied. Not only that, they celebrated from the moment she walked in the door. Zola and Bailey had drawn pictures for her and they had a cake waiting for her when she got home. Her eyes move towards where Derek is laying and sees his head turned towards her, smiling. "Hey." She mumbles.

"Hey, you." Came his deep, lustful voice. "How did you sleep?" His fingers trace her arm.

"Mmmm, wonderful!" She hums as her body turns to the side. "You?"

"Great!" His lips move to her cheeks and his hand rests on her stomach. Meredith feels her heart swell when he places his hand here. She could not wait until Monday, on her way home she planned her big reveal and she was enthralled to see the look on her husband's face. "Let's get those kids up and get started." Kissing her forehead as encouragement.

"Ok." She mumbles, standing. They get dressed quick and head to get the kids up and ready.

"We've really gotten a good routine down, Derek." Meredith pours some cereal in a bowl for Zola.

"Yeah, it's real good once you find what works." Derek laughs as he hands Zola her cup.

"Oh, you didn't tell me how your surgeries went yesterday." She opens up a lunchbox, placing a sandwich and fruit inside.

"Oh, yeah!" Derek looks up after taking a sip of coffee. "The tumor turned out to be benign, it was interesting. The craniotomies were routine."

"That's the best though, help people and still get a surgery." Meredith takes a bite of toast. "Did you still remove it, though?"

"Yeah, there was a good chance it was still affecting her personality and judgement. She really wanted it removed." His mind wanders to his day today. "I have a pituitary tumor removal today if you care to join?"

"Oh, really?!" Her smile is bright enough to light up the night sky. "What time?!"

"Uh, eleven." He wipes of Bailey's mouth while Meredith gathers the dishes.

"Oh, count me in if my bowel obstruction surgery is done!" She nods eagerly, like Zola or Bailey when they are getting ice cream.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'm sure that won't be long. I'll put your name on the board." He walks over and places his hands around her waist and on her back. "Come here." He growls, pulling her close. Meredith's giggle is cut off by his lips falling onto hers. Meredith's hands go into his hair. Her tongue traces his lips causing him to open his mouth to let her explore. He rubs her back as he kisses her, soaking up every second. They only pull away when the sound of two pagers blare.

"Mama, daddy! It's an emergency!" Zola cries from her seat.

"You're right Zo." Derek reluctantly moves away from Meredith. "Guess we have to go in a little earlier." He releases a sigh as he begins grabbing bags and keys as Meredith pulls the kids out of their chairs and grabbing jackets.

"We'll definitely continue that kiss later, Derek." Meredith smirks while walking past him, placing her hand on his arm."

"Okay!" Derek replies in relief. Meredith giggles as she walks out the door that Derek was holding. "Let's take one car today, I have a feeling we will both be leaving at six today. Meredith agrees as she buckles her seatbelt and they head towards the ferry. Thankfully, Meredith isn't having any nausea or morning sickness so the ride was pretty smooth. When they arrive at the hospital, they get the kids upstairs quickly, get their scrubs and manage to be at the ambulance bay two minutes before the paramedics arrive.

"What do we have?" Meredith asks, pulling on her gloves.

"Mass pile up on freeway. Head and possible cardio trauma." Owen reports, fixing his own gloves. The ambulance pulls up, the first patient comes out. Derek and Owen run and begin the trauma assessment. Meredith grabs the next one, assessing the pupils and Neuro function.

"I got a penetrating chest trauma, page cardio." Calls Meredith. A few minutes later, Cristina enters.

She takes one look at the object in the chest before saying, "we need to get up to an O.R fast, this needs to come out."

"We haven't finished the scans yet." Replies Meredith. "It could be hitting a structure in the abdominal cavity."

"Finish them and send them to the O.R." Cristina states, not looking at Meredith. They get the man stable and scanned. Meredith notes possible brain bleed and begins prepping. She scrubs in first as Cristina looks at the chest and abdominal CT.

"Damn, the glass is rupturing the lung, diaphragm and part of the liver!" Cristina's eyes go wide. "We need general."

"What? Cristina, bring the screen closer." Looking close, Meredith notices that there is no active bleeding and the liver is only slightly damaged. "Cristina, we don't need general. We can either wait until I finish clearing this bleed or we can wait for Bailey to get to the hospital. Weber is already in surgery. But, I can also walk you through the minimal general you need."

"I don't need help, Meredith." Cristina begins cutting, her eyes roll at Meredith's comment.

"When was the last general procedure you did?"

"Fine, I'll let you know when I reach the obstruction." They work along side of each other. Meredith avoiding the brain swelling twice before the room is filled with the heart monitor blaring.

"Crap! I got a lot of blood. We need general or another set of hands." Cristina mumbles as she begins compressions and the nurses spring to action.

"Cristina, I'm done, go ahead and extend the cut and begin suction." Meredith explains as she continues to close. Her voice is firm and calm, taking the situation in stride. The heart surgeon looks for a minute before cutting further. As she begins suctioning, the levels begin stabilizing. Meredith finishes and then heads to the abdominal cavity. She takes over for Cristina and together they remove the large shard of glass from the patient's lung and abdomen. The O.R is silent as Meredith sews up the liver and Cristina continues to repair the heart. Meredith scrubs out and realizes that she's been in the O.R for over three hours. Checking the board, she sees that Derek is still in surgery. Weber took the bowel obstruction and rearranged non emergent cases, including moving Derek's tumor removal to later that day. Turning back to the elevator, Meredith heads to Derek's O.R and sits in the gallery with the electronic iPad chart. With a sigh she collapses on a chair and looks down at her husband, she can see his black curls sticking out from beneath his scrub cap. She gets to work filling in her post op report as she watches the surgery below. They are working on the second driver in the accident and it looks complicated for both Derek and Owen. About half an hour later, Meredith happens to be looking at Derek when he looks up to stretch his neck. Their eyes meet and Derek's eyes crinkle and light up, telling Meredith that he's smiling. She smiles back and waves slightly before buzzing the intercom. "How's it going down there?"

"It's better now, I had to wait before his body was stable enough to continue." Begins Derek. "It doesn't look like I will get to my tumor removal."

"Weber moved it until this afternoon." Explains Meredith.

"I'm not sure I'll make that" Derek ponders. "You want to take it?"

"Sure!" Meredith responds gleefully.

Derek laughs, "good, go ahead then. Now, how is your patient?"

"Cristina is still working on him, she should be done soon."

"Glad to hear. Good luck on the surgery, Dr. Grey." Derek smirks, knowing the effect those words have on her.

"Thanks, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith replies, she is still trying to control her breathing from the way her name just fell off of Derek's lips. Clicking the intercom off, she sits back down. As she finishes her last note, she checks the time. There's still time before she needs to begin prep work for her new patient. She's watching the patient's levels when she feels a presence beside her. Cristina eyes her, warily, contemplating.

"I figured you'd be here with the chart." Cristina says, sitting down.

"I figured I'd get my notes out of the way." Meredith glances briefly in her direction. "I'm not gonna apologize for where I choose to do that."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Cristina says shortly.

"You were going to imply it."

"Meredith." She sighs, exasperated. "I wasn't." Meredith turns, rolling her eyes in the process. "Look, I'm gonna say something. Not sentimental or anything and I don't want any hugging or crap."

Curious, Meredith looks at her with her head tilted.

"You're calm in the O.R. When there's a situation you keep others calm and moving in the right direction. You are reassuring and in control and confident. That makes you that much better of a surgeon and it helps that you are a mom too." Her eyes close as her breath is inhaled sharply. "Not everyone can do all of that in different settings." She turns, facing the gallery window while Meredith sits, smirking, staring at her.

"Cristina, did you just say...?"

"No!" Her voice raises in pitch as she cuts Meredith off immediately. "Let's just keep it at that."

"Whatever." Meredith smirks. "I have to go prep my next patient." She hands Cristina the iPad and walks towards the door. "Cristina." She says, pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Meredith says genuinely.

"Yeah, yeah. No sentimental things, Mer." She chuckles softly. Meredith smiles back at her, shaking her head and leaves Cristina in the O.R gallery.

Her next patient is a sweet, 45 year old lady with a pituitary tumor and as soon as she meets her, Meredith understands why Derek wanted to rid her of the tumor. She is very friendly and definitely someone who does not deserve to have something like this take over her life. The patient was completely alright with the change in surgeons, taking high interest when she seemed to figure out that Meredith was Derek's wife.

"He always spoke of you, dear." She explained, causing Meredith to blush. As they chatted, Meredith prepped her for the surgery and hoped things went well. Sure enough, Meredith removed the tumor successfully. When she was done, she went to grab a bite to eat and take it back to the attendings lounge to continue prepping for her big reveal. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she rubs her belly and smiles.

"We are so happy you're in there, baby." She whispers. "I can't wait to tell your daddy, he's gonna be so thrilled!" She finishes her large lunch, thankful the baby was letting her eat today and pages Amelia. Within a few minutes, her sister in law comes in, confused as to why she was paged here.

"Hey, Mer, what's going on? I'm not usually paged to this room." She laughs lightly.

"Amelia, I need a favor." Meredith says quickly. "Sunday, I need you to page Derek in for a surgery, I don't care what, just please can you do that?"

"Okay…" Amelia skeptically replies. "May I ask why."

Shaking her head, "no, not yet. It's for Derek and I know Monday I already get to leave early, but I need this extra time for something. Please, Amelia?" Meredith begs, giving her a pleading look.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just as long as everything is okay."

"Believe me, Amelia. Everything is perfect." Meredith smiles. Amelia shrugs in agreement before excusing herself and heads out the door. Meredith opens up her laptop and continues researching both Neuro articles and what she needs to tell Derek. Sunday could not come fast enough.

***************************.

Sure enough, the rest of the week dragged on, which is usually the case when something exciting is coming. Looking back at when she found out she was pregnant with Bailey, Meredith finds that she is a lot less nervous about this one. She wakes on Sunday morning, Derek next to her asleep on his stomach. Her hands find his curls and she massages his scalp. She loves the soft, silkiness of them and hopes the baby gets them. As she is lost in thought, an arm sneaks its way around her waist, pulling her close. She giggles as Derek looks at her with sleepy, sparkling eyes. He holds her with one arm and strokes her forehead with the other. His lips meet hers as they kiss softly.

"I thought you were still asleep, Der." She says when he pulls away.

"Hmm, I was, but then I felt this wonderful burning sensation and I opened my eyes to see a beautiful doctor looking at me. You know I love when you do that, Mer." Derek smirks and kisses her again.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She says softly.

"It's okay, Mer. How about I go make us some waffles?"

"Yeah!" Shouts a little voice, causing Meredith and Derek to turn.

"Bailey!" Derek giggles, "when did you get in here?" He asks the little boy who is dressed in ruffled Paw Patrol pajamas, clutching his Mickey and Nemo stuffed animals.

"I just cames here." Bailey answers simply, climbing onto the bed. Meredith pulls him close and kisses his head. Derek sits up and wraps his arms around both of them.

"You ready for a fun day, buddy?" She asks, inhaling his baby scent.

"I ready for waffles!" He looks up at Derek expectantly. Meredith and Derek laugh and shake their heads as Derek tickles Bailey. The little boy tries to get away from the tickles by burying himself into Meredith's chest. This of course, only causes Meredith to help Derek tickle him as he squeals in delight. With a sigh, Derek stops and stands. He lifts Bailey into his arms so he is hanging upside down. Meredith laughs as she looks at Derek and Bailey.

"Ok then, let's go make some." Replies Derek as he carries Bailey out of the room. She gets up and gets ready as she knows that Amelia will be paging Derek in about an hour or so. When she walks out into the kitchen, she sees Bailey and Zola sitting at the counter. Derek is putting the last of the batter in the waffle maker.

"Good morning, ZoZo." She wraps her arms around her little daughter.

"Morning, Mama! My belly smelled something yummy and it woke me up." Zola explains.

"It did, huh? You must be very hungry." Meredith grins widely at Zola.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer, Zo." Derek smiles as he places some waffles and fruit in front of her and then some in front of Meredith and Bailey. He takes his own and they sit and have breakfast. Sure enough, after all dishes were in the sink, Derek's pager blares loudly. "Damn, it's mine." He groans, "it's Amy."

"You have to go in, Derek?" Meredith asks, pretending to be oblivious.

"I can see if someone else can do it, Mer. If you want."

"No, it's okay, Der. The kids and I will have a mama and kids day." She reassures him. Derek looks at her for a minute, considering.

"You sure?" He asks.

"You'll still be home by 3:30, right?"

"Of course, Mer, unless something comes up."

"It's okay, go grab a surgery." Meredith smiles and walks over to him. Her arms go around his neck and Meredith pulls herself close, pressing her chest to his. She feels him resting his hands right above her ass as she begins to kiss him, one hand going to stroke his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." She whispers into his ear as her head rests on his cheek. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she pulls back slightly, leaving her hands on his waist. Her eyes meet his and they smile.

"Damn, I love you so much, Meredith." Derek shakes his head.

"I love you too, Derek." She smiles back at him as he quickly goes to say goodbye to the kids and hurry out the door. When the door clicks shut and she hears his car drive off, Meredith sighs in relief that part one of her plan worked. Smirking at Zola and Bailey, she says, "okay guys, we have a lot to do today!" The kids look at her, intrigued as she gets them down and ready.

"What are we doing, Mama?" Zola asks from her seat in the back as they ride the ferry. They're staying in the car since lately, the motion causes Meredith to have morning sickness. The last few days have been alright, but since the kids do not know, Meredith would rather not explain about their new sibling in this circumstance.

"Well, baby, first I need you and your brother to promise me something." She turns in her seat and looks both kids in the eyes. Bailey looks up, his blue eyes determined. Zola's intense brown eyes meeting Meredith's as well. "We are working on a surprise for daddy. You cannot tell him anything until tomorrow before dinner when I tell you to, okay?" The kids nod rapidly. "You promise?"

"Yep, mama." Zola nods.

"I won't say anything." Bailey adds.

Meredith smiles, "great, guys. Now when daddy asks what we did today, we will just say we went to the park, just for now, okay?" They nod again. Meredith drives off the boat hoping that they can keep a secret and heads towards the mall. She parks and puts Bailey in his stroller and takes Zola's hand. Her first stop is the Disney store. There, she quickly picks out a dress for Zola and some shorts for Bailey to distract them from her actual reason of going there. Both kids were very smart and very likely to notice a couple of other purchases she was making. She sifts through the stuffed animals until she finds the perfect one, then picks out three specific pieces of clothes, smiling especially at the smallest one. Before looking at the next section, she spots something perfect to add to the surprise and gets a little bigger of a size since it may be a few months before it can be worn. The last little outfit Meredith picks out is tough because she wants them all, but she knows she needs to wait. Once she pays, they head to Victoria's Secret. Before walking inside, she hands Bailey a book and Zola a little hand puzzle to distract them. She quickly strolls through the store and smiles when she spots Derek's favorite sexy lingerie. Grabbing a deep red one, she goes to the cashier and makes a purchase. "Ok you two" she ruffles Zola's hair, "one more stop and then lunch, okay?"

"What are we gonna do, mama?" Zola asks.

Smiling at Zola, Meredith explains that they are going to get a picture frame. When they reach the store, she lets Zola and Bailey pick out the perfect one. They purchase it and head for some pizza. "Ok, what do we tell daddy today if he asks what we did?"

"Went to the park" Zola and Bailey reply.

"Great! Since you are remembering so nicely, you guys get a cookie." Meredith says, eliciting screams of joy from both. After they each, Meredith included, get a cookie, they head home. Once home, Meredith hides everything except two of the shirts. She takes Zola and Bailey to Derek's favorite spot overlooking the ferryboats. "Alright, I got these shirts for you two today, please don't ask what's on them. I will tell you tomorrow. Because this is for daddy and tomorrow is a special day for him, right?" Bailey and Zola nod. She puts their new shirts on and takes a photo of each. Her eyes glisten with tears, especially when she looks at Bailey in his shirt. Taking the shirts off, she asks the kids if they want to watch a movie. They decide on "The Lion King" and Meredith sets them up in the living room. Once they are set, she sees that it's 2:30. She has at least an hour before Derek gets home. Getting to work, Meredith uploads the pictures and prints. In addition, she sets up the third picture and prints it out as well. When everything is done, she smiles at the finished product. Her heart races in excitement as she imagines Derek's face when he realizes that she is pregnant. Just as she finishes wrapping the present, she hears the front door open.

"Hey, guys!" Derek calls from the doorway. Meredith quickly hides the presents and makes her way out of the bedroom. Just as she reaches the doorway, she sees Zola and Bailey tackle Derek. Laughing, she watches Derek pretend to be knocked over from their force. Her hand goes subconsciously to her stomach before her feet pull her towards Derek like a magnetic force. He's holding Bailey with Zola wrapped around his legs as Meredith wraps her arms around his waist, resting her hands on his lower back.

"Hey." She kisses his cheek. "How'd it go?" Her hands rub his back, feeling the tension seep out.

"Ugh, not great. Guy coded three times in five hours before we lost him. Then Amelia had me do this consult on this family who insisted on having me as their surgeon. They had all these specifications and strange questions when I just wanted to come home." He smiles at Meredith, gaining strength from being in her arms.

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry." She reaches up and kisses his lips with Derek deepening the kiss. He sighs in satisfaction while their tongues duel, Meredith rubbing his shoulders before running her fingertips through his hair.

"It's okay, we can't save everyone. He was having cardiac issues too, I worked with Cristina." Meredith looks up at him, ears perked. "She was almost nice to me, been like that since you two seemingly made up. It's still weird."

Meredith giggles, "yeah, it's uncharacteristic. But it's nice to not worry about fighting." Derek places a lingering kiss on her forehead, his eyes closed. "You're home now, go sit with the kids, I'll finish cleaning up and start dinner."

"No, Mer, we can do that together later. I just wanna be with you and the kids." He wraps one arm around her waist, keeping Bailey secure in the other.

"Okay" she turns and pulls him towards the couch. Zola scurries up and back to the couch as Derek tries to walk. They all sit on the couch. Derek and Meredith next to each other, Bailey on Meredith's lap and Zola on Derek's. Meredith rests her head in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped around her back and head resting on hers. They watch the rest of the movie and at the end, Zola begins asking a bunch of different questions about why certain events happened in the movie. Both Derek and Meredith laughed at the other as they stumbled over their answers. The questions finally subside when Bailey pokes Derek in the stomach, letting him know that he's hungry.

"What should we make Bailey? Pasta or hamburgers?" Derek offers.

"Pasta!" Bailey exclaims. "With vegtables."

"He is really your kid, Derek." Meredith's amused voice adds.

"Well, they are good for you and I'm glad someone recognizes that." Derek retorts. Meredith laughs as she peels herself to her feet, holding her hand out to Derek. He takes it willingly and they head to the kitchen, letting the kids run off to play. They clean up the kitchen and make dinner. After they eat, it's Bailey's turn to choose what they all play before bed. His choice being a game with his dogs and Lion King figures. After playing and wrestling the kids to bed, Meredith and Derek are finally resting in bed, cuddled together. "You know the best way to end the day?" Derek murmurs softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You mean the thing that can distract you after having a hard day at work?" Meredith bites her lip knowingly as she lays down.

Derek nods, "sex" he mouths cause Meredith to laugh as she pulls him on her and wraps her legs tight around his waist. They kiss and fall into a night of passionate lovemaking. Their screams and moans melting together. When both are finished, they wrap in each other's arms and drift off to sleep.

April 22, 2014, the next morning. Meredith wakes and as soon as she becomes alert enough to process thoughts, she grins madly. This is it. This is the day. She gets out of bed and quietly goes to the kids bathroom to relieve herself and allow for any morning sickness to come. When it doesn't, she heads to wake the kids. At first, the kids whine a bit at being pulled from their dreams, but when Meredith reminds them what today is, they stop and they are soon giggling with excitement. The three head back into the master bedroom where she puts the kids on the bed. Immediately, Zola and Bailey push Derek onto his back, shaking his shoulders and bouncing up and down next to him.

"Wake up, daddy!" Zola cries.

"It's your extra special day, daddy." Bailey rubs his cheek before adding a couple pats. Derek blinks sleepily as he tries to focus.

Meredith laughs as Derek sits up and she sits next to him, rubbing his naked chest. She cups his cheek, feeling the stubble. "Happy Birthday, Derek." She smiles and brings her lips to meet his. They kiss for a long while, only stopping when they hear the kids laugh.

"Thanks, Meredith." He says genuinely, smiling as he looks at his family surrounding him.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" Zola and Bailey add earning more smiles and kisses from their dad.

"Okay kids, let's go make breakfast while daddy gets ready." Meredith says after giving Derek another kiss, smiling when she hears Derek moan. Her own insides turning to mush at the sensation.

"You don't have to do that Mer. I can do it." Derek says.

"No, I want to. Plus, today is your day." She counters. Derek concedes and Meredith guides the kids to the kitchen. Meredith is determined to make this day extra special, from breakfast to her special news to dinner and celebrating.

"What are we gonna make again, mama?" Bailey asks.

"We are making the eggs I made in New York with nana." She smiles at her son as she takes out the eggs, milk, cheese and green peppers.

"Yummy!" Bailey agrees. They begin making the meal, Bailey and Zola helping by cracking eggs and mixing. As Meredith is finishing, she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Mm, it's too bad the kids were already awake. We could have celebrated in the shower. I missed you in there." He whispers smoothly, his hot breath hitting her ear.

Meredith controls her breathing and turns down the stove. Her tongue brushes over her lips as she turns in Derek's arms. She slides her hands over his stomach, to his back. Her body leans into his as she brings her mouth right against his ear. She rests her cheek against his and murmurs, "Oh, don't worry, Derek. You will be getting lots of dirty sex tonight. You need your strength."

"Oh, Mer!" Derek hums, his pants suddenly tighter. He listens as Meredith's melodic giggle fills the air and then feels her as she rubs her hips slightly against his. Giving her one last kiss, he goes to sit down next to Zola and Bailey at the bar stools. Meredith and the kids had set up four place settings along the bar. Meredith set hers and Derek's coffee besides their plates in the middle and two juice filled cups in front of the kids. Derek smiles as Meredith gives him a plate filled with eggs and fruit along with a bowl of Muesli. The kids get their breakfast and begin eating right away, while Meredith and Derek talk about their upcoming surgeries and Meredith's upcoming boards. After everything is done, they are off to the hospital. They take two cars because Meredith is leaving earlier today and getting the kids at Derek's insistence, which she didn't hesitate for long as it gave her time to prepare. After they drop off the kids at daycare, Meredith and Derek walk hand in hand to the lounge to change into their scrubs. As soon as the door is shut, Derek presses Meredith up against it. Kissing her senseless.

"Derek!" Meredith laughs, returning the kiss.

"It's my birthday. I want my wife." He says, roaming his hands up her sides to her hair.

Her stomach bubbles with a warm, flowing feeling that makes her want to tell him right there and then. "Derek, we have surgery in half an hour." She smiles at him gleefully.

He pulls back, leaving his hands caressing her cheek. His eyes are filled with both joy and shock. "What?! Together?" He asks in awe.

"Yep, what better way to celebrate than with a glioblastoma, O.R 1? I'm even letting you take the lead." Meredith smiles smugly at the happiness on his face. "You know the plan, it's the case we talked about this morning."

"Meredith, you didn't have to do that!"

"I know, I wanted to, we haven't scrubbed in together in a while." Derek just kisses her again and shakes his head in awe. Meredith returns the smile and hands him his ferryboat scrub cap. They change and head to meet the patient. Once they fully go over the surgery, they head to the O.R to scrub. Derek takes his place at the head of the table and grins at Meredith next to him who has an equally large grin on her face. They spend the entire surgery stealing loving glances and bantering with little jokes that only they understand. When they finally scrub out, Derek pulls Meredith close.

"What better way to spend a birthday than with my wife?" He kisses her, closing his eyes in bliss as she kisses back and then nuzzles her cheek to his.

"I love you, Derek." She says simply.

"I love you too, Meredith, So much." His voice is filled with reverence as he gazes into her green eyes. They stay like that until Derek is paged for a consult and Meredith heads to study, eat and prep for her next surgery. After she finishes her surgery she quickly scrubs out and hurries to daycare.

"Hi, mama!" Zola calls when she sees Meredith. She is sitting at a table with Sofia.

"Hey, baby." She strokes her little cheek. "Hey, Sofia." Meredith adds as the little girl waves at her.

"Mama!" Bailey calls as he comes running.

Meredith laughs as Bailey jumps in her arms. She notices a light blue piece of construction paper in his hand. "What's that, Bailey?"

"Picture for daddy's birthday." He shows Meredith the paper. It has purple and green scribbles and two happy faces next to each other.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Bails! He will love that!" Meredith smiles at Bailey whose eyes shine with pride.

"I made a picture frame for daddy, mama. Look!" Zola hands Meredith a Popsicle stick frame with pink and yellow Pom poms glued all over.

"Oh, Zo! That is beautiful! He will love that so much." Meredith hugs Zola who giggles with happiness."You guys ready to go make daddy's cake and dinner for his birthday?" Both kids nod and they gather their bags. Meredith texts Derek that they are leaving and then, she tells the kids they are going to the grocery store first. Once they reach the store, Meredith gets a double kid cart and begins roaming the isles. "Ok, Zola, we're going to make daddy his favorite, Roast Chicken and pasta. Can you help me?"

"Sure mama! But you can do it. I'll be here if you need." Zola encourages, sounding just like Derek.

Meredith smiles at her daughter and goes to pick out the chicken. "Does daddy get this kind?" She questions.

"He gets the kind in the yellow wrapper. It has the letter O on it." She smiles.

"O" "for organic, it looks like." Mumbles Meredith. "Okay, let's see. Pasta. Here it is." She pulls three boxes of whole wheat pasta made with special grains off the shelf. "I know these are right, Zo." Zola nods and praises Meredith. She goes on to confidently find the right spices and vegetables. "Alright, now for the cake. We need apples, flour, sugar, apple cider, sour cream and powdered sugar. There is already lots of cinnamon at home in the cabinet."

"Sounds yummy, mama." Zola licks her lips as she eyes the food.

"Nana told me that this is daddy's favorite cake. He can't say no to it apparently." Meredith looks at the kids as she makes a funny face at them and they laugh. She sticks a can of whipped cream into the cart without the kids noticing, planning to hide that in her nightstand for later. They finish getting groceries and head home. "Do you guys wanna help?" Meredith asks as she is quickly answered with cheers. She pulls out the recipe for the cake, written in Carolyn's neat handwriting and all the ingredients. Her eyes scan it, only feeling slightly overwhelmed at the crumble and really wanting it to be perfect. Taking her time, she gets a bowl and has Zola help mix the wet ingredients. Then, she puts the sugars and flours into a bowl with Bailey helping.

"Look, mama!" Bailey takes his hands and dips them in the flour, he laughs as he pounds his hands together and then on the counter. Flour puffs up into the air going all over the counter.

"Oh, Bailey!" Meredith laughs. She takes her finger and dips it in the flour before tickling his nose and under his ears on his neck. Bailey squeals with laughter as he tries to block her hands only to cover himself more in flour. Meredith gets more flour on her hands and stars towards Zola.

" No, no, Mama! That tickles!" Zola squirms as Meredith wiggles her fingers on her neck, getting flour all on Zola. They spend a few more minutes playing in the flour before they pull back, breathless from laughter.

Catching her breath, Meredith closes the container. "Okay you monkeys, let's get this thing in the oven." She puts everything thing together and the batter into the pan. Her confidence spikes when she sees how easy the crumble is to make. Smiling at the result, she sets it in the oven and puts the timer on for 45 minutes. "Cake is in, time to get ready and cleaned up before I get dinner ready." She explains. Going into the kids bathroom she washes the kids faces and hands. She grabs a pair of jeans and a jacket for each child along with the shirts she bought yesterday for the pictures. "Zola, Bailey, I have an extra, extra special present for daddy tonight."

"You do? What is it?" Zola asks.

Meredith smiles widely. "Daddy and I will tell you, but he needs to get the surprise first, okay?"

"Is it a puppy?" Bailey asks.

Laughing, Meredith kisses his forehead. "Sorry, no buddy. But I can tell you that it's much better than a puppy." She giggles at Bailey's confused look. "So, we're going to put these shirts on, they say something on it, but I need you to keep these jackets on and zipped over them until daddy unwraps my present, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Zola agrees. Meredith puts the shirts on each followed by the jackets. She sends them to go play while she changes. As she looks into the mirror, she notices her breasts are a little bigger and feel only slightly sore. Smiling, she changes her bra and puts on a lower cut shirt and jeans. She pulls out her package and retrieves Zola and Bailey's gifts from behind her clothes in the closet. They had gone shopping a while ago on a different day that she picked the kids up and they had chosen something to give Derek. Then, she tells the kids that she is putting their crafts they made today on top of their wrapped presents before placing all the gifts on the table. The box with the pregnancy reveal underneath the gifts from the kids. Looking at the time, she sees that it is 5:45. She checks the cake and begins preparing dinner. She seasons the chicken, cuts the vegetables and places it all on the baking sheet. Pulling out a pot, she fills it with water and starts getting it to boil. As she turns the stove to high, the timer rings. Opening the oven, the kitchen is filled with the warm, sweet smell of apples, cinnamon and vanilla. Her mouth waters as the aroma reaches her nose and she pulls it out of the oven. Setting it on the island to cool, she goes to set the table. By the time she finishes, the cake is cool. Holding her breath, she carefully transfers it to a glass serving plate. Standing back to admire her work, her heart swells with pride. She feels accomplished, almost like when she has a successful surgery. Looking around, she sees everything is perfect. Table is set, dinner is cooking in the oven, presents are on the table and dishes are in the sink. She looks at her phone and sees a text from Derek saying that he left 20 minutes ago, he should be home any minute now. Her heart races in anticipation, she strokes her stomach lovingly thinking about the baby inside of her. She heads over to the stove and places the pasta in the boiling water and turning it down. Her plan is to do presents first and then dinner, mostly because she cannot wait much longer. "Kids! Come here!" She calls.

"Mama!" Zola and Bailey call as they run into the living room.

Meredith smiles at her babies. "Daddy will be here soon, are you ready? They nod with enthusiasm, excited to see Derek. "Look how good the cake came out, you did such a great job guys."

"Smells so good!" Zola compliments, her arms wrapping around Meredith's legs.

"I wanna eat it all." Bailey chimes.

"Me too!" Replies Meredith as the front door begins to open. Turning, they see Derek enter with a huge smile on his face at the sight of Meredith and the kids.

"Hey!" Derek greets. "What smells so delicious?" He comes over and immediately pulls Meredith into his arms. His blue eyes roam her lips down to the rest of her body, he licks his lips in approval.

"Hi" Meredith responds back along with placing her hands on the sides of his neck. "It's your birthday cake." Derek's eyes lighten up and soften as he glances to the side and sees the cake.

"You guys made my favorite cake?" Derek asks in awe. Meredith nods, her own smile spread across her face.

"We helped, daddy!" Bailey tells.

"Oh you did, huh?" Derek says, "well, I bet it's going to be awesome." Meredith beams again as Derek cups her cheeks and kisses her, long and hard. Their tongues blend together, tasting each other. Meredith rests her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer. Their chests are heaving as they rub their noses together.

"Derek." Meredith says reverently, looking into his eyes. She allows herself to get lost in his deep blues before she takes a breath. "Let's go open presents before we eat, dinner isn't ready yet."

"Dinner?!" Derek looks shocked. "Meredith." He stares at her in shock a small smile gracing his lips. He keeps falling more in love with her, he can't believe it.

"Yeah, let's do presents daddy!" Zola nods, pulling him to the couch. Derek sits on the couch in front of the gifts. Meredith sits next to him with the kids on the other side of her.

"Okay, let's see what we have." He picks up the top package, from Zola. He gives Zola a huge smile and praises her picture frame. Zola beams with pride when she sees how much he loves it as well as the new fishing bait she picked out. Next is Bailey's present. Derek raves about the excellent drawing that Bailey drew in daycare. Derek feels his heart melt when he opens Bailey's gift, a little ferryboat replica. "I love it, Bailey, thank you." He tells Bailey, causing him to hide in his mama's side with a smile.

Next is Meredith's, she feels her stomach bubble with nerves. Taking a deep breath she smiles at Derek who is looking at her, smiling and playfully shaking the package. When Derek looks down at the present to begin opening, Meredith quickly reaches over and unzips Bailey's jacket and subtly reminds him to stay silent. Then, she also unzips Zola's. She looks back at Derek in time to see him remove the tissue paper from the picture frame. It's a medium sized black metal frame with three rectangles, two next to each other on top and one on the bottom horizontally. Derek studies the first picture, he sees the picture of Zola that Meredith took yesterday, she's sitting on a large rock overlooking their city view. He strokes the picture lovingly before he notices the shirt Zola has on in the picture. It's a light gray with pink writing on it that says "Big Sister- 2014" in Disney style writing. Underneath, is a pink Mickey Mouse head outline. His breath catches in his throat. Immediately, he looks at the picture in the next frame. Bailey is sitting in the same spot, a splitting image of Meredith with a similar shirt. This time, the shirt says "Big Brother-2014" with Disney print in blue and a blue Mickey Mouse head outline underneath. Now he feels a lump in his throat, " _is this what I think it is?!_ " He asks himself. Derek looks at the bottom picture, it's a picture of a stuffed Piglet toy with a green baby onesie that says "I love my daddy" in dark letters with a Mickey Mouse head outline around the words. His eyes widen and jaw drops in shock as he looks up at Meredith who has the largest smile he has ever seen on her face. He blinks rapidly, realizing that his eyes are filled with tears. His mouth opens and closes in wonder while looking between Meredith and the pictures. As he looks back at the picture, more catches his eye. Underneath the picture frame, placed snugly atop tissue paper, sits the Piglet stuffed animal wearing the onesie. Next to that is a little shirt that could fit a 6 month old that says "My First Trip to Disney" with baby Disney characters all over. Meredith was not expecting to find that, but she was glad she did. The last thing Derek pulls out is a little Winnie the Pooh onesie with an attached head piece that looks like Winnie the Pooh. Derek smiles through the tears forming in his eyes as he looks between the baby gifts and Meredith.

Meredith finds her voice finally and states, her voice sounding like an angel to Derek, "the baby needs something to wear when we go to Disney again, Derek." At this, Derek shakes his head incredulously, a full fledged smile on his face.

"Meredith!" He whispers as he places the box on the table, his eyes never leaving hers. "Mer!" He leans over, pulling her flush against his chest. His one arm cradles her head in the crook of his neck as the other holds her tight around her waist against him. Her arms wrap under his as she giggles, her heart flying at the look of pure joy on Derek's face. His eyes are still brimming with tears and his smile was bright enough to light up the night sky. He kisses her hard, his tongue tracing her lips, he pulls up after a moment and places kisses all over her face. He buries his nose in her neck and rocks her back and forth. His heart soaring with happiness. "Oh, Mer!" He chants in disbelief. They remain hugging for what seems like eternity before Derek pulls back to take in her beautiful features.

"I will be 8 weeks tomorrow. I found out a few days ago and I figured today would be the best day to tell you." Meredith explains.

"Oh, Mer. This is amazing! You, you are amazing." He looks at her in wonder. His lips find hers again as they kiss. Derek has never been this happy other than their wedding day and when they got Zola and when Bailey was born. "I love you, Meredith." He kisses her again. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Derek!" She reaches up to kiss him again, stroking his cheek as well. She reluctantly pulls away, kissing him softly once more and takes his hand, places it on her stomach. Derek smiles wider, if possible, as he feels where his baby was laying protected inside the love of his life. He looks up at Meredith as she places her hand over his protectively. Then, she gestures to the kids who were watching their parents curiously. "Look, Der." It was then that Derek notices the shirts Zola and Bailey were wearing, the ones from the pictures. He shakes his head in disbelief as he reaches over to lead Zola to his lap and then pull Bailey into his lap as well. He kisses them all over, creating mass giggles.

"Do they know, Mer?" He asks.

"No" she shakes her head. "They helped me, but I left it at "a surprise for daddy."

"Okay." Derek agrees. He pulls Meredith in again, his arm going around her waist and resting on her stomach as he kisses her forehead.

"Let's go get some dinner, Derek." Meredith says despite not wanting to move.

"I'll get it Mer, you've done so much." Tries Derek, instantly protective.

She giggles, "Derek, it's your birthday, I got this. Go sit with the kids at the table.

After contemplating for a minute, Derek agrees. He watches as Meredith goes into the kitchen and pulls out a pan of chicken, broccoli, carrots and peppers and then places them in a serving dish. His heart grows with joy as he watches her. "Come on guys, dinner." He stands, his fingers tracing the onesie on the Piglet toy and smiling. He follows Zola and Bailey to the table and sits in his spot across from them. His jaw opens in shock as he watches Meredith stride over and place all his favorite foods in front of him. All he can think is how fabulous of a wife he has. "This is wonderful, Meredith." He says sincerely as he takes a bite of chicken and pasta.

Meredith beams, "thanks." She whispers.

"Yummy!" Bailey agrees. Meredith and Derek giggle at their son as they continue to eat.

As soon as Zola swallows her last bite of her dinner she turns to Meredith. She looks up at her expectantly, "cake time, mama?"

Laughing, Meredith looks at Derek who nods. "That cake looks too good to wait any longer. I guess we should have some." Derek smirks, his eyes sparkling.

"Ok then." Meredith says as she stands and heads to get the cake. Derek licks his lips as he watches her walk back to the table, cake in her hands. Meredith smiles and winks seductively at him.

"Happy Birthday, daddy! Bailey cheers, followed by Zola.

"Happy Birthday, Derek." Meredith adds, running her hands through his curls. She leans down to his ear as she whispers, "baby says it too." They share a smile as Derek places his hand on Meredith's stomach again. Derek cuts his cake and serves it to everyone. He moans as the sweet taste reaches his tongue.

"This is great, Mer. You amaze me, you know that?" He says, squeezing her hand and earning another smile. They eat their cake, enjoying the togetherness. Soon though, it's time for the kids to get to bed. "I'll put them to bed, Meredith." Derek insists. Meredith agrees and heads back to her room into the bathroom. She brushes her hair and teeth and finally pulls on a deep red nightie. It has two spaghetti straps holding up a thin lace bra with only a strip of see through criss cross strings going from the middle of the bra to a lace belt around her waist, down her stomach to some see through lace panties. Gaps of skin could be seen in between the bra and belt and the belt and panties. Smirking, she waits until Derek comes into the bedroom. "Mer, where are you?" He calls.

"I'm changing. I have another present for you." Her voice is deep and seductive.

"Oh, Mer! You've already given me every thing I have ever wanted, what else could you give?" He sits down on the bed.

The bathroom door swings open, revealing Meredith standing in her red nightie. She smirks as she watches Derek's mouth drop. "Ok, I'll go change then" she shrugs.

Derek swallows hard, "no, no! Don't change." He growls as he rushes over to Meredith. Meredith laughs as he scoops her into his arms, cradling her so her head lays between his neck and shoulder. His eyes roam her body, noting her heaving chest and flushed cheeks. "You are so sexy, Mer." He croons, making her stomach bubble in anticipation. He spins around and walks to the bed, gently he places her against the pillows, her hair flowing over the soft, purple pillowcase. Derek's eyes take in every inch of Meredith laying before him. He smiles as he moves to hover over her, kissing her soft lips. "You have made me beyond happy, Meredith." He inhales deeply as he feels his mouth turn to a smile. "We're gonna have another baby!"

"Yes, we are. I can't wait!" She strokes his stubble filled cheeks, taking in the sensation.

"I'm going to show you how thankful I am, Mer." He kisses her hard, exploring her warm cavern. Meredith moans in pleasure as her hands roam from his cheeks, to his shoulders and over the rest of his body. When he pulls away, he smiles as they lock their gaze. He shakes his head in reverence and takes the back of his hand and caresses her cheek. His hand moves lower, rubbing the soft skin of her neck, tracing her collarbone with his fingertips. He leans down and begins kissing from one shoulder to the other. She feels an increase in goosebumps erupting as his lips slide down her arms and then move to her sides. When Derek's lips reach her ticklish hips, Meredith giggles, arching her back into him. She takes her hands that were holding onto his lower back and tightens her grip. Derek moves his hot lips over her stomach and hovers for a minute. Taking his fingers, he strokes where their baby lay. He reaches down, smile never leaving his face and kisses her stomach several times. Meredith watches him, hands holding the curls at the back of his neck. She smiles as he kisses her stomach again. Her eyes fill with tears when she hears him start speaking. "Hi baby, it's daddy. I love you so much, I'm so glad you're here, safe inside mama. I'm going to tell you lots and lots of stories, but now, I am going to spend some time with mama. So please try not to be too hard on her."

"Derek!" Meredith exclaims with laughter. He looks up at her smirking.

"Meredith" he mocks playfully before moving up to remove his shirt and taking his place between her legs again. "I'm going to to make love to you now." His voice changing back to seductive as he leans down to kiss down her legs causing Meredith to arch back and wrap her legs around his neck and moan loudly. Derek smirks as he moves up to kiss her mound. He can already taste her wetness through the fabric. His breathing quickens as Meredith starts to writhe underneath him.

"Derek!" She moans. "Oh!" Her voice comes out so softly. She rubs his shoulders and back as Derek continues to kiss and lick his way up and down her body. When he reaches her lips again he kisses her fiercely. He rocks his body up and down against hers as he kisses her, relishing in the feel of Meredith's fingertips against his cheeks and scalp.

"Oh, Mer, you are so gorgeous. So." Kiss. "Very." Kiss. "Beautiful." This time as he kisses her, he lets his hands explore every inch of her body. Stopping only to massage her heaving breasts and rub her wetness.

"You're so amazing Derek! So, good!" Meredith chants as her hands travel his body, slipping into his pants to massage his already hard penis. She cries out in pleasure as Derek takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks. He slowly begins pulling off her nighty, feeling himself grow harder with each new piece of exposed skin.

"This outfit is so sexy, Mer, but it needs to come off." He chuckles softly.

Meredith smirks at him, her eyes filled with desire. "Take it off, Der." She arches up, pressing her heaving chest into his, wrapping her arms under his and kisses him passionately as he continues to remove her clothes. When her nighty is strewn across the room, Meredith snakes her hands lower, raking her fingers against his skin and removes his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. She bites her tongue sexily as she squeezes his balls and rubs his cock.

"Mer!" Comes a strangled whisper as Derek closes his eyes in pleasure. He leans down and sucks on her naked breasts. "Oh, yes!" He cries. Meredith gently pushes him up so they change positions. She now straddles his hips, grinding up against him. As she does this, she rubs his chest and brings her hands to rub and pull at his curls. Derek screams in pleasure, causing Meredith to smirk against him. He brings his hands up her sides to massage her breasts. Derek notices her breasts feeling a little fuller. Smiling, he kisses them and then they wrap their arms around each other, kissing passionately. Meredith pulls away and reaches into the nightstand.

"Whatcha doing, Mer?" Derek asks questioningly before he sees her pulls out the whipped cream.

"Go with it, Der." She smiles wickedly as she places some on Derek's chest.

"Oh, my… Meredith!" He screams as she sucks and licks every drop off of him. "I like that!" He chants, his head thrown back, eyes closed. His hands rub her back and then move down to cup her ass, squeezing slightly.

"I know you do, Der." She moans between licks.

"Your turn, Meredith." He says silkily, chest heaving. Taking the can he covers her breasts and begins sucking while rubbing her back and sides.

Pressing herself closer to his lips, she screams in ecstasy. "Derek! Oh! Don't stop! Uhh!" Her whole body throbs with need. After Derek gets every last drop, he turns them over so he is hovering over her. He rubs his throbbing, hard cock against her and both shudder with anticipation. Derek takes her hands and holds them over her head as he smiles at her. She returns the smile as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I love you, Meredith. Thank you for giving me everything." He grins wider, looking deep into her mesmerizing green eyes.

"I love you too, Derek. It's the least I can do for what you've given me." Her giggle fills the room, causing Derek's heart to soar. She squeezes his hands and reaches her body up to kiss him. Derek slowly enters her, both of them in sheer bliss as they feel the other. Taking one hand, Derek caresses her cheek before stroking her forehead and placing his hand atop her head. Meredith reaches under Derek's arm to wrap around and hold onto his shoulder. Keeping his hand on her head so she won't hit it on anything, Derek begins thrusting. They maintain eye contact as Derek thrusts evenly and rhythmically. "Yes, Derek! Oh!" Meredith moans as she lifts her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Harder! That's it!" She encourages.

"Oh, Mer! So tight." Derek pants as he continues. After thrusting for a while, they begin to feel a familiar sensation. He releases her other hand so he could brace himself and Meredith wraps her now free arm under his other arm and pulls herself closer to him.

"Derek! I'm coming!" She moans. Her eyes roll back as she feels pure bliss when her orgasm rolls through her. As soon as she finishes, she feels Derek come, causing another orgasm to pulse through her body. She purrs in delight as Derek screams in pleasure, his chest heaving while resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her hands stroke his curls lovingly as they both pant, chests pressed tightly together. Derek pulls Meredith to him as he rolls to his side. He holds her protectively against him, one hand on her stomach, the other around her shoulders, hand cradling her head. Their eyes meet and they grin at each other. "Oh, that was amazing, Der." Meredith purrs, stroking his sweaty chest. She still feels the warmth from her multiple orgasms flowing through her veins.

"Hmm." Hums Derek. "It helps that you're so sexy, Meredith." He smirks, kissing the top of her head. They laugh together and bask in the afterglow. "Best birthday ever." Derek states.

Laughing lightly, Meredith replies, "I'm glad, Derek. Happy Birthday. She smiles up at him and cups his cheek. "We're gonna be parents again." Her heart swells and she can't stop the smile on her face from gracing her features.

Derek matches her expression and hugs her close. "We are Mer, we are! I can't wait!" He inhales her lavender conditioner. He feels a sudden protective urge, "do you feel okay Mer? Nothing hurts or anything?"

Meredith looks into his concerned eyes and gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm perfect, Derek. I haven't had much morning sickness and I've been taking vitamins since I found out." She leans up and kisses his red, swollen lips.

"Mm, I'm glad, Mer." He gently rolls her onto her back. "Wanna go again?!" He murmurs sexily.

Meredith laughs loudly, rubbing his chest. "Do you even have to ask?!" They continue their birthday and celebratory love making into the night. Meredith is beyond thrilled at how successful today went, not that she was worried, she feels complete joy with everything in this moment and can't wait until they find out more about their new edition.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

Thank you all so very much for the amazing reviews! They make me very happy. I too am shocked at all the addek stories, I am glad I can provide some relief with our wonderful MerDer. This one is nice and long because I got the last scene in my head and had to work it in, it's too darn cute not too!

Also, I have to say, I was doing research for Meredith and her pregnancy symptoms from season 9. When I did this, I realized she is not gonna have Ross in this one to trigger a lot of the crying and mood swings lol.

Chapter 21:

The next morning, Derek awoke to cold sheets next to him. Sitting up, confused, he looked around for Meredith. As soon as he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom he knew where she was. His heart shattered as he padded to their bathroom door and opened it to see Meredith clinging onto the toilet seat. Hearing the door creak, Meredith slowly lifts her head to see Derek in the doorway standing in his pajama pants. His eyebrows furrow in concern and eyes sparkle with worry. "Oh, Mer." He whispers as he kneels down besides her, rubbing her back.

"I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry." Meredith murmurs as she leans into his chest. "I couldn't make it to the kids bathroom."

"Hey. Don't apologize, that's what I'm here for." He brushes her hair back, stroking the soft strands.

"You want me to wake you up when I puke?" Asks Meredith, shocked. Her eyes widen as she struggles to look up at him.

"Yes, Meredith. I did for Bailey and I do for this one." Meredith smiles in comfort as she ponders this for a minute.

"Okay." She says before laying her head back on his chest. She relaxes at the feel of Derek's strong hands rubbing up and down her arms. There's not much time to enjoy before her stomach flips again and she flies back up against the toilet, heaving. "Ohh!" Her eyes close as she groans after emptying her stomach further. She licks her dry lips and swallows to try to rid herself of the taste in her mouth. "Derek" she moans.

"I got you, Mer. It's okay." He holds her head against his chest, kissing it lightly. After sitting like that for a while, Meredith inhales and sits up a little.

"I think I'm done." She tells Derek. "What time is it?"

Looking at the clock on the counter, Derek reads the time. "It's 5:15."

"Crap, I've been down here for an hour. No use going back to sleep."

"Yeah, how about I help you get into the shower and we can conserve water?" He smirks, his eyes sparkle.

"Derek, I can't have sex now. I want to, believe me, it's just…" She is cut off by Derek's lips crashing onto hers, his tongue asking for entrance. Meredith responds by kissing back, a soft moan emitting from her mouth. They're panting as they pull away. Both have a soft smile on their faces as they stare into each other's eyes. Derek cups her cheeks gently, his eyes travel over her face.

"Meredith. I know we aren't going to have sex right now. I just want to take care of you and our baby. Let me do this." He stands and holds his hands out to her. After thinking for a minute, she takes them and allows herself to let Derek help her to her feet. She reaches and turns on the water as Derek pulls out their toothbrush and toothpaste so they can brush their teeth. The hot water creates steam that fills the room as they brush their teeth. When they are finished, Derek helps Meredith slip out of her pajama shirt and pants before discarding his pants. Taking Meredith's hand, he helps her into the shower. He places his hands on her waist, taking in her body with his hungry eyes. Meredith rubs her hands along the muscles of his arms watching the water trickle down. Derek smiles as he looks at her stomach and places his hand right where the baby lay. "Morning, baby." He whispers, causing Meredith to giggle. His fingers massage her skin on her stomach, mixing with the warm spray of water dripping down. He notices how her skin is a little tighter.

Tilting her head back into the spray, Meredith feels relief wash over her. "Derek! That helps so much. Keep doing that." He smirks as he gladly obliges. Grabbing her lavender body wash, Derek squeezes some onto a sponge and begins lathering soap all over, starting with her stomach. Meredith looks up at him as he begins spreading the soap all over the rest of her body, her arms around his waist. Derek places a quick kiss on her forehead before guiding her under the water to rinse. She helps get all the soap off and then leans in to hug Derek. "Thank you." She breathes as she moves to her tip toes to give him a long, deep kiss.

"My pleasure" replies Derek as he swallows hard when he feels his cock twitch with need. Right now was about taking care of his wife, they had plenty of time for sex later. He runs his fingers through her tangled, wet hair before kissing her again. Pulling her up against his chest and stomach he holds her close allowing Meredith to lock her arms around his waist as she leans up to watch. Derek sweeps her wet hair back and leans down to kiss her newly exposed neck. Then, he takes her lavender shampoo and begins lathering it into her hair. Meredith closes her eyes and basks in Derek massaging her scalp. She lets him tilt her head back and rinse out the suds. He puts in the conditioner and leans down to inhale the scent, smiling as it reaches his nose. Placing one more kiss on each side of her neck, Derek encourages her to sit on the little shower seat under the flow of water. She watches as he cleans himself, smirking naughtily as she watches Derek run his fingers through his hair, his body stretching.

"Hmm, Derek." She begins, looking up at him. "You are turning me on so much right now. If my stomach wasn't so… Not cooperating, I'd return your favor." Meredith says saucily as Derek walks closer, smiling as Meredith runs her fingers slowly up his hips. Her eyes roaming his wet body.

"Oh, Mer." He laughs, "maybe, uh, tonight we can come in here again? Bendy thing?"

Meredith perks up, "definitely!" She giggles and stands, her hands resting on his sides as she kisses him, hard. He groans appreciatively as Meredith runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles, tongue between her teeth as her hands roam his body as Derek watches her with amusement.

"What happened to "nothing is gonna happen now?" He asks.

Meredith shrugs as she kisses his chest quickly. "Hey, just because my stomach is a little queasy doesn't mean I can't do other things." They laugh as Derek kisses her quickly one last time before kneeling down in front of her stomach. He strokes her smooth skin and places little kisses along where the baby lay. He looks up at Meredith and they share a look.

"I am so excited, Mer. Another baby." He states in wonder. Meredith nods in agreement and places her hand where he just kissed. Derek's heart soared as he sees the same excitement and joy reflected in her eyes. He places his hands over hers and they just bask in the moment. Placing one last kiss to her stomach as Meredith strokes his curls he stands, turning off the water and grabbing a towel for Meredith. He wraps her in the large, fluffy, warm towel before helping her out and grabbing one for himself. They start getting dressed with Derek finishing first.

"How's your stomach, Mer?" He asks, rubbing her back gently.

"It's better, it's just morning sickness, Der."

"I know, I don't like that it makes you feel bad." He whispers soothingly. "How about I go make some breakfast?"

"Okay." She smiles up at him and continues to fix her hair. Derek walks out into the kitchen, it's only 5:50, he figures he has a little time before getting the kids up an out of bed. He pulls out some oatmeal and bread to make toast. As he's letting it cook, Meredith comes walking out of their room.

"Hey!" She smiles. "What are you making?"

"Hey there. Just some oatmeal and toast, figured it will be easy on your stomach." He explains.

"That actually sounds pretty good."

"Good." He smiles and hands her a bowl with some plain toast. "Has anything else made you nauseous?"

Taking a bite, she thinks. "Just standing out on the ferry when it's windy and the smell of the cautery." Derek looks at her apologetically. "It's okay, Derek, I just take a few deep breaths and it goes away."

"Good, don't forget, when you were pregnant with Bailey, crackers helped you."

"Oh, that's right, I'll have to put some in my bag." She takes a drink of the juice Derek gave her.

"When should we tell the kids?"

"Let's wait until I'm at 12 weeks. We should probably do it after Bailey's birthday. Give him one last party as the baby." Meredith considers.

"Yeah, that makes sense. What about everyone else?" Derek sips his coffee after he asks.

"I kinda want to keep this to just us for now." Meredith states, gently stroking Derek's hand. He smiles with pride as his thumb runs over her hand. "I'll call Connie and set up an appointment."

"Actually, why don't we go up there today, I don't have anything scheduled. Do you?" Suggests Derek.

"Hmm, no, I don't." She grins excitedly. "We can go up after we drop off the kids."

Derek's face lights up with joy, "we might get to see our baby today!" He reaches over and kisses Meredith, her giggles filling the kitchen.

"Mama." A small voice fills the kitchen. Meredith and Derek turn to see Zola and Bailey standing by the couch. Zola is standing in her Cinderella nightgown holding one of Bailey's hands while Bailey rubs his eyes with the other.

"Good morning, guys!" Meredith says stepping down from the barstool and holding her arms out to the kids. Zola and Bailey run into her arms as she kisses their foreheads. They see Derek and stumble over to hug him as well. After they all have said good morning, Derek helps the kids into their seats for breakfast. The kids eat quickly as Meredith and Derek pack their lunches. They finish breakfast and get the kids dressed. This morning, Zola drives with Meredith while Bailey drives with Derek. They pull up next to each other on the ferry where Derek rolls down his window.

"You feel okay to get out?" He asks.

"We can try." She smiles at him. Stepping out of the parked car Meredith unbuckles Zola and Derek gets Bailey. When they reach the railing, Derek pulls Meredith snugly against him, her back on his chest. She lays her head back on his neck and Derek leans down to place his chin in her neck. Their arms entwined over her stomach. "I feel okay on here today." She breathes as the ferry glides smoothly against the clear, blue water.

"Hmm, good, Mer." His voice filled with love. The sky is bright blue in the early morning sun. Birds fly about, chirping as a light breeze brushes their hair.

"Mama, we need to do this all day!" Zola beams up at Meredith. Her eyes large and shining with excitement.

"We do, baby. That sounds like a great idea." Meredith unlocks one of her arms from Derek to brush Zola's braids.

"What would you like to do on here all day, Zo?" Questions Derek.

She ponders seriously for a minute before answering. "Watch the water." Zola giggles, wrapping her arms around her parents legs. She takes in her mom and dad hugging. "I love you, mama and daddy. Ya know that?" She smiles up at them as they look at each other. Both of their hearts melting at the pure sweetness of their daughter.

"Oh, I love you too, Zo." Meredith says softly, a huge grin on her face.

"Me too, Zola." Derek's eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Zola beams once more before turning back to play with Bailey. "Wow" Meredith says, awestruck. "She is so sweet."

"She is, how is that?" Derek agrees.

"I think she gets it from you, Derek." Meredith murmurs.

"No, I think it's from you. Her matter of fact ness." He smiles as he inhales her sweet scent. "Bailey has it too and I hope this baby gets it too." He whispers into her ear.

"Derek." Meredith breathes happily. "It's from both of us then." She giggles as Derek shakes his head at her stubbornness.

"Look! Daddy! City is getting closer." Bailey points out as he watches the bay approach.

"You're right, buddy. Time to get into the car." Replies Derek as he leads everyone back to the car. "See you two at the hospital." He says, shutting Meredith's door. After the ferry docks, they drive off towards Grey-Sloan. After about 20 minutes, they pull into their designated parking spots. Smiling, Meredith grabs Derek's hand as they walk inside.

"Bye bye!" Bailey calls as he runs off to play with some cars. Zola runs off towards Sofia after waving at her parents.

"You ready, Mer?" Derek beams, his eyes shining with joy. Meredith nods and they head to the O.B department. The receptionist greets them as they approach the desk.

"Hey." Derek begins. "We were wondering if Dr. Ryan has an O.B appointment open for today if possible?"

"Let me check." Says the receptionist. She clicks through the computer for a moment. "There's one in 30 minutes actually, how's that?"

"Perfect!" Meredith exclaims. They hurry to the elevator and wait. "Let's get into our scrubs and just come right back." Derek agrees as he presses the button for the attendings lounge. They hold hands as they ride the elevator. The anticipation bubbling inside them like a waterfall. Derek just wanted to tell everyone he saw that Meredith was pregnant again. Meredith couldn't stop smiling each time she thought of the baby or getting to see it at the appointment. The lounge was empty when they arrived and they quickly changed into their matching navy scrubs. Before they knew it, they were sitting back in the waiting area.

"Do you want a girl or a boy, Derek?" Meredith asks.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy."

"Me too." She nods adamantly in agreement. "Should we find out, like with Bailey?"

Sighing in thought, "yeah, we should. I liked finding out." He smiles at her and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Good, I want to also."

Before long they hear their names being called. They go into the familiar exam room, pictures of uteruses and babies all over. On the table sat a pink sheet to cover with. Derek sits with Meredith on the table as they wait, arm wrapped around her shoulders. There's a knock on the door and Dr. Ryan walks inside. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd, what a nice surprise!" She shakes their hands and sits on her chair. "How are things? How's little Bailey?"

"He's amazing, not so little anymore. He will be three in a few weeks." Meredith beams with pride. "We do have news though." Her smile grows as Derek squeezes her shoulder. "We're pregnant. Well, I mean, I'm pregnant, we're having another baby." She rambles away.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Ryan exclaims. "That's wonderful."

"Thank you, we figured we would come by and see if we could get an appointment." Adds Derek.

"Of course, anytime." Dr. Ryan responds. "Now, have you had a blood test?"

"Yes, last week and if I calculated correctly, I should be 8 weeks today." Meredith explains.

"Well, you've done your work." The doctor laughs, "when was your last period?"

"February 10th or 11th."

"Ok then, Meredith. Let's take a look, I will step out while you change." She leaves to go gather supplies as Derek helps Meredith change out of her pants. Dr. Ryan comes back a few minutes later ready to begin. After taking blood to check her protein and other typical first check up tests, she scoots closer before beginning. "Alright, let's see this baby." She sets up the transducer and screen, after a few seconds a grainy image pops up on the screen. Meredith and Derek gasp and cuddle closer together as they see their baby on the screen. Their smiles go from ear to ear as they watch. "There's your baby, Meredith, Derek." Dr. Ryan says softly, pointing. She turns to do measurements, giving them a moment.

"Meredith." Derek whispers. He looks down at his wife, who is looking up at him, matching expressions of joy on their faces. Meredith squeezes his hand as Derek leans down and kisses her. His kiss is hot and full of passion, conveying as much love as possible. She kisses him back, expressing the same love. They rest their foreheads against each other, basking in the moment. When they pull apart, Dr. Ryan is watching them, amused.

"Well, the baby looks great, nothing to be concerned about. I took some measurements and I calculate your due date to be November 18 and your date of conception to be about February 26-27th." She smiles kindly at them. When they hear the date of conception, they quickly look at each other. Their eyes filling with happy tears.

"Derek. That's..." Meredith says so soft he can barely hear. He smiles broadly as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

Meredith's hands instantly go to his cheeks, holding him close as he begins speaking. "I remember, Mer. That's the night we made up. I told you. I told you that I would do everything in my power to prove how much I love you." Meredith chokes back a happy sob as she smiles and presses her cheek against his. Her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist as they embrace.

"I love you." She says simply but so heartfelt.

"I love you too, Mer. So much." He kisses her face multiple times as she giggles.

Pulling them from their moment, Dr. Ryan interrupts. "Would you guys like to hear the heartbeat? You are in fact at eight weeks." They didn't have to answer her question, judging by the smiles on their faces. When Dr. Ryan turns on the sound, a strong, rhythmic heartbeat fills the air, nice and even. "Sounds great." She comments. Meredith feels butterflies in her stomach as she hears the sound of her baby's heart. Derek's eyes fill with tears as he listens in awe. Dr. Ryan leaves it on for them to listen to as she prints pictures.

"She sounds great, Mer and look how beautiful she is." Derek points to the ultrasound image.

"He does sound great. Look at how little." Meredith comments.

"Congrats you two, everything looks wonderful. I'd like to see you back here at fifteen weeks." Dr. Ryan states.

"Okay, Dr. Ryan." Meredith says. "Thank you."

"It's Connie, Meredith." She laughs slightly as she hands her the ultrasound printout and heads to the door. "I will see you soon. Take care." They are left alone to let Meredith get her pants back on and go make the next appointment.

"No matter how many times I see this, Derek, it is so incredible." She holds the ultrasound and looks down at the baby.

"I know, Mer. I can't wait for the next seven months." He has a huge smirk on his face as he spins her around happily in his arms. They head to the desk and make an appointment. When they reach the elevator, Derek rocks on his feet in excitement as he waits for the doors to close. As soon as they do, he pulls the hold button and scoops Meredith into his arms causing her to squeal with laughter. He spins her around and gently places her against the wall. His lips crash onto hers as Meredith's hands roam through his curls. Derek's hands rub her back all over, moving down to squeeze her ass playfully. Meredith kisses him back, moaning at the pleasure. Her hands traveling from his curls, across his shoulders to his chest. Derek hums in delight as she explores and their tongues battle. When they pull away, they're breathless, eyes filled with love. Derek pulls her tighter to him and gives her a McDreamy smile, causing her knees to go weak. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tights hug trying to feel as much of her as possible. Meredith hugs him back, her head resting on his shoulder. They stay like that, neither wanting to move for a few minutes. Eventually though, Derek reluctantly pulls away and unlatches the hold button. They wait until their floor is signaled before stepping off. As they walk off, Derek's pager sounds.

"Consult in the pit." He explains. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Sure, barring any complications." Meredith agrees. "Here, take this." She hands him one copy of the ultrasound. His face fills with a huge, overjoyed smile as he takes the photo and looking at his baby with Meredith. "Thanks, Mer." He says, kissing her cheek and heading to the E.R. Meredith gives him one last smile before she goes to check on her patients. Once she's done, she heads to her office to study. Since she is already a board certified surgeon she gets to take a special test in June to get double board certified. It's much more personal and not as long. As she reads, she feels a wave of fatigue wash over her. Grumbling because she can't have coffee, Meredith decides to take a little nap, since she's having trouble concentrating because she is so tired. She lays down and closing her eyes, dreaming of a little girl or boy with Derek's curls and smile.

Meredith doesn't get much relief as she is paged about an hour later, the sound unwelcoming as it cuts through her rather nice dream. Rubbing her eyes she stumbles slightly, looking at her pager. One of her post op's has to go back into surgery. Pulling on her lab coat, she reaches in the pocket and takes out the ultrasound. She smiles as she walks to the patients room and traces the outline of the baby. When she arrives, she sets the patient up for surgery and forgets all about her fatigue as she heads to the O.R. By the time she is finished, it's a little past one and she is starving. Checking her phone, she sees a text from Derek that he went in to surgery a couple hours before. Hoping he will be done soon, she heads to the cafeteria. Grabbing a sandwich, chips an apple and some cookies she scans for familiar faces. "Ugh, I am so tired." Meredith exclaims, slamming her tray down between Alex and April.

"We don't need to hear about how tired you are after being up all night with Derek, Mer." Alex says with a laugh.

"Oh, but we need to hear it live every night with whoever you're up with, Karev?" April adds, rolling her eyes.

He scoffs, "shut up Kepner." Meredith watches, amused, as she munches on a cookie. She sees Cristina enter and is surprised when she goes to sit elsewhere. Alex notices too and exchanges a look with Meredith.

"She has been really strange ever since she lost her chance in Zurich." Alex points out.

Meredith's eyes go wide, "What?!"

"You didn't know?" April asks.

Shaking her head, "No. She pissed me off so much and then we fought that I didn't really have a chance to think."

"Yeah, I still can't believe she did that to you, Mer. You and Derek were getting away from everything. You didn't need to hear it at that moment." Alex says.

"Thanks, Alex. But, seriously, what happened to Zurich?"

"Burke gave her an ultimatum, again. Said if she wants the job he wants to get back together. I guess his wife was leaving him or something." He shrugs as he explains.

"Wow!" Meredith gasps, more grateful than ever for Derek. She takes another bite of her sandwich as Callie sits down across from her.

"Hey, Mer, I just came from the daycare and our daughters are having a blast up there." She laughs at the memory.

Meredith lights up at the mention of her daughter. "Oh yeah? What are they doing?"

Laughing a bit, Callie starts, "well, they are both dressed up in matching princess gowns and are acting like princesses trying to find their princes, which one prince is your son."

Meredith's heart melts as she pictures Zola with a princess dress, chasing Bailey around trying to get him to participate. Then, another little girl enters the picture, helping her big sister. Her heart squeezes as she pictures another scenario, Zola chasing Bailey and a smaller boy, who looks just like Derek, around their living room.

"Meredith? Meredith?" Callie calls when she doesn't respond.

"Yeah?" She says, shaking her head bringing her back.

"You okay? I called you like five times." Exclaims Callie.

Meredith looks around the table at everyone looking. "I'm okay, those are some pretty adorable games you described." She giggles.

"There's my favorite sound" came a familiar voice. Meredith lights up as soon as she hears Derek behind her and feels warmth spread through her as he places his hand upon her shoulder. He bends down and kisses behind her ears and then her neck.

"Hey!" Meredith says happily as Derek goes to sit in the empty seat next to Callie. He places his own chicken salad in front of him before reaching across the table to hold Meredith's hand.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Derek asks wanting to get in on the conversation.

"Callie was just telling me what Zola was up to with Sofia in daycare." Meredith explains. She goes on to retell him the story as he listens with rapt attention as he eats his lunch. Soon, April, Alex and Callie all get paged away leaving just Meredith and Derek. "I missed you, Derek." She smiles at him as she drinks her water.

Derek moves to the seat next to her before replying. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I was a little late for lunch."

Rubbing his arm, "it's okay, Derek. You had to operate. I had to go back in on mine as well."

"Everything okay?" Curiosity fills his voice.

"Yeah, just a rebleed, we caught it soon enough luckily."

"Good." He gives her a smile and places his hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. They sit together and finish lunch, talking about the baby and their day. When they are finished, Derek goes to finish his paperwork before leaving while Meredith goes to study and check on patients.

The water pours down, the heat steaming up the bathroom. Derek laughs heartily as the water soaks him and Meredith. He pulls her close and she giggles letting her hands slide around his waist. Derek takes her cheeks in his hands and moves his wet fingers up to run through her wet hair. It's been about a week since the first ultrasound and both could not stop looking at their baby. Derek brought the toy Piglet into their room along with the shirt and costume to hold their until they figure out the nursery. He placed the picture Meredith got him on his desk at work, staring at it any chance he got. Now, it's their day off and they are conserving water before their day starts. Derek kisses her lips intensely as his fingers hold back her hair. Meredith tilts her head back into the spray of the water giving Derek more access to kiss when he begins moving lower. He nips at her at her pulse point causing Meredith to arch closer to him and wrap her arms tighter around him.

"Oh! Derek!" She moans rubbing his back. One hand moves up into his curls and she tugs playfully.

"Meredith!" He croons softly as he kisses her shoulder and then runs his tongue over the spot, tasting her. He closes his eyes in bliss as he moves his lips lower to her clavicle. Derek's hand roams her body, stopping at her breast. He cups one before beginning to massage.

"Oh, ouch!" Meredith says suddenly. Derek jumps back quickly, a look of fear mixed with concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mer. Are you okay?" He touches her shoulders lightly, looking her over to make sure she was alright.

Meredith smiles in reassurance, "I'm good, Derek. My breasts are apparently just a little sore, that's all."

"You sure?" Derek strokes her chin.

"I'm positive." Meredith smiles, she pulls herself against him and runs her hands up his chest. Her eyes glisten with desire. Derek smiles and rubs her arms and then her sides.

"Okay, just let me know, Mer."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Mer?" Concern in his tone."

"Kiss me." Meredith giggles as she cups his cheeks. Derek laughs as well as his lips crash onto hers. She moans deeply, her nails scraping his chest. He kisses and sucks her neck as her arms go under his arms, fully relying on Derek to keep her standing. Derek kisses lower, stopping at her breasts. He looks up at her, as if to ask if they were alright to kiss. Meredith's eyes shine with love and lust as she smiles down at him, she cups the back of his head and pushes him closer to her heaving chest as she presses her breasts up into him. Derek licks his lips and smiles as he places ultra soft, light kisses on the swell of her breasts and in between them. He takes his nose and softly nuzzles them as well.

"Yes, Der! That's it!" She moans, her fingers tightening in his curls. Meredith runs her hands through his hair as he licks and kisses lower, to her stomach. He kisses where the baby lay several times before looking up at Meredith who had her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Meredith, you're amazing. So, gorgeous." Derek moans as she pulls at his curls and massages his shoulders. He kisses lower, to her thighs, taking his time reaching where she wants.

"Derek!" She cries, trying to guide him to her core. Derek takes his fingers and smirks up at Meredith. They both giggle saucily as he rubs her clit, her juices covering his fingers. He places his lips on her wetness, kissing multiple times. His tongue slides in and out quickly, causing Meredith to shriek in pleasure. She feels her legs shake as Derek licks her clean, deep humming noises coming from his throat. Meredith gasps as she grips one shoulder with one hand and his curls with the other. "Yes! Ohh! Derek! .fabulous!" She screams as she comes, Derek sucking her juices in faster, his hands on her ass, pulling her close. When he's done, he smirks up at Meredith who has a sexy glint in her eyes, full of desire. She cups his cheeks, tracing his cheek bones and feeling his stubble. He stands up and rests his hands on her waist and her arms go around his neck. Meredith can feel his hard erection against her thigh, she rubs her clit against him as he rubs her stomach and leans down to kiss her deeply.

"What do you want, Mer?" He whispers into her ear seductively.

"You, Der." Her words come out breathy as she kisses his face all over and sucks his neck.

"What would you like me to do?" He rubs her back, pulling her towards his chest.

"Bendy thing… Definitely bendy thing." Her head flies backwards as he kisses down her neck, leaving a red mark when he sucks.

"Hmmm." Derek moans as he grinds against her. "I can do that." He runs his hands through her hair as his eyes roam her face, a smile and sparkly eyes filling his features. Meredith's heart flutters as she watches him look at her. Placing one hand on her back he lifts one leg up with the other. Slowly he fills her causing Meredith to scream his name while clutching onto him. She pulls her other leg up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands hold his neck as she kisses him repeatedly. "You're so tight, Mer." Derek groans in pleasure as he begins thrusting.

"Mm, well you're huge." Meredith murmurs between kisses. She sucks right below his ear until she leaves a mark. Her hands move to his chest and then his stomach, rubbing. Derek feels himself get harder as he feels Meredith kiss and rub him. He grasps her tighter, arms holding her back and hands on the back of her head threaded through her hair. Derek bends forward so Meredith is leaning backwards into the shower spray. Her screams of intense pleasure fill the shower as Derek thrusts into her.

"Oh, that's great, Der! Deeper! Oh!" Meredith moans.

"Meredith!" Derek gasps, his own screams filling the shower. They clutch each other as he thrusts. He screams loudly as he spills into her after thrusting for a while. Meredith's hands rubbing his curls, encouraging him. He continues to thrust until he feels Meredith's walls tighten around him. Derek watches her as she comes, always amazed at how gorgeous she was especially as her orgasm happens. He kisses her deeply, holding her cheeks as she comes down from her high. He smiles as he pulls out and places her feet on the ground. Cupping her cheeks and stroking her hair, he kisses her once more before pulling her into his arms and sitting on the bench in the shower. She cuddles into his chest, playing with his chest hair. "You okay, Meredith?" His tone laced with concern. "I didn't hurt you at all?"

Meredith looks up at him and smiles, "no, Derek, I am not hurting. You made me feel amazing." Her tone is silky as she finishes her sentence.

"Good." Derek whispers as his arms go around her body, hands resting on her stomach. He peppers kisses all over the top of her head and forehead. As the water begins to get cooler, Derek begins speaking, "we better get washed up before the kids wake up."

"But I'm comfortable."

"Me too, Mer." He hugs her close and rubs her arms. "But we also don't want the water to get cold."

"Fine. But, I'm washing you." Meredith says firmly.

"Ohh, you're so hot when you're bossy." Derek says, his eyes shine with a sexy glint. Meredith giggles as she stands and pulls Derek to his feet. She takes the sponge and fills it with soap. Derek places his hands on her waist as she stares into his eyes, slowly spreading soap all over. He smirks as she lingers on his cock, causing shivers to run through his spine. She continues to keep eye contact as she massages his balls with the other hand. Derek feels his heart beat faster and breathing become quicker. She puts the sponge down and gently glides her hands all over to rinse off the bubbles. Then, she stands on her tiptoes to wash his dark curls. Her fingers massage his scalp, making Derek close his eyes and moan in pleasure. Meredith giggles as she feels his hands move lower as he moans. When she's done, Derek returns the favor, being extra gentle with her sore breasts. Turning off the water, he pulls back her hair, keeping his fingers tangled in the damp curls and kisses her hungrily. They smile blissfully at each other as Derek steps out of the shower. He grabs a fluffy purple towel and wraps Meredith up, scooping her into his arms and placing her safely on the floor. Grabbing a towel for himself, he takes her hand and leads them into the bedroom to get dressed. Once they are all dressed, they head into the kitchen to start breakfast. Meredith sits at the barstool as Derek begins making some omelettes. "How's the baby today, Mer?" Derek asks as he cracks some eggs into a pan.

"Good, I had to put on a pair of my old maternity pants today, Der." She grumbles, looking down.

"You look hot, Mer. Our baby is growing." He smiles as he wipes his hands on a towel and walks over to her. His fingers press against her stomach, eyes sparkling as he takes in her beauty. "I love you, Mer." He says passionately, staring into her eyes.

Meredith beams as she hears those words, Derek always made her feel so special no matter what. "I love you too, Derek." Her eyes sparkle as they meet his. Derek pulls himself close and rubs her sides soothingly.

"Oh, no bra!" He says saucily as he feels bare skin under her sweater. "My favorite."

Meredith shakes her head and giggles, "my boobs are sore Derek. I couldn't put a bra on today."

"I'm not complaining." Quips Derek, leaning down to kiss Meredith.

"I know you're not." She laughs between kisses, moaning when Derek kisses her deeper, his tongue working magic.

Their moment is interrupted by a little voice. "Hi, daddy. Hi, mama." Bailey murmurs sleepily. He has his Stitch toy in one arm and is wearing his Mickey Mouse pajamas.

"Hey! There's my guy!" Meredith exclaims with a smile, pulling away from Derek and standing to scoop Bailey up in her arms. Derek chuckles as he goes to check on the food while Meredith showers Bailey with kisses. "Did you have good dreams, Bails?" She asks.

Bailey nods against her shoulder. "There lots of dogs and Mickey was in my dream."

"That sounds like a great dream, bud." Derek says as he walks back to Meredith and Bailey. He smiles at Bailey and holds his arms outstretched. Bailey beams from ear to ear as he jumps into Derek's arms.

"Daddy!" He giggles as he hugs Derek. His little legs forming a gridlock around his waist. Derek squeezes him in a big bear hug, nuzzling his nose against his little cheek. He kisses him profusely until Bailey laughs like crazy. Meredith watches in amusement at her boys. When they are finished, Derek pulls his head back and ruffles Bailey's blonde locks. "You hungry, buddy?"

"Mmhmm!" Bailey's blue eyes wide.

"Good, how about you and mama go wake your sister because breakfast is about done." He suggests.

"Yeah, we can do that, come on Bails!" Meredith coos, taking him from Derek.

"Let's go get Zo, mama!" Bailey claps his hands in excitement from Meredith's arms. Derek smiles in joy at his wife and son as he watches them go get his daughter. He quickly gets out plates and silverware and puts the omelettes, toast and some fruit on each plate. As he sets them out, Meredith comes back with Bailey and Zola.

"Ah, good morning princess!" Derek beams at the little girl.

"Morning, daddy!" She smiles, reaching up for him. Derek takes her in his arms and spins her around before pulling her into a bear hug. Her laughter making both Derek's and Meredith's heart swell. He sets Zola next to Bailey in her chair as Meredith goes and gets some juice for them. Derek places coffee for him by his plate and some tea and juice for Meredith next to hers.

"So, what should we do today?" Meredith asks.

"Well." Derek contemplates, chewing on a piece of toast. "Someone has a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks." He looks over at the kids, Meredith follows his gaze and smirks at Bailey who is grinning madly, bouncing in his seat.

"Me, me, me!" Bailey cries. "I gonna be three!" He holds up three fingers proudly.

"That's right, baby. You're gonna be my big boy now, aren't you?" Meredith says, teary eyed. Bailey smiles and nods at his mom.

"Well then, today we should plan your birthday." Meredith suggests.

"That's what I was thinking." Derek laughs. "What do you think, Bailey?" He looks at his son, who is nodding eagerly. They quickly finish breakfast and they decide to enjoy the nice weather and sit outside and talk about all things birthday.

"Can I help too?" Zola asks, tugging on Meredith's shirt.

"Of course, sweetie!" She smiles and hugs her daughter before leading her to go sit outside. Derek brings Bailey out along with a pad of paper.

"Okay, bud." Derek begins, scooping his son onto his lap. "Who should we invite?" Bailey and Zola think seriously for a moment before names begin spewing out.

"Auntie Callie and Auntie Arzona." Zola says.

"Sofia an Jake from daycare." Decides Bailey. "And Unca Awex."

"Uncle Owen." Zola adds. Meredith and Derek nod enthusiastically, smiling at each other as Derek writes down everyone's name.

"Mama, will Auntie 'Tina come?" Bailey asks curiously.

Meredith looks up at Derek, unsure. "I…well… I can ask, I'm sure she'd love to come, sweetie." She gives Derek a pleading look, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

He leans over to whisper into her ear. "It's worth a shot Mer, you guys have been better, right?" His hand rests comfortingly on her lower back.

"Yeah. She hasn't missed a birthday this far."

"Great!" Derek says, writing her name down. "Anyone else from daycare?"

"Mikey, and Sammy?" Bailey asks, referring to two boys he plays with.

"Derek, don't forget Dr. Bailey and Tuck." Adds Meredith.

"Oh, yeah!" He quickly writes their names down. "Richard too and Amy."

"April and Jackson?" Meredith adds.

Derek grunts with laughter, "I guess the residents and interns will be running the hospital that day."

Meredith laughs, "guess so, Nelson will be happy though, he gets more surgeries."

"Haha, yeah, he will." Derek agrees. "Now, Bailey what kind of party would you like?"

"Umm…" Bailey ponders, "Paw Patrol!" He smiles up at Derek.

"Ok, then!" Derek laughs, tickling Bailey. "What kinda cake?"

Both Bailey and Zola look at Derek like he's crazy, "chocolate!" They scream together.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Derek says. He places the paper down and tickles both kids who are laughing mercilessly. They squirm closer to Meredith to get away from the tickles.

"Daddy!" They squeal, Bailey wrapping his arms around Meredith who wraps him in her arms protectively.

Derek sighs dramatically, "okay, okay, I'll stop." He laughs. When they catch their breaths, Derek turns to Meredith. "Where should we have it?"

"I think here would be nice, Derek."

"Yeah, we can grill, have a picnic if the weather is nice."

" I like that idea." She smiles and reaches over the kids to rub his hand. "But, Derek, we have to get the invitations out. It will be here soon."

"It's okay, Mer. Let's get these two monkeys ready and we will go to the party store and stop by the hospital on the way to the p-a-r-k. We just need to write the date and time on it."

Calming down a bit, Meredith breathes steadier. "Yeah, that's all, we can do it." She smiles as Derek cups her cheek and gently strokes it lovingly. His mouth formed into the half smile she loves so much.

"You ready, Mer?" He asks.

"I am. Come on guys, let's get dressed and go pick out some invitations." She smiles at Zola and Bailey who quickly jump of the bench and run inside. They get the kids dressed and head out to the ferry to the party store. Once there, Bailey goes crazy when he sees all the Paw Patrol party supplies. Meredith laughs as Derek eagerly places just about everything for a Paw Patrol birthday into the cart. "What is this, Derek?" She asks, holding a plastic bag with a huge Paw Patrol scene inside.

"It's a door cover, a decoration."

She shakes her head and places it in the cart. "Oh, look at these invitations!" She shows them a pack that says "Ruff, Ruff, Rescue party" and has Rubble, Chase and Marshall on the front. It also comes with a little badge. "They are adorable!" She says as Bailey and Zola agree.

"Let's get those." Derek agrees as he places some cake decorating items in the cart along with Paw Patrol wristbands, stickers and badges.

"Daddy, can we get that?" Bailey points, eyes wide.

"A piñata?" Derek looks at Meredith who shrugs. "Sure, buddy, which one would you like?"

"That one!" Bailey beams as he points to a large Marshall.

"That's a good one, baby." Meredith says as she lifts it into the cart. They finish their shopping by choosing some balloons and checking out.

"Where we go now, mama?" Zola asks.

Meredith pulls out the invitations and a pen before answering. "Well, since Bailey's birthday is in a little over two weeks, we have to give the invitations to our guests as soon as we can. Would you like to help your brother find all of our friends at the hospital and tell them about the party?"

"Yeah!" Zola cheers.

"Good, ZoZo. Then, after, we can go to the park, how's that sound?" Both Bailey and Zola scream with excitement at the prospect of the playground in a little while. Meredith begins writing the invitations quickly as Derek drives to the hospital. Sure they could just wait until tomorrow, but Derek had explained earlier on the way to the store that it would be cute to let Bailey hand them out and best to do it when they knew that they wouldn't be called in to work. Meredith had wholeheartedly agreed, loving the idea.

Meredith finishes the last invitation as Derek pulls into the parking lot. "Who should we go to first?" He asks Meredith.

"Owen? He has the best chance of being in his office." She answers. Derek agrees and they get out and gather the kids. Bailey holds tightly to Derek's hand, bouncing with excitement. Meredith and Derek grin broadly at each other, happiness filling them as they watch their son, their own hands intertwined. Zola presses the elevator button with her one hand that wasn't in Meredith's. They head to the Chief's office and sure enough they hear Owen's voice telling them to come inside.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Owen asks, shocked.

"We're not here for long, Hunt, we have to get to the playground. Someone just wants to give a few people something." Derek says, nodding at Bailey. The little boy hesitates for a minute, looking up at Derek before smiling at Owen and walking forward.

"Here, Unca Owen!" Bailey looks up and smiles at him. He hands him a Paw Patrol invitation which Owen takes with a smile on his face.

He kneels down to Bailey's level. "What's this? Is this for your birthday?!" Owen asks, looking Bailey in the eye. Bailey nods. "Well, I would love to come! I wouldn't miss it." Bailey beams as he hugs Owen tightly.

"Mama!" He says, looking up at Meredith. "Unca Owen is coming to my party!"

Meredith giggles as she ruffles his hair. "He is, huh? She smiles and thanks Owen.

"It's my pleasure guys and I know everyone else you are looking for are out on the floor, not in surgery. I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Ok, thanks Owen." Derek replies as they head out. Luckily they find a few people in the cafeteria.

"Auntie Arzona! Auntie April!" Bailey calls.

"Look! Uncle Jackson and Uncle Alex too mama." Zola says softly to Meredith as they walk towards the table with the four doctors.

Meredith smiles and nods excitedly at Zola as they approach the table. "Hey, guys." She greets.

"Hey, Mer, Shep. What are you guys doing here on your day off?" Jackson says.

"Bailey wanted to give you all something special, right Bails?" She looks at her son.

Bailey nods and walks up to Arizona first. He hands her an invitation, "you come to my birthday?" He gives her a pleading look.

"Auntie Callie and Sofia too!" Zola interjects.

Arizona grins, "why of course, sweetie! We would love to come!" She tickles Bailey, causing him to giggle and squirm. He turns to April and hands her one as well and then Jackson and Alex.

"Woah, dude, a Paw Patrol party?" Alex exclaims. "I can't miss this and it's for your birthday, Bailey?" Bailey nods his head to agree. "I'll be there, bud." He gives Bailey a high five and then pulls both Bailey and Zola in for a hug.

"Danks!" Bailey exclaims to everyone at the table. "We just bought lots and lots of fun stuff with mama and daddy at the store." He explains as he bounces on his feet, clapping happily.

"Well, it sounds super fun already, Bailey." April exclaims. They talk for another moment before Meredith excuses them to go find the others. They manage to find Dr. Bailey, Richard and Amy and give them their invitations. For the kids in daycare, they quickly brought up a few to the teacher to put in the bags of the kids invited. The last person they needed was Cristina. After some searching they track her down in the Attendings Lounge. She turns her head when she hears the door creak open. Meredith looks up at Derek who smiles, encouraging.

Taking a breath, Meredith leads Bailey over to Cristina. "Hey!" She greets.

"Hey, Mer." She smiles. "Hi, Bailey, hey ZoZo!" She grins at them, holding her arms open. Both kids run and give her a hug.

"Auntie 'Tina?" Bailey starts when they're done. "Will you come to my birthday?" He looks at her, eyes wide.

Cristina takes the card and looks it over. She smiles at the baby, "I would love to come!" Bailey squeals as she pulls him back into her arms and giving him a kiss.

Meredith smiles in relief and mouths "thank you." To Cristina.

"Okay Zola, Bailey. That's everyone!" Derek exclaims.

"Park time, daddy?" Zola asks. Derek nods and Meredith laughs as the kids bounce towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Cristina." She tells the cardio surgeon.

"Ok, Mer." Cristina adds. They walk out the door to the elevator. When the door closes, Derek wraps Meredith in his arms, holding her close.

"I'm proud of you Mer." He whispers, his eyes sparkling with pride. Meredith smiles up at Derek, in awe at how much she loves him. She allows herself to bask in the joy of being with her husband and kids and not stuck in the hospital. They head out to the playground where they spend the rest of the day together, just the four of them.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! I love them! I wasn't going to put any Amy/Owen/Cristina stuff in, but, if you guys want to read it, I definitely will! Happy to add it in here.

So, here it is, Bailey's birthday! But, before that happens, there is another event that comes. There is loads and loads of MerDer cuteness, sexiness and Zola and Bailey cuteness. I wanted to also say, you can thank my niece for the funny gift for Meredith from Zola and Bailey. She did one for my sister-in law for the same occasion and it was so hilarious and honest that I had to do that in this story! I also want to add that I got a lot of these Paw Patrol ideas from Pintrest and my nephews birthday party lol!

Enjoy this nice, long update!

Chapter 22-

An alarm clock blares loudly throughout the dark bedroom. Meredith groans loudly and covers her head with the pillow. She buries her head deep into the mattress. Derek blinks, trying to get used to being awake again. He turns towards Meredith and sees her trying to avoid waking up. Stifling a laugh, he reaches over and shuts off the alarm clock. His hand then goes to rest upon Meredith's back. Rubbing gently he murmurs, "Meredith… Mer."

"No… I'm not getting up. Too tired." She moans.

"Meredith, we went to bed at ten." Derek says with a laugh. Meredith immediately glares at him.

"So? I had two surgeries yesterday and came home and put the kids to bed." She snaps.

Derek knew better than to argue wth his 10 week pregnant wife, "you're right, Mer. I'm sorry." He strokes her hair gently.

Meredith lifts her head to look at Derek. She smiles at him looking at her and brings her hand up to stroke his hair. Her fingers twist his curls lovingly. "Guess what, Der?" She says.

Grinning at her sudden change in demeanor, "what's that, Mer?"

A dirty smirk fills her features, "my boobs aren't sore today."

"Hmm, oh yeah?" Derek smiles saucily as his breathing quickens. He can't help but think how much he loves her changing hormones, even if they include the occasional snappiness. As his eyes roam her body that is propped on her side facing him, his fingers sneak up her shirt. They find her nipples and he rolls them in his fingers. He smiles as he hears Meredith moan in pleasure. He hasn't been able to touch her breasts in a few days, having to go around them. His smile widens and eyes darken with desire as she starts purring in happiness as he now cups and rubs her breasts. Derek leans down to kiss her at the same time and Meredith lightly holds onto his cheeks. They kiss slowly, tasting each other when they hear a knock on their door. Pulling apart, they sigh, disappointed.

"We'll finish this later, Derek." Meredith smiles at him, dragging her nails down his chest.

"Definitely, it's a date!" Derek smirks at Meredith, a sexy gleam in his eyes. There is a louder knock on the door causing Derek to groan. "You get ready Mer, I'll take care of the kids."

"Mm, okay." Meredith smiles as she leans in and kisses him again before he stands up to open the door. She watches Derek greet the kids and make them laugh as they head to go get ready. Stretching, Meredith sits up and rubs her stomach. She heads into the bathroom where she stands in front of the mirror. Pulling off her shirt she gasps audibly at her reflection. "DEREK!?" She screams, her eyes wide.

Not a second later Derek sprints inside. "What is it, Mer? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" His eyes are filled with panic and concern as he looks over her body, checking for blood or signs of danger.

"Look, Derek." She smiles, calming him instantly as she directs his gaze to her stomach. There was a small, only noticeable to them, baby bump.

"Meredith!" He whispers in awe as he wraps one arm around her and places his other hand next to hers on her new little bump. His face lights up like a child on Christmas morning as he looks between Meredith's identical expression and his growing child.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith murmurs adoringly.

"I love you, too!" Replies Derek. He kisses her repeatedly as she giggles. "Our baby is growing."

"He is." Meredith agrees, her eyes sparkle and she has this glow about her.

"Damn, Mer. You are so sexy, I may not be able to wait until tonight to ravish you." The last part comes out in a growl of desire. "I may have to have a consult for you in my office later."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith adds saucily. She places a hand on his chest as she looks at him.

Derek licks his lips before answering, "yes, Dr. Grey." He turns her so that she is facing him, his hands upon her waist. Meredith copies his movements and pulls close to him.

"I'll keep my schedule open then, Dr. Shepherd."

"Ok." He replies as they laugh together.

"Daddy!" A voice calls.

Snapping out of their bubble, Derek jumps back to the present. "Oh, I better get back to Zola, I left her mid- decision on which pink dress to wear." He chuckles along with Meredith.

"Okay, just make sure she wears leggings, it's supposed to be cooler today." Meredith says.

"Will do, Mer. Though she's going to choose pink. Everything is pink with her these days. And I don't know how I feel about that." He laughs as he turns to walk out the door with Meredith shaking her head and laughing along with him. Derek goes into Zola's bedroom and gets the kids ready while Meredith gets ready. After quickly preparing some breakfast for everyone, Derek gets himself ready and they head to the hospital. They drop the kids off at daycare and after changing into scrubs they go about their day. Today, Derek has a consult and a couple of quick biopsies before heading back to his office. He spends some time with paperwork before his mind drifts to Meredith and the kids. This weekend is going to be very special. The kids and himself have planned some fun things for tomorrow. He scrolls through the craft supplies he needs and makes a list of ingredients to buy. He bought his present the other day when Meredith got called in to work. Writing down the last item he puts his pen down and looks at his screensaver, it's a picture of Meredith and the kids at the beach in California. Smiling at the bright green eyes of his wife, he feels an intense need to see her which only triples when he remembers promising that he would page her at some point for a "consult." Smirking, he types the page into his phone pager and sits back and waits.

Meredith is sitting at a table eating with Alex and Cristina when her pager beeps. She looks at it and smirks when she sees who it's from. "Oh, uh… I have to go. Consult. Emergent." She blushes as she looks between her pager and Cristina and Alex. Cristina rolls her eyes and nods as Alex grunts in laughter watching Meredith turn around. She hurries off to Derek's office when she's stopped by her intern.

"I um have your labs, Dr. Grey" she stutters.

"Well, are they okay or not!?" Meredith snaps, annoyed.

"Yes." The intern replies, jumping a little.

Meredith sighs, relieved. "Go ahead and update the patient and wait for me to find you." The girl nods, shocked at Meredith's sudden change in behavior and scurries off to the pit. Meredith continues up to Derek's office, knocking slowly before opening the door and entering. She beams as she locks the door and looks at Derek who is leaning back in his chair, a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "You paged, Dr. Shepherd?" Her voice soft and silky.

"Oh, yes." He holds his arms open, gesturing for Meredith to come onto his lap.

As she straddles his waist, she feels his erection growing. "Hmm, it seems emergent." She whispers as she leans in and kisses his lips.

"Oh, it's a very big emergency." He whispers through the kisses. Meredith giggles as she runs her fingers through his dark curls. Derek runs his hands up and down her back, stopping to cup her ass. He pulls her shirt off and his blue eyes shine with desire. His hands pull her lips to his as he kisses from her lips, down her neck. She giggles as Derek looks longingly at her breasts. Her hand goes behind her back and unclasps her bra, freeing them. Derek licks his lips as he pulls down her pants and panties and tosses them aside. He takes one breast and cups it, testing the weight. Looking up at Meredith, they smile at each other as he begins massaging it, making Meredith moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Derek! That feels so good!" She chants as she grips the curls on the back of his head tighter. He takes the other one in his hand and gives it the same attention. His body leans into her and he licks and sucks right between her breasts. He presses tighter as Meredith chants his name.

"Meredith!" He admires as he takes a nipple into his mouth, making it hard. "You're boobs seem bigger." He says sexily as he looks up into her eyes. He places a kiss on each after he says this.

Meredith giggles and strokes his stubble filled cheek. "They probably are, Derek." He laughs deeply as he returns between them, kissing as Meredith holds his head tighter to her, relishing in her squeals of joy.

Derek looks up at her, full of love and desire. "I need you now, Mer." His voice deep. Meredith kisses him in response as he stands with Meredith in his arms and lays her on his desk. She reaches for his pants, helping him remove them. His erection hard and ready, she rubs it, causing Derek to shiver in anticipation. He rips his shirt off and settles into Meredith's awaiting arms. His fingers lightly stroke her blonde locks, down her cheeks, her neck and lower as he sticks two fingers inside her to check her wetness. She giggles as he does this and moans in happiness as he glides his cock inside. "Oh, Mer!" He sighs, both of their breathing getting quicker. She locks her legs around his waist as his strong arms brace himself on the desk. He begins thrusting hard and fast occasionally stopping to kiss her intensely. Her walls tighten around him and he slows to prolong the orgasm. He smiles as Meredith strokes his cheek with the back of her hand. Her chest is heaving so hard that he is even more aroused. "Mm" he hums as he kisses her neck and then moves lower to kiss her stomach. Meredith giggles as she lifts her hips, encouraging him to keep going. Derek thrusts start again as Meredith begins screaming in pleasure. He covers her moans by kissing her and whispering "shh, Mer. We're at work" the words come out as a laugh.

Smiling and running her nails through his hair, she gets a sultry tone, "hmm, I can't help it, Der. You are amazing." He chuckles as he kisses her, giving one last thrust. "Oh!" Meredith moans softly as her orgasm rushes through her, her head going back and chest going into Derek's in ecstasy. Derek feels his orgasm pulse through him as he pulls her tightly into his chest and buries his face in her neck. Meredith copies him and buries her nose into his neck, hand resting on his chest.

"Damn, you are wonderful, Meredith!" He coos as they feel the aftershocks of their orgasms finish. She hums in delight as a response. They lay together for a few minutes, Meredith enjoying the safety Derek always gives off, especially after sex. Derek picks up Meredith and they walk over to his couch to sit down. Meredith remains on his lap and their legs intertwine. Derek plays with Meredith's sweaty hair, enjoying the silky sex hair.

"I'm so tired, Derek." She moans.

"I know, Mer. It's part of the pregnancy."

"I know, it just takes some getting used to."

"Do you wanna pick up the kids?" Derek asks.

"No, I will be okay, I don't have anything other than consults and studying. I need to bank as much as I can now."

"You sure, Mer?" His eyes filled with concern as he places a protective hand on her baby bump. She nods, reassuring him.

Laughing, she adds, "if any of the consults are emergent I will give them to Amy or Nelson, unless it's really cool."

"That's my girl!" Derek cheers as they laugh together. He kisses her as they make themselves get up and dressed again. Meredith gets dressed and heads out to the pit when her pager calls again while Derek finishes paperwork in his office. He still has half an hour before getting the kids, so he decides to go down to get them a little early. Changing into his street clothes, he stops in the pit to let Meredith know. He watches her from a distance, taking in the way her body moves smoothly and her gorgeous smile as she works with the patient. He can still taste her on his lips from their earlier "consult" and he smiles fondly at the memory. When she turns around he begins walking towards her.

"Hey!" She exclaims. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well, I finished my paperwork and thought I'd head to get the kids a little early."

She smiles, "oh, they will love that!"

"Yeah, I figured." Derek nods. "I also wanted to know, do you want anything in particular for dinner?"

Meredith contemplates for a minute. "Hmm, pizza?" Her eyes light up bright.

Squirming, Derek hesitates before answering, "can it be the whole wheat healthy version?"

"As long as I can have extra cheese, salami, pepperoni, ham and anchovies on it." Her cheeks blush at Derek's expression.

"What the?! Meredith!"

She shrugs, "I can't help it, I'm craving those things."

Derek shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "Of course, Mer. I'll get you a pie with all that. How are you feeling? Still tired?"

"I'm okay, Derek, really. Go get the kids and my pizza! Oh and make sure we have peanut butter!"

Derek laughs before agreeing and turning concerned again. "If you're too tired, get someone to drive you home or call me and we will come get you." He cups her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Ok, Derek." She smiles and kisses him quick before turning back to her work. Derek, himself turns and heads up to the daycare.

He opens the door and sees his kids right away, it looks like they are just finishing making something as a group. "Zola! Bailey!" He calls.

"Daddy!" Zola squeals excitedly. She runs up into his arms and Bailey follows behind.

"Wanna see what we made for mama?" Bailey says after Derek hugs him. Derek nods.

"But it's a surprise for tomorrow, 'specially the paper, you see that tomorrow too, daddy." Zola explains as Derek grins, amused. They lead Derek over to the table where they were working. He sees two pieces of paper, one blue, Bailey's no doubt and one pink, Zola's. On each sheet there is a handprint with a stem and leaves drawn underneath to make it look like a flower. In the middle sits a poem. Derek reads the words and he chokes up.

"Oh, Zo, Bails! This is wonderful. Mama will love this." He smiles reassuringly. The kids beam with pride as they also show Derek a folder with a special surprise inside. Laughing, Derek stands, "come on guys, we have our own things for mama to finish."

"Yay!" Zola cheers. He gathers everything together and they head out, totally excited when Derek mentions pizza for dinner. They head to the grocery store first and pick up some items for the cake. He gets strawberries, flour, eggs, milk, cinnamon, icing and strawberry ice cream. The next stop is the craft store where he buys modeling clay and heavy string. They head home where Derek orders the pizzas to be picked up from their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Ok, guys, let's make our gifts for mama." He says. "First, we make a big ball of clay." He demonstrates while holding both kids on his lap. He lets Zola and Bailey take turns practicing making a ball. "Then, we push it down into a big circle." The kids giggle as they help push the clay down.

"We did it, daddy!" Bailey exclaims.

Laughing, "you guys did!" He kisses their heads lightly. "Now, we take the heart cookie cutter and cut out a heart shape!" The kids smile as he shows them. "Last, we take one of each of your hands and we…" He takes their hands and places them on the circle so they form a heart on the clay. Gently, he presses their fingers down so they make a print. He helps them pick their hands up and wipe them off. Derek smiles at the two small handprints.

"That so cool, daddy!" Exclaims Zola.

"It is, sweetie. Now, before we put it in the oven to harden, I'm just gonna write Z-o-l-a and B-a-i-l-e-y."

"That my name!" Bailey says with excitement. Derek laughs as he praises Bailey. "Mama gonna love it!"

"Yes, buddy, mama will really love everything." He tickles him, making him giggle. "Okay, let's go make the cake now!" The kids jump up and run to the kitchen happily.

"What kinda cake we gonna make?" Zola asks.

"A strawberry cheesecake. It combines two of mama's favorites."

"Sounds super yummy!" Zola grins largely. Derek chuckles as he pokes Zola in the belly. They begin with the crust, Zola and Bailey taking turns smacking the chocolate cookies in a bag.

"Eww, that's smooshy!" Bailey squeals with laughter as they press the cookies into the pan with butter to form a crust.

"It is, Bailey, you're right!" Derek adds before cleaning them up so they could prepare the filling. They cut up all the strawberries, Derek randomly sneaking both of them little bites of the delicious fruit.

"Yummy, daddy!" Bailey looks up at Derek as he sneaks another strawberry.

Derek mixes the strawberries into the cream cheese mixture as he smiles at his son. "It's pink, daddy!" Zola says in awe.

"It is, Zo! Do you like?" He looks at her in wonder. Zola nods with enthusiasm as she continues to help. "Do you want to mix, Bailey?"

"Yeah, daddy!" He says eagerly. They pour the mixture onto the chocolate crust before Derek pulls out more strawberries. "More?!" Bailey cries in shock.

"Yes, bud, we are going to cut them up and put them all over the top." Derek explains. He cuts them in half and let's the kids put them on the top before covering the cheesecake and placing it in the freezer. They take their art project out of the oven and let it cool. Derek choosing to put the final piece on a little later. He cleans up while the kids play, going to make sure both his and the kids gifts are wrapped and hidden. When he's confident that everything is in place, he notices that it's time to pick up the pizza. Luckily, they don't have to take the ferry as the restaurant is on their side of Bainbridge Island. He texts Meredith to find out if she has left yet and if she's okay to drive. She responds rather quick that she's leaving shortly and is alright to drive. Content, Derek gets the kids into the car and head to get the pizza. By the time they get the pizza and pull into the driveway, they see Meredith open her car door.

"Hey!" She smiles as she sees Derek step out.

"Hey, yourself." He smiles, placing a quick kiss on her lips as he bends to get the pizza.

"Mama! Mama! Bailey and Zola cry from the car as Meredith grins happily and pulls them out, hugging both.

"How are you guys? Did you have fun with daddy?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey nods from his spot on Meredith's shoulder.

"He got us earlier!" Explains Zola. "It was a surprise."

"I bet!" She strokes Zola's braids. "Now, let's go have some pizza!" She is met with cheers as they walk inside. Derek watches as Meredith eats her oddly topped pizza and dips the crust in peanut butter. "Derek, I think I'm having stronger cravings this time." She whispers, looking at him, shocked.

"Hmm, I agree." He watches her in amazement, smirking as she rolls her eyes. They finish their dinner before settling down to watch a movie and cuddle. Meredith feels all the stress and tension leave her body as she rests her head over Derek's heart, arm wrapped around his stomach. Derek cradles her with one arm around her back, the other around her waist, resting on her opposite hip. His nose is buried in her hair as he watches the movie Zola picked. He feels so content in this moment, this is all he ever wanted.

The next morning, after their movie night, Derek awoke bright and early. He smiles at Meredith who is still sound asleep next to him. Standing carefully not to wake her, he pads over to the window where a sliver of sunlight is peeking through and closes the curtains tighter. He walks out the door, shutting it softly. First, he goes into Zola's room and sits down on her bed. She's curled into a little ball, her head resting on her lion, arms around her princess doll. "Zola. Wake up." Derek murmurs gently as he rubs her back. She stirs and lifts her head, blinking a few times.

"It's time, daddy?" Her little voice filled with sleep.

"Mmhmm." Derek nods and smiles. "Now, let's go get Bailey." Zola scurries up and wraps her arms around Derek's neck. They walk into Bailey's room whose bed is filled with his stuffed animals and his arm is wrapped around his favorite Dalmatian. Derek wakes Bailey the same way as Zola. His little blue eyes filled with sleep but a smile on his face a mile wide. Derek cradles both of them for a moment, letting them get used to being awake. He brings them into the kitchen and sets them on the barstools. He pulls out various pans and bowls along with the ingredients to make breakfast. Zola helps crack eggs into a bowl and Bailey helps pour flour and sugar into the bowls and soon Derek has cinnamon rolls in the oven and he begins the pancakes. "What kind should we make, Zo? Bails?" He asks.

"Um, banana!" Zola suggests.

"Banana and chocolate!" Bailey counters.

Derek laughs and gets an idea. "How about banana, chocolate and peanut butter?"

Zola's eyes bulge is awe. "Definitely!" She nods.

"Ok, then." Derek sets to work knowing that Meredith was going to be very happy. He gets some pancakes on the griddle with the kids help and makes some eggs as well. The oven rings, signaling the cinnamon rolls being done, when he pulls them out, a warm, comforting scent of cinnamon fills the room.

"Daddy, my tummy just got really rumbly." Bailey says. Derek laughs and ruffles his hair.

"They do smell good, huh, buddy?" Bailey and Zola both nod, not taking their eyes off the food. "We'll put a couple extra plates on the tray so we can eat too, don't worry." Derek explains. He pours a light frosting over the rolls and watches as it drips down. Pushing the finished rolls out of the way, he grabs a large purple breakfast tray and sets it up on the counter. He places a large plate in the center and the kids help choose which cinnamon roll to give Meredith and which pancakes. Adding the eggs next he then places a glass of juice and cup of tea behind the food. He lets Zola carry some plastic plates and forks and hands Bailey some lavender. "This is mama's favorite flower, guys. Isn't it pretty?"

"It smells like mama." Zola comments. Derek grins proudly that Zola recognized that.

"It does sweetie." He acknowledges. "Okay, you two. Let's go." He gets them down and picks up the tray. Carefully, they walk to the master bedroom. Zola opens the door and Derek sets down the tray on Meredith's nightstand. He takes the lavender and plates and places them on the tray as well. Smiling at the kids he gives a look of encouragement to go ahead. Zola and Bailey wriggle their way onto the bed. Bailey plops himself onto Meredith's side and wraps his arms and legs around her.

"Morning, Mama!" He says, rubbing her cheek.

Zola snuggles close to her chest and rubs her nose in Meredith's neck. "Time to wake up, mama." Meredith moves as she begins to wake up, her mouth forming into a huge grin. Derek's heart soars as he hears Meredith giggle when she sees Zola and Bailey all cuddled on top of her.

"Happy mommy's day." Zola adds before giving Meredith a big kiss.

"Ya, happy mama's day." Adds Bailey. "Love you!" He smiles a smile identical to Derek's.

"Happy Mother's Day, Meredith." Greets Derek as he sits down on the bed. He reaches over and strokes the top of her head. His eyes sparkling with love and adoration. She sits up, pulling the kids up with her, smiling.

"Thank you, guys." She says, sleepily.

"Look what we made for you! Well, daddy cooked it but Bails and I put stuff into the bowls and mixed." Zola points to the tray on the table. Meredith looks over at her nightstand and her eyes well up at the sight.

"Wow! Look at all that!" She grins happily at Bailey and Zola as Derek pulls her into a hug, kissing her head lightly. Her eyes meet Derek's and he gives her an extra squeeze as he looks at her like there is no one else on the planet except them. "It looks delicious!"

Derek chuckles as he gets up to move the tray over her legs. He runs into the kitchen and brings the bowl of eggs and plate of rolls and pancakes for him and the kids. "You deserve it, Mer." He smiles as he watches her take a bite of the cinnamon roll. Her eyes close at the amazing taste as she licks her lips. Derek watches her, smirking at how hot she looks to him right now.

"You guys did a great job!" She adds to the kids.

"Thanks, mama!" Bailey beams. "Daddy, can I have one now?" He turns to Derek.

"Sure, bud." Derek hands him a plate with some food. "How do you like the pancakes, Meredith?"

"Oh, they are amazing!" She says eagerly, taking another bite. They all continue to eat their breakfast in bed, Bailey and Zola each cuddled into one side of Meredith. Derek sits back in amazement of all his favorite people together in front of him. After snapping a picture, he leans over Zola and guides Meredith's face to meet his eyes. He is unable to resist placing a soft, passion filled kiss on her lips. They kiss like this for a while before pulling back and staring into the others eyes. Meredith's chest heaves as she breathes heavily from the intensity of the kiss. Still looking into her eyes, Derek takes the last bite of her pancakes and guides it to her lips, his eyes darkening as he watches her take it in her mouth. She smiles and rolls her eyes playfully as she chews, licking her lips as she swallows to tease him. "There are babies in the bed, Derek."

"I know there are babies in the bed." He tickles Zola for good measure. "What would you like to do today, Mer? It's your day."

"Hmm, can we just stay home and play?" She suggests.

Grinning, Derek responds. "Of course, Mer. We won't even get out of our pajamas. How does that sound kids?!"

"Ya!" They cheer. "Can we give mama our stuff now?" Zola asks.

"I get gifts too?!" Meredith asks, shocked as she smiles at Zola.

"Of course, Mer." Derek smiles. "Let's go into the living room and you guys can give them."

"I love the lavender, Derek." Meredith says as she lifts the small vase off the tray before Derek takes it away. He agrees as they stand and follow the kids to the couch. Once they are all seated, Zola and Bailey run to get their gifts as well as Derek's. "You didn't have to do all this, Der." She whispers.

"Well, we wanted to and you deserve it Meredith." He says honestly. His fingers caress her cheek lovingly.

"Here ya go mama!" Bailey says as he places four gifts onto her lap.

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" She coos at her son. Bailey smiles and climbs up onto the couch, resting his little head on her arm. Meredith opens the first present that is from Bailey and she feels her heart melt. Her fingers trace his small handprint as her eyes fill with tears. This is her baby's little hand. "I love it, Bailey!" She adds as she reads the poem that says:

"Mommy, I know you love me by the way you show you care.

You hug me and talk to me softly; When I need you, you are always

, I'll love you always. From my heart, I want to say,

I am so glad you are my mommy."

Meredith's eyes continue to well with tears as she reads the words and then looks at the pictures Bailey also drew. Derek looks at her, concerned, but she just smiles and shakes her head. She smiles even more when she opens Zola's and sees her handprint flower with the same poem. "This is wonderful, ZoZo!"

"We made it just for you! Zola smiles as Meredith looks at the pictures Zola drew as well. "We drew pictures of you and me and you and Bailey." She explains.

"I see, Zo. They are beautiful! I'm going to put them all in my office so I can always see them!" She exclaims proudly, causing the kids to beam happily.

"Here, mama!" Zola hands her two folders.

"Ah, the thing you wouldn't let me look at yesterday." Derek jokes. Meredith opens both folders and pulls out a piece of paper from both. She hands it to Derek so he can read it as well. At the top of the paper were the words "Mommy's Super Powers."

"We did at daycare. Miss Kimmy wrote down our answers." Explains Zola. Meredith and Derek nod as they laugh at the sweetness of what's written.

At the top says, "My mom can do amazing things." There were pre-written sentences with blanks filled in with the kids answers. For "She can…faster than anyone." Zola put "find my shoes." Bailey put, "fix a boo-boo." "She makes the best…" Bailey put, "chocolate chip smiley pancakes" and Zola put "eggs." When Derek reads this, he looks at Meredith, shocked. Meredith just gives him a shrug and smirks at him. "We always play…" Bailey put, "doggies and Mickey Mouse." Zola put "princess tea party." For, "she likes to…" Derek and Meredith both blush intensely because both kids put, "kiss daddy." After laughing at that for a while, they keep reading. When Meredith reads the next line she can't help the tears fall, "she makes me so happy when…" Zola put "she hugs and tickles me and smiles at me." Bailey answered "she plays with me." The next part was "she can fix…" Both kids put "people." The last one was "I love it when…" Bailey put, "she plays with me and puts me to bed" and Zola put, "gets to come home early and plays with me." Meredith and Derek stare at each other in amazement before Meredith pulls Zola and Bailey into her arms, squeezing and kissing them until they burst into giggles.

"Oh, ZoZo, Bailey. I love these so much!" She looks at them proudly as the kids smile with joy.

"This one we did with daddy." Zola hands her a small, square box. Opening it, Meredith sees the ornament that Derek helped them make the day before. Derek had added a photo of Zola and Bailey from a few weeks prior into the space where they cut out the heart.

"Oh you guys, this is amazing. Look at your handprints, it looks like a heart. It's a picture frame!" She praises.

"That my name!" Bailey points out on the ornament.

"It is, Bay!" Exclaims Meredith. She feels her heart melt with love as she looks at all that her kids and Derek did for her.

"This one is from me, Mer." It's really small box and Meredith is surprised when she opens it and she gets more tears when she sees what's inside.

"Oh, Derek!" She gasps. Inside is another charm for her bracelet with three birthstone gems, one for each child, including the baby. Underneath is a little baby onesie that says, "I have the bestest mommy in the whole world." She chokes up as she looks at Derek. Leaning in she kisses him, deeply. "I love these and I love you!" Her voice is sincere and filled with adoration as she rests her head against his cheek.

"I'm glad, Meredith. I love you, too. Thanks for being an amazing mama and wife." He whispers as she snuggles closer to him, causing Zola and Bailey to clamor onto their laps. They spend the rest of the day just playing everything from tea party to paw patrol to surgery. Lunch is outside and they plan on having dinner outdoors as well. Around 4:30, Derek starts preparing some chicken parmigiana for dinner while Meredith and the kids put out paper plates and silverware. Meredith is blown away by the wonderful meal and is shocked when Derek brings out the strawberry cheesecake he made with the kids.

"Look what else we made with daddy for you, mama!" Bailey squeals.

"Wow, Bailey. That looks amazing! You guys did so wonderful!" Her eyes shine with love as she looks at Bailey. Derek smiles as he watches Meredith interact with the kids, his heart growing. He closes his eyes and swallows hard when he hears Meredith groan in pleasure as she takes a bite. "Oh, Derek!" She murmurs, causing Derek to shift to control himself. After all, he still has two hours before the kids are asleep.

"I'm glad you like, Mer!" He says genuinely.

"It's really, really yummy, daddy!" Interjects Bailey.

"Well, you guys did a great job helping me make it." Derek adds.

"Hmm, I love cake!" Zola says, her mouth full.

Laughing, Meredith begins, "well, we will have more in a few days on Bailey's birthday!" She looks at Zola and then leans over and strokes Bailey's hair.

"Yay! My birthday!" Cheers Bailey. They continue to discuss Bailey's cake and other birthday fun as they continue celebrating and once the kids are asleep, Meredith and Derek celebrate in their own way. Derek spends into the morning hours making love to Meredith making her feel so loved and cherished. She just wants to lay in his arms forever.

A little less than a full week later, the morning of Bailey's birthday rolls in, clear and sunny. The complete opposite of the actual day he was born. Bailey was the first one awake that morning and the first thing he did was run into his mama and daddy's room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Mama! Wake up!" He jumps up and down on the bed, bending down to pat Derek's cheeks and stroke Meredith's hair. Derek unlatches his arms from Meredith's waist and rolls onto his back.

"Happy Birthday, Bailey!" He murmurs sleepily. Meredith rubs her eyes and sits up as well.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Bailey jumps enthusiastically. He giggles happily.

"It sure is, Bails! Meredith giggles.

"Come here, bud." Derek says jovially holding out his arms letting Bailey jump into his arms." He hugs the boy tightly and showers him with kisses.

Meredith leans in and kisses Bailey's head. "Happy Birthday, baby." She whispers, stroking his little cheek. It's hard to believe it's been three years already. "Are you so excited for your party?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun!" Bailey screams with excitement.

"It will!" Says Derek. "So, we better get up and start getting ready. I was thinking that you may like some super special chocolate chip birthday pancakes? He asks. Bailey nods vigorously as he licks his lips. "Ok then, how about you and mama go get ready and wake Zo up and I'll start making them?"

"That sounds good." Meredith agrees and lifts Bailey into the air, spinning him quickly. They head into his room while Derek goes to make breakfast. When Meredith comes out she is leading two bouncy kids. Bailey has on jeans and a blue Paw Patrol shirt with Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall. The words "Birthday Boy" are printed over the number three in the middle. He's wearing a fireman's hat with a picture of Marshall on the front and Dalmatian dog ears on the side. Zola is wearing a pink Paw Patrol shirt with Skye and Everest with matching jeans. She has on a pink fireman hat with Skye's picture and felt dog ears on the side.

"Well, don't you guys look adorable!" Derek exclaims as he sets plates of pancakes in front of them.

"Yeah, I saw these hats online and had to get them. There's more for the other kids too." Blushes Meredith.

"I think it was a great idea." He strokes her cheek lovingly.

"Daddy, my pancake looks like a doggy!" Bailey exclaims.

"Mine too!" Squeals Zola.

"Yeah, I made them especially for today, buddy."

"I love them!" Complements Bailey.

"This is so sweet, Derek." Meredith adds, looking at her own plate. After they eat, Derek and Meredith let Zola and Bailey watch Paw Patrol in their room while they set up the party. They wanted everything to be perfect and they had some surprises that Bailey didn't know about. Guests were coming at three and it was already 10:30. Derek set up large tables outside, some out on the lawn and one against the wall on the deck. He places the decorations on the table while he goes inside and begins the cake. Meredith begins hanging the decorations that Derek laid out. Once the cake was out of the oven, Derek modeled it so that the smaller cake was on top like a tower. Setting it aside, he goes to find Meredith.

"Hey, I'm going to go pick up the balloons and food." He mentions, placing his hand gently on her back.

"Okay." She looks up and smiles. "I can go, I can bring Zola to help, we can't forget about the bakery too, Derek."

"That might work, because I did forget the bakery! I can work on the snacks before I keep going with the cake." Meredith shakes her head at him and goes to get Zola. They had ordered some extra special cookies from the local bakery, they were special "Paw Patrol" cookies shaped like paws and had a picture of each dog as well as some shaped like dog bones. Bailey had no idea about them. She heads out with Zola to the party store. "Okay, love bug, let's get some balloons. Which ones do you think Bailey would like?"

"Ohh! That one! She points to a large red and blue paw shaped balloon with "Paw Patrol" and "Happy Birthday" written on it. "That one too, mama!" Zola points out a life sized Chase shaped balloon.

"Oh, I totally agree, Zo." Meredith smiles as she selects those two balloons along with a red one with "Marshall" on it, some red and blue balloons with paws and "happy birthday" written on them, a number "3" and some plain red, yellow and blue balloons with each of the dogs. She takes them to the cashier to get helium inside and then spends a good twenty minutes figuring out how to get everything in the car. They stop at the bakery to pick up the cookies on the way home.

"Those look super yummy!" Zola exclaims as she takes in the bright reds, yellows and blues of the frosting. She licks her lips hungrily.

"Look, we got you two Skye ones for you, Zo." Meredith smiles at Zola adoringly. Zola looks up and smiles happily at Meredith. She claps her hands in excitement as they walk out and head home.

"Daddy! Look at what we got!" Zola runs inside with some of the balloons.

"Woah! Look at those!" Derek smiles as he watches his wife and daughter enter. He goes over and lovingly takes Meredith's cheeks in his hands. After he places a sweet kiss on her lips, he takes the large box of cookies from her. "Wow! These look awesome!" He says about the cookies.

"I know! I could eat them all!" Meredith exclaims, eyes wide.

"Me too." Smiles Derek. "How are you feeling today?" He wonders with concern.

"Mm, great, Der." She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good, baby is behaving?" Derek chuckles.

"Yes, he's behaving." Meredith laughs.

"Thank you, baby." Derek rubs Meredith's slightly larger belly. "Well, I got all the snacks set up and look what else came." He points to two large boxes on the counter.

"Oh! The cupcakes! Wow! Those are amazing." She looks at the cupcakes that just arrived special from Magnolia Bakery in New York. They were chocolate with marshmallow paw prints on red, yellow and blue frosting. "Bailey is gonna freak." They laugh in agreement. Derek closes the box and heads into the kitchen as Meredith heads outside to decorate the tables. Before long, everything is complete and Meredith stands back to admire her work.

"Wow, Mer. This is excellent." Derek walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hmm, thanks. Is the cake done?" She asks.

"Just finished. Let's get the presents and the cake we can bring out later." Meredith agrees and they go ahead and bring the gifts outside onto one of the tables.

"Derek, what's this?" She asks as she walks past the grill after putting the last gift on the table.

"Oh, I thought it would be fun to only serve hot dogs like a hot dog bar and people have to order them based on each dog from the show." Next to the grill on a small table sits a colorful menu. On top says "Paw Patrol… On a roll." Underneath has a picture of each dog, there's one type for each. Next to the picture of Chase is a description of the hot dog; "The Chase"- Mustard, Onions, Tomatoes and Pickles. The same thing continues for each dog.

"Derek!" Meredith says with laughter. "Seriously?!"

"You like?" He smiles.

"It's super cheesy, but I love it. Most importantly, Bailey will love it." She adds, genuinely.

"I'm glad, let's go get Bailey." They head inside to find the kids playing with some of Bailey's Paw Patrol toys. "You guys ready to see the party?" Derek asks.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Bailey screams, running into Derek's arms. Derek laughs as he kisses Bailey and carries him out to the patio, Meredith and Zola along side of them. When they step outside, Bailey's mouth opens wide, eyes shine with excitement. "WOW!" He shrieks, wiggling in Derek's arms. On the deck sit two tables, one next to the grill that has the hot dog bar with a blue tablecloth. All the toppings sitting on top of red and yellow Paw Patrol plates. The other table was against the wall that has a huge poster of Paw Patrol behind it. The poster has the words "Happy Birthday" across it horizontally. Meredith had placed most of the balloons around the sides of the poster. There was a Paw Patrol plastic table cloth on top and various plastic dog bowls with snacks inside. They had labeled each snack with names like "Fetch Sticks", "Fruit Kibble" and "PUP-corn" on top of small recipe cards with Chase, Rocky and Zuma. Inside each bowl were little toothpicks that had one of the dogs on it saying "Bailey-3" and "Happy Birthday." There were red, yellow and blue paper plates and cups on top as well. Walking down the steps to the lawn, you could see banners along the fence of flags of the same colors. There was one banner that read "Happy Birthday, Bailey!" With Rubble and Rocky on each end. There were three tables out on the lawn. The one in the middle was the longest. It had a large plastic tablecloth with all the characters. On one end sat a chair with the "3" balloon and the big "Happy Birthday" Paw Patrol balloon tied onto the back. There were Paw Patrol plates and plastic cups for everyone. In the middle were various Paw Patrol tabletop decorations. The other tables had yellow table cloths and paper paw prints and bones all spread on them. One table had gifts and a cut out of Rubble with the words "Bailey's birthday!" The other had some desserts that they had gotten the other day at the store. Derek added the cookies and cupcakes earlier. They used Bailey's Rubble toy with his digger and made a "construction site" with "Rubble on the Double" puppy chow- that was actually frosted Chex mix. On the other end sits "Marshall's watering station with mini fire hydrant water bottles. Bailey shrieks with joy when he sees the cookies and hears where the cupcakes are from. After a little begging, Meredith let's each kid have a cookie. They continue to the front of the house where the front door has another huge Paw Patrol banner that says "The pup's are ready to roll; Bailey's turning 3!" And the Chase balloon set up next to it. There is a "Pin the badge on Chase" game and a small table with a "design your own badge activity." Bailey gets more and more excited the more he sees. Finally, it's time to see the cake. Bailey, Zola and Meredith gasp when they see the cake. The bottom cake is royal blue and has edible candy dog bones around the edges. In the middle sits the name "Bailey" with a paw shaped cookie. The top cake is red with candy paw prints all over. Derek even put Bailey's toy Chase, Zuma and Marshall on top around the "3" candle.

"Daddy! It's my cake! It looks so good!" Bailey says in awe. His face lights up in happiness and Meredith and Derek share a look of pride.

"Derek! How did you do all this?!" Meredith asks in wonder, not at all surprised that her husband would do this.

"I found a bakery that sells these candy designs and all you do is pick them up, take them off the paper and place them on the cake." He explains. Meredith stares at him in love, with a huge smile on her face, she lunges forward and kisses him. He moans in satisfaction as their lips mesh.

"You are amazing, Derek." She breathes when she pulls away.

"So I've heard." He smirks, a twinkle in his eye.

"Daddy, can I have a cake like this for my birthday?" Zola asks.

Feeling guilty that he was in D.C around Zola's birthday this past year, he nods. "Of course, Princess!" He smiles, eliciting a cheer from Zola.

"Bailey, come check these out." Meredith takes Bailey over to the front door. "These are for you and your friends to wear and Zola." Bailey smiles wider when he sees the little Paw Patrol capes with a badge and paw print on top and matching masks that looked like Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Skye. Meredith also points out the little "doggie bags" shaped like a dog bone filled with party favors.

"Wow, mama! I love it!" Bailey hugs Meredith tightly. "Can Zo and me put ours on now?"

"Sure, sweetie! Daddy and I have to bring out the drinks and a couple other snacks because everyone is coming soon!" She helps Bailey put a Marshall mask and cape on in addition to his fire hat and helps Zola with her Skye one. They go run and play while Derek and Meredith bring out the other drinks for the adults and some potato chips.

Meredith and Derek are watching the kids chase each other a short while later when they hear a surprised voice. "I never thought I'd see the day, Meredith Grey, did you do all this?!" A shocked Miranda Bailey says, Tuck and Richard behind her. They turn around, smiling at their friends.

"The kids have had other birthday's before, we've done this." Meredith chuckles.

"This is big though, Meredith. It's marvelous." Richard smiles, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, it's thanks to Hunt for adjusting our schedules so we can do more for the kids." Derek explains.

"It's wonderful, Meredith." Miranda smiles, giving a nod. "Now, where's the birthday boy?"

"He's chasing his sister." Meredith chuckles. "Bailey!" She calls when she turns out to the yard. Bailey stops running and looks up at his mom. When he sees who is up there, he runs quickly to the deck. Zola behind him.

"Auntie Bailey! Uncle Richard!" He jumps into Richard's arms first, causing Derek to take the gift out of his hands quickly.

"Is that you, Bailey? Or did a dog jump into my arms?" Jokes Richard.

"It's me, Uncle Richard! I have a Marshall mask on for my birthday!" Bailey exclaims.

"Oh, it is you!" Smiles Richard. "Happy Birthday, little Bailey." He adds.

"Yes, happy birthday, little man." Miranda agrees.

"Danks!" Bailey comments, holding his arms out to Miranda who happily takes him and hugs him. "Hi, Tuck!" Bailey says after hugging his aunt. Tuck offers his own greeting in return. "Let's get you ready for action." Bailey wiggles down to the ground and he and Zola take Tuck to get a mask and cape. The adults laugh as they watch a three and four year old drag a preteen off to put on a cape and mask.

"Hey!" A voice calls again.

"Callie, Arizona." Derek greets. "Hi, Sofia!" He smiles at the little girl who waves up at him.

"Sofia!" Zola cries with a smile when she sees her friend. She drags her off to get a mask and cape while Bailey runs up to Callie and Arizona.

"Hi, Bailey! Happy Birthday, sweetie." Callie coos as she kneels down to his level. "I love your shirt!"

"Danks, Auntie Callie. I gots it because I'm the birthday boy!"

Arizona bends down as well and chimes in, tickling him. "You sure are, you look so grown up!" She gives him a big smile. Bailey looks up at Meredith and Derek, giggling with joy.

"Bailey, come play!" Zola calls, Sofia in a Skye mask, cape and hat as well.

"Look at me mami! Mama!" Sofia says pointing out her gear to her mom's.

"Super cool, Sof!" Callie complements before Sofia runs off to play with the others.

Eventually, all of the guests arrived and there was a whole yard of kids dressed as Paw Patrol characters. Derek fires up the grill while Meredith walks up to Cristina who is looking out at something in the yard while drinking a beer.

"Hey." Whispers Meredith. Cristina turns and smiles at her. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh, of course Mer. This is great, I bet Bailey is so thrilled." Cristina adds, looking back at her point of focus.

"He really is!" Meredith beams. She follows Cristina's gaze. "What are you watching?"

Cristina is silent for a long moment before responding. "They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Who?" Asks Meredith.

They watch as Owen lifts Bailey into his arms and swings him around. Amelia next to them, laughing as Bailey squeals with laughter wrapping his arms around Owen. Amelia places her hand on Owen's arm and the other on Bailey's back, leaning in and kissing the birthday boy. "Owen and she-Shepherd." Cristina finishes.

"Amelia?" Meredith asks. "We haven't noticed, we don't see much of her lately outside of the hospital since we got home." She explains. Cristina sighs and walks off, leaving Meredith confused. She shrugs and walks over to Derek. "Hey." She murmurs, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Hello!" Derek greets, his voice silky as he turns in her arms. He leans down, capturing her lips.

"Mm!" Meredith hums in content as they kiss. "So, how's the food coming?" She asks.

"Almost done, let's see if the kids wanna play the games." He suggests. Sure enough, Bailey and Zola eagerly agreed to play "pin the badge on Chase." Bailey laughs the whole time as he takes turns with his friends being blindfolded and walking up to the poster and sticking a badge on some part. He was very excited when he actually got his badge on Chase's uniform. Meredith smiled wide as Bailey jumped happily into her arms when this happened. Then, he, along with all the other kids had a lot of fun coloring pretend badges while Derek started giving the adults their ordered hot dogs. Himself and Meredith enjoying watching everyone order according to the menu. From Cristina's confused reaction about how to order to April and Arizona's eager reaction. After everyone ate, Bailey insisted on opening presents. He sits on the grass in Meredith's lap, Zola next to them. Derek hands out gifts and takes gasps and cheers as he opens new Paw Patrol toys including a "Paw Patrol Look out" play set and bowling set from Meredith and Derek. He hugs his new Rocky stuffed animal and his eyes shine when he receives "Rocky's tugboat" and new "Mickey and the Roadster Racers" cars.

"Wow!" This is so cool!" Shrieks Bailey as he opens a new emergency cart play set.

"Let's open another one, Bailey! Zola cries handing him another.

"Oh! That's from me, Bailey." Adds Cristina. He rips off the paper to find a preschool 4d model puzzle of the heart.

"Danks, Auntie 'Tina!" He smiles up at her before taking the next one. He gets some clothes and books and Alex gets him a kid version human anatomy puzzle. "Awesome! It has the brain parts!" He exclaims making Meredith burst out laughing.

"That's my boy! Derek exclaims, proud.

"Four Shepherd neurosurgeons. I don't know how I feel about that." Miranda mutters.

"Five, Zola likes the brain stuff too, don't ya, ZoZo?" Meredith smiles lovingly at her daughter.

"Yeah, mama!" The little girl nods, eyes shining bright.

After a few more gifts they are done. "Cake time, mama?" Bailey asks, his eyes pleading.

"Of course, baby, go sit in your chair." Bailey stands up and scurries over to the table. Zola sits on one side of him while his friends sit in the other chairs close to him. Cristina and Alex sit next with Jackson and April across from them. Owen and Amelia sit next to them with Miranda and Richard across, next to Alex and Cristina. Callie and Arizona sit at the very end. All eyes are on Bailey as Derek and Meredith carry out the cake. Bailey jumps with joy in his chair as he sees his cake come closer.

"Woah! Look at that!" Jackson says in amazement. Meredith smiles and stands on one side of Bailey and Derek on the other after they place the cake in front of him. Bailey claps his hands and smiles up at Derek. He laughs when Derek makes a silly face at him and kisses his blonde locks.

"Derek, that looks like one of dad's cakes." Amelia says in awe. Derek just smiles knowingly at her, surprised she remember. They sing and Zola helps Bailey blow out the candle.

"I want a big piece, daddy!" Bailey states.

"Me too!" Agrees Zola.

"Ok then." Chuckles Derek as he cuts the cake, giving Bailey and Zola a piece from the blue cake. Their mouths are soon covered in blue frosting as they gobble down their chocolate birthday cake.

"This is delicious, Derek!"Meredith moans. She takes a bite and chews slowly, her eyes closed in content.

"I'm glad you like, Mer." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her. She tastes like chocolate and another intoxicating taste he can never get enough of that is uniquely Meredith. Everyone finishes their cake and the kids run off playing again, forgoing the piñata they had gotten due to Bailey not wanting to break the large Marshall figure. Before long, all the guests begin to leave, hugging Bailey and receiving their "doggy bags."

Now, Meredith is rocking a sleepy Bailey in her arms in his room. Derek walks inside, watching the two of them. After a moment he walks over and rubs her shoulders. "Hey." She smiles. He smiles and greets her back as they look at Bailey who is looking up at them with drowsy eyes.

"Did you have a good day, buddy?" Derek asks.

"Yeah! Everything was so fun!" Smiles Bailey as he cuddles into Meredith's chest.

"We're glad, Bailey." Meredith leans down and kisses his head with Derek following suit.

"Love you, mama." Bailey yawns, his eyes dropping. "Love ya, daddy."

Meredith and Derek feel their hearts squeeze with warmth as they watch Bailey fall asleep. "We love you too, Bails." Meredith responds as Derek kisses his little forehead.

"Happy Birthday, buddy." Derek whispers. They watch as their now three year old drifts off to sleep. His arms wrapped around his new Rocky toy and his Nemo. Both of them grateful that they gave their son a wonderful birthday.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you so much for loving this story. I can't tell you how much I love writing this. Thank you for all the reviews, especially the new reviewers I got on the last chapter. You all make me want to write more and so happy. I even was able to figure out how to add a few extra chapters than originally planned!! ;). I also wanted to say, Patsy, Susan, MerDer2015, no worries. Cristina will never be a main part of this story lol. I also have had enough of her after season 10. Especially with that "sun" quote. I was just thinking of mentioning an Owen and Amy/Cristina triangle through our MerDer talking to each other lol. Because Derek is Meredith's person and always will be, I'm never changing that lol. Yes, Derek is definitely the best husband and father lol. Keep reading! I am so glad you love this story.

Chapter 23:

The two weeks after Bailey's birthday flew by quickly. Meredith is now in her 13th week of pregnancy and she has never had more energy. Where before she was tired, now she was always full of energy and her morning sickness and nausea had passed as well, which was a plus. With these symptoms out of the way, Meredith and Derek were enjoying some of the more "pleasurable" aspects of pregnancy that they enjoyed when she was pregnant with Bailey.

Meredith is laying snuggled up to Derek on the couch, her chin resting resting in the crook of his neck. Her hand is stroking his soft hair, playing with his curls. "Hmm, I could just stay like this all night" she murmurs. Derek smiles widely, watching her, his hand resting on her tiny bump.

"Me too, Meredith." They were relaxing together after putting the kids to bed, they had the next day off. He nuzzles her hair, inhaling the relaxing, intoxicating scent.

Meredith's eyes roam over Derek, her green eyes fill with desire and lust as she visualizes his hard chest underneath the dark blue shirt he's wearing. She licks her lips as her eyes reach his lap. A burning, hot fire fills her stomach suddenly. "Derek." Her voice chokes out, hoarsely.

He gives her a crooked smile, "yes, Mer?" He coos. She sits up, her hands traveling to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them.

"I need you, so.much.now." She says, looking into his eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones are back?" He whispers excitedly, adding a growl of delight before laughing along with her.

"Oh yes!" Meredith says as she immediately straddles his waist. "I had to control myself not to jump you during surgery today." He adjusts her on his waist and rubs his hands up and down her sides.

"Hmm, I love these pregnancy hormones!" He says as he kisses her neck repeatedly. "You can jump me anytime!"

Meredith giggles, "good to know, Derek." She cups his cheeks and kisses him hard, her hands raking through his hair, pulling at his curls. Derek rubs her back, pressing her closer to his chest. Meredith finishes getting his shirt off and tosses it to the side. Her finger slowly travels over his lips, down his chin and onto his chest. She plays with his nipple as she bites her tongue. Her lips find his clavicle and she kisses a pathway down his chest.

"Meredith! Oh, Mer! Keep doing that!" Derek pants as her warm tongue flicks his hard nipple. His hands roam lower to the waistband of her pants, reaching inside he cups her bottom, squeezing lightly. He pushes her pants down leaving her sitting on his lap in a pair of thin, lace black panties. Meredith kisses lower leaving red marks on his skin. The sensation she gives him makes Derek arch into her warm mouth. She scoots back on his legs a little, Derek's strong arms holding her steady. Her hands find the hem of her tank before she lifts it over her head. She smiles a sultry smile as Derek beams at her exposed chest. Her chest heaving, causing her breasts to bounce up and down. Derek feels himself harden and desire run through his veins. "What would you like, Meredith?" Derek asks huskily. Meredith looks into his eyes and guides one hand to her breast and the other to her folds. Derek smirks as he watches her clutch onto his shoulders for support while throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"DEREK!" She shouts as he rubs her breast and clit at the same time. "Oh! Oh! Der!" She moans as she feels an orgasm pulse through her quickly. Derek grins and laughs saucily as he feels her wetness all over his fingers. Meredith leans forward and sucks on the crook of his neck. Derek pulls her close, his fingers twisting in her hair, pulling her hair back as he kisses down her neck. Meredith runs her hands over the smooth muscle of his arms down to his pants, quickly yanking them down while still kissing him. She hums in delight as she feels Derek nibble her ear while pulling her panties off. Her hand finds his cock and rubs it up and down.

"Mer!" He says reverently as her hand moves to his balls. She giggles and places herself over his erection. Derek cups her cheeks and strokes softly, he looks deep into her eyes and kisses Meredith as she sinks onto him. They both moan in pleasure as they connect as one. Meredith leans forward, pressing her chest against his. Her arms wrap around his neck allowing her forearms and hands to rest in his hair. Derek holds her close, his hands cradling the back of her head. He leans his face right between her breasts, kissing up and down. He lifts his hips up telling her to begin. Meredith starts riding him, slowly at first in order to adjust to his size.

"Yes, Derek!" She coos as she bounces up and down. Their moans mix together as they make love. Meredith beams as she strokes Derek's cheek with the back of her hand as she watches him come. His chest is heaving and she leans down to kiss his chin and cheeks. She continues riding and she soon feels warmth spread through her. "That's it, Der!" Meredith screams as her orgasm courses through her body.

"Oh!" Derek exclaims passionately. He pulls her in for another hot, intense kiss. Their lips melting together. "Meredith." He whispers, caressing her cheek and looking into her green eyes. His forehead goes forward to rest on her other cheek. Meredith holds the back of his head, breathing heavy.

"Wow." She mutters. "Stupid pregnancy hormones are back." Her giggle is infectious as Derek laughs along.

"I like the stupid hormones." His smiles sweetly.

"I love you, Derek." She adds simply, loving the high she feels when she says that.

"I love you too, Meredith." Came his reply. They shift so that Meredith is cradled on his lap. He pulls a blanket over her so she doesn't get cold. His head rests in the crook of her neck and his hands go to her baby bump.

"I had to get the bigger scrub bottoms today, Derek." Meredith mentions, closing her eyes.

"Mm, he's growing." Derek mutters happily.

"I'm gonna get heavier." Whispers Meredith. Derek lifts his head so he's looking right into her eyes.

"I think you're gorgeous, Meredith. You're so sexy carrying my child."

"Derek!" Meredith laughs.

"What? It's true! You are extraordinarily beautiful and I love seeing our child grow and I love seeing you wear my clothes too." He smirks as his lips run down her neck.

"Oh, Der." She says in awe, her head moves around so that she can kiss him eagerly. "We should probably tell the kids soon, I'm right at where I was when we told Zola about Bailey."

"You're right." Derek thinks. "How about tomorrow? We could do one of those sibling reveals?" He pauses for her reaction, laughing when he sees her shock.

"We can tell them, but maybe since we have the shirts they wore when I told you, we can use those?" They don't know what they say. But no sibling reveal or whatever." Her eyes are wide and she adamantly shakes her head. "Maybe when we find out it's a girl or boy." She says with a laugh. "Then we can go take them to get something for the baby?"

"Okay, I like that." Derek chuckles. "Now." He begins saucily as he maneuvers her so she's laying on the couch. "I think we need to give your hormones more of what they want…" He chuckles as he runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her swollen lips as she purrs in delight.

"Absolutely, Derek. This is very urgent." Meredith murmurs between kisses. They fall back into making love, eventually making their way to their room where they fall into a sated and restful sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Meredith and Derek wake up together, limbs entwined. "Morning." Meredith murmurs softly as she gazes into his blue eyes.

"Good morning!" He smiles. "You sleep okay?" He asks as his hand strokes her cheek, down her body.

"Perfectly." Her voice is warm and soft.

"Good, I'm glad." Replies Derek. "So, how should we tell the kids?"

"Umm…" She thinks. "Well, we can bring out the shirts after breakfast and show them. We can plan on going to pick out something for the baby and then the playground? I mean telling Zola was easy because she was so little. How did your parents tell you about Amy?"

Derek thinks for a minute. "I was a little older than Zo." He scoots up on his arm, holding his head up with his hand. His lips go down to Meredith's stomach, kissing and then sits back and smiles. "My parents read me a book about babies and told me I was gonna be a big brother." Meredith laughs lightly. "I just remember telling them that I wanted a brother." He smiles fondly at the memory.

"Aww, so you were probably disappointed when you found out Amy was a girl." Meredith comments.

"At first, but then my dad told me about having an important job of protecting her, making sure she doesn't get hurt. Like its his job to protect me and all of my sisters and my mom." Derek's eyes glaze over, returning when he feels Meredith's warm hand on his cheek.

"Derek, that is amazing. We should definitely say that if Bailey feels the same way." Meredith smiles. "We can also stop at the bookstore and pick out a book about it, show them the sonogram."

He inhales sharply, "yeah. I'd like that." His smile is bright as he looks over Meredith. "So, what does baby want for breakfast?" He asks.

Meredith thinks, "she wants waffles." Derek chuckles as he stands up. After dressing, they head out to begin breakfast. As the waffles are cooking, a sleepy Zola comes shuffling out, her Cinderella pajamas rumpled, her stuffed lion hanging loosely from one hand. "Morning, ZoZo!" Meredith exclaims happily. She holds out her arms and hugs her daughter when she walks into them. Derek comes around the island as well and wraps his arms around both Meredith and Zola, kissing Zola's little head.

"How's my princess this morning?" He asks with a smile.

"Good, daddy." She says sweetly.

"Good, sweetie" he adds, giving her a kiss. "Are you hungry?" Zola nods as she rubs her eyes. Derek finishes cooking and serves Meredith and Zola. As he is serving himself, Bailey comes running out.

"Hi daddy! Hi mama!" He chirps happily.

Laughing, Derek bends down and lifts him into the air. "Morning, buddy. You're quite awake this morning."

"I was up playing, I smelled waffles." Derek spins him in the air before placing him in his seat. He giggles uncontrollably after he is seated while Derek gives him a plate of waffles and fruit.

"What were you playing, Bails?" Meredith asks, taking more waffles and some fruit.

"Cars." He answers, mouth full of waffle and chocolate chips.

"Sounds fun." Meredith responds, stroking his hair. They continue to eat until every last waffle is gone. When they are finished, Derek and Meredith nod silently to each other. Meredith gets up and goes to their room to get their sibling shirts and jeans. Derek cleans them up and brings them to the couch. After a few minutes, Meredith is back with the clothes and the sonogram picture.

"Ok, guys, Mama and I have something special for you today, so we are going to get you dressed together." Derek begins.

"S'prize, daddy?" Bailey asks as Derek nods.

"Yay! Surprise!" Zola cheers.

"Okay, Zo. Do you remember this shirt?" Meredith shows Zola the "big sister" shirt.

Nodding, Zola replies, "uh huh mama! That's what I wore when we tooks pictures for daddy's birthday."

"That's right, ZoZo!" Meredith smiles. "Look, Bailey has one too. Let's put these on today." They get the kids dressed quickly and sit back on the couch. Derek and Meredith next to each other with Bailey on Derek's lap and Zola on Meredith's. Derek has one arm wrapped around Meredith's waist.They look at each other, trying to figure where to start. Finally, Derek takes a big breath and begins.

"Bailey, do you know what Zola is to you?" Derek asks as Bailey looks up at him, confused. Smiling, Derek continues, "she's your big, what?"

"Sister?" Bailey guesses with a little smile.

"That's right Bay, now, how would you like to be a big brother like Zola is a big sister?" Derek smiles at him. Bailey looks up at Meredith for clarification.

"Huh?" He whispers.

"Bailey." She grasps his little hand, "you are going to be a big brother and Zola, you are gonna be a big sister again." Zola looks up at her, eyes wide. "I'm gonna have another brother, mama?" Zola asks.

Meredith giggles, "maybe a brother but it could also be a sister."

"Yay!" Zola cheers and bounces in Meredith's lap. Laughing, Meredith hugs Zola, kissing her head.

"That's what your shirt says, "big sister." Meredith explains. She sees Bailey looking between Meredith and Derek, unsure. "Look, Bailey." Meredith leans close, grabbing the sonogram,"see that there?" Bailey nods, pressing himself against Derek's chest. "That's mama's belly and that. Is a baby, your little brother or sister."

"Baby?" Bailey asks quietly, staring at the picture. Meredith smiles and nods at Bailey as Derek hugs him close. "In mama's belly?" He questions,hesitantly, sounding amused at the concept. Meredith maneuvers Zola so that she is also sitting on Derek's lap. She lifts up the sweatshirt from Derek she borrowed, exposing her growing bump.

"See, Bails, the baby is growing right here." Her hand takes Bailey's and then Zola's and places them on her stomach. Derek's heart melts as he watches, smiling at the scene before him.

"How baby get in there?" Bailey asks innocently. Derek looks at Meredith in shock and horror.

"Umm…" Derek stutters. "Well. When a mama and a daddy…" He looks at Meredith for help, who just smirks and shrugs. He decides to continue, "when they love each other sometimes they get given a baby and the mama has to grow that baby in her belly." Derek answers quickly, feeling more confident when he sees Meredith smile and nod. He prays that neither child will ask "how" the baby gets put there. Thankfully, Zola chooses to pipe in at that moment.

"Bailey, you will love being a big brother. You get to tell someone what to do!" She giggles.

Stifling a laugh, Meredith interjects. "Zola, you aren't supposed to tell anyone what to do!"

"Sorry, mama." She says sheepishly. "You get to help someone littler than you get bigger." She tries again, feeling reassured by her parents smiles. "Can I see the picture, mama?" Zola asks.

"Of course, sweetie." Replies Meredith. "Here's the baby, right here." She wraps an arm around Zola and points out the little white blob.

"Aww, so cute!" Zola exclaims. "So little!"

"Yeah, but baby has grown since we got that picture." Derek adds. "So, Bailey, what do you think of being a big brother?" Bailey looks up at Derek and shrugs lightly while nodding. He places his fingers in his mouth and cuddles against Derek. "How would you guys like to go pick out something for the baby and then go to the bookstore and playground?"

"Yay! Playground!" Zola cheers. Bailey just looks at Zola and continues to suck his fingers. They stand up and begin heading out to start their day. The ferry ride is peaceful as usual and soon they end up at their favorite baby store.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith exclaims, as she sees a tiny purple dress. It's cotton up top and then lace at the bottom, it comes in sizes only for a 0-12 month old and has dark purple flowers along the bottom. Her eyes well up as she strokes the fabric. Derek pulls her close from behind, his mouth going close to her ear.

"That is beautiful. If it's a girl we have to get that." He comforts her, rubbing her shoulders. Meredith nods and takes a sharp breath. Shaking her head and wiping the small tear from the corner of her eye, she kneels down to Zola and Bailey.

"Okay guys, now, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet so we can't get a dress. What do you want to pick out for your brother or sister?" Meredith asks.

"Let's look at toys!" Zola says, her eyes shining. Bailey grips onto Meredith's hand tightly and watches as Zola excitedly pulls Derek towards the toy section.

"Oh, how about we get a stuffed animal for the baby?" Meredith hears Derek suggest as she walks up with Bailey.

"Good idea, Der." She says, rubbing his arm. "Look, Bails, they have turtles, bears, lizards, Dolphins, cats, dogs. So many choices!" Meredith smiles, hugging Bailey close.

"Oh! I want to get my new sister this!" Squeals Zola happily as she holds up a small panda bear, it's black and white with blue eyes.

"I think the baby would love that, Zo!" Derek exclaims, proudly. Zola smiles and hugs it close.

She runs up to Meredith and places the bear on her belly. "Ya like this, baby?" Zola giggles. "I think she likes it, mama."

Giggling, "I think he does, too, sweetie." Answers Meredith. "Did you choose something, Bails?" She asks. Bailey holds onto Meredith's hand tighter and shakes his head.

"It's okay, bud. We can look around." Derek adds. They walk around the store showing Bailey some blankets, rattles, some onesies and some books. He shakes his head at everything.

"I guess you don't have to pick something now, sweetie." Meredith coos, bending down to lift him into her arms. She kisses his cheeks and strokes his soft hair. Bailey let's his head rest on her shoulder. "You guys ready for the bookstore?" Zola and Bailey nod their heads and they walk up to the cashier to pay for Zola's present for the baby. They walk out and down the road to the large bookstore. The children's section is rather large with bright scenes of nursery rhymes and fairytales along the walls. There are places to sit and read books at the back of the section. They pass the toddler section where Zola sees a princess book.

"Daddy, can I get this book?" Zola looks up at Derek, her eyes somehow shining like Meredith's when she wants something. Derek looks up at Meredith before answering.

"Sure sweetie. Bailey would you like to pick out a new book for bedtime?" He rubs Bailey's back affectionately. Bailey tightens his grip on Meredith and nods quietly at Derek. Leaning in to whisper into Meredith's ear, Derek says, "I figure it may be a good idea to get them something little if we are getting the baby something." She nods in agreement.

Meredith attempts to put Bailey down, but he whines in protest. "Buddy, I thought you wanted to pick a book?"

"I do. Mama come with me." Bailey replies.

"Ok, sweetie." They go to a shelf and Meredith kneels down to look with Bailey.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek asks softly, making sure she was okay carrying Bailey around.

She smiles up at him. "I'm great, Derek." She goes back to looking with Bailey. He eventually picks out a Lion King book. "Oh, that looks good, baby. We can read it tonight." Meredith tells him. Bailey smiles and picks out another random book, this one is a book about cars and trucks for preschoolers.

"For baby?" He asks Meredith. She looks at Derek who shrugs.

"If that's what he wants to give him or her, that's fine." Suggests Derek. Meredith nods at Bailey and stands up. Bailey immediately reaches his arms up to Meredith who lifts him into her arms. He buries his face in her neck as Derek and Meredith share a concerned look. They find the baby section where they see books explaining babies to toddlers and books about being a big brother and sister.

"Oh, look at this, Derek." Calls Meredith. "It's a book called "The Best Big Brother." Derek comes up next to her and looks along with her. "It tells the kid what's fun about being a brother and what he can do that the baby can't and what the big brother can help with."

"I like that, Mer." Replies Derek.

"See, Bailey, here's a cool book about being a big brother." Meredith smiles at him and kisses his forehead. "Now, here's one for Zola." She points out a book on being a Big Sister.

"That looks nice, How about this brother one? Should we get two?" Derek asks. He shows her another book that has a picture of a little boy and a baby on the cover.

"Yeah, the more information we can give, the better." Answers Meredith. Derek nods, taking the books. They pick out a couple more cute baby board books as well as a book called "The Berenstain Bears- New Baby" and head to pay. As they walk out, they pass a small café. "Derek, I'm starving!" Meredith moans as she sees the picture of a Philly Cheesesteak on the window.

"Me too, Mama!" Zola agrees.

When Meredith bends down to respond to Zola, she attempts to let go of Bailey. "No, Mama!" Bailey screams in protest.

"Bay, I'm just giving Zola a hug, sweetie, it's okay." She looks at him in shock.

"Hey, come here Bailey, let's go get our girls some food, okay?" Derek picks him up, prying his little hands off of Meredith. He holds his hand out to Meredith, helping her stand. His nose rubs up against her cheek before he kisses her, a smile on their faces as they pull away. "Go ahead and find a seat, Mer. Bails and I will get the food."

"I stay with mama!" Bailey pouts.

"Sorry, bud. You're coming with me, you're my special helper with food." Derek smiles at his son as Meredith and Zola walk away to find a seat. They go and order their food and soon come back with a large Philly Cheesesteak, sweet potatoes and a chocolate cake for Meredith, a chicken wrap for Derek and grilled cheese for the kids.

"Derek, this looks great! But, um, can I get some fruit too?" Meredith smirks, sheepishly.

"Of course, Mer, anything for you and the baby." He smiles dreamily at her causing Meredith's stomach to burn with desire. As Derek walks back to the counter, Bailey crawls back into Meredith's lap with his sandwich.

"Mama, can I help with the baby?" Zola asks.

"Of course, ZoZo, both you and Bails can be my special helpers before and after he or she comes." Meredith looks at Bailey as she says this, but notices that he just seems fascinated by his sandwich. She takes a bite of her warm, gooey sandwich after responding, letting out a moan of pleasure just as Derek comes back.

"Meredith." He chuckles, "we still have 8 hours until bedtime." He sits and rubs her thigh seductively. Meredith grins at him, saucily, torturing him more by slowly licking sauce off the corner of her lips. Then, she leans in and kisses him, taking her time to massage his tongue, letting him do the same to her. She smiles widely when she pulls back.

"Trust me, Derek, I want nothing more than to ravish you in the bathroom right now." She whispers into his ear, her breath fanning him, making him shudder with desire. He smiles at Meredith, his eyes telling her that he feels exactly the same before turning to help Zola. They finish eating their lunch and head to the park. Thankfully, it's a nice, clear day with no rain in sight. The playground is a favorite with three twisty slides, a jungle gym, swings and even a long bridge to run across. It's shaded so it doesn't get too hot and it has riding animals spread through out.

"Come on, Bailey!" Zola cheers, pulling him down from Meredith's arms. He looks back at Meredith and Derek as his sister pulls him off to play. Derek pulls Meredith close to him and gazes at her lovingly.

"Let's go sit, Mer." He says softly. They sit on a bench in the center of the parks , their bags discarded to the side. Derek wraps his free arm around her stomach and Meredith cuddles into his chest, arms around his waist.

"Derek?" She begins as she watches Zola run happily across the bridge, her giggles echoing. Bailey, she notices is kind of lagging behind.

"Yeah?" Comes his response.

"Do you notice something off with Bails?"

"I did, he has seemed off since this morning. I noticed he was sucking his fingers."

"He hasn't done that since he was a baby." Meredith says. "Also, he is never this clingy or reluctant to play on the playground."

"I think he's worried about the baby, most likely. One of Nancy's kids was like that, I believe."

"Oh? What did she do?" Meredith asks.

"I don't remember exactly, I will ask my mom."

"Crap! Your mom, Derek! We have to tell her!" Meredith exclaims, her eyes wide.

Derek laughs, "it's okay, Mer. We'll tell her, maybe when we get home?"

After thinking it over for a minute, Meredith agrees. "Yeah, we have to anyway. Plus we need to tell Owen and Amy soon as well. We probably should tell her ourselves, especially if Bailey isn't thrilled."

"True. Well, we can tell my side and then if Bailey is more open once my mom gives some help, then they can tell your side." They laugh together as they continue to watch the kids. Meredith's hand finds Derek's thigh as she begins stroking the rough fabric on his jeans. The more she feels the familiar burning, the closer she gets to his crotch. She rests her hands super close and looks up into his dreamy blue eyes.

"I need you, Derek." She whispers.

"I know, Mer. Come here." He pulls her up and cups her cheeks, he kisses the sides of her neck before kissing her long and slow. She moans as she feels his tongue explore her cavern, her eyes closed in bliss. He pulls away suddenly when he feels a sharp tap on his knee.

"Dat MY mama!" Bailey screams, his eyes dark with anger. Meredith and Derek are so shocked that before either could respond Bailey runs off to the playground. They stare at each other as Meredith manages to begin speaking.

"I think we need to talk to your mom very soon." She says in disbelief.

"Yes." He agrees as he turns to Meredith. His warm hand strokes her cheek again as he gazes blissfully into her eyes. "You stay here, I'll go get the kids." Meredith nods as Derek goes to get Zola and Bailey. Zola easily runs up to Meredith first, but Derek has more trouble with Bailey. Soon, though, they manage to leave the park and make it home. Meredith sighs in relief as she plops down on the couch. "Zola, Bailey go play in your rooms for a little bit, okay?" Zola nods before eagerly running into her room and Bailey stomps into his bedroom. "Well, on a plus, I think we will be able to help your hormones earlier than planned." Remarks Derek, seductively, causing Meredith to laugh.

"Okay, Derek." She smiles happily, her voice getting deep.

"Good. Now, let's call my mom. Oh, are we telling Owen and Amy tomorrow?" Derek asks.

"I think so, sooner the better." Meredith answers. "Wait, Der." She says as Derek goes to set up FaceTime. As Derek looks at her, confused, she runs and grabs some cookies from the cabinet and eats them. Derek shakes his head humorously. He dials his mom's number and soon Carolyn Shepherd comes into view.

"Why hello, dears!" She says happily.

"Hey, ma!" Beams Derek, his arm pulling Meredith close when she offers her greetings. He keeps the screen focused above Meredith's stomach where you can almost see the little bump.

"What a nice surprise, how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great, mom." Answers Meredith.

"That's wonderful! Everyone here is good as well. Now, where are my grand babies?" Carolyn smiles.

Chuckling, Derek takes the moment and starts. "Well, Zola is in her room playing and Bailey is sulking in his room because he's not happy about your third grand baby." His eyes fill with tears as he watches his mom gasp in shock. Meredith giggles at her response, eyes wide, mouth open, hands clasped over her heart.

"You're, you, you're pregnant?!" She murmurs.

"I'm pregnant." Confirms Meredith.

"Yes, Meredith is pregnant." Derek lowers the iPad and rubs her baby bump affectionately as his smile grows.

"Oh, Meredith!" Carolyn cries. "Congratulations! How far are you?"

"Thanks, I'm at 13 weeks."

"Oh how marvelous! Another baby!" Carolyn exclaims. "So, you told the kids?"

Meredith inhales, deeply, and nods dramatically, "today we did."

"Zola was thrilled, loved picking something out for the baby. Bailey, not so much." Derek mentions.

"Oh dear, well I'd expect Zo to be thrilled. She is already a big sister. Bailey I can understand as well." Says Carolyn.

"We don't know what to do, we wanna take care of this sooner rather than later." Derek adds. "He's acting out already.

"Absolutely" Carolyn agrees.

"What did Nancy do when her kids overreacted about a new sibling?" Asks Derek.

"Well, I will tell you what I told her, which is what your father and I did with you Derek. Give Bailey loads of extra attention, sit with him, just with him and talk about how much you love him and that nothing is going to change with a new baby. Give him specific things he can help with and how being a big boy is great because he gets to do certain things. Show and tell him that he will always be your baby boy. Starting now and after the baby is born, set aside just for him and for Zola. Either together or apart. Show him pictures of Zola helping with him, of you and Amy when you were little. Tell him stories about being a big brother." Carolyn gives them a calming smile. "But tonight, don't talk more about it, just do what you normally do together, maybe make his favorite dinner." Meredith and Derek nod in agreement.

"Thanks, mom." Meredith replies, she still feels strange saying that. "We got the kids books about a new baby and being siblings. Should we not read them tonight?"

"Save it for tomorrow, let his brain process." Came Carolyn's answer.

"Those are great, ma. We are gonna tell Amy tomorrow actually. Maybe we can have her watch Zola while we take Bailey for some fun." Derek adds. Both women nod with his suggestion. They continue talking for a while, Carolyn asking all about the pregnancy so far and telling stories about Derek as a baby. When they hang up, Meredith stretches and nuzzles her cheek on Derek's shoulder.

"That really helped, Derek." She comments.

"Yeah, she did. So, we'll go tell Hunt and Amy in the morning and see if she can watch Zola. We should explain this to Zola also, we don't want her to feel left out either." Derek adds.

"Once Bails is better, we can have an evening with ZoZo." Meredith comforts. "We can take Bailey up to where we like to watch the ferries."

"Oh, he would love that!" Derek exclaims. "Alright, so, how about we make Bailey his favorite, Mac and Cheese tonight?" He suggests.

"Definitely! Make lots." She answers. "I'll go play with him, spend some time with him, just me."

"Ok, Mer, he will love that." He leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek as Meredith heads to Bailey's room. She knocks on the door and opens it carefully.

"Hey, baby boy." She says happily as she sees him sprawled on his bed on his back. He has his Paw Patrol toys flying at each other in the air.

Not looking at her he whispers "Hi" before going back to playing. Meredith goes to sit on the bed next to him, making a mental note to tell Derek that his son is exactly like him when he's upset. He's got the same expressions and mannerisms. Meredith notices that his shirt is off and he has several toys thrown in odd locations of his room.

"How's my buddy doing?" She tickles his belly and Bailey squirms, trying not to laugh.

"Fine." He mutters, focusing on his toys.

"Oh, Bails, I invented that word, that means you're not." Meredith says, realizing on top of Derek's brooding ability, Bailey inherited her avoidance. She decides to let it go for tonight and go in a different direction. "Can I play too?" Meredith smiles widely as Bailey looks at her in shock.

"Okay, mama." He says, a slight smile on his face. "We play Mickey Mouse?"

"Absolutely!" She responds as he grabs his Mickey play set and Clubhouse. Meredith pulls him into her lap and kisses his head multiple times and then his cheeks. "Ok, who I am I Bailey?"

"You be Goofy an Daisy." He instructs, taking Mickey, Pluto and Minnie once he hands the others to her."

"Ok, now what kind of adventure we going on tonight?"

"Umm, we have to find the lost cupcakes." Bailey explains. Meredith giggles as they begin playing. Just as they are using the last Mousekatool, Meredith gasps in pretend shock.

"Oh, Bails, I think I found them!" Her voice raises playfully as she holds him close. Bailey looks up at her in anticipation, a smile on his face.

"Where, mama?!" He giggles.

"Right." Her fingers crawl up his arms and then his sides, "here!" She says quickly as her hands go to his stomach, both of their laughs blending together as she tickles him mercilessly. Meredith moves to cradle him and continue as he squirms while laughing.

"Mama!" He cries between laughs.

"What's the magic word, Bails?" Meredith asks.

"Pweese!" He exclaims breathlessly. She stops tickling but doesn't let him move. Meredith pulls him close and Bailey snuggles closer and looks up at her with smiling, shiny eyes. A smile on his face, the first real one in hours.

"I love you, Bailey." Meredith says as she traces his features lovingly.

"Love you, Mama." Came Bailey's response.

"Let's go see if daddy finished dinner. She adds as she stands up and helps Bailey to his feet.

"Dinner is finished" came a voice from the doorway. Derek was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile on his face. He had watched Bailey and Meredith's tickle fight with pure pride and love.

"Did you see that whole thing, Der?" Meredith asks, walking up with Bailey.

"I did, it was adorable." He smirks. "Hey, buddy!" He looks at Bailey and rubs his hair. "Can you go get Zola and the two of you wash up to eat?" Bailey nods and smiles at Derek and runs off to find his sister. "What happened in here!?" He asks Meredith in shock once Bailey is out of earshot.

Meredith shakes her head and goes to rest on Derek's chest and Derek's arms go around her. "It was like this when I came in here and he was not wearing a shirt either. He is also definitely a mix of both of us, Derek." She laughs a little at the last part. When Derek looks at her to continue, she does. "He was laying in bed and brooding, barely looking at me and when I asked him how he was, he said "fine."

"Oh…" Derek says, making a face. "That does sound like us a little." Meredith nods and rubs his arms. "We're not gonna worry about it tonight, though. Let's go get dinner", he reassures her. He leads her back to the table where the kids were waiting and then brings over the Mac and Cheese along with a salad for him and Meredith. Bailey seemed to be lightening up after his play date with Meredith. He squealed with joy when he saw his favorite dinner and asked for seconds like he always did and even initiated more play with Zola. Since both kids were covered in cheese, they decided to give them a bath. Derek and Meredith made sure to follow exactly what Carolyn told them and not mention the baby, just follow the normal routine. That included, Meredith pulling each of them out of the tub, Zola in her hooded pink princess towel and Bailey with his hooded brown dog towel covering the tops of their heads. Next, she wraps them snugly while squeezing them tight and holding them close. Then, she hands them to Derek who, after kissing them, pulls them into his arms and carries them at the same time in his strong arms to their rooms. Once their jammies are on, Derek takes Zola and her new book and they go lay down after saying good night to Bailey and Meredith. Derek makes sure to add an extra "I love you" to Bailey when Bailey hugs him. Meredith leads Bailey into his room and snuggles next to him on his Paw Patrol bed and makes sure he has his Nemo, Marshall, Dalmatian and Stitch friends to sleep with. Bailey hands Meredith his book and snuggles close into the crook between her arm and chest. He begins sucking his fingers like he did earlier while Meredith reads. When she is done, she lays with him, stroking his blonde locks, the same way she does to Derek when he's been upset, until she hears Bailey's soft snores. Gently peeling herself away, she bends to tuck him in, whispering into his ear. "Night, Bailey, daddy and I love you so much," she kisses his cheek once more and leaves the room. She goes and sits on the bed when she sees Derek's not there yet. Removing her shirt and shorts, she lays back in her bra and underwear to wait.

"Sorry, Mer. Zo was asking questions about the baby…" He stops short when he sees his wife. "Woah!" He smiles wide and bright at the sight. "Damn, I love you so much!" Derek exclaims as he rushes to the bed, he scoops her up into his arms, cradling her as he rubs his stubbled cheek against her neck and spins her around, making her shriek with laughter. He lays her on the bed, eyes roaming her body hungrily before placing himself over her. Meredith smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and lifts her leg around Derek's waist, stroking his leg with her foot. Derek moves his head down to her stomach and strokes her baby bump. "Hi, baby." He says softly against her skin. "We told your sister and brother about you today. You will love them and they will love you just like your mama and I love you." He kisses Meredith's belly several times before smiling up at Meredith who is looking at him with pure love, her fingers entwined in his hair. He begins kissing his way back up her body, stopping between the valley of her breasts, licking and kissing. Meredith moans as his fingers run along her sides to her back, unhooking her bra. He throws it to the side as he rubs her enlarged breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she gasps as he also rubs her clit through her underwear.

"Derek!" She shouts as her hands twist in his hair and pulls. Before pulling his shirt off, Meredith strokes his cheeks lovingly. Once his shirt is off, she elicits a groan from Derek by running her fingertips across his chest while he sucks on her breasts harder.

"You are so wet, Meredith." He says saucily.

"Told you... Oh! Derek!.. It was urgent." She laughs through the pleasure he's giving, her eyes closed in bliss. Derek moves up to her lips and kisses her, first just a few pecks and then he kisses her deep as she holds him in place, her hands on his cheek. His lips find her neck where he kisses and sucks on her favorite spot on her neck. She wraps her arms around him, cupping his cheeks while kissing his jawline and cheek. His hands move to his jeans, ripping them along with his boxers off, tossing them to the side. He rubs his hard and ready erection against her thigh.

"Meredith." He murmurs sexily into her ear as they continue to kiss and he finally rips off her panties. His lips travel down to her wetness and he begins kissing her clit, tasting. Meredith can only handle that for a moment before she gets the most urgent need for her husband. Pulling him up, her hands roam over his sweaty body before one goes to his cock. Taking him in her hand, she rubs as she gazes at his bright blue eyes.

"I need you, inside me now, Derek."

"Yes, dear." Derek chuckles as he kisses her, positioning himself at her entrance. He cradles her head with one hand as he pushes inside. They moan in pure bliss when they connect and Meredith wraps her arms and legs tighter around Derek.

"Derek!" She cries in ecstasy as he begins thrusting, hard and fast.

"Mer." He whispers, burying his face in her neck. They pause for a moment to bask in the feel, Derek gazing into her green eyes and she into Derek's blue ones. Meredith strokes his hair taking in his features. "You're so beautiful, Meredith." He says in awe. His lips find hers as he begins moving again, loving the feel of Meredith rubbing his back and chest as well.

"Harder, Derek! That's it, oh, yes!" She encourages. They continue, switching positions until their orgasms flow through at the same time. Derek roars in delight as he feels Meredith's walls tighten on him while Meredith chants his name repeatedly. As they feel the aftershocks of their orgasms, Derek rests his face in the crook of her neck, placing little pecks all over while Meredith rubs his back. "I love you, Der." She whispers.

"I love you too, Meredith." Derek cups her cheek, lifting his head to look into her eyes. They rest and cuddle together before making love 3 more times that night. Their bodies sweaty and wrapped together as they fall asleep.

The next morning, Meredith wakes to feeling like a weight is pressed on top of her. Shaking her head she begins to open her eyes. She realizes that she is laying on her side, facing Derek. Her face fills in with a smile as she looks at her husband sleep. Lifting her head a little to the side, she sees the "weight." Bailey had wandered into their room at night and was now sleeping on Meredith's side, his arms and legs wrapped around her. Now, really feeling the need to use the bathroom, she reaches for Derek's arm since she can't reach Bailey unless she wants him to fly off the bed. She shakes Derek a few times before he wakes. His smile large as he sees Meredith. It fades into concern when he sees Bailey. "I really have to pee, Derek." Meredith says urgently and Derek rushes into action, prying Bailey off Meredith towards him. Meredith grabs a shirt from the floor and rushes to the bathroom. Derek cradles a still sleeping Bailey close to him while he waits. Shortly, Meredith returns and scoots back into bed. "Thanks, Der. Good morning." She greets while stroking his cheek. He grabs her hand and kisses each finger before repeating her greeting.

"I hope Amy can watch Zo." Derek mentions as he looks at Bailey. Meredith nods in agreement. She rubs Bailey's hair and cheek until the baby's blue eyes open, identical to Derek's.

"Mama." He whines and moves to Meredith like a magnet.

"Good morning, sweetie." Meredith coos, "this is a nice surprise." She tickles him lightly.

"I had a bad dream." Bailey says simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bud. Those are no fun, you can come in anytime." Derek adds, resting his hand over Meredith's on Bailey's stomach. They take advantage of just having Bailey by cuddling him in bed until the alarm blares. Reluctantly, they get up and ready for the day. Soon, every one including Zola are on the way to the hospital. Bailey continues to remain attached to Meredith, attempting to push Derek away when he leaned in to kiss Meredith and shrinking closer to her when they see Alex who attempts to greet Bailey in his usual way. Derek and Meredith look at each other in panic when this happens and when Alex looks at them strange, they brush it off as Bailey feeling sick. Luckily, they pulled Zola aside and told her not to mention about the baby so, she distracted Alex by telling him about the playground. Soon, they dropped the kids off at day care and were on their way to Amy's office. They figured they would tell her first since she is Derek's sister and Head of Neuro.

"Did you say anything to Zola about staying with Amy?" Meredith asks as Derek takes her hand in his.

"I did actually, last night when she was asking all those questions." He laughs, eliciting a laugh from Meredith as well. "She seemed excited." Meredith reaches up to knock on the door with her free hand before turning the knob. Both of them stop in surprise when they see Amy pull away from Owen suddenly as soon as they walk inside. Derek and Meredith just look at each other and silently decide to ignore it for now, they are too caught up in their own happiness at the moment. "Hey, Amy!" He smiles brightly at his sister.

"Oh, hey, Derek! Meredith!" She replies. "What brings you up here?"

"We have something we want to tell you." Derek explains.

"Oh, I'll just let you guys alone then." Owen starts before Derek stops him.

"No, stay, Owen. We were coming to you next."

"Ok then." Owen replies. "What's up?" Derek looks at Meredith, both have matching expressions of joy on their face.

"Amy." Derek begins, "you're gonna be an aunt again!" He says barely able to control his excitement.

Amy's eyes grow wide, "what?! Are you serious?" She covers her mouth.

"Yes, I'm 13 weeks." Meredith confirms, laughing when Amy throws her arms around Derek and Meredith's necks.

"I am so excited!" That's wonderful! Congratulations!" She exclaims, squealing with happiness.

"Yeah guys, that's wonderful!" Owen adds, hugging them.

"Thanks." Both Meredith and Derek reply. "We wanted to tell you guys before anyone else here in the hospital." Meredith explains.

"We appreciate that and Meredith, don't worry about a thing. You will still be able to take your boards the way we discussed and follow your same path that we planned. You will get maternity leave as well.

"Thanks, Chief." Meredith nods, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, enough work stuff." Amy jokes, "I want details, do the kids know?"

Derek breathes deep, "well, actually, that's something we wanted to talk to you about." Amy and Owen look at him in question before Derek continues. "We told them yesterday and Zola seemed beyond thrilled. Bailey on the other hand was not." They nod in understanding. "Ever since we told them, he has been extra clingy, especially towards Mer, acting out and even started sucking his fingers again."

"Woah!" Amy replies in disbelief.

"We were wondering if you could pick up Zola and let her sleepover while we spend some time with Bailey and talk to him?" Asks Meredith.

"Sure- absolutely. I love spending time with my girl." Amy agrees. "Does she know?"

"Yes, she seemed really happy." Adds Derek.

"Thanks, Amy." Meredith says.

"No problem, I'll make sure to page Nelson if anything comes in later." Amy chuckles. "Does mom know?"

"Yes, she's the only other one we told, she gave us pointers for Bailey." Derek explains. They continue to explain how they were going to tell others before they all headed out to the hospital floor.

Finally it came time to pick up Bailey. Derek and Meredith met at the attending's lounge and headed to the elevators, hand in hand. They weren't surprised when they got there to see Bailey pouting by himself while coloring off to the side.

"He had little bit of a hard time sharing with some of our littler ones today." The daycare teacher whispers to them.

Meredith groans as Derek replies, "we have had some recent news that has shaken him a bit, we're very sorry. Actually, we are only picking him up for now so we can talk to him. My sister is going to pick up Zola."

"Ok. It's not a problem, all kiddos go through periods like this." The teacher responds.

"Mama! Daddy!" They hear Zola's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Princess!" Derek scoops her up and squeezes her.

"Hi, love bug!" Meredith holds her arms out for a hug as well. "We're gonna miss you tonight, but you're gonna have some fun with Auntie Amy, okay?" Zola nods.

"I hope Auntie Amy plays dollies with me again!" Zola adds.

Derek laughs, "I'm sure she will." They give her one last kiss before she scurries off with Sofia. Inhaling sharply, they head towards Bailey. "Hey, Bails!" Derek smiles as he and Meredith kneel to his level.

"Hi, daddy. Hi mama." He says quietly.

"Bailey, how would you like to spend the afternoon and tonight with just me and mama?" Derek asks as Bailey looks up in shock.

"Zola?" He asks.

"Zola is gonna spend some time with Auntie Amy. We need some mama, daddy and Bailey time." Meredith adds.

Smiling slightly, Bailey responds, "yeah!" He scoots out of his chair and hugs Meredith. Meredith grasps one hand while Derek grabs the other. After saying one last good bye and giving one last kiss to Zola, the three walk out of the hospital. Bailey looking up at both Meredith and Derek confused. He watches as Derek drives through his favorite drive through and a chocolate milk, Bailey's favorite drink, and two lemonades.

"Where should we go, Der?" Meredith whispers.

"I was thinking we take him to where you and I like to watch the ferryboats." Derek says so Bailey can't hear. "Not where you took their picture, but ya know, the one where we went when we first started dating? With the wine?" He smirks at the memory of Meredith, wet, holding a bottle of wine. Telling him about the best place to watch the sunrise.

Shaking her head, "I wouldn't call that dating, but yes let's go there." Meredith replies. They drive to the bay right by the ferry terminal. Together, they climb a steep hill, not as high as where they live,where there're many benches. As usual, no one is sitting up there. You can see Elliot Bay and the ferries floating back and forth. Derek sits on the bench and when Meredith sits next to him, they pull Bailey onto both of their laps. Meredith offers him some chocolate milk while they take their lemonades. They sit and watch the ferryboats go by across the shiny blue water while Derek holds Meredith with one arm, hand resting on Bailey's stomach. He kisses Bailey's head in between sips. Meredith and Bailey resting their heads on Derek while they enjoy their drinks. When they finish, they cuddle wrapped up in each other. Bailey occasionally looking up at his parents. Finally, Derek begins speaking.

"Bailey, you know where we are right now?" Bailey shakes his head.

"We are in your mama and I's favorite spot. It's a special place that is so relaxing where you can work through what ever is bothering you." Meredith smiles at how calmly Derek is speaking with Bailey, who is now looking up at Derek. "Buddy, mama and I have noticed that something is making you upset. It's not like my little man to hit or not share." Bailey looks at the ground.

"Bails." Meredith pulls his chin up to look at her. "You didn't do anything wrong." She smiles to reassure him. "We just need to use our words to say what's wrong so me or daddy can help. Do you understand?" Bailey nods gently. "Can you tell us what's bothering you, sweetie?"

"You not be mad, mama?" Bailey asks.

"No, sweetie, neither will daddy." Meredith responds. Bailey looks out over the ferryboats as Derek and Meredith share a look. He reaches over and rubs Meredith's shoulder while they watch Bailey. The wind blowing their hair as they sit.

"I no want baby." Bailey whispers, tears falling silently. Meredith feels her heart tug for her boy as he wraps his arms around her waist, fists clutching her shirt. Derek sucks in a huge breath as he rubs Bailey's back.

"Oh, Bailey, it's okay, that's understandable." Derek soothes. Bailey looks up at him with bright, tear filled eyes. "Can you tell us how come, so we can help?"

"I your baby." He says as Meredith and Derek smile at how simple his reasoning was.

"Yes, Bailey, you will always be our baby. You are our baby boy even if this baby is a boy." Meredith begins. "But now, you get to be something even better. Not only will you be our baby boy, you are also our big boy who can do so many things." Bailey listens raptly.

"Bailey, being a big brother is a special job. You get to help teach the baby how to do things like play and help mama and I feed him, change her and teach her how to walk and talk."

"Baby can't do those?" He asks incredulously.

"No, sweetie." Meredith giggles. "You didn't know either. Zola helped us just like you and Zola will help with this one." She kisses him on the forehead. "You are a wonderful helper and daddy and I know you will be a wonderful big brother."

"Bailey" Derek pulls him into his arms, smiling when he doesn't resist. "Do you know that I'm a big brother and mama is a big sister?" Bailey looks at both and shakes his head. Derek chuckles a bit. "Auntie Amy is my baby sister."

"She is?" Asks Bailey.

"Yes" Derek nods. "It's our job as big brothers and sisters to protect our babies, okay?"

"Yes, Bails." Meredith begins to add. "You know how I call daddy my knight in shining armor" Bailey nods. "Well, it's a lot like that. Especially if this baby is a girl, we need you to be its knight in shining armor. Can you do that? Be a strong knight like daddy?" Bailey has a huge grin now.

"Yeah, mama!" He nods, enthusiastically. "But…" He gets an idea suddenly and looks down.

"What's wrong, Bay?" Meredith asks quickly.

"You, daddy and Zo still play with me?" He asks in a way that reminds Derek of Meredith when she is worried about something unnecessary.

"Of course we will, buddy!" Derek says immediately with Meredith nodding along. "The baby will need to be taken care of, but mama and I will always make time for you and Zola. You and Zola are our babies also, that will never, ever change." Derek looks right into his eyes to prove a point. "Let's make a plan now, okay?" Bailey and Meredith look at him. "You and Zola will get extra special out of the house time with mama and I at least once a week."

"Like the park, daddy?" Bailey asks eagerly.

Derek nods, "yep, or I can take you fishing one day and Zola another. On another day, Mama will do something with each of you." Bailey cheers at this, wrapping his arms around Derek.

"Who you a big sister to, Mama?" Bailey suddenly asks Meredith. Derek and Meredith look at each other with sad eyes, Bailey never got to meet Lexie.

Meredith strokes his hair, "I will explain more when you're older bud, but she is your Aunt Lexie and she went to heaven before you were born."

"Oh" Bailey breathes. "You show pictures?" Meredith smiles and nods as Derek gets an idea.

"How about, I show you pictures of when Auntie Amy and I were little and tell you some stories about when we were kids." He suggests.

"Ok, daddy!" Bailey squeals. He hugs Derek and then reaches for Meredith to join into the hug.

"I love you, Bailey, forever." Meredith says into his ear. Bailey looks up at his parents who are smiling widely at him.

"I love you, too, Bails. Always will." Derek adds.

"We love Zola too and the new baby, okay?" Meredith adds.

"I love you, too." Bailey adds, "an ZoZo an I wanna be a big brother like daddy." He smiles as they breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's my boy." Derek beams. "Now, how about we go get some pizza and ice cream?" He smiles at Bailey as he agrees adamantly along with Meredith. Derek lifts Bailey into the air and tosses him high before catching him, the little boy squealing with laughter. Derek holds him in one arm and wraps his other arm around Meredith's waist. Together, they head to Bailey's favorite pizza place, "Pizza Palace" where they have loads of pizza with different toppings. After, they play together in the game room. Bailey earns loads of tickets from playing games. "What prize would you like, Bails?" Meredith asks, stroking his hair. Bailey contemplates, tapping his little finger to his chin. He could pick from little choices of things like bouncy balls or stickers and big items like small stuffed animals or mini puzzles.

"I want that little dog and that bracelet for ZoZo." Bailey says, pointing to a blue dog with purple ears.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, baby." Meredith praises.

"Mama? Can I get something for my baby here?" Bailey asks. Meredith and Derek smile in awe of their son before answering.

"Well, the toys here are a little small and for a new baby stuffed animals need to be super clean. Would you like to stop at a store after our ice cream? Meredith asks.

"Yes, please." Bailey says.

While walking to the ice cream parlor, Bailey walks in between his parents, holding their hands and chatting non stop. Meredith smiles at Derek, both happy that their boy is back. "What kind of ice cream would you like?" Derek asks.

"Umm, blue! With lots and lots of sprinkles!" Bailey giggles. His eyes go wide as they pile a ton of rainbow sprinkles on top of an ice cream cone of blue, superman ice cream. "Yummy!" Bailey squeals, clapping his little hands before taking the cone. Meredith carries him and his ice cream over to a table while Derek carries her cup of strawberry ice cream that is covered in more strawberries, sprinkles, peanut butter cups and granola. He also grabs his own cup of coffee ice cream and sits next to them. This time, when Derek leans in to kiss Meredith, Bailey watches them happily. His face covered in blue from his superman ice cream. When Derek pulls away, they smile at each other before looking at Bailey, who is giggling. Bailey sits up and copies Derek, giving Meredith a kiss, this one a lot more sticky.

"Ok, time to go." Derek says as they finish their last bites. Bailey leans in to Derek and lets him clean his face. They walk down to another baby store, filled with lots of toys and other baby necessities.

"I want something super special." Bailey tells his parents. He searches all the isles before he sees a blue and purple elephant. "Look! I like this." He pets the toy, feeling its super soft fur.

"Oh, Bailey, that's adorable." Coos Meredith, kneeling down to his level. "Do you want to get that?"

"Yeah, baby will like it."

"The baby will love it because it's from his big brother." Derek adds. Bailey smiles, hugging Meredith before they head to pay. As they walk up to the register they pass some baby clothes. "Look, buddy", Derek stops and picks up two onesies. He reads the words out loud, "this one says, "I love my big brother" like the "I love New York" shirts and this one says, "Don't mess with me, I'll tell my big brother." The last one was luckily white, so it could go either way.

"Can we get them, daddy?!" Bailey asks.

Derek chuckles, "of course, buddy." They go ahead and check out. When they are home, they change into their pajamas. Meredith goes and sits on the couch with Bailey while Derek goes to grab the photo albums. She pulls him into her lap, holding his head against her chest. Her eyes well up when she sees Bailey put his hand on her belly.

"You know, Bails, soon the baby will be bigger and you can feel him or her." Explains Meredith. Bailey looks at her in shock. She continues. "You will be able to feel the baby kick. You used to kick me all the time when you were in my belly." Meredith and Bailey giggle together as Derek watches from behind them with a smile.

"I did?!" Bailey asks between laughs.

Meredith nods, "daddy was the only one who could calm you down."

Bailey covers his mouth with a gasp. "I sorry mama."

"It's okay, sweetie. That's what happens." She rubs his back gently, smiling as Derek sits back down.

"I will be happy to calm this next one down too." He says, rubbing her stomach, his lips go to Meredith's as he kisses her deeply. Meredith giggles as he smiles at her and gives her a steamy look. "Amy texted, her and Zola are having a good time."

"Great!" Responds Meredith. She reaches up and strokes Derek's cheek longingly.

"Daddy." Interrupts Bailey. "How do I protect the baby?"

Derek smiles before wrapping him in his arms. Meredith grinning at the sight, her hormones going crazy at the moment for her husband. "Well, you protect them by making sure he or she doesn't get hurt. Like not giving them anything little for a long while. Give them kisses and no pulling hair." Bailey listens carefully. "If the baby is sad see if you can make them happy." Derek explains.

"Like you make mama happy when she's sad?" Bailey asks.

"Yes, Bailey, that's right. With soft hugs and kisses. But, when it's still little they will cry because they are hungry, tired or have a dirty diaper. You can help the baby by helping me and mama, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Bailey smiles. "Let's look at pictures now!" He snuggles between Derek and Meredith as Derek opens the book.

"This is when Nana first brought Aunt Amy home." He shows a picture of little Derek holding a big, pink bundle.

"Aww! Derek, that's adorable." Meredith giggles. He smirks at her as he points out the next one. Bailey giggles as he sees Derek holding a diaper out to Carolyn. Derek shows another picture of a slightly older Derek and Amy on a kiddie slide at the playground. Amy is sitting in Derek's lap, his arms holding tight to her.

"Now, here is Amy's first day of preschool." Derek points out. It's a picture of a three year old Amy clutching on to an eight year old Derek. He has his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on hers.

"She looks scared, daddy." Bailey says.

"She was nervous, bud. But you know what? My daddy and I helped her feel better just like my big sisters helped me when I was scared."

"Auntie Lizzie is your big sister, right?" Asks Bailey.

"That's right, Bails. Auntie Nancy and Auntie Kathleen too." Bailey nods in understanding as Derek kisses his head adoringly. They finish looking at pictures that both Meredith and Bailey find highly entertaining.

"Ok, sweetie, time for bed." Meredith says as she tickles him. "Should we read your Big Brother books?"

"Yeah, mama." Bailey smiles. They cuddle together in Bailey's bed, Derek and Meredith on either side of him. Bailey rests his head on Derek's chest and holds onto Meredith's hands. Derek reads him both stories. They explain about what being a brother means, how mama might change and how mama and daddy will still love him even with a new baby. It also highlighted some cool facts about how being a big brother means he can do things a little sibling can't at first. Bailey listens with lots of attention. Derek's peaceful voice lulling him to sleep. Just as Derek finishes, Bailey blinks his eyes, sleepily. "I love you daddy. Love you, mama. Love you, baby." He looks at Meredith's stomach and smiles. Derek and Meredith hold and watch him as he drifts off to sleep.

"He is so amazing." Derek whispers in awe. Meredith nods with wide eyes before kissing him profusely. Derek squirms out of the bed before kissing Bailey as well, he then helps Meredith out of bed and pulls her into his arms, hugging tightly. He leads her into their room where as soon as the door is shut, Meredith pushes him against the wall. She places her hands on his cheeks as she kisses him.

"Derek, it's urgent." She moans through frantic kisses.

"Mm, pregnancy hormones." He moans happily as his fingers run through her hair.

"Yes." Kiss. "Seeing you with Bailey just made me." Kiss. "Want you more!" She trails her kisses down his neck. Derek moans in the pleasurable sensation.They fall onto the bed and continue to make love into the night, Derek helping fulfill her needs very well before falling asleep sated.

The next morning, Derek and Meredith woke to a very happy little boy.

"Morning, Bails." Meredith giggles as she pulls a bouncing Bailey into her arms.

"Morning, mama! Daddy!" He says, reaching for Derek who is rubbing his tired eyes. Derek hugs him before tickling and creates loud giggles from Bailey.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" Derek asks as they finish. Bailey nods, pulling both parents out of bed. They follow him to the kitchen happily. Derek makes some oatmeal and eggs while Meredith and Bailey watch.

"So, Bailey, how would you like to wear your big brother shirt and you and Zola help us tell some of your aunts and uncles?" Meredith asks.

"Ok, mama!" He says with excitement.

"I'll text Amy and have her meet us outside with ZoZo." Meredith says, "and we'll bring her shirt." She grabs her phone to send the message.

"Who do you want to tell, Mer?" Derek asks, placing the food in front of them.

"Well…" She starts hesitantly. "We've told most of my family except Alex and Callie. Oh, and Bailey and Richard."

Derek's heart swells as he beams in pride. Meredith is considering his family hers. "What about Cristina?" He asks.

Meredith shrugs, "I'm too happy to worry about if she will really be excited or not." Derek feels so thrilled in that moment that he walks around the island and kisses Meredith deeply.

"I understand, Mer. I am so proud of you." He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs as they gaze into each other's eyes. "I'm here if you change your mind."

"I know, Derek. Thank you." She says as she hugs him, resting her head on his chest. He lays his head on hers, breathing in her lavender. They eventually finish breakfast and get ready. When they get to the hospital, Amy and Zola are waiting on one of the benches.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola calls.

"Hi, sweetie!" Meredith says as she kisses her. "Did you have fun?"

Zola nods. "Yeah! We had chicken nuggets and made cookies!"

"Woah, that sounds so fun!" Exclaims Meredith. "Now, how would you like to help Bailey tell people about the new baby?"

"Can we mama?" Zola says in wonder.

"Of course, sweetie." Derek adds, Bailey in his arms. "Here, put on your shirt like Bails." Meredith leans down to help Zola as Derek turns to Amy. "Thanks for helping, Amy." He smiles at her.

"No problem. I see Bailey is better?" Amy asks.

"I'm gonna be a big brother like daddy, Auntie Amy." Bailey says, pointing to his shirt.

"Wow! You're so lucky, buddy!" Amelia smiles at him. She congratulates them again before heading inside. Meredith and Derek grasp each other's hand while Derek holds Bailey and Meredith holds onto Zola. You can almost see Meredith's bump through her shirt today. They head to the attendings lounge where they see Alex and Richard.

"Uncle Alex! Uncle Richard!" The kids run, jumping into their arms.

"Hey, Miss Zola." Richard says as he hugs Zola.

"Uncle Alex, look at my cool shirt!" Bailey repeats what Meredith told him to say and points to his shirt. Alex leans Bailey back and reads what is written.

"Read mine too!" Zola instructs Richard. He reads Zola and soon both Alex and Richard are starting at Meredith in shock.

"Mer!" Alex half whispers half laughs with joy as he places Bailey down. He stands and almost runs to Meredith. She lets go of Derek for a second so Alex can hug her tightly. "Congrats, Mer. Shep!" He shakes Derek's hand once he finishes hugging Meredith.

"Thanks, Alex." Meredith smiles.

"Meredith, Derek, this is great news." Richard says, offering his own hugs. "Spectacular."

"Thank you" they both reply. Meredith and Derek wrapped back in each other's arms, smiles wide.

"Auntie Bailey! Auntie Callie!" Zola calls when she sees them come inside. The kids run and show them their shirts.

"Meredith Grey!" Miranda says in wonder as she hugs and congratulates them.

"Ah! You're pregnant?!" Callie squeals just as Cristina walks inside. "That's amazing you guys!" Callie runs up and pulls Meredith into a hug.

"Thanks, Callie!" Meredith beams. She looks up at Derek who is smiling back at her. Meredith notices Cristina just smile as Meredith bends down to Zola and Bailey. "You guys did great! Now it's time to go to daycare."

"Okay!" They cheer.

"Hey, Bailey." Alex begins. Bailey turns to him in question. "You excited about being a brother?"

"Yeah! I get to help protect the baby like a knight in shining armor. Like daddy." Bailey tells them matter of factly. Meredith and Derek hold each other tighter, proud of Bailey.

"That's great, dude. What about you, ZoZo?" Alex asks.

"Oh yes! I can't wait!" She giggles from Callie's arms.

"Yes, you guys are gonna be wonderful with the baby." Derek says as he takes Zola. They say good bye and head to the daycare before starting another busy day at the hospital. Derek and Meredith walk hand in hand to the daycare in pure bliss because everything turned out okay, especially after Bailey's little freak out.


	24. AN

Hey! Just letting you know that hopefully chapter 23 is fixed an up. My internet and this site have been giving me issues all day lol. I'm sorry


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi! I have another chapter for my wonderful readers. Thank you all for reading and the amazing reviews. Writing this story makes me very happy and your reviews make me very happy as well. Sorry this chapter took a while, life has been crazy and I wanted this chapter to be perfect, especially a certain part in this chapter. I'm sure everyone will know which part is supposed to be especially perfect ;D. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you again! Please read authors note at the end.

Chapter 24:

"Oh!" Derek pants as he rolls off of Meredith after finishing a round of hot morning sex. He hums in joy as Meredith rolls into his warm body.

"Derek." She pants, sated. Her smile brightens as Derek pulls her closer. "You're so amazing." Derek hums in response, a wide smile on his lips. Meredith can feel the vibrations through his chest. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "You are too, Mer." His palm strokes her neck lovingly.

"We get to see our baby again today." Informs Meredith.

"We do." Derek smiles, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. Should we find out if it's a boy or a girl, like we did with Bailey?" Asks Meredith.

Derek considers this for a moment before answering, "yeah, we should. I liked knowing." His hands stroke a strand of loose hair behind Meredith's ear.

"I did too, I doubt we'll see anything today though." Meredith answers.

"Bailey was pretty willing." Derek chuckles at the memory. "Should we bring the kids? They may like to see. Hear the heartbeat."

"Yeah, Derek, I think they would." She leans in to kiss his warm lips, her fingertips grazing his stubble. When they pull away, they gaze into the other's eyes before Meredith adds. "I'll get the kids up, the baby wants anything but eggs." She bites her lip and giggles.

Laughing, Derek answers, "ok, no eggs. They give you heartburn, right?" Meredith nods as she gives him one last kiss before sitting up in bed. "Wait!" Derek says before she stands up all the way. He stands up, walking over to Meredith and kneels in front of her now visible baby bump. "Good morning, baby" he murmurs smiling as he strokes Meredith's skin. "We can't wait to see you today, we're bringing your big brother and big sister." Derek peeks up at Meredith who is smiling widely, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Mer?" He asks, worried.

"Nothing, Derek. These are happy tears, happy, hormonal tears." She giggles as she holds his face in her hands. He smiles and kisses her belly before moving up to kiss her lips and right under her ear.

"Good." He says before pulling on some clothes as Meredith does the same and heads out to wake Zola and Bailey. She comes out into the kitchen a short while later with a child on each side. Both rubbing their eyes sleepily.

Beaming at the sight of Meredith and the kids, Derek turns down the egg less French Toast on the stove. "Hey, guys!" He walks around the island as Zola and Bailey throw themselves into his arms.

"Morning, daddy!" They giggle as Derek's stubble tickles their cheek.

"Mama says we see my baby today." Bailey asks, looking at Derek.

"That's right, buddy. Before you go to daycare we are going to mama's doctor to take pictures of the baby and make sure he or she is growing okay."

"Cool! I can't wait to see my sister." Zola squeals. Ever since learning that Meredith was pregnant Zola was adamant that the baby is a girl.

"Zo, remember, we don't know if it's girl or a boy yet." Derek laughs, hugging her.

"I know daddy, I just want one of each." Zola replies, pulling herself into her seat. Derek shares an amused look with Meredith as they sit and he serves breakfast to each.

"You ready for tomorrow, Mer?" Derek asks, taking a bite of fruit.

Meredith closes her eyes and sighs. "I think so." Tomorrow was her modified boards. Since she hasn't been an attending for long and her residency hours for Neuro are still good, Owen was able to work out a deal where she could take the Neurosurgical boards over Skype in his office. After the scores were determined, she would most likely receive a fellowship offer at Grey-Sloan. She had been spending her free hours at work studying and grabbing as many Neuro cases as she could.

"You're ready, Meredith." Derek says soothingly. His fingers caressing her cheek as he looks at her, his eyes warm with love. "You are amazing in that O.R, I know you will amaze them." He bends down as his eyes gaze into her soft green ones. His hand rests on her neck as he kisses her slowly, their tongues meshing together. She lets out a moan of joy as she feels her insides fill with fire.

"Thanks, Derek." She says softly, her hand resting on his cheek. "I think I'm more excited about getting to pick up the kids early when I'm done. Meredith giggles so infectious that Derek joins.

"They will enjoy that, Mer." He replies, taking a sip of coffee. They finish their breakfast and head to the hospital where they go right up to the O.B department.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Dr. Ryan." Meredith checks in with the receptionist.

"Ok, we will let her know, have a seat." She points over to the waiting area. Meredith sits down next to Derek while the kids look at some children's books that are laying around. After waiting twenty minutes, a nurse calls them inside.

"What's that, mama?" Zola asks after Meredith gets into her gown.

"That is a model of a uterus." Meredith explains.

"What's that?" Bailey adds.

Meredith looks at Derek who moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders for support. "Um, that's where the baby is growing inside me." She says carefully.

"Cool!" Zola replies. "What's that say?" She points to a chart on the wall.

"That shows how a baby grows while in the mama's belly." Derek says. "Come here you two." He lifts both Bailey and Zola into his arms and walks over to the poster. "See that, right there?" He points to the 15 week picture. Zola and Bailey look where he is pointing. "That's how big our baby is right now. Your baby brother or sister is the size of an…orange." He smiles thinking about the new baby.

"Wow, that's not very big." Bailey comments.

"Nope, he still has some growing to do." Derek smiles at Bailey as they hear a knock on the door. He puts the kids back on the ground and goes to stand with Meredith, taking her hand. Dr. Ryan enters with a smile on her face. Bailey leans up against Derek's legs as Zola holds onto Meredith's shirt.

"Hello, Meredith, Derek, welcome back. I see you brought some guests." Dr. Ryan smiles down at the kids.

Beaming, Meredith replies, "we did, we thought the kids might like to see their new baby brother or sister." She strokes Zola's hair while Derek squeezes Bailey's shoulder with one hand and Meredith's hand with the other.

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Ryan replies. "Zola, you have grown so much. How old are you now?"

"Four and a half." She whispers.

"Wow!" Smiles Dr. Ryan before turning to Bailey. "This must be Bailey. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby." She kneels to his level as Bailey shrinks further into Derek. "You have grown into quite an adorable young man."

"Bailey, Dr. Ryan here was your doctor too before you were born and after you were born." Derek explains.

"She showed us pictures of you when you were in my belly too, sweetie." Adds Meredith reaching to stroke his blonde locks. She smiles at Bailey as he looks between Meredith and Derek.

"It's true." Dr. Ryan adds, "you just turned three, didn't you, Bailey?" He nods with a slight smile on his face. "What kind of party did you have?" She asks.

"Paw Patrol." Bailey says, unable to control the large smile that appeared, making the adults laugh.

"Well, that sounds super fun! Now, are you and your sister excited about seeing the baby in mama's belly?" Dr. Ryan asks.

"Yeah!" Zola and Bailey both cheer.

Dr. Ryan laughs as she stands. "Ok, then. Let's get started." Bailey and Zola watch as the doctor pulls down Meredith's gown, looking at her rounding stomach. "Looking good, Meredith. Are you gaining weight?"

"Yes." Meredith mumbles. "I crave everything." She giggles, sharing a look with Derek.

"Well, good. We want that to happen." Dr. Ryan comments as she pulls up the ultrasound and places the probe on her stomach. A loud, strong sound comes through.

"Daddy, I hear something." Zola says in wonder.

Smiling at his daughter, he bends down. "That's the baby's heart beating." He explains as the kids listen in amusement.

"Here is your baby." Dr. Ryan says as an image comes on screen.

"Oh! Derek!" Meredith gasps, staring at the picture on the screen.

"She's gorgeous, Meredith." Derek says as he wraps his arms around her, placing a firm, loving kiss on her head. His smile grows as Meredith turns to look into his eyes, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. They loose themselves in the moment as they watch their baby.

"He's got your mouth Derek." Meredith comments.

"Your nose, Mer." Derek adds.

"I see! I see!" Bailey interjects.

Derek laughs, "ok, buddy." He lifts Bailey and Zola onto the table, holding both as they sit.

"See that?" Meredith points to the baby. "That's your brother or sister." She smiles brightly as she shows Zola and Bailey as Derek kisses her hair again.

"Hi, baby! I'm Bailey." Bailey waves at the screen. Meredith laughs along with Derek as she pokes him in the belly.

"Look, mama! The baby is waving." Zola squeals in delight. Sure enough, when they look at the screen, the baby's hand is appearing to move side to side.

"Meredith!" Derek gasps as he grabs onto her shoulder while still holding the kids. His eyes well up and he feels like he could jump with joy right now. Holding his wife and kids in his arms while watching their new baby "wave" at them, safe inside his wife. Meredith looks back up at Derek, a few tears escaping. He wipes them away gently before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"That is adorable. I will get you guys some pictures." Dr Ryan says, excusing herself. She gets the pictures and finishes the exam. "Everything looks great, no concerns here. Did you guys want to find out the sex?"

"We did. But we know it may be tough." Meredith says as Dr. Ryan nods and moves the probe lower.

"Well, it looks like he's being secretive." Notes Dr. Ryan when she see's the baby's legs closed.

Derek and Meredith sigh in disappointment before Derek replies. "Next time, then." He says, putting the kids down and taking Meredith's hand and kissing.

"I'm just glad he's growing good." Meredith nods affirmatively as she moves to get her pants from Derek. Dr. Ryan finishes cleaning up to allow Meredith privacy to change back into her clothes. Before she leaves, she sets up the next appointment and bids good bye to everyone.

"Ok, guys, time for day care." Derek says as they walk out of the office. They stop by the elevators and pull out the sonogram. Derek looks over Meredith's shoulder as they gaze at the picture. "Wow." He breathes.

"I know! I can't believe it, he is so cute." Meredith adds. Derek kisses her cheek as they continue looking when a pager goes off.

"Damn it, it's mine." Derek says, disappointed.

"It's okay, Der. I'll get the kids to daycare and then go to your office to study." Meredith adds.

"Mm, okay. I'll save you a nice, relaxing craniotomy, okay?" Derek smiles as he kisses her and the kids. "I love you!" He adds as he heads towards the page.

Giggling, Meredith replies, "I love you, too!" She looks at Bailey and Zola and lifts Bailey into her arms. "Come on, you two." She leads them onto the elevator and drops them off at daycare with lots and lots of kisses before heading upstairs to study. The rest of the day passes quickly. Meredith spends it studying, lunch with Derek and one craniotomy. They end the day cuddling in bed while looking at their new ultrasound pictures.

The next morning, Meredith woke earlier than normal. Nerves were racking through her body. The rational side of her brain said that she would blow away both the written and oral part of the exam. The twisted side reminded her that bad things liked to happen, especially to her. She looks over at Derek, sleeping peacefully, she couldn't wake him. Recalling that he had a couple of big surgeries today she decided to just try to go back to sleep. Meredith tries pulling herself closer to Derek, gaining comfort from his body heat. That helped for a bit before she imagined forgetting every piece of medical knowledge during the written portion. So, she decided to switch sides, pressing her back up against Derek's chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. He instinctively pulls her closer. Meredith smiles as he does that and she rubs his arms and closes her eyes, willing sleep to come. When it doesn't, she turns again and buries her face in Derek's chest, sighing heavily.

"Meredith." Derek murmurs sleepily.

"Crap, I woke you up, I'm sorry Derek."

"It's okay, Mer." Derek smiles, rubbing her back soothingly. "Never apologize for that." He lifts her chin so that he is looking into her eyes. He kisses her softly. "What's wrong, Mer?" His voice is soft and warm and all that Meredith needs to feel her nerves wash away.

"I'll tell you, Derek. You just have to promise you won't think I'm crazy. I know it's irrational to worry about this, but it's me and things like to happen to me for some reason…" before she can continue, Derek cups her cheek and kisses her, massaging her tongue with his creating a sensual feeling.

"Oh!" Meredith breathes, panting as they pull away.

"Meredith." Derek flashes her a crooked, loving smile, brushing away a strand of loose hair.

"I'm worried something will go wrong during my boards." Meredith whispers, looking down.

Derek sighs knowingly. "Mer." He lifts her chin again. "You have nothing to worry about. You have been training so hard and each time you've taken the lead with me or Amy, neither of us had to step in at all. You've got this, Meredith." He pauses to let the words sink in as he looks at her in awe. Meredith feels her nerves melt away at his words. "You're gonna go rock that test and then continue to make me jealous by getting to spend some time with the kids." They laugh together as they recall switching schedules for today, so Derek is the one done at six. "I will love you no matter what, Meredith." He caresses her cheek softly.

"I love you too, Derek." Meredith says as she stares into his beautiful blue eyes.

Loving how she says that, Derek continues, "now, how about I take your mind off of the test." He smiles slyly. "I could use a shower."

Meredith giggles saucily as she pecks his lips and sits, pulling her shirt off in response. She stands and walks over to Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck after he stands as well. He lifts her into his arms securely and kisses up and down her neck before walking into the bathroom. Derek reaches into the shower and turns on the water. Steam arising and heating up the bathroom as he kisses Meredith passionately. He places her down for a moment so that his hands can trail over her body, stopping to rub her stomach, before reaching her pants and pulling them down incredibly slow. "Derek" Meredith moans as he wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her against him while massaging her clit. She can feel his erection through his pants. Her hands roam up his naked chest to his cheeks holding him in place as she kisses him intensely. Derek pushes his own pants down before scooping Meredith, bridal style, into his arms and into the shower. He kisses down her neck and across her chest as the hot water pours onto them. Derek adjusts them so that Meredith's legs are wrapped around his waist and he is holding her securely against the wall. He holds the back of her head, fingers twisted in her wet hair as he kisses her. Meredith let's her head fall back in pleasure while Derek sucks on her neck, her fingers mixing in the curls at the base of his neck, pulling.

"Oh! Mer!" Derek pants passionately as he places her on her feet so he can suck on her breasts and in between them, keeping her body pressed closely to him.

"Yes! Oh, Derek! Meredith chants as fire rips through her body. Her arms wrap under his as she digs her nails into his skin. She leans forward and kisses and sucks on his neck as Derek enters her.

"You feel so good, Mer." Derek murmurs huskily as his tongue trails from her breasts to her neck, where he buries his nose. Meredith hums in content as she feels him inside her, she lifts her leg around his waist and motions him to start. Derek begins thrusting hard creating moans of pleasure from both of them. He kisses Meredith deeply, his fingers rolling her nipples before resting on her chin as he continues to kiss while thrusting. Meredith runs her fingers over his stubble as she chants his name in between kisses. When Derek leans Meredith backwards to do the bendy thing they both feel their orgasms pulse through them. They scream each other's name in ecstasy as they hold on to each other while coming down from their highs. Derek cradles her head against his chest as Meredith lays her hand over his heart, the other resting on his back. He plays with her wet locks and peppers kisses all over the top of her head, loving the feel of her chest heaving against his.

"Wow!" She musters as she rubs his chest.

"Feel better?" He laughs deeply.

"Much, Derek." She giggles happily.

"I'm glad." He pulls her into a tighter hug as Meredith does the same, her hands resting in between his shoulder blades. "Let's get you all cleaned up." He murmurs sexily as he reaches for the soap. They begin washing each other, sharing looks, giggling sexily. Derek leans Meredith against his chest as he washes her hair. She hugs him as she enjoys the feel of him rubbing her scalp. Derek steals moments by resting his nose in her neck, taking in his favorite smell. After Meredith does the same for Derek, they get out and dressed. Meredith is feeling more confident about the day after their co-shower. Derek makes her a large breakfast that they enjoy together before waking the kids. Soon, they were standing with the kids in the doorway of the daycare.

"Ok, guys, mama's gotta go take her test and then I'm gonna pick you up today, okay?" She bends down in front of Bailey and Zola.

"Wish mama luck today, Zo, Bailey." Derek adds.

"Good luck, mama!" Bailey shouts as he wraps his little arms around Meredith. He kisses her cheek before giggling and standing back.

"You're the bestest doctor ever, mama!" Zola adds enthusiastically as she gives her own hug. Meredith beams as she feels tears form as she hugs the kids.

"Thank you, guys. I will see you soon!" She waves as they say good bye to Derek and run to play. Derek beams at her and holds out his arms, letting her fall into them. He places a kiss on her head as they hug, his hand running through her hair as he inhales her lavender. They stay like that for a moment before Derek smiles and takes her hand. Together they walk to Owen's office where Derek stops Meredith before she can knock on the door.

"Meredith." Derek whispers with reverence as he cradles her face in his hands. She looks up into his blue eyes with her green ones and wraps her arms around his waist. "You have this. I knew from the moment you solved Katie Bryce's case that you were meant for surgery, especially neurosurgery. You are extraordinary, Meredith. Go kick some butt." He laughs a little at that last part before kissing her, showing all the love he can muster in that kiss. Meredith grips his waist tighter as her knees get weak. When they pull away, Meredith's chest is heaving and Derek is breathing heavily. "I love you, Meredith. Good luck!"

Meredith leans into him as she whispers, "I love you, too Derek." She kisses him deeply again before turning to the door. Giving Derek a confident smile, she knocks. Derek beams as he waves at her before Owen opens the door.

"Hey, Meredith. Come on inside." Owen gestures for her to enter, closing it behind her. "Have a seat, here you go." He adds, holding out a chair on his desk. Owen has cleared off everything to make room for the skype session and written portion. "Ok, uh, so, we will do the oral portion first and when you are done, I will hand you your written exam." Meredith nods in agreement, watching as Owen sets up the monitor. "Since it's just you, are you alright with having 15 minute breaks in between each portion?" Again, Meredith nods. "Ok then, here you go, good luck." Meredith takes a breath as she looks at the screen in front of her. She feels ready, like she will have no problem.

"Hello, Dr. Grey, I'm Dr. Connor and this is Dr. Smith and Dr. Ames. We will be performing the oral examination for your Neurosurgical certification." With that, Meredith goes into surgeon mode, answering each question with intelligence, skill and logic that seemed to impress the examiners. After all three portions were administered, she received another break where she was informed that her scores would be posted at 11:59 pm.

"It sounded like you did great, Meredith." Owen offers as he turns off the computer. He had been doing paperwork while she completed the test.

"Thanks." Meredith says as she takes a sip of her water.

"You're halfway there." Smiles Owen before handing her the exam. "As soon as you complete this you are free until tomorrow." Meredith smiles as she lifts her pencil. Owen begins the time and she looks at the first question. Smiling, she feels more confident when she sees that the first question is about malignant glioblastomas. Easily answering each question she finishes the test in two hours. Owen congratulates her and allows her to leave. She stops to get a yogurt and cookies while she texts Derek. Unfortunately, he is in surgery so she just lets him know that she is going to get the kids.

"Hi, ZoZo!" Meredith says as she enters the daycare and sees her daughter.

"Mama!" She squeals, running up to Meredith, hugging her legs. "You finish your test?

"I did. Are you ready to go home?" Meredith asks. Zola nods, taking her hand.

"We finished our daddy's day presents today, mama." Zola notes.

"You did?!" She replies. "I can't wait to see it!" Meredith smiles as Zola giggles and runs off to get her bag and present.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey greets happily when he sees Meredith.

"Hi, sweetie." Meredith says, pulling her son into her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing my coloring." He beams up at Meredith. "Dis one is for daddy for daddy's day. It's me and him and a ferry boat."

"Wow, that's a wonderful picture, Bailey." Meredith compliments.

"An this one for you so you feel better." He hands her a picture of a sunshine and some happy faces.

"Oh, Bails, that is too sweet. Thank you." She hugs Bailey close.

"Look, mama!" Zola says as she comes up behind Meredith carrying her bag and Bailey's. She pulls out two more pictures. "This one is for you, mama." Meredith takes the pink paper and feels her heart melt as she reads "I love you" in the middle of a heart.

"Oh, Zo. This is wonderful. I love it." She smiles as she hugs her daughter.

Zola smiles proudly as she pulls out another paper. "This is for daddy." She shows Meredith, "it's me and daddy playing princess tea party." Meredith can't help but laugh as she sees that Zola even remembered to draw Derek with a princess crown.

"He will love it, ZoZo." She lovingly strokes her hair. "What else did you do for daddy?"

Zola hands Bailey his bag and they take out a card. Zola hands hers to Meredith first. "We told Miss Kimmy five things we loved about daddy and she helped all the kids write them.

"Then we tooked a picture dressed up like superheroes for the inside and also said why daddy is superhero!" Bailey chimes.

Meredith beams with pride, heart filled with warmth. "Oh. Zola, Bailey. These are amazing." She says as she reads her kids words and looks at the pictures. "Daddy will be so happy!" The kids giggle in response as they put their gifts back in their bags and Meredith leads them out to the car. "Ok, so." Meredith begins as she pulls out of the hospital parking lot. "We also have to finish our presents and pick up a couple of things, okay?" The kids nod eagerly as Meredith drives, their first stop being the scrub store. She leads them inside and gives the clerk her name, requesting her order.

"That looks so, super cool, mama!" Zola bounces up and down when she sees their gift. Her little hands balled into a fist.

"Wow!" Bailey adds.

"It came out wonderful, daddy will love it." Meredith says as she pays and they head to the next stop.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Zola says from the backseat.

"Me too, sweetie. Let's stop and get something. Meredith finds a nice bagel shop right by the jewelry shop where they are going. They share a bagel and some banana bread before picking up another gift for Derek. Soon, they get home and Meredith hears her phone ring.

"Hey!" Derek says when Meredith answers. "I'm sorry I missed you."

"That's okay, you were saving a life." Meredith smiles.

"No, I wanted to be done when you finished. The guy kept crashing." Derek says, upset.

"You'll be home soon, I understand." Meredith comforts him.

Derek sighs, "so?" He says, hinting for Meredith to continue.

"It went great, actually. The questions were easy and the cases were almost basic... I almost got stuck on one, but then I remembered a technique to use in certain complex surgical cases and I phrased my response based on what I'd do in that situation. Then, I nailed the rest of it."

"That's my girl, Meredith. I knew you could do it!" Derek exclaims, so proudly that Meredith could almost feel his smile over the phone.

"I'm so glad it's over, Derek." Meredith sighs over the phone. "Although, it's not over. They don't post the scores until midnight."

"We don't need to wait, Mer. I know you passed." Boasts Derek. Meredith sighs before responding, but Derek speaks first. "I'm gonna bring something special home for dinner tonight. Because one way or another you deserve to celebrate. You worked incredibly hard, Mer."

Meredith smiles, "ok." She says softly.

"Go have fun with the kids, I'll finish up here. I love you, Meredith." Derek coos.

"I love you too, Derek." Meredith says lovingly before hanging up. She stares at her screensaver longingly, which is a picture of her and Derek before going to get the kids. She finds them playing in Zola's room. "Hey, Zola, hey Bails. You guys ready to make the rest of our presents?"

"Yeah!" Exclaims Bailey as he drops the toy plate he was holding and runs to Meredith. Laughing, Meredith walks the kids to where they keep the craft supplies. She pulls out some blue paper, white paint, and red paint.

"Ok. First, we have to take your shoes and socks off." Meredith explains as she takes off their shoes and socks. The kids wiggle their toes as they feel the cool air. Meredith looks at both of them mischievously, a foot in each hand. Bailey and Zola shriek with laughter as Meredith tickles and kisses their feet. When she's done, she looks at them with pure love as she holds her arms open to them. Gesturing for them to sit on her lap. They snuggle the best they can with Meredith's baby bump, on her lap. "Now, we are gonna pour the white paint on this plate here and first, we take Zola's foot and cover it in paint." Meredith explains each step as she goes through. "Then, we stamp it on the paper." She finishes and cleans Zola's foot off.

"That's so cool, mama!" Zola exclaims.

"Yeah! My turn, my turn!" Bailey insists. Meredith giggles and does the same for Bailey. Stamping his foot right behind Zola's, going in the same direction.

"This looks so good, guys." Meredith compliments. "So, what do you think the red paint is for?"

Zola thinks for a second. "Um…the lights!" Her face lights up as she looks up at Meredith.

"That's right, Zo! I want you to stick your finger in the red paint here and put four dots." Meredith tells them, pointing to where the paint goes. She then paints a medical symbol, wheels and a cross in the middle of the footprints. When they are finished, she holds it up so they can admire their work.

"Mama, they look just like ambulances." Bailey says.

"That's right, sweetie. They are footprint ambulances." Meredith says before continuing, "and we are going to write…" She helps Zola write some words underneath.

"Because he is ours, right mama?" Zola says.

"Yes, baby. He's yours, Bailey's , the baby's AND mine. He's been mine since the day I met him. Did you know that?" Meredith smiles at the kids as they look at her.

"Daddy is your knight in shiny whatever too, right mama?" Zola giggles.

"Yes, he really is sweetie." Meredith laughs. "Alright, time to wrap the presents and then we can play.

"Yay!" Screams Zola as she hugs Meredith. "Can I tape?"

"Sure, sweetie." Meredith pulls out the presents, and sets up to begin wrapping. They wrap the gifts together, Zola and Bailey taking turns for once with the tape. They place their just completed craft in a frame and wrap it along with another framed picture that Meredith put together. When they are done, Bailey insists on playing surgeon. They play together, laughing and coming up with different types of surgeries until they hear the front door open.

"Hey!" Derek says as he enters, a huge smile on his face at the sight of his wife and kids. Meredith and Bailey are wearing dress up Doctor clothes, surgical gloves and Meredith and Derek's old stethoscopes. Bailey's trauma cart is out and Derek can see that Zola is the patient.

"Daddy!" The kids shriek with excitement, running to him, almost knocking the boxes out of his hands. He laughs as he manages to place the boxes on the desk next to the door. He bends down and scoops both kids into his arms. They squeal with laughter as he squeezes them and covers them with kisses.

"Hey, you." Meredith says happily as she takes off her gear and stands. She rubs her belly before walking to greet Derek. His eyes fill with heat and longing as he watches Meredith walk towards him. He puts the kids down and holds out his arms, a smirk on his face. Bailey and Zola clamor on his legs, trying to get his attention again as he wraps his arms around Meredith. Derek pulls her close, tight to his chest and kisses her head repeatedly as she hugs him. He lifts her into the air, just enough that her feet are off the ground as Meredith wraps her arms around his neck, hands going into his thick curls. Derek smiles at her before, keeping one arm around her waist, cupping her cheek with the other hand and kissing her passionately. Meredith moans in delight as her fingers travel through his curls to his cheeks as they kiss. The kids stop pulling on Derek to watch their parents in awe. When they pull away, Meredith rests her forehead on Derek's as they breathe heavy, Derek still holding her close.

"Congratulations, Meredith, I am so proud of you." He beams at her before nuzzling her cheek with his nose and gently placing her down. Meredith blushes, thanking him and giving him a small smile as he holds her cheeks, stroking them lightly and looks at her lovingly. Derek scans her body appreciatively before his eyes land on her bump. "Hi, baby. Thanks for giving mama company during her test." Derek adds.

Meredith laughs before saying, "what did you bring, Derek?"

Derek smirks, "I brought your favorite, chicken, pepperoni and green pepper pizza with extra cheese. There is also cheesy breadsticks and of course salad all from our favorite Italian restaurant." He continues as he watches Meredith's face light up bright.

"Pizza!" The kids squeal when they hear what are in the boxes.

"Derek, that's perfect! Thank you, we don't have anything to celebrate yet though.

Derek looks at her and sighs, wishing she could see herself as he sees her. "Mer, yes we do. One way or another you went for your dreams and worked your ass off." He gives her his McDreamy expression and Meredith feels her knees go weak. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and it looks like the kids are as well." He says as he gestures to the kids who are crowded around the desk looking at the pizza boxes.

"I am starving, let's go eat." Meredith laughs as the kids run to the table. Derek picks up the boxes and heads to the table. Meredith follows behind after grabbing plates and some water for everyone. She also grabs some forks and napkins before sitting down. Derek hands her a plate with pizza and salad and Meredith grabs the pizza right away. "Oh! This is delicious!" Meredith moans. "Perfect way to end today."

"I can think of something more perfect." Derek whispers huskily causing Meredith to shiver in anticipation.

"Oh, definitely, Der." She whispers back looking at him seductively.

"Daddy! We was playing surgeon when you got home." Zola pipes, her mouth full of cheese pizza.

"You were?!" Derek says with enthusiasm. "Who was having surgery?"

"ZoZo. She needed an appa… Appen… Appendetmy." Bailey attempts to explain.

Derek laughs, "an appendectomy, huh?" Bailey nods. "Just like your mama." He smirks at Meredith, "did she need morphine for the pain too?" Derek teases while Meredith rolls her eyes.

"We didn't finish cause you got home, silly." Zola laughs.

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry I interrupted, Doctor." Derek plays along.

"It's okay, daddy, you brought pizza!" Zola consoles.

"They did a great job, Derek. Better than most interns." Meredith adds.

"That's because they're geniuses and they have just about every well known top surgeons teaching them." Derek laughs. "Who's ready for dessert?!" He changes the topic.

Meredith and the kids eyes twinkle, "I do, daddy!" Bailey says.

"Me too!" Adds Zola.

"Ok, then." Derek picks up a small box and opens it, revealing a double chocolate cream pie.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaims, licking her lips. She smiles at him as he strokes her chin with his thumb. He serves each of them and they eat contently. Zola and Bailey telling stories about their days. Afterwards, they all play together before its time for bed.

Derek walks in to the bedroom after changing into his pajamas to find Meredith in bed looking at her phone. "Meredith, it's only 9:45." He says as he lays down.

"I know, Derek. I just wanna know." She sighs, resting her head on the pillow.

"I understand, Mer. You will soon, I promise." Derek says comfortingly. "So." He starts, "how was the baby today?"

"She was good. I liked knowing she or he was with me during my test." Meredith smiles.

"I'm glad." Derek says as he moves to lay his head close to her stomach. He kisses her bump before pulling up her shirt. "Hi, baby. Thank you for being good to your mama today. She had a big test today that she doesn't believe me when I say she passed." Derek says playfully. "Your mama is amazing, you know that? I love her so much no matter what." Meredith is just about to call Derek out on being cheesy when she feels something.

"Derek!" She gasps. "Keep talking!" Meredith whispers, putting her hands on her stomach next to Derek. He continues talking after giving her a questioning look. Meredith feels it again and again and her smile grows.

"What is it, Mer?" Derek asks.

"When you talk to him, I feel him move!" Meredith beams as she watches Derek light up in excitement.

"Oh! That's amazing." Derek leans in closer, eyes going wide, placing both hands on her stomach eagerly. "I wanna feel!" He adds.

"Keep talking, Der." Meredith encourages.

Nodding, he continues. "Hi, baby, this is daddy. But I think you know that." Derek laughs along with Meredith. "I am so glad you're moving around in there! Keep kicking, I'd love to feel your little foot. You can do it!" They spend the next hour and a half talking to the baby, trying to get her to kick for Derek. At 12:01, Meredith's alarm rings.

"It's time, Derek!" Meredith says calmly.

Derek beams proudly, "okay, sweetie. It's time to go to sleep, we're going to see how well mama did and then mama and I are gonna celebrate."

"Derek Shepherd!" Meredith admonishes, shaking her head. She pulls out her phone as Derek laughs and sits up, pulling her close. They look together as Meredith logs in to her email. She finds the expected email and takes a breath. Looking at Derek, she clicks on the email to open. Meredith reads over the email once, two, three times before grinning widely. She looks at Derek who has been watching her the whole time, arms wrapped around her.

"Congratulations, Meredith." Derek says with wonder and pride.

"I passed!" She says excitedly.

"You did!" Derek laughs in amazement, unable to resist dipping her down and kissing her proudly. Her hands resting on his cheeks, holding him in place as she kisses him. The kiss deepens as Derek lays Meredith lower on the bed, Meredith pulling him closer as she kisses him. He gently crawls on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She moans in bliss as Derek moves his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing. "I am going to show you how proud I am of you right now." He murmurs huskily before nipping at her earlobe. Derek begins kissing every inch of her neck from one side to the next. His lips move down her neck to one shoulder and then on the opposite side.

"More, Derek! More, please!" She begs as she holds him in the same position. Derek growls sexily as he looks at her with dark, hooded eyes. He follows the same path with his tongue causing Meredith to shiver with pleasure, arching her back up, pressing her chest into his. "Oh!" She breathes in bliss as her chest heaves. Derek smirks as he reaches her covered chest. Slowly, he peels off her shirt and then her bra, throwing them to the side. He cups her breasts and squeezes them, rolling her nipples and making them hard.

"Your breasts have gotten fuller" he murmurs happily as he bends down between them, kissing. Meredith continues to moan as she throws her head back. He sucks on her nipples with his arms wrapped around her waist as she holds his head in place. Meredith manages to pull Derek's shirt off, allowing her hands to massage his strong back before trailing up to his neck and hair. "I love you, Meredith." Derek murmurs as he continues to lick and suck down her body. "You are incredible. Talented. Amazing." He chants after he removes her pants and panties, continuing his path.

"Derek!" She chants as he holds her legs in place around his waist as he licks her clit. He gazes up at her in reverence before removing his pants. Meredith sneaks her hands inside his boxers before he can remove them and massages his balls with a sly smile on her face. She pulls them down and giggles sexily as she sees him hard and ready. Derek moves up her body and hovers over her, a huge smile on his face.

"I am so proud of you, Meredith." He murmurs as he caresses her cheek. Meredith holds his cheeks as he bends down to kiss her sweetly, his fingers lightly touching her cheek. Derek continues to kiss her as he rubs his erection against her, occasionally moving down her neck and burying his nose in her curls.

"Derek…" Meredith coos as she lifts her hips and Derek knows exactly what she wanted. They laugh saucily together as Meredith grips around his neck tighter, fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck. Derek holds her close with one arm and holds the top of her head, kissing her quick before gently entering her.

"Meredith!" He moans as he feels her around him, closing his eyes in pleasure. Derek's moans blend in with her screams of ecstasy as he thrusts, their bodies meshing in a coordinated rhythm. "You feel so good!" He whispers as he lifts her leg over his shoulder and continues thrusting.

"Oh! Der! I'm coming!" Meredith screams as she arches into him, seeing stars when their orgasms wash over each other. They hold each other close as they come down from their highs, Derek resting on Meredith's chest as he kisses her swollen lips. He strokes her hair back as he looks into her eyes, conveying as much love as he can.

"You wanna go again?" He murmurs sexily once they have caught their breath. Meredith smirks as she laughs and pushes him onto his back, straddling him. They continue on to the next round, celebrating well into the morning, Meredith and Derek then fall asleep nestled in each other's arms. Waking the next morning with Derek unable to break the smile of pride on his face each time he looked at his wife. All day he showed his pride in Meredith with kisses, hugs and just needing to touch her every chance he had during the day. During her first surgery as a Neuro fellow, he stood behind her, not even gloves on his hands as he watched her in wonder remove a grade three frontal lobe tumor. As they scrubbed out of the successful surgery, Derek was unable to resist any more and pulled Meredith close, kissing her so intensely that Meredith found it hard to suppress a moan as they were in the scrub room. "You were incredible in there, Meredith." He says in wonder.

"I did have an incredible teacher." She banters as they laugh and kiss again and head to update the family, walking hand in hand down the hall. The perfect first day as a neurosurgeon ends with Meredith putting the kids in their new surprise Father's Day jammies and tucking them into bed, reminding them about the next day. She goes to bed where they continue celebrating Meredith's success.

The next morning, Meredith wakes up with a smile on her face. She looks over at Derek sleeping peacefully. Standing, she rests her hands on her stomach. She smiles when she feels the baby flutter around. Quietly, she walks out into the kitchen and makes several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and packs some apples along with a variety of snacks and water bottles. Looking outside, she sees clear skies amongst the red and gold of the sunrise. Sighing in relief that it appears like everything will be perfect for the Father's Day plan. She goes into Zola's room where she is curled up in a ball wearing her "daddy's princess" pajamas and holding on to her lion. "ZoZo, time to wake up." Her hand brushes over her braids lovingly as the girl slowly awakens.

"Morning, mama." She says, her voice still laced with sleep. "It's daddy's day." She smiles matter of factly.

"It is, sweetie. Let's go get your brother and make breakfast." Meredith says as Zola stumbles into her arms. Bailey is sleeping in his "Handsome like daddy" pajamas with his Nemo and Chase stuffed animals in his arms. Meredith strokes his blonde hair until his blue eyes open wide.

"Hi mama, hi ZoZo." He murmurs sleepily. "Time to make breakfast?"

"Yes, sweetie. We're gonna make daddy an extra special breakfast just like you made for me, okay?" Meredith leads them out into the kitchen where she begins making blueberry pancakes and eggs. She sets up some plates on the deck and then turns to the kids. "Ok, time to wake up daddy." She says excitedly.

"Yay! Let's go, Bailey." Zola cheers as they hurry to the bedroom. Once they reach the door, Meredith stops them.

"Wait for me." She whispers. Zola nods as she twists the door handle. Derek is still sound asleep as they walk inside. Carefully, Meredith lifts Bailey onto the bed as Zola pulls herself up by Derek's chest. Bailey sits on his waist as Zola pats his chest, calling his name.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey choruses as he bounces a little. Meredith watches as she giggles in amusement. Derek blinks his eyes open, grinning when he sees Bailey and Zola in their special pajamas around him with Meredith right behind Zola.

"Daddy! You're up!" Zola cheers. "Happy daddy's day!" She says as she kisses his nose. Her little hands resting on his cheek.

"Ya, happy daddy day, daddy." Laughs Bailey.

Meredith sits on the bed as Derek sits up a bit, guiding Bailey so he won't fall. She runs her fingers through his hair before speaking. "Happy Fathers Day, Derek." Her smile is wide as she then leans in to kiss him."

"Mm, thanks guys." Derek says after he recovers from the passion filled kiss.

"Daddy, we made you breakfast!" Bailey exclaims.

"You did?!" Derek adds in shock, looking between the three, a smile on his face. "What did I do to deserve that, huh?" He says, lifting Zola in the air as she laughs.

"Umm, cause you're the bestest daddy in the whole world!" Zola says. Derek smiles and pulls her close into a hug.

"I agree with Zola." Meredith adds, stroking Derek's cheek, her eyes glistening with love and adoration. "The best daddy and the best husband." She blushes as Derek looks at her with pride. "I love you, Derek." She whispers in his ear before guiding him onto the deck.

"Let's go sit down, daddy!" Zola says, grabbing his hand.

"Well, how about we help mama carry something?" Derek says to Zola.

"I got it, Derek. Go sit." Meredith says.

"I help mama for you daddy!" Bailey says proudly.

"Ok, buddy." Meredith giggles, taking Bailey's hand and heading to the kitchen. Zola takes Derek to the deck and Meredith and Bailey come out with plates of eggs, pancakes and a bowl of fruit.

"Meredith, did you do all this?" Derek asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well, with the kids help." Meredith blushes.

"These are amazing!" Compliments Derek as he takes a bite of eggs after filling his plate.

"Thank you, that's not all though." Meredith begins. "Kids, who wants to tell daddy why we need to hurry to get ready?" She grins mischievously at Derek while looking at the kids.

"We're gonna ride the ferryboat!" Bailey begins, clapping his hands.

"All day long! And then have a picnic on it for lunch!" Zola beams. Both kids eyes twinkling with excitement like Derek's.

"Then we are going to to the ferryboat restaurant for dinner!" Finishes Bailey, referring to Derek's favorite restaurant.

Derek looks at Meredith in disbelief. "Meredith!" He tilts his head and smiles at her in wonder. Unable to resist, he places his palm on her cheek, leans in and kisses her. "You are spectacular." He finishes with a reverent tone.

"Well, I wanted to make today just as special as you made mine." She says after the kiss is finished, gazing into his eyes.

"Can we do gifts first, mama? Bailey says as he swallows his last bite of food."

"Sure sweetie, let's get these plates inside and go sit on the couch." Meredith adds standing. They all clean up outside and eventually they sit down on the couch as the kids run to get the presents.

"Here, daddy!" Zola screams as she jumps into Derek's lap with her pictures and a couple presents.

"Hi, Princess! What have you got?" Derek says, holding her secure. Bailey follows right behind, plopping himself right against Derek's side. He takes the paper Zola hands him and looks it over. "Oh, Zola! This is great. Is that us having a tea party?"

"Uh huh! I drew it in daycare. And this card." She holds up the card that says "I love my daddy because…"

"I did too!" Bailey chimes, handing his card to Derek. He takes both cards and looks at them. He smiles widely as his heart melts as he reads what they wrote. Both kids wrote "I love my daddy because he; loves me, plays with me and gives me kisses." Zola put "makes me laugh and makes the best cookies" and Bailey put as his last two, "tells funny bedtime stories and "is silly." Derek opens the cards and reads "Daddy is my superhero because" Zola put, "he keeps me safe" and Bailey put "he's brave."

"Oh, ZoZo, Bails. These are amazing! I love the pictures of you in your superhero costumes." Derek exclaims as he hugs them both, Meredith rubbing his back affectionately next to him. He smiles in appreciation as he looks at Meredith.

"Here, daddy." Bailey hands him his drawing. He smiles a mini Meredith smile and Derek feels his heart squeeze.

"Oh, Bails, I love it!" Derek strokes his blonde hair as he looks at the ferryboat picture Bailey drew. Bailey beams with pride as he hands Derek one of the wrapped presents.

"This is from me, ZoZo and mama. We made it." Informs Bailey. Derek opens the package revealing the art project they made the other day. "They are ambulances, daddy!" Says Bailey.

"I see, buddy!" Derek exclaims happily, "I see your little footprints and the words say, "daddy is our hero."

"Uh huh, because you are our hero. Mine, Bailey's and mama's." Pipes Zola matter of factly.

"Mama said that you were hers when you met and you are her Knight in Shining Whatever." Bailey says.

"Is that so?" Derek smirks at Meredith, eyes twinkling. "I told you I was someone you need to get to know to love."

Laughing, Meredith leans in to kiss him, "it didn't take long, Derek." Her fingers roam his thick curls, her eyes taking in his features. They grin at each other before Derek pulls out another frame. It's a framed picture of their recent sonogram with the words "I am only 15 weeks and daddy is already my hero." Derek feels his eyes water as he looks at the frame, his hand going to hold Meredith's baby bump.

"Oh, Mer." He says in awe, "I love it!" Gently placing the frame in the box he pulls Meredith into a hug, kissing her face all over. "I love you, I love you." He whispers into her ear.

"I'm glad, Derek. I love you too." She pulls back, holding his neck tenderly. "Every word is true, you know that right?" She smiles as Derek nods in understanding.

"One more, daddy!" Zola adds, handing him a present. Derek kisses her in thanks before beginning to open. The first item he pulls out is an indigo scrub cap saying; "Some people call me surgeon, but the most important people call me daddy." His eyes go wide and he doesn't think his smile can get any bigger as he reads those words. Then, he pulls out a keychain that Meredith and the kids picked up at the jewelry store. It was shaped like a fishing hook, the words "Daddy's fishing buddies" on it with three metal fish hanging down. One had Zola's name and birthstone and one had Bailey's.

"When the baby is born we will fill the last one, Derek." Smiles Meredith.

"Oh, you guys, this stuff is amazing!" He pulls Bailey, Zola and Meredith into his arms, kissing each one numerous times. "I love everything and you all did a great job!" He adds. "I think ferryboat scrub cap has some competition as my favorite scrub cap." Derek laughs along with Meredith as he feels tears of joy in his eyes.

"Hmm, that will always be my favorite, Derek." Meredith hums. "Now, who's ready for our ferryboat ride?!" She says with a smile.

"Me!" The kids cheer.

"Want me to get food ready, Mer?" Derek asks.

"Already done." Meredith smiles, pointing to the basket she prepared this morning. "The kids also have busy bags packed in their rooms."

Derek shakes his head in amazement. "You are so incredible, Meredith." He murmurs. "Let's go get dressed then." He suggests, standing up. They head to the kids room and get both kids dressed in shirts that say "Daddy's Girl" and "Daddy's little man." After everyone is ready, they grab all the bags and picnic basket and head to the ferry. They park the car and head out onto the deck. Derek leads Meredith over to a bench near the railing and sits down, pulling her with him. He beams at her as she immediately snuggles into him, resting her head in his neck and her hand on his chest. Derek kisses her head as he wraps both arms around her securely. Zola and Bailey sit at their feet, holding their lion and Chase stuffed animals, their backpacks next to them as they watch the waves. The ferryboat begins moving and Meredith and Derek smile broadly. "This is the perfect day for this, Mer." He says as he takes in the clear blue skies, the light breeze and the not too hot temperature.

"I'm glad, Der." She says as she pulls herself closer into his chest, kissing it through his shirt. Her eyes look up into his and they just loose themselves in each other. Derek tenderly brushes back a strand of hair that was blown out of place by the wind before rubbing Meredith's arms watch the kids hang on to the railing as they watch the waves and are both amazed when they realize an hour has gone by already.

"ZoZo, don't you wanna play with some of the toys you brought?" Asks Derek who is now cradling Meredith's head gently against his chest and resting his hand on her stomach.

"No, daddy. I'm watching the waves, they splash my toes." Laughs Zola.

"I like looking for fishes." Adds Bailey causing Derek to laugh as he looks back out into the water.

"This is so relaxing." Meredith whispers as she rubs Derek's stomach. Derek hums in agreement as the ferry starts another lap around the bay. Meredith is watching Derek rub her baby bump in a soothing motion when she feels the baby start to move. She giggles at the bubbly feeling inside of her when she notices that it's getting stronger. The next time she feels it, she hears Derek gasp.

"Meredith!" He exclaims in shock, his blue eyes wide as he looks at his wife. "I felt that." His face is bright with happiness and joy as Meredith matches his expression. "She kicked, Mer. The baby kicked!"

"He did, Derek!" Meredith laughs with excitement as she places her hand over his. Derek looks down at her bump, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Good job, baby! I am so proud of you getting stronger." Derek leans down to talk to the baby.

"Derek, it's like he knew what today was." Says Meredith as they feel the baby kick again.

"She did!" Agrees Derek. "Thank you, sweetie, this is really the best Fathers Day ever." He adds to the baby as he rubs Meredith's stomach. Meredith giggles in response before Derek cups her cheeks and kisses her passionately. Derek rubs her soft skin as he peers into her green eyes, "thank you, Meredith. For everything."

"You're welcome, Derek." She smiles before kissing him again. "Let's show the kids while he's still moving" Meredith adds a minute later. Derek agrees and calls Bailey and Zola over.

"What, daddy?" Bailey asks as Derek lifts him into his lap.

Derek pulls Zola up onto his lap as well and looks at both. "Mama and I want to show you something." He explains while the kids look on curiously. He takes one of their hands and guide them to where Meredith shows him. "Hold your hand right here, you two." Derek instructs. He looks at Meredith in admiration as he watches her smile while watching the kids.

"Do you guys feel that?" Meredith whispers when she feels the baby move.

"Woah!" Bailey murmurs when he feels a little bump against his hand.

"What was that, mama?!" Zola adds.

Giggling, Meredith holds her hands over Zola and Bailey's. Derek feels his heart swell as he hears Meredith speak. "That's your baby brother or sister." She smiles, "she's getting strong enough for us to feel her kick. Isn't that cool?" The kids nod enthusiastically as they stare at Meredith's stomach. "She just did this for the first time today, just in time for daddy's special day." Meredith explains.

"Wow! Good job, baby sister!" Zola cheers.

"Baby brother, Zo." Bailey argues back, causing Meredith and Derek to smirk at each other. "And, good job." Bailey claps his hands for the baby. Zola ignores Bailey's argument and focuses on feeling the kick again.

"Kick again, baby." She commands.

"Zo, she may need a little break." Derek says gently.

"Aw, I wanna feel it again." Zola says, discouraged.

"He will, sweetie." Meredith consoles, rubbing her hair. "Why don't you tell him a story? He likes hearing voices." Derek beams at his wife's idea as Zola and Bailey squeal with excitement. They put their hands on Meredith's stomach again.

"What kinda story, mama?" Bailey questions.

"Um, why don't you tell him what we're doing right now?" Meredith suggests tentatively, looking at Derek who is beaming and nodding in agreement.

"Okay!" Bailey says before starting. "Baby brother, we are on a ferryboat."

"It's mama and daddy's favorite thing." Zola adds. Derek pulls Meredith closer with one arm as the other wraps around Zola and Bailey as they listen.

"We are riding it all day because ZoZo and me like it too and because it's daddy's day, it's a holiday today." Bailey adds.

"Baby sister, one time I almost dropped my dolly in the water when I was on the ferry with daddy, but he caught…" Zola stops suddenly, a shocked look on her face. "Mama, Mama! She kicked me!" Zola giggles. Meredith smiles with happiness as she nods at Zola.

"She sure did, Zo!" Meredith looks up at Derek. "I think this baby is going to either be a complete daddy's girl or a daddy's boy, because every time someone mentions you or you talk Derek, he moves." She giggles at Derek's look of pride.

"You know, he does seem to move more when I talk." Derek adds.

"With Bailey, he always moved when I talked and look at him, he's my boy, aren't you buddy?" Meredith says cheerfully as she strokes Bailey's head. Bailey smiles widely, nodding his head and leaning into her touch. "Bailey calmed down when you talked to him. Now it's reversed." She says in amusement.

"I wanna tell the baby more, daddy." Bailey says, looking up at Derek.

Derek pulls his gaze from Meredith and acknowledges Bailey. "Sure, buddy. Go ahead."

"Baby, one time I went fishing by the ferryboats." He pauses to wait for a kick. "I caught a little fish and daddy caught a smaller one." Bailey giggles. "Daddy had to…" They feel the baby kick again. "Thanks, baby! He kicked again, daddy." Informs Bailey as he feels another kick.

Meredith and Derek laugh heartily. "She sure did!" Begins Meredith. They all return to talking to the baby when Zola looks up at Meredith. "I'm hungry, mama." She says.

"Hmm, me too ZoZo." She giggles in response. "Let's get our lunch." She picks up the basket and passes out sandwiches, apples, crackers and carrot sticks. Meredith looks down at her belly as she eats, rubbing gently. They chat about more stories to tell the baby while they eat and when all the food is gone, the kids take out the plastic figures they brought and Meredith snuggles back into Derek's arms, enjoying the smooth, gentle ferryboat ride. The kids amuse themselves the rest of the afternoon as Derek and Meredith move to the railing, still in sight of the kids. Meredith relishes in the wind blowing in her hair while Derek holds her close from behind. His chin resting on her neck, breathing in the soothing lavender scent. They look out over the water while holding on to the railing as the boat sails down the sound. Around 4:00, Meredith's alarm rings. "Hmm, we gotta get to the restaurant. I made reservations for five." She explains.

"Ok." Derek whispers, spinning Meredith around. He strokes her hair, down her face, to her arms and rests his hands on her waist. "This was a wonderful day, Mer." He adds. "Thank you." His smile makes Meredith's heart swell.

"It's not over yet, Dr. Shepherd." She moans huskily as her fingers trail the buttons on his shirt. His eyes fill with fire at her tone. Soon, they pack up the kids and head back to the car. They arrive at Derek's favorite restaurant a few minutes before their reservation. It's a large building right on the side of the sound. You can look out across the bay from all directions. The décor inside is all ferryboat themed, from the pictures of old ferryboats to the boat shaped condiment trays. Meredith checks in and they are led to a table right next to the window. They can see the ferryboats roaming the sound.

"I love this place." Derek says as he picks up the menu. Meredith smiles at his excitement, picking up her own menu. When she is done, she listens to Derek and the kids have a lively conversation about what they were going to play tomorrow. Soon, the waiter arrives to take their order. Derek orders steak and potatoes for him and Meredith to go with their chunks of carbs in a basket and orders chicken for the kids. When the food arrives, the kids giggle with excitement as their plates come shaped like a ferryboat.

"Those look so cool, guys." Meredith comments as her own mouth waters at the sight of her food. After they finish, Meredith secretly orders Derek's favorite cheesecake for him for dessert. As the kids eat their ice cream, Derek and Meredith share the cheesecake. Derek giving Meredith smoldering looks that makes her desire for him in this moment even stronger. When he gives her the last bite, a small piece gets left on the corner of her lips. She looks deep into his eyes as she slowly licks it off. Derek shudders in anticipation as he watches.

"Daddy." Bailey calls. "Daddy!" He says again when Derek's gaze doesn't leave Meredith.

"Yes, buddy?" He says with a jump when Meredith looks at Bailey.

"That was yummy! I finished it all." He says proudly. Derek laughs before he responds. They motion for the check and head home. When they reach their house, Meredith stops Derek from getting out. Looking at her confused, he watches as she honks the horn. Zola and Bailey giggle as they watch Amy come out of the house.

"What's Amy doing here?" Derek asks.

"Watching the kids." Meredith says simply. "Kids, say goodnight before you go with Auntie Amy." She adds when Amy unbuckles them out of their seats.

"Night, night daddy! Happy daddy's day. I love you so much!" Zola says, her arms held up wide as she climbs into the passenger seat and hugs Derek. He hugs her back, still confused as he thanks her and says "I love you."

"Night, daddy! You are the bestest daddy. Love you to the moon." Bailey adds his own farewell as he hugs and kisses Derek." Feeling his eyes water, he hugs his son. The kids say goodnight to Meredith and head inside with Amy.

"What's going on, Mer?" Derek asks as Meredith just drives away from the house, laughing saucily.

She doesn't answer, she just drives until she reaches a familiar silver, metal living space that was recently moved out of by Owen and returned to them. When she turns off the car, she climbs over the console, the best she can and straddles Derek's waist. Leaning close to Derek's lips as he watches her with an intrigued smirk, she says softly. "I didn't think the kids should hear the noises that are going to happen tonight." She giggles happily as Derek moans in appreciation while she begins unbuttoning his shirt. Meredith kisses his lips slowly before slipping off his shirt, throwing it in the back.

"You are amazing. Fabulous, Meredith." Derek says in wonder as his hands rest on her lower back.

Meredith threads her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck before pressing close to him. Her lips hovering over his ear, her hot breath fanning his skin. "You've made me feel amazing every day, I figured I'd repay the favor. She keeps pulling at his curls as she leans over his shoulder to reach the back of his neck. Her lips eagerly suck at the skin, leaving red marks. Her motions get more intense as she hears Derek moan in bliss as he pulls her closer, his hands massaging the back of her head, tangling in her curls. "You've done all my favorite things… Now it's your turn, Derek." Meredith coos huskily before moving to the other side, kissing slowly down the back of his neck.

"Yes! I love when you do that, Mer." Hums Derek. "Keep doing that." Meredith giggles as she continues. She pulls back and looks at Derek, who is breathing heavily. Biting her tongue, she pulls off her top, revealing Derek's favorite maternity bra of Meredith's. It's black lace that dips low into her cleavage, showing just enough to tease. "Meredith." He breathes as his eyes roam her body. She smiles as she bends down and begins sucking his chest, then flicking his nipples with her tongue. Her giggles radiate through the car as Derek moans and she feels him get harder underneath her.

"You like that, Der?" She asks as her tongue brushes against his skin.

"Yes. Oh! I like that too!" He hums, as she then licks his collarbone. Derek moans as he rubs her arms and back. His head falls back against the seat in pleasure. Meredith continues to kiss down his stomach. Her fingers swiftly undo his buttons on his jeans. They laugh with excitement as Derek helps her maneuver so that they can get his pants off. Once they also manage to get Meredith's pants and matching black lace panties off, they bask in the skin to skin contact. Meredith gazes into his blue, sparking eyes, her fingers brushing his stubble and then moving to roam all over his neck and body. His hands stroke her cheek as well, brushing her hair back so he can bask in her beauty. Derek trails his fingers down her neck, lower to her shoulders and sides, pulling her close. He brings them up to cup her breasts before releasing her bra. His lips find her breasts and Meredith inhales in pleasure before stopping him.

"Tonight is about you, Derek." She says as her hand finds his hard cock. Derek smiles saucily as she rubs him up and down. "You are so huge, Derek." She strokes underneath his penis, cause him to moan loudly while he holds on to Meredith. Her other hand guides his hand to her wetness and Derek slips his fingers inside. Meredith rubs his chest while smiling at him. Suddenly, like flame igniting, Meredith's lips crash onto Derek's. She frantically kisses him, his lips, his cheeks and his neck. Derek responds just as hungrily, cupping her ass, pulling her chest against his. He moans in ecstasy as Meredith grinds against him and they continue to kiss. Her hands go into his dark hair, resting on top of his head. She moves her hips so that she is hovering over his cock. Not looking up, she lowers herself onto him as she moans in satisfaction. Derek wraps his arms around her as he beams happily.

"Yes, Mer!" He hums when he feels her begin to thrust. She rides him hard, gripping his shoulders, causing the car to shake. Derek's fingers mix in her hair as he watches her move, burying his face in her neck while kissing her neck. He lets out another deep moan when he feels her change her movements. "Oh! You know I love that, Meredith." He moans as he holds her tighter.

"Derek!" She chants as she rides him. "You are so amazing." Derek moves one hand to cup her breasts, unable to resist, playing with her nipple. Meredith guides his head to her chest, where Derek groans appreciatively, a smile on his face. She keeps thrusting while he has his nose buried in her breasts, kissing in between them. Feeling him quiver inside her, she giggles seductively before leaning into his ear, "that's it, Der. Come for me." He leans up and kisses her deeply as he feels himself release inside of her, moaning in bliss.

"Mer! Meredith!" He screams loudly in ecstasy, his eyes closed in pleasure as he feels his release.

Meredith comes after a few more thrusts, causing more moans of ecstasy to echo through the car. She pants heavily as Derek pulls her to rest her head against his chest. He holds around her waist with one arm and lays his other arm on her back. Resting his hand in her hair. He rubs his cheek affectionately against the top of her head before kissing her all over. They lay there in comfortable silence, catching their breaths in the warm car, the windows all foggy. "I love you, Derek" she says squeezing his arms lovingly. Derek hugs her close, pressing his lips against her swollen ones.

"I love you, too Meredith. You are magnificent. Today was amazing."

She giggles before responding, "I'm glad Derek. You deserve it, the kids were right when they said that you are our hero." Meredith trails her fingers lazily against his chest. Derek feels his heart beat with pride at her words and holds her even closer trying to convey how much that means to him. "You know, Derek. We have all night and we're at the trailer…" She bites her tongue mischievously. Derek smirks as his eyes sparkle and he agrees easily. He kisses her fully before they run inside to the trailer, their screams of pleasure and joy filling the forest loudly as they make love into the night, Meredith showing Derek just how thankful she is for him with all of his favorite things.

 **A/N: I just wanted to say, I know it probably wouldn't have been that quick that Mer got certified, I just remembered that on the show they took the test around June and Mer is awesome and with her credentials she probably could have taken the test whenever lol. Also, I'm sorry if I got any of the pregnancy facts wrong lol.**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you still like this story. You are all amazing. That makes me so thrilled and love writing this even more. I just wanted to say, you can thank my niece and nephew for the first part of this chapter lol. They played this game with their dad and alls I could see was Derek doing this with ZoZo and Bailey lol. I don't know why, but this chapter in particular really made me miss Derek and Meredith even more so , both together and separately. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 25:

Meredith sighs as she drives down the rocky, bumpy dirt road to the Dream-house. It's been a long day and being 18 weeks pregnant wasn't helping. She was totally looking forward to a relaxing evening with Derek and the kids. Putting the car into park, she rests her head against the back of the seat. The lights are on in the house and they look so warm and inviting. Now, if only she could only get her aching back and swollen ankles to cooperate and move. The baby kicks multiple times and Meredith rubs her swollen stomach, smiling. "I know, you're hungry and wanna hear daddy too." Meredith whispers. Exhaling, she opens the door and grabs her purse, closing the door behind her. Walking up to the door she hears loud squeals of laughter coming from inside.

"Daddy!" Meredith hears Zola squeal as she opens the door. She then sees Zola run around the couch laughing. She stands in the doorway watching in awe as Derek chases both kids around the living room. He growls at them playfully and they laugh again.

"Daddy's a bear." Bailey giggles as he runs over by their play area, squatting behind a chair. "He's gonna get us, Zo!" Derek laughs as he blocks Bailey into a corner and scoops him into his arms, roaring playfully. He rubs his cheeks into Bailey's stomach, tickling him, making the little boy laugh louder and squirm. "Help me, ZoZo!" Bailey calls, "the bear's eatin' me!" Zola runs over and tries to pull Bailey down. Derek pretends to roar again and leans down and grabs Zola, so that both kids are now squirming in his arms. He blows raspberries into their necks, playing "bear" as he falls onto the couch and presses them into the cushions. Zola and Bailey keep laughing as Derek hovers over them, bouncing them into the couch and tickling their bellies.

"I got you." Derek says between their giggles as he continues tickling and pretending to nip at their chubby little cheeks. He can never seem to get over how Bailey and somehow Zola sound just like Meredith when they laugh, so he tries to hear it as much as possible. Their game gets interrupted by a familiar laugh coming from the doorway. The three beam happily when they see Meredith.

"Mama! Mama! Save us!" Zola calls, holding out her arms.

"A bear got us." Adds Bailey.

Meredith laughs as she steps into the living room. "Oh yeah?" She looks at them over the couch. They scramble over the back towards her with Derek pretending to pulls them back. "Come here, I got you." She says, pulling Zola down and then Bailey as she playfully swats at Derek who growls and kisses her hand. The kids hide behind her as she backs up, smirking at Derek who has a sparkle in his eye as he watches her. Derek growls again as he reaches for Meredith, pulling her into his arms. Laughing, Meredith wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up and starts nibbling her neck. He holds her bridal style as he bites gently on her earlobe.

"Oh! The bear's got Mama." Zola giggles and runs to Derek trying to pull at Meredith. Derek and Meredith giggle as they watch the kids try to "save" Meredith. He places Meredith back on her feet and rests his hands on her waist. Her arms go around his waist and she leans into him. Derek's eyes roam her tired body with a smile before he brushes her hair back. He rubs her neck and leans into her lips, stopping when they are a breath away.

The kids stop clamoring on them and watch as Derek whispers, "hello" against her lips, his heart swelling when he hears Meredith hum in content before he kisses her deeply. All the fatigue Meredith felt earlier disappears as she melts into Derek's arms. She collapses onto his chest, holding him tight. Derek smiles as he pulls her close, stroking her hair and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm exhausted, Derek." Mumbles Meredith.

"I know, Mer. You're home now." Derek says as Meredith grins at that thought. "I made chicken, rice and broccoli casserole." He adds.

"Mm, thanks Derek." She smiles and opens her closed eyes, seeing Zola and Bailey smiling at her. "Hi, guys." She carefully bends down, hugging both. "It looks like you guys were having fun." She adds after kissing them.

Derek goes to pull the food from its warming place in the oven as he listens to Bailey talk to Meredith. "We was, Mama. Daddy was pretending to be a silly bear." Explains Bailey.

"I saw. What else did you guys do with daddy?" Asks Meredith as she takes them to wash their hands before dinner.

"We had a tea party." Says Zola. "Daddy wore a princess crown and Bailey wore fairy wings. I had the biggest crown."

"We colored while daddy made dinner." Pipes Bailey. "I drew a fire twuck and Zola drew flowers and butterflies."

"That sounds super fun." Comments Meredith as she lifts Bailey and puts him into his seat. Derek walks over to help her get onto her stool before sitting next to her.

"What did you do today, mama?" Zola asks from the other side of Derek, her mouth full of chicken and rice.

Smiling at her daughter, Meredith begins, "well, I did two craniotomies and had one consult."

"Oh, yeah. How'd that go?" Derek asks.

"Ugh, it's a Subependymoma. I don't know how much we can do, it's pretty large and atypical." Says Meredith.

"Hmm, don't say that, Mer. No tumor is completely impossible." Derek gives her a radiant smile.

Meredith smiles widely at him as she takes more food. "I know, Derek." She strokes his hand as. "Well, anyway, we do have a malignant inoperable glioma to remove tomorrow, I'm looking forward to that."

"Me too, the Shepherd-Grey method again." Derek beams. "I'm putting you as lead, okay?"

"Okay!" Meredith says with excitement. "Oh! I almost forgot, my double cerebral cysts lady that I operated on today came out clear."

"Good!" Derek says as he smirks at Meredith taking more food and another roll.

"I am so hungry!" Meredith sighs. "This is delicious, Derek." She moans as she takes a bite of the homemade bread roll.

"You're growing a baby, Mer. It's understandable." Derek smiles warmly as he places his hand on her baby bump. "How was baby today?"

"Good, she was kicking a lot when I drove home. I think she was as happy as I was to be home and see you guys." Meredith places her hand on his as she watches Derek smile proudly at where their baby was resting.

Derek turns closer to Meredith and puts both hands on her belly. "Hi, sweetie. Thank you for being good for Mama." He leans down and kisses her belly, making the kids laugh. The baby kicks in response to Derek's voice making Meredith grin madly. They finish dinner and relax on the couch, reading books to Zola, Bailey and the baby while eating cookies. When it's time for bed, Meredith and Derek give the kids a bath together before dressing them in their Snow White and Finding Nemo pajamas.

"Night mama, night daddy." Zola yawns before closing her eyes and turning over to sleep as Derek and Meredith shut her door.

"They're asleep!" Meredith sighs as she collapses against her door. "I am SO tired! My back aches and my ankles feel like a balloon with cement." The end of her sentence comes out in a moan. Derek caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, soothing her.

"Oh, Meredith." He breathes as he shakes his head. "Come on, let's get you into a bath."

She smiles, reaching for him. "Only if you're in there with me." Her giggle is infectious as Derek leads her into their bathroom. They get each other undressed as the bathtub fills with lavender scented bubbles. Derek gazes at Meredith's naked, pregnant body lovingly, his sparking eyes lingering on her belly.

"Damn, you're so sexy." Derek growls as he slides his hands along her sides to her back. He grins happily at her as he rubs her back, watching as she relaxes into his arms and moans in content.

"Thanks, Derek. That feels incredible." She whispers as she holds him.

"My pleasure." He kisses her head. "Come on, let's get inside." Derek steps in first and helps Meredith step inside. They sit in the warm water, Derek holding Meredith as she rests against his hard chest. Her hands hold his forearms and legs mixing with his. He rests his cheek against her neck, closing his eyes in pure comfort as he holds the love of his life. He softly kisses her shoulder as she leans her head back into his body, feeling every last ounce of tension flow out of her body. They cuddle like that for a while, Derek alternating between giving her little kisses up and down her neck and cheek and rubbing her back and shoulders. When the water starts to get cold, he helps her out, wrapping her body in one of their large, fluffy purple towels. He wraps a towel around his waist and pulls Meredith close. She stands up on her tiptoes and places her fingers on his cheek as she kisses him. He moans in pleasure at the warmth of her lips on his as he kisses her back. As they kiss, Meredith feels a fire rip through her body.

"Derek." She murmurs saucily. "I need you now." She lets her towel fall as she wraps her arms around his neck, Pressing as close as her growing belly would allow.

Chuckling, he pulls her close, kissing her deeply. "Hmm… Not that I mind, but, I thought you were tired?" He sighs in bliss as he feels Meredith's hands pull his wet curls.

"I'm not too tired for this… And it's the pregnancy hormones." She says, moving her lips to his neck, leaving a red mark. She pushes him tenderly towards the bed, gently dropping on top of him.

"Ah, not complaining at all. More jumping I say." He says huskily between kisses as his hands roam her wet body, tangling in her hair. They continue to make love into the night, Meredith feeling completely relaxed and recovered from her day.

"Let's get him up to pre-op CT." Meredith instructs the nurses the next morning after she rounds on hers and Derek's malignant glioma case. She feels much better today after falling asleep spooned against Derek. Now, she was getting her patient ready to have the same treatment as Beth Monroe. She walks up to the CT floor and pages Derek. He arrives just as she's sitting down to wait for the scans.

"Hey!" He murmurs cheerfully as he kisses her head.

"Hi." Meredith smiles back at him. "Scans are almost up." Derek pulls a chair next to hers and watches. The tumor hasn't grown, thankfully, allowing them to follow their original plan. Derek watches Meredith proudly as she speaks to the patient and sends an intern to go prep him. Once everyone is out of the CT room, Derek watches as she turns out the lights and comes towards the observation room. Derek starts to walk out towards her, but, Meredith pushes him back inside. A dirty smirk forming on her mouth as she looks around suspiciously. She shuts the door then locks it, shutting the blinds. Laughing saucily at Derek's amused expression, she kisses him sweetly. She holds his neck as he kisses her swollen lips, his hands ride up her back. "Quickie?" She asks Derek as his hands roam her stomach and then turns her so that she is up against the wall.

"Of course!" He murmurs as his hands slip into her scrub pants. She kisses him hungrily, moaning happily as she pulls at his curls. Derek pulls her close, rubbing his already hard erection against her thigh. His lips kiss down her neck and into her chest. Meredith buries her nose in his hair to muffle her scream of ecstasy as she feels Derek's tongue against her breasts. He pushes down her pants and rubs her soaking clit.

"Derek!" Meredith chants reverently. She trails a hand into his pants and squeezes him, causing him to growl eagerly. Meredith giggles as she rubs up and down his shaft, first going slow and then speeding up before moving to his balls. She kisses his cheeks and trails her tongue down his neck while her hands move all over. Meredith pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. Derek basks in the feel of her arms around his waist while he looks deep into her eyes, smiling proudly and happily. He places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her as he slides his cock into her core. The kiss is deepened when he hears Meredith start to moan. They pant and smile as they feel the connection. Meredith stroking his hair back while Derek holds onto her.

"I love you, Meredith." Derek murmurs.

"Mm, me too, Derek." She replies, kissing him again. Derek braces one arm on the wall and the other around her waist as Meredith holds on tightly, one leg around his waist securely. He thrusts hard and fast, as Meredith leans her head back against the wall in bliss. "Yes, Der!" She moans as she does her best to muffle her screams by kissing Derek's shoulder and nipping lightly. When Derek feels her orgasm coming, he grabs her cheeks eagerly and kisses her hard, burying his tongue deep in her mouth as he continues to thrust. They groan in bliss as they feel their orgasms wash over the other at the same time. Derek holds Meredith protectively as they catch their breath.

"Ohh, Mer!" He hums contently, resting his head on her shoulder as Meredith runs her hands in his now sweaty curls. She smiles as she feels his hands roam over her, her own hands moving under his scrub shirt. "I could stay like this forever." He says into her hair, his hot breath fanning her neck.

"Me too, Derek." She sighs, "but I think people would get suspicious."

Derek pulls back and rubs her chin with his thumb. "Yeah, they probably would." He laughs as he looks over her once more, a sparkle in his hooded eyes before reaching to pull up his pants. Meredith watches him with her own sparkle and heat filled eyes before she redresses herself. Hand in hand, they walk out of the room, sharing knowing looks and suppressing their laughter.

"Mer, seriously?" They hear Alex say as they walk past him in the hallway. He shakes his head with an amused smile.

Derek gives him a smug grin as Meredith giggles. "What?" She shrugs, glancing back at him as they continue to walk, heading to grab a drink and a snack while they wait for the page to the O.R. When they hear the page they hurry to the scrub room.

"Here Mer." Derek says as she reaches for her scrub cap. He hands her something folded up in his hands as she looks at him in curiosity. Taking it in her hand, she opens it up.

"Derek!" She says, shocked. "It's your ferryboat scrub cap."

He grins, "yeah. I know." His face is lit up in admiration as he looks at Meredith. "I figured when we scrub in together, you could wear it and I could wear the one you and the kids gave." He watches as Meredith lights up in excitement. "I want you to wear it when we scrub in together, I'll wear it other times " he says again. "Plus, you know how hot I think it is when you wear my clothes." He mutters huskily so only she can hear.

"Okay." Meredith agrees as she rubs the soft fabric. She smiles at Derek widely as she lifts it to her head, securing it tightly.

Derek looks at her in amazement. "You look hot, Dr. Grey." He says with lust as he secures his new scrub cap from Father's Day.

Meredith looks him up and down, licking her lip approvingly. "You too, Dr. Shepherd." Her voice laced with desire. She leans in and kisses him. "Thank you, Derek." She finishes when she pulls away.

"You're welcome." Derek replies, taking in her sexiness and how the scrub cap brings out her eyes before washing his hands. They walk into the O.R together, the patient already out on the table. "Ok everybody, it's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have some fun." He says as Meredith takes her place at the head of the table, Derek close by next to her. Derek watches her make the first cut and beams at her proudly as he then looks around the O.R, giving everyone a look that said; "that's my wife." Meredith works swiftly and smoothly and soon It's time to inject the medicine. Just like during the trial, Meredith locks eyes with Derek. This allows them to be in complete synchrony as they inject their tubes of medicine. They smile at each other while everything flows into the patient. When they finish, Meredith continues taking control and finishes as Derek watches contently. He can never get over how fabulous his wife is, both in and out of the O.R. They scrub out together, both grinning madly.

"Every Neuro surgery I do gives me a high, each time Derek." Meredith says, shaking her head.

"You we're incredible in there, Mer." He says as he dries his hands and pulls her to him.

"Mm, you were too, Derek." She says, gazing into his loving eyes. Derek smirks as he leans in and kisses her. Meredith moaning as she presses herself closer and deepens the kiss.

"I think we need to celebrate, Dr. Grey." Derek whispers saucily.

"I was just thinking that, Derek." Meredith whispers back, laughing as Derek pulls her out of the room and to the nearest on call room. There, they celebrate until Derek's next surgery and they celebrate again after their glioma patient wakes successfully. Derek even picks up some sparkling cider for dinner, to continue the celebration more, to replace the champagne they had during the initial trial. Both are glad that they have the day off the next day as they try to catch their breath after continuing their dinner time celebration by recreating the aftermath of Meredith's house of candles. This time, in the actual home, instead of the in grass where there would eventually be a house.

They wake the next morning together, Meredith facing Derek, her head on his chest as he holds her tightly. As Derek opens his eyes he smiles as he massages Meredith's back. He takes in the steady rise and fall of her chest. The baby kicks Meredith and Derek can feel it slightly as her stomach is pressed closely against his. "Morning, Meredith." Derek says, sleep still lacing his tone.

"Good, morning, Der." She breathes as her fingers stroke his chest. Her cheeks are filled with a blush as she sees Derek look down at her with such desire. He kisses the top of her head and breathes in the lavender. Gently, he rolls her onto her back and hovers over her, smirking. He kisses her lips lightly, rubbing up against her. Meredith hums in content as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Her lips kiss the stubble on his cheeks before he moves to her neck and chest, making Meredith throw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh! Derek!" Meredith moans as her body fills with heat.

"Mer! I need you." Derek whispers as his tongue licks slowly up her bare neck. She can feel his erection growing.

"Daddy!" They hear from the hallway followed by a knock on the opposite side of the door. "Mama!"

"Crap!" Meredith says, her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong, Mer?" Derek says with immediate concern.

"I need you too and… And…we can't have sex now because the kids are awake. Meredith says, her tears coming harder.

Derek looks at her in confusion, but understanding as he cups her cheek lovingly. "It's okay, Mer." He wipes her tears as she catches her breath. "Maybe we can get the kids to nap today… We can use staying up late to watch fireworks as a bribe." He smiles at her reassuringly while she smiles in relief.

"Ok." Meredith breathes. "Sorry, it's the pregnancy hormones." She adds sheepishly.

Derek laughs, "I remember, Meredith. Nothing to be sorry for." He looks at her, amused.

They hear a loud knock on the door. "DADDY!" Comes Zola's little voice.

"I'll go get them." Derek laughs. "Then I will get some waffles started." He beams at Meredith's look of joy before he kisses her, his tongue exploring her mouth. His fingers play with the strands of her hair that's spread across the pillow.

"Thank you." She says as she runs her fingers through his hair. Derek's eyes roam her body before standing and going to the door.

"Good morning, Princess!" Derek greets excitedly as he sees Zola. "Good morning, Buddy!" He adds to Bailey who is next to Zola. Meredith watches them run off before standing to get herself ready. When she walks out into the kitchen later, she sees Derek placing the last waffles on a stack.

"Hey." She whispers, standing next to Derek and rubbing his arm, placing her head on his bicep.

"Hey! Just in time." He says as he leans in to peck her cheek. "You look extra sexy this morning." A smirk fills his features as his eyes graze her body. Meredith giggles in response as she places her hand on his lower stomach, right above the waistline of his pants. Sending him a look that said "you too."

"Morning, Zola, Bailey." Meredith turns to the kids, kissing their cheeks.

"Hi, mama!" Zola squeaks, wrapping her arms around Meredith and giving her a kiss.

"We gonna watch fireworks tonight, mama." Adds Bailey.

"We are, Bailey. Because it's the Fourth of July." Explains Meredith as she cuts up Zola's waffle before starting on her stack.

Sitting in his spot next to Meredith, Derek takes a bite of his waffle. "I was thinking, we could grill out, have a picnic and watch the fireworks from our hill out over the ferryboats."

"Yeah!" Shout the kids eagerly.

"Sounds perfect, Derek." Meredith says, taking more food after finishing her first helping. "I've been craving cookies, Derek." She says after eating in silence.

"Let's make some, we can make them red, white and blue to celebrate today." Answers Derek.

"Ok!" Meredith giggles. They finish their breakfast before getting the kids cleaned up. Meredith dresses Zola in white shorts and a red and navy tank top that said "All American Cutie." While Derek does her hair with red, white and blue bow ties. They dress Bailey in red shorts and a shirt saying, "Mommy's Little Firecracker." "You guys look adorable!" Meredith adds as she looks at them. She smiles as she feels Derek wrap his arms around her from behind, feeling him rub his cheek against her neck.

"Thanks, mama!" Bailey giggles as he watches his parents snuggle.

"Hey, guess what, Zo, Bails? Mama suggested making some cookies today. Does that sound like fun?!" Derek asks as he watches the kids faces beam with excitement.

"Yes! Yes!" Zola screams.

"Ok, then! We'll even make some that look like stars and we will use red, white and blue frosting and sprinkles okay?" Derek adds as the kids eyes go wide. "We have to go to the store first, though because we also need to get food for tonight."

"Okay, let's hurry, then daddy!" Zola says eagerly, pulling on Derek's hand. Derek laughs as she leads him to the door, Meredith and Bailey close behind. They all get into the car and head to the grocery store.

"Look at these, Zo." Meredith points out patriotic M and M's.

"Those look yummy, mama!" Smiles Zola as Derek places them in the cart.

"Do you want hamburgers or hot dogs tonight?" Derek asks.

"Hamburgers." Answers Meredith as they head to get some meat. They get some potatoes and corn to grill as well. Derek then sees some lemonade and picks that up for all of them. Bailey and Zola have a hard time picking out frosting and sprinkles, so they end up with quite the variety.

"Finally, it's cookie time!" Meredith sighs as she gets into the car. Derek smirks at her and takes her hand into his as he drives down the road. He sneaks longing glances at her as he drives, listening as she has animated conversations with Zola and Bailey. When they reach the house, Derek and Meredith get everything inside and put the food away.

"Let's make cookies!" Bailey says happily.

"Ok, buddy." Derek laughs as he gets out some bowls and spoons. He stands with Bailey while Meredith stands with Zola. "First, we mix all the dry ingredients. Who wants to put in the flour?" He asks, holding out a cup of flour.

"Me! Me!" Squeals Zola, raising her hand. Derek smiles as he hands her cup after cup of flour. Each time she plops some into the bowl, flour dust puffs into the air.

"Oh, Zo!" Meredith giggles as she brushes flour out of her face. Zola looks up at Meredith proudly as they laugh together. Meredith tickles her, pulling her close.

"Let's put in the sugar." Derek says as he watches his girls.

"I wanna do, daddy." Bailey pipes. Derek agrees and lets him put in the brown sugar and then let's Zola do the white sugar.

"You know what my sisters and I liked to do when we were kids?" Derek asks as the others look at him curiously. He takes a little spoon and dips it into the brown sugar. Zola and Bailey watch with wide eyes as Derek guides the spoon into Meredith's mouth. She smiles as she tastes the sweet sugar, licking her lips slowly as her eyes close in pleasure.

"Mmm!" She moans, "so good!" Derek watches her with hooded eyes as he gives Zola and Bailey a taste. They shriek with laughter as they get to try. Meredith sees him watching her and giggles before leaning in and kissing him, enjoying his content humming.

"What's next?!" Asks Zola, tugging on Meredith. Derek and Meredith pull away and try to bring their concentration back to the cookies.

"Uhh, ummm.." Meredith starts, looking at Derek.

"Well, we add a few more dry ingredients." He says, adding the baking soda and baking powder. "Then we do the wet ingredients." They laugh as they watch Zola and Bailey each crack an egg into the bowl. Bailey practically slams his egg on the edge of the bowl. While Zola takes her time cracking.

When all the wet ingredients were mixed in, Derek says, "now it's time to mix everything together to make a dough."

"Let's race, daddy!" Suggests Bailey when they see that there are two bowls to mix.

"Ok." Derek laughs. They decide to have Derek and Bailey mix the dry while Meredith and Zola mix the wet. Bailey and Zola look at each other, determined as they each hold a spoon. Derek wraps his arms around Bailey to help him mix as Meredith does the same with Zola.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Zola giggles as they start mixing, laughter filling the air.

"Faster, daddy!" Laughs Bailey.

"We're winning, mama!" Zola says as all their ingredients come together. Meredith giggles at the kids in amazement as she smirks at Derek.

"We did it, Zo!" Meredith says when their ingredients were combined a few seconds later.

"Yay! We won!" Zola cheers, holding her hands up in victory.

"Great job." Derek says with a smile,poking Zola's belly. He then, helps combine the wet and the dry ingredients. Derek holds each child, one at a time from behind and let's them mix everything together as Meredith watches, awestruck. It's then time to roll out the cookie dough. Bailey presses his back into Derek's chest as Derek guides his hands with the rolling pin. Looking up proudly at Derek when he sees that he flattened the dough. Zola beams when it's her turn, letting Derek guide her hands, laughing with joy the whole time. Meredith feels tears in her eyes as she watches her husband help the kids cut out star shapes and place them on the cookie sheet. As Derek places them in the oven, Zola and Bailey watch and continue to watch as the door closes. They clean up together and by the time they are done, the first batch of cookies are done and cooling.

"What colors should we do first?" Meredith asks.

"I want blue frosting." Bailey says with eagerness. "M & M's too!"

"Me too, but red frosting." Zola exclaims. With that, Meredith gets out the frosting, Candy and sprinkles. She scoops out a big glob of frosting and spreads it on the cookies. More laughter is heard as the kids copy her.

"Look, mama!" Bailey lifts up a cookie covered thickly in blue frosting, red sprinkles and M & M candies. His face is filled with pride at his work as Meredith smiles at him.

"Oh my!" Meredith exclaims. They continue decorating their cookies until they are all covered in frosting. "These look amazing." Meredith moans as she picks up a cookie with red icing.

"So, yummy!" Insists Bailey with his mouth full. There are crumbs all over his lips and all around his mouth is blue. Derek laughs as he watches Bailey enjoy his cookie as well as Zola, who is covered in red frosting. He swallows his bite of the sweet treat before looking at Meredith. Getting a dirty smirk on his face when he sees some frosting on the corner of her mouth, he leans in and kisses her, relishing in the combination of sweetness from the sugar and the taste of Meredith's lips on his.

"Why don't we put on a movie and eat the rest of these. The sugar may help two monkeys s-l-e-e-p." He says softly to Meredith, creating goosebumps down her arms.

"Great idea!" Meredith replies saucily. "Come on you two." She directs eagerly. "Let's watch a movie!" Zola and Bailey shriek with joy as they run to the tv. Derek puts on "The Lion King" while Meredith helps the kids spread out blankets and quite a few stuffed animals on the living room floor. Derek sits on the couch with his arm securely around Meredith as they share a plate of cookies and watch the movie. Sure enough as soon as Zola and Bailey finish their cookies, they are fast asleep a short time later. "Der…" Meredith whispers, rubbing his stomach gently. Her fingers linger on his belt buckle. Derek stands up, pulling Meredith into the bathroom down the hall. Meredith trying to hide her giggles, unsuccessfully. As soon as the door is shut, Meredith leans against the door, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their intense moans filling the room as Derek kisses her deeply. Meredith's breathing quickens as she tastes Derek, it intoxicates her, making her kiss him faster.

"Meredith." He says reverently. His fingers mix in her curls, brushing them back. Her hands rub his back as they continue to make out rapidly. Meredith trails her nails lower into the waistband of his pants. Derek quickly unbuckles his belt and they push down his pants. Reaching, into his boxers, Meredith squeezes his balls, smirking in satisfaction as he moans. He rubs her shoulders while kissing down her neck while Meredith slides his boxers to the floor. Soon, her shirt and pants are off and Derek's shirt is thrown somewhere in the room. He presses Meredith close to him, allowing one hand to trail down her body in reverence. Meredith watches him, relishing in the feel of his hands. Pulling his lips to hers, she kisses him again and again, grabbing his hand and guiding it to exactly where she wanted. "Oh, you're ready, Mer." He murmurs huskily into her ear as he slides two fingers into her wetness.

"Yes, Derek! Please." She says, her head going back against the door as he pleasures her. Securing her safely in his arms, he slides the tip of his erection into her folds. "Oh!" Meredith breathes in ecstasy as she feels him. She cups his cheeks and kisses along his jaw as he hums in pleasure. Derek lifts one of her legs around him as he beams at her, their eyes glued together. He rubs her legs, taking in the smooth feel. "Der!" She encourages, thrusting against him.

"You feel so incredible, Mer." Derek chants as he begins thrusting. He kisses her gently on her neck before trailing his tongue right below her ear, teasing her by nipping at her earlobe. She grips his curls tighter as his thrusts get quicker.

"Derek! Derek!" She moans, rubbing his neck affectionately before moving her hands to his balls. Meredith feels a warm, bubbly sensation in her stomach as she feels her orgasm flow over her. When he feels her come, he cuddles into her neck, letting his orgasm wash over him.

"Oh, Mer! Oh! That was amazing." He exclaims, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. His blue eyes lost in her green ones before resting his forehead on hers. Meredith's chest heaves against his as she secures her arms around his neck.

"So amazing!" Meredith giggles in between panting.

"You're so sexy, Meredith. So beautiful." His hands play with her breasts, rolling her nipples until they are hard.

"Mm, well, you're pretty hot yourself." Meredith says, her voice deep in desire as her hands roam his chest and stomach. "So strong and incredible. You always make me feel so amazing." She finishes, resting her head on his chest. Derek holds her close, stroking her hair. They pull away when they are interrupted by a loud rumble from Meredith's stomach. Laughing, Meredith states, "you worked up my appetite." Derek laughs in agreement as they get dressed and head back into the kitchen, where they see the kids still napping by the television. Meredith eats a snack while Derek finishes cleaning up and begins pulling out the food for the grill and some sparklers and poppers for the kids. Derek is making the hamburger patties when the kids wander into the kitchen.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Derek smiles at the kids.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Meredith asks, pulling Bailey into her arms.

"Yeah, mama!" Bailey looks up at her and smiles.

"Good!" Giggles Meredith. "Now you will be all rested for fireworks tonight."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Exclaims Zola. "Will they be like Disney?" She asks.

"They probably won't be as big as Disney, sweetie. But you can see which ones are better." Derek smiles at Zola.

"That sounds good, Zo." Meredith says, rubbing her arms. "Let's go play outside while daddy cooks dinner. I can't believe it's 4:30 already." She says as she leads Bailey and Zola onto the deck. The kids run and play in the backyard on the swing set while Meredith sits on the lounge chair watching Derek set up the grill. Her eyes roam up his strong legs to his firm bottom, that she gripped not too long ago while they had a quickie in the bathroom. Derek turns just a little, allowing Meredith to get a glimpse of the way his jeans cup his crotch. She smiles and licks her lips as she remembers the feel of his body against hers, giving her goosebumps. Her eyes continue upwards to his muscular chest and strong arms that always keeps her feeling so safe. Meredith stands and walks over to the grill. "Hey" she mutters softly, her arms going around his waist, laying her head on his back. Her baby bump not allowing her to press as close as she'd like.

"Hmm, hey." Derek hums. "You okay?" He asks, feeling warmth run through him as he feels her hands graze over his waistband.

"I'm perfect, Der." She replies with a smile.

"Good." He says, putting down his spatula and placing his warm hands over hers. They stand like that, watching the kids swing while they wait for the potatoes to cook through. Derek basks in the presence of his wife, just relishing being with her, watching their kids. They share amused looks and laughs as they watch Zola and Bailey do different tricks, trying to outdo each other.

"I'll go get some blankets and paper plates to set up on the hill." Meredith says eventually after Derek notes that the potatoes are almost done. Derek nods and kisses Meredith on the cheek before she hurries back inside. She comes back out with blankets and paper and plastic plates and utensils.

When the kids see Meredith, they run up to her in excitement. "I wanna help, mama!" Bailey exclaims.

"Me too!" Agrees Zola. Derek watches with a proud smirk as Meredith happily agrees for them to help. Bailey eagerly accepting the paper plates and utensils and Zola taking a blanket and the cups. Derek moves the potatoes onto the warmer as he begins the burgers and corn. The sun is getting lower, casting a rosy glow over the water below where ferryboat are sailing back and forth. The wind blows, creating a nice breeze for the evening. Meredith and the kids set up the blankets with four plates and cups in spots that allow them to look out over the ferryboats. As the kids pick where they sit, Meredith watches Derek carry a lounge chair and place it next to the blanket.

"For the show tonight." He says simply, before going to get one more. Eventually, the food is done cooking and Derek brings it out to Meredith and the kids.

"Smells great!" Compliments Meredith as she takes a burger, giving it Bailey before grabbing one for herself. They sit and watch the ferries glide across the bay as the sun gets lower and lower in the sky. Derek heads back into the house after finishing and comes back with some watermelon and the sparklers and poppers.

"Watermelon!" The kids cheer eagerly.

"Well, I figured I would bring it out now since it's almost time for the show." Derek explains. "Now, who wants to do sparklers?!" He asks and the kids quickly respond with eagerness. "Do you remember doing these, ZoZo?" He questions, as Zola shakes her head "no."

"Hmm, I don't remember doing these, Derek." Meredith adds. "Last year was… Well… We didn't celebrate the 4th of July… and the year before?" She tries to recall when they may have done this.

"You're right, Mer…" Derek looks at her in shock. He smiles as he breathes in, choosing not to dwell. "Doesn't matter, we're doing it now." Meredith beams at him from her spot on the blanket, a ferry horn whistles in the background. "So, I'm guessing this is your first with a sparkler too, Mer?"

She scoffs, "yeah, Ellis Grey would never let me near something like this and by the time I was old enough to make my own decisions, I didn't care."

"Well, I loved doing this with my sisters." He leans in so only Meredith can hear him. "Mark and I especially loved to chase them with them, they can't hurt you."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith laughs hard, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You get to hold one first." Derek smiles softly at Meredith as he lights the sparkler. Zola and Bailey watching with rapt attention as Derek lights it and bright, yellow lights fly all over. Meredith smiles hesitantly as she reaches her hand to take the stick. "Wave it around, Mer." He instructs. Meredith moves it up and down, watching as smoke circles appeared and vanished just as quick.

"Wow!" Bailey squeals.

"Beautiful!" Zola adds.

"Here you go you guys." He takes two out and lights both. Bailey takes his easily, however, Zola is a bit more uncertain.

"I don't know, daddy." She whispers, pulling back slightly.

"It's okay, Princess. They can't hurt you." Derek soothes. He gives her an encouraging smile and hands the sparkler to her, his hand stays over hers while she holds onto it, eyes wide. Derek guides her little hand, moving the sparkler back and forth, up and down. Just as it dies out, Zola begins giggling like crazy.

"More please, daddy!" Zola bounces up onto her knees and Bailey copies her as well. Derek and Meredith laugh as each child gets another sparkler and immediately begin making shapes.

"Here you go, Mer." Derek says, handing her another sparkler as she picks up another burger and takes a bite. Meredith takes it and laughs as the sparks fly, mixing with Zola and Bailey's.

"I wish they lasted longer." Says Bailey, throwing his fourth one down.

"I know, bud, but we have plenty." Derek says. He hands Bailey another and stops to just watch Meredith and the kids play. His head tilts to the side, a huge smile lights up his face. Eventually, the last sparkler is out, leaving two bummed kids.

"They're done?!" Zola moans.

"Those were fun, huh Zo?" Derek tries to calm her. "But, you know what?" Zola shakes her head. "We have these poppers." He holds up yellow and red boxes filled with little white seed like looking pieces. "Let's get the plates and stuff up to the deck and we can try these out." The kids smile at the prospect of more fun and help Derek clean up the plates, napkins and cups. Derek helps Meredith stand before picking up some of the mess and they head up to their wooden deck, leaving the blanket and chairs there.

"What do we do with these, Der?" Meredith asks, opening a box and looking inside. Derek smirks at her, taking the box and pulling out a little white ball. She can tell he's planning something as he lifts his hand and throws the little white ball at her feet. It makes a loud, snapping sound as it hits the floor. "DEREK!" She shrieks, jumping backwards as Derek laughs intensely. The kids giggle as Derek then throws some at their toes, they clamor towards Meredith, shrieking with joy. Meredith sees three boxes sitting on the table and quickly grabs them, opening them quickly and handing two to the kids. She gives Derek a satisfied smirk as her eyes gleam with competition. Grabbing one of the little poppers, she throws it at Derek, laughing as he jumps back in reflex. After watching their parents have fun, the kids decide to jump in. Bailey is the first to throw a popper at Zola, causing her to scream a little. Derek and Meredith take turns throwing some at each other and then at the kids. They all run around the deck, trying to get away from the poppers. As Zola goes to grab one more, she is met with an empty carton.

"Aww, I'm all out!" She moans, dumping the box over, letting the brown dust inside spill out.

"Me too, Zo!" Bailey says looking intently into his box.

"Those were fun." Meredith says as she leans into Derek who immediately cradles her into his arms.

"Is it time for fireworks, Mama?" Zola asks, wrapping her arms around Meredith's legs.

Meredith looks out towards the hill, seeing the sun pretty much below the horizon. "I think so, sweetie." Her hands play with Zola's braids. Zola smiles in response and they all head to the lounge chairs. Derek pushes the two chairs together and helps Meredith lay back on one. He sits next to her and wraps his warm arms around her, enabling Meredith to rest her head in the crook of his neck, one arm wrapped around his back. Derek rests his head on hers as Zola climbs into his lap with her lion toy. He adjusts one of his arms so that he is holding Zola, hand resting on Meredith's belly. Bailey climbs into Meredith's lap with his Nemo to lay down, albeit awkwardly. She wraps her free arm around him securely as they all snuggle close to wait for the show. Derek inhales Meredith's intoxicating scent as he soaks every second of this time. He holds them close as he wishes that they could stay like this forever.

"Daddy, tell us story?" Bailey asks.

"Sure, buddy. What kind of story?" Asks Derek.

"How about a story from a 4th of July when you were a kid, Der?" Meredith asks, snacking on the watermelon Derek brought out earlier.

"I can do that." He replies before considering. His gaze drifts towards the bay as he ponders, eventually smiling when he remembers a perfect one. "Well, I grew up in New York and every year they show fireworks on the Hudson." He begins. "We only really got to go watch it live once because it was always so crowded and my mom didn't like the idea of taking five little ones in that chaos. Especially when we could see them just fine from our side of the bridge." Meredith nuzzles her cheek against Derek's white shirt as she listens. "Anyway, the one time we actually went was because my dad insisted we go. He argued that because Kate and Nancy had, just that year, decided to go out with their friends instead of being with us, that him and my mom couldn't miss another opportunity to do something like see the fireworks on the Hudson with the rest of their kids." Derek looks down at Zola and Bailey who are listening close. "So, my parents took me, Amy and Lizzie to go brave the crowds. I still remember seeing my dad lift Amy onto his shoulders as we walked through the crowds and actually managed to get right by the river. He kept all of us so close as we watched. Those were some of the best fireworks I ever saw."

"Better than Disney?!" Bailey asks in disbelief.

Derek chuckles at his son's innocence. "I would say about the same as Disney." He smiles at Meredith and the kids, stroking Meredith's cheek.

"Woah!" Bailey mutters in shock as they hear a loud shrieking noise. "Look! Look! Firework!" He points to the sky as they see blue and red designs fill the sky. Meredith snuggles closer to Derek as his hand holds her upper arm tight, pressing her to him. The bright lights shine in their eyes, each one getting more grand. The kids look at each one in silent wonder as glittery lights in pink, red, green, blue and gold shoot through the sky.

"Look at that one, Bailey!" Meredith points out one that fans out into multiple colors.

"I see whatcha mean, daddy." Zola says as she gazes at a large display of multiple fireworks all red and gold.

"What's that, Zo?" He asks as the lights flash against his eyes.

"These are just as beautyful as Disney." She smiles, her little hand resting on Derek's arm. Meredith and Derek feel their hearts melt at the sentiment as they look at each other. Bailey continues to watch with his mouth open, amazed at the fireworks.

"I think Bails would agree, too." Meredith giggles, looking at the baby. "I agree too, Derek."

"Me too, Mer." Derek whispers before kissing the top of her head.

"I also think, who you are with has something to do with how great something is." Meredith whispers as Derek looks at her, encouraging her to continue. "I've watched fireworks before, back in Boston. But none have ever been as amazing as here and Disney."

"Oh, Meredith." He murmurs sweetly. His forehead rests on the top of her head as he closes his eyes, cherishing this moment. "I wish you didn't have such a bad childhood."

"It's okay, Derek. It's over, this is so much better. This totally makes up for it." Meredith lifts her hand from Bailey and rubs Derek's cheek as she looks up at him.

"That makes me so happy to hear, Meredith." He beams at her, staring into her gorgeous green eyes. Their lips get closer as their eye contact pulls them together. The kiss starts slow and becomes deeper when Derek's tongue sensually massages Meredith's, creating moans from both of them.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith says in reverence when they pull away.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek answers as he strokes her soft, silky skin. They remain cuddled together, sharing more kisses and enjoying more squeals of excitement from the kids as they watch the rest of the show. When it's over, they head back inside where, once the kids are asleep, Meredith and Derek have their own "fireworks" encore five times. They fall asleep content in each other's arms, Derek holding Meredith on her side as she rests on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Here we go! Another chapter for my super amazing readers and reviewers! Thank you for the always wonderful reviews. I really enjoy reading them. There was supposed to be a couple other things in this chapter, but I think it's better where I ended it… Plus, it's an extra chapter to add :D. There's also something in this chapter that we definitely did not get a lot of on the show…gossipy MerDer lol.

Chapter 26:

Derek stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Meredith looked at herself in their full length mirror. He smiles as she rubs her 22 week baby bump, that has definitely grown. His eyes sparkle as he's awestricken by how extra gorgeous Meredith is when pregnant. She radiates this glow that Derek relates to an angel. Her hair is thicker,more lustrous, her skin has this silkiness that is like nothing he has ever felt. He licks his lips in recall of the taste of her skin on his lips as they made love. She seems to get more beautiful each day.

Meredith looks up from the mirror to see Derek looking at her with lustful, deep blue eyes that are filled with reverence. "What?" Meredith smirks, confusion filling her features as she giggles.

"Mm, nothing." Derek murmurs as he strides over to her. His arms wrap around her waist from behind and he rests his chin in her neck. Derek feels the baby kick against his hands.

"Uh huh, I doubt that, Derek." Meredith says as he begins kissing up and down her neck, making goosebumps appear on her skin. "You were looking at me like "that." She says as her breathing quickens.

"Like what?" Derek says, pulling her earlobe with his teeth, his hand glides up to tease one nipple.

"Like you've seen me naked and want to again." Meredith moans in the amazing sensation she is feeling.

Derek laughs saucily, "Meredith, I ALWAYS want to see you naked. If it were up to me, you would never be dressed." He cups both naked breasts and sucks on his favorite spot on her neck. The one that always makes Meredith moan and sink deeper into his arms.

"Hmm." She hums between moans. "Even though I'm huge and have stretch marks?"

"Mer, you're not huge, you're pregnant. You're growing my child in there." Meredith smiles as she blushes at Derek's comforting words. "I love your stretch marks, just like I love your scar from your c-section and appy and liver donation. They are all part of what makes you so damn gorgeous." He finishes, his voice very soothing as he also rubs each spot as he mentions them. His palms rub each spot and stretch mark once more as she sinks back into his arms, sighing in bliss.

"I wish I could keep you naked all day too, Derek." She giggles, smiling at him saucily as she rubs his arms. They laugh together as they cuddle. "He's moving a lot this morning, Derek." She holds his hand over the spot where the baby is kicking.

"She's excited that we're gonna find out if it's a girl or a boy tomorrow." Derek adds. He turns Meredith to face him and then kneels down so that he is in front of the spot where Meredith feels the kicks. Before speaking, he drives home his earlier point by kissing up and down each stretch mark and her scars from her surgeries. "Hi, baby." He starts, stroking her skin. "We're excited to find out what you are too, just please don't kick mama too much. Be nice, we don't want her to hurt." He kisses the spot once more before looking up at Meredith.

"Derek." She laughs, the sound making his heart soar. "She doesn't have that much room in there."

"I know, Mer." He smiles sheepishly. "I just don't like to see you hurt."

"It doesn't hurt, just can be uncomfortable sometimes. I love feeling her move in there though."

"Me too, Mer." Derek leans in and kisses her lips. They smile at each other before finishing getting ready for their day. Afterwards, they get the kids ready and then pile into the cars and head to the hospital.

"Mama?" Bailey asks as he looks out the window as Meredith drives along the highway.

"Yes, baby?" She asks.

"Tell me a story of when I was a little baby." He asks.

Meredith grins, thinking carefully. "Well." She breathes. "I remember the day you were born." Bailey turns in his seat so that he is looking at her as she talks. "You came a little early, during a super big rain storm."

"It was raining?!" He says, shocked.

"Yep, so hard that no one could leave the hospital. When you came out, you were small, but so strong and so handsome." Meredith looks at Bailey in the rear view mirror, as he listens raptly. "You were the most amazing baby boy I had ever seen. Daddy and I were so happy you were here and safe and healthy." She reaches back and squeezes his foot lovingly.

"I see pictures?" He wonders.

"Of course, sweetie. Daddy and I will show you some after I get home tonight, okay?" Bailey nods with excitement as Meredith pulls into her parking spot. She looks out the window and smiles when she sees Derek pull in next to her.

"Hey!" Derek says as he gets out of the car.

"Hey." Responds Meredith as she leans in to his car to get Zola. Derek grins as he walks over and gets Bailey out of his seat.

"Mama!" Zola cheers as she jumps into her arms. Meredith giggles as she pulls her into a hug. Derek does the same with Bailey and then carries him as Meredith and Zola walk together. Meredith grips Derek's hand with her free one as they all walk inside. Once in the daycare, the kids run off to play with Sofia after giving hugs to Meredith and Derek.

"Bailey asked me to tell him a story about when he was a baby and then asked if he could see pictures." Explains Meredith.

"That's great. He is really getting into being a big brother." Derek squeezes her hand.

Nodding, "he is." Meredith agrees. "I told him we could look at some after I get home tonight."

"Sounds good. He has also been wanting to hear his big brother books a lot at bedtime." Derek adds as he and Meredith smile contently at each other. As they reach the door to the attendings lounge, they hear agitated voices.

"Why should it bother me, Owen?!" Meredith and Derek hear Cristina yell as they walk inside.

"I don't know, Cristina. Maybe because of everything we've been through!" Owen fights back as he hears the door open and close. Cristina and Owen stop their fight to turn and look at who entered. Meredith and Derek turn and look at each other in amusement as Cristina and Owen quickly go back to glaring at each other.

"You found out in probably the worst possible way and you don't even care." Shouts Owen.

"Why do you care that I care?!" Retorts Cristina.

"Because people show concern for others, when something possibly upsetting happens!" Yells Owen.

"Were we this unreasonable when we fought?" Derek whispers to Meredith as he listens to the argument.

"Sometimes." Meredith stifles a laugh, squeezing his hand.

Cristina looks at the two of them before beginning to storm out. "I gotta go, I have a triple bypass in twenty minutes." The end of her sentence is barely heard over the sound of the door slamming. Derek and Meredith share a bemused expression as they watch. Owen looks at them sheepishly before rushing out himself.

"Wow!" Meredith says.

"That was…" Derek attempts, his brows furrowed with curiosity, shaking his head.

"What do you think happened?" Meredith asks as she begins changing into her scrubs.

"I don't know, but whatever it was… Cristina obviously saw something Owen didn't want her to." Derek attempts. He's quiet for a minute while hanging up his shirt and putting on his scrub top before he stops halfway through pulling it down. "I know!" He smirks at Meredith knowingly.

"What is it, Derek?" Meredith asks, amused.

"I bet Owen is seeing someone." Derek whispers as if it were some super classified information.

Meredith laughs at Derek's intrigue. "That would make sense. But who?"

Derek shrugs, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He pulls Meredith close, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Derek leans in and kisses her, Meredith pressing herself closer as she basks in his soft lips. She looks up into his eyes as she fixes his dark curls. Derek brushes some of her hair back as he gazes back at her, his eyes shining with love. "I guess it's time to work." He says, not wanting to leave their position.

"I guess." Meredith sighs. "I have surgery at 8:30."

"Hmm, I gotta check on my post-op's, myself." Adds Derek. "Meet for lunch?"

"Absolutely." She smiles as they head out to the floor. They head in their perspective directions, each hoping time until lunch would fly.

Derek checks on his three surgical patients from the day before, does a consult and gets an emergency case in the E.R before lunchtime comes. He even gets some unexpected entertainment that he could not wait to tell Meredith about. Now, he stands in the cafeteria after purchasing his turkey sandwich and soup looking around for his wife. When he doesn't see her yet, he spots another familiar face. Placing his tray down, he sits. "Hey, Torres" he says, giving a friendly nod to Callie.

"Hey, how's it going?" She smiles back at him.

"Ah, good. Just waiting for Meredith." He smiles widely.

"Cool, I'm expecting a text from Arizona myself."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, "You know, Zola has been talking a lot about having a sleepover with Sofia."

"Yeah, Sofia mentioned that. We should definitely set up something." Callie smiles.

"Set up what?" A familiar voice asks. Derek and Callie turn to see both Meredith and Arizona standing behind them.

"Hey!" Derek stands to give Meredith a kiss in greeting. "We were just discussing a play date between Zola and Sofia."

Arizona beams, "oh that sounds perfect! Callie, aren't we off on Monday?"

"We are, what about you guys?" Callie looks at Meredith and Derek.

Meredith looks at Derek before responding. "We are, actually. Why don't you guys come over for lunch and the kids can play."

"Alright, Sofia will be thrilled." Callie says as she stands.

"Zola will too!" Meredith adds as Callie and Arizona say goodbye and leave Derek and Meredith sitting together. She looks at Derek and smiles, "hey!" She says happily, looking at him lovingly. He greets her back as she takes a bite of her pasta.

"How was your surgery?" Derek asks.

"Perfect. She's up in recovery now." Meredith explains. "How was your day so far?"

"Oh… Routine followed by thrilling." Derek smirks.

"Why is that, Derek?"

"So… First, I checked on all my patients from yesterday and had a consult in the pit. Interesting case, rare disorder. I thought the scans would be worse." He begins rambling, as if to tease Meredith.

"Derek!" She admonishes with a laugh.

"Okay, okay." Derek continues. "I had an emergency page in the E.R and had to take him up to get a head C.T." Meredith listens raptly, eyes wide in anticipation. "So, we get him stable and I head to the supply closet to get something. I open the door and guess what or should I say "who" I saw." His eyes close as he shakes his head and then looks at Meredith, encouraging her to guess.

"Who was it, Der?" Meredith leans in, giving him a pleading look. Derek looks around the cafeteria before leaning into her ear.

"I may have figured out what Cristina saw that she wasn't supposed to…" His breath is warm against her ear as he informs her. Meredith's jaw drops in shock.

"No!" She breaks out into hysterics, attempting to cover her mouth. Derek nods slowly, trying to conceal his own laughter. "Who was he with?" Meredith asks.

"Here's the interesting part…" Derek says. "He was with my sister…" Meredith's laughter dies away immediately.

"Oh, Derek!" She says in disbelief.

Derek shrugs, "I'm okay with it, actually. It's weird, but they are both adults."

"That's very strong of you, Derek." Meredith smiles. "I guess we should have known, remember when we went to tell Amy about the baby? Owen was in there then and they were pretty close." Meredith ponders.

"You're right, Mer." Derek thinks, taking a sip of his juice. As he places his cup down, another tray is plopped down on the table followed by an annoyed Cristina. Meredith and Derek look at her in confusion.

"Ugh! Today sucks!" She moans.

Sneaking a smirk at each other, Meredith answers, "why is that?"

"I can't believe you're not more annoyed by this." She starts, referring to Derek. "It's your sister."

Derek looks at her oddly, "well, first, they haven't actually told me… I just uh happened to learn about it." He laughs lightly.

"Plus, Cristina." Meredith begins. "They're adults and they deserve to be happy." She smiles at Derek who nods in agreement. They start to get lost in each other's eyes, beginning to undress the other silently.

Cristina scoffs, "oh, don't you two start. You two were the only ones around here not making out. I just wanted to eat without barfing. First, it was Owen and she Shepherd, then Evil Spawn fawning over Wilson. I even saw Bailey and Ben being overly touchy and Callie and Arizona were all flirty at the nurses station."

"Hmm, okay, Cristina. We have to go anyway." Meredith says as she stands, pulling on Derek's sleeve. He nods and follows her, taking their trays and heading to the courtyard to finish their lunch.

"What?! No, Mer, I didn't mean it like that!" She says incredulously as she watches them go out the door. Meredith wraps her arm around Derek's waist as Cristina watches.

Later that afternoon, Derek and Meredith got pulled into an emergency surgery, they were one General Surgeon short, so Meredith volunteered to do the abdominal work. The patient was in a pretty bad accident, requiring a craniotomy, splenectomy and was now suffering from some cardiac issue. They page Cardio and Cristina enters. "Hey." Meredith smiles at her. Cristina offers her a greeting before asking for an update on the case. They work together in silence before Cristina begins speaking.

"I didn't mean what I said the way I said it, Mer." She says without looking up from her work. Derek and Meredith look at each other and shrug.

"We know Cristina. It doesn't matter, you were upset." Meredith states. "Why does it bother you that Owen is with Amy?"

"I don't know." Cristina tries to brush it off. She looks up and sees Derek looking pointedly at her, his forceps hovering over the patient. "I don't, okay?!"

"Okay, Cristina. All's I know is you're acting how I acted when Derek was with Rose." Meredith blushes as she looks down and Derek looks away, trying to forget that awful time.

"And how Lexie acted when Mark was with Julia." Derek smirks, making him and Meredith laugh. He leans closer to Meredith while Cristina ponders what was said. "I love you, Mer." He whispers. "Always have and always will." They smile tenderly, filled with love before continuing their work. Derek notices the clock behind Meredith, reading "2:57." "Oh! Mer! I gotta get the kids." He states.

Meredith takes a look at the clock. "You're right, Der. What should we do?"

"How far are you on that spleen?" Asks Derek.

Looking inside the body cavity as she answers, she puts in the last stitch. "Spleen was out a little while ago, I just finished the repair. Just need to close." Meredith explains. "Edwards!" She calls to the resident on her service. "You can close." Turning back to Derek, she gives her plan. "I'll go rescrub and take over for you."

Derek beams with pride. "Absolutely, Mer. There's not too much more, but the kids are waiting." He gives Meredith a kiss through their masks and rubs his nose affectionately against hers before Meredith goes to change modes. When she comes back, she happily takes the instruments from him, switching places. Cristina and the nurses watch their entire interaction in awe. "I love you." He whispers only for Meredith to hear."

"I love you too." She adds for him only before stating in a normal tone, "give the kids a kiss for me and tell Bailey we will look at his baby book when I get home."

Derek gives her a warm smile, "okay, Mer. Does baby want anything particular for dinner?" He asks, not wanting to leave her as he was enchanted by how in control she was with her work and how meticulous.

She thinks seriously as she suctions. "Oh! Mexican!" Meredith looks at Derek with shining eyes. Derek laughs as he shakes his head, knowing full well that she will be complaining of heartburn later tonight.

"Ok, Mer. But nothing too spicy." Derek bargains. Meredith smiles, nodding her head at him as he turns to leave. She watches him go before getting back to work. She manages to catch Cristina watching her with an intrigued impression, Meredith smiling in satisfaction. Meredith works diligently for the next 45 minutes before she successfully completes the surgery. She leaves Cristina to finish and heads to grab a snack. Then, she heads to finish her post op's and do some research before heading home. She drives through the surprisingly quiet streets and onto the ferry. Once the ferry docks on her side of the island, she heads to her dream home, ready to see Derek and the kids.

"Hi, mama!" Zola runs up to her, arms spread wide as she gives her a big hug.

"Hey, love bug." Meredith grins as she lifts her into her arms. She kisses Zola's soft cheeks over and over until the girl squirms with giggles.

"There're my girls." Derek says happily as he walks into the room, holding Bailey. He looks into Meredith's sparkling eyes as he cups her cheek and kisses her passionately. The kids still in their arms.

"Mm… This is the best way to come home." She murmurs, her smile exploding on her face.

"I agree, Mer." Derek says. "I'm glad you're home. Now, come on over here, I made you some tacos and Mexican rice." He leads her over to the table where the smells of ground beef and taco seasonings filled the room. Meredith's mouth waters as she takes in the dishes of tortillas, tomatoes, cheese, black beans and a big bowl of Mexican rice.

"Thanks, Derek." She says as they sit down, thanking whoever will listen silently for her husband. They recap the rest of the day as they eat. Meredith tells Derek about the rest of the surgery and Derek tells Meredith about having a tea party slash surgery with the kids.

"Ok, Bails. You ready?" Meredith asks as the last bite of ice cream is finished.

"Time for baby book?" Bailey asks, looking up at Meredith, giving her a smile just like Derek.

"Yep, buddy. You and Zo go ahead and go to the couch, okay?" Meredith instructs. She goes with Derek to the bookshelf and pulls out a light blue book. It's large and rectangular with a darker blue and brown ribbon on the edge near the binding. The binding has blue, green and brown dots on top of a white background. On the blue front, there is a little train below a slot for a picture. In that slot is a paper that says "Derek Bailey Shepherd." Meredith sees another book next to it and pulls it out as well. "Let's show ZoZo hers too, Derek." He nods in agreement as he looks at the purple book. It's light, lavender purple on the cover with deep purple polka dots. In the middle in purple letters are the words, "Our Sweet Baby Girl." Derek smiles as his fingers run over the letters underneath those that say, "Zola Shepherd."

"Ok, we also got Zola's baby book too." Derek says as they sit down by the kids.

"Yay!" Zola squeals as she climbs into Meredith's lap eagerly. They sit on the couch as they open up Bailey's book.

"Aww, look, this is the first picture I took of you buddy." Derek smiles at the picture of baby Bailey in the incubator. He was sleeping, dark hair peeking from under his blue striped hat and his lips were pushed forward slightly. Bailey leans forward and touches the picture.

"I was little." Bailey says matter of factly.

"You were, sweetie." Meredith whispers, brushing his hair back.

"Will the baby be that little? He asks.

"Probably, buddy." Derek answers.

"Was I that little?" Zola asks. Meredith looks at Derek, unsure of how to answer as Zola was six months old when they first met her.

"You were a lot smaller, actually." Derek says. "You were pretty sick when you were born."

"I was?" Zola looks up, surprised.

Meredith nods, "yes, you had a hurt spine and daddy fixed it and made it better." She explains.

"He did?!" Zola says with amazement as Derek and Meredith smile and nod, tears in their eyes.

"Here, look, Zo." Meredith opens her baby book. Zola and Bailey look down at the first picture of Zola. It was right after she arrived for the initial consult, Derek was cradling her in his arms.

"I love this picture." Meredith says as they recall that day. Derek nods in agreement as they turn the page in both books.

"Look, Bailey, here's a picture of you with me." She smiles at the picture of her holding Bailey close to her chest. Bailey smiles as he looks.

"That was right after you woke up and they brought you to your room, Mer." Derek reaches over and brushes a strand of Meredith's hair back. Bailey leans over in Derek's lap and rests his head on Meredith's shoulder.

"What's my next picture?" Zola asks. They turn the page to see a fancy decorated page with hearts and baby stickers. The picture on it was of Meredith holding Zola with Derek wrapping his arm around Meredith. They're both dressed in their scrubs at the hospital. Bailey and Zola laugh at the next one of Bailey. He's a month old and in only a diaper. Derek is holding him, both covered in something.

"I remember that!" Meredith bursts out laughing. "That's when you spit up all over daddy."

"Eww!" Zola cries as she covers her mouth.

"You did it too, Zo. All babies spit up." Meredith explains. She smiles at Zola as she flips a couple pages in Zola's book. "Look, sweetie." Zola leans forward and sees a picture of her with Meredith, Zola is covered in reddish purple and so is Meredith. "That was the first time you tried puréed beets and banana." Meredith laughs.

"You didn't like it very much." Derek adds with a laugh as both the kids join in as well. The next picture is one from Bailey's book, it was Zola holding Bailey. Then, there was a picture of Zola helping Meredith changing Bailey's diaper and one with Zola feeding Bailey.

"Aww, look, mama!" Bailey points.

"Yeah, bud. ZoZo helped take such good care of you." Meredith agrees.

"I help with the baby, right?" Bailey asks.

"Of course, Bailey. You and Zola both." Derek explains.

"What can I do?" Asks Bailey.

Meredith thinks for a moment, "well…you both can help bring me supplies like when his or her diaper needs changing."

"Okay, mama!" Bailey eagerly agrees along with Zola.

"You both can also help feed the baby and read to the baby." Derek adds as the kids giggle with excitement. They go back to looking at pictures, the next ones from Zola's book.

"Oh, Derek! Look!" Meredith exclaims as they see a picture of Zola and Meredith underneath a picture of the three of them.

"That was right after we got her." Derek whispers. "I remember, Lexie took them." The picture of Meredith and Zola was Meredith cuddling a sleeping Zola to her chest. Meredith's eyes closed, happy, with a huge grin on her face. You could see Derek smiling at them off to the side. The other picture showed Zola on Derek's lap, arm around Meredith as they smiled at the camera.

"Who's that?" Bailey points to another picture.

"Auntie Lexie!" Screams Zola before Meredith or Derek can swallow the lumps in their throat.

"That's right, Zo." Meredith whispers. "Bailey, that's your Aunt Lexie, my little sister."

"Oh… " Bailey murmurs as he knows that she went to heaven, but hasn't seen many pictures. He smiles at the picture of Lexie cheek to cheek with Zola. "My book, now please." Bailey asks Derek. A smile forms on Derek's face as he nods and turns a page in Bailey's book.

They look at a picture with Derek and Meredith with Bailey right after a bath. His hair is matted down and he's wrapped in a green frog towel. Meredith is kissing the top of his head while Derek looked down, beaming as he held onto them. Then, there is another with the three of them cuddling on the couch. Bailey has a big smile on his face. "Oh! That was the first time you smiled, Bails." Derek notes. Bailey breathes out slowly in interest.

"Here's the first time you walked, Bailey." Meredith points to a picture of Bailey walking to her and one of him walking to Derek.

"Cool!" He squeals as he looks.

"Here's the first time you walked, Zo." Meredith finds the picture in Zola's book. After Derek hadn't been able to catch the first steps on video, Meredith managed to find their camera and get a picture of Zola walking to the chair where Derek was holding her giraffe.

"I still can't believe I missed her first steps because of that video camera." Derek mourns.

Giggling, Meredith strokes his hair, "it's okay, Derek. We got these pictures." She reassures him. Derek pouts as he turns the page.

"Oh, look, your first birthday, Bailey!" Meredith says as she shows him pages decorated in blue paper with baby animals and the number "one" all over. The picture in the middle shows Bailey in his high chair and Derek and Meredith around him. Bailey is covered in chocolate cake.

"Yum!" Bailey says as he looks. "What did we do for my birthday?" He asks.

"Well, bud, we had a little party with everyone from the hospital." Derek explains. "We had lots of blue and green balloons all over and your cake had blue frosting with cars all over." Bailey beams in excitement as he listens to Derek tell him details from his first birthday. They look at other pictures from that day with Dr. Bailey, Richard, Callie, Arizona, Alex and Cristina before Derek moves over to Zola's book. "Here's your first birthday, sweetie." He shows Zola.

"I'm covered with cake too!" Zola laughs while she looks at a picture of her covered with light purple frosting. She's sitting with Meredith who is beaming with pride as she watches her baby girl try cake for the first time. Zola enjoys seeing other pictures from that day as well, pointing everyone out in the pictures. They continue looking at pictures and pieces of other firsts, like "first haircut" and "first tooth." Everyone laughs at a picture of Derek and Zola. He had just attempted to do her hair, unsuccessfully.

"You've gotten much better, Der." Meredith gasps as she tries to catch her breath before kissing him on the cheek. Derek pretends to grumble before pulling her back in for a kiss. Looking at the time, Meredith notices how late it was. "Oh, guys, it's time for bed!" She exclaims.

"Aww, mama!" Zola whines.

"I know, baby. But tomorrow is an important day and we need to be well rested." She rubs Zola's cheeks affectionately. Meredith leans in close to Derek and whispers, "and mama's hormones are needing time with daddy." Her voice is soft and silken causing Derek to shiver in anticipation. He gives her a smirk before beginning to herd the kids off to bed. They put the kids to bed together and soon Meredith and Derek are in each other's arms definitely satisfying Meredith's hormones.

Early the next morning, Meredith awoke. Blinking tiredly, she looked around for the reason she was awake. Feeling her back against the bed she finds out her answer. It has been uncomfortable for her to sleep on her back lately. Apparently, she somehow manages to end up on her back tonight and its right at the time between where she has to be up soon, but still has time to sleep. She rolls to the side, facing Derek. Her hand caresses his arm affectionately and she smiles as she watches him stir. He opens his eyes slowly and immediately beams as he sees her green eyes gazing at him. "Morning" she whispers.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" He asks.

"I rolled onto my back and couldn't fall back asleep." Meredith murmurs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He responds, leaning in to press his warm, soft lips against hers. His tongue slips inside her mouth and she moans in bliss.

"It's okay, Derek." She reassures after they pull away. Meredith lays her head on his chest and Derek wraps his arms securely around her waist. Derek's hand drifts to her belly and rubs where the baby lay. He looks down at her bump and smiles before leaning his head closer to her stomach, maneuvering Meredith so she is in the crook of his neck.

"Hi, baby. I hope you're comfy in there. We are so happy we're going to find out today if you are a boy or girl." Meredith feels her heart flutter as she listens. Derek thinks for a minute while rubbing up and down. "I know!" He exclaims with a sly smirk. "Sweetie, if you're a boy, kick." He holds his hand in place, waiting.

Meredith bursts out laughing, "seriously, Derek?" She says incredulously. "She's not gonna respond to that."

"Well, there was no kick, so it must be a girl." Derek adds with a smug laugh.

Still giggling, Meredith retorts, "just for that, I'm gonna say it's a boy."

"Okay then, I say it's a girl." Derek says, laughing as well. "We'll see in a few hours who's right." He adds as he kisses her as if to seal the deal.

"Deal" she says as she kisses him again. Her head goes back to his neck, brushing her hair against his naked skin. His warmth relaxing her completely. They lay pressed up together, close in peaceful silence.

"Where should we put the baby's nursery?" Derek asks as he smiles, feeling the baby's kicks.

"We can keep him in here for the first few weeks, like with Bailey." Meredith says.

"Okay, but how about after? We have the guest room, that's not too far away from us, is it?"

"Not if we use a monitor." Begins Meredith. "Plus…" She smirks, running her hand down his chest to his stomach. "We don't want him to hear anything, especially when we reach the six week mark. It's gonna be .six weeks." She finishes sexily as Derek moans with desire, pulling her closer.

"Oh…" He breathes, trying to control his breathing. "We'll be creative." Derek smirks at her saucily.

Meredith giggles at how easily she turned Derek on, "guest room it is then?" Derek nods. "Good, I didn't really wanna move the kids rooms anyway."

"They seemed to really enjoy looking at the baby books, didn't they?" Asks Derek as they lay together.

"Yeah, they did. They're getting so excited." Meredith giggles. "Zola is still adamant about having a sister." Derek laughs when he hears this, kissing the top of Meredith's head.

"Hmm, well, if it is a boy, we'll just have to try again." He teases.

"Let's not talk about that now, Derek." She says, shaking her head.

"Okay." Derek complies, leaving it alone. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter as long as he's healthy." Meredith begins, her hand drifting to his curls. "You're hair though and your smile."

"No, I want her to have your smile and your eyes." He smiles brightly at her as he looks at her with amazement, squeezing her tight.

"Hmm, I say your eyes." Meredith banters back.

"Bailey has my eyes. We need one with yours." Derek counters as he lifts her chin from his neck to look into her eyes. He kisses her and they both moan in pleasure, exploring each other's mouths. Meredith pushes him onto his back and straddles him. His hands roam up her side, pulling her close before tangling in her hair and tugging. This makes Meredith drop her head back in joy, inviting Derek to nibble on her neck. They continue to spend the rest of the time before the alarm rings making love. After fooling around for a little while after the alarm, they manage to pull themselves out of bed and get the kids up and ready. They decide to take one car and have Derek pick Meredith up at the end of her shift and go celebrate their new family member with dinner.

"Are you two still excited to find out if you have a brother or sister?" Meredith asks the kids as they drive. Both kids cheer with excitement and then proceed to have pretend arguments about what they think it is. Meredith squeezes Derek's hand as they glance at each other, listening to the kids give elaborate reasons why they want it their way. Derek pulls into their parking space and they head into the hospital.

"When is it time to find out, mama?" Zola asks as she holds tight to Meredith's hand.

"Not for a few more hours, love bug. Our appointment is right during nap time." She informs them as both Zola and Bailey pout.

"I know, it's not fun sweetie, but, we will show you the pictures at dinner, okay?" Derek bargains.

"Okay, daddy." Bailey says.

"Good boy, Bails." Derek says as he hugs him. "I love you! Have fun!" He hugs Bailey and hands him to Meredith as he says good bye to Zola. Meredith kisses Bailey, giving him an extra squeeze before doing the same to Zola. They watch the kids run into daycare before heading about their day.

"Welcome back, Meredith, Derek." Connie smiles at them as she enters with the 3D ultrasound. Meredith and Derek smile and return the greeting, beaming from ear to ear. Derek has his arms wrapped around Meredith securely, one hand tightly in hers. "You two ready to see your baby?"

Meredith feels the excitement well inside her as she nods eagerly. Derek feels his heart skip a beat as he answers, "we can't wait!" He adds.

"Well, let's see then." Finishes Connie as she hooks up everything. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as Meredith and Derek gaze longingly at each other, Derek using his free hand to brush hair out of her face. She turns on the machine and places the probe on her exposed stomach. The strong, rhythmic heartbeat fills the room followed by a clear image of their baby on the screen.

"Aww! Look at you!" Coos Meredith as she looks at the little face all scrunched, little fingers inside the mouth.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek says in awe as he watches the baby. "It's your nose!" He laughs happily as he leans in to kiss her nose. "Hi baby! You are adorable." Derek states as he reaches the monitor. Their grins get bigger as they see the baby wiggle on the screen.

"You're beautiful, baby." Meredith murmurs as she watches the baby, her heart swelling.

"Everything looks perfect. Shall I go lower?" Asks Connie. They nod eagerly as she begins to drag the probe lower. "Arms and chest look great. So does the stomach and now…" Connie moves lower.

"Derek!" Meredith gasps, squeezing his hand super tight when she sees. Her heart is soaring and her eyes fill with tears.

"Meredith…Mer!" Derek says in awe. His face is completely lit up, eyes filling with happy tears and joy. "This is so incredible!" He wraps her into his arms, hugging her so close before they kiss.

She giggles as they pull away and rests her forehead on his. "I am so happy. So excited." She grabs his cheeks, not letting him far from her.

"Me too, Mer. Me too!" Derek cups her face in his hands as he peppers kisses all over. "Thank you, Meredith. Thank you." He says with such sincerity that her heart squeezes.

"I love you, so much." Meredith whispers.

Derek swallows a lump in his throat. "I love you, too Mer. Damn, I love you."

Connie gives them another moment of privacy before interrupting. "Congratulations." She says as they turn towards her, smiling again when they see the baby.

"Hey baby!" Derek says when he looks, "we love you so much." Just as Derek finishes, they see movement on the screen.

"That was a kick, Der! Keep talking!" Meredith says excitedly. Derek gasps and laughs eagerly. "There's always movement when Derek talks." She explains to Connie.

"We're going to dinner tonight to tell your brother and sister what we found out today." The baby moves again at the sound of Derek's voice, causing every one in the room to awe in happiness.

"It looks like you already have this one wrapped around your finger, Derek." Connie laughs.

"Hm, that's not a problem." Derek says proudly. "Okay, sweetie, we have to let Dr. Ryan do her job, so we have to go now." The baby kicks again and then once more, this time when Meredith speaks.

"Bye, baby, we love you!" She says before the monitor is turned off. Connie gives them the basic end of appointment routine and sets up the next one. Derek and Meredith practically skip out of the room, wishing the day was over already. All they wanted to do was get their kids and celebrate. Meredith ends up managing to give her last surgery to Amy, allowing her to leave early. So, Derek just plans to wait to get the kids and all leave together.

"I feel like I'm flying!" Meredith states as she changes into her street clothes.

"Me too, Meredith. Me too." Derek laughs as he scoops her into his arms and spins her, her arms holding onto his neck. He leans in to kiss her and Meredith eagerly responds. Their tongues mesh and their moans mix in pure bliss. When they pull away, Derek puts her on the ground and they finish getting ready.

"I'm thinking Pizza Palace?" Meredith asks Derek.

"Sounds good. Although I don't know if I can make it all the way until we get to the restaurant to tell them." He laughs as they walk down the hall.

"That why I suggested it, it's the kids favorite and it's only five minutes from here." She smirks knowingly.

"Oh, I love how you think." Derek says as he hands her a bag he grabbed when they left the lounge.

"What's this?" Meredith wonders. She looks inside and smiles. "Oh, Derek! When did you buy this?"

"The gift shop near the maternity ward had them. I figured ZoZo and Bailey would like them."

"They really will." She says as they approach the day care. "You're starting Bailey young aren't you?" Meredith smirks knowingly.

"Absolutely. It's his job as big brother." He adds as he opens the door.

"Daddy!" Bailey screams as soon as he sees Derek. He has a wide smile on his face as he runs to him, slamming into his legs.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" He gives Bailey a big hug as he watches Meredith hug Zola super tight.

"Hungry!" Bailey responds.

"Me too!" Zola exclaims from Meredith's arms.

"Good, because we're going to "Pizza Palace." Meredith says, giggling at the kids excitement. They head out of the hospital and head to dinner.

"I love pizza!" Zola squeals as she takes a bite of her cheese pizza. "Do you love it, mama?"

Giggling, Meredith answers, "yes, Zo. I do."

"Mama used to eat pizza for breakfast." Teases Derek, earning an eye roll from Meredith.

"Silly mama! That not breakfast." Bailey laughs.

"That's right, Bails. I know that now." Meredith ruffles his hair playfully. "So… Do you guys remember what happened today?" She looks at the kids, encouraging them to think and answer.

Zola is the first to gasp in remembrance. "You went to the doctor today!" She bounces in her seat as Bailey's eyes open wide.

"That's right. Are you ready to know what the baby is?" Derek asks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bailey says, his arms in the air. As Derek and Meredith laugh, Derek pulls out the gifts from the bag. He pulls out two stuffed animals, a bear and a cat and then two toddler sized shirts.

"Here you go, guys. These are for you." Derek says with a smile.

"They are both pink." Bailey notes referring to the toys.

"What do the shirts say, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Well, Zo. Yours says; "I'm the oldest princess, I protect a younger princess." Zola gasps before Derek continues. "Bailey, yours says; "This princess is guarded by a big brother." Derek smiles with pride as he reads them. He feels on top of the world right now, he's getting everything he has ever wanted. Bailey's little face scrunched up in thought and brightened when realization came.

"I'm getting a baby sister?!" Bailey screams happily, causing some heads to turn. Meredith giggles before quieting him.

"That's right, sweetie. It's a girl!" Meredith says as tears of joy form as she watches Zola jump to her feet in excitement and squeal with joy. She laughs as Bailey copies her, jumping up and down.

"That's just what I wanted, mama!" Zola cheers as she hugs Meredith.

"Now I really get to be like daddy!" Bailey states.

Meredith laughs though her tears, snuggling close to Derek who has wrapped her in his arms. "That's right, baby." She nods.

"Are you going to protect your baby sister, little man?" Derek asks Bailey.

"Uh huh! From monsters and bad guys!" Bailey informs.

"Good boy!" Derek laughs, "what about you, Zo?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna show her how to play princesses too."

"I'm sure she will love that, ZoZo." Meredith giggles as Derek kisses her head. The rest of the dinner is filled with talk of the new baby girl and it continues up until they tuck both kids in bed.

"Good night baby sister." Bailey whispers before kissing Meredith's stomach and falling back in bed. Meredith smiles and strokes her son's hair.

"You are so amazing, Bails. You will be a great big brother." Meredith kisses him. "Sweet dreams, buddy. I love you." She tucks him in and walks out of the room and heads to Zola's room. "Good night, sweet girl." She strokes her braids while glancing at Derek before he steps out to Bailey's room.

"Night, night mama." Zola whispers as her eyes go to Meredith's bump. "Good night, baby sister. Sleep tight." She kisses her stomach just like Bailey and snuggles into her blankets.

"Oh, Zo." Meredith breathes as she gives her a soft kiss. "I love you, so much." She heads out of the room once her light is off and goes into her room. When Derek sees her, his eyes fill with instant desire. He walks quickly up to her and kisses her with so much love and passion that Meredith feels her knees buckle. She wraps her arms around Derek and kisses him back.

"I love you, Meredith." Derek whispers as he bites down the side of her neck. Meredith feels goosebumps across her body as Derek makes love to her. She pants and moans as he caresses her body. Derek lays her gently on the bed and his eyes scan her body, cherishing every ounce of her beauty. Loving how she was beaming at him. His fingers stroke her hair back and travel down the soft skin of her cheeks and chin. He lets his hands roam over her collarbone followed by his lips, kissing along the same path. He kisses her shoulders before his hands find her breasts, sneaking under her shirt to massage them.

"Ohh! Yes, Derek! You are so amazing. That feels so good!" Meredith moans as she clutches his waist. He takes off her shirt and she follows suit, her nails scratching against his skin.

"Meredith!" He moans happily as his lips find her nipple and his hand finds her other breast, massaging. Meredith leans up and buries her hands in his hair, pulling. "Oh, I like that!" Derek moans from his place at her breasts.

Meredith giggles as she pushes closer, feeling her self get more wet and Derek get harder against her thigh. "Hmm, let's get your pants off, Der." She coos as her hands travel to his belt buckle. Derek growls in anticipation as he feels his pants get pushed down and off by Meredith. He pushes her pants down as well, taking a moment to stroke her silk, red panties.

"You are so wet, Mer." He moans as he kisses her neck and then gives her multiple kisses on the lips. Meredith hums in satisfaction as he pleasures her. Derek moves lower once they are both completely naked and begins kissing her stomach. His lips move lower as he begins to suck on her clit.

"Derek!" Meredith screams in ecstasy. "Oh, keep doing that!" He happily obliges and licks and sucks harder. His hands hold onto her waist as he feels her tense. A moment later, her orgasm washes over her, causing both to scream with pleasure. Derek moves back up as she catches her breath, gazing at him in awe. His arms wrap around her snugly before they kiss. Derek pauses between kisses to look at her adoringly, running his fingers through her hair. As Meredith smiles at him, with an equally adoring expression, her hand moves down to his hard erection.

"Yes, Der. You're ready?" She asks with a silken voice. Her fingers grasp his cock, squeezing before rubbing the soft skin, causing his breathing to intensify.

"Yes, Mer." He whispers as he buries his nose in her neck. He enters her slowly, hand resting on the top of her head protectively.

"Oh!" Meredith breathes in ecstasy as her head goes back when Derek begins thrusting. He braces himself on one arm and holds her hips up with the other as he moves inside her, loving her tightness. They moan together at the feeling of electricity between them, both screaming when their orgasms wash over them. Meredith clutches onto Derek as they come down from their orgasms.

"I love you too, Derek." She murmurs as Derek watches her happily. He returns the words and moves his hand to her stomach. Derek smiles once more before he addresses her stomach.

"Hi, sweet princess. We are so excited that you are a girl and can't wait to meet you." He grins as he watches Meredith look at her stomach and place her hand next to his.

"We love you so very much, baby girl." Meredith adds with a whisper, beaming at Derek. With that, Meredith cuddles into Derek's neck before they continue their celebration into the night.

A/N: There ya go! It's much better to end there so that we can bask in the happy news, right? Lol


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Hi! Here is another chapter for you all to read. Hopefully none of you are in Irma's path like me, but if you are, stay safe. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews. They always make my day and I look forward to seeing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think some of the parts are quite funny, lol.

Also, Callie and Arizona did not break up in this story. Shonda has destroyed too many couples unnecessarily, so these two can stay together lol. They had their issues with the leg thing, but it didn't play out like the show lol.

Chapter 27:

"Is it time, mama?" Zola asks with anticipation. A large smile on her face, mouth slightly open.

"Not yet sweetie." Meredith giggles.

Zola sighs and looks down, taking a bite of her oatmeal, chewing and swallowing. Looking up at Meredith, she smiles. "Now, mama?"

Shaking her head, Meredith smiles at Zola. "Nope, they're coming at lunch time. It's only breakfast." Zola let's out a breath.

"I want them to come now." Her big brown eyes burn a hole in Meredith's heart.

"Good morning, everyone." Derek says cheerfully as he walks inside, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He wraps his arms around Meredith's waist from behind, nuzzling her neck before kissing it lightly.

"Morning." Meredith whispers, leaning back into his strong arms. The fresh smell of his aftershave rushes to fill her senses.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Zola is very excited for Sofia to come play today." Explains Meredith as Derek nods in understanding.

"Hi, daddy!" Bailey jumps in from his spot next to Zola. He had been quietly taking in everything that morning.

"Hey, bud!" Derek smiles, leaning down to kiss his soft hair. He does the same to Zola before taking his breakfast and start eating.

"ZoZo, how about we play something all together before Sofia comes?" Suggests Meredith.

Zola's eyes light up in excitement, as getting to play with her best friend and her parents together in one day is like the jackpot for a four year old. "Okay, mama!" She says with pure joy.

"What would you like to play?" Asks Derek as he lifts Zola and Bailey out of their chairs.

Thinking carefully before answering, Zola lifts her finger in the air. "I know! Princess Tea Party!" She scrambles away to get supplies before anyone can respond.

"Wait for me, Zo!" Bailey yells, running after her.

Derek and Meredith look at each other amused before following them. They stand behind the little wooden table by the patio windows and watch. Zola is pulling out her tea sets and crowns while Bailey pulls out more chairs so everyone can sit. Then, they pull out toy cakes and cookies. "Sit down, mama." Zola instructs. Meredith obliges, looking up at Derek.

"What about daddy?" She asks.

"You too, daddy!" Zola looks at him expectantly.

"Hmm.." Derek hums as he sits down. "Bossy, just like her mama." He smirks as Meredith rolls her eyes at him.

"Here, Bailey, this is your prince crown." Zola hands her brother a plastic, gold crown with green jewels around the top. Bailey takes it and places it on his head. "Here, daddy!" She hands Derek a silver crown with fuzzy feathers all over.

"Thanks, sweetie." Derek smiles, accepting the crown. He watches his daughter in awe as she busies herself with pretending to heat the tea. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Meredith wiping her eyes. Quickly he turns his attention on her, concerned. "Mer, are you okay?" He whispers as he wraps his arm around her and kisses her head.

Meredith looks at him with bright green eyes. "I'm great, Derek." She sighs happily. "My hormones were just reacting to me thinking that soon we're going to have two little girls doing this." Meredith lays her head on his shoulder as he rubs her arms.

Derek hums as he watches Zola wiggle into a purple princess dress. The image of another little girl along side of her, giggling as they playfully banter over who gets which dress. At the same time they gang up on Bailey, making him wear different costumes for their party. His daydream is Interrupted as he sees Zola walk up to Meredith. "Here's your crown, mama!" Zola hands Meredith a gold crown with multicolored jewels all over. Meredith smiles gratefully as she accepts it and places it on her head.

"They are so amazing." Comments Derek as he kisses Meredith's head, his arm pulling her closer.

"Yes. They are." Meredith agrees, rubbing his stomach. "That crown looks good on you, Der." Meredith smirks, lifting her head to check Derek out. He gives her a playful smile as he leans down to kiss her nose. They lean back and watch the kids as they play. Offering the occasional comment in reply to being given tea or cookies. Derek making everyone laugh as he pretends to drink his tea with a pinky in the air. Zola and Bailey end up in their own conversation as they play, allowing Meredith and Derek to just watch. There is some sort of special dialogue that the two of them have as they go about making pretend tea.

"Want more?" Bailey asks Derek after finishing telling Zola that his tea is made.

"I would love some" Derek says, earning a smile from Bailey.

"Did you and your sisters play like this?" Meredith asks.

Thinking of days being forced to play tea party and Barbies with his sisters, he nods before explaining. "When I was Bailey's age I did willingly because I didn't know better." Meredith looks up and laughs at his statement. "But, when I met Mark, I learned. I was still forced to do it, I always tried to get out of it." His hand travels up Meredith's back, rubbing softly.

"Here, mama, cookies are ready." Zola informs as Bailey hands them a plate of plastic cookies.

"Thank you, sweetie." She picks up a vanilla cookie with green frosting and pretends to take a bite. "Mm mm." Meredith nods pretending it's the most delicious cookie she has ever had before turning back to Derek. "That still sounds better then what I did." Meredith looks down, recalling hours spent playing alone with the only doll her mother would allow. She loved her Anatomy Jane doll, but she would still wish for a regular baby doll and the only tea party set she could have was not even a tea set.

"I know, Mer." Derek soothes, rubbing his nose and cheek against the top of her head. "But, now you have ZoZo and the baby to do this with." He places a warm hand on her stomach where their daughter was fluttering away. She moves her head up so that she's looking at him.

"I can't wait." Her face lights up as she says this. She places her own hand over Derek's and watches Zola some more. "I guess Bailey will have to find his own "Mark"in a few years so that Zola and baby can give Bailey the experience of being made to play girly things." Meredith giggles.

"Oh, don't worry." Derek chuckles, "they will find a way. Plus, Bails doesn't have to worry, if the girls gang up on him, I will just take him fishing." He feels a warmth in his heart as he refers to his daughters as "the girls" as he laughs along with Meredith.

"I think Bailey would like that. One on one fishing time with you, especially when the girls want to do girly things." Meredith adds.

Derek smiles widely. "I think so too, I will take them too, they will all get fishing time with me."

"That's good, Der. I want to do something one on one with them too. I think it would be good for them to all have time with us." Meredith comments.

"It would, Mer. What would you like?"

She shakes her head, racking her brain for ideas. "I have no idea. Maybe once a week I will pick one of them up early from school or whatever and let them choose?" She looks up at Derek for an opinion.

Derek smiles brightly, "that would be perfect." He begins. "That's what my mom did with me and my sisters. During summer, she would take one of us out and dad would watch everyone else."

"I like that, Derek." She agrees as they go back to watching the kids.

"What time is it, mama?" Zola asks a short time later.

Meredith looks at her watch, "it's 11:00, they'll be here in about an hour and a half." She exchanges a grin with Derek as she answers, watching as Zola groans in frustration.

"Let's go color!" Bailey suggests, causing Zola to forget her disappointment. They take off their dress up and run to get their art supplies. Derek takes off his crown and stands, offering his hands to Meredith to help her stand. Meredith and Derek clean the playroom and kitchen while the kids color at the kids table in the playroom. Meredith is admiring the picture of a dog that Bailey is drawing when the doorbell rings.

"Sofia!" Zola screams as she races toward the door. Meredith stands as she hurries as quick as she can to beat Zola to the door just as Derek comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" Meredith greets Callie and Arizona as she opens the door. Zola and Sofia giggle as they clasp their arms around each other in a tight hug.

"Hey, Mer." Callie responds as Meredith opens the door wider.

"Come on in, Derek was just about to start lunch." She motions towards the kitchen where Derek waves and adds his own "hello." Callie and Arizona guide Sofia inside to the landing. Meredith slightly bends down to Sofia, "do you like macaroni and cheese, sweetie?"

"Yes!" Sofia giggles. "It's my favorite."

"Well, good, because that's what we're having." Meredith says with a knowing smile.

"Cool!" Sofia says gleefully with a gasp.

"Let's go play!" Zola grabs Sofia's hand and pulls her toward her room. "Come on, Bailey!" She adds to her brother who immediately drops his crayon and runs after them. The adults laugh as they watch the three kids run off.

"Thank you guys for having us, Meredith." Arizona says as they all sit at the bar while Derek stands at the stove to cook. "Sofia was so excited to get over here." She laughs along with Callie.

"Oh, we're glad to do it. Zola has also been so excited for Sofia to come play. She asked me after every bite of her breakfast if it was time yet." Meredith shakes her head and smiles as she recalls the morning.

"Sofia came in and woke us up at 5:30 and told us we had to get to Zola." Callie adds, watching as Derek groans in shock as he pours in the pasta.

"Did she go back to sleep?" Meredith asks as she stifles a laugh, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"After much convincing and two stories, we all fell asleep until nine." Callie adds.

"We distracted Zola with a princess tea party and coloring." Derek explains, stirring the pasta.

"Sofia watched a movie until it was time to come over." Arizona replies. The four continue talking as the food cooks, they can hear the kids laughing in the background.

"Alright, lunch is ready." Derek smiles as he gives the macaroni and cheese one last stir. He pulls out several bowls as Meredith gets the drinks ready.

"I'll go get the kids." Arizona suggests as Derek and Meredith head to the dining room table with the food and drinks. She goes into the bedroom and soon Zola, Sofia and Bailey come scrambling out. Bailey is dressed in an oversized shirt with one of Derek's old ties tied around his waist. Zola and Sofia are wearing Meredith's old blue scrubs and small scrub caps. They run to their seats where they eagerly dig in to the cheesy pasta.

"Whatcha guys playing?" Derek asks as he beams at how adorable the kids look.

"Surgery, daddy!" Zola smiles proudly.

"Oh yeah? Who's having surgery?" Asks Meredith, playing along.

"Sofia and me gotta do surgery on Bailey in O.R 1 in 10 minutes." Explains Zola, matter of factly.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Meredith says with exaggeration.

"He has a Bwain bleed and a…" Zola looks at Sofia.

"Bwoken tibia." Sofia finishes proudly, looking at Callie. "And he's a kid so he needs a pediactric surgeon." Bailey nods in agreement, chewing his food.

"Oh, sounds like a long surgery, doctors." Derek smirks as the kids giggle.

"That is too cute!" Meredith says as they kids eventually run back into their room. She sits back and reaches for Derek's hand. Derek grins at her as he lifts her hand and kisses it lovingly.

"It really is." He says as he stands, guiding every one to do the same. Derek leads them all out to the deck where they leave the door open so they can hear the kids. They all sit on the dark patio furniture. Meredith and Derek snuggling up on the large love seat. He wraps his arms around her as she rests her head on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined.

"Well, soon you two are gonna have one more." Callie adds, nodding towards Meredith with a big smile.

"Did you guys find out yet what you're having?" Arizona asks. Meredith and Derek look at each other. Eyes sparkling with joy with knowledge of what they are about to tell their friends.

"We did, actually, on Friday." Meredith smiles.

Callie gasps audibly, sitting up in her seat. "And?!" She says eagerly.

"It's a girl!" Meredith says with her own mouth formed into a wide smile as Derek beams at her in awe. Arizona and Callie squeal with joy as they cover their opened mouths.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" They both offer.

"You have to have a baby shower, Mer. You didn't with Bailey, you need to have one." Callie says.

Meredith gets a look of panic on her face as she looks between Derek and Callie. "Oh… I uh… Don't know." She rambles.

"Come on Mer. It'll be fun! I'll even plan it and I won't let Kepner anywhere near it." Callie encourages.

"I'll think about it." Concedes Meredith after a while. Callie smiles in victory as they sit back and continue talking. Derek is in the middle of discussing a new surgical technique when Zola and Sofia come walking out, they have red spots all over their hands and clothes.

"We just wanted to tell you that the surgery was good." Zola starts.

"He's in recovery now." Sofia finishes with a smile.

"That's wonderful, doctors." Meredith giggles. "Now tell me, what is all over your hands and clothes?" She asks calmly.

"Markers, mama!" Zola explains, quite proud. "To look like blood." The adults gasp and look at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, Sofi baby, please tell me you used the washable markers." Callie asks, her eyes closed.

"We did, Auntie Callie." Zola gives.

"Oh, thank goodness." Meredith moans in relief as Derek covers up his mouth to stop his laughter.

"That's very creative girls, but please don't draw on your clothes or your bodies. There are some inks that don't come off." He explains.

"Sorry, daddy." Zola responds, looking down. Derek tilts his head and smiles at Zola and Sofia, thinking.

"Come here, Zo." He opens up his arms wide, keeping Meredith in one arm while Zola climbs into the other. "It sounds like you had a very tough surgery that was very successful." She looks up a Derek's smiling face and glittering eyes. "You know what we like to do when we have a successful surgery?" He looks between Zola and Sofia who was snuggling against Arizona. The girls shake their heads. "We like to celebrate!" He rubs Zola's hair affectionately. "Who wants ice cream?!" Zola and Sofia jump up in excitement.

"Me! Me!" Zola bounces on Derek's leg. He laughs as he sits up and places her on her feet.

"Ice cream it is, then. Why don't you go get your patient and we will all have some." Derek says and the girls run to go get Bailey. He goes into the kitchen and makes several bowls of ice cream. Two strawberries, two chocolate, a coffee flavored and two vanilla's. He places all of them on a tray along with some chocolate sauce and sprinkles and heads out to the patio. As he is passing the ice cream out, Zola and Sofia come out wheeling Bailey out in a makeshift wheelchair; a baby stroller. They all laugh at how sweet they all look in their doctor and patient costumes.

"The patient has to stay in a wheelchair." Zola informs, taking her treat and reaching for the chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

"That's right, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith giggles as she takes a bite of her own strawberry ice cream. She sees Derek watching her with hooded eyes as she licks the ice cream off her lips. The next bite she takes, she purposely let's some ice cream get left on her lips. She knows that when she does that it turns Derek on immediately. They forget the world around them as Derek hums and leans in, kissing her. His tongue licking the ice cream slowly as his tongue begged for entrance. Meredith tastes the wonderful mix of coffee with strawberries as they kiss sensually. She cups his cheek, both getting lost in their own world.

"Uh, guys…" Callie prompts after a minute. She smirks as she sees Zola and Bailey oblivious to their parents antics.

"Oh, sorry…" Derek says as they pull away, Meredith blushing and hiding her face in his neck.

"Oh, no need to be sorry." Arizona laughs. "Totally understand." She stifles a laugh, only making Meredith blush more and hide deeper into Derek's neck. The four continue to talk out on the patio as the kids run out and play on the swing set and the backyard. The sun is almost below the horizon when Callie stands up, stretching.

"Ah, we better head home, we have to be in early tomorrow." She looks at Arizona who nods.

"Oh, okay." Meredith says, "we have to do this more. The girls are having so much fun." They look out at the swing set where Zola is pushing Sofia on the swing.

"Definitely, let's plan it." Arizona adds as Callie calls for Sofia.

"Si, mama?" Sofia says as she comes running, Zola and Bailey behind her.

"It's time to go, baby." Callie explains.

"Aww, mama. I don't want them to go." Whines Zola, tugging on Meredith's hand. Meredith's heart breaks at her little girl's big, brown, pleading eyes.

"I know, love bug. But it's late and you will see Sofia tomorrow." Meredith kneels down and wraps Zola in her arms. Zola thinks about it for a moment before walking up and hugging Sofia.

"Bye, Sofia." She says,hugging her around her neck.

"Bye, bye Zo." Sofia replies.

"We'll come back and play, okay Zola?" Arizona smiles at the little girl. "You can also come over to our house too."

"Oh, definitely. Doesn't that sound like fun, Zo?" Derek lifts her into his arms. She nods as their guests head to their car after goodbyes are said. After Callie and Arizona drive off, Derek turns to Meredith. "How about I make some peanut butter and jelly and by then it will be bath time?"

Meredith looks up from talking with Bailey. "Sounds good, I can't believe how late it got." The sky is now dark, twinkling stars shine in the sky above. Derek agrees as they go inside to make sandwiches for every one. When everyone was done, they corral the kids to the bath. Meredith starts the water as Derek places bubbles into the bath. The kids splash as their hair and bodies get washed. At one point, Bailey splashes hard, soaking Meredith's light yellow shirt. Derek smirks as he scans Meredith's wet chest through her shirt. He feels a familiar sensation in his groin as he sends a silent wish that the kids will sleep easily tonight. As they lift Zola and Bailey out of the bath, Derek pulls Meredith close.

"Hey, you go clean up for bed. I'll finish with the kids." His voice is a deep, velvet, breath fanning her ear. She shivers as she bites her tongue.

"Ok, Derek." She hums with excitement. Turning to Bailey she kisses him. "Night, buddy. I love you, I will see you in the morning."

"Night, mama! I love you." Bailey responds, wrapping his arms around Meredith. He kisses her nose causing her to giggle. "Night, baby sister." Bailey adds, leaning down in Meredith's arms to kiss her belly. Derek beams as he watches this interaction before taking a purple towel wrapped Bailey into his arms. Meredith leans down to Zola.

"Night, night baby girl." Meredith says as Zola giggles and leaps into her mom's arms. She kisses Meredith and Meredith responds by covering her face with kisses. Derek watches his girls play around, again picturing two girls in her arms along with Bailey. Damn he loves his wife. He thinks to himself as his heart feels completely full.

Derek laughs before unwillingly breaking up the girls Eskimo kisses. "Come on, ZoZo. Let's get to bed." He lowers his voice so only Meredith can hear him. "Daddy needs some kisses from mama." He says smoothly, his eyes roaming Meredith's body.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith laughs, shaking her head. She stops him though, pulling him back, Bailey still in his arms. "I need some time with daddy, too." She stands on tip toes to whisper huskily in his ear as she rubs the soft fabric covering his back. He leans down to kiss her cheek as he smiles at her.

"I can't wait." He finishes before allowing Zola to pull him out of the room. Meredith giggles before heading to the bedroom. She strips off her wet shirt, tossing it to the side. Her pants are next and she then sits on the edge of the bed in her bra and panties to wait. She feels the baby move around in her belly.

"Hi, baby." She giggles, resting her hands on her stomach. "We had so much fun today. Soon, you will be able to join in the fun and play with Zola and Bailey." The baby's kicks slow as she realizes her mom is talking. "We can't wait to meet you. Your Auntie Callie thinks we should have a baby shower, what do you think?" Meredith smiles as she feels a little kick and what feels like the baby moving a little, putting a little more pressure on her already hurting back. She looks up to see Derek watching her with such desire and longing that her stomach does an excited flip that has nothing to do with the baby. "Hey you." She murmurs. Derek just smiles and quickly undresses. His clothes flying randomly across the room until only his boxers remain. He kneels down in the front of the bed and pulls Meredith's mouth to his. She moans as his tongue works magic on hers. His strong hands move to her neck and down her shoulder as he kisses her lips. Her hands go into his curls as her body leans forward. Her lace covered breasts press hard against his naked chest. He rubs his hardening erection against her thigh causing Meredith to shiver in anticipation. Her head goes back as Derek begins kissing down her neck while stroking her cheeks. She finds her way to his boxers, snaking her hands inside. Her mouth forms a mischievous grin as she rubs his cock, instantly making him fully erect.

"Oh! Yes! Meredith!" He moans as she massages his balls. Meredith giggles as Derek cuddles his head in her neck, holding onto her tightly. Once some semi coherent thought comes back into his head, Derek manages to remove Meredith's sheer, lace black bra. He massages her breasts making Meredith dig her nails into his back.

Her head goes back in bliss as she feels Derek begin to suck on her nipples. "Oh, Derek! Do that more." She encourages as he eagerly obliges. He looks up at her, taking her in carefully. His mouth formed into a warm grin.

"How's your back today, Mer?" He asks as he moves up and holds her close. Concern filtering his face as she squirms trying to get to his lips.

"Mm, sore as usual." She mutters, rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh, Mer." He whispers, brushing a loose strand behind her ear. His hands find her back and massages it, trying to relieve some tension.

"It's okay, Der." She whispers, leaning in and kissing his neck. "Just make love to me." She looks deep into his crystal blue eyes, "make me forget it." She cups his stubble filled cheeks as she says this.

Derek's eyes glisten, "my pleasure." He says as he pecks her lips. "Let's try this position." He suggests as he sits up on his knees more. Meredith is now on the edge of the bed, Derek facing her with his arms around her. He pulls her close against his erection as her legs wrap tightly around his waist. "This will keep pressure off your back." Meredith just smiles and kisses him deeply. Her hands travel up his chest and to his hair. Derek kisses her slowly, lightly holding her chin as she secures her arms around his neck. His eyes gaze into hers as he grinds against her before slowly filling her to her core.

"Der…Derek!" Meredith whimpers in bliss as she feels him inside her.

"I got you, Mer." He says soothingly. "You feel so great." He murmurs, making Meredith shiver with excitement. Derek begins thrusting.

Meredith's head falls back as she grips him tighter. "Derek! Oh! Yes!" She chants over and over. Her legs tighten around him, encouraging him to go faster.

"Meredith!" He says, in reverence as he thrusts. His fingers pull at her hair, both of their moans filling the room. Derek feels his orgasm beginning and he nuzzles his nose in her neck, nipping as he cups and massages her breast. With one more thrust, he spills into her, causing Meredith to come hard and fast behind him.

"Oh, Derek!" She smiles happily as she twists his curls in her fingers.

"Mer!... Mer!" He pants, holding her small face in his hand. His swollen lips meet hers as they kiss. After taking in the other's afterglow, Derek stands and helps Meredith lay back in bed. He holds her up on her side and places a pillow behind her. His face lights up in a smile as she immediately cuddles into his chest, her stomach pressing into his side. He kisses the top of her head several times before squeezing her towards him before muttering, "I love you."

"I love you too, Derek." Her grin is a mile long as she traces patterns against his naked, sweaty stomach. They fall asleep cuddled together, their baby snug between them in Meredith's stomach and they wake the same way the next morning.

"My baby sister kicked me, daddy!" Bailey exclaims loudly one morning a couple of weeks after their play date. Meredith was now officially six months pregnant. Derek and Bailey were cuddled together in bed as Meredith slept.

Derek chuckles, grinning at his son. "Shh, Bails. Mama's sleeping." He soothes.

"But, baby sister is gonna wake her up if she keeps kickin'." Bailey says, pointedly, his mannerisms at this moment identical to Meredith. Derek considers this for a moment before responding.

"You're right, buddy." He strokes Bailey's blonde hair. "Watch this." He tells him as he gets an idea. Derek lays lower so that his face is lined up with Meredith's stomach. He pulls Bailey so that the boy's back is snug against Derek's stomach also looking at Meredith. Kissing Bailey's head as he places a hand over the spot where the baby was kicking, he begins talking softly. "Hey, baby girl, it's daddy and your big brother." Bailey smiles up at him as he lays a tiny hand next to Derek's. "It's still too early to be awake, so try to go back to sleep." Derek says as the baby kicks more. He thinks for a minute, "I know, you wanna come out and cuddle. You will soon, we can't wait. Right, Bails?"

"Right!" Bailey nods eagerly. "Daddy, tell her a story. That always helps me sleep." Derek smiles.

"Good idea. Let's see, what should I tell?" He asks, thinking out loud. "I know! Once upon a time, baby girl there was a lonely prince." He whispers softly and he strokes Meredith's cotton covered belly. "The lonely Prince was getting something to drink when he saw the most beautiful princess in the whole world. He immediately decided that he had to talk to her, so he went and sat next to her. She had the most gorgeous green eyes and golden hair." Derek smiles as he feels the baby lessen her kicking. "When the lonely Prince tried talking to her, she tried to ignore him, but he knew she wanted to talk to him." Derek smirks knowingly. "She eventually started to talk and they talked for hours and hours and got to know each other in uh…" He pauses to come up with something PG. "Different ways." He finishes as the baby calms completely down.

"What happens next?!" Whispers Bailey excitedly.

Cuddling Bailey close to his chest, Derek continues. "Well, the next morning they realized that they fell asleep while getting to know each other. The princess wasn't too happy so she banished the prince out of her castle. Little did she know, the Prince and the princess were in charge of planning the same royal gala. So, to the prince's delight, they ran into each other. He spent each day they were together begging her to see him outside the gala planning. Finally, after some forbidden kisses and lots of gentlemanly encouraging… The princess finally agreed to spend time with him. The princess found that she enjoyed the company of the Prince and that made the Prince not so lonely. They fell in love and she made the Prince a happy Prince again. But, little did they know they were coming upon a huge battle with the prince's arch nemesis who turned his loyal sidekick against him and stole him from the Prince. She soon found the Prince and didn't like that he was happy again, so she tried to take the beautiful princess away from him. After many battles, the Princess proved to be amazingly strong and helped the Prince defeat his arch nemesis. Even after the evil arch nemesis tried to turn her against him, the princess still stayed true to the Prince and came back to him."

"Umm… Daddy?" Bailey whispers suddenly.

"Oh, one second Bailey." Derek says, keeping his gaze on Meredith's stomach.

"Daddy." Giggles Bailey.

"Almost done, buddy." He smiles. "Anyway, the Prince and Princess were back together and even though they fought even more battles together, including raging seas and uh… Oh! And an Evil horse like sorceress. They remained together, stronger than ever and they lived happily. Ever. After. Derek kisses Meredith's stomach lightly as he smiles, noticing the baby had stopped kicking.

"Daaaddy!" Bailey says, patting his cheek, looking upwards.

"Yes, Bailey?" Derek asks.

"Mama's up." Bailey gives him a half smile as Derek looks up and in front of him to see Meredith's green eyes sparkling at him. An amused smirk filled her features.

"Good morning, my Prince." Meredith giggles, running her hand through his curls.

Derek gives her a huge, sparking smile as he blushes. "Morning!" He adds. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to hear you refer to Addison as your arch nemesis and Mark your loyal side kick." She laughs hard, causing Derek to blush more.

"Well, I can't hide the truth." Defends Derek.

"I understand, Der." She says as Derek sits up to her eye level again. They are both laying on their sides with Bailey in the middle. "My personal favorite was the sorceress. I appreciate you leaving Finn out, though." Meredith adds.

"I knew I forgot something." Derek smirks, his hearty laughter filling the air along with Meredith's. He leans his face toward Bailey and where the baby lay, stroking her stomach again. "I forgot to mention, the Prince and Princess even defeated the spell put on the princess by the village idiot."

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Meredith scolds not doing a good job at concealing her laughter.

"What? It's true!" Derek adds pulling Bailey up closer to him as a shield. Meredith rolls her eyes in good humor as she takes Bailey from him.

"There's my real Prince!" She beams at Bailey as she hugs him tight. Bailey squeals with giggles as he balances on Meredith's growing bump while hugging Meredith back. She covers his little face with kisses while he snuggles into her chest. Derek watches the two of them with his heart soaring with love.

"I thought I was your Prince?" He says as he watches her cradle Bailey. Meredith gives him an amazing, brilliant smile.

"You're my king, Der and my knight in shining armor. That's so much more than a Prince." She leans her head forward so that her forehead is resting on his. Derek smiles so delightedly as he feels his heart fill with love.

"Well, you're my queen." Derek responds, kissing her lips. It starts out soft and quickly intensifies, causing both to moan longingly and pant hard when they pull away. "I love you, Meredith." He says as he rubs his nose on hers.

"I love you, too, Derek." The back of her hand stroking his cheek as they gaze into each other's eyes. "So much."

"Love you mama, you too daddy!" Bailey pipes in, tired of not getting his parents attention. They look down at their son and giggle.

"I love you, too Bails." Says Derek, kissing his head.

"I love you, too." Begins Meredith. "What brings you in here this morning, bud?" She smiles as she tickles his belly.

"He couldn't sleep, he said, so we were cuddling and he fell back asleep for a little bit but then woke again." Explains Derek.

"The baby kicked me!" Bailey exclaims.

"Oh yeah?!" Meredith says with a smile as Bailey nods seriously.

"Yeah, the baby was kicking a lot when we woke the second time, so we tried to calm her down with a story so you wouldn't wake up too early." Adds Derek. "It was Bailey's idea to tell a story."

"That's my guy! You are gonna be such an excellent big brother." Meredith turns her attention to Bailey, smiling proudly at him.

"Sorry you didn't get to sleep longer, Mer." Derek says.

"That's okay, Derek. I woke up because I was ready to wake up."

"You sure, Mer? You've been so tired lately." He scans her face, concerned.

Meredith holds his face in her hands. "Yes, Der, I'm totally sure." Her smile reassures him as he takes Bailey in his arms.

"Okay then, come on Bails, let's go make breakfast." Derek sits up, raising Bailey into the air. Meredith licks her lips as she watches Derek stand, a sliver of smooth skin visible as he lifts his arms. She starts to stand, but Derek stops her. "Stay here, Mer. We will come get you." He smiles warmly.

"It's okay, Der. I'll wake Zola." Meredith tries.

"I insist Mer. Bailey will wake her, won't ya buddy?" He looks at the three year old expectantly.

"Ya! I wake ZoZo!" He grins mischievously. Meredith finally relents, laying back in bed. Derek covers her in the blankets before heading into the kitchen. She rests her eyes while listening to Derek and the kids in the kitchen. Soon, she also smells amazing aromas filling the air. A while after that, Zola comes bounding towards her in her pink, Aurora pajamas followed by Bailey, still in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas. They jump into bed and snuggle on each side of her.

"Hi, mama!" Zola squeals. Meredith giggles as she hugs and responds to Zola. Derek follows them into the bedroom and she is soon led into the kitchen to have a breakfast of waffles, fruit and eggs. "Mama?" Zola asks, looking up at Meredith after finishing her breakfast.

"Yes, baby?" Meredith looks at her, wiping some egg off her lips with a napkin.

"What are we gonna call my baby sister?" She wonders causing Meredith to look at Derek frantically.

Derek consoles Meredith instantly by rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "We're not sure yet, do you have any ideas Zo?"

Zola thinks intently before her face lights up. "Cinderella!" She suggests.

"No, Zo. Minnie!" Bailey argues.

"Tiana!" Zola cries.

"Uh uh!" Bailey shakes his head. "That name yucky."

"No it's not, Bailey." Zola crosses her arms.

"Guys, be nice. We don't call a name or anything yucky." Meredith says firmly.

"Can we name her one of those mama?" Zola asks hopefully. Derek smiles at her innocence.

"Those are very nice names, but we're thinking something more umm…" He looks at Meredith for help.

"Something more special." She provides. "There's already a Cinderella and Minnie." Meredith smiles at the kids who seem to accept this answer.

"What names do you like, Meredith?" Derek asks.

"I don't know. What about you?" She asks back.

Derek shakes his head. "No idea. We can look after work tonight, how's that sound?"

"Sounds great." Meredith smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. They rest together quietly for a moment before Meredith sighs. "I guess we gotta go to work." Meredith moans. They begin to move slowly, reluctant to go anywhere, getting everything and everyone together before heading to the hospital. Once they get to the hospital, it's non-stop. An accident at a local shopping center brings in major trauma's so it's all hands on deck. Around mid-morning, Derek watches Meredith rush into another trauma room to assess a patient. Five minutes later, he sees the patient get rushed out towards CT. Meredith moves out slowly after. Rushing over, Derek immediately is at her side.

"Mer?" He says, a hand resting on her back. "You okay?"

She looks up at him, considering saying "fine" but thinks otherwise. "I'm good, Derek. This is just my fourth trauma and it looks like this one needs surgery." Her body leans into his for comfort.

"You sure, Mer? I can take it if you want." Derek says, concerned.

"I'm sure, Derek. I'm gonna rest here while they do his CT and prep him, we'll go home together after our surgeries." Her eyes light up at that idea.

"Okay, Mer." Derek whispers as he kisses her forehead. "I'll go get you a snack." He smiles, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Instantly, Meredith perks up. "Oh! A blueberry muffin and a smoothie?" She looks at him hopefully.

Derek laughs before responding. "Absolutely, Mer. I'll be right back." He turns and heads quickly to the food cart. Meredith sits in the chair at the nurses station while she waits, spinning side to side and soon she is rewarded with her husband walking proudly back to her. He's carrying a large cup and a big white bag.

"Here you go, one strawberry smoothie and two muffins. I also got you a banana if your surgery goes long and you need a snack." Derek says as he hands the treat to her, giving her his trademark smile.

"Oh, thank you, Derek. You are the best husband ever." She moans as she takes a bite of the blueberry muffin. "This is amazing!" She rinses her muffin down with a sip of the sweet, tart smoothie. Derek smirks as he watches, startling when a pager rings. "Ugh, I knew it, poor lady needs surgery." Meredith informs as she tries to stand unsteadily. Derek catches her to help her stand better.

"Be careful, Mer. If you need to stop, please stop." He says, his eyes filled with uneasiness as he strokes her hair.

Meredith looks at him, trying to ease his worry. "I will, Derek. I don't want baby to be hurt." She kisses him, feeling him relax at the same time. "I gotta go, I wanna finish my snack and pee before they finish prepping." She smirks as she turns to run off towards the O.R floor. Derek just smirks, loving how random his wife could be at times. He goes about his day, grabbing more trauma's and managing to get one surgery. The only other time he sees Meredith is before his surgery, he peeks through the gallery to watch. He's drawn in by how calm and collected she is as she operates on her patient's brain. Next time he sees Meredith, she looks exhausted. She walks towards him slowly, her smile growing as she sees him holding hands with Zola and Bailey.

"Mama!" Zola cheers. Meredith musters a big smile as she leans down to kiss Zola and then Bailey.

"Hi, guys. Did you have a good day?" She asks and Derek could see that she was ready to collapse.

"Ya, mama! We learned about numbers and played with play doh." Explains Bailey.

"That sounds fun, buddy." She compliments, earning a proud smile from Bailey. She pads closer to Derek and quickly rests her head on his chest. Derek automatically wraps his arms around her, securing her against his chest protectively.

"Oh, Mer." He breathes, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

"I'm tired, Derek." Meredith moans.

"I know, Mer. It's okay, pizza is ordered, we will pick up on the way home and we will eat and look at baby names." Giving her something to hold on to for now.

"Oh, I love you, Derek. You're daughter is starting to think my bladder is a bounce house by the way." Mentions Meredith.

"I love you, too Mer. My daughter, huh?" Derek chuckles.

"Yes, when they cause trouble they are all yours." Meredith laughs causing Derek to tickle her neck with his lips.

"Let's get out of here." Derek smirks with a laugh, he guides Meredith with his arm around her waist as the kids walk ahead. Once in the car, Meredith collapses into her seat with a sigh. Derek sits in the drivers seat with his own breath releasing. "That was a long day!" He exclaims, thanks to the busy ER, they both ended up leaving later at 5:00. Derek begins driving before placing Meredith's hand in his, squeezing lightly. At the next light, he looks over to see Meredith staring out the window, her hand resting on her belly. "Is she kicking?" He asks.

"A little." Meredith beams. "She was quiet during the surgery and then started kicking a little when I was changing."

"Oh, that's great." Derek says, his eyes on the road but wanting to look at his wife. He subconsciously moves his hand to her belly, letting Meredith guide it to where the baby was kicking. "Hi, baby girl." He coos as he feels a kick. They continue to drive until they reach the pizza place. "I'll be right back, okay?" He looks at Meredith after putting the car in park. Meredith nods as he leans in to kiss her cheek before kissing her bump as well. He goes inside and comes back out with 2 large pizza boxes and one smaller one.

"Oh! What's in this one?!" Meredith asks excitedly. Her mouth waters as she smells something sweet.

Derek smirks wickedly. "I may have gotten some cinnasticks for dessert." He is rewarded with a happy moan from Meredith.

"Thank you, Derek!" She exclaims. "Hey, kids!" Meredith says, sounding much more awake. "Daddy got our favorite, cinnasticks." She giggles at the kids happy, enthralled expressions.

"Hurry, daddy! We gotta get home." Zola says once she learns of the treat.

"We're almost there, Zo. No worries." Derek laughs.

"So, did you get any surgeries today?" Meredith asks as they drive along.

"I did actually. Subdural Hematoma with a compressed skull fracture." He smiles at Meredith.

"Sounds interesting, that was such a horrible accident today." Meredith replies. "My lady had a compressed skull fracture and two of her cervical vertebrae were injured." Derek makes a shocked noise of disbelief at that information. "She made it through though." Meredith smiles with pride.

"That's because you're a rockstar, Mer." Derek beams.

"Well, I did have a rockstar teacher." Meredith smiles up at him. "How was yours?"

"Made it through, which says a lot because I had Hunt and Bailey working on him as well." Derek shakes his head at the memory of all the surgeons his patient needed.

"I'm glad, Der." She smiles in response. They see the familiar wooden house up ahead. They were finally home.

"We're here kids!" Derek exclaims as he parks the car. He unbuckles the kids and they rush inside. Then, he walks around to the passenger seat and takes the food from Meredith, placing it on the car roof. His hands grasp Meredith's securely as he helps her stand. He stands at her side, his arm around her waist. Derek lifts her chin to look at him before brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and kisses her deeply. "How do you feel now, Mer?" He asks when they pull away.

"Much better." She says, completely reassuring him.

"Good!" He says, content. "Let's go eat!"

"I'm starving! I even ate that banana and I'm still so hungry." Meredith exclaims.

"Even more of a reason to feed you now." Derek laughs lightly, kissing her head. They carry the pizza into the kitchen and set it down on the counter. Decided to just be casual tonight, they grab some plates and eat at the coffee table, just talking about their day.

"Did you guys think of any more names for your sister?" Meredith asks the kids, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I played with a little kid named Brittney today." Bailey suggests.

"I like the name Sally." Says Zola. "We heard a story with that name today."

"Those are nice choices guys." Derek smiles, discreetly shaking his head "no" at Meredith. "I'll go get the name book and we can take a look." He says as he stands and walks into the bedroom.

"Come here, guys." Meredith says, sitting up and onto the couch. She opens her arms to Zola and Bailey who follow her onto the couch. "Let's sit here while we look." Meredith tickles Bailey and then Zola causing them to laugh with excitement.

"Here it is!" Derek says as he walks into the living room, holding a worn pink, blue and green book. He beams as he watches his family cuddled on the couch. Handing the book to Meredith, he lifts Zola and sits next to Meredith and places Zola in his lap. His one arm wraps Meredith in his arms while resting the other against Zola. Bailey meanwhile, cuddles into Meredith.

"Let's see if we can find you a name." Meredith says as she places her hand on her bump. The baby rolls a little inside her in response. She sits back and cracks open the book.

"Let's see…" She reads the first few names. "Aubrey?"

"No" says Derek. The kids don't seem to like it either.

"Anna?" Meredith asks.

"That's Samantha's middle name." Points out Derek.

Meredith sighs and keeps reading. "Betty?"

"No!" Laughs Derek. He looks down at the book. "I like, Angela."

"Erm… I knew a horrible girl with that name… That's not her name." Meredith laughs hesitantly.

"Oh wow! I still can't believe people actually name their kid this." Derek laughs when he sees the name. "Apple, Candy?!"

"What?! Those are actually names?" Meredith laughs with disbelief as she looks for herself.

"Those are silly names" Zola comments.

"They are." Meredith laughs, brushing back her hair.

"Oh, I like this one." Derek begins. "Kailey" he says softly.

"That is pretty, Der." Meredith tries it out. "What do you guys think?" Zola and Bailey nod in agreement. "Let's add that to a list for now." She suggests as Derek writes. It on a piece of paper. They continue reading until Meredith stops short, laughing so hard her breath gets stuck in her throat. "Oh, why would you suggest this name for an innocent child?!" She manages to get out, shaking her head. Derek looks at where she was pointing and laughs just like Meredith.

"That is bad. Why would someone want to name their kid, Lettuce!" Derek and Meredith huddle together in laughter.

"That's not a name daddy! That's a food!" Bailey says seriously, causing more laughs to come.

"Okay… So definitely not that one. What else we got?" Meredith says. "Maddie?

"Maybe…" Derek and Zola nod their heads. "Michelle?"

"No" Bailey says immediately.

"I guess that's out,"Meredith giggles. "Nikki?"

"It's okay…" Derek replies. "Sierra? He suggests.

"I like it. How about Sheila? Meredith asks with a "no" response from Zola and Derek.

"That is just like Sebastian, Mer." Derek laughs as he sees Zola and Bailey yawn. "Oh, I better get these two to bed." He pokes them in the belly, earning a giggle.

"I can help." Meredith begins as she tries to stand up.

"No, sit. I'll do it." He gives her his McDreamy smile and Meredith cannot argue.

"Okay. Night guys! Thank you for helping us look at names. Mama loves you both so very much." Meredith says as she hugs and kisses both Zola and Bailey. They smile and hug Meredith tightly good night. Derek kisses her head lovingly before taking the kids into their rooms. Meredith reads through a few more pages of the baby name book before heading into hers and Derek's room to get ready for bed. After spending time with Derek and the kids, she now feels completely rested. She feels so rested that she instantly gives Derek a very dirty smirk once he walks in the door. Meredith licks her lips as she watches him take off his pants and get into bed. As soon as he sits down, Meredith straddles him. Her lips kiss his intensely, moaning deep inside his mouth.

"Hmm… I thought you were tired?" Derek teases in between kisses as his arms go around her waist, pulling her shirt off.

"Oh no, I am completely, 100% awake now." She musters sexily. Her eyes scan his body hungrily. Letting her hands find the inside of his boxers, she kisses down his neck.

"Oh! Oh! Meredith!" Derek moans happily as he rubs her back while she plays with his already long and hard cock.

"Der!" She whispers in ecstasy. Her breath hitches in her throat as she feels Derek reach inside her panties and stick two fingers inside her wetness. They smirk at each other before Derek begins kissing her neck eagerly and she pulls off his boxers. Meredith kisses down his chest to his exposed penis. "So huge." She says with a smile as she takes him in her mouth, sucking hard and fast. They continue making love until they are both screaming in ecstasy from their release. Basking in the afterglow, Derek plays with Meredith's golden locks while she plays with his chest hair. He kisses the top of her head as they relax together. Soon, another round is started and they continue to show all the love they have for each other many, many more times that night.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Oh how I wish there were men like Derek Shepherd around! Hopefully after reading this chapter you will know why I say this, lol!

Hi! I am so happy I am finally able to post this. I am okay after Irma and so glad to hear that you all are as well. We lost power for three days and just got internet back tonight! My iPad didn't have enough juice to write during the storm (stupid bad charger!) and then I had no way to post because I write this on my iPad and I had no wifi. I could write, but not post lol. So, I am so sorry this took so long. Your reviews are all so amazing and continue to make me wanna write. They really make my days. Please read the A/N at the end lol. Also, I really want this chapter and the next to be perfect, so I hope this one is so far! Thank you, thank you!

Chapter 28:

"Ugh! Not that one." Meredith moans, defeated while looking at her computer in bed. Derek peeks out from the bathroom, looking at her inquisitively while brushing his teeth. "Seriously?!" She grumbles again. Derek wipes his mouth and walks to bed, pulling down the blankets.

"What's wrong, Mer?" He looks at her curiously.

She looks at him, her expression one mixed with worry and annoyance at her current predicament. "It's nothing, Derek." She mumbles.

"Meredith. You've been yelling at the computer for the last ten minutes." Derek laughs.

"It's just, I can't find anything that I like." Meredith sighs. She fumbles with the arrow keys on the computer, looking at the screen.

He looks at Meredith in wonder. "Any what?"

"Nurseries. Derek. I'm almost seven months pregnant and we have nothing for the baby. A couple of onesies, and Zola was much bigger when we got her, so we don't really have any clothes either. We don't have a crib anymore or a changing table or…" Her list gets longer as baby necessities pop into her head. Derek just listens, always amused by her rambles before deciding to stop her.

"Meredith." Derek calms her by guiding her eyes to his and giving her a reassuring smile. He pecks her on the lips for good measure before looking deep into her eyes. "We have plenty of time. Our day off is only three days away and you, me and the kids will go look for nursery ideas. We can look here together tonight as well." Meredith looks away briefly before slowly moving back to his eyes. A feeling of calm comes over her as she listens to his reasoning. "As for the clothes and those kinda things, maybe we let Torres line up a bunch of people to buy us gifts. I'm sure between her, Kepner and my sisters we will get plenty of stuff." He chuckles at that last statement.

"I don't want a baby shower, Derek."

"I know, but we don't have to call it that or treat it like that." Explains Derek. Meredith looks at him like he's crazy, tilting her head indicating that he needed to explain himself. "Hear me out. " He begins before she has a chance to argue back. "We invite everyone over for a dinner, order a bunch of food and just hang out while people bring us presents." Meredith contemplates before responding. "Like a night at Joe's, without the presents." He finishes as a side note.

"No games or guessing how big I am or anything like that?" She asks tentatively.

"None of that. We'll even invite all the guys. Usually there aren't many men at showers and this will not be a shower."

"Guys don't usually go to baby showers?" Asks Meredith.

"Not usually, not at my sisters anyway. It's usually just the husband and maybe an uncle or a male friend." Derek tells her. He pictures his sisters baby showers, he usually went because it was his sister. The only other male would usually be the father to be and occasionally Mark.

Meredith looks away again, down at her computer and then her baby bump. The baby flutters underneath her hand. Looking up into his blue eyes, she gives him a big smile. "Okay." She agrees finally.

"See, we got this, Meredith, plus, Callie is not Izzie. She won't go overboard." His hands caress her cheeks as she giggles at his last comment while he leans down for a kiss. His warm tongue brushing against her lips asking for entrance. "So, who would you like to invite?" Derek's asks between kisses. His voice is warm and deep, filling her heart to the brim.

"Umm, just our usual. Callie, Arizona, Bailey, Alex." Meredith thinks. "Weber, Jackson, April. We can see if Cristina wants to come."

"Sounds good, Mer." Derek smiles before scooting closer and pulling her computer towards him a little. "I'll tell Callie tomorrow, but for now, let's check out these nurseries." His one arm goes around her shoulders, securing her to his chest while the other holds the laptop on both of their laps. She lays her head in the crook of his neck as they look at the website that had been infuriating Meredith for the past 45 minutes.

"Okay. I have no idea where to start. Why was it so much easier for ZoZo and Bailey?" She groans.

Giving her a squeeze makes her breathing calm a bit. "Because, with Zola we had to be quick and typically, boys are much easier to plan for, since there are not as many options." He smiles at her, kissing the top of her head. "Let's pick a place to start." Placing his fingers on the computer, he clicks into the search bar. "What color should we paint the room?"

Meredith thinks, carefully picturing the room in different colors. "I think lavender and some dark purple."

"That sounds perfect, Mer." Derek adds as he types "purple baby bedding" into the search bar. Multiple pages pop up, causing Meredith's eyes to widen.

"Derek, some of these are so elaborate!" She says as her eyes skim the page.

"I know, I'm not sure if people actually do some of these." They look at the first image that popped on the screen. The walls are a light lavender with a white crib. The rim of the crib is curved to look like a wave with purple, grey and white sheets and blankets. Behind the crib is a softly painted metallic silver tree that was shimmering and had crystals embellished on the branches. Hanging in the center of the room is a large, silver chandelier.

"Wow!" Breathes Meredith. "Holy crap!" The words fly out of her mouth as she sees the next image. The nursery is purple with a huge metal contraption around the crib to look like Cinderella's carriage.

"Damn! That's beautiful, but I don't know if I'd do that one." Derek laughs. "It even has wheels!"

"Definitely something simple. Plus, I don't think Zola would ever forgive us for giving the baby something that looks like something from her favorite movie." Meredith laughs as she clicks to the next page. "Oh! I like this one, Derek."

He looks at the screen and sees a lavender colored room with dark brown furniture. There's purple butterflies all over one wall in different sizes. "I like that too, Meredith." He smiles as he takes in how happily Meredith is looking at the design. "A butterfly theme."

"Yeah. I really like this one." She smiles.

"Me too, Mer. Let's see what we can find for the room when we go shop, okay?"

"Hmm, okay. But, Derek?" He looks at her questioningly. "Can we do something a little elaborate for the room?" Meredith asks, sheepishly. "I mean, nothing like double ruffles and loads of lace and silk surrounding the crib. But something nice? No ruffled curtains surrounding the crib or anything like that either." She adds as an afterthought.

"Of course, Mer!" He smiles, stroking her hair. "This little princess will have a special room, just like Zola has her special princess room."

"We have enough time?" Meredith says, worry evident in her tone.

"Plenty." Derek comforts as he closes the computer. "Now. It's time to sleep." He puts the computer on the nightstand and lays Meredith down, resting her head carefully on her pillow. With extreme delicacy, he brushes back her hair and gives her cheeks a featherlight caress. His hand ends up resting on her baby bump. Derek leans down and kisses her stomach, like he does every night. "Goodnight, little princess, sweet dreams." He whispers before moving back up to Meredith's side. She turns on her side and cuddles into his chest as Derek wraps her in his arms.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith says softly into the fabric of his shirt.

"I love you, too Mer. Goodnight."

"Night, Der." The end of Meredith's words cut off with a yawn as they drift off to sleep.

"Hey! Torres!" Derek calls the next morning as he sees his friend in the elevator. He runs quick to catch the door before it shuts.

"Hey, Derek." She looks up briefly from her phone.

Derek presses the button to any random floor as he ponders how to broach the subject of the "non-baby shower." Sighing, he decides to start. "So, you know the play date the kids had last week?" Callie looks up at him.

"Of course, Sofia had so much fun, we all did."

Derek chuckles, "us as well. Anyway, you know how you mentioned a baby shower?"

Callie turns fully towards him, excitement evident in her eyes and smile. "Yeah? Does Mer want one? I'll totally plan one for you guys."

"Well…" Derek starts. "She doesn't want an actual baby shower, but she would love a dinner with all of our friends."

Callie contemplates this for a moment. "I could do that. What about games?"

Derek's eyes widen, "no, no games. Definitely not." He laughs a bit.

"Ok, so a dinner with people from the hospital. No games. How about cake? Presents?" Derek nods at those suggestions. "I can do that." Callie says. "That is definitely doable." She adds, racking up ideas in her head. "Which people from the hospital?" The elevator rings and they step off together.

Taking a breath, Derek begins to list. "You know, you, Arizona, me, Weber, Bailey, Hunt, Jackson, Karev, Cristina, April, Amy. That should be about everyone."

"That's good, it's just the people she cares about." Callie mentions. "When should we have it?"

"Uhh, Mer and I have the weekend of the 13-16th off for Meredith's birthday, which she doesn't know yet. So maybe the 13th?" He waits for her to nod before continuing. "I have Karev coming over on the 14th to hang at the house with her while I work on her birthday present."

"While she's at the house? That's risky, Shep." Callie chides.

"Nah, he knows what I'm planning and between him and the kids it should work." Derek argues.

"Hmm, okay. Anyway, 13th should be good. Wanna help me get everyone off that night?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, why not, but after that this is all yours." Derek smirks.

"That works. I have surgery in half an hour, whoever we run into let's tell them." Callie adds.

"Ok, and whoever sees Hunt, tell him who plans on requesting the evening off." Derek finishes. They both agree to the last suggestion before Callie heads of to her surgery prep and Derek goes to his office. He smiles as he walks down the hall, glad that his plans seem to be going along the way he planned.

"Where we going, daddy?" Bailey asks from his car seat a couple days later. Meredith and Derek had the day off and as Derek had promised, they were shopping for the baby. After waking to Zola and Bailey bouncing on their bed, Derek made them French Toast before getting ready to head out for the day.

"We're going to "Baby City." Derek answers, peeking in the rear view mirror.

"What we gonna see there?" Zola asks.

"We're going to pick out some things for your baby sister." Answers Meredith, she looks up at Derek and smiles. He responds by squeezing her hand lovingly, his thumb stroking hers.

"I help, mama?"

"Of course, sweet girl." Meredith replies.

"Me too?" Questions Bailey.

"Absolutely!" Meredith giggles. They pull into the parking lot of a large blue and white building. The store is bustling with customers as they walk inside. "Oh…" Meredith groans, grasping Derek's hand tighter. He immediately looks at her with worry.

"Mer?" She feels Derek tuck some hair behind her ear as she sighs.

"I just… I want this room to be special… Bailey and Zola had special, this one deserves it also."

"I know, Mer. I know." He calms her with soft words. "She will, I promise." Derek pulls her into a tight hug, his cheek rubbing against hers. "Let's go look at cribs, okay. That's a nice place to start." Grasping her hand, Derek leads them to the baby furniture. The huge carpeted area is filled with cribs. White, grey, mahogany, cherry and black baby furniture appeared in front of them,

"Wow! Look at all the beds!" Zola says, standing by Derek.

"There are a lot, Zo. Let's walk around and see which one would be nice for your sister." Derek says, beginning to walk. "Oh, I like this one." He points to a white crib that was rectangle in shape, simple bars along the side.

Meredith shakes her head. "No. No white." She walks ahead, looking around.

"Mama! Look! Bailey points to another crib. It was a deep, dark grey with elegant designs carved into the back of the crib and the railing. In addition, the back and sides of the crib had light grey padding built inside on the head and footboards.

"I like the color, Bails. But it's a little extravagant." Derek rubs her back as she walks forward after answering. He watches as she stops at one crib. Meredith's eyes light up as her fingers run over the smooth wood. She walks to the next one and the next one. But, she keeps coming back to that one. It's a rustic grey with simple wood panels on each side that are shaped into a sleigh design. You can see the texture of the wood grains on the crib.

"I like this one, Mer." Derek says, going up to the crib Meredith kept looking at. It was a beautiful crib he thought and he could see her picturing their baby girl inside.

"Me too, Der." She adds. "Is it right, though?"

Derek tilts his head, "of course, it's beautiful and it will look wonderful with the lavender we want."

"Okay, do you like it?" Meredith asks Zola and Bailey.

Bailey grabs onto a bar and looks inside. "Ya, mama. It's pretty." Zola agrees vehemently as well.

"Look at that, Mer!" Derek smiles happily. "We got one thing done!" They write down the item number along with the one for the matching dresser and changing table.

"I can't believe we let them take the crib when we got Bailey's big boy bed." Meredith exclaims. "But, this one is pretty and more girly."

"Exactly, Mer. Plus, it's fun looking at all these things." Derek says as he picks up a box for a baby monitor.

"I guess." She giggles as she watches Zola and Bailey run around sitting on rocking chairs. "We do have a rocking chair. The one that's still in Bailey's room."

"It matches the new crib too, which is perfect." Derek adds, feeling Meredith begin to relax. "Should we make a registry?

Shaking her head, "No, we'll just get the big stuff and other basics and everyone can get us whatever they want." Derek agrees and they head to the bedding section.

"What are we lookin' for mama?" Bailey wonders.

"We're looking for purple sheets and blankets for the crib." Meredith explains, taking Bailey's hand.

Zola runs ahead and pulls at a big package, "look!" She cries. Meredith and Derek look at the picture of the design. It's white with purple flowers.

"Oh, that's pretty, Zo." Meredith says.

"It is, but let's see what else we can find." Derek adds.

Meredith laughs, "don't want flowers, huh?" She banters.

"Somehow I don't see us putting a bunch of flowers in a baby room… But, if you want." Derek trails off as Meredith shakes her head quickly. Derek smirks knowingly in response.

"Here's another, mama!" Points out Zola.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" Bailey says softly as he takes in the picture of a purple blanket with a lavender border with little hearts. The inside has a darker purple border and the middle is filled with lavender and dark purple butterflies.

"Derek! Zola picked it. She picked the one!" Meredith smiles.

"She sure did! Great job, Zo!" He praises the little girl who is beyond proud in this moment. "It even has matching sheets." They continue walking around the store, selecting a new baby monitor, diapers and pail, washcloths, first aid for babies, bottles and some new nursing pillows and pumps for Meredith. Meredith and the kids have a blast picking out bibs and cute baby towels. Zola insists on getting a pink Minnie Mouse bib with a big picture of Minnie right in the middle. Bailey picks a pack of bibs with cupcakes and stripes all over them.

"Oh! We have to get this one, Derek." Meredith grabs a purple bib set with Cinderella's carriage on one and the words "Princess" and "I believe in fairytales" on the others. Derek smiles as he agrees, placing it in the cart.

Derek walks down an isle and comes back a few minutes later with his arms filled. "We need these, Mer." He puts a bunch of towels in the cart.

Meredith looks at him in shock while the kids laugh. "Seriously, Der?! All of those?" He nods, a big smile plastered on his face.

"They're too cute!" He says, pointing to the bath towels with hoods that look like butterflies, princess crowns and even a fuzzy grey one that has an elephant hood. Meredith shakes her head at her husband, secretly loving every single one of them as much as Derek. They head to the play set area next where Bailey picks out a colorful Baby Einstein play mat for his sister along with one other one with zoo animals.

"Oh, Derek! Look!" Meredith says as she spots a bouncy seat with Princess Aurora on it as well as little crowns. Derek instantly agrees to get it, knowing that is her favorite princess. He loves the way she was getting excited about picking things out for the baby, so it was impossible to say no. They go pick out a purple baby swing with polka dots for the house before moving on to the next section.

"This is a pretty dress!" Zola squeals as they walk past the clothes. In her little hand she held out a little yellow sundress with big, white and yellow flowers on the bottom in front.

"It is Zo! Should we pick out some clothes?" Derek asks. He is met with enthusiastic nods from the other three. He's beyond surprised when Meredith just as eagerly as Zola goes rummaging through the racks of baby girl clothing. They pick out a bunch of onesies in all sizes. Pink ones, purple ones even yellow and blue.

"Wow! I never realized how many more options for girls clothes there were compared to boys! Meredith giggles while holding up a pack of thick long sleeved onesies with hearts.

"You have no idea, Mer. I expect boxes from my sisters any day now. Even Amy mentioned shopping on her day off." Derek picks up a pink pea coat that was fuzzy and had matching flowers along the bottom. "Oh, this is perfect since she's due in November." Meredith nods as she strokes the fuzzy material. They pick a 3-6 month one for her to wear during the cold Seattle months.

"Daddy! Mama! These all have words!" Bailey says from a table filled with baby clothes. "What do they say?" He asks as Derek and Meredith walk up behind him.

"This one says,Total Daddy's Girl!" Reads Derek.

"Hmm, definitely need one like that!" Meredith laughs, earning a smirk from Derek. "Oh, no! This is the one you need!" Meredith laughs hard as she shows Derek one that says, "My finger may be small, but my daddy is STILL wrapped around it." It's black and gold with matching leggings and headband.

"We can get that one, along with one for Zo and Bailey if we can get this one." Derek counters, showing Meredith an outfit that says, "Sorry, ladies, my daddy is taken." This one is purple and pink with polka dot leggings.

"Oh, we can get that. She can wear it when we bring her to the hospital." Meredith banters.

"I figured you would like that. We'll look for bigger ones in that other outfit also." Derek says.

"Maybe that'll get the nurses to stop looking." Meredith grumbles.

"Hmm… I only have things for hot doctors who are both a neurosurgeon and general surgeon. Who smell like lavender and give me three beautiful kids." Derek croons as he wraps his arms around Meredith's waist from behind. His lips brushing against her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Meredith giggles, falling back into his arms.

"There are so many cute ones! Oh, look!" Meredith says as her eye catches another. The pink words on the red onesie with a matching skirt, reads, "I found my king, his name is daddy!"

"Oh Mer, I love it! How about these?" Derek holds up one that says, "strong like mommy!" And another that says, Mommy's little girl!" Meredith smiles as she nods and takes them out of his hands to place them in the cart. They continue looking, placing a few more outfits in the cart.

"Look at these Bailey, Zo." Meredith says as they pass a couple outfits that say, "Little Sister" with matching leggings and bows. "There is even a matching one for you, Zo. It says "Big Sister."

"So I could match my sister?" Zola asks, looking up at Meredith.

"Yes, Zo." Meredith tells her, placing the matching pink and yellow legging and jacket sets in the cart. One for Zola and one for the baby.

"I wanna match too!" Bailey says as Zola jumps up and down.

"Here, buddy. We'll get a regular "Little Sister" shirt and then a "Big Brother" one." Bargains Meredith. Bailey smiles with joy as Meredith finds a shirt that says "Big Brother" that matches a "Little Sister" one. They are navy blue and the baby one comes with matching navy and white leggings. "Wow." Meredith inhales, looking at their carts. "As much as I want everything, I think we have enough for today." She giggles while shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'd say we made some progress." Derek laughs, heading to the cash register. They pay for their purchases and set up the furniture delivery before heading home.

"You what I'm craving for dinner tonight?" Meredith asks later that afternoon as they are cleaning up a recently made mess from the kids.

"What's that, Mer?" Derek asks, picking up a green truck and putting it back in its correct place.

"Pasta with pickles." She states seriously as he looks at her in shock. "Then, I hope something chocolate for dessert."

"Wow, Mer. Your cravings were never this way with Bailey." Derek bangers, earning a stuffed cat thrown at him.

"What can I say? Your daughter wants that." Meredith smirks, loving the way Derek beams when she says the word "daughter."

"Anything for my girls." Derek says with a smile as he gets up to make dinner, "all three of you." Sure enough, Derek makes pasta for everyone with a side of pickles for Meredith. For dessert, not only does he help Meredith's chocolate craving, he makes Zola's favorite double chocolate cookies, making her jump for joy when she sees them.

Three weeks after their shopping day, it was the week of Meredith's "non baby shower." Two mornings before the party, Meredith was laying on her side, awake. Her mind was racing with different problems that could happen. As if he could read her mind Derek opens his eyes to see his wife facing away from him. His hands go up to her arms, gently soothing her. "Mer?" He whispers.

"Something is gonna go wrong, Derek." Meredith whispers back.

"Oh, Mer." Derek sighs, kissing the back of her neck. "Nothing will go wrong. The baby is happy and healthy and so are you." He smiles as he sits up more so that he can kiss her cheeks. Meredith takes in the feel of his lips before turning towards him. Propping herself onto her elbow, she looks at Derek with nervous eyes.

"Something always happens to us, Derek. Especially when things are going good." She says weakly. "What if the baby has some heart defect or tumor somewhere that didn't show up on the ultrasound?"

Derek moves her chin so she can look into his eyes. "Then we will do everything we can to take care of her. We have a whole hospital who can help." He rests his head on her forehead and inhales deeply. She brings her hand to rest on his chest. "We can get through anything, remember?" He pulls her close, into a tight hug. Derek let's out a breath of relief when he hears her mutter "okay" into his chest with a nod. "That's my, Mer." He croons, rubbing her back as she giggles into his chest. He doesn't know where this sudden onset of worry started, but he is hoping that between the party and the other special events he has planned, that they will go away. "I love you." He whispers into her hair.

"I love you, too." Meredith replies, her heart swelling, before they fall asleep for another couple of hours before their alarm rings for them to start their day.

Meredith seems less worried as they make their way through their day. Zola and Bailey effectively distracting her by chatting up a storm about the crafts they're going to make in daycare and what story they think they're reading today. Derek can really tell she is more relaxed when she jumps him in the supply closet after her surgery, before he goes to get the kids. After they "finish", they sneak out of the closet, giggling. Derek then gives her a breathtaking kiss right in the middle of the hall that makes her knees go weak before heading to the daycare.

"Hi, daddy!" Zola cheers when she sees him.

"Hey, Princess! I missed you today." He lifts Zola into his arms, kissing her little face. She giggles and squirms as his stubble tickles her face. "You ready to finish shopping for mama?" He asks as Bailey comes running up to them.

"Yeah!" Zola cheers as Derek places her on the ground and moving to greet Bailey. They head out to the mall to get some last minute gifts. Derek was grateful that he didn't have to deal with the food, so all he had to worry about was getting everything for his surprise on Sunday.

"What are we going to get first, daddy?" Bailey asks as he holds Derek's hand, dodging people.

"We are going to get some last things for the bedroom and then I need to get the rest of my gift." He explains, turning into their destination. Derek knows exactly what he wants as he heads towards a display of lamps and then guides the kids to an isle containing wall décor. "What do you think guys?" He smiles at Zola and Bailey who are looking up at him.

"I like!" Bailey says, giving a thumbs up.

"Me too, daddy." Zola adds, rocking back and forth in her pink converse.

"Good! Just one more thing and then we're all done." He smiles as he heads to the jewelry store. There, he picks up an addition to a previous gift he bought Meredith. "Okay, guys, all set!" He says after paying for his present.

"Can I hold a bag?" Bailey looks up at Derek with an irresistible smile. He hands one of the smaller bags to the little boy and they head home. Together, the three of them make dinner and before long they hear a familiar key in the door.

"Mama's home!" Cries Zola, her arms high in the air as her little feet pound quickly against the floor. She leaps into Meredith, getting partially obstructed by her baby bump. "Hi, mama!" She giggles as Meredith gives her a small smile, lifting her in her arms.

"Hi, baby girl." Meredith replies, her voice very quiet.

"Mama! Mama!" Bailey screeches as he runs towards her. Meredith puts Zola down to welcome Bailey into her arms. Just as with Zola, Meredith squeezes him tight and holds him close. She allows herself to be comforted by her kids hugs and laughter. Her eyes move upward to meet Derek's worried blue ones.

"Hey." He purrs as she rocks Bailey, who is resting on her shoulder, back and forth. He leans close and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You okay?" He asks.

Meredith thinks for a minute, considering her response. "My back hurts." She starts. "And my ankles are swollen." She looks up at Derek when she finishes. "You're daughter has also been kicking me in the side all day. She must be starting to turn because I think she got my rib." She adds as an afterthought.

"Meredith." Breathes Derek. He tilts his head to the side while gently easing Bailey out of her arms and into his. "Maybe it's time to take more breaks?" He says worriedly, leading her to the sofa. Following suit, he sits down next to her as Bailey scampers off to play. Meredith gives him a look of understanding before answering.

"I know, Der. I did rest, a lot. I even told Owen how I was feeling and he made me sit and rest for an hour before I left." She explains and then sighs heavily, getting to the real reason for her quietness. "What if my over tiredness means something is wrong with the baby? Maybe she's tied around the cord and she's moving around trying to get out." Derek strokes her hair, soothingly as he listens. "All the pressure on my back is her wiggling trying to get out." Her face makes Derek's heart sink at how worried she seems.

"Meredith, look at me." He pulls her towards his chest and leans her chin up to make eye contact. "Everything is going great. The baby is happy and moving around, that's a good sign. A bright smile fills his face as he rests his hand upon where their daughter lay. "What's she doing now?"

Pausing before answering, Meredith says, "she's kicking softly."

"Do you feel any pain or pressure anywhere in your stomach?" Derek asks. Meredith shakes her head as she rubs her stomach. She feels the baby kick in response and she smiles. "That's good then, Mer. From what I remember, nucal cord is very common since the baby doesn't actually breathe until they are born." He reminds her.

Meredith sighs and squeezes Derek tight. "I think I just needed to hear that, Derek. Thank you." She kisses his chest as Derek holds her as close as possible. "I'm sorry, Derek. I'm just prone to worry about things. Bad things happen all the time."

"Hey. Don't be sorry, Mer. It's what I'm here for, you can always tell me when you're having the dark and twisties." Derek laughs, the feeling rumbling through her chest. Meredith smiles widely up at him, her demeanor much more light now. She leans up and kisses him, letting her tongue push inside his mouth.

"Thanks." She mumbles sweetly as she kisses him, Derek humming in response as the tension that had formed in his stomach dies down.

"My pleasure." He moans happily. They pull back and Derek caresses her cheeks lovingly. "Now" he begins, gazing into her eyes, "stay here, I will bring dinner and the kids to you, okay?"

"Okay." Meredith nods. Derek goes to the kitchen and sets up plates with homemade chicken nuggets and some carrots. He also grabs some cookies and then, after calling Zola and Bailey, they all have a picnic in the living room before watching a movie together before bed. Derek carries both sleeping children off to bed and then returns to scoop Meredith into his arms and take her to bed. She laughs contently as Derek tries to run her to their room where they lay down and fall asleep in each other's arms. Both way more relaxed after Derek settled Meredith's worries.

The day of the party was a blur, Derek spent the morning cleaning while insisting Meredith stay off her feet as much as possible. Therefore, Bailey and Zola had Meredith playing multiple games of Princess Tea Party and with Paw Patrol characters. Derek pauses while watching Meredith hold Bailey in her lap while playing with his Chase and Rubble toys. He's in a trance as he watches her play so naturally with the kids, making them laugh. After about five minutes, he is unwillingly is pulled away by the doorbell. He turns and walks towards the door, pulling it open. "Hey, Callie, hey Arizona." He greets when he sees who's behind the door.

"Sofia!" Zola yells, dropping her Skye toy and running to hug her friend. The girls giggle enthusiastically as their parents watch in amusement. Meredith attempts to stand and Derek immediately runs to her side to help.

"I got you, Mer." He says as he holds onto her as she gets her balance.

"Thanks, Der." She smiles, stroking his cheek adoringly. She greets their guests as she walks towards them.

"Thanks for doing this, Mer." Callie says. "Don't worry, I just brought a bunch of food that can be reheated and I made some cookies with Sofia." She grins widely, "nothing fancy. Oh, we got a cake too, because what's any party without cake?"

"That sounds perfect, Callie. When is everyone coming?" Asks Meredith, cuddling into Derek's chest.

"Uhh, between 4 and 4:30, so we figured we'd come get the food set up so we can just stick it in the oven a little after four." Arizona pipes. "We have a little bit of time, what do we have left?"

"Not really anything." States Derek. "Everything is clean and I figured we could hang out on the deck." The ladies nod in agreement before its decided to move an extra table outside for presents. Meredith is sitting at a table putting out glasses when the mailman comes up the driveway, a large box in his arms.

"Derek!" She calls in an almost panic as she sees the moving box sized package. Derek comes out and stops in his tracks.

Grabbing her hand, he lets out a chuckle, "ah, I bet that's from my sisters." Meredith looks at him in utter shock. "I can't say I didn't warn you." He takes the pen and signs to accept the gift.

"Woah! Looks like the wolves have been busy!" Comes a voice from behind.

"Hey, Amy." Derek greets, his eyes going wide at the stack of gifts in her arms.

"Amy, are you going to help me with the rest?" Derek and Meredith look around to see Owen standing by his truck, several more boxes in the back. None of them very petite.

"I guess I should have put a disclaimer on the size of the gifts." Derek exclaims.

"It's okay, Der. I'm not opening all of them in front of everyone, but I will some. Besides, this is our family." Derek looks at her in awe as she simply refers to his sisters as their family.

"I love you, Meredith." He is unable to resist proclaiming his love at this moment. Meredith laughs as he sweeps her into his arms, tilting her over as he kisses her deeply.

"I love you, too." Meredith says as she pants from the intense heat Derek just stirred. He stands her back up and stares at her, admiringly. "I guess we don't have to worry about baby stuff anymore." She giggles as Amy and Owen move the gifts.

"How's my favorite neurosurgeon/sister in law?" Amy asks haughtily as she hugs Meredith. Derek rolls his eyes at the jab but forgets any annoyance when he hears his wife giggle and begin speaking with Amy.

"Hey, Derek." Owen begins, walking up besides him. "I just wanted to, uh, say that I'm glad you're okay with Amy and I." He looks sheepish as he finishes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You both are adults and I want my sister to be happy. That being said, you do anything to her and I may have to take action." He smirks at the look Owen gives him, like he wasn't expecting a big brother speech.

"Oh…um, okay. I wouldn't, but yeah." Owen stutters, unsure of what to say. Derek hands him a beer from the cooler and they head back to the girls. The party gets going as Jackson and April arrive and Callie begins putting food in the oven. Shortly after, Richard and Alex arrive.

"Hey, Mer." Alex says, hugging his friend. He hands her a box wrapped in purple with hearts all over.

"Thanks, Alex." Meredith replies as she grabs it and puts it on the table. "Where's Cristina?"

Alex looks down and away, "oh, uh she should be here soon. She said she got caught up at work." Meredith looks confused but shrugs it off for now.

"This is wonderful, Meredith. I'm so glad you decided to celebrate." Interrupts Richard.

"It felt right, I wanted to do something, just not have a bunch of those typical shower games." She laughs.

"I completely understand. Now, I hope you don't mind, I got something for little Zola and Bailey as well." Richard hands Meredith one of the two bags he is holding. "My sister did something like this when she had each of her kids." Meredith takes the bag and pulls out two canvas style bags. One sparkly pink, the other blue with cars all over. On the front of both, have words that say, "Big Brother/Sister Toolkit."

Staring at them happily, Meredith hugs Richard. "Thank you, these are adorable. They will love them."

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted to do one for Zola when Bailey was born, but the period of time before and after was a bit crazy." Richard adds, strategically.

"Oh, it's okay, I understand." Begins Meredith. "We actually got Zola a bunch of new books and a baby doll when Bailey was born, so these will definitely add to the fun." She feels a strong pair of arms slip around her from behind and instantly falls back into the security. "Hey." She hums gently. "Richard got Zola and Bailey these cool big sister and brother bags." She hands them to Derek who looks them over.

"These are cute, Richard. The kids will be very excited." He thanks him before pulling Meredith back to look at him. "Callie says the food is ready and everyone is here."

"Good, I'm hungry, but Cristina's not here yet."

"Do you wanna wait?" Derek wonders. Considering the knowledge that Cristina could very well be in surgery, Meredith shakes her head.

"I'm hungry. Baby is hungry and I wanna see what's in those boxes and bags." Meredith giggles as Derek kisses her neck, unable to resist with their proximity. Everyone gathers out on the patio and grabs food. Meredith piles her plate with chicken wings, potato salad, baked beans and some salad that Derek adds to her plate. She also adds some pipping hot cheesy bread with the steam still floating upwards. "Callie, this is perfect!" She exclaims as she sits between Derek, not wanting to be away from him, and Miranda.

"My pleasure, Mer." She says from her spot near April.

"So, have you guys chosen a name yet?" Dr. Bailey asks.

"Hmm, no. We've talked about some, but we can't decide." Meredith and Derek share a look.

"It may be just like with Bailey, no name until she's an hour old." Derek laughs, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

"We've had the kids suggest some but, we only get Minnie, Skye, Daisy and Cinderella." Adds Meredith.

"Oh, Skye is such a pretty name! Why not that?!" April says with excitement.

"Skye Shepherd is kinda a mouthful" Derek retorts. Everyone laughs as April just shrugs and Jackson rubs her shoulder soothingly. They are pulled from their food as they hear footsteps.

"Hey." Cristina mumbles, she carefully looks around, pausing her gaze for a moment at Owen and Amy cuddled together, eating.

"Hey, Cristina! You're just in time! Go get some food." Meredith says with a smile. Cristina agrees and quickly grabs some food before sitting down.

"What's everyone talking about?" She asks, with an unusual unease.

"Derek and Meredith were just about to go over some name choices." Alex informs. "I personally think since you named Bailey after Derek, you should name this one Alex." He gives her a smug smile.

"I like Ava, personally." Richard adds, missing Alex's darkening expression.

"Um, no, definitely not Ava. It's pretty, but, it has too much of… A history." Meredith says quickly.

"Oh, okay, then. What about Clarissa or Carly." He suggests again. Derek and Meredith look at each other and shake their heads.

"You know what names I always loved?" Owen begins as he looks between Amy, Derek and Meredith. They look at him, urging him to continue. He takes a breath and no one misses the extra look he gives Amy. "I've always loved Gracie, Jenna and Lia." A peaceful tone comes over as they take in his honesty.

"Those are great names, Owen." Meredith says as she rubs her belly. "We won't take those from you." Owen gives her a sheepish but thankful look. "Anyone else have suggestions?" She giggles, looking around.

"If Tuck was a girl, I liked Noelle." Bailey gives. "I also like Maria and Jeanna."

"How about Olivia?" Jackson suggests. Derek and Meredith shake their heads as Arizona, Amy, April and Callie offer suggestions as well. They continue talking before Arizona brings out the cookies and the cake. They all just spend time together, laughing and watching the kids play. Everyone except Cristina laughs as they watch Zola, Bailey and Sofia completely get their little faces covered in chocolate and then insist on giving their parents a kiss.

"Oh! Present time!" April shrieks suddenly.

"Okay, uh, yeah. Let's open some." They call Zola and Bailey over to see if they want to help. Sure enough, Bailey climbs into Meredith's lap and Zola squeezes between her parents. Derek looks at Zola and then Meredith and Bailey as he wraps them in his arms, stroking her hair back and placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. She smiles up at him and takes the first gift.

"That one's from me." April pipes. Meredith opens the box to find several beautiful, frilly dresses. She finds herself pleasantly surprised that she completely loves them.

"Wow, these are so cute!" Meredith thanks April before moving to the next.

"Toys, mama!" Bailey shrieks as he opens the next couple. It's a box filled with baby rattles, teethers, toys for the car seat and other sensory toys.

"Yes, it looks like Uncle Jackson got the baby some toys to play with." Meredith replies, grinning at Jackson. The next boxes are some soft pink, yellow and purple baby sleepers and swaddlers from Miranda.

"Oh, those are nice." Derek complements as he looks at the colorful designs. They find more in the boxes from Miranda, including two baby blankets, a little baby sweatsuit and a purple teddy bear in scrubs.

"Aww, look at that!" Meredith lights up at the sight. "I love it, thank you."

"Well, I saw it and knew you two had to have it and I couldn't resist with the baby girl clothes." Miranda laughs.

Amy's present is next and Derek rolls his eyes as he sees the little shirt with matching pants that says "I never dreamed of having the coolest aunt, but there she is, killin' it!" and more sweaters and leggings for the baby. In the next bag, they find some stuffed animals including a green and grey owl, a pink monkey and a zebra that had a bumpy texture. Owen's gift is next and both Meredith and Derek are touched when they see a purple butterfly nightlight and a little seahorse that sings lullabies. There is also a little plaque that says, "Thank Heaven for Little Girls." "These are great! Thanks Hunt." Derek says sincerely as Meredith grasps his hand and glances teary eyed at him. They continue to open the rest of the gifts including a set of pajamas that say "I love my uncle" and a picture frame that says "My Uncle Loves Me" from Alex, more clothes, books and cute little decorations for her room. When the last gift is opened, they all sit back and just talk. Meredith sits back and relaxes further and further into Derek's arms as it gets later and later. Zola wanders up to Amy and snuggles into her lap as she drifts off to sleep listening to the adults talk. Bailey follows suits, but snuggles with Alex. Derek and Meredith fill with pride as almost everyone coos at how cute the kids are being. Meredith does notice the odd look Cristina gives as she watches Amy snuggle with Zola and then, watches Owen lean down to lift Zola up before offering to bring her into her room. Cristina is the first to excuse herself for the night, cueing everyone to start trickling out. With the kids already in bed, Meredith and Derek lay together in their own bed.

"Wow, I'm so glad we did that." Meredith says as she plays with Derek's curls.

"Hmm, me too. We still have those boxes from my sisters also." He says as he pulls her close.

"I know, I wish we could do it tomorrow, but we have to work." Meredith groans. She looks up after nuzzling her nose in Derek's neck to see him with a sly smirk that she knows too well. "Derek."

"Meredith." He teases back, matching her tone.

"What did you do?" She asks, worried.

Derek cups her cheeks and allows himself to get lost in those pools of green. "Nothing." He banters.

"Yes you did." Giggles Meredith as she continues the banter.

"I may have got us from tomorrow until Tuesday off." He gives her a McDreamy smile as Meredith gasps, feeling her heart swell.

"Oh, Derek!" She breathes in wonder.

"Are you okay with that?" He asks smoothly, his lips very close to hers.

"Actually, I am Derek." She says huskily as he crashes his lips onto hers.

"Good." He murmurs as they pull away for a breath. She pushes him onto his back and flashes him a seductive smile as she straddles him.

"Thank you, Derek. For everything." She cradles his face as she pours all the love she can into the warm kiss she places on his lips. In that moment, Derek's pride in the growth of his wife blows him away. A few years ago, all of this would have scared her and now, she didn't even have to tell him how much she loved tonight and how much it meant to her. He could feel her happiness seeping through her skin, through her kisses and touches. Derek holds her close as they begin to make love, cherishing the feel of her skin on his.

"Der!" Meredith moans as he buries his nose in her breasts. "Oh, I love you!" She coos, her fingers roaming his curls. Her hands travel to his shirt, ripping it over his head following with hungry kisses to his cheeks, lips and neck. Derek feels his breath quicken as her movements cause his penis to get hard with need for her. He feels her smooth skin underneath his hands, rubbing all over. His mouth forms a wide smile as he feels her baby bump.

"Let's get those pants off." Derek says saucily, helping her awkwardly, because of her baby bump, get out of her pajama pants. He unhooks her bra and licks his lips as he sees her full breasts spill out in front of him. Meredith screams with joy as Derek continues caressing her, clutching him tight. They continue make love, and soon, both are screaming with pleasure from their orgasms. They fall asleep overjoyed and sated, Derek more excited than ever to get all of his surprises for Meredith together.

A/N: I think only you guys will know what I mean, but I keep getting unwanted reminders in my daily life about the so called situation Meredith is in now with "love" interests that are incredibly annoying lol. It is seriously freakishly ironic and strange. Therefore, the end of this chapter and the next one will have lots of hot, steamy, sexy DEREK and Meredith loving to make me (and hopefully you all) feel better lol. Hope you don't mind lol.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi!

Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers. Your reviews continue to make me so happy and I am so thankful. Patsy- I wanted to say, good catch with Cristina not getting her something. I'm going somewhere with this lol.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 29:

Meredith stretches as she wakes up the next morning, gentle slivers of light tickle her eyelids. Opening slowly, her arms roam around the brown, silken sheets. They are rumpled and half falling off the bed. Frowning when she realizes what's missing, her eyes creep open. She sits up and looks around, spotting the clock, she notices the time; 10:23. Laughter reaches her ears and she smiles as she recognizes it as her husband and children. She stands up and heads to get ready. Throwing on some stretchy pants and a t-shirt, she brushes her teeth and walks into the kitchen. Zola and Bailey are sitting with Derek on the couch as they watch "Doc McStuffins", both munching on a bowl of fruit. "Hmm, hey!" Meredith murmurs, coming up behind Derek and threading her fingers in his hair.

"Hello." Derek musters huskily, his voice strained with the desire that is rushing through him at her touch. Meredith nips at the back of his ear before kissing his neck and walking around to face them.

"Mama!" Bailey screams, just now realizing his mom was awake.

"They're really enchanted by this show, Mer." Derek shakes his head, amused as he leans forward to place both hands on her bump. "Good morning, baby girl." He coos as they feel the baby kick.

Meredith giggles as she looks at the kids. "Good morning, morning, Bailey." She lifts the boy carefully into her arms and showers him with kisses. Zola greets her as well and wraps her arms the best she can around Meredith.

"You okay to be lifting him, Mer?" Derek asks nervously.

"I'm okay, Derek. My back isn't hurting this morning."

"Good." He sighs, eyes roaming up and down her body. "You hungry?" Derek stands and pulls Meredith and Bailey into his arms.

"Very." Meredith whispers. "Someone worked up my appetite last night." She adds, sexily. Derek grins mischievously before leaning in and kissing her deeply on the lips. Bailey watches them in delight, covering his mouth as he laughed at his parents. Derek gives her one last kiss on the lips and nose before he covers Bailey's little cheeks in kisses as well. He goes into the kitchen while Meredith sits on the couch with the kids and brings back a stack of double chocolate chip pancakes and some sausage. Meredith moans as she eats the delicious food while the four of them cuddle on the couch. Derek smiles as his plan seemed to be working so far, kids are fed and dressed and they reviewed that morning about their "jobs" in helping daddy. Zola seemed so overjoyed at the prospect of spending the day with Derek that she didn't mind not getting to go with Bailey and Meredith.

"I love how this show even has the characters perform surgery." Comments Derek as they watch Doc perform pretend surgery on a lion.

"Me too." Meredith giggles, hugging Zola as she cuddled into her side.

"Mama, can we do that with some of our toys?" Bailey looks up at her from his dog floor pillow.

Exchanging a look with Derek she answers with hesitation. "Well, if you really cut into them you won't be able to play with them anymore because they will be broken." She begins as Bailey takes this into consideration. "Unless you want me to sew patches on them." Derek looks at her incredulously, earning an eye roll.

"I think I'll just pretend." Bailey replies seriously, making Derek and Meredith laugh before they all go back to watching.

About an hour later, they hear a knock on the door. Meredith looks at Derek, confused as he stands to get the door.

"I come too, daddy!" Zola says as she runs behind Derek. He smiles at her as he reaches for the handle. "Uncle Alex!" She says excitedly as she sees their visitor. Meredith whips her head around as she hears Zola and Derek greet Alex.

"Hey, Mer!" He smiles at her.

"Hey, Alex. Is everything okay?" She smiles, standing and walking to the door. Bailey remains enchanted by the show.

"Oh, yeah, everything is great Mer. I just had the day off and knew you did too. I was just uh wondering if you wanted to hang or something? Ya know before things get all crazy again." He glances at Derek nervously.

"Well, I don't know. Derek you got us the days off, did you want to do something?" Meredith looks at him for suggestions.

"You should go with him Mer. You deserve to spend some time with your friends." Derek urges.

"It's true Mer." Alex laughs.

"You deserve it, Mer. We have plenty of time." He gives her an encouraging smile. "Actually, why don't you take Bailey and I'll have a special princess day with Zola." He tries to say as if it were a brand new idea. Meredith bites her lip and looks between Derek and Alex.

"I don't know." She contemplates.

"We can go to Burger Shack." Alex bribes, knowing that Meredith loves that place and Derek doesn't.

"Okay!" She exclaims, perking up at the idea. "You okay with that, Der?" She smirks as she wraps her arms around Derek.

"Hmm, as long as you get the vegetables on the side, I will be okay with those too greasy burgers." He banters with a smile. "I'll miss you." He murmurs as he brings his lips down to hers for a kiss.

They kiss slowly and sensually before Meredith pulls away, staring into his eyes. "I'll miss you too." She moans as she rubs his cheeks.

"Ok, um. Let's get going then." Alex says awkwardly.

"Ok, hey Bailey." Meredith calls and the little boy turns in reply to his name.

"Hi, Uncle Alex!" He calls as he runs to the doorway where everyone was standing.

"Buddy, how would you like to spend the day with me and Uncle Alex? We'll go to lunch and I don't know where else." Asks Meredith.

"Ya!" He cheers happily. Meredith picks him up and hugs him before making sure he had his shoes and something to keep him occupied. After more goodbye kisses from Derek and Zola, Alex leads them out to the car. Derek listens until he hears a car drive off before shutting the door and sighing in relief. Originally, they had planned to have Alex just stay in the house and keep her out of the room, but they figured Meredith would get concerned if only Derek and Zola kept disappearing while they were out in the living room. Plus, if it got too noisy, Meredith would get suspicious.

"We did it Zo! Step one of mama's birthday surprise is complete." He smiles as Zola giggles and bounces up and down. "Let's go get that nursery started!" He smiles as he grasps Zola's hand and they run into the soon to be nursery. Over the last two weeks, Derek has been slowly painting the room. They had long since cleared out the room so there was nothing to move. The crib and dresser were sitting in boxes in the hallway having been delivered two days ago. Derek pushes the door open and smiles as he sees the lavender bedroom in the shade of "Storybook Charm" he picked out with Zola and Bailey. The crown molding was even painted a light grey that looked almost white in the bright sunlight pouring inside.

"What do we do now, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Umm…" He thinks for a moment. "I probably should put the furniture together." His eyes go looking towards the door where the boxes lay. Zola nods in understanding as he goes and pushes the big, heavy boxes into the room. "Let's go get my tools" he says as they head together and come back with a large, grey box filled with hammers, nails, pliers and other tools Derek may need. Sitting on the ground with the instructions for the crib, Derek flips the paper around in his hand. "These look complicated." He mutters, causing Zola to giggle. "I see the head and footboards. But what are these for?" Derek looks at two of the pieces in his hand. "Ah! I see, Zola. This is what makes the railing go up and down." Derek grabs a hammer and screwdriver and gets to work. Zola watches as the large, grey crib comes together until it's fully complete in front of them. "Okay, Zo. Where should we put it?" Derek looks at his daughter.

"Umm…" Zola ponders very carefully as she walks around the room. This was a very important decision for a four and a half year old and she wanted to make it right. Standing in the doorway now, she begins to walk around again. Going left, she passes a closet that takes up most of one wall, the next wall has a window with accordion shutters. Turning slightly again, she passes a long empty wall before reaching the doorway. "Right there, daddy!" She points to the window.

"That's a perfect spot, Zo. You did good." He praises. "Help me move it there." The crib is rather light so they move it so its parallel to the window, leaving room for them to get behind it for now. Derek goes to pull out a bag from the closet and takes out some thick, sun shielding curtains. They are dark purple with light purple butterflies along the edge. After he hangs them, they push the crib against the wall.

"My sister gonna love this!" Zola adds with confidence.

"She sure will, princess. So will mama." He shivers with anticipation at the thought of Meredith's reaction. "So, should we put our special project on that wall?" Derek asks Zola, pointing to the empty wall.

"Yeah. But, I gotta finish one of my pictures."

"That's okay, Zo. Why don't you go finish that and I will put together the dresser and changing table?" Zola nods as she runs off to finish her project. Derek opens the package for the dresser and spends fifteen minutes attempting to sort the various pieces. Eventually, the dresser comes together and Derek stands to look at it proudly. It matches the crib from the color to the sleigh design of the drawers. The texture of the wood reminds him of old trees in the forest in wintertime. With this being a little heavier, he scoots it himself over to the empty wall. Next, he puts the changing table together and places it in the center of the wall. Again, he leaves room to stand behind it so that he can hang things on the wall. Walking into the living room, he sees Zola still working. He decides to begin their special wall. Meredith wanted something a little extravagant, and Derek thought this would be perfect. He first takes some large, purple letters on a sheet out of a bag and spells a word right in the middle. He smiles in recollection of the day that word surfaced. The night he and Meredith finally decided to be together and he truly believed that they managed to define this word. Next, he hangs several photos in fancy grey and purple frames all around.

"Here, daddy!" Zola squeals as she runs into the room carrying a piece of paper. "I finished!"

Derek takes the picture and looks at it with approval. "Very nice, ZoZo!" Let's get it in a frame with the rest."

"Okay! I drew me and mama and you and Bailey. We're standing in front of the Cindrella castle, see?" She points out to Derek.

"I do." Derek laughs, "you also made it very sparkly." He refers to the purple glitter glue that he suddenly notices that was almost dry on the paper."

"Uh huh, that why it took me so long."

"Well, it's beautiful, sweetie!" Derek praises, setting it by the frame to give it more time to dry. "Let's go get the rocking chair." He suggests. "Here, Zo, climb on." Derek motions to the chair once they get into Bailey's room. Zola laughs with excitement as Derek lifts the chair with her in it into his arms. He carries it to the nursery and sets it down in the corner between the closet and the crib. "This a good spot, princess?" He asks Zola as she rocks back and forth.

"Weee! Yeah! It is." She cheers as she keeps moving. "We can see our wall!" Sure enough, from that angle, there was a perfect view of the wall with the dresser and changing table.

"Perfect." Derek says. "Come on, let's get some lunch!" He says, lifting Zola high into the air. They go into the kitchen and Derek sets her down on the counter next to him. "What should we have today?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Cheers Zola.

"Coming right up!" Derek laughs, tickling her belly. He pulls out everything he needs and eventually places a sandwich in the shape of a heart with some carrot sticks and raisins in front of Zola.

"Yummy!" Exclaims Zola, taking a bite. Derek smiles as he watches, taking his own bite.

"Careful, Zo." He warns as she takes an extra large bite, her mouth barely able to close as she chews.

"What time is it, daddy?" Zola asks when she finally swallows.

"2:45. We have at least two more hours." Explains Derek.

"Ok! Let's go!" She squirms, trying to get off the counter.

"Alright, then." Derek laughs as he chases her into the bedroom. He finds her standing in front of the changing table waiting by the time he runs inside.

"What next?" She says eagerly.

"Let's hang your picture now that it should be dry."

"Put it right by Bailey's."

"Okay, Zo." He laughs at her intense instructions as he grabs a hammer and nails to mount the frame to the wall, next to the picture Bailey made. "Now, come help me with this." Derek pulls out a large decal of Aurora and holds it up for Zola to see. They decide to put it above the dresser, so Derek holds Zola up while she grips carefully to the large sticker. "Ok, Zola, do it gently." He instructs. Just as her daddy told her, Zola places it on the wall. Derek smiles as he rubs it against the wall, making sure there were no air bubbles. "Great job, sweetie!" He feels so proud of his daughter, amazed at how helpful she was being.

"I did it!" Zola cheers with joy.

"You sure did, sweetie." Derek exclaims. They hang a few more wall decorations and set out a lamp on the dresser and a standing lamp behind the rocking chair. Zola sets out a purple, fluffy rug next to the crib as Derek places the nightlight from Owen on a set of cubes they placed near the door. After placing the soft, new comforter in the crib, Zola and Derek stand back to admire their work. From the doorway, they could see the crib with the curtains behind it. Inside the crib were the sheets they all picked out together along with a stuffed bunny and the lullaby seahorse from Owen. Above the window, Derek had placed a long wooden sign he found that had the words "They say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." Derek loved it because it was from Sleeping Beauty, Meredith's favorite. It was written in Disney print and fit perfectly with the whole room. Next came the wall with the changing table and dresser. On the dresser sits a silver lamp, on the shade is a silhouette of Aurora and her prince. Along side of the lamp, Derek had placed a framed picture of the four of them in New York and above the dresser was the decal Zola had placed.

"What's that word say, daddy?" Zola refers to the word on the wall above the changing table.

Derek smiles down at Zola. "It says, extraordinary." He says, beaming.

"Why?" Asks Zola.

"Because, all of us together are extraordinary." He explains simply. They look at the wall, in the frames around the word "extraordinary" are pictures of Derek, Meredith, Bailey and Zola. Some from Disney, including the big one of them in front of the castle, others are pictures that Zola and Bailey made. In the remaining frames are framed silhouettes of purple Minnie Mouse heads, the Cinderella castle and purple Aurora's. On the wall with the door, in the cubicles were some light and dark purple bins where Derek placed some of the new blankets and toys. Above the light switch by the door was a small sign that says, "Love will always find a way."

"I love it, daddy!"

"Me too, Zo. Me too." He grins at her as she giggles, hugging his legs.

"Come on, we deserve a treat. Let's go have some milk and cookies."

"Yay!" She cheers, skipping as they walk out to the kitchen. Derek pours two glasses of milk and pulls out a bunch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cheers." He says clinking his glass to hers before he dunks one of the cookies in his milk. Zola eagerly reciprocates and takes a bite of her cookie.

"So, Zola, what should our daddy and big princess days be like when the baby comes?" Derek asks as they sit contently while eating.

Zola crunches her cookie as she thinks. "Whatever we feel like that day." She says honestly. Derek laughs at the adult like statement. "I like these cookies, daddy." Zola adds randomly as she grabs another.

"Good. Let's get you on a nice sugar high for Uncle Alex." Derek smirks as he finishes his cookie. Once they finish, Zola runs off to play while Derek goes to pull out what he needs for tonight. Ensured that everything is set and ready to go, Derek goes into Zola's room where she is playing with her dollhouse. "Hey, Zo, mama should be home any minute. Do you remember what to do?"

"Uh huh, I do!" She exclaims contented.

"What about where to tell Uncle Alex to get the cake?"

"Yep!" She nods adamantly as they hear the front door creak.

"Mama!" Zola cheers, racing to the door. Derek laughs as he goes to the doorway to sneak over to the nursery.

"Hi, baby girl." Meredith giggles with a smile, bending down to hug Zola.

"Come look what I did today, mama!" She pulls Meredith eagerly, a big smile on her face. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Oh, Zo." Meredith giggles as her feet try to keep up with Zola. Bailey and Alex stand and watch, amused. "Why are we in this room?" Meredith asks when she notices that they are inside the nursery. Zola just shrugs and smirks exactly like Derek as she turns the handle. Meredith's jaw drops as she sees everything, she is so speechless that she doesn't even see Derek standing near the crib for a moment.

"Hey." He smirks as he sees her reaction, tears now forming in her eyes. Meredith walks silently over to him in shock.

"Derek." She finally musters in disbelief. "I… You… When did you?!" Giving up on finding words, she grabs his cheeks and kisses him so passionately that they stumble from almost loosing their balance.

"Mmmm!" Derek moans happily. "I take it you like it." He mutters softly between kisses.

"Derek." She stares into his enchanting blue eyes, not moving her hands from his cheeks. "I love it! It's beyond perfect!" She shakes her head in awe before kissing him again and again. Her eyes roam next to the crib and she feels her breath get swept away as she reads the word. Derek wraps his arm around her from behind her, a proud smile on his face. "That is exactly what should be on that wall." She whispers softly.

"Good, I wanted it there because it fits us, all of us and this baby." He explains.

"I love the pictures and the Disney ones!" She looks at all the Minnie Mouses and Aurora's all over.

"We'll have to get some to put up there with this baby next time we go to Disney." Derek adds as he rubs her stomach.

"Definitely." Meredith nods as she turns in his arms and kisses him again. "Thank you, Derek. This means so much to me!" She murmurs between kissing.

"My pleasure, Mer." He hugs her close before kissing her deeply.

"Mama!" Zola tugs on Meredith's shirt.

Meredith pulls away from Derek reluctantly and looks at Zola. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I made that picture and Bailey drewed that one." She points to their handmade artwork.

She beams radiantly as she sees Zola's sparkly drawing and Bailey's drawing. "I love them!" She lifts Zola up and hugs her close.

"Zola helped me put everything together today and both kids helped paint and pick out the things for the wall." Derek informs. "They did amazing!" He tickles Zola's belly, eliciting a giggle.

"Wow! They sure did! Thank you, Zo!" Meredith kisses Zola as she sees Bailey run in, Alex right behind. "Thank you, too Bailey buddy. You did wonderfully." She switches and gathers Bailey into her arms for some kisses.

"My picture is me and the baby playing." Bailey informs with glee.

"Oh, Bails! That is really perfect." Meredith's voice fills with awe.

"Woah, Derek, this is amazing!" Alex says as he looks around.

"Thanks and thanks again for everything, man." Derek smiles, holding Meredith in his arms.

"No problem, anytime. Besides, shouldn't you two be going?" Alex asks.

"What? Going where?" Meredith looks between the two, bewildered.

Derek smiles at her lovingly, his fingertips trace her chin. "Well, you and I are going on a mini vacation for two nights." He smirks at her reaction as Alex laughs at their interaction.

"What?! Derek?! No…what do you mean? What about the kids!?" Meredith mumbles, clearly shocked.

"Meredith." Derek soothes, grasping her shoulders to turn her towards him as he gazes into her eyes. His smile is so warm and adoring that Meredith's anxiety simmers lower fast. "Don't worry, it's just a little over an hour away, the two of us. As for the kids, they will be spending time with Uncle Alex and Aunt Amy." Meredith's heart soars with joy, a relaxing two days with just Derek. She reaches up and hugs him with enthusiasm as he pulls her tight to his chest as close as possible.

"What about bags?" Meredith worries.

"Not that we'll need clothes but, it's already under control." Derek mutters sexily into her ear. Meredith bites her lip from the shivers of anticipation those words created.

They gaze in longing for moment before Derek pulls them into their room to grab their bags. Alex stands with the kids, watching intrigued.

"Alright, we are all ready!" Derek says as he leads a giggling Meredith into the foyer where the kids and Alex had migrated.

"Thank you, so much Alex." Meredith says as she hugs her friend.

"My pleasure, Mer and, uh, happy birthday." He smiles.

"Thank you." Meredith replies as she opens her arms for Bailey and Zola. "Bye guys, be good for Uncle Alex and Aunt Amy." She squeezes them tight. "You guys did a great job, I am so very proud of you." She kisses them, over and over as they erupt with laughter.

"Have fun, guys." Derek adds his own hugs and kisses as well.

"We love you!" Meredith adds as she and Derek edge towards the door.

"Bye, mama! Bye daddy!" Zola begins.

"Love you!" Bailey finishes as he waves from the doorway before Alex closes the door.

"So… Where are we going?" Meredith asks as Derek pulls out of the drive.

He takes her small hand in his, "you'll see." He grins.

"Derek!"

"Patience, Mer. It's a nice, relaxing place where we both can enjoy." Derek offers. Meredith grumbles and looks out the window as he drives along. He smirks, loving it when she pouts. His hand brings hers up to his lips, kissing each delicate finger as he pulls onto the ferry.

Meredith can't resist the urge to smile and relish the butterflies coursing through her veins. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek replies with pure reverence. They watch each other as the ferry drifts down the bay. The water is smooth and looks darker against the beginnings of dusk. "So, did you and Bailey have fun with Alex today?" Derek asks as they drive off the ferry and onto the highway. They drive out of the city through hills into smaller towns.

"Yeah, we did. It was nice." Meredith comments.

"Did you get the greasiest burger?" Derek laughs as Meredith scoffs.

"No, actually and I did get vegetables actually. I didn't want fries and Alex would have taken them anyway."

"Good. What else did you do?"

"Well, I thought it was odd that both Alex and Bailey kept suggesting things to do. But now it makes sense." Derek smirks, noting how his plan worked.

"Yeah, Bailey and I practiced helping Alex keep you occupied."

"Mmhmm, it worked then. Anyway, after lunch we got ice cream at an ice cream shop thirty minutes outside Seattle, an hour from our house. Bailey loved it, it was an old style ice cream parlor with old car models all over the wall."

"Wow, I bet he loved that."

"They also had antique toys and a train that went all around the wall." Meredith adds in shock. "I didn't think we'd ever get ice cream, both of them were quite enamored. You would love it too, they had some old fishing crap." Laughs Meredith.

Derek smiles at the thought, hoping to find time to go check it out. "Sounds amazing."

"Anyway, Bailey got this ice cream the size of his head, Derek. Seriously, he finished it!" Meredith says in shock.

"Ahh, so both kids will have good sugar highs for Uncle Alex tonight then." He laughs.

"Why's that?"

"Because Zola and I had milk and cookies and let's just say that she really, really loves those cookies." They laugh together, shaking their heads.

"Well, they deserve the treat after their hard work." She says simply before letting her voice turn husky. "You deserve a special treat too, Dr. Shepherd." She moves her hand to his thigh, rubbing tenderly, her teeth catch her lip.

Derek shivers as he tries to manage his breathing. "Oh." He musters. "We definitely need to end this day with some dessert." His eye manages to catch hers for one brief moment before getting them back to the road, hands gripping the steering wheel. In order to control his urge to pull over and make love to her that second, Derek decides to steer the conversation back to the starting point. "What kind did Bailey get?

"He got something called Playdoh." She answers. "It literally looked like a ball of red, yellow and blue Playdoh. It came with a cookie on top and you know he has to have sprinkles." Meredith closes her eyes in despair, just shaking her head.

"That sounds gross!" Laughs Derek.

"Oh, it was, Derek. Totally." She begins laughing. "Oh, Alex is gonna have one tough time tonight."

"Maybe not, sounds like he had enough sugar to make him crash." Derek adds with a smirk. "I don't think he minds though."

"No, he really doesn't."

"He jumped at the opportunity to help me out with this." Derek comments as they drive deeper into wooded area. Meredith gives him a curious look. "I initially went to Cristina, Alex happened to be right there and well, he kinda beat Cristina to answering." He looks away, hesitating at what the next event was.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first asked her, she kind of stumbled for a reason to say no." He looks over, apologetic. "It may have been because I told her that it was gonna be with Amy." Derek takes a moment before continuing to explain. "Tonight and half a day tomorrow the kids will be with Alex. He's going to drop them with Amy before his shift and then pick them up around lunch on Tuesday."

"So, Cristina may not have wanted to do it because she would have to interact with Owen's girlfriend?"

"Exactly, Mer." He gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I think she's jealous all around." Meredith begins. "Over the last few months she has been strange about anything to do with the kids and even more so about Owen."

"She was odd at the party, kept looking over at Owen and Amy. Especially when they were cuddling Zola." Derek replies.

"I noticed that too. It's just sad, I used to be like that in a way." Meredith whispers. "Alex too, only caring about surgery, thinking we didn't want anything else. Deep down really wanting more. I'm so glad I'm not like that anymore!" She finishes.

"Me too, Mer." He says, squeezing her hand. "I remember when Alex was so hyped that he beat you out of a surgery you slammed him against the locker because he was bragging." Derek laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then you came and stopped me from beating him up." Meredith laughs along with Derek.

They sit in silence for a moment before a thought comes to Derek. "Mer, did Cristina bring a gift at the party?"

"No… She didn't." Meredith shakes her head. "That's what we talked about today a little actually. After ice cream we went to the park and Alex and I talked about the party while Bailey played." Derek looks over curiously. "He said that she kept putting off going to get something. I mean she doesn't have to, but she got something for Zola and Bailey."

"Wow." Derek says with shock.

"That's why, on top of being jealous, I think she doesn't feel part of anything here anymore." Meredith adds.

"That does make sense. Everyone in our group has something personal going on besides work and research." Connects Derek. "Even Alex has Wilson."

"Is it wrong that I can't deal with anymore of that?" Meredith adds softly. "Especially when she doesn't even say anything. I've tried to help, but she just brushes things off.

"No. It's not wrong at all, Meredith. You've been there for her and you can't help that you've grown." She smiles gently at him, feeling reassured. "Now." Derek hums, turning into the large parking lot of an enormous, two story lodge. In the barely remaining light, Meredith can see that the lodge is on a cliff overlooking what sounds like either a waterfall or a river. "That's enough talking for now." Derek continues. " It's time for some." Kiss. "Different." Kiss. "Types of." Kiss. "Noises." Kiss. Derek finishes saucily, kissing her sweetly after each word. Meredith giggles, anticipating what she knew was going to be a very relaxing mini vacation.

"Derek! This is amazing!" Meredith says as she allows him to help her out of the car. She looks around at the now street lamp lit up property in awe. It was a waterfall she heard, a huge one from what she could tell, right next to the lodge. Derek smiles happily as he leads her inside with their bags. The sign in front reading, "Salish Lodge and Spa." After they check in, Derek can barely contain himself.

"Let's go!" He laughs anxiously, pulling an eagerly giggling Meredith behind him. They run up to their designated room and Meredith presses up against Derek as he stumbles for the key. Finally, the door flings open and they run inside. Derek throws the bags to the side and slams the door as he pulls Meredith in for a kiss. His hands cupping her cheeks lovingly. They both silently deciding to take in the décor of the place in later.

"Ohh!" Meredith moans happily as Derek continues to kiss her, leading her backwards through a mini kitchen to a large suite with a four poster bed and thick, fluffy silk blankets. As they fall back onto the bed, Derek lifts up from kissing her to gaze at her. Something purple catches Derek's eye and he grins.

"Look, Mer." He says. "They put Lavender petals all over the bed." They share a loving look before Derek kisses her deeply. Meredith roams her hands through his hair, down to his shoulders, pushing him onto his back.

"Mm, Derek!" Meredith moans as she straddles him, rubbing his chest. His arms are wrapped around her as she sucks on his neck. Derek holds her head close as he plays with her hair, he pulls her hair slightly, causing her head to go back. He hungrily drags his teeth up and down the thin skin of her neck. She pants open mouthed as Derek replaces his teeth with his warm tongue, dragging it slowly down to her collarbone. Her hands fumble with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. When she tosses it, it lands somewhere in the room. Meredith's eyes glisten with joy as she eyes his strong chest. Derek watches as her fingers stroke his skin gently, fire erupting from the touch. She leans in and kisses him hard, her tongue slowly massaging his. Meredith giggles as she feels Derek rub his cock against the fabric of her pants. He pulls off her shirt and takes in her heaving breasts in their red, lace cage and then her baby bump. His lips go down to kiss where skin met fabric.

"So beautiful." Derek mutters as he feels Meredith hold his head close to her chest so that he would keep continuing his movements. His hands wrap around her back and to the clasps of her bra.

"Ah!" Meredith moans as she feels her breasts spill free and Derek take a nipple in his mouth. She grips his back as he sucks her hardening nipple of one breast and massages the other.

"Yes, Mer." Derek moans in bliss. He moves his lips up to her neck and kisses several times before blowing warm air on the spots, making both of them laugh loudly. Meredith leans down and nuzzles her nose in his neck. Her hand travels to his thigh, teasing him as she giggles seductively. She finds the button on his pants and unsnaps them before pushing his pants down, leaving him in boxers that were now tighter than normal. "Your turn, Mer." He murmurs as his hands travel to her pants and begin to pull them down.

Meredith throws her head back in bliss as Derek trails his fingers against her legs. She balances herself by holding onto Derek's shoulders when he tugs at her panties. "Mm mm!" Derek moans into the sensitive spot right below her ear as he slips her red, lace panties down, feeling the lace underneath his fingers. He looks up into her eyes as he carefully drags his fingers to her clit. Smirking at her, he watches as her breathing quickens, eyes darken with desire and her body lean closer. His fingers slip inside and he shudders with excitement at how wet she feels. His other hand presses into the lower part of her back as she giggles before grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Meredith reaches down to pulls his boxers off, eliciting a deep, strangled moan as she grabs his penis with one hand and tugs at his curls with the other. "Oh! Meredith!" Derek screams in pleasure as he finds himself holding onto her tighter, burying his face in her chest from the sensations she was creating inside of him.

"You like that?" Meredith giggles as she leans down to kiss his ear.

"Yes, Mer." He moans in response. She continues to rub his shaft, up and down before squeezing his balls. Meredith braces her arms around his neck for balance as she moves up to rub her folds on his erection.

"I need you inside of me, now Derek."

"Me too, Mer. Oh!" Derek replies as he feels her lips sucking on his neck, down to his collarbone.

"Derek! Uh! " Meredith chants as she sinks onto his hard and ready erection. He steadies her as she adjusts to his size and laughs sexily along with her as she drops her forehead onto his. "I love you, so much, Derek."

"I love you too, Meredith. More than you'll ever know." He whispers as he holds her soft cheeks before kissing her. As they both feel his cock pulsate inside her, their kisses get more fervent, both clawing for control. Derek thrusts up and after Meredith begins a few motions, Derek comes, making both scream in pleasure. He is immediately hard once again as Meredith continues her riding motion.

"Ohh! That's it, Derek!" She screams as she rides him, both of them moaning in ecstasy. As she feels her orgasm coming, she buries her nose in her neck and tightens her arms around his neck. She begins to kiss his neck and face eagerly.

"Yeah, Mer. You can do it! Come for me." Derek encourages as he feels her tighten around him.

"D… Der!" She screams when her orgasm spills over her with Derek right behind.

"Woah!" Derek breaths, trying to catch his breath as he holds Meredith to him. Her body is covered in sweat along with his and her smell is enchanting. He never wants to let her go. Meredith holds onto him and at the same time is also thinking about how she never wants to let go of him.

Finally, once her breath is evened out she murmurs softly, "I am so relaxed already." They laugh together as Derek smirks and tickles her lightly, causing more shrieks of joy.

"I'm glad, Mer." He says, his voice deep. Carefully, he lays her down next to him as they hear a loud rumble.

"I think I'm hungry, Derek." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, I bet!" Derek adds as his hand roams over her stomach.

"I don't wanna move!" She groans, rolling into him. She wraps her arms around him, her belly not allowing her to get as close as she'd like. He reciprocates and nuzzles her neck.

"I'll call room service." Derek states simply. He reaches over and grabs the phone he ultimately spots on the nightstand. His hand holds Meredith to him, her head on his chest as he orders them steaks with some fancy sauce, mashed potatoes, vegetables and bread for dinner and a rich chocolate mousse for dessert.

"Derek, look!" Meredith exclaims as she sits up into a better position. "They gave us apple cider." She points out two flutes and a bottle with green wrapping on the nightstand.

Looking over, Derek replies, "oh, yeah! It's all part of the maternity package." He smiles warmly at her, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face as he sits up and pulls her against him. Meredith stares at him in awe, taking in his features before continuing to look around the room. Derek grabs the glasses and bottle and pops it open. "Cheers, Mer!" He says, handing her a glass. She giggles as she takes the glass, clinking it against his. They taste the sweet, bubbly liquid against their lips as they take a sip.

"This place is amazing!" Meredith says as she looks around. From the four poster bed, Meredith and Derek could see a large two room suite plus what looked like a huge bathroom. There were few remnants of the lavender that had been sprinkled on the bed along with silk white sheets and comforters. The room had a huge sliding glass door on one side along with a plush couch in front of a fireplace.

"Should we explore? Derek asks before kissing her cheek.

"Mm, only if I can stay right next to you." She whispers, really not wanting to be away from his touch.

"Not a problem." Derek laughs saucily. He stands, noticing two tick, plush wine colored bath robes hanging on the door by the bathroom.

"Wow!" Meredith mutters as Derek wraps her in the robe. He puts on his and wraps his arms around her waist, lingering his touch on her baby bump.

"Let go." He says with a smile, leading her to the bathroom.

"Holy crap!" Meredith shrieks as they walk into the room. It is a large sized room with slate black marble floors and a sleek, slate grey tile wall. In the middle sits a white bathtub that is bigger than theirs. "Oh!" Meredith murmurs as she takes in the sight, noticing the lavender laid out around the edge of the tub. There are lit candles placed strategically around the rim and the closest countertop. Near the tub sits a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. Meredith smirks as she eyes them, licking her lips and then grinning mischievously at Derek. He sees this and guides her to the counter. With a sparkly glint in his eye, he takes one and holds it up to her mouth. She takes a bite, savoring the sweet and tart flavors mixing together. He watches as she closes her eyes, enjoying the treat. Meredith licks her lips with a smile. Unable to resist, Derek pulls her cheeks to him and kisses her intensely.

"You like?" He asks, smirking.

"Oh yes, Derek." She purrs while placing a hand on his chest. As she leans into him, Derek wraps his arms around her waist just as they both feel the baby kick.

"I guess our baby girl likes them too." Derek laughs.

"Guess so." Meredith giggles, resting her head on his chest. She loves just standing like this with Derek. Like there's nothing else going on in the world. "I'm for sure gonna take a bath." Her hand reaches and pulls one of the lavender springs, putting it to her nose. Derek grins madly as he watches her. He strokes her hair back so tenderly before she lifts up to look in her eyes. "You better join me." Her voice so sultry it makes Derek shiver.

"Wouldn't miss it." He growls back causing her to giggle. They hear a doorbell in that moment and they pull away, but keeping their hands intertwined. They let the bellhop in and are astounded by the amount of food. Meredith watches from the wide, black leather couch as Derek pulls out their meals plus dessert and bowls of fruit.

"This is delicious!" She moans as she chews her steak a few minutes later. They decided to cuddle on the couch while they ate their food. A fire was now burning in the fireplace and they pulled back curtains to reveal two glass doors. Derek turned the lights down low, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"It is." Derek replies, chewing his own piece.

"What's that?" Meredith asks as she notices a stack of towels, a big, glass bowl and mason jars filled with different soaps.

"Hmm?" He looks over to where she was looking. "Oh, that's for the maternity massage special." Derek laughs at her bewildered face. "Hey, I knew you wouldn't want someone else massaging you or your feet, so I convinced them to leave everything in the room. I was thinking after we eat, you would like a massage?" Derek asks, knowing full well her back and ankles have been bothering her lately.

Meredith smiles at him in amazement, completely awestricken by what he has done. "Okay." She croons. They cuddle back into each other and finish their dinner. When they finish, Meredith moaning as she swallows the last bite of mousse, Derek stands and gets the basket of massage materials. He sees inside that it's filled with essential oils for the skin, lavender and honey sugar scrubs, lotions and a face mask. He holds out his hand for Meredith and she takes it before waking back to the bed. Derek places the basket on the table and leads Meredith to lay down.

"Okay, where should we start?" He asks as he kneels beside her on the bed. Derek slips off her robe and gently strokes down her spine.

"Hmm, back is good." Meredith moans as she feels his fingers caressing her skin.

"Ok." Derek smiles as he watches Meredith rest her chin on her hands. He starts with one of the oils. As he opens it, they smell the sweet, relaxing lavender. He begins rubbing her lower back, feeling all the knots untie.

"Oh! Derek that's amazing!" Meredith moans happily. He smirks as he continues rubbing upwards towards her shoulders. Grabbing more oil, he takes a little too much and places his hands right on her shoulder blades. Smirking, he slips his fingers lower to her breasts.

"Oops!" Derek laughs as his fingers brush her breasts.

Laughing along with him, "you are so not sorry." She smirks as she looks back at him and licks her lips when she sees a patch of skin exposed on his chest. He continues to massage her shoulders as she moans loudly, making Derek shiver in anticipation as he knows those moans.

"Feel good, Mer?" He asks.

"Yes." She says, her voice husky. Derek beams as he grabs some lotion and begins to massage her back again.

"Okay, turn over Mer." He says after he finishes massaging every last knot out of her back and shoulders. She rolls over and Derek helps her sit up in bed. His powerful hands take one of her legs and begin massaging them all the way down to her feet. Meredith feels so much relief in her feet as he presses all the tightness and soreness out. Grinning, Derek pulls her into his arms so that her back is against his chest. She runs her feet up against his legs seductively as he gets some of the cocoa butter from the basket and begins to rub her stomach while resting his head on her shoulder. He watches as her head goes back against his chest and her eyes close with pleasure. Using this moment as an opportunity, he kisses her forehead and cups one of her breasts. She giggles as she places her hands over his.

"All better?" He wonders.

"Oh yes, Der. Thank you." She rubs her cheeks into his neck.

"My pleasure." He murmurs into her ear, nipping it gently. Derek kisses her cheek and then trails down her neck. "Now… It's time for my favorite part of giving a massage." He runs his hands down Meredith's sides, tickling her in the process. She shrieks with laughter as he continues, pulling her into a cradling position. Her smiles and giggles light up Derek's heart as he looks at her in his arms. Stroking her hair back, he kisses her softly at first before she intensifies it by grabbing his cheeks and pulling him closer. Derek moans into her lips as he positions them so that they are facing each other in a spooning position. She unites his robe, letting it fall free. Their legs wrap together as Derek kisses her eagerly and Meredith roams her fingers into his hair, tugging his curls. He rubs his growing erection against her thigh as she rubs his chest. Then, reaching down, he rubs her clit, relishing in how wet she was already. Derek cups her chin, guiding her gaze to his as he pumps in and out with his fingers.

"Oh!" She smiles as she feels fire rip through her. Her hands grip under his arms and clutch onto his shoulders.

"That's it, Mer." Derek croons huskily as she moans in pleasure. He pumps faster as he runs his fingers through her hair with his other hand. She grips tighter to his shoulders as she feels like she's flying from the amazing sensations he is creating.

"Derek!" She screams in ecstasy as an orgasm washes over her. She rests her head in the crook of his neck while she catches her breath. Derek hums as he strokes her hair adoringly. Meredith looks up at him a moment later and caresses his cheek as she leads her gaze down his body. Licking her lips, her hands push him back onto the bed. She straddles him, giggling as he holds her securely. "Mmmmm." Her voice comes out in a low moan as she sucks on the skin of his neck, moving lower to his collarbone. She remains on his nipples, eliciting a multiple groans of joy from Derek. Her warm lips move lower to his stomach as Derek's fingers mess into her hair. He pulls lightly when he sees her eyeing his hard and ready erection. She smiles cattily as she kisses his tip. Her hands move to his balls and begins to massage.

"Meredith!" He moans, throwing his head back. She giggles before slipping his whole cock deep into her mouth. He runs his hands down to her shoulders and rubs them, encouraging her to continue. "Yes!" He cries as she continues to suck, adding a little thrust upward. "I'm gonna come, Mer." Derek says, running out of breath.

She lifts her head for a moment, "okay, Der. Come for me." Meredith says before returning her lips to their previous spot. She continues sucking, feeling Derek about to release.

"Mer!" He moans as he comes hard. She grins widely as she moves back up his body and wraps her arms around him. Derek beams at her and kisses her with complete passion, causing her to moan loudly. She rubs against his penis again as they kiss and he immediately starts to get aroused. He smiles at her while holding her face in his hands, Meredith moves so that they are spooning together, but facing each other. Her hand goes down to massage his balls as their legs intertwine.

"You are so hard already, Derek." Meredith coos seductively.

"Well, you turn me on very easily with your hotness." Derek laughs. He kisses her, gently massaging her lips. He maneuvers so that he can enter her and she gasps as she feels him inside.

"Oh! Derek!" She screams, her head going back.

"Meredith!" He replies, his lips going to suck her neck. Meredith runs her fingers into the curls on his neck and tugs as he thrusts.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" She cries as she holds him into her neck, twisting her fingers in his hair. She sees stars flash in front of her eyes as another orgasm washes over her and hears Derek moan in bliss as he empties inside of her. They pant in each other's arms as they come down from their highs.

"You're incredible, Mer." Derek whispers as he places little kisses on her forehead.

"You're incredible, too Der." She responds softly. Derek smiles as he pulls her close, feeling their baby pressed in between them. He stays like that for a few minutes before beginning to say something else. But, before he can say anything, the sound of soft snores fill the room. In that moment, Derek knows he succeeded in making Meredith nice and relaxed as he allows himself to drift off to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, Meredith awakens to the sound of something being placed on a table and the sunlight filtering through the recently opened curtains. When she opens her eyes, she sees Derek smiling down at her. He's wearing his red robe, brushing strands out of her eyes. "Good afternoon." He smirks.

Meredith looks at him confused, "what?" She asks.

"It's 12:30." He laughs.

Looking at the clock, Meredith gasps. "Oh, Derek. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slept so long."

"Shh, don't worry, Mer." He soothes, stroking her cheek. "I just got up about 45 minutes ago. I'm glad you slept, you need it." He leans down and presses a kiss to her head and lips. "I ordered breakfast or brunch." With that thought, Meredith eagerly sits up, resting her hand on her belly. Derek places the tray over her and comes to sit next to her. On the large tan tray were two plates of a sausage omelette, toast, fruit, yogurt and donuts. Next to a little vase with flowers sat two tall glasses of orange juice.

"Woah!" Meredith exclaims, looking at the food. "This looks delicious!" She finishes, picking a piece of pineapple.

"Hmm, you need your strength after last night." Derek smirks, his hands finding her thigh and rubbing.

Meredith grins widely as she remembers, "I feel so relaxed now, Der. I haven't felt this way in months!"

"My pleasure, Mer." He replies, taking a bite of toast. "What would you like to do today?"

Meredith thinks, "well, I don't know what's around here. But, if I did, I would still say I just wanna relax with you." She smiles contently. "Maybe, take a bath and before it gets dark, take a walk outside?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect!" Derek replies. They finish their brunch, laughing and just talking. Finally, Meredith sits up in bed, moving the tray out of the way. She stands, puts on her robe and walks towards the window. Derek watches her put her robe on with hooded eyes before getting up himself and walking over to her. She stands, looking out to see acres of forest beyond a large river. You could see the top of the waterfall from their room. Derek wraps his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his nose in her neck as he inhales her intoxicating scent.

"This view is gorgeous." Meredith says as she rests her hands over Derek's on her stomach.

"You're gorgeous." Derek says, burying his nose deeper into her neck and kissing. "Damn, I love you so much." He says after she giggles.

"I love you too, Der." She replies, tilting her head back and to the side so that she could find his lips. They kiss slowly, enjoying the closeness. As they pull back, they gaze into the other's eyes, darting between their eyes and their lips. Meredith draws herself closer to Derek and kisses him again. "I'm ready for the bath, Der." She smiles as he grins wickedly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Okay." He adds as he leads her to the bed. "Stay here, don't move. Wait for me." Derek says before he goes into the bathroom, Meredith's giggle echoing though the room. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the water. He grabs the sugar scrub and places it next to the tub and fills the tub with coconut and honey scented bubbles that had a hint of lavender. "It's ready, Mer" he tells her as he walks back into the room. She stands and walks around to meet him. Taking his hand, they walk into the bathroom together. Meredith shrieks with laughter as Derek sneaks an arm around her and tries to tickle her. Standing in front of the tub, he wraps his arms around her waist and gazes at her with adoration. Derek runs his fingers down her hair, caressing her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear. He unties her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders. His tongue licks his lips as he takes in her naked skin. She smirks at him, following suit and removes his robe. Their eyes meet with sparks and they clasp hands as Derek helps Meredith into the bath. He gets in behind her and sits in the warm water, guiding her to sit in front of him. Meredith leans back into his hold as he wraps his arms around her snugly.

"This is just what I needed." Meredith murmurs softly as she closes her eyes. Derek rubs her shoulder, down to her arm. His legs rub up against hers.

"I'm glad, Mer." He kisses her neck and rubs his nose against her jaw. He places several kisses along her shoulder and upper back. She feels goosebumps all over as he kisses lower and lower. He takes one of the chocolate covered strawberries and feeds it to her. Meredith moans at the wonderful sweetness before she takes one and feeds it to Derek. He looks deep into her eyes as he lets his tongue brush over her fingers, causing them to share mischievous smirks. "Should we try this sugar scrub stuff?" Derek asks, reaching for the container next to the tub after they finish the strawberries. Meredith glances at it, curiously.

"Sure, why not."

Derek sticks his fingers inside and is met with a cool, scratchy feeling on his fingers. "Hmm, okay." He says as he looks at it. Rubbing his hands together he begins massaging it all over her back and arms.

"Oh! I like that, Derek!" Exclaims Meredith. He smirks as he gets more on his hands and rubs her belly and very slowly up to her breasts. His hands cup her swollen breasts and Meredith let's out a very pleasurable moan as she feels the combination of the sensations from Derek and the scrub. In response, she tilts her head back and pulls his lips to hers. He begins to moan as she massages his tongue, exploring his mouth. His hand travels to one breast while the other inserts three fingers inside her special place.

"Hmm… Mer." He hums as he rubs her hardening nipple.

"Der!" She gasps as he pumps quickly. "More! Oh more please!" Her breath is staggered as she encourages him.

"Gladly!" Derek says as he begins nipping at her earlobe. He continues until Meredith tightens around his fingers. She squeezes his arms as he makes her see millions of stars behind her eyes. Meredith collapses against Derek's chest with a huge smile on her face.

"Derek, you are so amazing." She purrs, reaching behind her to cup his face and rub his cheek. He smiles and places kisses all along the back of her neck. When they catch their breath, Meredith attempts to turn around with a baby bump. After a few attempts, she manages to straddle Derek. Grinning wildly at him, she grinds against his erection.

"I need you, Meredith. Make love to me." He whispers into her ear as he pulls her into a hug.

"Oh, I will, Dr. Shepherd." Her smile is cat like as she bites her lip and slowly slides into his hard cock.

"Meredith!" He moans reverently as he snuggles his nose into her wet hair. She holds him tight as her motions begin slowly. Her lips go to his, kissing him hungrily as she rides him. When she feels herself tightening, she buries her nose in his neck. Derek wraps the arm already supporting her back around her tighter and places the other hand on her head, entwining his fingers in her curls.

"Yes! Yes, Derek!" She chants as their orgasms come together. While they come down together, Derek remains inside of Meredith. He strokes her hair, up and down. She feels so calm in this moment as her own hands rub his back. Their eyes meet when Meredith sits back. Derek smirks at her, lovingly as they gaze into the others eyes while sharing a giggle. They spend time just giving little kisses here and there until Derek feels the water get colder.

"Hmm, time to get out Mer." He says reluctantly. Grumbling, she moves over so that he can stand. Derek climbs out of the bath and quickly wraps himself in a towel. Normally, he would tease Meredith but, he didn't want his wife and child to get cold. They had definitely stayed in the tub longer than usual. Now, after he helps Meredith stand and step out of the tub, he wraps her in one of the hotels fluffiest towels and immediately pulls her into his arms. Teasing her by letting his hands roam everywhere except where she wants, they giggle as he lifts her into him arms. Carefully, he puts her on the bed, eyes roaming her body, followed by his hands. They make love again and again until they notice the sun getting lower in the sky.

Meredith is lazily tracing designs on his chest, his arms around her when she notices the sky outside. "I guess we should go for that walk before it gets too late." She murmurs.

Derek nods, "okay, wanna eat here after or walk to dinner?" He asks.

"Let's go somewhere nice and secluded for dinner. Out, but some what alone."

"Ok." He smiles in response. They snuggle for a little longer before they both get dressed and head downstairs.

Meredith's eyes widen as they walk out into the courtyard of the resort. "Woah!" She mutters in awe. Derek beams at her as he wraps an arm around her waist, the other going to her belly. Together, they walk along the tree lined paths. Around the trees were many types of lavender and hyacinths. They stop and smell the sweet aroma emitting from the flowers. The path led them to a river which had the waterfall they saw from their room. They find a bench to sit and rest. Meredith rests her head on Derek's collarbone as he rubs her arm lovingly. "So, are you gonna take paternity leave this time, too?" She asks.

"Do you want me too?"

"Sure, if you want, because if not, then it's me versus three kids."

"Of course I want to, I would have anyway even if you said no." Derek laughs, tickling her a little. "It's amazing out here, isn't it?" Derek asks after a while. When Meredith nods, Derek continues. "So, peaceful, I could stay like this forever."

"Me too, Der." She breathes in slowly. "Did you go to places like this when you were a kid?"

"Mostly when my dad took me fishing. We would stay at fishing lodges."

"You should do that with at least Bailey." Meredith looks up at him.

"Oh, I plan on it." Smiles Derek. "Especially since he's right in the middle of two girls." He finishes with a laugh. Meredith just shakes her head, giggling right along with him.

"I'm getting hungry, Derek" Meredith says, sitting up slightly. He nods in agreement as he helps her stand. They walk back into the lobby and begin exploring. There is a huge lounge filled with leather sofas and chairs and a flat screen television. Derek spots a cozy looking bar in the back and leads Meredith over to one of the barstools. When he sees a menu on the table, he sits Meredith on one of the stools.

"So…" He says with a smug smirk. "Do you think this is a good place to hang out?" He giggles with Meredith. His eyes roam her body, instantly reminding Meredith of when they ran into each other the morning after.

"I don't know, I haven't been here before." She plays along. Derek takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

"Damn, I love you so much, I am so glad I ran into you that night." Derek adds.

Giggling as she feels her heart swell, she replies. "I am too, Derek. I love you so much. You know that?" Derek nods as he places a sweet kiss on her head. They continue their banter as they read their menu and order their food. Dinner passes quickly and before long they are headed back to their room. Meredith and Derek laugh with eagerness as they run down the hall and Derek attempts to get the door open.

"Come here, Mer." He says sexily as he turns and pulls her into his arms. She continues giggling as she throws her arms around his neck. Derek kisses her intensely as he leads her back onto the couch.

"Derek." She whispers, feeling his chest beneath her fingers. Meredith grabs his cheeks so intensely and kisses him that Derek almost looses his balance. They fall into another evening of lovemaking before falling asleep on the couch, cuddled together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek wakes the next morning with Meredith's chest against his. Her nose is in his chest, her legs are entangled in his. Derek cradles her and kisses her head multiple times. He strokes her soft cheek with the back of his hand. Smiling, he watches her as she wiggles, trying to get away from the tickling feeling. Letting out a small chuckle, he kisses her nose, cheek and chin until her green eyes flutter open. Finally, they open, blinking sleep away as she looks up at Derek. Her face breaks out into a full blown smile as she sees him. "Happy Birthday, Meredith." Derek murmurs, kissing her forehead and then slowly drawing her in with a kiss.

"Thank you." She responds shyly. Derek pulls her into a hug as they lay together.

"What would you like to do for your birthday before we have to head back?"

"Food. Shower and you. Combine the last two." Meredith says saucily.

"Hmm, I definitely can handle that." Derek growls and begins sucking her neck hard, making Meredith break out in goosebumps and throw her head back in bliss. His hands roam down her sides, to her legs, rubbing. Their eyes lock before grinning at each other, Meredith feels her breath quicken as Derek looks between her eyes and her mouth. Their lips crash together with a magnetic force instantly and they moan together, clawing for control as they passionately kiss. Derek feels his erection form as he moves from sucking and nipping at Meredith's neck to her breasts. Meredith wraps her legs around Derek as he sits up more on his knees so he doesn't crush the baby. He holds her hands above her head as he places his long, hard shaft at the tip of her entrance. "Birthday sex?" Derek murmurs with a smirk.

"Oh yes!" Meredith nods eagerly, beaming as she watches Derek enter her.

"Ahh." Derek moans as he feels Meredith's tightness around him. He begins thrusting as he holds Meredith's hands protectively. She moans in ecstasy as he makes her stomach flip in anticipation.

"Derek! Keep going! Oh!" Meredith encourages. After thrusting for a while, Derek is unable to hold back any longer. Their screams mix together as Derek releases into her and she follows right behind. He collapses onto Meredith's chest, resting his head on her breasts while she wraps her arms under his shoulders and into his hair.

"Oh! You're amazing, Meredith." Derek exclaims as his hands rub her side. She closes her eyes with a smile as she rubs her cheek on the top of his head.

"So are you, Derek." She responds. They lay together before Meredith's stomach forces them to get food.

"Stay here, Mer." Derek says as he covers her in a blanket. She nods as he goes to order breakfast. When he comes back, he notices that she has drifted off to sleep. He smiles at her, noting how lucky he is to have her before heading to put some pajama pants and shirt on and brush his teeth. Derek is looking out the patio window when there's a knock at the door. He goes over to let the concierge in with the food. "Meredith." He whispers, wheeling the cart over and kneeling besides her." His fingers stroke her beautiful golden locks as her eyes blink open. "Foods here." He gives her a McDreamy smile.

"Oh good!" She beams. Derek sits besides her and pulls the tray over. Meredith gasps as Derek opens the silver cover. On the tray sat blueberry and banana muffins, eggs, fruit, orange juice, sausage and yogurt. "Wow! That's a lot of food." She exclaims as she grabs a muffin. After they begin eating, Derek pulls a silver package out of his pocket.

"Happy Birthday." He says with a smile. Meredith looks at him in shock.

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything. You already did so much."

"I know, I wanted to, plus part of it is just an addition." Meredith puts down her fork and takes the box. When she pulls off the paper and opens the box, she smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Derek" she says in awe. She looks at the little charm first. It's shaped like a princess crown with a brownish gold stone. "It's another one for my bracelet." Meredith says.

"Yes, it has the baby's stone on it, since we know she will be born in November." Meredith wraps Derek in a hug, thanking him profusely with several kisses to the neck, finishing with a nip of his earlobe. She pulls out a smaller box and opens it slowly. Inside is a necklace with three little pendants. Each pendant is circle shaped where two have Minnie Mouse heads and the other a Mickey Mouse. Smirking, she looks up at Derek.

"This way you will always have the kids with you, even when you're working." He looks at her with admiration.

"I love them, Derek." She leans in a kisses him happily. Derek hums in reply, intensifying the kiss. Meredith is kissing him furiously as she mumbles into his mouth. "Derek. I need. A. Shower." She says with a seductive tone.

"Mm! Me. Too!" He says eagerly as they put the boxes down and stand. They walk backwards, lips not leaving the others as Meredith quickly undresses Derek, throwing his clothes randomly around the room. When they reach the bathroom, Derek quickly turns on the shower before pulling Meredith close again.

"Derek!" She cries as she feels his lips brush her shoulder. The room begins to heat and stream up quickly as Derek roams his hands over her body before stepping into the shower. Meredith wraps her arms tightly around his neck as he kisses her as the water rains down on them.

"Meredith!" He exclaims with reverence. Derek continues to kiss her neck, leaving red marks before moving down to her perky breasts. He sucks on her nipples, causing her to scream in ecstasy. Her hands find his curls and tug in encouragement as he continues. He kisses her belly several times before moving back up to her face and cupping her cheeks for sweet, hungry open mouthed kisses.

"Bendy thing, Derek! Please!" She moans as she cuddles into his neck. Derek smirks as he holds her tighter. He enters his hard cock and Meredith screams in pure bliss. Derek lifts one of her legs the best he can and moves his free arm to the back of her head. Nipping the sensitive point on her neck before soothing it with a kiss, he begins to thrust. He thrusts quickly and eagerly as Meredith continues to chant his name in encouragement. As Derek leans her back, Meredith feels her legs weaken. "Oh! Oh!" She moans as she grabs onto Derek to keep herself standing. He kisses her lovingly, their mouths searching for each other as their kisses get more fervent.

"Oh! That's it! Mm!" Derek moans as he spills into Meredith. Meredith clutches on to him as her orgasm washes over her.

"Yes!" She whispers as she pants. "That was incredible." She rests her head on his neck as they come down from their high. After they catch their breath, Derek rubs her back before grabbing her shampoo. Lathering some in his hands, he massages it into her hair. His fingers feel so good in her hair as she closes her eyes in bliss. Next, he rubs her conditioner in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. "Oh… Der." She murmurs softly as he holds her protectively, now rubbing soap onto her skin. As he rubs, he massages her back and shoulders again, making sure those knots stay away.

"You like that Mer?" He whispers into her hair.

"Definitely!" She smiles. They stay in the shower for a while longer before they step out, wrapping the fluffy towels around them. After they dress, Derek notices the time.

"Woah! We have a couple hours until checkout." He informs.

"Ohh, I don't wanna leave!" Meredith pouts. Derek laughs at the resemblance between her and Bailey.

"I know, Mer. Neither do I, but we get to see the kids."

"Hmm, true. Just promise me we'll do something like this again."

"Of course, Meredith." He cups her cheeks and kisses her in reassurance. They decide to go pick up some sandwiches from one of the resorts mini restaurants and go sit outside amongst the lavender. Derek smiles as he watches Meredith pick out some lavender to take home.

"Woah! Look at this Derek!" Meredith points when they get back to the room. She places her lavender bouquet on the counter and walks over to the desk in the living room. Derek joins her in curiosity as he looks with her. She reads the note out loud. "Thank you for visiting us for your baby moon." Meredith reads. "We hope you had a relaxing stay, here is a special gift for you and your baby in thanks." Putting the note down, Meredith and Derek see a little basket with a green teddy bear, some organic baby wash, chocolate and some of the lotions from the massage.

"Wow! That's sweet!" Derek says as he looks through the basket.

"We definitely need to come back here." Meredith adds. "Do they have other packages?"

"I believe so." Derek replies, over the moon with happiness that Meredith enjoyed herself. He begins cleaning up and getting everything together. About an hour later, they are ready to leave. "You ready to go see Zo and Bails?" Derek asks, kissing her lips gently.

"I am, you?"

"I am. Time to give Amy and Karev a break." Derek laughs. They head to the car hand in hand, pulling the concierge cart behind them. Once they are on the road, they talk non stop. Derek making Meredith laugh with stories of his intern days and Meredith talking more about Europe. Soon they pull up to the dream house. The warm light shining all around. Together they bring their bags inside, squeals heard immediately.

"Mama!" Zola cries. "Daddy!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Mama!" Bailey copies, running quickly across the wooden floor. He leaps into Meredith's arms and hugs her tight.

"Oh, my little man! I missed you." Meredith coos as she kisses him all over. "I missed you too, ZoZo." She looks over at Zola who is snuggling with Derek.

"We missed ya too, mama. You and daddy." Zola explains, speaking for her and Bailey.

"I missed you guys too." Derek adds, kissing both kids. "Did you two have fun?"

"Oh, yes daddy!" Bailey nods. "Auntie Amy gots us ice cream and Uncle Alex read us so many stories."

"He did, huh?" Meredith asks as she sees Alex walk into the room. She puts Bailey down and he immediately runs to Derek to be picked up while Meredith pulls Alex into a hug. "Thank you for helping with all this." She says genuinely.

"It's no problem, Mer." Alex says nonchalantly, hugging her back. "You guys have a good time?"

Derek and Meredith smirk at each other. "Oh, we sure did." Meredith says with a husky laugh, which Derek joins in with.

"Ok, we don't need the details. I'm just glad you got to relax." Alex says with a smirk. "Now, I'm gonna let you guys spend time together. The kids were great." Alex says goodbye to Meredith and Derek before tickling the kids and giving them a kiss. With one more, "happy birthday." To Meredith, he is out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" Zola says, hugging Meredith."

"Ya, happy birthday!" Bailey copies.

"Thank you guys!" Meredith says, hugging them back.

Bailey runs over to the play area and comes back with two packages in his hands. "We made these for you, mama!"

"You did?!" Meredith sits on the couch, looking at the pink and blue wrapping. She opens one and sees a picture frame made out of Popsicle sticks. The picture inside showed two little hand prints.

"Those mine!" Bailey says proudly.

"Bailey, that's wonderful!" Meredith says sincerely. She opens the other package to find another Popsicle stick frame with slightly larger hand prints. "Oh, Zola!" She coos with pride as she hugs both kids. "I love them." The kids giggle as she covers them in kisses as Derek watches with pride.

"Can we have cake, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Cake?" Meredith asks.

"Ya, daddy had us go gets a cake with Uncle Alex." Explains Bailey.

"Really?!" Meredith says in shock. She looks at Derek in awe as he just smirks. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a huge chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and strawberries covering the cake. "Woah!" She licks her lips in anticipation as Derek lights the candle.

"Make a wish!" Zola encourages. Meredith giggles, looking at the love of her life and her amazing kids.

"Happy Birthday, Meredith. I love you." Derek says after she blows out the candle. She smiles and kisses him in thanks before they dig into the delicious looking cake. For the rest of the afternoon, they play together non stop and for dinner, they get Meredith's favorite pizza and cheesy bread.

As Meredith and Derek put the kids to bed, Zola looks up at them. "Happy Birthday, mama. I love you so much!" She says making Meredith's heart soar. It soars even more when she hears Bailey's sleepy voice.

"I love you even more!" He banters, making his parents laugh. Meredith feels so incredibly blessed and thankful in this moment as she shares a look with Derek.

"I love you, Derek. Thank you for everything. This has been the best birthday ever!" She kisses him deeply as the kids watch while drifting off to sleep. Once the kids are asleep, Derek and Meredith celebrate even more, leaving Meredith incredibly relaxed.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, my wonderful, amazing reviewers and readers. No worries, I will not abandon this fic, I love writing it so much. I have no idea how two weeks passed so quickly! Sorry about that. I wanna take a second to thank all my reviewers, both my guest reviewers who I can't reply to personally and those who leave their names . Thank you for loving this story as much as me and everything in it. Everyone's reviews make me so happy. I am so glad you enjoy happy, lovey, sexy MerDer just as much as me lol.

BTW:

Gossipy MerDer is so fun to write, lol!

Chapter 30:

"No, daddy!"

"Zola, I told you, your pink dress is dirty. We can't wear it today." Pleads Derek.

"Don't care." Zola adds stubbornly. Derek sighs, defeated as Zola crosses her arms.

"Meredith." He gives in and goes into Bailey's room where she was getting him dressed.

"Yes, Der?" She looks up from pulling an orange superhero shirt over Bailey's head.

"I can't get Zola to put anything on, she only wants that one dress." He looks at her sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Meredith says incredulously. She rolls her eyes as she goes into Zola's room. "Zo, sweetie?" She makes her presence known to her daughter who was sitting in her underwear in front of her dollhouse.

"Yes, mama?" She looks up innocently.

"Let's get dressed, your pink dress is dirty so we have to wear something else."

"I want that dress." Zola goes back to playing.

"You can wear your pink, sparkly shirt with this skirt." Bargains Meredith while holding up the outfit. "Or you can wear your pink princess shirt."

"Uhh! Fine, I'll wear the pink, sparkly I guess." Groans Zola. Meredith smiles successfully handing her the clothes. She sees Derek in the doorway with Bailey.

"That's how you do it." Meredith giggles, placing her hand on his chest and reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're amazing." Derek whispers as he leans down for another kiss. He places his hand on Meredith's bump. "I hope you won't be as picky, baby." He smirks down as he talks to their baby daughter. Meredith giggles, beaming as she watches Derek gaze lovingly at where their baby lay. "Just a few more weeks, Mer!" He says.

"I know! I can't believe it, there's still so much to get done." Meredith sighs. "We have to pack our hospital bags, wash the baby clothes and put them away. Clean the house, I saw some dust behind one of the tables." Meredith rambles as Derek looks at her, shocked.

"Mer." He smirks at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Derek places his lips on her forehead, soothing her worries. "We have plenty of time. Let's just enjoy these last few weeks."

"We don't have a name, Derek." Meredith mumbles.

"We didn't with Bailey either and look how well that turned out." Meredith smiles softly at him as she wraps her own arms around his waist. Derek leans down to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

"Ready now, mama!" Zola says, running out of her room. She has on the pink skirt and shirt along with pink tights and converse. Meredith and Derek exchange shocked looks as they watch their daughter run to the door and pull her pink pea coat off the rack.

"Zola's wearing lots and lots of pink!" Bailey exclaims from behind Derek, watching his sister. "It's really bright!" They laugh as they walk hand in hand to the front door to the car where they head to the hospital. The drive is filled with views of red, yellow, orange and brown colored leaves on half bare trees. The air outside is nippy and starting to get more of the fall chill. As soon as they get inside, their pagers blare.

"Crap!" Meredith moans.

"You take the kids, I'll go first." Derek says as he rubs her arm lovingly.

"Okay, but I want a good surgery." Meredith giggles as he kisses her softly.

"If I get a really good one, I'll save it for you." Derek banters back. Meredith nods and thanks him with a smile as they kiss once more. The kids and Meredith hurry up to day care as quick as they can with Meredith's 31 week baby bump while Derek runs to change. After quick hugs and kisses and hurrying to change into her scrubs, Meredith enters the E.R.

"What do we have?" She asks as she runs up to Derek.

"Trauma in a hotel. Explosions, lots of head injuries." He grins at Meredith. "You want trauma 1, 2 or 4?"

"Woah!" Meredith gasps as she looks around the crowded E.R. "Trauma 4 I guess." She says as she gowns up before entering.

"Meredith." Derek says suddenly. He looks at her with concern in his bright, blue eyes. Meredith turns and looks at him, giving him her attention. Derek walks up to her and places his hand on her lower back. "Take it easy, Mer. Be careful, please."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes, after all, "worried Derek" has actually always turned her on. "I will, Derek. Don't worry." She gives him a reassuring smile before running inside. Derek watches her for a moment before running into trauma two.

"I'm here." Meredith says to Owen as she grabs her pen light to look at the patient's pupils. "What happened?" She asks as she continues to examine the patient.

"She was thrown up against something in the explosion because her x-ray shows massive internal injuries. Abdomen in very should be…"

"What have we got?" Cristina says as she runs inside. The nurse hands her the x-rays and she takes a look. "Damn! One of her ribs are ripping into her lungs!"

"Blown pupils, low GCS and depressed skull fracture. We need to get her to The O.R." Meredith orders as she looks at the scan images.

"Okay, let's call down to the O.R and let them know we're coming." Says Owen. They wheel the gurney out and hurry to the O.R floor. Meredith places her scrub cap on her head before scrubbing in with Cristina and Owen.

"Damn it, there's a lot of blood." Meredith says as she tries to get control of the bleeding.

"Here too." Owen says as he suctions blood out of her abdomen. "How's her chest?" He looks at Cristina who tries to keep her eyes trained on the patient while answering. "What did you say?" Owen asks.

Sighing, Cristina brings herself to look at Owen. " I said, there is a large tear in the upper lobe of her right lung." Her tone is sharp, as if determined more so than ever to show no emotion. She immediately gets back to work, leaving Owen and Meredith to just shrug and look at each other.

"So, Owen, how did the house hunting go the other day?" Meredith glances up from the brain in front of her.

"Oh, went well. We found a couple nice places close to the hospital." He says as he begins to add some lap pads. "Amy didn't tell you?"

"Oh, she was about to, but the kids didn't let her get a word in once she got to the house. As soon as she got there, Zola told me and Derek to get to dinner." Meredith laughs at the memory. She notices Cristina stealing glances at Owen whenever one of them mentions Amy. "When we got home, Amy was asleep with Bailey."

"That's adorable." Owen says with a laugh.

"I know, Derek wanted to take a sabotage picture." Meredith laughs as she shakes her head. They hear a moan from the cardio surgeon.

"Everything okay, Cristina?" Owen asks, confused.

"Yes, I just need to concentrate, I need quiet." She buries her hands in the patients chest. Leaving Meredith and Owen stunned and confused. They work together diligently until they are all successful in saving the patient. Meredith takes her time as she scrubs out until Owen leaves to update the family, only Cristina remaining.

"Seriously, Cristina? "I need quiet?!" Meredith looks at her friend, drying her hands. Cristina sighs, holding onto the sink. "When has there ever been complete silence in an O.R, especially when we are together?!"

"I just…" Cristina begins.

"What?" Meredith asks, placing her hand on Cristina's shoulder.

"He's moved on."

"Yeah." Meredith begins. "But, isn't that okay?"

"I don't know." She replies. Meredith sighs, she's feeling too old for this drama.

"But, you don't want what he wants. You have to deal." Meredith states, figuring she may as well go with the hard truth. Cristina looks at Meredith, determining what she could say. Not coming up with anything, she turns and walks out of the room, nearly bumping into Derek.

"Hello to you too, Cristina." Derek jokes as he watches her run past. Meredith tries hard not to laugh as she watches.

"Hey, you." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." He murmurs sexily as he pulls her in for a passion filled kiss, hands scouring her body. "How's your patient?"

"All better now. Should make a good recovery. Yours?" Meredith asks.

"Eh, she's touch and go. We may need to go back in." Derek says releasing a breath. "Actually, that's what I came to ask. If I have to go back in, you okay with getting the kids?"

"Sure, means I get to go home early." Meredith laughs. "Let me know if you do and if I should just stay close by here to pick you up after."

"Sounds good." Derek replies as he cups her cheeks. He gazes into her eyes, letting himself get lost. Meredith smiles warmly at him, the butterflies in her chest soaring. She runs her fingers through the curls at the back of his neck and leans in to kiss him.

"I love you." She coos when she pulls away.

"I love you, too." He says, beaming as he gives her a peck on the nose, eliciting a giggle. Turning, he takes Meredith's hand and they walk out of the scrub room hand in hand. They grab some lunch together and go sit with April and Arizona while chatting about their surgeries. "So, what does Sofia want to be for Halloween?" Derek asks, changing the topic from April's bloody trauma story.

"Right now it's Princess Sofia." Arizona laughs. "Last week it was My Little Pony, and we still have 3 more weeks."

"Oh, I know. We're still undecided as well. Now we're between Rubble, Chase and Spider-Man for Bailey."

"And Cinderella, Belle and Minnie for Zola." Derek finishes, squeezing Meredith's hand.

"Oh! Zola would be so cute as Minnie Mouse, I vote for that one!" April chips in with eagerness.

"We're going to the store this weekend to pick one out. Hopefully a choice will be made." Meredith laughs. They're interrupted by the sound of a pager.

"Damn, I have to go back." Derek looks at Meredith apologetically.

"That's okay, Der. Let me know if I should just take the kids somewhere close by here." Meredith says as Derek kisses her before heading back to the O.R. After Meredith finishes her lunch, she heads back into the E.R. She gets pulled into another surgery, an aneurysm clipping and when she's finished she sees that Derek is still in surgery and its 4:45. Heading up to his O.R, Meredith checks her phone and sees no message from Derek. When she opens the door, she is greeted by the pleasant sight of Derek in his ferry boat scrub cap, head lamp on, working furiously. "Hey." She greets as she presses the intercom.

Derek looks up and instantly smiles when he sees Meredith. "Hey! Sorry, I think I lost track of time." He grins sheepishly, looking back at the patient.

Giggling, Meredith shakes her head. "It's okay, I got pulled into another surgery anyway. How's it going in here?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer. Wanna get the kids and I'll call when I'm done?"

"Sure, we'll go to the park." Meredith says before wishing him luck. She turns and heads up to daycare where she is greeted eagerly by a very happy Bailey and Zola.

"Hi, mama!" Zola beams as she crashes into her legs. "Hiya, baby!" She adds a kiss to Meredith's belly.

"Hi, Zo. Did you have a good day?"

"Yep, mama! So good!" She giggles as Bailey comes running to them. Meredith hugs him tightly as he kisses her all over.

"So, guys, daddy is stuck in surgery for a little bit longer, what do you say we go to the park with the orange and blue slides while we wait for him?" Meredith asks.

"Yay!" Bailey squeals as he bounces up and down. Meredith laughs as she takes their hands and leads them out of daycare. As she's leading them though the lobby she sees Cristina in her street clothes as well. She's looking at the nursing station where, Meredith notices, Owen and Amelia are standing. They're leaning close to each other, lost in their own world. Meredith feels her heart break a little for Cristina and leads the kids in her direction.

"Come on guys, should we see if we can cheer up Auntie Cristina?" She smiles at the kids as they jump up and down instead of walk as Meredith walks in Cristina's direction. "Hey." She greets. "You done, too?"

Cristina looks up and tries to smile at Meredith and the kids. "Yeah, I'd steal a surgery from a resident, but I'll get yelled at again if I go over my hours. I don't feel like that tonight."

"Well, Derek is still in surgery, so we're gonna head to the park down the road while we wait. Would you like to join?" Meredith asks.

Cristina thinks for a moment, looking between Zola, Bailey and Owen and Amelia. "Okay, I guess." Meredith smiles at her choice as she leads them to the car.

"Mama, can we listen to Cinderella?" Zola asks as Meredith buckles her into her seat.

"Sure, sweetie. Just remember, we'll probably be there by the time it finishes." Zola nods as Meredith sits and starts the car. Cristina looks shocked or maybe scared, Meredith can't tell as Zola and Bailey sing along to "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes."

"I like that song!" Bailey says as it finishes and they pull into the park.

"Me too, buddy and you did a good job singing." Meredith praises. "Cristina, can you grab the plastic bag out of the glove compartment?" Cristina nods as she pulls out a plastic bag of snacks that Meredith shoves in her purse.

"Walk with me, Auntie Cristina!" Zola says as she grabs Cristina's hand and gets a vague smile out of her. They walk to a near by bench and sit down.

"You guys want a snack?" Meredith asks as the kids nod eagerly. She hands them each a granola bar and takes one for herself. "Want one?" She offers to Cristina.

"No thanks." Replies Cristina. "So, you come here often?" She watches as Meredith starts devouring another bar.

"Yeah, usually Derek or I will bring them here when we drive together in the morning and one of us gets off late." Meredith explains as Cristina nods.

"Done, mama! Can I go play?" Bailey asks.

Meredith giggles as she takes in her son's sticky hands. "Hang on sweetie, let's get that little face cleaned." She wipes Bailey and then Zola's face and hands before they run off to play on the swings. Meredith watches them for a few minutes, waving when Zola waves at her from her swing before turning to Cristina. "So… What happened today?"

Cristina sighs, "I don't know. I really don't, okay? She repeats when Meredith gives her a look. "I just want to be an excellent surgeon."

"You are!" Meredith interrupts.

"Yeah, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad to have at least someone to share it with. But, I know what I don't want also." She tries to explain to a confused looking Meredith.

"I didn't think I wanted this either, Cristina, remember? Now." She beams widely as she thinks of Derek, Zola, Bailey and the baby. "Now, I couldn't imagine it any other way." Cristina breathes defeated as she turns and looks at the kids. Meredith just shakes her head, she is surprised at how she used to be able to understand Cristina's reasoning to this. Their thoughts are interrupted by Meredith's phone ringing. "Hey there!" Meredith giggles as she answers her phone, biting her tongue as she listens to the warm, inviting voice of her husband. "Derek!" She laughs as Derek murmurs something sexy through the phone. They talk for a few minutes before determining that Meredith will pick him up shortly and order dinner on the way. She gathers the kids in the car and drives off. "You guys want quesadillas?" She looks at them in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah!" Bailey cheers as Meredith hits the number for their favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Cristina, we're having a Halloween party at my old house if you want to stop by." Meredith offers as they pull into the hospital.

Unsure of how to answer, Cristina just nods and says that she will try. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says to Meredith as she gets out of the car. "Bye, bye ZoZo. Bye, Bailey." Cristina waves at the kids before walking to her car. Meredith heads to the entrance where she sees Derek waiting.

"Hey!" He grins broadly as he gets into the car.

"Hi!" She responds, leaning in to kiss his warm lips. Derek responds eagerly by kissing harder before pulling away. He greets the kids and listens to them ramble about their day while Meredith drives to the restaurant.

"How was the rest of the surgery?" Meredith asks as they drive out of the restaurant parking lot, the food sending wonderful aromas throughout the car.

"Good, we got there in time. She had a smaller aneurysm that we didn't see before and it had a lot of blood for something that small. Derek explains.

"At least she survived, a family is happier tonight." Meredith smiles, reaching to squeeze Derek's hand. Derek returns her smile and nods back. Once they are home, they sit and enjoy their food while talking about their day. "Oh! Cristina came to the park with us. She was extra strange today." Meredith says suddenly.

"Yeah, Owen mentioned something was off today as well." Derek adds. Meredith recaps the first part of her day with Cristina while they herd the kids off to a quick bath and bedtime. Their discussion is halted as Zola and Bailey consume every bit of their attention. Derek watches in awe as Zola snuggles under one of Meredith's arms and Bailey the other while she reads "Hansel and Gretel" to the kids. He laughs as Bailey squeezes closer to Meredith at the scary parts and Zola gasps at the surprising parts until the kids finally allow sleep to come over them. Derek takes Bailey into his room while Meredith goes to change into her pajamas. She is just laying down with her cocoa butter for her belly when Derek walks inside. He smirks as he watches Meredith expose the skin of her belly before he pulls his shirt off. Pulling his pants down so that he is only in his boxers, he climbs into bed and nuzzles into her neck, kissing softly. "Mmmmm! Mer!" He moans softly into her neck, her smell intoxicates him as he feels her silly skin under his lips.

Meredith giggles as she rubs cocoa butter on her skin. "Derek" she murmurs, tilting her head to expose more skin for him to kiss. He smiles at her and cups her cheek, stroking gently as he guides her eyes to his.

"So, what were you starting to say about Cristina?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah! So, I told you about the surgery?"

"The super awkward ex-wife/ex-husband surgery and the discussion of the new girlfriend? You did; and I believe you were just saying something about right before she almost ran into me." Derek says cheerfully.

Meredith laughs and snuggles into his open arms, his warmth spreading through her like wildfire."Oh, yeah! So, I waited for Owen to leave and I asked her about what she said." She giggles at Derek's alertness as he listens to gossip. He nods eagerly, awaiting her next sentence. "She basically said that she's not sure how she feels about Owen moving on with Amy."

"But, she's never wanted what he wants." Derek looks, confused.

"I know, but then, later, when we were at the park she went on about how she wants to share her success with someone. Which makes sense, but it's like she implied that she thinks everyone wants kids or marriage." Meredith takes a breath and waits as Derek shakes his head. "Der?" She looks up with uncertainty into his eyes.

"Yes, Mer?" He tilts his head, giving her courage to express her mind.

"Is it wrong that I don't totally get her anymore?"

"Of course not, you guys are in different places." Derek strokes her cheek. "You guys want different things now." He kisses her forehead as she smiles at him. "Now!" He says jovially, "enough talking." His voice is deep with desire as he lays her on the pillow and wraps his legs over hers. "I want my wife!" Meredith has to think to breathe as her heart stops at his words.

"Hmm, and I want my husband." She strokes his stubble filled cheeks and runs her fingers back through his hair. Derek kisses her, little pecks at first before sweeping her lips into a deep kiss. He finds the hem of her shirt and lifts it up, throwing it to the side. She watches as his eyes travel over her naked breasts and stomach. Pushing on his chest, they change positions so that she is straddling him. They hold each other's face as their kisses intensify and they fight to get the others pants of first. Meredith trails her lips to his jawline, down to his neck. Her teeth nipping gently against his skin.

"Oh, Mer! Keep doing that!" He encourages as she begins to giggle. She moves lower, flicking his nipples with her tongue. Her hands massage his hard stomach, reaching his boxers. Smiling, she grabs his cock as his hands mix in her lustrous hair. She pulls his boxers lower and lower until finally he is exposed under her. Giving his hardening erection a quick kiss on the tip, she moves slowly back up his body. Derek growls with pleasure as he closes his arms around her securely and begins kissing down her chest. Meredith throws her head back, mouth open as she clutches him tightly. Derek kisses up and down the valley of her breasts over and over. Soon, he manages to get her pants off and slowly drags his hand over her thighs to her wetness. "Meredith" he whispers as he rests his head in the warmth of her neck as he pumps in and out.

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith chants as she buries her nose in his neck. He continues to pump in and out until Meredith feels an orgasm flow through her. They grip onto each other as she screams in ecstasy. As she starts to come down, she sits up and kisses Derek with an extreme intensity. Derek rubs his hard penis against her folds and begins to guide her on top of him. He helps her slide onto him, beaming proudly as she moans and screams his name. She begins to ride him as soon as she adjusts to his size and before long, they are both moaning happily as they feel the intense connections and sparks between them. They collapse together, Derek brushing Meredith's hair back after an intense orgasm. She runs her fingers through his thick curls as they pant, catching their breath. "Oh!" She sighs as she rests from the pleasure she just experienced. They just soak in the features of each other as they stroke their soft skin before falling asleep without an inch of ones skin untouched.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A few days later, in the early morning hours, Meredith is snuggled up against Derek in bed. She's in the middle of a great dream when she feels her blankets move and the bed bounce slightly, pushing her unwillingly away from Derek. There's a weight on her neck suddenly, followed by what feels like fingers. "Uhh!" She moans tiredly. Her eyes blink and once they are focused, her thoughts are confirmed. The fingers belong to Bailey and his arms are currently around Meredith's neck like a vice. "Bailey." Meredith mutters, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Mama!" His little voice quivers.

"What's wrong, baby?" Meredith whispers, pulling him close.

"Scared." He mumbles into her chest.

Meredith is waking up more as she mutters, "tell me what you're scared of, sweetie."

"IhadBdweam." He says, his mouth pressed into Meredith's skin.

"What?" Meredith responds.

Bailey takes a deep breath and looks up at Meredith. "I had a bad dream." He repeats as tears fall.

"Oh! Bails!" Meredith soothes, holding him close, cradling him the best she can with her belly. She kisses his head multiple times as he grips onto her pajama shirt. Eventually, Meredith moves to sit up, pulling him close on her lap. Bailey plays her hair as Meredith rubs his back, rocking back and forth. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He whimpers.

"Okay, you're okay. I got you." She comforts, kissing his head all over. Besides her, Derek stirs, reaching his arms out. Meredith giggles as Derek's face gets a confused and nervous look as he realizes that Meredith is not within arms reach. "Looks like daddy's scared too, buddy." She laughs as Bailey looks over to see Derek rub the sheets nearest to him before leaning forward. They watch as Derek smiles as he finally runs into Meredith's side. Derek finally manages to get his eyes open, taking a moment to focus.

"Hey." He says, his voice hoarse and filled with sleep. "What are you doing up, Mer? You okay?" Derek adds, not noticing the little boy wrapped in her arms as his eyes are still half closed.

"I'm good, Der. We have a visitor." Meredith looks at Bailey who is grinning shyly. Derek smiles as he notices his son snuggled in his wife's arms.

"We do!" Derek says as he sits up and rubs Bailey's arm. He leans in and kisses Bailey's blonde hair before moving up to kiss Meredith's cheek. "What's wrong, buddy?" Derek looks at his son's tear stained cheeks.

"He had a bad dream." Explains Meredith.

"Oh no!" Derek says sadly as he pulls himself closer to Meredith. He wraps an arm her waist, pulling her to him. The other arm goes around her front, placing a comforting hand on Bailey's back. Bailey grins at Derek and grips onto Derek's arm. "You're okay now, buddy." He smiles soothingly at the baby.

"Can I stay here?" Bailey says softly.

"Of course, sweetheart." Meredith rubs her cheek on his soft locks.

"How about mama and I tell you a happy story to help you sleep?" Derek asks. Bailey nods and smiles as he maneuvers so that he is on both of his parents laps. Derek presses into Meredith's side as her head goes to his shoulder. He grins at Meredith and then Bailey, rubbing his chest to calm him.

"Tell me a story of when I was a baby, daddy." Bailey says with a tired voice.

"Hmm, okay. Let's see." Derek thinks for a moment. "Ah! I got one." He smiles at the memory. "You laughed for the first time when you were four months old."

"I did? What was so funny?" Bailey asks, rubbing his eyes.

"You were laughing at mama making silly faces at you." Derek smiles as he watches Meredith blush, his heart warming as he remembers the first time he heard their identical laughs at the same time.

"Oh!" Bailey giggles happily. "What else?"

"One time, you fell asleep in your chair while you were eating." Meredith adds.

"I remember that! I think it was pancakes!" Derek laughs with Meredith. "Your Mickey Mouse toy was your favorite and you had a light up Mickey Mouse rattle that got to you to roll over." Bailey listens with awe as he grasps Derek's fingers.

"You loved when I read "Goodnight Moon." Meredith adds, she feels emotional as she remembers how little he was. Bailey laughs a little before it turns into a yawn. Derek and Meredith smile at each other as they watch Bailey get sleepy.

"You walked to me in the hospital." Adds Derek. "Then to Zola a few minutes later."

"Oh yeah!" Begins Meredith. "You were so excited after what happened with Zo."

"I still can't believe I missed it." Derek chuckles, looking at his wife. Meredith bites her tongue while smirking. They hear a small snore come from between them and smile happily as they see Bailey asleep.

"He's out." Meredith whispers, looking at Derek. He nods and kisses Bailey's head, brushing back his hair before helping Meredith maneuver him to the bed. Once Bailey is tucked in, Derek helps lead Meredith into as comfortable position as possible. Meredith pulls Bailey close to her and kisses his cheek. Derek pulls both of them closer, protectively as they drift back to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Wow! There is sure lots of Halloween stuff here!" Bailey exclaims as they stand in to doorway of their Halloween store later that day.

"Yeah! Lots and lots!" Zola chimes while holding Meredith's hand tightly.

"Let's go find the costumes, okay guys?" Derek asks, leading Bailey towards the isle indicating where to find costumes. "What would you like to get, Bails?"

"Nothing scary!" Bailey says as they pass some zombie and monster costumes.

"No, definitely not, sweetie." Meredith soothes.

"I wanna be a pwincess or a doctor. Maybe a doctor for sure cause I was a pwincess last year and the last year I was a fairy and that's almost like a pwincess." Zola rambles.

Meredith giggles, "okay, Zo. Let's see what we can find. They come upon the row of costumes that contained bright, colorful cartoon characters.

"Look, daddy! Tinkerbell!" Zola points at the green fairy costume.

"Yeah, Zo. That's pretty." He offers as he lets go of Bailey and grabs Meredith's hand. "You and Bailey could be Tinkerbell and Peter Pan."

"Nah, daddy." Bailey laughs, checking out a Chase costume.

"Matching costumes, Derek?" She giggles, resting her head on his shoulder. Soaking every chance she had to be close to him.

"Why not? It's cute." Derek laughs as Meredith joins and shakes her head.

"I guess it is." Meredith agrees after a moment of thinking.

"I like this one!" Bailey says, pulling a surgeon costume off the rack. "It looks like your scrubs!"

"Look! Doc McStuffins!" Zola cries.

"You guys wanna be those?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" They bot nod eagerly.

"Ok, let's check out what else we can find and pick out some decorations." Meredith smiles, wrapping her arms around Derek. They continue walking down the isles looking at all the options.

"Ooh! Buzz Lightyear!" Bailey shrieks. "There's Woody and Jessie, too!"

"Aww, look, mama! Belle and the Beast!" Adds Zola.

"Now, that would be a very cute paired costume." Laughs Meredith as they look. There was a mini sized yellow Belle dress and a toddler sized Beast costume. It even came with a replica of the head of the Beast.

"Look, Mer!" Derek pulls her over as he notices the tiny baby costumes.

Meredith looks up at Derek, completely reading his mind. "Oh, I know, Derek. Next year we get to get one of these!" She leans up and kisses Derek, cupping his cheeks as they moan blissfully. Meredith's hands run through his soft hair as the stare longingly at each other, Derek's hands resting on Meredith's waist. He eventually looks down at her baby bump and places a hand right under her belly button.

"Let's see what you will wanna be next year, sweetheart." Derek coos.

Meredith smiles and looks up at the choices, "oh! Look!" She laughs as she holds up a yellow baby chick costume.

"That's adorable." Derek laughs. "She can be a pumpkin, like Bailey was."

"I was a pumpkin, daddy?" Bailey pipes in, catching his parents conversation.

"You were, buddy. For your first Halloween." Meredith leans down and kisses his head.

"What was I, mama?" Zola asks.

"You were a ladybug." Meredith beams at her daughter, giving her a kiss as well.

"Cool!" Zola claps her hands in excitement.

Meredith laughs as she turns and notices another costume. "Oh, look at this!" She holds up a baby sized puppy costume. Derek pulls her into his arms as he looks at the black and white spotted costume.

"Too bad we can't get Bails or Zo to fit into that, it's really cute." He replies, kissing Meredith's neck, unable to pass up the opportunity. She shivers, leaning her head closer to him in order to encourage him.

"We could find bigger sizes. Kids, don't you wanna be puppies for Halloween?" Asks Meredith.

"No! A doctor!" Zola cries with a large smile.

"Yeah, no puppy!" Bailey adds, crossing his arms.

"Ok, then!" Derek smirks, "let's go pick out some decorations so that we can decorate." The kids cheer as they run ahead and Derek and Meredith refuse to leave each other's arms.

"Come on, daddy!" Zola calls as she watches Derek walk with his arms still around Meredith.

"We're coming, ZoZo. Be patient." Meredith smiles, looking at Derek. They walk down an isle with different knickknacks. There were lots of gravestones and skeletons on the shelves. Some cartoon-esc and others creepy and spooky.

"Listen to this!" Derek presses a button on one of the skeletons. It was sitting on a shelf and as soon as the button was pressed, it's eyes lit up green.

"Oh!" Zola says, leaning into Meredith, nervously.

"We won't get that, Zo." Meredith brushes her braids.

"Yeah, that was a little freaky." Derek nods and leads them elsewhere.

"These look better, Derek." Meredith looks around the next isle. This one had brighter looking decorations, but still spooky. She picks up an orange, black and gold wreath. "Look, Halloween colors." She shows it to everyone. "Here's one thing."

"Look, mama! A kitty!" Bailey says. He picks out a black cat in a pumpkin wearing a witch hat.

"I want this!" Zola holds up a spooky looking witch.

"Okay, put them in the cart." Instructs Meredith. They continue along, picking out different color fake pumpkins, some hanging bats and a sign that says "Boo!" In light up orange letters. Bailey picks out some wooden ghosts and Meredith finds banners that say "Happy Halloween" and "Trick or Treat."

"Wow, we sure got a lot." Derek looks into the cart as he places some orange pumpkin lights and purple icicle lights on top of the cartoon bat and vampire pillows in the cart. Meredith nods in agreement as they walk toward the front.

"Oh! Derek! Look at this." She holds up some wire spider webs and fake cotton web material.

"I never knew you enjoyed Halloween so much." Derek smirks, pulling her close.

Meredith shrugs, "neither did I. Guess I suppressed it or something." She smiles weakly, placing the items in her cart.

"Oh, Mer." He shakes his head.

"Daddy, can we get new buckets? They have Paw Patrol." Bailey holds up a Marshall shaped bucket.

"Yeah! See? They have a Cinderella one also." Zola pleads, her eyes twinkling with child mischief.

Looking at Meredith, "why not." He says before placing them in the cart and heading to checkout.

"We gots to listen to Monster Mash!" Zola exclaims happily as she swings her legs in her car seat once Derek buckles her into her seat. "That song is so funny!" She adds.

"Okay, Zo!" Derek smiles in the rear view mirror as he watches his daughter. He presses the CD button, filling the car with spooky, bouncy music. The kids had fallen in love with this song two days ago when Derek had bought the CD for their Halloween decorating day. Now, they have wanted to listen to it in the car to and from the hospital as well as to and from the store. Meredith turns and watches as Bailey and Zola move around and wiggle like the song.

"You guys are little monsters, huh?" Meredith giggles, reaching back to tickle their legs.

"Roar!" Bailey growls in response, making both adults laugh. Derek and Meredith look at each other proudly and smile as they wait at the light. When they pull into their driveway, Meredith pulls Zola out while Derek gets Bailey. Meredith goes to grab some bags out of the car when Derek stops her.

"I got it, Mer." He kisses her head gently and softly brushes some hair behind her ear. "Go in with the kids." He gives her their look and she can't argue. Derek makes two trips to and from the car before everything is inside. "Okay! Who's ready to decorate!?" He says loudly as the kids bounce towards him.

"What do we do first, daddy?" Zola asks as she watches Derek unpack bags. He looks around and thinks.

"Well, we have the things we already had all out, so why don't we dig into the bags and spread everything out?" Suggests Derek.

"Can we put some things in my room?" Bailey bites his lip as he asks.

"Sure, buddy. Let's turn on some music and get started." Derek exclaims, ruffling his hair.

"Yay! Dance party!" Zola giggles as she starts emptying bags. Meredith beams as she watches Bailey and Zola jump and dance around as they spread out pumpkin, ghost and cat decorations. They take out some fake spiders and place them on the floor.

"I've got some good dance partners." Meredith says looking at Derek with a grin. She pulls out some window clings and places them on the couch.

"What?! I'm a very good dancer." Derek smirks back, placing the lights he pulled out of the bag on the table. He does a little goofy dance towards Meredith, pulling her into his arms as she giggles uncontrollably. Burying her face in his chest, they sway together. Derek places a lingering kiss on her head as they continue until the song ends. When it ends, they pull apart, staring at each other.

"You're a very good dancer, Derek." She consoles.

"You're great to dance with." He replies. They are pulled apart by Bailey insisting that it was time to start decorating. Derek begins hanging pumpkin shaped orange lights around the windows and then purple and white ghost lights around tables and around a mirror. Meredith sets up some of the signs on the fireplace along with a couple of Bailey's wooden ghosts. The pillows are set on the couch and Zola's witch is places on a side table. They hang a ghost by the front door and some skeleton, mummy and coffin toys on some shelves. When all that was done, Meredith let's the kids place the window clings on the playroom windows and their bedroom windows. They watch as Zola and Bailey chatter and play while spreading orange, blue and purple pumpkins, skeletons, witches and cats all over the windows. Derek helps Meredith put up the spider webs throughout the house, complete with fake spiders. They set up the haunted house they had from when Zola was a baby in the playroom and fill it with Halloween characters. Before the kids begin playing, they pick out some new toys to place in their rooms.

"I want the singing mummies in my room!" Says Zola.

"I want this!" Bailey says, cuddling a pumpkin shaped pillow. He also picks out a little sign that says "Happy Halloween" with a cat and a witch to put on his dresser.

"Well, we're ready for Halloween guys!" Meredith says, examining their work.

"I can't wait, mama! I'm gonna get lots of candy!" Zola claps her hands in excitement.

"I bet you will!" Meredith smiles proudly at her. They spend the rest of the evening relaxing and eating dinner together before its off to bed for the kids. Meredith snuggles into Derek as she drifts off to sleep. Derek wrapping his arms protectively around his wife.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Ohh! Mer!" Derek moans in pleasure as Meredith drags her warm tongue down his neck. She pushes her fingers into his curls and pulls, knowing just what Derek likes. Her giggles make his heart warm as he cant resist but to hold her tighter and join in on the laughter. His eyes close in bliss as Meredith continues to kiss him hard.

"Der!" Meredith whispers huskily into his ear. She grinds on his erection and they laugh together. Meredith's fingers swiftly move Derek's boxers down, the last piece of clothing separating them. She bites her tongue in anticipation as she almost looses balance with her pregnant belly. Derek grins at her as he holds her steady. He leans to her ear and nips at her ear lobe, humming loudly. Meredith feels goosebumps creep all along her body as she throws her head back. "Ah!" She moans as she feels Derek twitch against her thigh. Lifting her head back up, she cups Derek's cheeks. Before she even has a chance, Derek leans in and kisses her. His arms snake up her back and press her against his chest as hers go around his neck. "I love you, Derek." She whispers as she slips onto him.

"Oh! I love you too, Mer." He moans, gasping as she begins to ride him. "That's it Mer! Faster!" He screams as she rides. Derek stares at her in awe, a huge smile on his face as he brushes her hair back as she continues. He bites at her neck, making her scream and squeeze his arms encouragingly. "Yes! I'm so close!" Derek grins at her full, perky breasts before he buries his head in her chest as Meredith kisses his head while they come together.

"Ahh!" Meredith pants as she comes down from her high, letting Derek support her fully. She rubs his back, up to his neck and then the stubble on his cheek. "That was amazing." She coos, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"It really was!" Derek says into her neck. He strokes her soft skin, it's so smooth, like silk and he can't get enough. Gently guiding her to the bed on her side he brushes back her hair with a smile. His eyes roam over her face as he props his head up with his arm, adoration shines through as he watches her. Meredith's cheeks are still flushed and her chest is heaving. She gives him a shy smile as she watches him look at her. "I don't wanna get up." He says after a while.

"I know, Der. But it's Halloween and the kids are going to be up very soon." She strokes his hair, playing with the curls at his neck. Giggling as he pouts.

"What time to we have to be at Alex's?" Derek asks.

"About 5, that gives enough time to eat and enjoy a bit of the party before we go trick or treating."

"Hmm, okay." Derek finishes, his lips pressing against hers. They stall a little while longer before standing to go brush their teeth.

"Oh!" Meredith cries suddenly as she rinses her mouth. Derek looks at her in panic and is immediately at her side.

"What is it, Mer? What's wrong?!" His arm goes around her back.

She leans her head back as she tilts her head back. "It's okay, just Braxton Hicks. Just a little tightening." She gives him a reassuring smile, but Derek is not convinced.

"Hmm, okay. But let's take it easy today. He rubs her back gently.

"Derek it's okay, totally normal.

"I know, but still. I don't wanna risk anything happening to you or the baby."

"I understand Der, but you heard Connie. Everything is perfect." Meredith strokes the back of his cheek lovingly.

"Mer…." He says, his eyes pleading. "If you feel it again, take a break, okay?"

Meredith looks deep into his eyes. "I will, Derek. Don't worry." She says as he wraps her into a hug, his head in the crook of her neck. Meredith rubs his back to console him, whispering reassurances to him.

"Thank you, Mer." He says after collecting himself. He gives her a quick peck on her cheek before heading out of the bathroom. Meredith finishes putting on some sweats and her hair up before joining. When she gets into the living room, Derek is making some French Toast with eggs.

"Smells good! She says as she comes up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

He closes his eyes in bliss. "Thanks, I figured a morning like this should start with the kids and your favorite. Meredith giggles and it vibrates through his back.

"Morning, mama!" Zola calls, running into the room. She's wearing orange and black Halloween pajamas with a black cat and a pumpkin on her shirt. Meredith smiles and holds out her arms for her daughter.

"Good morning, sweetie." She gives her a kiss before continuing. "You excited for tonight?"

"Oh yes, mama! So excited!" Zola nods eagerly. "Whatcha making, daddy?" She looks at Derek.

"French Toast, are you hungry?" Derek replies.

"Yes!" Zola giggles and runs to her seat as Derek places some food on her witch plate. He then hands her a sippy cup with bats and ghosts.

"Yummy, yummy!" Zola cheers with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, I totally agree, Zo. These are delicious!" Meredith exclaims, tasting the sweet syrup and crunchy French Toast. She closes her eyes while enjoying her food.

"Glad you guys like it." Derek smirks as he watches his girls. Bailey comes stumbling in wearing his rumpled skeleton jammies. He rubs his eyes before running up to Derek.

"Hi, daddy." He whispers, nuzzling his nose in his neck.

"Hey buddy." Derek greets, inhaling his sweet scent. "Mama and Zo are just finishing breakfast. Would you like some?" Bailey nods and holds onto Derek as he gets some food onto a pumpkin shaped plate for him. Meredith kisses her son good morning and fills up a ghost sippy cup. By the time Bailey is finished, he is his bubbly, happy self.

"When we getting candy?!" He asks, jumping up and down.

"Not until tonight, buddy." Derek laughs at his excitement.

"Oh! That's so far away! Bailey whines.

"I know, but it will be here before you know it!" Derek lifts him up for a hug. "How about we have a pumpkin cookie to hold you over." Derek bargains after seeing Bailey's pout.

"But it's mornin!" He counters.

"Well, it's a holiday and you ate your breakfast, so we can allow it this once." He watches as Bailey lights up, a huge smile filling his face.

"Zola! Daddy said we can have a cookie!" He calls to his sister.

"Woah!" Zola exclaims, shocked. She comes running from where she was talking with Meredith. Derek smiles as he guides the kids over to the counter where the container of orange, white and black Halloween cookies sat. There were pumpkins, ghosts and a few and the kids had baked them one afternoon a few days ago. Some were for just them, the others for the party. Meredith watches in awe as Derek hands each kid a cookie. She laughs at the knowledge that he can't say no, especially when Bailey makes that little face. Her heart fills with love as she sees Derek's eyes twinkle as he hands a ghost cookie to Zola. As the kids run to the table, she walks up and wraps her arms around Derek.

"Can't say no, huh?" She giggles as she rubs his back.

Derek responds immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Technically, he didn't ask. I suggested it because he was upset about waiting all day for candy." He smirks sheepishly.

"Mmhmm." Meredith giggles, roaming her hand upwards to squeeze his shoulders.

"But, yes, it is very hard to say no. Especially when he gives me that little pout. It's your pout." Derek confesses, tucking a piece of golden hair behind her ear. His eyes sparkle as he looks over her features.

"Ahh…" That's good to know." Meredith says with a deep, sultry tone. Her fingers trace down his chest and around the lining of his pants. She bites her tongue and gives him a wicked grin.

"Mer…" Derek chokes out when he realizes what she's doing. "Now you're just being mean." He growls as he kisses her while their laughter mixes together. Meredith moans in bliss as they kiss, her hands running through her hair.

"We can't do this now." Meredith groans as they pull away once the kiss gets hotter. She's breathing heavy as she roams Derek's distinguished face and his hard chest. Her gaze then drifts to the kids who were playing with the Haunted House right by where they were standing.

"I know, Mer. I know." Derek soothes as he cups her cheeks. He smiles softly at her before promptly pulling her into another kiss. They kiss intensely as Derek pulls her close and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Derek." She murmurs, tracing his cheekbone.

"I love you, too Mer. So much." He gives her a McDreamy smile and making her heart swell.

"I better get started cleaning." Meredith mumbles.

"You don't have to Mer, take it easy." Concern filling Derek's voice.

"I will, Derek. I need to this. My hormones are making me." She giggles. Derek laughs along before giving her a quick kiss before they pull apart.

"Ok then, I'll help." Derek insists.

Meredith beams eagerly as she gets a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Okay. You can start by rearranging the cabinets, disinfecting the kitchen and cleaning the bathrooms while I start washing baby clothes and washing the sheets and vacuuming. There were a lot of clothes in that box your sisters sent."

"What?!" Derek says, shocked as Meredith turns and bounces off to start. He shakes his head incredulously before turning as well and heading to the cabinets. Setting to work, he begins taking all of the cereals out. Unsure of what Meredith wants, he makes sure none of them are too empty and their tops are closed.

"Make sure they're alphabetized." Meredith instructs as she walks by with a mountain of baby clothes. "Also, clean the inside of the cabinets as well."

"Meredith!" Derek exclaims in shock, unable to hold in the laugh. "You weren't like this with Bailey."

She sticks her head out from the laundry room. "Every pregnancy is different Derek. Maybe it's because it's a girl?"

"Maybe." Derek chuckles as he sets to work. He continues with the cereal cabinet before moving on to the pantry, the fridge and then where they keep pots and pans. Meredith washes and folds loads of baby clothes, sheets and towels. She goes about putting things in closets and drawers in the baby's room. Derek stops and watches her as she quickly goes about finding the perfect spot for everything before returning to finish his tasks. She dusts the dressers and wipes out the drawers. Once she is done with the baby's laundry, she goes about changing everyone's beds and wiping down all the furniture. She stops in the middle of wiping down a drawer to hold her stomach again.

"Ouch." She moans as she feels another Braxton Hicks contraction.

"Mer, come take a break." Derek says with concern after he walks in and sees her holding her stomach. He immediately wraps his arms around her as she begins to relax.

"It's gotta be perfect." She says firmly. "That was only the second one today."

"Okay, Mer. But that is still saying to stop." He starts sweetly. " Also, everything is perfect, Mer." Derek smiles softly, pulling her closer towards him. "It is because you made it so just by doing all of this." He beams at her proudly as she looks down. "Meredith" he whispers reverently, lifting her chin. She finally looks into his eyes and feels her body relax. He smiles more than he thought he could as he sees her relax. Cupping her cheeks, he kisses her softly feeling any remaining tension melt away. "Come, Mer." He starts as they pull away. "Let's get some lunch and watch a movie with the kids."

Meredith thinks for a moment before nodding. "Okay." She whispers, pecking his cheek. "Thank you, Derek." She says. "For helping me and keeping me calm." Meredith finishes when Derek gives her a questioning look.

"My pleasure!" Derek says as they head out of the room. "Hey, Zo, Bailey, you hungry?" He asks as they see the kids in the living room.

"Wow, it's 1:30 already?!" Meredith says in shock.

"Guess so." Derek replies with a chuckle as he grabs some bread and cheese out of the cabinets.

"Can we watch "Mickey's Treat?" Zola asks Meredith sweetly.

"Sure, that sounds perfect!" Meredith smiles at her daughter as Bailey and Zola bounce over to the couch. Derek watches with a full feeling of love in his chest as he makes grilled cheese from the kitchen. He watches how she sits with a huge smile in the middle of the couch, Zola and Bailey immediately snuggle into Meredith's open arms. Bailey resting his head on Meredith's belly and Zola's on her chest. He pictures a little baby sitting right there with them and feels the feeling swell.

"Is there room there for me?" Derek jokes as he carries a tray of sandwiches over to them.

Zola giggles as she lifts her arms, "I can sit on your lap, daddy!" She says.

"Thank you, princess." Derek coos as she moves for a second so he can sit. Zola climbs quickly into his lap as he places the tray down.

"Cool!" Bailey screams when he sees the sandwiches. On the tray were a bunch of Pumpkin and ghost shaped sandwiches.

"Wow, Derek!" Meredith says in awe as she reaches for one. Derek smirks proudly at her as they all take bites and moan with pleasure.

"I thought you guys would like these."

"You are amazing." Meredith says as she settles into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his chest.

"Yummy, daddy." Bailey agrees as he snuggles back into Meredith and she tightens her hold on his chest. They watch the rest of the movie together and as the end credits roll, Derek turns to Meredith.

"Anymore Braxton Hicks?" He asks.

"Nope." Meredith gives him a strong, reassuring smile.

"Mmm, I'm glad." Derek smiles as he kisses her. He holds her chin tenderly as he pulls back to gaze into her eyes. "Our baby was telling you to take a break."

"She really is her daddy then." Meredith smiles, feeling tears in her eyes. Derek smiles as rests his forehead on hers. A moment later, he feels a poke on his stomach. He looks down to meet the blue eyes of Bailey.

"I wanna kiss!" He smiles.

"Yeah! Me too!" Zola pipes in loudly.

Meredith and Derek smirk mischievously. "Oh yeah?!" Derek begins. He lifts Zola into the air and places her in between him and Meredith. Tickling her once she was settled. Then, Meredith pulls Bailey over her belly and places him next to his sister. She immediately showers Bailey with kisses, all over his face, head and the side of his neck. Derek does the same to Zola. The kids shrieks of joy filling the room. Suddenly, Derek switches Zola with Bailey and the kids wiggle as they get covered in kisses by the other parent.

"Daddy!" Bailey calls as Derek's stubble gives his cheek an extra tickle.

"Mama!" Zola laughs as Meredith kisses her cheeks over and over. She beams at Meredith as they catch their breath. Bailey looks up at Derek with adoration as he places a little hand on his cheek. "I love you mama." Zola says softly, "to the moon and back."

Meredith feels tears form as she looks at Zola. "Me too, Zo, too the moon and back." She strokes her hair gently before looking at Bailey. "I love you to the moon and back also, buddy."

"You too, mama! And daddy!" Bailey adds.

"I love you too, daddy. So much! Like mama." Zola looks at Derek.

"I love you guys so much as well." Derek says softly but sincerely as he kisses their heads. He stops to beam at Meredith before kissing her deeply. She smiles widely as she feels all of his love seep through in that kiss.

"Hey, daddy, is it time for the party yet?" Zola asks.

Derek pulls away, reluctantly and looks at the time. "Well, it is just about time to get ready." He is met with excited giggles as he gives the news. "Let's go pack up the things we need to take over there and head over." Nodding in agreement, the kids go run to play for a few minutes while Meredith and Derek pack up the cookies, some drinks and a few decorations.

"Okay, Zo, Bailey, time to get dressed." Meredith calls while holding their costumes. She helps Zola get into her Doc McStuffins costume as Bailey is helped by Derek.

"Can you do my hair like her's mama?" Zola wonders.

"Sure sweetie, let's go into the bathroom." Meredith and Zola walk hand in hand to do Zola's hair while Derek continues with Bailey.

"Okay, bud! You look awesome!" Derek says as he places the navy scrub shirt over his head. "Here's your stethoscope and the costume even comes with a pen light." Bailey watches in interest as Derek helps him get into his costume.

"I have to wear my converse, like mama!" Bailey says with a big smile.

"You sure do!" Derek beams as he grabs Bailey's navy blue converse. He places them on his feet and then pulls two items out of a bag. "Ok, Dr. Shepherd, what scrub cap would you like to wear?" Derek shows him his light blue wave scrub cap and his fishing scrub cap.

Bailey lights up at the thought of wearing his dad's scrub cap. "Blue one! Mama likes that one, but not as much as ferryboat scrub cap."

"That's right, buddy." Derek grins with pride. He places the cap on his head and pulls him in for a hug. Just then, Zola comes walking out with Meredith. "Well, don't you look beautiful, Dr. Shepherd." Laughs Derek.

Zola giggles as she runs into Derek's arms. "We're doctors, just like you and mama. I even gots shoes like mama."

"Me too!" Bailey squeals.

"You do! I love them and you look exactly like daddy with that scrub cap." Meredith smiles.

"We better, go. We still have to pick up the food." Derek says after a few minutes of talking about their costumes. They all pile into the car and head to the Italian restaurant where they pick up some lasagna, ziti, salad and garlic bread for the party. Soon they reach Meredith's old house, now Alex's. The kids run up to the door with their buckets and wait as Derek helps Meredith out of the car. They grab the food and other packages and join the kids at the door.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Alex says as he opens the door.

"Hi, Uncle Alex!" Zola says, waving.

"Oh, there you are Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Shepherd." Alex plays, "we've been waiting for your consult." He holds his hand out to the kids and pulls them inside. The kids squeal in amazement as they look around at the orange and black decorations. Tables covered in orange with bats hanging all over. Pumpkins hanging on the walls and quite a few balloons.

"The place looks great, Alex." Meredith says from her spot in Derek's arms.

"Thanks. It was mostly Jo though. Come on in, Jackson and April are already here. He leads them into the living room where Jackson was sitting with April, drinking a beer. Alex takes the food from Derek and they sit down to talk with the others.

"Hi, Auntie April." Bailey runs up to where his parents were sitting.

"Oh, Bailey, you look just like your daddy." She rubs his head with a smile.

"Thanks! I have shoes like mama, too!" He lifts up his foot to show April. Bailey turns to Derek, "when do we get to go trick or treating?"

"Soon, Bails. We gotta wait for more people to come and we can start eating and then we can go."

"Uh! Okay!" He says, exasperated.

"Who all is coming?" Questions April.

"Everyone basically, I also invited a few parents from day care and Cristina." Meredith explains.

"Oh! Speaking of her, she was really odd when I was in surgery with her and Owen yesterday." States Jackson.

"Yeah, she's been like that." Adds Meredith.

"I wonder what's going on with her?" April wonders.

"She's feeling lost. Everyone is moving on from just surgery and she doesn't know how to deal." Derek explains.

"That's sad." Jackson adds as Alex joins them.

"Yeah, it was all cool when we were interns, but now there are other things." Says Alex.

"Hey guys!" Says Arizona as she enters the room with Callie and Sofia. "Jo let us inside."

"Hey! You look very pretty, Sofia!" Meredith says to the little girl who is dressed up as Princess Sofia.

"Thanks." She smiles softly, squeezing Callie's hand.

"Sofia!" Zola exclaims, seeing her best friend.

"Wow, you look adorable, Dr. Shepherd." Callie addresses Zola who beams proudly.

"I'm just like mama and daddy!" She explains.

"You sure are, now, are you ready for lots of candy?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah! But we have to have dinner first."

"We do." Agrees Arizona. With that, the kids go play while the adults continue talking. Derek holding onto Meredith the whole time.

"How do you feel? " he whispers so that only she can hear.

"I'm great, Der. No contractions." She smiles as her eyes twinkle with love at the sight of him.

He wraps his other arm around her front and nuzzles in her neck. "Good, Mer." Giving her neck a kiss he relishes in how she leans into him, her giggle echoing in the room.

"Mama! Come look at the cool monster bowl Uncle Alex has." Bailey runs up and pulls on her hand.

"Hmm, okay sweetie." She laughs as Derek pouts and holds her tighter.

"But I'm comfy." Whines Derek.

"I'll be right back, Der." Meredith giggles, sweeping her fingers through his hair.

"Seriously, dude?!" Alex laughs, causing Derek to accidentally loosen his grip and Meredith to stand. She leans down and kisses him quickly while hearing April "aww" sweetly.

"It's okay, Der." She gives him a smile. "Come on, Bails." She picks him up and he wraps his arms around her neck.

"Mer." Derek calls, he gives her a look that tells her to be careful.

"It's okay, Derek." She whispers and scurries off in the direction Bailey pointed. After they check out the bowl that croaked like a zombie when you put your hand inside they hear a knock. "I'll get it." Meredith shouts with Bailey in her arms.

"Hi, Uncle Richard!" Bailey exclaims when he sees the visitor.

"Hello, well don't you look just like your parents. Should I schedule an O.R for you?" Richard pokes his belly as he steps inside. "How are you doing, Meredith?" He asks.

"Good, glad you could make it, everyone is inside." She explains as he goes to see everyone. Before sh can shut the door, more guests from daycare arrive. "We're getting closer to trick or treating." Meredith says to Bailey who gasps.

"Yay!" He cheers.

"Um, hey." Comes a voice from the doorway.

"Auntie Cristina!" Bailey says happily. She smiles lightly at him and then back to Meredith

"Hey! I'm glad you came." Meredith greets. Cristina gives her a small smile and steps inside.

"Look, Auntie Cristina, I have a scrub cap just like daddy and shoes like mama!" Bailey shows.

"You do Bails! You are just as adorable as daddy, too." Meredith giggles, kissing Bailey repeatedly.

He squirms in her arms, "mama! No kiss in before surgery." He laughs and wiggles down, running into the room with Meredith after him.

"There you are!" Derek breathes, holding his arms out for her.

"We got sidetracked by people coming in and now Cristina is here." Meredith takes her place back inside Derek's warmth. He kisses her head and they continue taking with their friends. A little while later Bailey and Tuck arrive and at that point they decide to begin eating. Meredith gets Zola settled with her food while Derek sets up Bailey. "You want to wear my scrub cap, Zo? She asks, pulling out her purple one.

"Yeah! Now I really look like you, mama!" She exclaims.

"That's right, Zo." Meredith laughs. They eat quickly and very soon Zola and Bailey are begging to get candy.

"Hey, Mer." Cristina walks up. "I'm gonna go." She says.

"What?! Stay, hang out here while we take the kids."

"No, I'm gonna go." She insists.

Remembering what Derek said, Meredith sighs. "Okay." She gives in, "I'm really glad you came, though." Cristina smiles and turns towards the door just in time for Owen to walk inside. They glance at each other before Owen walks further inside while Cristina leaves.

"She's leaving already?" Owen asks Meredith.

"Yep." She looks at the box in his arms. "What do you have here?"

"Oh! I uh made some cupcakes for the kids. I know they will have enough sugar, so if you want to take them home for later that's fine."

"Oh! That's great, Owen, thanks!" Meredith says eagerly. "Today is about sugar, but these will definitely be eaten one way or another." Her eyes glance at the chocolate cupcakes with bright orange frosting.

"Time to go, mama!" Zola cheers while holding Derek's hand.

Giggling at her daughter, she grasps her hand. "Let's go, doctors." She says pretending to use her doctor voice. She smiles sweetly at Derek as they head out.

"This way!" Bailey points, leading Zola and all their little friends in one direction. They run up to the first house. Meredith wraps her arms around Derek and he immediately reciprocates. She kisses his neck as she watches as Zola and Bailey race back to them.

"I gots three pieces!" Zola exclaims.

"I got three Reese's! My favorite." Bailey counters.

"Wow!" Derek says enthusiastically. He leads them, Meredith still wrapped in his arms to the next house. They continue walking along, the kids running up to the houses and then back to show off their loot.

"Was this like you and your sisters?" Meredith asks.

Derek thinks for a moment. "Yep, except as we got older, Mark and I used to like more tricks than treats." He laughs at the memories.

"Oh yeah?" She giggles. "Like what?"

"You know, the usual. Spiders in the candy, scaring them." He squeezes Meredith tighter. "Mark made me do them though."

"Sure, Derek." Meredith placates, smirking knowingly. They approach the last house and the kids run up and knock on the door.

"Trick or treat!" They hear them call. There are lots of cheers as the kids get their prizes.

"Wow! I got a huge lollipop, Bailey!" Zola shows her brother.

"Me too!" He shows her a big, blue lollipop. Meredith watches her kids with wonder, love and awe as she walks in the love of her life's arms.

"Come on guys, let's go back and look at everything." Meredith hears Derek instruct. Once they get back, Zola and Bailey sit in the middle of the floor with all their friends and dump out their buckets.

"Remember, guys, you can have two pieces tonight." Reminds Meredith. The kids nod in understanding picking up all their candy to examine. The whole room is filled with kids cheering, bargaining and exploring all their candy. Finally, Zola makes her way with her candy to Meredith's lap. She shows Meredith what she picked and settles in with her treat. "I can't believe my mom didn't like this." Whispers Meredith to Derek as she strokes Zola's hair.

"I can't believe it either. Did you even get candy?" He says with his nose nuzzled against her cheek.

"Eh, sometimes at the nurses station or at a school Halloween party." Shrugs Meredith.

Derek shakes his head. "Bails." He says as the little boy looks up at him. "Can you give mama a big piece of candy, one of the bigger ones?"

Bailey considers this for a minute. "Okay!" He swipes through his candy and picks out a full sized Snickers bar and grabs a bag of M and M's. Standing, he heads to where his parents sat. "Here daddy."

"Thanks, buddy. Now, what do you say, Mer?" He gives her a smirk as she looks at him.

"Huh? I don't know. Please?" She wonders.

"Gotta say Trick or Treat!" Bailey exclaims.

"What?!" She laughs.

"You gotta say it Mer." Derek adds seriously.

Meredith shakes her head. "Trick or Treat." She giggles.

"Good job, mama!" Zola pipes in from Meredith's lap. Meredith blushes from the intensity of Derek's loving gaze as she accepts the treat.

"Thanks, Derek." Her voice is sincere as she cuddles closer. She sits back in his arms as she enjoys her treat. They watch the kids and just chat with their friends until both kids crash in their arms. With that, they decide to head home. Once the kids are tucked in snugly, Meredith and Derek snuggle together, not an inch of skin untouched. Derek rubs her back and kisses her head lovingly as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, Mer." Derek whispers as he feels her fall into a deep sleep and he follows right behind.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi! I had better timing this time, lol. Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me so happy and really motivate me, I love this story so much. Please read authors note at the end.

Chapter 31-

"Mama!" Bailey runs up to Meredith a few days after Halloween. He has a huge grin across his face as he sees his mom walk into daycare.

"Hi, baby boy." Meredith coos as she reaches Bailey. "You ready for our mama and son afternoon?"

"Oh yes!" He claps his hands eagerly.

"Me too, do you think daddy and Zo caught any fish?" Meredith asks. Today they decided to make sure they got in some special time with the kids before the baby arrived. Meredith and Bailey went to the hospital until noon and Zola and Derek went fishing. Now it was Derek's turn to be at the hospital with Zola in daycare.

"I hope so! Fishies are yummy!" Bailey exclaims as they walk to the elevator.

"They are" Meredith giggles in response. When they see the doors open they are greeted by familiar faces.

"Hey!" Derek beams brightly at his wife and son.

"Hey yourself." Meredith smiles, blushing at the intense gaze Derek gives. "Hi, ZoZo!" Moving her gaze to her daughter.

"Mama! We caught two big fishies!" She holds out her arms way out to show the enormity.

"Really? Wow, Zo! I'm so proud of you." Meredith says happily as she looks back up at Derek.

"She did great, Mer. I was thinking I'd grill them tonight?" Derek says as she nods with excitement. His eyes meet Meredith's and both sets of eyes fill with desire. Like magnets, they are drawn together. Meredith wraps her arms around his waist and he places one hand on her waist. He uses his other hand to run his fingers through her hair before stroking her cheek. Lightly pulling her chin closer, he kisses her softly. Meredith kisses back, rubbing her tongue against his lips. He takes this as a cue to let her enter into a deeper kiss. She moans as she relishes in her husband.

"I missed you." Her voice is soft as she pulls away.

"Me too." He says as he gives her a loving look. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I think baby has fully turned and is enjoying pushing her hands against my bladder because I have had to pee all day!" Meredith groans.

"That just means she is getting closer. I'm sorry that had to happen though." Derek frowns, pulling her into her a big, warm hug. He looks down after holding Meredith for a couple minutes at her belly and smiles. "Hi, baby! We can't wait to see you, please be nice to mama." Meredith giggles as she watches Derek bend down in the middle of the hospital and kiss her belly. Then, he looks over at Bailey. "You all ready to spend an afternoon with mama?" He lifts him up high into the air.

"Yeah! Then we gets to come home and eat yummy fish!" Bailey chirps.

"That's right bud, we caught your favorite, trout." Derek laughs. Bailey gasps and hugs Derek happily. They spend a minute more chatting before they head their separate ways.

"Where should we go to lunch, buddy?" Meredith asks, leading Bailey out to the car. He thinks seriously as Meredith unlocks the car and gets him inside.

"Frelard's, for pizza!"

"Oh, the place with the cool toy area?" Wonders Meredith.

"Yeah!" Bailey nods. Meredith gets in and begins driving. She feels the baby kick and she smiles, resting her hand on her belly and driving with the other. "So, what did you do in day care today?" She glances at Bailey briefly.

"Umm, played with blocks, practiced numbers, listened to a story."

"That sounds like a busy day, buddy. What was the story about?"

"Fall." He responds. "Then we colored some leaves yellow and red and orange."

"Sounds like lots of fun." Meredith replies as she drives along. They reach a casual looking building that was a rustic brown color. There was a huge metal pizza hanging above the restaurant next to the sign. As they walked in Meredith and Bailey could smell the wonderful aroma of garlic, cheese and tomato sauce. On one side there were blue plastic tables and chairs next to steps to a play area for kids. It had some blocks, a little kid table, some puzzles and a big chalkboard on the wall.

"Can I play while we wait?" He asks, tugging on Meredith's hand.

"Sure, sweetie, let's order first." Meredith says as they approach the cashier. She lifts Bailey into her arms as they look.

"Careful, mama." Bailey warns as she groans from the weight. Meredith smiles warmly at him as he is the splitting image of Derek in this moment. The cashier smiles at them as she waits for the order.

"Um, can we get a medium pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni." She begins.

"Spinach too, mama!" Bailey says seriously.

Meredith laughs as she tickles his belly. "You are so your daddy. I think we should start calling you by your first name." She tickles more as Bailey laughs.

"Then how would you tell me and daddy apart?" Bailey says between gasps.

"You got me." Meredith says pretending to give up, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, add some spinach to that." They take their drink cups to fill and go sit and wait. Meredith sits at a table right next to the play area while Bailey plays. Bailey is drawing on the chalkboard when their pizza arrives. "Come here, Bails." She calls. He comes running up and Meredith helps him climb into the seat. She washes his hands before serving him a piece of hot, steamy pizza. He takes little sips of his chocolate milk as he waits for it to cool and examines the treat that comes along with the kids meal.

"Pizza is yummy." He adds with a mouthful.

"Sure is, sweetie." Meredith reaches over to wipe some sauce off his face.

"When's my sister gonna be here, mama?"

"Very soon, sweetie. She's almost done growing." Meredith replies.

"I can't wait. I wanna help."

A warming sensation fills Meredith's chest as she looks at Bailey. "Oh, sweetie. You will! Daddy and I are gonna need lots and lots of help."

"Like what?"

"Well, when we change the baby's diaper, you can help by holding her hand or handing me a wipe. You can bring her a pacifier when she needs one." Meredith lists as Bailey nods eagerly. "You and Zo can play quietly while the baby is sleeping. You know what I was thinking?" She gets an idea suddenly.

"What'sdat?" Bailey asks with his mouth full of pizza.

"Well, when she is napping, that would be a great time for me, you, Zola and daddy to do something nice together. Maybe read books or color?"

"I love doing those things!" Bailey squeals. Meredith giggles and bites her lip happily. They finish their lunch and head out to the car.

"Wanna go to the bookstore?" Meredith asks. Bailey agrees and she begins driving in that direction. When they get there Meredith and Bailey pick out a couple books and sit in the kids section and read. Meredith cherishes his warmth as she holds him close. Once they are finished, Bailey gets up and roams the shelves. He looks at some baby books on one shelf and finally finds a book all about animals. It's one of the touch and feel series.

"I read to baby?" Bailey asks. Meredith is so shocked that she doesn't answer until Bailey repeats the question.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Bails, that is a perfect idea." She giggles at how he holds the book and gets up close to her belly. Quickly, she grabs her phone and sets it on video. She clicks record just as Bailey begins talking.

"Baby, this is book about aminals." He breathes in and opens. "This is a yellow doggy. This is a kitty. It's black and white." He turns to the next page. "This is a bird and this is a chicken." Bailey continues to read the whole book, leaving a stunned Meredith. When he is done, Meredith hits the end button and scoops Bailey into her arms.

"Derek Bailey Shepherd, I am so proud of you!" Meredith hugs him close. Bailey beams at Meredith before she kisses him profusely. "I'm gonna send this to daddy and then we're gonna buy this book for you to read to the baby before and after she gets here." Bailey smiles and squeals with joy as he watches Meredith type a text to Derek. She mentions in her text that they need to bring Zola to pick a book to read as well. They gather their belongings and head home. Bailey suggesting playing Paw Patrol until Derek and Zola get home.

They indeed spend the rest of the time breaking out every single one of Bailey's Paw Patrol toys. When Derek walks in with Zola, the entire living room is covered with toys. "Wow!" Derek says, shocked. Meredith looks up at him and beams.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey is the first one up, running into Derek's open arms.

"There's my boy! He exclaims, hugging him. "I saw what you did, bud. You are wonderful." Derek doesn't waste a minute in mentioning the video Meredith sent.

"Mama!" Zola calls, slamming into Meredith.

Meredith giggles as she holds Zola tight. "Hi, baby girl, I missed you."

"I missed you, too mama." Zola says into her neck. Meredith opens her eyes to meet Derek's warm, blue eyes.

"I agree with, Zo." Derek smirks as he holds his free hand out to help Meredith stand. "Hey!" He smiles as Meredith finishes standing and presses herself against his body.

She strokes Zola's hair with one hand and rubs Derek's side with the other. "I missed you, too." Her lips meet his as they share a kiss.

"You hungry?" Derek asks when they pull away.

"Very." Replies Meredith.

"Okay then, Bailey help clean up your toys and then you can help me with the fish.

"Okay, daddy!" Bailey exclaims. He hurries to put away his toys with help from Meredith. Then, he hurries to the kitchen where Derek was deboning and cleaning the fish. Meredith takes Zola and begin a princess tea party.

"Hey, Zo. Should we get you a book to read to your sister like Bailey?" Meredith asks as she sits and waits for her tea.

"Yeah! A princess book!" Zola beams.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow since we're off."

Zola nods. "Here mama. It's hot!" She hands her the chip cup from her Beauty and the Beast play set. "You can have one cake, that's all." Her tone is serious and Meredith can't help but hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Meredith asks.

"Yep, 'cause we gonna have dinner."

"True, Zola. But you make the best cakes." Meredith compliments, "I don't know if I can have just one!" She pokes Zola's belly, making her laugh.

"Ya can have more after you eat your dinner!"

"Okay miss Zola." Agrees Meredith. "This is great tea, what kind is it?"

"Uhh, blueberry and lemon." She begins. "Oh! And cookie."

"Oh my, what a combo." Meredith exclaims. They continue playing, Zola talking about her day while giving Meredith lots of tea. Soon, Derek enters the room and gets lost in the image of his wife and daughter playing. His face fills with a large smile as his heart fills with love. He loves watching how wonderful Meredith is with both kids. So patient and loving as she responds animatedly to everything Zola says.

"Dinner's ready ladies." He smirks as he places his hands on Meredith's shoulders, rubbing gently.

"Good, because I'm starving!" Meredith says as she turns in her seat. Derek bends to help her stand while Zola races to the patio. Derek and Bailey had set up the picnic table with green paper plates and cups for everyone. In the middle of the table sat cooked trout with biscuits, salad and some rice. "Smells delicious, Derek." She adds as she takes her seat.

"I helped too, mama! Daddy let me turn one of the fishy packets." Bailey states, bouncing in his seat.

"Is that so?!" Meredith exclaims. "Well, you did great too, sweetie." She strokes his blonde locks as Bailey beams with pride. Meredith moans happily as she takes a bite. "Delicious!" She murmurs, smirking at Derek. They continue eating until every last bite is finished and for dessert, Derek brings out some ice cream to eat as the last of the sun sets.

"Alright, time for bed kids." Derek says after they had long finished their ice cream and were watching the Seattle lights twinkle from their porch swing.

"Aww, daddy!" Bailey whines as Derek stands and lifts him into the air.

"I know bud, but we're off tomorrow and we wanna be well rested to have some fun!" He tickles his little belly, making him laugh. Bailey reluctantly agrees and rests his head on Derek's shoulder. Meredith and Zola head behind them as they all go to the bathroom to begin their bedtime routine.

After their teeth were brushed, pajamas put on, and kids were in bed, Meredith lays in bed while Derek is brushing his teeth. He comes out of the bathroom and watches as she rubs cocoa butter on her stomach. His smile is broad as he strides over to the bed. Meredith looks up and meets his fiery gaze. "What?" She giggles.

Derek crawls onto the bed, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Mmmmm!" He moans, creating goosebumps along her soft, warm skin. "We need to stock up." Derek whispers huskily as he gently straddles her.

Meredith rubs his shoulders as she basks in the bliss. "What do you mean?" She musters.

"Soon we won't be able to do this for six weeks."

"Oh!" Meredith breathes in understanding. "Yes, those are gonna be six, long, hard weeks."

"Exactly, Dr. Grey." Derek mumbles, trailing his tongue along her carotid. He can feel her pulse beating rapidly. He moves her cocoa butter out of the way as he kisses up her chin to her lips. Derek feels her hands run through his curls, pulling. He moves his hands to lift up her shirt, smiling at her bare chest. Balancing his hands on the bed, he kisses lower and buries his nose right in the valley of her warm breasts. His breathing gets quicker as he runs his tongue against her skin.

"Derek! More!" Meredith shouts as her head goes back. She holds his neck and let's one hand trail to the hem of his shirt. Ripping it off, Derek immediately brings his lips back to her hard nipple. Her belly impedes their ability to get as close as they would like, so Derek trails his hands frantically all over her body. He feels the goosebumps form on her soft skin and licks his lips before going up to her neck.

"You are so incredible, so gorgeous, Meredith." He croons into her ear as they struggle to get Meredith's pants off.

"You make me feel so amazing, Derek." Meredith coos as she rubs his chest, she is lost in his bright, blue eyes. Derek grins at her, his chest exploding as he kisses her passionately. She moves her hands down to his pants and slips them down his legs. His cock springs out hard and ready. Taking her hand, she squeezes it with a smirk. Loving how he gasps at the sensation. Derek adjusts so his body isn't pressing too much weight onto the baby. He meets Meredith's eyes and smiles as he places his fingers inside of her wetness. She rubs his thighs as he pumps his fingers in and out.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek moans as he feels her tighten around him. He leans over her and runs the fingers of his other hand in her curls as she clutches his hips, trying to prolong the pleasure. She guides his hand to her breast and he begins massaging. "You're so close, Meredith!" He moans. Her breath begins to speed up and she feels her orgasm wash over her. She screams in pleasure instantly. Derek collapses over her carefully as they kiss. Meredith's hands grabbing his neck and Derek's caressing her cheek. After kissing frantically, Meredith pushes on his chest and they change position. They laugh as she straddles him and cups his face, kissing hard and fervently. Meredith's hands roam all over his hard and sweaty chest as she grinds against him. He thrusts up to indicate that he needs her and she helps him guide his penis to her entrance. Meredith buries her face in his neck as they connect.

"Oh!" Meredith moans softly as she wraps him tightly into his arms. Derek begins to thrust upwards causing her to moan in ecstasy and snuggle closer into his chest. He pauses as they both pant and stare into the others eyes. As Derek takes her face and kisses her, she begins riding him. Their orgasms come together several minutes later bursting through their veins. They grasp onto each other as they come down. Derek alternating between rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Meredith twists her fingers into the curls at the back of his neck. They rest together, inhaling their warm inviting scents. Soon after they catch their breath, a familiar feeling arises in both and they pull back and smirk. Meredith raises her eyebrow suggestively and they laugh as they begin another round and then another. It's late when they fall asleep all cuddles together and sated for the night.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A couple of mornings later, Derek pulls the car into their space at the hospital. He runs around to the passenger side and opens the door for Meredith. "Thanks, Derek." She smiles before kissing him, brushing his hair back. "Oh!" She giggles. Her hand takes Derek's and places it on her stomach.

"Wow! She's kicking up a storm!" Derek laughs as they look at her belly.

"Daddy!" Bailey calls from his seat.

"Coming, buddy." Derek steals one last glance at Meredith before turning to get his son.

"Mama, get me!" Zola smiles from her spot.

"Okay, sweet girl." Meredith replies and helps Zola out of her seat. She smiles at Derek as they meet in front of the car and clasp hands. They walk into the hospital together, Zola holding Meredith's other hand and Bailey holding Derek's. Stopping at the elevator, Zola looks up at Meredith.

"I love the new book I gots my sister." She says matter of fact.

"Me too sweetie. You did such a good job reading." Meredith answers.

"You're gonna be ready for first grade instead of Kindergarten next year." Derek boasts.

"My baby isn't going to grow up anymore, Derek." Meredith says nervously.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek whispers, pulling her into his arms. "I don't want her to grow either." He kisses her head softly multiple times before resting his forehead on hers.

"It's still a long, long time before kindergarten, mama." Zola soothes, stroking Meredith's arm.

Meredith looks down and grins at Zola. "I know, baby. But you will always be my baby." She plays with Zola's little poof that Derek did this morning.

"Mama, daddy. Elevator is here!" Bailey exclaims. As they are stepping onto it, they hear a voice.

"Hold it!" Someone calls. Meredith presses the hold button and the doors go back.

"Addison!" Meredith says shocked. She shares a look with Derek and they both roll their eyes, smirking. Derek grasps onto Meredith's hand tighter and moves closer to her as he turns to Addison.

"Oh, hey, guys!" She says with fake enthusiasm. Derek glances at the elevator buttons which seem extra slow moving today.

"What brings you to Seattle?" Meredith brings herself to ask when Derek doesn't answer.

"You didn't hear?" She looks at them confused as they shake their head. "Apparently, Dr. Ryan got called out on a family emergency yesterday, bringing your O.B department two short. Richard told Hunt to give me a call since you now only have 2 full O.B's and a few O.B residents. I figured why not, I've been meaning to come see Amy."

"No, we were off yesterday." Derek begins, "she must not have had time to call." He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

"Oh, Meredith! You look great!" Addison exclaims, pretending to just now notice her baby belly. "How far are you?"

Derek and Meredith breathe a sigh of relief as the elevator rings on their floor. "Thanks." Meredith smiles brightly. "I'm due any day now."

Addison gasps as she holds the elevator as they step off. "Wow! Um, congratulations." She gives the biggest smile she can muster as they thank her again as they exit the elevator.

"Ugh!" Meredith groans as she collapses into Derek's arms outside the daycare after they drop off the kids a few minutes later.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Meredith." Derek soothes gently as he holds her and rubs her back.

"I know, Der. It just feels weird even though it shouldn't but it just does." She mumbles into his neck.

Derek lifts her chin to meet his gaze, "I understand. It's odd. But we have nothing to worry about." He kisses her lips intensely, not worried about onlookers. Holding her face in her hands he strokes her cheeks. "I love YOU, Mer." He kisses her fiercely as she hums gently.

"I love you too, Der." She rests her hands on his waist and gazes at him reverently. "You're incredible, ya know that?" Meredith says blissfully.

"Mm hmm, you are even more incredible." Derek banters back, stroking her golden hair. He is enchanted by his wife's beauty. Just a little makeup, hair back in a ponytail, nothing fancy. But to him she is beyond gorgeous. "Come on, let's get changed." He wraps his arm around her waist and they head to the attendings lounge.

"What's on your schedule today, Derek?" Meredith asks as they grab their scrubs.

"Uhh, hemispherectomy and a parietal lobe tumor resection." He finishes as he thinks.

"I'll try to come watch. I have a spinal tumor removal that may take a while." Derek looks at her worried as he grabs her hand worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll have Jackson in there with me, he won't let me do anything stupid." She giggles, hopefully reassuring Derek.

"Good." He smiles with content.

"Hmm, well that surgery is in twenty minutes so I'm gonna go prep." Meredith gives him one last kiss before waddling off to the patients room. Derek goes to get ready for his own surgery and makes sure to avoid the O.B floor at any cost. After completing her surgery successfully, Meredith finds her way to the cafeteria. Selecting a chicken sandwich, fries and an apple, she looks around for someone to sit with. Smiling, she heads over to where she sees Cristina.

"Hey." Cristina says, glancing up from her medical journal.

"Hey, no surgery?" Meredith asks.

"Not for another hour, you?"

"Just got done, grade three spinal tumor." Meredith beams in recollection.

"Cool." Cristina nods and goes back to reading.

"So." Meredith searches for something to say. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since Halloween, so Meredith felt now was as good of a time as any. "Wanna talk to me about what's going on lately?"

Cristina rolls her eyes and puts her reading down on the table. She looks at Meredith, then at the wall and then the table. "You're not gonna let it go are you?"

"Not when it's clearly bothering someone I care about." Retorts Meredith.

"Fine." Cristina sighs heavily. "But no hugging or crap later." They smirk and laugh slightly. "I think I still have feelings for Owen. But I'm not sure because it may be just be because he's getting what he wants and I still don't want what he wants."

Meredith thinks, taking time to eat as she waits in response. "It sounds like you're jealous." She gives a light smile.

"I don't get jealous." Cristina scoffs.

"I don't know, when Bailey was jealous of the baby, he got all broody and stormed off a lot. It's not a bad thing. We just have to figure out why." Finishes Meredith.

"How? I mean I love Owen, but I could never give him what he wants."

"You haven't been like this with just Owen, Cristina. It's me, Alex, Jackson, Callie also." Meredith lists off the names.

"Well, what do you want?" Meredith asks.

"Surgery. You know that, Mer." She looks at her pointedly.

"See, that's it, Cristina. That's what all of us wanted back then. Now we have spouses, kids and boyfriends and girlfriends. We've learned that there's more to life." Meredith grins ear to ear, wishing Derek could hear her.

"I guess I wanna be around people who only want surgery. That's not what Owen or anyone wants, so I don't know what to do." Cristina shrugs.

"Well." Meredith sighs heavily. "I guess you're gonna have to learn because not many people only want surgery. Don't be my mother, Cristina."

Cristina is silent for a moment before she stands. "I have to prep my patient" she mumbles before heading off, leaving a stunned Meredith. She sighs and sits back to finish eating. Halfway through she feels another Braxton Hicks contraction and breathes it through. She grabs an intern to get her a milkshake so she doesn't stress herself by walking and sits back and thinks about Cristina. Meredith finds herself feeling bad for her friend, but at the same time, understanding that things like this happen. One way or another she knows that she'd rather spend her time with Derek and the kids. If she were to go out with friends, bars didn't interest her anymore. She'd rather go to a restaurant or hang out at the house. As she thinks, she gets paged by Derek. Beaming, she makes her way to the scrub room.

"Hey!" Derek says when Meredith enters the scrub room.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Meredith wraps her arms around Derek's neck.

"Amazing, she was touch and go, but then I got the tumor." He is smiling as he picks up Meredith and hugs her tight.

"Oh, Derek! That's amazing!" Meredith kisses him all over. "Congratulations!" She rubs his chest, in awe of her husband. Her lips find his as the kiss deeply.

"Thank you!" Derek grins into her mouth as he cherishes her sweet taste. Meredith cups his cheeks and runs her hands into his hair. "How was yours?"

"Fabulous." She hums, remaining attached to Derek. "Made it with flying colors."

"Congratulations, Meredith!" His smile get larger as he hugs her proudly. He kisses all over, multiple times as she giggles. "We should celebrate tonight. When we leave, I'll drop you and the kids off and go get your favorite, chicken parm and that chocolate cake you love."

"Sounds perfect, but you had a successful day as well." Meredith says as they walk out of the room together.

Derek wraps an arm around her shoulder and whispers sexily into her ear. "I will have my dessert later." He hums as they stop walking and he rubs his nose in her neck. They continue about their day, Meredith checking on patients and Derek doing another surgery. Finally, it was time to head home. Derek and Meredith gather the kids and head to the car.

"Where we going, mama?" Zola asks from her seat.

"We're gonna go home and daddy is going to grab us some dinner." Meredith smiles, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Yay!" The kids cheer from the back.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Derek asks after he giggles at the kids.

"I'm good, had one false contraction but I stayed sitting and made an intern get me a milkshake." Meredith giggles as she looks into Derek's worried eyes.

"That's my Meredith." He smirks, continuing to drive along.

"Oh, Derek! I talked to Cristina today." Meredith changes the topic.

"Oh!" Derek's ears perk in interest.

"Basically, because everyone is getting what they want, she's jealous. She wants Owen because she knows she can't have him. She is not willing to compromise." Meredith takes a breath to allow Derek to process. "Cristina actually said that surgery is the only thing she cares about."

"Wow!" Derek rubs his chin in disbelief. "Now she's upset as well because no one else seems to want that."

"Yes, and she feels out of place."

"She's your mother." Derek says instantly.

"That's what I told her!" Meredith laughs.

Derek laughs along with her, "what did she say to that?"

"She just walked away." She shakes her head, still in disbelief. "You'll be proud of me, though. I told her that there's more to life than surgery." Meredith's eyes twinkle as she Derek light up with pride.

Derek shakes his head in shock. "I didn't think I could ever be more proud, Meredith!" He's thankful that they are at a light as he turns and pulls her into a passionate kiss. "You amaze me!" He breathes as he looks into her bright, green eyes. Meredith giggles in response as he turns so he can begin driving again.

"Yay, we home!" Bailey claps as they see their house a while later.

"We are bud! Let's get you inside and I'll go get dinner." Derek says. He gets out of the car and over to Meredith's side. "Here you go, Mer." Derek offers his hand to her and guides her to stand, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her head.

"Thanks, Der." Meredith smiles as she gazes at him as their eyes sparkle. She opens the door and Zola bounces out and Derek helps Bailey out. He guides Meredith carefully inside.

"Okay guys, how about you do something nice and relaxing for mama." Derek suggests as the kids run inside.

"Ok! Let's watch Sofia!" Zola squeals.

"Sounds good, Zo." Meredith says as she snuggles on the couch and grabs the remote. The kids climb up and cuddle up against her.

"I'll be back shortly, Mer." Derek says, kissing her head.

"Okay, we'll be here." Meredith says as she kisses Zola's hair. Derek heads to go pick up dinner as Meredith and the kids watch Sofia. About halfway through the show, Meredith feels a cramp like feeling in her lower back. "Oh!" She breathes as she looks around. Meredith glances at the time, 5:23, and takes note. She moves her body a little and waits. About 15 minutes later, she feels it again, this time radiating to the front. The pain gets more and Meredith starts to breathe heavier. "Zola, sweetie." She calls her daughter who is laying across the arm of the couch watching. "Can you…oh!" Meredith moans as more pain rips through her.

"You okay, mama?" Bailey turns when he hears Meredith's tone.

Meredith musters as much strength as she can. "I'm great, baby." She breathes in and out. "Zola, can you get my phone, please." Her eyes close as she rubs her stomach, it feels tight.

"Here mama!" Zola hands her the phone proudly.

"Thank you. Now, do you remember how to call daddy?"

"Uh huh! But I only supposed to do that in an emergency." She adds, matter of fact.

"That's right Zo, I need you to call daddy and ask if he is close."

"Ok, mama." She says, pressing the buttons. Meredith does her best to make sure she is smiling and she feels like it's working because the kids seem fine.

"Hi, daddy!" Zola chirps when she hears Derek. "Mama told me to call you. I think she's really, really hungry." Zola answers when Derek asks why she is calling. "When you getting home?" Zola nods as she listens. "Ok, daddy. Bye, bye." She turns off the phone and looks at Meredith. "He's couple minutes away. He says he picked up a surprise."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith moans as more pressure comes. "Thank you, ZoZo." She breathes heavily. "Can you please take your brother and go into your room." Zola nods and takes Bailey's hand. They give her a worried look to which Meredith immediately smiles brightly. "I'm okay guys, my belly is just hurting, that's all." They nod as Bailey comes up and kisses Meredith's belly.

"Stop hurting, belly. Boo-boo go away." He pats Meredith's stomach before heading with Zola. Meredith lays back on the couch and breathes, in and out. Feeling thankful that Derek didn't ask to talk to her, that would have worried him. Meredith just wanted to check his eta and not make him feel the need to speed. A few minutes later she hears a key in the door.

"Hey, Mer! Sorry, I stopped and got some of your favorite cookies which… Meredith?" He asks as he looks up after shutting the door and not seeing her right away.

"Der..ouch!" She cries as another contraction hits her.

"MEREDITH!" Derek gasps as he drops the bags and boxes he was carrying and runs to where he sees her laying on the couch. "What is it?!" He gets a worried look on his face, scanning her body for signs of injury.

"My contractions are 12 minutes apart. They seem more intense than with Bailey." She breathes hard.

Derek's eyes go wide. "Oh!" He smiles, tears in his eyes as he kneels besides her, stroking her hair. "Baby's coming." Meredith gets lost in his wide, proud, excited smile that she forgets her pain. Derek grabs her hand and leans in to kiss her. He gazes at her like she is the only star in his sky, like he's the luckiest man alive before he speaks. "I'll call Amy and then we'll get to the hospital."

"No, Derek. You're not driving. I don't want us getting into an accident. Call an ambulance." She pleads with her eyes.

"Ok." Derek gives in finally. "Where are the kids?"

"Zo's room I…oh!" She moans, curling up slightly, causing Derek to move closer. "I didn't want them to worry too much."

"Ok. It's gonna be alright, Meredith." He smiles as he places a kiss on her forehead, lingering. "Bailey! Zola!" He calls when he's reassured that Meredith is calm.

"Daddy!" Bailey comes running over to him and hugging his arm. "Is mama okay?"

"She's great, buddy. Your sister is trying to come out now." Derek's eyes twinkle with joy as he explains to the kids as they look with curiosity. "I'm gonna call Auntie Amy to come stay with you guys." He pulls out his phone and dials his sisters number. Derek's free hand strokes Meredith's hair and cheek lovingly as he speaks with Amy. When he turns to Meredith, he grins wider, unable to control himself. "She's coming Mer. I'm gonna call an ambulance now." He doesn't move from her side as he calls and as soon as he hangs up, he stands and adjusts Meredith so he can sit behind her and hold her. She relaxes a little in his arms as he hugs her tightly and nuzzles his nose in her neck, kissing softly. Zola and Bailey sit and watch until they hear a knock on the door. "Go ahead, Zo, answer the door." Derek nods reassuringly as Meredith moans again, leaning down to whisper soothing words into her ear. Zola hesitates before running to the door.

"Auntie Amy!" Zola cheers when she sees her aunt.

"Hey sweetie. You ready to be a big sister again?" Amy smiles at her.

"Yeah!" Zola claps with eagerness.

"Thanks, Amy. Their dinner is in that bag over there, help yourself. But save the c-o-o-k-I-e-s." Derek finishes so the kids don't know the surprise.

"Ok. How are you doing, Meredith?" Amy asks as she walks over.

"Okay… They're getting stronger!" She moans, curling into Derek's chest. He hugs her close, rubbing her arm up and down, kissing her head. There's another knock on the door and Amy goes to answer.

"Mer, the ambulance is here." Derek soothes as he looks at Meredith who had closed her eyes.

"Derek…" She whimpers, snuggling into his arms.

"I'm here, Mer. Don't worry, I got you." He moves so he can stand.

"Do you need a stretcher inside?" The paramedic asks.

"No, I'll carry her. Take us to Grey-Sloan please." Derek instructs. He moves so he can lift Meredith into his arms. She is considerably light for carrying a baby." He gazes into her eyes as he walks carefully outside and helps them put her onto the stretcher in the ambulance. As the paramedic straps her onto the stretcher, Derek turns to the kids, "okay guys, we have to get to the hospital to help your baby sister come see us, okay?" Zola and Bailey nod in understanding. "Mama is fine. Be good for Auntie Amy." He gives them a big hug and kiss and runs to sit with Meredith. "You're okay, Mer." Derek soothes as she looks at him for comfort. The ambulance rushes through the streets and waits on the ferry. It picks up speed again once they get off the boat. Meredith moans as another contraction fires through her body.

"They're ten minutes apart, Derek." She whimpers, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Almost there, Mer. You're doing great." He encourages. The ambulance pulls into the bay and stops.

"Meredith?" Dr. Bailey exclaims as they pull her off and into the hospital.

"My contractions are ten minutes apart and I didn't want Derek to drive." Meredith explains as Dr. Bailey checks her out.

"Understandable. Let's get you up to O.B." She turns to her intern, "page O.B right now, ya hear." She barks. They rush her upstairs and into a room.

"We're almost there, Meredith." Derek kisses her repeatedly trying to keep her calm. He strokes her cheeks, amazed at how strong she was. "Thank you for this Mer. You're incredible." His hands move to her shoulders and he begins to rub.

"I need water, Derek." She says suddenly.

"Okay, let me get you some." He frantically rushes to the bedside table, his eyes not leaving her as he pours water into a cup and hurries back. She takes the cup and drinks quickly. Sighing in relief. They hear a knock on the door and the look up to see the one person they did not want to see.

"So, I hear a baby is on its way!" Says the doctor, looking at the chart. Derek groans loudly and Addison looks up, shocked.

"The one time I don't look at the patient's name." Addison grumbles.

"Addison." Derek says shortly.

"Sorry guys, it seems babies like to come when hospitals are short staffed. I have residents on three laboring mom's already. Dr. Connors is in on an emergency c-section and Dr. Wrigley is with a breech delivery. I can try to switch if it's too awkward." Meredith looks up at Derek who squeezes her hand tightly.

"No, it's fine. I mean you are the best O.B and neonatal surgeon in the country." Meredith says as she moans from another contraction. Derek immediately looks at her with worry and wraps her in his arms.

She grips onto his arm as the pain goes through her.

"How far apart are the contractions, Meredith?" Addison asks.

"Ten minutes, it's progressing quickly. They started at 15 minutes." She responds in explanation.

"Ok, then. Here's a gown, go ahead and change and I'll be right back to check. Do you want any pain meds?"

"No." Meredith says quickly.

"Meredith." Derek whimpers with worry. He always hates seeing her in pain.

"No, Derek. I want to experience this. Plus…" She pulls his head closer to her lips, not caring that Addison was into the room. Then, tilts his head so she can whisper, "I like having a reason to snuggle into you." Meredith laughs a little as she sees a huge smile form on Derek's lips and feels him nuzzle her cheek.

"Hmm, okay then. Still not crazy with you being in pain, but I do love holding you close." Derek smirks.

"Um, I'll be right back." Addison excuses herself. They just nod as she exits the room. Derek helps Meredith out of her clothes and into the blue and white hospital gown. Meredith sighs in relief as Derek rubs her lower back.

"Oh! That feels so good!" She moans as her muscles relax slightly. He helps her get into bed and then covers her with the blanket. His hand takes hers and he wraps one arm around her shoulders, pulling her so that she is against his chest. He moves his free hand to the side of her head and kisses her, holding her head against his lips. His nose mixes in with her hair and he is surrounded by lavender.

"I love you, Meredith." He whispers reverently. She smiles as she breathes through another contraction, concentrating on the feel of Derek all around her. There is a knock on the door before it opens and Addison walks back inside.

She takes a deep breath, trying to control herself. "Okay, let's get started." She grins at them as she pulls up a stool. Meredith closes her eyes as her legs go up in the stirrups and the sheet is pulled back. Derek remains holding her as he watches.

"It's okay, Mer. I got you." He soothes.

"Well, Meredith." Addison begins, "you are at about five centimeters dilated. Into the active phase of labor. I'd suggest trying to walk around, see if your water breaks."

"Okay." Derek says as Addison excuses herself. When she leaves, Derek helps Meredith stand.

"Oh! She moans in pain, throwing her head forward as she leans onto the bed.

"You got this, Mer! Derek says as he rubs her back. "What do you need? Ice chips? Want me to get Cristina?"

"No! Just you and ice chips would be nice." Meredith grunts as she breathes heavily. She moves from side to side trying to move as Derek goes to grab some ice chips. He's back immediately, handing her a blue cup of ice chips. "Could you page Alex or Cristina , just let them know what's happening and to pass on the message?" Meredith asks as they move around.

"Sure." Derek nods, reaching for his phone and sending a quick text. Alex is in surgery with Arizona and Cristina when he sees his phone buzz.

"Read it to me." He instructs a nurse.

"It says, Meredith is in labor, let Callie, Arizona, Cristina, Richard, Jackson and April know." Reads one of the scrub nurses.

He immediately looks up, "Robbins, I gotta go!" He looks at Arizona.

"Go ahead, Alex. If you see them, tell them Callie and I will be there as soon as we can." He nods before turning to Cristina.

"Come on Cristina, we can page someone to finish for you." He says.

"Go ahead, Alex. I'll finish up here." She says, not looking up from the heart in front of her.

"Seriously?!" Alex scoffs, sharing an incredulous look with Arizona. "You know what, never mind. I'm gonna go find people and wait for news. He rushes out of the O.R. running through the halls to the O.B department. On his way he runs into almost everyone he needs and passes on the message. Richard, Owen and Bailey head up with him while Callie is in surgery and Jackson and April are tending to patients. They make Alex promise to page them with updates. The four make it to the waiting room and can feel the tension in the air as they wait. Everything is smooth now, but with Meredith Grey they were never sure of what to expect.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Derek continue to walk in circles around the room over and over. "Distract me, Derek." She whispers after another contraction comes as they walk.

"Okay." He nods, thinking. "It was very brave and strong of you to let Addison to do this."

Meredith smirks, "it was for you too. Besides, she's already seen my panties, so why not?" She laughs as she looks up at Derek.

"But still, I'm proud of you." He rubs her back soothingly before bending to kiss her cheek.

"What time is it?" Meredith asks.

"8:45" Derek replies looking at the clock.

"Wow, I've been in labor for over three hours!" Meredith exclaims.

"Oh Mer." Sighs Derek. "Don't think about that. Hey, when I took Zola fishing the other morning, I was so proud because she remembered every single type of bait I showed her." Derek distracts her again, lighting up when he sees Meredith smile brightly. They begin to walk around again and some time later, Meredith feels a wetness seeping down her thighs.

"My water just broke!" She cries, breathing through a contraction. "That was five minutes between contractions." She adds.

"Okay, let's get you into bed and I'll page Addison." Derek says as he rubs her back and leads her into bed. After he pages Addison, he gets into bed with Meredith and guides her head so that he is cradling it into the crook of his neck. This is how Addison finds them when she enters the room. Derek gently rubbing Meredith's hair while placing light kisses along her forehead. Meredith gripping onto Derek's arm.

Addison clears her throat, "hello." She says with a smirk. "Just uh, coming to check on you and let you know that Karev, Richard, Bailey and Owen are all waiting for news out in the lobby."

Derek looks up, "thanks for that, her water just broke." He says simply. Addison sits down to check.

"Ouch!" Meredith says as another contraction hits. "Derek!" She whimpers, pulling him closer.

"Breathe, Mer. You got this." He says, his eyes filled with worry.

"It's okay, Meredith. Your labor is progressing nicely. Now, let me just check." Addison sets her up again. Derek glares at her as she checks Meredith. "You are now 8 centimeters dilated and how far apart are your contractions?"

"The last one was four minutes and very strong." Meredith says from Derek's protective cradle.

"Good! Should be very soon now. I'll go start prepping." Addison leaves again.

"Derek." Meredith says quietly. "She's almost here and we still don't have a name."

"We'll figure it out, Mer. Let's see…" He thinks for a minute. "I like Becky." He suggests.

"No." Meredith shakes her head. "I like Shannon."

"That'll be just like Sebastian." Derek smirks.

"She's going to have no… Ouch!" Meredith cries.

"Breathe, Meredith, breathe!" Derek says as Meredith presses into his chest. "I love you, you are amazing." He whispers.

"I feel like I need to push." Meredith says simply.

"Wow, 10:05. Pretty good, Mer." Derek says reaching for the call bell. Addison comes in about five minutes later.

"What's happening?" She asks as she enters the room.

"I feel like I need to push." Meredith moans.

"Okay then, let's see what we have." Addison reaches inside and checks. "You are ten centimeters. This baby is ready. Stubborn."

"Hmm, her mother's daughter already." Derek smirks as Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Because you're not stubborn, Derek." Meredith kids back.

"Meredith, I need you to breathes for me, in and out." Addison says.

"Wait!" Meredith says suddenly.

"What is it, Mer?" Derek says, concerned.

Meredith looks up at him, into his blue eyes. "I'm scared, Derek." She looks down.

"Hey, hey, Mer." Derek says softly. He lifts her chin up so they make eye contact. "You can do this, I will be here every second. Don't look away, okay?" Meredith nods, looking into his eyes. She feels so much better already while staring into his warm, gentle eyes. Addison watches, in awe. She has never seen two people with so much love. Derek leans down and kisses Meredith passionately and smiles as he feels Meredith relax. After he pulls away, he cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes, stroking her soft skin. "I love you, Meredith." He says reverently.

"I love you too, Derek." She smiles back. "Let's do this!"

"Alright, Meredith, when I count to three, I want you to push." She nods and snuggles close to Derek. He wraps one arm around her front and the other around her back, hugging her.

"Look at me, Mer." He says. She looks up into his blue eyes and feels like she can do anything. "Don't look away."

Addison takes a deep breath and tries to pretend she's not delivering her ex-husbands baby. "One…two…three!" Meredith bears down and pushes as hard as she can. She pants hard as she rests for a minute. Derek whispers sweet words into her ear the whole time. He strokes her sweaty hair and Meredith relishes in his body heat surrounding her and his heartbeat in her ear. "Ok, guys, couple more pushes, baby's head is almost there." Addison interrupts.

"Der…Derek." Meredith looks up nervous. Her eyes are worried and filled with exhaustion.

"Mer, you're doing amazing. Just think about our baby girl we're going to see in a few minutes." He strokes her cheeks, amazed at what her body was doing. She nods and smiles up at him as she pushes again.

"Good, Meredith, the baby is crowning." Addison says with a smile.

"I don't think I can push again." Meredith collapses against Derek.

"I know, Mer. But you can do it. Think about our Disney trip. How much fun we had. We're gonna do that again, okay? With this one. Once we get through this, we're one step closer to hearing our baby giggle with Bailey and ZoZo on the teacups." Derek coaxes her, gazing at her with his soft blue eyes filled with love.

"Okay, Derek." Meredith whispers, resting her forehead on his chin before looking back up at her husband.

"We're ready, Addison." Derek says, not looking away from Meredith. Addison counts again and Meredith pushes as Derek rubs her back. He whispers "I love you." Over and over again into her ear.

"Great!" Addison says, "baby's head is out!" Derek turns and looks as he sees the tops of his baby's head.

"Oh! Meredith!" Tears well up in his eyes. "She's almost here, one more push." Meredith smiles as she tries to get a look. She bears down once more and gets the shoulders out. One more push and Addison delivers the baby. She cuts the cord and holds her gently as she wipes her down a little. The baby begins to cry lightly at the new surroundings and at being poked and wiped. Derek watches Meredith in wonder as Meredith gasps as she laughs with joy when the baby is placed on her chest. Meredith clutches the tiny baby in her arms as Derek beams, his own tears flowing. He wraps his arms tighter around Meredith, pressing his lips against her head. Derek and Meredith beam happily at each other before looking down at their daughter. He rests his hand gently on the baby's back, stroking the soft, soft skin.

"Derek!" Meredith says in reverence as she looks between him and the baby. Derek grins widely at Meredith and then bends down to kiss the baby. "Oh, hi, baby girl!" Meredith coos as the baby's cries begin to settle into whimpers. She strokes the baby's hair, soothing her. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart." Meredith says.

"She's gorgeous." Derek exclaims as he strokes the baby's hair as well.

"Congratulations, guys, let's get her cleaned up for you." Addison says quietly.

"Derek, go with her!" Meredith says, not wanting her daughter to be away from either of them. Derek smiles at Meredith, taking her cheeks in his hands.

"You are beyond amazing, Meredith Grey! I cannot tell you!" He adds before kissing her so passionately. His eyes sparkle one last time as he looks at the love of his life before going to tend to his daughter. The nurses begin to clean the baby. She cries at all the intrusion. "Shh, shh, sweetie. Daddy's got you." Derek says as he holds her little hand. They get her weighed, bathed, diapered and her first vaccinations. Meanwhile, Addison helps Meredith deliver the placenta and get cleaned up.

"Here we go!" Says a nurse, she finishes wrapping the fussing baby in a soft, pink blanket and placing a little, white hat on her head. "Baby girl born, November 6, 11:04 p.m." She hands the baby to Derek. He feels his heart stop as he cradles his daughter in his arms for the first time. He smiles more than he ever thought possible as he rocks her in his arms while walking over to Meredith. Derek's eyes are doing their sparkly eye thing as he hands her to Meredith.

"Oh, Mer." He says as he watches her hold on to their baby.

"Derek!" She whispers as she looks between him and the baby. The little girl whimpers at the transition, but Meredith automatically goes into mommy mode. "Oh, yes. I know." She beams at the little baby. "You're okay, mama's got you." Meredith gently bounces her up and down, she leans down and places a kiss on the baby's forehead. Derek sits next to Meredith on the bed, wrapping one arm around her and resting the other on the baby's head. "She is so beautiful, Derek." Meredith says in awe.

"She really is." Derek says, stroking her little fingers that were poking the blanket. He gasps as the baby grabs his finger. Meredith looks at Derek and giggles as she watches.

"She's all you, Derek. All I see is you in her." Meredith looks at the baby.

"She has your nose, Mer." Derek adds.

"Your hair, Derek." Meredith pushes aside the baby's hat a little, revealing thick, black hair underneath. "You're mouth and jaw." Meredith strokes the baby's cheeks causing her to wiggle and open and close her little mouth. "Oh! Derek!" Meredith giggles in awe. "She has your dimples! Now I'm really screwed." Derek laughs as he kisses Meredith before nuzzling her cheek.

"Thank you, Meredith. So much. You have given me everything I have ever wanted." He murmurs as he cradles her cheek and strokes it gently.

"You too, Derek. Even though I may not have always known, I always did." She gazes at him lovingly before a little cry interrupts them.

"Hi, baby girl." Derek coos, looking at his newborn daughter as Meredith rocks her, patting her chest lightly.

"Do we have a name, guys?" Addison mumbles half heartedly. Derek and Meredith look up at each other, panicked.

"She needs a strong name, Derek." Meredith says definitively.

Derek's eyes suddenly sparkle with an idea. "Meredith."

Meredith looks up at him, confused. "Yes, Der?"

"Meredith."

"What?" She looks at him like he has gone crazy.

"The baby's name. Should be Meredith." Derek smiles as Meredith blushes but still looks uncertain.

"I don't know, Derek." Meredith looks at the baby and smiles.

"You said you wanted a strong name and Mer, you are the strongest person I know. Plus, you wanted to name Bailey after me, his first name is Derek." Meredith looks down at the sweet baby in her arms who was blinking up at Meredith in wonder with her bright, blue eyes.

"Okay." She giggles after a few minutes of thinking. Her mouth forms a large smile as Derek scoops down and kisses her deeply.

"Damn, I love you, Meredith." He says, shaking his head.

"I love you too, Derek." She reaches up and cups his cheek.

"She needs a middle name." Derek says after they loose themselves in the others gaze.

"Hmmm, I know!" Meredith gets a thought quickly. Derek looks at her intrigued. He nods at her to continue. "What do you think about, Alexandra? After Lexie?"

"I love it!" Derek grins. "We can call her Lexie."

"That's what I was thinking and it fits with a nice, strong name." Meredith adds.

"It sure does! Named after two, strong Grey women." Derek beams down at his daughter, stroking her head. He leans down and kisses her. "I love you, Meredith Alexandra." He whispers and in that moment, tears flow from Meredith's eyes as she watches her husband and daughter.

"I love you, too Meredith Alexandra Shepherd, Lexie." Meredith finishes, beaming at her daughter and placing a kiss on the top of her head while Derek kisses the side of Meredith's head.

A/N:

Yay, she's here! I hope you all don't hate me for the name. But, here's my reasoning. In the show, even though she loved her mother in her own way, I don't think she would have considered "Ellis" with Derek there. I think the only reason she thought of it was to remind her to be strong and stoic during that certain time that was obviously very hard and in our work "didn't happen!". Now, in this story, THAT supposed thing will never, never, never happen! Also, Derek never stepped foot in DC in this story, so none of that other junk happened either. Therefore, I figured Meredith would still want to give her daughter a strong name and of course Derek was gonna be adorable and name her after who he feels is the strongest woman he knows lol.

Also- I figured instead of the drama with the birth of Ellis, I would do a little awkward drama lol. Nothing ever goes totally perfect for Meredith, so enter Addison for some awkwardness lol.

Sorry for the rambles!


	33. Chapter 33

Hey there! Thank you all for the amazing reviews that warm my heart. Just letting you know that the ones who said their reviews weren't posting, I saw the messages saying that they weren't followed by your review. They are so appreciated! Reviews are very motivating lol. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 32:

"Meredith."

"Yes, Derek?"

"Can I hold her?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hmm, Lexie, daddy wants a turn with you. But I don't wanna hand you over yet." Meredith keeps her eyes on her forty five minute old daughter, unable to look away. She strokes her little, rosy cheeks and traces every last feature. The little girl gazes up with bright blue eyes as she tracks her mom's voice. She smacks her little, pink lips together as she nuzzles towards Meredith's breast. "Looks like she's hungry Derek." Meredith feigns disappointment.

"Ah, convenient." Derek chuckles as he watches in awe as Meredith expertly unsnaps her gown and guides the baby to her breast.

"Oh, good girl!" She cheers. Meredith finally looks up at Derek and they beam at each other. Derek caresses her cheek with one hand and helps hold Lexie with the other.

"Gosh, I love you so much, Mer." Derek gushes.

"I love you, too, Derek." Their eyes travel to their daughter who is happily enjoying her meal. Derek strokes Lexie's hair, feeling the baby softness. "There's curls already." Meredith exclaims, reaching to take off her pink hat and play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Wow, she is so perfect." Derek coos as he looks where Meredith is showing him. He takes in his new daughter, tracing his finger from her forehead to her cheek and down to her little hand. Derek lifts her hand from its resting place on Meredith's skin and grins wildly as Lexie grasps his finger.

"Yes, she is beyond perfect and already has you wrapped around her finger." Meredith giggles.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm madly in love with three beautiful women." Derek leans down to capture Meredith's mouth in a mind blowing kiss. Meredith moans in pleasure as their tongues battle. "You are so gorgeous, Meredith and so incredible." He exclaims as they pull away. Just then, Lexie let's out a small cry.

"Oh, you ready to burp, sweetie?" Meredith coos looking at her daughter.

"I'll do it!" Derek says immediately, reaching for Lexie.

Meredith giggles, "okay, Der." She hands the baby to Derek who grins like a kid in a candy store as he carefully holds his daughter against his chest and pats her back.

"Hi, Lexie." He says softly as he encourages her to burp. Lexie rests her cheek on Derek's shoulder and manages to grasp a small piece of his shirt. Meredith watches in awe as her heart melts while watching Derek not take his eyes off of their little girl. He starts humming as he rhythmically pats her back, stealing little smirks at Meredith every so often. When Lexie finally burps, Derek kisses her on her little head. "Good girl, sweetie." He says as he looks over and sees Meredith blink her eyes sleepily. "Mer, you should get some rest."

"No, no, I'm okay." Meredith shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the fatigue.

"Meredith, she's gonna be up again in a couple hours, get some rest. I'll get her to sleep and then I'll lay right here with you." He reaches over and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, Derek." Worries Meredith.

"Please, Mer." He gives her a pleading look that Meredith can't refuse.

"Fine." Meredith grumbles. "Night, Lexie. Mama's gonna take a nap, but I will be right here." She pats the baby's chest who is now cradled in Derek's arms. She leans over and gives Lexie a kiss on the cheek before looking up at Derek. "Night, Derek. Thank you." Meredith smiles as she leans in for a kiss.

"Thank you, Mer. Good night." Derek brushes her hair back as he shifts so she can lay back. He smiles as he watches her sigh and close her eyes. Holding Lexie close, he stands and watches Meredith in pure amazement. He can never get enough of his wife and knows that he will be forever amazed by her. Derek changes her diaper quickly and then secures her in his strong, warm arms."Ok, sweetheart, it's time for you to go to sleep, what do you say?" He grins down at the baby who is blinking up at him in amazement. Her little tongue pushes in and out of her mouth causing sucking sounds to form. "Hmm, you don't want to either, huh? Well, we don't want you to be tired. You're gonna have a busy day meeting your big brother and sister. They are so excited to meet you." Derek explains in a sweet baby voice. "Plus I'm sure there is a line of your aunts and uncles waiting also." He laughs. Derek begins gently rocking her, back and forth, soothing her. He watches as Lexie's eyes begin to droop. She grasps onto one of Derek's fingers that are resting on her chest. Derek's heart melts as he watches his daughter drift off to sleep. Her breathing gets heavy and a familiar noise fills the room. "Oh, Lexie, you may look like me, but I have a feeling you are gonna be just like your mama." He grins from ear to ear with pride. "And that makes me beyond happy." He finishes. "I love you, Lexie. Sweet Dreams." Derek says after a few minutes before he places her into the bassinet next to Meredith's bed. He adjusts her blanket, replaces her hat gently and strokes her cheek one last time before getting into bed next to Meredith. He can't help but notice how Meredith gravitates right to him. Adjusting her body so that her head goes onto his shoulder. Derek lays so that he is holding her in a way that allows her to remain somewhat on her back, but still rest her head in the crook of his neck. He gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek before he rests his head on hers and drifts off to sleep, his body crashing after the whirlwind of a night.

About a half an hour after Derek has fallen asleep, there is a knock on the door. "Hey guys, there's a line…" Addison steps inside but stops when she sees them sound asleep in the bed. She looks as Derek holds Meredith close as he sleeps and how Meredith snuggles into Derek. Sighing, she exits the room and goes to tell the group consisting of Alex, Callie, Arizona, Bailey, Richard, Jackson and April that they are going to have to wait.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Lexie." Derek soothes. It's 6:30 am and this is the third time since they went to bed at 1 a.m that she has woken. "Let's try to let mama sleep a little more, okay?" He whispers, sneaking a glance at Meredith. Lexie continues to cry and nuzzle into Derek's chest.

"It's okay, I'm up, Derek." Comes Meredith's sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry, Mer. But I think this little one is hungry." He coos at Lexie.

Meredith grins wildly as she giggles. "Give her to me." She reaches for the baby. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Derek hands the baby to Meredith and kisses her head lovingly. "Time for breakfast, Lexie." He adds as he watches Meredith lead her to her nipple.

"We should call Amy to bring the kids." Meredith says as Lexie eats.

"We should, I'll call her now, they should be awake."

"I want them to meet her before everyone else and I know everyone is waiting." Explains Meredith.

"I agree, I'll also tell Amy to grab that bag we keep by the front door."

"Oh, their sibling bags." Meredith nods knowingly. She feels Lexie squirm and she smiles at her.

"I'll burp her, Mer." Derek says eagerly.

"Call your sister. Get our kids here before they think we forgot them or a riot breaks out outside." Meredith says seriously.

"Ok, Mer." Derek concedes with a smirk. He dials Amy's number and she answers quickly. Derek quickly speaks with his sister and laughs as he hangs up the phone.

"What's so funny?" Meredith asks as she adjusts Lexie into the cradle of her arms.

"Amy said the kids had her up at five and they have been waiting for us to call." He leans over to kiss Meredith's cheek and then Lexie's soft curls. "She was also pestering me for information, but I want them here in person." Derek finishes.

"I agree." Meredith adds. "Well then, sweetie, it's time to get you cleaned up for your brother, sister and Auntie Amy." She coos at the little baby in her arms.

"I think someone has their first dirty diaper." Derek says, scrunching up his nose.

"Here you go!" Meredith chirps, handing Lexie to Derek.

"Okay." He says, unable to say no to Meredith's sparkling eyes or his daughter looking at him with wide, blue eyes. He takes Lexie and lays her down and prepares to change her. There's a knock on the door and Meredith and Derek look up to see Addison enter.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She says softly.

"Yeah, this little angel woke us up about thirty minutes ago and now has a dirty diaper." Meredith explains.

"Now, we're gonna get you all cleaned up to meet your sister, Zola and brother, Bailey." Derek coos at Lexie.

"You're never gonna say no again are you, Derek?" Meredith smirks.

"Probably not." He says as he cradles Lexie. "Neither are you." He jokes back. Gently, he hands her to Meredith. "I'll get a fresh onesie." He heads to their hospital bag and rummages through, pulling out a light purple, long sleeved onesie.

"Um, I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to check you guys out this morning." Addison says as Meredith nods. She goes about her check up and excuses herself. Her gaze is minimal and she concentrates on getting the baby's check up done.

"I'm hungry, Derek." Meredith says as she changes Lexie's outfit.

"I can go get you something, but Amy said that she'd bring us breakfast." Mentions Derek.

"Oh, I can wait then." Meredith says and gives a reassuring smile when Derek gives her a concerned look. Derek nods and sits next to Meredith, holding her snugly in his arms. They study their daughter, watching all the faces she makes and listening to all her cooing sounds as she gazes up at her parents. Soon, there is a knock on the door. Derek and Meredith smirk at each other as Derek helps Meredith adjust Lexie in her arms. Derek goes to the door and opens it slightly.

"Daddy!" Zola cries, raising her arms high.

"There's my princess!" Derek exclaims when he sees his oldest daughter. He scoops her up and squeezes her, kissing her repeatedly. "Hi, Buddy!" Derek says once he's done hugging Zola.

"Hi, daddy!" Bailey bounces, holding his arms up to be held.

"Oh! We missed you guys." Derek says as he inhales Bailey's sweet scent.

"We missed you and mama too!" Bailey said seriously.

"Are you ready to meet your sister? Derek asks with Bailey in his arms and Zola staring up at him.

"Yeah! Auntie Amy says you didn't tell her nothing!" Bailey says with a pout.

Derek smirks at Amy who shrugs. "Well, that's because mama and I wanted to be the ones to tell you." He kisses Bailey's nose as he erupts into a fit of giggles. Derek adjusts Bailey in his arms and takes Zola's hand. "Okay you two." His elbow pulls open the door more so that the kids can see Meredith. Zola gasps when she sees Meredith holding a tiny, pink blanket wrapped bundle while sitting in bed. Meredith is beaming at the kids while holding Lexie, her hand resting on the baby's chest.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaims with excitement. Zola looks up at Derek nervously and Bailey stares straight ahead, bending his head against Derek's cheek.

"Come on guys, it's okay." Derek coaxes. He leads them up to Meredith.

"Can I sit with mama?" Bailey whispers, unsure.

"Of course, buddy, come here." Meredith pats the seat next to her. Derek places Bailey next to Meredith and Bailey smirks up at Meredith. He looks between the baby and Meredith.

"Look at my shirt, mama!" Bailey holds out his blue "big brother" t-shirt.

"Oh, wow! I'm so proud of you! You wore your shirt." Meredith exclaims as Bailey beams. "You did too, Zo! You look adorable." Meredith smiles at the kids who are wearing their shirts from the reveal. "Zo, sweetie, wanna come up here too?" She asks. Zola looks at Derek, suddenly shy.

"Go ahead, ZoZo." Derek rubs her hair. Zola takes a breath and climbs up next to Bailey.

"Mama." She beams when Meredith holds her hand out to her. Meredith giggles and ends up poking her belly.

"I missed you guys, I'm so glad you're here." Meredith exclaims, stroking Bailey's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Were you good for Auntie Amy?"

"Uh huh, mama! We read stories and we made you and daddy some cookies." Zola nods, getting back to herself.

"We brought bagels with strawberry cream cheese too and donuts!" Bailey adds.

"Wow! My favorite." Meredith giggles.

"So that's what they told me." Amy pipes in from the doorway.

"Thank you, Amy." Meredith looks over at her sister in law who is holding onto two boxes and a bag. "Sorry they woke you so early."

"No problem. I'd be more worried if they hadn't." Chuckles Amy.

Meredith laughs again and then looks at the kids. "So, you ready to meet your sister?" Zola and Bailey nod eagerly. Meredith looks down at Lexie in her arms and props her up a little. She has Lexie facing the kids. Derek squeezes in between Meredith and Bailey on the bed and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Okay, Zola, Bailey. This is your little sister, Meredith Alexandra Shepherd." Meredith looks at Lexie.

"We're gonna call her Lexie." Derek smiles at them, reaching to stroke the baby's cheek. Bailey and Zola look at Lexie with wide eyes. Bailey's little mouth is open into an "O" shape in wonder. Zola smiles wildly at her little sister. Lexie looks around at the new faces and smacks her lips while raising a little arm.

"She so tiny, daddy." Bailey says looking up at Derek.

"Yes, she is, that's why we have to be very gentle with her." Explains Derek.

Ever so carefully, Bailey reaches over and takes Lexie's hand. "Hi, Lexie. I'm Derek Bailey Shepherd. You can call me Bailey." He smiles at his sister waiting for her to say something. "Can you say "Bailey?"

The adults laugh at the innocence. "Oh, Bails. She won't be able to talk for a while." Meredith brushes back his hair as she gives him a reassuring smile.

"Ok den, we'll work on saying my name first, Lexie." Bailey nods seriously.

Zola adds her part. "Hi, Lexie. I'm Zola, I'm gonna teach you how to be a princess." She smiles as she pats Lexie's arm. "I'm your big sister." Zola adds as an afterthought.

"You guys are too sweet." Meredith smiles at them. "Amy, wanna come look?" She looks at the younger Shepherd still standing by the door.

"Absolutely, it's taken me all I have not to run over and get a look over Derek's shoulder." Amy laughs, heading to the bed. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands. "She is so gorgeous! Amy waves at the baby. "Derek, she looks exactly like you!"

"That's what I said. She even has the curls." Meredith informs.

"Damn." Amy shakes her head is amazement. "Can I hold her? I know the kids should first, but if I hold her first then I can leave you together with the kids."

"Sure, Amy." Meredith nods. She lifts Lexie and helps Amy take her in her arms.

"Hi, Lexie. I'm your Auntie Amy. I'm the cool Shepherd aunt. Remember that because you have three others." Amy rocks the baby as Lexie looks up at her with wide eyes.

Derek looks at Meredith with a grin. "I'd counter that, but I kinda agree with her." Meredith shakes her head and looks back at Zola and Bailey.

"Come here guys." She holds out her arms and Zola and Bailey eagerly fall into a hug with their mama. Meredith begins a long discussion with the kids about what they did this morning while Derek watches Amy with Lexie.

"Did you guys know that Addison is here?" Amy asks looking up at Derek.

"Umm… She kind of delivered Lexie, so…yes." His voice is skeptical.

"Seriously?! How awkward!" Amy replies smiling down at her niece.

"It wasn't that bad." Replies Meredith. "It's all in the past." She shares a meaningful look with Derek and then returns to the kids.

"I'm glad." Begins Amy. "Oh, I don't wanna put you down but I have a menengioma to remove in 45 minutes." She coos to the baby. Amy stalls for a few more minutes before reluctantly handing her to Derek. "Okay, I will be back later! Congratulations you two." Amy says as she hurries out the door, giving Lexie a kiss.

"You're just meeting so many people today aren't you, angel?" Derek says sweetly. Lexie yawns and closes her eyes sleepily. "Wow, she's worn out!" Derek exclaims. Meredith giggles and in that moment, her stomach growls.

"I'm hungry!" She moans.

"Have a bagel, mama!" Bailey points to the bag on her chair. Zola hops down and grabs the bag, handing it to Meredith.

"These look delicious!" Meredith exclaims as she rummages through the bag. She pulls out a sesame seed bagel with pink, strawberry flavored cream cheese. "Yum!" She closes her eyes as she moans. "Here, Derek. You need to eat too." She hands him a whole wheat bagel with half the amount of cream cheese as hers.

Derek cradles Lexie in one arm and takes his food with the other before sitting down. "This is very good." He says as he takes a bite.

"Mmhmm." Meredith nods. "Hey, can we text everyone and tell them they can stop by soon?"

"Sure, but how about we give the kids their g-i-f-t-s first?"

"Ok." She replies, her mouth filled with food.

"Can we have our donuts, mama?" Zola tugs on her shirt.

"Oh, sure!" Meredith smiles at her daughter.

"Yay!" Zola cheers as she jumps off the bed. She goes to the green box that Amy left on the table. Opening it reveals a dozen donuts, four with sprinkles, three chocolate, two cream filled and three glazed. "I want the pink sprinkled one." Her little hands pick one as she smiles.

"Zo, can you give one to Bailey?" Derek asks as he swallows his last bite.

"Sure, daddy." She replies handing Bailey a chocolate donut. Derek smiles at her before looking at his sleeping, younger daughter.

"Danks, Zo!" Bailey adds as he takes a bite. Derek hands Meredith a cream filled donut before taking a glazed one.

"Thank you guys for getting donuts." Derek begins. "Now, when you guys get done, your mama and I have something for you." He smiles as he stands, handing a sleeping Lexie to Meredith.

"Oh! Like what?!" Bailey squeals.

"You'll see, sweetie." Meredith giggles as she brushes his hair. Bailey looks up at Meredith with pleading eyes before looking at his sister.

"She looks like daddy." He notices.

"Yes, he does. That's very good you noticed that." Compliments Meredith.

"Okay, all done!" Bailey holds up his hands.

"Me too!" Zola adds.

"Okay." Derek smirks as he stands and grabs the bag that Amy left by the door. He stops and kisses Meredith on the head, unable to resist as he pulls out two smaller bags. The bags that Richard gave at their non baby shower. "Here guys, these are your big brother and sister bags. There are things in here that you can do when me or mama need to be with Lexie." He explains as the kids take the bags with smiles.

"They are quiet activities to do when Lexie is napping and fun things to do to help me and daddy take care of her." Adds Meredith.

"Wow! A dolly!" Zola cries as she pulls out a small baby doll wearing a pink and purple outfit.

"I gots one too!" Bailey adds, pulling out a pretend bottle and food as well. He cradles his small doll just like Derek is holding Lexie.

"Puzzles!" Cheers Zola.

"Ohh! Paw Patrol and Mickey Mouse coloring books." Bailey pulls out a couple of books. Derek and Meredith watch as they pull out a book on being a big sibling and about taking care of babies. There was also a new set of crayons and markers for each of them.

"You guys can take care of your babies when I'm feeding Lexie or getting her to sleep." Meredith tells them.

"Cool!" Zola squeals.

"Yeah! Double cool!" Bailey nods hugging Derek who had sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, mama!" Zola hugs Meredith carefully as to not hurt Lexie.

"You're welcome." Meredith giggles as she feels Zola wrap her little arms around her neck. She closes her eyes as she relishes the feeling. Derek beams as he manages to think to take his phone out and take a picture.

"Wow, this is a great picture, Mer!" He exclaims, turning his phone to show. She looks at the phone, love filling her like a balloon. Meredith is holding Lexie with Zola hugging her tightly. "My first picture of my girls and Lexie's first picture." Derek grins.

"Hmm, we gotta get more." Meredith says as Zola sits back and begins playing. "That is too cute."

"Bailey, go sit with mama and your sisters." Saying that makes him feel complete. His family, what he always wanted is complete. Bailey scurries into Meredith's open arms and Zola takes her place on Meredith other side so that Lexie is facing Zola.

"She is so cute!" Zola adds, taking the baby's small hand.

"Yeah, so pwetty!" Bailey pats Lexie's head. Derek and Meredith stare in shock. Neither expecting such acceptance or big feeling to come from two kids their age.

Meredith nods towards the phone in Derek's hand, indicating for him to take a picture. He lifts the phone and captures not only the kids looking and holding onto Lexie, but, Meredith is smiling as wide as ever, looking radiant. "I'm printing this one for sure!" He looks at the picture before putting it away.

"Oh, look, Der!" Meredith coos as she sees Lexie make silly faces as she sleeps in her mama's arms.

"Aww!" He says, taking out his phone. He catches a shot of Lexie yawning, her mouth forming into a round circle. They watch as her arms stretch and her hand lands under her chin. Meredith gently strokes her chin and cheek causing the baby to squirm at the tickling sensation.

"Come here, Derek, we need some pictures with you." Meredith motions with her head.

"Okay." He nods as he comes and sits next to Meredith. Placing his phone down, her wraps an arm around Meredith and gazes deep into her eyes. Shaking his head in wonder, he leans in for a kiss. He moans as Meredith deepens the kiss and places her fingers on his cheek. As he pulls away, he nuzzles his nose against her cheek. Suddenly, there's a flash of light.

"You gotsta say cheese mama and daddy!" Zola says, holding Derek's phone.

"Zola, did you just take a picture?" Asks Derek.

"Yep! Mama said she wanted one with you. I sorry." Zola adds.

"Oh, Zo. That's okay. Thanks for doing that. Can I see it?" Derek holds out his hand expectantly. She hands him the phone and he opens his pictures. "Wow!" He breathes in surprise. Showing Meredith, she gasps. The picture has Meredith holding Lexie as she looks lovingly at Derek. He has a wide smile on his features and he has his nose and lips right against Her cheek. Derek's one hand is in Meredith's hair, the other, holding Lexie along with Meredith.

"Zola this is amazing I definitely need this picture Meredith exclaims as Derek nods.

"I'll send it to you, Mer." Derek adds, scrolling through his phone to send the picture. "Okay, let me see her." He reaches over after putting down his phone. Meredith hands Lexie to Derek who takes her with a huge smile. "She is so gorgeous." He adds in awe as he secures her securely in his arms.

"She is!" Meredith watches as she takes Derek's phone and takes a picture. Her heart swells at the image as she sends it to her phone. As she hits send, there's a quick knock on the door and the sound of it opening.

"Okay, Mer, we gave you long enough. You had a baby and we want to meet her." Alex walks into the room followed by Miranda and Callie.

Giggling, Meredith looks at Derek. "I did and we got carried away introducing her to the kids. We were just about to call you guys."

"Save it, Grey. We understand, Addison told us that you probably wanted the kids to meet her first after you gave birth." Banters Miranda.

"Okay." She giggles as Zola and Bailey cuddle into her arms.

"Hi, Auntie Miranda!" Zola waves.

"Hi, sweetie." Miranda greets her with a smile. "You happy to have your sister here?" She eyes the pink bundle in Derek's arms.

"Yeah! Daddy is holding her." Miranda smiles at that statement as all attention goes to Derek.

"Thanks, everyone for waiting both last night and today." Derek grins at the baby in his arms. He stands and walks over to where Alex, Callie and Miranda were standing at the foot of the bed. Lexie chooses then to blink her eyes open, showing off her blue eyes.

"Aww!" They all coo as they see her for the first time. Callie cups her mouth in her hands as she squeals, Miranda gasps and Alex reaches and strokes her hand.

"This is Meredith Alexandra Shepherd." Derek introduces. "Obviously after Mer, and after Lexie." He shares a meaningful look with Meredith.

"Hmm, sure it's not after me?" Jokes Alex.

"Yes, Alex. It's after my sister." Meredith laughs.

"I'll let you think that." He teases. "Congratulations, guys." Alex looks at the baby with love.

"So, are you going to call her Lexie?" Callie asks, giggling as Lexie smacks her lips and tilts her head into Derek's chest.

"Yes. Thanks guys." Meredith says sincerely as she strokes Bailey's hair.

"She is beautiful and Shepherd, she is your clone." Miranda adds. "Now, hand her over, she just woke and will want to eat any minute." She reaches out for Derek to hand her over.

"Thanks." Laughs Derek, going to sit with Meredith. She immediately smiles up at him as he kisses her forehead. Bailey grabs onto his leg,

"Here, Mer, this is for you." Callie and Alex hand her a little bag and a couple of balloons they were holding.

"Oh, thanks." She says as she looks at the pink balloons that say "It's a girl!" And "Baby Girl!" Inside the bag she pulls out a purple teddy bear in navy surgeon scrubs. "This is adorable." She looks at the gift, smiling at the perfect, thoughtful toy in her hands.

"Okay, my turn!" Alex looks over Miranda's shoulder.

"One minute, Karev." She shoos him away with her hand. "Now, where were we, Ms. Lexie." Miranda giggles at the baby as she pats her chest.

"Mer, Arizona, Richard, April and Jackson should be here in a little bit. They are finishing up some surgeries." Callie explains.

"Yeah, and Owen has been begging Amy for information all morning before his surgery, which should be over soon." Alex finishes as he makes a silly face at Lexie who is staring at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, fine Karev, you can have a turn." Miranda scoffs when she realizes Lexie's attention was on him. She gives him a small smile as she hands the baby to him.

"Uncle Alex, you hafta be gentle with my sister." Bailey pipes seriously.

"Will do, dude." He nods, smiling at him as he rocks Lexie. "Hey there, sweetheart." Alex coos at the baby.

"So, Mer. Did everything check out okay? How was the birth?" Miranda walks over to the bed and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Went really great, which I am so surprised, but glad. She is 7 pounds, 3 ounces, bigger than Bailey. Then again, he was a little early." Meredith reports. "Her apgar was a seven and a nine."

"Hmm, good." Miranda nods approvingly. They continue to talk until they hear Lexie begin to cry.

"Oh, she's hungry." Meredith says, reaching for her daughter. "You guys can stay, just turn until I get her covered. Alex nods as he hands Lexie to her. "Hi, baby." Meredith smiles at her daughter before kissing her red cheeks. "I know, you're hungry." She soothes as she lifts her shirt and helps her attach as Derek covers her chest with a blanket. Meredith relaxes as she feels Lexie latch and her cries die down.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Derek smirks once he is confident his wife's chest is hidden.

"Alright, wow, she's hungry." Callie comments.

"Mama?" Bailey asks while watching Lexie.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How come Lexie eats like that?" His eyes are innocent as he looks up at Meredith. She gasps at Derek and then at her friends who look highly amused.

"Because little babies can't eat regular food yet. We have to teach them as they get older." Derek attempts to explain.

"Why don't she drink from a bottle, like mine and Zo's dollies?"

"She will, but um.." Derek gets lost for an explanation. Meredith shakes her head, unsure. Zola was younger than Bailey is now when he was born, so she didn't go that in depth with questions.

"Because, Bailey, it's important for little, newborn babies to be as close to their mama as possible. Most mamas like feeding their babies from their chest because it keeps the baby close to them." Miranda pops in to help.

"Oh." He says, content.

"She will also drink from a bottle soon, too. That way daddy, you and Zola can help feed her." Meredith explains.

"Yay! I wanna feed her!" Squeals Bailey.

"Oh! Me too, mama!" Adds Zola. Derek and Meredith laugh as Derek reaches over and tickles Zola. He leans into Meredith and whispers into her ear.

"I love you, Mer." He just needs to keep saying it, he is on top of the world in this moment and he has been for the past twelve hours.

"I love you, too, Derek." Meredith agrees as she stares into his eyes.

"Oh, damn!" Callie exclaims as her pager blares. "I gotta, go. She's perfect, you two. Arizona should be here soon." She waves as she exits.

"Yeah, we should let you go, you're gonna have more visitors." Alex states. "But, we will be back." He leans down to give Meredith a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "She's beautiful, Mer."

"Thanks, Alex." Meredith replies.

"Bye, Zo. Bye, Bailey." He waves to the kids as he leaves with Miranda. They wave back before the family of five are left alone again.

"That was nice, Der." Comments Meredith.

"It was." Derek takes Lexie as Meredith hands her to him to burp.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom and wash up, maybe after we can call your mom?"

"Oh, definitely." Nods Derek as he holds Lexie against his shoulder, patting. Lexie rocks her head back and forth as she tries to burp. With that, Meredith heads into the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. Then, she slips on a pair of sweats and one of Derek's shirts that she had in the hospital bag. As she walks back out, she is greeted with the sight of Derek holding Lexie, his arms out and smiling as Lexie looks at him in interest. Zola is on one side trying to get Lexie's attention and Bailey is doing the same on the other.

"Hey!" She says from behind them, rubbing Derek's shoulders. He looks up and his eyes sparkle as she sits back in her bed.

"Mama's back." He coos at Lexie. "We just changed her diaper. The kids were a huge help." Zola and Bailey nod eagerly as they launch into a detailed explanation of recent events.

"Wow!" Meredith says as they finish. "Now, who wants to help call nana?"

"Me mama! I wanna say her pretty name." Zola bounces.

"Fine, if you get to tell nana then I gets to tell Uncle Owen and Auntie Arizona." Bailey crosses his arms.

"Okay." Shrugs Zola. Derek smirks at Meredith as they listen to two toddlers argue about something so simple.

"Should I hold Lexie, or you?" Derek asks.

"Um, why don't I hold her that way you call and she won't see me right away?" Meredith suggests. He nods and dials his mom on FaceTime.

"Hey, ma!" He smiles as Carolyn comes on the phone.

"Derek! So nice to hear from you."

"How are you doing?" He has a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm just great. About to go pick up Lizzie's kids shortly in about half an hour." Carolyn explains. "How are my grand babies there? How's Meredith?"

"We are all wonderful. We have some news, mom." Derek's eyes fill with proud tears. He swallows then turns the phone to Zola and Bailey who are sitting in his lap.

"Hi, nana!" Zola beams.

"Hello, pretty girl." Carolyn replies.

"Nana!" Bailey cheers.

"Hi, baby boy. What's this news you have to share, Derek?" Carolyn gets anxious.

"Alright, Zola. Your turn." Derek hands her the phone, which she takes eagerly.

"Nana." She begins with a giggle. "Look!" Zola points the phone now at Meredith. "My baby sister is here!"

"She's mine, too!" Bailey pouts. "Daddy!" He whines, looking at Derek.

"Guys, no fighting." Warns Derek.

"Oh! Oh, Meredith, you had the baby?!" Carolyn shrieks into the phone.

"Yes, last night at about 11 o'clock." She agrees. There's a smile a mile wide on her face.

"Congratulations! So?! What's her name?! Let me see!" Carolyn asks eagerly.

"Go ahead, ZoZo. Come closer and show nana." Encourages Meredith.

Zola scoots closer with the phone and turns it so Carolyn can see her. "Nana, this is Meredith Alexandra Shepherd." She does her best to say it clearly like Derek, but manages to make it cuter in mispronounced four year old speak. She turns the phone as Meredith helps adjusts it so Lexie is in the screenshot.

"Oh, she is gorgeous!" Carolyn exclaims.

"Thanks, ma." Meredith giggles. "We're calling her Lexie. After my sister."

"Beautiful, perfect choice. Both names." Carolyn watches her through the screen. "Hi, sweetheart, hi, Lexie." She coos as she watches Lexie blink on screen and bring her fingers to her little mouth.

"She's perfect, mom and Meredith did great." Derek reaches and strokes Meredith's hair behind her ear. She looks up at him lovingly.

"I cannot wait to meet her!"

"We can't wait either, ma. She's a pro at meeting people. Still has more coming too." Derek laughs.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask, dears. You don't have to, but it's a thought." Carolyn begins, unsure.

"What?" Wonders Derek.

"Maybe I could come for Thanksgiving? I missed out on Bailey's birthday because of that stupid flu, I could help cook dinner? Help with Lexie and Zo and Bailey." She speaks to Meredith and Derek who had come onto the screen.

Surprising Derek, Meredith responds first. "Of course, mom!"

"Wonderful!" Carolyn claps her hands as Derek looks at Meredith in shock. He turns to Meredith as Carolyn gets redirected to Zola.

"You sure?" He whispers as Meredith nods immediately. Derek shakes his head in wonderment. "Damn, I love you!" He cups her cheeks and kisses her deeply. They moan contently at the feel of the other.

"I love you, too." Meredith runs her fingers through his hair.

"I'll let you guys go, oh, I'm just so excited!" Carolyn is giddy as she addresses the two again.

"We are, too. But, ma? Just you, okay?" Derek warns. Not necessarily because his whole entire family would overwhelm Meredith with a new baby. Because it wouldn't, he just wanted to deal with as few of a number of people as possible.

"Okay, dear. I understand. Now, go call your sisters because I don't think I'll be able to control myself when I see Lizzie. Oh, and send pictures!" Carolyn finishes before saying one last goodbye and blows kisses to the kids. They hang up the phone and watch Lexie blink her little eyes tiredly.

"I'm glad your mom will be here for Thanksgiving." Meredith nods definitively. Derek looks at her in shock. He holds the back of his hand up against her forehead.

"You okay, Meredith?" He wonders eliciting a giggle.

"I'm perfect, Derek." She smiles, stroking his cheek. "I love your mom."

"You are definitely perfect, Meredith." He grins with sparkling eyes as he pulls her in for another kiss. Derek holds her gaze as he stares at her in admiration. Then, he leans down and kisses his mini Meredith. Her intoxicating baby scent filling his body.

"Guess we should call your sisters." Meredith shrugs.

"My sister knows." He jokes with an evil grin.

"Derek! Your other sisters." Meredith laughs as she can't resist running her fingers through his hair.

"Fine, we'll call them." He pretends to be disappointed. Picking up his phone he chooses to FaceTime Lizzie first. After two rings, Lizzie appears on the screen.

"Derek! What a nice surprise!" She says as he sees her hand something off to one of her kids.

"Hi, Auntie Lizzie!" Bailey waves.

"Hi, sweetie." Lizzie greets the kids.

"Liz, we have some news." Derek smiles. Laughing at how Lizzie's head shoots upwards he turns the screen to Meredith. "Meet your new niece." Derek points the phone at Meredith and Lexie.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She screams, her eyes wide.

"Shh, Liz. She just went to sleep." Says Derek.

"I'm sorry. Oh, she is gorgeous!" Lizzie has a look of awe on her face as she looks. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Meredith Alexandra Shepherd, Lexie, after my sister."

"How perfect!"

"Thank you." Meredith replies.

"Damn, I have to go, but send pictures asap, okay? Lizzie adds eagerly. "Nancy and Kathleen are together if you haven't called them yet. Oh, I cannot wait to meet her! Congratulations." She finishes.

"Thank you." Adds Derek before they finish talking for a few minutes and say their goodbyes.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it, Der?" Meredith giggles.

"No…" He grumbles as he dials Kathleen's number. "Maybe we should be waiting for Lexie to wake up before we call these two." He wonders. Meredith just shakes her head and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It will be great, Der." She consoles just as Kate answers. Sure enough they are met with more squeals and shrieks as they share the news with Derek's two eldest sisters. They spend time reviewing the birth with Nancy making sure everything went alright. Once they hang up, they sigh.

"Ugh!" Derek moans, rubbing his eyes. "Time for a break."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Zola moans.

"Oh…" Derek mumbles looking at his watch. "When did it become 1:15?!"

"I have an idea, Derek." Meredith smirks. She reaches for the phone, it rings a few times before answering. Derek looks at her quizzically. "Hi." Meredith says when the other person answers. "Can you do me a favor? Can you go to the hospital cafeteria and get two slices of pizza, a chicken salad, turkey and cheese sandwich and some fruit?" She smirks as she listens. "Thanks!" After hanging up the phone, she looks up at Derek. "April said she would be glad to bring us lunch. Says it gives her a reason to come see the baby sooner." Meredith's laughter mixes with Derek's as they tell the kids food is coming and begin to wait. About twenty minutes later, an eager knock is heard on the door. The door opens, revealing an over eager April Kepner.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long."

"You didn't take long at all, Kepner." Derek notes. She smiles as she sets the bag down.

"I've been so anxious to meet the new baby. No one will give anything away, they're keeping it a secret." April says with a huff.

Meredith giggles, "well, you're here now." She smile as Lexie and then looks up at her friend. "April, meet Meredith Alexandra Shepherd." Meredith tickles Lexie's soft cheek as April gasps.

"Aww! After Lexie?!" Her voice escalates an octave. Meredith and Derek nod in agreement.

"Want to hold her?" Meredith asks.

"Of course, Mer! I'll hold her and you guys eat." April hurries over, holding out her hands.

"Thanks, April." Derek says, taking the bag. "Kids, Aunt April brought pizza for lunch." He pulls out the warm boxes of melts cheese pizza.

"Yay! Thanks Auntie April." Bailey smiles. April returns the smile and takes Lexie from Meredith.

"Hi, sweetheart. You are so beautiful." She coos as she looks at the sleeping baby in her arms. "What are you going to call her?"

"Lexie." Meredith says with her mouthful.

"Aww!" April says sweetly. While she spends time with the baby, Meredith, Derek and the kids eat their lunch.

"How are things out there?" Meredith asks, finishing her last piece of fruit.

"Oh, you know, the usual crazies coming in and out of the E.R." There's another knock on the door followed by Richard and Jackson entering.

"April, you were supposed to wait for me!" Jackson whines.

"Sorry, Mer called me and asked for food." April shrugs.

"Uncle Richard! Uncle Richard!" Calls Bailey from his spot on Derek's lap.

"Well hello, there!" Richard gives Bailey a high five.

"Daddy, it's my turn to show, right?" He asks.

"Yes, buddy. It's your turn." Derek kisses his blonde hair.

"Okay. Uncle Richard, Uncle Jackson. That my, our new sister. Mewedith Alexandra Shepherd." He explains. Richard and Jackson look closer at the baby in April's arms.

"Oh, Meredith." Richard looks at the little girl. "She is breathtaking." He picks up her little fingers. "I love the name, after you and Lexie of course?"

"Yes, after two strong Grey women." Derek explains.

"Good choice Shep." Richard praises.

"She's so cute." Jackson admires, brushing the baby's soft curls. "Can I hold her?"

"No." Says April.

"But you've had her longer." Whines Jackson.

"Oh, knock it off you two. It's my turn." Richard says playfully as he takes the baby from April. She just shrugs at Jackson as he pouts.

"Derek, she is all you." Richard exclaims.

"Thanks, it's only fair. Bailey looks like Mer, that's why I can barely say no to him."

"Which means I'm in trouble." Meredith giggles. "Those curls and…"

"Okay. We get the picture." Jackson interrupts.

"Relax Avery. You can hold her in a second." Richard banters.

Derek leans in close to Meredith. "Something tells me we will have no problem getting a babysitter come the uh… Six week mark." His voice is husky in her ear as his hot breath fans her ears.

"Oh, definitely!" Meredith giggles. "We will definitely be needing a sitter." She caresses Derek's cheeks lovingly. They watch their friends gush over Lexie and argue about who got to hold her.

"So, Zola, Bailey, what do you think of your little sister?" Asks Richard.

"She's so cool!" Exclaims Bailey. "You have to be very, very careful."

"That's right, buddy. Gotta protect your little sister." Adds Richard.

"I love her." Zola adds. Derek and Meredith gasp at the honesty behind Zola's words.

"Oh, Zo!" Meredith says, pulling her oldest daughter into her arms. She kisses the girls cheeks over and over. They finish chatting until Lexie signals that she is ready to eat. Her small fingers balled into fists as she swings them, demanding food.

"Aww, poor girl." April says as she hands her back to Meredith.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Meredith says as she prepares to feed Lexie. They are left alone again until Lexie finishes and falls back asleep. Bailey and Zola play with their toys while Derek snuggles with Meredith. Lexie sleeps in the bassinet next to them.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap, Mer. I'll take the kids down to daycare for a bit." Derek says. He pleads with her before she finally agrees. Gathering the kids and having them say goodbye to Meredith, he promises to be back soon. She settles down on her pillow to take a nap. Meanwhile, Derek walks the kids downstairs. He laughs as the kids tell everyone in daycare about their new sister. Once the kids were happily playing, Derek heads to the cafeteria to get some dinner for later. He picks up a few choices that he can heat up at the nurses station later as well as some cake for Meredith. As he is walking out, he sees Cristina. He calls her name and she looks right at him. When he tries to catch up with her, she keeps walking. "Cristina!" He calls. She just keeps going, leaving him dumbfounded. Shrugging, he heads back up to the room. He is happy when he sees two of his girls fast asleep. Placing the food to the side, he softly kisses Meredith's head. He sits back on the recliner and sits back to nap himself. They are awoken a couple hours later to Lexie crying. Meredith moans and rubs her eyes tired. She stretches and stands, walking to the bassinet.

"Good morning, sweetie." She coos as Lexie immediately tunes into her voice. As she hears her mama, she calms and starts whimpering only. "Oh, good girl. Let's get you some food." Meredith lifts her into her arms, giving her a kiss. She looks at the chair next to her and sees Derek smiling at her. "Hey, you." She murmurs softly as she leans down and captures his lips in a searing kiss.

"Hey! You sleep okay?" Derek asks.

"Oh yes, you? How were the kids?"

"I did, they were so excited." He stands and helps Meredith back into bed, placing a kiss on both her's and Lexie's head. Meredith giggles in reply as she settles her baby girl for her meal.

"Oh, you are hungry!" Meredith says in awe to Lexie as she sucks quickly at her breast. Derek watches the connections being made with so much love in his heart.

"I brought us some food if you want."

"Oh, thanks, Derek. I'll eat after Lexie is fed and changed." He nods in agreement before continuing.

"So… I saw Cristina in the cafeteria." Begins Derek.

"Yeah?" Meredith looks up from fawning over Lexie.

"I tried approaching her and she didn't even stop." He shakes his head as he tells Meredith.

"Wow!" Meredith gasps. "I know she doesn't want all this, but, seriously?!" She rolls her eyes as Lexie finishes eating. Their conversation is postponed by the entrance of Arizona and Owen. They immediately swoon over Lexie, Arizona doing the typical basic checkup. Owen doting over how tiny she is and the cute faces she makes as she stares up at him.

"She's amazing, you guys." Owen says as he rocks her slowly.

Derek and Meredith smile proudly as they watch. "She is perfect." Meredith agrees. There is another knock on the door and in walks Addison.

"How are the new parents doing?" She asks.

"Very good." Derek asks. "She's sleeping for about two hours and eating after every nap, plus a wet diaper."

"That's great! How are you feeling, Meredith? Any dizziness? Weakness?"

"I'm great." Meredith smiles.

"Wonderful! At this rate, it looks like you can be discharged in the morning." Suggests Addison.

"Thank you!" Meredith sighs as everyone laughs. Addison excuses herself followed shortly by Owen and Arizona. At this point, Derek prepares their dinner while Meredith let's Lexie wiggle around in her bassinet. He takes a wrap and hands her some chicken and vegetables he reheated. Once they are done, they are joined by Alex.

"Hey, Mer, Shep." He greets. "Hello, Lexie." He tickles the baby who is looking around with her wide eyes.

"How's it going?" Meredith asks.

"Good, I was just heading home and was wondering if you wanted me to take Zola and Bailey?"

Derek and Meredith look at each other. "Sure!" Agrees Meredith.

"Cool, I already suggested it to Amelia and she was okay with it." He told them. Alex lifts Lexie into his arms and makes funny faces at her, "so, did Cristina come to see you?"

"No." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"She ran when I saw her in the cafeteria today." Derek explains.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Scoffs Alex. "She knows about the baby. I was in surgery with her when I found out you were in labor and all the attendings were gushing about this princess here." He finishes.

"It doesn't matter to me, Alex. I had all of you visit and I didn't have to escape death to give birth." Meredith causes the whole room to laugh.

"Still not right." Alex adds. "She's gone home already, too."

"I can't figure her out." Says Meredith.

Derek chooses to change the topic, he will finish the Cristina topic later. "Hey, can you bring the kids here before you leave?"

"Sure, Derek." Alex agrees, handing Lexie to him. They finish talking and he heads to go get the kids. Once he's gone, he hands Meredith a big slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh, Der! You are incredible!" Meredith moans in appreciation as she inhales a bite.

"So are you." He grins mischievously. Meredith shakes her head as she giggles. Derek leans in and kisses her deeply, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Lexie, your mama is beyond amazing." He coos at the little baby in his arms.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He looks into his wife's eyes.

"What do you think is wrong with Cristina?"

"Oh, I have no clue. Tell me again why she didn't go to Zurich?"

"Burke gave her an ultimatum after initially offering her the job. Said he rethought it and the only way she could have the job is if she agreed to get back together with him."

"What?!" He says incredulously. "Well. I guess you and Alex are just drifting apart from Cristina." Derek sighs, wrapping Meredith in his free arm. She cuddles into his chest and pats Lexie's chest as she lays in Derek's arms. "I'm sorry, Mer." He says softly.

Meredith sighs, but keeps a smile on her face. "Don't be, Derek." Her voice is upbeat as she beams up at him. "I have all that I need or want. I have given her opportunities and she has blatantly said she's not interested. What more can be done?" She gives him a peck on his chin. "You're my person, remember Derek?"

Derek's eyes are glistening with tears. "I will always be your person, and you're mine." He kisses her forehead as Meredith giggles the giggle that warms his heart. They continue to spend time together until Alex brings the kids. Zola and Bailey reluctantly say bye to their parents and sister, but promises of ice cream quickly draw smiles. Meredith manages to get Lexie fed and changed and asleep by 9:30 that night. The baby and her parents exhausted from the busy day. Derek cuddles with Meredith in her hospital bed as they drift off to sleep, for a couple hours at least.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey there! Happy Thanksgiving to my wonderful readers! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, they continue to always make me very happy. Sorry this is a little later than usual. Dang adult paperwork! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 33-

The next morning, Meredith wakes to Derek silently rocking Lexie in his arms. He is standing next to the window, slits of sunlight peeking through the blinds. The light places a warm glow on his face as he looks down at Lexie. Meredith smiles and sits up in bed as she watches, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world at this moment. "Good morning." She breathes with a smile. Derek perks up and beams as he looks over at Meredith.

"Hmm, hey!" He walks over and uses one hand to stroke her cheek.

"You been up long?" She asks, voice still filled sleep.

"Nah, Lexie woke up and had a wet diaper about 20 minutes ago. I thought I'd try to get her back to sleep. She's out."

"Oh, morning sweetie." Meredith coos as she strokes Lexie's hat covered head and kisses the sleeping baby. Lexie smacks her lips and sighs heavily.

"She's pretty settled into a routine already."

"Good." Meredith giggles. "What time is it?"

"About 6:30. Did you sleep okay? Do you need anything?"

Meredith smirks. "You mean since 4? I slept very well." Her laughter warms Derek's heart.

"Good. We may get to go home today." Derek sits with the baby next to Meredith. She adjusts herself so she's resting on Derek's shoulder. He leans down and presses his lips on her forehead as she wraps her arms around him and Lexie.

"I hope so. Plus, I don't have to be on additional rest from additional surgery."

"Definite plus!" Derek adds, truly feeling grateful for the easy, drama free delivery. Just then, Lexie begins wiggling in her swaddling blanket.

"My turn!" Meredith says eagerly as she notices that her daughter is waking because she's hungry. She holds out her arms to Derek. "Hand her over, remember, your nipples are no use for her." They share a look before Derek gets a dirty smirk that Meredith knows all too well.

"Hmm, but yours are very useful to me." He laughs huskily as he leans in and kisses her deeply."

"Derek!" She laughs as she rubs his chest. He brushes her hair back tenderly.

"You're so beautiful, Mer." He adores as he watches her green eyes glisten in the light. Meredith blushes and bites her lip as he hands a now fussy Lexie to her with a McDreamy smile. She forces herself to tear her eyes away and gaze at her daughter. She unsnaps her gown and the baby eagerly attaches.

"You are such a good girl, angel." Meredith says as she rubs Lexie's side and back. Her eyes travel to how she rests her hand on Meredith's skin. "I love how she has your curls and looks exactly like you." Derek beams proudly as he watches her fawn over their daughter.

"We won't know eye color for a few months." He adds, finally. "I hope it's yours. Bailey has mine."

"Hmm, no, I want them to be yours." Meredith says.

"We'll just have to wait then." They watch as Lexie eats and when she finishes, Derek helps by securely holding her against his chest and patting her back.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith squeals as she watches Lexie grab a fistful of Derek's shirt.

He looks where Meredith is pointing and smiles. "That's right, angel. I got you." He takes a break to kiss her little head and hold her head closer.

"She is going to be another daddy's girl." Meredith laughs as they hear the door open.

"Good morning!" Addison says as she enters.

"Hi." Derek and Meredith greet.

"Everybody okay?" She asks as she checks Meredith's vitals.

Meredith nudges Derek as he tries to avoid answering. "We're all good, just finished breakfast." He gives finally.

"She's eating well then."

"She is, aren't you, angel?" Meredith replies, rubbing Lexie's back and smiling widely at her, kissing her cheek.

Addison stares as Derek and Meredith share loving glances between themselves and the baby. "Uh…well, then." She begins, stuttering. "I'll set up your discharge papers. You guys are both doctors and know the drill."

They both breathe with relief. "Thanks, Addison, thanks for everything." Derek finishes sincerely.

"You're welcome." Addison says as she turns to leave.

"Perfect!" Meredith says as Addison leaves. "But, how should we do this? We don't have our car."

"Alex is at our house, we can just have him drive it here and I'm sure he can catch a ride with Jo or someone else in that frat house." Smirks Derek. They take turns getting ready after calling Alex. Once they are dressed, Derek runs to get them some breakfast. Meredith cuddles Lexie while waiting.

"What did you find?" Meredith asks when she sees Derek's arms full.

"Cafeteria had oatmeal, bagels, fruit and scrambled eggs. Brought some of everything." He explains, spreading the food along with apple juice on the table.

"Thanks!" Meredith adjusts Lexie in her arms so she can eat.

"Mer, she's sleeping, you can put her down for a few minutes."

"I don't wanna." She says with her mouth full of pineapple. He shakes his head as he playfully sits next to her and grabs his oatmeal. They finish their breakfast while continuing to talk. Both stealing loving touches on the others arms or hair.

"Hmm, I think it's time for Lexie's first bath from us." Derek suggests. Meredith agrees and Derek helps her stand. Cradling Lexie, Meredith helps Derek set up the basin to clean their daughter. She lays Lexie on a blanket and gets her undressed. Then, she hands her to Derek who protectively holds her in the basin. Meredith quickly begins washing her. The water is warm, but the cold air around her makes the baby cry.

"It's okay, Angel. We're just getting you cleaned up a little." Meredith soothes in a soft, calming voice as Derek leans down and kisses her head. Lexie's cries calm a little. Meredith quickly wets her hair and places the washcloth off to the side. She holds out a towel as Derek carefully places her into Meredith's arms. Meredith protectively holds Lexie wrapped in a towel to her chest. They walk over to the bed where Meredith places her in a diaper. "Good girl!" Meredith cheers as Lexie looks around.

"Here, Mer." Derek brings over the hospital bag. She smiles at him in thanks as they start rummaging around for her outfit. "What would you like to wear, Lex?" He asks in a goofy voice. The baby turns towards his voice and opens her mouth in response. Meredith finds a darker purple onesie with long sleeves and some matching leggings. It's pretty cold outside so they lay out her new pea coat for when they leave. Derek and Meredith look at their daughter, happily kicking on the bed. He wraps his arms around Meredith and turns her to him. Derek cups her cheeks in his hands and gazes at her in admiration as her hands find his waist. He leans in and kisses her deeply, causing blissful moans to emit from both of them. Meredith's hands travel up to his dark curls and Derek twists his fingers in her hair, brushing the gold locks away from her face. Meredith nuzzles her nose on his cheek as Derek holds her against him in a warm hug. He smiles at her before speaking. "Guess it's time to get this angel dressed."

"Yes." Meredith agrees as she looks at the baby on the bed. She beams down at Lexie as she picks up the onesie and puts it over her head. Lexie watches Meredith with wide eyes. She finishes dressing her, placing matching purple socks on her little toes before swaddling her.

As Meredith is lifting her into her arms, the door swings open. "Mama! Daddy!" Screams Zola.

"Hey, Princess!" Derek scoops her into a hug.

"Daddy, Uncle Alex says that Lexie is coming home today." Zola asks.

"That's right love bug." He smiles between Meredith and Zola.

"Zola, you have to wait for me and your brother." Alex says as he walks in with a bouncing Bailey.

"Sorry." She looks down sheepishly. "I was excited to see mama, daddy and Lexie."

"It's okay, just remember next time." He adds as Zola nods.

"Mama!" Bailey squeals as he sees Meredith sitting on the bed. He goes over and climbs up on the bed. "Hi, Lexie. Did you have good dreams?" Bailey pats his sister, asking what his parents always asked him.

Laughing, Meredith kisses her son. "That was very sweet, Bails." He grins at her with pride. "Look what I'm wearing!" He points to a different big brother shirt, one they got when they went shopping all together for the baby. It's blue with white, curly letters.

"I love it, Bailey. Perfect for bringing Lexie home." Meredith says.

"I have mine too, mama." Zola wiggles down and shows off her pink shirt that says "big sister" as Meredith compliments her as well.

"Daddy!" Bailey smiles as he goes to Derek.

"Hey, buddy. You ready to show Lexie her new home?" He kisses the boy all over, causing giggles.

"Yes!" He raises his arms high.

"They were arguing over who got to do what on the way over." Alex smirks.

"Oh boy." Meredith shakes her head as Alex walks over.

"How is this princess? He looks down at Lexie.

"She's good, she had a sponge bath this morning." Meredith tickles her cheek. "You ready to come home, Lex?" She adds, looking lovingly at the baby. Lexie looks at Meredith and watches her mouth move curiously. There's another knock on the door and a nurse enters with papers. They listen as the nurse goes every routine item and has them sign, telling them they are free to go.

"Wow, perks of owning a hospital. Discharge is a breeze!" Derek laughs as he smiles at Meredith and then Bailey who was resting in his arms.

"Well, I better get to the floor. You guys need anything else?" Alex offers.

"No, thank you for everything." Meredith says.

"Bye, Uncle Alex." Zola and Bailey wave as he leaves. As the door shuts behind him, Derek looks proudly at his wife and now three kids.

"Let's get home, guys." He says as he bounces Bailey. "I'll get you a chair, Mer."

"Ugh! Why? I can walk." Meredith scoffs.

Giving her a smirk, "Meredith." She glares at him for a moment before he answers. "Because it's protocol and I don't want anything to happen to you or Lexie." Meredith reluctantly agrees finally after Derek seduces her with his classic look. The one that shows her intense worry and fear. Similar to the one he had after her drowning. "Okay, Bails, let's go get a wheelchair." They leave for a moment in search of a chair.

"Are you ready to come see our house, Lexie?" Zola asks as the baby tracks her voice. She leans against Meredith's arms and looks at her little sister.

"I think she is." Meredith kisses Zola's head as Derek comes back, pushing Bailey in the wheelchair.

"You ready?" He asks as their gazes lock together.

"Absolutely." She grins. "Come on, Lexie. Time to go home." Meredith kisses the baby's head and stands. She lays her on the bed and unwraps her swaddle, and gets her into her little, pink pea coat and puts her own coat over her sweater. Derek attaches the hospital bag and their gift and ballon from Alex to the chair and grabs Zola and Bailey's coats. He guides Meredith to the awaiting wheelchair, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face as he watches Meredith hold a snugly wrapped Lexie carefully as she snuggles her in her arms. They walk out of the hospital room towards the elevator. The kids each hold one side of the chair as they wait for the elevator.

"It's our elevator, Derek." Meredith comments when she sees which elevator came first.

"It is!" Derek smiles. "I'm gonna have to draw the line this time." He jokes as they step inside. Meredith laughs loudly at the memory.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" She banters.

"Because there are three children in here." He smirks. "But…" His voice gets deep and husky as he leans down. "This is alright." Derek tilts her chin upwards, kissing her.

"Don't worry, Lexie. Mama and daddy do that lots. You'll get used to it." Zola says seriously as she pats the little hat covering Lexie's head. Her eyes watch Meredith and Derek immerse in a kiss.

"Yeah, you will!" Bailey pokes Lexie's foot through her blanket. Meredith and Derek pull apart and bite their lips to hide their laughter. Derek clears his throat as he stands, rubbing Meredith's shoulder. The elevator signals their arrival on the bottom floor. As soon as they walk off, everyone's gaze is on them. Derek watches as nurses, other doctors and employees watch the family of five walk towards the door.

"Wow, you would think we never had kids before, with those looks." Whispers Meredith so that only Derek can hear. Lexie whines a little and Meredith looks at her and soothes her by rocking. Derek stops the wheelchair before they actually walk outside so that he can put Zola and Bailey into their coats.

"Stay here, don't move. I'll go get the car." He beams at them and kisses Meredith and Lexie's head before he hurries to get the car. Meredith waits with all three kids as Zola and Bailey hop in circles on the tiles in front of them. She's looking at the nurses station when she sees Cristina.

"Cristina!" She calls. It's pretty calm where they are waiting so Meredith knows she should be able to hear. Cristina lifts her head but doesn't look. Trying again, she calls a little louder. This time, Cristina turns and heads to the elevator.

"Hey!" Derek says, coming up behind Meredith.

"Did that just happen?!" Meredith asks.

"What?" Derek replies, looking at Meredith curiously.

"I just saw Cristina and she just walked away when I called."

"Seriously?" Derek says with shock. "Well." He sighs, "let's not worry about that today."

"Right!" Meredith breathes in and out. "Let's get our kids home." She squeezes the hand that Derek placed on Lexie's back. He gives her a pride filled smile as he guides Meredith and the kids to the waiting car.

"Can we show Lexie her room?" Zola asks as she watches Lexie look around in the car seat in between her and Bailey. Derek is now carefully guiding the car towards the ferry.

"Sure, but she is going to have to eat first, sweetie." Explains Meredith.

"But it not lunch or snack time." Bailey asks confused.

Meredith giggles. "Babies need to eat more often, Bails."

"Oh!" He nods. "Then can we?"

"Sure." Meredith replies. She shares a look with Derek as he grabs the hand resting on her thigh.

"I love you!" He murmurs happily.

"I love you, too, Derek." Meredith lifts his hand and holds it against her cheek.

"Mama! Lexie is looking at me!" Zola cheers.

"That's because she loves you and knows you are her big sister." Answers Meredith.

"She's kicking her feet." Giggles Bailey. Meredith and Derek giggle as they look at their kids in the backseat. They ride on the ferry. The beautiful morning sun reflecting on the water. The sky is clear blue and there's not a cloud in the sky.

"This is your first ferryboat ride, Lexie." Bailey states.

"Ya! We love ferryboats and I know you will too." Zola explains.

"Okay, that is adorable, perfect." Derek exclaims as he beams at Meredith who agrees quickly.

They drive off the ferry and soon they are back at the Dream House. "I see the house!" Zola points as it comes into view.

"Home." Derek grins madly at Meredith, squeezing her hand.

"Home!" She giggles in response. Their eyes lock and like magnets their lips meet. Derek uses his other hand to brush her hair back. The kiss is filled with passion, electricity and heat. Memories from their entire relationship flash across both their minds almost as if all the trials and triumphs led to this moment. It was all worth it to them as they bring home their complete family. Unfortunately, the kiss is broken by Lexie beginning to cry.

"Uh oh!" Bailey says. "Don't cry, Lexie!" He pokes her stomach.

"It's okay, Bails, she's hungry." Derek consoles, opening the door. He walks over to Meredith's door and helps her out. "Guys, I'm gonna help mama and Lexie inside so she can eat and then I'll come get you." He explains as he unbuckles a screaming Lexie. Cradling her in his arms, he bounces her. "Hey, angel, we're home. Let's get you inside." Lexie calms slightly as she nuzzles her cheek against his chest.

"Oh, give me my baby." Meredith soothes as she lifts Lexie into her arms. "There, it's okay baby." Her voice is melodic and manages to calm Lexie's cries. They walk inside, Derek leaving the car door open and wrapping his arms around Meredith as they walk up the steps to the house. "Derek, she's calmer now, go get Zo and Bails."

"Okay." He says, brushing Lexie's hat covered head. Bounding down the stairs he walks back to the car, pulling Zola and Bailey out. After shutting the door, he takes their hands and walks them up to the front door. "Now, let's go inside." He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door.

"Here we are, Lexie." Meredith says, looking at her youngest daughter. Lexie looks up at her with wonder, her fingers pacifying her for now.

"Welcome home, Lexie." Derek pulls Meredith close and bends down to kiss Lexie on the forehead and cheek.

"Come see my room!" Bailey calls.

"No! See mine!" Zola tugs on Meredith.

"Guys, I have to feed her. We don't want her to start crying again." Explains Meredith.

"Please, mama!" Whines Bailey.

"We have plenty of time, Bails. Let mama feed Lexie." Derek says. Bailey pouts with his arms crossed.

"I'll just sit on the couch with her, Der."

"Why not in our room? That way you can take a nap when she goes to sleep?" Derek rubs her back.

"I'll be okay, Derek."

"You should sleep as much as you can, especially now. Remember how little sleep we got with this monkey?" Derek tickles Bailey who had buried his pouting face in Derek's legs.

Meredith ponders for a moment. "I guess, we had Callie here too and we still had minimal sleep." She laughs.

"Yes. Don't worry, Mer. I'll spend some time with Zola and Bailey. Go get some rest."

"Okay." Meredith leans in for a quick, slightly lingering kiss. "Come on, sweetheart." She strokes Lexie's soft, pink cheek. Then, she gives Zola and Bailey a kiss before she heads back into their bedroom. Laying down on the bed she places Lexie in between her legs. She unwraps her blanket and removes her coat, placing it to the side. "All better, huh, angel?" Meredith coos as she wraps her again and lifts her in her arms. Lexie fusses and wiggles, growing impatient. She nuzzles her nose in Meredith's chest. "I know, it's coming." Meredith says as she opens her shirt and frees her breast. She smiles as Lexie eagerly begins sucking. Her nose pressing close and her hand resting on Meredith's chest. Meredith removes Lexie's hat and grins at the identical black curls of her husband, now on her daughter. She strokes the soft curls, letting her hand rest there. Lexie eats for a while before she is ready to burp. When she is completely finished, Meredith changes her diaper and yawns as she lifts Lexie into her arms. "Are you as sleepy as I am, Lex?" She asks as Lexie blinks slowly, her eyes glazed over in satisfaction. "I understand." Meredith giggles as she watches Lexie smack her lips and yawns as well. "Let's take a nap, okay?" She rocks Lexie, back and forth. In awe of her daughter as she falls asleep. Once Lexie is sleeping peacefully, Meredith maneuvers so she can place Lexie in the bassinet next to their bed. They had just set it up there the day after Halloween knowing that the baby was coming soon. She lays back in the bed and closes her eyes. Surprisingly, sleep comes quickly. About 45 minutes goes by and the bedroom door opens. Derek walks inside and smiles at the sight. He closes the blinds before tucking Meredith in and brushing a wayward strand of hair out of her face. Placing a feather light kiss on her cheek he moves over to Lexie. He can't resist the urge to stroke her little cheek and laugh a little at the familiar noise emitting from his daughter.

"Okay guys, mama is sleeping." Derek informs when he gets back into the living room where the kids are watching Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh!" Zola whines.

"It's okay, Zola. She's gotta make sure she gets rest so she has enough energy to keep up with all of us." Derek smiles at her. "That's why we got those brother and sister bags. When Lexie or mama are sleeping, those are quiet activities you can choose from."

"Alright." Zola sighs.

"Hey! Zo." Derek says softly, pulling her into his lap. "It was like this with Bailey too, remember babies need lots of help when they are first born. They sleep a lot and wake up at crazy times. So mama's and daddies have to be rested to take care of them."

"They sleep longer than kids?" Zola asks, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes." Derek squeezes her close. He kisses her head.

"Okay, I want mama to be awake when she plays with me and Bails." She nods definitively.

"Good girl!" Derek rubs her back. "Wanna play outside before it gets too cold?"

"Yeah!" The kids shout a little too loud.

"Shh!" Derek holds up a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, daddy!" Bailey clamps his little hand over his mouth.

"It's okay, let's get your coat on so you guys can be as loud as you like outside." They get bundled up in coats and run out to their swing set. Derek sits on the deck watching them with a hot cup of coffee. He feels complete peace as he watches his two oldest chase each other around and thinks about the love of his life resting in their room with their youngest. Opening his phone he grins as he sees his screensaver. A picture they just took yesterday of Meredith and all the kids. Lexie's arm is up in the air and Zola is watching her. Bailey's eyes are locked with Meredith's. He strokes the picture lovingly before going back to watching Zola and Bailey. They loose track of time and before Derek knows it, he hears the patio doors open. Turning, he sees Meredith walk outside.

"Hey!" She says sleepily.

"Hey there, how'd you sleep?" He asks as she drops into his lap.

"I slept for two hours and Lexie is still sleeping, snoring away. I slept great." She giggles.

"I'm glad." Derek adds, kissing her multiple times as he cradles her head against his chest.

"I'm hungry." She murmurs.

"Hmm, wow, it's after one already." Derek says, shocked as he checks his watch. "What would you like?"

Meredith considers for a moment. "I don't know. Let's see what the kids want."

Nodding, Derek looks out in the yard. "Bailey, Zola!" The kids look up and light up as they see Meredith.

"Mama's up!" Zola cheers running up the deck.

"Hi, sweetie." Meredith coos as she rubs Zola's back.

"Where's Lexie?"

"She's still sleeping, Zo." Explains Meredith. Zola nods in understanding, going back to resting her head in Meredith's lap. "You hungry?"

"Ya! Can we have Mac and cheese?!" Zola asks.

"I want that too!" Bailey pipes, leaning over the arm rest of the chair.

"Mac and cheese it is, then." Meredith laughs. They head inside, reminding everyone to be quiet to make some lunch.

"Can you read us a story, mama?" Zola asks. Her eyes wide and begging. Meredith agrees willingly and the kids run to their room and each grab three books.

"Wow! I don't know if we can finish these before lunch." Meredith laughs. They gather on the couch, Bailey on one side of Meredith and Zola on the other. "Okay, first up, "Rapunzel." She says theatrically, causing the kids to giggle. Derek stands at the island watching and listening as he cooks lunch. They are halfway through the third book when they hear Lexie crying.

"Aww! This is the best part!" Bailey whines as Derek and Meredith look at each other.

"I'll get her, Mer. Lunch is basically ready, I just put in the milk and cheese." Derek wipes his hands and heads to their bedroom. Meredith sits and continues reading, trying to at least finish this one book.

"Hi, angel!" Derek coos as he smiles at Lexie over the bassinet. Lexie's face is tear stained as she beats her tiny fists and kicks in her blankets. "Hey, here we go, let's pick you up okay?" Derek soothes, wrapping her in his arms. He bounces her and wipes her tears. Her cries fade to hiccups and soon she is blinking back up at Derek. Now that she's calm, Derek becomes aware of the foul smell and heaviness under her bottom. Deciding to that she needs a diaper change he grabs a diaper and sets her on the bed to change her. She doesn't nuzzle into his chest when he picks her up again so Derek sighs in relief when he realizes that Meredith will be able to eat in peace. "Look who's up!" Derek walks back out with the newest Shepherd in his arms.

"Hi, Lexie!" Zola cheers before any one else. Derek and Meredith laugh, loving their daughter's anxiousness.

Meredith stands and beams at her baby as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Hi, sweetie." She says with love, kissing her cheeks. Lexie follows her voice and stares right around Meredith.

"She doesn't seem hungry yet, so why don't you eat and I'll spend some time with Lexie?" Suggests Derek.

"Okay, come on Zo, Bails. Let's get some food." Meredith takes their hands and heads into the kitchen. Derek spends time with the baby, letting her look all around. He talks to her about anything and everything. Meanwhile, the kids and Meredith spend time eating their lunch and hearing stories about games and ideas. "Here you go, Der. Your turn to eat." Meredith hands him a bowl after she finished two bowls. "We're gonna see if she likes her bouncy seat.

"Oh!" Derek whines playfully. "Mama's turn, sweetie." He says as he hands her to Meredith.

"Mama?" Zola asks. Meredith smiles down at Zola waiting to hear her question.

"Can I hold her?"

Meredith exchanges a look with Derek. They shrug and Meredith nods at Zola. "Alright, but you have to sit down and be careful." Zola cheers and scrambles next to Derek. He takes a few bites while watching with awe as Bailey climbs next to his sister. Then, Meredith places a pillow behind Zola's arm and helps position Lexie so her head is mostly on the pillow but also on one of Zola's arms. Zola holds her close and Bailey smiles at Lexie, who is facing him.

"Aww!" Zola coos as she looks at Lexie. "Hi, you're so cute." Lexie stares at Zola with wide eyes, her mouth opens and closes as her head moves involuntarily.

"Lexie!" Bailey calls and he giggles as he watches the baby try to localize the voice.

"Derek! Grab the camera!" Meredith says in shock as she watches the kids. Derek quickly grabs the camera from the table behind the couch. He hands it to Meredith and she takes multiple pictures. "You guys are doing great! Such a good brother and sister!"

"Mama! What's she doing?!" Bailey giggles as Lexie begins turning her nose towards Zola and making smacking noises.

Derek laughs, they are so sweet he thinks. "Buddy, Lexie is telling us she wants to eat."

His little mouth forms a little "O" shape. "What do you wanna eat, Lex?"

"Milk." Meredith smirks as she sits next to them and tickles him. "Come here, sweetie." She coos, pulling Lexie into her arms. Zola and Bailey watch as she gets Lexie settled and Derek stops eating for a moment to place a blanket over Meredith's exposed chest. "Derek, the kids can see. It's okay."

"I guess it's just a habit." He smirks as he removes the blanket. "Plus it's already so hard for me to wait six weeks for my turn." Derek's voice turns husky, his eyes become hooded.

Meredith smirks. "I bet it's hard." She giggles, her own voice deep with lust.

"Meredith." He groans and shifts in his seat. Laughing some more, Meredith reaches over and cups his chin lovingly.

"Daddy? Can we show Lexie her room when she's all done?" Bailey asks.

"Sure buddy. I'm sure she would love to see it!" Bailey cheers, eager to show his sister her bedroom. When Meredith finishes feeding and burping her, they all walk into the baby's room.

"Here it is, Lexie! Your princess room. I gots a princess room too. It has Sleeping Beauty on yours. Mines got Cinderella." Zola states.

"You have pretty stickers on the wall and there's a picture of mama, daddy, me and ZoZo on the dresser." Bailey points to the picture. "It's from when we went to Disney. Daddy says we'll go again with you, right daddy?" He looks at Derek for reassurance.

"Definitely." Derek nods as he holds Meredith close. Lexie is now fed, dry and content. She begins to fall back asleep as the kids keep explaining her surroundings.

"Wow! They are so excited." Meredith says, eyes wide. "Were you this helpful with Amy?"

Derek scoffs. "No. Pretty sure I tried to sell her to the pizza guy the night my parents brought her home." He laughs, he remembers that he still had doubts about being a brother at that age. Once Amy was actually born, he had a period of a couple days where he regressed to not wanting a sister. His parents promised pizza that night they brought her home as a reward for being such a good boy while they were at the hospital.

"Does Amy know this?" Laughs Meredith.

"Nope."

"Wow!" Meredith is shocked as she looks at Derek and Lexie. "I can't get over how beautiful she is."

"Me neither, just like her mama." Derek says.

"Derek!" Meredith laughs, resting her head on his chest. "Come on, let's put her down and go relax." She herds everyone out of the room and goes to put a sleeping Lexie in her bassinet. Derek is sitting on the couch when she walks out. "Where are the kids?"

"Bailey's room, took their dolls." He grins. Derek holds out his arms, inviting her to cuddle with him. Meredith gladly obliges, soaking in Derek's warmth. She loves that more of her body could touch his now without a bump in between.

"Those were definitely a good idea." Meredith adds.

"They were!" He adds before feeling his phone buzz. "Oh, it's ma!" Derek reads the text. "She says she's giving us a couple days to settle and she will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Wow, okay. Do you need to pick her up?"

"Mm, she says for me to stay here, she'll have Amy pick her up or she'll get a car."

"Der, don't let her do that."

"She middle named me over text saying that she didn't want me to worry. When my mom does that, she's serious." Derek laughs.

"Let's hope Amy can get her then." Giggles Meredith. The two spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing together until Lexie wakes up for more food. Once she is down again, Meredith and Derek play with the kids. Soaking in as much time as possible. For dinner, Derek cooks with Zola and Bailey while Meredith watches.

"Mama, can you put us to bed?" Bailey asks after dinner, dessert and more playtime was done.

"Sure, sweetie!" Meredith says as she leads them to their bathroom. Meredith helps them brush their teeth and get into their princess and Paw Patrol jammies. She cuddles them and reads more stories before they fall asleep. Picking up Bailey once he's asleep , Meredith brings him into his bed and tucks his covers around him. When she stands and turns, Derek is standing and smiling in the doorway while holding Lexie.

"She woke up so I changed her and put her in her jammies as well."

Meredith looks at Lexie in her pink footie pajamas. They're just the right warmth for a newborn, soft and have purple flowers all over. "Hi, sweetheart." She coos as Lexie looks at her from Derek's arms.

"Come, Mer, let's go lay in bed." Whispers Derek, guiding her down the hall.

"I'm so glad I took that nap today! I can't imagine being more tired." She says as they sit in bed with Derek placing Lexie in the middle of them on the bed.

"Remember your intern year? Or when Bailey was born?" Derek laughs.

"True, but I just focus on the good, not the endless fatigue."

"Ah! I see your strategy."

"You got me." Meredith laughs. She turns her head to look at Lexie layer out in bed. She's kicking and stretching out in front of them.

"She looks wide awake, Mer."

"Mmhmm." Meredith giggles and tickles her belly. "Let's see if she likes her toys." Derek nods and goes to get a black and white spinning toy. It has stripes on one side and a rattle on the other. He holds it in Lexie's eyesight as the baby starts focusing and trying to follow. They ohh and ah over her little faces as she watches the rattle spin. "Two days old and she's already a genius." Meredith tickles her cheek.

"Of course! She's perfect." He puts the toy down and gives in to the urge to pick up the baby. Derek holds her in his arms so that she is facing them. "Look at those eyes." He fawns as Lexie looks at him with big eyes. Meredith cuddles into him, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and playing with the curls on his head.

"Yes, you are so beautiful, baby." Meredith looks down at Lexie. She continues to spend time with Derek and Lexie for a couple hours before she begins yawning.

"Oh, Mer. You gotta get some sleep." Derek squeezes her tight and kisses her head.

"I know and you do too, but Lex doesn't seem tired."

"No, she doesn't." Derek giggles as he watches the baby move her head around at her surroundings.

"Let's see if she wants to eat, get her sleepy. Wow! It's 10:15!" Meredith gasps as she notices the time while preparing to feed her daughter.

"She should be ready soon." Derek adds as Meredith guides Lexie to her food.

"Here sweetie, it's time for bed. Let's have a snack. After a few tries, Lexie finally decides she's hungry and latches. Derek rubs his eyes as he watches Meredith with Lexie. "You can sleep, Der." Giggles Meredith.

"No, I wanna stay awake. Also, since we're on that note, please wake me up when she's up. I want to be awake with you." He looks at her with love as he strokes her cheek.

"Derek." Meredith says.

"I mean it." Derek's voice is full of sincerity. She nods finally, constantly amazed by her husband.

"I love you." Murmurs Meredith.

"I love you too, Mer." He kisses her softly. When they pull away, they see that Lexie is done eating. "Come here angel." Derek takes the baby and secures her on his shoulder. He rests his cheek on her head while patting her back firmly. She looks at Meredith from her position. Her eyes big and bright, her mouth opening and closing.

"She doesn't look any more tired." Meredith giggles as she brushes Lexie's hair.

"You never know." Derek adds, moving her to a cradling position. He dims the light and starts rocking Lexie, back and forth. Lexie continues to look around, eyes wide as ever.

"Hmm, maybe she already understands she has two other kids to compete with for our attention. Now she's getting a head start." Giggles Meredith. "Did you see how she was looking at Zola?!"

Derek laughs heartily. "Looked like a look of curiosity. I wouldn't worry."

"Seriously, Derek. She went to sleep so easy last night."

"She was worn out. But she had a big nap with her mama today." He gives Meredith a comforting smile. "Let's try this, you know how I get you to sleep when you don't feel tired?" Meredith nods as Derek hands Lexie to her. He takes off his shirt and takes the baby back. "Closer to the heartbeat." He informs as he places Lexie directly on his chest and wraps his arms around her, keeping one hand on her head, stroking her hair. Meredith watches in amazement as Derek kisses her head and rubs from her head to her back. She watches as Lexie is engulfed in the warm, comforting grasp coupled with the soothing sound of Derek's heartbeat and voice as he sings softly. The baby watches Meredith with her fingers in her mouth, while Meredith sees how her daughter gets sleepy.

"Wow, that's how I need to hold her after she eats dinner." Meredith says as she pats Lexie's back as the baby starts snoring.

"Hmm, she may look like me, but she is your daughter." He laughs, earning a smack from Meredith. She laughs as she grabs her phone to take a picture. Once the baby is asleep Derek reluctantly moves her to her bassinet. He wraps Meredith into his arms and they both quickly fall asleep as well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

2:16 a.m. The numbers blare bright red as Meredith tries to pull herself up to tend to Lexie's cries. "Morning, Lexie." She whispers as she climbs out of bed and grins at her daughter. Meredith lifts the baby into her arms and rocks her. At that moment she feels strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey." Derek murmurs. He blinks sleepily and rubs his nose in her neck.

"Hey." She murmurs groggily back. Lexie continues to cry as Meredith rocks her. "It's okay, sweetie." She coos. "What do you need?" Meredith checks her diaper and sees that a change is needed plus probably food. Derek guides her to the bed to change Lexie before they both settle against the headboard so Meredith could feed the baby.

"Does that feel better?" Derek asks Lexie as he watches her eat hungrily. He wraps his arms around Meredith as they silently watch Lexie. Both too tired to talk. Lexie goes to sleep quicker this time, resting on Meredith's chest. They get to sleep for three more hours before Lexie wakes up again and then another hour before Bailey comes hopping into their room.

"Daddy! Mama!" He says loudly, poking Derek.

"Be a little quieter, Bails, Lexie is sleeping." Meredith says softly.

"Oops, sorry, mama."

"It's okay, I'll be up in a minute." Meredith tries to gain strength to open her eyes.

"No, Mer. Sleep, I'll get up with him."

"I don't mind, Derek."

"I know, Bailey and I will go make pancakes and sausage." Derek bargains, kissing Meredith's cheek as Bailey gasps with joy.

"Okay." She gives in, her eyes still closed. Derek quietly leads Bailey out of the room into the kitchen.

"Alright buddy, all of our girls are still sleeping, so let's make them a nice wake up breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Bailey says as he holds Derek's hand. The first thing Derek does is make a pot of coffee.

"What kind of pancakes should we make today?"

"Umm, apple and cimanon"

"Apple and cinnamon it is then." Derek laughs as he pulls out the ingredients. He helps Bailey pour and mix everything into bowls. After cutting up the apples, he lets Bailey put them in the batter.

"Hi Bailey, hi daddy." A sleepy Zola comes padding into the kitchen. She has her giraffe in one hand and is rubbing her eyes with the other.

"Morning, Princess!" Derek scoops her into his arms as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Where's mama?"

"She's still sleeping before Lexie wakes up again, Zo."

"Can I wake her up?"

"Not yet, let's give them as much sleep as we can." Derek explains as he begins heating the sausage with one free hand.

"Aww!" Zola moans. Derek distracts her by letting her hit the button on the stove to keep the pancakes warm while they wait and the sausages cook. Eventually, Meredith comes walking out with Lexie, smiling at everyone as she walks.

"Hey your up!" Derek beams as he leans in for a kiss. He cups her cheek before letting his forehead rest on hers. "You get any more sleep?"

"A little, this little girl woke up about 20 minutes ago wanting food."

"Oh really? I didn't hear her cry."

"That's because I was almost awake myself and felt my chest get heavier, so when she started whining I got her."

"I see." Replied Derek. He greets Lexie by kissing on her head before Meredith hugs a giggling Zola and Bailey.

"I smell pancakes." Meredith adds looking between Zola and Bailey.

"They are apples and cimanon." Bailey says with pride.

"Wow!" Meredith says in shock as Derek pulls them from their warming spot and places them on plates for everyone. "Here, Lex, let's see if you like your jumper." She places Lexie in her jumper they bought on the family trip to the baby store. Lexie looks around in amusement as she in buckled and then as Meredith turns on the bouncing movement.

"I think she likes it, mama!" Bailey gives a thumbs up from his seat.

"Me too, buddy." Derek adds while cutting Zola's pancakes. Meredith beams at the baby, covering her in a blanket before beginning her breakfast.

"These are delicious, guys." Moans Meredith.

"I helped! Daddy says we gotta make breakfast for our girls cause you was all sleeping still!"

"Oh yeah?" Meredith laughs, ruffling Bailey's hair. "Well, you did great."

"Thank you!" Bailey says as he chews a big mouthful.

"Derek?" Meredith turns and asks. He nods for her to continue. "Remember yesterday when we left the hospital?"

"Yeah?"

"How Cristina basically ignored me calling?" Derek looks up at her, concerned. "Can we think about it now?" Meredith's big, curious eyes burn a hole in Derek's heart.

"Sure, Mer." He says with a smile.

"I get that we are growing apart, but that doesn't mean you ignore a person. Plus, I know she's not jealous because she flat out told me what she wanted."

"Surgery?" Derek confirms.

"Exactly, she said if she ever wanted to settle, it had to be with someone who only wanted what she wants."

"Hmm, it sounds like the further anyone gets from what she wants, the less she knows how to interact with that person." Suggests Derek. "Why don't you see if Alex can corner her and find something else out?"

"That's not a bad idea, Derek." She giggles as she grabs her phone and sends a text to Alex. When he agrees through text a few minutes later, Meredith smiles triumphantly.

"Mama, wanna play tea party?" Zola asks when they finish their breakfast.

"Definitely!" Meredith holds out her hands to Zola as Derek quickly puts the dishes in the sink and grabs the bouncy seat with a sleeping Lexie and joins the other three at the tea party table. After a nice, long tea party, a game of Paw Patrol and another feeding for Lexie, Meredith's phone buzzes. "It's Alex." She announces to Derek.

"What's he say?" Derek asks with an eagerness that makes Meredith giggle.

"A lot." Her voice sounds shocked as she begins reading out loud to Derek. "Okay, Mer, so I cornered Yang in the elevator and made her talk. She says that she feels like she doesn't belong here and she knows that we are all trying to bring her into everything. She says she appreciates that, she just doesn't wanna be anywhere near it. That it's easier to just move on and concentrate on her needs. It's better for her to distance herself from others. I told her she needs to learn to compromise and then she just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She then went on to tell me that she got an offer from Cleveland Clinic to run the Cardio program and lead the research department and was trying to figure out how to tell people." Derek and Meredith stare, shocked at each other before Meredith continues. "She says she took the job and starts in a month."

"Woah!" Derek says in a bare whisper.

"Damn!" Meredith covers her mouth in shock.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek rubs Meredith's back and pulls her into his lap.

Meredith rests her hand on Lexie's stomach, feeling it rise and fall and watches Zola and Bailey laugh as they hide their characters in their Paw Patrol mobile. Lexie grabs her finger in her sleep and she feels her heart grow. Without a doubt in her heart she looks up at Derek. "I'm perfect, Derek." Her smile is a mile wide as Derek gives her an identical smile and leans down to kiss her. Her free hand drops her phone and brings it back up to his chin and rests her fingers there. When they pull away, Meredith giggles. "We haven't been close in a while, Der. She is almost exactly like Ellis, I spent my whole childhood with that. I've been closer with April lately."

"Okay, don't start me worrying, Meredith." Derek pulls her back and tickles her neck with his stubble as his hearty laugh sends goosebumps through her body. "I'm proud of you, Mer." He looks into her eyes sincerely. "She's always been a good friend, but, yes, lately she has been strange."

"Yeah, she just realizes that Alex and I and even Callie and Miranda are not like her."

"You will always have me, Mer." Derek squeezes her close and Meredith completely believes every word.

"I know, Derek." She smiles as she sees Lexie start to open her eyes. "Hi, there sweetheart." She coos while picking her up. Lexie looks up and whimpers uncomfortably. "Aww, I think you need a diaper change." She manages to carefully stand with Derek's help and heads into her room to change her and dress her. Meredith really gets into dressing her, having a hard time choosing between a purple onesie with lavender colored hearts and matching pants with ruffles on the bottom or a blue onesie that says "little sweetheart" with white, sparkly leggings. She finally chooses the blue and white outfit, placing socks on her feet she heads back out where Derek is ticking Zola.

"Oh, she looks so cute!" Bailey says when he sees Meredith. "I like your outfit, Lexie!" He says as he takes her little hand in his.

"You are so sweet, Bails." Meredith compliments. She finds her phone and sends a thank you text to Alex followed by an updated picture of Lexie. That was what he requested in return for cornering Cristina. Then, she spends the rest of the day with Derek and all three kids. At dinner, Derek and Bailey cook together while Zola and Meredith play with Lexie who had just woken from a nap. Zola sits in Meredith's lap as she watches her sister stretch, giggling at Lexie rocking her head back and forth trying to control her head. Once dinner was complete, Meredith got the kids ready and in bed while Derek spent time with Lexie. "They're asleep." She sighs as she drops down next to Derek, tickling Lexie's belly.

"Good, two down, one to go." Derek smirks.

"What time does your mom get in tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning. Amy is going to pick her up and bring her here. So she should be here for lunch."

"Okay, sounds good." Meredith sighs as she cuddles with Derek before getting ready to feed Lexie.

"You are so beautiful." Derek murmurs to his little girl as he watches her drift off to sleep after Meredith feeds her. The baby hiccups in response before drifting into dreamland. "You too, Mer." He murmurs after they put Lexie in bed and cuddle together. Meredith smiles broadly at his loving words, lulled to sleep by his breathing.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Nana coming today?" Zola asks Meredith as she watches her feed Lexie.

"She is sweetie." Meredith plays with her puffy hair as she answers. "Auntie Amy should be here shortly with her."

"Yay! I can't wait." Zola cheers. "I hope we make brownies and cookies and will she play tea party?!"

"I'm sure she will, sweetie." Giggles Meredith. She looks at Zola dressed in her "big sister" shirt. They decided to dress the kids in their matching "Big Sister, Big Brother and "Little Sister" shirts with Mickey Mouse heads for when Carolyn arrived. Derek watches in amazement as Zola and Meredith cuddle together with the youngest Shepherd. Once Meredith has maneuvered Lexie away from her breast, Derek snaps some pictures of Meredith deep in an animated conversation with Zola. There's a knock on the door and both Bailey and Zola jump in excitement.

"Nana's here!" Bailey calls as Derek follows them to the door. Holding Bailey away from the direction the door will open, he opens the door.

"Hey, mom!" He says when he sees Carolyn.

"Oh, Derek!" She wraps him in a big hug. "I've missed you all." Carolyn looks down at the kids who are bouncing at her feet. She pulls the two into her arms and covers them in kisses.

"We have too, Zola and Bailey have been asking all morning when you were getting here." He says letting her into the house.

"Hello to you also, Derek." Amy says as she pulls Carolyn's bag to the door.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Hey, Amy. Thanks for getting mom."

"Hm, no problem. Allowed her to grill me on Owen." She murmurs so only Derek heard.

"What else did you expect, it's mom." He nudges her and this time it's Amy who rolls her eyes.

Carolyn looks up from talking with the kids. "Alright, where is Meredith and that gorgeous baby?!" She says, unable to wait any longer.

"Hey, mom." Meredith says with a huge smile, standing and walking over to the entryway. She has Lexie in her arms.

"Meredith!" She gasps, covering her mouth. Carolyn wraps her into a hug before looking down at the baby. "She is even more gorgeous in person." Her finger caresses her cheek as Lexie sleeps.

"Thank you. We think she's pretty amazing also." Meredith grins.

"Derek, she is all you!" Exclaims Carolyn. "I brought your baby book and I feel like I'm looking at the first pages."

"She does look like me, but she is Meredith personality wise." Derek adds, pulling his wife into his arms.

"She's perfect!" Carolyn exclaims looking at the baby. "How's she been? Sleeping okay? Eating?"

"Yes, she is eating every 2-3 hours and she goes to sleep very easy during the day, not so much at night." Derek explains leading her to the couch.

"So, she's a surgeon already? I guess that makes sense." Amy laughs. Derek glares at her, annoyed. "Okay, okay, I gotta get to the hospital anyway. Just let me kiss those cheeks." She squeals as she goes to kiss Lexie and then Zola and Bailey.

"Thank you for the ride dear, I look forward to meeting your boyfriend." Carolyn mentions.

"Mom!" Amy exasperates.

"Ma, you met him. Don't you remember Major Owen Hunt. You met him when you pretended to come here to see the Space Needle." Derek gives in only the way a big brother can.

Amy turns beet red and ducks out the door. "Oh that's right! I remember him, what a sweet man." Carolyn nods.

"Oh Derek, you are gonna be in so much trouble with Amy." Meredith laughs as she holds Lexie on her shoulder. Derek shrugs and pulls Meredith close, he pulls her chin towards him so he can plant a loving kiss on her lips.

Carolyn watches before interrupting them as Zola and Bailey sit on either side of her. "I don't mean to but in, but I am just too excited. May I hold Lexie?"

Meredith gasps, "oh, yes of course, mom, I'm sorry!" She gives Derek one last kiss before standing and fixing Lexie in her arms. Walking the short distance, Meredith hands Lexie to Carolyn. "Lexie, meet your nana." Derek gets teary eyed as he watches his wife introduce their daughter to his mom.

"Oh, hello sweet girl." Carolyn hums as she cradles the sleeping baby. Her fingers trace Lexie's soft, pink cheeks and stroke her soft curly hair.

"Isn't my sister so pretty, nana?" Zola exclaims.

"She sure is, baby, just like you!" Carolyn agrees, kissing Zola on the nose. "Now, Derek, Meredith. How long ago did she last eat?"

"Uh, about 30 minutes ago, why?" Meredith says.

"That's perfect. Off to bed with you both now."

"Mom, we're okay now." Derek laughs.

"Nonsense, every bit counts. Now, I'll wake Meredith when she's hungry but then you must go right back to sleep." Carolyn gets a firm tone. Derek and Meredith look at each other in shock before standing.

"Nana yelled at daddy and mama." Bailey giggles.

"You bet, Bailey." Carolyn nods as Derek and Meredith head to their room.

"Wow!" Meredith yawns once their door is closed.

"I know! She's good!" Derek laughs as he lays in bed. Meredith wraps her arms around his chest and rests her head over his heart. He cuddles her close, planting a lingering kiss on her head as they quickly let sleep overcome them. They get two hours of blissful sleep before Carolyn brings in a crying Lexie.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I held her off as long as I could." She rubs her shoulder softly.

Meredith can't help but notice the similarities between the sympathetic look Carolyn is giving and Derek's. "It's okay, I'm just grateful you made us sleep."

"Yes, thanks, ma." Comes Derek's sleepy voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, dear." Carolyn hands Lexie to Meredith who immediately cuddles into her mother's loving arms.

"I'm a light sleeper, plus, I wanna get up when my wife is up with the baby."

"You are your father, Derek." She beams with pride.

"Hi, Lexie." Derek coos as he turns his attention to the baby happily eating her lunch and kisses her forehead.

"Aww, look at her Der." Meredith admires as Lexie pats Meredith's chest. "Does that make you feel better?" She gazes at her in awe before speaking again. "I love you so much, Lex."

"I love you, too." Derek whispers to the baby. Carolyn watches the three of them before leaving them in private. Once they are finished, they walk out to the living room. Derek carrying Lexie, walking besides Meredith.

"Mama! Daddy! You're awake." Zola bounces from her spot next to Carolyn at the counter.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Carolyn asks.

"Yes, thank you." Meredith walks up and wraps Zola in her arms and squeezes. "What are you up to, Zo?"

"It's a secret, mama!" She giggles.

"She's right, we are making you guys a surprise lunch as I'm sure you are hungry." Carolyn states.

"Starving actually." Derek laughs.

"Well, go sit and we will bring it to you." They listen to Carolyn and go sit at the table.

"Oh, wow!" Meredith exclaims as she looks at the tray of food that Carolyn carries over. It's filled with chicken salad sandwiches and home made potato chips.

"This looks delicious." Derek exclaims as he picks up a sandwich.

"We helped make them." Bailey mentions. Derek praises him as he continues to eat.

"Well, there's more from where this came from, okay?" Carolyn starts.

"What do you mean?" Says Derek.

"As soon as we're done here, the kids and I have plans. We're gonna go to the store and they are gonna be my special helpers in the kitchen. Now, before you say anything, don't because I got this. I'm here for you. To help you guys." Explains Carolyn.

"Wow, thanks mom." Derek says with a smile.

"You're welcome, you just spend some time with Lexie and I'll spend some time with Zola and Bailey."

Meredith stares wide eyes as she leans into Derek. "Your mother is never leaving." She whispers and Derek stifles a laugh. After they finish lunch, Carolyn gathers the two older kids and heads to the store with directions from Derek.

"I could get used to this!" Meredith giggles as she holds a now awake Lexie.

"Me too!" Derek replies. He lays out a blanket for Lexie and they lay her down. Together, they play with Lexie and take loads more pictures. They bask in actually feeling well rested after having taking a nap. Carolyn and the kids get back an hour later, just as Derek places Lexie in the bassinet for a nap.

"Daddy!" He calls, running into his arms.

"Hey, buddy! Did you have fun with nana?"

"Yeah! We gots some super cool treats and nana let us have some candy for being a super big brother and sister." Bailey says.

"You sure are, Bails." Meredith giggles wrapping her arms around both her boys.

"Is Lexie asleep?" Carolyn asks.

"Yep, just put her down." Derek answers.

"Okay then, just relax and Bailey, Zo and I will start."

"We can help, mom."

"Nonsense, at least today, this is special for you." Carolyn shoos them away. As she leads the kids into the kitchen, Derek and Meredith go to the couch to just talk, just the two of them. Meredith happily snuggles into Derek's arms as they spend time together. In the kitchen, the kids laugh and play as Carolyn leads them in cooking a big dinner for everyone. Lexie wakes up again when they are in the middle of watching a movie. Zola and Bailey get distracted with their sister waking, so they join Meredith while she goes to change her.

"Can we help, mama?" Zola asks.

"Sure, sweetie, can you get me a diaper?" Meredith asks as Zola nods. "Bails, can you hand me a wipe?" He hands her one so that Meredith can clean her bottom.

"All clean, Lex!" Bailey cheers as Meredith lifts her off the changing table. When they walk back out, Carolyn and Derek are talking in the living room.

"Hey, pretty girl." Carolyn coos when she sees Lexie's wide eyes. "She looks like she slept well."

"Yes, and she's very happy that her brother and sister helped get her clean." Meredith ruffles Bailey's hair after handing Lexie to Carolyn. The rest of the afternoon is spent cooing over Lexie and Zola and Bailey showing off new tricks while the house fills with wonderful smells. About 20 minutes before dinner, Carolyn and Zola return to the kitchen to put something else into the oven. Then, Carolyn guides everyone to the table where she serves a huge lasagna, garlic bread and salad. For dessert, Zola brings over the peanut butter cookies that they put in the oven right before dinner and they all enjoy them, finishing every last bite.

"Thanks, mom, Bailey, Zola. That was amazing." Derek says as he sighs in content.

"My pleasure, dears. Now, what should we do about bedtime?"

"Oh, mom. That's okay, really. Mer and I will put Zo and Bails to bed. You wanna spend time with Lexie?" Insists Derek.

"Okay, Derek. Spend time with your older babies." She smiles at them. Zola and Bailey get very excited at the prospect of just them and their mom and dad. So when it came time for bed, they eagerly did what they were told. Once they were asleep, Meredith manages to feed and get Lexie to sleep relatively early and she falls asleep, content with Derek.

"Night, Mer." Derek murmurs as he holds his wife as they drift off to sleep, excited to start another day of their happy ending.


	35. Chapter 35

Hi! I'm still here, no worries . I won't abandon this story. Apparently, reports and evaluations like to be due all at the same time right now. I am so very sorry. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoy! ❤️❤️

Chapter 34:

"Shh, it's okay, Lex." Derek rocks Lexie back and forth, stroking her hair at the same time. "You're diaper is clean, your all snuggled in your blanket. Time to sleep." He bounces her a little before looking back at the bed.

"She's not gonna sleep because that's her hungry cry." Comes Meredith's sleepy voice from the bed.

Derek looks over again and is surprised to see Meredith's green eyes looking at him. She was sleeping a minute ago. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mer." He walks back to the bed and scoots next to Meredith.

"It's okay, my little Lexie is growing, she needs to eat." Meredith says as she sits up and yawns. She leans in and kisses Derek. Taking a moment to take in her husband, she then reaches for Lexie. "Here you go baby girl." She frees her breast and helps Lexie latch. The baby begins sucking eagerly. Derek watches as Meredith sighs in content, resting her head against the blue and grey pillow. Just like he does every night, Derek wraps his arm around her shoulders and lays her head on his chest. His other arm rests on Lexie's body.

"She sure is growing!" He adds as the baby stretches her legs. "These are 0-3 month jammies." Derek tickles her tiny feet where the toes were getting pretty tight against the fabric.

"I know! It's a good thing we didn't buy too much of that size." Meredith breathes tiredly for a moment against Derek. Lexie continuing to suck happily. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that, Mer?" Derek brushes her hair out of her eyes carefully.

"I think I will start pumping for at least nighttime. That way you can feed her too at night at least."

"I'd like that." Derek smiles warmly.

"It's not that I don't want to get up, I just thought it would be easier and I want you to enjoy this feeling." Explains Meredith. "I would still wake up with you."

"I know, Mer. I wanna experience it as well. I understand." He kisses her head, letting his lips linger.

"Plus…" Her voice gets low and gets a silkiness that makes Derek shiver. "My boobs will feel less full, so we can maybe have a little fun…" She smirks at Derek's look of desire.

"Oh! Now I'm totally for that idea. More fun I say." He captures her lips in a searing kiss.

"Hmm, I figured you would, Der." She murmurs as she adjusts Lexie so she could burp her.

"Hey, Mer, I got her, go back to sleep." Derek insists, continuing to burp her. This was their routine every night for the past two weeks. They get up in the middle of the night with the baby and as soon as she's done, Derek insists that Meredith at least close her eyes while he gets the baby back to sleep. Sure enough, Meredith falls asleep, not even flinching as Derek moves to put Lexie back in her pack and play. Tonight is no different and as Derek gently moves Meredith he laughs a little at how both his wife and daughter cling to him, even in their sleepy states. He cuddles back under the covers and pulls Meredith against his chest as he falls asleep. They are woken a few hours later by Zola this time.

"Mama!" She whispers as she pokes Meredith several times.

"Morning, Zo." Meredith says tiredly, pulling her daughter into bed.

"Is Lexie up yet?"

"No, Zo. She got up three times this morning. I think she's going to sleep a little longer." Informs Meredith.

"Aww, I wanna play with her."

"She will be up soon enough, ZoZo." Meredith playfully pokes her little nose, eliciting some giggles. "Why don't we let daddy and Lexie sleep a bit longer?" She whispers, carefully standing so she doesn't wake Derek. They head together into the living room.

"Can I have milk, mama?" Asks Zola.

"Of course, wanna watch Doc McStuffins?" Meredith says as she pulls out Zola's blue Cinderella cup.

"Okay! We can snuggle while we watch." Zola laughs as she bounces with excitement. Meredith quickly makes her some milk along with some decaf tea for herself and settles down with Zola to watch tv. Through the patio windows, they can see the sunrise. Warm, bright pink, yellow and blue light shines across the foggy sky. There was enough fog to know that they wouldn't be able to see the ferryboats in the distance if they went out and looked. Inside was much warmer as Zola relished in Meredith's arms wrapped around her as she happily sucked down her drink. While Zola was enamored with the cartoon, Meredith was enamored by Zola, watching her every move, enjoying it all. She strokes her messy hair that had come out of her braids. Zola finishes her drink and tosses the cup on the couch haphazardly. Then, she wraps both arms around Meredith's stomach and laughs as she watches Stuffy on tv do something goofy.

"Morning, Meredith. Hi, Zola." Comes a sleepy voice halfway through the second episode.

"Hey, mom." Meredith smiles at Carolyn as she sits next to her on the couch.

"Hi, nana." Zola says without removing her eyes from her show.

"Zola." Meredith giggles.

"Oh, don't worry, Meredith. I know not to get between kids and their morning cartoons. Derek couldn't be bothered before he watched "Space Ghost" and later it was "The Jetson's." Carolyn laughs at the memory.

"Oh wow! I used to watch too much tv to try to get my mother to tell me to stop." Meredith shakes her head.

"Did she?"

"No. Only once when she had to watch a surgical tape." Meredith squeezes Zola close.

"Oh, Meredith." Carolyn says, clicking her tongue and then shaking her head in disbelief much like Derek.

"It's okay, I'm over it. Your son and these three babies help a lot."

"Well, good. I'm glad." Carolyn beams. They are distracted by the sound of crying getting closer.

"Meredith. Lexie's hungry." Derek says apologetically as he hands Lexie to Meredith.

"Oh, come here, baby." Meredith takes her, noticing the sparkle in Derek's eyes as he watches. Zola groans at having to move a bit as Meredith lifts her shirt and Derek positions a blanket over her chest. He leans in and kisses Meredith, stroking her cheek softly. He then kisses Zola and greets his mother.

"Did you sleep okay, Mer?" He redirects his attention back to his wife.

"Yes, did you? I hope she wasn't up much longer after she ate last."

"Hmm, anytime you are with me I sleep good." He gives Meredith a cheesy smirk to which Meredith rolls her eyes. "She fell asleep about 15 minutes later."

Seeing them having a moment, Carolyn excuses herself to go make waffles for breakfast. "I'll put blueberries in them" she adds as she walks into the kitchen.

Zola adjusts herself so that she is laying across Meredith and Derek as she watches her show. "Look at her." Derek chuckles, rubbing Zola's little legs.

"Hmm, both our girls look incredibly relaxed." Replies Meredith.

"They sure do." Derek adds, pulling Meredith to him and rubbing his nose in her hair. He smiles a bit when Lexie pulls back and sighs heavily. Meredith adjust her and she burps rather quickly. She holds Lexie up and smiles at the baby.

"Are you all done, Lex?" She asks. Lexie immediately looks towards the familiar sound. Her eyes have gotten better at focusing and she can now recognize her parents voices quicker as well as Zola and Bailey's. Meredith holds her against her chest and Lexie begins rooting around again. "Wow, sweetie. Still hungry, huh?"

"She must be going through a growth spurt." Comments Derek as he pats her little belly.

"She just keeps getting cuter, growing or not." Carolyn interrupts. "Breakfast is almost ready, Zola, you want to get your brother?"

"Okay, nana!" Zola bounds out of her spot and into Bailey's bedroom.

"Thanks, ma." Derek says as he stands and stretches. Just then, Bailey and Zola come walking out of the bedroom. Bailey has a grumpy look on his face and his blonde hair is totally out of control.

Seeing his dad first, he pouts and lifts up his arms. "Daddy, Zola woke me up!"

Derek giggles as he rocks his son back and forth. "I know, buddy, nana asked her to because she wanted to make sure you got some yummy waffles." He pats his back as Bailey rests his head on his shoulder.

"I was having a good dream! We was at Disney and Mickey and Goofy was hugging me tight."

"Oh, that sounds cool, bud." Meredith says as she stands and walks to Derek. She rubs Bailey's arm and kisses his cheek. At that moment, Lexie finishes and Meredith smiles down at the baby. "Lexie, look who's awake, it's your sleepyhead brother." She positions her so that she can see Bailey.

"Hi, Lexie." He says rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Mama! She's trying to look at me!" Bailey forgets his grumpiness as he sees Lexie open her eyes wider, smack her lips and try to look for the voice.

"Yeah, she knows her brother's voice." Meredith coos.

"Come get breakfast before it gets cold!" Zola calls them from her seat.

"Someone is excited." Derek laughs as he buckles Bailey in and sits next to him.

"Very." Meredith agrees as she places Lexie in her bouncy seat. Lexie becomes enamored by the black, white and red toys hanging above the seat while the others sit to eat.

"I think it's time to start planning Thanksgiving." Derek mentions, taking a bite of sausage. "What would you like, Mer?"

"Something simple. Just the six of us and Amy if she isn't working."

"I think that sounds lovely, dear. Perhaps she will bring that nice man she has been hiding." Adds Carolyn.

"Ma, Owen is the Chief, I doubt he will be able to make it." Derek replies.

"Don't defend your sister like that, I will meet her boyfriend, you know that." Carolyn says sternly. Derek and Meredith look at each other shocked. Meredith shrugs and Derek mumbles somewhat of an apology. "Now what should we have to eat?"

"We should show Meredith as much of a Shepherd Thanksgiving as we can, Ma."

"I agree, so we will have our Turkey, my mother's special stuffing, cranberry sauce." Carolyn lists items to make.

"Do you want me to make anything?" Meredith asks.

"Umm." Derek stalls.

"Don't do that, Derek. You know that I can cook better now." Meredith banters back.

"Okay, Mer. You're right. You wanna make a pumpkin pie?" He asks.

"Sure, that sounds easy enough." Meredith nods as she leans in and kisses him.

"Alright, it's settled then." He claps his hands with a smile.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Carolyn wonders.

"Ah, well, I was thinking of trying to pump so that you and Derek can have turns feeding Lexie. I would still mostly breastfeed, the bottle will just be as needed. Then, we can see if she takes her next feeding with the bottle. After that I thought we could all go to the p-a-r-k." She spells due to little ears.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, dear." Agrees Carolyn. "It's a good idea to alternate, especially if she is starting to eat more. You'll wear yourself out if she's constantly feeding." Carolyn mentions.

"Lexie's first outing." Derek coos as he moves to lean over the Sleeping Beauty bouncy seat where Lexie lay. "At barely three weeks old!"

"It will be so much fun." Meredith adds to Lexie as she tickles her little toes. "Derek, I'm gonna go try pumping." She stands and places her plate in the sink. He nods as he watches her head to the bedroom.

"Where mama going?" Bailey asks.

"She's going to see if we can help her feed Lexie by giving her a bottle." Derek explains, wiping the boy's sticky face.

"Cool!" Bailey exclaims as he jumps down and runs off to play.

"Mom, why don't you go get dressed, I'll clean up in here."

"It's no worries, Derek. I don't mind."

"I know. I will just clean and spend some time with Lexie here." He motions to the baby. Carolyn finally gives in and heads to her room to get ready. Derek washes the dishes quickly and wipes down the counter. After he's done, he checks on Zola and Bailey and picks up Lexie. "Let's go see how mama is doing, okay? He smiles at his youngest. They head into his room where he is greeted by Meredith who is still pumping milk into the containers.

"Almost done, Der." Meredith smiles as she watches Derek's eyes travel to her exposed breasts. He licks his lips and swallows hard.

"Take your time, Mer." He chokes wishing that he could ravish her right now. She looks at him and giggles. He puts Lexie down and begins to change. First he takes his shirt off and smirks as he watches Meredith's eyes go dark with lust.

"Something wrong, Meredith?" He bites his tongue, teasing her before removing his pajama pants as well.

"No… Nope, not at all." It's her turn to swallow hard. "Just really hoping Lexie likes the bottle." Meredith fixes her shirt and stands. She takes her clothes and heads into the bathroom to shower, leaving Derek holding back laughter. Once he is done, he heads back into the living room where the kids are still playing and his mom is reading the paper. Lexie had fallen asleep in her pack and play so he decided to get the older kids dressed.

"Bails, Zo, let's get dressed, okay?"

"Daddy, we're playing." Zola whines.

"I know, sweetie, but now it's time to get dressed." Derek kneels down to her level.

"Five more minutes?" She looks up at him with a coercing smile.

Derek thinks for a minute. "Fine, when mama comes out then it's time to get dressed."

"Yay! Thanks, daddy!" He smiles at her and kisses her head. Derek heads back into his room where Lexie was still sleeping. He sees Meredith out of the shower, wrapped in a towel in the bathroom.

"Mm, hello there." He murmurs as he wraps his arms around her from behind. His lips find her bare neck and he kisses down to her shoulder.

"Oh! Derek." Meredith moans as she puts the brush she was holding onto the counter.

"You smell like lavender." He whispers.

"I used your favorite." She squeezes his arms lovingly, rubbing as well.

"Thanks." He says between nips and kisses. "Damn, I love you." Derek says as he rests his head in her neck.

"I love you, too Der." Meredith spins in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Her fingers brush through his hair as she leans up to kiss him. "What are the kids doing?" She asks after she rests against his chest.

"Playing. I told them they could get dressed once you came out there." He explains. "Mom's with them, dressed."

"Good. I better finish getting dressed then." She says, making no move to get going. Derek holds her close, making no move himself. Her warmth and sweet scent intoxicates him. He could stay like this all day. Meredith whines as she pulls herself away, continuing to get ready while stealing glances at Derek. He gives her a signature smile before heading into the bedroom. Meredith puts on a warm, fuzzy green sweater and jeans, fixes her hair and picks up her recently pumped milk. She walks out into the living room and places it in the fridge.

"Hiya, mama!" Bailey says, looking up from his cars.

"Hi, Bails. You playing cars?" She kneels down beside him.

"Yeah, they're going fast." He comments.

"Well, what do you say about bringing them to the park with us after Lexie gets up and eats?" She smiles mischievously. Bailey squeals with joy as Zola jumps up and drops her baby doll.

"I'll take that as a yes." Derek laughs as he watches the kids hug Meredith. "Come on guys, let's go get dressed." He holds out a hand which Bailey grasps quickly. Zola walks with Meredith as they go to get dressed.

"I wanna wear my blue Chase shirt." Bailey informs, pointing to the thin, short sleeved t-shirt in the back of his closet.

"Buddy, it's too cold for that shirt, even if we put a long sleeved shirt underneath." Derek says. Bailey pouts, looking up at him with wide eyes. He quickly looks inside his closet and manages to find a thick enough thermal shirt. The only problem is, it's yellow. "We have this shirt, but it's not going to go with your Chase shirt."

"That's okay, daddy. I have to wear a jacket and that will cover it." Bailey says proudly. Derek shakes his head in amusement as he hands Bailey the clothes. After they pick out some wind pants, they head into the bathroom to brush teeth. "My teeth are all clean, now!" Bailey says as he shows Derek his pearly white teeth.

"They are." Derek chuckles in response, tickling his belly.

"Hey, there you two are! I was wondering what happened to you." Meredith giggles while sitting next to Zola.

"Uh…this is why it took so long." Derek blushes as he places Bailey in front of Meredith. She bites her lip to keep from laughing as she sees Bailey in a bright blue t-shirt and an equally bright yellow shirt underneath. At least his pants were navy, so it was a little better. "He insisted, Meredith." Derek defends when he sees Meredith give him a look.

"So, he is also very good at getting you to submit to his will." She laughs. "It's okay, kids like to experiment. Zola wants you to do her hair."

"That I can do!" Derek smiles smugly. "How would you like your hair, Princess?"

"Braids!" Zola beams.

"Don't forget the kitchen, Der." Smirks Meredith as she remembers Miranda teaching him so long ago.

"Haven't in a long time." Laughs Derek, reaching down to stroke her chin before heading to get hair supplies.

While Derek is doing Zola's hair, they hear Lexie cry in the other room. "I'll get her." Meredith heads into the room and comes back quickly, engrossed in a conversation with Lexie. "Time to try a bottle, sweetie. But don't worry, mama will still feed you how I have been."

"She is so wonderful with them, Derek." Carolyn whispers as they see Meredith grab a bottle from the fridge.

"She is amazing." Derek says reverently.

"Who is amazing?" Meredith asks catching the end of their conversation

"You." He whispers, shaking his head as he moves up to sit next to her. Derek takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly. Meredith blushes as she allows the kiss to deepen. He smiles at her before directing his attention to Lexie. "Hi, angel. You ready for a bottle?" Lexie looks at Derek, just blinking. Meredith takes the bottle and places it on her lips. Lexie opens her mouth slightly, letting it inside. She looks up curiously as she begins sucking.

"I think she likes it." Comments Meredith. "Do you like that sweetie? Her eyes glisten as she looks at her daughter happily eating.

"Good job! Now daddy can feed you, yes I can!" Derek grasps her little hand. Meredith continues to feed her and when they are done, they all pile into the car and head to the park. Carolyn walks towards the swings with an eager Zola and Bailey while getting Lexie swaddled in her baby sling on Meredith. Derek adjust her warm, pink hat and smiles at how the color of her hat and coat bring out her dark hair and fair skin. You can even see a few curls peeking out from under the hat. "Let's go sit, Mer." He says as he wraps an arm around her waist and guides her to a nearby bench.

"Look at me, daddy!" Zola calls from the swing, she's kicking her legs as Carolyn helps push. Derek laughs and waves as he watches his kids have a wonderful time.

"I think this is their favorite park." Meredith comments as she strokes Lexie's cheek.

"Yeah, this one has the cool climbing wall that Bailey loves."

"Also that slide that Zola could go down for hours." Meredith laughs in reply.

"So, I'm sure you will love it too, sweetie." Derek coos at Lexie. He looks up when he hears Bailey call them over to play. They switch places with Carolyn, letting her rest on the bench and they run around after the kids. Derek catches Zola as she goes down the slide, over and over. She squeals as he lifts her off the slide and into the air before running up the stairs again. Bailey climbs up the red, plastic climbing wall carefully as Meredith watches with the baby snuggled in her sling on her chest.

"I'm going super, duper high, mama!" Bailey informs as he climbs.

"You are. Be careful, sweetie." Meredith eyes him as nerves flood through her.

"I will. Don't worry, mama!" He says confidently as he starts climbing down. When he reaches the last peg, he hops onto the rubber ground. He runs to Zola and they begin a game of tag while Meredith meets up with Derek. They head back and sit with Carolyn while letting the kids run around. By the time they leave, the kids are exhausted. So exhausted that they fall asleep in the car. After taking the long way home, Carolyn takes Lexie inside while Derek and Meredith grab the other two.

"You want some lunch, Mer?" Derek asks, shutting Zola's door.

"Definitely! I'm starving." She groans as she takes Lexie, who immediately begins her search for lunch. "Looks like Lex is too."

"Okay, you feed her, I'll feed you." Derek chuckles as Meredith lifts her shirt and adjusts her bra so Lexie can eat.

"Oh, it looks good." Meredith says when Derek brings her two grilled cheeses with some fruit a short while later. He places another plate in front of his mother who thanks him immediately.

"I have some keeping warm for the kids." He adds, picking up his own sandwich, smiling down at a content Lexie. She's happily resting in the crook of Meredith's arm.

"So you two, would you guys like me to watch Lexie tonight and you can take Zo and Bails somewhere?" Carolyn asks.

They look at each other with hesitation. Both wanting to spend time with the older ones, but conflicted because of not wanting to leave Lexie yet. "I think it's a little early yet, ma. Lex is barely three weeks." Derek admits.

She considers for a moment. "Okay, this time I'll allow it." Carolyn smirks. "How about, I put them to bed and the three of you can relax?"

Meredith looks at Derek, relaying her concern of wanting to be there for all her kids, but at the same time wanting time alone with Derek. He instantly can read her and gives her a bright, comforting smile. "That sounds good, we put them to bed last night. We can alternate." His eyes sparkle at Meredith, never leaving her as he responds to Carolyn.

"Perfect." Carolyn replies as they finish talking while eating. Once everything is cleaned up, Derek lays out a blanket and they lay Lexie on the ground. Meredith puts a pink and purple boppy pillow on the ground. It's fuzzy and has butterflies all over.

"Let's try some tummy time." She says, adjusting the baby so she is laying on her belly. Lexie looks around at the new position. Her head keeps trying to stay up, but falls back onto the pillow.

"You can do it, sweetheart, just gotta practice." Derek coaxes her, rubbing her back.

"What's Lexie doin'?" Comes Zola's sleepy voice. She's standing with Bailey, holding hands as they watch.

"She's working on getting her neck stronger." Meredith explains. "How about you show her one of her toys to distract her?"

"Okay, mama!" Bailey instantly wakes and runs and grabs a pink, musical baby toy that lights up as well. "Here, Lexie." He holds it in her line of vision. Lexie stares, fascinated as the toy plays an upbeat nursery rhyme. She kicks her legs and makes soft, gurgling sounds. "Aww, those are funny sounds." Bailey laughs.

"She's talking, Bails." Meredith explains as he presses the button again.

"My turn!" Zola claps her hands as she then holds up a light brown stuffed moose.

"That one don't make noise, Zola!" Bailey says, bossiness evident in his tone.

"Bails, it's okay. This is a different kind of toy." Begins Derek. "Zola, crumple the ear, see if she can hear the sound." Zola does and begins giggling as it sounds like paper being rolled up into a ball or ripped off a present. Derek shows them how to rub the different textures on Lexie's hands and how to show her the little, spinning ball that lights up.

"Uh oh!" Zola covers her nose suddenly. "I think Lex had an accident, mama."

Meredith bites her tongue at the kids scrunched up noses. "I think you're right, ZoZo." Just then, Lexie begins to cry, feeling the discomfort of a dirty diaper. "Come on, Lexie, sweetie." She soothes the baby as she heads to get her changed.

"Zo, Bailey, I made some grilled cheese while you were sleeping. Would you like some?" Derek asks as they nod vigorously.

"Nana, can you read to us while we eat?" Bailey asks Carolyn.

"Why of course, dears!" She smiles, watching the kids jump and run to get books. They come back with a book in each set of hands. Carolyn sees that they are both about Thanksgiving, perfect choice for today since it's only a few days away.

"They're about Thanksgiving, nana." Zola informs. "I can't wait to eat pie!"

"Oh yeah? What kind do you like?"

"Apple! Daddy makes it really yummy!" She rubs her stomach for emphasis.

"Well, I should hope so, he learned it from me and I learned it from my mother." Derek smiles as he hears Carolyn explain this while handing each kid a plate. "Zo, how would you like to help make the apple pie this year?"

"Yeah!" She nods, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I wanna make something!" Adds Bailey.

"Want to help me with the stuffing?" Carolyn asks, laughing as Bailey hugs her in happiness. They settle into reading, Carolyn explaining all traditions of this holiday to the kids.

"Derek!" They hear Meredith call from the bedroom. Derek immediately moves from his watchful position in the kitchen into the bedroom, sprinting. Carolyn and the kids stop and watch in concern.

"What is it, Mer?" He asks walking to where she was sitting next to Lexie on the bed, who was in a diaper only.

"I was letting her kick her legs and her cord stump just fell off!" She has a proud smile on her face.

"Oh, good job, Lexie!" Derek coos, picking her up and kissing her chubby little cheeks. Lexie gurgles back and blinks sleepily. "I think we wore you out, sweetness." He laughs as he cradles her close. They put her back in her purple jumper with the words "Mama's little angel", written on the middle and Meredith takes her into her arms.

"Nap time, sweetie" she says, offering her breast so she can eat. Derek cuddles with them until Lexie falls asleep. Once she's out, he leans down and kisses her before picking her up and putting her in her pack and play. Meredith stands as well and gives Lexie one last kiss before meeting Derek at the door. Before he opens the door, he wraps his arms around Meredith's waist and scoops her close to his chest. He leans in and kisses her with every ounce of passion he can. She moans in delight, running her fingers through his hair as her feet are lifted off the ground. He spins her around and carefully places her on her feet against the door, his hands resting on her waist. Meredith keeps her arms around his neck while their foreheads touch. They bask in the closeness, beaming at each other as they walk out the door.

"Mama!" Zola clamors when she sees her parents.

"Hi, Zo! What are you doing?" Meredith smiles at her sitting with Carolyn.

"We're reading with nana." Comes her response.

"All 'bout Thanksgiving!" Adds Bailey.

"Oh?" Meredith says, curiously.

"Yeah! Nana was telling us all the stuff she taught daddy and Auntie Amy how to make and Bailey and I are gonna help this year!"

"That's wonderful, guys." Meredith strokes Zola's hair lovingly.

"Nana says you gonna help too!" Giggles Bailey.

"I am, I'm going to make a pumpkin pie." Meredith beams.

"Did your mama show you how to make one?" Bailey wonders, so full of innocence. Meredith looks between Derek and Carolyn in panic. She feels like a deer caught in the headlights. How do you explain Ellis to a three year old?

"Bailey. Mama learned surgery from her mama because that's what her mama knew best." Derek jumps in, squeezing Meredith's hand.

"Your mama learned to bake especially for you and your sisters so that you can have lots of special sweets and treats." Adds Carolyn, giving Meredith a comforting smile which Meredith smiles back in relief.

"Just for us, mama?" Bailey smiles.

"Yes, buddy." Meredith says leaning down to kiss his cheeks.

"Yay! Thanks, mama!" He cheers.

"Thank you" she whispers to Carolyn and Derek. Derek hugs her gently, resting his nose in her neck.

"Was everything okay, before dear?" Carolyn refers to when she called Derek into the bedroom.

"Oh, yes. Lexie's umbilical cord stump fell off." She relays what happened. "Then between that excitement and tummy time, she was ready for a nap." Carolyn nods in understanding before they turn their attention back to Zola and Bailey until Lexie wakes again a few hours later At bedtime, Carolyn gathered up two bouncy children and managed to get them ready for and in bed while Meredith and Derek took Lexie into their room.

"Here, Derek." Meredith smiles as she walks in behind Derek. He had just laid down on the bed, cradling a gurgling Lexie in her pink, Minnie Mouse pajamas. Meredith hands him a small bottle. "First bedtime bottle." She smiles as he beams proudly, taking it in his hands.

"Alright, Lex." He smiles at his daughter, bouncing her lightly. Derek gives her the bottle and she begins sucking instantly. Her little eyes looking up at Derek as little sucking noises emit from her mouth. "Aww" he coos as Meredith sits besides him and rests her head on his shoulder, watching Lexie. He turns his gaze to Meredith and presses a kiss to her head. "This is so amazing. I know we've done this, but it really is."

"I know, Derek. I understand." She pats Lexie's chest as the baby throws her little arm around, hitting the bottle lightly. They giggle as Lexie eventually rests her hand on Derek's for the rest of her meal. She looks so tiny in Derek's protective hold. When Lexie is finished eating, Derek props her on his shoulder and rests his hand on her back, running his fingers through her curls. She eventually burps and yawns widely as she drifts off to sleep.

"Oh, Lexie." Derek coos as he smells her sweet scent and continues to whisper silly words to her quietly. He is rocking her gently when Meredith stands up and smiles at Derek.

"Since she is asleep I'm gonna take a shower." She informs casually, stretching enough that some her stomach shows. Derek pauses mid-whisper to his daughter as he catches Meredith's train of thought.

Kissing Lexie's cheek, he stands up. "We'll continue this later, Lex." He places her in her bed gently, fixing her blanket once she's in her pack and play.

"Hmm, the water feels so good!" Meredith says from the bathroom. She shrieks with laughter a minute later when she feels Derek's arms around her and his naked chest against her back. His teeth nipping her neck.

"That was mean, Mer." He laughs, turning her around and gathering her lips into a hot kiss.

"Hmm, I don't think it was." Meredith watches as the water trails down his chest as their laughter blends together. She leans up and kisses his neck fiercely, hands holding his arms while his rest on her waist. They make out as the water rinses onto them before taking turns washing each other.

"Mer!" Derek moans as he carefully kisses her breasts back up to her neck while she pulls at his curls.

"MAMA!" They hear from their bedroom and they look up in panic.

"Oh, I'll get them." Meredith moans, banging her head lightly against the tile.

"I can get them." Derek caresses her cheek, eyes sparkling.

Meredith bites her lips, holding back a laugh. "I think it's better that I do it, Derek." She discreetly looks down at his hard erection. "I was gonna offer to take care of it for you but…" Meredith gives him a hungry look, her fingers grazing his shaft before stepping out of the shower and throwing on her robe. Derek groans as he looks down and let's his head fall against the shower before he sits on the bench. Meredith walks into their bedroom and sees Zola curled up with her Cinderella doll and stuffed giraffe on their bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks.

"Bad dream, mama. Can I sleep with you?" Zola looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Of course, ZoZo. I'm sorry you had a bad dream." Comforts Meredith as she cuddles with Zola. Zola wraps her arms around Meredith's waist and snuggles into her chest as she falls asleep. This is how Derek finds them when he finally makes it out of the shower. He smiles happily as he joins them in bed, wrapping his arms around two of his favorite girls, the third snoring away in her crib as he kisses their heads and falls asleep as well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The day before Thanksgiving came quickly. In the morning, Derek and Meredith are woken by two eager kids bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up!" They cheer loudly.

"Bailey, Zola, please don't wake your…" Meredith begins before being cut off by Lexie's screams.

"Oopsie! Sorry mama." Zola says sincerely.

"It's okay, Zo. You're excited, just remember indoor voices." Reminds Derek as Meredith stands and picks up Lexie. She comes back and sits in bed with the rest of them. Lexie soothes rather quickly, being in her mother's arms.

"Sorry, Lexie. Didn't mean to wake you up." Bailey pats her dark curls. He snuggles with Derek with Zola next to him by Meredith.

"Morning, Lexie." Meredith cuddles her, facing the rest of them. The baby watches them with wide eyes as she gurgles and coos happily at the sight of her parents and siblings. Derek smiles at the sight of his four favorite people all cuddled together in bed together. Zola grabbing Lexie's hand and Bailey watching as Lexie's free hand goes to her mouth. Derek leans down and kisses all three of the kids before running his fingers through Meredith's soft brown curls. She looks up at him with gleaming eyes and a huge smile. They lean over the kids and kiss passionately.

"I love you." Derek says, unable to resist saying that.

"I love you too." Comes Meredith's reply.

"I love ya too!" Zola chirps. "And Lexie too!" She leans up and kisses Lexie.

"You're too sweet." Meredith adds, stroking her braided hair.

"Are we gonna make those cupcakes today?" Bailey asks.

"We are!" Meredith smiles at him.

"That is a good tradition to add, Mer." Derek adds. Meredith had found a cupcake recipe the other day where you make cupcakes that look like a turkey.

"It's gonna be so fun!" Zola exclaims. She looks up at Meredith and then crashes her little body into her.

"It will Zo. We have to get the ingredients for them at the store today and then we can make them." She squeezes Zola in a one arm hug.

"We can all go to the store today, even Lex?" Bailey asks Meredith.

"Yes, sweetie, and even Nana." She tickles him and is rewarded with a giggle.

"Good!" Bailey says as he catches his breath. "Because I love Lexie and want her to come and I love you and daddy and Nana and Zo." He nods definitively. Derek hugs Bailey tight as he shares a look with Meredith.

"Well then, let's get ready and get started." Derek directs the kids to the door to allow Meredith to begin feeding Lexie. He gets them dressed while Carolyn feeds the kids and goes to get ready himself. Meredith gets Lexie ready in one of her many "my first Thanksgiving" outfits. In order to make use of them and unable to choose just one from all they received from the sisters, they resorted to dressing her in them the whole week before Thanksgiving. Today's was a brown sleeper with turkeys all over. In the middle has orange words saying "I'm thankful for mommy."

"We're all ready!" Meredith says as she walks into the room.

"Yay! Let's go!" Adds Zola.

"Just a sec." Derek says, "you have to eat your breakfast." He says lovingly. Derek lifts Lexie into his arms, hugging her. "Come here, angel." He kisses her head. Meredith gives him a smile and takes the plate Carolyn offers. Once she is done, they bundle everyone up and pile into the car. It's perfectly chilly outside, getting colder everyday. People outside are needing the extra sweater or scarf to keep warm.

"We gotta get a turkey!" Zola informs. "A big one!" Her arms go as far as they can apart, emphasizing the size she wanted as they walk through the isles. She skips ahead with Bailey as they peek at everything on the shelves. Derek and Meredith walk hand in hand behind them as Carolyn pushes the cart. Lexie is snugly strapped into her baby sling on Derek's chest.

"What size do the Shepherd's normally get?" Meredith wonders.

"Well, when the kids were little, we would get a big, 20 pound one. But now, we usually get two 15-16 pound ones." Carolyn explains.

"Woah!" Meredith says in shock as they stop in front of the large displays of frozen turkeys.

Derek nods as he lifts a 12 pound turkey into the cart. "This should be enough for the six of us." He pats it as the kids try to climb the cart to see it closer. "Every year I did the turkey. My dad showed Mark and I." Meredith looks over in interest, loving hearing stories about little Derek. "Mark helped us too…"

"Until that boy lost his privileges." Carolyn shakes her head with laughter.

"What did he do?" Meredith asks as Derek puts bread, green beans and broccoli into the cart.

"Thought it would be funny to put a spider inside and not even after it was done cooking." Carolyn shakes her head as Derek laughs loudly.

"Wait, he put a fake spider inside the turkey before it was baked?!" Meredith asks as Derek laughs more.

"Yes dear, it wasn't a tiny one either. Pretty brave for a six year old."

"Wow!" Meredith says in awe. She walks down the isle and grabs more flour and sugar. "I can't believe he did that."

"It was hilarious." Says Derek.

"We didn't have a turkey that year, Derek! Carolyn scolds. He flinches at the look his mother gives before leading Meredith down the cookie isle. She grabs the peanut butter cookies she needs and they head to the candy section.

"We just need some honey crisp apples and we're done." Derek says.

"For the pie?" Wonders Meredith.

"The only kind we can use for this secret recipe." Derek smirks, hugging Meredith. She giggles as he puts a bag of apples carefully into the cart. They checkout their purchases and head home.

"Can we start, mama?" Bailey bounces up to Meredith once everything is inside.

"As soon as you guys and Lexie eat some lunch." Meredith takes Lexie into her arms, settling down so she can feed her. She feeds her while Derek and Carolyn organize their purchases and the kids play next to Meredith. When she is done, Lexie sighs heavily causing Meredith to giggle. "Love you too, Lex." She whispers as the baby falls asleep on her shoulder. After eager looks from Zola and Bailey, she stands and places Lexie in her baby swing. "Okay, you two, let's get some lunch so we can make some cupcake turkeys!" She scoops Bailey into her arms and he jumps around in her arms. "Let's do something quick, okay? How about peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yeah! Cut into shapes?" Bailey asks.

"Sure, sweetie." Meredith smiles as she sets him in the kitchen and begins preparing the sandwiches. Carolyn and Derek analyze their to do lists to make sure everything is ready while Meredith and the kids eat. Zola and Bailey happily munch on their leaf shaped sandwiches. They are by their favorites and always request them when Derek or Meredith make either grilled cheese or peanut butter and jelly.

"All done, mama!" Zola says as she gulps the last of her apple juice. "Time to bake!"

"That's right. We have to get everything on the counter and then we'll bake." Meredith says as she wipes the jelly from the kids faces.

"Meredith, dear, I wanted to give you this. When you said you were going to make cupcakes, I figured you would like to have an old Shepherd recipe. This is my grandmother's recipe, I hope it doesn't interfere."

"Oh, Carolyn this is wonderful! I was just going to use the one I found online. But this is more special. I hope I don't screw it up."

Carolyn gives her a smile and pulls her into a hug. "Dear, you will not mess it up, I know it. As long as Bailey can have a mouth full of chocolate and Zola can have the most frosting, your kids will be happy." She hugs her once more and Meredith feels her body relax.

"Thank you." Meredith adds sincerely before Bailey distracts her with carrying the huge, full bag of flour through the kitchen. "Woah! Bailey!" She watches as Bailey stumbles from the weight.

"So heavy!" He pants as Meredith rushes to his rescue.

"Thanks, buddy." Meredith places the bag on the counter. "Why don't you be my mixer?" Bailey nods at that and grabs the blue, rubber spoon off the counter. She lifts him onto his baking stool on one side of her and then Zola onto hers . "You can be my pouring girl" Meredith adds with a tickle.

"Okay, mama! What do we do first?" She stands on her tiptoes to try to see the words better. Zola looses her balance but is caught quickly. "Uh oh!" She giggles as her hands grip the counter. Her eyes find Meredith's and she gives her a small smile.

"It's okay, sweetie. Let's get started." Meredith picks up the recipe and begins explaining each step. She measures each ingredient and hands them to Zola to place into the bowl. When it comes to the eggs, she has the kids help her by putting their hands over hers as she cracks them. She manages to stop several shells from getting into the batter after Bailey manages to help her smash his eggs a little to hard. As she hands the spoon to him to mix, she feels Derek wrap his arms around her from behind. She leans into him, sighing happily.

"You look so hot right now." He hums huskily into her ear. Meredith giggles and reaches up to caress his chin.

"Even though I'm covered in cupcake batter?" She whispers.

"Oh yes!" Derek nibbles on her ear. He smells her lavender conditioner and it suddenly becomes harder to wait four more weeks. "Hmm, we are going to have so much fun once we reach the six week mark."

"Ohh yes… Amy has already offered to babysit along with your mother." Meredith replies, knowing exactly what Derek was referencing.

"Remind me to thank them." Derek smirks.

"Mama, I mixed it!" Bailey points.

"Very good, sweetie. Now, should we use orange or red papers?" Asks Meredith.

"Both!" Squeals Zola. Meredith takes out the cupcake liners and let's the kids fill all the slots with red and orange colored papers.

"All right, time to put them in the oven." Meredith adds as she puts two trays in the oven. There are lots of splash spots of cupcake batter that missed the paper on the tray as well due to small, eager hands scooping the chocolate batter.

"I can't wait!" Bailey says happily peeking inside the oven through the window. Zola nods before suggesting playing in the playroom while they bake. When the kids are done and the dishes are in the dishwasher, Meredith goes and sits by Derek who is folding some laundry. When they hear the timer ring, she goes back and checks the treats.

"They look good." Meredith sighs in relief. "What's that thingy I'm supposed to do to make sure they are done inside?" She looks up at Derek.

"Stick a fork in them." He reminds. "If nothing comes off on them, they are done."

"Alright." Meredith checks them and smiles when they are soft enough to pulls out with no gooeyness left on the fork.

"Those smell amazing, Meredith." Carolyn adds as she walks in with her book. Meredith thanks her while checking Lexie. Once Meredith is content that the baby is still peacefully sleeping in her swing, she goes to get Zola and Bailey.

"They're ready?!" Zola asks, dropping her crayon.

"Yep, they're cooling and by the time we make the frosting they will be all cool to put them together." Zola and Bailey gasp and run past Meredith back onto their stools. Meredith gets out the powdered sugar and almond milk and helps make a thick, creamy frosting that has a sweet chocolate flavor. She takes turns with the kids sneaking little tastes of the frosting with their fingers. Laughter fills the air as they play around. Before it can get too out of hand, Meredith redirects them to the cupcakes. "Okay, now let's each take a cupcake." She begins, handing each one with a little spatula. "Then, scoop out some frosting and spread it on the cupcake." Meredith laughs as she watches both kids, their tongue between their teeth, take a rather large glob and plop it onto their cupcake.

"More is better, right mama?" Zola adds proudly.

Stifling a laugh, Meredith searches for supportive words to use. "Well, we don't wanna do too much or we won't have enough."

"Then just make more frosting." Bailey exclaims, finishing his statement with an eye roll just in time for Derek to see and hear him.

"Okay, he is your son." He covers his mouth with a laugh. Meredith shoots him a dirty look and throws a dish towel at him.

"I guess it's okay, Bails." Meredith laughs as they continue until all are covered and luckily they don't have to make more. "Now we have to make the turkey part by taking the cookie and making a face on it with the m and m's."

"I love m and m's! 'Specially the green ones!" Says Zola, picking up the bag. Derek smiles as he watches Meredith with the kids and makes sure to take pictures while Meredith helps the kids make faces on the peanut butter cookie with the candy. She even cuts a red fruit strip thinly for the waddle.

"Those are great, guys!" Derek compliments as he watches.

"Daddy, mine has green eyes and an orange beak." Zola shows one of her cookies.

"Mine has one blue eye and one green!" Bailey laughs. Meredith and Derek listen with amusement as they describe what they are doing.

"Okay, now we stick the cookie into the cupcake and put the candy corn around like this." Meredith shows them how to stick the candy into the frosting.

"They look just like feathers!" Zola laughs, sticking hers inside.

"Yes, Zo. Good job!" She smiles at her daughter.

"Can we try one?" Bailey asks when they are all decorated.

"Absolutely, you did so great! Why don't you go get daddy and Nana." She suggests while checking on Lexie who was happily sucking her fingers as she slept, a sure sign that she will wake soon.

"Gots them!" Bailey says, dragging Carolyn and Derek by the hands.

"Wow, these look delicious." Derek grabs Bailey and tickles him.

"They sure do and they were easy enough." Says Meredith.

"I want one with the most frosting." Zola demands.

"You have plenty to choose from, Zo." Meredith giggles while offering the tray to the kids. Derek takes some pictures of the masterpieces before taking one for himself.

"Yummy!" Bailey squeals in delight, his mouth covered in chocolate and not a dent in the actual cupcake yet.

"These are superb, Meredith." Carolyn exclaims.

"They are, Mer!" Smiles Derek reverently as he comes over to kiss her, proudly.

"Thanks." She says shyly, taking a bite of her own cupcake. They continue to enjoy them and laugh at the amount of chocolate and cookie spread on Zola and Bailey's face. As they clean the kids up, they hear a soft cry from Lexie.

"Lexie is up!" Zola cheers, running over to the swing.

"Hey there!" Derek coos kneeling down to gently rock the swing. When that doesn't calm her, he picks her up and smiles at her. She blinks at him and opens her mouth wide and then thrusts her arm up and down against his chest. When she smacks her lips, Derek informs Meredith that she's starting to get hungry. She takes her and goes to set up her feeding as Derek offers to clean up the kitchen knowing that Meredith needs the rest. The rest of the afternoon is spent relaxing and spending time watching Lexie kick around on her blanket and Zola and Bailey play. They head to sleep early knowing it will be a busy day tomorrow.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Early the next morning, Meredith rolls over in bed. Her arms searching for Derek. She comes out of her dream and starts to wake up, confused. Her hands search the empty sheets as she opens her eyes. She looks around before sitting up to get a better look. Getting out of bed reluctantly, she yawns and checks on Lexie. She is swaddled in her Thanksgiving pajamas and in her fluffy, yellow blanket, sleeping blissfully. Meredith walks out of the room and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Derek in the kitchen. "Hey." She breathes as she rests her head on his back.

"Oh, good morning." Derek smiles as he drops the seasonings he was holding and turns to hold Meredith in his arms. He places a kiss on her head and then tilts her head up to meet his. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same." Meredith says sleepily. "I woke up because you weren't there."

"I had to get up early to prep the turkey." Derek explains, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're just so warm and cozy." Meredith cuddles into his arms, smiling widely as he squeezes her into more of a hug. "Why do you have to get up so early?"

"The turkey takes seven hours to cook, Mer. Plus the pie crust needs to be made and the rolls need to cook."

"Oh." She nods. "What other traditions do you have?"

"Ah, well. We stop our baking at 9 for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"I think I remember watching that one year. No good cartoons were on that morning." Meredith smiles.

"I love it, I know you and the kids will also. How have we not watched it before?"

"Last year we weren't exactly in the holiday spirit, the year before we were working and I think one of us was the year before that." Meredith explains.

"Yikes. Well, no more okay?" Derek says definitively and she nods in agreement.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Mm, well, the kids will be up soon, why don't you start your pie crust?

"Seven a.m isn't too early?" Meredith presses her head into his chest as he rubs her back.

"Not at all, was thinking of eating at 3-3:30 anyway."

"Mm, okay. Guess if we are going to stop for a couple hours we need to make up for that." Derek nods as Meredith pulls away to find her recipe. They stand together with Derek preparing the large bird, cleaning it and adding delicious flavors. Meredith reads and rereads the receptive for pie crust wanting it perfect. They laugh and joke while each making their food. "You know, I actually like baking, Derek."

This statement takes Derek by surprise. "Wow, really? Not gonna turn into Izzie are you?" He laughs lightly.

"Oh no, I like it, but a healthy amount." She bumps him playfully with her hip and his eyes graze her lovingly. He is so elated just watching her so carefree, like she is finally getting the happiness he wants her to have.

"Good morning!" Comes Carolyn's cheerful voice.

"Morning, ma!"

"Good morning, mom." Come responses from Derek and Meredith.

"Did you guys sleep alright? How about Lexie?"

"We did, Lexie got up at midnight and then at three and five." Meredith states.

"I got to feed her each time." Derek smiles happily as he wraps his arms around Meredith.

"Good, well happy thanksgiving, then." Carolyn replies. They reciprocate the sentiments before continuing their work.

"Alright, turkey is ready for the oven." Derek says as he wipes his hands on the burgundy dish towel.

"It will be delicious, Derek." Carolyn adds as she pulls out her ingredients. "Did you use dad's recipe? Derek nods with a small smile. Just then, Bailey comes shuffling out in his orange and white thanksgiving pajama shirt with a turkey and the words "Gobble, Gobble." He has matching yellow, orange and brown striped pants. Zola follows behind in her matching pajamas.

"Mornin!" He says joyfully. His arms find Meredith's legs and wrap tightly around them.

"Happy turkey day!" Zola smiles at Derek, reaching to be held.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys." Meredith adds as she kisses Bailey all over. She then walks over and kisses Zola. "You ready for turkey?"

"For sure!" Zola claps. "Can we still help you, Nana?"

"Of course dears, I am about to start the crust for the pie." She grabs a wriggling Zola into her arms as they begin chattering about how they are gonna make it.

"Uh oh, I hear Lexie." Meredith says when she hears the baby.

"Aww, my baby sister didn't wanna miss thanksgiving." Bailey giggles. "Can I help you, mama?"

"Of course, Bailey." Meredith says as she leads him into the bedroom.

"Hi, Lexie! Happy turkey day, that's another word for thanksgiving." He pokes his nose into the bars of the bassinet. Bailey keeps babbling, ignoring the crying.

"You're big brother is telling you lots of cool facts huh, Lex?" Meredith coos as she lifts Lexie into her arms. "Happy first thanksgiving, baby girl." She kisses and rocks the baby, inhaling the mix of baby scent and lavender from her bath last night. Meredith rubs her fingers on her soft curls, noting how her hair has grown a bit. She lays her down on the bed and pulls out their bedside basket of materials. "Wanna help me put on her lotion?" She asks Bailey who nods in agreement. Meredith takes her out of her pajamas and quickly changes her diaper, laughing at Bailey plugging his nose.

"Stinky, mama!" He proclaims. Meredith giggles once more before handing him some lavender lotion.

"Rub some on her arms, okay?" She instructs. Bailey does as she says before they dress Lexie in a onesie that says "My First Turkey Day" and orange leggings with turkeys all over. They head back into the kitchen where Meredith smells the most wonderful aroma. It's a mix of sage, rosemary, cinnamon and other warm, fall flavors. "Wow, it smells amazing in here!" She walks over to Derek and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Hi, Lexie!" He smiles at the content baby. "Happy first thanksgiving, you look so beautiful."

"I helped, daddy!" Bailey says with pride.

"Good job, Bails and I think it's time for you to help Nana now." Derek laughs as Bailey rushes over to Carolyn.

"Alright, sweetie, we're gonna cut up some bread and mix all of this celery, onions and eggs together to make stuffing. Can you do that?" Carolyn asks.

"Ya, I'm a good mixer." Bailey says matter or fact before grabbing a piece of fruit that Carolyn put out. Meredith goes to feed Lexie while Derek starts on the cornbread and rolls.

"Good job, Bailey!" Carolyn praises as he rips up the bread like she showed him. "Zola, you're helping nice with the apples." She mentions as Zola pours the sugar Carolyn laid out into the bowl and mixes.

"Thanks!" She beams then grabbing the cinnamon. Before Carolyn can warn, Zola shakes the container a little too much and all the cinnamon comes pouring out. "Uh oh!" Zola says covering her mouth. Derek and Meredith look over at the tone and gasp along with Carolyn. The little girls eyes are wide.

"It's okay, Zo. We'll just scoop some out." Carolyn soothes, rubbing her back when she sees Zola shake a bit.

"I'm sorry, nana." She whispers, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, baby, I'm sure it will taste just as great. Carolyn wraps the little girl in her arms and hugs her tight, kissing her with a big smile to show that she's not mad. "Let's get the crust on top and put it in the oven, okay?" Zola nods and watches in interest as Carolyn rolls out the dough and makes a weaved pattern design for the top crust.

"It looks delicious, Zola." Derek compliments, kissing her head.

"I spilled the cinnamon." She says as she looks up at Derek.

"I know, it's okay. We can never have enough cinnamon. I love that flavor." Zola begins to feel much better at the reassurance and hugs Derek. "Now, guess what time it is?" He asks.

"What?" Zola wonders.

"The parade is going to start very soon." He laughs at the kids enthusiasm

"The pumpkin pie isn't in yet, Derek." Meredith says curiously.

"You have time, Mer. There's still twenty minutes." He reassures. She nods and goes back to the recipe she had left on the counter. Sure enough, she only had the filling and it was just a few simple ingredients since the recipe called for the crust and filling to be baked at the same time. She gets it in the oven just as Derek is turning on the tv. Derek sits down with Meredith on the couch as the kids climb into their laps. Carolyn holds Lexie on the chair next to the couch.

"Woah!" Bailey exclaims as the music plays for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. "Look at the people dancing!"

"Those are performers from Broadway." Derek explains as he cuddles Bailey and wraps his arm around Meredith. They see the first balloon and float and the kids are amazed.

"They're so big!" Zola calls.

"Look! It's Thomas the Train!" Bailey cheers, his eyes wide.

"Hello Kitty!" Adds Zola, bouncing in Meredith's lap. They watch as more and more floats go down all the New York Streets.

"Did you guys ever actually go to one of them?" Questions Meredith.

Derek nods before thinking, "twice I believe, right mom?"

Carolyn nods. "Yes, once when you were six and again when you were ten."

"How was it?"

"Crazy, Mer. But so much fun." He smiles as he looks at her taking in all the singers. They continue to watch until the familiar world class dancers come on screen. "Here's my favorite part." Derek smiles

"Who are they, daddy?" Zola wonders.

"They're called The Rocketts." Derek points.

"I wanna dance like that."

"I'm sure you could someday Zo." Meredith praises, getting a feeling that dancing lessons may be on her Christmas list.

"Spider-Man!" Bailey shows, his eyes lighting. The kids remain caught up in the show even through the commercials.

"They love this, Der. Maybe we should go next time we go to New York for Thanksgiving."

Derek shares a happy look with his mom. "Absolutely, Meredith." He smiles and kisses her.

"Zola, Bailey, you know a very special character is coming at the end in a few minutes." Carolyn says as the parade reaches an end.

"Who?!" Zola asks.

"Watch!" Carolyn points back to the tv. Sure enough a jolly old man in a red suit makes an appearance on screen.

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" Zola cheers.

"Daddy! Mama! Look, it's Santa Claus." Bailey exclaims.

"It is! You know what that means?" Derek smirks as the kids shake their heads. "It is officially Christmas time."

"Yay! I love Christmas!" Zola moves up to her knees in excitement.

"Me too, Zo." Derek tickles her. "But, let's get Thanksgiving finished first." He giggles as they stand. Derek checks on the turkey and his rolls and cornbread. Carolyn finishes her stuffing and checks her pies. Meredith checks on her pie and takes it out of the oven. It looks perfect and she smiles in content setting it on the counter to cool. "Okay, Zo, Bailey, ready to go make our surprise for dinner?" Derek asks. The kids shake their head yes and they head to the playroom with Derek.

Meredith watches them confused. "Where are they going?" She asks.

"You'll see, it's another tradition." Carolyn explains knowingly, continuing to cook while Meredith picks us Lexie and sits on a barstool.

"It's too bad Amy couldn't come." Meredith says.

"Oh, she's not getting off that easy." Carolyn chuckles. "I'm gonna bring her and that boyfriend of hers a leftover thanksgiving meal."

"I'm sure she will love that." Meredith bites her lip in laughter.

"Everything is about done. Why don't we go get dressed and set the table?"

"Okay, what's left?" Meredith asks.

"Just the mashed potatoes and vegetables. I've got potatoes boiling so they will be ready."

"Sounds perfect. I think I will go feed Lexie and get both of us ready." Meredith states as she heads into her room. First, she dresses Lexie in her Thanksgiving dress. It's brown with a turkey and the words "I'm thankful for mommy and daddy." Meredith feeds her while just chatting with her. Lexie looks at her in reverence as she eats. Once Lexie has eaten, Meredith jumps in the shower and gets herself ready. She puts a long, velvety brown dress and boots on before picking up Lexie and walking back into the living room. Carolyn is now out of her pajamas and working on setting the table. Zola and Bailey come running up to Meredith right away.

"Mama!" Look what we made with daddy!" Zola points to the Indian hat on her head. Bailey was wearing a Pilgrim one on his head.

"Wow! I love those!" Meredith coos as she looks at the craft they made.

"We made these every year." Derek says coming up behind Meredith and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We need to do this too." Meredith smiles as she watches Zola and Bailey chase each other around. Derek had also gotten them dressed in their thanksgiving attire. Zola was wearing a brown and yellow sweater dress with brown leggings and mini ugg boots. While Bailey wore a button down blue shirt and navy pants.

"We will, Mer." He kisses her neck. "You look spectacular." His eyes roam her body in appreciation. "You look beautiful too, Lex." Derek adds, kissing her little head, laughing as Lexie wiggles and snorts in her sleep.

"You better go get ready, Der." Carolyn calls. "You're turkey is done and so is most everything."

"Good timing." Meredith says in shock seeing the time is 2:45.

"It sure is." Came Carolyn's reply as they began getting everything onto warmers and to the table.

"I'm so hungry!" Zola moans, eyeing all the delicious food. She gasps at the large turkey on the counter. Finally, Derek comes out of the bedroom dressed nicely in a dress shirt and pants.

"Wow everything looks so good!" He exclaims with a smile. "Let's sit!"

"Good, because Zo and I are starving, right?" Meredith tickles Zola with one hand as the girl shrieks and runs to her seat. Derek waits until Meredith sets Lexie up in her swing right by the table and Zola and Bailey are settled on one side of the dining room table. Then, Meredith goes to her spot next to the head of the table with Carolyn next to her. He lifts the golden, brown turkey with greens and cranberries all around it and carries it to the table.

"Woah!" Bailey says with wonder. He is in shock at seeing something so big. The kids wait patiently as Derek says grace and cuts into the turkey. He serves Carolyn and Meredith first before handing some to the kids and himself. Meredith cuts it up for the kids before filling her plate with mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, vegetables and stuffing.

"I'm gonna be stuffed." Meredith groans looking at her plate. She takes a bite of turkey and moans in bliss. "Delicious!" She smiles at Derek.

"Thanks, Mer." He replies as they continue eating.

"Ohh! I can't move!" Zola says with exasperation a while later when she finishes her food.

"Uh oh,are you gonna eat pie?" Carolyn teases.

"Of course, Nana!" Bailey laughs. Sure enough, an hour later Bailey and Zola both have small slices of pie on their plate.

"Meredith, you did wonderful!" Derek exclaims taking a bite of pumpkin pie.

"I did?" She asks, skeptical.

"Oh yes!" Carolyn nods.

"Good! Yours is great also." Meredith mentions, causing Carolyn to smile. Once they are finished, Derek pulls Meredith into his arms.

"You know what my favorite tradition is about today?" Meredith looks at him curiously.

"We lay in bed with the kids and watch our first Christmas movie." He smiles as he sees Meredith warm at that thought. "Is that okay, mom?" He asks Carolyn.

"Of course, dears. I may turn in early myself." She bids them goodnight as she retires to her room to read. Meredith and Derek gather all the kids and they all get into their pajamas. Derek turns on "Christmas in Connecticut" and they cuddle in bed together. Lexie in Derek's arms and the older two sprawled across Derek and Meredith's legs, wrapped in blankets. Derek frequently pauses in between explains the movie to place kisses on Meredith's head before looking at all his kids.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Derek." Meredith says sincerely. "I am so thankful for you and the kids." She gazes at him happily, taking in his smile.

"Me too, Meredith. Happy Thanksgiving." With that, he pulls her in for a kiss before continuing to watch. The kids eventually fall asleep sprawled out with both Meredith and Derek. Allowing them to feel totally complete.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hey! Good news, I'm on winter break, so hopefully it won't take so long to get the next chapter going. You guys will get an extended holiday as this is part one of a Shepherd Christmas lol. I hope you enjoy. As always, your reviews are amazing and heartwarming. Thank you for them and to all my reviewers! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.

Also, I must say, I love when certain parts right themselves and that happened a couple times this chapter lol!

Chapter 35:

December 6, 2014. One month, Lexie is one month old today. Meredith and Derek stare down at the wriggly baby in between them. They are laying in bed enjoying the few minutes with Lexie before Zola and Bailey decide to start the day. "I can't believe it's been one month." Meredith says in wonder, gasping and smiling when Lexie turns towards her mama's voice. Lexie let's out several soft "ahh's" as if she's answering back as Meredith gets closer into her line of vision.

"I know, it seems like yesterday we were trying to name her." Derek replies, stroking Lexie's cheek. Her little legs kick and arms flail in response to Derek's touch. "Come here, angel." Derek lifts her into his arms. "You are just too precious, ya know that?" He says in a goofy baby voice. Meredith giggles as she watches Lexie stare up at him, trying to smile.

"She's gonna smile soon, look Der."

"I see, I really hope she has yours." He gives Meredith his signature smile and pushes back some hair behind her ear.

"No, I want it to be yours." Meredith leans into him and places a hand on his chest.

"Yours, Mer, it's so gorgeous and lights my whole world when I see it. My whole day gets even better when I see it." Derek now cups her cheek and kisses her lips softly.

"Derek." She moans, blushing.

"It's true, right, Lexie? Mama's smile is wonderful and makes us happy." He coos down at Lexie who gurgles in response, raising her little fist. Just then, there's a knock on the door followed by Carolyn and two eager kids.

"Good morning, I tried to hold them off, but they were too eager." Carolyn apologizes.

"It's okay, ma. We're all excited." Derek laughs as Zola scrambles into the bed.

"It's tree day! It's tree day!" Zola adds, wrapping her arms around Derek's neck. "Come on, daddy!"

"Yeah, mama! Let's go!" Says Bailey, tugging on Meredith's sleeve.

"I know, you guys are excited to go get a Christmas tree." Meredith kisses a squirming Bailey.

"An to get pancakes, mama!" Bailey claps his hands.

"Yes, buddy, first we will go get pancakes and then we will go get our tree." Derek replies as he watches Zola kiss Lexie. "Let's get up and go get ready." The kids jump out of bed and hurry to their room.

"I'll get them ready, Derek. You did it yesterday." Meredith adds.

"Hmm, okay, Lex and I will have some more daddy, daughter time." He tickles her belly.

"Ok, love you." Meredith says as she gets out of bed. Derek returns the sentiment followed by a lingering kiss. She takes Zola and Bailey into their bathroom to brush teeth.

"I wa a bi un!" Zola chatters with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Gots to put lots of pwetty lights." Adds Bailey, staring up at Meredith.

"We do!" Meredith agrees as she engages them in a conversation about what color lights and ornaments they want. "Zo, remember your back teeth." She intervenes when she sees Zola scrubbing in one area only.

"All clean!" Bailey shows Meredith once he rinses.

"Me too!" Points Zola. "Time to get pancakes now?"

"You're still in your jammies, Zo!" Meredith giggles at the excitement as she points at Zola's red and green pajamas that say "Let it snow!" Above a snowman and the words "Merry and bright" underneath.

"Oh!" Zola clasps her hand on her mouth as she laughs with Meredith. They head into the bedroom where they have a nice view of the outdoors.

"Look, guys! It snowed!" Meredith points out the window. Sure enough, there is a light blanket of snow on the ground.

"Wow! That means we gotta get really bundled!" Zola exclaims. Meredith agrees as she picks out a nice, warm sweater and thermal for Zola. It's dark green with a light green Christmas tree. She gets Zola into some felt sweatpants and warm boots. Then, she runs to Bailey's room and grabs a red sweater with Mickey next to a Christmas tree wearing a Santa hat. She also grabs some pants and a thermal undershirt. Once they are done getting dressed, Meredith heads into her room to get herself ready.

"Hey!" Derek says, tying up his boots and standing. He's dressed in a dark green sweater and jeans, looking perfect for chopping down a tree.

Meredith eyes him appreciatively, "kids are ready. They can barely contain themselves." She giggles as their arms wrap around each other.

"Yeah, I remember being that excited when we would do this." Derek shakes his head.

"I'd better get ready then." She replies.

"We'll be waiting." Derek gives her one last peck, taking the opportunity to kiss her. Meredith quickly gets ready, putting on her own warm, fluffy sweater and thick pants. Once she is done in the bathroom, she smiles down at a sleeping Lexie. Derek had dressed her in a thick, fuzzy red sleeper that covered her feet. On it was a little, white snowman in the snow. Meredith loved how it brought out her dark hair.

"Don't you look beautiful!" Meredith says softly as she lifts Lexie and wraps her in a blanket. She kisses her head before they head to meet the rest of them. "Ready to go?" She asks when she sees Derek and Carolyn having coffee at the counter.

"Yes, we are." Derek immediately grasps onto her waist and leans into her ear. "You look beautiful, Meredith." He whispers. She smiles in thanks before nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Bailey, Zola, time to go!" Carolyn says after watching Derek with Meredith. She slips on her gray pea coat before helping Zola into her pink pea coat, scarf and hat. Meredith gets Lexie bundled into her fuzzy coat, managing not to wake her in the process.

"Wow, third times the charm I guess, third kid and I can get a coat on without waking them." Meredith giggles as Lexie snuggles back into her arms, once Meredith picks her up again.

"Oh yes, those kinds of things get easier with each child. By the time Amelia came around I could feed, change and get her to nap while keeping Derek and Mark from destroying the house, Lizzie blasted her music and I cooked dinner." Carolyn explains as they head to the car. As she listens, Meredith helps buckle Zola in before stepping into their long avoided mini van. Meredith had avoided getting one for so long, but she gave in shortly before Lexie was born when she saw how squished three car seats looked in one car. Derek takes his seat up front with Meredith next to him and they begin driving.

"Okay, gang! We're off!" He smiles from Meredith to the rear view mirror where he can see the kids and his mom.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Bailey cheered.

"What kind are you gonna get?" Meredith asks him as they walk inside and sit down about twenty minutes later. It's a small, family sized diner where the warm interior is welcoming from the coldness outdoors. It has windows all around offering views of the bay and the Seattle skyline.

Bailey looks at his kids menu. "Umm…" He ponders momentarily. "I want the snowman pancakes!"

"Oh! Me too! With strawberry sauce!" Squeals Zola.

"Okay, you guys can." Smiles Meredith.

"Do you guys come here often?" Carolyn asks once their orders have been taken.

Meredith slips her arms around Derek, leaning into his chest. "No, we don't usually get a chance to come out for breakfast. If we go to dinner it's either pizza or the ferryboat restaurant."

"The last few years have been kinda crazy." Derek mentions. "But, I am so excited to be continuing this tradition. I've been waiting since we started building the house."

"You did this every year when you were a kid?" Meredith asks.

"Yep, we even drove out to the country to get a tree." Derek explains. We would all go get pancakes for breakfast and then get a tree. "The trailer was too small to keep a tree and at the house something always seemed to be happening so we would just go to a tree farm for time." Meredith listens raptly as Derek lights up talking about his childhood. She notices how he looks like a kid on Christmas morning as he tells stories about cutting a tree down with his dad until the food comes. Meredith kisses his cheek, unable to resist because of the look of happiness on his face before turning to her pancakes.

"Mama! Daddy, look at our pancakes!" Zola points, showing them the snowman shaped pancakes. There was whipped cream tracing the outline with a frosting hat, chocolate chip eyes, nose and mouth. On the plate was also some eggs and fruit.

"Woah! Those look delicious." Meredith points out before noticing hers. She had a stack with whipped cream as well, drizzled with syrup. "Oh, these are great!" She moans happily, licking her lips.

"They really are, mama!" Bailey agrees.

"How are your healthy ones, Der?" Meredith smirks as he leans down to check on Lexie, snoring away in her car seat.

"Delicious, wanna try?"

"Nope!" She grins, sticking more pancake and whipped cream in her mouth. "Wanna try mine?"

"Nope. There's only one time I like to eat whipped cream." He whispers only for Meredith to hear. She blushes and swats at his chest as the nuzzle together. They all finish their breakfast and they soon pile back into the car. Once they are all buckled, Derek grasps Meredith's hand and turns back to the kids and Carolyn. "Before we can go, we need one thing!" He smiles widely.

"What, daddy?" Bailey asks.

"Santa?" Suggests Zola.

"A chopper to cut the tree?" Bailey wonders.

"An axe? Nope, I packed it already." Derek laughs. He looks towards the radio and flips a few switches and Bing Crosby's "It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas" comes on and fills the car. "Christmas music!" He smiles, filling Meredith with so much love and warmth seeing him like this. She giggles as he drives back towards the woods. They drive through the forest, past the trailer and past their house until they get to an open area. "We have to walk a little here." They get out and bundle Lexie up more and Derek helps strap her to Meredith's chest. "Ok, Bails, this is gonna be a special daddy and buddy event ok?" He kneels down to the boy's level. Bailey gets a million dollar smile on his face at the thought of just having something with his dad.

"Okay, daddy!" He exclaims, turning to Meredith. "Mama! Daddy says cuttin' the tree is gonna be just me and him!" Bailey informs, grabbing Meredith's hand.

"Wow, sweetie! That's very special." She smiles.

"Zola, you get to pick the star or angel that goes on top every year, okay?" Derek suggests.

"Wow, okay!" She says in awe.

"What about Lexie, Der?" Meredith whispers as Zola hugs his legs.

"She will pick the first ornament to go on the tree and she will be my helper with the nativity set."

"The what?" Meredith wonders.

"You know, those glass figures of Mary and Joseph that were always on the table by the tree at the old house? Izzie always put them out and then left them with us when she moved." He reminds.

"Oh! That?! Sounds good."

"Come on, daddy! An eager Bailey calls. He has already started up the snowy path and Zola hurries up behind. The adults smile and begin walking behind. Meredith carrying Lexie and Derek holding the axe while Carolyn pulls the wagon for the tree.

Zola and Bailey lead the way, their mittened hands clasped to each other's. "Frosty the snowman was a very happy soul!" Zola starts singing as she stomps through the snow.

"With a corn-ob pipe and a…" Bailey adds.

"It's corn-COB pipe, Bailey." Corrects Zola with a giggle.

"Oh, ok. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose…"

"And two eyes made out of coal!" Zola finishes. As they keep walking they keep singing. Moving from Frosty to Jingle Bells and back to Frosty. Meredith makes sure to video their sweet singing, stealing admiring glances with Derek. She giggles as she sends the video to Alex, Amy and Callie, knowing that they will enjoy it.

"Look at that!" Derek points as Bailey pretends to dance around like Frosty.

"They are quite the pair." Carolyn smiles as she walks along side her son.

"I know, we got so lucky." Meredith shakes her head as she feels her youngest stir. She looks down and sees the baby staring up at her.

"Oh, hello Lexie." Derek coos when he follows Meredith's gaze. "Just in time! I hate to break up the singing, but we have reached our spot." He brushes a piece of hair back under Lexie's hat.

"Bailey, Zola, we're here." Meredith calls.

They stop short and turn. "Yay!" Bailey cheers. "Where's our tree?" He looks around at the towering pine trees around him.

"Let's see." Derek takes both kids hands and walks to the first tree. They examine each, looking for missing branches, unwanted spaces and a good height.

"We gotta have lots of branches so we can put many balls that are pretty colors." Zola demands.

"I want it tall like the tree by the docks." Says Bailey.

"Yeah! That one is so cool!" Comments Zola.

"We will get a big one, we need one that is 12 feet." Derek says as he examines one. "How does this one look, Bailey?" He pats one with dark green pine needles and thick branches that fan out in every possible direction. It smells strongly of pine and has a fine dusting of snow all over.

"I like!" Bailey affirms, hands on his waist.

"Me too!" Zola nods.

"What do you think, Meredith?" Derek walks to Mer and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Looks good to me, as long as I can lay underneath and watch the lights." She leans into Derek and kisses his neck.

"Hmm, okay then!" He squeezes her close and kisses her head. "Bailey, ready for your first task as tree helper?" Bailey nods as he runs to Derek. "Okay, you're job is to make sure our girls stay far enough away from the tree while I cut it down."

"You got it, daddy!" He nods and turns to Meredith. "Mama, Nana, let's go stand over there." He points before pulling them away from the tree path. He checks with Derek for approval before moving Zola.

"Nice work, Bailey. Now, I want you to stand over here." He points to a side of the tree that is away from the swinging of the axe and away from the path of falling. Derek rubs his hands together before lifting the heavy axe he had placed to the side earlier.

"Be careful, Derek." Meredith calls as she feeds Lexie her bottle she brought along.

"Yes, watch yourself." Carolyn adds. Derek nods and sucks in a breath as he lifts the axe. He swings hard and begins chipping away.

"Woah!" Zola says, her eyes growing wide as she watches the tall tree shake from the chopping. She sinks closer to Carolyn with each sound of the metal on the wood.

"Watch out!" Derek calls as he swings one final time and the tree crashes to the ground. He goes over and lifts Bailey after dropping the tool from his hand. Bailey wraps his arms tightly around Derek's neck, resting his head on his shoulder as he watches. "There's our tree buddy. We did it, thank you for helping." Derek whispers in a soothing tone before he kisses his head. He squeezes him tight, holding his whole body from head to legs into him, cuddling.

"This is a beautiful tree, Derek." Meredith says as she walks with Zola up to him and Bailey. She gazes at it, wondering how they were going to get the large and long tree back home.

Almost as if reading her mind, Derek smiles and says, "let's get that wagon over here and get this tree back to the car." Meredith nods and her eyes shimmer as she notices how sweaty her husband is from cutting the tree despite being 20 degrees outside. She feels tingling run up her spine as she brushes some hair out of his eyes.

"Okay." She nods and watches Derek lift the tree in two lifts onto the long wagon with rails tall enough to hold the tree steady. "I'll help you pull." Meredith offers once it's secure.

"We got our Christmas Tree! It's perfect!" Zola squeals as they walk to the car. "Santa gonna bring us lots and lots a gifts."

"And he's gonna fly with his Reindeer!" Bailey chimes.

"We gotta make cookies!" Zola bounces in sheer delight.

"Eat lots of candy canes!" Bailey jumps. He had his first one last year and instantly they became one of his favorites.

"I wanna build a snowman!"

"Me too, Zola!" Bailey adds.

"Wow, they are so excited." Meredith says to Derek as they walk behind the kids and Carolyn.

"They sure are, this is gonna be the best Christmas yet." Derek agrees. They reach their car and somehow Derek manages to tie the tree up and get it up on the roof. He sighs in content once it's secure and turns to Meredith with a smile. His hands travel from the side of her stomach around her waist, leaning in closer as Meredith gets an equally large smile. Derek hums into her ear happily as she runs her fingers through the curls at the bottom of his neck. His warm, woodsy scent fills her to the brim as they cuddle as close as they can with Lexie between them. Derek strokes her cheek while kissing her neck and then slowly kisses her bright pink lips.

"Oh!" She breathes as they pull away, smiling. Derek roams her body with his eyes, forcing himself to look away and begin helping her get Lexie into the car where the other three already sat.

"Let's get this tree home." Derek begins as he starts the car. More music fills the car and this time "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" fills the car. The kids happily sing along as they watch the surroundings out the window. When they get home, they all get the car inside while Derek and Meredith get the tree inside and set up into the tree stand. They select a spot next to the window between the front door and fireplace.

"This is a perfect spot, Derek." Carolyn notes.

"I figured it would be great for hot chocolate and burning a fire." Explains Derek wiping his hands. Every year when he was a kid, after they decorated the tree, his sisters and him would cuddle with their parents. They would watch a Christmas movie, drink cocoa and light a fire.

"I bet that's what you had in mind when you built the house." Carolyn adds, knowingly. "It's so wonderful to see you this happy, dear." She grins at him, rubbing his arm, watching as he stares at Meredith and the kids. The last time she believes she has seen him like this was maybe his high school graduation. Yes, med school and becoming an intern, but something was always missing then.

"Come eat, Der!" Mer calls. She had quickly thrown together some sandwiches to recharge before tackling the decorating.

"Mm, alright. Let's plan." He sits and pulls Zola into his lap and then grabbing his food. Meredith looks at him, unsure. Usually when it came to decorating, the last couple years they would do simple for the kids. Back at the house, Meredith did a little of the tree, but Derek would do most along with April, Lexie and initially Izzie.

"Where are our decorations?" She asks, wiping Bailey's chin.

"Attic. I figured we could get them down in a few minutes since Lexie is napping." Meredith nods in agreement.

"What are some other things you did while decorating? She asks when they get the kids settled and head upstairs.

"Well, we listen to music, I was thinking the kids could make some ornaments. I know they have some from daycare already. Tonight though, we have to have hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie." He peeks at Meredith as they start moving boxes looking for their decorations. "Is there any movie you haven't seen?"

"I've seen all of them. That's all there was to do on Christmas for me, Derek."

"I bet you thought they were all cheesy." He jokes, trying to take away the frown on her face.

"I sure did." She rewards him with a small giggle. "That's kind of bound to happen when you're sitting alone watching even dysfunctional families all happy and getting along."

"Maybe watching with us will change your thoughts." Derek lifts a large green bin and places towards the exit. Meredith agrees that since most other previously believed cheesy items were now not cheesy, her opinion on Christmas movies would also change.

"I hope so." She wistfully replies. They silently place more boxes near the exit to bring downstairs when Derek stops Meredith. He has a goofy grin on that tells Meredith he's planning something.

"You hear that, Mer?

She gapes and looks around. "Hear what?"

"Exactly." His voice is deep as he guides her against the wall. He cups her cheeks and let's his hands trace lower on her body, his eyes following their path.

"Oh! Now I do." Meredith places her hands on his chest, moving up to his shoulders. "We still have two weeks, Derek."

"I know, doesn't mean we can't have fun." He laughs as he kisses her hard, causing her to moan and run her fingers through his hair. "Meredith." He praises with reverence as he holds her against him, cradling her face while kissing deeply. Her hands roam his strong body while his trace her curves. They kiss with such eagerness and excitement. She slips her fingers into the hem of his pants.

"I can't wait for it to be two weeks." Meredith moans as Derek now sucks on her neck, leaving a mark.

"Me neither! Still have Amy and mom lined up and ready."

"You better, Derek!" She murmurs as she throws her head back and presses her body flush against his.

Derek pulls back breathlessly, panting. His eyes are deep blue now. "Oh, I do!" He takes both of his hands and brushes her hair back before pulling her into a hug. Meredith smiles in excitement as they bask in their comfort. Eventually, they pull apart and begin bringing down the boxes. The kids eyes go wide when they see all the boxes filled with ornaments.

"Look at all the pretty red and silver ones!" Zola points as she picks up a red ball and a sparkly, silver star.

"I like this one!" Bailey states as he holds a silver dove.

"Yeah, well I get to pick the first one, right daddy?" Zola says, bossiness evident in her voice.

"Yes, Zola. But don't speak to your brother that way." Derek answers back sternly. The little girl looks down and continues looking.

"Oh, this is adorable." Carolyn pulls out a pink ornament. It's a glass stocking with sparkles on the top, it says "baby's first Christmas." On the bottom.

"Oh! Zola's first ornament. I remember that day." Meredith recollects, taking it into her hand.

"Me too! We filled up our carts so much that day. This one is still perfect." Derek reminisces.

"Mmhmm." Agrees Meredith. "Here's Bailey's." She holds out a blue ornament, this time a bottle shape with the same words. Both have their birthdate on them.

"That was a fun day too, we gotta get one for Lex, now." Suggests Derek.

"We will, Der. When we go shopping we will be sure to pick one." Replies Meredith. As if on cue, Lexie begins screaming. "I'll get her." She says, heading to get the baby.

"Okay, let's wait til mama gets back before we start, okay?" Derek nods to Zola and Bailey. The kids agree and continue to rummage through the bin. He watches them in their Christmas tree gear go through through each colorful ball and ooh and ahh over each. When Meredith comes back out, he sits on the couch and takes Lexie in his arms. "Hi, angel!" He coos at her. She looks so festive in her red one piece with green Christmas trees on the mini pockets. Lexie gurgles back as she follows the sound of her daddy.

"Ok, I'm ready for her, Derek." Meredith motions for her once she's set up for breastfeeding. He helps position Lexie under the blanket and stands. "Okay, it's time for the lights!" Between him, Bailey and Zola it is decided that the tree should have white and red lights. The kids take turns holding the strands of lights as Derek wraps it around the tree. Meredith watches with interest from the couch as the kids laugh and giggle while helping Derek.

"Okay, Zo, you ready for the first ornament?" Derek asks after admiring the now light adorned tree.

"I want this one!" She holds up a gold ornament that was smooth and a twisty shape.

"That's perfect, Zo." He smiles as he surprises her by scooping her quickly into his arms. Zola giggles as Derek holds her towards the tree and guides her in placing the ornament. Meredith and Carolyn sit on the couch and watch as Zola steadily places the glass piece on one of the branches. Her mouth formed into a proud smile.

"I did it, daddy!" She squeals as Derek pulls her into a cradling position into his chest. He kisses her and shares a look with Meredith.

"My turn!" Bailey jumps up and down. He's holding the silver dove in his hand. Derek scoops him up and gently holds him so he can put it high up on the tree.

"Now, me!" Zola tugs at Derek.

"Actually, it's Lexie's turn." Derek pokes her nose playfully as he walks over to Meredith. "You ready to put your first ornament on the tree, sweetie?" He coos as he picks up the baby. Then, he gives her a soft teddy bear and holds her hand as if she is actually placing it on the tree. "Good girl, angel." Derek bounces her happily.

"Now what, Derek?" Asks Meredith as she stands, putting her arm around Zola.

"Now we put on the music and Zola and Bailey can put the ornaments where they can reach and us adults will put the rest." He places Lexie in her bouncy seat so she can see what's happening and then switches on the radio. The kids gladly begin singing along to Jingle Bells as it plays loudly around the room. Meredith, Derek and Carolyn place different gold, red, silver and green balls around the tree. There's snow now falling outside as they finish decorating the tree.

"It looks amazing!" Meredith exclaims as they step back and look once all the balls and different shaped ornaments are placed. Derek wraps his arms around her from behind and agrees.

"I want to put an angel up top, daddy." Signals Zola, holding up a glass angel. It's wearing a while gown with long, flowing brown hair that is parted by large, gold angel wings. It's blue eyes are wide and it has a faint smile upon its lips.

"Okay, ZoZo. Come here!" Derek picks her up and together they climb up the ladder which is thankfully not very far. Zola grips the angel protectively as she reaches forward and places it on the highest branch.

"Kinda ironic that "Oh Christmas Tree" is playing now." Meredith giggles, "you did great Zola!" She reaches out to Zola so Derek can climb down.

"Thanks, mama! What's next?" She asks while hugging Meredith. They proceed to spend the rest of the afternoon decorating. Meredith and Zola place different versions of Santa all around the living room. Zola loves setting up the bright colored Santa that is holding a list of good girls and boys on the table near the window.

"I bet you're on that list, Zo." Carolyn chuckles as she watches her granddaughter.

"Oh, I know I am, Nana!" She giggles. Then, she helps Meredith and Bailey put Christmas gel clings all over the windows from Reindeer to snowflakes to words saying "Merry Christmas." Meredith places light up Santa's, whimsical Santa's and a big, glass Santa with a sack of toys on the fireplace. Derek and Lexie set up the manager on another table by the kitchen. This year it was more of Derek pretending Lexie was agreeing with all of his suggestions. Carolyn and Bailey put wreaths on the doors, light up mini Christmas trees, pillows on the couch with different holiday designs and jingle bells and trinkets in the kids rooms and around the living room. Lastly, Derek hung some holly around the doors and placed a large, red, Christmas themed centerpiece on the dining room table. All the while of decorating, the kids sang every song that came on, they were especially enjoying "Silent Night" and "Jingle Bell Rock." Derek even joined in with singing "Mistletoe and Holly" paired with a little dance. Meredith laughs as she remembers the last time Derek danced like that, he even ended it the same way. Swaying with Meredith in his arms as he kisses her neck. Carolyn was utterly surprised to find tears forming at the sight. When they were finished, their house looked magical yet elegant. Meredith thought they even did better than Izzie, which Derek tried really hard to explain to Carolyn in between laughs.

"Okay guys, we have one more thing to do before we settle down for dinner." Derek looks at the kids with a glint in his eyes.

"What, daddy?" Asks Bailey.

"One second." He walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a white shopping bag. "I got you guys a surprise when I went grocery shopping the other day." He pulls out two prebuilt gingerbread house kits as the kids jump with excitement.

"Those look like so much fun!" Bailey shrieks.

"Good idea, Derek." Meredith smiles as she watches before picking up a now awake Lexie. "Can we wait until Lex eats?"

"Of course, Mer. I have to get the frosting ready anyway."

"Can I feed her, mama?" Bailey looks up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Sure, sweetie." Unable to resist, Meredith replies. She grabs a bottle from the fridge while Carolyn sits the little boy on the couch. "Here, bud. Watch her head." She instructs.

"Hi, Lexie!" Bailey calls, smiling at his sister. Lexie gurgles and looks towards the sound. Her little arm goes up and swats at Bailey. "No hit, Lex." He says trying to sound stern.

"She's not hitting, Bails, she's waving." Giggles Meredith.

"Oh, okay. Here's your food then." He takes the bottle the best he can in his tiny hands and places it at Lexie's lips. Bailey chats little kid chat all the while feeding her.

"This reminds me of Derek and Amy." Carolyn mentions as Meredith takes picture after picture. Just then, Bailey bends down and kisses Lexie on her warm baby cheek.

Meredith immediately takes a picture, capturing the moment. "I see it now, that is all Derek." She admires.

"Plus, you got it on film. You don't know how many times I wish I had one of those moments in a picture." Carolyn giggles.

"You don't?"

"Nope, usually Amelia would swat her hand up right away, knocking Derek or she would cry. A few times one of the other girls would block the shot." Laughs Carolyn along with Meredith.

"Mama, she's done!" Bailey says moments later.

"I'll get her, Meredith. You go build a gingerbread house." She smiles at her daughter in law. Meredith takes Bailey into the kitchen where Zola and Derek are waiting.

"All set?" Meredith wonders as Derek and Zola nod.

"Zola wants this one, we can each help a kid." Derek explains.

"Help me, mama!" Bailey says as he pulls on her shirt. She agrees and helps Bailey pick out candies, gumdrops, mini candy canes and m and m's to go on his house. As she pipes thick icing along the roof allowing Bailey to randomly place two purple gumdrops and a mini handful of hard candies on it, her phone buzzes.

"It's Alex." She tells Derek. He looks at her in curiosity. "I sent him a video of the kids singing earlier. He just says how cute they are and… Oh! Seriously?!" Meredith rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"What?" Wonders Derek as his mom walks over as well.

"Cristina is leaving tonight. She told him today."

"Isn't that the girl that you are very close with and who was dating that sweet Owen?" Questions Carolyn.

"Was close with Ma and please don't call our chief of surgery sweet." Derek swallows hard and closes his eyes.

"Well, he is, I had such a delightful time at those two dinners I had with him and Amelia." Carolyn reassures.

Derek holds back a laugh before turning to Meredith. He kisses her softly, letting his lips linger on her forehead. "You okay, Mer?"

She sighs before nodding. "Yeah, we haven't been close in a while." Meredith is cut off by Zola before she has anymore time to wallow.

"Daddy, mama look at my house!" Zola points at her gingerbread house that has a roof covered in white icing with some dripping down like icicles. She had placed green, blue, red and yellow candies all over, even attempting to put gumdrops haphazardly on the crease of the roof. Two candy cane sticks sat next to the door and a pathway of candy went from the door outwards along the plastic pathway. On the side, Zola had placed two m and m's by the window and another at the back of the house.

"Wow! Great job!" Meredith hugs her in praise. "I love it." Zola smiles at the praise that Meredith gives and that Derek adds as well.

"Mine is done too!" Bailey points out. His roof has some splattered candy all over and the plastic tray was covered in frosting with gumdrops clumped into groups. "Everything melted!" He explains. "That a chimney." Bailey points to a little candy cane stick laying slanted on the top of the roof.

"Beautiful job!" Meredith hugs and kisses him as well. "Now, who's hungry?" The kids giggle with excitement at the mention of ordering pizza. While they wait, they clean up the kitchen and set their crafts on the counter. "Why don't we get in our pajamas now?" She suggests when the last pan is put away. The kids agree and hurry with Meredith to get their Christmas pajamas on so they are ready for the movie after dinner. Derek sits with Lexie and Carolyn enjoying the decorations. They are watching Lexie in her sleep when the doorbell rings.

"That's quick, I wasn't expecting the pizza for another 20 minutes." He wonders as he and Lexie walk to the door. "Let's go see, Lex." Derek looks at the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms as he opens the door. When he looks up he is shocked.

"Oh… Hey, is Mer home?" Cristina stumbles. She's standing in her brown leather jacket, looking apprehensive.

"Yeah, um, one second. Come in, Cristina." Derek says, feeling odd having to say that to her. "Meredith!" He turns and calls her. Lexie whimpers at the noise in her sleep and Derek instantly soothes her.

"Come on guys, go ahead and ask daddy." Meredith walks Zola and Bailey out, both dressed in their red and white "Dear Santa, I can explain!" Pajamas. "Yes, Derek?" She says as she is enthralled with watching the kids run up to him.

"Um, you have a visitor." He looks towards Cristina in between the kids asking if they can set up the movie before they eat so it will be ready for them. Meredith looks up in shock.

"Cristina?!" She exclaims. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" Meredith guides her back to the doorway while Derek leads the kids away for privacy towards Carolyn.

"Well, I figured Alex told you and I was just gonna go… But then I realized that it would be so stupid if I just left. I wanted to at least say goodbye."

"Wow, thanks Cristina. That's… Um a great opportunity you have." Meredith says awkwardly. They look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Mama! We gonna watch Rudolph AND Santa Claus is Coming to Town!" Bailey runs to Meredith. She looks up and meets Derek's eyes. He winks at her telling her that it's okay and that he sent Bailey over on purpose.

"We are?!" She says with exuberance as she cups his little cheeks. He nods, jumping up and down. Meredith cuddles him close, holding his back against her legs. "You wanna stay for pizza at least, Cristina?" Meredith asks with a newfound strength.

"Ya, Auntie 'Tina!" Bailey cheers.

"Oh…I can't, my flight is in three hours." She says evenly. Meredith nods in understanding. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around. Congratulations on the baby, Mer. She looks just like Shepherd, hair and all." They share a smile and laugh as Cristina turns to leave.

"Bye, Cristina, thanks for coming by, good luck." Meredith waves to her as she exits. "Come on, buddy, let's go sit!" She coos at Bailey.

"That was shocking!" Derek says as Meredith collapses next to him.

"What was that all about, dear?" Joins Carolyn.

"That was Cristina. We haven't been on the same page lately. Me, her and Alex used to be so close."

"Meredith and her especially." Derek laughs. "They were inseparable."

"Well, what happened?" Pushes Carolyn.

"We just drifted apart and now she's leaving." Explains Meredith freely as she snuggles with Derek and tickles Lexie's foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Carolyn reaches and pats her leg.

"Don't be, mom." Meredith smiles up at Derek while he kisses her head. Just then they hear the doorbell ring. The kids jot up as quick as they can. Carolyn insists on buying so she stands and goes to get the pizza. Bailey and Zola come back over to the coffee table, their plates each containing vegetable pizza and a cheesy garlic roll. Carolyn carries three plates and hands two to Meredith.

"Guess I have to put her down?" Derek pouts.

"Unless you want me to eat your pizza." Meredith giggles as he moves to situate Lexie in the swing next to him. Once dinner is finished, Derek and Meredith make some hot chocolate, popcorn and bring over some candy canes.

"You have to try hot chocolate with marshmallows, Mer." Derek mentions as he grabs the remote.

"Oh, I have Der." She giggles as she rests her head in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Start the movie, daddy!" Bailey shouts as he sits bundled in blankets. His cocoa is next to him while Zola sits with hers on the other side. They each have a big, red and white candy cane in their mouth.

"Okay, okay." Derek laughs as he presses play. He brings the hand holding the remote down, dropping it and coming back to cup and stroke Meredith's cheek. "I love you." He murmurs softly to Meredith and covers them with a red and green knitted blanket.

"I love you too, Derek." She squeezes his arms lovingly as they turn and watch the movie. The kids sing along with Burl Ives as he sings about Rudolph and his reindeer games.

"That was cute." Meredith comments as the credits roll. "I like how it went through the whole song." She plays with the buttons on Derek's shirt under the blanket occasionally teasing him by slipping a finger underneath the waistband of his pants and rubbing. He smirks as he takes a sip of his drink and cradles her head into his chest. He then adds to the teasing by tickling slightly, letting his fingers slide over the side of her chest.

"Look! It's Santa!" Bailey claps at the beginning of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." He recites the words to the song as Zola giggles along and crunches on the end of her candy cane. The glistening snow continues to fall outside, making the warmth from the fireplace feel so much more pronounced.

"I always thought the animations in these movies were so funny." Mentions Meredith.

"Yeah, they're unique." Derek comments. The movie continues with the kids sipping their cocoa and the adults cuddling until the very end. That night the kids went to sleep easy, begging for a reading of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Ever since Meredith had brought that book home the kids have begged her to read it over and over. She happily obliged, reading until they barely had their eyes open. Once asleep, she goes back into her room where she is welcomed by Derek feeding Lexie.

"I need my baby." Meredith says as she sits next to Derek and holds out her arms. He reluctantly gives Lexie to her to burp. Derek enjoys watching Meredith keep her eyes trained on Lexie proudly. Her eyes filled with a sparkle as she kisses her dark hair and brushes the curls back. Once Lexie is happily asleep, they immediately are drawn together as they lay in bed. Derek stroking Meredith's hair with such tenderness until she falls asleep. Lulled by his strokes and scent.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, Zola, what are you going to ask Santa for today?" Carolyn asks as Bailey and Zola sit at the counter eating breakfast one week later.

"I want the Paw Patroller and the Pup Lookout!" Bailey beats Zola.

Carolyn gives him a stern look before responding, "oh, really?" She smiles as he nods proudly.

"I want the Cinderella Royal Celebration Fairytale Castle play set and a Princess Jasmine and Pocahontas dolly." Zola says definitively.

"Oh you do?" Says Meredith coming up behind her and hugging.

"Yeah, mama! What's Lexie gonna ask for?" She refers to her sister who is happily sucking her fingers in Meredith's arms.

"Hmm, I don't know, what should she ask for?"

"A dolly?" Suggests Zola.

"Uhh, a new Mickey Mouse?" Wonders Bailey.

"Oh, because hers somehow mysteriously ended up ripped?" Meredith giggles as Bailey looks sheepish.

"When we gonna go, mama?" Bailey changes the topic.

"After daddy gets out of the shower and dressed." She scoots into her chair and takes the food Carolyn offers.

"Oh!" He moans, "hope he hurries!"

"Hey, no pouting!" Meredith tickles him with a free hand as he squirms away. It's not long after that Derek comes into the living room all dressed and ready.

"Daddy! You're all ready, we can go see Santa!" Bailey cheers while running to Derek.

"I am, Mer, how about you get the girls ready and I'll get Bails?" He looks over.

"Sounds good, I hope Lex doesn't spit up on her dress."

"It would make sense for this to be the first time she does that." Jokes Derek.

"Don't say that, Derek!" She swats playfully.

"What can I do?" Carolyn asks as she dries a dish.

"Maybe get the diaper bag ready?" Answers Derek. She nods, happy to help. Derek takes Bailey and gets him dressed in his navy pants and red, plaid dress shirt. Over it, he places a red sweater vest that has a cartoon Rudolph in the center. "You look so handsome!" Derek compliments looking as Bailey seems so much older in his big boy outfit.

"Can we spike my hair?!" Bailey eagerly asks. Derek smirks and gets some gel to run through his hair.

In Zola's room, Meredith pulls out a red, velvet dress with a plaid bow tie. Zola admires herself in the mirror after her navy tights and shoes are on as well. "We need your sweater, sweetie." Meredith tells her, showing a sparkly, navy cardigan. "Then I'll do your hair." Once Zola is completely ready, it's Lexie's turn. Meredith smiles as she places red tights over her diaper followed by a navy onesie that says "My 1st Christmas". Last is a red, plaid skirt. "You look so beautiful, sweetie." Meredith coos as she places a little headband in her hair. She places a kiss on Lexie's cheek before taking her and Zola to meet the others.

"My princesses look gorgeous!" Derek boasts as he sees them.

"Thanks, daddy! We gots to be so pretty for Santa!"

"Bailey, you look perfect!" Meredith says in awe as she sees her little boy. He smiles and runs to give her a hug. "Okay, who's ready to see Santa?"

"Me!" Comes a chorus of kids voices. They are all bundled carefully into coats and hats and bustled into the cars as Meredith and Derek plan on staying to shop once pictures are done. Once they get to the mall they are thrust into the madness of Christmas shopping.

"Stay close, Zo." Meredith holds onto Zola's hand and carries Lexie while Derek grasps onto Bailey. Carolyn walks along next to them in case an extra hand is needed.

"I'm gonna tell Santa everything I want! I'm gonna tell him that we will leave cookies for him too." Informs Bailey.

"I'll tell him what Lexie wants!" Zola looks up at Meredith smiling at her. Just then they arrive at the entrance.

"Santa's Magical Palace." Meredith reads. There is a long, red carpet with green rope decorated in thick green garland and gold, red and silver ornaments leading a path to a huge snow dome and beyond that Meredith can see a white background with a brown chair where she assumed Santa sat. There were loads of kids waiting with their parents waiting to see the jolly man.

"There lots and lots of kids here! We're never gonna see Santa!" Bailey pouts.

"We will buddy, it may take a bit but we will." Derek scoops him into his arms and gives him a tight hug. He fixes Bailey's hair and sways him back and forth. His heart breaks at the sad look that is identical to Meredith's on his face.

"Look Bailey, you guys get to play in fake snow while you wait." Points Carolyn. Sure enough, now that they can see the dome properly, they can see white and light blue lights with fake snow and kids running around while parents wait in line.

"Wow!" Zola squeals. "Can we play?"

"I can take them." Carolyn offers looking at Meredith and Derek.

Derek shrugs. "Sure, we'll wait here in line." So, Carolyn takes the kids ahead while Derek and Meredith stay behind with Lexie. "You ready to meet Santa?" Derek giggles as Lexie "ahh's" in response. He wraps Meredith in his arms as they wait. They stay in close proximity as they continue to wait in line and eventually they are inside the big snow dome.

"Wow!" Meredith breathes as she stares at the fake falling snow against the bright blue lights. There are hologram snowflakes floating all over. Zola and Bailey are running around in the snow.

"Mama, daddy! I am making a snow angel!" Exclaims Zola.

"Great job sweetie." Derek smiles as he watches her move her arms and legs.

"And it's not even cold like when we did it outside!" She giggles.

"I can make a snowball!" Shows Bailey. Derek takes out his phone and takes pictures as they play. The fun they were having made the wait go that much quicker and before they knew it, it was their turn. Santa's spot consisted of a bright background of his workshop behind a big, brown, throne like chair. There were candy cane poles and fake reindeer around Santa and elf workers. Shiny Christmas lights hung all around and a giant Christmas tree stood next to where Santa sat.

"Okay, you ready guys?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, mama!" Zola jumps eagerly as she watches another little boy sit on Santa's lap with interest.

"We're next, Zo!" Bailey squeals. Sure enough, Santa gives the little boy a hug and sends him with an elf. He looks at Zola and Bailey and gives a large, jolly smile through his thick, white beard. Meredith takes Bailey and leads him up to Santa. As Derek lifts him onto his lap, Bailey gets suddenly star struck. He stares curiously at him as Meredith hands Lexie to Santa. When Meredith and Derek step back, Santa springs into his magical action, pulling Bailey out of his shell. He tickles them, pats their heads and listens intently as the kids very seriously tell him their wishes. Meredith and Derek look at each other, eyebrows raised as they listen. The lead elf directs the kids for a picture with Santa as they look at the camera, Santa holds Zola with one arm on one leg and Bailey on the other. Lexie carefully in his free arm. He bounces Lexie while she is managing to get her fingers further into her mouth. She makes a face that Meredith and Derek have never seen her make. As Santa and the kids look at the camera, Lexie spits up all over her clothes and Bailey who was right next to her just as the camera flashes.

"Crap!" Meredith mumbles for only Derek to hear, closing her eyes. Derek's eyes go wide in shock and Carolyn covers her mouth to hide her laughter. Meredith and Derek rush to the kids, and after apologizing profusely to Santa, lift a crying Bailey, shocked Zola and a whining Lexie off his lap. Santa insists on no worries and still hands each of the kids a candy cane and one more hug before they exit the palace area.

"Mama! I'm all dirty!" Bailey cries, pulling at his vest. They find the nearest bench where Meredith sits to try's to calm a now screaming Lexie.

"It's okay, Bails, it's only a little on your vest. We can take it off." Meredith strokes his hair with one hand. His sniffles die down a little as Derek pulls him close and cleans him. Derek kisses his head as he rests his head on Derek's chest, rubbing his tears.

"Lexie messed up the picture." Zola crosses her arms and stomps.

"She didn't mean to, Zo. It was an accident." Derek looks at Meredith with a worried look. "Guess it really does start young. We made it five weeks." He murmurs to Meredith.

"Zo, she made it memorable, one day we will look at this and laugh and laugh." Says Meredith.

"No we won't. Now Santa won't bring us presents."

"What!" Bailey pops up, scared.

"Kids." Carolyn warns. "The only way Santa doesn't bring presents is if you are naughty or pout." She raises her eyebrows, giving a stern look.

"I think Lexie just really likes the taste of her fingers, don't you sweetheart?" Derek croons at Lexie who is hiccuping in Meredith's arms.

"You're okay, Lex." Meredith strokes her hair and kisses her head.

Listening to her grandma, Zola changes her feelings of anger. "She's not sick, is she mama?"

"No, she just learned how to gag herself. Sucking her fingers calms her and she needed that comfort being with someone else."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you're not sick Lexie." Zola tickles her sister's cheek. Lexie turns her head towards the touch and meets Zola's eyes. As she does this, Zola smiles at her and to Zola's surprise, Lexie smiles back. "Mama! Daddy! Nana! Look!" She screams loud enough for passerby's to look.

"What's wrong, Zo?" Replies Meredith.

"She smiled at me!" Zola tickles her cheek again. "Lexie!" "Lexxxxiee!" She calls, trying to get it again.

"Derek!" Meredith shrieks as Lexie does it again when she looks at Zola.

"Oh my, way to go, Lexie!" Derek beams. He rubs her chest and picks up her little hand.

"I wanna see!" Bailey squirms. "Aww!" He coos as he kneels on Derek, his dirty vest forgotten.

"What a beautiful smile, precious!" Carolyn smiles.

"I am so dead." Meredith groans as Lexie smiles again. Derek looks at her, encouraging her to continue. "It's your smile. Look, the dimples and even the crinkles by the eyes." Meredith bends down to bury her head in his neck as Derek smirks. He knows full well she can't say no to that smile. "It's a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl, but how am I ever gonna say no to that?" Meredith hugs Lexie and kisses her little dimpled cheeks. She pats her back as Lexie rests on her shoulder. When Meredith holds her back down, she smiles at Lexie. "Good girl!" She praises and this time, Lexie smiles at Meredith, just in time for Derek to take a picture.

"Woah! I think this is her peace offering for throwing up during Santa." Derek says in awe.

"She's a genius!" Meredith giggles. "She was apologizing, even though there's nothing to apologize for, sweetness." Meredith kisses her again, unable to resist. She looks between her daughter and Derek who is giving her an identical smile as he watches the two of them.

"What a smart little girl." Carolyn coos as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Why don't I let you with your mama and daddy now while I take Zola and Bailey?" She looks at Derek and Meredith to suggest this as the time to break away for them to shop.

"Hmm, okay. I'll help you get Bailey and Lexie changed before you go, okay?" Derek suggests.

"Okay, let's stop in the restroom first." Carolyn agrees.

"I'll meet you by the food court, Derek." Meredith stands and hands the baby to him.

"Alright, I need some time with my smiling beauty." Derek kisses her cheeks proudly. They head in their opposite directions to continue with their day. As Meredith gets to the food court, she sees a store that will definitely come in handy for Derek. Smirking with an idea she goes inside. She bites her lips in anticipation as she eyes the sparkly, satiny, sheer and lace bras, panties, teddies and other nighttime apparel. It's been five weeks and she is aching for her husband. Sure they have fooled around and that makes them beyond happy. But, Meredith wants just some time with Derek without worrying about a child calling them. Thankfully, her six week checkup is only in three days and they have Carolyn and Amy taking care of the kids for the night. She comes upon a crushed, black velvet slip. Her fingers brush over the material before she lifts it off the rack. She skims the bras and panties and selects a red, strapless plunge bra that is silk with sparkles on the cup and matching panties. They have mesh on the sides holding up the already minimal amount of material. She quickly buys her items and stuffs it in the bottom of the stroller. As she is walking back towards the food court, a familiar arm guides her away from the crowd.

"Hi, Derek." Meredith giggles as Derek holds her with one arm and Lexie with the other. She reaches up and kisses his cheek.

"How's my girl?" She smiles down at Lexie who smiles right back. "I am so proud that you smiled." Meredith adds.

"Zola is ecstatic that she smiled for her. She was still talking about it after I buckled her in her seat." Derek says as they walk with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh, I bet!" Meredith laughs. "You know, we have to get them the exact things they asked Santa for, right?"

"Oh, yes." Derek laughs as they wait at the food court burger and salad joint. "So, I figured we could get them a few outfits here and then head to the toy store?"

"Yeah, and I also wanna get Lexie her first ornament." Meredith says, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We will, right Lex?" He smiles at her and is blown away when Lexie smiles at him, a big, gummy smile with big dimples. "Oh, you beautiful girl!" He coos.

Once they've finished eating, Lexie as well, they head to the Children's Place and Gymboree. "Oh, these are so adorable." Meredith gushes as she looks at matching dresses.

"Oh, look at you." Derek laughs as he watches his previously dark and twisty wife squeal over matching pink dresses.

"Shut up, this is happy, married me." Meredith swats at his chest.

"Not complaining, Meredith." He smiles, picking up a pair of little leggings with a matching shirt. They spend a long time in each store picking out clothes for all three of them while Lexie sleeps in her sling hung across Derek's chest. When they are finally done, they find a store that sells ornaments and other memorabilia.

"So many choices!" Meredith says as she looks at the pink and blue ornaments. There's ones shaped like squares, bells, bottles, pacifiers and even ones with a cartoon baby. "I can't decide."

"It's hard, but we'll find one Meredith." He calms her with a kiss.

"Oh, look, Derek!" Meredith exclaims as something catches her eye. It's shaped like the Cinderella castle with pink lettering against the stainless steel silver. "A princess's first Christmas" it says right in the center.

"It's perfect! There's space to get it engraved too!" He takes one off the shelf and takes it to the front. They get Lexie's name engraved as well as November 2014 before paying and leaving.

"I love it." Meredith says as she looks at it with happiness. "Let's go get more." She giggles, taking Derek's hand as they head to the exit before bundling up and making their way to the car with their purchases.

"Oh! We have to get this!" Derek exclaims once they are shopping in the toy store. It's a kids book of anatomy. "It has all the sections of the brain, the cranial nerves and the functions of the brain layers."

"For Zola maybe." Meredith giggles.

"Look, for Bailey we can get Operation. He's old enough for games. Right?" Derek shrugs.

"I'm sure we can find a younger childlike anatomy book for him."

"Okay." Derek laughs as they continue to shop. They pick out loads of toys, unable to choose. Derek makes Meredith laugh as he insists on playing with all of them. It's getting close to dinner when Derek notices Meredith getting tired. She's leaning against him with a yawn. "Why don't we head home, Meredith. We got most of our gifts, we can come out tomorrow.

"But, we still have two of the nieces, three nephews, Kathleen and Richard to shop for." Meredith moans.

"We have plenty of time, Mer. Come, let's rest." Derek's voice is soothing, allowing her to give in and agree to head home. They head back to the house with Lexie where they find Zola, Bailey and Carolyn who made them a big pot of chicken noodle soup and fresh bread.

"You hid my gift for Meredith, right?" Derek whispers to Carolyn as they carry the dishes into the sink.

"Yes, dear. It's in my room, in the desk."

"Thanks, ma. I'm so glad I found that." He smiles at her. When they had taken the kids to get clean, Derek stopped at a store because he had seen something special for Meredith in the window. Then he gave it to Carolyn to keep safe.

"Derek!" Meredith calls, pulling him away from his thoughts. "The kids want both of us to read tonight." Derek smiles as he goes to join his wife and kids for their nighttime story and when they are done, Meredith and Derek sit with Carolyn and Lexie just enjoying the warmth of the holiday and prepare for the rest of the festivities to come. Derek treasures the amazing look on Meredith's face as they continue to talk about cookie baking, more shopping and seeing the kids faces on Christmas morning. He pulls her in for kiss after kiss, unable to resist as he listens. He can't wait to do this every single year.


	37. Chapter 37

Hi there! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope Everyone had a good and safe holiday. Thank you to all my readers and thank you for the heartfelt reviews! They make me so happy. Patsy- you gave me an idea with the comment about Cristina… I've been looking for a way to do something later, later in this story… Stay tuned lol, thank you!

Enjoy our MerDer Shepherd Christmas!

Chapter 36:

"Meredith?" Derek calls as he walks inside. He looks around and can't see her anywhere. "Mer?" That's when he spots her legs poking out from under the tree. He smirks as he heads down and looks at her, his head tilted in interest. "You okay, Mer?"

After a long pause comes a groan like "no."

Derek sighs as he gets down and scoots his way underneath the tree. He smiles at her when he meets her green eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" He takes her hand and squeezes.

Meredith groans again as she nods. "Connie called." Derek gives her a look of confusion. "Our six week appointment was supposed to be tomorrow. She called and had to move it to the 23rd."

He looks at her in understanding. "Oh, Mer." He turns to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. "I know, we were excited, but it's just a couple of extra days." Derek tries to console even though he's just as frustrated as she is right now.

"But you had everything set up, Amy and your mom we're lined up to watch the kids."

"They still are, Mer. Plus, after six weeks did you honestly think we would waste a minute going out to dinner?" He says saucily, his eyes roaming her body hungrily.

She gives him a sexy smirk back, "hmm, good point." Meredith agrees, rubbing his cheek. "We probably wouldn't have made it to the restaurant."

"Nope." Derek mumbles as he leans in for a kiss. They pull closer together, Meredith enveloping him in her arms. "Where are the kids?" Derek asks once they pull away.

"Napping, Zo and Bailey fell asleep when I was feeding Lexie." Meredith replies as she rests her head against Derek's cheek.

"Hmm, that doesn't happen much anymore."

"I know, right? Did you get the groceries?"

"I did. The holiday shopping is getting crazier." Derek comments as Meredith nods.

"Thanks." She says as she cuddles towards him.

"This is peaceful under here." Derek looks up at the twinkling lights against the shiny ornaments.

"It is, isn't it? I remember doing this with George and Izzie."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Doc too." She looks at him and they share a smile.

"He would lay with you guys?"

"Mm hmm, right next to George." Meredith says.

"Mama, daddy? Whacha guys doing under there?" Comes Zola's little voice. She tilts over, peeking at her parents.

"I think they looking for Santa, Zo." Bailey adds definitively. Meredith and Derek giggle as they slide out from under the tree.

"Santa comes through the chimney, remember Bailey?" Derek explains.

"Come guys, we're just looking at all the pretty lights." Meredith reaches out towards the kids. They look at Meredith and then Derek before looking at each other. Zola drops to her knees first and crawls to Derek. Bailey follows and goes next to his sister but closer to Meredith. They lay under the tree and the kids gasp when they see all the shininess and sparkles all over.

"Woah!" Zola exclaims.

"Cool!" Bailey cheers.

"Isn't it beautiful guys?" Derek notes.

"Yeah! So happy." Comments Zola.

"It is, I like to come under here to relax." Meredith tells them.

"Can we do it too?" Bailey asks.

"Of course." Meredith brushes his hair back. They all look up at the lights again, Meredith holding Zola and Bailey in her arms as Derek wraps his arm around all three of them. Together they watch the colorful light twinkle above them. They only get up when they hear Lexie cry through the baby monitor. "I'll get her." Meredith says as she scoots out of the tree.

"Ok, Bailey wanna help me with the groceries?" Derek asks. Bailey agrees happily as the two of them head to the car to bring everything else inside. Zola goes with Meredith to get Lexie who greets them with a wide, happy smile.

"She looks so much like daddy, mama." Zola giggles as she watches Meredith change Lexie.

"I know, all three of you remind me so much of daddy."

"That's funny cause daddy says we remind him of you." Zola laughs harder.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith asks with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh, like when Bailey or me laugh or when we ask for something."

"Mm, good to know." Meredith says as she lifts Lexie to her shoulder. Lexie shows off her new skill, lifting her head and holding, to peek at her surroundings as Meredith walks. Zola skips along besides them as they walk into the kitchen where the boys are putting away the food.

"So, are you still okay with the plan for Christmas Eve and day?" Asks Derek.

"Is it still dinner at Alex's Christmas Eve and then just the five of us plus Amy on Christmas?"

"Yes." Derek nods. "Plus mom said she's in charge of Christmas Day dinner, something about giving me and Amy a Shepherd Christmas and giving you somewhat of your first Shepherd Christmas." Derek rubs her back as he continues. "She said you won't be able to get the full effect until you come to New York."

"Hmm, okay. We can do it next year." Meredith nonchalantly mentions, putting some apples in the refrigerator causing Derek to almost drop the sauce he was holding in surprise. When she turns, Meredith wraps her arm around his neck and places a kiss on his warm lips.

"It's settled then." Derek murmurs between kisses as Meredith purrs in response. Their moment is broken by the laughter of two little ones. Derek pulls away but keeps his arms around Meredith. "Maybe then Amy will be able to get Owen to come."

"Well, he would have this year, but he said something about his sister being in town. I think that's what Amy said."

"She did. I hope she is having fun with mom now." Finishes Meredith. Derek nods as they continue with the groceries. Once they are done, they do some tummy time with Lexie while the older kids play. They spend the rest of the evening with each other until it is time for bed.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Good morning." Meredith says deeply a few mornings later as she walks out into the kitchen. Derek is sitting at the counter reading the paper as Carolyn cooks breakfast at the stove nearby. Meredith wraps her arms around Derek's shoulders and rests her palms on his chest. She leans in and kisses his neck, up and down. He breathes in and out in content as he leans in to her touch and places his hands over hers.

"Good morning to you too." He murmurs, turning to fully hold her in his arms. "Today's the big day." Derek whispers as he leans into her ear. Meredith giggles and cuddles closer to Derek.

"Mama! Why you keep kissing only daddy? I wanna kiss!" Bailey whines, seeing his dad get all the attention.

"Well, you were busy watching tv, I didn't wanna bother you." Meredith explains as she unattaches herself from Derek and lifts Bailey into her arms. She cradles his head against her chest as she gives him a large hug. Meredith covers him in kisses as he laughs uncontrollably.

"Oh mama!" He cries once she stops.

"I have some strawberry French Toast." Carolyn interrupts, smiling at the sweet mother and son moment.

"Oh, thanks, mom." Meredith smiles as she takes a plate for Bailey and then herself. She also gathers a plate for Zola once she makes her way over to the counter.

"My pleasure, now, what time is your appointment?"

"1:00, we have to leave at about 12:00." Derek says.

"Okay, and you're just taking Lexie?" Carolyn asks.

"Yes." Derek finishes with a smile. "Thanks for watching the Zo and Bailey."

"Of course, dear. Gives us time to finish some things." Once breakfast is over, Derek and Meredith get themselves ready and spend some time with Zola and Bailey. Both of them are beyond giddy, knowing the plans for tonight. When it was time to go, they pack up Lexie and head to the hospital. The lobby is pretty empty and it's not long before one of Connie's nurses calls them back.

"Hello, you two." Connie smiles in greeting.

"Hey, Connie." Derek smiles. Lexie watching him as she hears his voice, shaking her little arms.

"I'm sorry again for not being there for the birth of this little one." She coos at Lexie with a smile.

"It's okay, it all worked out." Derek says calmly.

Nodding before she continues, Connie turns to Meredith. "How have you been doing? Any pain? Bleeding?"

"I've seriously been great. No pain, nothing and I got to give birth naturally." Meredith smiles, causing everyone to laugh.

"Also with electricity. Are you breastfeeding?" Connie laughs before asking another question.

"Both actually. Breastfeeding mostly during the day and bottles at night. But if the kids or Derek want to feed her during the day, the bottle is there."

"Excellent." Mentions Connie as she writes some notes down. "Now, I'm gonna do your physical pelvic exam." She gives them a moment by stepping out while they get Meredith covered. Once she comes back, Connie checks her abdomen and breasts. Pleased with the results, she moves on to check for any scars or tears from the birth. When she is done, Connie sits back with a smile. "Well. You look perfect, Meredith. If you feel up to it, you can resume intercourse." She smiles at both. "The pediatrician will be in here shortly." When Connie leaves, Derek and Meredith look at each other in pure glee.

"Thank goodness!" Meredith cheers as Derek cups her cheek and kisses her.

"Oh yes!" Derek murmurs. A moment later, the pediatrician enters to check Lexie. She seems very pleased as she watches Lexie kick strongly around in her diaper and hold her head up nicely. Meredith giggles when Derek calls Lexie's name and the baby immediately coos and shrieks at the sound of his voice. When the doctor brings out the shots after checking her vitals, Meredith feels the motherly instinct kickstart. She's a doctor and has two other children, but shots always bother her.

"It's okay, Lex." She coos as she holds the baby close. Her heart breaks as tears begin to fall and loud wails come from Lexie after receiving the shots.

"The shots always get me too, Meredith." Derek says a few minutes later as they walked out of the hospital. "I think it got worse for me at Bailey's three year old check up because he realized that he is an effective squirmer and I had to hold him extra tight." They laugh together as he holds Meredith and a sniffling Lexie close to him on the way to the car.

"I know the feeling. But, at least it's over and now we can concentrate on other…things." Meredith says with a sultry tone, eyes scanning his body. Derek laughs huskily in agreement as he opens the car door for Meredith. They buckle Lexie in her seat and head home. Once home, they spend the afternoon with Zola and Bailey and a very awake and curious Lexie.

At about 5:00, Derek and Meredith share a look. Meredith sets down the toy she was playing with for Zola and calls them over. "Hey, guess what Zo, Bails?"

"What, mama?" Bailey asks.

"You remember how we told you last week that nana and Auntie Amy were gonna watch you one night?" The kids nod, waiting for Meredith to continue. "Well, that night is tonight and daddy and I will see you in the early afternoon tomorrow. We're gonna spend some special mama and daddy time together." Meredith says carefully, trying not to elicit tears from either child.

"But… I thought you was just going to dinner… Not hospital." Zola looks at them with big eyes.

"We're not going to the hospital, ZoZo. Just to have some mama and daddy time." Derek pulls Zola into his lap.

"But I want you to read to us." Zola pouts.

"Aunt Amy will tonight, sweetie." Derek says strongly.

"Fine." Zola crosses her arms. "Can you lay out what toys I use in my bed?" Her smile melts his heart and he cannot say no.

"Mama, can you turn on my night light?" Bailey grins, using his three year old skills of prolonging his parents departure.

"Sure, baby." Meredith allows Bailey to pull her into his room. Once they are done, Meredith picks up Lexie. "Oh… Be good sweetie." She kisses her little cheeks and stares at the baby who is trying to babble sweetly back at her. She gets drawn in and is barely able to tear her gaze away. "Derek." Meredith moans, unable to hand Lexie off.

"It's okay, Mer. We'll be back tomorrow." Derek whispers as he rubs her back with a smile. She nods as she gives the baby to Carolyn.

"I wanna kiss!" Zola cries earning hugs and kisses from both parents.

"Me too!" Bailey holds his arms out to them.

"More!" Zola giggles and then Bailey requests again as well. This goes on for a few more rounds, Meredith and Derek giving each kid multiple hugs and kisses, unable to resist.

Once they finally manages to sneak out of the house thanks to reminders of Christmas Cookie baking once they get home, Meredith and Derek hurry to the car, laughing all the way. "Where are we gonna go, Derek?" Meredith asks as Derek drives along a dirt path with one hand and holds her hand with the other, kissing it repeatedly.

"Hmm, somewhere we can be loud, really loud." His voice is velvety soft, making Meredith shiver in delight.

"The trailer?!" She squeals as she realizes it just as they pull up to the empty trailer. They had bought it back from Owen when he moved out with Amy. Derek places the car in park and gazes at her longingly.

"I need you, Mer." He moans huskily as he cups her cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss. "Tonight, I can kiss you without being interrupted by someone." He says happily.

"I like that", She smirks. Meredith leans over the console and deepens the kiss. "I'm starving though." She moans as her stomach growls as if on cue.

"Hmm, okay, we need to make sure you have energy for tonight." He cups her cheek and gently strokes her smooth skin with his thumb. Meredith giggles as she surprises him by grabbing the bag she had at her feet and running into the trailer. She leaves a stunned Derek behind in the car. He shakes his head and grabs the food and heads into the trailer. Once he's inside, he sees the door to the bedroom shut so he decides that Meredith must me up to something so he sets up the food on the small counter. He's just putting the noodles in the boiling water when he feels two arms wrap around his waist.

"Hi, Derek." Meredith's voice is silken like and makes Derek instantly aroused as she rubs his lower stomach. He turns in her arms to find Meredith standing there in the lingerie she especially bought for tonight.

"M….Mer…!" He chokes in bliss as he sees her standing in the black slip. Her breasts are slightly lifted, making Derek long to take them and kiss intensely. "You! Gorgeous!" Derek stutters before he grabs her in his arms and spins her around. Meredith's laughter reverberating through the trailer. He holds her against the wall between the kitchen and bedroom as he kisses her. Her legs wrap around his waist as her hands go to his cheeks as they kiss reverently. Derek runs his hand up her thigh and under the slip, smirking when he feels the minuscule panties. He pulls away and smiles at Meredith with a look so filled with love that Meredith feels like there are tears in her eyes. Derek gently brushes her cheek with his thumb, then does the same to her chin, under her eyes and trails his hand down her neck and shoulders.

Then, he brushes her hair back and kisses her again and again. "Damn, I love you!" He moans in between kisses.

"Oh! I love you too!" Meredith says, breathlessly. "You're incredible." She adds when Derek moves down to her neck. She feels his erection growing and grinds against him, teasing.

"Hmm, let's get some food in you so I can make love to you all night." Derek says while running his hands all along her body, including her silken slip.

"Hmm, okay." Meredith nods, running her hands through his luxurious hair after Derek playfully puts her on the counter. Derek pulls out the garlic rolls and places them in a bowl on the table. He then hurries and places the pasta and sauce into two big bowls and brings them to the table. Meredith is helped down by Derek and they sit down to eat. "Der! This is incredible." She moans, taking a bite.

"I knew you'd enjoy it." He smirks as he watches her chew happily before noticing the view of her cleavage from where he sat. "Wait til you see what I got for dessert." He hints, taking her hand and kissing.

"Hmm, can't wait." She purrs as she gets an idea. Scooting her chair back, she stands slowly and pushes her food closer to Derek. "I'm cold, Dr. Shepherd." She whispers, sitting in his lap.

Derek smirks as he wraps her tight in his arms. "You won't be in a moment, Dr. Grey." He kisses her bare shoulder and massaging her smooth, exposed leg as she takes another bite. They finish their food quickly and as soon as the forks are on the plate, Derek lifts her in his arms and walks her to the bed, laying her softly on the thick, gray blanket. His eyes roam her body, like he's found treasure before he takes off his shirt and pulls something out of a bag near the door. Meredith giggles when she sees what he is holding.

"Good idea, Der, whipped cream?" She smirks, sitting up. Her hands reach for the waistband of his pants and quickly removes them. Her tongue runs over her lips as she cups his hardening erection.

"Mmhmm." Derek smiles as he lays over Meredith. He slowly leans down and kisses from her neck to her shoulder, down both arms and sides. "You're so beautiful." He whispers as he strokes her cheek, pressing his lips softly to hers. He moves lower and begins running his tongue along her chest, spending time right where the slip dips into her breasts. Meredith screams in bliss as she feels goosebumps all over. "That's it, Mer! Nice and loud." Derek encourages as he moves to her stomach. His fingers find the hem of her slip and push it up and off. Leaving her in her red bra and panties. Derek has to remember to breathe before he begins kissing her stomach, making sure to get each of her scars. Meredith moves her hands lower down his back as he kisses her and removes his boxers.

"You're ready aren't you?" Meredith giggles as she feels his cock on her thigh. Derek growls from his spot placing warm kisses on her heaving breasts before snapping her bra strap and letting them spill free. Licking his lips, he takes a red nipple in his mouth. "DEREK!" Meredith shouts as her nails dig into his skin. "MORE! MORE!"

"Yes, dear." Derek murmurs, moving his lips to the other breast and then massaging the other.

"I need you!" She chokes out as she lifts her waist to meet his.

"Patience, Meredith." He smirks as he plays with her panties, letting his fingers drift into her soaking wet folds.

"Derek!" She calls as he pretends to thrust against her. Finally, he makes his way to her panty line and pulls them lower. He comes back up and hovers over her, smiling when her legs wrap around his waist. Derek admires her fully exposed body, running a hand softly over every last inch.

"You ready, Mer?" He brushes her hair back as he stares into her green eyes.

"Oh, yes!"

"You sure? No soreness?"

"None, Der. I just need you." Meredith begs, playing with the hair on his chest. With that, Derek smiles at her and places both of her hands over her head. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly pushes his hard penis inside. "Oh! That's amazing!" Meredith moans as they connect for the first time in weeks.

"You still feel okay?" He asks.

Meredith kisses him deeply, holding his face in her palms and thrusts upwards. That is usually Derek's cue to begin. "I feel perfect." Derek smiles as he begins thrusting in and out. Meredith's screams of ecstasy as he moves egg him on, making the bed shake as he moves harder. She clutches onto him as they come together, eyes locked, sweat dripping off both as Derek leans down to kiss her.

"Meredith." He coos as he rests on her heaving chest, keeping himself inside her. She rubs his back as they catch their breath.

"Der." Meredith brushes her fingers through his hair and it's not long before she feels him get hard again. Giggling when Derek notices it too and begins kissing her again, she pushes his chest so she is on top. With a sly smirk, she takes the dessert Derek brought and places some on his chest. He throws his head back in bliss as he feels her warm tongue lick down his chest. Moving back up, Meredith positions herself so she can reach Derek's favorite spot. This allows him to hold her closer, nuzzling his nose in her chest. He pulls her hair back slightly and sucks on her neck, leaving marks. As Meredith begins to move above him, they are soon clutching to each other again as they feel their releases. Derek cradles Meredith to him as they moan together. Before long, another round is started and then another. Both agreeing that they need to make up for the weeks without. When they finally fall asleep, they are wrapped together so tightly, completely sated.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, Meredith awakens to a pair of bright blue eyes sparkling at her. As soon as her eyes meet those, a magnificent smile appears right underneath those intoxicating eyes. "Morning!" She purrs as she leans in to kiss Derek.

"Morning, Meredith." Derek replies, kissing her back. "How do you feel?"

"Great! A little sore. But the wonderful kind of sore." Meredith finishes quickly when she sees Derek's worried look forming. She soothes him by stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Mer?" He starts before she cuts him off.

"Oh, Derek. Remember, the last thing that came out of there was seven pounds and nothing's been there since. This is normal." She gives him one more kiss for reassurance.

"Ok." He finally agrees. "You must be starving." He mentions as he brushes back her hair.

"I am, actually. I wonder why." Meredith giggles along with Derek's deep laughter while she strokes his chest. He kisses her again and again before sitting.

"Stay here, don't move. I'll take care of it." He smirks as he puts on boxers and heads to the kitchen. Meredith watches from the bed as he pulls pans out of the cupboard and food out of another bag. She pulls his shirt from the floor and places it over her head. He comes back a short while later with a large tray filled with eggs, muffins and fruit along with coffee. Sitting next to her, he places the tray over both of them.

"Oh! This looks incredible." She exclaims as she grabs her blueberry muffin, taking a bite. Derek pulls her into his arms before grabbing his own.

"Glad you like." They eat their breakfast while talking about everything. "Hey, Mer?" Derek asks, getting a thought. "Do you remember any family Christmases? Maybe when your dad was around."

Meredith thinks. "I do, but it was mostly just me and him."

"That's good. What did you guys do?"

"Well Christmas Eve usually started with my mother calling and saying she would be working and I'd listen to my dad yell over the phone. Then, we would bake cookies for Santa and he'd read to me a bunch of Christmas stories."

"That's sounds wonderful and we are actually gonna bake cookies with the kids today. We can tell them you did that with your dad."

"I guess, but I only remember doing that when I was three and four. We left one month after I turned five." Meredith rolls her eyes as she keeps eating.

Derek shakes his head and kisses her softly. "Well, we baked Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve too and we will do it with Zola, Bailey and Lexie."

"I hope so." Meredith smiles. "Hey, Derek?" She gives him a sly smile. "I could use a shower." Without waiting another second, Derek laughs as he moves the tray and sweeps Meredith in his arms. They spend the next hour and a half making love in the shower. Derek performing the bendy thing, per Meredith's insistence as her screams of pleasure echo through the trailer.

"I don't think I have this relaxed in a while." Derek murmurs as he leans against the shower wall, holding Meredith in his arms. The water is no longer hot, but neither want to move.

"Me neither." Meredith looks up into his eyes. "But, we still have to get to the toy store and pick up our two big Santa gifts. Then, it will be time for cookies."

"Yes, and then Santa gets to spend the night putting them together." Derek laughs.

"Have fun with that." Meredith banters, nuzzling her nose into his chest. "I'll eat the cookies and drink the milk."

"I will! Besides, if you eat the cookies, you also get to put the reindeer prints outside." He laughs as Meredith comments on how she looks forward to doing just that. Derek kisses her once more before stepping out of the small trailer shower. "I don't want you to catch a cold." He says as he quickly wraps her in a warm, fluffy towel. Meredith smiles at him before they pack up and head to the car. Once they are at the toy store, they head to the pink, bright and cheerful princess isle.

"This is it, Derek." Meredith points to the box with Cinderella's Royal Princess Castle.

"She'll love it!" He adds as he lifts it and places it in the cart. They already got some new dolls for it, including the ones she wanted and a couple of other items. Now, they headed to get Bailey his Paw Patroller and Pup Lookout set. "Let's get home!" Derek smiles and pulls Meredith into his arms once they pay. They pack everything into the car and head towards the ferry. Their plan was to save these items for last, so that they could sneak them into the garage a bit easier.

"Let's stay in the car." Meredith asks once they park on the ferry. It's pretty deserted today and there were two other cars with them with no one inside.

As they sit, Derek holds her hand and stares longingly at Meredith as she giggles at something on her phone. "Mer" his voice is soft as he gains her attention. Taking her hand, he slowly kisses it, not breaking eye contact. "I need you." He grins wider as she bites her tongue and kisses him back, signaling her need as well. Derek smirks as they unbuckle and he guides her over to his lap. He watches as Meredith situates herself on his lap. His hungry eyes roam her body as she holds onto his shoulders and he slowly traces her curves. "Ohh." He breathes, licking his lips in the process.

"Quickie?" Meredith coos with a giggle. Stroking his rough stubble filled cheek. Glancing out the window, she checks that the coast is clear.

"Definitely need a quickie." Derek's deep laugh resounds through the car as he begins to nibble at her neck. He thrusts upwards allowing Meredith to feel his hard erection, she hums in pleasure as she drags her nails across his scalp.

"Derek!" She moans as she runs her warm lips against his mouth and he captures them in a heated kiss.

"Oh! No underwear, Mer?" Derek grins as his hands reach inside her pants. "I like!"

Meredith sits back with a saucy smile and beams. "Nope! No bra either." She laughs and throws her had back in ecstasy as Derek growls happily and pushes off her jacket and buries his nose in her chest. He holds her closer than he ever thought possible allowing her sweet scent to envelope him. Derek trails his hands inside her pants, slipping a finger into her soaking wet folds. "Derek!" Meredith moans as she pulls his throbbing cock out of his pants. Derek moves her pants down slightly as their eyes connect. Meredith immediately braces herself by holding onto his shoulders and positioning her wetness above his erection. Their eyes meet as they smile before preparing to connect once again. He holds her in his protective hands as she slides onto him, letting his large shaft fill her.

"Oh, Meredith!" He swoons as he moves up to cup her cheeks, loving the amazing feeling of him inside her.

"Der!" She moans as she gazes back at him, her hands mirroring his. Meredith kisses him passionately before immediately beginning to ride him, hard and fast. Derek thrusts up to meet hers as he rubs her back under her shirt at the same time, moving to her uncovered breasts.

"Meredith! Meredith! Mer!" He screams as the whole car shakes from her movements.

"Oh! You're amazing, Derek." She screams as she wraps her arms around his neck and into his hair. "You're close!" Meredith whispers as she feels him tighten inside of her, smiling with pride as he comes quickly, a satisfied smile on his face as she follows. Derek cradles her close as she gasps for breaths, cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, I love you." He whispers, kissing her ear as he talks.

"I love you, too. That was incredible!" Meredith sits up and runs her fingers on his cheeks. They quietly separate and recollect themselves before people start heading back to their cars. Meredith keeps stealing glances with Derek. Both laughing at the risk they just took.

"We haven't done that on here in a while." Derek adds when they begin to drive off the ferry.

"No, that was intense."

"We should do that more."

"Definitely, Derek." Grins Meredith.

"Ahh, Meredith?" Derek smirks as he looks at his wife.

"Yeah?"

"May wanna fix your hair, I mean, I personally love it like that but…"

Meredith looks at herself in the mirror. "I have sex hair. Yeah, don't want the kids or your mother to see that." Her face turns bright red as she fixes it fast.

"I'll redo it later." Derek winks as Meredith rolls her eyes. They continue bantering until they pull up to the house where they sneak the presents into the garage and head inside.

"Daddy, Mama!" Zola shrieks when she sees them walk inside. She attaches herself to Meredith while Bailey jumps into Derek's open arms.

"Hi baby girl!" Meredith coos as she hugs Zola. "Did you have fun with Nana and Auntie Amy?"

"Yeah! We played and I helped with Lexie." Zola explains. "Now, we are ready to bake cookies for Santa!"

"Yeah! Look, we have our shirts on and everything!" Bailey points at his special cookie baking shirt. Derek had taken him and Zola shopping one afternoon and came back with a bunch of Christmas shirts for all three kids. Explaining that it was tradition for all the kids to wear Christmas themed shirts and pajamas on Christmas Eve and day. Meredith smiled and readily agreed and Derek was amazed that she didn't roll her eyes when he pulled out a Christmas pajama shirt for himself and her to match the kids. The shirt that the kids wore now was green with a red Santa hat. Words that were striped like candy canes read "Official Christmas Cookie Tester." On the front.

"Lexie has hers on, Mama." Zola points as Amy comes walking out with the baby.

Meredith kisses Zola and places her on the ground. "Oh, hey there angel!" She coos when she sees Lexie. "Were you a good girl, sweetness?"

"For sure, Meredith. They were all amazing." Amy says as she hands the baby to her mama.

"Good!" Meredith holds Lexie close to her after placing numerous kisses on her face. When she pulls Lexie back to look at her again, the baby gives her a huge smile. "We missed you all!" Meredith says as she pats Lexie's back and leans over to kiss Bailey.

"Us too, but can we please make cookies now?" Bailey says, looking at Derek. The smile that he can't resist in full effect. Derek smirks before lifting him in the air, tossing him up and catching him playfully.

"Well, since you said please, buddy. Go get your step stool and let me say hi to your sisters." Derek says, sending him running. "Hi, Princess!" He coos at Zola before hugging her and pointing out her adorable t-shirt. Once she runs off, he turns to Lexie. "Hey, Lex. Look at how pretty you look." Derek smiles at her as she smiles back. He smoothes out her green onesie that is identical to her brother and sister's. He takes her from Meredith and kisses her all over, grinning at her sweet baby smell.

"Thank you for watching her." Meredith says as Carolyn joins them.

"Oh, it was no problem. We had a blast." Amy shrugs. "They are the cutest kids ever!"

"Did Lexie sleep okay?" Meredith asks Carolyn.

"She did, she took a bottle and only woke twice in the night." Carolyn smiles.

"Great!" Beams Meredith.

"Did you guys have fun?" Carolyn asks as they walk to the kitchen.

"Ah… Oh, you definitely could say we had fun." Derek smirks, sharing a glance with Meredith. Amy catches the look and snorts back a laugh.

"Excellent, you two deserve it." Carolyn says as Derek places Lexie in her swing right by the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna let you guys go, I will see you tonight at Karev's." Amy says. She hugs and kisses the kids multiple times before leaving.

"Who's ready to make some cookies?!" Derek turns to the kids with a huge grin on his face. He's met with cheers and jumps of joy from Zola and Bailey that are loud enough to make Lexie glance around curiously at the noise. Derek turns on some Christmas music and they set to work.

"What kind we gonna make first?" Bailey asks.

"Well, Bailey, I always made cut out sugar cookies with nana." Derek explains. "What did you make, Mer?"

"I…oh, my dad and I made gingerbread men. Like in the story." She smiles. Derek smiles as she explains, happy that Thatcher was able to get a couple of happier memories in despite everything else.

"Then those are the two we will make first." Derek agrees. He helps the kids measure the sugar and flour. Letting them pour each into a bowl. Both Zola and Bailey get to crack the eggs into the bowl.

"Can I turn on the mixer, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Sure." Derek agrees, holding her carefully as he watches her pull the lever. "Just not too…" Before he could say "hard" Zola pushes it all the way to high.

"Uh oh!" She gasps as flour sprays everywhere. Derek laughs as he rushes to shut it off. There's white all over, including in Derek and Zola's hair. Meredith and Bailey stand in awe as everyone laughs. "Sorry, daddy." She giggles.

"It's okay, Zo." He giggles back as well, wiping some off Zola's nose. "But I think it's more wrong that…" He thinks quick, getting and idea. He looks over at his wife and son who are laughing harder. "Mama and Bailey didn't get dirty." He finishes, taking some of the flour and tossing it at Meredith and Bailey. Zola covers her mouth in shock as Bailey is not quick enough and both him and Meredith get some flour in their hair and on their shirts. He jumps from his stool to Meredith's arms.

"Hey!" He shrieks with a laugh. Meredith playfully glares at Derek as she holds Bailey. Derek reads her look and grabs Zola.

"Don't worry, Bails." Meredith says as she sticks her hands in the flour. She puts Bailey's hands in hers, getting flour on him and whispers into his ear. He giggles as Meredith walks them up to Derek and Zola and wipes the flour all in Derek's hair. Derek looks at her wide eyed as Bailey wipes some flour on Zola's cheeks. "That was for throwing the flour." Meredith says confidently.

"Oh yeah?!" Derek laughs as the kids giggle. He pulls them into his arms and leans his flour covered hair and face down into Meredith's neck, kissing her.

"Uh oh! Now mama's covered again." Zola laughs.

"That's right, Zo. Now, let's get baking." Derek smiles with pride as Meredith laughs at his goofiness. They get back to baking as Carolyn continues to watch them as she had been the whole time.

"Derek, do you remember what else we did when we made cookies?" She asks. He looks up at her for a minute thinking.

"I do! Hey, kids, want some hot chocolate?!" He asks. Carolyn smiles at the kids eagerness as she makes each of them a cup of hot chocolate. Placing the kids in their Santa cups and making a special cup just for Meredith.

"Let's make Santa shaped!" Bailey squeals when Derek brings out the cookie cutters.

"Oh, look at the angel!" Adds Zola.

"Aww! Snowman and an ornament!" Bailey points out.

"A star! Like in the nativity!" Zola shows Meredith.

"Yeah, we're gonna do some of each, okay?" Derek tells them. He then rolls out the dough, cutting out the different shapes. Soon they are all on trays and he starts sticking them in the oven to bake. They clean up and get ready to make the gingerbread men while they start baking. As they make the next set of cookies, the sweet smell of vanilla fills the air.

"Oh! Those smell delicious." Meredith moans as she checks them.

"Mmhmm, it's one of the things about Christmas that I loved." Derek says. "The smell of fresh baked cookies and then eating them right out of the oven."

"I remember, I could barely frost any of them, between him, his sisters and Mark." Carolyn laughs.

"What did he do, Nana?" Bailey looks up, chocolate covering his little mouth.

"As soon as I put those cookies on the rack to cool, your daddy would pretend that they were broken so that he could eat one." Carolyn glances at Derek sternly.

"Uh oh, daddy! That's not being nice." Bailey laughs.

"True, but they were so good." Derek tries to reason with his mother."

"Mmhmm." Carolyn nods. Meredith laughs at the thought of a young Derek sneaking Christmas cookies and can't wait to experience that with Bailey and her girls.

"Okay! First batch are out." Derek diverts as he pulls a tray out.

"I see what you mean!" Meredith says as her mouth waters between the sight and the smell of the freshly baked snowman and star cookies on the tray.

"See ma, Meredith understands." Derek argues, kissing the side of Meredith's head. He replaces the tray with another and goes on to show Meredith how to roll out the dough for the gingerbread men.

"This is tricky." Meredith laughs as the dough keeps sticking.

"Try putting flour on the dough." Derek adds.

"Ahh, okay." She giggles. "Zo, Bails, should we do big or little?" Meredith looks between the two.

"Big!" Bailey cries.

"Little!" Zola banters.

"Both it is." Meredith laughs, kissing their cheeks as she begins cutting them out and making trays. Once all the cookies are out and cooled, Derek suggests frosting them. He sets up bowls for each of them with red, green, yellow and white frosting.

"Help me daddy." Bailey asks as he holds a dripping spoon of red icing.

Beaming, Derek wraps Bailey in his arms before Zola asks him for help as well. Shrugging, he pulls Zola closer so that he can grab one kids hand in each of his. "Like this guys." He leans close as he helps them scoop some frosting on the spoon and place it on the Santa cookies they chose. "Then, you spread like this." Derek shows them calmly. Meredith watches in awe at the wonderful scene in front of her. It's only when Carolyn knowingly places her camera in her hand that Meredith snaps this moment on film.

"He's amazing with them." Meredith whispers to Carolyn.

"You both are." She pats Meredith on the shoulder. Meredith looks at her and smiles at her in thanks. Carolyn's words really resounding with her.

"Oh, those look delicious." Meredith says as she moves closer to Zola.

"This is fun!" Zola laughs as she spreads white frosting on Santa's beard on her own.

"It's your turn, Mer." Derek smirks, handing her a spoon and a star cookie. Meredith giggles as she takes them and sets up. Derek stands behind her and places his hands on her waist.

"Derek, I've frosted cookies before. I lived with Izzie and Lexie, oh and April." She giggles more.

"Okay, guess you don't want me to whisper instructions into your ear?" Derek laughs, his lips a breath away from her ear.

"Oh!" She says in understanding. "I do want that." Meredith laughs as Derek kisses her neck and begins. Meredith and the kids continue to decorate while Derek watches and takes pictures.

"Ok, Lex. What do you think?" Derek lifts the baby into his arms and brings her to the cookies. She stares curiously at the colorful treats below.

"I think she likes them." Meredith smiles at her. "Don't worry, sweetie, you will help next year." She kisses her.

"Santa will love these!" Bailey claps his hands happily.

"He sure will, buddy!" Meredith ruffles his blonde locks. "You did a great job."

"Let's do the gingerbread men now!" Zola bounces.

"Good idea, before Lexie wants to eat." Meredith giggles. She and Derek get more icing ready and sprinkles and they all decorate the cookies. The kids laugh and they cover the bodies in white frosting followed by red and green sprinkles. Derek shows them how to do m and m eyes and frosting smiles. They get so caught up in the fun that they almost don't notice the time.

"Oh, we have to be at Alex's at six, Mer." Derek says.

"Crap!" She whispers. "I still gotta feed Lex."

"Don't you two worry. Come, Zola, Bailey, let's get you cleaned up and once your parents are cleaned up too we will all have our first Christmas cookie." Carolyn says.

"Woohoo!" The kids cheer as they race to the bathroom.

"Thanks, mom." Meredith smiles as she takes Lexie from Derek.

"No worries, dear. Go feed your baby and shower. We have plenty of time."

"Your mom is amazing, Derek." Meredith says as she walks with him and Lexie a few moments later.

"She is very helpful." Derek adds as he takes of his shirt. Meredith sits on the bed, setting up to feed Lexie. He jumps in the shower and gets ready in a new green sweater and gray pants. Once he is done, Meredith begins showering and changing herself. Derek gets Lexie dressed in the same outfit from Christmas pictures, sans spit up while he waits for Meredith. When Meredith walks into the room wearing a dark red sweater dress and black leggings, Derek feels his breath stop short. "You look amazing!" He admires as he walks up to her, holding Lexie. His arm goes around her waist as he leans in to kiss her. His lips feel soft against hers as Meredith moans in bliss.

"Thanks, Derek." She smiles, rubbing his chest. "You look amazing too." She fixes a wrinkle in his sweater. Lexie makes a gurgling sound at that moment, directing both their gazes to her.

"Well, of course you look beautiful, sweetie." Meredith giggles as they smile at her. "You know, this is gonna be the first time you will have seen your aunts and uncles with the exception of Amy and Owen since you were born." She mentions.

"This is true, she's gonna be exhausted." Derek laughs as he leads them out.

"Yay! Cookie time!" Bailey cheers.

"Yes, let's try one." Meredith giggles as Bailey bounces in his Christmas picture outfit.

"I want an ornament one." Zola points to one of her yellow ornaments with green splotches all over.

"I want Santa one!" Bailey adds.

"Ok." Derek smiles as he hands each a cookie. Once the kids have theirs, he hands his mom a star cookie, Meredith a gingerbread man and he takes one as well.

"These are wonderful!" Meredith exclaims.

"Yummy!" Cries Zola.

"Super duper yummy!" Adds Bailey.

"I want more!" Zola jumps.

"I think Uncle Alex will have some treats." Meredith smiles at Zola. They get everyone bundled up including Carolyn and into the car. As Derek stands by Meredith's door he stops her for a minute.

"Merry Christmas Eve." He smiles as he pulls her into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Eve." She replies, holding him close in a hug. They get into the car and head to the familiar house where they shared many memories.

"This was your house, dear?" Carolyn asks as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, and I lived here and Derek too when I was an intern and resident."

"Everyone lived here." Derek chuckles. "Frat house." He laughs along with Meredith.

"Look! Uncle Alex put up lights! Zola points out the red, green and gold lights around the windows.

"Hmm, I guess we are the last to arrive." Derek says as they see Callie, Miranda, Richard, Amy and Jackson's car along side of Alex's around the house.

"Guess so." Meredith shrugs, pulling Bailey out of the car.

"Mer!" Alex says with a smile when he opens the door. He pulls her into a hug, careful not to squish Lexie.

"Hey, Alex." She smiles.

"Mini Shep." He coos at Lexie. She smiles at him immediately. "Hey! Look at that!" He laughs. "Such a pretty smile."

"I told you she was smiling." Meredith giggles.

"I didn't wanna believe she was growing so quick." Alex shrugs before turning to Zola and Bailey. He's met with hugs from both before directing them in the direction of the Christmas candy.

Leading them further into the living room, they see all their friends minus Owen sitting around on the couches. "Meredith! Derek! You're here!" Arizona calls as they all stand at that and hug them.

"Hey!" Derek smiles once hugs are given. He gestures for Meredith and Carolyn to sit. "You guys remember my mom." They all nod as Carolyn joins them.

"Alright, Meredith, hand that sweet baby over." Miranda commands once Meredith carefully removes Lexie's coat without startling her as she was beginning to fall asleep. Meredith giggles as Miranda takes her. April, who was sitting next to her squeals as she looks over Miranda's shoulder.

"She's adorable!" Callie stretches to get a better look.

"You gotta bring her by more, Mer." Jackson states.

"Well, we were there for my checkup yesterday and her six week. But we had plans after, so we had to hurry." Meredith explains quickly, hoping that would satisfy them. However, Derek stifled a laugh causing everyone to look at each other.

"Oh geeze." Callie laughs.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that." Adds Miranda, rocking Lexie.

"Me too." Nods Richard. He shakes his head at Carolyn when she looks at him in question.

"I like how you tried." Derek leans into whisper to Meredith as she rolls her eyes.

"So, uh… Anyway, dinner is basically ready as we preordered it. I'm gonna check with Jo." Alex says, standing and heading into the kitchen. Not long after, they sit around and enjoy a meal of ham and potatoes as well as other appetizers. Miranda gets all up to date on some of Lexie's development while Callie and April take picture after picture.

"Is it present time yet?" Sofia asks Arizona once they are done eating.

"Yeah, cause we gotsta put cookies out for Santa and go to sleep." Zola agrees.

"Makes you wish everyday was Christmas, doesn't it?" Miranda laughs when Zola finishes.

"Sure, we can do gifts." Alex says as he eats a cookie. The kids cheer as they scramble around Alex while he passes out gifts.

"Miranda, it's my turn to hold her." Richard finally gives in and gives her his chiefly look. She scowls and hands Lexie to him. Lexie starts to fuss at the transfer, but Richard is right on it, rocking gently. "She doesn't like to be disturbed in her sleep." He chuckles. "You were that way, Meredith."

"Her personality is all Meredith." Derek beams proudly as he gazes at the baby.

"Except her looks are all you, Derek." Meredith rests her head on his shoulder.

"They sure are!" Richard nods.

"Is she developing okay?" Arizona asks, continuing their earlier talk.

"She is, doctor was very impressed. She's holding her head up, tracking voices. Especially Zola and Derek's." Explains Meredith.

"Mama, look!" Bailey says from by the tree as he holds up a large, shiny silver package.

"Woah, look at that!" Meredith smiles. They turn their attention to the kids as they squeal over how fast their pile of gifts are growing.

"Aww, look! A Sofia doll!" Zola giggles.

"That from me!" Sofia explains proudly.

"She picked it out herself." Callie laughs.

"It's perfect." Smiles Derek.

"Cool! Cars!" Bailey cheers as he opens a package of vintage hot wheels.

"A shirt, daddy." Zola hands Derek a purple long sleeved thermal.

"Oh, this is cute, Zo. Listen to what it says." Derek waits until she is looking before continuing. "It says; Future Surgeon, Just like my parents."

"Cool! I like it!" Zola nods.

"Say thank you to Aunt April." Meredith says when she reads the tag.

"Thanks, Auntie April." Zola sweetly hugs her.

"I got one too!" Bailey holds up a similar one in light blue.

"Oh, it looks like Lexie got one too." Meredith smiles as she holds up a yellow long sleeved one with matching leggings. The gifts for all four kids continue including books from Alex for each child and a race track set for Bailey from Richard. There were also new dolls from Richard for Sofia and Zola and a stuffed rabbit for Lexie. Amy's gifts would be opened for them in the morning. Once all the kids opened their gifts, Zola and Sofia immediately wanted their dolls opened and Derek and Callie were in charge of opening them. Lexie was passed from person to person and eventually accepting a bottle from Alex about halfway through.

"Mama?" A sleepy Zola comes up to Meredith, her new Sofia doll in her arms. "I'm sleepy, we have to get ready for Santa."

Looking at the time, Meredith smiles from her spot in Derek's arms. "You're right, sweetie. We better be going.

"Yeah, us too." Arizona says as Sofia comes and cuddles into her lap.

"Thank you guys for everything." Derek says as he packs up Lexie and helps Meredith stand.

"It was fun." Alex says as he hugs Meredith and the kids. "Merry Christmas, guys." He smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." She hugs him back, holding Bailey's hand.

"I hope Santa gives you a lot of cool things." Richard high fives Bailey, who giggles.

"You all have certainly been good this year." Carolyn says in reply, taking Zola's hand. With that, they head to the car and back home.

"That was so nice." Meredith says as they drive along. "What did you do on Christmas Eve?"

"We went to our aunt's house usually." Derek explains, "my dad's sisters'."

"Sounds fun." Meredith giggles. Bailey sees a flash of light in the sky just then.

"Look! It's Santa! Look! Look!" He kicks his little feet in excitement.

"Oh dear, we better hurry." Derek smirks as he drives off the ferry. It doesn't take them long to get home and as soon as they are the kids rush inside.

"They are so excited." Carolyn laughs.

"They are. I remember that." Derek cradles the baby while leading Carolyn and Meredith inside. Zola and Bailey are already ripping their clothes off and they have already pulled out their matching footie Christmas pajamas. They are green with red around the collar. There are Mickey Mouse Santa's on Bailey's with candy canes and Minnie Mouse Santa's with candy canes on Zola's. Lexie's has one Minnie Mouse Santa with the words "my 1st Christmas." Written on the chest pocket.

"You guys look adorable!" Meredith says as she zips Zola's pajamas all the way.

"We need a picture." Derek says as he finishes with Lexie.

"Yeah, a picture!" Meredith smiles as Derek leans in to kiss her quickly. "In front of the tree?" Agreeing, they set the kids up, Zola holding Lexie, for a quick picture. Once that is completed, Meredith states that it is time to pick cookies. Bailey picks a Santa one, a star and an angel right away while Zola picks two gingerbread men. Derek pretends to have Lexie pick a frosted snowman to add to the plate.

"Great choices, kids." Derek says as they lay down, the five of them to read "'Twas the Night Before Christmas." He goes on to tell them that this was the story that his dad used to read every Christmas Eve. Meredith glows as she watches Derek read the magical Christmas story. Zola and Bailey tight against his sides and Lexie propped up against his chest. He pauses for a moment when he realizes who isn't pressed against him and pulls Meredith along side of him with a smirk. Carolyn peeks in for a second and captures the scene, unbeknownst to them. A scene that reminds her of one she saw years and years ago with two additional children than now.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Meredith whispers as they finish the story.

"Night, mama, daddy, Lexie. Love you!" Zola yawns.

"Love you, too!" Bailey replies as he turns into Zola.

"Love you guys." Meredith smiles kissing them both.

"Me too." Derek adds, careful not to squash Lexie in his arms as he leans in to kiss them. They watch as their two older kids fall asleep before putting Lexie in her bassinet, kissing her as well and sending their love. Once she is out of his arms, Derek gathers Meredith into his awaiting arms. She giggles as she feels his body against hers. "I. Love. You!" He whispers as he kisses her.

"Me too!" She moans between kisses.

He pulls back after a few minutes. "I'm gonna get those toys set up and when I'm done…" Derek's voice gets velvety smooth and husky as he leans into her ear. "I think we need a shower again, begin our holiday celebration." He nips on her ear lobe at the end.

"Oh! Definitely, Derek! I better start on my cookies then." Meredith smirks as she runs her hands along his waist to his chest. He shudders with excitement before beaming and running to the garage to bring in the boxes. Meredith finds Carolyn and they begin bringing presents out to the tree. There are loads of boxes wrapped in red Santa paper, silver with brown Reindeer and Christmas Disney paper. Derek works around them, setting up Bailey's toys more easily than Zola's castle. Meredith giggles as Derek groans in frustration while trying to figure out how to attach the stairs. She brings out a new Discovery Learning Gym to lay out for Lexie along with a big, fluffy, purple horse and then goes to put glittery reindeer prints in front of the door outside as well.

"Finally!" Derek groans when he finally figured out the tricky part of the castle. He smiles triumphantly at Meredith who is now eating part of a snowman cookie for Santa. Carolyn smiles at him as well, enjoying seeing her son like this. "Everything looks great!" He smiles as he admires everything.

"You two did excellent." Carolyn hugs Derek, patting his cheek.

"Thanks, ma. Now, I think Meredith and I are gonna get some rest. You should too." He smiles at Meredith knowingly.

"Good idea, dears. It will be a long day." She turns and heads into her room, wishing them a goodnight. Meredith and Derek however, run right into their bathroom where they kick off the holiday with super hot shower sex. Derek gladly muffling Meredith's screams of joy with kiss after kiss multiple times Once they are sated and dressed in their Christmas pajamas, Meredith attaches herself to him as they drift off to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME! Wake up, daddy!"

"Yeah, wake up, mama!" Bailey chirps after his sister. They climb into their parents bed and jump eagerly. Zola and Bailey shake Meredith and Derek while they try to open their eyes.

"Morning, Bailey, morning Zola." Derek whispers, sleep filling his voice.

"It's Christmas!" Bailey claps his hands as he continues to jump.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, buddy." Meredith pulls the wiggly, giggling boy into her arms. "Merry Christmas, ZoZo." She tickles Zola who is cuddled with Derek. He wishes the kids the same as Meredith and kisses them both. Then, Derek scoots closer to Meredith and wraps her in his arms.

"Merry Christmas! I love you." He whispers, his lips barely touching hers.

"Mm hmm, I love you, too Derek. Merry Christmas." She closes they gap and kisses him deeply. The kids bunched together in between them. Lexie, seemingly sensing her family awake, starts to whimper in her bassinet.

"Lexie's awake!" Zola chirps and runs over to the little bed. "Hi, Lexie! Santa came! Merry Christmas!" She giggles as Meredith pats her head and pulls the baby into her arms and kisses her.

"Good morning, angel. You ready to see what Santa brought?" She coos at Lexie and laughs when she stretches and kicks her little legs. Meredith hands her to Derek after he stands.

"Merry first Christmas, Lexie." He smiles at his youngest daughter. "Okay, let's go see what Santa brought!" Derek states as the kids jump with excitement.

"Look at my dollhouse!" Zola cries. Her mouth is open in shock as she explores it with love.

"I got the Paw Patroller AND the Pup Lookout!" Bailey jumps with joy. With all the noise, Carolyn and Amy, who came over early in the morning, come walking out and join in with all the celebration.

"Wow! You two must have been so good this year." Derek smiles. "Look, Lexie, Santa brought you something." He grins as he puts her in her new play gym. She wiggles and looks all over for a few minutes before deciding that she is too hungry.

"Can we open presents yet?" Bailey asks Derek.

"Well…" He looks over at Carolyn.

"Why don't you check your cookies while I get a special breakfast in the oven okay?" Carolyn suggests.

"Special breakfast?" Meredith whispers to Derek.

"You'll see." He smiles.

"Mama! Santa ate our cookies!" Zola says in awe. "Every last one!"

"He did, huh?" She giggles as she feeds Lexie.

"How about we see if he left any signs outside." Derek suggests, guiding them to the door, opening it. "Look guys!" Derek points out after pretending to look all over.

"Reindeer prints!" Bailey says as he follows Derek's gaze. "So cool!"

They spend a few more minutes talking about Santa leaving clues that he was here before Carolyn calls them back inside. "Okay, breakfast is in the oven, let's start with the gifts."

"Yay!" The kids run and sit themselves down in front of the tree.

"Oh! Hot cocoa!" Amy notes, seeing the tray on the table that wasn't there before. "I remember this." She smiles as she takes a piping hot cup with green Christmas trees.

"We always have cocoa on Christmas morning." Derek explains to Meredith, handing her a candy cane cup. She nods and takes it eagerly. Then, Derek begins passing out gifts to the kids. Between him and Meredith, Carolyn and Amy and his other sisters, the piles gets large quick.

"Awesome!" Bailey shouts as he opens his new Patch and Lucky stuffed animals. He hugs them close before going to the next.

"Jasmine! Snow White!" Zola squeals as she opens some dolls from Carolyn. "Thanks, Nana!"

"Look, Finding Nemo water toys." Bailey shows happily.

"This book has brain stuff in it, daddy!" Zola opens the kid version anatomy book. She cuddles for a minute with Derek as he eagerly shows her the arteries and veins of the central nervous system.

"I got an anatomy puzzle!" Bailey giggles.

"That looks like fun!" Meredith says as she pats Lexie's back. Just then, Carolyn brings over a plate of huge, piping hot cinnamon rolls. She beams up at Carolyn as she hands her a plate.

"Let's take a breakfast break." Carolyn offers as the kids run over.

"Special breakfast for sure!" Meredith moans, devouring her treat. "You're never leaving, mom." She says as she takes another bite. Carolyn, Derek and Amy all share proud looks as Meredith seems to enjoy Christmas as much as the kids.

It takes all Derek can do not to capture her mouth in a searing kiss before responding. "It's a tradition, cinnamon rolls in the morning with hot chocolate."

"I like it, Der." She giggles, wiping some frosting off his lips. Not long after, the kids are back at opening. They squeal with joy as they open more puzzles, leap frog toy computers, pretend food for tea parties and educational toys. Bailey is less excited about the clothes, but Zola seems to enjoy her new dresses and glittery jeans and leggings.

"Let's see what Lexie got!" Bailey asks once they are done. Agreeing, Meredith and Derek open Lexie's gifts. The kids are intrigued by the touch and feel books and Dr. Seuss books she receives. Additionally, Lexie also gets some musical and light up rattles, toys for her carrier, stuffed animals and teethers. They also open Lexie's first ornament, with Derek carrying her to the tree to put it on a branch by Zola and Bailey's.

"You were a good girl too, Lex." Zola giggles, kissing her cheek. The adults laugh while Carolyn stands.

"Here you go." Carolyn says as she hands Derek, Amy and Meredith each a box.

Meredith looks at Derek and Amy before looking at hers, unsure. She slowly opens it to reveal a dark purple scarf. "It's beautiful!" She says in awe. Derek watches with a smile, holding his own black and gray one.

"I knitted it myself. I do so for all my children." Carolyn smiles proudly, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you." Meredith breathes, looking at Derek. He beams and hugs her close, kissing her head. "Wow!" She murmurs proudly to Derek, "it's my favorite color too."

"It's beautiful." Derek touches the soft material.

"Zola, Bailey, want to grab that one present?" Amy suggests.

"Yeah!" Zola smiles, keeping her new doctor doll in her arms. She picks up a flat box wrapped in silver paper. It has a big, red sequined bow on top and hands it to Meredith.

"It's for you and daddy." Bailey tells them, holding his new Mickey Mouse. "It's from me, ZoZo and Lexie." Meredith and Derek take it and begin opening it. Inside are two different picture frames.

"Oh! Look at that, these are amazing." Derek says, his heart warming. The frames are white with "we love mama and daddy" on both. Inside of one is a picture of the kids that they haven't seen before. They are sitting on the couch, Zola and Bailey both holding Lexie who is being supported by her boppy pillow. The other one is three separate sections, a picture of each child in each one.

"Thank you, we love them." Meredith blushes as she nods towards Carolyn and then gathers the kids into a hug. They watch Carolyn and Amy open their gifts from the other sisters after they open theirs. After another round of cocoa and some cookies, Carolyn excuses herself to begin Christmas dinner.

"Sure you don't want help, ma?" Amy asks.

"Nonsense, dear. You know the drill, I will let you know when it's time to set the table." Carolyn shoos Amy away as she pulls out a pan for the ham.

"Why doesn't your mom want help?" Meredith asks Derek.

"She's making it like when we were kids. She handles the dinner, while we either check out our gifts or watch a Christmas movie." He smiles at her before looking at the kids. "Now, when everyone is together she has help. Since there are so many of us now."

"Oh, I see." Meredith cuddles into Derek's chest, allowing him to hold her close. They watch the kids play with their gifts for a while as Amy turns on "A Christmas Story." Carolyn's cooking sends wonderful smells throughout the house.

"Merry Christmas, Mer." Derek smiles as he pulls two small packages from behind him about halfway through the movie. She looks at him curiously as she takes the gifts wrapped in green paper. He kisses her head as she opens the little one, the one he had Carolyn hold onto. She gasps as she sees the necklace inside. It's silver with three birthstones, Zola's, Bailey's and Lexie's. They sit on the top loop of the infinity symbol, the word "extraordinary" engraved through the middle.

"Derek!" She exclaims, breathless.

"You like? I saw it and it even had the word on it already and…"

Meredith stops him with a searing, heat packed kiss. "It's us, Derek. I love it!" She cups his cheek and kisses him more.

"Uh guys, your children are sitting here. Not to mention your slightly freaked sister." Amy says sarcastically as their kiss gets more intense.

"Mm, not sorry, Amy." Derek teases as he pulls away as Meredith giggles and takes the other gift. As she opens it, Derek attaches the necklace.

"What's this?" She wonders as she looks at the black planner with "2015" on the cover.

"Open it." Derek laughs.

She opens it to January and sees Derek had written things on certain dates. "Meredith night with Zola" on January 6th. "Derek and Bailey guys night" on January 4th. There was a "Derek and Meredith date night" listed on January 13th as well as dates for one on one time with Lexie. Meredith skipped to February and there she saw more date night varieties, including Valentine's Day with Derek. "Woah!" She says in awe as she sees the rest of the months the same way.

"I know we said we wanted to make sure we got to spend time with each other and one on one time with the kids. So, I went ahead and planned them. They are all already set up with Owen and we have people lined up to watch the kids on our nights." Derek flashes her a wide, McDreamy smile. Meredith shakes her head in amazement.

"I love you!" She says reverently, kissing him once more.

"I love you, too Meredith. So much!" He cups her cheeks as he kisses her back. A moment later, Meredith stands and grabs two other gifts and hands them to Derek. He takes them and smiles at what he finds.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." She smiles as he opens a large, textbook type book on brain and spinal tumors and then a new fishing book.

"Thank you, I love them." He smiles sincerely.

"Daddy! Come play with us!" Bailey says as he plays with his new Paw Patroller. Derek smiles and goes to sit with the kids. Meredith watches as she picks up Lexie and reads some of her new books to her. Carolyn continues to make homemade rolls, vegetables, stuffing, potatoes and more pies and baked goods than they probably need. She also surprises them with dark chocolate fudge while they wait.

"Grandma's fudge! Oh, I haven't had this in years!" Amy moans as she takes a piece.

"This is so great!" Zola says as she stuffs a piece in her mouth.

"I am loving this tradition thing." Meredith giggles, eating her own piece. Derek smirks as he leans in to kiss her. She tastes like chocolate, making her even more irresistible to him.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Bailey giggles as he snacks on the sweet treat. Derek and Meredith look at each other proudly at that statement.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Carolyn exclaims, causing Amy to moan as she stands to set the table.

"Should we put on something other than pajamas?" Meredith asks, realizing they hadn't changed like Carolyn and Amy had.

"Oh! Yeah." Derek laughs as he looks down. They quickly hurry to wash themselves and change into their Christmas outfits before bargaining with the kids to get their nice clothes on for dinner. Finally, it was time to sit. The late afternoon sun created a warm glow through the large windows of the house.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Thank you for everything, I am so glad to be spending it with all of you." Carolyn exclaims before she sits.

"This looks wonderful!" Derek says as he places potatoes on Meredith's plate and then on the kids plates. Everyone passes out food and begins there dinner while the kids chatter about how cool there gifts are and what they are going to play next. The adults reminisce about past Christmases, filling Meredith in on family stories. During the conversation, it is brought up that they have to call the sisters, causing Derek and Amy to roll their eyes.

"Be nice, it's Christmas." Carolyn reprimands her two kids. After dinner, they spend time on the phone with Kathleen, Lizzie and Nancy, hearing their plans for the day. The kids recount their Christmas to their aunts and the nieces and nephews fill in Derek, Meredith, Carolyn and Amy all about the neat gifts they received. By the time they are finished, the kids are zonked. Even Lexie can barely keep her eyes open as Meredith feeds her.

"Goodnight sweetheart, Merry Christmas." Meredith kisses her as she swaddles her in her new knitted blanket from Carolyn. Derek leans down and kisses Lexie as well, gazing at her with love.

"Merry first Christmas, Lex." He strokes her hair as Meredith places her in her bassinet. "I love you!" They watch Lexie sleep before heading to the living room where Zola and Bailey were cuddled together, holding onto their new dolls and stuffed animals. "Time for bed, guys." Derek mentions as he lifts Zola. Meredith picks up Bailey who snuggles into her chest.

"I'll put Bails in his room." Meredith whispers before leaning to kiss Zola. "Goodnight, Zo. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yep, mama! The bestest!" She murmurs from Derek's arms.

"What about you, Bails?" She asks, kissing him as well.

"Yes!" He giggles. Once Derek has said goodnight, they take the kids into their rooms to tuck them in for the night and after Carolyn and Amy go off on their own, Meredith and Derek head into their room.

"Come here, Derek." Meredith says huskily as she takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom. She locks the door and smirks at him as she takes off her sweater, revealing a dark green lace bra. Reaching up to his cheeks, she presses her chest into his. Derek moans at her touch combined with the lustful look in her eyes as he rests his hands on the smooth skin of her waist. She slowly unbuckles his pants and pulls them down. Derek smirks, pressing her against him so she can feel his hardened cock.

"Christmas sex?" He murmurs between kisses.

"Mmhm, plus thanking sex." She adds, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Meredith." Derek whispers as he begins to nibble on her neck, causing her to pant and nuzzle his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Derek. Best Christmas ever. I love you." She says with passion as she pulls his face to meet hers and look deep into his eyes. Derek feels his heart overflow at the deep meaning and love behind those words. All that he can do is kiss her back with extreme love and passion, conveying as much love as he possibly can in that moment. He then proceeds to make love to her right there in the bathroom, both in and out of the shower. Both of them relishing in the wonderful day that just happened.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hey! I got another chapter for my wonderful readers and reviewers. You all make me so happy and really motivate me to write. I love writing this. This chapter was going to have a little more, but then I realized that a certain little girl deserved basically her own chapter. I hope you like!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. Oh, and just a heads up, next chapter will have lots of MerDer sexy time… *hint!* lol

Chapter 38-

Five years ago a special little girl was born in Malawi. Six months later she was brought to America to have an intense case of spina bifida and hydrocephalus fixed by a world renowned neurosurgeon. After what felt like a million more months of turmoil, she became his oldest daughter, their oldest daughter. Derek smiles as he recalls the moment that he saw Zola at the front door with Janet. Despite the drama that had ensued, they had won. He and Meredith were granted custody of the little girl currently sleeping in the bed in front of him. He watches Zola sleep in the moonlight. Her princess blanket tucked all the way up around her shoulders, her Cinderella and Belle dolls on either side of her. Numerous other stuffed cats, elephants and a green speckled frog sprawled over her bed. Her favorite lion clutched in her hand. He watches as her little chest rises and falls, somehow snoring just like her mother. The sky is dark with only a little moonlight filtering in through the bottom of the blinds. Derek carefully moves all the toys except for the lion and scoops her into his arms. He carries her into his and Meredith's room and places her right in the middle. Then, he situates himself back into the sheets and pulls Meredith and Zola into his arms and falls back to sleep.

"Derek." Meredith whispers a few hours later. She shakes his shoulder, "Derek."

"Hmm?" He murmurs, eyes still closed.

"Wake up." She giggles. Derek opens his eyes slowly, smiling when he meets Meredith's green ones.

"There's a little girl in our bed."

"Hmm? Oh, I know." Derek smirks as he looks down at Zola who is now curled in between her parents in a little ball.

"I got up to feed Lex and ZoZo was here." She smiles warmly before it morphs into concern. "Did she have a bad dream?!" Meredith looks at her worriedly and strokes her braided hair.

"No, she didn't Mer." Derek gives her a soothing smile, sitting up and cupping Meredith's cheek. "After I put Lexie back to sleep I realized that it was after midnight. It's Zola's birthday." He beams excitedly, the same look on Meredith's face. "I just wanted her close to us tonight."

"Oh, Derek." Meredith breathes in admiration, running her fingers in his hair. "That is so sweet. I'm glad she's close to us tonight." Meredith rubs Zola's cheek and leans down to kiss her. "I can't believe she's five years old."

"Me neither!" Derek beams. "Now, let's get some sleep, it's gonna be a long day." He laughs before kissing Meredith and laying back in bed where they both fall asleep quick.

"Mama? Daddy?" Zola looks at both curiously when she wakes a couple hours later not in the same place she fell asleep. Her head goes back and forth between Meredith and Derek before turning to Meredith. "Mama." She rubs Meredith's shoulder. "Wake up, please." Meredith rubs her eyes and yawns before she is able to focus. When she does she beams widely at Zola in front of her.

"Hi, baby girl!" She coos.

"Hi, mama. What am I doing in here? It's okay, I love snuggling with you and daddy, it's one of my favoritist things in the whole wide world. But I don't remember having a bad dream." Zola rambles.

Meredith laughs, "Daddy brought you in here. We wanted you to be close because of what today is, do you remember?"

Zola laughs heartily. "Of course, mama! It's my birthday and Sofia and Emily and Julie and Sarah are all coming for a party!"

"That's right baby. Happy Birthday!" Meredith pulls her into her arms and squeezes her close. She then proceeds to kiss all over Zola. "I love you, sweetie." She whispers into her ear.

"I love you too, Zo." Derek adds, causing both girls to jump.

"I didn't know you were up, Derek." Meredith giggles.

"Just got up a minute ago while Zola was rambling."

"Daddy!" Zola cheers falling into his arms laughing more when Derek begins rocking her and kissing her. "That tickles!" She tries to hide her face from the tickling of his stubble.

"Good morning, Zo. Happy Birthday!" He gazes at her happily.

"I'm so excited for my birthday!" Zola says as they all sit up against the headboard. Derek pulls Meredith close so that Zola can sit on both their laps.

"It's gonna be so much fun, sweetie." Meredith agrees. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I want daddy to make chocolate chip pancakes!" She says definitively.

"I would love to, birthday girl." Derek squeezes her close. "Would you like to do anything special before your friends get here?"

"Umm, we all have to have a princess tea party. You, mama, Bailey, Nana and Lexie!"

"We can do that." Meredith giggles.

"Can you tell me the story of how you found me again?" Zola looks at both her parents as they all sit together, Derek and Meredith's hands resting over Zola's stomach.

"Of course, baby." Meredith smiles warmly. She snuggles closer into Derek's arms, placing her head on his shoulder. Derek wraps the hand on Zola's stomach around both Zola and Meredith, kissing both their foreheads. "Well, where you are from in Malawi it's a very poor country. They don't have the right medicine like we do to fix people."

"The mama and daddy who had you went to heaven, but you were also very sick." Derek continues.

"Uncle Alex wanted to help kids in other countries who were sick and couldn't see a doctor and one of the places he chose was Malawi. You were in one of the groups to be helped." Meredith smiles.

"They brought me to daddy to fix my head and spine!" Zola recalls.

"Yes, I had to put a shunt in your head, a plate, and fix your back." Derek adds. "When I saw you I knew that you were an extra special little girl, my little girl. Then, I had to introduce you to mama who also knew you were very special when she saw you."

"When daddy put you in my arms, I knew you were our little girl." Says Meredith.

"Then, we knew that we needed you so we talked to a bunch of people and after a long time, they finally agreed to let us take you home and be our daughter." Derek finishes looking at Meredith with moist eyes.

"Wow!" Zola breathes. She cuddles into Meredith as she peeks up at Derek. "I'm glad you found me." Her voice is barely audible.

"Us too, baby." Meredith murmurs kissing her.

"Umm, now I hungry." Zola giggles a moment later, holding her stomach.

"Okay, let's get moving!" Derek claps his hands before moving to get out of bed. They head out into the living room, everyone else is still sleeping. Derek gets the flour, eggs, chocolate chips, butter and milk out to make breakfast while Meredith and Zola watch. "Lexie seemed to have slept good last night." He mentions as he mixes.

"Yeah, she got up at one a.m when you got up with her, then it was six when I put her back to sleep. It's 8:30 now." Meredith replies.

"Wow." Derek adds while watching Zola enjoy her juice.

"Hi mama, hi daddy." Bailey comes shuffling in, holding his Goofy stuffed animal by one ear.

"Oh, good morning, Bailey!" Meredith beams as she lifts him into her arms. She kisses him before adjusting him on her hip and walking to the fridge. He nuzzles in Meredith's neck and rubs his eyes once more before spotting his sister next to Meredith's seat.

"Happy Birftay, Zola." He smiles.

"Thanks, Bailey! Daddy's making chocolate chip smiley pancakes." She points.

"Cool!" He smiles as he takes the juice from Meredith.

"Woah! That's super big!" Zola cheers as she sees Derek place a huge circle pancake on a plate with two smaller ones up high to the side.

"For you sweetie. What is it shaped like?" He smirks.

"Minnie!" Zola claps. "It's a Minnie Mouse chocolate chip smiley pancake!"

"No, it's Mickey. It gots no bow!" Bailey counters.

"Hang on!" Derek grabs two strawberries and makes a bow in between as the kids mouths drop in shock.

"Wow!" Zola cries.

"That is fabulous Derek, where did you learn how to do shapes like this?" Meredith asks as she attempts to keep Bailey from falling off her lap after he bounces with excitement when he sees his Mickey pancake.

"My dad taught me and then I watched my mom." Derek smiles.

"So delicious!" Meredith moans, her eyes closing as she takes a bite of hers and let's the warm, sweet chocolate taste onto her tongue.

"Mer…" Derek shivers, trying to regain control of his breathing. "When you do that… You." He licks his lips as he stares into her eyes.

"Hmm." She smirks as she teases him by licking her lip ending in a giggle. "It does, huh?" Meredith coos as she reaches for his hand and strokes his fingers.

"Hello, dears!" Carolyn announces, interrupting their moment. Derek shakes his head and turns towards the fridge before greeting his mom. "Here's the birthday princess!" She hugs Zola tightly.

"I'm five, nana!" She informs Carolyn.

"That's right you are. Such a big girl!"

"We're gonna have a tea party when we all get dressed."

"That sounds great, ZoZo." Carolyn strokes her little cheek.

"Mama, I hear Lexie!" Bailey informs, hearing the baby's cries.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." Meredith goes into the bedroom to get Lexie while everyone else cleans up breakfast. She goes ahead and feeds Lexie before bringing her out. She figures today will be crazy and wants to make sure to have some special time with her youngest. "Okay, sweet girl, what should we dress you in now?" Meredith asks as she heads to Lexie's room to pick out clothes. Lexie smiles and sticks out her little tongue, swatting Meredith's chest in response. "Here we go, something special for you to wear for Zola's birthday." Out of the closet she picks a pink onesie that says "I love my big sister." It has red letters and two lions on the front, one bigger one smaller. Then, she adds some matching leggings with a red heart on the bottom. "Adorable!" Meredith coos as she places Lexie on her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Lexie gurgles and lifts and turns her head making her nose hit Meredith's cheek.

"There you are!" Derek beams when he sees them walk back out.

"I decided to have a one on one breakfast with Lexie and then get her dressed." Meredith leans up to kiss him.

"Hmm, you look adorable angel." Derek lifts her into his arms and rocks her, cheek to cheek.

"We're wearing it for Zola." Giggles Meredith. "Speaking of, where are the kids?" Her eyes glance around, searching.

"Ahh, she's getting dressed, something about being a big girl now and she has to get ready for kindergarten." Derek relays his daughters words.

"Crap! She can't be growing up this quick, Derek." Meredith moans, pressing into Derek's arms.

"Shh, it's okay Mer." He wraps his free arm around her shoulder. "She will always be our baby girl." Derek let's his lips linger on her forehead."

"What about Bailey?"

"Ma's getting him ready. I'm just getting what I need to finish the cake. Once we have the tea party, no one is allowed in the kitchen. Zola's cake is gonna be extra special." He smirks.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggles, running her fingers through his hair. Derek nods definitively as Zola comes skipping to them.

"I'm here!" She hops from the little step into the kitchen. Meredith and Derek turn to her and gasp. Zola has on her pink sparkly jeans, Aurora, Belle and Snow White shirt with pink hearts, pink converse and on top of her braids sits a purple crown with the words "birthday princess."

"Woah Zola, you look so pretty!" Derek smiles.

"Thanks, daddy!" She jumps.

"Very nice, baby." Adds Meredith.

"Can I go watch Sofia?" She asks.

"Of course, birthday girl." Meredith kisses her. "Derek, that's a whole lot of pink."

"It is. But, it's cute." Meredith nods in agreement before Derek suggests that they go get dressed as they only have until 4 when the guests arrive. The kids are still watching Sofia when Derek and Meredith are getting dressed, so they begin carting out party supplies out to the deck. Carolyn begins cutting out print outs of princesses that they need and Derek and Meredith set up a long table and chairs in the grass. Thankfully, it's a little warmer today and most of the snow had already melted. When Zola and Bailey informed them that their show was over, Zola directed them to the playroom for the tea party.

"Okay, mama, you sit here and daddy sit next to mama. Nana and Bailey sit on this side. I'm the server." She nods proudly.

"What about Lexie, ZoZo?" Derek asks.

"Umm, you hold her daddy." Then, Zola rummages in her toy chest and pulls out some princess crowns. "Here, Bailey." She hands him a hot pink crown with sparkles and jewels.

"Aww, Zo I want the green one!" Bailey pouts.

"Take the crown, Bailey." Zola stares at him. Hesitating, Bailey slowly takes it and puts it on his head.

"What a look!" Whispers Carolyn to Derek.

He releases his lip from between his teeth that had been holding back laughter and murmurs back. "That's Meredith's stare she gives interns when she wants them to listen." Meredith swats him and leans over.

"You were the one worried about Bailey taking control of her." She glares at Derek.

"She's got her mother's bossiness." Derek wraps Meredith in his arm and she can't help but melt into him, giggling as he captures her lips in a kiss. His soft lips pulling her in, making the world slip away. It's not until Lexie kicks in Derek's arms, trying to reclaim her space that they pull away.

"Mama, daddy, here!" Zola hands them each a purple princess crown. Once they take their crowns, Zola gives one to Carolyn. "Can Lexie wear a crown?" She asks.

"I'm sure she would love one. Do you have a softer one?" Meredith suggests.

"Ya!" Zola says as she rummages through her toy chest, almost falling inside. She finally locates a foam one covered in stickers that she made in daycare once. "Here Lex. You wear this one." She gives it to Derek who places it on her black curls.

"Did you see Lexie's shirt, Zola?" Meredith asks as the little girl comes to see.

"It says I love something." Zola points.

"Yep, it says I love my big sister." Meredith grins. "She wore it for your birthday!"

Zola gasps and rests a little hand on Lexie's smaller one. "Aww, I love you too, Lex!" She leans down and kisses her.

"You are such a good big sister." Meredith smiles at Zola.

"Okay, now it's time for tea!" Zola pulls out her Beauty and the Beast tea set and sets up cups, saucers and presses the button on "Mrs. Potts" starting the music for "Tale as Old as Time."

"What's for snack?" Asks Bailey.

"I gots little cakes, chips and tiny sandwiches." Zola lays out each on the table. She passes out treats and tea and tries to make pretend conversation with all of her guests. They all take every little bit offered with Meredith and Derek watching their oldest in awe.

"Oh, damn, it's almost 12, Zo, we gotta start getting set up for your party." Derek says.

"Yeah, plus Lexie's gotta nap so she's not cranky." Meredith adds.

"Aww, but we're having so much fun!" Zola looks down.

"I know baby, but we're gonna have even more fun soon, when all your friends get here." Meredith pulls Zola into her arms. "Why don't you and Bailey go play in your room while we work. Daddy wants us out of the kitchen because he has a surprise." She smirks at Derek.

"Okay, come on Bails!" She says as Bailey rips the crown off his head and follows.

"Okay, I'll get Lex fed and asleep and then we can start working outside." Meredith suggests as they stand.

"Perfect, are the tables in the right places? I can put the tablecloths on them?" Carolyn asks.

"Yes, we laid out which ones go where." Meredith adds. With that, they head to their designated starting spots and set to work. Lexie eats and falls asleep rather well, so Meredith hurries and heads out to help Carolyn. They start by covering the patio window on the outside with a huge princess banner. It's pink with purple princess crowns around Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine and Tiana. Carolyn had set up the first table with a bright pink tablecloth and lighter pink tullie over that. Attached to the front of the table were large paper flowers. Each one has a Disney Princess in the center. "Zola will love this!" Meredith exclaims.

"She most definitely will, Meredith." Carolyn exclaims. They continue to put a cardboard cut out of Cinderella, Belle and Aurora with Zola's name on the table and set up the containers for the snacks. There's princess popcorn buckets, glass slippers with blue jellybeans and even labels for "Aurora's Kisses" and "Chip's chips". The labels even had a picture of the character that goes with each. Meredith sets up a few more snack place cards and then they begin working more on the other tables, covering them in pink tablecloths and more princess cutouts. Soon, the doorbell rings signaling one of two expected deliveries. Meredith answers and smiles in relief when she sees that their balloons have arrived safely. It takes them three trips to bring all the balloons to the deck. Carolyn and Meredith tie the character balloons which are the largest, around the big princess banner and the "Happy Birthday" balloons on the table out in the yard. The other pink and white plain and spotted balloons are tied on some chairs but also around the front door, the bars of the deck and the present table. Soon, everything is set up and Meredith is ready to show Zola. She goes into the kitchen where Derek is frosting something.

"Hey you." She murmurs as she wraps her arms around him behind and kissing in between his shoulder blades.

"Hey! How's it going?" He asks, turning in her arms.

"Great, we're done, just need to put out the food and the special treats we made last night."

"Perfect, I'm done here and I got my delivery." Derek points to three boxes on the counter.

"You're done with the cake?!" Meredith says, peeking around him. He turns so she can see and her mouth drops. "Holy crap!"

"You like?!" Derek smirks.

"Derek! This is incredible! You better be able to keep this up for Lexie. She's gonna see these pictures and be jealous." Meredith says in shock.

"Don't worry, she will get something just as special." He pulls Meredith close. "Now, let's get everything outside so we can show Zo." Together they bring the rest out, putting the final touches on all the tables. Every station was set and ready for guests to arrive in thirty minutes.

"Zola! Bailey!" Meredith calls.

"Is it ready, mama?" Zola asks.

"Yes, baby, let's go see your princess party." Meredith giggles. She can't believe how much she is enjoying having a girly girl party for her daughter.

"But, you have to close your eyes." Derek smirks, scooping Zola up and guiding her head to his shoulder.

"Come here, Bails." Meredith reaches for him and lifts him up before signaling for him to stay quiet. They walk out side through the front door since the main patio doors are covered with the banner. Once they turn the corner Bailey starts to gasp, causing Meredith to cover his little mouth.

"Okay, princess. Look." Derek rubs her back. Zola turns and opens her eyes. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops at the sight in front of her. On the deck was the main table with the large princess character balloons that had the poster behind it. On the table was everything Meredith and Carolyn set up plus some extra surprises. There were fruit "wands" on another tray, pink chocolates and pretzel wands that had sprinkles with the colors for each princess. There were bright colored candies and pink, purple, blue and green sugar sticks. All were set up in glass jars with a Disney Princess on them.

"Mama, where did you get those wands?!" Zola says in awe when she saw the pretzel wands.

"Daddy and I made them after you went to bed." Meredith smiles. Zola squeals and bounces excitedly, screaming thank you on the top of her lungs. They continue to look towards the middle of the table where the cake sat.

"That's… MY cake?!" Zola whispers in shock. Derek nods, thrilled with Zola's reaction. It's three tiers with four cylinders around it to make it look like a castle. On top of the cylinders were ice cream cones upside down, covered in frosting and sprinkles. The bottom of the cake was blue for Cinderella and had one of her plastic Cinderella's up against the frosting. The next layer was yellow for Belle and had candy roses around it with a toy Belle standing on top. The final layer was pink and had Aurora and one of the fairies on top. There were five candles and Zola's name written around the pink layer. "I love it, daddy!

"Hmm, I was wondering what you were rolling the other night." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah… That was interesting, I've never done that with a cake before." Derek laughs.

"Is it chocolate?" Bailey wonders.

"It's both, bud." Derek reaches and ruffles his hair.

"Yay! My favorite!" He cheers. They move on to the other table on the deck and see the present table, covered in the same table cloth and a Belle cutout. They walk down the stairs to get a closer look at the backyard. Zola gushes over the paper flowers and balloons attached to the deck railings and gasps once more when she sees the long table in front of her. It's covered in pink with pink balloons and the ones saying "happy birthday" on the chairs. But, what really gets her is all that is on the table. Each place setting is made up of a food and cake plate for each person with princesses on them. There's pink silverware and everybody has a real tea cup and a tea kettle sits in the middle.

"It's our very large Princess Tea Party." Meredith giggles as she tickles Zola. They continue looking at the chairs that have pink bows tied to the backs. Zola see's Derek's other surprises and reaches for them. On either side of the tea kettle, sit plates of specially made sugar cookies. Some are shaped like Cinderella's carriage, some like princess crowns with Zola's name and others as each of the Disney Princesses dresses, including Snow White and Tiana's.

"Can I have a cookie?!" Zola stares eagerly at Derek.

"Me too!" Asks Bailey.

"Absolutely, we all can." Derek laughs.

"Derek, what did you do?!" Gasps Meredith, tears forming with the joy her daughter was having.

"I saw these and knew that our little love bug should have them."

"Derek." Meredith shakes her head in disbelief. She cuddles into him as Zola happily chomps on a dress cookie and Bailey, not surprisingly eats the one with the most sprinkles, a carriage. As they eat, they move to the last two tables. One for crown decorating and the other for princess nail polish. Once April mentioned that she would be happy to paint their nails, they had to have a nail painting station. There was a color and sparkles for each princess.

"I love it, I love it!" Zola cheers.

"You guys did wonderful." Carolyn pats Derek's shoulder.

"Well, you helped ma." He replies before turning to Zola. "Okay sweetie, let's go get your dress on because your friends should be here soon."

"Yay! Finally!" She exclaims. Derek and Meredith go to get the kids dressed while Carolyn goes to check Lexie. They get Zola dressed in her Cinderella dress complete with new heels and fake jewelry. Bailey wears his little Prince Charming costume.

"Uh oh, we may have to get a new one for Disney, buddy." Meredith laughs as she sees his little ankles show a little.

"I'm bigger!" Bailey giggles as he looks at his ankles.

"You are, my big boy." Meredith ruffles his hair as they walk. She sees Carolyn with Lexie. "Oh! Lexie's up!"

"Yeah, she was. I hope you don't mind that I gave her a bottle."

"Not all, thanks mom." Meredith smiles. "Okay baby girl. Let's get you dressed." She coos, taking Lexie. Bailey runs outside and Meredith takes Lexie and gets her dressed in a one piece sleeper that looks like Marie from Aristocats. It even has Marie on the chest and toes and cat ears on the hood. "We're all set!" Meredith says as she walks out to Derek with the baby.

"She looks so cute!" He says as he looks at Lexie. Derek's eyes drift from Lexie to Meredith and his face lights up more at the sparkle in her eyes and smile on her lips. Unable to resist, he places one hand on her waist and the other on her chin. Stroking so gently, he guides her gaze to his and tilts his head in wonder. Meredith looks at him curiously but then moans in pleasure as his smooth lips reach hers.

"I love you so much, Derek." She presses closer, tugging at his collar.

"I love you, too Mer." He adds as he rests his forehead on hers. They look out across the yard at Zola and Bailey. "Look how happy they are."

"Totally. I think this party is every girls dream." Meredith giggles.

"It is, I already got jealous texts about the pictures I sent to my sisters. They said that their princess parties weren't this cool."

"None of my parties were this great, Derek or as great as Bailey's." Meredith whispers as Derek hugs her close.

"No more thinking like that Meredith." He rubs her arms affectionately. "Now, do you know what my favorite part about this party is?"

"What's that?" She wonders.

"That amongst all of the tea party food and treats, Zola still wants pizza for dinner." Derek laughs.

"Hmm, that's my girl." Meredith laughs, shaking her head. "Taught her well!"

"Yes, you did." Derek replies as they continue to watch. The first guests to arrive are Callie, Arizona and Sofia. Zola eagerly runs up to her friend, who is dressed as Snow White and grabs a wand from the party supply box they bought for today. She then helps Sofia pick out some princess jewels and lip gloss before they run off to play.

"This is incredible you guys!" Arizona says with shock.

"Yeah, I wish we could do something like this for Sofia." Adds Callie.

"You can, if you need the space, use ours." Derek gestures.

"Well, we're hoping to have a house by Sofia's birthday." Replies Callie.

"That's great!" He smiles.

"I uh… Think I came to the wrong house…" Comes a shocked voice. "Is this the home of Meredith Grey?! All this pink." Miranda snorts with a friendly grin as she walks towards them.

"I'm actually really enjoying this." Meredith laughs, rocking Lexie.

"Oh, look at you!" Miranda peeks at Lexie after smiling proudly at Meredith. Lexie stares at her while sucking her fingers. "You're getting so big!"

"She is." Nods Derek. Coming up the walkway they see two of Zola's friends with their parents. "Zola!" He calls as she comes running. She greets her guests who are dressed as Belle and Elsa and then hands them their entry princess supplies. The adults talk together until the other guests arrive. Soon, the last princess guest, a little Ariel, arrives along with Richard, Alex and Jo, Owen and Amy. Jackson and April are the very last to arrive signaling the beginning of the princess nail spa.

"Is anyone at the hospital?" Meredith asks tentatively.

"Yeah." Owen laughs. "Interns and attendings like Nelson."

"Oh crap." Meredith moans as everyone stifles a laugh.

"Mama, all my friends are here. Can we do nails?" Zola asks.

"Ask Auntie April." She tells Zola.

"I'm ready! Go get your friends." April smiles at her.

"I can help." Offers Arizona. They set go off and get all the kids set. Each girl sits and get lotion rubbed on their hands first. Meredith had loaned some of hers for the girls to use. Then, they each picked a color from one of the princess themed nail polish bottles shaped like a flower. Last, they all got sparkly glitter on top of their nails.

"Zola, look what I found." Meredith brings something over as they are waiting for the sparkles to dry.

"What, mama?"

Meredith pulls out some face glitter. "I thought we could put some of this on, you'll really be like a princess."

"Yes! That is so pretty!" Zola squeals as her and her friends crowd around. Meredith laughs as she puts gold sparkles by each of the girls eyes. When Zola is done she hugs Meredith tightly before running to Derek. "Daddy! I smell pretty like mama!" She giggles as Derek lifts her high in the air and spinning.

"Mm, you do!" He smiles, hugging her and inhaling the lavender scent from the lotion.

"Let's go do the crowns now!" She cries. The girls and even Bailey run to the crown decorating table where they grab foam crowns. There are foam stickers, glitter glue and markers set out for the kids. Zola makes a purple one while chatting away with Sofia. She uses pink, blue and yellow flowers and sticks stickers of Ariel, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora and Elsa all over hers. After, she puts pink glitter glue everywhere.

"Yours is so pretty, Zo." Meredith says when she helps slip it on her head once it's dry.

"I'm a princess now!" She giggles happily.

"I'm a prince!" Bailey shows his marker covered yellow crown.

"You sure are, buddy." Meredith kisses his little cheek.

"Oh, look, pizza's here." Derek calls, getting up to pay. He gets the pizza and brings it over to the table in the yard. He hears Zola with Richard and Alex as he walks.

"Look! My nails are pink with silvery sparkles! Aren't they pretty?" Zola shows them. Derek beams with joy at how excited his daughter is right now.

"They sure are Miss Zola. Do you love your party?" Richard asks.

"Best birthday ever!" She throws her hands up high in the air.

"You better give your mom and dad a big hug." Alex smirks seriously as she nods her head. Zola only can smile before she is then called over by one of her friends, leaving the guys standing. She runs around the yard with the others, spinning and jumping while Derek and Meredith set up the pizza and "tea." Meredith pauses a moment to get a picture of Zola sandwiched between Sofia and one her other friends.

"Okay girls, time for pizza." Meredith laughs after snapping a perfect picture. There's loud cheers as the girls and Bailey run to the table.

"Hmm, this looks familiar." Amy chuckles as she watches Bailey follow behind the girls.

"Yes, one boy behind a bunch of girls. Reminds me of every birthday growing up." Derek replies. "We need to change that number." He smirks at Meredith who glares at him warningly.

"You never know." Amy says as she sits besides Owen.

"Everyone hasta drink tea!" Zola, who is now at the head of the table, says definitively. Her friends sit on either side of her.

"It's only pink lemonade." Meredith explains, sitting next to Derek on one side and Richard on the other. Everyone talks and eats pizza, the fruit wands and Zola's favorite garlic rolls until every last bite is finished.

"That was very good tea, Princess Zola." Callie compliments as she comes up and hugs her.

"Thanks, Auntie Callie!" She replies.

"How about we do your presents now, then we can do cake?" Meredith suggests after cleaning the last plates.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Zola bounces. After managing to redirect multiple people and kids to the patio deck, Zola is finally sitting between Derek and Meredith waiting to open her first gift. She looks at the Disney paper wrapped box in her hands.

"Who's it from?" Derek asks.

"Umm…" Zola studies the card on the box. "I see a M…i…" It's from Aunt Miranda." She says with pride.

"Wow, great job!" Derek leans down to kiss her. She rips open the paper eagerly to find a brown box.

"What is it, daddy?" She hands it to Derek. He takes the box and pulls out a brown music box.

"Oh, look Zo." He says as he shows her. "It has Belle in her dress on top." Derek twists the little knob on the bottom and opens the box.

"That's Tale as Old as Time!" Squeals Zola as she watches a mini Belle and Beast twirl together.

"It's beautiful." Meredith exclaims.

"I love it!" Zola runs to Miranda, hugging her.

"I'm glad, sweetie." Miranda says before Zola heads back to her chair. She takes another present, this one is wrapped in Cinderella paper.

"This is from me and Mama." Derek explains.

"Oh wow, a brain model!" Zola cheers. "Thank you! Now we can really play surgy." She looks happily between her parents.

"Look, the pieces even come apart to show the hypothalamus, Zo." Meredith points.

"Cool!" Zola touches it through the plastic in awe.

"Open mine next, Zo." Sofia hands her a box wrapped in Sofia paper. Inside was a new Barbie doll veterinarian.

"A vet?!" Derek whispers in shock to Meredith.

"Derek." Meredith whispers back in warning.

"But… But…" He stutters. But before he can finish, Meredith leans over and pulls his chin towards her and captures his lips in hers. It was a warm, reassuring kiss that Derek easily reciprocated.

"You were saying?" Meredith smirks.

"Nothing, let's open another, Zo." Derek beams at Meredith as he hands Zola a gift.

The next is from Carolyn. "Wow, it's a blanket with Cinderella and Belle,and Snow White!" Zola giggles, cuddling it close.

"I made it myself, sweetie." Carolyn says as Zola runs to her."

"Aww, I love it!" She smiles. After hugging her nana she opens more presents. There's clothes from Callie, Miranda and April along with a toy from April. Alex and Jo got her the game Operation and a new baby doll. Jackson got her some play food and a stuffed animal. Richard's gift was puzzles and a picture frame for her room. Owen and Amy got her a Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel play set that comes with a small part of the castles. After a few more outfits, puzzles and art supplies from Meredith and Derek and gifts from her other friends, there are just two left.

"Dis from me, Zo." Bailey whispers with an unusual shyness, squeezing against Meredith's leg.

Zola opens the folded paper and looks. "Aww! Look what Bailey did for me." She turns to show everyone a picture that says "I love you." With an attempted drawing of a heart below it. Underneath, is a picture of Zola and Bailey at Disney.

"That is so sweet, when did you do that Bails?" Meredith rubs his back and kisses his head.

"That was one of the pictures I wanted to keep from Disney. I wanted Zola to have it when I saw it again."

"Oh, Bailey!" Derek beams as he pulls him into his arms and squeezes him in a hug. Ignoring all the "aww's" around them, he kisses him until he can't stop giggling.

"Thank you, Bailey. You did a good job!" Zola pats his arm. She turns to take the last gift. "Mama?" Zola turns to Meredith. "This only has your name." She looks at her in question.

"That's because it's only from me, love bug." Meredith smiles slightly, blushing as Derek looks at her in wonder. Zola smiles as she tears open the paper. Inside of the box lays a doll. It has brown hair and is dressed in a blue hospital gown.

"Is that…?" Derek's mouth drops.

"Her name is Anatomy Jane and she was mine when I was your age." Meredith smiles.

"Meredith." Derek breathes in awe.

"What a great idea, Meredith." Richard beams.

"What does she do, mama?" Zola strokes the dolls hair in reverence. Her eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"Well, she has detachable organs, that means they come out. You can play surgery with her." Meredith smiles before getting bombarded with hugs from Zola.

"I love it mama! I love it!" She wraps her arms so tight around Meredith.

"I'm glad sweetie." Meredith replies, watching as Zola hugs the doll to her. "Wanna see how she works?" Zola quickly begs to see and Meredith opens the detachable abdomen. "There's the stomach, intestines, gall bladder and even the spine can be seen."

"Cool!" Zola and now Bailey watch in awe as she shows them. Derek beams with pride as he watches Meredith, his heart filling with love. Everyone else watches for a while before Zola spots the cake on the table and remembers her ultimate treat. Deciding that it was time for cake, they all head to the table, Zola holding onto her new Anatomy Jane doll. Derek carries the cake over and places it in front of Zola who jumps in her seat eagerly. "Daddy made me the perfect cake." She says as Derek gets ready to light the candles.

"That's fabulous, Derek." Richard says.

"Thanks." Derek replies before standing next to Meredith. They all sing together and when it's time to make a wish, Zola looks at her parents who are wrapped in each other's arms.

"Make a wish, sweetie." Meredith says.

"I'm not sure what to wish for, my wish last year was my only one and it came true." Zola whispers so only people near by can hear.

"What did you wish for?" Asks Meredith.

"For you and daddy to stop fighting." She says with complete innocence as Derek and Meredith stare at each other. Alex and Miranda who are sitting the closest gasp in shock at those words. Derek pulls Meredith closer, holding her tight as he kisses her head as he silently comforts her.

"Well, then just ask for more happiness." Owen suggests having heard her as well.

"Okay!" She smiles, content as she blows her candles out. Before long everyone has cake and each child got a sprinkle covered cone. They also each got a pretzel wand.

"Derek, this is delicious." Meredith moans, eating hers.

"Mm, glad you like." Derek smirks as he sees some crumbs on the side of her mouth and kisses her hungrily. "I love you." He says, pressing his cheek to hers, his warm breath fanning her ear.

Meredith smiles and hums before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I love you too." Derek smiles as his eyes graze over her features in admiration.

"That was a brilliant idea giving Zo Anatomy Jane." He says, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I wanted her to have it and I got it for my fifth birthday." She says as they watch Zola try to feed the doll. Miranda and Richard sit on either side of her now and Richard is explaining something to her.

"You know Zola, if we give her too much cake, she's gonna need surgery." They hear him say.

"Yeah, we gonna hafta take her stomach out!" Zola nods.

"That right." Miranda laughs. "Why don't we do that?" Zola nods as she quickly finishes her cake and Cinderella pretzel. Meredith and Derek watch as the three play together.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey says as he runs up to his parents covered in chocolate.

"Hey buddy, why are you covered in chocolate?" Meredith giggles.

"Cause the cake was yummy and Uncle Alex kept missing my mouth because he wanted to feed me and the chocolate got all over!" He explains.

"Oh my!" Meredith shakes her head. "Let's get you cleaned up." She reaches for a napkin the best she can with Derek holding onto, not wanting to be apart from her. Meredith doesn't complain as she really doesn't want him to let go, she's so comfortable right now. Once Bailey is cleaned, he runs off to play. Meredith and Derek talk with April and Jackson until they hear pagers blare.

"Damn it, it's mine." Says April.

"Mine too." Callie and Alex reply.

"Our probably will go as well." Richard states. Sure enough, Amy hears hers.

"Sorry guys." She says.

"We totally understand." Meredith says as everyone hugs Zola and wishes her a happy birthday. Zola passes out her party favors to everyone as they leave.

"Thanks, Zo." Sofia waves as she takes her plastic princess cup filled with princess goodies. When the last guest leaves, Meredith takes a sleeping Lexie from Carolyn and sighs.

"That went wonderful." She smiles, kissing Lexie's curls.

"It really did." Derek adds, looking at Zola and Bailey play with Anatomy Jane. "They love that." He chuckles.

"I'm so glad…. I don't wanna clean." Meredith moans, looking around.

"You sit, maybe Zola will wanna watch a movie. Set it up and we will just get the food inside for now. Deal with the rest tomorrow." Derek kisses her softly.

"Mm, okay, Der." Meredith smiles before heading over to Zola. The birthday girl does choose to watch Cinderella and they get her and Bailey all set up with her Anatomy Jane and new blanket. Once Derek and Carolyn bring in all the food and place any perishable foods in the fridge, he comes and snuggles with Meredith and Lexie on the couch. When he gets settled with Meredith and Lexie in his arms and his head on her shoulder, she begins the movie. Zola and Bailey sing along to "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." And fall asleep together when the prince runs after Cinderella. After taking a picture, Meredith decides that it's time to get the kids to bed. She lets Lexie sleep in her warm Marie outfit and places her in her bassinet and comes to help Derek with the other two. They get Bailey out of his clothes and into his jammies and tuck him in bed. When they go back, they see Zola curled into a ball with her prized doll and in her new blanket. Derek scoops her up, accidentally letting Anatomy Jane out of her grasp. He shares a happy look with Meredith as Zola moans and reaches for the doll. She only settles when Meredith places it back in her arms. Derek walks with her into her room and lays her down. When they try to change her, Zola moans again.

"Stay in dress." She mumbles sleepily. Meredith and Derek shrug and just remove her crown and tuck her into bed. They secure her doll and lion in her arms and put her blanket snugly over her shoulders.

"Night, baby girl. Happy Birthday, I love you." Meredith whispers and kisses her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, ZoZo. I love you, too." Derek strokes her braids and kisses her forehead. They stand and walk to the door and turn to give her one last look.

"She's perfect, Derek. I am so grateful that we got her." Meredith rests her head on his chest."

"Me too, Mer." Derek says as he rubs her back and kisses the top of her head. He leads her to their room where they quickly change and as soon as they lay down, Meredith climbs onto Derek's chest. She lays her head in the crook of his neck. He responds by hugging her tight to him. They stay like that for a while before Meredith starts kissing his neck. Derek groans in delight as shivers run up his spine. Meredith runs her fingers through his hair and his go through hers and a full make out session is started. Eventually, they fall asleep in the same position they started. Meredith on Derek's chest and Derek hugging her tight.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N:

Hi, sorry about all the extra post alerts.

Happy early Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's definitely Valentine's Day, MerDer style lol. I love all the reviews, thank you so much. Also, thank you to my new readers and reviewers. I appreciate all my readers and reviewers. Also, about Cristina, that will come… Just trying to get to a certain point first. Enjoy! ;p lol

Chapter 39:

"What's this one again, mama?" Zola asks as she sits at the coffee table taking apart Anatomy Jane.

"That's the liver, sweetie." Meredith grins as she watches Zola play. She turns back to her other daughter who is kicking away on her blanket in front of her. "You wanna play too, don't ya, Lexie?" Meredith coos. Lexie smiles and squeals as Meredith tickles her belly. "Here you go." She shakes a panda bear rattle for her and Lexie follows it with immense interest.

"Hey, mama, when daddy and Bailey get home are we still gonna finish our Valentines?"

"We are, then tomorrow we will take them to the hospital."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Me neither. Can you believe Lexie hasn't been to the main hospital yet? We usually go in on the side of her pediatrician." Meredith turns to Carolyn who had been reading in the chair across from them.

"You haven't needed to, plus all your friends have come to see Lexie." She adds.

"True, but it will still be fun to show her off, right Lex?" Meredith makes a funny face at Lexie who is biting on a crinkly purple and white dog. She lifts her arms stretching the words on her "I love Daddy" sleeper. They hear a key in the door and even Lexie looks towards the sound eagerly.

"Hey!" Derek says as he walks in, Bailey zooming in front of him.

"Hey!" Meredith replies, picking up Lexie and walking to greet her husband. Derek beams as he puts the bags down and wraps his arms around her. He places a quick kiss on Lexie's head before slowly drifting towards Meredith's lips.

"Mm!" He moans into her mouth. "One more day until I have you all to myself for the evening." Derek whispers, his tone silken with desire. He roams one hand up her waist to her back and then to her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait." Meredith purrs back, eliciting a growl from Derek. She reaches up to fix his collar, letting her fingers feel his skin.

"Daddy! Did you get the candy?" Zola asks when she finally realized that he was home.

Meredith still in his arms, he smiles at his daughter. "Yes, Princess, we can go make cookies and finish your valentines now."

"Yay!" Bailey and Zola cheer as they drop their toys. Carolyn watches with pride as her son gathers his wife and kids and they set to work making cookies in the kitchen. Meredith places Lexie in her bouncy seat on the counter while she sets Zola and Bailey next to her on the barstools. She pulls out a box filled with red, white, pink and Purple Hearts. Some have two colors, one inside the other, others are glittery and some are striped. There are also sticker hearts and Cupid stickers.

"Here you go guys, here are the ones you've been working on, I have the markers for you as well." Meredith sets them up before walking to Derek to help him.

"I'm all done with mine for Auntie April, Uncle Jackson and Sofia." Zola looks through her stash.

"I did mine for Auntie Amy, Uncle Richard, Uncle Alex and Auntie Miranda." Bailey replies.

"Good job, guys. They will love them. Hopefully they will be all done by the time we bake all the cookies so you can just frost them." Derek says with glee.

"We gets to put candy on the cookies?" Bailey asks.

"Yes, we got some pink, red and white M and M's and Valentine sprinkles to put on them." Derek says while mixing the dry ingredients together.

"Yummy!" Zola says happily as she glues a smaller pink heart onto a bigger red one.

"Who's that one for, Zo?" Meredith asks as she pours her wet ingredients into Derek's bowl.

"Auntie Amy." Comes her reply.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." Meredith smiles. They continue to make cookies while the kids make the rest of the Valentines for people at the hospital. By the time the cookies are done and the frosting made, the kids are putting their finishing touches on their artwork.

"Almost done!" Zola chirps as she writes in purple marker.

"I can't wait to decorate cookies! We get to keep some, right mama?" Bailey looks at Meredith with his big, blue eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. There's plenty for everyone." Meredith kisses his cheek.

"I was thinking we give everyone one from each of you kids. How's that sound?" Derek asks. The kids nod in agreement before indicating that they were done. Meredith and Derek set the kids up with a plate of heart shaped cookies each and set up bowls of pink, white and red frosting in front of them. Derek also places the sprinkle shakers and bowls of candy in front of them.

"I remember when I was old enough to walk to the store, I would go on Valentine's Day and buy heart cookies that you just needed to put in the oven and just make and eat them all day." Meredith laughs. "Made my mother mad when I told her what I had for dinner."

"Can we just eat only cookies all day?!" Zola says in awe.

"No, sweetie. That will make your belly hurt." Meredith laughs.

"Aww, man!" Zola sighs before sprinkling pink and red hearts on her cookie. "Look at mine!" She shows her parents.

"Beautiful, Zo. Who's that gonna be for?" Derek asks.

"Umm… Auntie Callie!" Zola decides. She proceeds to decorate more cookies until the last one is covered in too much frosting and a pile of colorful sugar. Deciding they need to taste one, they quickly sort the cookies for their friends and choose a cookie for themselves. After, Meredith and Derek clean up while the kids play in the playroom.

"Uh oh." Meredith says as she hears Lexie start to cry. "Someone needs a diaper change." She goes to where Lexie was waking in her bouncy seat. "Hi, sweetie, are you wet?" At the sound of her mom's voice, Lexie calms and follows the sound and smiles a bit when she turns her head and makes eye contact with Meredith. "Let's go change you." Meredith says as she lifts the baby and heads to her changing table.

"Is everything set for tomorrow, Derek?" Carolyn walks up to Derek after Meredith leaves.

"Yes, reservations are made and the hotel get away is set." He smiles. "Thanks again for watching the kids."

"Not a problem dear, I need to soak up as much as I can. I don't know when I'll see these babies again." Carolyn smiles.

"We'll try. You can always fly back here." Derek smirks. "Just you." Carolyn shakes her head at his jibe at his sisters.

"Derek, look!" Meredith says, walking back into the kitchen. "Lexie, can you wave hi?" Meredith coos at the baby in her arms. "Wave sweetie." Lexie looks at Meredith and opens her little palm and then closes.

"Wow! Great job, angel." Derek coos as Lexie babbles at him. They spend the rest of the evening playing with Lexie until dinner and bed time. The kids anxiously chatting about their plans for the next day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith blinks her eyes open the next morning, the sunlight peeking through the window. She smiles as she sees Derek sleeping on his back, one arm curled over his head and wrapped around his pillow. The other on his chest, hand covering the word "Bowdoin." Meredith smirks as she sits up carefully and takes off her shirt, leaving her in her chest exposed. She slides Derek's hand off his chest and replaces it with her warm body. Derek smiles in his sleep when he feels Meredith slip onto him. She rests her head on his shoulder and let's her warm lips slide on his neck. Her hands go into his curls, tugging and scraping his scalp. He lets out a pleasure filled moan as he wraps his arms around Meredith and leans into her lips. Meredith now trails her tongue from the bottom of his neck upwards, stopping to suck the skin in the middle. She sighs in bliss as Derek rubs her back, letting his fingers graze the sides of her breasts and hums deeply. When her lips meet his ear, her voice is deep with lust as she murmurs, "Happy Valentine's Day, Der." Derek opens his eyes and smiles once again before guiding her lips to his. His tongue slowly caresses hers while he brings his hands to run through her hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Meredith." His voice extra silky. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too!" Meredith moans in between kisses. "Oh! Derek!" She whispers as she feels him harden underneath her. "We have to wait, Lex is in here." She rubs her nose affectionately on his cheek.

"I know, Mer." He smirks while gazing lovingly at her. "Oh! I have an idea!" Derek lifts her up bridal style and hurries into the bathroom. "There's no duckies in here this time, Mer." He laughs as he places her on the ground.

"Good!" Meredith breathes as she scans his body hungrily and presses her chest against his. Her eyes reach the bulge in his pants as she gets an idea. Biting her lip, she strokes down his chest and grasps onto the waistband of his pants and torturously slow, pushes them and his boxers down. Making eye contact, Meredith strokes his huge cock. Then, she gets down on her knees and kisses the throbbing tip.

"Oh! Mer!" Derek collapses against the door as she takes him slowly into her mouth. His fingers go into her hair and tug to encourage her to begin moving. Meredith grabs onto his lower back as she sucks. "Meredith! Mer! You're amazing!" Derek chants over and over again until he comes into her mouth. He grips onto her to keep from falling over from the pleasure she just gave him.

"Oh, Der!" She purrs, massaging his balls before standing. "Mm, there will be more tonight." She rests her hands on his chest and rubs before leaning up and kissing him.

"There definitely will be, Meredith." He hums as he strokes her hair back. "I can't wait." Derek leans in and kisses her again and again. They don't stop until they hear Lexie cry.

"She's hungry." Meredith says.

"Okay, stay in bed while you feed her, I'll bring you breakfast." Derek smirks, giving Meredith one last kiss. She nods and heads to get Lexie.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Meredith says when she sees Lexie kicking in her pink sleeper with red hearts. The words "Daddy's Valentine." On the front. "Happy Valentine's Day." Meredith coos as Lexie calms a little but still fusses, trying to get to her breakfast. Derek heads into the kitchen and sets to work making breakfast for everyone else. He's amazed that the smells of baking didn't wake the kids, but forty five minutes later he piled everything on a tray and headed to their room. He sees Meredith babbling back and forth with Lexie as the baby kicks and vocalizes in reply.

"Hey!" He says as he walks inside. Derek sets a tray down in front of a shocked Meredith. He takes Lexie and places her on his pillow while he puts the tray on Meredith's lap. Derek strokes her chin as he gazes longingly at her. Wanting to ravish her at that very moment.

"Derek, you are amazing!" Meredith looks at the tray while Derek picks up Lexie. There is a huge plate of strawberry muffins, waffles shaped like a heart with chocolate sauce, more strawberries, coffee and a huge purple vase of lavender."The flowers are gorgeous." Meredith lifts one of the purple flowers and puts it to her nose.

"For you." Derek cuddles closer as he rocks Lexie. "So is this." He smiles as he hands Meredith a purple, furry dog with a pink heart, the words " I love you soooo much!" in the middle.

"Oh, Derek."

"I know you don't do Valentines Day, but I had to get it." Derek reaches down to kiss her.

"Oh, I do Valentine's Day now." Meredith coos as she leans in and kisses him back. "Thank you" she says before she takes a bite of a muffin and taking the dog. "These are amazing, did you just make these this morning?"

"You're welcome, Yep, I did, they don't take long."

"These are so good!" She moans again, causing Derek to shiver as he smiles.

"Hi!" Bailey squeals as he comes flying onto the bed a few minutes later. "Happy Valentimes Day!" He giggles as he fixes his "Mommy's Little Heartbreaker" red pajama top.

"Happy Valentines Day, buddy." They reply, setting Bailey up with his breakfast next to them. Eventually Zola joins them in her matching pajamas with Lexie and they all have breakfast in bed together. Zola and Lexie cuddled with Derek and Bailey snacking on another muffin as he snuggles against Meredith.

The five finish their breakfast in bed together by Derek taking turns feeding the two older kids and Meredith, giving her a sultry look each time. The kids are totally enamored by the heart shaped waffles with chocolate that they beg to have seconds. When they are finally done, Derek and Meredith get the kids washed and dressed. They put Zola in a red shirt with pink hearts that says "I already have my Valentine, his name is daddy." With matching red and white striped leggings. Bailey wears a white baseball jersey shirt with red sleeves, the words "Taken: My heart belongs to mommy." "Lexie needs to wear this today." Derek says as he pulls out an outfit and brings it to Meredith. "Because we are going to the hospital." He explains when she looks at him.

"Move over ladies, daddy is taken." She reads. "Hmm, she does." Meredith giggles as she looks at the pink shirt with red hearts. It even says "daddy's little Valentine" underneath.

"But… You are all mine tonight, Meredith." He whispers into her ear. His hot breath fanning her goose bump covered skin. Derek places a quick kiss under her earlobe before standing.

"Same goes for you." Meredith giggles, biting her lip, knowing that it will tease him as they walk into the living room.

"Nana!" Zola and Bailey cheer when they see Carolyn sitting on the couch.

"Hello, dears! Happy Valentine's Day." She hugs both together. "I love you guys."

"Love too, Nana." Bailey chirps back.

"Hey, Ma." Derek leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "There's breakfast in the oven for you."

"Oh, thank you Derek. But first, I have something for these little ones." Carolyn chuckles as Zola and Bailey's eyes go wide. She stops to kiss Lexie before pulling out a few small packages. "Here's a little something for Lex, too." Carolyn hands them a Valentine book.

"Candy, mama!" Zola says as she shows Meredith a heart shaped box of chocolates with a cat on it.

"Me too!" Bailey shows, holding his own heart shaped box with a frog. Carolyn then hands them each a pair of hugging stuffed animals, bears for Zola and penguins for Bailey.

"Aww, they make kissy noises when you put them together!" Zola giggles, pulling hers apart and letting them fall together.

"Thanks, Nana!" Bailey laughs, playing with his.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She ruffles his hair.

"Thanks." Derek smiles as they watch the kids. "Here, these are for you." He runs over to a bag on the side table and pulls out a bag of fine chocolates.

"Oh, my favorite!" Carolyn smiles. "Now, kids, you know what I used to make for your daddy and aunties?"

"What, Nana?" Bailey asks.

"Strawberry milk." She grins mischievously. "Remember Derek?"

"Oh yes. You always gave me more because I was the only boy." He smirks.

"What was Mark?" Carolyn banters back. "Watch yourself Derek Christopher." He looks between Meredith and Carolyn sheepishly.

"Can we make some?!" Zola tugs on her sleeve.

"Of course!" Carolyn says leading them into the kitchen. They make the treat, the kids enamored with creating pink milk.

"More please!" Bailey squeals after he downs his sippy cup of milk.

"Me too, please!" Zola hands hers to Carolyn as well. She happily hands them each a little more. Derek and Meredith watch, sipping their own glasses.

"When are you heading to the hospital?" Carolyn asks.

"Umm, probably after lunch." Meredith swallows her drink.

"Yeah, we have reservations for dinner at five, so by the time we get there, deliver them and get home. That will leave enough time to get ready." Derek finishes. They finish their drinks together, watching the kids get a sugar high from their treat. The kids scurry down to play while the adults have babbling conversations with Lexie who is very alert this morning. After a morning of playing and a lunch of heart shaped grilled cheeses, Meredith calls the kids to them.

"You ready to go see everyone?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey jumps. He grabs her hand and heads for the door.

"Hang on, bud. We hafta get the bag first." Meredith laughs.

"I got it Mer. Go get him and Lexie into their seats." Derek says. Meredith nods and picks up Lexie before holding onto Bailey as he pulls them out the door.

"I help, daddy." Zola looks up at him eagerly.

"Okay, sweetie." He hands her their mini bag of diaper supplies, change of clothes, bottles and a few toys. They don't plan on being gone too long, so they don't take the whole diaper bag. "Sure you don't wanna come Mom? See Amy?"

"Oh, no need dear. Go spend time with your friends." Carolyn settles on the couch with some knitting.

"Okay." Derek smiles as he grabs an extra bag and let's Zola out. Once Zola is buckled in, they head to the hospital.

"I see it!" Bailey claps when they eventually see Grey Sloan in the distance.

"Yep, we're here, buddy!" Meredith giggles as they drive into the parking lot and park. She gets Zola and Bailey out before grabbing the bag with the Valentines and cookies. Derek gets Lexie and the mini diaper bag before reaching for Meredith's hand. His eyes sparkle as he beams at her, loving how hers shine back.

"Let's go see Uncle Owen first!" Zola decides as they walk into the hospital. She holds Meredith's hand with one and Bailey's with the other.

"Yeah! Uncle Owen!" Bailey chirps.

"Guess we're going to see the chief." Derek smirks at Meredith while wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

"Guess so." Meredith giggles, looking at Lexie in Derek's other arm. They walk through the lobby, and as soon as they walk in, heads turn. Nurses and doctors all try to sneak a peek at the family, especially the newest member.

"I remember why we sneak in the back way for appointments." Derek rolls his eyes after two very peppy nurses, who eye the words on Lexie's onesie enviously, come up to coo at the baby.

"Mmhmm." Meredith smirks and shakes her head. "You'd think after all this time, they'd know." She giggles.

"I know, that's why I always have Bokey in my O.R." Derek laughs as he squeezes Meredith close and kisses her head.

When they arrive at Owen's office, Bailey and Zola both bang on the door. They hear a frustrated "come in" followed by "damn it!" As they open the door. When they walk inside, they see Owen turned away from them, cleaning up something. He turns around and immediately gets a smile on his face. "Hey guys!" He kneels down and opens his arms to the kids. Zola and Bailey give him huge hugs, laughing as he kisses them.

"Uncle Owen, you said a bad word." Zola says when he stands.

Owen blushes, "yeah, sorry about that. I'm having a rough day." He looks up at Derek and Meredith. "How's this princess?" He smiles at Lexie who is sucking on Derek's finger.

"She's good, why are you having a rough day?" Derek asks cautiously.

Owen sighs and leans into Derek and Meredith. "I'm… Umm… Planning to propose tonight. I know, it's super cheesy and and and tacky, but I can't wait. I'll do it somewhere not too public." He stumbles over his words. "I'm a wreck today, I just spilled my coffee, dropped my cereal bowl this morning and I almost sent the wrong patient for x-rays. Luckily Kepner was there and stopped me." He runs his hand over his face in exhaustion.

Derek has a sparkle in his eye as he is about to say something, but Meredith beats him to it. "Owen." She gives him a friendly pat on his shoulder. "It's not cheesy at all. She will love it, the Shepherds love cheesiness. Amy is not Cristina, she loves you and from what I know wants what you want." Meredith gives him a reassuring smile.

Owen stares at her in shock at her honesty. "Thanks Meredith." He nods.

"You'll be fine, Hunt." Derek smiles again while looking at Meredith in admiration. "Now, I think the kids have something that will help you feel better." He winks at Zola and Bailey who immediately reach for the bag Meredith was holding. Owen watches as the kids each pull out something from a large folder and a plastic container.

"Happy Valentimes Day, Uncle Owen." Bailey hands him a big red heart with sparkly and striped heart stickers around the words "I love you" written on it in messy three year old handwriting.

"We love you." Finishes Zola, handing him a pink lace heart with sparkly, little hearts in the middle. She also hands him a pack of three cookies that they made yesterday. "There's a cookie from each of us." She explains.

Owen looks at them in shock. "Oh, you're right, this does make me feel so much better." He says sincerely. "You guys did beautifully. Thank you!" Owen puts down the artwork so he can hug them properly.

"Welcome!" Bailey says with a smile.

"So is this what brings you to the hospital?" Owen looks at Derek and Meredith.

"Yep, we got a list of deliveries to make." Derek beams proudly. "Then we'll take these guys home before Mer and I get ready to head out." He smirks at Meredith as his eyes roam her body. Derek allows himself to picture her chanting his name while he makes love to her. He meets her eyes and can tell she's picturing the same thing.

Owen watches them, shaking his head. "Well, uh, I will let you get going then." He turns back to the kids. "Thank you so much, you guys! I'm gonna find a special place for these." Owen gives them one last hug and tickles Lexie once more before they head out the door, Derek and Meredith both wishing him luck.

"I hope everything goes well with them tonight." Meredith says as they walk.

"It will. That was wonderful how you reassured him, Meredith." Derek says.

"I meant it." She smiles at him.

"Look! Uncle Alex!" Zola giggles as she points.

"He's kissin Aunt Jo!" Bailey laughs, covering his mouth. With that, Alex and Jo jump apart from their kiss at the nurses station.

"Alex!" Meredith laughs, shaking her head.

Alex turns beet red and jumps in shock as Jo moans in embarrassment and runs off. "Hey! Look who it is!" He exclaims as he lifts Zola into the air.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Bailey waves at him.

"Oh, that's right! I have something for you, it's in the attendings lounge." Alex says as he lifts Lexie into his arms. The baby immediately holds her head up to look around from the new position. He motions for them to follow him and soon they arrive in the lounge.

"You didn't have to get them anything." Meredith says.

"I know. I wanted too." Alex shrugs as he hands Lexie back to Derek and pulls out a red puppy with a pink heart for Bailey and a pink kitten with a red heart for Zola. Both hearts say "love" on them. He also pulls out a pink teddy bear and hands it to Lexie. Her's has a purple heart and the words "love" in the middle.

"Thanks Karev." Derek says sincerely as Alex hands the kids a chocolate heart while Lexie explores her new bear.

"Thanks, Uncle Alex! We gots stuff for you too!" Zola says.

"You do?!" He says enthusiastically. Zola nods and they rummage through the bag. "Here!" She hands him a big, red heart with striped, spotted and solid pink and white hearts and the words "I love you!" in the middle. Bailey hands him his as well and his cookies.

"We love you!" Bailey grins as Alex hugs them.

"I love you guys too." Alex gives one last kiss to each before standing.

"Any plans for tonight?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, uh, Jo is on my service and we have reservations at eight."

"Very nice." Meredith smiles. "Alls I know is we have reservations somewhere and Carolyn is watching the kids." She rolls her eyes at Derek keeping the plans a secret.

"Hm, sounds fun." Alex smirks. He excuses himself, allowing them to head to the next person. Bailey holds onto Meredith's hand, bouncing every few steps while Zola skips ahead. Derek has one arm around Meredith and the other holding onto Lexie.

"Amy!" Derek calls as they check the Neuro floor.

"There's my guys!" She smiles as she hugs Zola and Bailey. "Now, let me see my girl." Amy coos after showering her older niece and nephew with kisses. She takes Lexie in her arms and breathes in her baby scent.

"Auntie Amy, we have stuff for you." Bailey smiles, holding his Valentine in his hands. He hands her his creation and is rewarded with a huge smile.

"This one is from me!" Zola hands Amy hers.

"Oh you guys! I love these." She exclaims. "Hmm, anything Uncle Owen does now is gonna be hard to beat." She exaggerates, making the kids laugh. Meredith and Derek sneak amused glances at her comment that she Amy luckily doesn't notice.

"These too!" Zola pulls out the cookies. Amy takes them and thanks them profusely. They are then showered with some more candy once they reach Amy's office. When they are done they continue looking around the hospital for people. They find April and Jackson and Bailey in the cafeteria and give them their gifts. They lucked out and found Callie and Arizona in daycare with Sofia.

"Thanks, Zo!" Sofia giggles as she holds her glitter filled Valentine.

"These are so sweet." Callie says as she watches. "Wish we could go out tonight." She moans.

"No sitter?" Meredith asks.

"We're both working." Callie groans as Arizona pats her shoulder to soothe.

"That sucks." Meredith answers.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" Arizona asks.

"We have dinner and then I have some things planned." Derek smirks, enjoying the annoyed look on Meredith's face. "You'll find out soon enough, Mer." He calms her. "Speaking of, we better get going, still have to find Richard and then head home to get ready. He happily bounces off with the kids as Callie whispers to Meredith.

"You know he's being McDreamy, Mer." She giggles as Meredith says bye to Sofia and follows Derek. They walk around the General floor once more before they find Richard. Once the last Valentine is given, they head out the door under the envious eyes of nurses and staff.

"So close." Derek murmurs as he kisses Meredith's fingers that are wrapped in his hand as he drives. She giggles as she shivers in anticipation. They drive along as the kids look out the window, Lexie napping away after her busy afternoon. Once they get home, Derek brings over the extra bag he bought. "Zo, Bailey, Mama and I have something for you." He hands Meredith the bag and she takes out a stuffed ladybug with pink hearts for Zola, the words "my love bug" on its belly. Bailey gets a monkey with dangling orange arms, he's holding a heart that says "I'm bananas for you!" They also give each child a box of chocolate hearts.

"So cute!" Bailey says as he hugs his new monkey.

"I'm gonna sleep with mine tonight." Zola says, kissing her ladybug.

"Well, we wanted something special for you guys. We love you!" Meredith says as she leans down and hugs the kids until they squeal with joy, Derek following suit.

"Time to get ready, Meredith." He says a few minutes later. They smile with excitement as Carolyn shoos them off to get dressed.

Meredith heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She sees Derek sneak up behind her as she's brushing and wrap his arms around her waist. His lips go to her neck as he rubs her stomach. He kisses over and over, humming with desire. "Derek!" She giggles. She cleans her mouth and laughs as Derek blows raspberries into her skin. "We have to get ready." Meredith reaches back and runs her hand in his curls.

"I need you, Mer." He murmurs sexily.

"Derek!" She closes her eyes in bliss. Meredith spins in his arms tightens her grip on his neck. They laugh together as Derek roams her body with his eyes and caresses her skin through her clothes.

"Quickie?" He looks at her, giving his head a tilt.

"Definitely need a quickie!" Meredith squeals with laughter as Derek spins her and she ends up straddling him. She holds his face and kisses his lips while grinding her waist on him. He reaches inside her pants and massages her clit.

"Mer!" He moans, now pulling her pants down. Meredith moves so that she can push his pants down, beaming when she sees his erection. He massages her breasts before kissing her as she slides onto him.

"Derek! Oh, Derek!" She chants as he enters her, he sits her on the counter before he begins thrusting. Meredith holds him close with her legs. Derek watches with joy as Meredith throws her head back while rubbing his shoulders. "Yes!" She screams as they come together. Derek smiles as she immediately cuddles into his chest allowing him to wrap her tight in his arms.

"Amazing! Incredible!" Derek whispers into her hair. "I don't wanna move."

"Neither do I, but you have to feed me, Der. You promised food." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, oh, I will feed you." Derek playfully nips at her ear. Meredith moans in anticipation at those words. They stay like that for a few minutes before they continue to get ready. Both are unable to keep their hands off each other. Meredith sneaks into their walk in closet to put a surprise underneath her dress. Giggling, she steps out of the closet in her dark red dress. The back is longer than the front, which reaches to her knees. It's strapless and has a glittering, red belt along the middle. She puts on a small black sweater as it's chilly out and then adds black heels.

"Derek." She whispers from the doorway. Derek looks up from buttoning his navy shirt, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"Oh! Meredith!" He whispers breathlessly. "You look spectacular!" Derek walks over to her, leaving his top three buttons undone. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"You look incredible yourself." Meredith says as she rests her forehead on his and plays with the hair peeking through his shirt thanks to the unbuttoned buttons. Derek puts her down, letting them both put the final touches on their outfits. Derek putting on a blue tie that brings out his eyes and Meredith adding some earrings and lipstick. They hold hands as they begin eagerly walking out the door. Laughing as Derek keeps trying to run his hands on her body and kiss her.

"Hi, mama! Hi daddy!" Bailey waves from his spot next to Carolyn, watching as Derek manages to wrap Meredith in his arms from behind and kissing her neck.

"Hi, sweetie. Whatcha making?" Meredith asks as she playfully swats at Derek, who is trying to nibble on her neck.

"Heart shaped pizza!" Bailey smiles.

"First we make the dough and then we gotta shape it like a heart!" Zola nods.

"Hmm, sounds wonderful." Derek smiles at Bailey as he rests his chin on Meredith's neck, hands holding her waist.

"Yummy, daddy!" Bailey says.

"I'm sure it will be, make sure you save us some for tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy! We will." Zola laughs.

"Daddy?" Bailey asks suddenly, wiggling to get off the chair. Carolyn helps him down and he shuffles over to his parents. He wraps his arms around Meredith, staring up at her with big eyes. "Do you have to go all night?"

Derek and Meredith look at each other, their hearts crushing at his tone. "Bailey, Valentine's Day is a special day for mama's and daddy's to have special alone time together." Derek bends down, pulling him in a hug.

"But… But… If you need alone time you go in your room for a few minutes and come back when you feel better!" He nods, repeating what they tell him when he needs a time out. The adults stifle a laugh as Derek tries to put it another way.

"It's a different kind of alone time, buddy. Plus, you'll be with nana and you're making pizza! That will be so fun." Bargains Meredith. Bailey looks at the ground, making whining noises. "Come here, buddy." Meredith pulls him into a tight hug. "You're gonna have a great time with nana. You always do, can you help nana with Lexie?" Bailey perks up with a bright smile.

"Yeah! I gotsta help keep my baby safe!" Bailey adds, remembering what Derek has explained to him.

"There's my guy." Meredith coos, kissing him once more.

"Now's our chance, Mer." Derek whispers when she stands. Meredith giggles as she looks at him, biting her tongue.

"Okay, bye, bye Zo!" Meredith hugs her quick as she continues working next to Carolyn. "Bye Lexie, sweetie." Meredith kisses the baby who is sleeping in her swing, multiple times. Derek copies her with both girls and follows suit with Bailey. Carolyn watches in amusement as Derek bounces with excitement at the prospect of a date night.

"Love you, Bailey, Zola, Lexie. We'll be back. Thanks mom!" Derek says eagerly barely hearing his mom say "bye" as he pulls a giggling Meredith out the door. They collapse in their seats, laughing and out of breath.

"Wow! That was close!" Meredith laughs. She blushes when she sees Derek staring at her lustfully. He pulls her in for a searing kiss, stroking the soft skin on her cheeks as their tongues collide.

"Mm!" He hums in pleasure as they pull apart to breathe. "You ready?" He asks.

"Absolutely!" She coos back, placing a hand on his thigh. Derek smiles before beginning to drive. They drive through the streets and wait on the ferry, enjoying the start of a gorgeous red, purple and pink sunset. Once the ferry was docked, Derek drives a short distance from the dock to a beautiful two story restaurant right on the dock. It's an old brick building with lights on a trellis at the entryway at the top of the stairs. "This place is beautiful." Meredith says in awe.

"Wait until you see the inside, it's supposed to be very nice." Derek kisses the back of her hand. Holding hands, they walk up a few steps to the door. They gasp as they walk inside. Beyond the hosts stand they can see a huge mural of an Italian garden along the back wall. Black tables and booths are scattered around a huge room. "Reservations for Shepherd." Derek tells the host. He wraps Meredith in his arms as they follow the host into the main dining room and up some more stairs. As they reach the second floor, they are greeted with huge floor to ceiling windows that overlook Elliot Bay.

"Woah!" Meredith murmurs as Derek holds her chair for her. She smiles widely as she takes a closer look around the inside. There are white tablecloths on the table with a clear vase of red roses on every table. The lights are dimmed with candles lit at each table. The atmosphere was casual, almost like they just dressed up a little more for the occasion. Light music played softly in the background. "Derek! You can see the sunset and the ferries." Meredith takes his hand and points with the other.

"Hmm, I have a thing for ferryboats." Derek smirks, not taking his eyes off of Meredith. He roams his eyes over her from her flowing blonde locks to the skin of her neck where he longed to be kissing her at the moment. His tongue sweeps across his lips, recalling the taste of her lips on his and then moves his gaze lower and lower.

"This place looks wonderful." Meredith says as she touches the red table runner under her white salad plate. Just then, the waiter comes up and offers them their drinks. Derek orders a bottle of Merlot and the waiter hurries to bring two glasses and the bottle. Meredith scoots her chair closer to Derek before opening her menu. "I'm starving! Someone really worked up my appetite." Meredith giggles as she smirks at him.

"Mine too." He banters back as the waiter returns. They receive two wine glasses and a big basket of bread. The waiter opens and places the bottle on the table. Meredith proceeds to order the steak with vegetables and a bowl of Italian Wedding Soup. Derek orders the steak as well with potatoes and a salad. When the waiter leaves, Derek takes the bottle of wine and pours some in Meredith's glass. He takes their full glasses and hands one to Meredith. "Happy Valentine's Day, Meredith. I love you so much." He whispers, his lips so close to her ear. His face a touch away from her cheek, causing shivers of anticipation to run through Meredith.

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Derek." Meredith turns her face so that their foreheads touch. She cups his cheek and softly caresses his skin. Her lips gravitate to his as they kiss. Their gazes remain locked as they pull apart and clink their glasses together. They don't look away from each other until after they each swallow their first sip of wine.

"Mm, good wine." Derek says as he places his glass on the table.

"Very." Meredith replies, taking a piece of bread and taking a bite. She giggles as Derek takes her hand and kisses. Getting an idea, Meredith takes her foot and finds Derek's leg underneath the table. She strokes her foot up his leg torturously slow. He gives her a dirty smirk and leans in to nip at her neck.

"Careful, Dr. Grey." He whispers seductively causing Meredith to giggle. Derek pulls her close as they sit in silence for a moment. He rubs her shoulders as she continues to arouse him by running her foot along his leg.

"Do you think Bails will be okay?" Meredith wonders.

"Oh, absolutely. He was just having a panicking moment even though he knew he would be with nana." Derek pulls her close and kisses her head. They continue to chat happily even after their food arrives. Meredith and Derek pause to watch the ferries fade into the setting sun during their meal.

"Where are we going now?" Meredith asks after they walk hand in hand to the car, holding the sunflower that Derek insisted on buying her at the flower stand besides the restaurant.

"You'll see." Was all Derek said as he helped Meredith into the car.

"Derek!"

"We will be right there." Sure enough, Derek pulled up to a huge white hotel with a overhang where valet was written elegantly on a sign. He smirks as he lets Meredith out and hands his keys to the valet. Before the driver drives away, he takes a bag out of the backseat.

"Derek." Meredith whispers as he leads her inside. Once they are in the marvelously decorated entryway, Derek puts the bag down and sweeps Meredith to him. He holds her so close as they kiss passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mer. Let me show you how much I love you. How extraordinary you are." He says softly into her ear. Derek's mouth forms into a mischievous grin as he then wiggles his fingers right under her arms, tickling her. At the sound of her giggle, he pulls her towards the elevator and presses the button for the tenth floor. He holds her from behind, kissing up and down her neck, stopping to inhale his favorite smell.

"Oh!" Meredith moans as she leans back into him, resting her head against his chest and turning her head to look up at him. The elevator is rather quick and opens on their floor. Derek leads her out into the hall. Meredith smirks as she pulls him back, causing him to turn. She bites her tongue just in the way he loves while looking up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to fall against the wall as she kisses him deeply. His hands stroke her waist before lifting her up and holding her securely. They make out for several minutes against the wall, Meredith pulling his hair and scraping her nails on his scalp. He moans in bliss as he kisses her. Eventually, Derek manages to pull out his pre picked up room key before he makes the last five steps to their suite. Holding Meredith in his arms, he stumbles to open the door as she sucks the skin of his neck. Growling in anticipation once they are inside, Derek slams the door and kisses Meredith as he walks them to the bedroom. Meredith holding his cheeks as she kisses his warm, swollen lips. They enter the candle lit bedroom and Derek gently places her upon the flower petals strewn on the bed, gazing at her with adoration. Meredith looks around for a moment and gasps. The room is filled with lavender and there are small votive candles arranged on the nightstands and the dresser. The blankets are white underneath the flowers and so smooth. She looks towards the door and sees a pathway of candles going from the doorway to the bed. Then, she can see another path of candles going from one side of the bed to the bathroom. There are also windows all around showing beautiful views of Elliot Bay and Puget Sound. She looks up at Derek in shock.

"Mm, you forgot to put candles in our bedroom in your house of candles, so I did." Derek laughs as he smiles at her, falling into her open arms. Meredith hugs him tight as he nuzzles his nose in her neck. She giggles as he pulls her into his arms. When he sits back, he looks deep into her green eyes. His thumb strokes her cheek as if it were a precious jewel. "I'm going to make love to you, Mer." He coos so sweetly, so lovingly that Meredith can feel tears in her eyes. Derek kisses her softly, sighing into her mouth with content. Meredith holds his face in her hands as she leans up to kiss him back. Derek moves to begin kissing every inch of her face from her forehead down to her chin. He places little pecks on her nose before moving down to her earlobes, sucking on the skin.

"Derek! Oh, Derek!" She arches her back into him as he runs his tongue along the skin of her neck. Her hands play with the curls on his neck before running down his shoulders to his arms and chest. She runs her nails along his chest up to where his jacket opened and begins pushing it off. Derek obliges in helping her throw it off before continuing his decent along her clavicle into the valley of her heaving breasts. He licks and sucks along the sweet skin of her chest, loving how she breathes heavier and heavier with each caress. Derek kisses her stomach through her dress and makes his way to her sides and back up and down her arms, kissing her repeatedly. He smiles as Meredith lifts one leg and rubs it against his waist, her dress falling to expose one leg. Derek beams as he rubs his hand on her exposed leg, up and down, his gaze following his movements. "Higher, Derek." Meredith coos as his palm reaches her thigh. Derek smirks as he pushes the soft fabric away and sees a deep red spaghetti straps along her waist leading to very minimal fabric covering her crotch. "I have a surprise for you too." She giggles as he growls before kissing up and down her legs. He runs his tongue underneath her knees causing her to shudder in pleasure.

"Meredith." He murmurs as he braces himself above her. Kissing her swollen lips once more, his fingers trace her sweater, removing it tenderly. Smiling, he takes his hands and pushes her dress up and off. Meredith is now laying under him in a deep red teddy, two straps holding a small bit of fabric covering her breasts. There's a narrow strip of lace going from her breasts down her sides to the spaghetti straps around her waist, nothing covering her stomach. Derek beams when he discovers that there is no fabric covering her ass, just a little on her front. "Damn, I love you!" He chants while running his hands along the material. Bracing himself on one arm, he uses the other hand to massage a breast.

"Derek!" Meredith chants at the pleasure. She guides his head to her chest and lifts up to signal where she wants his mouth. "There you go!" She coos happily as Derek begins sucking her nipples through the teddy. "Yes! Yes! That's it!" She screams, rubbing his shoulders before making her way to his front. Meredith hurries to get his tie and shirt off, neither caring about any buttons. Derek continues to pleasure her, moving between her breasts to the exposed skin on her stomach. He cups her practically naked ass and squeezes. "Let's get your pants off, Derek." She says sweetly, toying with his belt buckle. Derek laughs saucily as he watches her push his pants off and throw somewhere in the room. Meredith roams her hands and eyes all over his strong, naked body.

"Your turn." Derek coos as he slowly removes her lingerie. "Oh!" He breathes when she's naked before him. Derek licks his lips as Meredith giggles and wraps her legs around his waist. "You. Are. Gorgeous. Incredible. Beautiful." Derek says as he kisses her after each word. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses him while rubbing her clit on his throbbing erection. Derek takes her hands and places them over her head. Not breaking eye contact, he slides his cock into her dripping wet folds.

"Oh!" They both moan together at the electricity of their connection. Derek kisses her before beginning his thrusts.

"Yes, Derek!" Meredith moans with her eyes closed. "You're amazing! Right there!" She smiles up at him. He smiles as he kisses her neck slowly, making sure she is completely satisfied. He guides her lips to his as he pauses and kisses her softly.

"Love you." He says in between kisses. " .You." Derek strokes her cheek over and over.

"I love you, too." Meredith stares into his eyes. They kiss again before Derek thrusts again. Meredith and Derek both try to hold out their impending orgasms until finally they come together. Their orgasms spilling over them like a dam bursting.

"Oh! Oh! Meredith!" Derek chants as he keeps thrusting.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" Meredith moans as she feels another build up of a familiar sensation. "Don't stop! I'm gonna come again!" She runs her fingers in his curls.

"Yes, Mer! You're so tight, come for me." He smiles at her, his voice thick with lust. Sweat is now forming on both their bodies. Derek holds her leg close against his waist as he moves. He moves his lips down to her perky nipples, taking them in his mouth.

"DEREK! YES!" She screams loud as she grips him, a second orgasm spilling over her. Meredith smiles as she sees Derek's eyes roll back as his second orgasm spills over him. "That's it!" There ya go." She murmurs, rubbing his chest as he comes into her. Derek collapses onto her, playing with her hair as he kisses her shoulder.

"Mer!" He murmurs into her shoulder.

"Oh, Der." She whispers, clutching his dark locks and nuzzling her cheek and nose against the side of his head. They cuddle together as they come down from their highs.

"I think we should check out the bathroom." Derek says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Totally." Meredith murmurs, tracing patterns on the hair on his chest. Derek smirks and sweeps her up into his arms.

"Here we are, Mer." Derek says after walking through the candle pathway to the huge marble bathroom. In the dim, candle lit room, they see that the window view continues with shutters for privacy. There are candles along the counter tops, shelves and bathtub and a huge marble bathtub and a glass shower. The bathtub is adorned with a wooden tray in the middle. As Derek wraps his arms around Meredith from behind and rests his head on her neck, rubbing her naked body, they see some treats on the tray.

"Mm, dessert!" Meredith coos as she sees the chocolate covered strawberries and double chocolate cake sitting on the tray.

"The candy is from me, the other stuff is part of the hotel." He rocks her as she sees a big heart shaped box of fancy filled chocolates amongst the other treats.

"Mm, oh, I love it, Derek." She runs her hands along his strong arms. Derek smiles proudly as he goes to set up the bath. He finds some bubbles and adds them before helping her inside. They notice the wine bottle and glasses behind some of the candles and once they are sitting, Meredith next to Derek, his arms around her, he opens the bottle.

"Cheers!" He laughs as they clink their glasses together. He holds Meredith close with one arm and sips with the other. She rests her hand on his chest and strokes softly. With a sexy glint in his eyes, Derek takes a strawberry and brings it to Meredith's lips. She takes a bite and shivers with pleasure as the taste of the wine mixes with the fruit and chocolate.

"That's amazing!" Meredith moans once she swallows. She returns the favor by feeding one to Derek. They alternate with the strawberries laughing the whole time as their gazes burn with desire. He takes her cheek after the last strawberry is finished and kisses her, stroking the skin of her cheek. His moans fill the bathroom as her hands go through his curls and the taste of wine, chocolate and berry plus her fills his senses. Meredith is next to sit up and give him a seductive smirk. She takes the small fork and picks up some cake and feeds it to Derek. He moans as she then kisses him right on the crook of his neck, creating a mark as he tastes the cake.

"Oh, Mer!" He moans as she then moves to straddle him. His eyes are wide with eagerness when he sees her take some frosting and lick it off her finger as she gazes at him, her eyes dark with lust.

She giggles when she feels Derek twitch below her. "Hmm, someone is ready." She runs one hand down under the water. Meredith runs her hand and then nails up and down his cock. As Derek grips onto her, she squeezes his balls. "I'm gonna make love to you now, Der." She coos as she begins kissing all over his body like he did for her.

"Mer!" He shouts as she massages his balls once more. She grips onto his shoulders as she raises above him, sinking lower onto his throbbing erection.

"That's it, Derek. You are huge, You feel incredible." Meredith encourages as she pushes away the tray and presses her breasts against him. Derek runs both hands through her hair, letting her head fall back and expose the creamy skin of her neck. He eagerly runs his lips along her skin, occasionally letting his tongue leave a hot trail behind. "Der!" She moans as she begins riding him, her hands gripping onto his curls.

"Keep going, Meredith." Derek musters as he begins to rub her back and brings his hands around to massage her perky breasts. She continues to hold on as she rides him.

"Derek! Oh! Oh! Oh," she buries her face in his neck as she moves. Derek holds her head against him as he brings a hand down to massage her clit.

"That's it, Mer. You can do it, you feel amazing. Come for me, yes!" He encourages.

"Der!" She screams as she spills into him. Meredith pants heavily as she catches her breath, Derek cradling her protectively. Not long after, Meredith reaches down and squeezes him once more. "Mm, come for me, Der." She murmurs, her voice filled with desire as she moves again. Derek buries his nose in her hair as he feels himself tighten and spill into her again.

"Oh!" He moans as he kisses her neck.

"Amazing. I love you so much." Meredith whispers.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek whispers, brushing her hair back. She dismounts him and adjusts her self to sit on his lap. He laughs huskily as he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling the tray back to them, he takes a bite of cake and offers it to Meredith.

"Mm! This is so good! So fudgy." Meredith closes her eyes in bliss before looking back at Derek. He smirks as he captures her lips in a kiss.

"I'm glad you, like." He says, eyes trained on her lips. "This wasn't too cheesy for you, was it Mer?" Derek wonders, suddenly worried.

Meredith giggles her melodic giggle. "Derek, it's totally cheesy. But." She tilts his chin to look at her. "I love it. Tonight has been amazing. Thank you, I seriously loved every minute." Meredith strokes his cheek with the back of her hand and kisses him.

"You feel okay, Mer?" Derek jokes.

"Yes, Derek. I feel perfect. This is happy married me."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Meredith." Derek beams, his heart soaring. He kisses her over and over as her giggles fill the room. When they pull away, their eyes are locked together with lust. "Let's finish this cake and then I think we should try out that shower." He says huskily as his hot breath fans her skin.

"Mm, totally agree, Dr. Shepherd." She replies, picking up the fork. Sure enough, once the cake is done, Derek stands and helps Meredith go from the tub to the shower. As soon as the hot water hits their skin, Meredith wraps her arms around Derek and leans up to kiss him while his arms go around her waist. He rubs her back as they kiss.

"What do you want, Mer?" He whispers seductively.

"Bendy thing." Meredith moans as one hand massages his chest."

"Mm, okay then." Derek growls in delight. He kisses her swollen lips before trailing down her neck to her chest. Derek stops at her breasts and cups one gently. His lips take a hard nipple and suck, causing Meredith shiver.

"Yes!" She breathes as he works his magic. Meredith rubs his shoulders to encourage him as she feels him move lower. When she looks down, she sees him kneeling before her. His eyes glistening up at her. They smirk knowingly and laugh deeply together as Meredith rests her hands on the top of his head and guides him to her wet folds. Derek hums as he kisses her wetness before moving his tongue in and out. She clutches him tight as he pleasures her. Meredith pants hard, only able to scream his name, the sound echoing through the room. When she feels her orgasm come close, Derek pauses and looks up at her, a glint in his eyes. "Der, don't stop. Please don't stop!" She begs. He smirks naughtily as he stands and pulls her in for a searing kiss. "Derek!" She moans as his body slides against hers and his hands move all over. He teases her by slipping one finger inside her folds and he continues to kiss her.

"What do you want, Mer?" He teases again.

"You, Derek. Bendy thing, please!" She begs.

"Mm, Mer!" Derek croons as he caresses her wet hair. They smile at each other as Derek trails his hand down to her leg and lifts one up and secures her in his other arm as he guides his cock to her entrance. He kisses her chest, teasing.

"Derek! Please!" She thrusts up, encouraging.

"Okay, Mer." He says as he pushes inside. "Oh!" He screams as he feels her tightness. Derek holds her close as he bends her backwards, his hard cock filling her all the way to the brim.

"Derek! Derek! Yes! That's it!" Meredith clutches onto him as he thrusts. She squeezes her muscles around him mid thrust at one point, taking the chance to tease him.

"Mer!" He moans, cuddling into her neck. Derek wiggles trying to get her to release him.

"Mm, that's for teasing, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith giggles, raking her nails against his chest. Derek moans and gives her a dirty smirk as she releases and lets him continue to thrust. A few thrusts later, Derek spills into her.

"Meredith!" He whispers reverently as he spills and continues to thrust, still doing the bendy thing.

"DEREK! You're incredible!" She pants as a huge orgasm crashes down on her. Her arms clutch onto Derek like a lifeboat as they come down. Derek runs his arms all over her body, taking every touch to memory. They bury their noses in each other's neck until they can feel their legs again. Once sensation returns, Derek scoops a giggling Meredith into his arms and carries her as he stops to grab the chocolate, into the bedroom. Placing her next to the bed, he dries her first with a towel before he dries himself. They get into bed, wrapped into the warm blankets and each other's even warmer arms and enjoy some Valentine's chocolate and wine before continuing to make love into the night. By the time they fall asleep, they are beyond exhausted, but they are completely satisfied and sated. Derek beyond elated that his Meredith was completely happy.


	40. Chapter 41

Hey! I don't know what happened but the site wouldn't post my last chapter. I tried like five times! Im sorry. Just wanted to let you know that its up now, its right before this authors note im writing lol.

Thank you so much to all of you!

Enjoy!


	41. Chapter 42

A/N:

Hi, I am so, so very sorry guys! I don't know what's wrong with the site! First it wouldn't let me ost, then it posted but wouldn't let you review- PM yes, but review no. So, I'm reposting the new chapter. I'm sorry

Happy early Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's definitely Valentine's Day, MerDer style lol. I love all the reviews, thank you so much. Also, thank you to my new readers and reviewers. I appreciate all my readers and reviewers. Also, about Cristina, that will come… Just trying to get to a certain point first. Enjoy! ;p lol

Chapter 39:

"What's this one again, mama?" Zola asks as she sits at the coffee table taking apart Anatomy Jane.

"That's the liver, sweetie." Meredith grins as she watches Zola play. She turns back to her other daughter who is kicking away on her blanket in front of her. "You wanna play too, don't ya, Lexie?" Meredith coos. Lexie smiles and squeals as Meredith tickles her belly. "Here you go." She shakes a panda bear rattle for her and Lexie follows it with immense interest.

"Hey, mama, when daddy and Bailey get home are we still gonna finish our Valentines?"

"We are, then tomorrow we will take them to the hospital."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Me neither. Can you believe Lexie hasn't been to the main hospital yet? We usually go in on the side of her pediatrician." Meredith turns to Carolyn who had been reading in the chair across from them.

"You haven't needed to, plus all your friends have come to see Lexie." She adds.

"True, but it will still be fun to show her off, right Lex?" Meredith makes a funny face at Lexie who is biting on a crinkly purple and white dog. She lifts her arms stretching the words on her "I love Daddy" sleeper. They hear a key in the door and even Lexie looks towards the sound eagerly.

"Hey!" Derek says as he walks in, Bailey zooming in front of him.

"Hey!" Meredith replies, picking up Lexie and walking to greet her husband. Derek beams as he puts the bags down and wraps his arms around her. He places a quick kiss on Lexie's head before slowly drifting towards Meredith's lips.

"Mm!" He moans into her mouth. "One more day until I have you all to myself for the evening." Derek whispers, his tone silken with desire. He roams one hand up her waist to her back and then to her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait." Meredith purrs back, eliciting a growl from Derek. She reaches up to fix his collar, letting her fingers feel his skin.

"Daddy! Did you get the candy?" Zola asks when she finally realized that he was home.

Meredith still in his arms, he smiles at his daughter. "Yes, Princess, we can go make cookies and finish your valentines now."

"Yay!" Bailey and Zola cheer as they drop their toys. Carolyn watches with pride as her son gathers his wife and kids and they set to work making cookies in the kitchen. Meredith places Lexie in her bouncy seat on the counter while she sets Zola and Bailey next to her on the barstools. She pulls out a box filled with red, white, pink and Purple Hearts. Some have two colors, one inside the other, others are glittery and some are striped. There are also sticker hearts and Cupid stickers.

"Here you go guys, here are the ones you've been working on, I have the markers for you as well." Meredith sets them up before walking to Derek to help him.

"I'm all done with mine for Auntie April, Uncle Jackson and Sofia." Zola looks through her stash.

"I did mine for Auntie Amy, Uncle Richard, Uncle Alex and Auntie Miranda." Bailey replies.

"Good job, guys. They will love them. Hopefully they will be all done by the time we bake all the cookies so you can just frost them." Derek says with glee.

"We gets to put candy on the cookies?" Bailey asks.

"Yes, we got some pink, red and white M and M's and Valentine sprinkles to put on them." Derek says while mixing the dry ingredients together.

"Yummy!" Zola says happily as she glues a smaller pink heart onto a bigger red one.

"Who's that one for, Zo?" Meredith asks as she pours her wet ingredients into Derek's bowl.

"Auntie Amy." Comes her reply.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." Meredith smiles. They continue to make cookies while the kids make the rest of the Valentines for people at the hospital. By the time the cookies are done and the frosting made, the kids are putting their finishing touches on their artwork.

"Almost done!" Zola chirps as she writes in purple marker.

"I can't wait to decorate cookies! We get to keep some, right mama?" Bailey looks at Meredith with his big, blue eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. There's plenty for everyone." Meredith kisses his cheek.

"I was thinking we give everyone one from each of you kids. How's that sound?" Derek asks. The kids nod in agreement before indicating that they were done. Meredith and Derek set the kids up with a plate of heart shaped cookies each and set up bowls of pink, white and red frosting in front of them. Derek also places the sprinkle shakers and bowls of candy in front of them.

"I remember when I was old enough to walk to the store, I would go on Valentine's Day and buy heart cookies that you just needed to put in the oven and just make and eat them all day." Meredith laughs. "Made my mother mad when I told her what I had for dinner."

"Can we just eat only cookies all day?!" Zola says in awe.

"No, sweetie. That will make your belly hurt." Meredith laughs.

"Aww, man!" Zola sighs before sprinkling pink and red hearts on her cookie. "Look at mine!" She shows her parents.

"Beautiful, Zo. Who's that gonna be for?" Derek asks.

"Umm… Auntie Callie!" Zola decides. She proceeds to decorate more cookies until the last one is covered in too much frosting and a pile of colorful sugar. Deciding they need to taste one, they quickly sort the cookies for their friends and choose a cookie for themselves. After, Meredith and Derek clean up while the kids play in the playroom.

"Uh oh." Meredith says as she hears Lexie start to cry. "Someone needs a diaper change." She goes to where Lexie was waking in her bouncy seat. "Hi, sweetie, are you wet?" At the sound of her mom's voice, Lexie calms and follows the sound and smiles a bit when she turns her head and makes eye contact with Meredith. "Let's go change you." Meredith says as she lifts the baby and heads to her changing table.

"Is everything set for tomorrow, Derek?" Carolyn walks up to Derek after Meredith leaves.

"Yes, reservations are made and the hotel get away is set." He smiles. "Thanks again for watching the kids."

"Not a problem dear, I need to soak up as much as I can. I don't know when I'll see these babies again." Carolyn smiles.

"We'll try. You can always fly back here." Derek smirks. "Just you." Carolyn shakes her head at his jibe at his sisters.

"Derek, look!" Meredith says, walking back into the kitchen. "Lexie, can you wave hi?" Meredith coos at the baby in her arms. "Wave sweetie." Lexie looks at Meredith and opens her little palm and then closes.

"Wow! Great job, angel." Derek coos as Lexie babbles at him. They spend the rest of the evening playing with Lexie until dinner and bed time. The kids anxiously chatting about their plans for the next day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith blinks her eyes open the next morning, the sunlight peeking through the window. She smiles as she sees Derek sleeping on his back, one arm curled over his head and wrapped around his pillow. The other on his chest, hand covering the word "Bowdoin." Meredith smirks as she sits up carefully and takes off her shirt, leaving her in her chest exposed. She slides Derek's hand off his chest and replaces it with her warm body. Derek smiles in his sleep when he feels Meredith slip onto him. She rests her head on his shoulder and let's her warm lips slide on his neck. Her hands go into his curls, tugging and scraping his scalp. He lets out a pleasure filled moan as he wraps his arms around Meredith and leans into her lips. Meredith now trails her tongue from the bottom of his neck upwards, stopping to suck the skin in the middle. She sighs in bliss as Derek rubs her back, letting his fingers graze the sides of her breasts and hums deeply. When her lips meet his ear, her voice is deep with lust as she murmurs, "Happy Valentine's Day, Der." Derek opens his eyes and smiles once again before guiding her lips to his. His tongue slowly caresses hers while he brings his hands to run through her hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Meredith." His voice extra silky. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too!" Meredith moans in between kisses. "Oh! Derek!" She whispers as she feels him harden underneath her. "We have to wait, Lex is in here." She rubs her nose affectionately on his cheek.

"I know, Mer." He smirks while gazing lovingly at her. "Oh! I have an idea!" Derek lifts her up bridal style and hurries into the bathroom. "There's no duckies in here this time, Mer." He laughs as he places her on the ground.

"Good!" Meredith breathes as she scans his body hungrily and presses her chest against his. Her eyes reach the bulge in his pants as she gets an idea. Biting her lip, she strokes down his chest and grasps onto the waistband of his pants and torturously slow, pushes them and his boxers down. Making eye contact, Meredith strokes his huge cock. Then, she gets down on her knees and kisses the throbbing tip.

"Oh! Mer!" Derek collapses against the door as she takes him slowly into her mouth. His fingers go into her hair and tug to encourage her to begin moving. Meredith grabs onto his lower back as she sucks. "Meredith! Mer! You're amazing!" Derek chants over and over again until he comes into her mouth. He grips onto her to keep from falling over from the pleasure she just gave him.

"Oh, Der!" She purrs, massaging his balls before standing. "Mm, there will be more tonight." She rests her hands on his chest and rubs before leaning up and kissing him.

"There definitely will be, Meredith." He hums as he strokes her hair back. "I can't wait." Derek leans in and kisses her again and again. They don't stop until they hear Lexie cry.

"She's hungry." Meredith says.

"Okay, stay in bed while you feed her, I'll bring you breakfast." Derek smirks, giving Meredith one last kiss. She nods and heads to get Lexie.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Meredith says when she sees Lexie kicking in her pink sleeper with red hearts. The words "Daddy's Valentine." On the front. "Happy Valentine's Day." Meredith coos as Lexie calms a little but still fusses, trying to get to her breakfast. Derek heads into the kitchen and sets to work making breakfast for everyone else. He's amazed that the smells of baking didn't wake the kids, but forty five minutes later he piled everything on a tray and headed to their room. He sees Meredith babbling back and forth with Lexie as the baby kicks and vocalizes in reply.

"Hey!" He says as he walks inside. Derek sets a tray down in front of a shocked Meredith. He takes Lexie and places her on his pillow while he puts the tray on Meredith's lap. Derek strokes her chin as he gazes longingly at her. Wanting to ravish her at that very moment.

"Derek, you are amazing!" Meredith looks at the tray while Derek picks up Lexie. There is a huge plate of strawberry muffins, waffles shaped like a heart with chocolate sauce, more strawberries, coffee and a huge purple vase of lavender."The flowers are gorgeous." Meredith lifts one of the purple flowers and puts it to her nose.

"For you." Derek cuddles closer as he rocks Lexie. "So is this." He smiles as he hands Meredith a purple, furry dog with a pink heart, the words " I love you soooo much!" in the middle.

"Oh, Derek."

"I know you don't do Valentines Day, but I had to get it." Derek reaches down to kiss her.

"Oh, I do Valentine's Day now." Meredith coos as she leans in and kisses him back. "Thank you" she says before she takes a bite of a muffin and taking the dog. "These are amazing, did you just make these this morning?"

"You're welcome, Yep, I did, they don't take long."

"These are so good!" She moans again, causing Derek to shiver as he smiles.

"Hi!" Bailey squeals as he comes flying onto the bed a few minutes later. "Happy Valentimes Day!" He giggles as he fixes his "Mommy's Little Heartbreaker" red pajama top.

"Happy Valentines Day, buddy." They reply, setting Bailey up with his breakfast next to them. Eventually Zola joins them in her matching pajamas with Lexie and they all have breakfast in bed together. Zola and Lexie cuddled with Derek and Bailey snacking on another muffin as he snuggles against Meredith.

The five finish their breakfast in bed together by Derek taking turns feeding the two older kids and Meredith, giving her a sultry look each time. The kids are totally enamored by the heart shaped waffles with chocolate that they beg to have seconds. When they are finally done, Derek and Meredith get the kids washed and dressed. They put Zola in a red shirt with pink hearts that says "I already have my Valentine, his name is daddy." With matching red and white striped leggings. Bailey wears a white baseball jersey shirt with red sleeves, the words "Taken: My heart belongs to mommy." "Lexie needs to wear this today." Derek says as he pulls out an outfit and brings it to Meredith. "Because we are going to the hospital." He explains when she looks at him.

"Move over ladies, daddy is taken." She reads. "Hmm, she does." Meredith giggles as she looks at the pink shirt with red hearts. It even says "daddy's little Valentine" underneath.

"But… You are all mine tonight, Meredith." He whispers into her ear. His hot breath fanning her goose bump covered skin. Derek places a quick kiss under her earlobe before standing.

"Same goes for you." Meredith giggles, biting her lip, knowing that it will tease him as they walk into the living room.

"Nana!" Zola and Bailey cheer when they see Carolyn sitting on the couch.

"Hello, dears! Happy Valentine's Day." She hugs both together. "I love you guys."

"Love too, Nana." Bailey chirps back.

"Hey, Ma." Derek leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "There's breakfast in the oven for you."

"Oh, thank you Derek. But first, I have something for these little ones." Carolyn chuckles as Zola and Bailey's eyes go wide. She stops to kiss Lexie before pulling out a few small packages. "Here's a little something for Lex, too." Carolyn hands them a Valentine book.

"Candy, mama!" Zola says as she shows Meredith a heart shaped box of chocolates with a cat on it.

"Me too!" Bailey shows, holding his own heart shaped box with a frog. Carolyn then hands them each a pair of hugging stuffed animals, bears for Zola and penguins for Bailey.

"Aww, they make kissy noises when you put them together!" Zola giggles, pulling hers apart and letting them fall together.

"Thanks, Nana!" Bailey laughs, playing with his.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She ruffles his hair.

"Thanks." Derek smiles as they watch the kids. "Here, these are for you." He runs over to a bag on the side table and pulls out a bag of fine chocolates.

"Oh, my favorite!" Carolyn smiles. "Now, kids, you know what I used to make for your daddy and aunties?"

"What, Nana?" Bailey asks.

"Strawberry milk." She grins mischievously. "Remember Derek?"

"Oh yes. You always gave me more because I was the only boy." He smirks.

"What was Mark?" Carolyn banters back. "Watch yourself Derek Christopher." He looks between Meredith and Carolyn sheepishly.

"Can we make some?!" Zola tugs on her sleeve.

"Of course!" Carolyn says leading them into the kitchen. They make the treat, the kids enamored with creating pink milk.

"More please!" Bailey squeals after he downs his sippy cup of milk.

"Me too, please!" Zola hands hers to Carolyn as well. She happily hands them each a little more. Derek and Meredith watch, sipping their own glasses.

"When are you heading to the hospital?" Carolyn asks.

"Umm, probably after lunch." Meredith swallows her drink.

"Yeah, we have reservations for dinner at five, so by the time we get there, deliver them and get home. That will leave enough time to get ready." Derek finishes. They finish their drinks together, watching the kids get a sugar high from their treat. The kids scurry down to play while the adults have babbling conversations with Lexie who is very alert this morning. After a morning of playing and a lunch of heart shaped grilled cheeses, Meredith calls the kids to them.

"You ready to go see everyone?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey jumps. He grabs her hand and heads for the door.

"Hang on, bud. We hafta get the bag first." Meredith laughs.

"I got it Mer. Go get him and Lexie into their seats." Derek says. Meredith nods and picks up Lexie before holding onto Bailey as he pulls them out the door.

"I help, daddy." Zola looks up at him eagerly.

"Okay, sweetie." He hands her their mini bag of diaper supplies, change of clothes, bottles and a few toys. They don't plan on being gone too long, so they don't take the whole diaper bag. "Sure you don't wanna come Mom? See Amy?"

"Oh, no need dear. Go spend time with your friends." Carolyn settles on the couch with some knitting.

"Okay." Derek smiles as he grabs an extra bag and let's Zola out. Once Zola is buckled in, they head to the hospital.

"I see it!" Bailey claps when they eventually see Grey Sloan in the distance.

"Yep, we're here, buddy!" Meredith giggles as they drive into the parking lot and park. She gets Zola and Bailey out before grabbing the bag with the Valentines and cookies. Derek gets Lexie and the mini diaper bag before reaching for Meredith's hand. His eyes sparkle as he beams at her, loving how hers shine back.

"Let's go see Uncle Owen first!" Zola decides as they walk into the hospital. She holds Meredith's hand with one and Bailey's with the other.

"Yeah! Uncle Owen!" Bailey chirps.

"Guess we're going to see the chief." Derek smirks at Meredith while wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

"Guess so." Meredith giggles, looking at Lexie in Derek's other arm. They walk through the lobby, and as soon as they walk in, heads turn. Nurses and doctors all try to sneak a peek at the family, especially the newest member.

"I remember why we sneak in the back way for appointments." Derek rolls his eyes after two very peppy nurses, who eye the words on Lexie's onesie enviously, come up to coo at the baby.

"Mmhmm." Meredith smirks and shakes her head. "You'd think after all this time, they'd know." She giggles.

"I know, that's why I always have Bokey in my O.R." Derek laughs as he squeezes Meredith close and kisses her head.

When they arrive at Owen's office, Bailey and Zola both bang on the door. They hear a frustrated "come in" followed by "damn it!" As they open the door. When they walk inside, they see Owen turned away from them, cleaning up something. He turns around and immediately gets a smile on his face. "Hey guys!" He kneels down and opens his arms to the kids. Zola and Bailey give him huge hugs, laughing as he kisses them.

"Uncle Owen, you said a bad word." Zola says when he stands.

Owen blushes, "yeah, sorry about that. I'm having a rough day." He looks up at Derek and Meredith. "How's this princess?" He smiles at Lexie who is sucking on Derek's finger.

"She's good, why are you having a rough day?" Derek asks cautiously.

Owen sighs and leans into Derek and Meredith. "I'm… Umm… Planning to propose tonight. I know, it's super cheesy and and and tacky, but I can't wait. I'll do it somewhere not too public." He stumbles over his words. "I'm a wreck today, I just spilled my coffee, dropped my cereal bowl this morning and I almost sent the wrong patient for x-rays. Luckily Kepner was there and stopped me." He runs his hand over his face in exhaustion.

Derek has a sparkle in his eye as he is about to say something, but Meredith beats him to it. "Owen." She gives him a friendly pat on his shoulder. "It's not cheesy at all. She will love it, the Shepherds love cheesiness. Amy is not Cristina, she loves you and from what I know wants what you want." Meredith gives him a reassuring smile.

Owen stares at her in shock at her honesty. "Thanks Meredith." He nods.

"You'll be fine, Hunt." Derek smiles again while looking at Meredith in admiration. "Now, I think the kids have something that will help you feel better." He winks at Zola and Bailey who immediately reach for the bag Meredith was holding. Owen watches as the kids each pull out something from a large folder and a plastic container.

"Happy Valentimes Day, Uncle Owen." Bailey hands him a big red heart with sparkly and striped heart stickers around the words "I love you" written on it in messy three year old handwriting.

"We love you." Finishes Zola, handing him a pink lace heart with sparkly, little hearts in the middle. She also hands him a pack of three cookies that they made yesterday. "There's a cookie from each of us." She explains.

Owen looks at them in shock. "Oh, you're right, this does make me feel so much better." He says sincerely. "You guys did beautifully. Thank you!" Owen puts down the artwork so he can hug them properly.

"Welcome!" Bailey says with a smile.

"So is this what brings you to the hospital?" Owen looks at Derek and Meredith.

"Yep, we got a list of deliveries to make." Derek beams proudly. "Then we'll take these guys home before Mer and I get ready to head out." He smirks at Meredith as his eyes roam her body. Derek allows himself to picture her chanting his name while he makes love to her. He meets her eyes and can tell she's picturing the same thing.

Owen watches them, shaking his head. "Well, uh, I will let you get going then." He turns back to the kids. "Thank you so much, you guys! I'm gonna find a special place for these." Owen gives them one last hug and tickles Lexie once more before they head out the door, Derek and Meredith both wishing him luck.

"I hope everything goes well with them tonight." Meredith says as they walk.

"It will. That was wonderful how you reassured him, Meredith." Derek says.

"I meant it." She smiles at him.

"Look! Uncle Alex!" Zola giggles as she points.

"He's kissin Aunt Jo!" Bailey laughs, covering his mouth. With that, Alex and Jo jump apart from their kiss at the nurses station.

"Alex!" Meredith laughs, shaking her head.

Alex turns beet red and jumps in shock as Jo moans in embarrassment and runs off. "Hey! Look who it is!" He exclaims as he lifts Zola into the air.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Bailey waves at him.

"Oh, that's right! I have something for you, it's in the attendings lounge." Alex says as he lifts Lexie into his arms. The baby immediately holds her head up to look around from the new position. He motions for them to follow him and soon they arrive in the lounge.

"You didn't have to get them anything." Meredith says.

"I know. I wanted too." Alex shrugs as he hands Lexie back to Derek and pulls out a red puppy with a pink heart for Bailey and a pink kitten with a red heart for Zola. Both hearts say "love" on them. He also pulls out a pink teddy bear and hands it to Lexie. Her's has a purple heart and the words "love" in the middle.

"Thanks Karev." Derek says sincerely as Alex hands the kids a chocolate heart while Lexie explores her new bear.

"Thanks, Uncle Alex! We gots stuff for you too!" Zola says.

"You do?!" He says enthusiastically. Zola nods and they rummage through the bag. "Here!" She hands him a big, red heart with striped, spotted and solid pink and white hearts and the words "I love you!" in the middle. Bailey hands him his as well and his cookies.

"We love you!" Bailey grins as Alex hugs them.

"I love you guys too." Alex gives one last kiss to each before standing.

"Any plans for tonight?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, uh, Jo is on my service and we have reservations at eight."

"Very nice." Meredith smiles. "Alls I know is we have reservations somewhere and Carolyn is watching the kids." She rolls her eyes at Derek keeping the plans a secret.

"Hm, sounds fun." Alex smirks. He excuses himself, allowing them to head to the next person. Bailey holds onto Meredith's hand, bouncing every few steps while Zola skips ahead. Derek has one arm around Meredith and the other holding onto Lexie.

"Amy!" Derek calls as they check the Neuro floor.

"There's my guys!" She smiles as she hugs Zola and Bailey. "Now, let me see my girl." Amy coos after showering her older niece and nephew with kisses. She takes Lexie in her arms and breathes in her baby scent.

"Auntie Amy, we have stuff for you." Bailey smiles, holding his Valentine in his hands. He hands her his creation and is rewarded with a huge smile.

"This one is from me!" Zola hands Amy hers.

"Oh you guys! I love these." She exclaims. "Hmm, anything Uncle Owen does now is gonna be hard to beat." She exaggerates, making the kids laugh. Meredith and Derek sneak amused glances at her comment that she Amy luckily doesn't notice.

"These too!" Zola pulls out the cookies. Amy takes them and thanks them profusely. They are then showered with some more candy once they reach Amy's office. When they are done they continue looking around the hospital for people. They find April and Jackson and Bailey in the cafeteria and give them their gifts. They lucked out and found Callie and Arizona in daycare with Sofia.

"Thanks, Zo!" Sofia giggles as she holds her glitter filled Valentine.

"These are so sweet." Callie says as she watches. "Wish we could go out tonight." She moans.

"No sitter?" Meredith asks.

"We're both working." Callie groans as Arizona pats her shoulder to soothe.

"That sucks." Meredith answers.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" Arizona asks.

"We have dinner and then I have some things planned." Derek smirks, enjoying the annoyed look on Meredith's face. "You'll find out soon enough, Mer." He calms her. "Speaking of, we better get going, still have to find Richard and then head home to get ready. He happily bounces off with the kids as Callie whispers to Meredith.

"You know he's being McDreamy, Mer." She giggles as Meredith says bye to Sofia and follows Derek. They walk around the General floor once more before they find Richard. Once the last Valentine is given, they head out the door under the envious eyes of nurses and staff.

"So close." Derek murmurs as he kisses Meredith's fingers that are wrapped in his hand as he drives. She giggles as she shivers in anticipation. They drive along as the kids look out the window, Lexie napping away after her busy afternoon. Once they get home, Derek brings over the extra bag he bought. "Zo, Bailey, Mama and I have something for you." He hands Meredith the bag and she takes out a stuffed ladybug with pink hearts for Zola, the words "my love bug" on its belly. Bailey gets a monkey with dangling orange arms, he's holding a heart that says "I'm bananas for you!" They also give each child a box of chocolate hearts.

"So cute!" Bailey says as he hugs his new monkey.

"I'm gonna sleep with mine tonight." Zola says, kissing her ladybug.

"Well, we wanted something special for you guys. We love you!" Meredith says as she leans down and hugs the kids until they squeal with joy, Derek following suit.

"Time to get ready, Meredith." He says a few minutes later. They smile with excitement as Carolyn shoos them off to get dressed.

Meredith heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She sees Derek sneak up behind her as she's brushing and wrap his arms around her waist. His lips go to her neck as he rubs her stomach. He kisses over and over, humming with desire. "Derek!" She giggles. She cleans her mouth and laughs as Derek blows raspberries into her skin. "We have to get ready." Meredith reaches back and runs her hand in his curls.

"I need you, Mer." He murmurs sexily.

"Derek!" She closes her eyes in bliss. Meredith spins in his arms tightens her grip on his neck. They laugh together as Derek roams her body with his eyes and caresses her skin through her clothes.

"Quickie?" He looks at her, giving his head a tilt.

"Definitely need a quickie!" Meredith squeals with laughter as Derek spins her and she ends up straddling him. She holds his face and kisses his lips while grinding her waist on him. He reaches inside her pants and massages her clit.

"Mer!" He moans, now pulling her pants down. Meredith moves so that she can push his pants down, beaming when she sees his erection. He massages her breasts before kissing her as she slides onto him.

"Derek! Oh, Derek!" She chants as he enters her, he sits her on the counter before he begins thrusting. Meredith holds him close with her legs. Derek watches with joy as Meredith throws her head back while rubbing his shoulders. "Yes!" She screams as they come together. Derek smiles as she immediately cuddles into his chest allowing him to wrap her tight in his arms.

"Amazing! Incredible!" Derek whispers into her hair. "I don't wanna move."

"Neither do I, but you have to feed me, Der. You promised food." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, oh, I will feed you." Derek playfully nips at her ear. Meredith moans in anticipation at those words. They stay like that for a few minutes before they continue to get ready. Both are unable to keep their hands off each other. Meredith sneaks into their walk in closet to put a surprise underneath her dress. Giggling, she steps out of the closet in her dark red dress. The back is longer than the front, which reaches to her knees. It's strapless and has a glittering, red belt along the middle. She puts on a small black sweater as it's chilly out and then adds black heels.

"Derek." She whispers from the doorway. Derek looks up from buttoning his navy shirt, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"Oh! Meredith!" He whispers breathlessly. "You look spectacular!" Derek walks over to her, leaving his top three buttons undone. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"You look incredible yourself." Meredith says as she rests her forehead on his and plays with the hair peeking through his shirt thanks to the unbuttoned buttons. Derek puts her down, letting them both put the final touches on their outfits. Derek putting on a blue tie that brings out his eyes and Meredith adding some earrings and lipstick. They hold hands as they begin eagerly walking out the door. Laughing as Derek keeps trying to run his hands on her body and kiss her.

"Hi, mama! Hi daddy!" Bailey waves from his spot next to Carolyn, watching as Derek manages to wrap Meredith in his arms from behind and kissing her neck.

"Hi, sweetie. Whatcha making?" Meredith asks as she playfully swats at Derek, who is trying to nibble on her neck.

"Heart shaped pizza!" Bailey smiles.

"First we make the dough and then we gotta shape it like a heart!" Zola nods.

"Hmm, sounds wonderful." Derek smiles at Bailey as he rests his chin on Meredith's neck, hands holding her waist.

"Yummy, daddy!" Bailey says.

"I'm sure it will be, make sure you save us some for tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy! We will." Zola laughs.

"Daddy?" Bailey asks suddenly, wiggling to get off the chair. Carolyn helps him down and he shuffles over to his parents. He wraps his arms around Meredith, staring up at her with big eyes. "Do you have to go all night?"

Derek and Meredith look at each other, their hearts crushing at his tone. "Bailey, Valentine's Day is a special day for mama's and daddy's to have special alone time together." Derek bends down, pulling him in a hug.

"But… But… If you need alone time you go in your room for a few minutes and come back when you feel better!" He nods, repeating what they tell him when he needs a time out. The adults stifle a laugh as Derek tries to put it another way.

"It's a different kind of alone time, buddy. Plus, you'll be with nana and you're making pizza! That will be so fun." Bargains Meredith. Bailey looks at the ground, making whining noises. "Come here, buddy." Meredith pulls him into a tight hug. "You're gonna have a great time with nana. You always do, can you help nana with Lexie?" Bailey perks up with a bright smile.

"Yeah! I gotsta help keep my baby safe!" Bailey adds, remembering what Derek has explained to him.

"There's my guy." Meredith coos, kissing him once more.

"Now's our chance, Mer." Derek whispers when she stands. Meredith giggles as she looks at him, biting her tongue.

"Okay, bye, bye Zo!" Meredith hugs her quick as she continues working next to Carolyn. "Bye Lexie, sweetie." Meredith kisses the baby who is sleeping in her swing, multiple times. Derek copies her with both girls and follows suit with Bailey. Carolyn watches in amusement as Derek bounces with excitement at the prospect of a date night.

"Love you, Bailey, Zola, Lexie. We'll be back. Thanks mom!" Derek says eagerly barely hearing his mom say "bye" as he pulls a giggling Meredith out the door. They collapse in their seats, laughing and out of breath.

"Wow! That was close!" Meredith laughs. She blushes when she sees Derek staring at her lustfully. He pulls her in for a searing kiss, stroking the soft skin on her cheeks as their tongues collide.

"Mm!" He hums in pleasure as they pull apart to breathe. "You ready?" He asks.

"Absolutely!" She coos back, placing a hand on his thigh. Derek smiles before beginning to drive. They drive through the streets and wait on the ferry, enjoying the start of a gorgeous red, purple and pink sunset. Once the ferry was docked, Derek drives a short distance from the dock to a beautiful two story restaurant right on the dock. It's an old brick building with lights on a trellis at the entryway at the top of the stairs. "This place is beautiful." Meredith says in awe.

"Wait until you see the inside, it's supposed to be very nice." Derek kisses the back of her hand. Holding hands, they walk up a few steps to the door. They gasp as they walk inside. Beyond the hosts stand they can see a huge mural of an Italian garden along the back wall. Black tables and booths are scattered around a huge room. "Reservations for Shepherd." Derek tells the host. He wraps Meredith in his arms as they follow the host into the main dining room and up some more stairs. As they reach the second floor, they are greeted with huge floor to ceiling windows that overlook Elliot Bay.

"Woah!" Meredith murmurs as Derek holds her chair for her. She smiles widely as she takes a closer look around the inside. There are white tablecloths on the table with a clear vase of red roses on every table. The lights are dimmed with candles lit at each table. The atmosphere was casual, almost like they just dressed up a little more for the occasion. Light music played softly in the background. "Derek! You can see the sunset and the ferries." Meredith takes his hand and points with the other.

"Hmm, I have a thing for ferryboats." Derek smirks, not taking his eyes off of Meredith. He roams his eyes over her from her flowing blonde locks to the skin of her neck where he longed to be kissing her at the moment. His tongue sweeps across his lips, recalling the taste of her lips on his and then moves his gaze lower and lower.

"This place looks wonderful." Meredith says as she touches the red table runner under her white salad plate. Just then, the waiter comes up and offers them their drinks. Derek orders a bottle of Merlot and the waiter hurries to bring two glasses and the bottle. Meredith scoots her chair closer to Derek before opening her menu. "I'm starving! Someone really worked up my appetite." Meredith giggles as she smirks at him.

"Mine too." He banters back as the waiter returns. They receive two wine glasses and a big basket of bread. The waiter opens and places the bottle on the table. Meredith proceeds to order the steak with vegetables and a bowl of Italian Wedding Soup. Derek orders the steak as well with potatoes and a salad. When the waiter leaves, Derek takes the bottle of wine and pours some in Meredith's glass. He takes their full glasses and hands one to Meredith. "Happy Valentine's Day, Meredith. I love you so much." He whispers, his lips so close to her ear. His face a touch away from her cheek, causing shivers of anticipation to run through Meredith.

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Derek." Meredith turns her face so that their foreheads touch. She cups his cheek and softly caresses his skin. Her lips gravitate to his as they kiss. Their gazes remain locked as they pull apart and clink their glasses together. They don't look away from each other until after they each swallow their first sip of wine.

"Mm, good wine." Derek says as he places his glass on the table.

"Very." Meredith replies, taking a piece of bread and taking a bite. She giggles as Derek takes her hand and kisses. Getting an idea, Meredith takes her foot and finds Derek's leg underneath the table. She strokes her foot up his leg torturously slow. He gives her a dirty smirk and leans in to nip at her neck.

"Careful, Dr. Grey." He whispers seductively causing Meredith to giggle. Derek pulls her close as they sit in silence for a moment. He rubs her shoulders as she continues to arouse him by running her foot along his leg.

"Do you think Bails will be okay?" Meredith wonders.

"Oh, absolutely. He was just having a panicking moment even though he knew he would be with nana." Derek pulls her close and kisses her head. They continue to chat happily even after their food arrives. Meredith and Derek pause to watch the ferries fade into the setting sun during their meal.

"Where are we going now?" Meredith asks after they walk hand in hand to the car, holding the sunflower that Derek insisted on buying her at the flower stand besides the restaurant.

"You'll see." Was all Derek said as he helped Meredith into the car.

"Derek!"

"We will be right there." Sure enough, Derek pulled up to a huge white hotel with a overhang where valet was written elegantly on a sign. He smirks as he lets Meredith out and hands his keys to the valet. Before the driver drives away, he takes a bag out of the backseat.

"Derek." Meredith whispers as he leads her inside. Once they are in the marvelously decorated entryway, Derek puts the bag down and sweeps Meredith to him. He holds her so close as they kiss passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mer. Let me show you how much I love you. How extraordinary you are." He says softly into her ear. Derek's mouth forms into a mischievous grin as he then wiggles his fingers right under her arms, tickling her. At the sound of her giggle, he pulls her towards the elevator and presses the button for the tenth floor. He holds her from behind, kissing up and down her neck, stopping to inhale his favorite smell.

"Oh!" Meredith moans as she leans back into him, resting her head against his chest and turning her head to look up at him. The elevator is rather quick and opens on their floor. Derek leads her out into the hall. Meredith smirks as she pulls him back, causing him to turn. She bites her tongue just in the way he loves while looking up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to fall against the wall as she kisses him deeply. His hands stroke her waist before lifting her up and holding her securely. They make out for several minutes against the wall, Meredith pulling his hair and scraping her nails on his scalp. He moans in bliss as he kisses her. Eventually, Derek manages to pull out his pre picked up room key before he makes the last five steps to their suite. Holding Meredith in his arms, he stumbles to open the door as she sucks the skin of his neck. Growling in anticipation once they are inside, Derek slams the door and kisses Meredith as he walks them to the bedroom. Meredith holding his cheeks as she kisses his warm, swollen lips. They enter the candle lit bedroom and Derek gently places her upon the flower petals strewn on the bed, gazing at her with adoration. Meredith looks around for a moment and gasps. The room is filled with lavender and there are small votive candles arranged on the nightstands and the dresser. The blankets are white underneath the flowers and so smooth. She looks towards the door and sees a pathway of candles going from the doorway to the bed. Then, she can see another path of candles going from one side of the bed to the bathroom. There are also windows all around showing beautiful views of Elliot Bay and Puget Sound. She looks up at Derek in shock.

"Mm, you forgot to put candles in our bedroom in your house of candles, so I did." Derek laughs as he smiles at her, falling into her open arms. Meredith hugs him tight as he nuzzles his nose in her neck. She giggles as he pulls her into his arms. When he sits back, he looks deep into her green eyes. His thumb strokes her cheek as if it were a precious jewel. "I'm going to make love to you, Mer." He coos so sweetly, so lovingly that Meredith can feel tears in her eyes. Derek kisses her softly, sighing into her mouth with content. Meredith holds his face in her hands as she leans up to kiss him back. Derek moves to begin kissing every inch of her face from her forehead down to her chin. He places little pecks on her nose before moving down to her earlobes, sucking on the skin.

"Derek! Oh, Derek!" She arches her back into him as he runs his tongue along the skin of her neck. Her hands play with the curls on his neck before running down his shoulders to his arms and chest. She runs her nails along his chest up to where his jacket opened and begins pushing it off. Derek obliges in helping her throw it off before continuing his decent along her clavicle into the valley of her heaving breasts. He licks and sucks along the sweet skin of her chest, loving how she breathes heavier and heavier with each caress. Derek kisses her stomach through her dress and makes his way to her sides and back up and down her arms, kissing her repeatedly. He smiles as Meredith lifts one leg and rubs it against his waist, her dress falling to expose one leg. Derek beams as he rubs his hand on her exposed leg, up and down, his gaze following his movements. "Higher, Derek." Meredith coos as his palm reaches her thigh. Derek smirks as he pushes the soft fabric away and sees a deep red spaghetti straps along her waist leading to very minimal fabric covering her crotch. "I have a surprise for you too." She giggles as he growls before kissing up and down her legs. He runs his tongue underneath her knees causing her to shudder in pleasure.

"Meredith." He murmurs as he braces himself above her. Kissing her swollen lips once more, his fingers trace her sweater, removing it tenderly. Smiling, he takes his hands and pushes her dress up and off. Meredith is now laying under him in a deep red teddy, two straps holding a small bit of fabric covering her breasts. There's a narrow strip of lace going from her breasts down her sides to the spaghetti straps around her waist, nothing covering her stomach. Derek beams when he discovers that there is no fabric covering her ass, just a little on her front. "Damn, I love you!" He chants while running his hands along the material. Bracing himself on one arm, he uses the other hand to massage a breast.

"Derek!" Meredith chants at the pleasure. She guides his head to her chest and lifts up to signal where she wants his mouth. "There you go!" She coos happily as Derek begins sucking her nipples through the teddy. "Yes! Yes! That's it!" She screams, rubbing his shoulders before making her way to his front. Meredith hurries to get his tie and shirt off, neither caring about any buttons. Derek continues to pleasure her, moving between her breasts to the exposed skin on her stomach. He cups her practically naked ass and squeezes. "Let's get your pants off, Derek." She says sweetly, toying with his belt buckle. Derek laughs saucily as he watches her push his pants off and throw somewhere in the room. Meredith roams her hands and eyes all over his strong, naked body.

"Your turn." Derek coos as he slowly removes her lingerie. "Oh!" He breathes when she's naked before him. Derek licks his lips as Meredith giggles and wraps her legs around his waist. "You. Are. Gorgeous. Incredible. Beautiful." Derek says as he kisses her after each word. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses him while rubbing her clit on his throbbing erection. Derek takes her hands and places them over her head. Not breaking eye contact, he slides his cock into her dripping wet folds.

"Oh!" They both moan together at the electricity of their connection. Derek kisses her before beginning his thrusts.

"Yes, Derek!" Meredith moans with her eyes closed. "You're amazing! Right there!" She smiles up at him. He smiles as he kisses her neck slowly, making sure she is completely satisfied. He guides her lips to his as he pauses and kisses her softly.

"Love you." He says in between kisses. " .You." Derek strokes her cheek over and over.

"I love you, too." Meredith stares into his eyes. They kiss again before Derek thrusts again. Meredith and Derek both try to hold out their impending orgasms until finally they come together. Their orgasms spilling over them like a dam bursting.

"Oh! Oh! Meredith!" Derek chants as he keeps thrusting.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" Meredith moans as she feels another build up of a familiar sensation. "Don't stop! I'm gonna come again!" She runs her fingers in his curls.

"Yes, Mer! You're so tight, come for me." He smiles at her, his voice thick with lust. Sweat is now forming on both their bodies. Derek holds her leg close against his waist as he moves. He moves his lips down to her perky nipples, taking them in his mouth.

"DEREK! YES!" She screams loud as she grips him, a second orgasm spilling over her. Meredith smiles as she sees Derek's eyes roll back as his second orgasm spills over him. "That's it!" There ya go." She murmurs, rubbing his chest as he comes into her. Derek collapses onto her, playing with her hair as he kisses her shoulder.

"Mer!" He murmurs into her shoulder.

"Oh, Der." She whispers, clutching his dark locks and nuzzling her cheek and nose against the side of his head. They cuddle together as they come down from their highs.

"I think we should check out the bathroom." Derek says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Totally." Meredith murmurs, tracing patterns on the hair on his chest. Derek smirks and sweeps her up into his arms.

"Here we are, Mer." Derek says after walking through the candle pathway to the huge marble bathroom. In the dim, candle lit room, they see that the window view continues with shutters for privacy. There are candles along the counter tops, shelves and bathtub and a huge marble bathtub and a glass shower. The bathtub is adorned with a wooden tray in the middle. As Derek wraps his arms around Meredith from behind and rests his head on her neck, rubbing her naked body, they see some treats on the tray.

"Mm, dessert!" Meredith coos as she sees the chocolate covered strawberries and double chocolate cake sitting on the tray.

"The candy is from me, the other stuff is part of the hotel." He rocks her as she sees a big heart shaped box of fancy filled chocolates amongst the other treats.

"Mm, oh, I love it, Derek." She runs her hands along his strong arms. Derek smiles proudly as he goes to set up the bath. He finds some bubbles and adds them before helping her inside. They notice the wine bottle and glasses behind some of the candles and once they are sitting, Meredith next to Derek, his arms around her, he opens the bottle.

"Cheers!" He laughs as they clink their glasses together. He holds Meredith close with one arm and sips with the other. She rests her hand on his chest and strokes softly. With a sexy glint in his eyes, Derek takes a strawberry and brings it to Meredith's lips. She takes a bite and shivers with pleasure as the taste of the wine mixes with the fruit and chocolate.

"That's amazing!" Meredith moans once she swallows. She returns the favor by feeding one to Derek. They alternate with the strawberries laughing the whole time as their gazes burn with desire. He takes her cheek after the last strawberry is finished and kisses her, stroking the skin of her cheek. His moans fill the bathroom as her hands go through his curls and the taste of wine, chocolate and berry plus her fills his senses. Meredith is next to sit up and give him a seductive smirk. She takes the small fork and picks up some cake and feeds it to Derek. He moans as she then kisses him right on the crook of his neck, creating a mark as he tastes the cake.

"Oh, Mer!" He moans as she then moves to straddle him. His eyes are wide with eagerness when he sees her take some frosting and lick it off her finger as she gazes at him, her eyes dark with lust.

She giggles when she feels Derek twitch below her. "Hmm, someone is ready." She runs one hand down under the water. Meredith runs her hand and then nails up and down his cock. As Derek grips onto her, she squeezes his balls. "I'm gonna make love to you now, Der." She coos as she begins kissing all over his body like he did for her.

"Mer!" He shouts as she massages his balls once more. She grips onto his shoulders as she raises above him, sinking lower onto his throbbing erection.

"That's it, Derek. You are huge, You feel incredible." Meredith encourages as she pushes away the tray and presses her breasts against him. Derek runs both hands through her hair, letting her head fall back and expose the creamy skin of her neck. He eagerly runs his lips along her skin, occasionally letting his tongue leave a hot trail behind. "Der!" She moans as she begins riding him, her hands gripping onto his curls.

"Keep going, Meredith." Derek musters as he begins to rub her back and brings his hands around to massage her perky breasts. She continues to hold on as she rides him.

"Derek! Oh! Oh! Oh," she buries her face in his neck as she moves. Derek holds her head against him as he brings a hand down to massage her clit.

"That's it, Mer. You can do it, you feel amazing. Come for me, yes!" He encourages.

"Der!" She screams as she spills into him. Meredith pants heavily as she catches her breath, Derek cradling her protectively. Not long after, Meredith reaches down and squeezes him once more. "Mm, come for me, Der." She murmurs, her voice filled with desire as she moves again. Derek buries his nose in her hair as he feels himself tighten and spill into her again.

"Oh!" He moans as he kisses her neck.

"Amazing. I love you so much." Meredith whispers.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek whispers, brushing her hair back. She dismounts him and adjusts her self to sit on his lap. He laughs huskily as he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling the tray back to them, he takes a bite of cake and offers it to Meredith.

"Mm! This is so good! So fudgy." Meredith closes her eyes in bliss before looking back at Derek. He smirks as he captures her lips in a kiss.

"I'm glad you, like." He says, eyes trained on her lips. "This wasn't too cheesy for you, was it Mer?" Derek wonders, suddenly worried.

Meredith giggles her melodic giggle. "Derek, it's totally cheesy. But." She tilts his chin to look at her. "I love it. Tonight has been amazing. Thank you, I seriously loved every minute." Meredith strokes his cheek with the back of her hand and kisses him.

"You feel okay, Mer?" Derek jokes.

"Yes, Derek. I feel perfect. This is happy married me."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Meredith." Derek beams, his heart soaring. He kisses her over and over as her giggles fill the room. When they pull away, their eyes are locked together with lust. "Let's finish this cake and then I think we should try out that shower." He says huskily as his hot breath fans her skin.

"Mm, totally agree, Dr. Shepherd." She replies, picking up the fork. Sure enough, once the cake is done, Derek stands and helps Meredith go from the tub to the shower. As soon as the hot water hits their skin, Meredith wraps her arms around Derek and leans up to kiss him while his arms go around her waist. He rubs her back as they kiss.

"What do you want, Mer?" He whispers seductively.

"Bendy thing." Meredith moans as one hand massages his chest."

"Mm, okay then." Derek growls in delight. He kisses her swollen lips before trailing down her neck to her chest. Derek stops at her breasts and cups one gently. His lips take a hard nipple and suck, causing Meredith shiver.

"Yes!" She breathes as he works his magic. Meredith rubs his shoulders to encourage him as she feels him move lower. When she looks down, she sees him kneeling before her. His eyes glistening up at her. They smirk knowingly and laugh deeply together as Meredith rests her hands on the top of his head and guides him to her wet folds. Derek hums as he kisses her wetness before moving his tongue in and out. She clutches him tight as he pleasures her. Meredith pants hard, only able to scream his name, the sound echoing through the room. When she feels her orgasm come close, Derek pauses and looks up at her, a glint in his eyes. "Der, don't stop. Please don't stop!" She begs. He smirks naughtily as he stands and pulls her in for a searing kiss. "Derek!" She moans as his body slides against hers and his hands move all over. He teases her by slipping one finger inside her folds and he continues to kiss her.

"What do you want, Mer?" He teases again.

"You, Derek. Bendy thing, please!" She begs.

"Mm, Mer!" Derek croons as he caresses her wet hair. They smile at each other as Derek trails his hand down to her leg and lifts one up and secures her in his other arm as he guides his cock to her entrance. He kisses her chest, teasing.

"Derek! Please!" She thrusts up, encouraging.

"Okay, Mer." He says as he pushes inside. "Oh!" He screams as he feels her tightness. Derek holds her close as he bends her backwards, his hard cock filling her all the way to the brim.

"Derek! Derek! Yes! That's it!" Meredith clutches onto him as he thrusts. She squeezes her muscles around him mid thrust at one point, taking the chance to tease him.

"Mer!" He moans, cuddling into her neck. Derek wiggles trying to get her to release him.

"Mm, that's for teasing, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith giggles, raking her nails against his chest. Derek moans and gives her a dirty smirk as she releases and lets him continue to thrust. A few thrusts later, Derek spills into her.

"Meredith!" He whispers reverently as he spills and continues to thrust, still doing the bendy thing.

"DEREK! You're incredible!" She pants as a huge orgasm crashes down on her. Her arms clutch onto Derek like a lifeboat as they come down. Derek runs his arms all over her body, taking every touch to memory. They bury their noses in each other's neck until they can feel their legs again. Once sensation returns, Derek scoops a giggling Meredith into his arms and carries her as he stops to grab the chocolate, into the bedroom. Placing her next to the bed, he dries her first with a towel before he dries himself. They get into bed, wrapped into the warm blankets and each other's even warmer arms and enjoy some Valentine's chocolate and wine before continuing to make love into the night. By the time they fall asleep, they are beyond exhausted, but they are completely satisfied and sated. Derek beyond elated that his Meredith was completely happy.


	42. Chapter 43

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers! I got another chapter for you on our "Grey's Anatomy". This was originally gonna be a bit longer, but it sounded better leaving it where I did. Thank you for all the reviews and taking time to read this. I'm sorry again for the crazy posts of last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 40:

"Mm, oh Derek!" Meredith moans as Derek kisses her, stroking her cheek. Lexie had just gone to sleep twenty minutes prior after her midnight snack and had decided to have babbling conversations with her parents. They were so enthralled with the sweetness that they weren't exactly tired anymore.

"Let's get to the bathroom, Mer." Derek eagerly pulls her close.

"Okay!" She giggles, standing. As they reach the door, both laughing with excitement, Meredith stops short. "Crap!" She moans, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong Mer?"

"One of the kids are up, and I'm pretty sure which." Meredith mumbles.

Derek looks at her in confusion. "We're okay, Mer. Zo and Bails are both asleep." He beams at her and pulls her in for a passionate, searing kiss. Meredith moans, leaning into him and rakes her nails through his hair. Sure enough, as Derek starts backing towards the door, they hear a knock on their bedroom.

"Mama." Says a little voice.

"I was right, Derek." Meredith leans her head on his shoulder as he hugs her tight. He places a quick kiss on her forehead and walks to open the door. Immediately, a little boy wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas and carrying a Chase and Nemo stuffed animal comes walking purposefully into the room. He bypasses Derek without a word and holds his arms up to Meredith. "Hey Bails." She coos, squeezing him tight and rubbing his back as he cuddles into her chest, sucking his fingers.

"Mama." He says firmly, almost as if verifying her presence.

"Did you have a bad dream, bud?" Derek asks as they sit in bed together. He pulls Meredith close to him and puts his hand on Meredith's where it's resting on Bailey's back.

"No." Bailey whispers.

"You're dry, so you didn't have an accident." Meredith notes.

"What's the matter then?" Derek asks, worried.

"I miss you." He mutters, taking his fingers out of his mouth for a moment.

"We're here, Bailey. It's okay." Meredith coos as he sniffles.

"I stay with you." He says, tightening his grip around her waist with his legs. Meredith and Derek exchange glances and sigh.

"Of course, buddy." Agrees Meredith.

"We'll be right here." Derek adds. With that affirmation, Bailey let himself fall asleep almost instantly. Little snores filling the room. Derek helps Meredith lay down with Bailey's iron grip around her waist and shirt.

"Derek, this is every night for the past week and a half." Meredith looks at him in the darkness. She strokes Bailey's hair and kisses his head.

"I know, Mer. Must be some phase." Derek adds.

"Why though? Do you think it's because your mom is leaving today?"

"I don't know, but let's get some sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Meredith." Derek smiles as he leans in and kisses her and then Bailey. He pulls both close to him as they drift back to sleep. When they wake the next morning, Bailey now has his back pressed against Meredith's chest, holding her hands around him with one arm and clutching Derek's shirt with the other. His toys forgotten, one at his feet and the other above Meredith's head.

"Hi, mama! Hi, mama!" Bailey says happily, looking behind him as Meredith blinks herself awake.

"Hi sweetie. Good morning." She smiles as Bailey turns to her. He looks torn when he realizes that in order to turn, he has to let go of Derek's shirt. Looking between Derek and Meredith, Bailey finally figures out how to keep his eyes on Derek as he turns before adjusting his back against Derek's chest. When he knows he can feel Derek against him, he smiles up at Meredith.

"Morning, mama!" He pats her cheek, flashing her a very Derek like smile. Bailey tilts his head as he leans in and kisses Meredith's chin.

"Did you sleep better?"

"Yep. We going to pancake place for breakfast?" Bailey asks, deterring the conversation.

"We are, a special breakfast for Nana's last day." Meredith continues, looking for a reaction.

Not missing a beat, Bailey smiles, "cool! I love that place." His giggles fill the room and turn to squeals as he feels Derek begin to tickle him from behind.

"Hey, buddy." Derek sits up as he keeps tickling Bailey.

"Daddy!" He shrieks, trying to block his stomach. "That tickles!" Bailey kicks his legs and pulls himself into a ball.

"Hmm, let me help." Meredith says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Bailey tries to turn towards Meredith, thinking she would get Derek to stop tickling. Initially, Meredith places her hands on Derek's as they smirk at each other. She slips her fingers down quickly and pulls up his pajama shirt to blow raspberries on Bailey's belly.

"That not helping, mama!" Bailey gasps between laughs. Meredith and Derek laugh as they continue to tickle Bailey together. Meredith is blowing raspberries on his cheeks when they hear cries coming from the bassinet by their bed.

"Uh oh, we may have gotten a little loud." Derek says.

"It's okay, it's 7:30." Meredith says as she stands.

"Mama!" Bailey cries as she gets out of bed. Meredith turns and sees his big, blue eyes wide and his arms outstretched.

"It's okay, bud. I'm just getting your sister." Meredith says, confused at the panic on his face. With that, Bailey looks at Derek and by the time he looks at Meredith again, Meredith is sitting on the side of the bed with Lexie. She adjusts so that she is sitting up against the wall. Derek follows suit and Bailey right behind.

"Hi, Lexie." Bailey coos as Lexie squirms and flails her arms and legs while she screams. She opens her palms and closes them into tight red fists.

"She's hungry, aren't you sweet girl?" Meredith coos, brushing her curls behind her ear. She pulls up her shirt and helps Lexie eat. "Oh!" She sighs as she feels her youngest calm. Meredith smiles at Derek and they are drawn together like magnets. Their lips melt together as they share a searing kiss, Bailey happily watching Lexie eat.

"Good morning, Meredith." He says, his voice laced with desire.

"Mm, good morning, Der." She smiles back, reaching to brush his curls. Lexie continues eating eagerly as they all relax together.

"Bails, wanna come see where Nana wants to go for breakfast?" Derek asks.

"I wait with mama." He hooks his arm around Meredith's arm and leans his head onto her side.

Meredith looks at him concerned as she pats the baby's back. He always jumps at the chance to do something with just daddy. "I have to clean Lexie up and get myself dressed, sweetie. Go with daddy and we will be there soon." Bailey looks up at her and then Derek. After insisting on giving Meredith close to a hundred kisses, Bailey gets up and holds his arms out to Derek, now locking himself in a gridlock around his daddy. Derek and Meredith exchange curious glances before heading to the living room.

"Morning, dears." Carolyn smiles from the couch.

"Hi, daddy!" Zola pipes as well from Carolyn's lap. "Guess what Nana's telling me?"

"Hi, love bug. What's she telling you?" He smiles.

"She's telling me all about what we do at Christmas in New York with all my cousins."

"Wow, sweetie." Derek sits next to them.

"Can we go for Christmas, daddy?" She begs.

Derek chuckles at her pleading look. "Hopefully, sweetie."

"Well I certainly hope to see you before Christmas, Derek. Or at least by Christmas." Admonishes Carolyn.

"You will, Ma. I'm sure if not by Christmas, then at Christmas. Plus, we have a wedding in the works. I'm sure we will be together at some point. You can always come here." Derek smiles.

"Oh, I know. But your sisters can only hold off not seeing these little ones for so long, especially the new baby. I'm sure they would demand a plane ticket if I came without them." Carolyn smirks. "Plus, they will want to meet the newest brother in law before the wedding."

"Poor Amy." Derek murmurs under his breath. He knew that the third degree from his sisters could be hard. It was a task that Meredith definitely surpassed phenomenally, he figured Owen would do fine as well. "So, where would you like to go for breakfast, ma?"

"Oh dear, no where special. I just wanna enjoy my last day with all of you."

"How about the place by the Space Needle. With the sunflowers?" Derek asks. Carolyn agrees as she then offers to help get Zola and Bailey dressed.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, Nana." Zola tugs her hand.

"Me too!" Bailey whispers from his spot in Derek's arms.

"Me neither, guys." She kisses their cheeks and runs her fingers through their hair. They help the kids brush their teeth and pick out their clothes.

"What time is your flight, mom?" Derek asks.

"Not until eight tonight."

"Okay, we'll get you to the airport by 6:30 then?"

"I can take a cab, Derek."

"No, we'll take you." Derek smiles. "You've been such a great help these last few months. We're gonna miss having you."

"Me too, dear." Carolyn studies Derek, cupping his cheek before helping Zola tie her shoe. She looks at Zola with a grin before smiling as she sees Derek tickle Bailey. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Derek." She states, matter of fact.

Derek looks at her, wondering her direction. "I've been happy." Derek says.

"Not this happy, sweetie. I saw it the last time I came to Seattle when I first met Meredith. I've heard it get more and more over the phone and it was even more clear when you were in New York. Now, these last few months it has been clear as day. I haven't seen you this happy since you were…oh… Seven or eight and you got that huge mountain bike that you wanted." Carolyn beams as she watches Zola jump on Derek's back and hug him close. Bailey hugs him in the front so Derek is sandwiched between them. Derek rubs Bailey's back as he smiles widely at both kids and laughs. He was so glad his mom picked up on his happiness.

"I am, mom. I am so happy, I cannot explain." Derek's eyes water as his smile reaches eyes.

"Oh, I understand dear. That's true love, that's what it does. How it makes you feel." Carolyn replies. She watches as he kisses Bailey and pulls Zola around to do the same. "It was that way with your father." Carolyn cuddles Bailey close when the boy hugs her. They share an unspoken look of understanding before Derek takes a deep breath, trying not to let tears fall.

"I can't believe I almost lost this." He mutters, knowing that this is behind them, but feeling the need for his mom to know what she most likely knew already based on the little hint they gave when they were in New York. "I was absent again, mom and I almost lost this."

"I figured, Derek. When Amy told me all you ever spoke about was D.C and working for the president. I'm glad you caught yourself Derek Christopher." Her eyes are stern.

"I did, mom. It was Meredith who showed me. I am forever grateful." He smiles with pride. "I love her so much, I just want the world to know." Carolyn smiles with pride at her son.

"Hey!" Meredith says from the doorway a minute later. She's dressed in some jeans and a dark sweater. Her wet hair pulled into a ponytail. She holds Lexie up against her shoulder, dressed in black leggings with pink flowers. A cream colored long sleeved shirt with a matching pink bunny as her top.

"Hey, you." Derek coos as he feels his stomach soar with butterflies at the sight of the source of his happiness. He stands and walks over to his wife, cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. "You look beautiful." Derek adds as he nuzzles her cheek.

"Thanks." She whispers, rubbing his neck and kissing his stubble. Lexie babbles as she turns at the proximity of her daddy, reaching towards his face.

"You look beautiful too, sweetness." Derek babbles back as he takes the baby and holds her up high before cradling her. "I'm gonna go get ready, I'm hungry." Derek says after playing with Lexie for a few minutes. He hands her to Carolyn and hurries to the bedroom, grinning as he hears Meredith giggle at something. When he finishes, they go right to the car and head to the restaurant. Zola and Bailey were starting to get testy, so it was decided that food was needed sooner rather than later. They get to Carolyn's favorite restaurant where the kids enjoy seeing the huge structure of the Space Needle up close. Once they are done, Carolyn suggests going to the park.

"Push me on the swing, Nana!" Zola tugs Carolyn's hand as she bolts out of the car.

"Of course, dear." Came the reply.

"Bailey, why don't you go with Nana and Zo?" Meredith smiles at Bailey who is huddled up against her while they wait for Derek to get Lexie out.

"No." He says as his fingers go in his mouth.

"Bailey, you love the swings." Derek states. He takes Meredith's free hand in his as they follow Zola and Carolyn and sit on a nearby bench.

"I wanna build a sandcastle." He says as he doesn't stray far from his parents and pulls out the sand toys from the bag Meredith carried.

"Mm, okay, bud." Derek says in concern. "I'm gonna go get some pictures of them." He hands Lexie to Meredith and grabs the camera. Bailey drops his shovel and glances up at Derek suddenly.

"Daddy!" He holds his hands up to him.

"You wanna come, buddy?" He looks at Meredith who stares back in shock, shrugging as she is just as clueless as to Bailey's behavior.

"Yeah." Bailey nods and insists he carry him the ten feet to the swing. He remains glued to Derek's pant leg as he snaps pictures of a laughing Zola being pushed by Carolyn. Her pink converse covered feet going higher and higher. Bailey looks between Derek and Meredith the whole time.

Carolyn notices Bailey's odd behavior as well and asks Derek to switch with her for a moment, much to Zola's glee. "Bailey, come build a sandcastle with Nana." She takes his hand and despite his whining, pulls him a little ways away from the swings and where Meredith was sitting. Bailey positions himself so that he can see his parents, his eyes frequently shooting in their direction. "I'm gonna miss you, my sweet little Bailey." Carolyn says as she attempts to get him to fill a bucket with sand. "I remember when your daddy was little. He always got so upset when someone left after a vacation of any type and he had to go back to school. He would stay so, so quiet when he felt like he was loosing something." Bailey glances somewhat in her direction. "Just know baby, you can say if something is wrong. I have had so much fun these four months and I will come back." Carolyn reaches over to brush his short blonde hair.

"MAMA!" Bailey cries suddenly when he sees Meredith stand and start walking to the car with Lexie. He drops his bucket and dashes over to Meredith, almost toppling her over.

"Bails, what's wrong?" Meredith asks as she catches her balance.

"I love you, mama." He clutches onto her leg.

"I love you, too buddy. I was just getting Lexie's blanket. She says, trying to hide her concern as Derek, Zola and Carolyn come up in curiosity.

"Hmm, how about we go bake some cookies and brownies before your Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen come for lunch." Carolyn says. Zola cheers immediately and Bailey smiles in relief.

"That sounds good, it's getting a bit chilly out here anyhow." Derek nods. They all get into the car and head home. Once they get home, Carolyn insists on getting all three kids out and shoos Meredith and Derek into the house. Hand in hand Meredith and Derek walk inside and settle on the couch while Carolyn buckles Lexie in her bouncy seat and sets up the baking supplies. Bailey has a nice view of his parents as he helps his nana mix the ingredients for brownies.

"We eat some today?" Bailey asks in wonder.

"Of course, sweetie. We will make sure you guys have enough for days and days!" Carolyn says enthusiastically.

"Days and days?!" Bailey squeals as Carolyn nods and lovingly touches their foreheads together giggling.

"I don't want your mom to leave, Derek." Meredith mumbles as she rests her head on his chest and her arms are snug around him. "She gives us this time, just you and me." Derek smiles at her, smelling the smell of her conditioner that was drifting towards his nose. He scoops her into his arms and secures her in his lap. "Derek!" She laughs at the change in position.

"We. Will. Always. Make. This. Time. Meredith." Derek beams, kissing her between each word. "Even if we are in the attendings lounge. We can also hand the kids off to one of our friends, we can do this Meredith." Derek presses his lips on her pulse point, letting them sit.

"Mm, okay!" Meredith whispers as she holds the sides of his neck, fingertips grazing right underneath his hair. She rests her head on the side of his chin. "Der?" She asks.

"Yes, Mer?"

"Why is Bailey acting like you when I drowned?"

"He is not acting like I did…" He stops at the look on Meredith's face.

"Okay, maybe not as extreme, but he is being very clingy, which you were when I drowned." She gives him a pointed look.

"I don't know, Mer. How about we put him to bed tonight together and see what's wrong."

"We can try, but he's also mine, he won't talk easily." Meredith smirks.

"If I have ways of getting the information from you, I can figure out a way to get it from a three year old." Derek murmurs, letting his teeth scrape her neck, unable to resist in that proximity.

"Derek!" Meredith moans with desire which turn into laughs as he begins tickling her. Carolyn pauses from the kitchen to watch her son, basking in his bliss.

"You're mama and daddy are so happy." She says for only Zola and Bailey to hear. There's a knock on the door and noticing the two lovebirds in their own world, Carolyn wipes her hands on the towel and heads to the door.

"Hey, mom!" Amy says as she lets go of Owen for a second to give her a hug.

"Auntie Amy!" Zola waves from her spot on the chair in the kitchen.

"Hey, girly." Amy says as she walks closer. "Hey, Derek, Mer." She adds walking by them. Derek and Meredith stop mid-kiss when they realize that their visitors were there. "Whatcha makin' Zo?"

"We making lots and lots of nana's special cookies." She starts.

"And brownies! With choco chips!" Bailey squeals.

"Are you serious!?" Amy asks with mock shock. "Well, you're gonna have to bring some to the hospital next week."

Bailey's face goes dark suddenly, "no" he says vehemently.

"There will be plenty, Amelia." Carolyn says, choosing to ignore Bailey's sudden change in demeanor. "How are you, Owen?" She turns the conversation towards him.

"Oh, I'm great." He smiles.

"How's the E.R?" Derek asks as he and Meredith walk towards them. Meredith lifts Lexie into her arms and rocks her gently before grabbing a bottle out of the fridge. "Can I feed her, Mer?" He asks when he notices. Meredith nods and hands him the bottle and Lexie.

"Going well, wasn't sure if we'd make it here on time since a trauma came in this morning."

"Oh, wow." Meredith comments. She smiles as she watches Derek feed Lexie. He's cooing and baby talking to her as Lexie watches him in awe. Her little hand wrapped around Derek's fingers.

"Any more plans on the wedding?" Carolyn asks.

"No date yet, mom. But we are thinking just immediate family and friends. It will be large enough with our family in New York and our hospital friends." Amy replies.

"Where were you thinking?" Derek asks.

Owen and Amy exchange glances. "Maybe here in Seattle." Amy says.

"Sounds lovely, dears." Carolyn says as she begins cutting some potatoes to make chips.

"I'm gonna be a princess at Auntie Amy's wedding!" Zola says from her stool, not looking up from watching the cookie timer with intensity.

"Yes, you are going to be a beautiful princess flower girl." Meredith giggles, smiling at her daughter.

"I gets to carry rings!" Bailey says with excitement.

"You do, right up to where we are standing." Owen agrees. They all fall into more conversation about the wedding and the hospital while Carolyn whips up some chicken salad sandwiches with the chips. The cookies and brownies finish baking while they eat, Derek and Carolyn taking turns pulling them out of the oven as each tray is done. After lunch, Carolyn insists on spending some time with the kids. She keeps a wiggly, kicking Lexie close by as she colors with Zola and Bailey and then engages in a princess tea party.

"These m and m cookies are so yummy!" Bailey says as he takes a bite of his cookie.

"I'm glad, sweetie. When you're done, I will have to bake some more and send them to you." Carolyn hugs him close.

"Okay! You come with them too." Bailey nods. Carolyn feels her heart melt as she kisses him all over. The others sit and watch from the couch, Derek and Meredith cuddled close on one side and Amy and Owen on the other.

"So, Derek." Amy begins, hesitating. "I was wondering…" She squeezes Owen's hand for support. "Could you walk me down the aisle?

Derek's face softens and mouth turns upwards. "I would love to, Amy." She lets out a breath of relief as Owen kisses her forehead and Meredith snuggles into Derek's warm chest. The time slips by and before they knew it, it was time to head to the airport.

"Oh, dear! Time to leave already!" Carolyn sighs as she hugs Lexie close.

"We can drive her, Derek." Amy offers.

"Oh, I don't mind, we were all gonna go see her off." Derek says as they stand and head towards where Carolyn's bags were sitting.

"Nana, no leave! No leave!" Bailey suddenly screams so loud it startles Lexie to tears. He runs into the bedroom and they hear the lock click after slamming the door loudly.

"Um, I guess we have to take you up on that Amy." Derek says as he glances between Meredith's shocked expression as she tries to calm a screaming Lexie, and Bailey's closed bedroom door. "I'm sorry, mom." He says apologetically.

"No worries dear. I haven't gotten to spend enough time with Amy." She rests her hand on her shoulder and beams at Amy and Owen. "Thank you guys for everything! For letting me be apart of beautiful Lexie's first months." Carolyn says as she moves to hug Derek. "I'm so proud of you, dear." She whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek. Then, she moves to Meredith. "You are doing wonderfully and I'm so happy and thankful that you found my son." She whispers as Meredith feels her heart swell.

"Well, thank you for your help!" Meredith smiles as she rocks a whimpering Lexie., hushing her with soothing sounds.

"My pleasure, now, remember I made some lasagna, breaded chicken, chicken and rice and chicken casserole all in the freezer for you all. There may also be someone's favorite chocolate cake." She winks at Zola.

"Thanks, Nana!" She squeals. "I want you to stay! Pretty please!" Zola looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'll be back. I gotta make sure your cousins aren't wrecking havoc at home." Carolyn lifts her into her arms and squeezes and kisses. "I love you, Zo."

"Love ya, Nana." Zola replies, her face hidden in Carolyn's fluffy red sweater.

"Thanks, mom. For the food, help, everything." Meredith says sincerely as Carolyn walks over to her and lifts Lexie in her arms. She cuddles the baby one last time before kissing her like crazy and handing her to Meredith. Carolyn gets a few more pictures before they hear thumping noises coming from Bailey's room.

"Oh, wow." Derek sighs.

"Bye Bailey!" Carolyn shouts, "I love you!" Her words are met with a louder thud and a loud "ugh" and more crying.

"Someone inherited daddy's temper." Amy mutters, earning a glare from Derek.

"We better check him out." Meredith suggests as Derek nods. Another round of goodbyes before Amy and Owen step out with Carolyn. Owen holding her bags. The door clicks shut and the house is silent. Derek and Meredith look at each other and then Zola and Lexie.

"Wanna watch Doc McStuffins?" Derek asks Zola. She nods and runs to the couch as Derek turns on the television.

"Ready?" Meredith asks when Derek joins her by the bedroom. She has Lexie on her shoulder, her little hand flailing up and down, knocking Meredith on the chin.

"I'm still in shock, so I don't know." Derek shakes his head.

"Hmm, your son does have a temper." Meredith giggles.

"My son?!"

"Hey, you say he's mine when he's stubborn, so when he has a temper, he's yours." She giggles, rubbing her fingers against his cheek. He shakes his head in amusement as they walk up to the door.

"Bailey." Derek says as he twists the handle.

"Don't wanna talk!" Bailey yells.

"Your son." Derek smirks at Meredith.

"Come on, open up, sweetie." Meredith coos after she scoffs at Derek.

"No!" Comes Bailey's voice.

"Bailey, if you let us in we will order pizza." Meredith bargains.

"Pizza is yucky." Bailey shouts and even Zola looks over from the couch in shock.

"Wow, he's pissed." Derek holds back his laughter, rubbing Meredith's back. He turns back to the door and raises his voice a little louder. "Derek Bailey Shepherd, open your door." Derek insists, feeling like he's talking to a teenager. He looks at Meredith, helpless before looking at Zola. "ZoZo." He gets the little girls attention. "Do you know why your brother is so mad?"

"No, daddy." She says. "Are you going to hospital tomorrow?" Her question catches them off guard.

"No, sweetie, not for one more week." Meredith says, confused.

"Good!" Zola smiles before turning back to her show.

"Derek!" She says suddenly. "That's it!" Meredith grabs his hand and walks back to Bailey's room. "Bailey, baby. Please open the door. Daddy and I aren't going to the hospital. We have one more week just the five of us." She stays quiet as they wait. Suddenly, little footsteps are heard on the other side of the door. There's a jiggling of the lock and Bailey appears in the doorway. His face shining with dry tears. Fresh ones falling on top of the old. Derek and Meredith's hearts break at the sight.

"Oh, buddy." Derek sighs as Bailey turns and let's them into his darkened room. There are stuffed animals strewn all over. Wooden blocks and Legos near the walls, trucks overturned and Bailey's Pup Mobile is also upside down. Bailey sits on his bed while swinging his feet and staring at the ground.

"Mama." He whimpers holding his arms out to Meredith when she reaches him. She sighs and hands Lexie to Derek. Hurrying over to her other baby, she lifts Bailey into her arms and hugs him close.

"Oh, baby." She rocks him gently as he cries. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go to the hospital. Daddy not go also." He says, nuzzling in Meredith's chest, grabbing a strand of her hair.

"Where did you get the idea we were going to work right away?" Derek asks as he comes and sits next to them on the bed. He wipes Bailey's tears with his free hand, the other holding Lexie.

"Zola said when Nana leaves you and mama going back to work. But I don't want you to. You stay here with me and Zo and Lexie." He says, not moving from his spot.

"Bailey." Derek sighs, pausing to caress Meredith's worried face. "We have to go back to work at some point. But it's not for another week. Lots of sleeps and we're not the only ones going." Derek runs his fingers through his silky hair.

"Huh?" Bailey asks as he looks at Derek.

"You and your sisters are gonna go back to daycare." Derek explains.

"I don't wanna go." Bailey turns into Meredith.

"Bails, I know you love when we are all together, daddy and I do too. But, you love daycare and you get to show off Lexie and how great of a brother you are." She kisses him.

"It's gonna be just like before buddy." Derek has a soothing voice with these words. "I'm gonna get you guys early, all three of you and we'll spend time together."

"Then I'll be home soon after." Meredith coos.

"What about our special days?" Bailey whispers.

"We'll still have them buddy. In fact, I think you and I have one two days after we go back." Meredith says happily.

"We do?!" Bailey looks up at her with a smile.

"We do!" Meredith beams. "That day I will pick just you up early and maybe we will get pizza again like we did last time. Or play in the sand by the ferries?" She smiles at the happiness forming again on her sweet boys face.

"You come see us during the day?" Bailey asks.

"Of course buddy, as long as we get the chance." Derek smiles. "Remember, sometimes surgery takes a long, long time." He explains.

"And sometimes we have to go back in and fix another problem." Adds Meredith.

"Okay, daddy." He whispers.

"Okay, bud." Derek gives him a high five. "Next time tell us what's wrong, okay?" He gives him a stern look and Bailey avoids his gaze.

"Mama?" He says after a minute. "Can you sing? I'm sleepy."

Meredith smiles at Derek as he pulls Meredith and Bailey closer. "Okay." She smiles as she starts singing with Derek.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

 _Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

 _Out came the sun and dried up all the rain,_

 _And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."_

Derek and Meredith watched each other the whole time, both keeping a comforting hand on Bailey. They beam at the other before they notice Bailey snoring away. "He wore himself out." Meredith whispers.

"He sure did." Derek leans down to kiss him. "Do you need help moving him?"

"Hmm, no, I'm okay. I think I will just lay with him for a bit. Can you look after the girls?"

"Absolutely, Mer." He beams before leaning in to kiss her passionately. Meredith moans at the sensation before watching Derek kiss Bailey and walk out with Lexie. She lays back against the wall on Bailey's pillow as he snores away on Meredith's chest, gripping her tight. Meredith rubs his back in a circular motion and hums softly.

"Looks like it's just us for now, Zo." Derek says after he shuts the door and walks to the couch.

"Where's Mama?" She asks.

"She's laying with Bailey."

"Is Bails okay, daddy?" She asks, her voice laced with concern.

"He's okay, sweetie. Just upset because he thought mama and I were rushing to work."

"Oh." Her little mouth forms an "o" shape. "I'm glad you're not going back right away."

"Me too, now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese!" She shouts.

"Okay then, Lexie, would you like one too?" He says playfully.

Zola bursts out laughing. "Silly daddy! Lexie can't eat grilled cheese yet!" She covers her face a

To hide her giggles.

"Oh! How could I forget. We'll have to eat hers then." Derek smirks as he stands and reaches out for Zola. He walks with one daughter in his arms and the other holding his hand as they head to the kitchen to get some dinner.

"Where's mama?" Zola asks once the last bites of food have been finished.

Derek looks around, puzzled. "Good question, I'll go check." He says when he noticed that Meredith hadn't come back out yet. Making sure Lexie was secured in her baby seat near the table, he heads into Bailey's room. "Mer?" He murmurs. Looking around when he didn't get a response, he notices her still cuddled with Bailey. Derek smiles as he walks up and watches her hold their son protectively as they both sleep. "Oh, Meredith." He smiles as he strokes her hair and kisses hers and Bailey's cheek before walking back out. Derek tells Zola where Meredith is and the little girl is thrilled when she hears that she gets alone time with her daddy for bedtime.

"Can we have a super bubble bath?!" Zola bounces towards the bathroom at bath time.

"Sure, Zo." Derek smiles as he turns on the water and gets Zola to get undressed. He pauses when he realizes that he has Lexie. "Um, okay, don't get in yet Zo. I got to get the bouncy seat." Derek hurries out and as he's about to walk back inside he hears a loud splash and laughing coming from inside. When he opens the door, his stomach sinks and his jaw drops. "Zola!" He cries as he sees a guilty five year old, an overflowing tub of bubbles and several bath toys in front of him. A bottle of Meredith's favorite lavender bubble bath lay empty on the floor next to some bubbles that are creeping over the edge.

"I wanted lots and lots of bubbles, daddy!" She exclaims, giving him a small smile, trying to ease out of trouble. It takes a lot of strength for Derek not to cave and the sweet look she's giving him.

"Zola." He shakes his head. "You have to wait, now we can't have a bubble bath."

"What?" Zola's lip trembles as she looks between Derek and the bath.

"No, I have to clean this up now." He takes Lexie and the bouncy seat and sets her up on the floor of his and Meredith's bedroom, right outside the bedroom door. He shuts off the bath and leads a whimpering Zola to her room to get pajamas. "Oh, Zola." Derek whispers as he hugs her after he sees tears silently falling after he pulls her nightgown over her head. "Accidents happen, next time wait and ask me or mama if you can add the bubbles. They make the floor slippery and sticky and can make you trip and hurt your head."

"Okay, daddy. I'm sorry."

"I love you, Zo." Derek hugs her again as he sees Lexie kick her legs and smack her lips in her seat. "Now, let's see if I can get this cleaned before your sister gets more hungry. Sit next to her, okay?" Zola nods as she sits with her knees to her chest as Derek grabs towels and begins soaking up what seems like two inches of water plus thick, purple bubbles all over the floor.

"Derek! What the heck happened?!" Comes from a startled Meredith standing in the doorway. Her mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Um, someone wanted a bubble bath but didn't want to wait until I grabbed the baby seat before putting things in the bath." Meredith looks towards Zola who has a guilty look on her face. She just shakes her head in amusement as she kneels down to Zola. "Come on Zo, let's get your teeth brushed and head to bed." Meredith smiles.

"I'm sorry, mama." Zola adds.

"It's okay, ZoZo. It was an accident. Now, come, it's late." Meredith stands and leans against the doorframe. "Hey, Der." She murmurs. He smiles and stands, smirking when Meredith presses her hand against where his wet shirt was sticking to his chest.

"Yes, Mer? Is Bailey okay?" He leans in and kisses her soft lips.

"He's great. When you're done, can you feed Lex, she looks like she's getting hungry.

"Sure, Mer." He coos, pulling her to him.

"Then, make sure you take your shirt off before I get back." Meredith's eyes travel up and down his chest. Derek shivers in anticipation as he tries to control his breath.

"Definitely." He coos, brushing hair behind her ear.

"Perfect." She says in a low, sultry tone only for his ears. "Say goodnight to daddy, Zo." She lifts the girl into her arms.

"Night, daddy!" Zola kisses him. "Love ya!"

"Sweet dreams, ZoZo. I love you." He kisses her until she giggles. Meredith and Zola head to her bathroom to brush teeth and then sing a quick song before Zola falls asleep. When Zola is completely out, Meredith walks back towards the bedroom.

"Okay, Der. I can't tell you how much seeing you in a wet shirt turned me on, so I hope…" Meredith begins before stopping short. Derek is sitting up in bed, his shirt off, still holding a wide awake Lexie. The baby is babbling and trying to blow raspberries with her lips while Derek is trying to rock her to sleep. Meredith groans, it's been 45 minutes since she left Derek to finish cleaning. He was almost done when she first came in, so Lexie should be much sleepier now.

"I'm sorry, Mer. I fed her, but she doesn't wanna sleep." He moans.

"Oh!" She groans, slipping her shirt off and getting into bed with just her bra and sweatpants. Her head rests on Derek's warm, smooth skin where his chest meets his shoulder. "Seeing you in a wet shirt, flustered really turned me on, Derek." Her voice is low as she looks up at him from her spot. She smiles as Derek adjusts them so he can hold her in his free arm and kissing her forehead multiple times.

"That's good to know, Meredith." He chuckles with a dirty smirk. "Seeing you in that bra isn't helping me either." His voice is laced with velvety smoothness as he eyes her creamy skin against the deep midnight blue silk.

"Are you not tired tonight, sweetheart?" Meredith coos, rubbing Lexie's hands.

"Ah! Ah!" Lexie coos in response, her eyes wide and alert as she reaches for Meredith.

"Hmm, maybe she wants mama." Derek suggests as he hands her off to Meredith.

"Come here, baby." She murmurs as she rocks her. "Let's try dimming the lights." Derek does so as Meredith continues to rock her in her arms, back and forth. "Bedtime, Lex." She says.

"Hmm, all of our kids are testing us today." Derek chuckles.

"Tell me about it!" Meredith shakes her head. "I hope Bailey is alright, he was so scared."

"He is okay, Mer. There is nothing to worry about." He tilts her head to make sure she can see the reassurance in his eyes and smile. "It's good for them to see us work. Unless something major happens I will pick them up at three. If something does happen, whoever is available, me or you will pick them up and take them home as soon as we can.

"Okay, Der." She smiles. "I guess there's not much we can do if we're in the O.R." Twenty minutes later, Lexie is still awake. She kicks her legs and practices her more coordinated movement of bringing her hand to her mouth. Derek makes faces at her that she tries to imitate.

"Maybe if we get her physically moving, we can tire her out?"

"Maybe." Meredith says as Derek lifts her up and places her on her belly. "Hi, Lexie." She giggles as the baby holds her head up to look around. Her little tongue goes in and out as her head tries to remain steady. They try this for another ten minutes before Lexie showed that she was not fatiguing.

"Oh, Lex." Derek moans as he picks up the baby and cradles her. She blows bubbles at Derek as she shows no sign of fatigue. He holds Meredith closer as he bounces Lexie. Derek sees Meredith yawn and looks at the clock. Seeing that it's midnight, he rubs her arm gently. "Go to sleep, Mer. I'll stay up with her."

"No, Derek. If anyone should sleep it's you, I had a nap with Bailey."

"I'm not going to sleep, plus I just realized, Bailey went to bed at like 6:15." Derek hints.

"Ugh! Tomorrow is going to be a long day!" Meredith moans into her hands. "Maybe if I breastfeed her?"

"Worth a try." He says as he hands her the baby. She takes off her bra and helps Lexie latch. She drinks for a few minutes before turning away. Lexie doesn't want anymore even after they burp her. If possible, Lexie seems more awake after her snack.

"Sleepy time." Meredith coos, trying to calm Lexie. They try singing every song they can think of, books and Derek even tries telling her about fly fishing. "Derek!" Meredith moans as she leans into him when she shows no sign of falling asleep.

"It's okay, Mer. She'll get to sleep." He kisses her forehead and sees the time, 1:28, on the clock. "Mer, look!" He whispers. Sure enough, Lexie is yawning, her eyes blinking sleepily. Derek turns the lights down lower, and ten minutes later Lexie is sound asleep.

"Woah!" Meredith moans after tucking Lexie into her bassinet. "She just wanted alone time with us, I guess." Her head dips so that she can kiss her daughter.

"Mm, guess so." Derek brushes her hair back. "You are so gorgeous." He murmurs sweetly as he looks her over.

"Well, you're incredibly hot." Meredith giggles as she plays with his chest hair.

"Do you wanna sleep or…" Derek smirks as he rubs her chin affectionately.

"Hmm…" Meredith pretends to think. "You know I can never say no to dessert." She licks her lips and places two kisses on his chest, followed by little bites. "Quickie?"

"Oh, definitely! We have something to uh, take care of." He looks at her with lustful eyes as he takes her hand and guides it to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, my!" Meredith says with a deep, husky voice and giggle. "We need to take care of that." She rubs it before squeezing. "This too." She purrs as she feels herself get turned on at the feel of his erection. Her hand guides his to right in between her legs. Derek slips a finger inside and feels her warmth.

"Let's go, Mer. We need a quickie." He scoops her in his arms and they head to the bathroom where he places her on the counter. They get their pants off and Derek gently cups her breasts and massages them, rolling her nipples until they are hard. He kisses his way down until he reaches her core. Not wasting anytime, he plunges his tongue deep inside. Causing her to gasp in bliss. Her hands go inside his curls and tugs.

"Derek!" She coos as he pumps his tongue in and out. He smirks as he pleasures her before moving to say something.

"How's that, Meredith?" He asks as he massages her thighs,

"Oh! Oh! OH yes!" She screams as she tightens around his mouth. She watches as she comes and he drinks her all dry. "Your turn, Derek." She guides him against the wall, placing her arms on either side of him. Meredith's tongue travels down his chest until she reaches his fully erect cock. Their breathing quickens with excitement as she takes him quickly into her mouth and begins sucking, her tongue tracing the underside.

"Meredith!" Derek chants as he feels himself get tighter and tighter. "You're incredible!" He twists his fingers in her hair. She purrs with delight at being able to make him squirm until he finally comes, pumping upwards. Meredith stands and nuzzles on his chest, rubbing. Before either can say anything, they hear little feet running about their bedroom.

"Damn it!" Meredith moans when she hears baby cries follow. She grabs her robe after Derek pulls her in for a reassuring kiss. Meredith heads out first and sees Zola and Bailey sitting up in their bed, the books they were reading Lexie strewn on the floor. "What are you guys doing awake?" She goes to Lexie as she's crying.

"Couldn't sleep no more." Bailey says. "So I woke Zo." He flashes a charming smile.

"Oh Bails." Meredith moans. "It's way too early to be awake." She lays in bed with a yawn as Derek joins.

"You have to stay asleep until the sun is out at least." Derek adds.

"But that could be forever." Bailey moans.

"I know sweetie, you also went to bed early." Replies Meredith.

"Mer, we'll sleep in shifts. You take the first, I'll put a movie on for them in here." Derek says.

"But, Der…." She starts as she yawns widely. Her eyes blink, trying to refocus, making her rub her eyes.

"I insist. I'll wake you after the second movie." He takes Lexie and goes to grab two of the kids movies. When he gets back, he smiles at the sight. Zola and Bailey are leaning their heads down, watching Meredith snore away. "Goodnight, Mer. I love you." He whispers as he bends to stroke her hair. "Okay, guys, we're gonna watch a couple of movies. We gotta be very quiet." The kids nod as they snuggle between Meredith and Derek. He leans up against the headboard and rests Lexie on his chest. The baby happily sucks her fingers as she blinks sleepily from her spot. Derek drifts on and off to sleep during the movie until Bailey eagerly announces that it's time for the next. As he moves, he smiles in realization that his daughters had both fallen asleep. He moves Lexie into her bassinet before starting "Finding Nemo."

"Thanks, daddy."

"No problem, Bails. Feel free to fall asleep." He smirks, knowing that one way or another, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Bailey finally does fall asleep towards the end, but Derek doesn't get much rest before Lexie is awake, her crying ends up waking Meredith.

"Oh… Her diaper is wet." Meredith says as she quiets Lexie. "Your turn to sleep, Derek. I'll change and feed her." She says, seeing the other kids sound asleep.

"I'll be okay, Mer." Derek's voice is husky with sleepiness."

"Derek, it's going to be a long day, we should try to get a little sleep." She gives him a look.

He thinks for a minute. "Okay, Mer. Wake me if you need anything."

"Okay, night Derek." She smiles and kisses him. Then, she goes to work changing her daughter's diaper before feeding her. As she's burping Lexie, she enjoys watching Derek sleep, taking in his features. Meredith ends up letting him sleep until she needs his help when dealing with a overtired five and three year old and determining who has more chocolate cereal pieces in their bowl.

"Thank you for waking me Mer." Derek says after he solves the argument for now. He smiles as he pulls her into his arms along with a fussy Lexie.

"I'm sorry, Der. I just couldn't think straight."

"It's okay, Mer." He kisses her head.

"We can do this, right?"

"Yes, we can." Derek nods as he pulls her close and they both sigh as they watch Bailey splash his fingers in Zola's cereal. The little girl screams in anger as everything goes from there, Meredith and Derek springing into action and continuing non stop for the rest of the day. They manage to get through it together despite multiple tests, leading Meredith to have no doubt in her mind that no matter what, she can do this.


	43. Chapter 44

A:N- Hello, my amazing readers and reviewers! Thank you all for taking the time to read this and leave a note. I love hearing from you. Now, I tried something new this chapter. I hope you like and please read the A/N in the end.

Thank you!

Chapter 41-

The morning of their first day back from leave came quickly. After two more sleepless nights, Meredith and Derek are now settled into a routine with their now three kids. Derek would get up in the morning and make breakfast while Meredith fed the baby and lounged in her pajamas with the kids. If they decided to go anywhere, they would have Zola get her clothes on while one helped Bailey and the other got Lexie ready. They spent afternoons going to the park or the mall playground. One day they went to the aquarium. Bailey and Zola were fascinated by all the starfish, sharks and penguins they saw that day. Now, the four of them were just waking up together. Derek had suggested they all sleep in the same bed to celebrate their last night of vacation. Meredith wakes up first and glances out the window at the dark, stormy sky. Then, she looks down at Zola and Bailey, snug between them. Zola resting her head against Meredith's stomach and Bailey with his arm on Derek's chest. "Hey!" Comes Derek's deep, sleep filled but sexy voice.

"Oh! Good morning!" Meredith smiles as she looks at Derek. He beams as she reaches for his curls and runs her fingers through them. Meredith then strokes his cheek lovingly, taking in his features. "This break was so fun. I don't wanna go to work." She closes her eyes and groans.

"I know, Mer. I don't either. But, you know that as soon as we get there and get back into the O.R we will feel better. We'll still wanna be with each other, but we will be happy saving lives." Derek smiles as he carefully props himself up on his arm and cups Meredith's cheek. He leans into her, being pulled into her intense green gaze. Their lips meet in a heat filled kiss as they both moan in bliss.

Meredith looks down after the kiss, sighing. "I know… It's just…" She mumbles.

"What is it?"

"Well… I've had this before and and it didn't end well then…well, it did… Not at first." Derek smirks at her ramble.

"Meredith."

"I have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yes, a feeling. Like something bad is gonna happen." Meredith moves her hand to hold Zola closer.

"It won't, Meredith. We're going to all go ride the ferry into work today, maybe snag a surgery or two and tonight we can go for pizza and ice cream for dinner. The five of us, okay?" He gets an extra large smile on his face as he says this. "Then… When the kids are asleep, you and I will have some alone time." He says seductively as he scans her body, loving how she breathes heavy at the idea. Derek comforts Meredith further by then looking deep into her eyes, rubbing her porcelain smooth skin. He looks at her like there is absolutely nothing else in the land as precious as his wife. "I love you, Meredith." He smiles before kissing her.

"I love you, too." She blushes. "You have been so amazing, Der. Thank you." Meredith's lips meet his again before they rest their foreheads against each other's.

"My pleasure, Mer. Thank you. Thank you for giving me everything." He breathes. They bask in the alone time before they begrudgingly realize that it's time to get ready. Peeling themselves away from the kids, they quickly get dressed. Derek then heads to the bed to wake Bailey. "Morning, bud." He coos, rubbing his back.

"No!" Bailey whines, he buries his head deep in the sheets. "Need sleep!" He continues, sounding more like a thirteen year old than a three year old.

Derek chuckles, "we have to buddy, we gotta get to the hospital. See your friends."

"Daddy!" He moans, reaching for him. Derek smirks and lifts his son into his arms.

"Come on, we'll put on your purple Marshall and Rocky shirt and your shoes like mama." He bargains first, knowing that those items were Bailey's favorite. "Then, how about I make chocolate chip French toast."

"Okay." He mumbles into Derek's shoulder. Derek smirks at the win for the morning.

Meanwhile, Meredith doesn't have as much luck with Zola. She leans down and nudges Zola, kissing her cheek. "Wake up, baby girl." She coos.

"Uh uh!" Zola shakes her head.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Not going." Zola curls into a ball and pulls the blanket around her tight.

"Yes, you are." Meredith holds back a chuckle. "You get to see Sofia."

"No." Zola moans as Meredith attempts to pick her up, she pulls away just as Lexie begins to wake.

Sighing, Meredith looks at Zola. "You have ten minutes, Zola." She goes and lifts Lexie into her arms and walks out to Derek and Bailey. "Zo won't wake up, Der. She's curled in a ball on the bed."

Derek chuckles, his kids are so much like Meredith it's amazing. "Let me finish this batch and I'll get her."

"Okay, I'll feed Lex and get her ready. Thank you." She says as she leans into Derek. "Good morning, buddy." Meredith leans down to kiss her son.

"Hi, mama! Daddy says you guys gonna save lives today." He hugs her from his spot.

"Absolutely." She brushes his hair back.

"Okay, I put breakfast in the oven to stay warm. Let me try with Zola." Derek rubs Meredith's back before lifting Lexie and giving the gurgling baby good morning hugs and kisses.

"Thanks!" She smiles. "Come on Bails, let's pick out a special outfit for your sister's first day." Bailey hops down and they go into the bedroom. "Let's see, Lex. What should we put you in today? You're gonna give mama a heart attack with your first day of daycare." She says as she feels her nerves build thinking about leaving her daughter.

"It's okay, mama. I'll take care of her." Bailey tugs at her hand, giving her Derek's smile.

"Thank you, baby. I know you will!" She hugs Bailey close. "Oh! I know just what you can wear." Meredith giggles. She pulls out a pink onesie, black leggings with gems and a pink hair bow. The shirt was meant to be a joke from Callie, but Meredith thought it would help keep her Medusa image. "There ya go, sweetie as she watches Lexie kick in her onesie that says "Warning! Don't check out my daddy, my Mommy's psycho."

"Seriously, Mer?!" Derek smirks as he comes up behind her and wraps her in his arms as he sees his daughters clothes. He kisses her neck, leaving a mark. Meredith shivers in delight at the contact.

"Hey, they need reminding." She giggles.

"Mm, no need to worry, Meredith. I'm all yours. I can even prove it at lunch today, if you wanna meet?" He says seductively.

"Oh, yes!" Meredith moans as she rubs his arm that is holding her stomach and leans back into his chest.

"I uhh figured that would get you through the morning." He smirks, leaving a trail of hot kisses.

"It sure will!" Meredith giggles. "Did you get Zo?"

"Yeah, she's wearing pink and princess from head to toe. Hey, Lex!" He coos as he lifts the baby and places her on his shoulder. "You look so beautiful." Derek kisses her cheek. Lexie lifts her upper body up so she can turn towards her daddy's voice. They walk together to see Zola sitting with a plate of French Toast dressed in a Princess Belle shirt with a pink jacket and pink sparkly jeans. Her feet are covered in pink socks and converse.

"Morning, Zo." Meredith giggles as they all sit down for breakfast before they head out. They are unable to get out on the ferry because of the downpour happening, so they just enjoy the last bit of togetherness before embarking on their typical day to day life.

"Here we are." Derek sighs as he parks in front of the building. He smiles proudly at Meredith before kissing her passionately. They get lost in each other's eyes before they move to open the door. Derek gets Zola, who bounces along side of him, while Meredith gets Bailey and Lexie. Derek wraps his arm around Meredith, holding her close as she moves to lay her head on his shoulder as they walk. When they reach the elevator the kids hit the buttons to open the door. They arrive on the second floor and head to the daycare. The new head of daycare greets them and introduces the new team. Meredith and Derek introduce all the kids and begin going over the schedule for Lexie.

"Now, she's about to sleep now, so she will be hungry when she wakes and probably wet. If she doesn't stop crying, let Zola and Bailey sing to her." Meredith explains. The teachers nod in understanding as they take Lexie and the schedule. Just then, Meredith and Derek's pagers blare.

"Damn! 911 to the pit." Derek groans. "We gotta go, guys." He says in a rush as he places a kiss on their heads.

"I wanna monster hug, daddy!" Bailey says, his lip trembling.

"Mama, don't go yet!" Zola reaches for Meredith. Meredith looks so torn as she looks between her daughter and her pager which blares again.

"Zo, I'm sorry, I love you and I will see you soon!" Meredith hugs her and plants a quick kiss on her head and then Bailey and Lexie's. As Meredith and Derek look back at their kids sad faces, their pagers blare again.

"Love you, guys." Derek smiles reassuringly as he and Meredith head to the elevator.

"They hate us." Meredith moans as she collapses against the wall.

"They don't, Mer." Derek soothes.

"Did you see how upset they looked?"

"I know, Mer. But, they know what a page means. I wish we could stay with them all day as well. Meredith leans into his chest and takes comfort in Derek's tight hug. "It will be okay, Meredith." He whispers.

"I want them already, especially Lexie. She's so little."

"Me too, Mer. It's okay." He rubs her back as the elevator doors open. They rush and change into their scrubs and get to the E.R. "Here, Mer, wear ferryboat scrub cap." He hands it to her, flashing his McDreamy smile.

"Thanks!" She beams as she also wraps her fingers around her necklace with the kids birthstones.

"Hmm, I figured it would help." He smiles as they head to where Owen was standing.

"Welcome back, guys, we have a construction site collapse coming in, eta three minutes." Owen says.

"Lots of injuries?" Derek asks.

"At least seven or eight." Replies Owen. They wait and spring into action as soon as the paramedics arrive. Both Meredith and Derek end up in surgery not long after they each get a patient.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek sighs after he checks on his post op patient and is putting his chart back in its placeholder. Checking his phone he sees that he still has two hours until his and Meredith's lunch date. She was so upset when their goodbyes with the kids got cut short that he wanted to make her feel better. He checks his phone and smiles at his screensaver. It's Meredith and him on Christmas Eve, they had taken a selfie together. He was resting his cheek against her and Meredith was mid laugh, it made his heart soar. As he puts his phone away, he hears something that makes his blood boil. A group of interns were standing near by talking.

"So, I got to work with Dr. Grey today. She's so damn hot." One of them says.

"Damn, you're lucky!" Another adds. "I've been wanting to get close to her."

"Wonder why she's been gone for four months?" The first one says. Derek's gaze darkens and his fists clench. "I've noticed all the attendings go to the bar across the street. Figured I'd see her there with them, ya know?" The guy says smugly.

"Are you guys stupid? She was pregnant before she left. You didn't notice that?" The third adds. Derek thinks he kind of looks like George. His personality reminds him of O' Malley as well. "I also believe she's married to Dr. Shepherd." At the mention of his name, none of them seem to notice who they were standing near.

"Wasn't paying attention to that, too distracted by uh other areas and I don't care about that last part." The first one says. With this, Derek storms off, he needs to cool off because he knows he has nothing to worry about, but it bothers him. He is outraged and he's pretty sure he's never been this pissed. That's his wife they are talking about. He's still fuming as he gets on the elevator when it suddenly stops, his pager blares with a hospital wide alert.

"Code Pink! Code Yellow! No one is to change floors or use the elevators or stairs." He reads out loud. Derek groans audibly as he collapses on the ground, praying that his kids are okay.

Meanwhile, Meredith gets the same message up on the sixth floor. She panics and runs to the elevator despite the message. "Damn it! Damn!" She cries as she bangs on the button. Her heart and stomach sink as she thinks of all the possibilities that could happen right now. She fumbles in her lab coat pocket for her phone and her hands shake as she pulls up Derek's number. Holding it up to her ear, she waits, but it goes right to voicemail. "Answer, Derek." She moans as she redials. After two more tries, Derek's phone seems to finally get enough signal to receive calls.

"Meredith?" Comes Derek's voice through the static.

"Derek? Where are you? How come you didn't answer the phone?"

"I'm stuck in the elevator. It stopped when the alert came."

"The kids, Derek." She says shakily, biting her lip.

"It's okay, Mer. I'm sure Zola, Bailey and Lexie are all perfectly safe." He closes his eyes, thankful that Meredith can't see the worry on his face.

"I hope, Der. They were so upset when we had to leave." Meredith says as she collapses against the wall.

"I know, but I'm sure they forgot being upset once Sofia and Michael got there."

"Not Lexie, Der. We've never even left her with Richard." Tears start forming in her eyes.

"Meredith." Derek whispers, wanting to pull her close and take her in his arms. "Shh, breathe, Mer." He whispers as he hears her suck in a sob. "I know, but I'm sure she calmed down. I bet Bailey was a great big brother and held her hand. She loves Bailey so much. Did you see that smile she gave him the other day?" Derek tries to calm his wife. Meredith closes her eyes and rests against the wall, trying soak in the soothing sound of Derek's voice. He continues, "I think she's gonna laugh soon, Mer, I can feel it." They smile together, thinking of their babies.

"I hope so, she'll probably have your laugh. She has almost everything else including your smile, why not your laugh?"

"Nah, I want her to have your giggle. That way all three of them will have my favorite sound." He smiles when Meredith giggles. They talk for a few more minutes, before Meredith's phone buzzes.

"Hang on, Der. I'm getting a call." She looks at the number and her heart leaves her chest. Her voice comes out in a panic tone as she squeaks out Derek's name.

"What is it, Mer?" Derek asks, panic rising in his chest. "Meredith? Mer?" He calls.

"I gotta answer it." Meredith whispers as her phone buzzes again.

"Okay." He replies as Meredith looks at her phone and clicks the green answer button.

"Hello?" She says hesitantly.

"Hi, Dr. Grey, this is Amanda down at the daycare." Comes a chirpy voice. Meredith sinks to the floor, hoping for good news.

"Hi. What's going on?" Meredith does her best to keep her cool.

"Well, we seem to have a bit of an issue. We have not been able to find Zola or Bailey for the past thirty minutes. Also, Lexie keeps crying especially when someone picks her…"

"Hold it! You are just telling me now that my kids are missing?!" Meredith says so loud that people turn their heads.

"We sent people looking around this floor. We do believe we called the code pink before they had a chance to get very far."

"Clearly not! If you can't find my kids!" Meredith screams as Miranda turns the corner. "You better find them and get people on other floors to search because I am stuck on the sixth floor and thanks to the code, my husband is stuck in an elevator." Meredith slams off her phone and covers her face, upset.

"Meredith?" Miranda comes up to her. She bends down and places a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I need Derek. I need Derek." She moans and Miranda nods in understanding. "Zola and Bailey are missing. They called the code pink because they lost my kids and they only searched the daycare floor." Miranda gasps audibly in fear before she attempts to wrangle Meredith's phone from her hand. She dials Derek's number several times before the call makes it through the elevators picky signal.

"Meredith?!" Derek says in panic.

"It's Miranda, I'm with Meredith."

"Is she okay!?" His panic rising.

"I'll hand her the phone." Miranda says simply. "Meredith, I got ahold of Derek." Meredith reaches for the phone, not removing her face from her arm.

"Derek." She moans. "That… That was the daycare." Meredith sucks in a breath as Derek feels his heart sink. "It's Zo and Bailey. They are the ones missing." Tears are flowing freely now. "They only checked the daycare floor because they didn't think they'd get very far."

"That's bullshit." Derek says, shocked. "Did they call the other floors?!"

"That's what I asked and I told them they'd better do that."

"Damn it! I need to get out of here!" Derek slams on the elevator door in rage.

"Meredith." Miranda says, gently rubbing her back. "I'm going to go check this floor and have every nurse and personnel know. They may not be on this floor, we would have seen them." Her voice is as calm as it can be in this situation. "I will also call everyone we know, they are all here today." She gives her a reassuring look.

"Thanks, Miranda." Meredith smiles. "She's gonna look for them, Derek and have others look also.

"Good. Damn, I wanna storm through this hospital to find them. I cannot believe I'm stuck in here." Derek moans.

"I can't move Derek. I'm… I'm… I'm scared. What if their hurt? They're probably scared. What if they got outside?"

"I know. I am too." Is all he can think of to calm her. She sees people running about, looking for the two missing kids. "They know not to go outside without one of us."

"I'm gonna do it, Der. I'm gonna look, I can't just sit here." Meredith sucks in a breath. Derek smiles despite all the drama. That's his Meredith, moving forward in a crisis.

"Okay, Mer." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies before standing. Meredith heads down the opposite wing that Miranda went. "ZOLA! BAILEY!" She cries as she looks in patient rooms, she even peeks in the windows of the supply closet and laundry closet in case they snuck in behind someone. Frantically she searches under every bed and closet, looking for her kids. Her phone buzzes with texts from Callie, Alex and Jackson, all telling her that they were checking the fifth, third and first floors.

As she looks, Derek paces in the elevator. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration as he thinks about the careless response Meredith got from the daycare. "How could they assume that two kids wouldn't get very far? Especially two that know the hospital like his kids." He thought. Derek feels his anger build stronger as he thinks. He bangs his fist on the elevator door and the buttons, hoping they will magically anger mixes with fear with each passing minute that he sits waiting. Tears form at the thought of Zola and Bailey lost somewhere, or worse, "what if they weren't wandering off?" Derek begins to think and stops himself. He tries to think of something else, but his mind goes to the reason he's in the elevator. If those guys hadn't pissed him off, he would be able to look for his kids and not stuck where he was. He's sitting against the wall of the elevator with his face in his palms, choking back small sobs and tears rolling down his cheeks when the elevator dings. Derek looks around shocked, he didn't get an all clear page. Immediately he dashes off the elevator and notices that he's on the third floor, one floor above the daycare. He sprints and checks the stairwell and finds it open. When he gets there, he runs into the daycare. "WHERE ARE MY KIDS?!" He shouts, surprising a couple of kids and workers, his eyes are dark with anger. Running further inside he can hear Lexie screaming, he can tell she's hungry and he sees Meredith on her knees hugging Zola and Bailey. He lets out a huge sigh of relief as he pulls all three of them into his arms. Kissing all three of them.

"Daddy!" Zola says, her voice muffled from being squashed in between her parents.

"Zola! Bailey!" He whispers as he and Meredith take turns kissing them. "What the hell happened?!" He stands as he looks at the daycare leader.

"Well, they were here during story time and then Lexie started crying and they were here for snack and free play, but when it came time to clean up the toys they were both gone." She explains.

Derek fumes as he listens and then sees Bailey show Meredith a rip in his pants. "You should be ashamed of yourself." He yells at the leader. "It took you half an hour after you called the code to contact me or my wife that our kids were missing and you didn't send out another message for other floors to search?!" His voice gets louder as Meredith stands, holding the kids close to her. "Why didn't you think you should inform the other floors?!"

"Because we didn't think they could have gotten very far." The leader says simply.

"Where were they?" Derek looks at Meredith.

"Bailey was in trauma room 3 hiding behind the medical hazards bin. April found him after bringing in a trauma, the first one in there today. Zola was in the tunnels, Edwards found her." Meredith explains as calm as she can, trying to calm Derek with a look.

"So, they were gone long enough to get to the E.R and the basement before you noticed they were gone?!" Derek glares at the workers. He paces angrily as Meredith reaches to put a soothing hand on Derek's shoulder. It doesn't work and Derek keeps getting angrier as he shrugs it off. "What if they had gotten outside? Or hurt?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd, but we have protocols to follow."

"Screw protocols. You have a missing kid, you get as many people on it as possible." He yells so loud that Zola and Bailey shrink into Meredith's legs. They've never seen Derek this mad, he was yelling louder than when he and Meredith fought over D.C. "Why did you guys run?" Derek turns to the kids and says quieter but still harsh.

"Because." Whimpers Zola, so quiet.

"Lexie was crying so much. And we couldn't sing Itsy Bitsy Spider to her, no one would let us. That's what we sang when Nana watched us." Bailey starts.

"We wanted to find you and mama." Zola turns into Meredith, nervous.

Derek closes his eyes in rage and swallows. Owen and one of the hospital managers walk inside. "You called a code but neglected to tell where it was and let other departments know to look? How is that protocol?"

"It's not." Says Owen. "Protocol is,for any page, one must tell the location and then page each department the specifics of what they are looking for, in the case of code pink." He adds with authority. "When you don't give specifics it sounds like it's confined to one spot. Like when you hear a stroke alert or cardiac monitor alert you also hear the room number."

"We just thought it hadn't been too long." The daycare leader states.

"The elevator is ten feet from the door way, they are five and three. They run quick. We also told you that the kids know how to calm Lexie. She must have been crying long enough for it to concern Zola and Bailey. Plus, you failed to inform us that our kids were lost for thirty minutes." Derek snaps in anger. His voice loud with rage causing Meredith to even look at him in shock.

"What?!" Owen and the hospital manager say in shock.

"Derek, Meredith, we'll handle this from here. Get your kids home." Owen says as he sees Bailey and Zola tremble against Meredith.

Meredith lifts Bailey in her arms and takes Zola's hand when she doesn't takes Derek's hand. "Get Lexie." Meredith says to Derek. He scowls and takes the baby from one of the workers who was not able to calm the baby. Sure enough, a few bounces later, Lexie calms. They walk silently out into the hospital and to the attendings lounge where Meredith puts Zola and Bailey on the couch and Derek lays a blanket down for Lexie. He rips off his scrub shirt and starts redressing, brooding the whole time.

"Hey." Comes a tentative voice from the doorway. Derek and Meredith look up to see Callie standing there. "I heard what happened. I just wanted to say, I'm off tomorrow and since you probably don't want to leave them at the daycare, I can watch all three of them for you."

"That would be great, Callie. If you really don't mind?" Meredith says.

"Not at all, Arizona should be done around three as well."

"Thanks, but no treats for them." Meredith glances over at the sulking kids.

"You got it." Callie smiles as she leaves.

"Ready?" Derek asks a few minutes later, his voice a lot calmer. Meredith just nods and the kids run to her outstretched hands. Derek picks up Lexie and they head out. As they leave, they see the intern that was talking about Meredith earlier standing near the doorway. Derek fills with rage again as he sees him check out his wife before approaching. He speeds up so that he stays next to Meredith as the intern begins talking.

"Dr. Grey, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me observe you today." He says smoothly.

"What? Oh, yeah well it's surgery, I needed an intern to assist." She rolls her eyes, causing Derek to smirk and lighten a bit at her obliviousness.

"Oh…yeah." He mumbles.

"Okay, now if you please excuse me we need to get our kids home." Meredith says as she walks out the door along side Derek. They get to the car and begin to drive in silence.

"Mama?" Zola whispers eventually.

"Yes, Zola?" She asks.

"We still get pizza?"

"No, Zola." Derek beats Meredith to the answer.

"Why?" She whines.

"Because today is not a day for pizza anymore. It was supposed to be a treat." Derek replies, his voice stern and lacking its usual gentle firmness.

"But, why?!" Zola whines more.

"I just told you Zola." Derek snaps. Zola pouts in her seat while Derek drives onto the ferry.

"Derek, they were trying to look for us." Meredith snaps back.

"Still, they know better." Derek retorts. Meredith just rolls her eyes. The silence continues all the way home. When they get home, Derek storms off into the bedroom, leaving a shocked Meredith standing there.

"Kids, go to your rooms while I feed Lexie and put her down for a nap. Then I'm gonna come talk to you."

"Okay." They whisper and turn to their rooms.

"Oh, Lexie. Today was such a crazy day." She smiles down at the baby as she lifts her shirt and sees her daughter happily latch, sucking away. "Don't worry about daddy, sweetie, he's just very upset. He'll cool down." Lexie looks up at her, following her voice. She raises her arms and then reaches for a strand of Meredith's hair. Meredith burps her and then rocks her to sleep. Seeing that it's three o clock now, Meredith knows Lexie will easily take a good two hour nap and still sleep very good tonight. She spends almost an hour just holding Lexie while she sleeps and contemplating why Derek is so pissed before deciding to deal with the kids. Finally, she decides to got talk to the kids, she picks up Lexie's bouncy seat and heads to Zola's room. "Hey, sweetie." Meredith whispers as she sees Zola rock Anatomy Jane.

"Hi, mama."

"It's time to talk, okay? I'm gonna put Lex in her seat and get your brother." Zola nods and puts her doll down as Meredith settles Lexie, tucking her in with her fuzzy, purple blanket with butterflies. She goes and gets Bailey and brings him into Zola's room. The kids sit on Zola's big, pink beanbag chair as Meredith sits next to them. She looks at them not knowing where to start. Derek is the one who's usually the one who is good at these kind of talks. Meredith figures it may be best for him to sit this one out, leaving the task to her.

"Mama?" Bailey asks when Meredith doesn't start talking.

Meredith sighs, closing her eyes. "Okay guys, tell me what happened, completely." She does her best to look strong.

"Well… We read a story, it was funny and then we played. Bailey was playin' with Josh and I was playin' with Sofia. Lexie started crying really loud and Ms. Heather went to check her." Meredith nods in acknowledgment. "It got louder and louder and I saw them check her diaper and they changed it."

"I told Zola we should sing. Lexie likes that." Bailey pipes.

"We went and asked if we could sing to her and Ms. Heather and Ms. Amanda said no, it was time for snack." Zola adds. "She kept cryin' and I told them that you usually feed Lexie when we have a morning snack."

"They didn't listen?" Meredith asks and the kids shake their heads. This makes Meredith mad all over again. The fact that these are supposed to be child care workers and they didn't even consider at least that a baby usually eats after a nap. "Then what happened?"

"Bailey and I went to find you and daddy or someone we know to help find you when snack was all done."

"We went when they was showing Lexie a toy." Adds Bailey.

"Then how did you end up in the tunnels, Zo, if you went together?"

"Cause we decided to split up. That's what people on tv do to find things." Zola shrugs and Meredith smirks at the sweetness.

"Okay then, Bailey if you were in the E.R, why didn't you find Uncle Owen or Aunt April."

"Didn't see them and I gots scared when a lot of people came running."

"That's how your pants got ripped?" Meredith asks in understanding.

"Yep." Bailey nods, "I hided."

She sighs. "Okay guys, now, I know you had the good idea of finding help because your sister was in trouble. You were trying to help. But, you left without telling anyone and that is wrong. You really scared me and daddy today."

"Sorry, mama." Zola says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Bailey hugs Meredith tightly.

"Thank you guys. Daddy and I love you three so much, we don't want anything bad happening to you." Meredith squeezes back. "Next time just… Tell the teacher to page us, just keep telling them. You can tell them to page any of your Aunts or Uncles, they will let you help."

"Okay!" Bailey and Zola say as they smile for the first time in hours.

"Mama?" Bailey asks, hesitantly.

"Yes, buddy?"

"What's wrong with daddy? He yelled so loud." Bailey squirms nervously.

"Ohh, I don't know, Bailey. I know he was upset because the teachers didn't do their job and that he was stuck in the elevator and couldn't look for you guys when we found out."

"Why was he stuck in the elevator?" Zola giggles.

"Because when you call a message for a missing person, they lock every possible way in and out of a building."

"Oh! That's why the buttons on the elevator didn't work where I was. It was dark and I was scared when I first gots down there. So I didn't look long. By time I found it again, the button didn't work. Then I went a way with more light and I saw Dr. Edwards." Zola explains.

"I see." Meredith giggles.

"Is daddy mad at us?" Zola wonders.

Meredith's heart breaks, "no sweetheart, not at all. Something else is bugging him that is mixing with being upset that you guys were lost and I'm going to go find out now what's wrong." Meredith tickles Zola's cheek.

"Okay, mama." Zola says. Meredith smiles at her daughter's big smile before pulling them into a hug. She plants big kisses on both of their cheeks, breathing in their comforting scents.

"Wanna watch Lexie for me while I go figure out daddy?" Meredith smiles after she pulls away.

"Yeah! Can we color?" Asks Zola.

"In here, yes." Meredith agrees before getting out some colored paper and crayons. "Stay here okay? Come get me if Lex wakes up." The kids nod as Meredith leaves the room.

"Two down, one to go." She mutters to herself. Swallowing, she walks to the closed bedroom door. Turning the handle, she opens it to see Derek laying on the made bed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "You ready to talk?" Meredith says from the doorway. He shakes his head, "no." Meredith walks further inside, arms crossed. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have started with a question."

"Meredith." He says, annoyed.

"No, Derek. We're not resorting back to this."

"I just don't wanna talk about it now, okay?" He retorts.

"Okay, wanna take your mind off of it?"

"Our kids are in the next room." He says dryly.

"Hmm, okay, maybe later." Meredith murmurs, earning a smirk from Derek. She thinks for a moment. "Wanna hug?"

Derek thinks for a long moment. "Yeah." He says, not opening his eyes. Meredith smiles and lays next to him, she wraps her arm around his chest and rests her head over his heart. She beams and sighs in relief when Derek immediately pulls her tight to him and leans his head on hers. "How are the kids?" He asks after a long while.

"They're better now. I talked to them. The only thing they really did was leave without telling anyone."

"I know." Derek nods.

"They were really scared, Derek. They were coming to try to find us because the daycare wasn't letting them help." Meredith rubs his chest in the way that makes Derek completely relax. "They also think you're mad at them."

"I'm not, I'm upset that they ran off, yes. But I'm more mad at the teachers and…" Derek stops talking.

"And what, Der?"

"Nothing."

"Derek." Meredith glares at him. "Did you loose a patient?"

"No." He says, holding Meredith closer.

"What is it, Der?" She runs her fingers through his hair and strokes his cheeks.

He sighs, thinking of what to say. "It's gonna sound crazy and stupid but it bothered me." Derek begins, looking into Meredith's trusting, understanding green eyes. He closes his eyes as he begins talking. "Right before I went on the elevator I was at the nurses station and there were a bunch of interns talking." Meredith looks up at him, intently listening. "One of them was with you in surgery this morning."

"Oh, the same one that stopped us when we left? I had like two interns and a resident on that surgery." Meredith adds.

"Yeah, that one." Derek scoffs. "Well, he and his buddies were talking about you in certain, non professional ways and how they didn't care that you were married and totally disregarded the fact that you were pregnant when they last saw you." Derek closes his eyes and feels his stomach churn.

"You mean like nurses talk about you?" Meredith smirks, understanding his behavior now.

"Yes."

"Oh, Derek. Seriously?" Meredith giggles.

"They didn't care, Meredith!" Derek begins angrily.

"Derek." She soothes, moving her body on top of his. "Look at me." She makes sure his eyes are open and on hers. "You know nothing will ever, ever happen, right?"

"Of course, Meredith. It's others that I don't trust. They can take advantage without you being aware."

"Hmm, well you don't have to worry, Derek, the only place that could ever happen is Joe's. But, the only person I'd be there with is you or maybe Jackson or Alex and I don't even want to go there by myself anymore." She scrapes her nails against Derek's scalp. Her eyes go dark as she finds the perfect spot between the curve of his neck at the bottom of his throat and sucks at the spot."

"Oh!" Derek shivers in bliss.

"You're mine." Meredith moans into his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"You're mine, too." Derek smirks as he guides her lips to his.

"No where else I'd rather be, Der." She replies as Derek's face lights up in a huge grin.

"I love you." He says sincerely as his hands roam her body, squeezing her bottom.

"I love you too, Derek." She looks deep into his eyes as they hug tightly.

"Think we can still take our mind off of it?" Derek gets a dirty smirk.

"I'd love to, but it was a risk before, now it's too risky. Lexie should be awake soon."

"Aww!" Derek groans causing Meredith to laugh.

"Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to my world." Meredith giggles as she traces the waistband of his jeans.

"Well, I guess this just means we have to get a onesie similar to the one Lexie is wearing today for me then?" Derek jokes.

"Guess so." She kisses him as they snuggle together. "Derek?" Meredith begins after a few minutes of quiet.

"Mm hmm?"

"You know you need to talk to the kids. They were terrified of the yelling."

Derek sighs, " I know. I'm sorry, Mer."

"Don't tell me." She retorts as there is a knock on the door before it opens slowly.

"Mama?" Zola peeks inside, smiling when Meredith sits up and holds her arms out to her. "Lexie's up."

"She is?! I don't hear crying."

"That's cause when she open her eyes she saw Bailey and she smiled lots." Zola giggles.

"You two definitely make her happy." Derek smiles at Zola. The smile instantly falls away when he sees his daughter shrink into Meredith's arms, avoiding his gaze. He exchanges a worried glance with Meredith and feels a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. Meredith smiles apologetically as she takes Zola into her room to get Lexie. Derek sighs as he covers his face in exhaustion. He thinks of what to say to the kids. How do you tell a three and five year old that their daddy gets jealous easily and that almost loosing them threw him over the edge, coupled with incompetent child care workers? Finally, he gets out of bed and walks into the living room. He sees Meredith feeding Lexie while Zola and Bailey play with some toys in their play kitchen.

"Feel better, Derek?" Meredith asks.

"Much." Derek sits and pulls Meredith close. He kisses her forehead and looks down at Lexie. "You don't hate me, right Lex?" He makes a funny face at her which Lexie pulls away from the bottle to smile at and imitate. "Oh, good girl!" He coos.

Meredith smiles at Lexie's new skill, praising her before looking up at Derek. "The kids don't hate you, Derek. They just have never seen their daddy jealous."

"I guess I can't pretend I wasn't jealous, huh?"

"Hmm, not when you totally were. Fear from another event just creeped in there as well."

"I was so scared, Meredith. Then when they showed their lack of concern, it just threw me over the edge."

"I know, Derek. Me too. But, for the record." She leans into his ear, "jealous Derek is hot." She giggles as he smirks and she kisses his chin. "I do seem to remember a certain prom." They laugh together at the memory.

"Oh! That was amazing." His mouth forms into a very dirty smirk, remembering that night.

"Ah da!" Lexie babbles, tired of her parents not talking to her as she lifts her arm and swings it at Derek.

"Oh, Lexie, you want me to hold you?" Derek reaches for her. He lays her on his stomach and she uses her little hands to push on Derek's chest and hold her head up and steady.

"Woah! Derek! Look, she's never done that this quick before!" Meredith gasps, laughing and rubbing Lexie's back.

That's right! Good job, Lexie!" Derek beams as he kisses and hugs the baby. Meredith follows, covering the baby in loads of kisses. They play with Lexie, working on her new skill for a bit before Derek reluctantly decides to bite the bullet. "Guess I better talk to the kids, huh?"

"I guess so. But, I'll stay right here, okay?"

"Mm, thank you. I love you." He says, looking deep into her eyes and Meredith knows he's adding an apology to her as well.

"I love you too my stupid brain man." She giggles as she nuzzles her nose on his cheek. Derek smiles as Meredith turns to call the kids. Bailey and Zola walk hesitantly up to Meredith, glancing at Derek.

"Come here, you two." Meredith sits Zola between her and Derek and Bailey in her lap. Derek continues to hold Lexie when he feels Meredith put a hand on his shoulder. "Daddy wants to tell you something, okay?" They nod as they wait.

"Oh… Alright." Derek breathes. "You guys, daddy acted in bad ways today didn't I?" He looks to Meredith who nods for support. "I yelled at the daycare teachers and I yelled at you and I am very sorry. I should not have yelled like that."

"How come you yelled, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Well, before I found out you two were lost, something else had made me very mad and then, when I couldn't help look for you, I became more mad. When I found out that the reason you guys wandered off was because the people who were supposed to watch you were not doing that, I became really, really mad." Derek explains, hoping it made sense.

"Did we make you mad?" Zola asks quietly.

Derek gives her a weak smile as he strokes her hair, feeling relieved when she doesn't pull away. "No, love bug. I'm upset that you left without telling anyone. But, I know why you did it. I'm proud that you wanted to help your sister." Derek beams as Zola sits up more, a little closer to him. "I'm not mad at either of you and I'm so very sorry that I yelled." He smiles at Bailey, who smiles right back at him. Meredith squeezes his shoulder, giving him a "you did it!" Look. "Just promise me one thing." Derek says.

"What's that?" Bailey asks.

"Never go wandering off like that again, anywhere."

"We won't, daddy." Zola nods.

"Good!" Derek smiles. "I love you two, so much." He smiles as he pulls Zola close to him and she wraps her arms around him."

"We're sorry for scaring you and mama too." Zola says.

"Thanks, Zo." Derek says as Bailey toddles over to hug his legs. "Tell you what, tonight you guys can sing "Itsy, Bitsy Spider" to Lexie, okay?"

"Okay!" Bailey claps his hands as he then pats Lexie's back. Meredith and Derek laugh as Zola and Bailey play peek a boo with Lexie. Derek holds her sitting up so she can fully see Bailey and Zola's funny faces. Meredith goes to put some nuggets in the oven with vegetables for dinner while she watches Derek and the kids together. They spend the rest of the evening unwinding after their eventful day. Derek and Meredith get the kids ready for bed early and let them first sing to Lexie, getting her to fall asleep. Bailey and Zola both give their parents lots of hugs and kisses and they don't even beg for an extra story as they fall asleep. Meredith is now in the bathroom finishing brushing her teeth when she feels her husband's big, strong arms wrap around her from behind. His warm lips press against her skin as she leans into him.

"Oh, Dr. Grey!" He murmurs as he sucks the skin of her neck, long and hard. His gaze goes to the red mark it leaves and he smiles at his work. Derek beams more as he hears Meredith moan in bliss and melt into his arms. His hand slips into her pajama pants and rubs her clit.

"Derek!" She moans.

"That's Dr. Shepherd to you." He laughs.

"Oh yeah?!" Meredith coos. "Okay then, Dr. Shepherd." Her hands reach back and grip his curls. He leaves two more marks before spinning her in his arms. Derek's eyes are dark with lust and desire as they travel from her rosy cheeks to the flushed skin of her neck. They take in her heaving chest and travel over her enticing curves. He lifts her onto the counter and runs his hands along her sides. Meredith wraps him in her arms, her arms around his neck and hands into his hair. She kisses him fiercely and with raw desire.

"Dr. Grey!" Derek moans between her intense and rapid kisses. Her hands roam his body eagerly and eventually find the hem of his shirt.

"Dr. Shepherd, I want you right now." She whispers hotly into his ear, causing him to loose his control of pushing her pants down.

"Okay, Dr. Grey!" He smirks as he gets her pants down, shirt off and goes to rub his nose in her breasts. Derek kisses them repeatedly before running his tongue over her nipples. She gasps at the sensation and moves to rip off his pants. He's fully hard and ready as they maneuver so Meredith is holding onto him with her legs wrapped tight around him and he is balancing his arms on either side of her. Derek strokes her cheek and kisses it before sliding his erection inside of her.

"Dr. Shepherd! You're incredible!" She throws her head back as he thrusts hard and fast.

"You're the one that's incredible Dr. Grey!" He grunts as he feels her tighten around him. "So gorgeous, so sexy." Derek whispers into her ear while continuing to show her how much she means to him. "Oh!" He moans as he feels her come around him and begins screaming his name. The feeling intensifies as he comes as well. He grips her tight, cherishing the moment.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes!" Meredith chants as they come down. "Hmm, jealous make up sex is the best." Meredith moans huskily as Derek holds her close, tracing patterns along her naked back.

"Hmm. Definitely." He coos back. "I love you, Mer. You really are amazing." Derek kisses her neck once more.

"You're amazing too, Derek." She cradles his face as she gazes into his eyes, giving him reassurance that her heart belongs to him. Derek beams as he feels the feeling come back into his legs. He lifts her securely into his arms and carries her to bed, loving how their bodies are slick with sweat. Derek smiles as he pulls the covers up and tucks them protectively around her before getting into bed himself. He pulls her close as she wraps her body around him while they drift off to sleep after a very eventful day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning they get the kids up and dressed and head to drop them off at Callie's. "Are you excited about spending the day with Sofia?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Zola nods from her seat. "Will we go back to daycare though?"

"Eventually, sweetie. Daddy and I will see what's happening today, okay?"

"'Kay!" Zola says content.

"We're here." Derek says as he pulls up to the white two story house.

"Hey, guys!" Callie exclaims as she opens the door. "Sorry about the mess." They had just moved in almost a month prior and there were plenty of boxes still packed.

"It's okay, we just really appreciate you doing this." Meredith smiles.

"My pleasure! Besides, this means I get this little one all to myself." Callie coos as she reaches for Lexie. The baby smiles up at her and does what looks like an attempt of a wave. "She is so dang cute!" Callie exclaims as Derek and Meredith beam in pride. "Sof! Zola's here!" She turns to call her daughter. The little girl comes down, dressed in her Frozen pajamas and smiles when she sees her friends.

"Hi, Sofia!" Derek smiles at her before getting his kids attention. He knows that any second now, Zola and Bailey are going to dash off with their friend. "Okay, guys. Mama and I will be back later. Be good for Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona." He kneels down to their level.

"Okay, daddy!" Bailey nods.

"Go save lives." Zola giggles as they hug Meredith and Derek.

"That's sweet, Zo." Meredith says as she hugs Zola.

"Monster hug!" Bailey laughs as Derek exaggerates scooping him into a hug and growls as he squeezes him. Both parents cover them in kisses before they run off with Sofia.

"Okay, so, this little one?" Callie gestures to Lexie.

"Well, she ate breakfast with us half an hour ago, she should be up for another hour or two. She will nap for about thirty minutes to an hour and then want a snack." Meredith runs off Lexie's schedule to Callie and hands her the diaper bag.

"Alright! Let's get some bonding in, Lexie before your Auntie Arizona comes home and hogs you." Callie snickers. "Go, get to work you too." She pushes Meredith and Derek towards the door.

"That went well." Derek laughs as he sits back in the car.

"It did."

"Do you still have a feeling?" He asks.

"Nope, actually, that was yesterday. Now I know why I did." Meredith squeezes his hand.

"That's amazing that you were able to pick up on that."

"Hmm, had the same feeling the day of the bomb, and I was right then also."

"Okay then, next time you have a feeling like that we will stay together and keep the kids with us, how does that sound?" Derek laughs.

"A little extreme, Der." She giggles as he kisses her hand. They pull into Grey- Sloan and Derek hurries out to help Meredith. Walking inside, arms around each other, they make their way to the elevator.

"Hey, I have a spinal schwanoma, want in on it?" Derek asks as he basks at having her in his arms.

"Absolutely!" Meredith giggles with excitement as she rubs his chest.

"Perfect." Derek replies, feeling loads better than the day before.

"Meredith, Derek!" Owen calls as they walk down the hall.

"Hey!" They greet.

"How are you guys doing? How are the kids?"

"They're much better now. Callie's watching them today." Answers Meredith.

"Good, that's good." Owen says, not sure how to bring up the day before.

"Look, we're sorry for all the craziness yesterday." Derek mentions while rubbing Meredith's shoulders soothingly.

"Guys, it was not your fault. I was pissed myself when I found out. I mean it's one thing if these were anyone's kids, but these are also or will be my nieces and nephew. The daycare should have paged all the department heads within fifteen minutes of noticing they were missing so that by chance the kids got off the floor, others can look." Owen says sternly. "Management was pissed, especially since we've had a couple of other issues with the new head of daycare."

"Really? They've only been here two months." Meredith says, shocked.

"Yeah, some other safety protocols weren't followed and when we looked into yesterday we noticed that they weren't following parents instructions. Including not giving medicine to one kid." Explains Owen.

"That's terrible!" Derek says.

"Zo did say they wouldn't let them help and we told them that the kids knew how to calm Lexie." Meredith adds.

"Exactly, so, long story, we let them go and we have a couple more candidates that can start in a couple days if all checks out." Owen sighs, trying to imply the next part.

"So… We basically have no where for our kids tomorrow or the next day?" Derek gives a concerned look.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow in the day, so I can watch them and then bring them here." He shrugs.

"You would do that?!" Meredith wonders.

"Of course!" Comes Owen's reply. "But you're on your own the next day."

"That's fine, Hunt, thank you!" Derek claps him on the back. "Now, we have to get to a surgery." He says, looking at his watch. They excuse themselves and continue towards the lounge.

"Woah." Meredith exclaims in shock from the news. "Can't say I'm not surprised though. At least the kids wandered off on their own. It could have been way worse!" She says while changing into her scrub shirt.

"Yeah, I don't want to think about other things it could have been." Meredith shakes her head in agreement. They finish changing and Derek briefs Meredith on their patient. Amy had given him to Derek yesterday as a welcome back surgery. "Although, what are we gonna do with the kids when Owen can't watch them?"

"We'll think of something. Let's ask Alex and Jackson at lunch." Derek suggests as they walk to the nurses station. Meredith nods, taking a calming breath.

"Dr. Grey, we're on your service today." Jo says, an intern right behind her when they reach the counter.

"Oh, great." Meredith smiles. "We're going to be assisting Dr. Shepherd on a Spinal Schwanoma." She beams up at her husband.

"Yep, it's going to be great." Derek kisses Meredith's head. He notices that the George-like intern was with Jo. He breathes a sigh of relief that it's not the other two. After meeting with the patient, Meredith hears Jo send the intern to do the pre-op as she steps aside with Derek.

"That's not the intern, is it Derek?" She wraps her arms around his waist.

Derek squeezes her close. "No." He grumbles, "this one actually was not saying anything. He was telling them to shut up." Derek smiles. "Kind of reminds me of George."

"Hmm, I can see that." Meredith leans in and kisses Derek right in the middle of the hallway. He moans in pleasure for only Meredith to hear. Around them, naïve, wishful nurses and the two interns from the day before stand around watching. When Meredith and Derek pull away, they are very aware of the stares. "I love you, Derek." She says, not caring who hears her.

Derek smirks, his wife is being nefarious and he loves that. "I love you too, Mer." He kisses her once more as everyone turns away, pretending to be engrossed in other things. They head to the scrub room where Derek puts on his ferryboat scrub cap and they both begin the procedure. Their laughter and playful banter shows everyone watching in the O.R and the gallery just how amazing they are together. It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. The other interns watch from the gallery with jealousy as the two surgeons share loving glances and try to stand as close as possible to each other. Meredith feels that familiar rush as Derek hands her the retractor to assist him. His eyes sparkle as he watches her perform the surgery.

"So, we should probably get the kids pizza and ice cream tonight, what do you think?" Meredith asks as they continue to work on the tumor.

"Yeah, they've been through a lot yesterday." Derek agrees, his eyes sparkling.

"Good, so we'll take them to Pizza Palace and then Sprinkles after we get them from Callie's." Agrees Meredith.

"If we can pry Lexie away from her." Derek agrees with a laugh.

"She better." Giggles Meredith. The surgery goes smoothly and Derek even allows Jo and her intern to assist and before they know it, they are sending the patient to recovery. After having lunch with Jackson and Alex, they continue with their own patients for the rest of the afternoon.

"You ready?" Derek beams as he sees a fully dressed in street clothes Meredith walk towards him at the end of their shift.

"You bet!" She beams as she takes his outstretched hand. "You were amazing in that surgery, you know that?" Her arms wrap around him as they walk.

"I was. But you were too." Derek smirks, stroking her hair. "Now, let's go get our kids!" He leads her away to the car, both of them laughing at the seemingly sudden increase of jealous looks they have been getting. Once they pick Bailey, Zola and a content Lexie up from Callie and Arizona, they surprise the kids by driving to the restaurant. The kids are overjoyed when they see their favorite restaurant and they all eat way more pizza and ice cream then they thought possible.

A/N-

Okay, so…I decided to go a little out of my comfort zone. I hope it was alright and not too dramatic. Sadly, code pink and yellow are freakishly common. I'm always shocked with the numbers of times I hear it at work. They also do tell the location of where they are missing. Don't worry about the intern lol. Remember, jealous Derek is hot (and fun to write! Lol).


	44. Chapter 45

A/N- Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I got all the reviews and I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter and me going out of my comfort zone. I liked doing that also and I will be doing it more. Enjoy another chapter here! :D

Chapter 42-

"Look Mer, look how strong Lexie's getting!" Derek boasts as he holds Lexie so that she's "standing" in front of him on the bed. Meredith finishes clipping her hair into a bun and smiles at Derek and Lexie.

"You sure are, sweetheart!" Meredith coos as she sits in front of the baby, Lexie's hair is still wet from the bath. She can still smell the baby soap they used. "You're my smart girl, aren't you?" She tickles her belly, letting Meredith see her big, gummy smile. Lexie bounces her little legs and squeals. Unable to resist, Meredith reaches out and pulls her into her arms and kisses her repeatedly. Derek watches in admiration at his two girls. Things had settled down in the almost two weeks since their eventful first day. The kids stayed with Owen the day after they stayed with Callie and then they managed to get one of their sitters that they hadn't had to use in a while for the next day. "She's going to laugh so soon, I can tell."

"I wonder who will make it happen?"

"I bet Zola, she got her to smile." Meredith guesses.

"Hmm, I don't know, Bailey has gotten good at those raspberries on her belly. I can see she wants to laugh." Derek adds as Meredith cradles the baby and they watch as she yawns.

"Sleepy girl." Meredith coos as she runs her fingers in her wet, curly black hair. "Let's get you to sleep." She leans against the headboard and lifts her shirt so Lexie can eat. The baby sucks eagerly as she rests her hand on Meredith's breast. Derek pulls Meredith into his arms as he rests his hand on Lexie's back, his favorite position at the end of a long day. He kisses Meredith's head as they share a look. "You know you can sleep Derek, you have that big AVM tomorrow.

"I will, right now I wanna spend time with my wife and youngest daughter." He kisses her on the lips this time, slowly caressing her tongue.

"Oh!" Meredith moans as they break for air and feels Derek stroke her cheek. Derek dims the lights for Lexie as she continues to eat away. When Lexie is done, Derek takes her and places her on his shoulder to burp her. Lexie grips tightly to his shirt, like she does every night. When she's done, she lifts her head, steady and looks between her parents as if to tell them she's done.

"Hmm, I guess you're ready for bed?" Derek kisses the baby's head. He rocks Lexie, smiling at her as she blinks sleepily and he starts singing along with Meredith. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep and soon, Derek is placing her in her bassinet before laying down besides Meredith. "Come here, Mer." He says as they lay down in the dark on the silky navy sheets. This is now their favorite time of day, it's just the two of them, cuddled together. He holds her tight as she buries her face in his chest, their legs intertwined. Derek watches as she kisses his chest and closes her eyes, her breathing relaxing him more than he can ever imagine until he falls asleep as well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Damn!" Meredith moans when they hear their pagers blare at 6:15 in the morning, 45 minutes before they are supposed to wake. The pagers wake Lexie, causing the baby to scream. "I'll get Lexie, you see why our interns are paging." She grumbles.

"Ok." Derek mumbles as he rolls on his back and rubs his eyes.

"It's okay, Lex." Meredith coos as she bounces Lexie. Derek grabs his phone and calls the hospital.

"Thanks, we'll be there as soon as we can." He rubs his eyes. "There was a trauma with multiple head injuries, they need three neurosurgeons."

"Ugh, okay. At least we'll be out earlier today." Meredith agrees.

"Yeah, let's get the kids." Derek adds, kissing Meredith while holding her chin gently. "I love you." He adds, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." They both gaze into the others eyes before sprinting into action. Derek gets Zola up and ready while Meredith gets Bailey and Lexie ready. They hand them a muffin and yogurt to eat while they get themselves dressed. Hurrying to the hospital, they drop off the kids at daycare and rush to the E.R. Derek rolls his eyes as he sees the intern that's approaching Meredith. She sees this and squeezes his hand in reassurance. Derek smirks and pulls Meredith back so that he can kiss her lips passionately right in the entryway of the E.R. "Derek." Meredith giggles, rubbing his cheek. "Page me when you're done." She whispers, giving him a wink and a smirk that he knows too well.

"Oh, I will." Derek smirks before heading to trauma two where Owen was flagging him down. Meredith turns and notices the intern that was talking about her right behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Grey, it's so wonderful to be on your service. Let me know what I can do for you." He tries to give a charming smile. Meredith rolls her eyes and walks into trauma one.

"What have we got?" Meredith asks April.

"Blunt trauma to the head, unconscious and pupils sluggish." April recounts. Meredith leaps into action and begins examining him. "Okay, we need to get her up to C.T. Why do we need to do that?" She asks, not looking at her intern.

"To check for internal brain injuries." He replies.

"Make that a full body scan, let's move!" Shouts April. They hurry to the elevator, pushing the trauma bed down the hall.

"Dr. Grey, are you going to have to operate? I can assist, I've been told I'm very good with long surgeries and very steady with the retractor." The intern rambles. Meredith exchanges glances with April who is pushing on the other side of the bed.

"I thought interns were supposed to be less perky at this point." April mumbles to Meredith who laughs.

"We have to wait and see. You should know this by now." Meredith snaps. Sure enough, the C.T shows a brain bleed and massive internal injuries. They get her into the O.R and Meredith takes her place at the head of the table. Much to her annoyance, the fawning intern gets to assist her while Edwards gets to assist April. He tries to peek over her shoulder, not leaving Meredith much room to work. "Jackie." Meredith calls out to her scrub nurse, a sweet, elderly lady who was still as energetic as she was twenty years prior. "Can you text my husband and tell him I'm going into surgery?"

"Yes, dear." She responds.

"Now, Dr. Martin, is there something you must see or do you need glasses?" Meredith snarks, trying to bring out Medusa."

"No…" Dr. Martin backs away from her.

"Good." Meredith says.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd says that it's okay and to text him when you're done. He says he's going in as well, O.R three." Nurse Jackie replies.

"Thank you, damn, it's a mess in here!" Meredith moans as she removes the skull cap.

"Dr. Grey, you did great. How do you remove the skull so perfectly?" Dr. Martin smiles.

Meredith and April share a look and roll their eyes. "Dr. Grey, she has a lot of bleeding in her abdomen. We may have to pack her and get her upstairs."

"Okay, I can stop the bleeding here and fix the hematoma." Adds Meredith.

"What are you planning first?" Dr. Martin asks again, trying to get close.

Meredith sucks in a breath, trying to gain patience. "Need to control the bleeding before I fix the hematoma, don't you think?" She adds incredulously.

"Yes, yes of course." He nods. "How do you do that so meticulously, so perfectly?" He continues, giving her a smirk.

Meredith throws her head back in annoyance. "You know what?! Dr. Martin, I know you are trying to learn, but some of your questions are things you should know by now."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grey. I just want to learn from the best." He tries to sweet talk.

"Well, I think you would learn better in the pit, go, you're on scut." Meredith looks up from the patient.

"But…" He says, trying to get closer.

"No, now get out of my O.R!" Meredith shouts. Dr. Martin looks down and at least ashamed as he turns and throws off his trauma gown and gloves.

"Wow!" April says. "Go, Meredith."

"That wasn't too mean, was it?"

"Not at all, if you hadn't, I would have!" April laughs. "Was I that bad when I had…" She leans in only for Meredith to hear. "A crush on Derek."

Meredith bites her lip at the memory, trying not to laugh. "Nah, you couldn't tell you were flirting so it was only a little annoying."

"I don't know how I should feel about that." April mumbles.

"Don't worry, April. We can laugh about it now." Meredith giggles.

"So, what did you do when you found out? Maybe I can give Derek suggestions on how to bug that kid right back." April says.

"You don't wanna know if you can't figure it out." Meredith laughs.

April thinks for a minute. "Oh, seriously, Meredith?!" She exclaims, causing Meredith to laugh.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Jackson?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." April mumbles. Meredith smirks knowingly. She continues to work in silence until they are both done. The patient is moved to ICU for observation and Meredith and April scrub out together.

"Hey!" Comes a familiar voice as Meredith is drying her hands. She turns and smiles at the sight of Derek in his scrub cap from the kids.

"Hey! How was your surgery?"

Derek pulls Meredith into his arms and rests his head on her shoulders. "Not good, he didn't make it." He mumbles into her neck.

"Oh, Derek." She rubs his back, soothingly. "You did all that you could. I know you did." Meredith kisses the side of his head as she moves to cradle it. Derek squeezes her close and inhales her lavender. "How long until your AVM?"

"An hour." Comes Derek's muffled voice.

"Did you talk to the family?"

"Yes."

"Wanna get your mind off of it? I have to get my mind off of freaky intern."

Derek looks up with an amused smirk. "Don't have to ask me twice!" He smiles as Meredith leads him out of the scrub room and into the nearest on call room.

Meredith looks up at him, once he is pressed up against the closed door, her eyes smoky with desire. "I was thinking, tonight, we'll put all the kids to bed early and have some wine maybe, since I pumped enough." Meredith pushes his shirt up slowly as Derek rubs her back, before removing it from his body.

"Sounds perfect, Mer." He leans down and kisses her. Meredith moves him so that his calves are against the bed. She gently pushes him down with a smirk and rips her scrub top off as well, leaving her in her gray, lace bra. Her pants are next before she straddles Derek.

"Mmm! Derek!" She rubs his chest as she kisses him, hands running through his curls and tugging hungrily.

"Mer!" He exclaims in reverence as he gazes into her sparkling green eyes. Derek takes her hands and guides them to his pants, indicating that he wanted them off. Meredith giggles as she removes them and is met with his hard cock ready against her thigh. She kisses him while holding his cheeks as they fall back on the bed. "You're soaking!" He says as he massages her folds. Meredith giggles as they remove her panties. She hovers over him and kisses, allowing her breasts to be very close to his face. Derek eagerly cups them, rolling her nipples in his fingers. She gasps at the feeling and shudders with joy.

"Derek!" She moans as his touch makes them hard. He unsnaps her bra and flings it across the room. Derek's eyes glisten as he stares at her naked body before him. All of a sudden, he feels Meredith move so she can slide down onto his hard shaft. She balances herself on his lap by holding his shoulders.

"Yes, Meredith! Oh! You are so tight." Derek rubs the skin on her sides. Meredith giggles as she bends down to suck on his collarbone. "I love that!" He adds as he begins panting from the combination of her kisses and naked breasts against him. Meredith moves back up and kisses him, their tongues dueling with passion. Derek holds her cheek as Meredith holds his face, kissing him at the same time.

"Mm! Derek!" She screams in delight in between kisses. One last time she kisses him before staring deep into his eyes as she begins to ride him.

"Yes!" Derek says in delight as he throws his head back. His arms pull her close and he buries his face in her neck.

"That's it, Der." Meredith coaxes as he moans in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come, Mer." He shouts.

"Look at me, Derek." She pulls his face to make eye contact with his warm, blue eyes. Meredith feels his penis quiver inside of her and smiles with pride as she also feels her walls clamp around him as she thrusts hard. Derek's hands move all over her body, from her back, to her sides, down to her bottom and thighs. He brings them up into her hair and tugs eagerly at the curls. "Oh!" Meredith screams as she feels them come together.

Derek beams as he sees Meredith come before his eyes. He moans loudly as he feels his orgasm and Meredith smiles in satisfaction as his eyes glaze over in ecstasy. She holds him flush against the sweaty skin of her chest while he buries his nose in her breasts and she runs her hands in his hair. Derek plays with one breast in one hand and then sucks on the other. Meredith holds the hand that is massaging her breast as he cups and squeezes it. She kisses him again as she hovers over him, their bodies still connected. Her hair fans his face as they kiss deeply. "You're incredible!" Derek moans as Meredith purrs in response before laying completely on top of him.

"Feel better, Derek?" She murmurs as she plays with his chest hair.

"Much!" He says saucily. "You?"

"Definitely." Meredith giggles, placing little kisses along his jawline. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too." He replies, hugging her tight. They cuddle together in the comfort of the others arms before Derek has to go into surgery. When he hears his pager, Derek groans. "I guess my patient is ready." He says, stroking Meredith's hair.

"You'll do great, Der." Meredith cheers as she sits herself up on her arm. "I'll go see the kids and then come watch, okay?"

"Sounds good, but it would be better if I could go with to see the kids." Derek pouts, making Meredith smile at the resemblance to Bailey.

"Go save a life." She says as she pulls him up, "just remember the wine waiting for you."

"I know something better." He coos, his voice very silky as he kisses her again.

"Oh yeah? What?" Meredith asks.

"You!" Derek says as he tickles her. He continues as he soaks in the melodic sound of her laughter. Derek kisses her one last time before throwing his clothes on and heading to his patient. Meredith smiles in satisfaction as she watches him. Once he's gone she redresses and heads to the daycare.

"ZoZo, Bailey!" Meredith calls from the doorway of the daycare.

"Mama!" Bailey cries, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hiya, mama!" Zola adds as she runs and throws her arms around Meredith's neck, mixing with Bailey.

"Are you guys having fun?

"Yeah! We played dress up and we had green snacks because St. Patrick's Day is in two days." Zola informs.

"We do something green everyday, Miss Sara says." Bailey nods.

"That sounds so fun!" Meredith exclaims. She leans down and kisses both of them. "Where's Lexie?"

"In the pack and play." Zola points to the room where the small babies stay.

"Okay, I'm going to go see her and then… Would you guys like to go see daddy do surgery?

"Woah!" Bailey says, wide eyed.

"Yes! Yes!" Zola claps her hands.

"Alright then." Meredith says before she walks to see her youngest. "Hi, Lex!" Meredith coos as she sees her baby play with her pink and green rattle, lifting it up and down. Lexie immediately drops it and smiles a huge gummy smile when she hears her mama. Meredith lifts her into her arms and hugs her close. "Did you have a good morning, sweetie?" She asks as Lexie

"Baya!" Lexie babbles in response.

"Hmm, sounds exciting." Giggles Meredith as Lexie stretches and pats Meredith's cheek. She takes Lexie to the rocking chair and holds her in her lap so Lexie is facing her. Meredith makes silly faces at her and works on tracking with one of her toys as Lexie reaches for it. She even blows raspberries on her face to try to get her to giggle. When she's done and sees Lexie yawn, she gives Lexie a bottle and gets her to sleep. Once she is in her crib, Meredith informs the teacher and heads towards the two older kids. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Bailey says as he drops the ball he's holding and runs to Meredith, Zola puts her doll down and follows her brother.

"Okay then, Ms. Sara?" Meredith calls the teacher. "I'm going to take Zola and Bailey to see Derek." She informs as the teacher nods and smiles. Meredith likes this staff much better, the kids are happier and they seem to enjoy the daycare more.

"What kinda surgy is daddy doing?" Zola asks.

"He's doing an AVM, do you remember what that means?"

Zola thinks for a moment, "umm, it's where the blood vessels are mixed up like when my hair is all knotty."

"Very good, Zo!" Meredith laughs.

"What's very good?" Alex says as he comes up behind them.

"My daughter just told me what an AVM is, she's my future surgeon." Meredith rubs Zola's hair,

"Well, she is brilliant." Alex high fives both kids. They walk along the surgical floor together.

"Dr. Grey!" Meredith hears Dr. Martin call her.

"Ugh!" She moans as she stops. Alex looks amused as he watches her. "What do you want?" She tries to not sound annoyed.

"I was wondering if you had another surgery today since I'm on your service and I'm really wanting to learn." He says hopeful.

"I gave you your assignment and no I do not have a surgery scheduled. I am going into the gallery to watch Dr. Shepherd perform surgery before I take our kids back to daycare." Meredith remarks smiling at Zola and Bailey who are bouncing at her feet.

"Well, maybe we could discuss the earlier surgery then." He tries.

Alex, catching on, puts his hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Dude, leave her alone. Sucking up doesn't get you anywhere." He glares at him. Dr. Martin turns and walks away, shooting a dirty look at his friends who were watching from afar.

"Ugh, he's so annoying." Meredith whispers to Alex.

"He is, now go, watch Derek and make sex eyes at him while he's saving a life."

"Alex!" Meredith exclaims as she looks at the kids.

"They didn't hear!" He shrugs as he turns and walks in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on guys, let's see daddy." Meredith giggles as she opens the door to the gallery.

"Yay! They shout as they walk inside. Meredith reaches and turns on the intercom.

"Hey!" She says and smiles when Derek looks up at them.

"Woah! What a nice surprise!" His face lights up as he sees the three of them.

"Hi, daddy!" Bailey waves.

"Hi, buddy!" Derek replies, causing the entire O.R to aww.

"Daddy, I remembered what an AVM is." Zola exclaims.

"You did?! That's great sweetie." Derek says, his happiness evident by the crinkles by his eyes.

"She really did, Derek!" Meredith exclaims.

"That's my girl!" Derek replies.

"We're gonna watch for a while, okay?" Meredith asks.

"Of course! You just made my day!" Derek smiles before returning to his work, hearing Meredith giggle.

"Daddy's wearing our scrub cap." Zola points out.

"Yep." Meredith says as she sits and pulls Bailey into her lap. "He loves that scrub cap." She adds, kissing the blonde hair on Bailey's head. Zola stands up against the glass, her nose pressed up on it creating a little smudge. She watches as Derek suctions and works meticulously to fix the patient. Every so often, he turns and looks at his family in the gallery. He even manages to wave once at them. The kids are completely drawn in by what Derek is doing. You might think they were watching a cartoon. Meredith smiles when she hears Derek announce that the surgery is complete. Her heart soars, it was successful, she felt so proud in that moment. "Come on guys." Meredith gathers the kids and walks down to meet Derek in the scrub room. They make it to the room right as Derek is walking out.

"Daddy!" Zola and Bailey shout, their arms raised in the air.

"Zo! Bails!" Derek plays back, bending to hug them. He kisses them profusely as they laugh hysterically. He peeks upwards to see Meredith smiling happily at them. "Hey you." He stands and pulls her into his arms.

"You did it! The surgery was perfect." Meredith praises.

"Hmm, I think it was because I had three lucky charms."

"Derek!" Meredith giggles as he kisses her.

"Did you guys eat yet, I'm starving." He asks.

"Hmm, must have been that workout before the surgery." Meredith says saucily under her breath. Derek growls playfully and kisses her cheek. "Why don't the kids and I pick up some sandwiches while you finish the paperwork and talk to the patient. Then we will get Lexie and meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds perfect!" Derek says as he kisses her once more. He heads to the family waiting room while Meredith takes the kids to the cafeteria.

"Will we eat on the ferry?" Bailey asks as they wait in line.

"That's a good idea, we'll take our time."

"Yay!" Zola cheers with Bailey. Meredith picks up several sandwiches, cookies and bananas and brings them to the attending's lounge so she can change and put them away.

"Let's go get your sister." She says, once she's in her street clothes.

"Leaving already, Grey?" Dr. Bailey says as she sees the three of them.

"Yeah, we got paged in early and Derek had two surgeries that happened to finish at 2:30. I only had one.

"Hmm, good for you. I still have two hours." Dr. Bailey adds.

"We watched daddy!" Bailey tells Miranda.

"You did, huh? What did you think?"

"So cool!" Bailey squeaks.

"Yeah! We saw a brain!" Zola says, wide eyed.

"They are definitely your children." Dr. Bailey giggles. "You heading to get Lexie?"

"Yep." Nods Meredith as they excuse themselves. When they get to daycare, Lexie is just finishing her afternoon meal.

"She slept and ate well." The teacher tells Meredith.

"Good, that means you will be content the whole way home." Meredith giggles as she hugs Lexie.

"Hi, Lex!" Zola pokes her sister's little, pink sock.

"Hi!" Bailey adds as well. "Missed you!" He smiles at the baby.

"You two are amazing." Praises Meredith before picking up the diaper bag and leading them out. She sets Lexie down in her carrier once they reach the lobby. Meredith watches the kids play with some toys she had in the bag. "Hey, Bails. Do you remember what tomorrow is?'

He thinks for a minute, "yes!" He cries. "Our super special mama and Bailey day!" He cuddles up to Meredith.

"That's right, bud." She brushes his hair back. "We're gonna get some lunch and have a whole afternoon together."

"Yay!" He cheers. As she talks with Bailey, Derek comes down the hall from behind them. He sees that one intern and his cronies again and his stomach boils. He makes it to Meredith and the kids just as she's standing.

"Hey!" He says happily as he glares towards the intern and wraps his arms around Meredith. She gives him a million dollar smile and falls into Derek's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips find his as they kiss passionately. Derek moans happily as he squeezes her tight, trailing down to her thighs to rest in his belt loops.

"You ready? I really hope that kid is not on my service when I come back in two days." Meredith says as she notices the three interns.

"Me too." Mumbles Derek under his breath. "Let's get outta here." He takes Meredith's hand and they gather the kids and head to the car.

"Daddy, tomorrow mama and I are gonna spend all afternoon together." Bailey says as Derek buckles Lexie's car seat into place.

"I know, bud. I'm jealous you get mama all to yourself for the afternoon."

"Silly, daddy! You see mama all the time. And you get your own day soon too!"

"Oh, that's right." Derek smirks. "Plus, Zo, Lexie and I will be having a good time together tomorrow while you're out."

"That's right, daddy!" Zola says from her seat. They drive off towards the ferry where they ride it two times back and forth while eating their lunch. When they get home, they lay out one of Lexie's pink and yellow blankets and lay her on her stomach. Zola and Bailey lay on either side of her to play. Derek sits on the couch reading a medical journal while Meredith works on the laundry.

"Lexie, can ya move on your back? Like this!" Bailey shows as he rolls across the carpet.

"Yeah, roll over!" Zola pats Lexie on the back.

"You can do it!" Bailey cheers as Lexie chews on a green frog toy.

"Mer, look!" Derek calls her attention to the kids. Meredith comes and sits on the arm rest of the chair.

"Oh my gosh, they are perfect." Meredith giggles as she watches Zola try to physically get Lexie to roll over. "Careful sweetie." She gently warns.

"Lexie is getting so big!" Derek admires as they watch. "She's going to be ready for the crib soon."

"She is." Acknowledges Meredith as she goes to lay with the kids. "Hi, Lexie, are you practicing your rolling?" She giggles as she rolls the baby back and forth. "Hmm, as soon as you roll over, you'll be ready for the crib and mama and daddy will have their room to themselves." She gives Derek a dirty smirk, undressing him with her eyes. They keep playing with Lexie, trying to get her to laugh or roll until it's dinner. Derek and Bailey work on dinner leaving Meredith to watch her two guys goof around in the kitchen. Once everything is ready, they sit down for dinner, perfectly content in their nightly routine.

A couple hours later, the kids are in bed and Derek and Meredith are finally snuggled on the couch, each holding a glass of red wine. Derek wraps an arm around Meredith while she rests her legs in his lap. "That accident was a mess." Derek says as they think about their day.

"It was! I'm surprised mine made it, at one point April thought we would have to close her temporarily."

"Mine had too much damage initially." Derek closes his eyes.

"Your AVM went much better."

"It did, I still can't believe Zola was able to recall what it was." Derek laughs. He pulls Meredith close and kisses her head.

"Me too, she's going to be a surgeon one day. I can feel it." Finishes Meredith, sipping her wine and cuddling into Derek's chest.

"Absolutely." Derek chuckles before they fall into a comfortable silence. Their heartbeats lulling each other. They spend another hour just talking about anything and everything before they decide to head to bed since they had the next day off.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Ok, buddy, you remember what I told you about being a gentleman?" Derek asks the next day while helping Bailey get ready for his afternoon with Meredith.

"Uh huh!" He nods, his blonde hair falling into his face. "It like I did last time. Hold the door, let her order first, ummm, hold her hand. Oh! Help her into her chair."

Derek beams proudly as he pulls Bailey's green sweater vest over his head and pulls out the collar of his plaid green and navy shirt. "That's right, little man!" He hugs Bailey tight. "Don't forget to tell her how pretty she looks."

"It's mama, daddy. She always looks prettyful."

"Hmm, you're absolutely right, bud." Derek says, pulling up his dark jeans. "You take good care of mama for me, okay bud?" He says, cuddling the boy close.

"Are you teaching our son how to be overprotective, Derek?" Meredith smirks in the doorway. She's wearing a simple, comfortable black dress with a jacket and sandals.

"No, just how to be a gentleman." Derek replies, he stands and pulls her into his arms.

"Mm hmm." Meredith smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his hands on his waist.

"You look gorgeous." He says, his eyes scanning her body.

"Thanks." Meredith says as she plays with his shirt collar.

"You do look very pretty, mama." Bailey says once he gets his shoes on his feet.

"Thanks, baby. You look wonderful, just like daddy." Meredith reaches down to lift Bailey into her arms. "What are you and the girls going to do, Derek?"

"Well, probably do some grocery shopping and other errands. Maybe walk to the pond." He replies watching Bailey snuggle into Meredith's chest. "Oh! I almost forgot, come here Bails." Derek pulls the toddler into his arms. He walks to the far side of the room, giving Meredith a smirk. "Bailey, I forgot to tell you one thing." He whispers quietly in his ear.

"What did ya forget, daddy?" Bailey asks loudly.

"Shh!" Derek whispers, looking at Meredith who is giving him a look telling him she knows exactly what he "forgot." Derek leans against Bailey's ear cradling his head against his lips, "you know that look you give Zola when she tries to steal your cookies?" He asks.

"Yeah! I hate that!" Bailey crosses his arms.

"Well, I want you to give that look to any grown up guy who looks at mama." Derek smirks.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because she's your mama." Derek answers simply. "But don't tell her what I said."

Bailey giggles. "Okay, daddy." He adds before Derek lets him down and lets him run to Meredith. "You ready, mama?"

"I am buddy!" Meredith takes his little hand. "What did you do, Derek?" She giggles.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Derek smirks as he cups her cheek, kissing her one, two, three times on the lips before kissing her deeply. Meredith just gazes at him in awe and love. She used to be bugged by the overprotectiveness, but now, now she enjoys it and understands where he's coming from. Plus, she knows the sex will reach unbelievable levels of hotness.

"Alright, Der. Don't forget we need to bring cookies for tomorrow for daycare."

"I remember, we'll make some when you get back." Derek adds as he walks them to the door.

"Bye, mama!" Zola says as she runs to the doorway.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun with daddy, okay?" Meredith hugs Zola and kisses all over. She takes her purse and Bailey's hand and walks out the door. "Hey, Bails, since it's just me and you, how about you pick what music we listen to in the car?"

Bailey's jaw drops, "okay! Can we listen to…Kids Disney? The boy songs?"

"Of course." Meredith switches the cd on and music from Jake and the Neverland Pirates start playing. Bailey claps and kicks his feet happily as he listens. Meredith drives along until she reaches the ferry dock. Since it's rainy, they can't get out of the car. The restaurant is not too far, right on the bay. It was a great spot to see the boats, one of the reasons Meredith chose this restaurant. "We're here, buddy." She says as she climbs out and opens Bailey's door.

"Looks nice, mama." Bailey says as he looks up at the red brick building. He looks back at Meredith and holds out his arm and gets her to lock it around his. They walk towards the door and he immediately stops her when Meredith reaches for the door. "I got it!" He says with pride. "Oh!" He squeaks trying to pull the heavy, glass door open. "I did it!" He beams with pride as Meredith giggles in amusement.

"Thank you, Bailey." Meredith pats his head as people watch the interaction. Bailey hurries ahead of her to the hostess.

"Two please!" He smiles, taking Meredith's hand. She smiles at her son, knowing who was responsible for his actions. When they reach their seats, Bailey pulls out Meredith's chair and waits until she sits before he crawls up into his seat. The restaurant is a casual burger restaurant with plush, dark blue leather seats and metal tables. There are cartoons drawn all over the walls and hanging globe lights. "Look, mama, milkshakes!" Bailey points out the colorful images on the menu.

"I see, should we get one to share?

"Yes, please." Bailey nods. "Can we get that one?!" He points to a picture of a monstrous glass of vanilla milkshake with chocolate chip cookie pieces inside and whipped cream on top. There are sprinkles and mini cookies in the whipped cream.

Meredith feels her stomach churn at the amount of sugar this treat possesses. "Sure, buddy." She grimaces. "What would you like to eat, they have peanut butter and jelly, hamburgers, grilled cheese and chicken?"

"Umm…hamburger!" He nods as the waiter comes up to them. The guys smiles at Meredith which Bailey notices. He immediately furrows his eyebrows down and frowns. Thinking of what Derek would do, he takes his hand and grabs Meredith's hand while staring the waiter down. Meredith smirks as she orders the milkshake and a hamburger for both of them. Bailey smiles proudly after the waiter walks away. He looks at Meredith with a small smile. "You look very pretty, mama." He nods.

"Thank you, Bailey." Meredith laughs.

"What's this restaurant?" Bailey asks, looking at the letters on the placemats and windows.

"It's called, Joe's Burgers."

"Oh!"

"You wanna know why I picked this one?" She asks as Bailey nods. "Well… I met your daddy at a place called Joe's."

"This one?!" Bailey asks.

"No, not this one. By the hospital." She grins. "So, I thought this place would be perfect because this is a special place that I can remember both of my favorite guys." Meredith squeezes his little hand.

"Cool!" Exclaims Bailey, happy to be even more like Derek. "Woah! Look mama!" He screams and points when he sees what's coming. The waiter brings their milkshake to the table. It's huge, it's a tall 16 oz glass filled with ice cream, whipped cream and cookies.

"Oh my! Maybe this should have been dessert!" Meredith exclaims.

"Don't worry, I'll still eat my food mama!"

"Good boy." Meredith nods as she snaps a picture.

"This is so yummy!" Bailey says as he sips the treat.

"Woah! It really is!"

"Can we get this next time we come here?"

"Of course, buddy." She adds with a giggle.

"Mama? How did you meet daddy?" Bailey asks randomly in the innocent way only a child can.

Meredith sighs, not quite sure how to explain. "Well, he was at the same restaurant I was and we were both having a drink and he said hi to me." She explains.

"Then you gots married?"

Meredith giggles, "no sweetie, we didn't get married til much, much later. You have to date first."

"Oh!"

"No, then we saw each other again the next day and found out that we worked together." Bailey rests his hands on his chin as he listens. "He kept trying to ask to see me again, it took me a long time to say yes. We dated for a long, long time and then got married." They only stop for a second when their huge burgers come before them.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna eat again!" Bailey moans as he takes a bite of pineapple.

"Hmm, me neither, but I'm sure we will both eat cookies later." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah!" Bailey agrees with a smile. "We're making samrocks for tomorrow for our daycare party."

"Yes, we're gonna put green frosting and sprinkles all over them."

"Can Lexie have one?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have any teeth and sugar is not good for babies."

"You mean I didn't have sugar when I was a baby?"

"Nope, not until you turned one year old."

"That's crazy, mama!' Bailey's eyes go wide.

"It's true." Giggles Meredith as Bailey takes a bite of his burger." She looks outside and sees thunderclouds approaching. "Hmm, I guess no playground, we'll have to pick something indoors."

"Oh!" Bailey says, looking down. "Bookstore?"

"That sounds good, I'll read you some stories." She suggests, laughing as he shakes his head eagerly. Meredith pays the bill and they hurry back to the car before the rain starts.

"Let's read this book!" Bailey pulls out a Berenstain Bear book off the shelf once they reach the store and barely dodge the rain. They cuddle together as Meredith reads softly to Bailey. He buries himself deep in her lap as he plays with her fingers. "I liked that!" He says before running to find more. Bailey comes back with a book about trucks, a Dr. Seuss book and a Clifford book. Meredith giggles at his enthusiasm as she squeezes him close while she animatedly reads from each book. She delights in his laughter and gasps of intrigue.

"Okay, bud. We probably should head back." Meredith is met with groans when she suggests this. "Only because we have to make cookies." She laughs while tickling him.

"That's right! I almost forgotted!" Bailey jumps. He pulls Meredith eagerly out the door and to the car. Once they are home, Derek and Zola are setting up the supplies to bake. They decide to get started right away since Lexie was asleep. The kids have a blast the rest of the evening baking cookies and telling all about their day. Once they are done, Derek orders pizza to enjoy before they test out the cookies.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMMD

"Hey!" Meredith says as she comes up next to Derek at the nurses station the next day. She slouches against his shoulder.

"Why hello!" Derek smirks as he wraps his arms around her. He senses her stress and turns so that he could better hold her. Then, he places warm kisses all over.

"I just finished my second surgery and I have one more."

"I know, it exhausting. But, remember Mer, tonight is just you and me and maybe some carbs in a basket." His lips linger on the top of her head.

"I can't wait." Meredith says as she wraps her arms around his waist, a big smile on her face.

"Dr. Shepherd, your patient is prepped." A nurse calls from a patient room.

"Thank you." He calls. "Okay, Guess I gotta go into another surgery." Derek moans before he leans closer. "But I will hold you for one more minute."

"Thanks, Der." Meredith giggles, reaching up to kiss his neck. Derek is loving all the pda his wife is showing. When time is up, Derek heads into the room and Meredith headstone her patient.

"Hello Ms. Smith, we're about ready to get you prepped." Meredith walks into the room of a sweet 50 year old woman.

"Let's get this over with." She says with a humorous tone to which Meredith smiles in understanding.

"Hi, mama!" Comes a voice and Meredith about jumps out of her skin.

"Zola?!" She gasps and then sighs in relief once she turns around. Zola and Bailey are standing there with Sofia and the rest of the 3-5 year old kids from daycare. The teachers stand behind the group.

"Hi, Dr. Grey, we hope you don't mind, but the Chief approved an idea we had for St. Patrick's Day." Explains one of the teachers.

"We're bringing luck to all the surgy patients." Bailey explains. Now that she can breathe properly, she notices Zola and Bailey dressed in their "Good Luck Charm" shirts with shamrocks all over and green jeans. They are now additionally covered in green beads and shamrock headbands. All the kids have those on along with face painted shamrocks.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Meredith coos while Zola and Bailey give her hugs.

"I brought luck to my mama's surgery, Aunt Meredith." Sofia waves.

"Cool!" Meredith smiles. "Who's watching the babies?" She asks the teachers.

"Miss Anna and Ms. Carol." The first teacher answers.

"Great! Okay, then. Ms. Smith" she addresses her patient. "My kids and their friends have something for you."

"Oh my, how sweet!" The patient exclaims.

"Here ya go, hold this shamrock when you are in the O.R." Bailey starts.

"You're very lucky to have my mama as your surgeon." Zola finishes as they hand her a green shamrock with pot of gold stickers all over.

"Well, you dears certainly helped calm my nerves." Ms. Smith smiles.

"Thanks." Zola and Bailey whisper, suddenly shy as they cower into Meredith.

"Dr. Grey, you have beautiful kids." She says once they move to the next patient.

"Thank you." Blushes Meredith. "I have one more, she's back at the daycare, she's only four months old." Ms. Smith aww's at that before Meredith continues to get her up to the O.R. Two hours later she is beaming proudly as her patient comes through with the surgery, shamrock still in her hand.

"Did the kids stop by you too?" Derek says as he comes up behind her.

"They did, right before this last surgery. It was adorable but they scared me. After a couple weeks ago." Meredith says, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know! They came up to me when I was checking my patient's Neuro function after surgery."

"They gave mine a shamrock to get her through surgery."

"That's adorable." Chuckles Derek. "Mine they gave to help her recover faster."

"I like these day care teachers." Meredith replies.

"Me too. How much more do you have?"

"Umm, post op checks, two consults and signing charts." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Hmm, I have a biopsy, a consult and charts to sign also. All within two and a half hours." Derek groans. "I need a pick me up." He smirks as he pulls the love of his life to him and kisses her deep. She moans in bliss as he massages her tongue with his.

"Well then, let's get to it then." Meredith giggles, rubbing his chest. Derek nods and gives one last peck on the cheek before they hurry to finish their work.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Finally, it was time for Derek and Meredith's special date night. Both Meredith and Derek finish their work with ten minutes to spare. They listen to the kids tell about the green cookies, cupcakes, vegetables and green milk they had at their party while walking to the attendings lounge. Richard is there waiting when they arrive. Meredith and Derek kiss and hug all three kids before handing them to Richard for the evening. "Bye, guys. Be good for Uncle Richard." Derek hugs Zola and Bailey once more.

"They'll be fine, Derek." Richard says as he holds Lexie's car seat.

"Lexie likes her pink blanket with the butterflies to sleep with at night." Meredith says as she tucks Lexie in and kisses her rosy cheeks.

"Don't worry, Meredith. Go have fun." He nudges her to stand.

"One more hug." Meredith bends back down and pulls Zola and Bailey close. "Love you guys." She brushes their hair before taking Derek's hand.

"Have fun mama!" Zola waves as Meredith and Derek walk out of the attendings lounge and into the elevator.

They're the only ones on the elevator when the doors open. "Mm, today is definitely a lucky day." Derek says with a dirty smirk as the elevator doors close and he pulls Meredith close. Meredith squeals with laughter as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. They kiss frantically while they listen to the ding of the elevator reaching each floor.

"Where are we going, Derek?"

"Joe's." He smiles with joy as they leave the hospital.

"Perfect!" Meredith grabs onto his arm. The familiar bar is crowded with loads of people from the hospital.

"Hey, Joe!" Derek waves.

"Look who it is!" Joe shouts and smiles.

"Yeah, we haven't been here in a while." Meredith replies.

"No worries, how are the kids?"

"Wonderful, there spending a few hours with Uncle Richard."

"Very nice, I need pictures. Now, what can I get you? Tequila? Scotch?"

"No, Joe. I'll just have a beer." Meredith says.

"Me too." Derek says as Joe shakes his head in disbelief. They get their drinks and go sit at a table near Jackson and April and Alex and Jo.

"This is nice!" Meredith says as she looks around.

"It is." Derek takes in everything as well. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." He gives her a peck on the cheek. She looks around at the busy bar, reminiscing all the good and bad times that happened here.

"Hey." Comes a voice behind Meredith.

Meredith swallows her annoyance and turns. "Hi, Dr. Martin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my husband to come back from the restroom."

"Can I wait with you?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine." Responds Meredith.

"Can I refill your drink?"

"Dr. Martin you do know I'm your superior?" Meredith says with an edge.

He swallows hesitantly. "Yes, it's just I couldn't bear to see you by yourself." He gives a lame excuse.

"Okay, seriously dude, that's enough!" Jackson steps in suddenly before Meredith could swallow her desire to vomit and say something. He and Alex had both been watching. Dr. Martin looks down sheepishly. "You know she is married, you also know she owns the hospital as well as does Dr. Shepherd and myself. Yet you continue to bother her. Now I suggest you back down and move on with your life before you get your ass kicked out of the program."

"Exactly, I wouldn't want to be caught flirting with Dr. Shepherd's wife." Alex finishes, sending his own glare. Dr. Martin scampers away, tail between his legs, back towards his friends who were in hysterics. "You okay, Mer?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks guys." She nods.

"What's going on?" Derek asks as he approaches.

"Oh, Dr. Martin was just trying to flirt again." Meredith rolls her eyes. "Hey, Jackson, make sure he's never on my service again."

"Absolutely, Mer." He nods before heading back to April and Alex goes back to Jo.

"You okay?" Derek asks Meredith, glaring in the direction of the intern. His eyes filled with an angry fire.

"Derek." Meredith's voice gets stern. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him passionately. "Quit worrying." Meredith whispers as she massages his curls. She looks back into his eyes and sees them soften, but still have a bit of a jealous fire within. "Come here." Meredith smirks and leads him to the back of the bar.

"Where are we going, Mer?' He asks.

"You know what I can't believe we haven't done?" Is her only response as she peeks into the bathroom and pulls him inside before locking the door.

Derek's eyes burn with desire now as he watches her get an evil grin on her face and remove her shirt. "Damn, I love you!" He shouts as he lifts her into his arms and presses her against the wall.

"I love you, too Derek Shepherd." Meredith says intensely before grinding against his hips, making him hard as a rock. She leans into his ear and says in a deep, sultry voice, "I want you hard and fast, Derek. Take off your pants right now."

"Yes, dear!" He moans in pleasure as he helps Meredith get his pants down while still holding her close. Derek reaches into her pants to find her soaking.

"Derek, I want you in me now." She commands.

Derek beams, "I want to feel you around me now as well." He murmurs hotly as he rips down her pants and rubs his erection against her folds.

"DEREK!" She screams as he thrusts inside and her legs tighten around his waist. He thrusts into her hard and possessively, making her scream in pleasure as she grips his back. She loves when he does this and almost looses control. Her teeth go to his neck as she bites and sucks his neck. Derek thrusts hard and fast, grunting after each one. He cradles her head carefully as they slam against the wall. "YES! YES!" Meredith moans as her head goes back and her breasts go into his chest. "You are amazing, Derek! So incredible!" She chants as she feels her orgasm build. "You make me feel invincible." Her body is now covered in sweat. Then, Derek lifts her leg just a bit and her orgasm comes crashing down.

"Meredith! Oh, my Meredith." He coos as he feels himself spill into her and then harden back up when her walls tighten immediately around him again as he keeps thrusting. "Oh! Oh!" He moans in bliss as he positions one arm against the wall for leverage and his sucks her neck, creating deep red marks.

"More, Derek! That's it!" She yells, moving her hand to massage his balls. She cannot imagine standing right now, she has no feeling in her legs. "You are the best! I love you so much." Meredith chants as he continues. Her second orgasm comes at the same time as his and they both shout the others name. Derek holds her safely as they come down from their extreme highs.

Derek cups her face in his hands and kisses her. "I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too. You have my heart." She reminds him. Derek smiles at this and is again reminded of her awesomeness, her growth.

"I can't believe we have never done this!" He laughs as he looks around.

"Me either, but we should definitely do that more." Meredith giggles before burying her nose in his neck. Their cuddle session is cut short by banging on the door. They look at each other in panic and quickly dismount and redress. "I'm starving." Meredith says as they finish getting clean.

"I worked up your appetite." He smirks, leading her to the door. Derek opens it and walks past an amused Alex waiting. They go back to their seats where they get a refill on their drinks and order food. "I guess what ever Jackson said to that ass worked." He comments as he sees Dr. Martin flirt with a nurse at the bar.

"Guess so." Giggles Meredith as a cheeseburger and fries are placed in front of her. Derek scoots closer to her as they have their dinner, Derek taking breaks to squeeze her hands gently. When it's time to go, they walk out hand in hand to their car. Richard is waiting up on the sofa, the baby monitor on next to him.

"Hey! How was dinner?" He asks.

"Wonderful, how were the kids?" Meredith responds.

"Angels, they were so helpful and uhh…" Richard stops.

"What happened?" Derek asks looking between him and Meredith.

"Oh, nothing bad." He says, pulling out his phone. "Just…umm." Richard hands them his phone. "Watch." He says.

Derek and Meredith sit on the couch holding the phone. The video plays and they see Lexie in between Zola and Bailey on a big blanket. "Lex!" Bailey calls and the baby looks right at him. "Giggle for me, giggle!" He calls again as both kids take one of Lexie's sock less feet and blow raspberries on them. Derek and Meredith feel their hearts sink at what they missed when they hear Lexie giggle for the first time. It's a sweet, melodic tone that makes Derek's heart melt. He got his wish.

"That's your giggle, Mer!" He exclaims, tears in his eyes.

"But, look, Derek. Her eyes crinkle on the sides like yours!" Meredith rubs his arm affectionately.

"They do!" Derek pulls Meredith against him and kisses her on the lips deeply.

"I suggested they try that, Meredith because that's where you were most ticklish and that would always cause you to laugh." Explains Richard.

"Thank you." Meredith shakes her head in disbelief. "She is incredible. You have to send me the video."

"Here, show me." Richard hands her the phone and Meredith shows him how to send it.

"Oh! I can't believe I missed her first giggle. I wanna wake her up and hear it live.

"I know, I do too, but if we do that, she won't be in much of a mood for laughing." Reasons Derek.

"Yeah, guess your right. Oh, I feel horrible! I missed our baby's first laugh." She covers her face with her hands.

"Mer, Mer, Come here." Derek coos as he pulls her close. His arms wrap her into a tight hug as he runs his fingers in her hair. "It's okay, I don't like that we missed it either, but you know what?" He pauses as she moans. "There will be plenty more firsts for all three of them and we will see as many as we can."

"He's right, Meredith." Richard adds.

"I know." Meredith mumbles

"Hmm, plus, Richard got it on video for us and technically, that was her first laugh at Zo and Bailey. She hasn't laughed for us yet."

"Okay." She sighs, looking at Derek with moist eyes. "Thank you, Richard." She smiles at him.

"You're quite welcome. Now, I will let you two kids alone. Gotta be early tomorrow."

"Alright, we appreciate this." Derek says as he walks Richard out.

"My pleasure." Richard says before he's out the door.

"Let's get ready for bed." Derek reaches his hand out and they walk towards the bedroom. They stop into Zola and Bailey's room and kiss them both goodnight before heading into their room. Stopping at Lexie's bassinet, they smile at the baby girl in her shamrock footie pajamas. "I'm so glad you have your mama's laugh. We can't wait to hear you." Derek says as he strokes her black curls.

"We're gonna make you laugh all day tomorrow." Meredith giggles, leaning down to kiss her. "Love you baby girl. They then proceed in getting ready for bed where they wrap in each other's arm and replay Lexie's first giggles over and over before they fall asleep.


	45. Chapter 46

A/N:

Hi, there! I got another update for you. Sorry this took a little longer. A couple parts were kind of tough to write. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much. I saw them all. Thank you everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, sorry about the odd numbering, during the posting of one chapter the site was messed up and messed up how the numbers were posted lol.

Chapter 43:

"OH! Derek!" Meredith moans as she collapses onto his chest. Her head resting on his hard chest. He pants as he falls back onto the rug in front of the fireplace. His chest is covered in sweat as he pulls Meredith down with him, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Wow!" He murmurs, out of breath. Derek smiles as he feels the hum of Meredith purring in bliss as they rest.

"That was amazing."

"It was, Mer. So amazing." He kisses her cheeks, laughing as she wiggles from his tickling stubble.

"I don't think I can walk to bed."

"Don't worry, hopefully my legs will work soon and I'll carry you. Or we could just sleep here." He smirks, playfully.

"Hmm, I'm sure the kids wouldn't have questions." Meredith laughs, scraping her nails down his chest. Her giggles intensifying as goose bumps form on his body at the sensation. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Derek scoops Meredith into his arms and carries Meredith off to bed.

"Night, Mer." Derek kisses her softly once Meredith has a pajama shirt and panties on and he has pajama pants and are both laying in bed.

"Night, Derek." She responds, smiling as she closes her eyes and cuddles into Derek.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mama!" Calls a small voice the next morning. Meredith begins to allow herself to be woken as she feels little hands and legs padding around her.

"Morning, ZoZo." She whispers to her daughter.

"Morning, Mama." Zola leans down to kiss Meredith.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Ya, now I'm hungry!" She rubs her belly for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah? Well let's go fix that."

"We have muffins?"

"Sure, sweetie." Meredith says softly as she eases away from Derek. She smirks at the realization of how much she wore him out the previous night, he usually moves more when she gets out of bed. Reaching for Zola's hand after she kisses Derek's forehead, they walk into the kitchen. She pulls out some fruit and peanut butter muffins for her and Zola, leaving some out for the boys.

"Mama, I had a dream about a unicorn chasing butterflies." Zola begins as they eat together on the couch. Meredith nods enthusiastically as Zola continues with details of a yellow and pink unicorn with a story that sounded like Snow White and butterflies. She listens in awe at how little kids can have such simple, carefree dreams. Their imaginations soar with such creative ideas, she doesn't know where they come from.

"Wow, sweetie." Meredith nods in awe.

"It was so cool, flying!" Zola finishes, explaining what made her wake up in the end.

"What's so cool?" Comes Derek's voice from behind.

"My dream, daddy!" Zola jumps into his arms the best she can as he is holding Lexie. "About a unicorn." She explains.

"Wow, Zo." Derek nods, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Turning to Meredith he smirks saucily. "Hello." He cups her chin and kisses his wife.

"Hi." Meredith blushes under the heat of his gaze. They kiss longingly, unconcerned at the two gazes of their daughters. Lexie sitting against Derek's chest and Zola leaning against Meredith. Zola covers her mouth, ineffectively hiding her giggles. Lexie looks at Zola and then to Meredith and Derek. She then gives a big, gummy smile and giggles loudly.

Derek and Meredith pull away, smiling as they look between each other and Zola and Lexie. "Oh, Lex, you think that's funny, huh?" Derek laughs as he leans down to blow bubbles on her cheek. Lexie's laugh intensifies as Derek tries to get more of his favorite sound.

"I love her laugh!" Meredith giggles herself as she tickles Lexie and lifts her into her arms. "Morning, sweet girl!" She says, raising her into the air and Lexie kicks her feet in her yellow footie pajamas. Lexie babbles while sucking her fingers as she smiles at Meredith.

"She thinks it's funny too when you guys kiss, right Lex?" Zola reaches and taps Lexie's shoulder. Meredith shakes her head at Zola in good nature as she sits the baby in her lap. "Hi, Lexie." Zola says as she hugs her sister.

"You are such a good big sister." Derek compliments as Zola beams up at him. Zola picks up a toy that looks like a big piece of candy. It's pink on the ends and has lighter pink, purple, orange and green stripes in the middle that are textured and turn. She shakes it a bit at Lexie to make noise. Lexie babbles from her spot sitting up in Meredith's lap and latches her fingers onto the toy. "Good job, Lex." Derek says when she pulls the toy into her lap. He brushes her hair back and stops midway when he feels something crawling into his lap. Looking down, he sees Bailey climbing onto his lap, his ratty Nemo in his arms.

"Morning, Bails." Meredith giggles as she watches the boy curl into Derek's lap, put his fingers in his mouth and close his eyes. A sure sign that he was still tired. He blinks at Meredith and grumbles something.

"You still sleepy, bud?" Derek whispers, kissing the top of his blonde head. Bailey nods slowly against his chest.

"You must have had lots and lots of good dreams." Meredith reaches over to rub his back.

Bailey shakes his head no at the suggestion. "Not good, not bad." He whispers.

"Hmm, no dreams?" Derek asks.

"Funny dreams, not silly like joking." Bailey says.

"Then what, sweetie?" Meredith wonders.

"Lots of yelling, like cheering but the same word over and over. But I couldn't hear the word." Bailey mumbles. "They was weird kind of silly." Derek and Meredith look at each other in horror. After all, they did have sex in the living room, both deciding they couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Oh…that sounds like a frustrating dream." Derek stumbles, staring straight at Meredith as he covers Bailey's ears. Meredith copies his movements and covers Zola's.

"Derek!" Meredith manages in a strangled whisper. "He heard us!"

"No, no… He didn't… His brain just processed it as a dream of something else and and and didn't let him get enough sleep because his mind couldn't figure out what was happening." Derek uses his knowledge of the brain to rationalize.

"Yeah… Sure… Okay…" Meredith shrugs sarcastically. "Meanwhile, we can never have s-e-x again!" She moans.

"Meredith." Derek looks at her, tilting his head. "Of course we can… Just maybe not on the living room floor." He let's go of Bailey's ears so he can soothe Meredith by stroking her cheek. He gives her a loving smirk as she closes her eyes and groans. She lets go of Zola's ears and covers her face with her hands.

"I can't believe he heard!" Meredith whispers when she sees Zola distracted with Lexie and Bailey happily laying against Derek's chest, sucking his fingers.

"Me neither." Derek holds back a laugh. "The one night he doesn't sleep like a log."

"Stop laughing, Derek! It's not funny!" Meredith ineffectively hides her own giggles.

"Yes, it is Mer."

"No, it's not! What if he woke up and came looking for us?!" Meredith chokes.

"Then it wouldn't be funny." Derek jokes.

"Derek!" Meredith smacks his chest.

"But he didn't Mer." His voice soothing now as she pouts. "We'll be more careful." Derek kisses her, smiling when she doesn't pull away.

"Mm, okay." She smiles. "I'm gonna get a bottle for Lexie and some juice for the kids."

"Okay, come here, Zo." Derek reaches for Zola. Meredith holds Lexie as she single handedly pours juice into a pink and blue sippy cup and grabs a bottle before scooping the three into her free arm. Derek grabs the juice cups for the kids before Meredith sits next to him with the baby. They sit in silence, listening to the kids drink down their morning energy.

"What are we doing today, daddy?" Zola asks Derek once she's finished.

"Well, I was thinking since Easter is coming soon, we would go get Easter clothes." Derek looks at Meredith.

"Cool! That means we get to go to the mall." Zola cheers.

"We never really celebrated Easter, Derek." Meredith wonders.

"Never really had a chance, we just have always been busy these last few years. Plus, I haven't been going and I should. Not that it's an excuse." He explains.

Meredith shrugs. "Yeah, I used to walk down to the park and sneak into the Easter Egg Hunt. Ellis was in the hospital."

"Yeah, we can do an Easter Egg hunt, or go to one." Derek mentions. "That's what we did also."

"Sounds fun." Meredith replies.

"Can we watch a movie?" Zola asks Meredith.

"Sure, sweetie." Meredith strokes her hair before standing to put on Beauty and the Beast. As Zola watches the movie, Derek holds a sleeping Bailey while Meredith plays with Lexie on the floor. Derek looks at Meredith as she plays gently with Lexie. The baby is propped up with her baby pillow as Meredith shows her a singing toy dog. He watches with adoration as she laughs happily when Lexie squeals at the toys playful motions. At one point, Lexie is distracted from her toy by Belle singing. She looks at the T.V in awe.

"Guess she likes Belle." Meredith laughs looking between Lexie and the T.V.

"That's great, Lex! My favorite Princess is Cinderella, yours can be Belle, okay?" Zola decides.

"I think it may be the sound she likes and the colors, Zo." Derek smirks. Zola just shrugs and looks back at the T.V. Bailey wakes up during "Be Our Guest" demanding food. He's slightly more rested, but still grumpy. Once the movie is finished, they get everyone ready and piled into the car.

"I don't wanna go to the mall." Pouts Bailey, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Buddy, you love the mall." Meredith says incredulously.

"Nuh uh!" He shakes his head.

"He's tired." Derek says quietly to Meredith. She nods in complete agreement. "Maybe he'll fall asleep if we use the stroller."

"We can try." She turns to Bailey. "How about we use the stroller, so you don't have to walk? Bailey smirks and nods while looking out the window.

"'Kay." He says flatly. Once they arrive, they get Bailey into the front of their black stroller and hook Lexie's seat to the back.

"Where to?" Meredith asks as they dodge all the customers while holding onto Zola.

"This looks like a good spot." Derek points to a brightly lit children's store.

"Loud, mama!" Bailey groans from his spot.

"I know, baby. We may not be here for long." Says Meredith as Bailey moans.

"I don't think he got any sleep." Derek whispers.

"Neither did we, I believe it was 2 when we went to bed."

"Lexie woke up once at 5 and I gave her a bottle." Informs Derek.

"Oh, Derek, you could have woken me." She looks up at him.

"No, Mer. One, you looked too beautiful and two, you need sleep. Especially after that ten hour surgery." Derek's eyes sparkle with lust as he watches her.

"Thanks." She blushes, pretending to look at a shirt. They don't find anything at that store and move to the next one. In this one, Zola sees a dress that she falls completely in love with. It's pink with sky blue flowers along the skirt, the cardigan matches the flowers.

"This is so pretty, daddy!" Zola says as she looks at it, playing with the little white bow around the middle.

"It is, sweetie. Would you like to wear this for Easter?"

Zola nods silently before answering out loud. "Yes!" She smiles, causing Meredith and Derek to laugh out loud.

"Let's see if we can find something similar for your brother and sister." Meredith says as she looks for her size. Derek finds matching pink dress that was cute, but both Zola and Meredith insist it have the blue on it as well. Deciding to put it on hold and check other stores, they look for boys clothes.

"Daddy, I wanna go!" Bailey whines as he pushes the hood of the stroller.

"I know, buddy, you're tired. Why don't you close your eyes?" Derek suggests as they browse the next store.

"No."

"Okay, well if you just play with your toys while we look, maybe we can get a cookie." Derek bargains as Bailey sighs in defeat.

"He's exhausted." Meredith says as she brushes Bailey's hair. Bailey gives off a big yawn and pulls his stuffed dog closer to him.

"Come on Bails, let's explore." Zola encourages, poking her brother.

"No, Zola." He grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you feel okay?" Meredith asks, feeling his head. "No fever" she smiles at Bailey who is looking up at her.

Bailey snuggles in his seat with his toys as the others keep looking. "Here's a pink dress with a very close blue." Meredith shows a dress with blue silk lining the edges in Lexie's size.

"I like that." Derek agrees, noting how the color brings out Lexie's dark hair when Meredith holds it against the baby. "Oh, look, a matching bow." He laughs when he sees the blue bow on the shelf.

"Perfect." Meredith laughs, this was turning out easier than she thought. They search though the boys section with no luck.

"No, pink!" Bailey demands after Meredith tries again to show him a pink shirt.

"Oh, I don't get it." Meredith says, exasperated. "There are blue shirts, but not the right shade."

"It can be a little darker, Mer."

"No, I want it right." She firmly responds.

"Okay." Derek relents as they walk into the next store.

"Not another one!" Bailey moans.

"Maybe if we are okay with pink we could be done with this." Meredith chuckles.

"No, no pink!" Bailey nods adamantly.

"Bossy." Derek teases into Meredith's ear, nipping playfully. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Hmm, you love it." Meredith giggles, stopping to turn into him and stand on her tiptoes. She leans into his ear, saying words just for him. "Especially when I tell. You. Exactly. Where I want your lips." Meredith laughs as Derek shivers with excitement while she runs her finger down his chest.

"Don't start what you can't finish right now." Derek grins, brushing her hair back lovingly.

"Oh, I will finish it, don't worry." Meredith looks back at him, then turning her attention to Lexie. They eventually find a matching blue button down with a matching sweater vest, that only has a pink stripe around the collar. Once they get a pair of white pants for Bailey they head to the food court.

"Can we go to the mall playground?" Zola asks as she eats her chicken nuggets.

"Sure, sweetie, let's see if Bailey wants to go." Meredith says as she looks at Bailey in the stroller. She laughs as she sees Bailey conked out, his hamburger uneaten on the lap tray in front of him. "Derek." She pulls his attention away from Lexie.

"Woah, we are definitely going to the playground. He was awake when I gave him his food ten minutes ago." Meredith shakes her head, cleaning up his tray before finishing her lunch. Once everyone was done, they make their way to the opposite end of the mall. Zola runs to play on the plastic climbing structures while Meredith and Derek watch from the table with Lexie and Bailey. Meredith uses the chance to feed Lexie. Zola plays for a while before Bailey wakes up, he doesn't want to play, but perks up at the mention of a cookie if he eats his lunch. Zola leaves without a fight to go with them to pick out their treat. Derek and Meredith enjoy the squeals of excitement as they each hand a kid a big, m and m cookie.

"Yummy!" Bailey giggles as he swallows his first bite.

"Someone is feeling better." Derek smiles as he brushes Bailey's blonde hair.

"I was sweepy, daddy." Bailey says seriously.

"I know you were." Derek chuckles, smiling as he sees Meredith enjoy her chocolate chip cookie. When they were done they headed back to the car to get home. Bailey is much happier now, singing along with Zola in the car.

"Bailey's back." Meredith says as she bounces Lexie as Bailey and Zola play in the dollhouse in the playroom.

"Yep, he must have just needed a nap and a truckload of sugar." Derek smirks as he hugs Meredith close and kisses her temple.

"Ahh ya!" Lexie babbles from her spot, swinging her arms up and down, bringing her fingers to her lips.

"She wants to play." Meredith coos as she hugs the baby. She turns Lexie so that the baby is standing on Meredith's legs. She smiles at Lexie and she immediately copies her mom's smile, reaching for her nose. "You wanna practice rolling over?" Meredith asks.

"Mmmm-eee" Lexie let's out a few happy coos with some giggles in reply. Meredith leans forward and places Lexie on her blanket on her stomach.

"Look at how much stronger she's get, Derek!" Gushes Meredith as she lays with the baby. Lexie is pushing her upper body up using her elbows.

"You are! Good girl, sweetheart." Derek joins them on the ground, smiling as Lexie looks up at him and flashes a huge smile.

"Lex, you are such a daddy's girl." Meredith laughs as Lexie smiles as she watches Derek's every move.

"Good, that will come in handy when I give her the you' re not dating until you're 40 speech." He laughs while Meredith rolls her eyes. "Come on, Mer, like you're not gonna do the same to Bailey."

"You have a point." Meredith smirks. "He's my boy." She gazes at her son who is fiddling with his Paw Patroller. They turn their attention back to Lexie who is trying to push onto her side.

"You're almost there, baby girl!" Derek encourages as he pats her back. He helps Lexie practice moving for a while until he gets pulled into a tea party.

By the time bedtime comes about, the living room is a mess with toys, pizza boxes and blankets all over the floor. Derek and Meredith manage to wrestle the kids into helping clean up and are now tucking them into bed. "Night, Bailey. Get some sleep tonight." Meredith says as she kisses his forehead. Bailey nods as he closes his eyes. She walks into Zola's room where Derek was just placing a kiss on Zola's forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby girl." Meredith adds with her own kiss.

"Night, mama."

"They're asleep." Derek smirks after a few minutes. "If Lexie fell asleep, wanna take a shower?" His eyes sparkle. They had gotten into a routine of one of them brushing teeth and baths with Zola and Bailey while the other feeds Lexie and rocks her, putting her to bed.

"Hmm, maybe." Meredith giggles, walking out of the room. She leaves him in shock and hurries into their room. Peeking at Lexie, she sees that the baby is swaddled, sucking her fingers as she slept. Turning towards the doorway Meredith decides to tease Derek. She runs into the bathroom and turns on the water. Ripping her clothes off, she jumps in and quickly covers her body in soap. Her back is turned towards the door so that when she hears the door open, she can pretend she doesn't hear Derek come inside. "Oh!" She moans as she rubs the soap all over her body.

"Hmm, you thought you could shower without me?" Derek pouts. Meredith turns towards him with a smirk so that he could see her in all her glory. She holds out her arms for him while he immediately gets his clothes off.

"Derek!" She whispers in reverence as he pulls her close. He runs his fingers up her arms and into her hair, brushing it back into the water. Derek smiles as he braces her against the shower wall, her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

"What do you want Mer?" Derek's warm breath gives her goosebumps as he whispers against her ear.

Tugging at his curls, she pants, trying to gain the ability to speak. "Your lips…" She moans.

"Yes, Meredith?" He whispers as he kisses her neck. "Here?" Derek continues.

"Lower!" Meredith's head goes back while she pants.

"Here?" He smirks as he runs his lips on her clavicle.

"Lower! Lower!" Meredith screams, pushing his head to her breasts. "That's it Derek!" She tugs at his curls and leans down to kiss the top of his head. He rubs her stomach and her back as he sucks her hard nipples. His hands squeeze her ass and she calls out in bliss. She encourages him by rubbing his shoulders. He stands for a moment to rub his cock along her folds and then guiding her hands to hold it. Meredith bites her tongue as she rubs up and down his hard, throbbing shaft. He smirks as he watches.

"I love when you do that." He murmurs huskily, gasping and letting his head fall back. Meredith guides his hand to her folds.

"I'm so close already Derek." Her eyes dark with lust.

"You are!" Feeling her tightness, he smirks, pulling her against him, arm around her waist. His fingers pump in and out, causing her to scream with desire. "Meredith! Mer!" He chants as he feels her body fall against his. Derek kisses her head over and over as he feels her tighten around him and her nails dig into his back. "You like that?" He laughs as she lets out happy gasps. "OH!" Derek smiles as he feels her clench around him and her first orgasm of the night spills out over his hand. "Mer!" He chants as he pulls her face to his and kisses her with hunger. They kiss under the spray of the shower, hands roaming all over slippery skin. Derek holds Meredith close as he enters her and starts thrusting. Two orgasms later from each of them, they are laying in bed, cuddling close.

"Good night, Derek. I love you." Meredith says as she closes her eyes.

Derek kisses her forehead before responding. "I love you too, Meredith." He whispers, falling asleep a few minutes later.

MDMDDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"That's it, Lexie! You can do it!" Meredith cheers as she lays with Derek on the carpet. Lexie lays on a pink and yellow blanket with flowers. She's on her side looking at Meredith who is holding a stuffed lamb rattle. Lexie rocks back and forth.

"Lexie, roll to daddy." Encourages Derek.

"What are ya trying to do, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Trying to get Lexie to roll over." He says as he rubs her back. Zola pauses as she gets a look of understanding on her face.

"Come on, Lexie!" Zola cheers as she sits on Meredith's back.

"Yeah!" Bailey pipes in, sitting next to Derek and clapping his hands.

"Wa!" Lexie coos with a smile as she hears her brother and sister talk to her.

"Lexie, where's Bailey?" Meredith asks to get Lexie to roll onto her back as he is sitting behind her.

"I'm here, Lexie!" Bailey laughs. Lexie gives off squeaks of happiness as she kicks around, looking for her brother. Her arm flaps and her head moves back and forth as she wiggles her body. Surprising herself, she falls back onto her back, completely rolling over. Unsure of what just happened, Lexie looks around and sees big smiles on her parents and brother and sisters face. She gives them a huge smile as she hears them clap and cheer for her. Meredith is the first to lift the baby into her arms.

"You rolled over, Lexie!" Meredith exclaims, hugging her close. She kisses her cheeks as the baby looks around in shock, her arms and legs moving all over.

"Great job, sweetheart." Derek adds, sitting up so that he could hug Lexie and Meredith. As he does this, Lexie giggles and grabs at Derek's hair.

"We have to celbrate, Lex!" Zola nods eagerly.

"Yeah! I think she wants ice cream." Bailey giggles.

Derek and Meredith smirk at each other. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Derek reaches to pull Bailey close and then Zola.

"I just know." He shrugs, unable to control his laughter.

"So, it has nothing to do with you wanting ice cream?" Meredith says as she cradles Lexie.

"No!" Zola and Bailey shout in unison.

"Well, I guess we can celebrate Lexie's achievement with some ice cream." Derek laughs, sharing eye contact with Meredith. He leads cheering kids to the kitchen while Meredith stays with Lexie.

"Let's see you roll over again, sweetie." Meredith says as she puts Lexie on her belly. She reminds Lexie to get to her side by rolling her to the side and back to her stomach. Meredith takes Lexie's favorite toy, a cat rattle that spins and lights up and puts it on her other side, activating it. Lexie looks around for it and eventually rolls over again. "She did it again, Derek!" Meredith calls as she picks up a giggling Lexie.

"Great job, Lexie!" Derek cheers, waving at Lexie from the kitchen. He walks over with a tray of ice cream for him, Meredith and the kids. Bailey and Zola take their sprinkle covered strawberry ice cream while Derek hands Meredith a bowl of strawberry and takes his coffee flavored.

"Thanks for rollin' over, Lex. We get to have ice cream." Zola smiles, a pink ring around her mouth.

"Definitely something to celebrate." Derek smiles at Zola as his phone rings. "Hello?" Meredith and the kids watch as he talks to the person on the other line. "Oh, that's great! Yeah, definitely. They would love that!" He beams. Derek stops talking for a moment and Meredith sees him get a bit teary eyed. "Absolutely, Amy." His voice is barely audible. Meredith can tell Amy then said something to break what seemed like a tender brother and sister moment as Derek suddenly laughs. "We're just hanging out here, celebrating your youngest niece." He grins at Zola and Bailey and then Lexie. Meredith hears Amy shriek and ask him what happened. "Lexie rolled over!" He says with so much pride and joy. Meredith's eyes go wide as she hears Amy scream with joy. Derek spends the next five minutes giving all the details before hanging up with Amy.

"What was that all about?" Meredith giggles.

"Well!" Derek breathes, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "There's an official date for the wedding. July 25th, here in Seattle."

"That's wonderful!" Meredith says as she tickles Lexie, who's kicking her feet under her baby gym.

"It's going to be just our family, nieces, nephews, Owen's mom and sister and a few people from the hospital." Derek continues. "But!" He starts with emotion, getting the attention of Zola and Bailey. "She wants two special kids to be her flower girl and ring bearer."

Zola and Bailey gasp with excitement. "Me?!" They shout together.

"Yep!" Derek smiles.

"Yay! It's gonna be so cool!" Bailey says before stopping. "Wait, what's a ring bear?" Meredith and Derek can't help but laugh at the look he gives.

"Ring BEARER. That means you get to carry the rings to Uncle Owen." Meredith says as she ruffles his hair.

"Oh! That is cool!" Bailey smiles.

"Flower girl gets to walk down the isle and wear a pretty princess dress." Zola explains.

"That's right, Zo. Would you like to do that?" Derek answers, knowing full well that Zola would totally agree.

"What else did she say, Der?"

Derek smiles tenderly as he remembers what else Amy said. "She wants me to walk her down the aisle."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith's voice gets thick with emotion as she grabs his hand. "That's wonderful." She leans over and nuzzles her nose in his cheek before kissing him.

"I'm so glad, I mean, I wish dad could be here to do that, but after everything she's gone through, I'm glad she has the chance to be able to have a wedding."

"I know, Der." Meredith smiles. They spend the rest of the afternoon together just doing little things around the house, enjoying their day off. After dinner, they easily transition to bedtime.

"I guess Lexie can sleep in her own bed tonight." Derek smirks as he slips a pair of pajamas on Lexie and lays her on her belly so she can watch them get Bailey and Zola ready.

Meredith stops short. "Do you really think so? She just started rolling over today."

"Meredith." Derek chuckles. "Let me rephrase that." He grins, "Lexie can try out her new bed and we can…mm hmm…" He winks at her.

"Derek!" She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "You have a one track mind."

"Well, I can't help it! You're irresistible." He pulls her up from securing Zola's nightgown and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck. Meredith giggles, making Derek hug her tighter.

"Mama, daddy! Lexie rolled over again!" Zola points to their bed where Lexie had been laying when Derek changed her. Meredith and Derek turned sharply to see Lexie now on her back, happily sucking her fingers.

"Oh! I guess it is time." Meredith moans. "My baby is growing." She tenderly brushes Lexie's black curls before falling into Derek's chest.

"I know, Mer. I don't want her to grow up either. But, you know what comes soon, first teeth, crawling. Saying her first word, which will be daddy." Derek smiles and nods at Lexie.

"You're still jealous that Zo and Bails both said mama first?"

"Yes." Derek tries to hide his smirk.

"How about I make it up to you tonight when the kids are all asleep?" Meredith stands on her toes as she whispers in his ear. "In their OWN beds."

"Oh! Now you're okay with starting the crib tonight?" Derek laughs.

"What can I say, Derek? Jealous Derek really, really turns me on." She shrugs.

"Noted!" Derek pulls her in and kisses passionately. They are lost in each other's eyes when Bailey tugs on Derek's pants.

"Story time!" He smiles.

Derek gives one more steamy look at Meredith before turning to his son. "Yeah, story time!" He smiles as he takes the kids into their rooms once they say good night to Meredith. Meanwhile, she gets ready to feed Lexie.

"Hmm, if we are trying out your new bed we should probably relax in there." Meredith coos at Lexie while walking to the beautiful room that Derek put together. "You know, sweetheart, daddy and Zola put together this room just for you." Meredith smiles as she closes the blinds and dims the lights. She sits on the chair and lifts her shirt so Lexie could eat. Meredith watches as she gently rocks back and forth with her baby in her arms. "I love this room and I know you will too. It has pictures of everyone who loves you all over and it's in my favorite color." Meredith continues as Lexie blinks sleepily at her. "There's pictures from when we went to Disney. Oh, it was so much fun and we can't wait to take you." She continues to chat until Lexie is completely asleep. Not wanting to stand yet and wanting to make sure Derek was there to help her into her crib for the first time, so she just enjoys being with Lexie.

"Hey!" Comes her husband's deep, soothing voice. Meredith jumps out of her state of being so relaxed that she is half asleep and smiles when she sees Derek leaning against the doorway.

"Hey." Meredith rubs her eyes and smiles. "You sure she's ready?"

"Yes, Mer. Positive." He pulls her close and kisses Lexie's sleeping face. Derek watches Lexie snore away as Meredith cradles her close. He then kisses Meredith's lips, gently caressing them with his tongue.

Looking up at Derek to gain strength, she smiles at him and then at Lexie. She kisses Lexie and turns towards the crib. Laying her safely on the mattress and fixing her blanket, she watches the baby try to get comfortable. "Sweet dreams, Lexie." They both say softly giving her one last kiss. Derek kisses Meredith softly and leads her towards the door. Meredith follows, looking back the entire time.

"What if she wakes up, Derek?" Meredith wonders, nervous.

"We are right across the hall, one of us will get her." Derek smiles, brushing Meredith's hair back. He leads her into their room where they see the awaiting bed. "You know what you need, Mer?" He whispers seductively. His warm breath hitting her neck. "You need to relax, take your mind off of it. I can help you with that." Derek shuts the door and scoops her into his arms. His eyes travel all over her magnificent body.

Meredith beams at him, getting lost in his adoring gaze. "Mm, okay!" She says, unable to resist. Derek walks backwards towards the bed, kissing Meredith. He falls back onto the bed, collapsing together with Meredith. She giggles with excitement as she turns in his arms and starts kissing him. Meredith straddles him as she rocks her hips against his. Derek hastily removes her pants and smirks when he sees her sheer white panties. Meredith quickly removes Derek's pants while kissing him.

"Mer!" He moans as he explores her mouth with his tongue. His hands roam her body and she squeals with delight as he rubs every inch of her body, finishing with the removal of her shirt. They roll back and forth, changing positions while kissing. Once all clothes are off, they smirk at each other, enjoying the feel of skin to skin. Derek, places himself over her entrance and lifts her hips. Holding one hand, he enters her, both gasping with bliss.

"Oh! Derek! Derek!" Meredith chants as he moves in and out, she clutches his hair as he speeds up and slows to prolong the orgasm. Right before their climax hits, the baby monitor flashes green.

"Damn it!" Derek says as he collapses, still inside Meredith, on top of her.

"Lexie's up." Meredith moans. "She must have dropped her pacifier or something ." She hugs Derek tightly, not wanting him to pull out.

"Let's get her before she wakes…" Before Derek could finish, they hear Zola and Bailey.

"I'll get them… You need to take care of something." Meredith smirks as she moves her hands to squeeze his balls.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Mer." He adds, smiling in apology. Derek cups her cheek and kisses her softly. She nods as he pulls out and she quickly redresses.

Meredith walks into Lexie's room, seeing Zola and Bailey looking at her. Zola is pouting and Bailey is grumbling and rubbing his eyes. "What happened, Lex?" Meredith coos as she hugs Bailey and Zola lightly before picking up the baby.

"She woke us up!" Zola stomps.

"Oh, Zo, she didn't mean to." Meredith yawns.

"I was dreamin about the Easter Egg hunt tomorrow." Zola whispers.

"Oh no!" Meredith hugs Zola. "I'm sorry." She kisses her.

"Everything okay?" Derek asks from the doorway a couple minutes later. He has pajama pants on and his hair is wet.

"Yeah, looks like she kicked off her blanket and was cold." Meredith smiles at him as they look at Lexie with a smile. The baby blinks sleepily as she lets a few more whimpers out, Meredith gently bounces her and helps her get back to sleep.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to sleep." Derek tries to lead the kids.

"Can we lay in your bed?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah, pwease mama?" Zola rubs her eyes.

Derek and Meredith look at each other, unsure. "Zo… Bailey, don't you." Derek begins just as he hears Lexie sneeze and her eyes flash open. "Yeah, come on." He grumbles as he and Meredith realize that it was going to be a long night. Meredith squeezes his hand as they walk all three kids back into their room.

"Is the Easter bunny gonna bring me lots of candy? Zola asks while she snuggles up to Derek as they lay in bed.

"Maybe, sweetie. But you will definitely get some in the egg hunt." Derek says sleepily.

"I hope I get a chocolate bunny! She smiles.

"I hope I get M and M's!" Bailey adds from the crook of Meredith's arm. Meredith smiles at Derek, knowing that the kids would be very happy with their baskets. Derek had told Meredith that when they were kids, they would get a basket of goodies from the Easter Bunny. They would wake up to them laid out somewhere in the house.

"I hope you do too, Bails. But, remember, just like Santa, you have to go to sleep so he will come." Meredith giggles.

"I'll try, Mama." He nods. Derek and Meredith try everything to get the older two asleep. They sing, tell stories and even give them little massages. None of those work, not even Lexie is asleep.

"I know!" Meredith says suddenly, gasping. "Kids, I'm gonna explain step by step how to clip an aneurysm." She smirks at them and then Derek.

"Mer, I don't know, they are our kids." Derek hesitantly adds.

"Just go with it, Der." Meredith smirks. She continues just listing the steps, as if she were watching a surgical tape. He watches, amused as Bailey and Zola soon drift off to sleep.

"Damn, you get more and more incredible every day!" He murmurs, cupping her cheeks, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Meredith giggles, scrunching her nose. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to finish." She adds as she caresses his cheek.

"I know, me too Mer. We will, I promise." He smirks naughtily. "Now. I'm gonna hurry and put the baskets out, you see if Lexie will get to sleep." He smiles proudly as he gazes at her and then leans down to kiss Lexie who is babbling away, fascinated by her fingers and Meredith's hair. Meredith nods as Derek pulls himself away from Zola and hurries to put out their baskets. He takes out three baskets and places them by the front door. Derek admires them for a moment. Finally he was getting to do everything he wanted in life. He almost managed to loose it, but they really did figure it all out and he would forever be grateful. Once he was done, he heads back to their bedroom where he sees Meredith still trying to get Lexie asleep.

"Der." Meredith moans, her head falling back. He looks at her apologetically, his eyes filling with concern as he sees how tired she looks.

"Meredith. Here, give me Lexie." He takes the baby, smiling at her. "Are you on a contact high from learning to roll over?" He coos at Lexie. Looking over at Meredith, he caresses her cheek and kisses her all over. "Go to sleep, Mer." He encourages.

"You shouldn't do it by yourself, Derek." Worries Meredith.

"Don't worry, Mer. You need your sleep. Besides, Lexie and I need some bonding time." He gives her a reassuring smile as she contemplates the offer. She wants to insist that she stay up to help, but her body tells her otherwise.

"Okay." She smiles faintly. Derek beams as she leans down and kisses Lexie good night. "Night, Derek. Thank you." Meredith adds. "Go to sleep for daddy." She says once more to Lexie before she kisses Derek and lays down.

"Night, Mer." He watches as she snuggles down with her pillow, closing her eyes. When he is certain that she is asleep he turns to Lexie. "Okay sweetie, let's get you to sleep." He murmurs gently as Lexie gets a big smile on her face. Derek moves her so that she is laying on his chest. Softly, he starts singing lullabies as he rocks her tenderly. He watches the clock as well, seeing the time go from 12:30 to 1:00 to 1:45. It's 2:09 when he finally notices Lexie fell asleep. Derek sighs from either exhaustion or relief as he hugs Lexie close. Carefully, he slips out of bed and puts Lexie in the bed next to theirs. He gets back in bed and falls asleep, holding onto Zola.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I got my chocolate bunny!" Zola screams the next morning. Her eyes shine brightly as she holds the big, solid chocolate treat in her hands.

"Look! M and M's inside a carrot!" Bailey squeals as he ruffles through his basket.

"Wow, a sheep toy!" Zola adds.

"I think they like their baskets." Meredith giggles, eating her own box of chocolates.

"Yeah, I loved getting the treats in my basket when I was little also." Derek says as he hugs Meredith close. They had been woken up about twenty minutes prior, leaving Derek with about five and a half hours of sleep.

"Did you get any sleep, Derek?" Meredith asks as she feels his weight sink onto her.

"Some, don't worry though." He yawns.

"You wanna go take a nap?" She asks even though they just woke up.

"Mm, only if you're with me." He murmurs.

"I would, but the kids, Derek." She giggles, "plus, we have to go to church."

"I know Mer." He chuckles. "Besides, I wanna see this." Derek leans up and kisses her cheek. They watch as Zola and Bailey play with the wind up chicks and bunny toys in their baskets.

"So… How does this whole day work, Derek?"

"Hmm, well… We get them ready, go to church, go to breakfast then go to the Easter Egg Hunt." Replies Meredith. Derek's eyes roam over her features lovingly, a small smile on his lips.

"Sounds easy enough." She whispers, cuddling into his chest. "We probably should get ready." Meredith adds. Derek nods and they round up the kids and get them into their matching clothes.

"Such a pretty dress!" Zola says as she twirls.

"This is cuter than I thought, Derek!" Laughs Meredith as she helps Bailey hold onto Lexie on the couch. She snaps a picture of Bailey kissing Lexie in their matching outfits before Zola joins them.

"It is." Derek smiles. "What did you do for Easter?"

Meredith shrugs, "Same as all holidays."

"Oh, Mer." Derek gives her a small smile. "See, this is why I wanna start doing this again. Because you should experience this." He lightly strokes her hair, giving her forehead a kiss. "I stopped going after Addison, then it just became easier not to go." Derek admits.

"I understand, Derek. But, thanks for wanting me to have this. I want it too.." She smiles as they hug. Derek soon ushers everyone out once he realizes that it's time to leave. They watch Easter Mass at the small local church before heading to their favorite breakfast restaurant. Zola and Bailey were intrigued by all the sounds and traditions. Meredith watched the service with rapt attention as well.

"That was really nice." Derek says as he awaits his vegetable omelet.

"It was." Agrees Meredith. "Did you go to church a lot?"

"Mostly Christmas and Easter, mom would clean all six of us up and get us to church those days. Even after dad died."

"Hmm, I definitely like that idea of at least those days, it is hard as a surgeon." Meredith replies. "Are you kids ready to get Easter eggs?" She turns to Bailey and Zola.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Bailey bounces.

"You know, buddy, your cousins, Bella and Brooke, their daddy does an awesome egg hunt every year." Derek tells him. "Maybe if we go to New York for Easter you can try that one."

"Yes!" Bailey squeals. "When we going to New York again, daddy?"

Derek looks at Meredith, silently communicating. "Maybe either Thanksgiving or Christmas." Meredith jumps in before Derek gets a chance to answer.

"Cool!" Zola says in awe. "That will be so much fun!" She smiles just as the waiter comes with her blueberry pancakes.

"Those look delicious", Meredith says as her own pancakes are given to her.

"They do, mama! They will give me lots an lots o' energy for getting eggs." Zola nods assuredly.

"Yeah! I need enagy too so I can get more eggs than Zola." Bailey says, his mouth full of French Toast.

"No, I'm gonna get more." Zola counters.

"Nope, I'm gonna get the biggest ones!" Bailey adds. Derek and Meredith shake their heads, amused as their kids continue to banter. Lexie happily naps away in the carrier next to them even when transitioning into the car.

"Is this the place, Derek?" Meredith says as he checks the address again.

"Looks like it." He replies. It's a large sports complex with tents and balloons all set up everywhere. Kids are running around and there's a bounce house.

"This looks fun." Meredith says, stepping out of the car.

"Let's go, mama!" Zola jumps as she pulls on Meredith. She holds onto a small, pink basket with a white bunny rabbit.

"Okay, ZoZo." Meredith giggles as she gets pulled forward.

"Daddy, we gotta hurry!" Bailey does the same to Derek.

"Coming, buddy." Derek laughs as he holds Lexie close and hurries after Bailey who's running behind the girls. They find the check in and find out that they have ten minutes so they explore. They first see a big Easter Bunny that's hugging all the kids. Both Zola and Bailey push past loads of people in order to get a turn hugging the big character. Bailey was fascinated by his big, floppy ears and Zola kept thanking him for her bunny. Once they continue walking, they see that there's popcorn vendors, cotton candy, arcade games and a face painting booth.

"Can we do that?" Zola points to the face painting.

"Sure, Zo. After the hunt, okay?" Meredith answers. Zola nods and they continue exploring. They see a couple of art vendors before they return to the egg hunt location. Bailey and Zola eagerly stand with what may be a hundred other kids as they wait for the whistle to be blown. Derek holds Lexie on his chest in one arm and Meredith up against him with the other. Meredith wraps her arms around him as they watch the kids run around collecting eggs. She beams at seeing the kids excited faces as they grab lots and lots of eggs. Her laughter radiates to Derek as they watch the kids race each other to get the last few eggs.

"They may have more candy then Halloween." Derek smirks as he sees the kids run to them with eggs in their basket and hands.

"Mama! Daddy! We gots so much!" Zola exclaims.

"You sure do!" Derek says, eyes wide. He secretly hopes its not all candy as the kids plop down to explore them.

"What did you get, guys?" Meredith asks as she sits down with them.

"Candy!" Bailey shows her some jellybeans and lollipops.

"I got candy too, and these little light up balls and spinners." Zola shows.

"Cool!" Meredith says in awe.

"Here, mama. You can have some candy." Bailey offers sweetly.

"Thanks, sweetie." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, here, daddy!" Zola offers some of hers to Derek. Meredith smirks up at him as he thanks Zola.

"You ready to get your face painted?" Meredith asks as they finish looking at their prizes.

"Yes!" Bailey and Zola cheer. The line is surprisingly not long as they debate whether to get a butterfly and a dog, a flower and a bee or snake and a cat. Eventually, Zola chooses a cat and Bailey chooses a bunny rabbit.

"It was soooo cold!" Zola giggles as they head to the car a few minutes later.

"Yeah, but they are so cool!" Bailey says as Meredith buckles his seat.

"We'll definitely have to do that again!" Derek says to Meredith.

"Oh yes, anything that makes the kids this happy." Meredith giggles, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Did you have fun?" Derek asks.

"I did." Meredith says as she kisses his cheek. "You know, I have a feeling that we may be able to make up for last night." She smirks as she sees Zola and Bailey both yawn.

"Hmm, I like the way you are thinking Dr. Grey." Derek scoots closer. He takes advantage of the red light by bending down to nip at her neck. Meredith giggles and shivers in excitement. Once they get home, the kids play while Derek and Meredith spend some time with Lexie. After a dinner of grilled cheese and fries, the kids go to sleep very easily. Lexie even goes to sleep in her own crib. Two hours later, Derek collapses lightly onto Meredith once again. But, this time it's from three rounds of mind blowing sex.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith moans as she traces patterns on his back. Derek sighs in bliss as he rolls off of her and pulls her on top of him. They lay peacefully together as they drift off to sleep after a long, busy day.


	46. Chapter 47

A:N- Hey there! I got another update for you. I hope you enjoy the sexy MerDer, comforting Derek and the daddy Derek in here. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy reading them and I really enjoy writing this. Thank you also to my new readers, I'm glad you're reading. Happy belated birthday, Patsy.

Chapter 44:

"Send her to recovery." Meredith breathes as she sends yet another patient out of the O.R. It's been a long week. It was spring break and it seemed that everyone wanted to do something to hurt themselves. This was her third surgery of the day and still had another. She hadn't seen Derek or the kids since the night before when they both had gotten paged. First, they had tried to back out of it, not wanting to wake the kids. However, Owen insisted due to the number of the incoming trauma. Now, Meredith sighs as she leans against the scrub room sink. Pulling out her phone, she sees that Derek went into surgery about an hour and a half ago in the O.R next door. Meredith drags her tired body out and towards the gallery, hoping to catch a glimpse of her husband. She sees Derek working diligently on a young patient, a peaceful flow floating about the O.R despite it being risky brain surgery. "Hey." She says as she turns on the intercom.

Derek looks up and immediately smiles through his mask, his eyes twinkling. "Hey! I haven't seen you all day."

"Hmm, I know. I've had three surgeries and I have one more." Meredith smiles sadly. Derek instantly recognizes that look.

"Want me to get Amy to take it or you can finish here and I'll go take it?"

"No, Derek, Amy has her own."

"It's okay, Mer. You're exhausted, you can get the kids."

"I'll be okay, Derek. Hopefully it won't be long and I'll make it home for bedtime."

"Hmm, it's four o' clock now, I'm not sure there will be much time for dinner and bed." Derek laughs.

"I hate this week!" Meredith grumbles.

"I know, Mer. Me too." He smiles apologetically. The sound of Meredith's pager blares.

"Oh, I gotta go, Derek. My patient is ready.

"Okay, go save a life. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll get the kids tomorrow." Meredith says.

"Okay." Derek smiles before returning to his work. Meredith hurries out onto the floor and scrubs in at the scrub sink.

"You ready?" Asks Callie as she walks in with Weber.

"Yeah, she was stable for a while, but I saw the page saying she was declining." Meredith says.

"Her second abdominal C.T came back a mess." Weber adds.

"Yeah, her leg was completely shattered. Can you believe the extent of the accident?" Callie comments as they enter the O.R.

"I know, it's crazy. Truck crashing into a burning building." Meredith shakes her head.

"Hmm, yes a building that was burning due to a party gone wrong." Richard comments as he shakes his head seeing her insides for the first time.

"I haven't been able to see the kids all day. I saw Derek for the first time in hours just for two minutes before I got paged here."

"This week has been rough, Arizona and I haven't seen Sofia at the same time all week."

"Yeah, all that is getting me through is that it's Derek's birthday this weekend and we have off."

"Oh, that's nice. Anything special planned?"

"Hmm, so far just dinner with the kids, probably on the ferry and then I booked something special for the two of us." Meredith smirks, blushing when she remembers that Richard is standing there. "I'm still thinking of something else." She says to try to cover.

"Of course you planned something for the two of you." Callie laughs as they work on the patient. She works on the patient's femur and shoulder fracture while Meredith works on the brain. Richard tries to control the bleeding in her abdomen. About an hour and a half later the intercom buzzes.

"Hey, Dr. Grey." Derek says with a soft smile. Meredith looks up and sees Derek dressed in his street clothes. The kids waving next to him.

"Hi, guys!" Meredith coos, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey says happily.

"Are you just getting done, Derek?"

"Yeah, she was touch and go. I figured you'd like a little boost from seeing the kids."

"I do, thanks, Derek. I'm nowhere near done." Meredith says.

"How much longer do you think?"

"Maybe 45 minutes, there's lots of bleeding." Meredith glances at the brain in front of her. "I'm sorry, Derek. I feel horrible."

"Meredith." He says reverently, trying to calm her. "It's okay, we understand. Right, kids?" Derek smiles down at Lexie and then Zola and Bailey. The kids nod quickly.

"But still."

"Mer, take your time and be careful driving home." Derek gives her a McDreamy smile.

"Okay." She says softly.

"You save everyone, mama! I love you!" Zola smiles.

"I love you too. All of you." Meredith smiles back as her heart swells.

"I love you, Mer. We'll try to save you some pizza." Derek says as he laughs.

"You better." Meredith giggles as they head out of the gallery. She continues working with Callie and Richard until the loud blare of the monitor comes out.

"What is that?!" Callie shouts.

"B.P is dropping. Crap, her brain is swelling, we have to begin CPR." Meredith instructs as they begin working intensely. "What the hell happened?!" She vigorously works to try to revive the patient.

"Charge paddles!" Callie calls.

"Clear!" They all shout as she gives the first shock. Callie and Richard try higher rounds of shocks, but the patient doesn't come back.

"Time of death 8:03" Meredith murmurs. The air leaves her chest as they walk to the scrub room, defeated.

"I don't get it, she was stable all day." Callie says.

"I know, her C.T showed a subdural hematoma, it must have been larger than it showed." Meredith covers her face in her hands.

"She had a huge liver lac and her spleen was pretty damaged and bleeding." Richard places an arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"Damage from the smoke of the fire as well." Callie suggests as they walk to update the family. Meredith tries not to cry as they explain the circumstances. No sooner that they are done, does Meredith hurry to change into her clothes and get home. As she drives she lets tears fall from exhaustion and grief. Loosing a patient in never easy, it's harder when there are kids involved, like tonight's patient. She just wants to get home and hug Derek and the kids. Parking her car she sees the porch light on, but the kids rooms dark and the living room dim. Sighing, she walks up the steps and inside. Meredith can tell that they kids are asleep by the silence. First, she peeks in on Zola. She's tucked snugly in her bed. Anatomy Jane in one arm and Cinderella in the other. Her lion rests under her chin. Meredith brushes her head and kisses her forehead.

"Night, love bug. I love you." She whispers. Then she moves to Bailey and then Lexie's room. Bailey is barely visible with all his toy friends around him. Lexie is covered securely with her blanket from Carolyn. Her fingers of one hand in her mouth, pacifier forgotten on the side, the other fingers resting on her chest. Just like Derek. She kisses both of them as well before heading to her room. When she opens the door she can't help but grin lightly and feel a lightness in her heart. Derek is sitting up in bed, his Bowdoin shirt on, his eyes closed. He had a magazine abandoned on his chest like he had been reading but fell asleep. "Oh, Derek." She whispers as she quickly strips down to her bra and panties. Not feeling like putting her pajamas on she gets under the covers and snuggles into Derek. The events of the night washing over her. She's inhaling sharply when she feels Derek move.

"Hey, you're home." Comes Derek's voice, his arms pull her close to him. He sees her wipe her eyes and sits up to get a better look. "Meredith?" His voice worried as he sees her tear stained cheeks. "Mer?"

"I love you." She says, just wanting to say it, needing it spoken.

"I love you, too. What's wrong?" He's confused and concerned at her behavior.

"My patient died. We worked so long and she just crashed." Meredith sobs into his chest. "I know. I know I shouldn't get upset, we loose patients all the time. But she had kids, which makes it ten times harder."

"Oh, Mer. I'm so sorry." Derek holds her close, tossing the magazine to the side and kissing her head. "It's okay to get upset. It means you still care. I still get upset loosing patients." He rubs her back as she clutches to his shirt. "It sounds like she just couldn't hold on anymore."

"Yeah, the damage was worse when we got her open." Meredith chokes, her sobs getting louder."

"Hey, hey. Shh." He calms. "You're okay." His arms get tighter around her and Meredith feels herself relax.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Smiles Derek.

"I think it also hurts because Zola said that I save everyone."

"Mer, she's five. She doesn't need to know that sometimes we don't save everyone." Derek tries to calm her.

"I know." She looks up at him and smiles.

"Even if she did know, she would still think you hung the moon." Derek caresses her cheek.

"Were they very upset that I couldn't make it home before bed?"

"Not at all. They were more upset that I wouldn't let them have leftover pizza for breakfast."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I sustained myself on that."

"Funny, that's what Zola said." Derek smirks.

"I know. They need something healthy. They're too young to do that." Meredith giggles, feeling happier as she squeezes him.

"They will have their chance in college." Derek kisses her head. "You feel better?"

"Mm hmm." Meredith says, leaning up to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Good. Two more days and then we're off." He says between slow kisses.

"Can't wait." Meredith looks at him in reverence. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just hold me until we fall asleep?"

"Absolutely." Derek murmurs. He adjusts so that they are laying down. Wrapping his arms and legs around her he envelopes himself on her. Making Meredith feel loved, secure and safe. They lay in silence as the lull of Derek's heartbeat and his warm scent bring her to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Oh! This feels good!" Meredith smiles as she lays in bed relaxing three mornings later. The sun peeking through the shades as her and Derek cuddle.

"After 8 days of trauma, it does. It will be great once we get back to our normal schedule." He kisses her neck.

"Definitely. Happy Birthday, Derek." She looks at him, her eyes sparkling. Meredith rubs her nose on his stubble and continues to rub his chest. "I love you."

"Thanks." He hugs her close. "I love you too."

"I don't know if I could top last year." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, you and the kids top it every day. It's the gift that keeps on giving." Derek beams.

"Derek!" Meredith laughs as he tickles her. She reaches and swats him with a pillow.

"Well, it's true. Even when Bailey is covered in chocolate ice cream because we turned our back."

"Or when Lexie spits up all over at the same time?" Meredith counters, referring to what happened the night before.

"Yes." He smiles and nods as his blue eyes scan from her eyes to her body with an intense heat. "I do have one wish though." His smirk is wide as Meredith bites her lip.

"Oh yeah?'

"I wish…" He begins, kissing her, making her lean towards him wanting more as he pulls away. "To have you all to myself at some point today." His fingers slip under his favorite Dartmouth t-shirt she's wearing.

"You never know, Der." She teases. "This may be the only time." Her giggle fills the room.

"Wha?!" Derek looks shocked.

"Oh, Derek!" She giggles as she grabs his face to kiss him, her fingers pulling at his curls.

"Tell me, Mer." He says as he straddles her, grinding against her.

"It's a surprise, Der."

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" Zola and Bailey shout as they come running into the bedroom.

Derek rolls off of Meredith leaving her all hot and bothered as he holds his arms out for the kids. "Thanks, guys." He coos as he squeezes both of them tight.

"Lexie's up." Informs Zola.

"Yeah, she's sucking on her toes, like this." Bailey tries to lift his little socked foot to his mouth.

"I'll go get her then." Meredith giggles, sneaking a peek back at Derek and the kids as she walks out of the room. "Not telling, Derek." Meredith laughs as she sees Derek watch her with hungry eyes. His eyes following the sway of her hips as they darken with desire.

"Kids, do you know what mama has planned for today?" He smiles.

"Uh huh, daddy. But mama made us pinky swear not to tell." Says Zola.

"And you cannot ever go against the pinky swear!" Bailey's eyes go wide.

"Look who's here." Meredith coos as she carries Lexie inside. She's got a plastic rattle in her mouth and is making loud sucking noises. Derek holds out his arms for the baby, fixing her "I love my daddy" pajamas. Meredith had put her in those the night before and Zola and Bailey had on their "daddy's girl" and "daddy's little buddy" pajamas.

"Morning princess." Derek kisses her nose causing her to giggle and bop him in the cheek. He holds her close and moves so that the kids can snuggle up against him. Derek holds out a free arm and pulls Meredith close. "Let's just stay like this all morning, okay?" He says as he kisses each on their head.

"Fine by me." Meredith giggles.

"Me too!" Zola adds, hugging Derek.

"I like this, daddy." Bailey says as he scoots more onto Derek's leg to allow Meredith to get closer.

"Me too, reminds me of what I used to do for my birthdays growing up."

"You did this?" Zola wonders.

"Yep, when it was our birthday, we would all cuddle in bed with nana and grandpa, my daddy. We would stay in there for hours until our tummies growled." Derek explains playfully as he tickles their bellies for emphasis.

"Cool!" Bailey says as Meredith watches with joy as Derek interacts with the kids. "Did you do that with your mama and daddy, mama?" Asks Bailey, so innocently.

Meredith stops like a deer in the headlights as she shares a look with Derek. "I… Um."

"Guys, mama's mama, your other grandma had to work a lot because she was the only one able to take care of mama. Then, she got sick." Derek tries to placate as Meredith sends him a thankful smile.

"Where was your daddy?" Zola pushes.

"He um… He." Meredith thinks before finally just going for it. "He wasn't a very good daddy. Not like your daddy. You guys are so lucky to have your daddy as yours."

"Yeah, daddy is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!" Bailey nods, sinking into Derek as Derek feels his eyes water. Bailey smiles widely as he hugs Derek.

"That's right, mama. I even told Sofia that my daddy is the best ever!" Zola adds.

"Well, Sofia's daddy was pretty good too." Derek says softly, feeling a need to stick up for Mark. Zola just shrugs and rubs her nose in Derek's chest.

Derek gives Meredith an encouraging smile, letting her continue. "My mama had to work a lot, but on my birthday she would come home a little early and bring me cupcakes and one year she filled a whole room with balloons." Derek looks at her, intrigued as Meredith gives him a small smile and a nod.

"Woah!" Zola and Bailey chirp.

"Hey, that is one thing we used to do for my birthday too." Derek adds.

"What's that, Derek?"

"We'd go get a cupcake for whoever's birthday it was."

"Let's do that today!" Zola claps.

"Zo, I think it was only for the birthday boy, girl…kid, whatever." Exclaims Meredith.

"Okay, well daddy will let us lick some frosting, right?"

"That's right, Zo." Derek smiles.

"I think we can manage a cupcake." Meredith smiles as Derek hugs Zola and Bailey.

"Yay!" Shout the kids.

"Ma na na ya!" Babbles Lexie. She's looking at her rattle between Bailey and Meredith, she had dropped it and was now reaching a small arm out for it.

"Here ya go, Lex." Bailey pats her little head. Lexie squeals as she looks towards Bailey and babbles back to him. "You're welcome!" He giggles. "Mama, I tink Lexie said thank you."

"I think so too." She smiles proudly.

"You're so smart, Lex." Bailey praises as Lexie shakes her toy and brings it to her mouth. Her little tongue exploring the bumpy texture as she sits up against Derek. True to Derek's word, they spend the rest of the morning cuddled in bed. Zola and Bailey teaching Lexie their favorite Disney songs even while Meredith feeds her. It's 11:00 before any movement is made.

"Woah! My belly is hungry!" Zola gasps as she giggles and holds her stomach.

"Hmm, okay then." Meredith pulls Zola into her arms. "Who wants to tell daddy the first surprise?"

"Me!" Shouts Bailey before Zola can even process Meredith's question.

"Ok, buddy." Meredith laughs and sees Derek's intrigued look.

"Yay, ok daddy, guess what we gonna do?" Bailey looks up at him, his smile filling the room with light.

"What's that?" Asks Derek.

He makes a big, drawn out, dramatic sigh. "Me, you, Zola, Lexie AND mama are all gonna go fishin by the lake." He grins madly.

Derek's mouth drops in shock. "Mama too?!" He looks at Meredith for confirmation. "But mama hates fishing."

"I don't hate it, I just don't like getting up at five am on a day off to go catch fish." Meredith laughs while hugging Lexie.

"Hmm, okay, we'll go at seven." Derek smirks, leaning in to rub his nose on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispers sincerely.

"My pleasure." Meredith says as she shivers happily. "Let's get ready then." She directs everyone out of the bed. Derek grabs a granola bar and a banana for the kids to eat while he and Meredith get ready. Meredith grabs a snack as well because she insists on getting all three kids dressed.

"Want me to pack a lunch?" Derek asks.

"Already taken care of." Meredith smiles as she holds up a picnic basket before leading the kids to get dressed. She gets Zola and Bailey dressed first and quickly sends them to Derek who is waiting on the couch.

"Hey guys!" He says as they jump up next to him. "Look what you guys are wearing!" He beams in amazement as he sees their shirts. Bailey's says "Who needs a superhero when I have daddy" and Zola's says "Daddy is my knight in shining armor."

"We were gonna save them for daddy's day, but mama said that she couldn't wait." Zola gives him a wide smile. Derek looks at her in shock. He doesn't know what to think he is in so much shock and wonderment. His Meredith, his dark and twisty, at one point afraid to let anyone in, Meredith. She put all this and who knows what else together. What's more is that Meredith was excited over baby clothes, she was letting herself be happy. His heart flies at the love, joy and admiration he feels for his wife.

"I love them, Zo, Bailey." Derek kisses them until they scream with laughter. When he looks up he sees Meredith walking towards them. Derek stands and holds his arms out for Meredith. His eyes sparkle with joy and heat of desire as he looks at his wife. "You are amazing!" He beams as he pulls her close carefully as to not squish Lexie. His hand cups her cheek and kisses her, both moaning in delight. Lexie stares up at her parents and giggles.

"You like the shirts?" Meredith giggles.

"Love them! Now, what have we got here?" He asks as the baby kicks his chest. Derek tickles Lexie's little foot and sees her dressed in a long sleeved pink onesie that says "I found my prince, his name is daddy!" She has on dark pink jeggings with silver dots and socks that look like Mary-Janes. "Oh, Lex, don't you look beautiful?!" Derek lifts her from Meredith and kisses her forehead.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you Derek? I couldn't decide and with these shirts, they just scream you and the kids." Meredith asks with hesitation. Derek tilts his head and gives her his heart melting smile.

"Meredith, come here." He adjusts Lexie so she is looking over his shoulder leaving more room to hold Meredith. "I love them and I love that you did this. You're right, I will always be the girls prince and Knight in Shining Armor."

"And Bailey's superhero?" Meredith giggles.

"Absolutely." He kisses her and hugs her tight. "You're not crazy for doing this, you're amazing. I fall more in love with you everyday." He gives another kiss just because he can't resist. "I love you, thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles. "Come on, let's get fishing." Meredith says as the kids squeal with excitement. Once Lexie is strapped in to her baby Bjorn on Meredith's chest they head out the door. Derek and the kids hop ahead with their fishing poles while Derek pulls the wagon with the tackle boxes and picnic basket. Meredith enjoys the view basking in the joy she gets from watching Derek goof around with the kids, challenging them to jump over rocks or recognize different plants. She pats Lexie's back as the baby is lulled to sleep by the movement,

"This looks like a good spot." Derek announces twenty minutes later. Zola and Bailey agree as Meredith shrugs. Derek helps Meredith sit on the chair they brought before he helps the kids and himself sit on the deck. He sits in the middle while Zola holds her pink fishing pole over the water on one side and Bailey holds his Mickey Mouse one on the other. Meredith takes a picture immediately and reminds herself to do something with it for Father's Day. Once Lexie wakes up, they decide to take a break for lunch. Meredith had packed the night before some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some fruit and chips. The last thing that she pulls out is a surprise just for Derek.

"These are from your mom, Derek." She smiles as she hands him the box of chocolate chip walnut cookies.

"Oh, my favorite!" He beams as he takes one out, savoring the taste. Derek gives one to each of the kids and Meredith as they continue their picnic. Once the food was gone, Derek and the kids go back to fishing while Meredith sets up a couple of blankets for Lexie and gets down on the soft ground with her. She lays out her stuffed cat, some plastic books and a couple of toys that sing letters and numbers. Meredith helps her practice standing by holding her up and letting her put weight on her legs. Lexie laughs loudly and moving around.

"She's getting so good!" Meredith praises as Derek looks back and watches them. Meredith kisses her cheek and sits Lexie so that she is partially supported by her legs. Lexie grasps onto a small ball and passes it from one hand to the other. This was a new skill she had discovered only about a week prior.

"Daddy, I think I got something!" Zola tugs on Derek's sweater. Sure enough, the string of her fishing pole was moving forward.

"Way to go, Zo!" Derek beams as he pulls the fish in with her. They pull out a small, gray fish that was wiggling on the line.

"Good job, Zo!" Meredith cheers, her grin a mile wide. Zola bounces with glee as she claps her hand.

"He's so cute!" She says as she pokes the fish.

"He's little." Bailey adds.

"Yeah, he is. We're gonna have to put him back." Explains Derek.

"Aww." Sigh the kids.

"But let's get a picture first." Meredith calls from her spot, holding her phone. Derek and Zola turn towards Meredith and hold up the fishing pole. "Say cheese!" Meredith says as she takes the picture. She smiles at the picture, Derek and Zola with full fledged smiles, Derek's hair a mess from the wind and Zola's hair in one big bun on top her head. Her eyes sparkling with pride as she holds her prize. Derek helps Zola release the fish and continues to shower her with praise. They keep fishing for a while, allowing both Derek and Bailey to catch a fish. Bailey insists on releasing theirs too because Zola let her's back in the water, but not until Meredith gets pictures. It's not until the sun is low in the sky and Meredith notices the numbers on her watch saying 3:00 that she decides it may be time to pack up and leave. "Hey, guys." She calls.

"Yes, mama?" Bailey asks.

"Ya know, we probably should get going if we wanna drop off this stuff at the house before our next super secret surprise." Meredith giggles.

"There's more, Mer?!" Derek asks in awe.

"Ya daddy! Can I tell him, mama? Bailey told first."

"Go ahead sweetie." Meredith grins as she packs up Lexie's toys.

"'Kay, daddy. Now we are gonna take all this back to the house and drop it off. Then we. Are gonna ride the ferry and get dinner at our pasta place and bring it to eat on the ferry!" Zola bounces. "Your favorite."

"That sounds perfect!" Derek smiles. "You guys are the best ever." He pulls Meredith into a hug before doing the same to the kids. Everyone helps clean up and load the wagon. Once they get home, they leave the wagon by the deck and place the picnic basket inside. Piling into the car they head to the ferry dock. "Let's get out." Derek suggests. The weather is warmer and there is a pure, clear blue sky. Meredith can't tell which are more blue, Derek and Bailey's eyes or the sky. A light wind blows and you can almost see right to the bottom of the sound.

"It's perfect Derek." Meredith whispers as she leans against the railing. Zola and Bailey look out off to the side while Lexie naps in her pull out car seat next to them. Derek hums in agreement as he wraps his arms around her from behind. He holds her protectively as he rests his chin on her neck. Derek let's his lips explore the warm skin on her neck before murmuring in her ear. "You're perfect, Meredith. So beautiful and sexy." He smiles as Meredith falls back into his chest. He squeezes her tight and rubs her stomach and her sides.

"We're almost at there." Meredith says softly, not wanting to move.

"Don't worry, mama. We'll be right back on here!" Zola encourages.

"I know, sweetheart." She brushes Zola's hair back. When they get back to the car they decide to just park it in the lot right next to the dock.

"We can walk to the restaurant and back." Meredith figures as Derek lifts Lexie out of her car seat.

"We gotta look for a bakery for cupcakes." Bailey reminds.

"That's right, buddy." Meredith smiles as she takes the boy's outstretched hand.

"I see a bakery, mama!" Points Zola a few minutes later. "See, it's got a B and under it has a picture of a cake!"

"And I can smell yummy stuff!" Bailey adds with a squeal.

"Very good, you two." Meredith and Derek share a look of pride. "It's even a healthy bakery." She giggles as she sees the advertising for Non-GMO, vegan and gluten free symbols. "We'll stop by there after we get our dinner." The kids jump with joy as they continue walking.

"I love this place." Derek says as they walk into the Italian restaurant that they love to come to every chance they get. "Should we order separate things or a big pizza?"

"Whatever you want, Der. But, whatever we do we are gonna take it onto the ferry." Meredith explains.

"You and mama should get pasta to share and eat it like Lady and the Tramp." Zola giggles.

"Yeah, and me and Zo can get pizza!" Bailey adds.

"That sounds pretty good." Derek smirks.

"You just want an excuse to kiss me." Meredith giggles.

"Damn straight." Derek gives her a proud smirk and kisses her for emphasis.

"It's your birthday, Der. What do you want?"

"Well, my favorite food here is the spaghetti with chicken anyway. It would be easier for us to eat that way and its romantic." He lets his eyes and voice glaze over with lust as he says the last part. They order their food and are told it would be a 20-25 minute wait so they decide to head to that bakery.

"Mama! Look at the cookies!" The kids squeal as they see rows of sugar cookies in glass containers. Each one frosted in bright colors and in different shapes. There are also rows of chocolate chip, peanut butter and oatmeal raisin cookies. There are chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, coconut and even cinnamon flavored cupcakes.

"Hmm, they use all healthy things to make their bakery. I'm sold." Derek laughs, picking up Bailey so he can look at all the goodies.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asks an elderly gentleman.

"We need a cupcake. Or my daddy needs a cupcake. It's his birthday." Bailey rambles.

"Is that so?" The man asks as Derek turns bright red. He doesn't like his age being pointed out anymore. Meredith just giggles and pats his shoulder. "How about we start with one of these?" He pulls out two heart shaped sugar cookies for the kids and begins to hand one to each.

"Thank you," Meredith encourages as she sees the kids light up.

"Thanks!" Echo the kids.

"My pleasure." Says the man.

"Oh, here's one." Meredith shows Derek. It's a vanilla cupcake with coffee flavored icing.

"That looks good and we will take that strawberry one too." Derek says.

"Der, I don't need one."

"Please, Mer?" He asks sweetly.

"He's right, the lady needs a cupcake as well." The employee states.

"Thanks." Meredith blushes as they purchase their cupcakes and head out. The kids still eating their cookies. By the time they reach the restaurant, they are just boxing up their meal. Complete with garlic rolls and salad.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Bailey jumps as he inhales the smell of his pizza.

"Me too, Bails." Derek laughs.

"So, I know we can see the ferries from the restaurant, I just thought eating on one would be more special." Meredith explains.

"It is special, Mer. It's perfect." Derek says as they drive onto the ferry. Once they park the car, they find a big enough bench and sit all together. Meredith sets up some pizza on two plates that they got from the restaurant and hand them to the kids. Zola and Bailey reach from their spots on the ground to grab ahold of their food.

"Okay, I'm starving." Meredith says as she sees the large box of pasta in front of her.

"Here, Mer." Derek says as he wraps some pasta on his fork. He guides the utensil to her mouth and never breaks eye contact as he feeds her. Derek shivers in anticipation as Meredith moans in delight.

"Delicious!" She says as Derek takes his own bite. Her eyes catch a bit of sauce on Derek's lips. Slowly, Meredith leans in and carefully licks it off, making it look like a kiss. "You taste even better." She murmurs hotly into his ear.

"Meredith." Derek moans as he wiggles in his seat.

"What, Der?" She says pretending not to know what she did. Derek playfully growls as he strokes her cheek.

"Here, Mer." He says again, placing a long string of spaghetti in his mouth. Wiggling his eyebrows, Meredith shakes her head as she takes the other end.

"Bailey, look! Look at mama and daddy!" Zola drops her pizza to her plate as she claps her hands. They watch as Derek and Meredith's lips meet and they each hold the others cheeks in their hands.

"Lex, look what they doing." Bailey giggles not wanting his sister to miss out. Lexie looks up at Bailey and Zola and babbles as she reaches up, grabbing onto Bailey's plate. "That's my pizza, Lexie." He shouts. Derek and Meredith are to engrossed in their kiss to notice Lexie pull Bailey's plate, making the pizza crash onto her clothes.

"Uh oh!" Zola says loudly. It wasn't until Bailey shrieked that Meredith and Derek look up, scared.

"What happened?!" Derek asks looking at all three kids.

"Lexie taked my pizza!" Bailey pouts.

"It's okay, buddy. We have plenty." Meredith hugs him as she takes away the plate and pizza from Lexie.

"I'll do it, Mer." Derek insists, handing her the food. He gives Bailey a new plate and pizza along with a roll for each before cleaning up Lexie's clothes. "You're getting into mischief aren't ya angel?" Derek coos at Lexie.

"She is!" Bailey says with his mouth full of pizza. Lexie just smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Here, Derek, eat more." Meredith encourages and they continue their dinner. When they are done, Zola and Bailey hand Meredith and Derek their cupcakes.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" They both say.

"Thanks guys. You made it so special. We should do this every year."

"Good idea, Derek." Meredith nods. She's loving how happy she made him.

"You guys wanna try some frosting?" Derek asks as the kids nod eagerly. He smiles as he lets each kid try a little of his frosting.

"I like mama's. It's strawberry." Zola exclaims after trying both.

"Me too." Adds Bailey.

"Yeah, coffee is strong." Meredith giggles as she finishes her cupcake. Getting a whim of an idea, she pulls Derek in for another kiss. He is in such shock that it takes him a minute to respond.

"Hmm, my favorite flavors." He says saucily referring to the coffee, strawberry and Meredith all mixed in one.

"I figured you'd like that." Meredith giggles. She stands to throw the trash away before helping clean up the kids. They all stand to watch the water and enjoy the ride a little longer before heading to the car. The car is filled with Disney music all the way home and as soon as they get inside, Meredith hurries to the fridge. "Happy Birthday." She hands Derek his cake, the same one she made last year.

"You made my favorite cake again?!" Derek says in awe. "When?!" He asks when Meredith nodded her head.

"Yesterday when I brought the kids home." She says with a grin.

"Oh, Mer. Thank you!" He shakes his head in awe.

"You deserve it, Der." She hugs him tight.

"Here, daddy!" The kids run to him and hand him a package. Inside was a Popsicle stick frame with handprints the size of Zola, Bailey and Lexie's hand on a piece of blue paper. Their names and age above each.

"Oh, I love it!" He exclaims, hugging all three of them.

"I'm glad." Zola hugs Derek back. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you, too." Bailey replies and Lexie adds her own babble in response.

"I love you too, all four of you." Derek says as he wraps his arm around Meredith and smiles at the picture.

Meredith gazes happily into Derek's loving eyes for a few wonderful moments before responding. "Let's have some cake and then maybe daddy will play on the play set with you?"

"Yes!" Bailey jumps and cheers at the idea. "Can you push me super high on the swings?'

"Absolutely." Derek says, ruffling his golden hair.

"Yay!" Comes Bailey's reply. Meredith brings the forks, plates and a knife to the counter.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Sings Bailey.

"Happy birthday to daddy!" Zola finishes.

"Now, cut the cake!" Bailey commands.

"Hang on bud, I gotta make a wish." Derek laughs, giving him a hug. Meredith lights the candle and pushes the cake towards him. She feels so grateful that she has a chance to finally experience a family. Derek exaggerates as he blows out his candle, giving Meredith a steamy look once he's done. Meredith cuts the cake and hands a slice to each. "Mer, this is amazing. I think you'd give Izzie a run for her money." He leans over and kisses her cheek. She blushes and tries to deny as the kids also rave about the taste.

"Let's go outside, daddy!" Zola says, tugging Derek to the door.

"Yeah, come on!" Bailey adds.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Derek laughs.

"Hey, take Lexie too, let her jump around in her jumpy seat." Meredith instructs before she gives the kids a hug and kiss since they know that this is the last surprise. Meredith had explained it as "a mama only surprise."

"You coming out?" Derek looks at Meredith inquisitively.

"Yeah, I will be out in just a minute." She smiles.

"Okay then." Derek says as he picks up Lexie and her bouncy seat. The kids run out to the play set while Derek sits up the seat on the deck so he can see the baby but also play with the kids. Once Derek is down at the play set, Meredith sets to work on her gift. She has one more surprise for Derek. She grabs blankets, pillows and some whipped cream and sets it all up on the floor in front of the fireplace. She sets up the fireplace and lights some candles. Then, she gets a glass bowl and fills it with ice along with a bottle of red wine from Napa. She places a white bakery box nearby and goes to look out the window at Derek, Lexie, Zola and Bailey.

As Meredith watches Derek play with the kids outside, she sees Amy begin pulling into the driveway, from there she quickly closes the shades. Her plan was really working, she looks over the blankets, the wine chilling next to them and the fire burning. Everything is in place. Quickly, she strips off her sweater and pants and dims the lights. When she lays on top of the blanket she slips off her panties and flings them towards the door. Her bra is next and it goes somewhere close to the door. Meredith lays back naked against the pillows, sitting up on her forearms. Her teeth attach to her lips as she sees the doorknob turn.

"Meredith, did you know that Amy was taking…?" Derek stops short as he sees the dark room that was only lit by a couple of candles and the fireplace. "The kids." He says softly as he looks around in shock. "Mer?"

"I do know, Derek. I didn't want the kids to hear what I plan to do with you tonight." Meredith giggles as she rubs one foot seductively on her leg. "Plus, we can't wait til after bedtime because you need your energy." Meredith's voice is so deep with lust as she watches Derek smirk and his breathing quicken,

"Mer!" Derek chokes as he reaches for her.

"Clothes off, Derek." She stops him as he gets to the edge of the blankets. He happily obliges as he rips off his coat and sweater followed by his button down. Next come his pants and boxers, leaving him standing in front of her in all his glory. Licking her lips, Meredith pulls him down next to her. She climbs on top of him and beams as she looks at him. Her hands go into his curls from bottom to top. She runs her hands down his neck, over his shoulders, down his back and over his chest and stomach. Meredith feels his cock getting harder and runs her fingers over his thigh. Derek pulls her super close and kisses her with intense desire.

"I. Love. You." Derek exclaims as they kiss.

"Oh, I love you too." Meredith giggles. "Now, Der, it's your birthday. Tell me what you want." She strokes the underside of his penis. He smiles at the shivers the sensation of her actions are giving him.

"You, Meredith. I want you." His hands hold her waist in place.

"You have me Derek." Meredith coos as she places her hands on his chest. "What would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me." His voice is deep as she giggles and leans in to kiss him. Meredith drags her lips to his jaw bone and then his neck. She sucks on that spot where his pulse is the loudest as Derek moans in bliss and reaches down to rub his balls at the same time. Meredith can see his eyes close as he throws his head back. "Yes, Meredith!" He chants as he holds her head. She adjusts so she's on her knees, pulling him into a hug she leans around him so she can kiss the back of his neck while playing with the curls on his neck. "You are so flexible." He chuckles as he holds her close, smiling at the sight of her breasts in his face.

"No I'm not." She giggles.

"Oh yeah?" He laughs, giving her a knowing smirk. Derek lifts one of her legs and then lifts one of his. He moves her leg so that it's wrapped under his arm. "You wanna know what I want?.

"Yes, Derek." Meredith coos sweetly.

"Ride me." He smirks as he gets her positioned right over his throbbing erection.

"Absolutely." Meredith says as she immediately begins sinking onto his cock.

"Mer! You're so tight." He exclaims as he holds her back, rubbing her soft, silky skin and brings his lips to her pink nipples that were right in his eye range. He rubs her nipples with one hand until they become hard nubs and sucks her other breast.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" Meredith shouts as he sucks on her nipples, pressing his nose in the valley of her breasts. She moves her other leg to the inside of his thigh, creating a tighter fit. Meredith leans back and grabs onto his shins. "Oh, that's it! That's it!" She screams as she does figure eights,

"Mer! Keep going! I love that!" He pants eagerly with the feeling of pleasure she gives.

"Oh!" Meredith shouts as she feels him get closer. She smirks as she slows and then just gently begins rocking.

"Meredith, don't stop!" He whines. Derek thrusts up to get her to keep going.

"Hmm, I want to do this first." She murmurs as she cups his cheeks and kisses all over his face, down to his neck. Her teeth run across his clavicle, leaving red marks as she moves lower to his chest. Flicking his nipples with her tongue she giggles at his gasping for breath. She dismounts him but keeps her hand around him and kisses his stomach and thighs, quickly kissing his hard, throbbing penis. "Now." She purrs when she's done loving his body, she eases back down onto him as they both laugh seductively, Derek cupping her cheeks while they kiss hungrily. Meredith begins her figure eights again creating moans of bliss from Derek.

"Meredith! Meredith! Meredith!" He chants as she alternates moving and squeezing his balls. "Oh, I like that! Oh! I like that too!" He shouts when she adds her lips to his clavicle. His hands grasp her tighter as they feel their orgasms begin to crash down on them. Derek cradles Meredith flush against him as Meredith keeps moving even after everything has washed over them.

"Derek!" Meredith coos, cupping his cheeks.

"You are .ing! Incredible!" Derek pants while catching their breath.

"Hmm, thanks." Meredith coos with a giggle. She plays with his sweaty chest hair. Her eyes catch the wine and she reaches for the glasses.

"Oh! My favorite wine!" Derek beams.

"Mm hmm, and dark chocolate." Meredith says as she hands him a piece of dark chocolate coconut candy, letting him bite into it.

"Woah!" He shivers as he enjoys the taste. Once he swallows it he pulls Meredith's chin up and kisses her with slow, big kisses. Meredith almost faints at the taste of Derek and the chocolate mixed together.

"You taste incredible." Meredith giggles as she tugs on his curls. She then finishes pouring the wine and hands him a glass. "Happy Birthday, Derek." She clinks her glass to his.

"Thanks, Mer." He says as he holds her on his body, kissing her head and then sipping his red wine with the other.

"Did you have a good day?" Meredith says as she soaks in his warmth.

"Are you kidding? Spending the morning in bed with my four favorite people, the afternoon fishing and then a ferryboat ride with dinner on it. Ending with having you to myself all night?" He squeezes her close. "Best birthday ever!"

"Good. Derek, you know the day isn't over yet."

"No?" He smirks.

"I've only done SOME of your favorite things." She looks at him with a very mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh?"

"There's that thing… Ya know?" Her giggle is infectious.

"Oohhh! THAT thing!" Derek smiles with glee as he knows what Meredith has planned. He laughs in anticipation.

"Mm hmm, where my hand goes… And my…" She coos as she rubs his thigh.

"Oh, yes Meredith!" He beams as he holds her chin and kisses her. They put their wine to the side and hold each other's face as the kiss. Meredith spins around on him as she reaches back and wraps her arms around his head. Derek cups her breasts, rubbing them as they kiss, Meredith leaning back into him.

"Derek!" She chants as she grabs his cock and rubs up and down. Derek kisses and runs his tongue down her neck and back,his eyes dark with desire. Meredith then continues to position herself exactly where Derek wants as they both bask in the bliss of Derek's favorite position. Their positions and Meredith's movements allow for a doubly intense orgasms that night. After they have recovered, they do another round on the floor and then on the couch before falling asleep together on the floor. Derek, with a wide grin on his face as he runs his fingers through her sweaty hair. He peppers little kisses all over until he hears familiar snores and he follows shortly after. Memories of the wonderful day he had running through his mind.


	47. Chapter 48

Hi! I am so thankful for all of you readers and reviewers. They make my day! I love hearing from you. I am very glad you all enjoy this. Now, here's another chapter. For those wondering, I may have plans for Cristina… Ya never know…

Enjoy!

Chapter 45:

Derek drives down the dirt road towards the house on Bainbridge Island. It's eight o'clock and he hopes he hasn't missed the kids. He had insisted that Meredith head home with the kids and he would take the last surgery of the day. Amy was out sick, leaving only them and Dr. Nelson. He rubs his eyes, it was a longer than expected aneurysm clipping. Smiling as he pulls up onto their driveway he sees all the lights still shining bright. Perfect he thinks to himself. He can't wait to see his family, have them in his arms. Shutting the car door, he sighs and grabs his briefcase. When he opens the door he's met with two of his favorite sounds. The melodic giggles of two of his kids and his wife's voice. They are all sitting on the love seat, facing away from the door. Meredith sits in the middle with Zola and Bailey on either side of her. Her arms are wrapped around them and Derek can see Lexie's little arms poking out from what looked like Zola's lap. Sure enough, he quietly takes a few steps forward without them noticing his presence and feels his heart melt when he sees Lexie in Zola's lap, wrapped securely in her sister's arms.

"Read it again, mama!" Zola squeals.

"Yeah! One more time!" Adds Bailey.

"Hmm, I don't know." Meredith says with a playful tone. "Lexie, do you want to hear it again?" Derek's breath gets caught in his throat as he hears Meredith giggle.

"Aaya!" Lexie babbles, hitting the book.

"Okay, we'll read it again." Says Meredith. She turns the book to the cover and points to the page. Derek notes how she looks at each kid as she reads the title. Her voice soft, gentle and soothing. "Love You Forever." The kids smile up at her as she opens the book and begins reading. "A new mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang; I will love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my babies you'll be." Meredith says each word smoothly, putting emphasis on words like "will" and "love" and "my." Derek also notes how she changes "baby" to "babies." She continues reading, "The baby grew. He grew and grew. He grew until he was two years old and ran all around the house."

"I love this part!" Bailey laughs.

Meredith giggles softly before continuing to read. "He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, this kid is driving me CRAZY!" Meredith exaggerates the last part, making the kids burst out laughing, even Lexie giggles at the funny sounds.

"Did I ever do something like that?" Her almost four year old asks.

"Hmm, well. You weren't two, but when you were learning to walk you locked yourself in the bathroom." Meredith smiles at Bailey.

"Uh oh!" Bailey covers his mouth and laughs.

"What about me, mama?" Zola chimes.

"You liked to put markers all over your dolls when daddy and I weren't looking." Meredith squeezes her close as the kids laugh.

"Do you think Lexie will do something like that?" Wonders Zola.

"Probably, all kids do at some point." Meredith smiles.

"Don't worry if ya do, Lex." Bailey looks at the baby in Zola's arms. Lexie looks from him to Zola with a gummy smile on her face. "I will still love you forever and like you for always."

"Me too, Lexie." Zola tickles Lexie's cheek. Derek can hear Meredith suck in a breath as they hear the sweet words. "My baby you will always be."

"Lexie is our baby too, right, mama?" Bailey asks.

Meredith has to control the urge to let happy tears fall, how can these kids be more like Derek?! She thinks to herself. "Of course, baby." She says, hugging him and kissing him. "But, you guys are all my babies."

"Yeah!" Zola nods. "Keep reading, please!"

"Okay." Meredith says as she keeps reading. The kids laugh as the boy gets older and bigger.

"Woah! He's a grown up!" Zola points when they read the part about the mom sneaking in and cuddling with him.

"He is, but he's still her baby." Meredith smiles.

"Forever and ever!" Bailey nods.

Meredith reads the next part with an amount of strength that Derek has no idea how she musters. "Well, that mother, she got older and older. One day she called her son and said, you'd better come see me because I'm old and sick. So her son came to see her. When she came to the door she tried to sing, I will love you forever, I'll like you for always. But she couldn't finish because." Meredith reads.

"She was too old and sick." Zola finishes.

"So, he rocked her and said I will love you forever, I'll like you for always, my mama you'll be!" Bailey and Zola finish the story together.

"You'll always be my mama too!" Bailey smiles up at Meredith whose eyes are glossed over with tears. Derek listens with his mouth open wide. "Even if you get sick."

"I'll still love you forever, like you for always." Zola smiles, pushing up against Meredith. Derek is astonished by his kids. Their words hitting really close since "Meredith" and "sick" are two words he does not want to ever happen in the same sentence.

"We'll always take care of you." Bailey nods. "Right, Zo?"

"Right! Lexie will to!" Zola squeezes her sister lovingly as she lets out some babbles. "I know daddy will too!"

"You guys are amazing." Meredith kisses them after shutting the book.

"You all are." Derek finally makes his presence know. The three of them turn around in shock.

"Daddy!" Both kids scream. Meredith carefully takes Lexie from a wriggling Zola. Derek kneels down as both kids slam into him. He hugs them tight. They're both still damp from their baths and smell of lavender. Derek kisses their cheeks and runs his fingers over their hair.

"Oh, I missed you guys." He says. "You were reading so nicely with mama."

"How much did you hear?" Meredith says curiously as she walks up with Lexie. Derek's heart beats fast in anticipation as she approaches. He takes Lexie first who is reaching for him in her yellow, fuzzy footy pajamas.

Hugging Lexie before enveloping Meredith in his arms, he kisses Meredith deep on the lips and answers. "Enough to hear the whole book once." He smiles, cupping her chin and leaning down to affectionately rub his nose on her cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, the kids were just incredibly sweet." Derek is immediately drawn in by the smile on her face as she says this.

"They were. They loved hearing you read that. I loved hearing you read that." Derek hugs her so that Meredith can rest her head on his chest. Lexie looks at them from her position sitting up in Derek's arm. She pats Meredith's head, causing them to giggle.

"I love that book, daddy!" Zola says.

"Me too." Bailey jumps.

"I could tell! You guys were wonderful." He earns proud smiles from both kids.

Meredith giggles as they hug Derek. "Okay, guys, time for bed."

"Oh, mama!" Bailey whines.

"Oh, come on buddy." Derek play whines back. He hands Lexie to Meredith and scoops both Bailey and Zola up and playfully places them over his shoulders. They squeal with laughter as Derek carries them as they dangle over his back.

"Daddy's being silly." Meredith coos to Lexie as she follows. She walks with them into Bailey's room and watches as Derek tucks Bailey under his covers. He hands him his Nemo, Mickey, Marshal and a turtle and penguin stuffed animal. Both him and Meredith kiss him goodnight and walk Zola into her room where Derek sets her into her bed with her Cinderella, lion, Anatomy Jane and her new favorite brown and white cat stuffed animal. Once sweet dreams are wished, Derek smiles at Meredith and wraps his arm around her waist, leading her to Lexie's room. Derek stands behind Meredith as she feeds Lexie, his arms wrapped around her as they both watch Lexie. He is lulled by Meredith rocking and humming to Lexie as the baby sucks from Meredith's breast. It's not long before Lexie falls asleep, which is evident by the snores and the fact that her grip on Meredith's shirt loosens.

"She's out." Derek murmurs, kissing Meredith's neck. He smiles as he catches sight of this morning's hickey still on her shoulder.

"Mm hmm." Meredith grins. She steps forward to place Lexie in her crib and adjust her shirt. She tucks Lexie in and places her Piglet and stuffed bear and elephant around her. Her mouth forms into a smile as she sees Derek and takes his hand. They swiftly walk outside Lexie's room and shut the door.

"Mm, hello." Derek croons as he pins her against the door. Meredith giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. They hug like that, heads cuddled into the others neck in silence.

"How'd everything go?" She asks finally.

"Great, took longer than anticipated, but I'm confident she'll wake." Derek starts, kissing Meredith's neck. He breathes in her lavender as she says that she's glad the patient is okay. "I'm sorry I got home so late."

"Derek, it's okay. We're surgeons. That happens."

"I know, Mer. I just don't like getting home late."

"Me neither, but a little birdie told me once that the kids understand and it's okay to work." Meredith giggles as she rubs her hands over his soft, stubble filled cheeks.

"It's not fun to miss out. I don't want to miss anything important."

"Derek, you know I know how you feel." Meredith gives him a warm look as they walk into their room. "Sometimes I feel that even if I were doing the most important surgery in the world, I would still rather be with you and the kids."

"I agree." Derek laughs as he takes off his shirt. "What if we were in on that surgery together?"

"That would make it better and easier to be doing that surgery." Meredith giggles as she puts on her Dartmouth shirt.

"It would, definitely." He thinks for a moment. "So if that were the case, we'd only have to figure out how to sneak the kids into the gallery." Derek banters as they head to the bathroom and brush their teeth.

"Well, we keep forgetting that we own the hospital. We could totally have someone sit with them." Meredith laughs as she wipes her mouth.

"Okay then, now that that's settled." Derek claps his hands together with a laugh. "It's time for me to do this Dr. Grey." He scoops her into his arms unexpectedly causing Meredith to shriek with laughter as she grasps onto him. Derek gently lays her on the bed and hovers over her. His eyes burn with passion as he traces her facial features. As he kisses her, he feels her arms wrap around his waist. They moan as they kiss deeply.

"Hmm, I wish we could kiss like that all day."

"I know, I've been waiting all day to do that." Derek murmurs. "You're so beautiful. So sexy." His voice is soft and smooth.

"Oh, Derek. You're incredible." Meredith says as she pulls him in for another kiss and then another. Tonight they just cherish each other, kissing and touching until they fall asleep. Meredith on top of Derek as he maintains a protective hold around her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Bailey sings as he watches tv the next morning. Derek watches as Bailey bounces on the couch while singing "Let it Go!" With Elsa. Derek chuckles as he flips the French Toast he's making.

"Looks like your brother has a new favorite movie." He says to Lexie as she sits next to him in her reclining seat.

"Morning." Meredith says as she walks into the kitchen. Derek beams as he drops his spatula and turns to pull her into his arms.

"Hey there!" He replies, hugging her. "I was hoping you'd get a little more sleep. It is our day off."

"Hmm, I rolled over and you weren't there. So I woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mer." Derek looks concerned as he brushes her hair behind her ears.

"It's okay, Derek. Really." Meredith's laughter echoes through the room. The back of her hand rubs his cheek.

"But, still."

"Derek." She warns, but kisses him softly. He smirks slyly at her as he pulls her back in for a kiss. Her arms are around his neck and his hands on her waist, fingers dangerously close to her bottom.

They rest their heads against each other's, cheeks touching. Derek hears the sound of some sizzling. "Uh oh, my French Toast." He laughs as he hurries to check their breakfast. Meredith giggles at his frenzied movements.

"Oh, Derek." She says as she walks up to Lexie. "Morning, baby girl." Meredith strokes her black curls that were getting to be as messy as Derek's. Lexie looks up and grins at her mama, trying to kiss her back with an open mouthed wet kiss when Meredith kisses her cheek. "Derek, did you see this? She's trying to give kisses!"

"I was gonna say, she tried to give me and Bailey a kiss this morning too."

"Seriously, she is so smart!" Meredith beams happily at Lexie, tickling under her chin. "Soon she's gonna be sitting up and oh, teething." She closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"I know, Mer. She's growing. It's crazy enough that Bailey's going to be four soon!" Derek adds, scooping some French Toast and eggs onto plates.

"Don't remind me!" Meredith looks over at Bailey who's clapping his hands and staring intently at the tv in front of him.

"I like warm hugs too, Olaf!" Bailey laughs at the tv, trying to hug Olaf through the screen.

"He's really into this movie." Meredith giggles.

"He is, he was dancing to all of the songs since it started."

"Hi mama, hi daddy." Zola says as she wanders into the kitchen. "I smelled something yummy, so I woke up."

"Good morning, Princess. You're just in time, I made French Toast."

"Yay!" She claps as Meredith hugs her close and helps her into her seat.

"Hey, Bails, time to eat, buddy." Derek calls.

"Aww, it's the good part." Whines Bailey as Derek turns off the tv and they walk to the table.

"I know, I'm sorry. But, hey, your mama and sister woke up and you haven't even said good morning." Derek explains.

"Sorry, hi, mama! Hi, ZoZo." Bailey's eyes sparkle again as he hugs Meredith. He laughs hysterically while she squeezes him. Bailey then sits in his chair so that they can eat.

"So, you're really liking Frozen?" Meredith mentions.

"Yeah, it's so cool! I love Olaf and Sven!" Bailey says with his mouth full of sticky, sweet French Toast.

"Are you still going to have a Mickey Mouse birthday?" Derek wonders.

"Actually, last night it was Jake and the Neverland Pirates." Meredith mentions.

"No, I think I want Frozen." Nods Bailey.

"What about Cars?" Zola asks.

"Oh! I like those too!" Bailey says in awe.

"Should we go to the store to help us decide today?" Meredith suggests.

"Yeah! Can we?" Bailey bounces.

"Sure, we need to go to the grocery store anyway." Derek mentions.

"Yes!" Bailey shouts as he quickly finishes his breakfast and runs off to his room. Meredith and Derek shake their heads in amusement. He comes back a couple minutes later dressed quite creatively. He has on black pants with a red and white plaid button down with a purple sweater over it. He has on his Mickey ears as well.

"Bailey?" Meredith gasps.

"I'm ready to go!" He stands proudly, sticking out his feet to show off his grey rain boots.

"Umm, okay. Let's at least brush your hair, buddy." Derek says as he manages to grab a baby wipe and clean his face. "We still have to get dressed."

"Hurry!" Bailey says as Derek walks with him to brush his hair.

Meredith chuckles at her son as she looks at her girls. "You ready, Zo?" She smiles. Zola nods and let's Meredith wash her face before running to her room.

"Bah bah ak ah!" Lexie screams as she pulls her fingers to her mouth and begins chewing on them.

"You ready too, Lex?" Meredith coos.

Lexie looks at Meredith when she hears her name. "Bah yah!" She replies while continuing to eat her fingers.

"Oh my, looks like someone is going to get some teeth soon!" Meredith picks up Lexie and hugs her close. She hands Lexie a soft caterpillar toy to chew on, but Lexie spits it out. "Sorry, Lex." Meredith giggles as she hands her a chewy bumble bee shaped teether to chew on. "Wow, your gums are getting red." Meredith kisses her as they walk into her room. She grabs an outfit out of her closet and sits her on the floor against her bumbo pillow. Meredith takes her pajamas off and notes how well Lexie is sitting up. The baby lays back against the pillow, but stays upright for about 30 seconds when Meredith sits her forward.

"Miya bebebe Lexie babbles.

"Wow, someone is chatty this morning." Meredith giggles as she imitates Lexie. Giggling, Lexie babbles back and the two engage in some what of a conversation. When Lexie is all dressed, Meredith sits her up again as they practice sitting.

"I'm ready, mama." Zola says as she comes into the room wearing purple leggings and a matching purple sweater with stars. "I even brushed my teeth!"

"Ok, great job, you look very pretty sweetie. Wanna hang with Lexie while I get ready?"

"Yeah!" Zola nods.

"Okay, remember, don't give her anything little." Meredith looks at her pointedly.

"I know, mama. I'll just read with her."

"Good." Meredith says as she walks out and into her room. She sees Derek standing there in a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. "Hey!" She smiles.

"Hey you! I wish I could've had you in my shower." He smirks as he watches her take off her shirt.

"Hmm, there's always tonight." Meredith giggles. "How's Bailey?"

"Fine, he's waiting in his room, playing." Derek says as he pulls a half naked Meredith into his arms, allowing her breasts to press against his chest.

"Great, Zola is dressed and playing with Lexie." Meredith says as she reaches up and plays with his wet curls.

"I better hurry then." Derek says into her neck, but not pulling away. Instead, he begins kissing down her neck.

"Derek!" Meredith half moans half giggles, massaging his strong arms.

"Just one more minute." He banters, cuddling closer. "We need 48 uninterrupted hours again." Derek murmurs.

"Hmm, I could never turn that down. But when?"

"I'll figure something out." Derek's eyes sparkle as he looks at the love of his life. He gives her one last kiss before he heads to get dressed and she goes to jump in the shower. Once Derek has thrown on his jeans and sweater, he goes to check on the kids. "Hey, Zo!" He smiles when he sees Zola playing with Lexie.

"Daddy! Look what Lexie can do!" Zola pulls Lexie forward. "You can't pull that toy outta her mouth, she will cry." Derek watches in shock as Lexie sits up unassisted for almost 10 seconds before falling back onto the pillow.

"Oh, Lexie! You are not going to be out of mine or your mama's sight at all today!" He tries to hide a smile as he scoops her into his arms. Lexie rests her head on his chest as she lets out a sigh.

"Why?" Zola asks.

"Because your sister is about to sit up all on her own." Derek coos as he kisses her head. "Mama and I don't wanna miss it." He hugs Zola into his side. She nods as they walk into Bailey's room.

"Time to go yet, daddy?" Bailey asks.

"Almost, mama is getting ready. I'm going to pack a bag so that we can go when she comes out."

"Were you and mama kissin' again? That's why you guys took so long last time." Bailey looks at Derek, his eyes serious.

"What? Bailey!" Derek replies, his mouth wide in shock.

"It's true, daddy." Zola giggles as Derek places Lexie on her play mat. Derek chooses to just shake his head, making a mental note to tell Meredith. He packs the diaper bag with extra diapers, toys, bottles and snacks. Derek is placing one of Lexie's blankets inside when he feels his wife's body wrap around his.

"Mm! Mer!" He moans with a smirk as she kisses in between his shoulder blades.

"You like when I do that, Derek?" She banters.

"Oh, I always like when your lips are on me. All over." He croons as he turns and guides her lips to his, lifting her chin so they could kiss. His hands roaming her body as he hugs her close.

"Seriously?!" Bailey let's out an exasperated sigh. "We're never gonna go!" He's standing there with his hands on his waist and an annoyed expression.

Meredith bites back her laughter. "What's that about?" She looks amused at Bailey and Derek.

"Apparently when we kiss, we are late for things." Explains Derek. Meredith nods in understanding and turns to hide her giggles in Derek's chest. "Bails, come here, buddy." Bailey stomps over to his parents and looks up at him. Keeping Meredith's arms around his waist, he lifts Bailey. "Derek Bailey." He begins. "We are going to get to the store. I know you're excited. But, mama and I are showing each other how much we love each other. It is important for a husband and wife to do that as often as they can. It's important to show a lady how much she means to a guy, okay?"

"Okay." Bailey says quietly.

"You should always show the people you love how much you love them." Derek says. "Whenever you can."

"Sorry, daddy." Bailey smiles lightly. "You can kiss mama."

"I can, huh?" Derek tickles Bailey as he erupts in giggles. Meredith's eyes shine over in awe as she watches Derek interact with their son. "Well, I was gonna do it anyway." His eyes get a glint in them that Meredith knows too well. He bends down and kisses Meredith with complete desire as she moans appreciatively. When he pulls away, Meredith grasps his cheeks and pulls him right back. Then, their eyes get lost in the other's before they both get the same idea.

"Hmm, Derek, you said that you should always show you love for everyone you love."

"I did." He coos as Bailey looks between them. They are both so quick that Bailey doesn't have time to wiggle away as they both cover his cheeks. He squeals in delight as both parents kiss him like crazy. Zola runs up as well to see what's happening. Meredith catches sight of her and scoops her into her arms. They alternate hugging and kissing each kid before all four of them run out of breath. "One more." Derek says as he places Zola down and goes to grab Lexie. Once he has the baby, he lifts Zola in his free arm and the four of them alternate giving the youngest member of the family hugs and kisses.

"All better!" Bailey says after pecking Lexie on the nose.

"Good." Derek says as his eyes shine at Meredith. "It's a beautiful day to get some birthday shopping done, let's have some fun." He says, making Meredith roll her eyes at the cheesiness. The kids however, laugh as they make their way to the car and head to the party store.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I like this!" Bailey holds out a "Jake and the Neverland Pirates" birthday table runner.

"I thought we were looking for "Frozen" Meredith wonders as she walks around holding Derek's hand.

"But this one is so cool! It has the alligator chasin' Hook! See?"

"Okay, let's start with this theme." Derek says as they look at party favors and decorations.

Meredith holds Lexie as they scour the "Jake and the Neverland Pirates" party section. She looks at party favors and wall decorations while Derek, Zola and Bailey check out the invitations, games and cake supplies. As Meredith looks around, Lexie finds a loose strand of hair and tugs, shrieking with laughter. "Oh, ouch!" Meredith moans. "Lexie, please don't pull hair." She gently holds the baby's hand. Lexie looks at Meredith with wide eyes at her tone. "Aww, sweetie. You're okay." Meredith gives her a hug, reassuringly adding a kiss.

"Is Lexie starting to pull hair?" Derek asks as he walks to them looking concerned.

"Yeah." Meredith giggles, pulling her golden locks behind her neck. "She seemed upset when I told her not to, but she's fine now." They giggle as they watch Lexie clap her hands then Meredith's chest while babbling.

"I can take her if you need."

"No, it's okay, Der." Meredith replies as she holds Lexie close. Derek beams and shakes his head before heading back to Zola and Bailey.

"Let's look at Mickey stuff now!" Bailey decides a few minutes later. He runs down the isle to where he sees the familiar red and black and yellow of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. "I can't choose! We still not even see Frozen stuff yet!" Bailey moans as he picks up some Mickey plates.

"I know, buddy. Just pick your most favorite." Meredith says as she rubs his hair.

"Maybe if we look at some cakes it will help." Derek suggest, bending down to his level. He pulls out his phone as Zola and Bailey crowd around. They look up Jake cakes, Mickey and Olaf cakes.

"No…no…no." Bailey says as he looks at the cakes.

"What's wrong with those, Bailey?" Zola says.

"They're just not right!" He sinks into Derek.

"Bailey, look at this one." Derek shows him a cake that was shaped like Olaf. It was 3 balls with Olaf's smiling face on the top one.

"Daddy, that like eating Olaf! I don't want to do that."

"You're right buddy, I guess a 3D cake of a character does kinda give that impression." Derek smirks at Meredith who just laughs.

"Oh! Daddy! Can we do this one!" Bailey says finally. He bounces with joy at the sight.

Derek, who looks at Meredith with wide eyes at first, turns to Bailey. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please, daddy!" Bailey begs. He gives Derek that look that he cannot resist.

"Okay, dude, I'll give it a try." He pulls Bailey closer into his arms as he hugs him. Derek looks up at Meredith nervously. He gets nothing more than a giggle and a smirk from his wife, he was in for challenge.

"Yay! Thank you!" Bailey squeals.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go get the supplies for your party."

"Are we gonna bring the invitations to the hospital again?" Bailey asks.

"Well, we could just finish them tonight and bring them tomorrow." Meredith suggests.

"Aww, that was so fun last year." Bailey mumbles.

"You know, mama. You may not get everyone tomorrow and you don't wanna miss everyone." Zola hints.

"She's got a point, Mer." Derek adds, throwing in some balloons. "What if there's an emergency? We only have two weeks until his birthday party."

"Hmm, okay. Then we can go to Pizza Palace for lunch next and daddy and I will fill them out quickly after we eat while you two play." This seems to appease Bailey and they continue to shop and eventually pay for their items. They make their way to the restaurant where they order a cheese pizza for the kids and a vegetable and pepperoni for Meredith and Derek.

"So, who are we writing invitations to, Bails?" Derek asks as they wait.

"Umm, Auntie Amy, Uncle Owen, Auntie Zona and Callie. Sofia, Auntie Bailey and Uncle Richard."

"What about Uncle Alex?" Meredith giggles as she feeds Lexie her bottle.

"Of course, mama and Auntie April and Uncle Jackson!"

"Anyone from daycare?" Wonders Meredith.

"Michael, Zachary, Matthew, James and Tyler!" Bailey says immediately.

"Any girls? That sounds like only the boys." Derek asks.

"Zo and Sofia will be there." Bailey nods.

"Pick some of the girls, Bailey." Derek smiles.

"Okay, um… Hailey, Anna, Sara." He suggests.

"Can we ask Julia?" Zola wonders.

"Sure, love bug. Meredith strokes her braid. Zola smiles up at Meredith before returning to her coloring. When their food arrives, Lexie immediately catches sight of the bright red and white checkered paper holding Derek's pizza.

"Bababababa!" She babbles as she reaches for the pizza, tugging the paper towards her, pulling herself up slightly.

"Oh, you want pizza, huh? That's another point for being like mama in your personality." Derek laughs, bending to kiss Meredith's cheek.

"Derek!" Meredith shakes her head and laughs. "Well, she looks exactly like you, so it's only fair that you have something of mine in her." She kisses him back after teasing him.

"Not complaining." Derek cups her cheek and kisses her tenderly.

"Mm!" Meredith moans in bliss as she feels his lips on her's.

"Umm, mama? Daddy? Can you cut up my pizza?" Zola taps Meredith's hand. "Please?"

"Oh? Oh!" Meredith blushes as she's pulled out of her trance. "Of course, ZoZo. Mama will do it." She puts Lexie into her car seat on top the high chair and turns to cut Zola's pizza while Derek smirks while cutting Bailey's. They eat their pizza, Derek happily talking to Meredith about how close Lexie was to sitting up, until Bailey drops his fork.

"Okay! I'm all done! May I play now?" He asks.

"Just a minute, buddy. Zola's almost done and we have to get some pizza sauce off of you." Derek laughs as he pulls him into his arms. Bailey laughs as he feels the wet cloth on his face and hands. He intensifies when Derek squeezes him super close and kisses him all over. By the time they're done, Zola and Meredith look up at them with amused expressions. Meredith half way done cleaning her cheeks.

"Wow, Zola's done now! Can we play?" Bailey says, shocked.

"Sure, buddy." Derek laughs as they jump and run, but not before he grabs Zola for a hug.

"Okay then, guess we should get started." Meredith sighs as she begins cleaning her area.

"Yep, you take half and I'll do half." Derek adds as he checks Lexie. She had peacefully fallen asleep with the stuffed kitten she was holding. When they are done, they head to Grey-Sloan where they find all but Arizona and one of the kids from daycare.

"I'll give it to Tyler tomorrow, right?" Bailey asks as he looks up at Derek.

"Yes, bud. We will also keep an eye out for his mommy and let her know." Meredith answers.

"Good!" Bailey breathes. "What about Auntie Arizona?" He worries again.

"Auntie Callie said she will tell Aunt Arizona because they live together, remember." Derek reminds.

"Oh! Yeah!"

"Hey, Bailey!" They hear Alex shout from behind them, stopping their exit. "I'm super excited for your party, dude!" He makes his way up to them and gives him a high five.

"You comin'?" Smiles Bailey.

"I wouldn't miss it! Just asked for that afternoon off." Alex replies.

"That's so cool! Mama, Uncle Alex is coming! Told ya we needed to get the invitations out!" Bailey gives her what she believes is a Derek smile.

"That's wonderful." She giggles, hugging Bailey close.

"You guys heading home?" Alex looks up at Meredith.

"Yeah, just going to spend the rest of the day off just relaxing. This little one is two seconds from sitting up, so we're going to practice." She giggles as she tickles Lexie.

"Lucky! I got five more hours." Alex moans before bidding farewell. With that, Derek takes Meredith's hand and leads them to the car.

"I think we need to practice having Lexie sit as soon as we get home! I've been waiting anxiously since you told me." Meredith laughs ten minutes later as they drive along the highway.

"Definitely." Responds Derek, squeezing her hand.

"Mama! Lexie's playin' with her feet." Zola giggles, reaching for her sister. "Now she has my fingers!" She giggles. "Hi, Lex." Zola coos.

"They're so incredible." Derek murmurs as he peeks at them in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, they are." Agrees Meredith. When they eventually reach the house, Zola and Bailey run off to play while Derek and Meredith set Lexie up against her purple bumbo seat.

"I'll get the camera." Derek hurries over to the cabinet and pulls out his black video recorder.

"Okay, Lex. Let's play." Meredith coos as Derek watches through the camera. She sits next to Lexie and spreads some toys out.

"Get her to reach for a toy, Mer." Encourages Derek as he squats in front of them. He smiles widely at Lexie as he waves. She waves back at him with a gummy smirk.

"You waving to daddy?" Meredith coos, making her look at her mama now. Lexie giggles as she leans back against her seat.

"Lex, look, it's your bumblebee!" Derek dangles her yellow and black bumble bee rattle holding a plastic sphere with beads inside. "You want it?" He holds it so she has to reach. Lexie holds one little arm out, making fussing noises when she sees her toy. Derek puts it just out of her grasp while Meredith encourages her by rubbing her back and pointing.

"Let's try her squeaky dog." Meredith suggests as she lays a few toys around. "You're gonna sit up, right Lex?" Meredith tickles the baby as she looks around from her spot.

"Bibibi bibibi." Replies Lexie sweetly.

"You can do it, Lexie." Derek coaches. Lexie reaches a little too far and falls over onto her belly. She whines and groans but is calmed when she hears her parents cheer her on.

"It's okay, Lex. Sit back up." Says Meredith. Lexie looks up at Meredith and kicks her little, chubby legs. Derek shakes some her toys making them give off noises.

"You can do it, sweetheart!" He coos as Lexie pushes up and tries to sit.

"Daddy, whatcha doin'?" Bailey asks as he comes and sticks his face in front of the camera.

"We're trying to get Lexie to sit up for us."

"Can we help?" Zola asks as she joins.

"Of course, love bug." Meredith scoots over to make room.

"Lexie, look!" Zola says as she lays next to her sister and Bailey does the same. The kids rock and roll, pushing themselves up to sit, showing their little sister.

"Like this!" Bailey says as Lexie looks at him, intrigued. Derek scoots closer to Meredith, getting all three into the camera shot.

He wraps her in his arms and whispers, "we need to get this on tape as ammunition." Derek smirks.

"Why?" Meredith giggles.

"Because we are gonna need it in ten to twelve years. Trust me!" Derek finishes before kissing Meredith's cheek.

"Derek! Look!" Meredith squeals suddenly. Derek looks over quickly to where she is pointing. Lexie had gotten to her bottom and was bent over with her hands on the carpet in front of her.

"Oh, oh! I got it, I got it!" Derek rushes as he makes sure he's recording. Lexie looks up at everyone around her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're almost there!" Meredith claps her hands.

"Yay, Lexie!" Bailey cheers. Lexie looks at her hands and pushes her body closer and closer until she is sitting.

"You doing it! You did it, Lexie!" Zola bounces.

"That's my baby girl." Derek smiles proudly as Lexie sits up and wobbles before falling over again, but catching herself.

"I'm so proud of you!" Meredith gasps as Lexie figures out how to get back upright. Shortly after, Meredith can't resist and lifts her into her arms, hugging the baby tight. "I love you, baby." She kisses as Derek watches, getting it on camera.

"She did it! Barely six months old!" Derek says, saving the date on the recording.

"Our kids are geniuses, Derek." Meredith boasts. They laugh together as they celebrate the new achievement. Before long, they begin to get ready for dinner and then head to bed as they need to get to the hospital in the morning.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith says as they cuddle in bed.

"I love you, too Meredith." He replies, pulling her lips close. "Hmm, hey!" Derek says suddenly, a sneaky idea coming to him. "We're alone."

"Yeah?" Meredith giggles.

"There's no child stopping me from doing this." He says, his voice thick with lust.

"Oh! You're right!" Meredith laughs as she pulls his cheeks close to kiss him. Their laughter mixes together as they fall back against the sheets, enamored with each other for the night.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek's eyes sparkle as he watches Meredith. She's facing him on her side, her hand resting under her cheek as she snores lightly. Derek smiles as he notices each individual freckle on her nose, there are only a couple, but he still loves each of them. Unable to resist anymore, he tenderly moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He sighs as Meredith just continues sleeping, undisrupted by the movement. Derek roams his eyes lower, to her lips, still swollen from the night before. He smirks at her naked chest covered by the sheet. His fingers reach up and brush back her hair, feeling the silky smoothness. They then trace her forehead as he gives in to his urge to kiss those lips that he loves. "Meredith." He whispers two or three times, kissing after each.

Meredith blinks her eyes open and shakes her head lightly. "Hey!" She smiles when she is able to focus.

"Good morning." Derek coos.

"Morning." Meredith says back as she scoots closer to him, their bodies touching.

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up, I wanted to sneak some time with you before Zo runs in for her mama and daughter day." Derek mentions as he rubs her back and her arms go around his waist.

"Mm, I like waking up this way." She giggles.

"Okay, I'll do it more often then." Derek's hearty laughter fills the room as he bends down to kiss her, his hand cupping her cheek. He pulls her against him, hugging her as they continue to kiss. She wraps her arms tightly under his arms and around his shoulders as he gently places his body over hers.

"Yes!" Meredith moans as his lips move to her neck.

"Oh, Meredith!" He coos as they kiss fiercely.

"Derek!" She moans, shivering as his kisses go lower. He moves the sheet and gazes into her eyes as he roams his hands over her body. His eyes sparkle as they smile at each other sexily and Derek rolls her nipples in his fingers. He sends feelings of content, security and love throughout her veins as he rubs and caresses her body. "Oh, you're amazing, Derek!" Meredith coos as he lightly trails his fingers up and down her thighs and occasionally kisses her chest.

"Hmm, you're amazing!" Derek says as he kisses her. They stare into each other's eyes as Derek lays above her, holding her head in his hands. He buries his nose into her neck, blowing hot air against her skin. Meredith giggles and holds his head in place. He sucks eagerly on the skin of her neck while moving his fingers to play with her clit.

"Derek." Meredith moans again as her naked legs go up and around his waist. She pulls his face up before kissing him all over. "That feels great!" She encourages as she kisses his clavicle.

"Yes, I love when you kiss me like that!" Derek encourages as he throws his head back and grinds against her. He moves lower and takes one breast in his hand and the nipple of the other in his mouth. Derek massages the one, creating purrs of joy from Meredith while eagerly sucking the other. Meredith places one hand on his back and the other in his hair, holding him in place.

"You make me feel incredible!" Meredith moans as he continues, soon moving lower to leave a wet trail on her stomach. He growls in anticipation as he reaches her most sensitive area, seeing it wet and ready for him. Their eyes sparkle as Derek tauntingly moves to kiss her wetness. Meredith clutches to his curls as she screams in pleasure when Derek's warm tongue begins moving in and out.

"Meredith!" Derek moans happily as her legs tighten around him and she holds him close. "Come for me."

"Mm, I wanna come when your inside of me." Meredith says, caressing his cheek.

"Okay!" He moves his tongue in and out, only stopping when he hears her lightly gasp and thrust upwards. Then, he moves up so that he's straddling her. Derek brushes her hair back and looks deep into her eyes. "You are so sexy. I love every last bit of you." He admires as he holds her delicate face in his hands. Meredith feels her heart soar at his words, a blush creeping on her face as his eyes remain trained on hers as he enters her.

"Oh!" Meredith screams, clutching onto Derek. "You feel amazing. You're the greatest." She shouts as he starts moving.

"Yes!" He moans as he kisses down her neck as he thrusts, in and out.

"Derek! Derek! Oh, Derek!" She screams, making him harden with each scream.

"You like that, Mer?" He smirks as he continues. "Damn, I love how tight you are." Derek sucks on her neck, grinning at the mark it leaves while continuing to thrust. He keeps making love to Meredith for a while before they allow their orgasms to come to the edge.

"Aww, come for me, Derek." Meredith coos as she feels Derek tighten and shiver inside of her. She hears the familiar deep moans of her husband as she clutches him protectively. "Yes, there you go!" Meredith gives him a dirty smirk as they keep eye contact and she let's herself spill into him as well, a huge orgasm flowing through her. "You are fabulous." Meredith croons, reaching to massage his balls.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek kisses her over and over.

"Derek." Meredith grins broadly as she fingers his curls, moving them out of his eyes. "That was amazing." He hums in agreement as they cuddle into each other. Derek rests his head on Meredith's soft chest as she holds him. She strokes his back in a soothing motion, allowing him to melt into her arms.

"What time are you and Zo going?" Derek asks after a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. They still remain with Derek on top, holding Meredith in his arms and Meredith holding him.

"Lunchtime, we'll take the ferry to the pier to eat like we did the last times. Then I thought we'd try a little shopping instead of the park. I don't know what girly thing to do Derek."

"She'll be happy with just being with you, Mer." Derek comforts as he moves to look at her. "My mom used to take my sisters to get something sparkly usually."

"Even Amy?"

Chuckling, Derek replies. "For the first seven or eight years, then it was some science experiment."

"Makes more sense. Brain related I'm sure."

"What others are there?" Derek banters.

"Okay, then would it be special if Zola and I got ice cream after. I mean we always go out for ice cream the five of us."

"Meredith." He leans down to kiss her and then roll them together so that she's laying on his chest. "Yes." Derek rubs her neck as he says this. She looks away, unsure. "Just the fact that she's only with you is making her day." He thinks for a moment before getting an idea. "I do surgery all the time, but doing one with you makes it way more special."

"Hmm, true. I'm the same." Meredith lightly takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly.

"Good." He moans between kisses.

"They have this really fancy ice cream cookie shop at the mall. Maybe Zo and I will do that."

"Sounds perfect, Meredith." Derek gives her a proud smile.

"Mama!" They hear Zola call.

"Hmm, how did I know she'd be the first one awake?" Meredith giggles along with Derek. "Coming, Zola!" She calls as she slowly slips off of Derek. Keeping a hold on him as long as she could.

"Morning, mama!" Zola smiles once Meredith opens the door after dressing. "It's our special day!"

"It is, baby girl! Are you so excited?" Meredith lifts her into her arms as Derek watches with a smile.

"Yeah!" Zola squeals as she hugs Meredith.

"Me too, but first, let's go check on your sister while daddy makes breakfast." Meredith gives Derek a smirk.

"Hmm, okay, don't mind me, I'll just also go check on Bails." Derek says as he sits up, "since someone doesn't wanna say hello." He looks at Zola.

Zola covers her mouth and laughs. "Oops, sorry daddy!" She wiggles down from Meredith and runs to the bed. Zola leaps up and into Derek's arms as he squeezes her close. "Morning, daddy!"

"Good morning, Princess." He smirks as he gives her butterfly kisses making her squeal with delight. With one last hug, Zola looks back at Meredith and immediately runs back to grab her hand. The girls giggle together as they head down the hall to Lexie's room. Derek gets up and throws on his boxers and a pajama shirt and heads to his son's room. He opens the door quietly and is shocked when he opens the door. Bailey is awake and moving his toys all around. There's empty spots in his cubes along the wall and his bookshelf. He's half into his toy box flinging toys out. One almost hits Derek in the head. "Hey, bud." He says cautiously.

"Morning, daddy!" Bailey says with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"My birthday party is tomorrow. I'm making room for my new stuff!" He points at all the empty spots. Derek can't help but laugh at his son's thought process.

"That's good, buddy. But why don't we wait until we see if you even get any toys." Derek plays.

"No toys?! That's silly daddy!" Bailey runs up and hugs Derek's legs.

"You're right. Come on, let's go make breakfast." He leads Bailey out where they see Meredith sitting with Lexie and Zola on the carpet.

"Derek, Lexie was screaming at herself and laughing after when we went in to get her." Meredith giggles.

"It was so cute, daddy!" Zola mentions.

"Oh, I bet. You like hearing yourself, sweetheart?" Derek smiles at Lexie.

"Ya! Mi mah mah!" Lexie gives Derek a big smile as she looks right at him and babbles. She reaches for him and he smiles picking her up.

"I see!" Derek coos as he blows raspberries against her blue bunny covered belly. Lexie let's out a huge laugh. "Damn, I can't get enough of that laugh." He says, earning the same laugh from Meredith. Derek looks at her as she rubs his strong shoulders.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Zola pulls his attention to her.

"Ok, mama and I will get breakfast ready." He pulls her close and kisses his oldest daughter on the cheek. Putting Lexie down on her mat and making sure she had toys to occupy her while remaining in eyesight, he leads Meredith into the kitchen.

"You just wanted me alone." She teases.

"Mm, so?" Derek smirks as he pulls her against him, resting his arms around her waist.

"Ohh, so not complaining." Meredith laughs as she hugs him, placing her chin on his chest. "You can take me away anytime." Her eyes fill with lust as they meet Derek's identical lust filled ones.

"Yes, dear." He bends down, kissing her nose. Then, he gets some eggs out of the fridge and hands some fruit to Meredith as they prepare breakfast. Once breakfast is eaten they get dressed and have time for a really long Princess tea party and play "surgery" before its time for Meredith and Zola's afternoon of fun.

"Is it time, mama?" Zola asks when Meredith checks her watch.

"It is!" Beams Meredith.

"Yay!" Zola cheers, running to get her shoes.

"You okay getting Bailey's birthday stuff ready with Lexie also?" Asks Meredith.

"Of course, you'll help us right, Lex?" Derek smiles at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Yeah, we're gonna bake my super cool cake!" Bailey says with excitement.

"It's gonna be wonderful, sweetie. I know daddy will do a great job!" Meredith strokes his hair.

"I'm ready, mama!" Zola jumps into the living room, dressed in a navy jacket like Meredith and matching converse.

"Alright, sweetie." Meredith says, reaching for her hand.

"Have fun." Derek says as he leans in to kiss both of them.

"You too!" Meredith says, grabbing her keys and purse. Zola has a grin a mile long as they head out the door and into the car. Meredith plays Zola's favorite Cinderella C.D as they drive to the ferry. Once they are off, she parks at the pier and gets Zola out. "Okay, missy, let's see what looks good." She takes her daughter's hand as they walk down the busy sidewalk. It's a gray, overcast day, not too warm or cool.

"Can we get grilled cheese?" Zola asks while looking in the window of some of the little shops.

"Sure, let's find that sandwich shop we went to last time."

"The one with the blue and white everywhere?"

"Yes, that had the great pizza."

"Yum! If their pizza was so good, I bet their grilled cheese is also!"

"Definitely, Zo." Meredith giggles. They make their way down the road, reaching a sandwich shop with blue lettering on the window and inside was very homey. It had dark, leather booths and wooden tables. The flowers and wall decorations were all blue and white. The waitress leads them to a booth and hands them a menu.

"Can I get a smoothie again, mama?" Zola asks.

"Sure." Meredith nods as they look over the choices. They each order a strawberry and banana smoothie while Zola gets her grilled cheese and Meredith orders a turkey panini. Zola sits up on her knees and smiles at Meredith as the waitress walks away with their menus. "So, are you excited about Auntie Amy's wedding?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun!" Zola exclaims. "I've never been a flower girl before. What do I do?"

"Well, my understanding is that you get to hold a basket of flowers and walk behind Aunt Amy when she goes up to the front of the church."

"Oh." Zola ponders this for a minute. "Did you ever do that before?"

Meredith looks at her sadly, but then remembers that lots of people were only kids who didn't necessarily have aunts or uncles who got married. "No, sweetie. Maybe Aunt Amy was a flower girl or Aunt Callie. We can ask them what it's like."

"Okay. What are you gonna do, mama?"

"Well, I'm gonna sit up front with Lexie and wait for daddy to come sit down."

"What's daddy doing?"

"He's helping Aunt Amy down the isle. It's called giving the bride away."

"Giving the… What?" Zola scrunches up her face, confused.

Meredith giggles lightly, "giving the bride away is when usually the daddy or another important boy in the brides life gives the bride to the groom." Zola still looks confused, so Meredith continues. "It's the girls family's way of saying that they are happy that they are getting married."

"Oh!" She nods. "Daddy said in a few weeks we are gonna get my dress."

"That's right! You're gonna get to wear a princess dress." Meredith smiles at her daughter's excitement. Zola keeps asking questions until their food arrives and they both stare at the deliciousness in front of them.

"Just as good as the pizza, mama!" Zola says, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"This is definitely our spot." Meredith giggles, taking a bite of her own sandwich. "I was thinking of going to the mall next."

"Yeah!" Zola says, her hands shaking with joy. After hearing that, Zola was highly anxious to get over there. She hurries Meredith to finish and soon they are paying and heading to the car. When they get to the mall, Zola bounces around looking in all the windows. She stops in the window of a children's store display.

"What do you see, Zo?" Meredith asks.

"That dress is so pretty!" She points to a green cotton dress that has a twirly skirt. It is sleeveless and has dark green flowers all over it.

"It is, sweetie. Look, it even has a headband and purse to match."

"I know! I love it!" Zola's hand goes on the glass longingly.

"Let's go in, sweetheart." Meredith smiles as she walks in the store.

"There it is, mama!"

"Let's see." Meredith looks through the rack until she finds her size. "Special day calls for a special prize." Meredith says as she holds the dress against Zola. Zola gasps in delight as Meredith smiles and brings the dress to the cashier. She adds on a headband and a little necklace shaped like a unicorn and buys them.

"Thanks, mama!" Zola smiles and hugs Meredith.

"You're welcome, baby." Her heart feeling light as she sees the happiness in her eyes. "Let's get dessert." Meredith leads them to that fancy cookie shop she told Derek about. There, Meredith gets Zola a monster cookie sandwich. Two chocolate chip cookies with strawberry crème in between and gets herself a double chocolate chip cookie.

"Best day ever, mama!" Zola exclaims, licking frosting off her fingers.

"It really is!" Meredith says while snapping pictures on her phone to show Derek.

"How do you think daddy is doing with that cake?" Wonders Zola.

"Oh, I'm sure he figured it out." Meredith giggles as she watches Zola take her last bite.

"I can't wait to try it tomorrow."

"Me neither!"

"Can we look at other stores?" Zola asks.

"Okay." Meredith says before cleaning both of them up. Afterward, Meredith and Zola check out The Disney Store, a girl's boutique and a store that had lots of glitter, sparkles and pink for little girls.

"Wow!" Zola beams as she runs from thing to thing.

"This stuff is amazing." Meredith murmurs in awe. Zola explores all the sparkly pink and silver and red nail polish and fake lip gloss. Then, she looks at all the fuzzy pillows and fun accessories. Meredith laughs as she takes pictures of her daughter in her element. It takes twenty minutes for her to pry her away when it's time to leave for home.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Zola screams as she runs to the door an hour later. Meredith can hardly keep up with her. Derek looks at Meredith first in concern before addressing Zola.

"Zola, Zola!" He scoops her into his arms. He's wearing an apron and is covered in frosting.

"I just had the greatest mama and Zola day ever!" Her head goes back and arms spread out in exaggeration as she tells him.

"You did?!"

"Yeah! We had smoothies with our sandwiches, went to the mall and got a beautiful dress and had a huge cookie with frosting inside! Then, then we went to all these stores that were so cool!" She hugs Derek.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I can't wait to see it on you."

"Can I try it now, mama?" She turns to Meredith who made her way into the kitchen where Derek was, now she was eying the stray frosting on Derek. Definitely wanting to help him clean it up in a very dirty way.

"Yes, sweetie. Here you go."

"Hmm, hello!' Derek hums after Zola runs off.

"Hey you!" Meredith coos as she wraps her arms around him and he does the same to her.

"I missed you. Sounds like you had no reason to be worried." He pecks her cheeks and nose tenderly. His heart soars as he hears Meredith laugh.

"She was in her element, Derek. We both had so much fun."

"I knew you would."

"Now, I can't say anything further until I do this." Meredith murmurs huskily. Her eyes trained on the frosting that was covering Derek's cheekbone and light splatters on the exposed part of his chest. She leans in and glides her hot tongue against his skin, removing the sweet concoction.

"Oh! Mer!" He murmurs, rubbing her back.

"That's better, Derek. You taste amazing." She giggles as she looks at him. "What happened?"

"Ugh, I couldn't get the frosting right and then Bailey wanted to help and as I was explaining something, Lexie leaned in and grabbed the mixers lever and frosting sprayed everywhere.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith giggles. "Where are two of them now?"

"Bailey's playing in his room and Lexie is playing in her pack and play."

"The cake looks good, Der." She looks at the slightly frosted cake.

"Thanks, we got two of the games put together, party favors in bags and two batches of cookies done.

"Wonderful!" Meredith smiles. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm just glad you two had a good time."

"We did, Der." Replies Meredith.

"Hi, daddy. Look what mama got me." Zola runs in with her new dress.

"Oh, let me see! You look gorgeous, Zo." He twirls her around by the hand.

"Thanks, daddy. It's a twirly dress."

"It is!" He says as Zola runs to change again. After Meredith checks in with Bailey and Lexie, she comes back into the kitchen. She helps Derek get things ready for the party. They only stop when it's time to have dinner and put the kids to bed.

"You excited for your party, buddy?" Derek asks as he and Meredith sit on either side of him, tucked into bed.

"Yes!" He nods eagerly.

"Good! Now make sure you sleep so you have lots of energy." Meredith watches him in amazement.

"Kay, mama." Bailey yawns and closes his eyes. Derek grabs Meredith's shoulder and rubs soothingly as they watch their boy fall asleep for the last time as a three year old. Both of them wishing they could stop the clock. It's a while before they bring themselves to head to their room to get some rest for the crazy busy day they know will happen.


	48. Chapter 49

A/N: Hi, my wonderful readers and reviewers! Welcome and thank you so much to my new readers. I'm sorry this took so long, I wanted it up on Friday, but I had to make sure I researched right. I hope the extra long chapter helps lol. There is a ton of MerDer and Mcbaby cuteness and laughter in here! Please read authors note below. Your reviews continue to make me so happy. Thanks!

Chapter 46:

"Good morning, Lexie." Derek smiles at his little daughter who is kicking and babbling in her crib. Lexie looks towards his voice and beams at him when she sees her dad. He lifts her into his arms and hugs her close. Derek kisses her cheeks making her giggle. "I'm surprised you're up first today, I thought it would be your brother." Derek watches as Lexie looks up at him. "I heard you talking, thought we could give mama a little more rest." He sits on the rocking chair with the baby. She sits up in his lap and pats his chest. Derek lifts her up so that she is cuddled into his chest, looking at him. "You're so pretty, baby girl."

"Mimimimi!" She babbles.

"Yes, sweetie, just like your mama." He kisses her little nose while she takes the moment to reach and tug his hair. "Oh boy, you're getting into that huh?" Derek smiles goofily at her as she squeals at him.

"Hey, Lex. I'm the only one who can do that to daddy." Comes a voice from behind them. Derek turns and beams as he sees Meredith standing in the doorway. She's wearing a lot more than she was when Derek woke. She had put on some pajama pants and a tank top. But, Derek still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Meredith smiles as she rubs Derek's shoulders and leans down to kiss his neck and pull the curls on his neck just the way he likes.

"She's right." Derek says to Lexie eventually as the baby watches their interaction. She chews on her fingers making drool fall from her mouth. He looks at Meredith with lust. "Morning, Mer."

"Morning." Giggles Meredith. "Now, let me see my girl!" She takes Lexie from a stunned Derek, leaving him sitting empty handed on the chair. Lexie grins as her mom hugs her. "She's really gonna get a tooth soon, look how she's chewing."

"Oh yeah. Just when will that be?" Derek asks as he pulls both of them into his arms.

"That was a sweet moment you two were having."

"Yeah, taking advantage of some daddy daughter time." Derek says as he bends down to kiss Meredith passionately.

"Good. We need as much as we can get, especially since the kids like to grow so fast." She replies between kisses.

"Oh! There you are!" Bailey comes in with Zola behind him. Derek and Meredith turn to see their birthday boy bounce over to them.

"Good morning, buddy! Morning, ZoZo!" Derek says as he pulls both kids into his arms.

"It's my birthday!" Bailey exclaims, jumping up and down.

"It is, sweetie. Happy Birthday!" Meredith hands Lexie to Derek and lifts Bailey into a tight hug.

"My turn." Derek lifts him into his own hug. "Happy birthday!" He play wrestles with Bailey for a moment, covering him in kisses before smiling warmly at him. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm…" Bailey pretends the think thoroughly. "I know! Cinnamon French Toast please!"

"I knew he was gonna say that!" Zola giggles from her spot around Meredith's legs.

"Hmm, let's go then." Derek smiles as he grabs Lexie and they all head out to the kitchen.

"When's it time for my party, daddy?" Bailey asks as he watches Derek from the living room.

"Not until one, bud."

"Aww, that's forever!"

"The time will go quick, sweetie." Meredith rubs his back. "We have to set up for your party and get dressed and brush our teeth."

"Do you guys wanna watch Frozen after mama and I get dressed? While we set up?" Asks Derek.

"Yeah!" Both kids shout.

"Okay then, now, are you ready for your super special birthday treat?"

"Uh huh, daddy!" Bailey giggles. Derek places four plates on the island. He grabs Bailey's plate first.

"Close your eyes!" He teases, giving Meredith a sneaky look telling her to do the same. Derek places the breakfast on Bailey's plate and watch as both kids and Meredith keep their eyes closed, giggling. "Okay, open them!"

"Daddy! It's Olaf!" Bailey giggles at the French Toast, all three snowball, Olaf shaped breakfast in front of him. Complete with blueberry eyes, cantaloupe nose and a mouth outlined in whipped cream with chocolate chips inside.

"There are even donut snowballs." Derek points to the little donut holes on their plates.

"Woah! It's so cool!" Zola giggles as she notices how Derek made her a heart shaped French Toast with whipped cream and blue sprinkles one as well along with just the face of Olaf.

"Wow, Derek!" Meredith says in shock as he hands her a heart shaped one as well and hands Lexie her bottle. Her's is covered in whipped cream with strawberries.

"Mamamamama!" Lexie screams, banging her bottle on the tray. She looks at Meredith's food and reaches for it dropping her bottle.

"Hmm, someone is ready to eat." Meredith giggles, taking her little hand.

"Yeah, we'll have to try some vegetables soon." Derek coos at Lexie while looking up from his breakfast.

"Mama?" Bailey turns to Meredith while eating one of Olaf's banana arms.

"Yes, bud?"

"What was it like when I was born?" He looks between Meredith and Derek who were looking at each other, remembering the drama.

"Oh…You definitely made an entrance." Derek giggles, grabbing Meredith's hand.

"How, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Well, it was a very rainy day for one. You were born during what was called a super storm." Derek begins.

"What's that?" Bailey asks.

"It's a really, really big rain, thunder and windstorm." Derek starts. "Mama and I were at the hospital when we found out you were coming."

"Right before the doctor told us you were about to come, the lights went out!" Meredith adds.

"Oh no!" Both kids gasp.

"Was I scared, mama?" Bailey asked.

Meredith laughs to herself at first. "Hmm, no sweetie. But you were stubborn, you wanted to come the way you wanted."

"So, mama had to have surgery." Derek finishes.

"But, it was dark!" Zola exclaims.

"It sure was, they had to use flashlights." Replies Derek. "But, the surgery ended up being very helpful."

"How come?"

"Because, Bails, it helped find some bleeding that was happening in mama's belly after you were born." Derek answers, smiling faintly at Meredith.

"Yes, so they found the bleeding and Aunt Miranda stopped it quickly." Explains Meredith.

"That's why I'm Bailey? Cause Aunt Miranda fixed you?"

"Yes, sweetie." Meredith answers, brushing back his blonde hair.

"Cool!" Bailey exclaims. "I'll have to give her an extra big hug today!"

"Good idea, Bailey." Derek says as his eyes water.

"She saved mama." He shrugs going back to his breakfast. Derek and Meredith stare in shock at in awe at Bailey's words.

"Come on, Bailey. Let's go play surgery." Zola says once they finish and wriggle down from the chairs. They run off leaving Meredith and Derek standing.

"That was so sweet." Meredith murmurs as she wraps her arms around Derek. He pulls her close and kisses her head as he holds it against his chest. "You okay?" She asks knowing that that day was particularly stressful for Derek.

"Yes, you and Bailey are both safe." He murmurs.

"Mm hmm, our baby boy is four today." Meredith says.

"He is. But our baby baby is still only six months." Derek smirks as they watch Lexie reach towards Meredith's empty plate. She barely drank from her bottle, mesmerized by the other food.

"One who really wants to try solids." She giggles.

"Hmm, maybe tonight. We can make sweet potato fries and mash some potato up for Lexie." Derek suggests.

"Sounds good, I like it. Work one of Bailey's favorites into our daughters first food." Meredith banters.

"Glad you like." Derek chuckles as he pulls her back into his arms. "Wanna get started on the set up and I'll start with the food?" He asks. "I set up the tables yesterday."

"Oh, you did?! Wow, I didn't see that!"

"Yeah, I did it quick while the cake was baking."

"Derek, you are incredible." Meredith shakes her head as she hugs him tight.

"I'll do anything for you and the kids, Mer."

"Mm, I know, thank you." Meredith cups his cheeks and kisses him. "Let me go get dressed first, then I can set up the decorations."

"Okay, Lexie and I will catch up on our daddy, daughter time." He says, reaching to pick up Lexie.

"Okay." Meredith says before kissing both and heading to their bathroom.

"Alright, Lex. Let's get some things made, we have three hours." He coos as he sets her up in her bouncy swing. Derek pulls out some jello quickly and gets it set up in the fridge. He makes some Rice Krispie treats for a certain part of a surprise and then gets out the half finished cake and continues working on it. Derek is putting the finishing touches on the frosting when Meredith walks in, jeans and t-shirt on and her damp hair in a pony tail.

"Wow, Derek!" She says, her eyes wide.

"You like? I still have to add the topper."

"Bailey is going to freak." Meredith giggles.

"I know, I just need a few more minutes before I can take it out of the fridge to put the frosting on it. I don't want Bailey to see yet." He beams with pride.

"Okay. I'll go set up the tables and then come back inside." Suggests Meredith. Derek nods as Meredith grabs the party bags and heads outside. Five minutes later, Derek takes out the Rice Krispie treats and puts the finishing touches on the cake.

"He is gonna love it, right Lex?"

"Adadada baya!" Lexie replies.

"Good, now let's get this hidden." Derek says as he pulls out materials for the other goodies to make room to hide the cake.

Meanwhile, Meredith was setting up outside. On the deck, she set a large blue backdrop on one wall. She placed a huge poster of Olaf, Sven and Kristoff in front of it. Then, above the poster on the blue she put a banner made of flags that said "Happy Birthday, Bailey!" She loved the banner because it came with extra letters to write the child's name. Plus, it had pictures of the characters on every other flag. She placed light blue tablecloths on all the tables, setting up paper towel "snow" on the mess making table. Out in the yard sat two long fold out tables with chairs set all around. Meredith set up more blue tablecloths with Frozen characters all over. She placed plates and cups at each spot with Olaf and Sven on them. There were even party hats and noisemakers. Meredith finished by spreading out styrofoam balls as snowballs and confetti snowflakes. After, she went back and set up the main table with dishes and little signs for the treats. She was just finishing the last game set up when a delivery van arrived. "Derek, the deliveries are here." She calls.

"Okay." Replies from the kitchen. Meredith greets the delivery man and pays for the balloons, banner and cookies. "Wow!" She exclaims as she looks. They had found this awesome party store that not only did party supplies but did baking as well. After bringing the cookies inside, Meredith ties up the balloons on the tables and chairs. The huge Olaf shaped balloon is tied onto Bailey's chair while blue snowflake balloons, Sven and Kristoff Mylar balloons are on the tables. There is a balloon of Olaf saying his catchphrase on the main table along with basic blue and white balloons. The banner is a huge picture of Olaf with the words "Bailey's Birthday!" Printed above Olaf. When she's done, Meredith goes back inside where Derek is placing some carrots in a clear blue cup. "Hey you." Meredith coos as she rubs his back.

"Oh! Hello!" Derek says smoothly as he wraps an arm around her back.

"Everything is ready."

"Excellent, everything here is ready to transport. Let's get the kids ready so we can set the rest up and bring them out."

"Okay, where are they?" Meredith asks.

"Hmm, Zola's room. Last I heard the patient was crashing and Zola was requesting a cash car." Derek smirks.

"Oh my!" Meredith buries her face in his chest with laughter. They head into the bedroom and are highly amused at what they see. Lexie is in her walker, knocking one of the shaky toys while Zola and Bailey kneel on either side of a stuffed panda bear toy.

"Time of dying 5525." Bailey says solemnly as he shakes his head.

"You did the best you could, Dr." Zola says. "What do we do now?"

Bailey shrugs. "I dunno, I don't even remember where I heard someone say numbers when someone dies.

"Usually you go tell the family." Derek smirks as he and Meredith watch.

"Daddy! Is my party ready?!" Bailey squeals as he runs to his parents.

"Almost, sweetie. We wanted to get you guys dressed before we put the rest out.

"Yay!" Bailey says as he jumps up and down. Meredith runs to grab Bailey and Lexie's clothes so they can just get ready in the same place. Once they get Bailey into his birthday boy outfit, a royal blue shirt with Olaf and I like warm hugs!" and jeans, they get Zola into her Elsa dress. Zola insists on having her hair in one braid like Elsa. Finally, while the older two brush their teeth, Meredith dresses Lexie in her party outfit. It's a blue tulle skirt with a sheer white material over top and white tights. The shirt was long sleeved and matching blue. It had a picture of Anna and Elsa and the back was open except for criss cross on the back.

"You guys look perfect." Meredith coos as she holds Lexie and looks at Zola and Bailey smiling at her. "Wanna watch Frozen in mine and daddy's room while we finish putting things together?"

"Well, some of it at least." Derek says as he looks at his watch. "We have about 45 minutes."

"Okay, daddy! I'm so excited." Bailey exclaims as he runs into his parents room.

"I'll set it up, Mer." Derek says as he begins walking.

"Okay, meet you in the kitchen." Derek nods as the split in different directions.

"So, what do we have to get out first?" Asks Meredith once Derek comes out. She's looking around, confused.

"Well, cake is in the fridge, we will get that last. Let's take the cookies and snack items out first and set up the games." Derek says before he hands Meredith one thing to carry as she is holding Lexie. They set up the food and games. By the front door, they place the party favors in bags that look like Olaf.

"This is incredible, let's go get Bailey. Do you want to bring the cake out first."

"Nah" says Derek. "I wanna see his face in front of everyone. That cake was more complicated than it may look." He hugs Meredith towards him.

"You did amazing, Der. If you ever were done being a surgeon you would make a great chef."

"Thanks, Mer." After that they head inside to get Bailey.

"Ready, Bails?" Meredith says as she holds out her hand.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He cries, running up to his mom.

"Well, let's go see." Derek smiles as he scoops up the boy. He leads the girls towards the front door and heads outside.

"Daddy!" Bailey calls in shock when he looks around. He sees all of the party supplies and balloons he picked all over the tables and the "Pin the Nose on Olaf" game set up on one of the empty walls. Derek lets him on the ground and he runs to one table. "What's this, mama?" He asks when he sees bowls of big marshmallows, chocolate chips, pretzel sticks and orange jelly beans along with a stack of plates.

"Look at the sign, Bails." She points to the words on a cut out of Olaf that says "do you wanna build a snowman?" "You're going to make a snowman with your friends."

"Wow! I'm making Olaf." Bailey says, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Awesome!" Adds Zola.

"What's this?" Bailey walks to the next table.

"Make your own snow." Derek smirks. He and Meredith laugh as they watch Bailey squeal with glee while poking his Frozen toys that were inside the bucket for making snow. He runs up to the deck couch and hugs his talking Olaf. "Hey, why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The toy says.

"Silly, Olaf." Bailey giggles, giving him a kiss.

"Bailey, there's more!" Zola pulls him to the main table.

Derek lifts him so he can get a closer look. "Look, bud." He says with a smile. Bailey's eyes go wide as he sees the goodies. There's the blue candy coins, blue and white lollipops and hard candies that Bailey chose. But, Derek had discreetly bought jello to make ice blocks, carrots for "Sven", strawberries that he covered in white chocolate as "Frozen hearts" and kisses for "true loves kiss." There was an empty spot for the cake, pizza and sandwiches. Bailey laughed so hard when Meredith came up with the suggestion of having sandwiches like Anna and Hans sing about that Derek had to buy a tray of sandwiches. Bailey could see the paper and confetti snowflakes all over the table. Derek also took the leftover Rice Krispie treats and put blue icing and sprinkles for more ice blocks with pictures of the characters on toothpicks. Each item was behind a little sign that labeled each item along with a picture of the characters that they corresponded with. "Frozen Heart" strawberries with a picture of Hans, "Sven's carrots" had a picture of Sven, even the ice block jello had pictures of Kristoff.

"I love it mama and daddy." Bailey says before hugging Derek. "Look at those cookies!" He adds, pointing to the blue and white snowflake and Olaf shaped cookies covered in frosting. "Those look delicious!"

"They sure do, I'm so glad you love everything." Meredith says as she rubs his back and kisses his cheek. "Hey, Lex, do you wanna give Bailey a kiss for his birthday?" Meredith coos when she sees Lexie watching. The baby smiles widely as Meredith directs her towards Bailey and Lexie places a wet kiss on his cheek. "Good job, now it's Zola's turn." Derek laughs as he puts Bailey down and Zola immediately wraps him in a huge hug.

"Ugh!" Bailey moans when Zola squishes him.

"Love you, Bailey. Happy Birthday." She giggles. "Let's go play." With that, they begin running around the yard.

"Hmm, it's 12:53, I'll go get the sandwiches and keep the cover on until people come." Derek says.

"Is the pizza ready?" Meredith wonders.

"Just has to be put in the oven. It's waiting in the fridge."

"Okay. I'm gonna go feed Lexie before people start coming." She kisses Derek before heading inside. Meanwhile, Derek sits and watches the kids play.

"Wow, another incredible party." Comes Amelia's voice. Derek turns to see his sister and Owen walking up, arm in arm.

"Hey! Thanks for coming." Derek says as he stands.

"Wouldn't miss it." Comes Owen's reply.

"Bailey! Your party is starting." Derek calls into the yard.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Amy!" He calls as he crashes into Amy's arms and Zola runs to Owen.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Amy says as she places her gift down on the ground.

"Happy Birthday." Owen says, ruffling his hair. "Do you feel different being four?"

"No, I'm still Bailey."

The adults laugh as Meredith returns. "Hi guys." She smiles.

"Oh, Mer, those outfits are amazing" Amy says as she notices Lexie and Zola's dress and skirt.

"Oh I know, I couldn't pass them in the store." Meredith adds.

"What happened to the Meredith that was part of the twisted sisters?!" Owen asks, shocked at what he's hearing.

Meredith just laughs as Derek answers. "It's happy, married Meredith." He smirks.

"More people!" Bailey points as three more cars drive towards the house.

"I'm gonna put the pizza in" Derek says to Meredith. Soon, Bailey's friends from daycare all arrived and we're playing out in the yard. Then, Alex, Jo, Richard and Callie and Arizona came with Sofia.

"Bailey." Meredith calls as she walks into the yard. "Aunt Miranda is here." She says quietly, giving him a smile.

"Oh, right!" Bailey hurries as he runs up onto the deck. "Auntie Miranda, hi!" He wraps his arms around her leg.

"Well, there's the birthday boy!"

"Can you pick me up?" He asks and Miranda happily obliges. He wraps his arms so tight in a squeeze around her neck and kisses her cheek.

"Oh my! What a nice surprise. Thank you." Miranda blushes.

"That was for saving mama when I was born." Bailey smiles. Miranda looks at him, baffled, shocked.

"Why…oh, my… My pleasure, Bailey." She replies as she looks between him and Derek and Meredith.

"He asked about the day he was born this morning and we told him." Explains Meredith.

"Well, your mama and even your daddy are very special to me. Nothing happens to Dr. Bailey's people. Even if some may do things that were foolish and crazy." She says strongly to Bailey. He just giggles as she hugs him tight.

"Mama, can we play Pin the Nose on Olaf now?"

"Sure" says Meredith as she leads him down towards his friends. As she rounds up the kids, Derek goes inside for drinks. The kids are all huddled on the deck waiting when he comes out with clear cups of blue Kool aide.

"It's melted snow!" Bailey explains to his little friends. All fifteen kids roar with laughter as they enjoy some juice and a cookie. When they were finished, Meredith led each kid in getting them blindfolded and leading them to put a cardboard carrot on the huge poster of Olaf. Derek watches as he takes pictures in admiration. Zola was the one who got the nose the closest and she won a new coloring book that she ended giving to Sofia. Next, the kids all made fake snow. Even Lexie sat in her walker and played with the soft flakes.

"I made a snowman!" Zola laughs as she pats it in her hands.

"You guys know what else you can do with this?" Alex says as he stands over the kids. He looks around at them, picks up a bit of snow and eyes Bailey. He throws it at him, "snowball fight!" He laughs as all the kids watch in shock.

"Yeah!" Bailey laughs as he takes the snow and throws it at his friend Michael.

"Alex!" Meredith admonishes as all the kids begin throwing snow. She laughs and wraps her arms around Derek. He reciprocates by doing the same and kissing her head.

"Look how happy they are." He whispers into her ear. She nods in agreement as they watch.

"Ababa yabi!" Lexie squeals picking up the snow and placing it in her dark hair.

"Oh, Lex." Meredith giggles as Derek reaches for the camera. Both shocked when Lexie gives a big smile for the camera. A few minutes later, Derek hears the oven timer. He asks Richard to keep an eye on the baby while he and Meredith prepare to bring out lunch. They go inside and pull out a huge snowman shaped pizza with extra cheese on one circle, pepperoni on another and spinach on the last one. All of Bailey's favorites. Meredith grabs some cutting tools and the vegetable tray and they make their way outside.

"Lunch!" Derek shouts, earning screams of delight. He reaches the long table in the yard first and places it in the middle before taking the tray from Meredith. Once he grabs the sandwich tray, he sees that everyone is mostly sitting. Meredith is helping Bailey into his seat at the head of the table while Callie places Lexie in her high chair at the corner of the table. Meredith sits next to Bailey and Lexie while Derek sits on the other side next to Zola.

"That looks so yummy!" Bailey claps his hands.

"I want some of all of it!" Zola beams.

"Hey, sorry we're late!" They hear Jackson and April say as they rush through the yard.

"It's okay, just in time for food." Meredith smiles.

"Surgery took longer than necessary." April explains as everyone nods in understanding.

"The pizza is so cool! We have sandwiches too, just like in the song. Right, Mama?!" Bailey babbles Meredith watches happily as she sees Bailey and Zola's eyes grow with excitement as they get their pizza and sandwich. They also happily take some "Sven's carrots." After lunch and clean up, they head to the deck for presents where Derek turns on the Frozen soundtrack.

"Meredith, you guys did amazing." Richard smiles as he sits next to Meredith who has Bailey in her lap.

"They the bestest mama and daddy in the whole world." Bailey snuggles into Meredith's arms.

"You got that right, son." Richard says as he pokes him.

"Open your presents, Bailey!" His friends shout as they sit on the floor in front of them.

"Okay, buddy, here ya go!" Derek says as he hands Bailey a present.

"Can I help, Bailey?" Zola asks. Bailey nods and together they rip open a Frozen play set from one of his friends.

"Thank you!" He says before moving on to the next. He gets a Frozen bowling set and some books on Olaf. "Grr, clothes!" He moans as he opens a new outfit.

"Bailey, we don't do that." Derek warns.

"Sorry, thanks you." He mumbles. The next one is from Owen and Amy. It's tall and wrapped in Olaf paper.

"It's big!" Zola comments.

Bailey stands to open it. Inside it's a complete crash cart with toy surgical instruments and heart monitor. "Woah! This is so cool!" Bailey squeals.

"Wow." Meredith says.

"Thank you!" Bailey says as all kids crowd around the box.

"Saw it and had to get it." Amy says proudly.

"Great find." Derek says.

"Daddy, can we open it?!" Bailey gives him the pleading eyes.

"Let's see what else you got." Derek takes a breath.

"Okay." Bailey says as he climbs onto his mom's lap. The next gifts include a Sven stuffed animal and an Olaf in his summer gear. Bailey opens up the last ones which are from Derek and Meredith. "Awesome!" He shouts as he sees the first, a puzzle about the different body systems. You put it together with one system on top of the others.

"It teaches you the superficial and deep layers." Meredith explains.

"So cool!" Bailey cheers, a wide smile that looks as if it may explode. Meredith hugs him tight as he flips the box around, exploring. The next presents were Jake and the Neverland Pirates ship toys. One the original Bucky and the other the Skull Island play set. "Just the ones I wanted!" He says to Derek.

"Is that so?" Derek jokes.

"Yeah!" Bailey nods as he pokes and prods at the toy, laughing at the sounds and noises. The second to last present was a "Yo ho, Let's Go!" Talking Jake toy. But, the final the present made the kids leap from Meredith's arms and jump so high and scream so loud you probably could hear them five miles away.

"DISNEY?!" Zola says, eyes sparkling at Derek.

"Yes, sweetie. We're going to go to Disney again." Derek says as he hugs her tight.

"Yay!" Bailey bounces. "Lexie, we're going to see Mickey and Minnie again! You'll love them!" Bailey bends down to his sister. "Thank you, thank you!" He hugs Meredith and then Derek.

"When are you going?" April asks.

"Beginning of July." Meredith replies

"Woah!" Alex nods. "Busy summer."

"I can't wait!" Zola and Bailey say as they hug each other. Derek sits next to Meredith as they watch the kids babble with joy.

"I love you." Derek murmurs as he pulls her close. He looks at her, his eyes sparkling before kissing.

"I love you too." She whispers with a smile as they sigh in content. He brushes away a strand of hair before talking. "Guess it's cake time?" Meredith nods before they round every one back to the table.

"What was your favorite present, Bailey?" Alex asks as they wait for Meredith and Derek to get the cake.

"Umm… I… I… Don't know!" Bailey thinks. "The anatomy stuff? No! Disney! Yeah, Disney is definitely… Wow! Wow! Daddy, that's even better than we saw in the picture!" Bailey shoots up in his seat, his jaw drops and eyes go wider than Meredith and Derek have ever seen. Meredith was carrying more Olaf plates and some vanilla and superman ice cream while Derek held his work of art in his hands. It was a two tiered cake with a Rice Krispie treat Olaf covered in icing on top. Half of the cake was bright blue with the other half white for snow. Parts of the white overlapped some of the blue to look like summer was getting frozen over. The blue side was the "summer" side. It had frosting flowers and grass along the borders between the two tiers and on the blue. At the base on the tray was a frosting lake with a frosting Olaf floating on top. The white had light blue and white frosting snowflakes all over with shiny sprinkles.

"Holy crap!" Exclaims Alex.

"You out did yourself, Shepherd!" Richard says.

Meredith beams, proudly as Derek smirks while setting the cake in front of Bailey. "My cake! My cake! My cake!" Bailey chants as he puts on his party hat.

"Happy Birthday, Bailey!" Derek and Meredith say at the same time, kissing his cheek. They see a flash of several pictures during their moment. Then, Derek lifts Lexie while Meredith holds Zola as they stand around Bailey. The candle is lit and everyone begins singing. Bailey takes a huge, exaggerated breath before blowing out his four candles. Derek and Meredith begin passing out cake and ice cream. She makes sure to get loads of pictures of Bailey and Zola covered in vanilla cake crumbs and blue frosting and ice cream.

"Wahh!" Screams Lexie as she watches everyone eat. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, I know sweetie. Just a couple more hours, okay. Daddy already blended up some sweet potatoes for you." Derek soothes, patting her back.

"Wow, someone wants to eat." Laughs Arizona.

"I know, right?!" Meredith laughs as she pats Lexie's back. "We're gonna give her some right after the party."

"Hmm, she seems like she will have no problem." Miranda says. "Tuck was like that too."

"Yeah, Zo and Bailey were not even this interested. She gets her appetite from her mama." Derek jokes, earning a glare and playful slap from Meredith. He just gives her "their look" allowing Meredith to just laugh in amusement.

"I could eat all of this!" Bailey exclaims with his mouthful.

"I bet!" Meredith says, tickling him. "Daddy makes wonderful food." After cake, the kids played more Pin the Nose on Olaf and more in the snow. When it was a bit before time to go, Derek leads everyone over to the last table and asks them if they want to build a snowman to take home. The kids all gather around eagerly and Bailey decides that Uncle Alex needs to participate.

"Okay, one second everyone." Derek says as he hits a few buttons on the music remote and "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Plays.

"Oh, Derek." Meredith giggles as she sits with Zola. The kids all show off their creativity with their snowmen made of marshmallows, pretzel sticks, chocolate chips and jelly bean noses. They hurry to show their parents, begging them to let them eat it. Derek and Meredith do tell the kids that they can eat theirs once everyone has left, figuring that it's one day and they will go to sleep easy. As all the kids leave, they take a favor bag and hug Bailey good bye. Miranda, Richard, Amy, Owen and Alex stay to help clean up and before long the five Shepherds have the house to themselves.

"So much fun!" Bailey says as he looks around at his toys. At the same time he chews on his snowman that he built. He had given him four arms and two noses. Zola made her's with chocolate buttons and a jellybean mouth.

"I'm glad you loved it, Bailey." Meredith says from her position, snuggled into Derek's chest, playing with his sweater.

"Should we feed, Lex now?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I gave her a bottle while everyone was cleaning up."

"Okay, Zo, Bailey, do you want to help us feed Lexie?" Derek asks.

"No, I wanna play with my new stuff." Bailey says and Zola nods. Meredith and Derek shrug as they pick up Lexie and put her in her chair.

"Ok, Lexie! You get your first try with big girl food." Meredith coos as she put her bib on her neck. Lexie looks at her curiously as she sees Derek come forward with a purple bowl.

"This is sweet potato, sweetheart." Derek says as he scoops some on the spoon. He brings it to her lips and Lexie eyes it carefully while Meredith sets up the camera. Slowly, the baby opens her mouth, letting the food inside. She smacks her lips curiously with her eyes wide. Meredith snaps pictures rapidly, capturing every second. Lexie swallows and automatically opens her mouth again and again. By the end, she has a ring of orange around her lips and her tongue is licking her lips trying to get at it.

"That was incredible. You love that, huh, sweetie?" Meredith coos, wiping her mouth.

"Mimiamimimi yaba!" Lexie babbles.

"I can't believe she's eating, Derek!"

"I know! Me too! Let me put the potatoes in for the kids and we will see if she wants more." Derek gets the food ready while Meredith grabs more pizza while she waits. Sure enough, as the kids eat their fries, Lexie laughs with glee as she enjoys more food. As they finish their last bites, they see both Zola and Bailey give huge yawns.

"Oh, dear. It's bath time." Meredith says, rubbing the kids sleepy heads. The kids don't put up a fight as their parents lead them to the bathroom. It's a quick bath for all three and Zola is so tired, she asks for no story. So they just give her good night kisses and "I love you's." Then, Derek takes Lexie into her room while Meredith takes Bailey.

"I'll be right there, buddy." Derek kisses Bailey's head. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, daddy. I love you." Bailey murmurs from the crook of Meredith's neck.

"Love you, too."

Meredith takes him into his bedroom and cuddles him into her arms. "I'm glad you had a wonderful birthday. I love you." Meredith strokes his blonde hair.

"I love you, too, mama. I'm so excited for Disney. Can you tell daddy? I don't know if I can stay awake much longer." He gives off a big yawn. Meredith giggles before kissing him.

"Okay, sweetie. Happy Birthday." She says as Bailey's eyes close. A little while longer, Derek comes in finally.

"Lexie wasn't as tired as her brother and sister apparently." He smirks as he looks at a sleeping Bailey.

"He tried to stay awake, he even told me to tell you that he is so excited for Disney and that he couldn't keep his eyes open." Meredith laughs.

"Well, you must be just as exhausted, come." Derek says softly. He lifts Bailey and gives him a tight hug and kiss before tucking him in bed. He holds out his hand for Meredith and wraps her in his arms. They lead each other to bed, where they fall asleep contently wrapped in each other's arms.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mmm, Meredith." Derek hums into her ear the next morning. He pulls her close while nuzzling his nose in her neck. When he sees a small grin form on her face he shifts his body on top of her. Her eyes are still closed, but he can tell she is pretty much awake. "This is just a preview of tonight." Derek says, his voice drenched with desire, his eyes burning with delight as he watches her. He kisses her deeply and rubs his crotch against her.

"What's tonight?" Meredith breathlessly moans as Derek kisses her.

"Oh, just my way of thanking the mother of my kids." Derek adds secretively. "Happy Mother's Day, Mer." He kisses her passionately, stroking her cheeks at the same time.

"Thanks, Der." Her eyes are fully opened now with a mile wide smile.

"You deserve everything." Derek whispers as he strokes her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their kisses intensify and soon Derek's shirt is off and he is getting her pants off and then tossed them somewhere by the window.

"Damn, you're so sexy." He croons as he gets her shirt off and stares at her heaving chest. Meredith watches as he kisses a warm trail down her stomach, pressing a kiss to her scar from her caesarean multiple times. Traveling lower, he licks his lips before kissing her warm folds.

"Derek!" Meredith shouts as she feels his warm lips on her. "Damn, this is a great way to wake up." She giggles. Derek laughs as well, his breath causing goosebumps along her skin. He lifts her legs around his shoulders and she threads her fingers in his curls.

"Ohh!" He moans as he pumps in and out with his tongue.

"Yes, Derek! That's it!" She coaxes as he makes her heart soar. He pumps in and out bringing her closer and closer. Derek looks up at her, head thrown back in bliss as she holds him in place. He moves his kisses to her thighs, holding her up slightly. "Der!" She whines, wiggling and trying to get his lips back to her most desired area. He just laughs and continues kissing the firm skin in her thighs. Smirking, Meredith removes one hand from tugging his curls and places her fingers in her folds. "Oh! Yes!" She says smugly as he looks on in shock. Her fingers pump quickly and Derek can tell she's close. Growling, Derek kisses her thigh once more before removing her hand. He sucks the juices off her fingers before placing his tongue where she wants it. Meredith bites her tongue in satisfaction as she watches Derek bring her closer to the edge.

"Come, Meredith." He encourages. "You can do it!"

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith chants as she runs her hands through his hair. "Oh!" She screams finally, her juices spilling out as Derek gets every last drop. He holds her to him gently as she holds his head in place, her nails raking his scalp. Derek smiles as he looks up at her heaving chest, her bliss filled face and moves so that he's straddling her. His fingers brush the hair out of her face before tracing her nose, cheek and lips. He feels Meredith guide his lips to hers and they kiss.

"Mer!" He murmurs as he brings his hand lower on her body.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" Meredith chants as he massages her breasts and feels another orgasm build. She brings her hand to his penis and feels it hard and ready.

"Oh, Mer!" He coos as she rubs his hard erection. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck while Derek begins kissing the skin right below her ear. He guides his cock to her and enters her. As he kisses her, he begins thrusting. "Meredith you're so amazing." He croons as he hears her chant in bliss. Continuing his thrusts, he looks up to see Meredith smiling up at him, her eyes sparking as he moves.

"Derek." She rubs his cheek before pulling herself closer. "Oh! Oh!" Her arms squeeze him tight. Derek buries his face in her neck as she encourages him to go faster.

"I'm so close." He shouts.

"Your turn." Meredith coos as she tries to change position.

Derek pauses and plays with Meredith's hair. "No, today is about you, Mer. I'm making love to you." He kisses her softly as Meredith closes her eyes and smiles widely. She lifts her hips up telling him to continue. He bends his head down to suck on her nipples sending Meredith into even more of a blissful state. Her nails dig into his curls as she runs her hands through them and then down onto his neck. When he brings himself back up, she kisses his jaw and neck over and over again. Soon she feels a familiar tingling.

"Derek!" She screams as she spills into him. Derek moans in bliss as he comes right behind.

"Ohh! Ohh, yes!" He pants as he molds into Meredith's arms.

"Ahh! That was amazing!" Meredith murmurs, out of breath. She rubs his back and shoulders affectionately. Derek flashes a bright smile at her as he brushes her hair from the top of her head, rubbing her forehead and moving lower. They kiss again, moaning into their mouths. Derek rolls onto his side and pulls her with him. Meredith rubs his side and basks in his warmth. "I'm so tired." She says into his chest.

"Sleep, Mer. It's your day."

"The kids will be up soon."

"Don't worry about the kids, Mer." She looks up at him confused. "We have plans."

"Oh yeah?" She giggles at the secretive look on his face.

"Mm hmm. Now, close your eyes." He moves her so that her head is resting on his chest. Her hand right next to it on his sweaty skin. Derek strokes her hair slowly and kisses the top of her head. He massages her shoulders as she feels herself lulled back to sleep.

"I love you, Derek." She murmurs as she drifts to sleep.

"I love you too, Meredith. Thank you for giving me everything." He squeezes her close, continuing his motions. When he hears her snoring he smiles and looks at the clock. Seeing that it was 8:00 and wanting to make sure Meredith slept, he pulls himself out of bed. Throwing on his boxers, he leans down to kiss her cheek before tucking her in further. He dresses before heading into Zola's room. "Good morning, baby girl." He says as he strokes her braided hair. She's snuggled in her purple princess blankets and holding her Anatomy Jane doll and lion stuffed animal. Derek smiles as he watches her squeeze her eyes shut and roll onto her back.

"Daddy?" She says softly.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's mama's day, we got to get Bailey and Lexie up."

"Hmm, where's mama?"

"She's sleeping. Do you remember our surprises we need to get ready?"

"Uh huh! I'm most excited about the one tonight!" She beams.

"Me too, Zo." Derek adds, although his reason for excitement was completely different than his daughters. "Now, do you wanna get Bailey up and I'll get Lexie?"

"Yeah!" Zola shoots up onto her knees causing Derek to laugh. She leaps into his arms, letting him see the Mama's Girl jammies she was wearing.

"Okay, come on." He scoops her up and walks out of the room. She wriggles down and into her brothers room while Derek goes into Lexie's room. He can hear Bailey groaning as he reaches the crib. Lexie is sleeping so peacefully he can't bring himself to wake her. After all, she did wake to eat around 3-3:30. She's on her back, one hand under her chin and the other in her mouth. Instead, he creeps back into his room and grabs the monitor to bring with him. He smiles at how content Meredith looks, sleeping. So content and so beautiful he thinks.

"Where's Lexie?" Zola asks when Derek comes back into the hall. She's holding Bailey's hand while he rubs his eyes sleepily.

"She's still sleeping, so I grabbed the monitor so she doesn't wake mama."

"Yeah, we want mama to be surprised!" Zola nods.

"That's right, Zo!" Derek kneels down to Bailey. "Morning, buddy!"

"Daddy." He moans as he sinks into his arms, making Derek melt. Derek can't help but notice how perfect Bailey's pajamas are in this moment. He's wearing blue stripped pajamas that say "Mama's mini" in big, blue and green letters.

"Still worn out from your party, huh?" Derek asks as he rubs his back. Bailey nods silently in agreement. "Come on, I'll make your pancakes first." He leads them into the kitchen where he attempts to make pancakes with Bailey in one arm. "Hmm, okay, I managed to pour the flour and sugar. The milk and baking soda." Derek looks around for a way to crack the eggs and mix. "Bailey, can I put you down for second?"

"No." Bailey says simply.

"I can do it, daddy!" Zola smiles.

"Alright, Zo. You can, just be careful of the shells." She's done it before, but it always makes Derek nervous. He hands her an egg and she takes it gingerly. She studies it and then looks at the bowl. Zola taps it gently and looks at it, unbroken. She taps it again a little harder. Derek holds his breath as he watches, rubbing Bailey's back. He lets out a breath of relief as Zola cracks it with no shells falling into the mix.

"I did it, daddy!"

"You did, great job." Derek smiles and walks over to hug her. He hands her another egg and she cracks it again. A piece of shell dangles in the yolk, close to the bowl and Zola surprises Derek by catching it before falling into the bowl.

"That was close, daddy." She giggles as she grabs the spoon and starts to mix.

"It was, you did great though." Derek giggles as some flour splashes out of the bowl. Zola hands him the bowl once everything is mixed. "How about we put some chocolate chips?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Comes Bailey's muffled response followed by Zola's approval. Derek smiles as he pours the batter on the hot griddle. When the pancakes are done, Derek sets up two plates with sausage he had been cooking. "I sit now, daddy." Bailey says, eyeing the food.

"Okay, bud." Derek says, placing him in his seat. He hands each of them some juice and bananas when he hears Lexie crying. "Be right back guys." Derek leaves them to their breakfast as he runs to the baby's room. "Good morning, angel." He lifts Lexie into his arms. "You're just in time to help us make mama's breakfast." Derek says as he lays her on the changing table and unbuttons her "Mommy's Sweetheart" sleeper. Once he's finished he takes Lexie into the kitchen and places her in the high chair. "Here you go, sweetie." He says as he hands her the bottle. Since being able to sit up, she has been able to sit and hold a bottle on her own. Lexie takes it and immediately brings it to her mouth.

"She's sure hungry!" Bailey giggles.

"Oh yes." Derek laughs as he watches. He takes out more bowls and begins to make breakfast for Meredith. He first makes the batter for some strawberry and chocolate cinnamon rolls and gets them in the oven. Derek makes sure each roll is shaped like a heart before he closes the oven door.

"Wow, mama's sure gonna have lots to eat!" Bailey says, eyes wide.

"Well today is a special day, right? To show mama how much we love her." Derek smiles at his son. "Mama's also gonna need her energy." He says under his breath, thinking of his gift while looking down at the food in front of him.

"Why daddy?" Bailey asks, as Derek looks up, shocked. His son has amazing hearing.

"Because she's gonna want to keep up with all the fun things we have planned and keep up with all the hugs and kisses you guys are planning." Derek says, hoping that covers what he said. Thankfully, Bailey smiles wide and giggles at the response.

"Whatcha making now, daddy?" Zola asks as she watches Derek get a large pan set up on the stove.

"I'm making some strawberry crepes."

"What are those?" Bailey wonders.

"They are thin pancakes, you roll them."

"Cool! Can we help?" Zola wonders.

"Of course, sweetie." Derek let's Zola use a butter knife to cut some strawberries in half while Bailey scoops whipped cream into a bowl. When Derek is done making the crepes, he sets them on the plate. "Okay, guys, watch this." Even Lexie watches from her seat as Derek takes some whipped cream and spreads a bunch on with a spoon. Then, he spreads the strawberries on and carefully rolls the crepe.

"Wow!" The kids exclaim with excitement. Derek grins as he places it on a dark purple dish.

"Our turn!" Zola says as she bounces. Derek sets a crepe on each of the paper plates they have in front of them and hands them a spoon. Bailey and Zola scoop some whipped cream and plop it on the crepe. Bailey puts a very large amount, causing it to overflow slightly. They laugh as they sprinkle strawberries inside.

"Mama's gonna be so happy!" Derek praises as he gives the kids some powdered sugar to sprinkle on top and then more strawberries. The oven timer rings and when Derek opens the oven door, the entire kitchen is a mix of smells of strawberries, chocolate and cinnamon.

"Oh!" Zola moans as she watches and smells the treat.

"I bet mama's gonna want help eating these." Derek says as he sees the kids mouths water.

"She better!" Bailey says. He watches how Derek drizzles more chocolate over the glistening jam of the strawberries on the golden pastry as well as a sugary, white glaze. Derek sets up four rolls around the crepes and places the large plate on the center of the big, wooden tray. He puts a plate of sausage next to it and then turns to the kids.

"Should we give mama orange juice or apple?" He asks.

"Orange!" They decide together. Derek places a glass of juice on the tray and then pours a cup of coffee.

"Who remembers mama's favorite flowers?" Derek asks as he heads to grab a hidden bag in the closet.

"Lavender!" Zola claps her hands happily.

"They smell just like mama." Bailey adds as Derek sets a vase of the purple flowers.

"That's why I love them." Derek adds with a smile. He goes to get the tray but realizes that he won't be able to carry Lexie. "Hmm…" He thinks. "If I carry the coffee, do you think you guys could carry the tray by yourself?"

"Yeah!" Zola and Bailey say as they nod. Derek grins as he helps them down. He hands one end of the tray to Zola and the other to Bailey.

"Is it too heavy?" He asks.

"Nope!"

"No, daddy. I got it!" Zola finishes, smiling proudly holding her handle with two hands.

"You guys are awesome!" He cheers as he takes a picture, both kids beaming with joy. Derek scoops up Lexie and the coffee and directs them into the main bedroom. He pushes the door open and they hear Meredith snoring.

"Mama's sleeping loud." Bailey giggles. Derek holds back a laugh as he places the coffee on the nightstand. He helps the kids carefully get the tray on the bench at the foot of their bed. Derek places Lexie right next to Meredith while the kids climb up as well. Lexie squeals when she sees her mama and turns so she can pat Meredith's nose.

"Wake up, mama! Wake up!" Zola and Bailey shout as the jump on the bed. Derek sits on the bed with a smile, placing a guiding hand on Lexie. He smiles when he sees Meredith's eyes open.

"Mama!" Bailey coos with excitement.

"Happy mama's day!" Zola squeals as she climbs onto Meredith's side. She lays her body over Meredith and hugs her tight.

"Good morning, ZoZo." Meredith says as she holds onto Zola, hugging, as she rolls onto her back.

"Happy Mama's day!" Bailey adds when Meredith sits up against the headboard. "I love you." He kisses her cheek and brushes the ends of her hair.

"Me too mama! You're the bestest mama in the whole entire world." Finishes Zola. Derek shares a proud smile with Meredith as the kids hug her tight. Meredith hugs them tighter, kissing their heads and closing her eyes in happiness.

"Nanananana!" Lexie babbles as she sits up and leans forward.

"Oh, I love you too baby girl!" Meredith smiles at her. She reaches for Lexie's outstretched hand and helps pull Lexie onto her knees so that the baby could join in the hug. Derek watches his wife hug their kids, it was one the happiest he had ever been. He pulls himself close and wraps Meredith into a hug, pressing his forehead against hers. They share a look of burning desire as they hold their kids and look at them cuddled against Meredith.

"We made you breakfast, mama!" Bailey says as he points to the tray laden with food.

"You did?! Meredith says with enthusiasm.

"Uh huh! Daddy even let me crack eggs and cut strawberries!" Zola nods.

"They did great, Mer." Derek praises as he grabs the tray and places it over her lap.

"Oh, Derek!" She murmurs as she sees all the goodies. "Lavender." Meredith reaches for the flower and smells it.

"Mm, try a roll." Derek says, pointing to the treat. Meredith nods and takes a big bite of the piping hot treat.

"This is incredible!" Meredith moans loudly, causing Derek to shiver. She licks her lips and misses a drop of hot strawberry and chocolate.

"I love you." Derek croons as he leans over to kiss her, successfully licking the sugar off her lips. They both sigh at the sensual sensation Derek leaves.

"I love you, too." Meredith giggles.

"Ahhh! Ehyah!" Lexie says as she reaches up to the roll in Meredith's hand. Her fingers graze the food slightly.

"Lexie wants some too!" Zola giggles as Derek lifts her up and cleans off her hand. Lexie looks shocked between her now clean fingers and where she was sitting and the food she almost got. Her eyes well with tears as she starts crying.

"I know, Lex. You want some, but you're still too little for sugar." Derek bounces her. "Why don't we get you some sweet potato?" He stands and quickly heads into the kitchen with Lexie.

"Do you guys wanna help me eat these?" Meredith asks Zola and Bailey.

"Yeah! They smell so good!" Zola nods.

"So good!" Bailey adds. Meredith giggles and hands both of them a cinnamon roll.

"These might be better than cookies!" Zola exclaims as she chews her first bite just as Derek walks back in the room with a bowl of sweet potato. Her mouth is covered in sugar, chocolate and strawberry.

"They are delicious!" Meredith beams at Derek as she holds one in front of Derek to take a bite after he sits on the bed.

"Oh yes!" Derek adds as he swallows, closing his eyes in bliss. Meredith watches in amusement, wanting to ravage him right in that moment. "I'm gonna feed Lexie and then finish that." He says as he licks his lips.

"Better hurry then." Meredith giggles as she swallows her last bite.

"Let's try the crepe!" Zola squeals. "We helped roll them."

"Yeah, that one mine!" Bailey points to the overflowing one.

"Oh, wow!" Meredith says as she looks at all the whipped cream and strawberries. "I hope you saved some whipped cream, Dr. Shepherd." She says in a whisper in Derek's ear.

"Hmm!" Derek beams while moaning in bliss. His eyes glisten with love as they look at each other. Dirty smirks fill their faces. They are interrupted by Lexie whining and reaching up to the pink bowl in Derek's hand. Okay, sweetheart. Here's some more." He scoops up the orange mush and offers it to Lexie. With a wide, eager smile, Lexie accepts it into her mouth. She makes smacking noises as she chomps on the food, making Zola and Bailey laugh.

"She loves it, Der." Meredith giggles as she takes a bite of strawberries and cream. She reaches over and tickles Lexie making the baby flap her arms.

"We'll have to try carrots next." Derek says as he wipes her face.

"Oh, I don't know. Bailey never liked them and Zola wouldn't let more than a lick past her lips."

"What?" Bailey asks in shock. "I love carrots."

"Now you do, when you were a baby, not so much."

"Oh, man!" Bailey giggles.

"Wow, these are really excellent." Meredith says on the side as she eats some more. "Try some, Zo." She cuts off a piece and feeds it to Zola.

"Yum!" Zola says with her mouth full. Meredith feeds some to Bailey who gives a double thumbs up as he chews.

"Glad you guys like." Derek says as he feeds Lexie. When everything is finished, Derek moves the tray and Meredith pulls Lexie into her arms. "Okay, number two in mama's amazing mama's day is starting. Zola and Bailey laugh and Lexie looks up at Meredith while Meredith looks at them confused. Derek smiles at her confusion. "Stay here, Mer. I'll be right back."

"Cuddle, mama!" Zola says as she wiggles into Meredith's arms and then Bailey mimics.

"Oh, of course guys!" Meredith laughs as she pulls the three into her arms. Derek comes back ten minutes later with a smug smirk on his face.

"Okay, time for the next thing." He grins as he lifts Lexie into his arms as Zola and Bailey scoot over. Derek hands Lexie to Zola to hold before scooping Meredith into his arms.

"Derek!" She squeals with laughter while the kids look on, amused. Her arms wrap around his neck as he carries her into the bathroom.

Inside, their bathtub was filled with water and lavender bubbles. There were purple flower petals in the water. Derek had opened the window, letting the warm breeze inside. Meredith stands in shock. "You're gonna take a warm, relaxing bath while I get the kids ready." He says as his arms wrap around her waist from behind. Derek sucks on her neck, leaving light marks.

"Oh, Der." She whispers with love as she feels his hands roaming her body. Sneaking a feel of her breasts. Derek finds the hem of her shirt and lifts up, removing it and letting her naked chest be exposed. Then, he spins her in his arms and tenderly holds her face in his hands. He kisses her before removing her pants and lacey gray underwear. Derek helps her into the bath, both smiling at each other the whole time. He brushes her hair back once she's sitting and gazes at her like she's the only person on the planet.

"You are so sexy." He admires as he looks at the love of his life. "Come out when you're done. Take your time." He says so sincerely that Meredith is speechless. She nods as she takes the neurosurgery magazine he left there for her and sits back. Derek wanders back into the bedroom where he sees Zola still holding Lexie who is chewing on her vibrating grape toy and Bailey is sitting in front of her. He is trying to make her laugh by playing peekaboo.

"Lexie! Tickle!" Bailey tries next, successfully making her kick her legs and giggles.

"You're hair is so soft!" Zola giggles as she brushes her curls.

Derek watches his kids play together for a moment before interrupting. "Hey, guys!" The kids look up at their dad immediately. "Time to get ready."

"Okay!" Zola beams, watching as Derek lifts Lexie from her arms. "Today's gonna be so much fun!"

"It will, sweetie." Derek adds as he takes her hand. They go into the bathroom first where Derek helps them brush their teeth and wash all three of their faces. He grabs Zola's hair supplies and sticks them on the coffee table. Derek and Lexie meet them in Bailey's room where Derek pulls out his special Mother's Day shirt. It's gray and long sleeved with the words "I have the bestest mama in the whole entire world!" Written in navy letters. Derek helps get him into jeans and buttons them. He brushes his hair and puts on his converse. "Lexie's turn!" He coos as he smiles at the baby who is sitting on the floor. Derek runs and grabs her clothes and a fresh diaper before heading back to Bailey's room. "You're gonna look so pretty for mama's day." Derek babbles as he changes Lexie, wrinkling his nose at the surprise in her diaper. He smiles as he slips on Lexie's personalized pink onesie. It has the words "As lucky as can be because the best mama belongs to me! Love, Lexie, Bailey and Zola" on the front. Derek adds a poofy, pink skirt with a bow and pink socks. He also brushes Lexie's hair and places a pink headband in her hair.

"Aww! So cute!" Bailey coos as he holds Lexie's hand.

"I love it!" Zola giggles.

"Me too, I love your outfit too, buddy." Derek pokes Bailey in the belly.

"Thanks!" He says as he holds the spot Derek just poked.

"My turn!" Zola squeals when Lexie was done.

"Yes it is, let's get your pretty outfit on and then I'll do your hair while you guys watch something.

"Okay! But don't forget my kitchen." Zola giggles. Derek groans, ever since Miranda told her the story of the first time he did her hair, Zola always mentions it. They go into Zola's room where Derek puts her in a white shirt with purple leggings. The shirt says "my mama loves me more than anything. Happy Mother's Day."

"Beautiful!" Derek says as he sits back after helping her tie her converse. Zola gives him a giant hug before he lets them watch Sofia while he puts Zola's hair into two Minnie Mouse poofs. When he's done, he takes Lexie and goes to get himself dressed, letting her play on the carpet of their room. He peeks in at Meredith who's sitting with her back to them. Her head leaning back in the bathtub with a towel under her neck, eyes closed. "Mama's getting some rest." He kneels to Lexie's level. Lexie smiles and shakes her arms as she looks at Derek. He puts on Meredith's favorite blue button down with his jeans and sweater. Not wanting to disturb Meredith, he sneaks his toothbrush, aftershave and hairbrush into the kids bathroom. As he's walking into the living room, his phone buzzes. "Everything is going as planned, Lex." He says after reading the text, kissing Lexie's head.

"Daddy, will you read to us?" Zola asks as the credits to Sofia play.

"Sure, baby." He says as he sits on the carpet, letting Lexie play with some toys. Zola and Bailey bring back a stack of books and plop themselves in Derek's lap. "Ahh, The Very Hungry Caterpillar" Derek says as he picks up the first book. The kids listen intently as Derek reads through everything the caterpillar ate. Zola laughing at his belly ache at the end and Bailey clapping his hands happily when it changes into a butterfly. Next he reads a couple of fairytales and he's reading a Berenstain Bears book when he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" He says, his face illuminating as he looks behind him.

"Hey, there's my guys and girls." Meredith says as she sits down beside them. Her lavender scent surrounds all of them as she wraps her arm around them. She's dressed in a purple sweater, jeans and light cardigan. Derek notices her charm bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"Mama!" Zola coos as she scoots off of Derek and into Meredith's arms. "Hi, mama, look at my shirt!" She points out her shirt, sitting on her knees.

"Oh! I love it!" Meredith exclaims, holding Zola so she can see. "Yours too, buddy!" She giggles when Bailey pushes in front of Zola to show off his. Bailey and Zola smile proudly at her praise. "What do you have, Lex?" She coos at the baby. "Oh, Derek?! Did you have this made?"

"All three of them." He says as he pulls her and Lexie into his arms. Meredith kisses the baby's forehead and looks at him in shock.

"I love them." She sincerely says.

"Every word is true. Did you have a nice bath?"

"So nice. I can't remember the last time I took a bubble bath."

"I know, we need to do that more often." Derek adds as he kisses her forehead.

"Daddy, can we get our stuff for mama now?" Zola asks.

"Sure, sweetie. They're under my bag by the door." Derek instructs.

"Derek, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, it's daycare projects and we wanted to." He watches as she hugs Lexie close.

"Here, mama!" Bailey hands her a bag with multicolored ribbon.

"It's from me, Bails, Lexie and daddy." Zola exclaims.

"Daddy helped us." Finishes Bailey.

Meredith lifts out a wooden picture frame that had been painted a mix of purple, blue and pink. There were puzzle pieces randomly placed all around a large heart. The words "we love you to pieces" above the heart. Inside the heart was a picture of Derek with all three kids in his lap, Lexie sandwiched in between her brother and sister. "Oh! This is beautiful!" Meredith says passionately as her fingers lovingly run over the picture.

"We picked the color, I picked purple. Zola picked pink." Explains Bailey.

"You guys did wonderful." Meredith coos as she leans down to kiss Zola, Bailey and then Lexie. She turns to Derek and cups his chin. "I love it, thank you." Meredith says before kissing him.

"Hmm, you're welcome." Derek says with a smirk.

"Here ya go, Mama." Bailey and Zola hand her three pink pieces of card stock. It's folded and on the front are the words Happy Mother's Day. It's filled with sparkly glitter on each one. Meredith opens it and smiles. She cannot believe how much she is loving this. Inside of the first one were two five year old sized handprints fashioned in the shape of a flower on top of a cut out stem. They rested in a pot with the words I am like a flower that is raised with love by you. You help me grow up big and strong mommy. I love you!" In the middle.

"Oh, Zola!" She exclaims as she touches her daughter's handprints. Meredith is so touched by the simplest act of love and even more so when she opens the next one, Bailey's. She wonders to herself how Ellis could just disregard moments like these. As if reading her mind, Derek pulls her close and presses a lingering kiss to the side of her head. Meredith pulls the two kids close and hugs them tight. "I love these, you two."

"We made them just for you." Bailey says matter of fact.

"Lexie's is a little different." Zola points out the third picture. Sure enough, Lexie's was not folded, instead there was a poem that said Mommy, The potter patter of tiny feet leave behind something dear and sweet a precious treasure for you to keep, the memories of my tiny feet. Underneath were Lexie's little footprints in purple.

"Lex, look at your little feet!" Meredith coos, making the baby abandon her chewy toy to look up at her mama.

"They did wonderful!" Derek says as he looks.

"Thank you guys. I love them." Meredith says as she cuddles them.

"So, Mer, we have a couple of choices before lunch. I made reservations at that Italian place you love at two." Derek begins.

"Derek, we don't have to do anything." Meredith giggles.

"I know, but both the aquarium and the science museum have mother's day activities for mom's and kids. I figured we could try one."

"Hmm, okay. Zola, Bailey which one would you like?"

"You pick, mama." Bailey flashes her a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's your day." Adds Zola.

"I just want to be with you guys." She says back.

Bailey and Zola look at Derek for reassurance before answering. "I'd like the aquarium ." Zola says.

"Me too."

"Okay, museum it is." Giggles Meredith. The kids laugh as they stand up and begin setting up to head to the Aquarium. Lexie falls asleep on the way so they watch the ferryboat drift along the bay from the car. Derek holding onto Meredith's hand as they wait.

"Look, mama!" Bailey points out the multi colored clownfish in a large tank as they walk inside the aquarium a short time later. Meredith holds onto Zola and Bailey's hands as Derek pushes a still sleeping Lexie in her stroller. Meredith had gotten in free as did Lexie. The kids each got a sticker that said "I have the best mommy!" To add to their shirts.

"Those are beautiful." Meredith comments as they watch the fish.

"Look, Mer, they have a special exhibit about different types of animal mother's." Derek opens up the daily schedule.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. We should see that."

"It starts in 45 minutes." Derek replies.

"Let's go see the penguins!" Zola squeals.

"Yeah, and the sharks!" Adds Bailey. "They're so cool!"

"Okay, it looks like after the show we will have to get to lunch. So we'll go see some animals and then watch the show. He leads his family towards the closest exhibit, the penguins.

"I love how they walk, mama!" Zola giggles as she mimics the black and white animal.

"Oh, look at that one, Zo. It's different." Meredith kneels as she points to a penguin with a fatter belly, thicker beak and yellow eyebrows. It was a lot shorter than the usual Emperor Penguins the aquarium usually had.

"It says it's called a macaroni penguin, ZoZo." Derek reads the display case.

"Macaroni?!" Bailey squeals with laughter. "That's silly!" He laughs along with Zola. The kids press up against the glass watching the penguins play and waddle. Derek steps behind Meredith and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Hmm…" He croons as he closes his eyes and breathes her in. His chin resting inside her neck. He pulls her close to him as he begins kissing her neck, he loves when she wears her hair in a ponytail, more neck exposure.

"Derek!" Meredith sighs happily, smiling contently.

"I love you." Derek whispers simply, kissing her neck again.

"I love you, too, Derek. Thanks for showing me that I want this." She clutches onto his forearm. Derek beams radiantly as he squeezes her so close.

"I'm so glad." Are the only words he could think of to reply before pressing his lips to her shoulder. They rest in silence as they watch the kids more. It's only when Bailey runs up to them, demanding sharks that they reluctantly let go of each other. Even then, Derek manages to push the stroller with one arm and wrap Meredith in his other. They watch the sharks and then the sea lions a few spots over. By the time they see each animal, it is time for the show. Lexie wakes just a few minutes before, screaming. Meredith takes her, grabbing a bottle when she realizes that she is not wet. Derek watches in awe as Meredith cuddles Lexie as she feeds her while they sit and wait for the show to start.

"Mama, I wanna sit in your lap." Bailey whines.

"Wait until she's done feeding your sister." Derek whispers.

"No!" He moans.

"It's okay, Der. I have room." Meredith rubs his neck and shoulder. She maneuvers Lexie and sure enough makes room on her other leg for Bailey. He sighs in content as he leans against Meredith's chest. Only moving his head when Lexie kicks him. Zola sits on her other side and rests her head on Meredith. Derek is unable to resist the urge to snap picture after picture. The show starts a few minutes later where they see a variety of animal mother's, from protective mother's to strong mother's and multi generational mother's. At the end, every child at the show gets a baby animal stuffed animal and the matching adult sized stuffed animal for the mom. Zola, Bailey and Lexie got baby Penguins while Meredith got the adult penguin.

"That was adorable." Derek says as the kids play with their new toys as they head to the car.

"It was! Great choice." Meredith giggles as she holds his hand.

"Now, it's time for lunch!" He finishes playfully. They make it to the car, thankful for the clear, bright day as Derek drives to Meredith's favorite Italian Restaurant. It's a cozy little spot with pictures of Italy and Italian food. The tables are casual with red and white checkered tablecloths. It smells of pasta sauce with garlic and basil. Warm and inviting flavors fill the air. Meredith's mouth waters as the waitress brings a basket of garlic bread. As soon as she steps away, Meredith grabs one and takes a bite.

"My favorite!" She moans.

"I can tell." Derek smirks. He leans into her ear and whispers "one of my favorite things is when you moan like that." His voice is husky causing Meredith to shiver in delight. She grabs his hand and sends him a look of passion. The kids content with their coloring as their parents flirt.

"This place reminds me of when I was in Italy." Meredith says once the waitress has taken their drink and food orders.

"Ah yes, I remember, the adventures of Death and Die." Derek laughs.

"Shut up, we were in college. I'm sure you and Mark had embarrassing stories." Meredith playfully nudges his shoulder.

"Never, I was innocent." Derek banters.

"Uh huh. Maybe I'll just call Amy then."

"She wouldn't know."

"There is one other person, since I'm sure your mom doesn't know half of the stories." Shrugs Meredith.

Derek looks at her confused before his eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't!" He exclaims.

"Hmm, you never know. She helped me give birth, nothing's off limits." Meredith giggles. Derek growls playfully as he pulls her close, her chair as well. He hugs her close as he rubs his stubble on her neck. Derek then playfully bites her neck before soothing it with a kiss. She tries to control her laughter as several onlookers turn towards them. "Derek!" She gasps as her arms go around his neck, hugging him back.

"I'll come up with some stories. Don't call Addison."

"I won't, Derek." Meredith says as she leans in and kisses him slowly. They continue their banter as Lexie demands food. Derek takes out some sweet potatoes while Meredith takes out a bib with pink and purple flowers and ladybugs.

"I cannot believe she's eating!" Derek shakes his head as he scoops some into her mouth. Little bits of orange come to the corner of her lips as she swallows and immediately opens for more.

"Me neither." Meredith coos as she wipes Lexie's lips clean. "There you go, sweetie." Derek watches the interaction long enough that Lexie babbles at Derek to feed her while grabbing his hand.

"I know, sweetheart." He says with a laugh.

"Food's here, Mama!" Bailey points as he throws his crayon down.

"Mmm!" Zola moans as her mini pizza is placed in front of her.

"My pizza!" Bailey claps as Meredith sets some garlic bread next to his and Zola's pizza.

"Looks great!" Derek adds as he sees his chicken and spinach ravioli and Meredith's chicken parmigiana. He feeds Lexie the last two bites of her food before cleaning her and beginning his meal.

"This is amazing, Derek." Meredith smiles. "Today has been incredible." She says sincerely, taking his hand and squeezing.

"My pleasure, Meredith." He replies. They finish with dessert, cheesecake for Meredith and Derek and ice cream with a cookie on top for the kids. The kids laughing hysterically as Derek feeds Meredith. When they're done, they head to the car.

"Who was that?" Meredith asks as Derek types a text before starting the car.

"Amy. She says Happy Mother's Day." He replies quick.

"Oh, thank her for me."

"Ok." He says as he sighs in relief in his mind. He technically was texting Amy, he just wanted to keep Meredith's next surprise… Well, a surprise.

"I wanna listen to Jake!" Bailey calls from his seat.

"Ask nicely." Meredith smirks.

"Please!" He says with an identical charming head tilt to Derek. Meredith swoons as she puts on the music. They listen until they reach the ferry. Once they park, they get out and find a nice, warm spot on the deck. Zola and Bailey chase each other while Lexie kicks in her car seat. Meredith holds onto the railing while Derek stands behind her, wrapping her tight in his arms. Her body complete against his chest. His chin rests on the crook of her neck, occasionally moving up to kiss her jaw.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispers over and over as Meredith lays her head back in bliss. They stay like that for the rest of the trip. The wind blowing their hair as the ferry moves across the bay, there's not a cloud in the sky and it's just the right heat. It's not long before they make it home once they get back in the car.

"Can you play with us, mama?" Zola asks as they walk inside.

"Of course, sweetie." Meredith says as she carries Lexie inside.

"Yay!" The kids cheer. They pull out toys while Meredith sets Lexie up next to her with several of her toys. Derek watches for a moment before going to check some last minute items. About thirty minutes later, Derek is washing dishes while the others play when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Zola cheers as she runs to the door. Before Meredith can stop her, Zola flings the door open. In the doorway stood a familiar face, a wide grin on their face.

"Nana!" Bailey squeals along with Zola, running up to hug her.

"Mom?!" Meredith exclaims in shock. Derek walks up behind Meredith with a sneaky smirk on his face. He places a comforting hand on her back before walking to Carolyn with Lexie.

"Happy Mother's Day, Ma." He bends down to kiss her.

"Thank you, dear." Carolyn says while patting his cheek. "Now let me see my baby." She says as she takes Lexie. After kissing Lexie she turns to a shocked and bewildered Meredith. "Happy Mother's Day, Meredith dear."

"Oh! Uh, thanks. Happy Mother's Day too, mom." She stutters.

"Is it time?" Zola asks as Derek replies with a nod. Zola and Bailey run into Meredith and Derek's room, making Meredith even more confused.

"Derek, what's going on?!" She asks, but he just smiles, his eyes full of the sparkle she knows too well.

"No questions now, dear" Carolyn exclaims as the kids come back, I have a trunk full of goodies for a certain birthday boy and your kids have something for you.

"Here, mama!" Zola hands her a black suitcase and Bailey hands Derek his coat.

"You two have somewhere to be soon, better hop to it." Carolyn says as she bounces Lexie. "Say bye bye, Lexie." She mimics a wave that Lexie copies.

"Bye, mama and daddy!" The kids say as they push them towards the door. Meredith looks stunned as Derek leads them both out and shuts the door. He begins to lead her down the step but Meredith stops him.

"Derek?!" Her voice high and eyes wide. She finally notices that Derek is wearing his red good looking shirt, the one from the bar and gets even more stunned.

He gives her that smile, that look of complete desire before responding. "It's our 48 uninterrupted hours, Meredith."

"Huh?! Derek?" She gasps in shock. Derek just squeezes her hand and gives her a smirk as he leads her further outside to the car. She stares at him, trying to process this as he drives them away.

A/N:

Hey, sorry I forgot that Mother's Day was supposed to come before Bailey's birthday, so I changed things up a bit. But, I think it worked out lol.


	49. Chapter 50

A:N- Hi my wonderful readers and fellow MerDer fans. Thank you for always making my day with all of your reviews! I wanna keep this story going as long as I can, because I love it so much. So…I will give you guys a Cristina clue…. Something related to her is coming in the next few chapters…. But there is something happening.

Enjoy! ? ﾟﾒﾕ

Chapter 47:

"Derek." Meredith calls as he kisses softly down her neck. Her hands hold his jaw as he sends tingles down her spine.

"Hmm?" He moans.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanna know?" He plays as he moves lower, pushing her shirt off her shoulder.

"Yes." She giggles as her eyes close and she exposes more of her neck to him.

"Yeah?"

"Mm, yes!" Meredith half chokes half pants as he begins biting the skin of her neck and soothing it with his tongue.

"It's not in Seattle."

"Hmm, I figured since we are on a plane." She giggles.

"Not in Washington either." He moves to her shoulder, pulling her green shirt lower.

"Der!" She whines, intertwining her fingers in his curls.

Derek continues taking his time, rubbing his lips down her skin. Kissing over and over. "Hmm." He hums as he sits in their own, small rented plane. They took off about thirty minutes ago and were just enjoying the privacy. "Wine Country." He says finally.

Meredith pulls her head up in shock, making Derek pout at the loss of her silky smooth skin. "Wine Country?!"

"Yes." He starts, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. Derek beams as he sees a happy smile form on her lips. She leans forward and captures his lips in a slow, heat filled kiss.

"What made you think of that?" She asks, playing with the stubble on his cheek. It was the perfect feel, not too scratchy.

"Well, you said you wanted to get away again and I couldn't agree more. I'm all for alone time with you, more I say. So, I thought of Wine Country because we never got to go those many years ago.

"Thank you." Meredith says before pulling him down to her neck once more. She sighs in content as Derek pulls her closer. He has lust pouring from his eyes as he roams her features. Derek kisses her, massaging her lips. Suddenly, Meredith gets an idea. "Derek." She calls softly, tugging at the collar of his red shirt. He looks up at her and grins.

"Yes, Mer?" He strokes her hair, putting some behind her ear.

"I…um…uh I have to use the bathroom." She playfully hints, her hands fiddle with the buttons of his shirt as he looks at her confused. Meredith sends him the sparkly eye thing as she grins and stands, letting her palm rest on his chest. Her eyes never leaving him. Derek begins to understand as he nods in acknowledgement. Meredith's hand is barely off his shirt collar when she bends back towards him and leans into his ear. "Wait three minutes" is all she whispers with a dirty smirk as she walks towards the bathroom four seats away in the back of the plane. She goes in and positions herself on top of the sink. It's a bit more roomier than a typical plane since its private. There's a bit more space between the sink and the toilet and it actually looks clean. Derek squirms in his seat, his eyes not leaving his watch until three minutes have been reached. When it's time, he discreetly looks towards the closed cockpit door and walks to the bathroom. He knocks on the door before opening.

"Meredith!" He exclaims as he sees her sitting and waiting. "Damn, you're amazing." He shakes his head before walking up the short distance and lifting her into his arms. Meredith giggles as she wraps her legs around him tight, cups his face in her hands and begins kissing him. They moan in bliss as they frantically kiss. Derek's hands roam up and down her back, biting and sucking on her lips. She grinds on his hips and they look down, trying to figure out how to do this. Derek finally figures to place her on the counter while they both wrestle with his belt buckle. He pushes his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard cock. He unbuttons Meredith's jeans before lifting her into a standing position. Her body is flush against his, forearms resting on his hard chest. She can't wait until she can rip that shirt off him, but a quickie will do for now. Once her pants and panties are down, Derek carefully lifts her so her legs are around his waist. He feels her wetness dripping onto his stomach. Meredith giggles as she feels the sensation of his skin underneath her fingers. She unbuttons two buttons of his red shirt and leans down to kiss his collar bone. The plane hits some turbulence and they laugh as Derek falls back against the metal wall while he holds her securely.

"Oh Derek!" Meredith murmurs while looking into his eyes. They connect their gazes as Derek places her over his hard penis and she sinks onto him. He holds her head in one hand as he kisses down her neck before moving back to her swollen lips. Derek turns her around slowly, making sure she doesn't bump her head and holds her against the wall. He smiles at her, kissing as he starts thrusting. Their kissing intensifies the harder he moves. "Yes!" She shouts as Derek covers her mouth to silence her. "Harder, please!" She whispers into his ear as she leans close. Thankful for the larger than normal bathroom, Derek braces one arm on the wall as Meredith grips onto him.

"Meredith." He says with reverence as he moves. Derek's thrusts get faster and soon he feels both of them right on edge. Their kisses intensify with each thrust, making Meredith move along with his movements. "YES!" He moans so loudly that Meredith grabs his cheeks and kisses him hard.

"Yes, Derek, that feels incredible!" She moans as she comes right behind him. "Oh!" Her orgasm spills out and they kiss, biting each other's lips.

"Meredith." Derek coos as he cuddles his nose into her neck as she purrs with delight. Meredith scrapes her nails over his chest and up into his mussed curls.

"Did you like that, Der?" She coos, remaining with him inside of her.

"Meredith." He moans again, snuggling closer as she lets out his favorite giggle.

They remain collapsed against the plane wall, slowly kissing and looking lovingly at each other for a while before Derek suggests they head back out. "Yeah, we don't want them to come looking for us." Meredith adds.

"That would be awkward. Besides, we should be almost there." Derek finishes. He spins her around making her giggle. One more deep kiss and hungry tug on her lips before they dismount. "Woah!" Derek laughs as the plane bounces again and he grabs onto her waist to catch his balance.

"Derek!" Meredith giggles as she turns and holds onto him. They begin to get redressed with Meredith very slowly buttoning Derek's shirt. Her eyes are locked on his when she slips the last white button into place. "I plan on being a lot rougher with these later, Dr. Shepherd." She runs her finger once more down the center of his chest.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Grey?" He growls back, pulling her hips closer and kissing her. Meredith nods and turns to head back to her seat. Derek rejoins her a few minutes later where she is pretending to look out the window. "Hey." He says, taking her hand.

"Hey, yourself." Just then, the stewardess comes out to inform them that their arrival will be very for them she doesn't show any sign of hearing their rendezvous "Let's see what we can see from here, while its still daylight." Meredith suggests, stifling a laugh as she walks away.

"Yeah, right at sunset, it should be gorgeous." Sure enough, as the plane lowers they see a magnificent blue, pink and purple sky. It creates a glow across acres and acres of rolling hills and mountains. Lower yet, they can see isles of roads with grape vines along side.

"Woah!" Meredith gasps as she watches. As the plane reaches the runway it bounces a little causing Meredith to yelp and grasp onto Derek's hand.

"It's okay, Mer." Derek soothes as he wraps one arm around her shoulders and his other hand holds her hand.

She breathes in and out. "I know, that just took me by surprise." Meredith gives him a comforting smile as they hear the pilot announce their arrival.

"Our suite awaits." Derek plays once the doors open. He grabs their bag and holds out his hand to Meredith. She giggles before taking it, letting her arms wrap around his waist. Derek guides her down the ramp where Meredith can see that the plane in not attached to the airport and there is a town car waiting on the black Tarmac.

"Derek." She muses, shaking her head, her heart filling with love. Derek's smile is a mile long as he opens the car door and helps her inside. The driver places the suitcase in the trunk before entering the car. Derek gives him the name of a Bed and Breakfast and the car begins moving. Meredith and Derek snuggle close as the car moves. Her head rests on his chest, her hand splayed on his heart. The arm that Derek has wrapped around her runs up and down her arm. He kisses the top of her head and she immediately looks up at him with a smile.

"I'm gonna text mom, let her know we made it here." Derek says, reaching for his phone. He texts Carolyn quickly, but he also sends another text to make sure everything is set up for their arrival. Once that's done, he carefully guides Meredith's chin upwards and slowly kisses her lips. "Meredith." He says reverently. She hums in bliss as she rubs his cheek to keep him kissing. He holds her cheek as he kisses her faster and faster, wanting as much of her as possible. She clutches the collar of his shirt. Their passion increases as they drive along the rolling hills. It doesn't stop when the car stops, only after the driver taps on the window several times do they pull away. They laugh together before being helped out by the driver. Derek takes the bag and tips the driver. Once the car pulls away, they look up at a large set of white stairs leading to a lavish deck of a cozy looking cottage.

"Wow!" She whispers as Derek guides her up the stairs. As they reach the door, the navy French doors swing open revealing an elderly couple.

"Welcome to Medowood Bed and Breakfast. You must be Dr. Shepherd." The man says.

"Yes, and this is my wife, Dr. Grey."

"Nice to meet you both." The lady shakes their hands as they exchange greetings. "Now, we have everything set for you. Let me show me your room." She leads them inside where there is a huge cabin like sitting area with ceiling high glass sliding doors that open onto a patio overlooking vineyards. It's too dark to see them now, but Meredith can tell its spectacular from the little she can see with the porch light. They walk upstairs past several other suites and rooms until they reach the opposite side. "Now, you have the Hillside Suite. Everything is ready and your dinner will be up in about an hour."

"Thanks." Derek says as he takes the key. He waits for the lady to leave before he scoops Meredith up with a hearty laugh. Her arms go around his neck as he leans in to kiss her. "Close your eyes, Meredith." He says with a smirk.

"Derek, seriously?"

"Just do it." He smirks, pecking her lips. She does so, resting her nose in his neck. Derek unlocks the door and pulls their suitcase inside. He looks around the elegant room and heads straight to the bathroom. When he walks inside, he sighs in relief. Everything is perfect. "Keep them closed, Mer." His voice is deep and husky. He places her on the ground, holding onto her hips as he steps behind her. Derek leans in and exhales hot air onto her neck, knowing that she's going to give him that moan of desire he loves. Sure enough, Meredith shudders with goosebumps and moans loudly. His hands travel over her stomach and sides as he kisses her neck. After several hungry tugs at her earlobe with Meredith now moaning continuously in desire, Derek turns her around. "Almost time, Mer." He coos as he takes her hands and places them on his chest. "You wanted to take off my shirt?" Meredith can only nod as she feels a lump of excitement in her throat. Derek kisses her cheeks and rubs her lower back as Meredith hurries to take off his shirt, her eyes still shut. She pushes it off his shoulders and Derek helps toss it elsewhere, feeling a sense of intense erotica. Meredith giggles as Derek helps her find his pants. Once they are off, Meredith quickly gets rid of his boxers and let's her hands travel a familiar path. She massages his balls first before rubbing his hard cock. She laughs as she feels Derek pant and pull himself closer to her. "I love when you do that!" He chokes. His hands find the hem of her sweater and takes it up and off and then her jeans. Meredith is now standing before him in her wine colored bra and lace panties. He smirks as he turns her around again and pulls her against his naked body. "Open your eyes, Meredith."

"Wow!" Meredith gasps as she sees that they are standing in an elaborate bathroom. They are standing in front of a deep, charcoal and slate gray soaking tub filled with warm bubbles that had just been set up thanks to Derek's text. It was big enough to fit two, with candles lining the slate grey tiles. At the end of the bathtub was a tray set up with Napa Valley wine, grapes and cheese. To the right of the tub was a glass walled standing shower and behind them was a dual sink countertop that was decorated with modern vases. Above that was a big window that Derek knew overlooked the rolling hills. "Derek." She says as she takes a step and touches the bathtub. Turning, she smirks at Derek while unsnapping her bra, letting her breasts spill free. Next come her panties before she wraps Derek in her arms, pressing her breasts against his chest, leaning up and kissing him.

"Mm, let's get inside, Meredith." Derek says while leading her to the tub. He rubs her warm skin before guiding her to step inside the water. He follows and sits, squeezing her bottom before helping her sit in his lap. One of Derek's arms wrap around her waist while the other hugs her over her shoulder and across her chest.

"Derek, this is incredible." Meredith says as she looks around the candlelit room.

"Thanks, I think so too. We should try some of that wine." He muses, reaching for the dark bottle. As he pours, Meredith holds the glasses until deep red wine fills both. "Happy Mother's Day, Meredith." He says, clinking their glasses together. They sip the tart liquid and smile at the taste.

"Mm, delicious." Meredith comments.

"Yeah, we'll have to get one to take home." He puts down the glass and grasps a small vine of grapes. He holds them slightly above Meredith's mouth, feeding her. As she slowly takes one in her mouth, he begins massaging one of her breasts.

"Oh! So delicious." She murmurs before moaning again. "Yes, Derek!" She calls again as he makes her nipples hard peaks. Placing her glass down, her hand goes under the water and strokes his leg before finding his hard erection that is poking her side. She grasps him tightly, her thumb playing with the tip.

"You're spectacular." He moans into her ear as she moves her fist up and down while he tugs on her earlobe. She smirks as she moves faster, loving how Derek moaned and then allowed his hand to find her clit.

"Derek!" She shouts, her head falling against his chest. Her hand pauses to scrape her fingernail underneath his penis.

"Mer!" He shouts as that makes him speed up his thrusts with his fingers.

"Oh! Oh! That's it! Derek!" Meredith moans as she reaches back and holds onto his head, keeping his lips on her shoulder and neck. She squeezes and rubs his cock more, listening to his deep moans of desire. Her mouth fills with as smile as she feels Derek spill into her hand. He wraps her closer as he lets out a deep, pleasure filled groan. "YES!" She shouts as Derek gives one last push with his fingers and she comes. "Wow." She musters, panting. Derek just smiles as Meredith looks up at him with as smile. He rubs her body stopping at her breasts and hips. They snuggle in bliss while they finish their wine and cheese. The water is starting to get cold when they hear the doorbell.

"That must be dinner." Derek muses as they move to stand. "I'll go check." He helps Meredith out, eyes roaming her wet, soapy body. After he slips on her robe, he places on his own fluffy, white robe, compliments of the Bed and Breakfast. "Check the suitcase." Is all Derek says slyly before sneaking out of the room. Meredith watches him exit with an intriguing feeling before she heads out the door into the bedroom. She first walks through a huge walk in closet before entering the bedroom. On the far wall, sits a white chair and a love seat that looks very elegant against the brownish grey, wooden paneled walls. There is a window on that wall as well. In the middle of the room, there is a bed with fluffy white sheets and a comforter. Behind it is a decorative woven basket that sticks out from the wall. At the foot of the bed is a brown dresser and at the sides of the bed are two, long desks. Meredith can see that Derek closed the sliding glass doors in front of the bed and closed the curtains into what was most likely the living area. Noticing the suitcase, Meredith bends down and unzips it, shaking her head. Derek had not packed much. There was a pair of jeans for both of them, underwear, her Dartmouth t-shirt and his Bowdoin one. There was also one sweater each. But, on top of all this, Meredith saw what Derek wanted her to find. She pulls out a very sexy, black halter neck wildflower lace bra. It had a keyhole cut out with a plunging neckline. There was one hook at the halter neck and one at the back. There was fabric cut out along the sides, leaving strips of fabric and part of the stomach area exposed. Meredith slips it on, noting how perfect it was and how it lifted her breasts. Then, she pulls out a black v-string thong, matching wildflower lace and minimal covering in the back. Even then, the spot where it connected in the back had a heart shape cut out.

"Oh, Der." She giggles as she slips them on her and pulls out the last item. It's a matching black kimono that fell right at her knees. It was all lace except for the silk cuffs on the sleeves and down the center. When she is fully dressed in her new lingerie, she slides open the door and curtains to find Derek waiting besides a huge sectional couch with a roaring fireplace on one side and a brown leather table and chairs on the other. The mantle is covered with candles and flowers.

"Hmm, you found my present." Derek smirks as he watches her stand with her arms spread out, holding either side of the door. Her body in full view.

"I did." Meredith smirks as she walks towards him, watching as his eyes grow darker as she gets close. She wraps her arms around his waist and pushes close.

"I think I need dessert first." Derek murmurs as he bends down to kiss in the middle of the plunging neckline.

"Uh uh! Derek, you know the rules." Meredith says as she tugs at his curls. "Dinner before dessert. Besides, I can tell this is making you so. Very. Hard." She whispers as she presses her hips against his and grinds up against his very prominent erection.

"Meredith." He groans as she kisses him.

"I like seeing you sweat, Derek. Plus, I'm starving." She looks at the table covered in food. There's a basket of rolls, candles, wine and two plates covered with a silver top. Next to the alcohol cart on the wall sits a huge box of chocolates.

"Hmm, okay. Let's eat, then." Derek says as he takes her hand and sits her at the table.

"This place is gorgeous." Meredith comments as Derek sits and lifts the cover off of their food. In front of them sits a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Meredith immediately scoots her chair and plate closer to Derek and begins rubbing her foot up his leg.

"It is. I hear the views are amazing too." Derek says as he tries to control his breathing.

Meredith giggles wickedly while watching him squirm. "What are we supposed to see?"

"Um, we have a view of the. Of the." Derek tries to ignore how Meredith let's her robe fall off her chest. "Of their vineyard." He finishes quick.

"Excellent." Meredith says as she takes a bite of a roll. She places her hand on Derek's thigh making him wiggle in his seat.

"You're being dangerous, Meredith." Derek warns.

"Am I?" Her hand goes backwards on his leg. "What else is outside?"

"A deck with furniture and an outdoor bath area, private of course." Derek smiles as the candlelight illuminates his beautiful wife.

"Definitely need to try that! Maybe after dinner."

Derek looks at her in shock. He knows she is really making him squirm. "No, no, we can't go in the water after we eat." He tries the rule they give the kids. "Besides, don't you want to save something for the rest of the trip."

"Oh, we can save…other things." Meredith looks at his cock poking through his robe and giggles.

"That's it, you're sitting with me until we finish eating." He stands up quick and pulls her into his lap before sitting again.

"Derek!" She erupts into a fit of laughter as she grasps onto his neck. Derek gives her a smug look and kisses her neck. He reaches into her robe and begins massaging her breast. Meredith throws her head back in bliss, moaning. When Derek sees her breathing quicken, he stops and grabs his fork. She rapidly looks up at him as he takes a bite of food.

He chews slowly and swallows before replying. "Hmm, I need my strength." Derek licks his lips as he watches Meredith blankly stare at him. "You do too." He takes a noodle and feeds one end to her and takes the other end in his mouth. She giggles as they share the spaghetti together, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss.

"That was amazing." Meredith says when they pull back. She's holding his cheeks softly and staring into those eyes she loves so much.

"Sure was."

"Let's finish eating, Derek. So we can move to…" Meredith leans into his ear. "Taking care of something." Her voice is smooth and silky as it reaches his ear.

"Absolutely, Meredith." Derek replies, tucking her hair behind her ear. He pulls her plate closer and they alternate feeding each other until their plates are mostly clean. By now, Derek feels his cock throbbing and begins to realize that he can't hold it much longer. "Meredith, I need you now." He murmurs into her neck.

"Oh yeah?" She coos in response. Derek scoops her up bridal style and spins in his spot.

"Let's take dessert to bed." He says as he grabs the chocolate and carries them to bed as well. Derek takes long strides and gently lays her on the bed. He places the chocolate to the side before hovering over Meredith. Her robe falls off, exposing her body while Derek's eyes roam her body.

"Oh!" Meredith whispers as Derek smiles at her before placing small pecks all over her cheeks. He moves back to look at her again and holds her cheek in his hand. "I love you." Meredith adds as she watches Derek look over her.

"I love you, too. So, so, so much." Derek lays his body on hers and pulls her into a hug in which she hugs him just as tight. He begins kissing her lips, feeling her hands holding his cheeks in place. His lips move lower to her neck, her chest, to her stomach and then pauses with a smile over her wet folds. Derek takes her hand before leaning down and kissing the fabric. He makes eye contact as he tugs down on her panties with his teeth.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith whispers reverently. Derek pulls a little more before completely removing her panties. He sits up and throws his robe off, revealing his hard, muscular chest, smooth stomach and fully ready erection. They beam as they wrap together once more, in a close, loving hug. Derek strokes her hair and locks their eyes together as he slips into Meredith. "Ahh!" Meredith moans in content. Her legs wrap around his waist and she lays her hands and forearms into his hair and at the top of his head. Derek has a huge grin as the back of one hand strokes one cheek and he looks between her eyes and lips. Next, he leans down slowly, creating anticipation, to kiss her plump lips. He stays closely attached to her, looking into each other's eyes as he begins thrusting. Only moans of pleasure can be heard throughout the room. Meredith tightens her legs around him to get him to thrust faster while she giggles and moans in ecstasy. Derek moans happily as he pumps in and out while carefully cradling her head. Their eye contact doesn't break as Derek thrusts and Meredith pushes her hips upwards to meet them. Right as Derek feels their release about to break, he pauses. He smiles as he stares at her lips and kisses her, making Meredith twist her fingers into his curls and run her hands down his shoulders. Derek pulls back so he can look into her beautiful eyes as he gives one final thrust and both of them release together.

"Oh! Oh!" He breathes as he pumps to empty inside of her. They feel an intense spark that draws them together like a magnet as they finish.

"Yes!" Meredith purrs as she holds on to Derek. He strokes her hair back before pulling her up and rolling with her so that she is on his chest. Meredith wraps her arms around his sweaty waist and he hugs her close. "That was incredible." She combs through his hair with her fingers.

"Mmhmm!" He agrees while taking in her features that are now covered in sweat. He can't get over how much his heart beats for her.

"I'm ready for that chocolate, I think." Meredith says as they lay in silence, her head resting on Derek's chest and Derek running his fingers in her tangled sex hair.

"Me too." Derek says as he pushes both of them upwards so that they are sitting against the headboard. Meredith adjusts so that is sitting next to Derek, but still up against his side with his arm around her shoulders. Her leg rubs against his as they stay as close as possible to each other. "Let's see what we have." He grabs the big, red box with a white ribbon. They open it and find rows of dark chocolate squares and circles. Derek selects one and offers it to Meredith.

"Mm!" She moans as she takes a bite. "Coconut." Meredith takes the chocolate and feeds it to him.

"Oh, that is good." He replies as he chews. Their eyes catch once more as they can't help but get pulled like magnets into each other. Derek smirks as he watches her lips. Tilting his head he leans in and kisses her.

"You taste like coconut." Meredith giggles between kisses.

"So do you. Let's try another."

"Oh, this one is great." Meredith says as she takes a bite of a caramel one.

"Yeah, they are usually my favorite." Derek says as he fingers the exposed skin on her halter bra. As he takes a bite, a bit of caramel gets caught on his chin. Meredith licks her lips as she watches.

"You're very sexy when I get to lick something off of you." She says in a husky tone as she moves up to kiss Derek's chin and let's her tongue slip to clean the caramel. Then, she maneuvers to straddle Derek's thighs. "Let's try something, Der." She coos as her hands reach for one clasp of her halter bra and Derek automatically moves his hands to find the other as soon as he catches onto her thought process.

"Hmm, you got some energy?" He murmurs as he watches her bra fall. Meredith just smiles and pulls his head to her chest. She rubs his back and the curls at the base of his neck as he kisses down her heaving chest. "Meredith" he moans, his tongue darting in and out on her chest.

"Yes, Derek?"

"You're amazing."

"No, you are." She bends lower to kiss his ear. Her hand reaches lower and massages his balls, making Derek hard and ready. He moves up from sucking on her breasts as they kiss frantically, catching their lips in little bites. Meredith pauses to rub her hands against his chest, purring happily. She gives him a sneaky look and spins in his lap. His hands go to her waist and hold her in place as he watches her, intrigued. Meredith pulls him so that he is sitting straight up against the headboard, leaning forward so that he can wrap his strong arms around her. Meredith looks down at his hard cock and licks her lips with a giggle. Derek bites and sucks her neck while he massages her breasts while Meredith sinks onto him. "Derek!" She hums in bliss. His legs are inside of hers as she is straddling his thighs, creating a tighter fit.

"Damn, Mer!" Derek shouts in pleasure as she begins to ride.

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith moans as she reaches her arm back and leans into his chest. He holds her steady, creating tingling sensations as the skin of his fingers rub her all over. Derek keeps running his lips up and down the skin of her neck, adding to the pleasure.

"Yes, keep going!" Derek chants as Meredith rides him. Her moans and screams filling the room. It's not long before both are screaming the other's name and Meredith backwards and collapses onto his chest.

"That was intense." She pants as she turns and watches Derek with a huge grin on his face. Her fingers play with the hair on his chest and he covers her fingers with his.

"Definitely need to do that one again." Derek feels Meredith silently nod her head and looks down to see her blink sleepily. "But, for now, sleep Meredith." He kisses the top of her head and cradles her carefully as she falls asleep on his chest. Derek is not far behind as he feels his heart soar when he thinks about his successful day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

He loves watching her sleep. The way her lips form a slight smile and she occasionally reaches her hand forward, as if searching for him as she dreams. Her hair is mused a lot from the activities the night before. He now loves the sound of her snores, the sound is comforting now. His thoughts of them screaming each other's names is halted when he hears a knock on the door. Derek sighs as he stands and tucks Meredith in and puts on his robe. He goes to the door and finds one of the owners standing there with a cart of food. "Good morning." Derek smiles.

"Good morning, we are just bringing you your daily breakfast in bed." The man says with a smile.

"Oh, thanks." Derek says as he takes the cart and reaches for some cash for a tip. Once the transaction is completed, he pushes the cart into the bedroom. He opens the blinds and leaves the French doors open, looking out into the living room. Derek then opens the doors in the living area, revealing a good sized patio deck with furniture. From the bed you can see past the deck out into the rolling hills. When he's done, he heads back to the bed where Meredith has his pillow in her arms. He can see the hickey's he created on her neck and smirks with pride. "Meredith." He whispers as he strokes her hair. "Mer." He calls again right before her eyes blink open.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Breakfast." He smiles at her cuteness. Derek fills with excitement that Meredith is now awake as she turns and sees him standing near a rolling cart with a detachable tray.

"Woah!" She exclaims as she sits up and pulls the sheet to her chest. Derek moves the tray over her and then carefully slides next to her.

"This looks wonderful." Adds Derek as he hands her a champagne flute filled with orange juice. "Good morning." He says as they lock eyes.

"Good morning." She blushes under the heat of his gaze. "You been up long?"

"Not too long, I was uh… Watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Derek."

"Well, it's true."

"Was I snoring?"

"You always snore, Mer. But, now that sound comforts me."

"Seriously?" Meredith giggles, taking a sip of juice after Derek clinks their glasses together.

"Totally, serious." Derek pulls her into his arms and kisses her cheeks before guiding her lips to his. Meredith just stares at him in amazement. "Now, let's eat." He lifts the cover on their plates to find steaming French Toast with sausage. On the tray, they see two bowls of strawberries, pineapple and bananas and two bowls of yogurt. The tray even has a vase with two flowers inside. Meredith rests her head on Derek's chest as they eat with Derek proudly watching. Once they are done, they have a round of shower sex and another round on the private deck's lounge chair. After they catch their breaths, Derek scoops a naked Meredith up and grabs their robes inside. He gently places hers on her body so that she doesn't get cold. Once his is on, they grab some wine and he takes her hand as they go sit on the large sectional couch in the living area. Derek sets up a electric fire before he sits besides her. They can see out onto the patio and out into the rolling vineyards from their spot on the couch.

"This place is magnificent." Meredith says as her head lays in the crook of Derek's neck. Her body snug against his side. One hand lays on his stomach while the other holds a glass of Pinot Grigio. Derek has an arm wrapped around her while the other holds his glass of wine.

"It is, we'll have to come back."

"Absolutely. This should be our spot." She sighs happily.

"Good idea, Meredith."

"Was this where you wanted to come all those years ago?" She looks up at him curiously.

"Hmm, no. I think I found someplace else." Derek says as he sips his drink.

"Good choice." Meredith giggles. "So, did you call your mom out here just so we could come here?"

"Nope, she came out initially for Amy." Meredith listens as he begins to explain. "Apparently, mom didn't like that Amy wanted a small wedding. Said something about Amy being her baby and needs to have a celebration. Especially after the life she's had."

"Well, I guess I can understand that. But, Derek, we didn't have a big wedding."

"I know, but it was perfect for us and mom did say something about how we were sneaky and if I had called her more at the time she wouldn't have allowed that." Derek laughs as he rolls his eyes. "I don't care though, I love our post-it." He smiles, lifting her chin so he could kiss her.

"Me too." Meredith giggles in reply.

"And our courthouse wedding." Derek says while Meredith nods. He did love every second of making Meredith his wife. It was perfect for them, no matter what anyone said.

"So, you stole your mom from your sister to watch the kids?"

"Nope, mom only got here Sunday. When Amy called me ranting that's when I got the idea for this trip. Especially since we were just talking about getting away."

"Hmm, well now I don't feel sorry for Amy. We got alone time out of it." Meredith smirks at him as he laughs heartily.

"She's staying until after the wedding with Amy and Owen and…" He cuts off for the next part.

"Der?" Meredith asks, concerned.

"There may be a bit more people than before." He sucks in a breath.

Meredith feels her heart flutter at his concern. "Derek, it will be okay. I don't think family scares me anymore."

"Are you sure? Because not only are my sisters and their families coming, but cousins, aunts, uncles and family friends. My dad's side as well. She's also insisting Owen's extended family join.

"Hmm, if anything I'll hide with the kids or Alex." Her giggle fills the room.

"If you can find the kids, between their cousins and my aunts who haven't had babies in years, their going to be given hugs and kisses like crazy. Oh, not to mention my sisters haven't met Lexie." Derek laughs before just looking at her, mesmerized as she giggles with him. "I'm proud of you, Meredith." Derek says sincerely. He carefully holds her chin and stares into her eyes.

"You make me able to do this Derek, you and the kids." Meredith places her glass down and hugs him tight. Derek closes his eyes and sends a silent thank you to whoever is listening as he hugs her back. When she pulls back, Meredith gets an idea. "Well, if I can't find the kids, then you and I will have to find somewhere to hide and have sex if I feel nervous."

"Couldn't we just do that anyway?"

Meredith laughs, burying her nose in the opening of Derek's robe. "What had Amy planned for the wedding anyway?"

"A small wedding in a small church with a rented restaurant for a reception."

"That sounds like our first one before Izzie took over."

"You're right." He laughs as he kisses her forehead.

"Now it's gonna be huge?"

"Yes, hopefully Owen doesn't have that large of an extended family."

"I thought you liked big family events, Derek?"

"I do, but I can only handle so much. Part of why I never really liked New York."

"Really? Why did you live there then?"

"I liked where I grew up, the city where I lived with Addison not so much. She insisted we live there." Derek explains with a sigh.

"I know you like quiet. That's why you love our land so much."

"Mmhmm." Derek smiles at how well his wife knows him and kisses the side of her head.

"What we're you sister's weddings like?"

"Large, lots of food, dancing, like a formal ball."

"Damn, Amy is going to hate this." Meredith laughs. "I may be too amused to worry about feeling nervous."

"Can we still have sex though?" Derek asks.

"You really have a one track mind, Dr. Shepherd."

"Hmm, you don't think Karev won't be wanting to do the same thing?"

"Oh, he will. He's going to be glad all the fanciness is not for him." Meredith replies.

"Zola will love it, it will be just like a royal ball."

"Oh yeah. She's pretty psyched about getting her gown."

"Which will probably be more elegant now."

"I'm glad the kids get a chance to see this." Meredith says softly.

"What about you, have you ever been to a wedding as a kid?"

"Um, maybe when I was super young. A cousin, but I don't remember. A couple of friends in college, snuck into a couple in Italy with Sadie."

"I do remember those stories." Derek laughs.

"Then of course there were Cristina's weddings."

"Ah yes, who could forget those?"

"Yeah, they were…" She shakes her head with a laugh. They sit in silence, cuddled together for a few minutes before Derek gets an idea. He stands and walks into the bedroom.

"Let's finish this chocolate before we order dinner." Derek suggests, handing her the box.

"Hmm, okay!" She smiles eagerly. "Is it that close to dinner already?"

"Well, considering we ate breakfast at 11:30, took a shower and made some fond memories." He winks. "Then christened the patio and have been relaxing here for over an hour, yes, we have an hour or so."

"Well, then…" Meredith hums as she looks up at him. She slowly licks some chocolate off her fingers while looking at his lips. "Let's do something to pass the time." She coos as she climbs onto his lap. Derek smirks as he places his hands on her thighs as she unties her robe and tosses it to the side. Her hands hold his neck and she begins kissing his cheeks.

"Meredith!" Derek moans as she unties his robe and slips it off to reveal his strong shoulders. They fall into each other's embrace as they make love twice more before collapsing on the couch. Derek wraps his arms around her waist and twists his hands in her hair.

"You are so incredible, Derek." She whispers as she rubs his stomach with one hand and pushes away his hair with the other.

"Well, I love you and you deserve everything, Meredith."

"I love you, too." She squeezes him tight. Finally not feeling insecure when Derek says like that. While they are laying there, Derek hears Meredith's stomach growl and they laugh.

"Someone is hungry."

"Well, someone has built up my appetite." Her nails rake his chest.

"Oh, Mer, I love when you do that!" Derek begins panting.

"Yeah?" She bites her lip mischievously.

"Oh yes!"

"Well, I will do more once you feed me."

"Wanna go out or order in?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll order room service." Derek holds her naked body close as he orders dinner. Afterwards, they put on robes and head out onto the deck. The sun is very low in the sky beginning to cast a gentle glow across the land. "Tomorrow I was thinking of trying at least one winery and taking a hike through the vineyards." They sit side by side in the lounge chairs holding hands and wine glasses nearby.

"Sounds peaceful." Meredith smiles at him. Once the dinner arrives, they eat their chicken, rice and vegetables on the deck as they watch the sunlight fade away. After dinner, Meredith eagerly devours the double chocolate cheesecake that came as dessert. Derek watches and shivers with delight as she moans with each bite. "Try, Der." She says when she notices him not eating.

"Wow, that's delicious!" His tone is filled with a silky sexiness as he watches her while she feeds him.

"So rich." Meredith adds. "You know what we need to try next?" She says once the last bite is gone.

"What's that, Mer?"

"Come, Derek." She stands and holds out her hand. Meredith leads him to the private bath one deck lower. The front has a mini fire pit with fancy rocks inside a glass container. In the middle sits a large, long white tub. There are two wooden stools against the fence wall with a shower attached. Meredith turns on the water and slips off her robe. Slowly, she unties his robe while not breaking eye contact with Derek. He smirks as he follows and pushes his off. Meredith growls in eagerness as she scrapes down his chest like she promised she would.

"Meredith." He hums as he cups her cheeks, feeling the smooth skin on his fingertips. He lets his eyes roam all over her face, as if admiring every inch of her. Derek strokes upwards and weaves his fingers into her curls and pulls them back. Then, he leans down and kisses down her neck and moves his arms so that he can hold her tightly against him as he rubs his nose in the valley of her breasts.

"Yes, Derek!" Meredith encourages as she feels his warm lips and tongue lick and kiss her skin. She throws her head back in bliss as she rubs his shoulders and plays with his curls. Her mouth forms a smile as she feels Derek's erection grow. She grinds on his hips, making him completely hard.

"Let's get in, Mer." He grins, kissing her perky breasts once more before taking her hand and helping her into the tub. Derek shuts off the water before getting in himself. Meredith watches as he sits across from her. She smirks as her feet rub up and down his leg.

"You're so huge, Derek." Her foot plays with his length. They silently send each other sexy glances before Meredith moves so she can straddle his hips. "Oh!" She breathes as she pushes her hands back though her hair, making Derek growl in eagerness. He pulls her head down and kisses her deeply as she holds him in place at her lips. Meredith sinks onto him and adjusts so that her breasts are right in his eyesight.

"Hmm!" Derek hums as he takes a nipple in his mouth. Meredith giggles as she holds the back of Derek's head with one hand and reaches for his leg, setting it up in a bent position with the other. He can feel himself deeper inside of her. "Oh, Mer!" He says from his spot. Meredith giggles as she begins making figure eights, her breath getting quicker with each motion.

"Oh! Oh!" She chants as she rides him.

"Mer!" He says in between sucking on her nipples.

"YES! Meredith screams as she comes, followed by Derek. Her head is thrown back and Derek rests his head on her chest. Derek holds her back, rubbing soothing circles as they pant.

"Damn!" Derek says in shock as a smile fills his face. Meredith giggles and un mounts him and sinks to rest her head on the crook of his neck. He nuzzles into her hair as he brushes her hair back and feels her heart pounding. "I love you, Meredith."

"I love you, too." Meredith says as she plays with his wet chest hair. "This is a good bathtub."

"It is and you know what I wanna try next in that shower on the fence?"

"Oh!" Meredith purrs after thinking. "Bendy thing?!" Derek nods with a hearty chuckle. With promise of more sex, they recover quick and rush to the shower. There they have more mind blowing sex with the bendy thing and some flexibility experiments. By then they are exhausted and Derek happily carries Meredith off to bed where they fall asleep tangled together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, Meredith awakens first. She smiles at the sight of Derek sleeping. Her fingers lightly caress his curls, the same ones their baby has. Not wanting to wake him, she stares for a moment before slowly creeping out of bed and slipping on her robe from Derek. She walks out to the private deck where she can see the vineyards. It was slightly foggy this morning creating a gray and purple hue all over. Meredith smiles as she leans against the deck. As she's thinking about how happy she is at this time, she feels two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Derek pulls her close against his chest as he kisses down her neck. "Hey you." Meredith murmurs as she bends her neck and places her hands on his arms resting on her stomach.

"Good morning!" Derek murmurs into her ear.

"I love it here, it is so beautiful, Derek."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Derek!" Meredith smirks at his cheesy phrase.

"Well, it's true."

"I'm hungry, Derek."

"Well, let's fix that." Derek says as he rubs his hands across her stomach, along her sides and spins her around. He rubs her arms as he smiles at her and leans down to kiss her. Meredith reaches up to hold his cheeks in place as they slowly kiss with passion. With one last stroke of her cheek, smiling at her beauty, Derek leads her inside to order breakfast. After he orders they sit on the couch together and plan their day. They decide to go for a walk through the vineyards, have lunch at the bed and breakfast's restaurant and then go see two wineries. Breakfast comes and they enjoy cinnamon rolls with a vegetable omelette and some grapes. They get dressed in the only clothes Derek packed and head downstairs.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd. It's nice to see you two out and about." The owner greets as he watches Meredith and Derek walk down hand in hand.

"Hello." Derek says politely. "Yeah, we were celebrating and just spending some well earned alone time together yesterday." He smirks at Meredith as she leans into him and he wraps his arm around her. Meredith responds with a giggle as her arms go around his waist.

"Oh, how lovely." Says the older lady as she joins them. "What were you celebrating?"

"Mother's Day." Meredith replies.

"Oh, your first?"

"Oh no, we have three." Meredith says with a smile.

"We just haven't had a weekend just the two of us in a few months, so I decided this was the perfect chance." Derek explains.

"How lovely, dears. I do hope you enjoyed yourselves." She smiles at the two of them.

"We sure did. This is a gorgeous place." Derek complements.

"Thank you. What are your plans for today?" The lady asks.

"Well, we were going to walk through a vineyard and go to a couple wine tastings. Then have lunch here."

"Oh that sounds nice. But enjoy the food out with the wineries. We will pack you a meal for later."

"We don't mind, we have really enjoyed the food." Derek replies as Meredith nods.

"It will be our pleasure. Don't forget, your complimentary wine will be ready to go at checkout." The owner insists. "Now, for your travels today, may we suggest Pine ridge Vineyards and Artesa Vineyards?"

"Oh yes, those are superb and very popular. They actually give a mini picnic and walk you into a certain area of the vineyards." The lady explains as she continues to give them directions.

"That's great, thanks so much!" Meredith smiles before being led out by Derek.

"We definitely need to come back here, these people are very hospitable." Meredith nods in agreement as they get on the fancy shuttle that will take them to the winery.

The first winery they reach is Artesa Vineyards. Meredith watches in awe as they drive down hills and through rows and rows of vines. "This Vineyard is 350 acres, mostly devoted to Chardonnay and Pinot Noir." Derek reads the plaque outside the entrance once they arrive.

"The owner is from Spain." Meredith continues. "Hmm, sounds like good wine. Oh, and look, the next tasting is at 11."

"Perfect." Derek smiles as he takes her hand and walk inside.

"Hello, welcome to Artesa Vineyards are you here for the 11 am tasting?" A man in a black blazer with a deep purple button down asks.

"Yes, we would like to sign up if possible." Derek begins getting them set up for the wine tasting. While they wait, they sit in a huge sitting area that had light wood panels and floor to ceiling glass windows. Meredith and Derek sat at a table by the window in order to enjoy the sunlight spilling out over the valleys. They could see mountains in the distance, green and the perfect contrast against the purple and light green spots representing grapes.

"I'm excited to try some wine." Meredith says as she plays with Derek's fingers in hers.

"Me too, then we can enjoy it after a full day of surgery."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I was hoping we could just be with the kids."

"I know, Mer. But, tomorrow we both get done at two, so it's not that bad."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." She giggles at him. A few minutes later, waiters come out and begin explaining the different wines and how this particular winery makes wine. Derek and Meredith are given a menu and told to select three wines each. The waiter brings their wine along with an artisan cheese platter.

"Hmm, this is going to be fun." Meredith says as she picks up her first glass. It's a 2014 Pinot Noir. Derek picks up his, a 2014 Cabernet and clinks their glasses together.

"Cheers!" He says, making Meredith giggle.

"Oh, definitely don't like this one." Meredith says as she scrunches her nose.

"What don't you like?" Derek asks.

"I think it's the mocha. I like chocolate with fruit. But made into a drink, not so much." Meredith offers him a sip. Derek quickly takes a bite of cheese so that the taste won't be too compromised.

"Ugh, yeah. Not that one." He shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of the taste. "Here, try mine. It's really good."

"Hmm, I like that!" She smiles as she takes another sip. They laugh together as they continue to try their wine. Derek laughs at how Meredith eagerly asks for a bit more of their white wine and their glass of Merlot. In the end, they walk out with three bottles of wine.

"We did pretty good." Meredith giggles as they walk down the hill of the vineyard to the waiting car.

"We did." Derek says as he stops her. He stands in front of her smiling so proudly at her.

"Why did you stop?" She asks.

"I needed to do this." He replies as he wraps his free arm around her waist and pulls her close. Meredith giggles as she runs her hands from his chest to his neck as he stares between her eyes and lips. As Derek does this, he leans down slowly and kisses her. "Mm!" He hums while kissing her. Meredith giggles as she pulls herself closer. Derek pulls back and grins at her before rubbing his nose against her cheek. "Let's get to the next one." He says as they begin walking again.

"Wait, Derek!" She says suddenly. He stops to look at her, curiously.

"Let's get a picture." She smiles. "The kids may ask."

"Good idea." He beams as he takes out his phone. Putting the bag down, he pulls Meredith into his arms. Her back is against his chest and his arms are around her stomach. He rests his chin in the crook of her neck and Meredith tilts her head so that its resting on his cheek. Derek fumbles with the selfie choice on the phone until he gets a shot of both of the, with the vines in the background. Once they have taken a few more pictures, they finally make it to the car. The next one is more of a drive away and also where their picnic lunch would be held. "Even though I wish it could be the two of us here forever, I am still missing the kids." Derek says as Meredith rests her head on his chest. He holds her tight in his arms, playing with her blonde locks with one hand.

"Oh, me too, Derek. I bet they've grown so much in two days."

"I hope Lexie didn't do anything important while we were gone."

"Derek, don't make me worry." Meredith closes her eyes, hoping that Lexie's tooth that was threatening to crack through didn't.

"Okay, let's not think of that. What food should we try next?"

"Carrots, then maybe peas?"

"Yeah, then maybe some apples?" They continue to plan what their going to give Lexie and how they're going to let Zola and Bailey help. This makes time fly and soon they arrive at Pine ridge Vineyards. This place is right up against a hill and you have to go down a bunch of stairs to get inside.

"Woah, it's a cave!" Meredith exclaims as they walk inside.

"Bailey would love this!" Derek exclaims as he holds Meredith close and whips out his phone to take pictures. They are greeted by one of the workers and get situated with their picnic supplies including a small glass of wine each. Meredith chooses a wine that is part Cabernet Sauvignon and part Petit Verdot. Derek selects a Cabernet Sauvignon as well. The guide sends them on their way, pointing out the pathway along the vineyard. There's a sitting area blocked off a bit from the vines so that you get the feeling of walking in them without actually walking in them. It's about a mile walk so Meredith and Derek just silently enjoy the warm weather and cool breeze. Derek carries the basket in one hand while holding his wine in the other. Meredith holds onto his arm as they walk, alternately sipping her wine. "You would like this wine, Mer. It has a little chocolate in it, but it's not overpowering like the mocha." Derek pauses walking to sip his wine. He then holds out his glass to Meredith who takes a sip hesitantly. She ponders it for a moment, letting the taste hit her mouth.

"It is good, kind of a dessert wine."

"Mm hmm, I like." Derek says before continuing to walk. When they reach the spot they decide to spread the blanket out on the ground rather than sit at the table. Meredith cuddles close to Derek as he pulls out another bottle of wine, two sandwiches, oranges and some cheese and crackers.

"Looks great!" Meredith exclaims as she takes some food. They begin eating for a few minutes before Meredith looks up at Derek. "Ya know, Derek. You did mention something about embarrassing college stories like mine and Sadie's. One's involving Mark."

Derek blushes as he smirks at her. "Why do you assume I have those stories?" He chuckles.

"Tell me, Der."

"Do I have to?"

"I told mine." Meredith giggles.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone ever either." Derek says after swallowing. Meredith smiles at him glad that she had won. "Let's see. Ah, I know. For my 21st birthday, Mark insisted on taking me out."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Meredith giggles. "Wait, Mark wanted you to go out when you were with Addison?"

"We had only been dating six months." Derek smirks. "Anyway, he wanted me to get drunk. Told me he was planning on getting me drunk. We went to this bar and I gave in and let him buy me two shots. Apparently, they were stronger than I expected or Mark arranged something because twenty shots later, I had uh… Thrown up everywhere."

"Oh my…!" Meredith laughs.

"Wait, that's not all. Mark had too much as well so Addison had to pick both of us up and we had to explain why neither of us had shirts." Derek closes his eyes in agony as he recalls that night.

"I knew Mark got you into some trouble." Meredith laughs while trying to catch her breath. "That's why you don't drink vodka?"

"Nope." Derek pulls her close. "There was another time I tried to push the fact that I had fallen asleep in class onto Mark. But, the professor was on to me and pointed out to the class that I was talking real loud. Meanwhile, Mark didn't even try to defend me."

"Derek! Those are good!" Meredith laughs hysterically.

"I figured you would like those." Derek squeezes her lovingly and kisses her forehead. They finish swapping stories and eat the rest of their lunch. "We'd better get back." Derek sighs as he notes the time on his watch. Meredith begrudgingly agrees as they stand and begin to head back.

"Woah!" Meredith exclaims as she stumbles a bit. Derek chuckles as he catches her.

"Getting a little tipsy, Dr. Grey?"

"No no, not at all." She giggles as she clutches Derek the rest of the way back. Once they return, Derek purchases two more bottles of wine and they head to the car. "I liked that place." Meredith comments as she rubs his chest. They are driving quickly up and down the hills in their rented car.

"Hmm, does someone need some dessert when we get back to the hotel?" He asks as he watches her fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh yes!" Meredith purrs huskily, staring into his deep blue eyes. With that, Derek guides her chin upward and bends down to kiss her lips.

"Meredith!" He murmurs before each kiss. One kiss leads to another and soon they are making out in the backseat for the rest of the ride. They pull away only when they feel the car jerk to a stop. They giggle mischievously as they haul all their packages quickly upstairs. Once inside, Derek scoops Meredith into his arms and spins her. He kisses her passionately before laying her over the arm of the couch and they quickly undress. Derek holds her hips in his hands as he stands over her and begins loving her body and entering her. Eventually, they come together, Derek cradling her head carefully as he peppers little kisses, Meredith screaming in ecstasy. After catching their breaths, Derek realizes that they have to rush to get ready to make their flight. Everything is packed quick and they rush downstairs where a box of food and wine are waiting for them. They thank the owners profusely, promising to be back before heading to the car and begin their ride to the airport.

"Derek, this trip was incredible. Thank you." Meredith says as she rests her head on his neck as the plane flies through the sky an hour later. Derek smiles proud as he rubs her arms up and down.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Mer. I did also." She looks up at him with a smile as he talks and they just get lost in each other's eyes. Together they relax for the rest of the plane ride. Both of them eager to hug and kiss their kids. Derek extremely happy that this trip finally got to happen.


	50. Chapter 51

A/N- Hey, guys! I'm sorry this took so long, I just want to make sure I get all the detail good. I'm done working at school for now, summer break! So I should have more time. I will try to get the next chapter up soonish, as next week I'm going on vacation. I will be bringing my story with me so I can write, but I'm not sure about the wifi situation so I can post lol. These next few chapters I need to do some research for (some of it might be for someone who is returning… Hint…), to make sure I do the best I can. Thank you all for loving this story as much as I do. I never want it to end, which is why I don't mind getting as much as I can in! Your reviews always make my day. Also, I wanted to do a little more fluff before I start stepping out of my comfort zone again lol.

Chapter 48:

"Lexie, shh, baby." Meredith says softly as she rocks Lexie gently in her arms. She pats her back, but Lexie keeps screaming. Lexie pounds her little fists to the side before shoving her fingers into her mouth. The weeks since their 48 uninterrupted have gone quickly, Lexie had not done anything new without them and Zola and Bailey rushed to show them the boxes of new clothes and toys from Carolyn with excitement. Actually, Lexie chose tonight to have a milestone and despite being tired, Meredith and Derek were over the moon.

"Here's the teething ring, Mer." Derek says softly as he walks into their bedroom. He sees Lexie thrashing her little body as she screams. Meredith tries to hold her close to her.

"I hope this helps, I don't like seeing her in pain." Meredith says as she manages to position her over her shoulder.

"I know, me neither. That must be one sharp tooth." Derek adds as he strokes her curls. Lexie rubs her nose on Meredith's shirt and manages to get her fingers for a moment. This seems to calm her briefly. "Here, try this sweetheart." Derek places the cold ladybug chewy slightly inside her mouth. Lexie pauses for a moment to feel the new sensation. She stops crying for a moment to look at Derek and open her mouth more. Biting on it, she whimpers. When she tries again, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. Her screams start again and Meredith and Derek sigh in defeat.

"Oh, Lex." Meredith coos as she bounces her and rubs her back.

"Here, let me try Meredith." Derek says as he pries Lexie away from Meredith. Lexie grips onto Meredith's shirt as she cries more. "Lex." Derek says softly as he unwraps her fingers from Meredith's shirt. He holds her against his chest as she kicks her pajama clad legs. Derek tries to place her finger back in her mouth, but she is too upset to recognize what's happening.

"I tried nursing, but she just wanted to chew on them."

"Ouch." Derek grimaces as he cradles Lexie. "Oh, baby girl. I know it hurts." He bounces her and rubs her back.

"Try what worked for Bailey." Meredith suggests, making Derek smile in recollection. He grins at Lexie as she whines and rubs her eyes. Then, he rubs her lips and slips his finger onto her gums. His finger rubs the raw, red spot they found on her lower gums.

"Is that better, Lexie?" Derek coos as Lexie takes his hand and holds it in place. She looks up at him and sighs, content.

"Hmm, it's working." Meredith says as she wraps her arm around Derek's shoulders and snuggles into his chest at Lexie's feet.

"It is." Derek hums as he stares at Meredith with a loving smile. He watches Meredith look at Lexie and looks between her eyes and her lips. Derek removes his finger from Lexie's mouth, not thinking of the consequences and gently moves Meredith's chin up so he can see her. He hums as he leans in and begins to kiss Meredith. Just as Meredith feels his lips reach her's, Lexie realizes her pain relief is gone and starts screaming. Her fists go into balls and she kicks as she cries.

"Oh, Derek." Meredith sighs as she rests her forehead against his chin.

"Damn. Sorry, Lexie." Derek murmurs as he places his finger back. Lexie grabs his fingers and holds it in place. Her head possessively sinking into Derek.

"Daddy helps, huh, sweetheart?" Meredith coos as she watches. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Her eyes have always been blue, right?" Meredith says as she sees Lexie blink at her.

"Yeah, dark."

"They're not!" Meredith beams as she lifts Lexie up, careful not to move Derek's finger too much.

Derek looks as Meredith holds Lexie in between them, Derek's finger awkwardly held in place in Lexie's mouth with her hand. "Oh, my!" He beams, tears filling his eyes.

"You are so screwed, Derek." Meredith laughs.

"They're your eyes, Mer!" Derek says in excitement. "I am totally screwed. Your eyes and your laugh." He says with a chuckle. "I'm never gonna say no again."

"Hey, it's only fair." Meredith nudges him playfully. "Your curls, hair color and smile. She's perfect." She pulls Lexie close to her and hugs her.

"She definitely is, just like her mama, brother and sister." Derek pulls Meredith close and kisses her forehead. Meredith blushes as she and Lexie fall into Derek's chest and Lexie instantly reaches for Derek.

"She seems better now." Meredith whispers as Lexie rests her head on Derek's arm from her spot in Meredith's arms and continues to chew her fingers.

"Good." Derek runs his fingers through the baby's curls. "But, she doesn't look the least bit tired." He wipes her eyes that are brimming with residual tears.

"No. Good thing we have the day off tomorrow." Meredith mentions. Derek feels the same way as Lexie wiggles down so that she can sit up in between Meredith and Derek. Taking her finger out of her mouth, she looks around the room a moment before the pain of a first tooth comes back.

"Aaahh!" Lexie screams as she turns and falls into Derek's lap.

"Oh, my poor girl." He says as he lifts the baby into a cradling position.

"Here, sweetie." Meredith reaches forward and puts her finger inside her mouth. This calms her for a few minutes. "Well, this should make operating interesting." She giggles as Lexie chews on her finger.

"Hmm, let me try something." Derek maneuvers Lexie into Meredith's arms before running out the door. He comes back with an armful of Lexie's stuffed animals. "I used to chew on my teddy bear." He explains.

"Oh, I remember. Mr. Teddy." Meredith giggles remembering what Derek told her when Bailey was teething.

"Here, Lex." Derek offers her a yellow puppy to chew. She spits out three animals before smiling as she chews her zebra stuffed animal.

"We have a winner." Meredith giggles, tickling her belly. Lexie laughs as she sits up and chews the zebra's tail while playing with her stuffed cat and hippo.

"Mamimama ya bibaba." Lexie babbles as she plays.

"Oh no, sweetie, bed time, not play time." Meredith adds as she cradled Lexie into her arms. Lexie, just wiggles her way out of Meredith's arms with her toy in her mouth and continues playing. She smiles up at Derek and holds out the yellow and white cat to him.

"She's learning already, Meredith." Derek chuckles as he takes the toy and playfully pokes her nose.

"Good girl, Lex." Meredith coos.

"Okay, wait until she gives you that smile, then see what you say." Derek reaches over and cuddles Meredith close while they laugh together.

"Come, Lexie, time to sleep." Yawns Meredith as she picks up the baby. Lexie whimpers as Meredith picks her up and cradles her. She reaches for the extra stuffed animals as Derek places them off to the side and turns down the light. Lexie continues to cry as she holds onto the zebra while Meredith rocks her. Derek wraps his arm around Meredith and holds Lexie's hand in hopes to help soothe.

"Let's try singing." Suggests Derek.

"Okay." Meredith gets lost in his eyes as she answers. Derek smirks at her and bends down to kiss the exposed skin on her neck and gently squeeze her shoulder. They try "itsy bitsy spider", "rock a bye baby" and three other songs before Lexie finally sighs, a sign that she's asleep. The ear of the zebra snug in her mouth and every couple of seconds, Lexie gnaws at the ear in her sleep.

"That took a while." Derek sighs as he brushes Lexie's curls at the top of her head. While Meredith kisses the baby softly.

"I didn't think she'd…" Meredith can't finish that last statement as their bedroom door is flung open and a very awake Bailey comes bursting inside. The noise startles Lexie and she begins wailing.

"Hi, mama! Hi, daddy!" He smiles, jumping on the bed. Bailey squirms in the middle of them on his knees and bounces.

"Hi, Bailey. What are you doing awake? It's one o'clock in the morning." Derek asks as Meredith tries to calm Lexie and he tries to pull Bailey away so he won't accidentally jump on Lexie.

"I not tired no more! Why you up?" He hugs Derek and places his hands on his cheeks. Bailey is definitely awake.

"We haven't been to sleep yet. Lexie has been crying since you guys went to bed."

"Why?"

"Because she's getting a tooth and it hurts." Derek replies.

"Aww, I'm sorry Lexie. It not fun when you gots boo boos!" Bailey pats her head, which only escalates her screams."

"I'm gonna try nursing, Derek." Meredith says while they share a look. Derek watches longingly as she lifts up her pajama top, exposing her breast.

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy!" Bailey pats his chest.

"Yes. Yes, buddy?" Derek shakes his head and smiles at his son.

"What can we play? Can we make pancakes?"

"We can make pancakes in the morning and we can play go back to sleep." Derek tickles him.

"But, I not tired."

"It's too early to be awake, Bails." Meredith whispers.

"I can't sleep no more."

"Me neither!" Comes another little voice. Derek and Meredith look at each other in shock as Zola joins them in bed.

"I was looking forward to a different reason to be up late." Derek whispers to Meredith as he strokes the hair on her head and kisses.

"I was looking forward to a different kind of screaming myself." Meredith buries her nose in his neck while Zola snuggles against Meredith and hugs her. Derek hugs Meredith to him as they look down at Zola who is smiling up at the both of them.

"Guys, look, the sun isn't even awake, we have to stay asleep."

"Daddy, I woke up and couldn't close my eyes no more." Zola shrugs.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Derek asks.

"Nope!" Zola smiles and Bailey follows suit. Derek sighs and looks at Meredith who looks at him, exhausted. She's patting Lexie's back as the baby looks all over.

"What do we do, Derek?"

Derek thinks for a moment and looks at Bailey in his lap and Zola in between them. Her fingers holding Lexie's hand as the baby rests her head on Meredith's shoulder. "Did a noise wake you guys?" Again the kids shake their head. "I think they were just missing us, Meredith." He says.

"You think?"

"Sounds like it." He hugs Bailey and tickles Zola's belly. "Okay ZoZo, Bails, tell you what, I will read you one story. One. But then we have to try to sleep." Derek states in a stern tone. Zola and Bailey look up and nod at him. Meredith and Derek both know the risk of letting them sleep with them, so Meredith begins with this warning.

"But, you guys can't do this every night, okay? Tomorrow night you're going to sleep all night in your beds.

" 'Kay, mama." Zola nods as Derek scoots out to go get a book. She reaches and tickles Lexie's cheek, smiling at her sister. "Lexie, you couldn't sleep no more also?"

"Lexie never went to sleep, sweetie." Meredith says as Bailey lies across Zola's lap to join their conversation.

"Why?" Zola asks and before Meredith replies, Bailey yelps in pain.

"Lexie, bited me, mama!" He gasps in shock as he looks at his little finger that now has an indentation.

"Oh, Lexie, no biting sweetheart." Meredith says as she sits the baby in her lap and Lexie looks at her with her green eyes.

"I just took out the zebra and she bited me!" Bailey answers as Derek walks inside and sits on the bed.

"She didn't mean too, buddy. Sounds like she was just trying to get her toy." Derek adds as he pulls Bailey close and hugs him. He even kisses his hurt finger.

"Zola, that's why Lexie hadn't gone to sleep. She had a tooth coming in and was in pain." Meredith says this without thinking while she smile down at Lexie and as soon as it registers, she gasps in shock. "Derek!" She says as she picks up Lexie. Derek looks over quickly as well, also surprised that it happened so fast. They look inside her mouth and sure enough right at the bottom a little white tooth is sticking out.

"Mer!" Derek beams with pride as he brushes Lexie's little chin.

"Look, there's anudder one!" Bailey says as he looks alongside Zola and his parents.

"Wow, Derek!" Meredith exclaims as they see the one next to the new one already slightly poking through the gums, but not as much.

"Way to go, Lex!" Derek says as he lifts her up and kisses her.

"We're so happy, your first tooth!" Meredith adds as she takes Lexie after and covers her in kisses.

"Good job, Lex!" Zola adds, finishing in a yawn.

"Hmm, I guess someone is sleepy still." Meredith giggles.

"Nuh uh!" Zola shakes her head and giggles.

"Well, mama and I are sleepy, so let's read." Derek says as he places Bailey next to Zola and scoots super close. Enough that he can wrap his arm around Meredith and the kids. Bailey rests his head on Derek's side and Zola on Meredith's. Lexie sits facing out, still chewing on her zebra. Meredith helps Derek hold the book in the middle as he reads. He picked a short, simple book for now, "Goodnight, Moon." Derek was glad neither put up an argument when he showed them his choice. By the end, Zola is snoring away.

"I still awake, daddy! Lex too!" Bailey gives him a sparkly eyed smile that Derek can't resist but smirk at his son's cleverness.

"Mer, you can sleep, I'll stay up with them." Derek adds in concern.

"No, Der. We'll do it together. Besides, if one of us should, it's you. You have that big surgery tod-.., well I guess it's considered tomorrow now." Meredith replies.

Derek sighs, "I'll sleep tonight." He pleads.

"Derek."

"Fine, lets get these two to bed." Derek finishes as he strokes her chin. Even at 2 am and sleep deprived, his Meredith is gorgeous. He turns out the light completely and only the soft glow of moonlight fills the room.

"I'm not tired, mama." Bailey says when they lay down and place Lexie in between Meredith and Zola.

"I know, sweetie. But you need to sleep a bit more." She lays on her side facing the kids and Derek. Her fingers run through Lexie's hair, lulling the kicking baby.

"I wanna play with my cars. Then maybe we can play doctor." Bailey rambles as Derek lays on his side, trying to relax Bailey. He looks at Meredith as they both share the same exhausted look. Lexie looks at Bailey in fascination as he wildly rambles about game ideas. She holds out her little arm to him and Bailey gladly grabs it and pulls it to him. Bailey laughs as he and Lexie swing their arms together. This makes Lexie giggle and soon they both are giggling.

"Oh!" Meredith moans as neither child seems to want to sleep.

"Ah!" Zola mutters in her sleep and shuffles a bit as Bailey accidentally bops her.

"Careful, Bails." Meredith whispers as she takes his hand.

"Let's try this." Derek suggests as he turns Bailey towards him and cuddles him against his chest. Meredith smiles and does the same with Lexie. The baby giggles as she plays with Meredith's shirt. As they rub their backs and offer occasional kisses on the head, Bailey's chants of "I'm not sleepy" begin to die down as their eyes slowly close. At 3:15 am, both kids are officially asleep.

"Night, Derek." Meredith mumbles as she finally lets herself close her eyes.

"Night, Mer. Sweet dreams." He murmurs back, reaching to cup her cheek.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Yadaba gigi!" Lexie babbles a few hours later, kicking her feet. "Madimadi baya! She rolls onto her belly and sits up. Her eyes go to Meredith sleeping on one side of her and then to her other side. Where she can see Zola, Bailey and Derek sleeping away. There is a sliver of red light coming from the window through the blinds. She reaches and pats Bailey right in the center of his face.

"No!" Moans Bailey, shaking his head and curling towards Derek. This makes Lexie giggle as she drops herself over Zola to land on Bailey.

"Uhh!" Whines Zola as her sleep gets interrupted. Lexie keeps babbling as she attempts to crawl over her sister to reach her brother. She manages to sit herself on Zola and happily kick at Bailey. "Lexie! Get off!" Zola moans. Lexie turns and smiles when she sees Zola's eyes open.

"Yamiyala!" She squeals reaching for Zola.

"No! Go to sleep!" Zola moans. She wiggles trying to get Lexie to move with no luck. "Daddy!" She calls, looking at Derek. "Mama! Mama!" Her hand reaches Meredith easier, poking her in the arm. "Daddy! Mama!" She calls until Meredith opens her eyes.

"What's wrong, Zo?" Meredith says, her voice deep with sleep. She can barely make out Lexie sitting on top of Zola.

"Lexie not get off of me!" Just at that moment, Lexie moves forward onto Derek, knocking Bailey in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Bailey screams before beginning to cry, effectively waking Derek as well.

"Oh, Lex." Meredith groans as she tries to sit up, but her muscles are moving slowly. She lifts Lexie and pulls her close while Derek blinks confused.

"What happened?" He asks, groggily.

"Lexie woke me up!" Zola grumbles, sitting up and Bailey flings himself onto Derek.

Derek struggles to sit with Bailey who cries and latches onto him. "I'm sure she didn't mean to, Zola." He says.

"I don't care!" Zola pouts. Derek sighs and gives Meredith a small smile as she sits up with Lexie who is playing with Meredith's long, messy blonde hair.

"It's 6:45" Derek announces.

"Good morning, guess we're up for the day." Meredith says, yawning at the same time.

"Mm hmm" Derek replies, leaning over an arms crossed, pouting Zola to hold Meredith's soft cheek and place a lingering kiss on her lips. "I can stay up with them, you sleep." He adds as he caresses her skin and looks into her eyes.

"No! I want mama!" Zola says as she scoots closer to Meredith.

"It's okay, Der. We will all just take a n-a-p later." Meredith says.

"Hopefully." Derek grumbles.

"Why don't you sleep?" Meredith suggests, rubbing his cheek and then shoulder.

"No! No! Daddy!" Bailey squirms, tightening his hold on him.

"Hmm, guess not. But either way, I wouldn't let you do that, Mer." Derek adds.

Meredith sighs as she looks at Lexie who is now patting Meredith's chest and smacking her lips. "Lexie's hungry." She says and continues to lift her shirt. Derek nods as he sits back against the headboard with his eyes closed, Bailey sprawled on his chest. He rubs Bailey's back and Zola stares sleepily with her arms crossed as Meredith attempts to feed Lexie. "Ouch! No, Lexie!" Meredith says suddenly, causing Derek to sit up immediately and grab Meredith's shoulder gently. His eyes filled with worry amongst the sleepiness.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Lexie bit me again." She rubs her breast.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mer." He coos, tucking her hair back. "Let's get her some baby oatmeal, she must wanna try out those new teeth."

"I guess." Mer shrugs.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Derek leans in and whispers huskily.

Meredith giggles before shaking her head. "Derek! We have all three kids in bed."

"Hmm, okay, maybe just right here." He smirks as he kisses her sensitive spot on her neck, making her shiver in delight.

"How do you have the energy for that?" She laughs.

"Hmm, you know I can't resist when it comes to you, no matter how tired I am at the moment. Meredith shakes her head and rubs his stubbly cheek and stares into his eyes. They gain energy from each other before gathering a slow moving Zola and Bailey who has yet to loosen his grasp on Derek and moving out of the bedroom.

"How about we watch a movie?" Meredith suggests after she places Lexie in her chair. Bailey nods as Derek manages to get him onto the couch. Zola plops herself down as well and curls into one of the blankets.

"I want Cinderella." She demands.

"No! Frozen!" Pouts Bailey.

"Bailey, I want Cinderella!" Zola screams.

"Frozen." He pouts.

Derek and Meredith look at each other. "You know what, you can watch both." Derek says. He knows that if he makes them choose when they are this tired, it's going to get worse.

"Yeah, and since Bailey chose first last time, we will watch Zola's first." Meredith adds.

"No! No! No!" Screams Bailey. "I wanna watch Frozen, now!" He says in tears.

"We haven't even made coffee, yet." Meredith mumbles to Derek as he gives her a small smile and rubs her back.

"Guys, please don't fight. Bailey, you know it's fair to give everyone a turn to go first." He looks at his son who's hiccuping back tears. Bailey grunts and sits back as he watches Derek set up Cinderella.

"Fine." He mutters under his breath. As he says this, Lexie decides she doesn't want to wait anymore and begins screaming. Her arms reaching for Meredith.

"Lex, we have to make your food." Meredith says as Lexie reaches for her breast. She heads to the fridge and opens it to find that there are no pre pumped bottles. "Damn it, Derek, I forgot to pump." She groans.

"I think there's some carrots behind the milk." He suggests.

"No, we gave them to her last night." Derek closes his eyes and sighs, working to get the tv on quicker.

"Wait one second, guys." He says as the older two whine in protest. "Here, Mer." He takes Lexie so she can make her food. This only makes Lexie scream louder, kicking her feet as Derek holds her in one arm and continues setting up the tv with his one free arm.

"It's coming, baby girl." Meredith coos as she makes the cereal. It's much easier to make with two free hands. Still though, she hurries so that she can help Derek. Finally she hears the movie begin and sees Lexie fighting Derek as she reaches for Meredith.

"She wants you, Mer." Derek says as he gets close.

"Your breakfast is ready." Meredith says as she takes Lexie and bounces her. She places her back in her chair and steps back. Lexie begins kicking her seat and keeps crying.

"Here, Lex." Derek coos as he offers her a spoonful of food. Lexie shakes her head as she screams. Derek manages to get a spoonful in her mouth while she still cries.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Meredith soothes as she brushes the baby's curls.

"She's so tired." Derek while watching Lexie's green eyes fill with tears, half the food falling from her mouth as she reaches up for Derek.

"Here, let me try holding her as she eats." Meredith says as she cuddles her close. After rocking her for a moment, Lexie calms and hiccups from her new position, facing out in Meredith's arms. She sees Derek and beams eagerly.

"Let's try again, sweetheart." Derek smiles. "Here you go!" He feeds her some cereal and she takes it eagerly.

"Oh, look at her Derek. She's so beautiful!" Meredith gushes as she kisses her head and sways.

"Hmm, she is, more and more everyday." Derek says as he smiles at Lexie. "Just like mama, right Lex?" He grins saucily at Meredith. Lexie laughs at Derek's tone, exposing her new tooth. "Oh! Look, Mer!" Derek points out, stroking her chin.

"I can't get used to it, her first tooth." Meredith giggles.

"Me neither, Mer." He says as he continues to feed Lexie until she begins spitting out the food.

"She's done." Meredith says, squeezing her close. "I need coffee." She finishes with a moment.

"I got it, Meredith." Derek cups her cheek and kisses her forehead. "Go sit with the kids." She goes ahead and heads to sit on the couch in between Zola and Bailey while Derek makes coffee and toast. Twenty minutes later, Derek carries a tray of coffee, juice, toast and bananas for everyone. He sees that Zola and Bailey have gravitated to resting their heads on Meredith's lap.

"Thanks, Der." Meredith moans as she puts Lexie on the floor and takes the steaming cup. Zola moans at being jostled and holds onto Meredith's leg.

"Eat something, ZoZo." Derek says as he hands her a plate.

"No." She says as she closes her eyes and turns away.

"You have to eat a little, sweetie." Derek replies.

"I don't wanna." She sits up and curls away in the blanket and continues watching the movie. Derek sighs as he looks at Meredith.

"Bailey, you eat something." She tries handing him the banana. Both deciding to give Zola a rest.

"Uh uh!" He shakes his head. "Not hungry."

"You love bananas, they're your favorite." Meredith looks at him as he gets up and moves into the spot Zola abandoned.

"Mama, Bailey is kickin me!" Zola squirms.

"No, I just stretching." He says as he spreads his legs to the point where his toes touch Zola's ankle.

"Zola, he's not kicking." Derek says.

"Ugh!" Zola whines.

"Derek!" Meredith gasps, causing Derek to sit up in panic. She points to where Lexie is sitting, apparently the toast on Zola's plate had toppled over right next to Lexie. She had leaned over and managed to pick it up and begin trying to chew on the bread.

"Sweetie, no, you can't eat that yet." Derek says as he leans down as he is closer. Lexie looks up at him in shock as he attempts to pry away the food. "Give it to daddy." He gets most of it and has to wiggle a piece out of her fists. She looks at her empty hands and watches Derek put the toast on the tray. Immediately she begins to cry. Her cheeks turn red and tears run down her cheek.

"Daddy, I can't hear!" Bailey shouts so loud that Derek has to breathe to not snap at him.

"Bailey, your sister is upset." Meredith warns him. She turns to Derek and helps him rub Lexie's back.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you wanted that." Derek whispers as he kisses her head.

"This is gonna be a long day." Meredith mumbles twenty minutes later when the only thing to get Lexie calm is Derek singing.

"Mhmm." Derek agrees as he hands Meredith her coffee. He looks over and notices that both kids had pushed their food away. "Look, Mer." He shows.

"Zola, Bailey you better eat something. It will make you feel better." Meredith says.

"No." They say as they keep watching.

"Do we have to turn the tv off?"

"No, mama!" Zola squeals.

"Then eat just a few bites."

"Mer, let's give them a minute. Have your coffee." Derek says as he pulls her close and she immediately cuddles into him. He kisses the top of her head and rubs his hand up and down her side. She smiles as she drinks her coffee and they watch Lexie sit cuddled up to Derek's side and play a drop and pick up game with a toy.

"Frozen now!" Bailey squeals as the movie credits roll.

"Hmm, I don't know. We asked you to eat something or else the movie would go off." Derek says placing his now empty cup on the table.

"But, daddy!" He whines. "I don't wanna eat."

"Me neither."

"We only asked you to take a few bites, that's only about three bites." Meredith says.

"No." Bailey says and Zola shakes her head adamantly.

"Then you guys can go to your rooms." Meredith replies, using her no nonsense, O.R voice.

"Fine!" Bailey pouts before running into his room, Zola following.

"Wow, they're over tired." Derek laughs when they're gone.

"Yeah! Only this one seems to be hanging in there." She tickles Lexie's socked foot. "Think we can escape and have your mom watch them?"

"She probably would but I believe I heard something about dress trying or flower and cake picking with Amy." Derek rubs her back as she sighs in defeat.

"I'm too tired to move, Derek. How can I handle no sleep at the hospital?"

"Adrenaline." He smiles and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"Da!" Lexie babbles as she reaches towards the ground.

"Wanna get down, sweetie?" Derek says as he places her on the floor. They watch as she grabs a mirror toy and shakes it in front of her. Lexie plays happily until she drops a toy and looses her balance while reaching for her toy. She begins crying, surprising her parents.

"Sweetie, it's okay, just try to crawl over." Meredith sits her upright. Lexie screams louder turning and reaching to Derek. He picks her up and within a couple of minutes, Lexie is calmed. A while later, they manage to peel themselves off the couch and begin cleaning.

"Lex, you gotta let daddy clean." Derek says as he tries to put Lexie on the floor, but she clutches to him.

"She's being very clingy today." Meredith comments as she watches while washing dishes.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's feeling okay." Derek lifts her up again and cuddles her. He feels her head and leaves a lingering kiss. "She's not warm." He smiles as Lexie looks up at him with her green eyes that have the same sparkle as Meredith.

"Maya!" Lexie coos as she pats Derek's shoulder.

"Hmm, okay. Guess I will use one hand." Derek chuckles. They continue for another hour or so before they hear loud screams coming from the kids rooms.

"What is going on here?!" Meredith says in shock as they look at Bailey's trashed room.

"Bailey wouldn't let me use the red cup."

"Then Zola stoled it from me."

"Then he threw toys at me and started chasing me." Zola finishes, her arms crossed.

Derek and Meredith share an exasperated look before Derek talks. "Okay, this is enough. Mama and I will each read you a story in your own bed and you will take a nap. Bailey and Zola instantly look at them in protest.

"Daddy's right, guys. Come Zola, let's go read." Meredith holds out her hand for Zola. "Here, Der. I'll take Lex." Derek tries to hand the baby to her, but Lexie begins to whine. Lexie curls into Derek and rubs her eyes.

"Lexie, your sleepy too, you need mama." He kisses her multiple times, making her giggle before handing her over to Meredith. "Let me know if she bites again." Derek says before kissing Meredith's cheek. She nods before taking the girls out of the room. Derek manages to get Bailey into bed and despite saying that he wouldn't sleep, Bailey falls asleep. Once he's out, Derek heads to Zola's room. He shares a smile with Meredith when he sees an exhausted Zola sleeping next to Meredith. Lexie still barely holding onto Meredith's breast.

"She jut fell asleep." Meredith whispers, looking at Lexie.

"Thank goodness!" Derek sighs. They somehow manage to get out of the room without waking Lexie and put her in her crib. Giggling, they hold hands as they run to their room. Derek falls onto the bed and Meredith collapses besides him. She yawns as she snuggles into his chest.

"Derek." She moans, holding him tight.

"Sleep, Mer." He says softly as he hugs her. Derek waits until he hears Meredith's snores before closing his own eyes. But as he begins to drift into a deeper sleep, they hear Lexie scream.

"Crap!" Meredith grumbles.

"Damn it, sorry Mer. Let me get her before she wakes ZoZo and Bails." Meredith nods against him as he scoots out of bed. Derek comes back a minute later with a calm Lexie.

"Lex, what's going on?" Meredith giggles as she plays with her curls.

"She stopped crying the second she saw me." Derek shakes his head.

"Guess she doesn't wanna sleep alone. But, tonight she's gonna sleep all night, aren't ya, Lex?" Meredith tickles her belly.

"Na!" Lexie coos.

"Why do I have a feeling that was a no?" Derek asks, scrunching up his face, causing them to both laugh.

"Well, she better." Meredith begins with a laugh. "Bedtime is my time with daddy." She rubs Lexie's back. "Come here, sweetie." Lexie easily falls into Meredith's arms.

"Anytime is your time with me." Derek smirks as he leans close, eyeing her lips. He pushes her hair away and slowly kisses her, eliciting a moan.

"I Love you, Derek." She murmurs with a smile.

"I love you too, Meredith."

"Ya la baba." Lexie babbles.

"We love you too, Lex." Meredith giggles and squeezes her close. They continue to play in their bed with Lexie, Meredith refusing to sleep when Derek suggests. After a while, Zola and Bailey come running into their room.

"I can help make lunch, mama!" Zola says eagerly when they head to the kitchen.

"Me too, me too!" Bailey squeals, both appearing to be their happy selves.

"I'll get the bread!" Zola runs ahead and pulls up her stool.

"Be careful, Zo." Meredith starts to say just as Zola whips all the bread goes flying.

"Oopsie!" She says as she covers her mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Derek says as he picks up the bread and Meredith pulls out more. Derek pulls out the peanut butter and jelly and begins spreading it on the bread.

"No, daddy, I want grape jelly!" Bailey whines.

"I want apricot." Zola stomps.

"Guys, we only have strawberry." Derek replies.

"Fine." Zola grumbles.

"Oh boy." Meredith giggles as she feeds Lexie some applesauce she managed to find somewhere.

"Daddy, cut mine into triangles, please!" Bailey bounces. "No! Not like that!" He screams when Derek starts in the wrong place.

"Bails, it doesn't matter." Derek looks at him in shock.

"Just want it that way." Bailey says definitively. Derek just shakes his head, too tired to argue. Zola complains when her's isn't cut right as well, leading to Zola sulking as she slowly eats her food.

"Do you guys want to help me make food for Lexie?" Meredith asks, trying to get smiles out of them.

"No." They grumble.

"I'll help, Mer." Derek takes her hand.

"Thanks, Der."

"Are you gonna try bananas and squash this week, sweetie?" Derek coos at Lexie who has Derek's finger grasped in hers.

"Done." Bailey says as he throws the last two bites of his sandwich down and Zola follows. They run to the play area where they begin a game. Derek sets Lexie near them and meets Meredith back in the kitchen.

"All we have to do for the bananas is mash them. So we can do that tonight." Meredith begins when she feels Derek wrap his arms around her from behind. She smiles content as he pulls her close and finds the skin of her neck, kissing. "Oh, Derek!" She moans when goosebumps make her shiver and his strong hands rub her sides and her stomach.

"You're so sexy." He murmurs. "I wish I could make love to you right now."

"Kids are up."

"I know, I'm just getting a sneak peak." They laugh as Derek sucks on the skin of her neck and moans. He stops at her breasts for a moment to let his thumbs graze her nipples through her shirt. Derek spends a few more moments kissing her neck and rubbing her skin through her thin shirt before he guides her to the counter.

"You ready for the surgery tomorrow?" Meredith asks after she cuts the squash.

"Yeah, it's a brain stem glioma in a ten year old." He chops up some sweet potatoes and places them in boiling water.

"Crap, that's never easy."

"I know, and I know I've done plenty before, but this being a kid always makes me nervous."

"I know." Meredith says as she rubs his shoulder blades. "If I didn't have two craniotomies and a craniectomy, I'd offer to scrub in with you."

"Thanks, Mer." He flashes her a McDreamy smile.

"You can do this, you know that, right?" She stands up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I do, Mer. Knowing that you have faith in me no matter what helps." He brushes her hair behind her ear. With one last smile at each other, they keep working.

"Lexie, no! Give that to me!" Zola shouts. "It's mine!"

"Zola, I was playing with that!" Bailey screams back as he rips the plastic orange out of Lexie's hand. With that, Lexie begins crying causing both parents to stop watching the argument that had been going on and rush over.

"Bailey, you made Lexie cry!" Zola shouts.

"She had my toy!" He argues.

"Bailey, Zola, stop." Meredith says firmly as she picks up Lexie and pats her back.

"If you guys aren't going to play nice together, then maybe you should play separate." Derek replies as he takes Lexie from Meredith as she is reaching for him.

"Daddy, Zola took my toy." Bailey argues.

"No, I was gettin it from Lexie. I woulda given it back!" Zola crosses her arms as she yells.

"Zo, why don't you go play with your dolls." Meredith suggests.

"Bailey, you said you wanted to play with your cars." Derek adds.

"I played with my cars, daddy." He sighs.

"Okay, then play with your Paw Patrol or Frozen toys." Derek counters and Bailey turns while rubbing his eyes and heading to his room.

"Guess an hour nap didn't help, huh?" Meredith says with a giggle. She watches as Lexie snuggles into Derek's chest. "Are you having an I want daddy day, sweetie?" She smiles at the baby and strokes her cheek.

"Lada!" Lexie babbles. "NaNaNa!" Her giggles bring smiles to their faces.

"You're my girl, aren't ya, Lex?" Derek says as he kisses her forehead. They get her calm and place her in her bouncy chair while they finish cooking.

"I think it's a pizza night, Derek." Meredith says after she finishes pumping two hours later. They have prepared enough food and placed it all in containers and put it in the fridge.

"Yes, definitely." He nods, kissing her head.

"Okay, then. Come on Lexie, let's play." Meredith says.

They head to the living room and lay on the floor with Lexie. "Whatcha doing, mama?" Zola asks as she comes out and lays on Meredith's back.

"Trying to get Lexie to crawl." She replies, taking her daughter's hand and kissing. Zola watches in fascination as Derek dangles Lexie's little piglet doll a few inches away.

"Come on, Lex, come to daddy!"

"I wanna show Lexie how!" Bailey squeals as he runs out.

"No, I do!" Zola adds in competition.

"You both can." Derek jumps in before more fighting can start. Zola gets on one side and Bailey on the other.

"Like this, Lex! Watch me!" Bailey shouts.

"No, no! Watch me!" Zola calls. They giggle as they crawl in circles around their sister.

"Derek, get the camera! Quick!" Meredith whispers. He nods and hurries to grab it out of the closet.

"Good, I didn't miss it yet!" He laughs as he runs back to them. "You're doing great, ZoZo, Bails." Derek says as he fumbles with the camera.

"This is fun, daddy!" Zola giggles.

"Yeah, you can do it, Lex!" Bailey adds. Meredith and Derek breathe out in relief when they see their kids finally getting along. Derek films until Zola and Bailey bump into each other, causing more tears. After everyone has calmed down, they play all together with a few more fights due to tiredness in between until dinner. Derek and Meredith decide to order the pizza a little early in order to encourage an earlier bedtime as the kids were already yawning.

"Okay, you guys, let's see how Lexie likes her bananas." Derek says as he mixes the fruit in the bowl.

"Daddy, my piece is smaller than Zola's." Bailey whines.

"Bailey's has more cheese!" Zola points.

"Guys, you can have more after you finish the ones you have." Meredith moans, exhausted. Derek rubs her shoulder soothingly and quickly remembers to grab her fourth cup of coffee and hand it to her.

"Ha! Mine does have more cheese!" Bailey laughs when he notices that he does have the better of the two."

"No fair!" Zola pouts as she takes a bite.

"Guys, it is fair. You get what you get and you don't get upset." Derek looks at both sternly.

"Ah! Babababaya!" Lexie bangs her hands on her tray.

"Okay, Lex. We know your hungry." Derek laughs as he scoops some banana onto the purple spoon. Lexie takes it in her mouth and her face immediately lights up with a smile. She reaches for the bowl and gets her little fingers inside.

"I think Lexie wants to feed herself." Meredith giggles as the baby pulls the bowl to her. Derek puts the bowl on her tray and Lexie quickly digs her hands in the banana. She brings some goop to her mouth and sucks on her fingers.

"She loves them." Derek takes a picture on his phone at the same time as Meredith as Lexie's lips are covered in banana. He hands her the bowl of carrots and soon Lexie is a mess of banana and carrots.

"Lexie looks funny!" Zola laughs as she watches Lexie giggle as she eats.

"Hmm, she looks like someone who's covered in pizza sauce." Meredith giggles as she pulls Zola close and kissing her sauce covered cheeks.

"Mama! Mama!" Zola squeals as she squirms in Meredith's arms. Derek watches the sweet moment before quickly taking more pictures. Wanting this to be remembered. Dinner is finished with only a bit more bickering between Zola and Bailey before they head to get a bath. Derek and Meredith wash all three in the tub before Meredith takes the older two and Derek takes Lexie. It doesn't take long before Zola and Bailey are sleeping away. Meredith takes Bailey back into his bed and heads to her room. She is just sitting down when Derek comes in, rubbing his eyes.

"So tired." He mumbles, crawling up the bed and collapsing on Meredith's stomach. Derek wraps his arms around her waist and rubs his head on her stomach. His hair tickles her causing her to laugh. He smiles as he looks at her while they both blink, sleepily.

"Sleep, Der. Who knows when one will wake." She plays with his curls and traces the curves of his face.

"Shh, don't say that, Mer. But yes, I'm all for sleep." Derek nuzzles his head again against her body once more before placing it back. Meredith reaches for the light and by the time she switches it off, Derek is fast asleep. Meredith sighs as she lays against the pillow and closes her eyes, Derek wrapped around her. She feels herself drift off into a peaceful sleep as she holds onto Derek.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning goes much smoother, the kids wake easily at their normal time, having slept through the night. The breakfast table is filled with laughs and giggles as they eat rather than whines and grumpiness. "This is much better." Derek says as he watches Zola and Bailey make funny faces at Lexie.

"Definitely." Meredith agrees as she wraps her arms around Derek's shoulders and lays her hands on his chest. She hums as she kisses his neck. "I'm totally awake and I'm sure I will be…tonight." Meredith whispers in his ear.

"Oh!" Derek sighs with glee as he pictures the activities she's referring to for later. They giggle together as Derek spins around to kiss her lips. Halfway through the kiss, they hear the doorbell.

"That's mom." Meredith says and goes to the door.

"I'll go get our bags." Derek says as she heads to the door.

"Good morning, Meredith!" Carolyn says when Meredith opens the door.

"Hi, mom, how are you?"

"I'm great! How was your day yesterday?"

"Oh, we didn't sleep the night before, so it was crazy. But, we seem to be better after a good nights rest."

"I wish you would have called, I could have helped."

"Oh, it's okay. You were with Amy." Meredith says.

"I know, but still. Things can be rearranged."

"Thanks, ma. Now, quick before Derek comes back." Meredith says before beginning to whisper. "Can you bring the kids by a little early and can I drive with you? I want to get Fathers Day stuff with them done."

"Absolutely, Meredith." Carolyn nods before being bombarded by her grandkids.

Meredith walks over to pick up Lexie. "Lexie, wanna show nana what you just got?" She asks just as Derek walks out with their bags.

"What did you get, Lex?" Carolyn squeals as she takes Lexie. Meredith pulls down her bottom lip so Carolyn can see the two teeth, one smaller than the other. "Oh my! Two first teeth at the same time?!" She showers the baby with kisses.

"That's why Lexie was up all night the other night." Derek says, coming up and wrapping an arm around Meredith's waist.

"Oh sweetie! That's wonderful!" Carolyn squeals with glee as she takes the baby.

"I know, our baby is growing." Derek says. "Oh and look at her eyes, ma!" He adds with the proudest, happiest smirk Meredith has ever seen.

"My goodness! Just when thought that this angel couldn't get more beautiful!" Carolyn says as Lexie plays with Carolyn's mouth.

"I know, they're Meredith's eyes." Derek adds with excitement as he gazes at Meredith, his eyes taking in everything from her eyes to her cheekbones to her plump, pink lips.

"She's the perfect mix of both of you." Carolyn finishes as she watches her son stare lovingly at his wife.

"I guess we better go." Meredith says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Derek says before turning. "Zo, Bails." He calls.

"Yes, daddy?" Bailey asks, his happy, smiley self back.

"Mama and I are going to work now. Be good for Nana."

"Okay!" Zola says as she hugs Meredith.

"We will!" Bailey finishes while hugging Derek. They switch parents before Meredith and Derek head to the door.

"Love you guys!" Meredith says as she kisses them all once more.

"Love you!" Derek adds, giving them extra hugs.

"Bye, bye mama and daddy." Zola waves.

"Go save lives!" Bailey adds as he waves as well.

"I'm so glad they got some sleep!" Meredith says a few minutes later as they drive towards the ferry.

"Me too, I like when they're smiling and laughing." Derek says. When he eventually pulls up to the ferry, he parks the car under the overhang and sighs. "Hey, Mer?" He glances at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah?" She turns to him, playing with his hand in hers.

"What were you um thinking you would be…awake for tonight?" He smirks at her and tilts his head as he turns and looks at her.

Meredith giggles, biting her lip as her body turns to his. "Oh, you know, Dr. Shepherd." She says huskily.

"I'm not quite sure I do." Derek banters, his voice deep.

She leans forward and places one hand on his chest and the other on her belt buckle. "Let me remind you then." She coos sweetly as she swings herself over the armrest and into Derek's lap. He breathes heavy as Meredith scans his body. Her tongue licking her lips as her fingertips graze his buttons on his navy shirt. She scrapes his chest up and down as she leans in and kisses him. Derek instantly wraps his arms around her and squeezes tight. He kisses her back hard, moaning as their tongues move in and out.

"Oh, this!" He says in between kisses. "I'm totally for being awake for this." Derek murmurs as Meredith's hands rake through his curls. "Yes!" He moans as he rubs her back.

"You remember now, Der?" She laughs.

"Almost." He plays as he moves his lips to her neck and tangles his fingers in her hair. Derek and Meredith continue to explore each others mouths and bodies before they hear the horn signaling their arrival. They hear it, but both think they have a minute before people make it to their cars. It's when they hear doors slamming and car locks beeping that they look up in horror.

"Crap!" Meredith moans as she notices that her shirt is almost halfway off and the windows are steamy. "I hope no one saw us." She adds as she slides into her seat.

"Nah, I'm sure we would have gotten some angry honking or something." Derek says as he watches her in awe and plays with her messy golden locks. She definitely has sex hair and they didn't even technically have sex.

"Derek!" She laughs, reaching to rub his stubble. He just shakes his head as he begins to drive off the ferry. They arrive at the hospital where their day begins as soon as they step out of the attendings lounge.

"Consult in the pit." Derek says as his pager blares.

"I'll take it, you prep for your surgery."

Derek looks at Meredith and smiles. "Thanks, Mer." He says. She heads to the pit while he goes to check his patients. Meredith's consult turns out to just need a Neuro work up but no surgery. She zips through her morning surgeries and is done by lunch. Looking at the board she sees that Derek is only an hour into his first surgery. Grumbling, she looks around the cafeteria and sees Owen and Amelia sitting together.

"Hey." She greets plopping in her seat.

"Hey." They say in unison.

"Where's Derek?" Owen asks.

"Surgery. He has one right after as well."

"Oh man, that sucks." Owen replies.

"You don't have much more do you, Meredith?" Amelia asks.

Meredith shakes her head. "Nope, one more in 30 minutes and then your mom should be here with the kids."

"That's nice." Owen adds.

"Did you guys get some planning done yesterday?"

"Ugh!" Amy rolls her eyes, causing Owen to laugh.

"Of course we did. Mom insisted on having cake and flowers chosen yesterday. Then, we tried on dresses in one place. I looked like a giant marshmallow in all of them." Amy vents.

"I know how you feel." Meredith laughs. "My friend, Izzie insisted I try on these elaborate dresses. I did because I felt bad she had cancer."

"I remember that." Owen laughs.

"You're so lucky you guys got a small wedding." Amy says. "I need a cookie." She vents as she gets up and heads to the line. She leaves Owen and Meredith sitting.

"Hey, Meredith, I have a question." Owen turns and looks at her. She looks at him curiously, encouraging him to continue. "Have you heard from Cristina?"

"No, not in a long time."

"Huh, it's strange, she texted me the other day."

"Really? What she say?"

"She just said "hi" Owen answers.

"Strange." Meredith shakes her head. "I know Alex and I didn't say anything about the wedding."

"Hmm, I just said "hi" back, but she hasn't put anything else." Owen says worried.

"Here, let me text her, I haven't in a long time. Maybe she's made a realization and is reaching out?" Meredith shrugs.

"Never." Owen chuckles. Meredith finishes her lunch while talking to Owen and Amelia when she returns. She hears about the cake and the flowers they chose. Meredith notes that the kids are going to be so excited.

"Don't forget, June 12th we are picking and fitting Zola and Bailey for their dress and suit." Amelia says as Meredith heads to her patients room. She nods and heads towards her last craniotomy patient, a 54 year old with an aneurysm. Her other two surgeries went successfully and quickly so she's hoping this one does as well.

"Hey!" Comes a warm voice as she puts the last pre op note in the chart.

"Hey you!" Meredith smiles as she turns to see her husband. "How'd your first one go?"

"Made it through with no complications. This next one is the tricky one." Derek closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Meredith. She presses her forehead against his and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You got this, Derek. You know it."

"I know, uh, it's just in the midbrain. So much at risk. So much more."

"I love you." Meredith whispers, giving him comfort.

"I love you, too." Derek smiles. "What's your surgery?"

"Aneurysm clipping."

"Lucky. You will be done for sure by the time mom gets here."

"You never know." Meredith giggles. "But, if your not done, I'm gonna catch a ride with your mom, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good luck, Derek." Meredith gives him one last kiss.

"You too, Mer." He smiles before they head to their O.R's. Meredith's surgery takes a little longer due to the aneurysm bursting. Thankfully the patient makes it through and is awake an hour after the surgery.

"Dr. Grey, you have some visitors." A nurse smiles as Meredith walks out of the patients room.

"Mama! Mama!" Zola calls.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey adds, following his sister and running into Meredith.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up here?" Meredith giggles as she bends down and hugs her two older kids.

"Owen told us where you'd be, I hope that's alright." Carolyn says as she catches up to them. She's holding Lexie who's dressed in a deep pink halter shirt with a ladybug that matches Zola along with little jean shorts.

"Of course it is." Meredith giggles, especially if the Chief sends you up here.

"We baked today, mama! Double chocolate chip cookies!" Zola claps her hands.

"We saved you some!" Bailey wraps his arms around her neck.

"You did?! Thank you, I can't wait to try them."

"Very yummy!" Zola nods seriously.

"I bet!" Meredith giggles before reaching for her baby who was wiggling trying to get to her mama. "Hi, Lex. You didn't have any milestones without me, did you?"

"Laba lababa." Lexie replies.

"Good." Says Meredith.

"Is Derek still in surgery?" Carolyn asks.

"Yeah, I was thinking, after I change, do you guys wanna watch daddy operate?"

"Yeah!" The kids say softly, remembering the rule when visiting on the surgical floor.

"Okay then, let's go!" Meredith leads them all to the attendings lounge where Carolyn waits for Meredith with the kids right outside. When Meredith is changed, Carolyn excuses herself to get some tea allowing Meredith to spend time with her kids.

"We gonna work on daddy's presents?" Bailey asks as he holds Zola's hand and she holds Meredith's. They're walking to the elevator to head to the O.R.

"Yes, once we get home we will."

"Cool!" Bailey smiles. Meredith giggles in response and steps onto the elevator, letting Zola press the button.

"Here we are, O.R 2." Meredith says as they approach the gallery. Inside sit three interns, a resident and Jackson.

"Hi, Uncle Jackson!" Zola waves as they enter.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" He smiles at them.

"We're just gonna watch Derek for a minute." Meredith says as she guides the kids to the front. The interns and resident eye them as if they were causing the most interruption ever.

"Ah! Ee!" Lexie claps her hands and reaches towards the window when she sees Derek.

"Woah, Lex, are you excited to see daddy?" Meredith giggles.

"Ah, ah! Dadadadadadada!" She babbles.

"Look, mama, daddy's wearing his daddy's day scrub cap!" Zola points.

Meredith looks down at Derek, operating away. It looks as though his patient is stable and everything is going as planned. She takes in how good he looks in his scrub cap with his curls poking out underneath. "He is!" Meredith says, playing with Zola's little poofs. She presses the intercom and she can hear right in the O.R. "Hey!" She says, making Derek look up quickly. His face lights up with a twinkle in his eye and a wide smile on his face when he sees Meredith and the kids.

"Hey guys, what a great surprise!" He coos. Zola and Bailey beam and bounce with excitement as they hear Derek's voice.

"Hi, daddy!" They wave.

"Bababababa!" Lexie bounces in Meredith's arms, smiling as she reaches for Derek.

"Hi, baby girl." Derek looks up at his youngest.

"She freaked when she first saw you, Derek." Meredith giggles.

"Oh, I'll be home soon guys, I need some hugs." He says to each of them.

"Has it been going okay?" Meredith asks, concerned.

"It is now, I had to perform CPR already once". Derek looks at Meredith with worry.

"But you got him back, Der. You're almost there." She smiles at him. "Keep working, Derek. We will be home when your done." They share a longing look as Derek smiles in thanks. Their sparkling eyes send reminders of love at the same time.

"Yeah, daddy, it's a beautiful day to save lives." Bailey chimes, making the entire O.R gush.

"You're right, buddy." Derek smiles at him before checking the patient.

"Love you, daddy!" Zola says and Derek returns the sentiment. Meredith shares one more smile with Derek before turning off the intercom. They watch the surgery for ten more minutes before heading to find Carolyn.

"Hey, ma." Meredith says as they see her sitting at a table, sipping her tea.

"Hello, how was the surgery?"

"It was going well, Derek always worries more when it's a kid on the table. I understand, I do too." Meredith explains.

"Well, I know seeing you and the kids helped." Carolyn says as she pats Meredith's hand. They stand and head out to the car. Meredith holding onto Lexie and Bailey while Zola skips alongside of he nana. "Do you need to get anything, dear?"

"Hmm, not that I can think of now. I would like to pick up some food for Derek later." Meredith says.

"From Ferryboat restaurant?!" Zola, who had been listening, squeals.

"Yep!" Meredith giggles.

"If you order, I'll pick it up." Carolyn suggests.

"Oh, I don't mind. Let's see how our projects come out. I'm thinking Derek will be home by six."

"Ok, dear." Carolyn smiles.

"Were the kids good for you?"

"They were, very. Lexie ate some sweet potato and banana. We made cookies and played."

"What did you guys play?" Wonders Meredith.

"House and Hungry, Hungry Hippos." Bailey says.

"Wow, you had a busy day!" Meredith says in shock as they pull up the drive.

"Uh huh!" Zola begins. "Now come on, mama, you have to try a cookie!" She pulls at her car seat as Meredith comes to unbuckle her.

"I'm coming, ZoZo." Giggles Meredith. "Don't forget, we have to finish daddy's presents."

"Kay, mama!" Bailey says as he runs inside. Meredith unlocks the door and let's them inside. The warm smell of vanilla and chocolate filling the air.

"Here, mama!" Zola quickly grabs a cookie and hands it to her.

"Wow, guys, this is very good. It's going to be hard to save these for daddy." Smirks Meredith.

"But you havvvee to save some for daddy, mama! He needs a treat also." Zola exasperates. She exhales dramatically at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, okay, Zola, I'll do my best!" Meredith laughs. "Come you two." She ushers them towards their bedroom. "Come here, Lex." Meredith takes the baby from Carolyn. "We're going to make some presents for daddy." She explains to the baby. Carolyn watches in awe as Meredith begins.

"What we doing first, mama?" Bailey asks.

"Well, I got these." Meredith pulls out four little chalkboards that were hidden in a bag on the top shelf of Bailey's closet. "We are each going to say something about why we love daddy and I will write it on one. Then we will take a picture with it."

"Cool!" Bailey says. Meredith smiles as she looks over at Bailey. It disappears when she looks and sees Zola looking concerned.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" She asks.

"I can't think of just one thing that I love about daddy!" Zola's lip trembles. "I love him so, so much, there are so many reasons!" Meredith feels her heart squeeze at her daughter's sweet words.

"I know, sweetie. I can't pick either. But, me, Lexie and Bailey are also doing one. Chances are, our reasons will be one of yours also, okay?" Meredith rubs her back, soothingly.

"Okay." Zola says as she hugs Meredith making her laugh.

"Alright, let's do Lexie's first. Lexie, why do you love daddy?" Meredith smiles at the baby in her arms.

Lexie looks up at Meredith as she sucks on her fingers. "Ga!" She babbles.

"I think Lexie says that daddy helps her feel better." Bailey pats Lexie's foot.

"You're right buddy. But he makes me feel better too!"

"Me too, mama." Zola says.

"Yeah, you're write." Bailey nods.

"Maybe that should be the picture of all of us." Meredith suggests. The kids nod and Meredith writes it on one chalkboard.

"Mama, write even when I'm happy." Zola says suddenly.

"You mean he makes you feel better even when you're happy?"

"Yeah! Like my day gets even better when I see him." Zola smiles.

"Zo, that's perfect." Meredith adds as she fixes the sign.

"I love daddy because he makes me laugh so hard!" Bailey says.

"Okay, good one Bails." Smiles Meredith as Bailey grins with pride. "Your turn, Zo."

"Umm… Okay. I love daddy because he he he should I do gives the best hugs or kisses?"

"You can do both." Suggests Meredith. Zola accepts that so they move onto Lexie's. "Okay, Lexie loves daddy because he tickles her." She says after Zola suggests it. Bailey and Zola snuggle close as they look over their work. Carolyn continues watching from the doorway, unbeknownst to Meredith and the kids. She can tell that Derek is completely his father and he is the luckiest man to have such an incredible wife and kids. Never has she felt so grateful that he moved to Seattle all those years ago.

"Now what, mama?" Bailey asks.

"We're gonna go take the pictures out by our view."

"Cool!" The kids cheer. When they stand Meredith does a double take when she sees Carolyn.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop dear, but I just wanted to say, you are incredible." Carolyn places her hands on her shoulders. "Thanks for making my son so happy, Meredith." Carolyn smiles and pulls her in for a hug. Meredith stands there in shock, a blush on her face.

"You're…welcome." She says in awe. Still not used to getting compliments like that.

"I'll take the pictures for you, dear." She smiles as Zola and Bailey run ahead.

"Wait, I need your shirts." Meredith and Lexie hurry into the bedrooms and she grabs their new Fathers Day shirts. Carolyn and Meredith hurry to get the shirts on before gathering everything and heading out to where they can see the ferryboats from the hill. Meredith and Carolyn take pictures of Zola holding her sign above her head and then Bailey in the same way. Then, she sits Lexie on the ground with her sign propped up next to her. They have to do hers quick because Lexie wants to chew on it. The last one is all four of them together. After some manipulation, they figure it's best to have Meredith sit with Lexie in her lap, the sign in front of them and Zola and Bailey on either side.

"Daddy's gonna be so happy!" Zola claps her hands.

"You're absolutely right, Zo." Meredith laughs as they walk back inside. "We have one more thing." She explains after evidence of their first Fathers Day activity is put away. Handing Lexie to Carolyn, she goes to get three pieces of card stock, some paint, Popsicle sticks and foamies.

"What's that?" Bailey asks.

"We're going to make your handprint and footprint and make a special message for daddy. Then, you're going to make a Popsicle stick frame to put around it and you get to decorate it for daddy.

"Yay!" The kids cheer. They decide to make the frames first so they know that it will fit. Then, Meredith starts with Lexie as she dips the baby's foot in pink paint.

"I know, I know, it's cold baby girl." Meredith soothes as Lexie whines. She gets hers done quickly so Carolyn cleans off the paint.

"It's so cold, mama!" Zola laughs when it's her turn.

"Yeah, and sticky!" Bailey plays with the left over paint on his hand. Meredith watches as her kids have a blast decorating their presents.

"Meredith, we should probably order dinner. I can go pick it up." Carolyn interrupts.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Smiles Meredith.

"No problem." Carolyn smiles as they go to order the food. "If it's okay with you, I would like to stay and help get the kids in bed so you and Derek can relax?"

Happy to have the opportunity to relax after the day before and knowing Derek will enjoy unwinding, she grins. "Of course it's alright. But I have to warn you, Lexie has been pretty attached to Derek yesterday and this morning. When she saw him in the O.R I thought she was going to jump out of my arms.

"Oh my!" Carolyn laughs.

"Mama, I'm done with mine!" Bailey shows Meredith the frame with blue and green fish and yellow hearts all around.

"Look at mine, mama!" Zola holds hers.

"Oh, you guys did great! Daddy is going to be so happy." Meredith hugs them both. After they finish Lexie's, they hide them and Carolyn heads to get the food.

As Meredith and the kids are playing, they hear the door open.

"DADDY!" The kids scream as they see Derek walk through the door.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" Derek says as the kids barrel into him. He lifts Zola up first and she squeals with laughter as he kisses her. Bailey is next and he has the same response when Derek does the same to him.

"Gagagagi!" Lexie claps her hands as Meredith walks towards Derek with a smile on her face. Derek takes Lexie in his arms all while still keeping his eyes on Meredith. His mouth turned into a sly smile.

"There's my sweetheart." Derek coos as he holds Lexie in the air. Lexie responds to his kisses by giving him some open mouthed kisses herself. "Hmm, now I can get to you, Mer." He says huskily after he sets the baby down. Derek pulls her to him and Meredith giggles, feeling his arms around her waist. She rests her arms around his shoulders and leans in to him.

"Hey you." Meredith coos as their lips are a breath apart.

"Hey yourself." Derek murmurs as he kisses her. "I definitely missed you." He says as he pecks her lips.

"Missed you too."

"The surgery was a success but…" Derek breathes in and out.

"What, Der?" Meredith cups his cheeks.

"We're waiting for him to wake. Nelson and an intern are monitoring him tonight."

"Oh, Derek." Meredith says, stroking his stubble.

"I'm not gonna focus on it now. The surgery was basically perfect except for one code." Derek sighs.

"Good idea, Derek. Hey, you're mom is getting dinner from Ferryboat restaurant and she offered to help with bedtime so we can relax sooner." She coos, stroking Derek's chest.

"Hmm, wonderful!" Derek says eagerly as he pulls Meredith back to kiss her repeatedly.

"Layala!" Lexie babbles, tugging on Derek's pants, deciding she has been left on the floor too long.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Derek coos as he lifts her up. He smiles as Lexie rests her head on his chest.

"She wanted her daddy." Meredith giggles as she watches.

"Daddy, we made cookies with nana." Bailey says, offering him a cookie.

"You did?! Well, I have to try one then." Derek beams, taking the treat. "These are wonderful, guys." He says, chewing. Derek gives them a bright smile as the kids bounce with joy leading them to hug Derek. Very carefully, Derek hands Lexie to Meredith, much to Lexie's frustration and begins a major tickle fight that lasts until Carolyn gets home. They enjoy a dinner of steak, chicken and vegetables before bedtime routines begin. Lexie, just like Meredith suspected, clung to Derek. Carolyn took Bailey and Meredith got Zola. After many kisses and hugs, Zola and Bailey were out first. Carolyn says goodbye for the night and heads out, leaving Meredith to head to bed. She strips down to her bra and underwear, knowing Derek will enjoy that. Meredith lays against the headboard and waits. Finally, Derek walks inside, his hair frazzled. "Lexie's asleep and I just got a text that my patient is awake and demanding ice cream."

"Derek, that's wonderful!" Meredith smiles as she holds out her arms for him. Derek beams as he gladly collapses onto the bed, right over her waist.

"Mm, Meredith!" He moans in bliss as he rubs his head on her stomach. She giggles as he braces himself on his arms and begins kissing up her body starting at her stomach. They laugh together as Derek pecks her lips over and over, Meredith cradling his cheek. She playfully pushes at him so they change positions. Meredith leans down to kiss him as she straddles him and runs her fingers in his dark hair. She shrieks with laughter as he flips them over again and hovers over her. He takes her hands and holds them over her head as he kisses her passionately. They keep going, falling into a couple rounds of lovemaking. Both of them screaming in ecstasy into the night.


	51. Chapter 52

Hi guys! Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you are all still with me. You are all amazing. I am almost home from a great vacation. I hope this nice, long update makes up for taking long to post. Not as much wifi as I thought. But, this chapter is filled with loads of McFamily cuteness, MerDer sexiness, baby cuteness and Comforting Derek. ALSO! I must say, I rode a ferryboat for the first time on vacation and I hope you all understand when I say that all I could think of was Meredith and Derek!

Enjoy! Thank you!

Chapter 49-

Meredith blinks her eyes sleepily as she wakes. Bright light peeks through the blinds of their window. She feels a warm, strong grasp around the silken skin of her back and smiles as she looks down. Her naked body is resting on top of Derek's hard, naked chest. This was ultimately her most favorite way to wake in the morning. Derek had a small, content smile on his face as he slept. Meredith sits up a bit and giggles as he instinctively pulls her closer. She runs her fingers through his tousled curls, biting her lips as he leans into her touch even in his sleep. Her eyes roam his body, deciding on the best place to start. Once she has decided, Meredith slowly leans down and begins sucking on his neck, right under his jaw bone. She alternates between sucking, nipping and then licking the bite. Derek's smile gets wider as she moves lower. "Mm, Derek!" She murmurs as she she feels Derek's breathing become rapid.

"Oh!" Derek moans as he becomes more awake.

"Hey, Derek." Meredith coos as she rakes her nimble fingers through his curls. Blue meets green as Derek opens his eyes.

"Good morning, Mer."

"Morning, Derek." She strokes his cheek. He leans up to kiss her and Meredith feels completely surrounded by his love and protection. Derek moves his arms up to cradle her head, mixing his fingers in her curls.

"Did you sleep, okay?" He asks.

"Oh, yes! This is my favorite spot." She giggles as she rubs her body against his.

"Mine too!" He smiles wide, pecking her lips multiple times.

"You wanna go again?" Meredith giggles as she feels his erection begin to grow.

"Oh, yes!" Derek smirks, his voice husky.

"Take me for a ride, Derek." She giggles when she sits up to straddle him. Her hands hold his arms in place, his hands rubbing her thighs.

"Damn, you're so wet." Derek beams as he gets a glimpse of her wet folds.

"You make me that way." Meredith coos, tracing her fingers from his chin, down the skin of his neck to his chest. She grinds against him and giggles with excitement as he grows. He smiles as he watches her take his cock and rub, making him grow longer and harder. Derek's eyes turn dark with lust as he watches her hum in bliss as she squeezes him. He takes his hands and let's them roam up her sides to her breasts.

"Meredith." He coos as he pulls himself up to her so that he can hug her.

"Oh, Derek!" She moans as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You are incredible!" She murmurs as he sucks her neck and massages a breast.

"You like that, Meredith?"

"Oh! I need you!" She clutches onto him. "I need your hard cock inside of me now."

"Okay!" He beams as he helps position her over his now throbbing erection. As they connect, Meredith feels a complete sensation of safety, security and passion.

"Derek, you're so huge!" She throws her head back as he thrusts up into her slowly.

"You're so tight, Mer." He coos as he guides her lips to his.

"Oh!" Meredith moans as Derek kisses her neck while she begins riding him.

"Yes, Mer!" Derek encourages as she moves rhythmically above him. He grasps her gently, cupping her cheek as he kisses her. Her arms are around his neck, flung over his shoulders and resting on his back. Derek rolls them over and hovers above Meredith with a large smile. "Hmm!" He smiles as he watches her pant. Derek takes his hands and lets them roam all over her body as his gaze follows them. He goes from her legs, cupping her bottom, up her sides. He follows this path again, but this time kissing her swollen lips. "You're so beautiful." He says with reverence before placing a deep, hungry kiss on her lips. When he pulls away, he hovers over her and secures her legs around his waist. He thrusts into her, making her purr in delight. Meredith looks deep into his eyes as she grips onto him until she feels her orgasm spill out. Derek lifts her a bit as they come together and hugs her tight.

"Derek!" Meredith moans as she snuggles close. Derek gives a hearty laugh as he nuzzles his nose into her neck. They collapse onto the bed together and Derek doesn't waste a second pulling her to him as he rolls off of her onto his side. Derek's eyes sparkle as he plays with her hair and watches her.

"Hmm, you're amazing." He coos, kissing her shoulder.

"You make me feel amazing." Meredith whispers as she smiles and relishes in the warmth and security of Derek's arms.

"So do you." Derek says, kissing her head. They lay in silence, touching each other and sneaking pecks on the lips.

"Do I have to go help fit dresses and tuxes?" Meredith moans after a minute. "Can't we trust your mom and I can stay with you and Lexie?"

Derek laughs as he looks at her apologetically. "I know, but ZoZo and Bails made sure you were coming and you have to make sure they don't get put in a dress with piles of tulle and crystals that falls to the floor or a tux with a morning coat."

"Hmm, true. But Zo would love looking like a princess." Meredith thinks.

"Still, you get to see Amelia be tortured and I want the details later, besides, Lexie and I have plans." Derek smirks, kissing Meredith slowly.

"Fine." Meredith giggles as she hides in his chest. "What kinds of plans?"

"Hmm, daddy and daughter plans. Grocery shop, lounge around the house, work on saying dada."

"Starting early?" Meredith giggles, rubbing his stubble with her thumb.

"You bet! Zola and Bailey both took forever to say it, so we gotta get a head start."

"Zola said it before mama." Meredith mentions.

"Still, Meredith."

"Derek." She says as she leans in to kiss him. Meredith wraps her arms around his waist and cuddles against his chest. He hugs her, cradling her head to his chest. "Lexie's is a total daddy's girl, she will say it sooner rather than later."

"Hope so. Speaking of the kids, we better get up and semi dressed before they run in here." Suggests Derek.

"Ok…" Meredith mumbles, pulling him back as he tries to get out of bed.

"Come here." He coos as he cradles her body and then sits up in bed so he's holding her like a baby. "I love you, Mer" he says, kissing her cheeks and then ending on her nose.

"I love you too." She replies, looking deep into his eyes. This gives her the strength to sit up and walk over to the dresser to pick out her underwear and bra.

After watching her with a very hungry expression, Derek stands and puts on Meredith's favorite boxers. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asks.

"I can't, Der. We're meeting your mom and Amy for breakfast to do some sort of pre planning and then we get lunch after. Some sort of tradition."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that. Addison never did that. She had everything planned down to the design on the place cards." Derek shudders.

"Oh, yuck." Meredith says. "Reminds me of Burke and Cristina's wedding."

"That was intense." Derek laughs, putting his shirt on over his head.

"It was." Meredith says, taking Derek's hand as they walk into the bathroom. Once they are finished, Meredith goes to wake Bailey while Derek wakes Zola.

"It's my princess dress day, daddy?" Zola asks while rubbing her eyes.

"It is princess! I can't wait to see your dress." Derek says with excitement as Zola crawls into his arms. We gotta get you dressed because you guys are meeting nana and Auntie Amy for breakfast.

"Yay!"

"You're gonna have so much fun, Zo." Derek says as he picks out a yellow tank top and pink skirt that matches the flowers on her top. By the time they finish, Bailey and Meredith are out in the living room where Meredith is placing some snacks in her purse.

"Daddy!" Bailey says when he sees him, his arms spread as he crashes into Derek.

"Hey, buddy! You ready for a fun day of getting your prince outfit?" Derek asks.

"I dunno, does it have to be all day?" He groans, burying his nose in Derek's neck.

"Well, at least you get to spend it with mama and you get a special breakfast and lunch." Derek bargains, smirking at how similar Meredith and Bailey were.

"Fine. I do like when I dress up like a prince for Disney."

"Good boy!" Derek smiles, hugging him and covering him with kisses. "Besides." Derek whispers, giving a sneaky look to Meredith. "I need someone to keep an eye on mama and your sister. I don't want them getting hurt, okay? Same goes for you."

"Okay, daddy." Bailey squeals and then gasps, happy to be just like his dad. He leans into Derek and speaks softly "I'll be their knight in shiny armor!"

"That's my boy!" Derek smiles, kissing him before Bailey wiggles down and runs over to Meredith.

"Mama, ZoZo, I'm gonna be your knight in shiny armor. If you're scared, just come to me." Bailey says with pride.

Meredith shares a look with Derek, eyes sparkling. "Okay, buddy." She rubs his blonde hair. "We gotta get going." Meredith looks up at Derek.

"Come here, Mer." Derek says as he opens arms and walks to his wife. He wraps her in his arms and feels hers go around him. Derek kisses her forehead and smiles as they look at each other. "I love you, Mer. You're going to have fun and you will be home before you know it." He pecks her once more on the nose before leaning further down to kiss her lips.

"Thanks, Derek. I love you too." She gives him one last kiss before reaching for her purse and keys. "Time to go, guys." Meredith guides the kids out the door. "Oh! Have fun with Lexie. Give her a kiss for me." She asks Derek.

"Okay, Mer." Derek adds before waving at them and shutting the door. Looking around the empty house which now seems so erie to him, even though Lexie is sleeping down the hall. He makes some coffee and checks some emails until he hears Lexie crying. "Good morning, Angel!" Derek coos when he sees Lexie kicking in her bumble bee pajamas. Her piglet doll snug in her fingers.

"Ah ya ba ba!" Lexie babbles with a smile as she sees Derek. Her arms reach for him.

"Oh yeah? Are you ready for our special daddy and angel day?" Lexie looks up at him with wide, sparkling eyes once he's holding her. She smiles and pats his face with her chubby little fingers. "Me too, sweetie." He laughs before heading to the kitchen. Derek makes breakfast for them before cuddling on the couch. "What would you like to do today?" His eyes crinkle as he smiles down at her. Lexie babbles a reply as she reaches up and pats his nose. Derek laughs and lifts her above his head, loving how she squeals in delight. The familiar giggle fills the room as he blows raspberries on her belly. "It's settled then, sweetie. Let's go get you ready. Derek coos as he lifts her into his arms and kisses her curls that smell beautifully of her lavender baby wash. He dresses her in her "I'm daddy's girl and Mommy's world" light pink onesie. It has a matching puffy pink tutu and headband with a large flower. Taking a picture he sends it to Meredith knowing that it will make her smile. Meredith responds with a gushing text about how pretty she looks along with a picture of Zola and Bailey eating syrup laden pancakes, arms wrapped around each other. "Okay, baby girl." Derek says after he packs their bag and walks to the car. "We're gonna enjoy the ferry ride and then go to the park. Then we'll go to the grocery store and get some food and something extra special for mama, Zo and Bails." Lexie babbles in short word like syllables that makes Derek smile. He drives out onto the ferry. "Let's go, Lex." He begins while unbuckling her and walking to the railing. "Look how beautiful it is here, Lexie." Derek holds Lexie facing out as he looks at the deep blue water against the bright blue sky. "The temperature is perfect, not too hot and not too windy." Lexie kicks her legs as she looks out. Her hands clap together as Derek points out the clouds, other boats and people across the bay. "Look, Lex, duckies!" He points at some large brown ducks floating in the water. Lexie seems intrigued as she watches. "I wonder how your mama is doing?" Derek thinks about Meredith and the kids in this moment. "I know she'll be okay, things can just be overwhelming sometimes for her." He whispers in her ear as they rock back and forth watching the foamy water spread behind them. The wind blowing their identical black curls.

"Mememe ah" Lexie answers making Derek laugh. He loves how she's beginning to reply to what they say to her. As they float along, Meredith and the kids are across town finishing breakfast and about to head to the flower girl dress shop.

"I get to see my Princess dress today, nana?" Zola asks, holding Carolyn's hand.

"You sure do, sweetie, that's our first stop. Then, there's a different store for Bailey's tux."

"Why not get it at the same spot?" Meredith asks hesitantly, but immediately worrying that it came out wrong. "I'm just curious. I don't mean any…" She's cut off by Carolyn giving her a warm smile and Amelia giving her an amused look.

"No worries, dear. We found Zola's dress choices at a bridal dress suite that only does the female roles of the wedding. Bailey will get his where Owen is getting his suit and then we'll add a splash of the color we choose for Zo." Explains Carolyn.

"I see. Do you have bridesmaid dresses yet?" Asks Meredith.

"Choosing them today, gotta get the wolves on FaceTime for their approval."

"Amy, don't call your sisters wolves. We also have to choose your wedding dress today."

"Yeah. Remember, I don't want anything too crazy." Amy sighs.

"I know, I know. But this is quite a special day." Carolyn smiles. Amy shares a look with Meredith as if they were both saying that she doesn't need an extravagant dress to make it special. "Here we are!" Carolyn says as they walk up to a bridal boutique. It looks small on the outside with a gold exterior around the door and a gold handle. The door plays a chirpy, happy tune that Meredith deems as having a chance of becoming annoying as they enter. As they step in, a sales lady immediately runs up to them.

"Hello! Welcome! How are you today?" The lady exclaims.

Carolyn steps up and reciprocates the smile. "Hello, we are here for a flower girl dress selection and fitting. We also need to select the bridal party dresses ."

"Wonderful! Your name please?"

"Shepherd." Carolyn answers swiftly.

"You put them on hold?" Carolyn and Amelia nod in reply. "Okay, then, I will go bring them out." She leaves them to find a seat.

"Okay, let's get Nancy and Kathleen on the phone." Carolyn begins.

"I'll get Lizzie on mine." Amy adds. As they call, Meredith looks around the shop. It has pink and yellow floral walls with huge mirrors in the back. There are rows and rows of bride dresses and colorful wedding party dresses. She smiles as Zola and Bailey run around playing with a couple of the puffy gowns.

"Mama, it's princess city!" Zola squeals with glee.

"It is sweetie! So many dresses!" She says with excitement before mumbling. "So freaking many." Shaking her head.

"Do you think this is where Cinderella got her dress?" Zola wonders.

"Remember, her fairy godmother made hers." Meredith strokes her cheek softly.

"Oh, yeah! What about Belle?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that tea pot showed her where the dress was with um the help from that dresser." Meredith feels proud of herself remembering those details.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." Zola giggles and goes back to playing.

"Here we are, Meredith." Carolyn says, her phone in hand. She shows Meredith her phone and Kathleen and Nancy appear on the screen.

"Hi, Meredith!" Kathleen beams.

"How are you doing?" Nancy gives her such a sincere smile that it almost worries Meredith.

"I'm good, how are you?" Replies Meredith.

"Great! Now, where is that baby? Last time I spoke with Derek she was napping and that was a month ago." Nancy says.

"She's with Derek actually, I have ZoZo and Bails." Meredith smiles.

"Aw, that just means I get double time with her when we get down there."

"Not fair!" Argues Kathleen.

"Hey, I get to see her whenever." Amy says smugly as she sits with her phone, showing everyone to Lizzie. There's a bit of an awkward silence followed by some laughing that concerns Meredith. At that moment Zola and Bailey come over and are bombarded with their aunts over the phone. Meredith uses this opportunity to text Derek about the awkwardness between the sisters.

"Look, here are the dresses!" Carolyn points as a rack of dresses is wheeled towards them. There's royal blue, navy, green and bright yellow.

"Let's narrow them down first, then we can pick Zola's." Nancy says. "I for one don't like the blues."

"Are you kidding? Those are my favorite!" Amy argues. "I hate the yellow."

"Me too!" Says Lizzie.

"Okay then, no yellow." Carolyn shakes her head.

"Thank goodness!" Amy says with exasperation.

"I'm between the blues and the green, honestly." Kathleen mentions.

"Ugh! It's no use!" Amy sighs.

"We'll get it, Amy, don't you worry dear." Carolyn rubs her shoulders.

"I don't want to take forever to choose dresses like Nancy did." Amy retorts, leading to a heated debate between Lizzie, Amy and Nancy.

Carolyn looks over at Meredith, "Nancy took seven hours to decide on bridesmaid dresses, we were forced out of the store." Meredith looks at her in shock as she feels her phone buzz. Looking down, she sees the text from Derek. It explained the awkwardness as being where Lizzie has forgiven Amy for her past where as Nancy and Kathleen not so much, they are still hesitant with her. Underneath, Derek sent a picture of Lexie smiling while swinging. He wrote the caption in case you are freaking out or need to smile. Meredith gets that warm, happy feeling she usually gets from Derek as she replies to his text. Just as she is finishing, she hears her name and Zola and Bailey's.

"Why don't we have Mer let Zola and Bailey decide?" Suggests Kathleen.

"What?" Meredith says, confused.

"Maybe the kids can help." She repeats.

"Uhh… You may not get the answers you're looking for." Meredith laughs. "ZoZo, Bails, come here." The kids wander over, looking at their mom curiously.

"What mama?" Bailey asks.

"Which dresses should we take home for Auntie Amy's wedding?" She leans down and closely leans to Bailey.

Bailey looks at the dresses confused while Zola jumps up and down with excitement. "All of them, all of them! Then I can play dress up and that blue one can be Cinderella's and that one can be the one from Brave and that one is Tiana's and that yellow one is Belle's." Zola rambles uncontrollably.

Meredith gives her a loving smile before looking at Bailey. "What do you think, bud?"

Shrugging his shoulders he looks at his mom and aunts. "I dunno, I don't know dresses. I like the pretty colors." Meredith laughs at how such thoughts come into their heads.

"Um okay then, what about you Mer? Kathleen asks over the phone.

"Oh, me? Um…I don't know, I don't wanna pick the wrong one."

"You won't, Mer, as long as you don't say yellow." Amy wraps her arm around her.

"Trust me, I won't." She giggles. With encouraging looks from everyone, she looks at each dress carefully. "Well, I always tell Derek when in doubt go with blue, especially bright blues because they bring out your eyes and go great with your hair color. You all have the same dark colored hair. So, I'd say the royal blue."

"Royal also means extra princessey!" Zola claps her hands.

"That's great, Mer!" Lizzie cheers.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Nancy adds.

"We will get some bright blue flowers to stick in the bouquet as well." Carolyn smiles before notifying the employee. The other dresses are taken away and they are left with three child sized royal blue dresses and five adult sized dresses, each a different style.

"Okay, ZoZo, you ready?" Meredith calls.

"Yeah!" She jumps with glee. The first dress is pretty fancy for a child's dress. It has spaghetti straps holding up a jeweled bodice with a rather huge skirt that has a sheer material covering growing layers of wavy silk. It even has piece of silk to be worn around the neck as a choker. "Pretty, mama!" She says as Carolyn fixes the dress.

"Yeah, Zo, you look beautiful. Let me get a picture of you for daddy." Meredith smiles, holding her phone out as Zola poses. She sends the picture to Derek who responds a moment later.

"She looks gorgeous! It's too much, isn't it?" His text reads.

"I think she looks beautiful and it's fine if she likes it, but yes it's too much." Meredith types back.

"I agree." Derek replies.

"Whee!" Zola spins in the dress, distracting Meredith.

"Beautiful! Now, let's get the next one." Carolyn giggles. Zola moans at having to remove her gown, but is happy again when the next is slipped over her head. This one had a silk bodice but then had a large skirt of ruffled taffeta and chiffon with a small flower bow on the belt . This one looked like it could stand on its own."

"Woah." Meredith moans before smiling widely at Zola. "So pretty, sweet girl."

"Ugh, mama, it's pretty but I can't move!" Zola says as she tries to spin. Meredith giggles as she takes her picture and sends it to Derek along with Zola's opinion.

"Next then." Amy smirks, pointing to the last dress. The last one is placed on Zola and Meredith breathes in awe and the aunts squeal in delight. It's all white lace, with a large, silk ribbon that is Royal blue tied into a big,thick bow on the back. The bottom trim of the dress is the same blue. Zola is fascinated by the silk covering under the lace that starts at her chest. The thick straps of the dress are wide, lacy and dips into a v-neck.

"ZoZo, you look so grown up!" Meredith smiles as Zola runs over her dress and spins.

"I love it, Mama!" Zola jumps.

"Even more than the first?"

"Uh huh, mama!" She nods.

"I think we found our flower girl dress." Smiles Carolyn. "What do you think, Amy dear?"

"If it makes Zola happy, then I love it." Amy agrees. The other sisters nod their head.

"This dress spins better." Zola says as she is led to a little stool to get measured.

"Yeah and now you look like Cinderella getting measured." Meredith says as she takes pictures.

"Mama." Bailey says as he climbs into her lap. Meredith kisses his forehead before playing with his hair. "What are we doing now?"

"We're making sure Zo's dress fits and then we are picking your aunts dress." Meredith explains causing Bailey to whine in protest. She calms and distracts him by offering him some toys she brought along, appeasing him for now. When she looks up, she is met with three pairs of strong, blue eyes. Carolyn and Amy are staring and smiling along with Lizzie as Amy is holding the phone facing Meredith.

"Mer, come on, we need you." Amy says.

"For what?" Meredith says, hesitantly. She looks at each of them.

"You need to try on the dresses for us." Lizzie insists.

"What?! No, I couldn't. Amy, you could try them on for them."

"No, Mer, we need a neutral party. Besides, you can take pictures and tease Derek. I bet he'd love that." Nancy says over the phone.

"Good idea!" Exclaims Kathleen.

"I don't know." Meredith shakes her head.

"Come, Mer." Carolyn insists and leads her to where two long mirrors stood.

"Ok." She whispers. The sales lady pulls up a rack of Royal blue dresses, the other colors having been cleared away. She turns away from them when she remembers that she wore Derek's favorite bra and panties as they slip on the first gown. It's strapless, silk and has a sweetheart neckline. It's fitted in the middle until the long gown scrunches into what was called a mermaid tail and flowed to her feet.

"Pretty, mama!" Bailey says.

"Do you think your daddy will like this one, buddy?" Lizzie asks over the phone.

"Daddy likes anything mama is wearing." Bailey giggles, making Meredith turn bright red.

"I think it looks great, Mer. Lizzie smiles. The girls all give an opinion before having Meredith change. The next dress is floor length, has a high neck with a very fitted bodice. The skirt flows with a long slit going up the leg and ending high up the thigh.

"Hm, I love that one!" Nancy exclaims.

"Me too." Smirks Meredith. "Hey, Bails." She whispers and he heads towards her. "Can you take a picture for me?" She peeks to see everyone deep in conversation as she whispers.

"'Kay" he says while taking her phone. Bailey stands back and takes several pictures,

"Good job, buddy." Meredith says as she notices that he got three out of eight good pictures. He smiles, excited with his kiss reward before begging to play again. She sends the picture to Derek with a smirk, the sisters had a good idea.

"Okay, next one!" Kathleen calls from the phone and Meredith is changed into the next two, both which none of the girls liked. Even Bailey scrunched his nose and shook his head when he saw. One had lace covering the halter neck bodice and a short skirt in front with long in the back. The other, had short sleeves and a short skirl.

"No way!" Nancy shakes her head as Meredith takes the last dress off.

"Yeah, definitely not." Carolyn adds. "Not for a wedding."

"Mama, I'm getting hungry!" Bailey whines.

"Almost done sweetie." She points to the dress rack. "Look, two more dresses. I have a snack for you and maybe after dinner we can go for ice cream with daddy."

"Okay!" Bailey smiles as he takes the peanut butter crackers Meredith hands him.

"Good boy!" Meredith smiles.

"He is being wonderful!" Carolyn grins before turning to Bailey. "Bailey, when we are done here we won't be long getting your tux." He nods his head slowly as he eagerly munches his treat.

"I'm done!" Zola says as she hops off the stool, back in her clothes.

Meredith pulls the next dress over her head and looks at Zola. "That is the perfect dress." She says as she plays with Zola's hair. Zola smiles and goes to sit with Bailey. Looking at the dress, Meredith smiles. It's an A-line and princess scoop neck chiffon dress with a ruffle skirt that reaches the ground. She subtly asks Amy to take a picture and send it to her, which she forwards to Derek. The girls discuss briefly their opinion before Meredith is changing again. The last dress reaches the floor with silk covering the chest. You can see the strapless, princess cut bra underneath and it comes with a silk bow and a little flower on it. After one more picture is taken and sent to Derek, Meredith changes. She listens to the five women bicker over the dresses. The whole time she is amazed at how much thought is needed to go into this. Pulled from her thoughts, her phone buzzes. She bites her tongue with laughter.

"You're being nefarious, Dr. Grey. Looking that hot and sexy and I can't touch you!" Derek's text reads.

"Something to look forward to." Meredith responds.

"Meredith!" Carolyn calls. She looks up from her phone to listen. "We've picked our dresses." She begins, explaining that Lizzie and Nancy picked the second to last dress and Kathleen the last one.

"Great!" She exclaims before feeling her stomach sink as she sees bridal gowns come their way.

"Don't worry, Mer." Amy whispers. "I'm just trying to choose and will get it fitted tomorrow." Meredith nods as she checks the kids, they are fine now, but she's not so sure how much longer they can handle. "I can't choose!" Mumbles Amy.

"Owen likes simple." Meredith reminds, returning the calming favor.

"Thanks." Replies Amy softly. It takes another hour before they finally choose her dress. Meredith gasps as it's a dress that was on their original rack.

"Oh, Amy! You look incredible!" She smiles, standing to give her a hug.

"It is, isn't it?" Amy smiles.

"Well…" Kathleen begins before she's cut off by Amy.

"Shut up!" Amy glares. "I want this one." She says definitively. Carolyn hugs her daughter and they set up a time to pick it up as the sales lady points out that she doesn't even need it fitted.

"Auntie Amy you looked like a princess!" Zola says as she holds Amy's hand.

"Very pretty!" Bailey agrees.

"Thanks, guys." She smiles. "You were both wonderful." They walk together until they reach. The tuxedo shop. They show the sales man the bridal party color and he heads to find suits. He brings back quite a few and kneels down to Bailey.

"Are these for you?" He asks.

Bailey hugs Meredith's leg as he looks up at her. She nods at him with a smile. "Yes." He nods at the man.

"Well, let's check them out." He says standing up.

"Meredith, you go ahead and pick his out." Carolyn and Amy nod.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I insist, I am literally giving you the easiest job." Amy jokes.

"No, the easiest job would be trading my seven hour AVM tomorrow for your craniotomy." Meredith smirks.

"Tell you what, you do this and I'll trade you. It will even get you finished at the same time as Derek. As long as you get your paperwork done you can leave."

"Deal, Amy." Meredith smirks and walks to the rack of suits. She looks at them for several minutes before pulling out three. She calls Bailey over and puts him in a pair of Royal blue shorts with a white button down and Royal blue suspenders.

"Mama?" Bailey asks, looking at himself.

"Do you like, buddy?" Meredith wonders.

"No. I don't like the shorts." He giggles.

"Okay, let's continue." She laughs. Then, she puts on a pair of long, grey pants with a matching grey button down. She adds a royal blue bow tie and suspenders. "Oh! This is adorable!" Meredith exclaims and Carolyn and Amy nod.

"I like this." Bailey kicks his legs.

"Good, let's try the vest it comes with." Meredith says, taking off the suspenders and adding the royal blue vest with the bow tie.

"This version also comes with a paperboy hat." The salesman says. Meredith takes the hat and puts it on his head.

"Oh, Bailey!" She coos. "This is the one." She takes her phone and snaps a picture to send to Derek.

"It's perfect!" Carolyn exclaims, watching as Bailey hug Meredith. "Let's get it and head for some lunch."

"Yeah!" Zola and Bailey cheer.

"Wow, that was easy." Meredith comments as they walk down the street.

"Absolutely." Carolyn replies, heading towards a quaint little restaurant with a small patio covered in flowers. They are seated and quickly order drinks and food.

"So, Meredith, what was Owen's last wedding like? How big was it?" Amy asks.

"Oh, um." Meredith chooses her words carefully. "It was small. It was actually at my house, where Alex lives."

"Nice!" Amy says." Was Derek in the wedding?"

Meredith stifles a laugh. "Oh, no. He wasn't even at the wedding."

"Why, dear?" Carolyn asks.

Thinking that Derek was going to be annoyed, but figured it will lead to some hot sex, she smiles. "He was arrested for speeding too much. It was after he got shot and I left him in jail one night so that I would know that he was safe."

"Sweet!" Amy laughs.

"Oh my!" Carolyn shakes her head. Meredith continues to tell about the wedding all while eating until they are finished.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Meredith says as she walks the kids to the car. "Want to go to the park?" They both agree and Meredith leads them to a nearby playground, texting Derek. As she watches them play, she thinks. She had a lot of fun today, but she can't wait to get home to Derek. Zola and Bailey play for a while before Meredith wrangles them together. They drive to the house in anticipation of seeing Derek and Lexie. When Meredith opens the door, she has to stop the kids from running inside when she sees the cute moment unfolding before them. The house smells like baking and feels warm in the early evening. The kitchen shows evidence of cooking and the oven light in on. Derek is sitting on the floor, facing them with Lexie sitting in front of him. She's chewing on a plastic, vibrating apple toy and smiling at Derek.

"Say dada, Lex!" He says in a cheerful voice. "Dada!" Derek tickles her belly, her melodic giggle filling the room.

"Mayamaya!" Lexie babbles, kicking her legs.

Meredith places a finger over her lips to silence the kids. "Hmm, sounds like mama to me." She giggles, walking over to Derek. He does a double take as he looks up at Meredith. His face lights up in a wide smile as his eyes sparkle with happiness and he stands and pulls Meredith into his arms.

"Meredith." He says reverently as he hugs her and kisses her cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close.

"I missed you Derek." She murmurs as her nose is buried into his neck.

"Missed you guys too." He smiles as she pulls back and he kisses her deeply.

"Daddy, daddy!" The kids decide that they have had enough waiting for attention and attach themselves to Derek's legs.

"Hey, guys!" He reaches down and lifts both into his strong arms, kissing them profusely. "I missed you too!" Meredith watches for a second before she feels her pants tug.

"Hi, there!" She coos when she sees Lexie pulling herself down onto Meredith. "Come here, angel." Her body bends to pick up the baby. Lexie laughs as Meredith kisses her. "Mama missed you." She adds.

"Daddy, we got our pretty outfits for the wedding!" Zola squeals.

"Yeah, mama says mine is so handsome."

"I saw pictures, you guys looked incredible." Derek adds. "I can't wait to see it in person."

"They were wonderful, Der. I told them maybe we could get ice cream after dinner."

"Hey, that's what I was thinking!" Derek smirks. "But, there may be an extra treat here for you as well that you can eat on your way to dinner." He points to the kitchen.

"Cookies!" Bailey squeals as they now see the tray of chocolate cookies.

"Hmm, my favorite!" Meredith smiles, squeezing Derek's hand.

"That was the idea. There is also pasta primavera ready and the chicken is warming in the oven."

"Derek!" He smiles at the look of joy on her face and leads everyone to begin getting cleaned up for dinner. Soon, the table is set and Derek is bringing over the pans. Meredith relishes in being all together again as the noises of serving and kids chattering happen around her.

"So, how was your day?" Derek asks.

"It was great, Derek. Not as much absurd, taffeta dresses chosen. Except the one option for Zo and everyone decided against it."

"Even Zola hated it." Derek laughs.

"Right!" Meredith giggles. "It felt nice and they made me try on those bridesmaid dresses."

"Mhmm, you're going to make up for that tonight." Derek says before leaning in and sighing warm air right on her sensitive skin. Meredith closes her eyes, trying not to moan at the pleasure he created. "You looked so sexy."

"I liked trying those." Meredith shakes her head, trying to stop herself from jumping her husband.

"Good, much better than Cristina's wedding or when Izzie made you try on dresses?"

"Yes!" Meredith laughs, nudging Derek, who copies her motion. "Guess what!" She says, remembering something. "Amy switched surgeries with me tomorrow so that I can get off early with you guys."

"Really! That's fantastic." He pulls her close to kiss her head softly. "What made her do that?"

"She told me she would if I picked Bailey's wedding outfit."

"Excellent!" Derek smiles. "You picked his outfit?" Meredith nods. "I knew it was extra special when I saw the picture. Now it's extra perfect."

"Thanks, Der." She smiles as they begin cleaning up the dishes.

"You guys ready?" Derek asks twenty minutes later when the dishes are in the dishwasher.

"Yeah! Can we bring a cookie?" Zola asks.

"Definitely." Derek says, grabbing a bag filled with cookies. "Let's go!" He takes Zola and Bailey's hand and they run outside.

"It's just us, Lex. Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Ba!" Lexie says, clapping her hands and taking Meredith's hair.

"All set!" Derek says once Meredith makes her way to the car and buckles up Lexie. They drive down the road, deciding to go to their local ice cream parlor on their side of the bridge. Derek holds Meredith's hand and keeps her fingers on his lips as he drives.

"How was your day with Lexie?" Meredith asks as she begins eating her cookies, the kids happily having theirs.

"It was great. We rode the ferry, played in the park and went to the grocery store. Took a little nap together and then made cookies and dinner." Derek says.

"Sounds like a busy day. Then you worked on saying dada first?"

"We did, one of my kids is going to say it first. If not Lexie, we will have to keep on until one does." Derek laughs.

"Um, seriously? Are you going to carry those kids?" Meredith bursts out laughing.

"Oh, come on Mer." He teases. "You know you love pregnancy sex." He jokes. She just nudges him and shakes her head.

"We're here!" Bailey points when they see the rainbow lights of the ice cream shop. Derek can barely get Zola and Bailey out as they are moving with such excitement. He hurries ahead with them and Meredith gets Lexie. Derek orders each a huge cone filled with ice cream including sprinkles for the kids.

"Okay, Lexie, daddy got a head start on this. Can you say mama?" She says down to Lexie while looking at Derek. "Say mama!"

"Mama!" Bailey chirps, leading Lexie to giggle. "She just laughed, I think she gonna say Bailey first!"

"Maybe" Meredith giggles. "Lexie, look at Bailey." Sure enough, Lexie turns her head and smiles at her brother. "Good job, Lex!" Meredith tickles her belly, "you may have some competition Derek!"

"I might, but we know Lexie is a daddy's girl." He flashes Meredith one of his charming smiles. "Look at daddy, Lex!" He coos. "Hi!" Derek waves when she looks and waves back.

"It's going to be tough." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, now, let's get these kids home." Derek smiles, pulling her close. "So that I can have my way with you." His eyes sparkle, scanning her eyes, nose and lips.

"Hmm, okay!" Meredith beams, ushering Zola and Bailey outside and to the car. Once they reach the house, the bedtime routine begins. Tonight it takes longer than usual, Bailey asking for water and Zola needing extra hugs. Lexie even clutches onto Meredith as she rocks her slowly. Refusing to close her little eyes.

"Finally!" Derek exclaims with a new bout of energy as he walks into their bedroom once the kids were officially asleep. He crawls onto Meredith straddling her waist. His lips go to her neck and she holds him in place.

"Derek!" She giggles and drags her fingers up his scalp.

"Meredith!" He replies, rubbing up and down her sides.

Meredith remembers her conversation at lunch and smirks knowing things are about to get hotter. Oh, Derek?

"Mm?" Derek hums, not stopping the hickey he was creating on her creamy skin.

"I may have uhh mentioned when Amy asked about Owen's first wedding that you were in jail." Meredith says with a small smile. Derek pulls his head up and looks at her, confused, leading Meredith to be confused.

Derek's eyes scanned her lovingly before he gives her a wicked smirk. "Hmm, that's okay, Meredith."

"It is?" She says, pretending to be worried.

"Oh yes." Derek's voice is smooth and slick as he removes her Dartmouth t-shirt.

"Okay!" Meredith giggles as she attempts to fiddle with the hem of Derek's shirt. However, Derek stops her.

"You've been very nefarious today, Dr. Grey. You're gonna have to make up for it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" Derek removes his shirt and kisses down her chest.

"How should I make it up to you?" She attempts to rub his chest.

Derek takes her hands in his and places them over her head. "Well, let's see. First…" Derek proceeds to whisper dirty thoughts into her ear as Meredith shivers in delight and giggles as he insists that he's the only one who gets to touch tonight.

"Derek!" Meredith moans as he removes their pants and moves down to her thighs.

"This is for teasing me with those revealing dresses." Derek takes his hand and caresses her leg up to her thigh. Then, he slowly kisses up and down, making each spot burn with fire. Derek continues kissing all the spots that would have shown while Meredith was wearing the dress with the slit.

"Derek!" She shouts when he places her arms over her head once more when she tries to move his head to her folds.

"Not yet, Mer."

"When?!" She moans as her breathing quickens.

"We'll see." Derek coos as he removes her bra and his underwear, rubbing his very prominent erection against her leg. He leans down and trails his kisses along the outline of her breasts, right where the fabric outlines of the dresses would have laid. Derek spends a long time kissing her skin, avoiding her motions to get him to pleasure her breasts. Taking her hands and holding them in place, he bites and sucks on her neck and shoulders. Using his free hand to roam along her sides.

"Oh! Yes!" She screams as she thrusts her body against his. His tongue forms fiery paths along her skin as he moves lower,passing her breasts and pecking her stomach. Their eyes lock as Derek pauses right at her wet folds that can clearly be seen through her sheer white lace underwear. He pulls them off with his teeth before smirking at her.

"This. This is for telling on me." Derek murmurs as he pulls himself up to her ear. He kisses her deeply, making her moan and her arms twitch with a desire to run her constricted hands over her body. At the same time he grinds and thrusts against her, making her wetter. He moves her hands lower so that he can hold them as he sinks his tongue into her core. Derek pumps his tongue in and out fast and then slow as Meredith screams in bliss.

Derek feels her muscles constrict and he laughs in pleasure. "You're close, aren't you Meredith?"

"Yes!" She pants and Derek immediately stops. "Don't stop, Der!" Meredith whimpers.

"You don't want me to stop?" He plays.

"No!" She pants.

"Okay." Derek moves up and massages her breasts. He plays with her nipples until they are rock hard.

"Tell me what you want, Der!" Meredith moans as she feels her orgasm build again and Derek stops.

"Not yet, Mer." Derek coos as he sucks heavily on the skin of her neck. He places her hands in one of his and lifts her up so her waist is against his. "Wrap your legs around me." Derek instructs and Meredith gladly obliges. He brushes her hair back and kisses her cheeks. "To make up for teasing and telling on me, I want you to beg." He says sexily into her ear."

"Hmm, is that all?" Meredith purrs.

"Yes, that's all." Derek buries his nose in her neck and nuzzles before blowing hot air on her neck. Meredith shrieks with laughter and his deep, husky laugh follows. He hugs her and sits up to look into her eyes with love.

"I can do that." Meredith says with a sexy smirk. Leaning her head up, she kisses him, long and slow. "Please, Derek." She begs.

"That's a start." Derek says, both of them laughing as he slips himself inside only a little bit.

"Yes! Yes!" Meredith arches her back more. Derek kisses her lips, giving small pecks as Meredith continues to beg. Derek holds out for a while until they are both covered in sweat, panting. Meredith clutches onto him as they come together while she screams his name. They get more sweaty as Derek rolls so that Meredith is on top this time. Derek forgoing his rule of the night of him only being allowed to touch. After another round, they fall asleep, Meredith rubbing Derek's chest and snuggling her head into him. Derek running his hands along her lower back and kissing the top of her tangled head of hair.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek, it's been what, two weeks?!" Meredith shakes her head and laughs at her husband.

"Gotta practice everyday, Mer." Derek smiles as he feeds Lexie some baby oatmeal. "Lex, say, dada!" He asks her once more.

"Payaph!" Lexie slams her chubby little fists on the tray.

"That didn't sound like dada, daddy." Zola giggles with her mouth full of banana.

"She'll get it." Derek smiles as Meredith wraps her arms around him from behind. Derek places the finished bowl on the counter and turns in Meredith's arms.

"Well, I would be glad to scream your name later, Der." Meredith leans up only for him to hear.

"Oh! Like you did last night?" Derek rubs her back, leaning down to hug her.

"Yes. You were so fantastic last night, Derek." Derek hums with pride as he pictures the night before.

"You too, Mer. Mind blowing." He cradles her cheek tenderly. "Well, tonight after the kids are asleep I'm all yours.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You never know." Derek looks at the time. "We gotta go, guys." He says. They pile into the car and head to ferry for the hospital. They pull up and head inside, Meredith grabbing onto Derek's hand with a smile. After the kids are in daycare, Meredith and Derek head to see their patients. The hospital buzzes around them, pages blaring, doctors being called. Their morning surgeries go well. By the time Meredith scrubs out of her first surgery, she feels confident that they will get out at a reasonable time. She's looking forward to a nice, relaxing Father's Day with Derek and the kids. With the kids, she planned a nice breakfast in bed, followed by some movies in bed or the couch. Later, they would make dinner and head to the ferry to watch at least part of the sunset before they drop the kids off with Carolyn. But, Derek didn't know that part yet. Cut from her daydream of giggles, snuggles and practicing crawling and talking with Lexie, Owen runs past her.

"Grey, we need you, there's been a major accident on the highway and a building collapse with so many injuries that Seattle Pres is sending them here."

"What the?!" Meredith says confused as she follows. The E.R is a mess, people on gurneys, screaming, blood everywhere. She can hear April shouting orders to bump surgeries to make room.

"Grey, there's an incoming ambulance with head injuries. Two minutes out and I have more!" April says frantically. Meredith nods and heads to the bay.

"Hey!" Derek says a minute later, he's pulling on his gloves.

"Hey you!" Meredith smiles. "They page you also?"

"Yeah, Amy too. Which is going to take a while because she's off today actually, doing wedding stuff." Derek smiles at her and leans down to kiss her.

"Bet she won't mind. What was that for?" Meredith giggles about the kiss.

"Well, we are about to start a huge trauma, who knows when I will get to do that again." His face is lit with happiness as they look at each other. They can hear the first ambulance approaching.

"Hmm, that's a great idea, Der." She giggles. The first rig pulls up and she looks back at Derek with a sparkle in her eyes as she runs to meet the paramedic. Derek watches in awe at how quickly his wife takes control of the event in front of them. He almost misses his ambulances arrival and details of the trauma.

Seven hours later, Derek is finally finishing surgery on his patient from that first ambulance. During that time, he got pages for seven others. One he knew Amy took and another Nelson grabbed. He hasn't heard any word on Meredith's status or the other five pages he received. As he scrubs out, his pager blares. "Damn!" He says as he looks. Running out, he goes to the nurses station to find out more. Turns out, Meredith is in a second surgery, just starting and Amy and Nelson are still on their first. The nurses inform Derek that this is a new one from Seattle Pres. So, that now leaves a total of five possible surgeries. "What O.R is Dr. Grey in?" He asks the nurse.

"O.R 2." She directs and he hurries in that direction.

"Hey!" Derek says through the buzzer. He looks down at his Meredith, she's working furiously on a young lady.

Meredith looks up, sighing in relief. "Hi!" Her eyes twinkle through the fatigue.

"I just finished my first surgery." Derek breathes. "He almost didn't make it."

"I'm glad yours pulled through. Mine didn't, after six hours, she crashed." Meredith shakes her head.

"Oh Mer!" Derek feels his heart pull at her words. Wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hug her. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Der. I really am glad yours pulled through."

"Thanks, this is a crazy day!"

"I know, I just got another page for a new one!" Derek exclaims.

"Amy and Nelson are still on theirs?" Meredith asks and Derek nods in reply. "Okay, well, Amy said she consulted on all of them. We took the penetrating traumas, everyone else needs surgery still."

"Damn! We also don't know anything about this new one yet. I will go check and grab the next one."

"Okay, and Derek? Can you call your mom and have her pick up the kids?"

"Why?"

"Because it's six and I don't think we will be done soon." Meredith replies.

"Okay, want me to have my mom bring them by so we can say goodnight?"

"Absolutely, great idea." She agrees.

"Okay, I love you." Derek smiles softly.

"I love you too." Meredith beams back as she watches him exits. She heaves a big disappointed sigh as she realizes her perfect day wasn't going to at least start out as planned. Derek goes and calls his mom who is happy to help. Once he hangs up and checks on the patient who sure enough needs surgery. That brings the total to five patients who need brain surgery. He takes the next one, leaving the other four for Meredith, Amy and Nelson. Meanwhile, Meredith's is going successfully when Carolyn buzzes the intercom. She's holding Lexie and the other two stand on either side of her.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey waves.

"Mama!" Zola copies as well.

"Hey, guys!" Meredith coos looking at her kids with a smile. "I'm sorry to throw this at you, mom."

"No worries, dear. Always a pleasure to grab extra time with the grandkids." Carolyn grins.

"Thanks so much! Hopefully we won't be too late."

"It's okay if that happens, Meredith."

"But it's daddy's day tomorrow." Zola says, looking at Carolyn. Meredith's heart shatters even though there's nothing her or Derek can do to stop this.

"It still will be, sweetheart. You will just celebrate him later." Carolyn says.

"ZoZo, daddy and I will do our best to get home and we will still do our super secret ferry dinner, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Zola says after hesitating and then nodding.

"Can I help with anything?" Carolyn asks.

"I don't think so, everything is hidden in the garage fridge and the presents are wrapped. Thanks though."

"Sounds like everything is going smoothly then, dear." Carolyn gives her a reassuring smile. "Okay, Zo, Bailey. Let's let your mama work."

"Okay, bye mama!" Zola beams. "Love you so much!"

"You're the best, mama! Night!" Bailey waves and Lexie copies. Meredith responds with I love you to each before turning back to her patient. The night continues on when another car crash comes in, adding three more surgeries. Meredith and Derek barely see each other, sneaking a kiss between consults and running up to the O.R. Meredith sneaks in a nap at Derek's insistence to which Meredith insists he take one with her. Their pagers had blared, causing the nap to only last an hour. Meredith groans as she sees the time, 7:45.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek asks when he sees her look. She bites her lip and looks into his warm eyes.

"I…um." She stutters momentarily. "Uh! Your kids should be the first to say this, but, happy Fathers Day, Derek." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him passionately.

"Thanks, Mer." He smiles while she kisses him. "I'm sure I'll get a bunch of extra hugs from the kids as soon as we get home."

"I love you." Meredith coos.

"I love you, too." Replies Derek as their pager blares once more. "We'd better get that." He says as they head to the pit. They both get pulled into another surgery and neither of the patients make it, leaving Meredith bummed as she gets ready for another surgery. She searches the board in hopes that Derek isn't scrubbed in anywhere, but unfortunately he is and there's no time to get a quick cheer me up from him.

"Meredith?" Owen says as she walks out after her surgery.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Yes, Derek's here too. We had so many surgeries in that trauma yesterday and last night.

"Damn, go, go home the both of you." Owen smiles.

"It's okay, I still need to check on my patients that survived." Her face is formed into a scowl.

"I'm texting Derek, and sending both you home. Where are the kids?"

"Mom has them." Meredith smiles as Owen looks shocked. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you called her mom so easily. How do you do that?"

Meredith shrugs. "I don't know, it was hard at first, but you get used to it. Besides, she's more of a mom than Ellis was."

"I believe that. Now, go. It's Fathers Day." Owen pats her shoulder and texts Derek to meet Meredith in the attendings lounge to go home.

"I think Hunt is the best Chief ever." Derek laughs as he enters the room. He smiles, approving as Meredith stands before him in her bra only.

"Hmm, you were pretty good." Meredith giggles, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you think that." Derek says, pecking her lips. "Let's get home to the kids." He takes her shirt and places it over her head. They finish changing and head to the car.

"I told your mom we were coming home." Meredith says as Derek opens the door for her.

"Good, thanks!" He smiles. They drive along, being extra careful in the early afternoon traffic due to fatigue. When they pull up to the house, they are met with a beautiful sight. Carolyn is standing outside on the porch with the kids. Bailey is wearing his "Daddy is my hero." Shirt that Meredith picked for him with jeans. Zola and Lexie are dressed in their "I Own Daddy's Heart!" Matching purple and pink shirts with white sparkly skirts.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The kids shriek as they step out of the car. Lexie waves at both Meredith and Derek. Her arms reaching for them. Derek and Meredith have huge smiles on their faces as they approach. Meredith grabs Lexie and squeezes her close. Derek is almost toppled over by Zola and Bailey who shower him with hugs.

"Happy daddy's day, daddy!" Zola says as she buries her nose onto one side of his neck and Bailey on the other.

"Happy daddy's day!" Bailey replies. "We tried to get Lexie to say dada today, but she just stuck her tongue out at us."

"Thanks, bud!" Derek laughs. "Hey, where ya going?" He asks as Bailey and Zola begin wiggling down.

"It's mama's turn. We missed her too!" Bailey says and Derek looks up at Meredith to see her beam with happiness as she hands Lexie to Derek after one more kiss and scoops a giggling Zola and Bailey into her arms and is covered in kisses by them. Derek takes Lexie and snuggles her to him.

"You guys look great!" Derek coos as he smoothes Lexie's shirt.

"Mama got these for us." Zola says as she plays with Meredith's hair.

"They pulled them out last night and told me they were wearing these today." Carolyn explains. "These are precious." She comes up and hugs Derek. "Now, I must be going. I'm glad you made it home safe."

"Stay, ma." Derek encourages.

"Not today, dear, but I will see you again." Carolyn smiles and wishes him a happy Father's day. She leans in to Meredith and gives her a hug. Whispering, she says "it's all working out, dear. I will see you tonight." Meredith smiles and squeezes her arm gently in thanks. Carolyn says a quick good bye to the kids and gives them a wink and a thumbs up before heading to the car.

"What was that about?" Derek asks Meredith when he sees the good bye between nana and grandkids.

"No idea." Meredith shrugs and feels a tug on her hand.

"Time to go inside, mama!" Bailey jumps and gives her the same look Derek does when he's up to something. They walk inside and gasp.

"Wow!" Meredith and Derek exclaim at the same time. Inside they see several blue and white balloons with one saying "Happy Father's Day" with a baseball bat and glove. On the coffee table sits a huge tray with two plates next to it. They see on the tray a stack of bagels, bananas, oranges, Derek's favorite veggie cream cheese and even Meredith's favorite strawberry cream cheese. There is freshly brewed coffee and orange juice as well.

"Nana helped us put this together. Mama had bought the bagels and juice, but nana helped us go get mama's cream cheese and those muffins." Zola says, pointing to the basket that they hadn't seen.

"She says she knew neither one of you would have eaten enough." Bailey giggles. "We went and gots the balloons early this morning after we got donuts and egg sandwiches for breakfast.

"Thank you, guys!" Derek exclaims bending down to hug them, Lexie still in his arms. Meredith quickly grabs her phone and snaps some pictures. She gets a picture of the kids with their arms wrapped around Derek and Lexie pulling at his hair. "Let's eat, I am starving."

"It is lunchtime, daddy." Zola giggles as he pulls her into his lap and kisses her cheek.

"I love how you have your mama's sass, Zo." Derek says as he gets nudged by Meredith. Their lunch is filled with conversations and laughs as they share bagels and each child overfills their mouths with bites of bagels with heaping piles of cream cheese. Meredith begins to feel better about the way events were panning out. Not long after hands are clean and Lexie is fed, Bailey and Zola zip out of the room. "Where are they off to?" He wonders.

"Ah ya!" Lexie coos, reaching for Derek.

"You wanna sit with daddy?" Meredith giggles as she hands her to Derek.

"She must have noticed that Zola got up from here. Smart girl, Lex." Derek coos.

"Lexie, that my seat!" Zola exclaims holding a pink paper wrapped present with two papers on top. Lexie just stares at Zola and sticks her fingers in her mouth.

"It's okay, Zo. You can sit next to me. There's plenty of room, sweetie."

"Fine!" Zola rolls her eyes causing Meredith and Derek to exchange glances.

"What do we have here?" Derek says, dive tin the two kids as Lexie coos and pats Derek's leg as if claiming her spot.

"Daddy's day presents." Bailey explains, coming up with his package, wrapped in blue. He also has one wrapped in yellow from Lexie.

"Thanks for bringing these out guys!" Meredith pulls Bailey onto her lap.

"This one is from me, daddy." Zola shows.

"Why thank you princess." He coos. Derek begins taking the top two papers off but stops when he feels Meredith press her hand onto his shoulder and lean into his ear.

"My present is coming tonight." She coos.

"Hm?!" He looks at her, the side of his mouth raising eagerly.

"You'll see!" Meredith giggles.

"Daddy, look, look!" Bailey points, turning Derek's attention away from Meredith.

"Okay buddy, let's see." Derek looks down at the papers. "Zola, did you draw this?" He asks.

"Yeah! It's me and you with lots and lots of hearts cause you're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world." She points to the picture drawn with purples, blues and reds.

"It's beautiful, ZoZo. You are quite the artist." She beams with pride when Derek gives her a smile.

"I did this in daycare." Zola points to the next paper.

"Did you? Let's see." Derek fills his voice with enthusiasm as he reads. "All about my daddy, by Zola Grey-Shepherd. My favorite thing to do with my daddy is fish. My daddy makes me feel special when he calls me his princess. My daddy likes when I give big hugs. My daddy is best at wearing a princess crown when we play princess tea parties. My daddy's favorite thing to do is give me, my brother, my sister and my mama kisses." By the time Derek finishes reading the list, he is laughing along with Meredith. "Zola, this is amazing, I love it!" He hugs her tight, making her laugh.

"Look at mine before you open!" Bailey encourages and hands Derek his two papers.

"Wow, Bails, this picture is wonderful." Derek beams more as he runs his hands through Bailey's soft hair.

"It's me and you and mama at the hospital." Bailey explains and then points to the words "I love you" written across the top.

"Amazing!" Derek shakes his head as his eyes brim with happy tears. Meredith rubs his back in soothing circles, giving him some comfort. "Now, let's see what you wrote." Derek says, poking Bailey's belly and starting to read. "All about my daddy, by Bailey Grey-Shepherd. My favorite thing to do with my daddy is play bear hugs. My daddy makes me feel special when we have boy time." Meredith squeezes his shoulder when she feels Derek suck in a breath when he reads that. "My daddy likes when I protect my mama and sisters for him like a knight in shiny armor. My daddy is best at making chocolate chip cookies. My daddy's favorite thing to do is spend time with me, my mama and my sisters." Derek stares at the paper in shock. "Bails, this is fabulous. I'm going to keep these forever." He wraps his one arm around Zola, resting it on Lexie's belly. The other goes around Meredith and lays across Bailey's chest. "I love you guys, you all amaze me." He says proudly, kissing them all over. "I am so lucky to have each of you."

"We're the lucky ones, Der." Meredith says. They share their look before being redirected to the packages. He opens the package from Zola and Bailey which holds the popsicle stick picture frame. Zola had decorated hers with hearts and princess crowns covering almost every inch of wood. Bailey had decorated his with foam cars and dinosaurs. You could barely see his frame. Inside each was the hand and footprint they did with a poem.

"From the bottom of my heart to the tips of my toes, I'll love you forever Daddy, just so you know."

It was written between the kids handprint and footprint with their names and "love" written beneath. "This is great! I will love you forever too." He says, giving them more hugs and kisses. "Did mama help you with this?"

"Yeah! It was so cool, daddy!" Zola says, her eyes wide.

"One more, Der." Meredith says as he pulls her in a for a hug.

"Wait, Mer." He coos, cupping her chin and locking his lips with hers. His tongue exploring deep into her mouth. "Thank you." He says sincerely, finishing by brushing her hair back.

"My pleasure." Meredith says as Lexie bangs the last present, ripping the paper. "Good job, Lex." She giggles as Lexie grasps a chunk of paper in her little fist.

"One of the things is from Lexie only, the other thing is from all of us." Zola explains. Derek lifts the smaller package that is neatly wrapped in tissue paper. He unwraps it to find Lexie's picture frame with handprint and footprint.

"Oh, Lex! You're little hands and feet!" Derek coos as he traces the pink paint on the paper and smiles tenderly. "Thank you." He says again before placing it next to Zola and Bailey's and lifting the last part of the present. Derek opens the big picture frame with the pictures of Meredith and the kids. His eyes get wider as he reads everything. Meredith had gotten a black, metal frame with four places for pictures. Along the side had the words We Love Daddy because; written in fun, craft letters. Derek reads everyone's out loud and immediately pulls them in for more hugs. "I think I have the best wife and kids ever." He beams as he looks into Meredith's eyes. Feeling the burning desire to feel her soft, smooth skin under his, Derek reaches forward and brushes her cheek with his fingers. "You are amazing!" Derek says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You like?" Meredith giggles, brushing his hair back.

"Like?! I love it. Everything!" He says honestly.

"Daddy, will you take us on a hike?" Bailey asks. Meredith smiles as she realizes her son is remembering the plan and maybe everything is not totally out the window.

"Sure, buddy!" Derek beams.

"Just the two of them though, Lexie needs her nap." Meredith cautions.

"Oh, that's right." Derek says, looking at Lexie just as the baby yawns. "We can go after, guys."

"No!" Zola and Bailey whine instantLay.

"Derek, they want to spend it with you, go ahead and do it with them, I'll stay with Lex."

Derek thinks for a minute, hesitating. He looks between the kids and Meredith before getting an idea. "Okay, can I at least put Lexie down for her nap?" he asks.

"Absolutely, I will help Zo and Bails get ready."

"Yay!" Cheer the kids.

"Okay, angel, time for a nap and then a hike with my princess and buddy." Derek says as he lifts Lexie in the air. He heads to the nursery while the older two go with Meredith.

"Mama, are we still going on the ferry tonight?" Zola asks as Meredith pulls out her hiking boots and a light jacket.

"We are, I'm going to start making things while you are out, so take as long as you can, okay?"

"Okay, mama. But not too long." Bailey giggles.

"Right. Maybe bring some bread for the duckies."

"Yeah, we'll do that and we can bring binoculars to look for things." Zola suggests. Meredith nods and helps them finish getting ready. After packing some granola bars and water for them, she leaves the kids and goes to check on Derek and Lexie.

"Hey, the kids are ready." She says, walking up to him as he rocks in the rocking chair. Her hand goes around his shoulder and looks down at Lexie sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I'm a little stuck, Mer." Derek whispers. He gestures to Lexie's hands which are grasping his shirt tightly.

"Oh my!" Meredith giggles.

"I tried to put her down, but she started to wake up and whine and fuss." Derek strokes her curls back, and "aww's" softly as Lexie let's out a big sigh. "I wish you two were coming with us today."

"I know, me too. But, trust me, Derek. The kids and I talked about it, they wanted it to be special daddy time. Besides, there's more coming, look forward to that." Meredith rubs him up and down on the shoulders.

"Ok, Mer." He says, a sparkle in his eye.

"Here, hand her to me." Meredith says. "Zo and Bailey are waiting."

Derek looks at Lexie before carefully standing. "Okay, Lex. Time to go to mama." Derek attempts to maneuver the baby into Meredith's arms. They hold back laughter as they see Lexie continue to grasp onto Derek, her arms awkwardly outstretched. Derek manages to release her grip on him causing Lexie to whine. Meredith shushes her gently and bounces her to soothe. Derek leans in to give Meredith a kiss and looks at her concerned.

"It's okay, Der, I got her. Go get the kids." Meredith says strongly, giving him a reassuring smile. Derek looks once more as Lexie begins wiggling before stepping out. Meredith bounces Lexie, stroking her curls and the baby calms. "Daddy will be back, sweetie. You're gonna help me get ready for our ferry ride dinner." Meredith sits on the rocking chair. She can still smell Derek's aftershave, the combination with that and Lexie's baby smell relaxes her. It relaxes her so much that she drifts to sleep. It's not until she hears Lexie screaming that she wakes up an hour later. "Crap!" She moans when she sees the time. Lexie is crying at the top of her lungs as she kicks in Meredith's arms. Meredith feels a wet sensation dripping down her arms. She looks down and sees that Lexie's diaper had exploded, Meredith feels grateful at least that it was urine only. "It's okay, Lex." Meredith says softly as she lays her on the changing table and undresses her. She cleans her well and puts on her "I have daddy wrapped around my finger" shirt and matching skirt. She gets Lexie settled down to the point of little whimpers and heads into the kitchen. "Damn it." Meredith moans as she sees the time, figuring she maybe only has an hour until the kids and Derek are back. She stumbles around in a sleepy haze with Lexie over her shoulder. Pulling out pans and food, she looks around. "Can I put you down for a second, Lexie?" She tries to put Lexie in her bouncy seat. Lexie starts crying louder, tears flowing and kicking. "I know, sweetie, I just need to get the chicken in the oven." Meredith says as she turns on the oven, not noticing the temperature she pressed. She quickly prepares the chicken for Derek's favorite chicken casserole. Meredith turns the rice water on and pulls out the rice that she just bought, placing the box on the counter. She sees Lexie trying to sit up and hurries over. "Aww, come here sweetie." She pats Lexie on the back and feels her snuggle into her neck. "Okay, let's see how we can do this." Meredith looks around. She places the chicken breasts in the casserole dish and then pours the rice into the boiling water. Lexie sits up and leans over. Before she can stop her, Meredith sees the spice container dump over and fly across the counter and the chicken. "Oh no!" She moans. Meredith frantically tries to clean up the chicken while Lexie giggles, now highly amused as she pats her hands and looks curiously at the green spice on her hands. Meredith watches as she feels her heart begin to sink, knowing that they are getting closer to Derek being home. She cleans Lexie's hands and as she turns she sees that the rice was overflowing. Quickly, she grabs the strainer and drains it, praying that it's not over cooked. Dumping it over the chicken, she mixes it together and puts the vegetables and cheese in while Lexie becomes incredibly interested in everything Meredith is holding. When Meredith tries to put her down, she begins crying once more. "Oh Lex." Meredith manages to giggle the third time she attempts to put her in her seat. She gets the chicken in the oven barely and sighs. "Okay, Lexie. We need to get daddy's cookies in the other oven." Meredith had pre made the dough the other day when Derek was doing his father/son day with Bailey. She sticks them in the oven and sets the timer for 20 minutes. Frantically she begins cleaning and before she knows it the cookie timer beeps. Kissing Lexie, she attempts to put her down for a second, gently removing her hands from her shirt. Her heart breaks as Lexie begins crying again as she stands. Meredith bends back down to brush her curls and rub her cheek. She opens the oven window and her heart sinks as she looks inside. Tears begin to flow, mirroring Lexie's as she hears the door open.

"Meredith?" Derek's voice calls as he sees Meredith with her head down in defeat, after all these years he can tell she's crying without even seeing her face.

"It smells like somethings burnin'!" Bailey chirps innocently, coming up next to Derek.

Meredith begins sobbing louder and Derek hurries over. "Oh, Meredith." He murmurs as he pulls her into his arms. Derek wraps one arm over her shoulder and the other around her waist as she buries her nose in his neck and wraps herself tightly around him. He gently rubs her back and rocks her while humming softly to soothe her. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Mer." He says as he kisses her head and brings his hands to intertwine in her hair.

"Derek." She murmurs, clutching his shirt. Derek stands there and holds her for a good while until the only cries that can be heard are Lexie's.

"Zola, Bailey, come play with Lexie for a second." Derek calls and the kids come over and immediately the baby calms. He pulls Meredith into his arms once more and kisses her over and over. "I love you. What happened?" He asks.

"Iscrewedeverythingup." Meredith mumbles into his chest.

"What?"

"Everything is screwed up, Derek. I screwed everything up!" Meredith says louder.

"Oh, Mer. You didn't screw anything up." He pulls her chin up so he can look into her eyes which are red from crying. "Talk to me, Mer." Derek says, flashing her his McDreamy smile. Meredith hugs him tight and nuzzles into his hard chest, his security and warmth encouraging her.

"I was going to make you your favorite dinner and cookies to take on the ferry for dinner. I reserved the top of the 5:30 ferry for the five of us. The plan was for me to make it while you guys were gone." Derek nods as his heart melts at his wife's sentiment. "I fell asleep with Lexie for an hour and woke up to her screaming because her diaper exploded with pee. Then, she kept crying when I tried to put her down, that's why she was crying when you came in, because I needed to take the cookies out. I cooked the whole dinner while holding her and apparently she's into grabbing things. I went to check on the cookies and they're not cooked because I didn't turn on the oven! Now, I know I burned the casserole and you and the kids are going to hate me because I ruined Father's Day." Meredith rambles, crying once more as the smell of burnt chicken fills the air once more.

"Oh, Mer. Meredith." Derek hugs her close and rubs soothing circles on her back. "You didn't ruin anything. Don't you think that for a minute. It sounds like Lexie was just having a wanting to snuggle afternoon and we are all going to do just that when we get to the ferry."

"How, Derek?" Meredith says.

"We will order from Mario's, you know I love the sandwiches there or we can go somewhere else and bring them on the ferry. I cannot believe you reserved the top of the ferry for us, you're incredible! Thank you!" Derek says, keeping Meredith's head resting on his chest, knowing how that calms her. He kisses her over and over. "Another thing, Mer. The kids and I don't hate you. These things happen. You were tired, you've been up all night doing surgery."

"We can buy cookies to bring on the ferry, mama." Zola says, patting Meredith's leg when she sees how upset her mom is.

"I'm sorry, guys." Meredith says as she stays put in Derek's arms.

"It's okay, mama. Accidents happen!" Bailey repeats the words that Meredith says to him when he messes up something.

"Meredith, you did not ruin Father's Day. My favorite part of this day is that I am guaranteed time with my four favorite people. So really, I have loads of Father's Days." Derek says, pecking her cheeks and pulling her up to wipe her tears.

"Thanks, Der." Meredith says as she looks at her amazing husband. "Come here, Lex." She says as she picks up the now happy baby that Zola and Bailey had calmed by tickling her. Meredith hugs and rocks her before bending down to Zola and Bailey. Giving them hugs as well, she smiles before speaking. "You guys okay with changing things?"

"Yeah! We still get cookies and get to ride a ferry!" Zola nods. Meredith and Derek smile at each other as Meredith stands. Both thinking what great, mature kids they have.

"Hmm, Mer. I think I figured out what happened." Derek says, pointing to the oven. "It's set to 530 degrees Fahrenheit." He bites back a laugh but releases it once Meredith begins to giggle.

"Damn, I was rushing around, panicking. I guess I pressed that instead of 350." She laughs.

"Here, I'll get it out and into the garbage, you guys go wash up to leave. It's 4:15." Derek says pulling Meredith into a hug. He cups her chin and looks at her sincerely. "Thank you, Mer. For doing this. I love you!" He says as he kisses her. Meredith moans in pleasure, rubbing his back as he sends warmth and tingles down her spine.

"I love you, too." Meredith replies, pecking his lips. "I will go call Mario's and go change after I clean up Lexie, then we'll go."

"Okay." Derek smiles as they begin to get ready. Soon, everyone is ready and dinner and dessert is picked up. They head to the ferry and are escorted to the top, just the five of them. They receive looks of jealousy from other passengers as Derek holds Bailey on his shoulders, Lexie in his arms and Zola's hand as they walk complete in their Fathers Day gear. Before walking up the steps to the upper level, he holds his arm out for Meredith so they all can walk up together. "The weather is perfect." Derek says as the wind blows his hair and he sits with Lexie and Zola between his legs as they eat. He spends the ride joking with the kids, swapping surgery stories with Meredith and listening to Zola and Bailey telling their hike adventures to Meredith. He's playing with Lexie when Meredith tells him that they need to head home. The kids giggle with excitement knowing the next part.

The whole way home, Derek watches the kids whisper and giggle to each other. He also notices Meredith give him sparkly eyed looks, her eyes roaming his body up and down. Halfway through the ride she begins rubbing Derek's thigh, imagining his tight muscles underneath."Look guys, it's nana!" Meredith points as they pull up to the house.

"What's mom doing here?" Derek asks.

"We're having a sleepover in the living room with lots and lots of blankets." Exclaims Bailey. "We're gonna make a tent!"

"Remember I told you that my present was coming, Der?" Meredith leans into him, kissing his cheek as Carolyn comes to the car.

"I do." He says and then his eyes darken with dirty, sexy thoughts as he smirks and looks from her eyes to her nose and lips.

"Good." Meredith giggles as she unbuckles her seatbelt. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Mer." Derek says.

"Okay then, switch seats with me while I help mom." Meredith says, hurrying out. Carolyn helps get an eager Zola and Bailey out of the car and has them say goodbye to Derek while Meredith gets Lexie. When they go inside, Derek gets into the passenger seat. Not long later, Meredith comes out with a duffel bag and something in her hand. Shutting the door she stops to look at Derek. Her look one of hunger. Derek feels so turned on and eager for what his wife has planned. "Okay, Derek. Trust me." She says, squeezing his hand and pulling out of the driveway. He looks at her, confused. "Just, close your eyes." Derek shakes his head and laughs as Meredith scowls and reaches her hand over his eyes. "Do I need to use this?" She shows him the blindfold in her hand.

"Ha ha, no. But we can definitely use that later." He coos as he reaches for her thigh. Meredith laughs along with him and becomes silent for the rest of the ride.

"Where are we, Mer?" Derek asks for the tenth time on their ride. Meredith just smirks.

"Not yet!" Her voice is husky with desire.

"Mer!" He whines playfully.

Meredith drives along the city streets, watching as the street lamps light up. There's not a lot of traffic and they catch all the lights. "Okay, Derek, we're here. But don't open your eyes yet." She pulls out her phone and presses some buttons. Meredith leans up and kisses his neck before placing her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his smooth skin. "When you hear the alarm, Derek you can come out of the car" Meredith whispers in a sultry tone, her hand placing something in his hand that feels like a notecard to Derek. He shivers at the hotness of her tone. He can hardly contain himself as he hears the car door slam. Meredith hurries up into a large building with the duffel bag. She stops at a desk where she is quickly directed to her designated room. Quickly, she looks around the room, pleased with what she sees. Knowing that she doesn't have much time, she quickly gets ready, pulling something else out of the bag and positions herself on the huge bed with silky, satin sheets. The warm candlelight illuminates the lavender petals strewn on the bed.

Meanwhile, Derek dutifully waits in the car until he hears Meredith's alarm. Some Duran Duran song. "What's this?" Derek says as he looks at what Meredith placed in his hand. He sees a notecard with instructions to get the other key for room 515. "Meredith." He grins, shaking his head, looking up to see a fancy looking hotel. Derek turns the car off and practically skips inside. He gets the key and heads up the elevator. Opening the door, he gasps. Meredith had booked one of the honeymoon suites. There was a kitchen with a drink bar with Derek's favorite wine and candles all over. The lights were dimmed. "Meredith!" He calls as he walks through the mini living room.

"In the bedroom, Derek!" She calls, her voice filled with lust. Derek beams as he walks a few feet into the bedroom. His mouth opens in shock as he sees the candlelit room, bay windows that you could see the water from and his favorite sight on the bed before him. Meredith was laying on the bed in a pair of black lace panties and a black halter bra. Her eyes are dark as she looks him up and down, her tongue in between her teeth. Derek could see her perky nipples through the thin fabric and he licks his lips in anticipation. Roaming his eyes lower, he sees that Meredith had placed whipped cream all over her stomach.

"Oh! Meredith!" He moans happily before hurrying to the bed and positioning his head over her stomach, making her giggle. Damn, he loved that sound.

"Go ahead, Der." Meredith coos as Derek looks all over her smooth, sleek skin. His hands roaming her side and sneaking a little cream on his finger. He slowly licks it off his finger as he watches Meredith. She brushes his hair back, making him moan in ecstasy. Derek bends down and licks every bit off of her skin, enjoying her moans as she feels the warm sensation he gives her fill her body. When he's done, he wraps her in his arms and his hand holds one leg in place. Meredith grinds against his thick erection and kisses him deeply. "I love you, Derek. Make love to me." She holds his cheeks as she says this into his lips.

"I love you, too, I will make love to you forever." Derek replies as he hugs her and buries his nose in her neck. Slipping off her bra, he plays with her breasts as she reaches inside his pants and shirt and feels the slick skin underneath. Derek is mesmerized by feeling her skin touching his, he moans in joy with every caress. They take their time with several rounds, including in the shower before falling asleep together. Derek clutching onto Meredith and Meredith clutching onto Derek's sweaty body.


	52. Chapter 53

A/N- Hi, my amazing readers! I got a happy, sweet McFamily chapter along with some sexy MerDer time. Thank you, thank you, thank you all for sticking with this story. It means so much to me. I love all the reviews, they keep me so motivated. Those along with your love for this story keeps me going. Also, I recently got back from Disney so I was looking for inspiration for the next chapter lol

Thank you! Enjoy!

Chapter 50:

"Oh!" Meredith moans happily as Derek rolls to the side with a satisfied sigh. He immediately pulls her naked back against his naked chest, spooning her. His legs intertwine with hers and he snuggles his nose into her neck as Meredith squeezes his arms. This is Meredith's favorite part, when he holds her after sex. "Hmm, I feel so safe right now, Derek. So peaceful."

"Hmm, me too, Mer." Derek replies huskily as he kisses her shoulder. Meredith rubs his shin with her foot and leans back into him. They are both still panting as they hold each other.

"I'm glad we have the day off." Meredith says.

"Me too." Derek says into her hair. He loves how her lavender is all around him. "I'm excited for Disney in a couple of days.

"Definitely. The kids kept talking about it last night when I reminded them that it's just three more sleeps then we'll go on the plane."

"I know Bailey is excited to show Lexie everything." Derek laughs.

"Oh my, he's gonna be her tour guide, Derek."

"He loves his baby sister that's for sure."

"We should probably get their outfits for the trip today."

"We should, they may still fit though and did you just openly suggest dressing our kids up for a family trip?!" Derek looks at her in shock.

"I did." Comes Meredith's sweet giggle. "I really enjoyed that last year." She turns her head so she can look at him.

"I'm so glad, Mer." Derek smiles, his thumb and forefinger stroking her jaw. His eye gaze flows from her eyes to her lips back and forth before he kisses her. "So, I was thinking, before we shop, we could have a Disney movie marathon this morning." He says after he pulls away, still stroking her chin.

"Hmm, I was seriously thinking the same thing."

"Oh yeah?" Derek smirks and Meredith nods. "Well, then it's settled. Besides, Lexie needs to see some to get her ready."

"She's watched a couple with Zola and Bails, mostly Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. Oh, and Frozen."

"Hmm, I guess we will watch Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. Oh and The Little Mermaid." Replies Derek.

"Bailey is going to want to watch Toy Story."

"We can watch that too." Derek smiles.

"What are we watchin' daddy?" Comes Zola's little voice.

Derek and Meredith exchange shocked looks. Neither had heard her open the door. "Hi, princess!" He smiles as he sits up and Meredith covers her chest before following.

"Morning, Daddy, morning, Mama!" Zola hugs them after Derek lifts her above his head and kisses her chubby little cheeks all over.

"Well, Zo." Begins Meredith. "Daddy and I were thinking of having a movie day and watching Disney movies to get ready for our trip soon. How does that sound?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Zola says as she squeals with joy and bounces up and down.

"We need to make sure Lexie has seen some." Meredith explains. "She's been watching them, but she is now getting to the age of liking them. She is almost almost eight months."

"She can pick her favorite princess!" Zola says, her eyes glimmering with joy.

"You're right, ZoZo. That way when we go get Disney outfits later, she will know." Meredith plays along.

"Sounds like a plan!" Derek says while pulling both girls close to him.

"Where are we staying this time, Der?"

"Hmm, you know I'm not gonna tell." Derek laughs as he pulls her close and kisses her cheek. Meredith giggles, leaning into him and rests her hand on his chest.

"I have ways of getting you to talk, Der." She purrs, nipping at his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Derek hums as he captures her lips with his. He slowly traces her lips with his tongue before exploring her cavern.

"Daddy! We gotta hurry! Daddy!" Zola pokes his chin as she tilts her head back, seeing her parents kiss. They don't seem to hear as Derek reaches across Zola to cup Meredith's cheek, lost in each other. "Daddy! Mama!" Zola says loudly, pushing on their cheeks. Both deeply engrossed in a loving kiss.

"Oh, um, sorry, Zo." Derek smiles at her as Meredith blushes.

"It okay." Giggles Zola. "I'm hungry and we gotta get ready for movies!"

"Okay, miss Zola. Let's go get some food." Derek sits up and playfully lifts her off the bed, spinning her as he stands.

"I'll go get Bailey." Meredith offers.

"Okay, we'll get food and the movies. Wanna watch in here?"

"Sounds good." Meredith agrees as she watches Derek take Zola's hand and lead her out the door. Before he steps out, Derek turns to give Meredith a smile and a wink that says we will continue that later. Relishing in the goosebumps he just created, she shivers in anticipation before getting herself dressed in sweats. Once she is dressed, she heads to Bailey's room but not before stopping to get a look at her husband and daughter. Zola is hysterically laughing as Derek is speaking in funny Disney voices while cutting some fruit. Meredith leans on the doorway with a smile. She goes into Bailey's room where she can see his head moving side to side. He's laying on his back, hand on his chest.

"Mama?" Comes his tiny voice. His bright blue eyes blink open as Meredith sits on the bed.

"Hi, baby." Meredith coos, brushing his blonde locks out of his face.

"Morning, mama!" Bailey smiles, his little body seeming so small amongst his animals.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Meredith rubs his cheeks, encouraging him. "Guess what! We're going to watch some movies this morning, I'm so glad you're up in time." Meredith says knowing that her son needs that extra encouragement to wake up like she does.

This wakes Bailey up efficiently. "We are!?" He squeals, sitting up with a smile on his face. Meredith nods as she's bombarded with his hugs.

"Mhmm, we need you and Zola to show Lexie some other Disney movies."

"Okay, mama! Can we watch Toy Story too?"

"Of course, buddy." Meredith lifts him, kissing his forehead. Derek and Zola are no longer in the kitchen when Meredith and Bailey walk out. Instead, Meredith finds them back in the master bedroom. Derek sits on his side, wearing his Bowdoin shirt and Zola in the middle. There's a tray with bagels, cream cheese, fruit, coffee and juice over the legs.

"Daddy!" Bailey screams with excitement as Meredith carries him in the room.

"Hey bud!" Derek laughs as Meredith sits next to Zola and Bailey climbs over his sister to reach Derek. The dishes on the tray clanking together as the bed moves. Zola scoots close to Meredith and wraps her arms around her waist. Meredith giggles as she reciprocates the hug. Derek stops mid bear hug to watch. He meets Meredith's eye and they both smile. Both signaling how much they love these moments. "Are you guys ready for our Disney-fest?!" Derek asks as Bailey snuggles into Derek's lap.

"Yeah!" Bailey nods, grabbing some fruit.

"Good, as soon as Lexie wakes up we will feed her and start watching." Derek smiles at the kids. They continue eating, Meredith laughing as Derek playfully feeds the kids. She watches how he takes a piece of food and holds it over their mouths, playing. The kids bouncing to get a bite before he gets the food to their mouths as they all giggle with glee.

"Mama! I hear Lexie!" Zola says halfway through their food. Lexie's babbles and laughter can be heard over the monitor.

"You're right, I will go get her." Meredith says as she begins to stand. Before she completely stands, Derek grabs her hand. He gives her their signature look, making Meredith giggle.

"What?" She giggles again, blushing.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say, I love you." He beams.

"I love you too, Derek." She smiles back at him. Squeezing his hand while keeping their eyes locked, she then heads into Lexie's bedroom. "Good morning, angel." Meredith coos.

Lexie looks up from playing with her covered toes at Meredith. "Lalalabadi!" She babbles while giving her the same smile Derek just gave. "Paya!" Lexie purposely babbles, holding her arms up.

"Oh, you want me to pick you up, huh?" Meredith giggles, reaching down to get her youngest daughter. "Okay, sweetie, let's change you and how about we put your princess jammies on for our movie day?" Meredith explains as she begins getting Lexie changed. She figures that would be best since Zola and Bailey are already wearing theirs. Afterwards, Meredith takes her to the fridge to get a bottle and some food for her. She can hear shrieks of laughter coming from her bedroom as she mixes some mashed banana into Lexie's cereal. "Oh, I wonder what your daddy is doing with your brother and sister." She laughs. Lexie looks at Meredith and then towards the location of the noises. "Ready to see daddy?" Meredith asks.

"La!" She coos and claps her hands.

"Daddy! Daddy! That tickles!" Zola squeals as she squirms on the bed.

"I help you, Zo!" Meredith sees Bailey stumble on the moving bed and topple onto Derek. Bailey tries to move Derek's hands, but Derek is quick and pulls him so that his back is against his chest.

"Gotcha!" Derek laughs as he starts tickling Bailey. He lays Bailey next to Zola and tickles them at the same time.

Meredith watches with joy as her heart fills with love while watching her husband with two of their kids. She watches until Derek and the kids are out of breath. Derek sits back against the headboard and the kids scurry up to lay on his chest. "That was fun, daddy." Zola says as he kisses her head.

"So fun!" Bailey agrees while Derek lingers his lips on Bailey's head next.

"That looked like fun guys." Meredith says as she stands in the doorway with Lexie.

"Hey you! There are my two other girls." Derek says, holding out his arms. He pulls Meredith next to him after she places the food on the nightstand. "Hello." He says again, his voice deep and lustful as Meredith leans in and rests her chin on his chest. Derek kisses her and hugs her tight.

Lexie sits in Meredith's arms as she watches between Meredith and Derek. She watches as. Derek nuzzles Meredith's hair with his nose and kisses her head once more. "Badadiyada!" She bats at Derek's mouth.

"Lex?" He looks down at her to see a scowl on her little face.

"Hmm, definitely a daddy's girl." Meredith giggles. She hugs Lexie against her chest. Lexie whines in protest and reaches for Derek.

"Hi, baby girl." Derek laughs as he lifts the baby into his arms. "Did you want a hug?"

"Mimabida pata!" Lexie smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. She lifts her head back up to give Derek an open mouth kiss right on the chin.

"She wanted her daddy." Meredith says as she strokes her hair.

"She did and that means are you gonna say dada first, right?" Derek holds her in front of him. "Dada?" Lexie just looks at him with her deep green eyes.

"Nah, she may be a daddy's girl, but she's gonna say mama. Right, Lex? Where's mama?" Meredith says and Lexie looks over and reaches towards Meredith. "Say, mama sweetie!" Coaxes Meredith. Lexie just looks at her and lays back on Derek's chest.

"Mama." Giggles Bailey as he crawls into Meredith's lap. Meredith and Derek share a look as she hugs him close, followed by Zola who climbs in as well.

"Guess not mama, either, huh?" Smirks Derek.

"ZoZo has always been a daddy's girl and she said mama first."

"To be fair, I was in surgery when you were working with her." Derek nudges her.

"Don't blame surgery, Derek! Bailey said it too."

"Watch it be neither." Derek laughs.

"That is quite a possibility." Meredith laughs along with him as they see Lexie become fussy.

"Baby's hungry." Derek says as he bounces her. Meredith grabs the food and bottle on the night stand and hands it to Derek. He grabs a spoonful and holds it front of her. "Lex, say dada!" He tries again.

"Say, mama." Meredith glares at Derek now as Zola and Bailey look back and forth between the two. Derek smirks mischievously and looks down at Lexie.

"Lex, if you say dada I'll buy you a toy." He tries as Lexie looks from the food up to Derek.

"Seriously, Derek? Bribing already?" Meredith laughs.

"Uh, mama? Daddy?" Zola tugs on their shirts. They look down to see that Lexie had pulled the spoon into her mouth and missed. She was now sticking her fingers in the bowl and attempting to bring the mushy cereal to her mouth.

"Uh oh!" Bailey gasps.

"Oops." Meredith mumbles. She reaches to the nightstand where there was a pack of baby wipes.

"I think we got a little carried away, huh?" Derek laughs as he helps clean Lexie's neck.

"Yeah, maybe no talking practice while eating." Meredith reasons.

"Or when we wanna watch Disney movies!" Zola says definitively.

"Good point, Zo." Meredith praises. "Did we figure out which one we were watching first?"

"Sleeping Beauty!" Zola nods.

"Cause it's your favorite, right mama?" Bailey looks up from his spot in Meredith's lap.

"That's right, buddy." Meredith smiles at him and looks over at the wall where the drawing of the tumor on the wall was. She smiles when she looks at the snow globe Derek got her on the dresser underneath the picture.

"Then Snow White and The Little Mermaid." Zola lists.

"Then Toy Story!" Bailey claps his hands for his newly discovered movie. "I love Toy Story, but not as much as Frozen." He explains, seriously.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggles, tickling him.

"Cinderella will be my favorite forever and ever!" Zola nods.

"What about Belle?"

"I love her too, mama, but my favorite is Cinderella."

"How come?" Bailey asks before either Meredith or Derek.

"Ummm…" Zola gets extremely shy and buries herself into Meredith's lap, covering her face.

"Zola?" Derek asks as he scoops the last bite of food into Lexie's mouth. Zola looks up at Derek and then away quickly.

"ZoZo?" Meredith giggles. She feels confused at her daughter's nervousness. Her fingers stroke her hand, giving her comfort.

"I don't wannasayit out loud." She mumbles into Meredith's chest.

"It's okay, sweetie." Meredith now rubs her back in soothing circles, kissing her head.

"You wanna whisper it to one of us?" Derek asks.

When she doesn't answer, Bailey takes things into his hands. "Whisper to me, ZoZo." He pats her shoulder.

"That is very sweet of you, Bails." Meredith coos, reaching to stroke his blonde hair.

Zola sits up with a tentative look. Sighing she leans into Bailey, her hands covering the sides of her mouth as she skillfully tells her brother. Derek smirks at Meredith as they watch Bailey get a smile on his face.

"There's nothin' wrong with that Zo! That kinda like why I love Elsa." Bailey says with a smile. "You just switch…"

"Bailey!" Zola stops him before he finishes, covering his mouth.

"I wasn't gonna say it!" Bailey says.

"Good." Zola sits back and crosses her arms as she leans back into Meredith's chest.

"Wow!" Meredith bites her lip to keep her laughter at bay. As she looks at Derek.

"I'm gonna go get the movies." Derek suppresses his own laughs as he scoots out of bed to stand. "Wanna help me, Lex?"

"Ah magabi dalo!" Lexie replies. Derek kisses her cheek as he carries her out, her bottle clutched in her chubby little hands.

"Mama?" Zola looks up at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Meredith says softly.

"If I tell you, can you not tell daddy til later later?" Her big brown eyes pleading.

Meredith looks at her confused. "Sure, ZoZo. But why don't you wanna tell daddy?"

"Cause. Just promise."

"Okay, ZoZo." Meredith strokes her hair gently, intrigued. "Bailey, can you go ask daddy to bring me some more coffee."

Bailey nods as he wiggles out of bed. "Save my spot!" He calls, running out the door.

"Okay, Zo. Just us girls now." Meredith says. Zola nods and takes a deep breath.

"'Kay. Cinderella is my most favorite because." Zola stops and takes a deep breath. "Because her prince reminds me of daddy."

Meredith feels her heart melt. That was one of the most precious things she has ever heard. "Oh, Zola! That is so sweet." Meredith hugs Zola. "Because they look alike?"

"Uh huh and they are both handsome and very, very nice and take care of who they love."

"Zola, I couldn't agree more." Meredith beams, kissing Zola's cheeks, making her giggle.

"You think so too, mama?"

"Absolutely!" Meredith nods. She wraps her arms around Zola again and closes her eyes. When she opens them she sees Derek with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies in one hand and Lexie in the other arm. Bailey clamors back into his spot with the movies.

Derek tilts his head and smiles at the sweet mother daughter moment. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I got your coffee and you also asked for cookies?" Derek adds the last part looking confused.

Meredith smirks, looking at Bailey. "Hmm, I ordered coffee, but I don't remember asking for cookies." She raises her eyebrows at Bailey. He giggles with a wide smile as he sinks back into her chest. "I think a Cookie Monster ordered them." She hugs Bailey close and kisses his head.

"Hmm, is that so. Well, I guess if the Cookie Monster asked it couldn't hurt to have one." Derek smiles, tickling Bailey before picking up the first movie. Once it's set, he sits with Lexie next to Meredith. "Hmm, hello!" He says in a goofy, lion voice. Derek's eyes glimmering with love as he sends her a McDreamy smile. He catches Meredith's eye as they stare at each other. Meredith leans towards his mouth, eyes trained on his lips. Derek hums as he captures her lips into a kiss. His tongue begging for entrance which Meredith gladly allows. She rests her hand on his cheek when they pull away. Her eyes not wanting to leave his, she can stare at him all day.

"Look, mama! It's Aurora!" Bailey directs them to the movie. Meredith grins as she looks at the television. Derek's arm wraps around her, pulling her to rest in the warm crook of his neck. Zola and Bailey snuggle in her lap as Lexie claims Derek's lap. Lexie pays attention to some of the songs, but gets distracted by her toes during the first part of the end.

"Guess she's not crazy about Aurora." Meredith says as the credits roll and Lexie lays on her belly in front of them, kicking her legs.

"Well, she's still young, Meredith." Derek smirks.

"When Zola first saw Cinderella she was in a trance during the whole thing. Lexie can play with her sort and discover activity cube for over an hour. The same length as this movie." Meredith replies.

"Hmm, maybe she will like Snow White. She would make an adorable Snow White with her hair."

"She would, Derek." Meredith giggles, smiling as she plays with Lexie's messy curls.

"Put it on, daddy!" Zola claps her hands while Derek sits up. "Lex, we are gonna watch another princess movie!" She coos as the baby watches her. When the movie starts playing, Lexie turns her head to the sound.

"Liyaba." She gurgles as she she looks from the tv to Derek. Lexie then sits herself up and reaches for Derek. He gladly takes her and covers her in a blanket on his lap. She seems to enjoy this movie more. Her chubby little fingers reach eagerly at the screen when the dwarves appear.

"Lexie, those are dwarves. They are short and funny." Bailey explains. "Well, most are, 'sept Grumpy, he's grumpy."

"They all have something that makes us smile though, right Bails." Meredith helps.

"Yeah, but Dopey makes us laugh and laugh!" Bailey says just in time for Dopey to come on screen.

"Sneezy always has to sneeze!" Zola points." Lexie listens, appearing fascinated. As the movie progresses, though, Lexie looses interest. She is able to be brought back more than the first, but cuddles to her side into Derek's chest. After, they decide to play Toy Story. She watches that for a while, but then begins blinking her eyes sleepily. Luckily, she is still awake when it ends, so Meredith and Derek decide to give Little Mermaid a chance. As soon as Lexie sees the fishes swimming and the Mermaids all around, she drops her fingers out of her mouth. Her eyes go wide when she hears the first song.

"Derek, look!" Meredith points as Lexie leans forward, away from Derek's chest.

"I think she likes Ariel, mama!" Zola giggles as Lexie bounces and reaches for the tv as Ariel sings "Part of your World."

"I guess so." Meredith replies. Lexie watches more of this movie more attentively, only shying away during Ursula's parts.

"Hmm, so we have a Princess Cinderella and a Princess Ariel." Derek laughs as the movie ends. He turns it off and sees Lexie look up at him with her big, green eyes.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith giggles as she watches Lexie's lip quiver. "I think she wants more." Lexie begins to cry and both Meredith and Derek's hearts break.

"Put it on again, daddy." Bailey says with concern for his sister.

"Ok, bud." Derek quickly hits some buttons and puts on "Part of your World."

"Look, Lex. It's back. Did you want more?" Meredith asks.

"Pa!" Lexie attempts to nod her head. Her cries soften and she only sniffles as she watches. When it's over, Derek plays "Under the Sea" which makes Lexie giggle furiously.

"Wow!" Meredith shakes her head. They watch the songs a few more times before they decide to grab a quick late lunch before heading to the mall.

"Here, Lexie." Zola runs back into the bedroom. She had snuck out when she heard Derek say this would be the last song. "So she doesn't cry again." Zola looks up at her parents to explain. She had grabbed her Ariel doll that sings when you press the button.

"Zola, that was very sweet of you." Meredith beams as Zola climbs up next to Lexie. Zola pulls Lexie to her and shows her how to press the buttons. Lexie smiles and giggles when she hears "Part of your World" play.

"I'm very proud of you, ZoZo." Derek says as he turns off the movie.

"Thanks, daddy!" Zola smiles at him. They all head out of the bedroom with Lexie clutching onto the doll. Derek and Meredith make lunch for the kids before eating and getting everyone dressed.

"We should see if the outfits from Lexie's pregnancy reveal fit her at all." Meredith says as she stands after helping Bailey get on his navy shorts.

"They should, Mer. She's tiny, a lot of her 3-6 month clothes still fit." Derek answers.

"You never know. Besides, I really wanna see her in them." Meredith giggles. Derek proudly smiles at her and wraps her in his arms from behind. He rests his chin in her neck and kisses her skin up and down. He pauses to nip and suck on that one spot that always makes her gasp. His arms rest on her stomach, right above her waistband.

"Let's go find them, then." He says. They look back to see Lexie, Zola and Bailey playing peacefully. Derek walks with his Meredith still in his arms into Lexie's room. They find the Pooh Bear onesie with the hood and "My first trip to Disney" shirt and head back to Bailey's room.

"Come here, Lexie." Meredith coos as she picks up the baby. She carefully undresses her and places her in the costume, making sure not to disturb the doll clutched protectively in Lexie's hands.

"It fits!" Derek says as his eyes fill with tears.

Meredith strokes his cheek with a smile as he watches Lexie pick at the new feeling on her body. Her hands reaching on her head to touch the Pooh Bear hood. "You okay, Der?" She coos.

Derek nods, sucking in a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm great, Mer." He gives her a watery smile. "Just seeing Lexie in what you used to tell me about her just brings back the wonderful feeling I felt that night." Derek tilts his head and smiles.

"Oh, Der!" Meredith whispers, embracing him. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers in his curls. He reciprocates and brushes her hair back.

"Yamima amyimo!" Lexie babbles.

"I think she likes." Meredith giggles. "I guess if this fits, her shirt will." She pokes Lexie in the belly and the baby giggles as she smiles at Meredith.

"Yeah, now, question is, when does she wear these because I really want to get her a princess dress." Derek smirks at Meredith. She laughs as they look down at Lexie who smiles widely at them.

"Oh, Der." Meredith hums as she thinks and then looks at him. He's playing with Lexie's hands, bouncing them up and down. "How about, she wears her shirt on the plane and when we check into the hotel. This outfit when we checkout downtown Disney and then her princess dress in the park?"

"I like that, Mer. What do you think, Lex? You wanna wear a princess dress like ZoZo?" Derek playfully asks.

"Eyala mewa." Lexie replies and smiles at Zola.

"I love how she's trying to answer." Derek says.

"Me too, she's gonna say her first word any day now. I can feel it." Giggles Meredith.

"It's gonna be dada, right Lexie?" Derek says.

"Oh, daddy! You're so silly." Bailey laughs.

"Oh yeah?" Derek plays reaching to grab Bailey. The little boy shrieks with joy as Derek scoops him up and hugs him before spinning him around. Derek kisses his son's cheeks and brings him to settle on his hip. "Let's get to the store." He says finally.

"Okay, then maybe pizza and ice cream by the docks at sunset?" Meredith suggests as she picks up Lexie.

"Sounds good to me" Derek smiles, taking Meredith's hand in his. They all begin to head to the car and make their way to the mall. Derek parks the car close to the main entrance which is rare. Meredith lifts out the stroller and places Lexie inside. Standing next to Derek, she takes Zola's hand as Bailey jumps on the attached riding piece on the stroller in front of Derek. Meredith places her free hand on Derek's as he begins pushing the stroller.

"Do I get to pick out another dress, mama?" Zola wonders as she looks up at Meredith.

"You do, love bug. Remember, your dress was so tight when we tried it on last night."

"Plus, you grew a couple of inches." Derek adds, navigating his way around some frazzled shoppers.

"Did you want to pick a different princess, ZoZo?" Asks Meredith.

"Umm, I don't think so." Zola puts her little finger to her lip and thinks long and hard. "I love all of them."

"I know, Zo. It is hard. But we are going to go to Disney many, many more times." Meredith says as she pulls her little head against her leg.

"Whoever I pick, Bails hasta be my prince!" Zola says with a sweet little smile that Meredith finds very hard to reprimand.

"What?! Why?!" Bailey squeaks.

"Cause, can't have a princess without a prince! Look at mama and daddy." Zola reasons and Derek and Meredith give each other a look. Derek gives one of a cross between sultry and I told ya so and Meredith gives him one that says she is so your child. Before they both laugh, Derek stopping to pull her close against his chest.

"Zola." Derek says once their laughter dies down. "Maybe if you ask for it nicely, Bailey will be more willing."

"Daddy!" Bailey argues.

"Sorry, Bails, but you have two sisters. You're never gonna win the princess and prince debate." He laughs again. "How about you can pick a costume to wear either on the plane or when we go to Downtown Disney?"

Bailey considers this for a moment. "Hmm, okay daddy. I'm sorry, Zo. I will be your prince." He smiles at his sister happily.

"Good boy, buddy." Meredith giggles as they turn into the store. "So, was that how these things happened during Shepherd family Disney trips with your sisters?" She looks up at Derek with a smirk.

"Every word." Derek muses. "My dad would let me get Robin Hood or Peter Pan. A couple times it was Captain Hook."

"Derek." Meredith shakes her head. "But, you did turn out to be quite a prince." She smiles, hugging his arm, resting her head on the strong muscle.

"Hmm, good." He bends down to kiss her sweetly.

"Let's look, mama, daddy!" Bailey says, shaking the stroller.

"Okay, okay." Derek laughs as he lifts Bailey to the ground. "Let's take a look." They walk through the Disney Store where they see lots and lots of toys of all their favorite movies.

"Can I get this?!" Zola asks as she holds up a Jasmine play set.

"Love bug, we're gonna be in Disney in just a few days. Why don't we wait until then. You might see something better." Meredith coaxes.

"But it's so fun."

"I know, but we are here to get an outfit for Disney, not a toy right now." Meredith says, rubbing her cheek.

"Okayyy." Zola moans and puts the box down.

"They may have that same toy there, princess." Derek suggests as he leads her to the huge corner of princess gowns and other character costumes. Zola nods as her mood is quickly uplifted when she sees the sparkly blue, pink, purple and yellow gowns.

"Look! It's Elsa's dress! This is Anna's!" Zola says eagerly.

"Look! Mama! It's an Olaf outfit!" Bailey gasps at the white costume before him.

"It is buddy!" Meredith giggles before wrapping her arms around Derek's side. She leans up to whisper in his ear. "It may be pretty adorable to see them in Downtown Disney as Elsa and Olaf, Derek.

"That would be adorable, though maybe we should do that for Halloween. The kids are right at the perfect age to do those sibling Halloween costumes." Derek suggests. "Since Lexie has most of her Disney outfits."

Meredith giggles. "You really want her to wear that Pooh Bear outfit."

"Can't help it, Meredith. She looked so perfect." Derek coos down at Lexie who is sleeping away, her Ariel doll in her protective grasp.

"I agree, Derek." She leans up to kiss his cheek, continuing to play with the curls when she pulls away. They stare longingly at each other as the kids continue to explore. Finally, Bailey comes up to them, costume in hand.

"I picked one, mama an daddy!" He smiles at his choice. "I wanna be Dopey!" Derek and Meredith look at him, surprised.

"Wow, that's a good choice buddy!" Derek says, proud.

"Yes, that will look adorable." Meredith coos as she takes the costume and checks it out.

"Bailey, that's great! I can be Snow White!" Zola jumps, eyes wide.

"Ya, Zo!" Bailey smiles with joy. "Then, the next day I will be your prince!"

"Derek, did we tell Zo she could get two?" Meredith whispers.

"Hmm, no. But I guess it's fair. We are letting Bailey pick and Lexie has multiple." Derek answers before turning to Zola. "Hey, Zola?" She turns away from Bailey to look at Derek. "Were you planning on wearing that dress to the park?"

"Um, no daddy. But, I thought since Bailey was only wearing a prince costume cause I'm making him, that I could wear a costume that goes with what he picked." Zola explains and then gasps. "Oh no!" She says, suddenly worried. Her little lip trembles as she buries her head in Meredith's legs.

"What's wrong love bug?" Meredith coos as she bends down.

"I'm sorry, mama." She looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" Replies Meredith. What Zola says next shocks Meredith and Derek. This next statement tells them that they have a daughter wise beyond her years.

"I forgot to ask you an daddy if I could pick anudder dress too." She says, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, ZoZo!" Meredith coos as she lifts her into her arms for a hug. "It's okay. We forgot to suggest you pick one also." Meredith kisses her head and rocks her. She looks at Derek and smiles.

Derek comes up and places his hand over Meredith's on Zola's head and the other on her back. "Princess, we are so proud that you thought of that yourself, that was a very grown up thing to do, so sweet." He kisses her head and Zola smiles softly at him. "I'm sorry we forgot to tell you that you could pick another outfit to wear."

"It's okay, daddy. I can get that Snow White dress?" Zola asks.

"Yes, baby girl. Unless you really wanted a different one?" Derek replies.

"No, I think I want Belle for the park. 'Sides, I like dressin up with Bails." Zola giggles.

"Oh, ZoZo!" Meredith squeezes her in a hug. "I love you so much."

"Love ya too, mama." She says as she wiggles down, running to grab a Belle costume.

"Derek!" Meredith says in shock as they watch her explore with Bailey.

"She is so incredible." Derek says to her as they watch. "So grown up."

"She is, though we shouldn't be surprised. Zola did want a car when she was barely four." Meredith giggles, making Derek's pulse rise in eager anticipation. He wraps his arms around her waist, unable to resist and hums as he pulls her close and kisses her. They pull back panting as their eyes shine with desire.

"I need you, Mer." He whispers huskily.

"Hmm, I can tell." Meredith giggles as she presses against him, her hands resting on his waist and looping into the belt loop. "Tonight, Der. I'm all yours." She giggles as she feels a bulge in his pants begin to grow.

"Good!" He smiles, placing another loving kiss on her lips. He closes his eyes for a moment, needing to control himself. Derek strokes her cheeks with a smile before reluctantly turning to begin looking for an Ariel costume for Lexie.

"Aww, Der, look!" Meredith picks up a baby sized Ariel costume. It's aqua on top with ruffled sleeves that only go down a little. The middle is tapered purple with a shiny fish skin design and the bottom is aqua with the material flowing into what looks like a tail at the feet. The whole outfit is shimmery and sparkly. There is a pendant with Ariel's picture on the chest.

"That is so cute!" Derek says. He then picks up matching baby slippers and even a tiara.

"Look, Der, they have her necklace too." Meredith says as she presses the button. She gasps as she hears Ariel's singing voice like it does in the movie.

"Perfect." Derek smiles. "I can't wait till she wakes up and we can show her."

"Mama, daddy, I gots my dress and Bailey has his prince costume."

"Oh! Let's see, ZoZo!" Derek beams.

"I get to be the Beast!" Bailey exclaims.

"Woah! I guess so." Meredith giggles. "A prince in disguise." She brushes their hair back as they jump with joy. "You have a Belle wand, right Zo?"

"Yes, mama." Zola replies.

"Okay, then. We will just get Belle shoes and tiara then." Derek says as he adds everything to the pile on the stroller.

"Here's mine, daddy!" Bailey exclaims as he hands Derek his costume.

As Derek thanks him, he checks it out. "Wow, look, Mer. It's actually the Beast's outfit after he turns human again." He shows her the costume. It's black pants with a white shirt, gold vest and a light blue and gold jacket. It even comes with the fuzzy ears like the beast.

"Cute, I like that it gives the beast ears." Meredith strokes the material as Derek places the outfit on top of the sparkly, yellow Belle dress with red roses along part of the waist.

"Bailey, watch out!" They hear Zola scream. Panicked, Meredith and Derek look over to see Bailey climbing on the round tiered table with the stuffed animals. Zola called just in time to see a whole pile of animals topple onto Bailey as he grabs one, knocking him back.

"Bailey!" Meredith and Derek call in shock, running to him.

"Ow!" Bailey moans as Derek lifts him out of the mess. "I hit my ebow ." He says as he clutches it in his hand.

"Oh, Bails." Derek murmurs as he kisses his head, trying not to act scared. He carefully takes his arm and lifts it to take a look. Both Meredith and Derek breathe in relief when Bailey doesn't flinch or scream in pain.

"Just a bump, baby." Meredith says as she kisses him and pulls him into her arms. She hugs him tight for a minute before pulling him back to look at him. "What were you trying to do, bud?"

"They had a Cogsworth toy I thought we could carry with us since we were going as Beauty and the Beast." Bailey mumbles softly.

"Oh, buddy. That is a good idea, but we already told Zo that we were only getting outfits today." Derek brushes his hair back.

"Aw!" Bailey moans.

"I know, bud. But, you know, it's time for pizza and ice cream, okay?" Meredith offers trying to deter him. Bailey looks skeptical but then smiles.

"Let's get these toys picked up." Derek says as he sees an employee walking towards them. Meredith apologizes profusely while Derek and Zola pick up the toys. Meredith is still holding Bailey as they walk out with a big Disney store bag ten minutes later. They hurried, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Derek drives them down to the dock, smiling at Meredith as they watch the kids sing along to Ariel. Meredith turns to see Lexie, who woke up on the way to the car, with a huge smile on her face as she claps along to "Part of Your World."

"She loves that song, Der." She giggles, placing her hand on his thigh.

"She sure does!" Derek tries to sneak a peek while parking.

"Wait! Don't turn off the car yet!" Meredith gasps. He pauses his hand on the key. "Lexie may cry if you stop the music now."

"Good call, Meredith." Derek let's out a relieved breath. He turns to see Meredith looking back at the kids as they attempt to sing the song in loud voices. He beams with happiness as he sees Meredith's eyes sparkling as she watches Bailey take Zola's hand as they sing. Lexie kicks her feet and holds her Ariel up in the air. Her giggles mixing with the singing.

"Who wants pizza?" Derek says cheerfully as the song ends.

"Me, me!" Zola and Bailey gasp as they realize that they have arrived. Derek gets out of the car and helps the two older ones while Meredith gets Lexie.

"Niya!" Lexie babbles with arms reaching for Derek.

"Come here, Lex." Derek laughs as he takes her into his arms.

"Such a daddy's girl." Meredith giggles as Bailey grabs her free hand. "Hmmm, both of them." She laughs when she sees Zola take Derek's free hand.

"Don't worry, Mer. We have all night." Derek leans close and whispers in her ear.

"Hmm, can't wait!" She giggles, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. They get seated at their favorite Italian restaurant with warm red and white checkered tablecloths and black metal chairs. Zola and Bailey love pointing out the paintings of Italy spread around the room of the restaurant. Derek listens in fascination while feeding Lexie as Meredith explains where in Italy each picture was. He's so mesmerized by her telling the kids about the Leaning Tower of Pisa and all the colorful building like they see in the photos.

"Why is there a tower of pizza that is leanin, mama?" Bailey wonders. Meredith laughs and tickles him.

"Oh, not like the food you eat, sweetie."

"Aww, I wanted to go eat it!" Bailey licks his lips and giggles.

"Well, we can go see it someday." Meredith explains as their food arrives. The kids now only care about the cheesy food in front of them as soon as Derek and Meredith place a piece on their plate.

"So good!" Zola mumbles as she takes a bite.

"My favorite!" Moans Bailey.

"It would be nice to go to Italy someday." Derek says as he eats his pizza.

"Definitely, I loved it there. But, if we go with the kids we need to wait until Lexie is much older."

"Agreed, Mer." Derek beams at her. "Though, I think it would be very romantic with just us." His voice gets velvety soft.

"Oh?" Meredith coos, leaning into him. She rests her head and side against his as he wraps her in his arms. He's giving her that perfect, sultry smile with bright shining eyes.

"Oh, yes, Meredith. You, me, fine Italian wine and food. Celebrating in a romantic, rustic villa on the countryside." He murmurs into her ear, his hot breath fanning her skin. She feels the burning desire for her husband build in her stomach.

"Derek!" She moans as she pulls closer to him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Is it bedtime yet?

He laughs sexily as he can see she is eager for him. "Not yet, but it is time for ice cream." Derek finishes, looking at Zola and Bailey licking their sauce covered fingers.

"Hmm, getting closer." Meredith purrs as she captures his lips in a kiss.

"Yes." Derek whispers as he feels Meredith sneak her hand up his thigh under the table.

"Zola! That gross!" They hear Bailey giggle.

Meredith and Derek look at each other, afraid to see what Bailey considered gross. "Oh no!" Derek groans as he looks at his daughter. Zola had eaten the cheese off of another piece of pizza and was playing in the sauce before dunking her dirty fingers in her water cup.

"I'm washing my hands!" She giggles.

"Zola, not in your water." Meredith says quickly, taking her hands and drying them off. Zola giggles as Meredith wipes her face.

"Guess it's time for ice cream." Derek says as he cleans Bailey.

"Yeah!" Zola cheers.

"I saw this new place on the way here." Derek recalls the fancy, old fashioned looking ice cream parlor he saw a few blocks down. "Let's walk, that way we can enjoy the dock lights and see some ferries." After agreeing, they head up to the register and pay. The summer breeze is nice and cool as they stroll along outside. Bailey and Zola jump ahead, pretending to not jump on the cracks while Derek holds Lexie in one arm and wraps his other around Meredith. He places his lips on the side of Meredith's golden locks as she cuddles into him while walking. She rubs his stomach as they slowly walk, watching Bailey and Zola study a bug on the sidewalk. Her other arm wrapped around his back and rubbing his side.

"Derek, you do know, the more sugar we give them, the easier it will be for them to sleep." Meredith says with a sneaky smile.

"Ah, so you've caught on, Dr. Grey." Derek gives her a mischievous smile, leaning down to peck her neck. Meredith looks up at him, her teeth tugging at her lip while giving a smirk. They continue bantering until they reach the ice cream 's colorful, rainbow lights around the windows and doors. A red and white pole stands next to the door. Inside is decorated with 1950's looking cartoons and has a huge pink and blue bar with matching booths spread about. Around the top border of the walls were neon lights and a black and white tile floor below their feet.

"Wow!" Breathes Bailey as he slowly walks inside. His eyes go wide as he sees people eating massive sundaes in dishes covered in whipped cream, fudge and cherries.

"This looks incredible." Meredith agrees as they step up to the counter.

"Mama, I want that!" Zola points to a waffle bowl with chocolate on the rims.

Meredith is about to bargain when she catches Derek's eye. He's giving her a look that screams "I can barely wait another second to ravish you." "Hmm, okay, ZoZo." She smiles at her daughter and rubbing her soft cheek.

"Woah! It's bigger than my head!" Bailey gasps a few minutes later when the kids waffle bowls filled with ice cream are served. He eyes his whipped cream, sprinkles and gummy bear covered chocolate treat, licking his lips before beginning. Zola claps her hands eagerly as she gets her bowl of strawberry fudge, sprinkles and candy bar covered cookies n cream ice cream.

"You are a genius, Derek." Meredith giggles as her and Derek get their larger than normal sized sundae with whipped cream.

"Hmm, thanks, but don't say that yet." He laughs. "Lexie may be the opposite." Derek remarks as he takes his spoon and holds it to Meredith's lips. She giggles before taking the bite.

"Your turn, Der." She coos as she lifts the spoon to his mouth. Derek moans as he tastes it, causing Meredith to shiver eagerly.

"You're so sexy." Derek leans in when he sees her undressing him with her eyes. He places several kisses on her neck before sitting up and stroking her cheek.

"Mama, daddy, this is the bestest ice cream ever!" Zola squeals.

"Definitely have to come back here then." Derek laughs, tickling her belly. He returns to feed Meredith as there is something so romantic and sexy about the way she gives him a soft smile before taking a bite. Her moans make him more and more eager, he has to remind himself to breathe in order to keep calm.

"Mama, I'm sleepy." Bailey whines a few minutes later as they walk out onto the street.

"Come here, bud." Derek says as he hands Lexie to Meredith. Bailey gladly goes to Derek and lays his head on his shoulder. Derek beams at Meredith as they walk down the street, Bailey drifting to sleep and Lexie blinking tiredly on Meredith's shoulder. Zola seems energetic at first, but as they reach the car, she begins rubbing her eyes and lagging behind.

"Take the long way, Der." Meredith says, shutting the door. She looks back at a now sleeping Lexie and Bailey. Derek agrees as he sees Zola blink, trying to keep her eyes open as she looks out the window.

"Good idea." Derek says, taking her hand and kissing. The drive home is torturous for Derek as he feels Meredith rub his leg dangerously close to his pants zipper throughout the ride. He can tell she is biting her lip to keep from giggling. Derek feels himself get harder as she lets her fingertips slip towards his growing erection. Once they are home, they get Zola and Bailey inside and in bed, only removing pants and shoes. Meredith insists on getting Lexie as Derek heads to the bedroom. He dims the lights and takes off his shirt. Derek is putting his pants away when he feels two arms around his waist.

"Hmm, hello!" Coos Meredith as she rubs from his naked sides to above the waistband of his navy boxers.

"Meredith." Derek moans with a smile as he leans back, feeling Meredith rest her cheek on his back. His hands clasp over hers while she kisses up his spine to his neck.

"Der! You're so damn hot right now. I need you." She scrapes her nails up his chest and back, reaching up to tug at his curls.

"I need you too." Derek growls as he spins in her arms making her squeal with laughter as he pulls her up into his arms and kisses her over and over. Alternating between small and large, heavy kisses. His eyes glisten as he falls onto the bed with Meredith in his arms.

"Oh! Oh! Yes, Derek!" Meredith throws her head back as Derek rips off her sweater and begins licking down her breasts. She grips onto his shoulders as he unsnaps her clasps and takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking. Derek takes the other breast in his hand and massages.

"Mer!" He whispers reverently as he lays his warm hands on her sides. She's panting as she straddles him. Her arms rest around his neck and she smiles when Derek looks deep into her eyes. His mouth curved into the smile that she loves so much as he strokes her sides. Up and down, his eyes follow his hands as he moves them to her back, shoulders and arms. Derek reaches up and tangles his hands in her hair while pulling it back so that he can see her soft features. He watches her lips as he drifts close. His lips press against hers as his tongue darts inside. Derek kisses her deeply with Meredith kissing back just as eagerly, her hands in the curls at the base of his neck.

"Mm, Derek!" She whispers as they kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Mer." Derek coos as he kisses her neck. He feels Meredith wrap around him tighter before he moves to lay her on the soft, silky sheets. She smiles, feeling warmth to her very core as Derek begins making love to her. They both fill the room with screams of passion as they make love through the night. When they are completely worn out, Derek pulls Meredith's naked back up against his chest and spoons her close, kissing the back of her neck and shoulder several times before burying his nose in her hair and falling asleep with Meredith.

MDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Daddy..." Bailey whispers the next morning as he stands on his tip toes. He is leaning barely two inches away from Derek's eyes. When Derek continues to sleep, Bailey sighs. He moves his Nemo into his other arm so that its squished against his Marshall toy. Bailey lifts his hand and pats Derek's forehead. "Daddy." He tries again. This time, Derek blinks his eyes, meeting his son's identical blues ones.

"Morning, Bails." He whispers with a tired smile.

"Mornin, daddy. Nana's here." Bailey replies proudly.

"Nana's what?" Derek questions. He's not quite sure how to process that. All he knows is that he is completely naked under the blanket and so is Meredith. If he knows his mom, then he knows he doesn't have long to get up and out of bed before she enters.

"Nana's in the kitchen. Says she brought a treat for breakfast." Bailey says while swaying side to side.

"Oh, okay. Are your sisters awake?"

Bailey shakes his head. "No, I gotted up and saw Nana when I was comin to you and mama."

"Hmm, okay. Tell Nana I will be right out." Derek says, reaching to give Bailey a kiss.

"Kay, daddy." He says before shuffling in his Dalmatian slippers out the door. Derek sighs as he sits up and rubs his eyes. Stretching, he smiles at Meredith as she snores lightly, her mussed hair splayed on her face. He brushes it back and kisses her cheek.

"Love you." He whispers before standing to put on boxers, a shirt and his black robe. Quietly, he walks out into the living room where he sees Bailey snuggling with Carolyn.

"Good morning, dear. I hope this wasn't too much. I used the spare key you gave me. I wanted to surprise you. You guys are leaving for Disney tomorrow and I need to spend time with my grand babies." Carolyn greets.

"It's fine, ma. You're always welcome, I just appreciate that you sent Bailey in to get me." Derek smirks.

"I'm glad you listened, Derek." She says back with a smile.

"Daddy!" Bailey coos as he reaches for Derek.

Derek smiles and scoops him into his arms, kissing all over. "Hey, bud."

"Nana won't tell me the surprise. She says we gotta wait for Zo and mama." Bailey pouts.

"Hmm, that's tough. But, why don't you go show Nana what you got for Disney. You get to show first since your awake." Derek says.

"Okay! I'll be right back! It's by the front door." He wiggles down and runs to the front door. Within two minutes, Carolyn is praising Bailey's costume choices, causing the boy to get a huge smile of pride.

"I hear Lexie." Derek comments as he finishes making coffee. He shares as smile with Carolyn as Bailey discusses the finer details of his costumes.

"Yabiya!" Lexie smacks her lips and smiles at Derek. He picks her up and hugs her.

"That's right, angel. Say, dada!" He kisses her cheeks as she gnaws her fingers.

"Miyadi!" She babbles.

"We'll keep trying." Derek bounces her before laying her on the changing table. He changes her and puts some pajamas on her for now before heading back to the living room. As he walks, he continues to babble with Lexie. He gets caught off guard when a bundle of five year old energy barrels into his legs.

"Hi, daddy!" Zola smiles up at him.

"There's my princess." He coos as he strokes her hair. "Did you sleep good?"

"Ya! I dreamed bout ice cream and sprinkles!" She explains.

"Sounds interesting." Derek laughs. "We went out for pizza and ice cream last night." He turns to explain to Carolyn.

"Oh my, must have been fabulous if you dreamed about it." Carolyn says.

"It was, nana!" Zola nods. "Daddy, I showed nana my dresses. She says they are so pretty."

"They are, sweet girl." Derek smiles.

"Nana, can we please, please see the surprise. Please?" Bailey tugs on her sleeve.

Carolyn looks between the two kids giving her pleading eyes. "Well, I guess just a peek. Lexie can look for mama." She reaches towards the baby. Derek hands her to Carolyn and watches as they walk up to the boxes on the counter. He stands up to get a closer look, unintentionally blocking the view from his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Hey, you." Comes his wife's sexy voice a few minutes later. He smiles as he feels Meredith wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Mm, hello." He coos, rubbing her arms as he looks behind him to see her.

"You were so amazing last night, Der." Meredith coos in not quite a whisper. "I slept so good." He's about to respond when he hears his name coming towards him.

"Derek." Carolyn says and both Derek and Meredith stop short. He can feel Meredith tense and he knows she's worried about the same thing as him.

"Yes, ma?" He manages after he catches his breath.

"The kids want to show you the surprise, especially now since Meredith is awake. Hello, dear." Carolyn says with a smile. Meredith attempts to smile back, awkwardly.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Derek replies.

"Derek?!" Meredith squeaks once he turns to her and Carolyn is back in the kitchen. Her eyes wide in shock.

"It's okay, Mer. It's okay." Derek says, not quite sure who he is reassuring.

"Your mother heard me commenting on… Well… On…" She struggles to get the words out. Derek smirks at her rambles as he hugs her close.

"Meredith." He says as he rubs her back. "Shh, shh, Mer." He kisses her head. "I'm sure my mom knows we do…that." He tries, grimacing at his words.

"I know, but she doesn't need to hear about it." She mumbles from his chest.

"Maybe she didn't."

"She was three steps away, Derek."

"If she says anything, we can just say the kids were throwing a fit going to bed and I got them all to sleep."

"Seriously?"

"It may work." Derek smirks as he leans down to kiss her.

"Mama, stop kissing daddy, we want our surprise! Come here!" Comes Zola's voice.

Meredith blushes furiously. "Coming, Zo." She begins walking but Derek pulls her back.

"You definitely came last night." Derek murmurs in her ear. Meredith looks up at him in shock and giggles, smacking him in the stomach as she leans up and holds his ear against her mouth.

"Hmm, for that you're not coming for a while, Der." Meredith teases, nipping at his ear, leaving him shocked as she heads to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Meredith. I just thought I'd bring a little treat for breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Thank you." She says as she hugs and kisses the kids before looking at the pink and white boxes.

"Donuts, mama!" Bailey points.

"Bagels, too!" Zola giggles.

"Oh, my!" Meredith beams as she sees everything.

"We can eat now, nana?" Zola asks.

"Of course!" Carolyn says as she takes Zola's face in her hands. "But first, I need to say, I love you!" She plays while covering her in kisses. She says the same to Bailey and Lexie before they calm enough to get their food. Bailey chooses a powdered sugar donut and a bagel and hurries into his seat. Zola follows with her strawberry frosted donut and bagel. They both swing their legs happily as they eat.

"Thanks, mom." Meredith says as she eats her bagel.

"My pleasure dears. Also, if you don't mind, may I spend some time with you? Owen and Amy are at work and I want to see you all before you leave."

"Of course you can." Meredith says immediately. It still makes Derek's heart soar when she says things like this.

"Thank you. Let me know if I can help with anything." Carolyn smiles, enjoying her breakfast.

"Okay." Derek nods. Once they finish their breakfast, Derek and Meredith begin prepping their packing for their trip.

"Why don't you two pack yourselves while I bake some treats for you to take with the kids?" Carolyn asks. Derek and Meredith share a look and shrug.

"Sounds good, thanks mom." Derek says. Carolyn smiles and hurries to grab Lexie and tell Zola and Bailey. Meredith leans up to Derek, against his chest.

"I love your mom, Der." She giggles.

"Hmm, oh yeah?" Derek wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her nose. "Does that mean you take back what you said about…?" He says saucily.

"Oh, Derek." Meredith shakes her head and laughs. "I don't think I would have made it very long."

"Oh, you can, especially when I go so slow." Derek coos, murmuring into her ear.

"Derek! We need to pack." She whines, pushing him gently. Derek laughs as he pulls away. He heads to the closet to get suitcases, leaving Meredith hot and bothered.

Meredith shivers at the intense need her husband gives her. She decides to channel that into her packing. Meredith selects Derek's favorite panties and bras of hers as well as shorts. She laughs as she packs her shirts with a low cut in the front. They pack Lexie's clothes along with her costumes. "Meredith." Derek murmurs as he holds one of Lexie's princess jammies. He looks down and smiles as he strokes the fabric.

"Yes, Der?"

"This is our first trip with Lexie." He smiles as Meredith comes to a realization.

"This is. I hope she's okay on the plane." She goes and sits next to him.

"You're gonna be okay too, Mer." Derek tucks some hair behind her ear. Meredith nods, grateful that Derek knows her. Despite having ridden on planes, she still gets nervous. She looks up into Derek's bright blue eyes. He grins at her and slowly leans into her, placing his hand behind her head and kissing her forehead and then her lips tenderly.

"Hmm, we can't join the mile high club this time." Meredith pouts.

Derek chuckles, kissing her hard which makes her giggle. "Well, we still plan on going to mom's for Christmas, right?"

"Mhm." Meredith mumbles as she holds his chin and kisses him.

"Well, Owen and Amy will be with us. They can watch em on the plane." Derek cups her cheeks as he looks deep into her eyes.

Meredith can't help but giggle with a huge grin on her face. "I love you so much." Is all she can think of saying before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing.

"I love you, too, Mer." He says as he pulls her close. Their make out session continues until they hear their door squeak open.

"Mama! Daddy!" Guess what we're makin and they're almost done." Zola says eagerly.

Meredith and Derek jump up, sighing at their fun being cut short. "What's that, princess?' Derek says pulling her into his lap.

"Come see!" Zola says. She pulls them both into the kitchen where Carolyn is dipping something in chocolate.

"Mama, daddy, it's Mickey ears Rice Krispie treats!" Bailey points.

"We made pumpkin cookies for Cinderella and the grey stuff!" Zola bounces and claps her hands.

"Oh! Just like the song." Meredith giggles.

"Yes, I thought that would be good for today. I'm going to make some other muffins for you to take along." Carolyn smiles.

"Thanks, ma." Derek kisses her head before lifting Bailey into his arms.

"I'm so excited!" Bailey hugs Derek.

"Me too, buddy. We're gonna have so much fun."

"Did you finish packing, dears?"

"Mostly, we want the kids to pick their toys for the plane and the room." Meredith adds.

"Oh! We can do that!" Zola bounces and Bailey wiggles to follow. The adults watch, amused as they come back minutes later each with a bag filled as well as their arms.

"Oh, guys!" Meredith giggles. "We can't bring all those."

"Aww, mama!" They whine.

"Mama's right, you can bring two animals and three smaller toys or sets of play figures." Derek nods.

"Coloring books are good too." Meredith adds.

"It's so hard!" Zola pouts as she and Bailey walk back.

"I remember that excitement, you were the same way, Derek." Carolyn laughs. "Do they have autograph books?"

"No? We met the characters last year but no autographs." Derek mentions.

"Well, when you get to the park, get each of them one. You used to love getting them signed."

"Oh! I forgot about those."

"Well, we have them saved somewhere." Carolyn nods. "I'll search when I get home."

"I have to see those." Meredith giggles. "You used to run and as, for autographs, Derek?" Meredith giggles as she runs her hands in his hair.

"Yes, I was a kid." He defends, nudging her shoulder.

"Hey, it's cute. I can totally see you doing that." Meredith laughs. She looks at Derek with a warm smirk as she pictures a little Derek in a Prince Charming costume running up to different characters.

"Oh, Meredith, it was definitely cute. He made a list of who he needed to see each time we went." Carolyn laughs. Meredith sits back as Carolyn tells more stories until the kids come running out. This time, their bags much lighter. The rest of the day is spent packing Zola and Bailey and other traveling essentials. Bailey and Zola are beyond excited as they try their treats and for dessert, they have "the grey stuff." Just like Beauty and the Beast. It takes them all a bit longer to fall asleep, but eventually they are snug asleep in their Cinderella, Ariel and Lion King jammies, anxiously awaiting Disney.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Disney! Disney! Disney! Mama, daddy!" Zola bursts in the next morning, leaping onto the bed.

Bailey is right behind her. "It's time, it's time!" He squeals, copying his sister and jumping up and down.

"Wake up!" Zola shakes Meredith's shoulders.

"I'm up." Moans Meredith as she rubs her eyes.

"Good morning my little Princess and Prince." Derek says sleepily as he sits up and wraps his arms around a tired but beaming Meredith. She lays her head on his shoulder as Bailey pounces into her arms.

"I think you guys are excited." Meredith giggles as she hugs him.

"Yeah, mama!" Bailey nods.

"Okay, then. Let's get up and get breakfast and dressed." Derek coos as he lifts Zola into the air. After a few minutes of cuddles and after capturing Meredith's lips in for a kiss, they head into the kitchen where they see Carolyn fixing breakfast. Since she insisted on taking them to the airport, Derek insisted that she spend the night as she was already staying there for the trip.

"You're just in time!" Carolyn smiles as the kids clamor into their seats.

"Ohh! Pancakes!" Bailey giggles as he sees it the chocolate chip pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, nana!" Zola smiles, taking her fork. Derek and Meredith beam as they watch. Derek wrapping his arms around Meredith from behind. He kisses her neck and feels her lean back into his arms before he roams his hands on her side.

"Derek." She moans. "Your mom is here." Meredith whispers carefully.

"Don't worry about me, dears. I love seeing my children so in love." Carolyn smiles at them.

Meredith turns beet red as Derek begins talking. "Sorry, ma, can't resist." He places another kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"Come get your breakfast." Carolyn laughs, gesturing to the food. They eat loads of pancakes together and even Lexie tries a plain one when she wakes until they are stuffed. Once they are done, Derek hurries off into the bedroom, quick.

"Where's daddy going?" Zola asks and Meredith shrugs in response.

He comes back a few minutes later carrying a bag. "Okay, Mer, I know you may not like this, but I saw them and I had to get." Derek looks at her sheepishly. Meredith gives him a skeptical look as she reaches into the bag. She pulls out a white t-shirt that says I'm his Cinderella . "I figured we could wear them on the plane while Lexie wears her shirt." Derek explains as she pulls out a shirt that says I'm her Prince Charming and two shirts and a button that says I'm their happily ever after. "Lexie gets the button and I have buttons for Zo and Bails to put on at the park." He rambles.

Meredith sees him looking hesitant and beams at his cute ramble. She leans up and cups his cheeks, kissing him. "Oh, Derek." She coos as she pulls away. "I love them."

"You do?"

"I do." Giggles Meredith.

"Not too cheesy?"

"Totally cheesy, Derek. But that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh!" Derek smiles again before she kisses again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Meredith brushes his hair away from his eyes. "Now let's go get dressed." She melts from his smile as the kids shout with joy in the background. They get everyone dressed and everything into the car and are ready for their 2:00 flight.

"Smile, Lex!" Derek calls as he snaps pictures of all three kids on the couch before they leave. Meredith sitting next to them, laughing as Bailey and Lexie make faces at each other.

Suddenly, Meredith feels her phone buzz. She looks at it for a moment and gets a confused look on her face. Derek watches in concern as she gets up and walks away. "That's so weird." She says as she sits back down a few minutes later.

"What?" Derek asks.

"That was Alex. He just texted me saying that Cristina texted him about Izzie and how she was feeling."

"What?" Derek asks, his eyebrows raised.

"He said when he reminded her about Iz, Cristina just said just kidding and called him evil spawn again." Meredith looks at him, scared.

"Derek, Meredith we should get going." Carolyn calls. The kids squeal with delight as they run to the door. Derek pulls Meredith into a hug and kisses her cheek. Before he can say anything though, Bailey had raced back and began pulling him to the door.


	53. Chapter 54

Hi! I've got a super long chapter for my great readers and reviewers. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. You're incredible and your reviews make my day and really motivate me. I hope you continue to stick with me, the Cristina stuff is coming, I promise. Part of the reason this is so long is because I didn't want another chapter between when the Cristina stuff will come to light.

Please read authors note at end.

Also, wanted to add from a couple chapters ago, Bailey's first name is Derek, I just thought when he wrote his name that there either wasn't enough room on the paper. Or, he mostly hears Bailey unless he's in trouble, so he says "Bailey" lol. But, now I have an idea with this at some point lol. Thank you!

Thank you all so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 51:

"Derek, what if something's wrong?" Meredith looks at him with a worried expression. She had been quiet most of the trip to the airport. Derek could tell by the way she was avoiding looking at him and biting her nails.

"If something was, she would call." Derek smiles as he lifts her chin and looks into her eyes as they wait in the security line. "Come here, Mer." He says softly, tilting his head and wrapping his arm around her waist. Meredith smiles at his comfort as she rests her head on his chest. "You texted her right?"

"Yep, no answer. I texted her five times."

"Did you text Izzie?"

"She cut off all contact from at least me and Alex. She could have kept Cristina for some strange reason, since she was the one she first mentioned the cancer to when she didn't want anyone to know. You know, keep the one person who keeps things strictly business."

"Okay, well once we get through security, we have plenty of time, we will call Cristina." Derek smiles as he kisses her head and closes his eyes.

"Mm, okay." Meredith buries her nose in his chest.

"Here, take this angel, she'll help." Derek hands her Lexie. Meredith beams as she takes the babbling baby who is comfy in her "my first trip to Disney" shirt and leggings with princess crowns.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggles as she holds the baby and kisses her cheeks.

"Yes and, Bailey, Zo!" He calls to the kids who are watching the conveyor belts move, their Mickey Mouse and Cinderella backpacks on their backs. They turn to look at Derek curiously. Derek bends down to whisper in their ears. When he's done, the kids turn to Meredith and both give her huge smiles. Bailey's is exactly like Derek's.

"Love you, mama!" Zola says as she hugs Meredith's legs followed by Bailey.

"Love you guys too." She giggles. By this time, they are next in the security line. They go through and head to the gate for their flight. They find a bench and Meredith pulls out her phone. With a sigh, she presses Cristina's name and looks at Derek while holding Lexie in her lap. Derek watches as Meredith let's out a sigh of relief before saying "hey, Cristina." He watches as she talks for a few minutes, his arm around her comfortingly.

"So?" He asks as Meredith says good bye. Meredith looks at the phone in her hand before looking up at him.

"She says nothing is wrong. Says that Izzie had a minor scare and that she thought Iz may have reached out to Alex. That's why she texted him. Then she said that when Alex acted clueless, that's when she said never mind."

"Well, then that's good!" Derek says.

"I don't know, she texted Owen randomly a while back and didn't respond after."

"I don't think you can base anything off of that. Those two are too complicated." Derek laughs.

"True. Oh, Derek, I don't want this to ruin our trip." Meredith moans as she hides in his neck.

"Hey, hey!" Derek says, his voice so comforting to Meredith. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her face softly. "Don't let it, okay? Trust Cristina that she would tell you if something was wrong." He pulls her chin up and gives her a big, McDreamy smile."

"Thanks, Der." She murmurs, smiling at him. Derek moves his gaze back and forth from her eyes to her lips. He moves down slowly and kisses her deeply. Derek massages her lips with his tongue, smiling as she deepens the kiss.

"Hmm, you look hot in that shirt." Derek murmurs as he fingers her shirt.

"Hmm, thanks. Mer giggles, looking at the shirt with Cinderella and the words I'm his Cinderella on it that Derek had gotten her and then at his I'm her Prince Charming. Both shirts had silhouettes of either Cinderella or Prince Charming. "I like yours too."

"Good!" He murmurs and looks over at the kids. "Look, Mer. If you feel worried, look at the kids." He points over at Zola and Bailey who are dancing together and singing "Beauty and the Beast." They both feel their heart swell. "We're gonna have a great time, Mer."

Meredith giggles as she wraps her arm around Derek's neck and kisses him again. "We will, Der." She says, promising herself that she has nothing to worry about, doing her best to put any remaining concerns out of her mind. She smiles at him again before looking at Lexie. "It's your first trip to Disney, Lex, last year you were in my belly." Meredith says as Lexie looks up at her with curious green eyes. "We're gonna see Ariel."

Derek tilts his head as he smiles. "That's my Meredith." He murmurs proudly. "Now, come on, let's get some Starbucks and treats." He helps Meredith stand as he leads them all to the coffee shop where they get some coffee and banana bread for the plane.

"Plane, plane!" Zola squeals as they line up in the boarding line. She points out the large window of the Sea tac airport at the silver jet outside.

"Derek, you got first class again?"

"I did, Meredith." He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Because I thought it would be special and the kids enjoyed it last time." Derek kisses the side of her head as they follow Zola and Bailey towards the gate. Meredith looks at him in happy shock as she carries Lexie now in her car seat. They guide Zola and Bailey into the two seats at the side of the plane by the window while they take the three in the middle.

"Wait, Mer." Derek says as she attempts to put Lexie in the middle seat. She watches as he moves Lexie to the end seat by Zola and Bailey while he sits in the middle. He smiles at Meredith as he pulls her to sit on his other seat. "Now, once the kids are settled with tv, we can cuddle." He laughs.

"Derek." Meredith shakes her head. Soon, the flight attendants go over safety and the plane is preparing for take off.

"Hmm, Mer." Derek says as he wraps Meredith tight in his arms. He can feel her tenseness as the plane picks up speed. Derek kisses her head and quickly checks the kids. Lexie looks around, her mouth opened in a round "O" shape as she feels the plane move, her Ariel doll in her hand. Zola and Bailey are looking out the window. Bailey holding his Nemo and Zola holding her baby Cinderella and Tinkerbell doll. Derek looks back at Meredith who has her eyes closed as she rests her head on his shoulder. "You know, Mer." He hums sexily. "I have some surprises for all of you once we get there and tonight, I definitely have something just for you."

Meredith giggles as she looks up at him. "Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"Oh, that's all you're getting for now, Dr. Grey." His voice deep with lust and desire.

"Please?" Meredith tries with a giggle.

"Nope." Derek laughs, pecking her nose. They hear the captain announce that they have reached their cruising level. "Mer, we're okay now." He hugs her.

"Thanks, Der." She sighs in relief.

"Daddy, mama, look!" Bailey calls them as they see the stewards bringing around ice cream sundaes.

"Wow, you guys are lucky." Meredith giggles as she smiles at them when they accept their treat. She checks on Lexie who is happily kicking in her seat and sucking on her pacifier before lifting up her arm rest. Meredith grins at Derek as she lays her head and hand on his chest and he hugs her close. It's not long before the plane begins its descent.

"I think Lex likes flying." Derek laughs as he sees her sleeping.

"Hmm, guess so." Meredith adds.

"Daddy, I think I see Disney!" Zola squeals as the plane lowers.

"Oh you do?" Derek laughs as he knows that they still have to drive to Anaheim.

"They're so excited." Meredith giggles. "I actually can hardly contain my excitement."

Derek looks at her, proud. "Good!' He says softly. When the plane lands a few minutes later, they gather everything and head to the rental cars. Meredith enjoys watching Derek sing along to Disney songs with the kids.

"Wow, you guys are really giggling." Meredith says as she listens.

"Daddy's funny!" Bailey explains in response.

"Yeah!" Zola agrees, both stopping to catch their breaths.

"Why, thank you." Derek adds playfully causing Meredith to laugh as well. "Wait." He says after a minute. The music was still playing but he noticed a small laugh, stronger than a giggle still happening. "Who's that laughing?" Zola and Bailey look around, both their eyes landing on Lexie.

"Lexie, daddy." Bailey says.

Derek and Meredith look at each other, both used to small giggles coming from Lexie. "Der, sing again." Derek nods and begins singing along to "The Bare Necessities." He sings loud and tries to copy Baloo. Sure enough, Lexie's little laugh becomes huge laughter.

"Derek, I've never heard her laugh like that!" Meredith says in shock.

"Me neither! I think we know who was laughing the hardest." Derek smiles.

"I try!" Bailey says. "Lexie, listen to me!" He pats her foot. Derek turns up the music to the next song. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Lexie beams at him as he sings and dances the best he can in his seat. Meredith turns in her seat and quickly fumbles with her phone to get it on video. "I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on lookin down an workin on my ROAR!" Bailey finishes the verse with an exaggerated lion roar making Lexie burst out into a big laugh.

"Derek!" Meredith says with excitement. The look on Meredith's face makes Derek want to stop the car and just kiss her senseless.

"Good girl, Lex!" Derek exclaims, looking in the rear view mirror.

"I wanna try!" Zola shouts. The next song starts, "I got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown!" Zola sings and acts like a puppet. She gets a huge grin on her face as Lexie closes her eyes and laughs super hard. "I did it, mama!" Zola giggles herself.

"You sure did, love bug." Meredith coos. The rest of the drive is spent singing along to different songs until they reach the hotel.

"Meredith, Zo, Bails, we're here!" Derek says as he pulls in front of the Disneyland Hotel.

"Woah!" Zola and Bailey gasp in awe as they look out their windows.

"It's our hotel!" Zola squeals.

"It is sweetie." Derek coos. "I hope that's okay, Mer?" He looks at Meredith with concern.

"Of course it is, Derek! Why wouldn't it?" She smiles a million dollar smile.

"Well, I was looking at other places and nothing could compare to this. Besides, there are other magical suites that I wanna try." Derek explains. He beams as he sees Meredith unable to contain herself as she looks between him and the hotel. Slowly he guides her lips to his and kisses her.

"Oh! Der!" Meredith whispers.

"Hmm, come, let's go." He says, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yay! Let's go, daddy!' Bailey shouts with excitement. They gather their bags and Meredith pulls Lexie into her arms.

"See this, sweetie, this is our wonderful hotel where we're gonna get ready to see Mickey, Minnie and Ariel." She says kissing her cheek. Derek feels tears in his eyes, he's so enthralled with watching that it takes him a moment to feel Zola and Bailey jumping with excitement and pulling on his shirt.

"Daddy, please kiss mama already so we can go see our room!" Bailey says with a smile.

Derek blushes as Meredith smirks back at him and then giggles. "Gladly, buddy." He smirks as he takes a step towards Meredith and sweeps her into his arms. Derek trains his eyes on Meredith's lips as he hums.

"Oh!" Meredith hums as she wraps her free arm around his neck and pulls him in harder. They're both panting as they pull away, resting their foreheads against the others. Both not paying attention to the onlookers or the giggling of their two oldest.

"You look so sexy." Derek murmurs for only Meredith to hear. She smiles as he nuzzles behind her ear before standing up and getting one last glimpse and turning to the kids. "Who's ready?" Derek says jovially. He puts his arms out and Zola and Bailey run eagerly to him. Taking Zola by one hand and the big suitcase in the other, he walks along side of Meredith and Bailey. Each child pulling their suitcase.

"Look, daddy!" Bailey says as he bounces while walking through the lobby. "Teacup chairs."

"I remember those, Bails!" Derek beams as he sees the joy on his son's face.

"Come on, Bails, let's go show Lexie." Meredith says, leading him and Zola.

"Okay, I'll go check in." Derek adds as they split. He goes to check in and make sure all his surprises are set and ready. A few minutes later, Derek thanks them for even taking the extra mile and joining the two rooms before walking back to his family.

"I can't wait to ride the tea cups, Mama!" Zola says as she holds Lexie and Meredith snaps a picture.

"Me too, ZoZo." Meredith giggles.

"Are my princesses and prince ready?" Derek smiles, the magical twinkle in his eye.

"I think we are, Der." Meredith giggles as she stands.

"Let's go see our room, then come down here for a character dinner." He smiles.

"Okay! But don't let me forget my Nemo!" Bailey says. "Or should I bring my Mickey?" He begins, talking to himself seriously. Derek smirks with Meredith as he leads her, arm locked with hers to the elevator. They ride up the elevator until they reach their floor. It seems deserted except for two rooms.

Derek stops besides one door and smiles, his eyes looking from each member of his family. "I now present to you the Fairy Tale Suite!" He says as he opens the door. Meredith and the kids gasp as they walk inside and see the ornate white marble walls. To the right of the door was a pantry filled with Mickey Mouse themed snacks and a mirror and coffee pot on the counter in the middle. Across was a side table with a gold framed picture of Sleeping Beauty. On the table sat a Mickey Mouse shaped plate with huge Mickey and Minnie Mouse cookies with a pitcher of milk.

"Daddy, can we have one?!" The kids ask, their eyes wide.

"Absolutely." Derek smiles as he hands each kid a cookie and then one to Meredith. He leads them around a small corner and they see one wall with three shadow box frames on a white wall with diamond shaped wall paper.

"Daddy! It's Cinderella and Belle!" Zola squeals with delight, her hands covering her mouth. Meredith looks and sees two of the frames have elegant portraits of Beauty and the Beast in one and Cinderella and Prince Charming in the other. The middle one has a glowing model of Cinderella's castle.

"I hear sometin!" Bailey says when suddenly the castle lights up and sparkles. A magical noise is heard as this happens.

"Is that Tinkerbell?!" Meredith gasps.

"It is, mama! It is!" Zola smiles, hugging Derek.

"Laya!" Lexie babbles, reaching towards the photo that was lighting and sparkling.

"Wow!" Bailey coos as he looks around. They then see three other doors. "What are those?" He asks Derek.

"Those two are mine and mama's. Mama and I will check those out later." He looks at Meredith with a look so smoldering it makes her shake with anticipation. They share a smile before Derek stands to open the third door. Inside is a living room area with an elegant Mickey Mouse leather couch and an armoire with a tv already playing Sleeping Beauty.

"Yay!" Both kids cheer as they run and jump on the couch and laying on the old fashioned type princess pillows.

"Derek!" Meredith says in admiration. She looks up at him and cups his cheek. "Thank you." She leans up and kisses him intensly.

"Anything for you and the kids, Mer." He whispers with a sparkling smile. "Now, come here, Lex." Derek takes the baby and faces her outwards on his chest. "We're at Disney, it's the happiest place on earth." He coos as he shows her the Snow White pillows on the dark leather chair and the Peter Pan painting on the wall. Meredith watches as Lexie listens intently and smiles as Derek explains everything. After he gives as much information as he can, he calls Bailey and Zola. "You ready to see your room?" He asks as the kids eagerly run to him. They follow him towards the main bedroom. This was part of the special favor the hotel did for him. "So, the first room we saw is actually the honeymoon suite, they converted this smaller honeymoon suite for the kids. They opened the adjoining doors for us." Derek explains to Meredith before letting the kids open the door.

"Olaf!" Bailey screams running to one side of the bed.

"Princesses!" Zola copies, running to the opposite side.

"Woah!" Meredith says as she takes in the Mickey Mouse suite. There's a huge Mickey shaped light on the ceiling with red walls. A queen bed sits in the middle with old fashioned artwork of Disney cartoons on a cream colored bedspread. There are different Disney shaped pillows on the bed and Princess lamps on the nightstands. Across from the bed sits a television and a crib next to that. Once Meredith takes in all of the décor, she notices the surprises the kids found.

"Look, look, mama!" Zola points to a pink princess sash that says WELCOME PRINCESS ZOLA!" pinned diagonally on the wall of one side of the bed. Next to it sits a wrapped basket of sparkly pink tulle and ribbon tied to a ballon shaped like Cinderella's carriage. On her side of the bed sits a large pink box and a light and dark pink fuzzy princess pillow. It has a wand and a tiara on top with a note attached.

"Oh my, Zo!" Meredith gasps as she looks at Derek. She can't contain her smile as she sees the look on his face. This was all her husband.

"It's a tiara and a wand, mama!" Zola jumps with happiness. "Is it for me?" She looks at Derek now.

"It is, because you are a very special princess." He says as he walks to her. "Look, here's a note for you." Derek pulls her close.

"Who's it from, daddy?" She gazes at him.

Derek reads it before reading aloud. "Dear Princess Zola, I am delighted to welcome you to Disney Land. As our Princess, please enjoy these special princess treats. But first, what is a Princess without a wand and a tiara? Bibity bopity boo!" Love, the Fairy Godmother." He looks at Zola who has her mouth open in shock.

"The Fairy Godmother sent me presents?!" She asks as Bailey comes to get a closer look.

"She did, Zo!" Derek beams as Meredith takes pictures of Derek with all three kids around him.

"Let's open, open!" Zola shouts as she claps her hands. Derek laughs as he first places the tiara on her head. Zola wiggles with excitement as she watches him. Inside the box was a pink, soft princess blanket that could turn into a cape. Underneath that sat a silver tray with Cinderella's castle etched into the middle. "I can use this for my tea party!" She looks up at Meredith who nods eagerly. She hurries to the package tied to the balloon.

"Cool!" Bailey exclaims as Zola opens it to find a princess backpack with all the princesses on the front.

"You can take that backpack to Kindergarten." Derek suggests, barely getting that last word to come out. He shares a worried look with Meredith, neither wanting to think of their baby starting school in two months. Thankfully, Zola is too preoccupied with the princess cookies and crackers that came inside the backpack to hear.

"What's this, daddy?" She asks holding a pink book with Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora and Snow White.

"That's an autograph book. When we go to the park we are going to ask the Princesses and other characters to sign their names." Explains Derek. "There's even a space for a photo of you and the character."

"Woah! Daddy, you're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!" Zola squeals as she jumps into his arms, knocking Lexie a bit." Derek grabs both girls in his arms as his heart squeezes, looking at Meredith beaming down at him.

"He really is, ZoZo." Meredith says before bending down, taking Derek's chin and kissing him. She kisses him passionately as Zola hugs him. Bailey and Lexie giggling at them.

"Thanks, guys." Derek says softly before turning to his son. "Did you get something, buddy?!" He says enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! I did!" Bailey says, his fists squeezed together in excitement and jumping a bit. "Come look!" Derek and Meredith laugh as they head to the other side of the bed, Zola exploring her gifts more. "Olaf! Olaf! Olaf!" He points at the blue banner on the wall with Olaf. His says, BAILEY, YOU ARE WORTH MELTING FOR!" Bailey giggles as he runs and hugs a big 16 inch Olaf stuffed animal sitting on top of some snowflakes. He points out a a bag with Olaf on it saying, "I like warm hugs!" Then, he squeals with delight at the blue Olaf blanket and pillowcases inside. On the other side of the bag was some rock crystal candies, a marshmallow Olaf and a big Olaf shaped cookie. "What are these?" He asks, climbing into Derek's lap and showing Derek what else was by the bag.

"Well, this is a lanyard with Olaf to wear and attach something to hold." Derek shows him. "Oh, and it lights up!" He beams at the excitement on Bailey's face. "These are special Olaf glasses that help you see things through Olaf's eyes." He smiles as he hears Meredith giggle.

"Awesome, this is so cool! Did Olaf bring this for me?"

"He did, Bails." Derek says as Bailey hugs him tight.

"Did he tell you like the fairy godmother told you bout Zo's?" Bailey looks at him.

"He did."

"Daddy, you the bestest!" Bailey says as he hugs him again as Derek shifts Lexie in his lap.

"Look, Bails, you got an autograph book too." Zola points out the blue Olaf book.

"Cool!" Bailey says as he takes it in his hands. After he looks at it, he looks at Derek. "Did Lexie and mama get anything?" He asks, always concerned about his mama and sister, just like his dad.

"Oh, I believe they did." Derek smirks at Meredith. "Buddy, go check that drawer." He points to the drawer in Zola's nightstand. Bailey walks over and opens it to find a white box with a princess bow.

"That mama's name!" Bailey says as he recognizes some of the letters. He runs over and brings it to Meredith.

"Thanks, Bails." She says softly. Meredith glances at Derek before opening her present. "Oh, Derek!" Her words come out soft. Inside were two more charms.

"For your bracelet."

Meredith subconsciously fingers her bracelet from their first trip she was wearing as she looks at the new charms. One was a silver Sleeping Beauty castle and the other was a silver Cinderella carriage covered in diamonds. "They're beautiful!" She smiles, going to sit next to Derek and kissing him again. As they pull away, Derek stares longingly into Meredith's eyes as her hands remain on his cheeks. He helps her attach them before turning to Zola.

"Hey, princess, can you help Lexie by checking out her crib?" Derek smirks. Zola nods and runs over to the white crib.

"Mama, come look!" She pulls Meredith over while the boys follow.

"Wow, Lexie, you got Minnie Mouse!" Meredith coos, taking her from Derek. She points to the pink banner that says LEXIE'S FIRST TRIP TO DISNEY." With Minnie Mouse and Daisy all over.

"Naya!" Lexie babbles as Meredith hands her the new plush Minnie Mouse in her crib. Lexie immediately brings it to her mouth giving it baby kisses.

"Look, Lexie gots Minnie ears, a blanket and a book too!" Bailey points out the Minnie ears with a red polka dotted bow and then the pink and white blanket.

"Wow, they even have her name!" Meredith says shocked looking at the hat and blanket.

"Yep, it's her first time, it needs to be special." Derek whispers after taking photos. He wraps his arms around Meredith from behind and inhales the lavender conditioner.

"Definitely." Meredith giggles, just as she hears her stomach rumble. "I'm hungry." She smirks as the kids laugh.

"Come on guys, let's go get dinner." Derek says as they round up the kids. They go to their favorite character dinner place of the hotel. Zola and Bailey both happily getting their Mickey Mouse chicken nuggets and their Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches for dessert.

"I love this!" Bailey exclaims as he chews his ice cream sandwich.

"Me too, bud." Meredith giggles. They had been greeted by Mickey and Goofy who took their orders. The kids couldn't stop laughing as the characters played around with their food and tickled each of them.

"Minnie's comin!" Zola points. Sure enough, Minnie Mouse is walking up to the table. Lexie looks up at the character with wide eyes. Immediately, the baby started clapping her hands and reaching for her, babbling away.

"Woah!" Meredith laughs as she watches Lexie engrossed with Minnie as they play peekaboo. Minnie calls over Mickey and soon both were over. Minnie playing with the girls and Mickey tickling Bailey and playing curiously with the boy's stuffed Mickey. After several more laughs and hugs, the characters wave and move to the next table. Lexie whines, reaching for her new friend.

"Aww, Lexie loved that." Derek says, stroking her hair.

"She sure did." Meredith agrees as she watches Bailey fight a yawn. "I think it's time for sleep."

"I agree, Mer." Derek says as Bailey climbs into his lap and yawns more. He kisses Bailey's blonde hair before standing and helping Meredith do the same. Zola and Bailey wave to the characters as they leave, Lexie copying the motion.

"Time to get some sleep, guys. We want to be rested for tomorrow." Meredith coos as they tuck Bailey and Zola into the big bed. Lexie lays in the middle of them, blinking sleepily.

"I think I'm too excited to sleep." Zola giggles, clutching onto her new blanket.

"Yeah!" Says Bailey kicking his legs in his Olaf jammies.

"I know, but just close your eyes eyes and you'll sleep." Derek says, stroking Zola's cheek.

Zola nods, her eyes falling. "Love you, daddy. Love you mama!"

"Love you too!" Bailey says with a smile.

"Oh, we love you too." Meredith says as she kisses both of them. She stops and giggles as she feels Lexie tug her hair. "Of course we love you too, angel." Meredith picks her up and rocks her. She heads over to the crib with Lexie while Derek stays with Bailey and Zola.

As Derek lulls the two older kids to sleep he watches Meredith rock their baby to sleep. He himself is drawn into a trance watching her. "Mer." Derek hums a few minutes later once the kids are finally walk out of the bedroom and Derek pulls Meredith back, stopping her from going any further. She turns back to see a familiar hunger in his eyes.

"Yes?" She asks softly, loving the dark, intense gaze he gives.

"It's time for your other surprises." He hums as he fingers the new charms on her bracelet. His hands rest on her slim waist and her fingers lace in his back pockets. She giggles while he reaches to brush her hair back. He guides her so that they are in front of their bedroom door of the Fairytale Suite. "Ready?"

"Oh yes!" Meredith says, turning as Derek wraps her in one arm against his chest from behind and reaches for the brass handle with the other. His lips find her neck as he bites and sucks the skin heartily. He shivers as he hears Meredith gasp. He looks up and sees a huge ornate princess like suite. A huge, picture window from floor to ceiling can be seen along the main wall. Across from it, a four poster canopy bed with a brown head board and cream, silk curtains around it with matching bed linens. Many pillows are piled elegantly on top of the bed. There is a lounge chair couch, a desk and a small table with two chairs spread around the room. In front of the desk on the wall are old fashioned pictures of Alice in Wonderland.

"Look, Meredith." Derek points to the trail of rose petals from their feet up to the bed. On top of the bed sits a white jewelry box wrapped in a red ribbon with a poem and a sparkling crystal star wand attached. On the nightstand next to the bed sits a huge bouquet of yellow roses with one red rose. The vase is wooden and the Beast's castle is carved with the words "Tale as Old as Time on the front." "It's a Beauty and the Beast themed vase." He points out after she walks closer to the bed, his arms remaining around her waist. Derek squeezes her closer and kisses her cheek when he sees Meredith reach for a flower and smell.

"They are gorgeous, Derek." She adds as she then picks up one petal off the bed. Unable to resist, she spins in his arms and kisses him fiercely. Derek almost looses his balance as he runs his hands in her hair.

"Hang on, my Meredith." He coos, stroking her chin with his thumb. She smiles wickedly as he turns her back to the bed. He picks up the box and hands it to her. "This is a magic wish bracelet. It's supposed to remind you of the power of believing in wishes and magic. To always dream, wish and believe." Derek smiles as Meredith opens the crystal and sterling silver bracelet with pendants reading "dream, wish, believe."

"Derek, this is gorgeous. I love it!" Meredith says as he attaches it to her wrist.

"The wand is to help remember that also." He coos. "Now, one more thing." Derek turns and points, on the the other side of where the box was and right below the mini chocolate castle on a little plate just for them, sits a navy blue nightie.

Derek pulls her back against him as she smirks. "Where did that come from?" She giggles.

"Hmm, may have been a last minute gift that I saw when we were in the mall. I saw it on my way to the bathroom and all I could think of was ripping it off of you." Derek's voice turns deep with lust. He nuzzles his nose into her neck as she leans back into him, her hands rubbing his.

"Hmm, oh yeah?" She purrs.

"Oh yes, Meredith." He kisses her shoulder over and over and roams his hands up and down her sides. "Now, I'm going into the bathroom and when I come out, I want you in that." He says as his hot breath hits her ear.

"My pleasure." Meredith coos as she turns and strokes his chest. Derek kisses her hard before smiling and heading to the bathroom. Meredith giggles as she quickly changes into the lace nightie. It's all lace on the side, see through all the way up to the halter neck and down to the g-string panties. It is lined with a lighter blue strip of silk along the center on the edge of the lace, hiding her nipples. The only skin showing was the chest, right down the middle of her breasts ending at her stomach. The back was only attached together by strings. Her ass basically bare. "Derek!" She calls once she moves the boxes and chocolate and she splays herself on the bed. The door clicks and Derek steps out, his shirt off.

Derek gasps as he sees her. It takes him a moment to catch his breath. "You look even sexier than I imagined." He says, clutching the doorway.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggles as she bends one leg, giving him a glimpse of her wet folds. He beams as his eyes roam her body happily. "Come here, Der." She opens her arms, invitingly.

"Meredith." He murmurs as he hurries to the bed. She laughs as he hugs her to him and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you!" She murmurs as she kisses him.

"I love you, too. So damn much." He replies, leaning back to look at her, her hair splayed across the purple pillow. Her eyes watching him with complete amazement. Derek takes one hand and holds one of hers while the other traces down her cheek, lower, tracing all the exposed skin areas.

"Derek, here." She begs as she guides his lips to the center of her chest. Derek quickly moves his lips to her warm skin. His tongue creating wet trails down her skin. When her chest begins heaving, Derek moves his lips to her nipples, sucking through the fabric.

"Yes, Derek! That's it!" Meredith chants as her head falls back and she raises her hips and chest up towards him.

"You're so hot, Mer." He murmurs as he moves lower. "Oh!" He hums in eager anticipation as he sees her clit barely covered.

"Ah!" Meredith sighs in bliss as he immediately begins kissing the border. She rubs his shoulder with her free hand and squeezes his hand with the other. Derek allows his free hand to massage her side, down to her thigh. He moves back up her body and kisses her plump lips passionately. Meredith takes his cheeks in her hands and runs her fingers into his hair, pulling his curls."

"Oh! I like that, Meredith." He screams happily.

"You're so big already." Meredith giggles as one hand goes into his pants, squeezing his balls, the other remaining in his curls. She rubs more as he collapses close into the crook of her neck, moaning heavily. "You like that." She purrs as he lets out a strangled noise in approval. Meredith moves her hands up and down his naked chest, pushing so that they both roll over. She splays her legs on either side of his waist while her hands rest next to each side of his head. Meredith bends her head forward, letting her hair flow to frame her face as she looks at Derek before kissing him.

"Mer." He says as his hands find her hips. Derek beams as he's met with exposed skin when he moves his hands towards her back. His heart soars as she squeals and giggles in delight as he squeezes her ass.

"Pants off, Der." She coos as her nail runs down the center of his chest. Derek's eyes sparkle as Meredith grasps onto the waistband. She kisses him as she pushes his pants down and they kick them off. Derek runs his fingers in her hair, pulling it back as they kiss, rocking back and forth. She holds her hands on his cheek as she begins grinding against his hard penis.

"Oh!" He moans at the wonderful feeling she's creating. Derek closes his eyes in pleasure and opens them when he feels her guide his hands up her sides and to her breasts.

"Rub, Der." Meredith commands.

"Gladly!" Derek moans, throaty. He reaches forward and massages them with a smirk. Meredith screams in bliss as he sends sparks though her body. Derek's hands move to her back as he sits up and kisses her. He begins tugging on her nightie after she lays her body on top of him, running her hands in his hair. Giggling, she moves his hands to rest on her thighs. Slowly, Meredith exposes one half of her body. She pulls Derek up and he immediately wraps her in his arms and kisses her neck and lips. He moves lower until he reaches her newly exposed pink nipple. She holds him under his arms as she screams his name in bliss. By now they both feel his cock throbbing with heat. "I need more of you, Mer." Derek coos, tracing the covered side of her body. He beams and squeezes her bottom as she kisses him and removes the other half of her nightie.

"I love when you look at me like that." Meredith giggles as he stares at her in love and lust, his hands automatically going to remove the rest of the nightie and tossing it somewhere.

"Oh, you're so tight, Mer." Derek smiles as he sticks his fingers into her wetness and pumps.

"You're amazing!" Meredith chants as she grips onto him. Derek smiles as he watches her in ecstasy.

"Come for me, Meredith." He kisses her lips as his fingers pump in and out. Her naked chest presses against his as she feels him bring her to the edge. She grasps his face while looking into his eyes as an orgasm washes over her.

"Yes!" She screams, closing her eyes happily as he beams with excitement. They pant together as Derek plays with her hair, trying to catch their breaths a little. He smiles at her as he cups her cheek lovingly. Meredith rubs his chest, roaming her eyes lower until they fall on his throbbing cock. "Your turn." Meredith giggles. "Let's try something Derek." She murmurs after she leans down to kiss his tip. Derek watches in interest as she turns him perpendicular to the bed. Slowly, she sinks down onto his cock, both moaning. When he is deep inside her, he screams her name in reverence. She rocks side to side creating a deeper sensation for Derek and her. "Now." She coos as she maneuvers him so he's laying on his back half off the bed.

"Meredith! Meredith!" He screams as she rides him, his penis reaching further than it ever has. The neurosurgeon in him barely caring that all the blood was rushing to his head.

"Oh, Derek! She screams as she holds his waist. Leaning down, she kisses him as she continues to thrust hard. "You like that?" She coos, leaning close to his ear, pausing her movements.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." He chokes, holding her sides. Derek watches as she lifts her arms over her head and continues. "Yes!" He cries, closing his eyes as they roll back.

"Hmm! Yes!" Meredith coos as she feels him come hard as she rubs his stomach.

"That was… That was!" Derek pants but is distracted by the feeling of Meredith tightening around him. "Oh! Mer!" He smirks as he immediately places his fingers in her clit and pumps.

"Derek!" She cries, her sweaty body continuing to move above him.

"Mer." He says reverently as he pushes him self up so she is straddling him. Derek kisses her with Meredith kissing back just as heavily. "Wait." He whispers, his thumb on her cheek. Tenderly, he lays her back on the bed. With his cock still inside, he bends her knees so they are against her chest. He pulls them together to the edge of the bed so that he rests his knees on the edge. Meredith resting with her legs bent on the edge of the bed.

"Derek, please!" She moans. He gives her a dirty smirk before he begins thrusting. Meredith has to grip the sheets because of the incredible feelings he is giving. She screams happily as she comes hard a few minutes later due to the deeper position he created. Derek collapses on top, cradling her head. He kisses her cheeks as she holds his head close.

"That was mind blowing." Derek murmurs as they cuddle close.

"Yes, you are fabulous." Meredith giggles. "I'm still seeing stars." Derek growls with pride as Meredith nips his lips.

"All for you, Mer. But, you are beyond fabulous yourself." Derek says before they pull each other closer, falling asleep tangled together, even their hands folded together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek, this bathroom is amazing." Meredith says as they cuddle together in the jacuzzi bathtub that sits in between two marble pillars. She gazes around at the double vanity with a makeup station across from the tub. Next to the tub sits a huge shower with a steam setting.

"Oh yes, Zola will be jealous." Derek says as he rubs her wet, soapy body and kisses her neck.

"Is that why you woke up early?" Meredith giggles. She had woken to Derek resting his hand on her stomach and placing small kisses along her cheekbone.

"Yes and no. It was mostly because you are so gorgeous when you sleep that I couldn't help but kiss you. Also, I wanted to get you in here as soon as possible." He laughs along with Meredith.

"You're insatiable." Meredith reaches behind her and pulls at his curls.

"Because you're so sexy."

"Derek." Meredith giggles. She looks up at the large portrait of the Cinderella castle beside the tub. "That may be my favorite part of the bathroom." She comments.

Derek follows her gaze. "Mine too, it's incredible." They fall into a comfortable silence, hands roaming the others wet, naked bodies. "We should probably get out, kids will be up soon."

"Hmm, yeah. But I want to use this tub properly later."

"Oh, we will!" Derek smirks, his eyes darkening. He pulls her face back so that he could place a hungry kiss on her lips. They stand with Derek wrapping both of them in their personally embroidered Mickey Mouse robes before heading to the bedroom. They cuddle on the lounge chair once Meredith brings over the chocolate castle.

"Hmm, part of me wants this now, but I know we should wait for ZoZo and Bails." Meredith giggles.

"I'm sure they'll be up soon, we can share it." Says Derek.

"I do hear something." Meredith giggles a few minutes later. Sure enough, the door bursts open and in flies Bailey and Zola.

"Mama, daddy!" They scream with excitement. Both kids look confused for a minute seeing their parents in robes on the couch instead of the bed, but they shrug it off.

"Good morning, guys." Meredith beams as she lifts Bailey in his Olaf pajamas into her arms.

"It's time for downtown Disaney?" Zola asks eagerly as she climbs into Derek's lap.

Derek giggles as he fixes her Snow White nightgown. "Almost, sweetie." He hugs her close before he and Meredith lean in to kiss her cheeks.

"Let's go get ready, okay?" Meredith says.

"Okay, mama! You gotta see our bathroom, it's got a Minnie Mouse bathtub." Zola starts.

"With yellow and red lights and five different kinds of bubbles!" Bailey finishes.

"Wow!" Meredith giggles before leaning to Derek. "Guess they won't be jealous after all." Derek holds back a laugh while agreeing.

"Wait, before we do, do you guys want to share an extra special before breakfast treat." Derek asks, reaching for the chocolate castle.

"Woah! Yes!" Zola nods. Derek and Meredith share an amused look before beginning to give a piece to each child.

"Mama gets the first piece because it was one of her surprises." Derek says, handing a large piece to Meredith. He smirks as she teases him while taking her first bite. He takes a deep breath before handing a piece to Zola and Bailey.

"This is the yummiest chocolate ever." Bailey giggles. Once they finish their treat, Derek and Meredith head to the bathroom to get them washed.

"Maba ye wa!" Lexie screams as the kids are in the bath.

"I'll get her, Der. It sounded like she said mama anyway." She giggles, teasing.

"Hmm, nice try." Derek laughs as he scrubs Bailey's hair.

Meredith laughs as she walks out of the bathroom. "Good morning, angel." Meredith coos as she lifts Lexie into her arms and kisses. Lexie wraps her arms around Meredith and lays her head on her chest. "You still sleepy or are you not a morning person like mama and Bails?" She says as she rocks her gently. "Ready to see dada?" Meredith asks and immediately the baby's head flies up, looking at Meredith with a huge smile. She giggles as she walks into the bathroom. Derek is just placing a towel wrapped Zola next to a towel wrapped Bailey.

"There's my littlest princess." Derek smiles when he sees Lexie reaching for him.

"I think I have competition, Derek. She was laying on my chest like she was going go back to sleep, I mentioned you and it was like someone gave her a gallon of espresso!"

"Hmm, oh yeah?" He smiles at the baby bouncing in his arms. Derek leans into Meredith's ear to whisper softly. "I only have one Meredith." He coos, kissing her earlobe. Meredith sighs in bliss as she shivers.

After she gazes into his eyes, she turns to the kids. "Come on guys, let's get your Snow White and Dopey costumes on while daddy gets Lexie ready." Zola and Bailey eagerly run with Meredith to get their costumes before heading to the living area while Derek and Meredith get dressed. After everyone is ready, Derek insists on getting a picture. They do one all together before he sets up the kids in their costumes including Lexie in her pooh bear outfit on the couch for a picture.

"You guys look perfect!" Derek laughs as the kids beam with excitement. He bends down to poke the buttons that say "I'm their happily ever after" on the kids costumes that match his and Meredith's shirts. He then leans up to Meredith, pulling her against his waist, his hands resting right above her bottom. "You look hot." He murmurs into her ear. "So damn sexy." Meredith giggles as she smiles and nuzzles her nose against his chin.

"You look pretty hot yourself." She says, placing her hand on his chest. He growls sexily as they usher the kids to breakfast. Once they have all eaten, they head to Downtown Disney.

"Look, a huge Disney store!" Bailey exclaims as they walk into the store. Suddenly, Lexie let's out a huge squeal.

"What do you see Lex?" Meredith giggles, following her gaze. She sees Lexie looking at some Princess toys. They had walked into the kids section of the mile long store. This part had loads of Disney toys.

"Think she sees Ariel, mama." Zola points. Sure enough, there was a wall of Little Mermaid toys.

"Come here, sweetie." Derek says, lifting her in his arms. He spends a while with Lexie there, checking out every item. He kisses her cheek after she studies each item. "Okay, let's see where your mama took your brother and sister." Derek says, trying to remove the Flounder toy she was hugging.

"Naaa!" She whines, holding it close. Derek just shakes his head as he spots Meredith and the kids by the Peter Pan section.

"Daddy, look at my Tinkerbell wings!" Zola claps.

"How pretty, love bug." He smiles before turning to Meredith. "It looks like, Lexie has picked her first souvenir."

"Oh yeah?!" Meredith beams as she reaches for Lexie. The baby proudly holds up Flounder to show before giving him a huge kiss. "Guess so, angel." She giggles. They continue to shop around, moving to the next section, the Disney Housewares.

"Aww, look mama!" Bailey holds out a white cup with a yellow rim.

"It's a Chip cup." Meredith giggles, leaning down to put Lexie in her stroller.

"Mama?" He says, his voice rising in that cute way that usually means he wants something. As Meredith looks at him, Bailey pouts his little lip forward and makes his eyes wide.

"Oh, Derek Bailey." She shakes her head. "Why not, just remember we have lots more places to look."

"Yay!" Bailey squeals, his arms in the air.

"Hmm, how about we get one for the girls too." Derek suggests, taking two more off the shelf as well as two other Beauty and the Beast cups. One with a straw and one, a sippy cup. He puts them in the cart and wraps an arm around Meredith.

"I love all of this, Derek." Meredith giggles as she picks up some Mickey Mouse pans.

"Hmm, I'm glad." He smiles proudly.

"I still cannot believe my mother ever made me think this was wrong." She whispers.

Derek sighs, his heart breaking a bit. He turns to her and brushes her hair back. "You know better now, Mer. Forget about all of that before." He flashes his McDreamy smile, tilting his head as he holds her cheek.

"I love you." Meredith says softly.

"I love you, too." He kisses her. Then, they turn, Derek still holding her, towards the kids. While in the housewares, Meredith insists on buying Derek some Mickey Mouse, Princess and Nemo silicone breakfast mold sets.

"So you can make us breakfast, Der." She giggles as she then picks a Steamboat Willie magnet. "Oh, Derek, this is so you, it's got Mickey steering the boat and says "captain."

"Mer, I only need you." He pulls her close.

"Sush, after all you've done, you deserve something." She swats his chest, giggling while he shakes his head. Meredith picks out some Mickey and friends bowls for ice cream and movie nights. Derek is so shocked at that being Meredith's idea he almost texts Alex in shock. He feels his pride in his wife grow deeper. Next, Meredith finds some plates that say "Be Our Guest" and "Try the Grey Stuff." "Derek! Look!" She exclaims as she holds up a coffee mug with a chalkboard design of the Cinderella castle and the words the happiest place on earth drawn creatively around it. Her eyes twinkle at Derek as he smiles at her excitement.

"Let's both get one" he says. Meredith eagerly agrees as they then find matching vintage Minnie and Mickey cups that were a deep red. Before they move on to the next section, they get the kids some princess, Nemo and Frozen plates, cups and silverware. Zola and Bailey beam with excitement when Derek picks out some Disney cookie cutters. Before heading to the next section, Bailey uses his Meredith smile to convince Derek into getting a Simba doll for his bed. Zola begs for a Nala one in addition to her Tinkerbell wings.

"Mer, let's get Lex this." Derek says as he holds up a Pooh Bear.

"We have to, she's our little bear," Meredith giggles as she holds Zola's hand. "Oh! I have an idea, Der."

"What's that, Mer?" He smirks, kissing her cheek.

"We have to get Lexie and Zola something girly and matching." She says. Derek stops short and presses his hand on her head.

"You okay, Meredith?" He laughs.

"Yes, they're sisters, they need that. I want them to have all that corny stuff."

Derek is so stunned that all he could do was scoop her into his arms and kiss her intensely. "Okay, Mer." He coos, his eyes watering with happy tears. "We'll find something. Also, for the record, I think your sister would be very happy to hear that as well."

"I know, Der." Meredith says as she turns to look at her baby, named after said sister. She looks up at Derek with a smile before they follow Bailey and Zola.

"Daddy, look! You can make your own necklaces!" Zola squeals as they run into the next section. It's a complete Disney jewelry section with adult and kid character themed necklaces, bracelets and other accessories. There is also a huge area in the middle to make your own accessory.

"Cool, boys can make key chains!" Bailey smiles, holding up a green string on a metal key ring.

"That's great. Do you guys want to make something?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Zola bounces. "Can I make something for Lexie too?"

Meredith looks at Derek in question. "Sure, sweetie. She won't be able to wear it yet, but someday she will." Derek says, rubbing the small of Meredith's back.

"Yay! I'm makin a Cinderella necklace." Zola begins as her fingers dig into the sparkly blue beads.

"I'm gonna make a Olaf keychain for my travel bag!" Bailey follows, pulling out a larger bead with Olaf on the front. Derek smiles as he watches with Meredith wrapped in his arms. Bailey and Zola spend a while there, debating each bead with careful precision. By the time they're done, Zola has made a blue Cinderella necklace and a bracelet with Snow White, Tinkerbell and Aurora. She made Lexie a necklace with Ariel and Minnie Mouse.

"Cause she loves them!" Zola explains to Derek and Meredith as they praise her work. Bailey chooses to make a Lion King keychain and a Peter Pan one in addition to his Olaf one. Once they pay for their purchases, Derek leads them to the next place. Several people stop them to gush about how cute their costumes were.

"We do have the cutest kids, Der." Meredith giggles as they walk into another Disney clothing store.

"Mama! Look!" Bailey shouts as he finds some Peter Pan pajamas.

"Oh, those are cute!" Meredith agrees as she kneels to Bailey's level.

"They have matching Tinkerbell ones for girls, Mer." Derek shows the long sleeved green pajamas with Tinkerbell and fairy dust all over. There is a smaller, identical pair with covered feet.

"They all can match." Meredith giggles as she looks at the three. They pick out another set of matching pajamas, this time with Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet.

"Perfect!" Derek exclaims as they walk out and head to grab a quick lunch.

"Can we see the Lego store, daddy?" Bailey asks as he eats his macaroni and cheese.

"Sure, buddy. Then we can check out one more store before we head back."

"Aww!" Bailey moans.

"Hey, it's okay, Bails. We were gonna check out the pool when we get back, have dinner and get to bed because we have a big day tomorrow." Meredith says as she brushes his hair back.

"Ok." He smiles up at her. Meredith giggles as she goes back to feeding Lexie who has her new toys snug under each arm. When they are finished, Bailey grabs Meredith's hand and Zola pulls Derek. After they take pictures outside with the huge Lego statues, they go inside. Bailey and Zola run around, eagerly looking at everything while Lexie sits back and takes in all the colors. Meredith snaps a picture of Derek holding Zola and Bailey on his lap as they each make a Lego car. She smiles at the love in that picture, amazed at how incredible Derek was. When they were done, the kids rush off to build a person for their vehicle. While they build, Meredith picks up Lexie.

"Can I see your dolly?" She asks as she watches Lexie's infatuation with her new Pooh Bear.

"Ah na!" Lexie babbles as she attempts to put the bear on Meredith's face. Derek laughs as he watches them interact in their own little world. He manages to snap a picture of Lexie laughing as Meredith plays with her toy. Derek stares at it for a moment, making a note to remember that one before he sees Meredith bend down and listen to Zola and Bailey explain their creations. He gets another picture of Meredith smiling at Zola while Bailey kisses Lexie as he waits his turn. It's these moments that Derek lives for as he sends that photo to his mom.

"Hmm, I guess it's time to go." Meredith sighs as they walk out with one yellow bag filled with a Sleeping Beauty and a Peter Pan Lego set. Another bag has a Frozen Lego set for them to work on as a family.

"Pool time, mama?" Zola smiles.

"Yep!" She giggles taking her hand.

"Which suit did you bring, Mer?" Derek says as his hand that's not holding Bailey's wraps around her waist.

"Who said I brought a suit, Der." Meredith giggles as she stops pushing the stroller to scrape his hair back. Derek stares at her with a shocked, deer in the headlights look that makes her laugh hard. Shaking her head, Meredith decides to let him sweat as they head back to the hotel. When they get back to the hotel, Meredith and Derek pull out the kids matching bathing suits. Zola puts on an Ariel tankini with ruffle on the sleeves. Lexie has on the same one but as a one piece, her pink ruffle going diagonally from one strap to the other. Meredith giggles as she hands Zola some matching sunglasses before she runs to check herself out. Bailey runs and hugs Meredith from behind when his suit is on, blue bathing shorts with Flounder and Sebastian. A matching blue rash guard up top.

"Let's get some pictures." Derek giggles as he watches Zola and Bailey compare their sunglasses. He sets all three on the couch, Lexie between her brother and sister. Bailey lays back and lets his glasses fall down his nose.

"They are the cutest kids on the entire planet." Meredith squeals as Lexie pokes the picture of Ariel on Zola's suit. Derek nods his head as he takes pictures. When he's done, Meredith turns to Derek, placing her hands gently on his waist. "Get sunscreen on the kids please, I'll be right back." She bites her lips as Derek looks confused. Meredith turns to give him a sexy smirk before she exits the room, enjoying teasing him.

"Woah! Mama looks super pretty! Bailey says when Meredith comes back in the room. Derek stops drying his hands to turn and see Meredith standing before him.

"Meredith." He gasps, his eyes trailing the high waisted light blue and black bikini. "I thought you didn't bring a suit?" Derek's eyes glisten with lust as she walks towards him.

"What, miss the opportunity to tease you like this?" She giggles as she sweeps her hair back, revealing the halter top.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Derek laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck and his go around the firm skin of her waist.

"Hmm, no idea." She flirts, kissing him.

"I'd better go get in mine." Derek says as his eyes roam her body, staying trained on the slight dip in her chest. Meredith nods as he holds her for an extra second before heading to change. He comes back as Meredith is making sure they have all that they need.

"You look incredible, Der." She coos as he stands before her in his light blue and navy starred bathing shorts.

"Hmm, oh yeah?" He says, scooping her close. Derek leans down to kiss her, sneaking a feel of her bottom, causing her to giggle before looking at the kids. "Who's ready for the pool?!"

"Me!" Zola and Bailey bounce as Meredith lifts Lexie into her arms. Derek smiles happily at all of them as he grabs the bags and leads them out the door. He holds Meredith's hand as the kids run ahead while they head to the pool. They go to the hotel's popular Monorail Pool. It has two big monorails attached to two different water slides.

"Daddy, can we go on those?" Zola pleads, her eyes wide.

"Sure, sweetie." He coos as they look for a seat. Once they do, they put their bags down and head to the water.

"Water's not very deep." Meredith says as she carefully goes in with Lexie. Derek watches them as they both see Lexie explore the water with interest. Zola and Bailey go explore the kid friendly waterfalls and sprays a few steps away. They laugh as they get covered in water and splash each other.

"Daddy, come swim with us." Bailey says as he reaches for Derek.

"Coming, buddy." He calls as he gives Meredith a sexy look before heading the few steps to the kids. Meredith gets lost in a trance as she sees Derek get drenched and then feels her heart swell when he takes Zola and makes her burst out laughing as he spins her in the spray. He holds her up high as water splashes down around them.

"Bala!" Lexie babbles, bringing Meredith back.

"Yeah, your daddy is playing with ZoZo and Bails." She coos as she holds the baby safely against her chest. Meredith kisses Lexie's chubby baby cheek as she looks up at Meredith. "I'm so excited to show you Disney tomorrow. Daddy and Zo and Bailey are also." They watch Derek chase the kids around in the the pool and then watch as Derek holds both carefully to get to the water slides. Meredith carefully follows them with Lexie in her arms as she sees Derek protectively hold Zola and Bailey's hands as they go up the stairs to the slide entrance.

"Hi, mama!" Zola waves as she looks down from the top of the slide.

Meredith waves back and then looks at Lexie. "Lex, say hi to ZoZo." She giggles as the baby attempts to wave. "Good girl, wave to Bails." Meredith looks up at her son. "Hi, Bailey!" She waves and laughs more when Lexie copies. Next to Bailey, Derek is waving at both of them, a huge smile on his face. Lexie sees Derek and waves with a big smile on her face. "Wow, who is that, Lexie?" Meredith giggles.

"Lama!" Lexie reaches towards Derek.

"Der, she didn't say it, but she tried." Meredith giggles.

"Good job, baby!" Derek shouts from the top before sitting at the top of the slide. "Ready, kids?" Derek says when both were secure.

"Yeah!" Bailey bounces.

"Let's go, daddy!" Zola cheers. Derek counts to three as the kids howl with laughter as he zooms them down the covered blue slide.

Meredith is at the bottom when they come out a moment later into the water that only goes up to Zola's chest.

"That was so cool, mama!" Bailey says as Derek struggles to hold him a little higher.

"You gotta come!" Zola adds, her eyes wide with joy.

"Hm, okay!" She giggles as Derek stands and looks at her with lust. Meredith takes a moment to lean up to his ear. "You look so damn sexy right now." She murmurs for only him to hear.

"Well, you look spectacular and we uh, definitely need to use the shower tonight." He replies. Meredith nods, taking a breath to control herself. They spend the rest of the time taking turns with the kids on the slides and playing with Lexie in the shallow water. Meredith loves watching Derek with the kids in the deeper water, splashing them and pretending to throw them into the water. As she plays with Zola and Bailey, she watches as Derek guards Lexie with extreme caution, giggling as he rushes to protect her from a bunch of splashing bigger kids. Lexie however, seems unfazed and laughs at the noises and the water getting on her face. When pool time is over, Derek and Meredith manage to wrangle the kids inside by promising room service and a movie. They head back inside and change the kids into their warm Lion King, Ariel and Snow White jammies. When the food arrives, they watch Peter Pan together before Derek and Meredith lead the kids to bed.

"I don't wanna sleep, mama." Bailey whines as she kisses him.

"I know sweetie, but the sooner you relax and sleep, the sooner we can go to Disney.

"Okay." He moans as he turns and snuggles into Lexie who is rubbing her eyes in between them. Derek shoots sexy, hot glances in Meredith's direction the entire time they put the kids to bed. Meredith feels the burning desire build each time their eyes meet and he sends her a smirk. Finally, the kids are asleep and Derek lifts Lexie into his arms. He rocks her as he stands to keep her sleeping. As he places her in her crib, he feels Meredith wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"Meet me in the shower, Derek." Her voice laced with lust as she leans against his back. Derek lets out a growl of excitement. He turns in time to see Meredith hurry out of the room. Shaking his head, he tucks the kids in once more before heading to their room. When he walks inside, he can hear the shower running. Turning to the bathroom he follows the sound as he throws off his shirt.

"Derek." Meredith coos in her naked glory inside the shower.

"Oh, Meredith!" Derek says in awe as he watches the water fall around her. He rips off his bottoms and hurries into the shower. Immediately he pulls her in for a kiss and they head further into the water.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith purrs as the hot water of the shower beats down on them. He smirks as he pins her arms above her head on the wall. Derek's hot lips trail down her neck.

"It's time for us to relax." Derek murmurs huskily into her ear. "I know how to take care of that." He leans up and whispers into her ear.

"Oh yes!" Meredith closes her eyes in bliss as she feels him begin to make love to her. The sensations of his fingers traveling across her body making her breathe heavy in anticipation. They continue to relax into the night by trying out the shower, tub again and then the reclining couch. Derek strokes her hair soothingly as she lays on his chest, sated a while later, keeping his eyes trained on her. They drift off to sleep completely relaxed and ready for a day at Disney the next day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"ZoZo!" Bailey whispers the next morning as he turns in bed the next morning. When Zola doesn't stir, Bailey sighs. He crawls over and nudges her shoulder. "ZoZo!" He says again.

"Why you up, Bails?" Zola moans. "You never wake up easy." Her voice groggy.

"Cause, don't ya remember what today is?" Bailey sits on his knees and bounces. Zola is quiet for a moment before she opens her eyes and looks around.

"Oh! How did I forget?!" Zola claps her forehead and opens her eyes wide.

"It's ok, Zo. Come on, let's get Lexie up and then mama and daddy."

"Wait, is the sun shining? Mama and daddy say only wake them if the sun is shining."

Bailey runs to the window and peeks out the curtain. "Ya, Zo. It is!" He smiles and Zola squeals in relief. Then, he runs up to Lexie's crib, Zola following.

"Lexie." Zola reaches in and shakes her little foot. Lexie just sighs and wiggles in her blanket.

"Wake up, Lexie. It's time for Disney." Bailey tries.

"We gonna see Ariel and Elsa." Zola rubs her stomach like she watches Meredith do sometimes. Lexie shakes her head and whines almost sounding like she's gonna cry.

"Uh oh, we make her cry?" Bailey asks with a worried tone.

"Um, um, I don't think so." Zola says. "Don't cry, Lex. We gonna get mama and daddy now."

"Yeah, mama and daddy!" Bailey pats her. Lexie rubs her eyes and turns towards them with a smile.

"That was close." Zola says as she grabs Bailey's hand. "Come on, let's get them up so we can go!"

"Ok. We be right back, Lex." Bailey says as Lexie moves to sit up in the crib. Her curls a tangled mess on the top of her head. They run together to Meredith and Derek's room. Derek is snuggled up against Meredith, her back against his chest. Both are still mostly naked from the night before. "Zo, how come mama and daddy don't wear jammies?"

"I dunno, Bails. I can't worry bout that now. Maybe nana needs to tell daddy again cause she's his mama." Zola says as she focuses on getting close to the bed. "You get daddy, I'll get mama." She and Bailey nod in agreement as they split. Bailey pulls up on the sheets and wiggles his way on the bed. Zola follows but straddles her legs around Meredith.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey shakes Derek hard. Derek pulls Meredith closer in his sleep, making Bailey giggle.

"Time to wake up, mama!" Zola copies, bouncing.

"Oh, Zola." Meredith moans, rubbing her eyes. She turns to lay on her back as she smiles at her daughter. "Good morning, sweet girl."

"It's Disney time!" She says, her fists pumping the air with excitement.

Bailey, who had just successfully woken Derek, pipes in from his spot on Derek's chest. "Yeah! It's time."

"What time is it?" Derek asks as he looks at the clock.

"Sun's up, daddy." Zola says, matter of fact.

"It's 7:30." Derek laughs as he catches sight of Meredith. He looks deep into her green eyes as he gives her a smirk. "Morning, Mer." His mouth curves into a smile.

"Hey." Meredith coos as they look deep into each other's eyes. She smiles as he bends down to kiss her.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey says about halfway through their kiss. Derek moans at being interrupted, making Meredith giggle.

"Morning, buddy."

"Morning, princess." Derek smiles at Zola who's watching both with interest.

"Hi, daddy. Now, come on, let's go. Lexie's waiting too."

"Lexie's awake?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, we woke her when we got up." Bailey explains as Meredith and Derek look at each other in shock.

"I'll get her." Derek looks at Meredith. "I put boxers on last night" he whispers as Meredith looks down at her sheet covered naked body.

"Ok." Meredith smiles, reaching and brushing Bailey's hair back.

"Come on you two." Derek says as he scoops Zola up first. He throws her up and catches her with a kiss at the end. Placing her on his strong shoulders, he lifts Bailey and kisses him. He carries Bailey like an airplane as he walks out to get Lexie, all three laughing like crazy. Meredith giggles as well before getting up and putting on her matching Cinderella shirt that goes with Derek's and her bracelet.

"Yanila!" Lexie squeals when she sees Meredith as Derek walks back into the room with her in his arms a short while later.

"Hi, baby!" Meredith coos taking her daughter. "Hmm, you have daddy's bed head." She giggles while playing with her curls.

"She does." Derek adds as he copies Meredith's motions. "Hi." He smiles at Meredith.

"Hey, you." Meredith leans up to kiss him. "Last night was amazing." She tells him again with pride. Derek smiles at her smugly before giving in to the urge to kiss her again. "Where are Zo and Bailey?"

"Believe it or not, they offered to brush their teeth on their own." Derek chuckled.

"Seriously?" Meredith stares in shock.

"Seriously." Derek laughs.

"Wow, okay. Come on Lex, time to get dressed." Meredith giggles as she carries Lexie out of the room. Derek stares at her with a smirk before getting dressed. Meredith takes Lexie into the kids room where she hears Zola and Bailey discussing their plans for the day.

"Hi, mama!" Zola says when they come out. They see Meredith putting Lexie's Ariel costume on, her hair in two little pigtails. "Bailey and I decided that we gotta go on Teacups first." She tells Meredith.

"Oh yeah? That's fine with me." Meredith smiles at the kids. "Do you know what else is special about today?" Both Zola and Bailey shake their heads. "It's the Fourth of July." She giggles as she lifts Lexie into her arms. "Daddy tells me that the fireworks are going to be extra special because of the holiday." With that, the kids understand.

"Cool!" Bailey jumps with excitement.

"That's super special." Zola nods.

"Now, let's see our little Ariel." Meredith smiles as she sits with Lexie and Zola and Bailey sit around her.

"You look pretty, Lex!" Zola giggles. Bailey agrees as well.

"She looks beautiful, just like mama and Zo." Derek says as leans against the doorframe.

"Daddy!" Bailey squeals running to him. Derek lifts him in the air and hugs him tight.

"You guys ready to get dressed?" He asks. Zola and Bailey nod and hurry to grab their costumes. Zola is soon dressed in her Belle dress, Belle shoes and her new tiara and wand in hand. Bailey gets his matching Beast costume on and grabs his Olaf glasses. Derek puts a button that says "we're their happily ever after" on their costumes as well as a "my first trip to Disney" one on Lexie.

"It looks like it's snowing!" Bailey giggles as he looks through the lenses.

"Ok, it looks like we're all ready to go!" Meredith says as she watches Bailey look in circles, playing with his glasses.

"We are, mama!" Zola chirps.

"But first, picture." Derek says. He guides the kids to go by the magical castle picture by the front door. Meredith hands Lexie to Zola as Derek sets up the camera. "Say cheese!" He says as Zola holds Lexie, leaning back a little due to the weight of the baby. Bailey holds onto Lexie as he and Zola smile widely. Derek and Meredith smile at the results of the picture before looking at each other, satisfied. Meredith takes Lexie from Zola so Derek can get a shot of their "Beauty and the Beast." Once done, they head downstairs for a quick breakfast before heading to the monorail.

"Lex, this is called a monorail, it's gonna take us to where the princesses live." Zola explains as she sits squished between Meredith and Derek a while later. Lexie babbles in reply as she plays with the Minnie Mouse hat ears on her head. The monorail is jam packed this time with Bailey looking out the windows on his knees in Derek's lap. Lexie sits in Meredith's lap, listening raptly to Zola talk to her while holding her Ariel doll. Meredith beams with pride listening to her daughter talk with such excitement to her younger sister. She looks up at Derek pointing places out to Bailey. The boys are huddled together, cheek to cheek, Derek holding Bailey close. "Her guys." She thinks.

"Cool, look, mama!" Bailey squeals as he turns in Derek's lap. He points out the window. "We're getting close!" Derek smiles as he looks at Meredith smiling and sharing Bailey's excitement.

"That's so great!" Meredith coos, looking at all three kids. After a few more pictures and a few more minutes, they reach their stop. Once they're off, Derek takes Lexie in his arms.

"Okay, angel, this is it! You're first time seeing Disneyland." Derek kisses her and sways with her. Meredith is reminded of when Derek first did that with Zola when they missed Callie and Arizona's wedding as she watches them.

"Yay! Disney, Disney!" Zola cheers as she takes Meredith's hand. Bailey grabs Meredith's other hand and Derek puts Lexie in the stroller as they begin walking.

"Der, we have to get a picture in front of the castle." Meredith says, walking besides him.

"Absolutely, Mer." He beams with pride. His excitement grows as he watches Meredith and the kids giggle as they hurry forward, through security, him and Lexie right behind. He sees Meredith nod animatedly to the kids as they wait for Derek to finish in security.

"You ready, Lex?" Meredith coos down to the baby when Derek comes besides her. Lexie looks up curiously with a smile.

"Can I hold Lexie's hand?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah, me too?" Zola adds. Derek and Meredith look at each other, silently considering it.

"Sure, guys." Derek adds. The kids arrange themselves on either side of their sister who looks at them curiously. Derek holds out his arm for Meredith and she gladly wraps an arm around his waist, grabbing the stroller with her free hand. With one extra kiss on Meredith's cheek, Derek turns to the park. They begin pushing the stroller through the entrance together.

"There it is, there it is!" The kids gasp in awe as the Cinderella comes into view. Their giggles and squeals draw smiles from onlookers as Zola and Bailey stare in joy.

"It's amazing, huh, Mer? Look how happy they are." Derek says, turning to look at Meredith when she doesn't answer. "Meredith?"

"It's even better then I remembered." She whispers as they stand directly in the center of Main Street, the castle right down the middle from them. Her mouth open in awe as she takes it all in.

"Oh, Mer." Derek whispers, he tilts his head with a smile as he turns her so that he can hug her. His arms hug her close as she wraps her arms around him, his hands rest one on her back, the other on her head. She leans up and cups one of his cheeks. Looking into his eyes, she kisses him, their tongues exploring the other's.

"Derek." She whispers in awe when they pull back. He grins happily at her, brushing her hair back.

"Mer." He coos, so happy that his Meredith was beyond happy and carefree. They both look down at Lexie, Meredith pulling the camera out.

"What do ya think, Lex?" Meredith asks. "Look at her eyes, Der!" Meredith giggles. He looks and sure enough, her eyes are as wide as saucers. She's just taking in all the colors, sights and sounds. Meredith takes pictures of Lexie and then of Zola and Bailey before they continue down the street. They are stopped by a Disney Cast Member to get their picture taken. Derek lifts Lexie out of the stroller and hands her to Meredith who adjusts her so that she is facing out. He wraps his arm around Meredith and pulls her close while Zola and Bailey stand in between them with one parents hand on their shoulder. With the castle behind them, Derek kisses Meredith on the cheek, causing her to giggle and lean more into him just as the flash goes off. The employee shows them the picture and both Meredith and Derek smile at the beauty. Lexie is smiling wide as Derek kisses Meredith as she giggles. Bailey and Zola have huge, mile long grins on their faces as they hold hands. They arrange to have their photo sent to the hotel before the lady goes to another family.

"Tea cups!" Bailey shouts as they begin walking again. Derek then turns to head to the Mad Tea Party ride.

"Do you think Lexie is old enough?" Meredith asks as they wait in line. She bounces the baby in her arms.

"Absolutely, I can hold her in my lap even." Derek smiles.

"Okay." Meredith nods, feeling better.

"Mama, I wanna sit next to you!" Zola says. Meredith giggles as she agrees.

"Okay, Lex." Bailey tugs at her toes. "This ride called the tea cups. You spin and spin and spin." Bailey giggles, spinning for effect. Lexie watches him with interest as he explains. When their turn comes, Derek and Meredith sit next to each other. Zola on the other side of Meredith with her mama's arms wrapped around her. Bailey sits with Derek's arm around him, while Derek's other arm holds Lexie against his chest. The ride starts and they all start spinning. Zola and Bailey scream with laughter as they go around and around. Two spins in and Lexie has a huge smile on her face, her little hands happily slapping the wheel. Meredith grabs her phone and snaps pictures of all three kids. She gasps, hurrying to put the video setting on when Lexie starts laughing hard. Derek feels his eyes well up when he hears his favorite sound come from all four of his favorite people. All the kids are still laughing as the ride stops.

"I love that!" Zola exclaims.

"Me too, did Lexie love it, mama?" Bailey asks.

"I think she did." Meredith giggles, tickling him. She looks over and sees Lexie watching the ride go again as they walk away. The next ride they go on is the carousel and then Dumbo. On Dumbo, Derek sits with Zola while Meredith takes Lexie and Bailey.

"Whee!" Bailey squeals as they go up and down. He turns to see Derek and Zola.

"Hi, Bailey!" They call and wave when they see him. Meredith turns back with Lexie and shows off the huge smile on Lexie's face. Derek takes a picture from behind of Meredith and Bailey touching foreheads while Lexie reaches out to feel the wind blowing.

"I like that one, it's so relaxing." Derek says as they get off.

"Me too." Meredith agrees. "I can't pick my favorite."

Derek leans in close as they walk. "Oh, I know your favorite." He says as he causes goosebumps to form on her neck.

"Derek!" Meredith blushes. She hesitates before turning to his ear. "Hmm, and I plan on riding it later tonight." Her tone makes Derek have to stop to catch his breath.

"Mama, look! It's the Princess Fairytale Hall." Zola points.

"Oh, let's go there, Der." Meredith smiles.

Derek nods and turns that way. "Everyone have their books?" He asks as they see the signs for Cinderella, Belle and Elsa. The kids nod while Derek takes out Lexie's autograph book.

"Oh, ZoZo, Bails, look, the princes are here with them today." Meredith points as they see Prince Charming and the Beast.

"Yay! Do you think they'll like our costumes, mama?" Zola asks.

"Absolutely, baby." Meredith coos. They wait a while before they finally get to the first Princess, Cinderella.

"Mama." Bailey coos, leaning close to Meredith. He's part shy and part awe struck.

"Come here, buddy." She takes his hand after she gets ahold of Lexie. Derek smiles as he watches Meredith lead the kids up to one of their favorites. Cinderella greets the kids with joy and notes Meredith's shirt and the kids buttons. She calls over her Prince and Meredith and Derek note how shy Zola gets. Meredith then remembers that she needs to tell Derek why later. She giggles as she watches Cinderella insist that Derek joins them all for a picture. When they are all gathered together, Lexie becomes fascinated by Cinderella's sparkly blue dress, reaching to try to touch one of the jewels.

"Um, can you sign my book please? You're my favorite princess." Zola says so softly when the picture is done. She takes a deep breath as she feels Derek hug her shoulders. Zola watches as both Cinderella and her Prince sign all three of their books. Cinderella even tickles Lexie and reminds all of them to keep dreaming before they move to the next Princess. Belle and the beast look thrilled when they see Bailey and Zola's outfits. The beast gives Bailey a high five making him laugh. After pictures and signatures, they move on to Elsa. Bailey runs up and gives her a big hug.

"Perfect, I got it!" Derek smiles as they watch. He looks with pride at the picture he captured of Bailey and Elsa hugging.

"Miya aba!" Lexie whines in Meredith's arms as she watches Zola and Bailey hug Elsa.

"Oh, you wanna see Elsa too?" Meredith smiles as Lexie reach forward. She takes her over and Lexie bounces and claps as they get close. Lexie let's Elsa hold her for pictures with a smile on her face.

"Wow!" Derek beams as he hugs Meredith close as they watch. A minute later, they are all back outside.

"I met Cinderella, mama! This time for longer cause I didn't get lost!" Zola giggles as Meredith bends down to listen.

"I got to hug Elsa!" Bailey cheers.

"You guys did great!" Derek beams proudly.

"Lex, look, it's Ariel!" Meredith points out suddenly when they move forward.

"Oh, Lexie, ya gotta go see her!" Bailey jumps. They get in line in Ariel's grotto. The line looks like your in a cave with waterfalls on the side. Colored lights shine all around with pretend fish all over.

"This is adorable. Lexie, it's Flounder." Meredith points out the yellow fish hiding.

"Eeyaba!" Lexie squeals when she see him. She reaches forward and tries to grab him.

"Lexie likes him." Bailey covers his mouth and giggles. Derek smiles as he watches, lifting Bailey into his arms.

"Ah! Mi am ah!" Lexie screams with excitement when she looks forward. She sees Ariel waiting in front of them and waving.

"Oh, yes Lex. It's time to go see Ariel." Derek and Meredith walk to the Mermaid.

"Hi, this is my sister Lexie. You're her favorite Princess." Zola says, all shyness gone. Sure enough Lexie stares at Ariel with a smile on her face the entire time Ariel talks. Zola and Bailey laugh as Ariel asks them about walking and using a fork as a brush. Lexie is intrigued at Ariel waving her fin. Meredith and Derek take pictures as the kids talk with Ariel. When they're done, Lexie whines about having to leave, making Derek and Meredith's heart break. They make a quick stop in one of the stores.

"Mama, daddy, look! It's a soft Ariel and a soft Belle." Zola holds two dolls up to show.

"Aww, thank you ZoZo." Meredith coos.

"Would you like the Belle one?" Derek asks Zola, looking at the Animation themed Belle doll.

"Please, daddy?" Zola tilts her head and smiles at him. Derek laughs and spins her around.

"What would you like, Bails?" Meredith asks. Bailey scurries to look around and finds a mini Lumiere doll.

"This one?" He asks.

"Perfect! I'm sure Lexie would like this Ariel." Derek giggles.

"Definitely." Says Meredith. They pay and then decide to grab a quick lunch. After lunch, they try "It's a Small World" but the line is too long. Instead, they go to Mickey's Toontown where they play in the Chip n Dale treehouse. Meredith plays with Lexie on the big, plastic bugs that were laying all around. Lexie happily exploring. Derek goes between taking pictures and chasing Zola and Bailey.

"Let's check out The Royal Theater." Derek says when they're done. They walk along, Bailey on his shoulders, Zola holding Lexie's hand while in the stroller and Meredith and Derek holding each other close.

"What do they do here?" Zola asks.

"They do some kind of show." Derek explains as they sit in an open aired tent. There's a stage up front and benches all lined up in front. Wooden posts are draped in fancy purple and pink curtains. When the show starts, they soon learn that they are watching a comedic reselling of Beauty and the Beast.

"That was cute, they put their own spin on the story." Meredith says after, holding Derek's hand.

"It was, I liked how they changed Gaston's character." Replies Derek. "Did you guys like it?" He looks at Zola and Bailey who nod happily.

"Oh! Candy store!" Meredith notes as they walk past. Derek smirks as he guides them inside.

"Mama!" Bailey says as he runs up to the tower of lollipops. "Please?" He whispers as he shows her a swirl colored lollipop with Mickey's picture on it. Meredith looks at the chocolate Mickey snacks in her own hand and then at her son. "Sure, Bails." She says. "Derek?" She calls.

"Yeah?" Derek asks as he turns from Zola who just asked him for some Princess crown candy.

"We are screwed." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Mm hmm. Whatcha got there?" He smirks at the candy in her hand.

"Umm, please?" She giggles as she gives him her sparkly eye thing.

"Of course, Mer." He turns her so she is laying on his chest, arms around his waist. "You can have anything you want." Derek leans down to kiss her, sparks flying through their bodies at the connection. "I think it's time for some Mickey ice cream bars anyway." He smiles after they pull away.

"Yay!" Cry the kids as they buy their treats for later and head out. They find a cart selling the treats.

"They look so cute with chocolate on their face." Meredith says as she watches Zola and Bailey sit and eat their ice cream.

"Definitely, but not as cute as you." Derek teases as he wipes some off the corner of her mouth. Meredith laughs as she playfully slaps his stomach.

"Where are we going next?" Meredith asks, her eyes twinkling like the kids.

"Uh, how about we check out Nemo's Submarine Voyage, Small World and meet Mickey and Minnie?"

"Yeah! I heard Nemo and Mickey, let's do that!" Bailey pipes from down on the ground. Derek laughs as he picks up his son and holds him high in the air.

"I love you, Bails." He says as they laugh together. Unbeknownst to Derek, Meredith took out her phone and snapped a picture of the kiss Derek planted on his son's cheek.

"Love ya, daddy." Bailey says as they begin to walk. Meredith pushes the stroller as Derek holds Bailey and walks with Zola. They stop at Mickey and Minnie first. There, they get pictures of Mickey holding Lexie and Lexie grabbing his nose. They get one of Zola hugging Minnie and Mickey squatting with Bailey and Mickey tickling him.

"Lexie is so mesmerized, Derek." Meredith says as they watch the baby sit up and look around. "She hasn't taken a nap."

"She's a Disney girl." Derek says, wrapping his arm around Meredith. They come to the front of "It's a Small World" and enter for the 45 minute wait. Zola and Bailey play on the railing while they sing the song while Meredith sits back against Derek's chest, her head back against his chest. When their time comes, Meredith sits with Lexie in her lap, Zola and Bailey on either side and Derek sits on the other side of Zola. Meredith giggles as the boat starts and they move through the lands. She bends down to all three kids and points out the different countries and continents.

"Look, that's Asia, China, Japan." She points. "There's Germany and Spain."

Derek finds that he can't watch the ride, he's too enthralled with watching Meredith with the kids. That feeling he gets when he watches her be a mother is stronger than any ride. When the ride is over, Derek pulls her close. "I think you're the most beautiful when you are with the kids." He whispers.

"Derek." She blushes.

"It's true." He strokes her soft cheek. One more loving gaze and they head onward. After the Nemo ride they realize it's time for a late dinner and maybe a store before fireworks. Zola chooses Galactic Grill where there are colorful cartoons of all their favorite characters in a space theme. They get Disney themed sandwiches and a "galactic slushie" in a special souvenir cup with the castle and Toy Story characters all over.

"I get to keep it?!" Bailey looks at Meredith as they walk out.

"You do, bud, isn't that cool?" Bailey nods as they walk along.

"Here we go, Bibidi bopity Botique Store." Derek says as they walk up to the souvenir shop a few minutes later. "You guys can pick two more things." He says as the kids smile happily. As the kids explore, Derek watches Meredith look at the items. "What would you like, Mer?" He wraps his arms around her waist.

"I already have everything, Der." She leans back.

"Hush, tell me what you want." Derek kisses her neck, loving how her body shivers in delight.

"Hmm, I guess I'd like a picture frame, I want to frame the castle picture every year we come here."

"Let's do it then." Derek beams as they pick out a frame with a metal cut out of Sleeping Beauty and her prince. He also picks out matching Disney pins for their lab coats. "For our peds patients." He says when she laughs. With that, Meredith buys him a travel mug that says Disney dad as a joke. Derek shrugs and gladly takes it with a smile. Lexie picks out a Tinkerbell doll and Meredith picks out a Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty dress for her.

"Wait!" Meredith says as she remembers something while placing the dresses in the bag.

"What, Mer?" Derek looks at her, intrigued. Meredith hurries off and searches the store. She comes back when she finds what she wants.

"We wanted to get Lexie and Zola something sisterly right?" Meredith holds up two shirts, one pink and one white. Both have Anna and Elsa, the words "Sisters Forever" written across.

"Those are perfect, Mer." Derek beams as he takes them. "ZoZo!" He calls. "Look what mama found for you and Lexie."

"I love em, mama! Lex is my sister forever!" She coos.

"That's right, baby. Now, what do you have there?" Meredith asks.

"This pin with all the Princesses and a Aladdin play set."

"Good choice, baby." Meredith smiles as Bailey runs up.

"Got mine!" He says, showing Meredith and Derek a book of Disney stories and a Toy Story set.

"Great, guys!" Derek high fives him as they then head to the line. He looks at his watch and gasps. "Oh! It's almost time for fireworks!"

"Uh oh, daddy let's go!" Zola gasps, tugging his hands. Derek and Meredith laugh lightly as they rush into the busy street. There are hoards of people coming in all directions. They can here Cast Members screaming orders to make room for pathways.

"Zola, Bailey hold onto the stroller" Meredith orders as Derek wraps his arm around her, prepared to help guide her. They hold tightly to the stroller as Derek maneuvers through the crowd. Quickly, they dodge the crowds left and right. Derek stops for a minute to gather his surroundings.

"I think over there would be best to see the fireworks, don't you, Mer?" He asks pointing almost to the side of the castle.

"Yeah, definitely." Meredith beams. "I've been looking forward to this show."

"Me too, Mer." He smiles at her as he begins walking. Bailey is caught off guard at the sudden movements, having let go for a second. Before he could grab on or run ahead, a group of big kids come barreling through. He stumbles, falling to the ground.

"Hey!" He pouts as he stands. "Mama, daddy, wait up!" He calls, but it's too late. They are too far ahead. His lips tremble when he realizes what just happened. "MAMA!" He screams, walking a little forward, looking in all directions.

"Are you lost, little guy?" A young couple with two kids look down at him. He nods, scared watching as the man smiles and says that he will go look for someone.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Derek are a little ways ahead, not enough to hear Bailey scream over the other noise though. Meredith looks down and feels her stomach lurch and her world fall apart. "BAILEY!" she stops and looks at Derek who had been looking up and around trying to dodge the crowd. "Oh God!" She clutches her chest.

"Oh no!" Derek groans as he feels his stomach lurch as well. "He was here!" Immediately he grabs Meredith, hugging her. "Ok… Ok… He couldn't have gotten far. He knows to stay in one place." Derek grabs Zola in one arm and kisses Meredith for reassurance. He wraps her arm around his waist for comfort. "We'll find him, Mer." He says as he looks into her tear filled eyes, stroking her cheek.

"Where's Bails, daddy?" Zola asked, she had been distracted by the color changing castle.

"Um, he got lost somehow, but we're gonna find him." Derek tries to smile as he sees a Disney Cast Member. He manages to push the stroller with Zola and Meredith in his arms. "Hi, um, our son seems to have gotten separated from us. Have you happened to see a little boy, four years old wearing a Beast costume and a button matching our shirts?"

The employee looks scared as no one likes having a lost child. "What's his name?"

"He goes by Bailey, but his full name is Derek Bailey Shepherd." Derek says as Meredith looks around, looking for Bailey. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes." Derek pulls out his phone to show a picture.

"Okay, wait right here and I will radio it in." The Cast Member says.

Over where Bailey is now sobbing, the nice man comes back with another employee. "Hi, what's your name, sweetie?" She asks. Bailey looks up at her.

"I want my mama." He says.

"I know, we want to find her, but we have to know your name."

Bailey looks at her and then the couple with the kids who were trying to help him. "Bailey." He says. "But my long name is Derek Bailey Shepherd."

"Okay, Bailey. How old are you?" Bailey holds up four fingers as loud fireworks fill the air. He gasps and starts crying again, covering his ears. Somehow, fireworks are more scary when not in your daddy's arms. One of the older kids sees this and tries to hug Bailey.

"Derek! We gotta find him, the fireworks are starting. He's probably even more scared." Meredith says, her face as white as a sheet.

"I know, Mer, I know." Derek tries to calm her at the same time he tries to control the vomit that he feels coming. He watches as the employee talks into her radio. She heads back with a smile.

"Okay, good news, I just got a radio about a lost little boy." She says.

"Oh, thank God!" Meredith says as her and Derek breathe. She buries her face in his chest, relieved. Derek hugs her close, kissing her head. He takes Zola's hand tightly and pushed the stroller with Meredith's arms around him.

"They said they would meet us here." The lady leads them to a designated spot that Meredith notices has a sign that says lost family meet. Derek and Meredith wait, wrapped in each other's arms as they look through the crowd for Bailey.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Comes a much happier Bailey a few minutes later when he comes walking with the Cast Member and family who found him. He runs faster than he ever had, straight into a kneeling Meredith's arms. She's almost knocked over from the force of her little boy clutching onto her.

"Bailey!" She says, tears flowing as she hugs him. Meredith stands and he wraps all four limbs around her. Derek wraps his arms around both of them as he kisses Bailey over and over before kissing Meredith.

"Daddy!" He cries, reaching his hand out to him. Derek takes his little hand and kisses it as he holds Meredith and Bailey together.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Meredith says as she rocks him.

"Bailey!" Zola cheers as she comes up and pats his back from where she's standing in between their parents.

"I was so scared, mama. Some big kids knocked me down before I could get the stroller. I'm sorry." Bailey says as he nuzzles in her shirt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, bud." Derek coos as he strokes his hair. He turns to the other family and the Cast Members. "Thank you so much for helping." He says as they smile and say good bye.

"We were scared too, baby." Meredith says as she rocks him, kissing him all over. "You're okay though, mama and daddy are here." She says as he sniffles, clutching her shirt. Derek smiles as he watches them reunited. He reaches down and picks up Zola and Lexie who had just been peacefully watching the fireworks. Derek meets Meredith's eyes as Zola opens her arms for a hug. Meredith pulls Derek in as they form one big group hug, just needing a moment together. Meredith kisses each one of the kids and Derek before they turn to watch the rest of the show. Bailey remaining in Meredith's arms as everyone watches, the girls in Derek's arms. After seeing fireworks of American Flags for Fourth of July and fireworks around the park, they head back to the hotel. Bailey falls asleep and stays asleep until Derek tucks all three kids in bed. Meredith and Derek walk together into their room, sinking into their bed.

"I was so scared." Derek murmurs.

"Me too." Meredith cuddles into him.

"He's safe now, Mer." Derek says, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I know. Thank you for keeping me calm, Derek."

"Mm, my pleasure." Derek coos as he kisses her. "Thank you for keeping me calm" he replies. Meredith moans in acknowledgment as she lets her husband relax her and fill her with peace and pleasure. They finish the night with Meredith's favorite "ride" before falling asleep together, knowing that they have an early morning before their flight home.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Thank you, Derek." Meredith murmurs into his chest as Carolyn drives down the highway, chatting with Amy. Her hand rests on Derek's chest and her ear right against his heart. They woke up that morning to a much happier Bailey who wanted to be as close to Meredith or Derek as he could. They had one final character breakfast in Goofy's kitchen before driving to the airport. Zola and Bailey wanted to get as many pictures as possible before they left. The flight was easy with Zola and Bailey cuddling and playing with their new toys. Derek and Meredith sat with Lexie who seemed to think taking off was hilarious. Carolyn and Amy were waiting to pick them up when they arrived. "You managed to give us another amazing vacation." She leans up to kiss him before looking back at the kids. Zola and Bailey playing with their wand and new Olaf. Lexie playing with her Minnie and Tinkerbell dolls by giving them open mouthed kisses.

"Even with loosing Bailey?" Derek asks quietly.

"Yes, Der. We found him, we got to see some amazing fireworks after as well. Plus, Lexie was completely awestruck by the whole place." Meredith giggles as Derek nods in agreement.

"I'm glad, Meredith. So, so glad." He says as he cradles her head, gazing into her eyes, his smile so wide he thinks it might explode. Their eyes remain trained on each other's, lips drifting closer. Just as they are about to touch, Meredith's phone breaks the silence.

"Damn it." She mutters. Glancing at the phone she sees a strange number. "Of course it has to be an advertisement." Meredith hits the red button and hugs Derek closer. Derek laughs and pulls her chin up to his lips. She moans in bliss as he kisses her, his fingers stroking her cheek. Her hands run up into his hair and neither care that Carolyn sneaks a peek at the happiness and love between the two.

"Mama, your phone is ringing again!" Bailey shouts, his Olaf glasses perched on his nose.

"Oh!" Meredith sighs as she rubs Derek's cheek.

"It's okay, Mer. Answer it." Derek says, running his fingers in his hair. He gives her a reassuring McDreamy smile as encouragement.

Meredith picks up her phone and rolls her eyes. "What?" She says impatiently.

"Seriously, Mer, I thought it would be more awkward calling after all this time. Apparently I interrupted something with Derek. Just like old times."

Meredith feels her mouth drop and become as dry as chalk. The last time she heard that voice was years ago, she's lost track of the actual number. She turns to Derek, eyes wide. "Who is it?" Derek whispers.

"Izzie."

A/N- Okay, I'm sorry, another cliffhanger lol. But, blame my nostalgia! I got this idea to incorporate this part into my already formulated plan for another returning character and couldn't get it out of my mind. I was watching season 5 (my favorite!) and I was wishing for it to be back then. I watch that season (and all seasons) and not only miss MerDer, but, George, Izzie (who I never even really liked lol- but she is better than current people? ﾟﾘﾲ), Callie, Mark, Lexie and Cristina. I'm going out of my comfort zone again. Don't worry, Cristina is coming! I've had this plan for months, I can't wait til I get to it, it's close. Hope you all stay with me. Hope this Disney trip measures up!


	54. Chapter 55

A/N- Hi! I am so glad you are all still loving this story. I have another chapter for you. This one has lots of things in it. Can you tell we are getting closer to Cristina? I've been waiting months to introduce this part of the story. You're reviews are as always amazing, make my day and motivate me. See if you notice a milestone for Lexie. I'm so proud of her lol. Speaking of Lexie, I think I'm gonna post a picture of how she's supposed to look on my Twitter (MerDerMcFamily) if anyone wants to check it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review.

Thank you!

Chapter 52:

Meredith feels her mouth drop and become as dry as chalk. The last time she heard that voice was years ago, she's lost track of the actual number. She turns to Derek, eyes wide. "Who is it?" Derek whispers.

"Izzie."

"IZZIE?!" Derek says a little louder, his eyes bulging. Meredith nods silently, her mouth still opened wide.

"Meredith? Mer?" Izzie calls.

"What? Oh, sorry Iz. This is, this is uh kind of a shock." Meredith says.

"I know, I should have called. I shouldn't have left like that. But something happened that worries me and I was hoping you might know something it being your best friend and all."

"What are you talking about, Iz?" Meredith scrunches up her eyes and looks at Derek.

"You haven't had the same questions? You see her everyday."

"See who?!" Meredith says, exasperated.

"Cristina." Izzie says.

"Oh, no. Izzie, oh, it's a long story. But, basically Cristina and I don't talk much. I spoke with her a few days ago because Alex… Oh, sorry." Meredith grabs Derek's hand and he looks at her with concern. He then wraps his arms to pull her close.

"It's okay, Mer. Alex what?"

"Alex said she called him, asking how you were doing. It worried him because she also called him evil spawn which she also hadn't done in a few years."

"I see, but still, you see her everyday right?"

"No, Izzie, she got a job as Head of Cardio at Cleveland Clinic. She's been gone about eight months." Meredith explains.

"Wow!" Izzie says over the phone.

"What happened that worried you?" Meredith asks as Carolyn pulls onto the ferry.

Izzie takes a deep breath. "She called me and asked if I could cover her shift because she was avoiding Burke."

"What?!" Meredith gasps, clutching Derek's hand so tight her knuckles turned white. Derek places a soothing hand on her head and pulls it down to rest on his shoulder. He places a soft, lingering kiss on her golden locks.

"I know, that's why I kinda looked up your number and called you. I hope you don't mind." Izzie whispers.

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad you did. I called her after Alex told me and she insisted nothing was wrong."

"Wow." Izzie breathes. "Um, I probably have no right to ask, but, how is he doing?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

Meredith smiles. "He's good, he's happy."

"Good, that's good." Izzie says softly.

"How are you? Where are you?" Meredith asks.

"I'm good, I'm at a hospital in Bellingham."

"Woah, Iz, that's not far. You should come visit." Meredith says while soaking comfort from Derek locking eyes with hers. His deep blues warming her soul.

"Yeah, I should. Do you still live in the frat house?"

"No." Meredith laughs. "Derek and I moved into the Dreamhouse about eight months after we got our daughter."

"Aww, you have a daughter?!" Squeals Izzie.

"Two actually and a son." Meredith says as she hears Bailey giggle in the way back.

"How cute!" Izzie says.

"They are. Listen, Iz, we're almost home. I'd love to talk more, especially about my kids and about Cristina"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry I've been distant. Let's talk again. Keep me posted." Izzie says as they say their goodbyes. Meredith hangs up the phone and stares in shock at it until she feels the car stop.

"We're here!" Calls Carolyn.

"Mer?" Derek squeezes her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Um." She murmurs, almost not sure herself. "Let's get inside, Der." He nods in understanding with a smile. Kissing her cheek, he steps out of the car and reaches his hand to help her out. They can hear Bailey and Zola babble details of their trip again to Carolyn who walks with both inside. Meredith grabs Lexie while Derek and Amy grab the bags.

"Home." Derek sighs as he stands next to Meredith in the doorway of the house.

"Home." She turns and looks up at him. The whole world drifting away as she is comforted by him smiling down at her. Derek places the bags to the side and turns and holds out his arms for Meredith. She falls into his warm chest, careful not to disturb a sleeping Lexie. Derek's warm embrace envelopes her as she wraps her free arm around his chest.

"I love you." He murmurs into her ear, making her smile.

"I love you, too." Meredith says passionately. "Let me put Lex in her room and I'll meet you in our room."

"Oh, quickie?!" Derek banters.

Meredith rolls her eyes and laughs. "No, I need to tell you." She slaps his chest playfully.

"Uh huh, sure." Derek smirks, kissing her nose, making her giggle. Meredith shakes her head as she walks Lexie towards her room. Derek walks over to his mom to let her know that he and Meredith were gonna spend some time in their room. He heads over and sits on the bed before moving back against the headboard. Meredith walks in a couple minutes later, shoulders sinking, eyes half closed.

"Ugh! I wish drama would leave us alone!" She moans collapsing on the bed. Her arms pull her body close to Derek. She cuddles into the crook of his neck, arms around his stomach. Her hands feel his strong heartbeat. Derek squeezes his arms around her and presses his cheek against her head. He rubs his hand up and down her arm, soothingly.

"What happened, Mer?" He whispers.

Meredith bites her lips. She's silent for a while before looking at Derek. "Well, that was Izzie. She called because she was concerned that Cristina was calling her about possibly taking her shift."

"What?" Derek asks, confused.

"That's not all, Der. She was asking if Izzie could take her shift so she could avoid Burke."

"Oh my! Something is very strange." Derek says.

"I know! But when I talked to Cristina she insisted that nothing was wrong."

"Call her again, tell her you talked to Izzie."

"I'll try. Couldn't I just ignore it and stay here with you? We could escape, live in Disney." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, as appealing as that sounds, you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry and care for people. Even if they've hurt you in some way." Derek says softly.

Meredith smiles and rubs his stomach. "Can I do it later?"

"But I thought homecoming sex was later." Derek laughs.

"Oh, it is. I meant like after a nap later." Meredith laughs again, feeling much better thanks to Derek.

"Absolutely. Sleep, Mer." Derek whispers, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He strokes her hair and watches as she drifts to sleep.

Out in the living room, Carolyn is sitting on the couch with a magazine when Bailey comes running out of his room. "Hi, nana!" He drapes his body over the arm rest.

"Hi, sweetie. What were you doing?" Carolyn asks.

"Playing with Auntie Amy." He smiles. Bailey's eyes look up and notice two missing people. His eyes go wide and feels a strange feeling in his belly. "Where are mama and daddy?"

Carolyn looks at him, wondering why her grandson looks so scared. "They're resting in their room." She pats his hand. "They'll be out soon."

"Oh…" Bailey murmurs. "I… Um." He gets a shaky feeling. "I go see them?"

"Well, let's let them rest, okay? Would you like to cuddle with me?" Carolyn puts her reading down.

"I need mama and daddy." He says quickly before Carolyn can stop him, Bailey runs to his parents room. He opens the door and is about to say something really loud when he sees Derek jump up a bit.

Derek smiles when he sees Bailey but puts a finger on his lips. Bailey sees this and glances at his sleeping mama. "Hey, bud." He whispers as Bailey tiptoes to Derek's side of the bed. "Mama's sleeping, okay?"

"'Kay, daddy." Bailey smiles. "Can I sit with you?" He looks at Derek with wide eyes, the same ones Meredith uses when she needs comforting. Derek looks at Bailey, wondering what's wrong before nodding.

"Sure, bud, come here." Bailey crawls up on the bed and into the bit of free space on Derek's lap.

"Why, mama sleeping?" Bailey asks as Carolyn pokes her head inside.

Derek smiles at her and nods indicating that he was okay having Bailey in there. "She's tired from the trip and certain things she just found out." He tries to explain as he cups Meredith's cheeks.

"Oh." Bailey whispers as he puts his little hand over Derek's and rests his head back against Derek's chest. That funny feeling in his belly gone.

"Did you like the fireworks, buddy?" Derek asks as he now rubs both Meredith and Bailey's back.

"Uh huh. The American Flag ones."

"Those were my favorites too." Derek watches as Bailey gets tense and looks away.

"Can we get pizza tonight, daddy?" He changes the topic rather quick.

"That sounds good, we have to see what Nana says. Maybe she planned things."

"Okay!" Bailey giggles as Derek feels his body relax. Derek feels Meredith shift on his chest and he moves to stroke her hair, soothing.

"Shh." Derek whispers to Meredith as he feels her soft locks. He wishes she didn't have to put up with friend drama. He never liked when something took away her happiness. Logically, he knew it would happen, but that didn't mean he wanted that to happen.

"Can I help mama feel better?" Bailey asks.

"Sure, Bails." Derek feels his heart melt instantly. "Just brush her hair just like this, okay?" He demonstrates before laying his own hand on her arm, holding her secure against him. "Good job, you want to make sure she feels that you're there, that's why I'm holding her like this."

"Okay. That make people feel better?"

"Not just any people, bud. But it especially makes the love of your life feel better and those you love more than anything." Explains Derek as Bailey watches with big eyes, as if planting it in his mind. Bailey rests with Derek, watching Meredith sleep for another hour before her green eyes blink open. Her mouth forms an instant smile as she sees Bailey and then wider when she looks up at Derek.

"Hmm, this is a wonderful way to wake up! Both my guys." Meredith giggles rubbing Derek's chest before ruffling Bailey's hair.

Bailey giggles as he grabs Meredith's hand as she rubs. "I was helping daddy make you feel better!"

"Oh yeah? So that's why I feel so much better, huh?" She asks.

"Ya huh!" Bailey nods, Derek watching proudly.

"My turn." He says huskily as he lifts Meredith's chin. She shivers in anticipation as he moves tortuously slow towards her lips. He looks from her eyes to her lips before kissing her hard.

"Mm! Ohh!" She moans in bliss, lifting her hand to run in his curls. Derek smiles as he kisses her over and over. His laughter fills the room as she pulls him back when he begins to pull away. "Der." Meredith moans.

"Damn, I love you." He says as they pull away, cupping her cheek.

"I love you, too, so much." Meredith says as she stares into his ocean like eyes.

"You feel better, Mer?"

"Yeah. I guess I'd better get it over with." Meredith shrugs.

"We'll be right here, okay?" Derek smiles.

"Yeah, mama!" Bailey coos.

"Oh, my guys." Meredith smiles, tickling Bailey. She leans up to Derek. "Was he here the whole time? Not that I mind."

"He was."

"You feel okay, Bails?" Meredith asks, feeling his head for a temperature.

"Uh huh, mama!" Bailey gives her a charming smile.

"Okay, bud." She grabs for her phone, giggling as Derek groans from the loss of her body against his. She finds Cristina's number and hits send. "Hello?" She says when she hears Cristina answer. Derek watches and listens as Meredith explains Izzie's call and reminds her what Alex said. He watches as she nods but rolls her eyes. Derek let's out a sigh as he sees Meredith groan and close her eyes as she hangs up five minutes later.

"Mer?" He murmurs as she collapses on his chest.

"Mama?" Bailey mimics Derek.

She shakes her head, slamming her phone on the bed. "She said that nothing is wrong, she doesn't know what they're talking about. Then she yelled at me for interrupting her right before she went in on an important procedure."

"Oh, Meredith." Derek coos, tilting his head and pulling her into a hug.

"Something is wrong, Derek. She called Izzie!"

"I know. I know. Hopefully if something is wrong, she will tell you." Derek strokes her chin as she looks up at him.

"Ugh, I just wanted to spend time with my family before going back to work and this comes."

"Well, don't let her change that." Derek beams. "Bails, give mama a hug." He looks at the little boy in his arms.

"OKAY!" He shouts as he wriggles out of Derek's lap and into Meredith's arms. "Love you, mama! Feel better!" He kisses her cheek and pats her head like Derek does. Bailey looks up at Derek. "Did I do it, daddy? Help mama feel better?"

"I definitely think you did." Derek laughs as he looks at Meredith who has a huge grin on her face.

"Good!" Bailey says, moving back into the hug.

"You did, Bails. Thank you." Meredith says, squeezing him.

"Come on, guys. Let's go see what Nana and the girls are up to now." Derek says, moving to let Meredith stand. As soon as they stand, Bailey raises his arms to Derek, making him pick him up. They walk out into the living room to find Carolyn reading to Lexie while Zola and Amy have a tea party.

"Hello, dears" Carolyn smiles as she sees them.

"Hey, ma." Says Derek.

"Feeling better?" She asks them.

"Oh, yes. My boys helped me feel much better." Meredith answers. She watches as Derek puts Bailey down. Bailey watches Zola play before looking at Meredith and Derek. He waits until he sees Derek take Meredith's hand and lead her to the couch so they can cuddle. When he sees them on the couch, he hurries over to his sister and joins in on the tea party.

"Woah, she's really trying to move!" Carolyn laughs as she sees Lexie notice her parents. She flops over Carolyn's legs trying to get to Meredith.

"Yeah, this morning she was trying to get up onto her knees." Meredith giggles as she grabs the baby and kisses her as Lexie holds Meredith's face.

"Now we're just waiting to see if she says dada first or crawls." Derek jokes, tickling Lexie.

"She's gonna say mama, Der." Meredith banters.

"No, she's gonna say, Zo!" Zola calls from the play area by the patio windows. Meredith and Derek look at one another in shock.

"Oh yeah, ZoZo?" Meredith giggles.

"Ya, we been practicing." She explains as she pours fake tea for Bailey.

"Oh, good point, Zo." Meredith smiles at her daughter.

"Well, Derek, you know that none of you kids said dada first. Drove your father crazy." Carolyn looks up, reminiscing.

"Really?" Derek says as Meredith bursts out laughing. "What was my first word?"

"No." Carolyn laughs. "As soon as you learned it, that's what you said for everything."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith laughs, running her fingers in his hair.

"Amy, yours was Derek. Your father was convinced you were really trying to say dada, but you could definitely hear the k sound."

"Oh really!?" Amy laughs. "Poor dad."

"Well, Lex is a daddy's girl, so maybe things will change." Derek says.

"So is Zola, but she said mama first." Meredith laughs.

"I was hoping you would forget that she was too." Derek mumbles.

"Derek Shepherd!" Meredith gasps, shaking her head. "Lexie, you're gonna say mama first, okay?" She giggles as Lexie smiles wide. They continue relaxing until dinner where they do get pizza. Amy leaves shortly after and Meredith, Derek and Carolyn put the kids to bed. Meredith thankfully is able to put the Cristina drama on hold until she sees Alex tomorrow. Instead, she spends the night screaming Derek's name until they fall asleep peacefully, sated and tangled together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mm, Der!" Meredith moans as he kisses her neck. His warm lips trail down her slick skin.

"You taste amazing, Mer!" Derek murmurs hotly, creating a wet path on her skin. She wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders and arches her back so that her chest is against his.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She pants.

"So are you!" Derek laughs, pulling at her pajama bottoms. Just then, they hear a loud wailing sound.

"Bailey." Meredith murmurs as they bolt out of bed.

"Mama! Daddy!" They hear as they run into his room. He's sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes that are overflowing with tears. The sheets are a mess and he's shaking.

Derek and Meredith look at each other before rushing to his side and sitting on the bed. "Oh, Bails." Meredith murmurs as Bailey launches himself into her arms.

"Bad dream, mama. Very bad dream." He whimpers.

"Oh, buddy." Derek runs his fingers in his hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No!" He says.

"Bails, sometimes it helps to talk about it." Meredith coos.

"No! No!" He shakes his head, shaking slightly. Derek looks heartbroken at Meredith as they watch their son. "I sleep with you?" His tear filled eyes look at Meredith and then Derek.

"Okay." Derek says with a sigh. Meredith gives him an apologetic look as she squeezes his thigh. Derek nods in understanding as he guides Meredith and Bailey back to their room. Bailey latches onto Meredith after making sure he can feel Derek against his back once they are in bed. He falls asleep with Meredith's shirt in his hands.

"Der, this is the fourth time since we got home." Meredith whispers.

"I know, I know. I don't know what this is. He freaked out at the store the other day because I walked around the cart while he was looking down and he couldn't see me."

"Seriously, Der?!" Meredith's mouth opens wide in shock.

"Yeah, he was petrified. I don't know what's gotten into him." Derek brushes Bailey's hair.

"He's been fine at daycare." Meredith says.

"I'll try to talk with him tomorrow." Derek says, stroking Meredith's cheek. "Let's just get some rest."

"Okay, I love you." She smiles, lighting Derek's heart.

"I love you too." He leans in and kisses her. Derek wraps his arms around Meredith and Bailey tight as they drift off to sleep.

The next morning, however, Derek and Meredith both get paged early so Derek doesn't get a chance to talk with Bailey. "He looks fine, Derek." Meredith says as she watches him play with Zola in the backseat. "Though it could be Meredith fine, not fine fine."

"Meredith fine?" Derek smirks.

"You know, what I used to say when I really wasn't fine." Meredith giggles, taking his hand.

"Ah, yes. I have fond memories of that." Derek laughs. "Hopefully it's not." He says with a smile.

"Daddy, what do you have to do today?" Zola asks.

"Hmm, well I had a surgery scheduled, but that might change now." Derek says.

"Cause you gots an emergency?" Bailey wonders.

"That's right, bud."

"You have surgery, mama?" Zola asks.

"I do." Meredith giggles.

"When are you picking us up?" Bailey asks.

"Depending on what's going on, we should pick you up at your usual time." Meredith adds.

"Yay!" Bailey breathes in relief with a smile as Derek parks. They walk inside quickly when their pager blares.

"Crap, we gotta get to the E.R." Meredith murmurs as she carries Lexie and holds Zola's hand. They hurry up to the daycare where they quickly cover the kids in kisses and hugs before running off to the elevator. Derek nudges Meredith when they notice Bailey hanging onto them a bit more than usual when they say goodbye. They also notice him watching them until they are far enough out of view.

"Hmm, I'll put Bails to bed tonight, see if I get anything out of him." Derek says as they ride the elevator.

"Thanks, Der." She says, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggles his chest. Derek smiles and gives a quick kiss before they run out, into the chaotic E.R.

"Hey, Alex. What have we got?" Meredith asks as she runs up to her first consult.

"Sixteen year old, fell from the building in the fire." He replies as he checks the young boy out.

"Poor kid." Meredith says softly. "Let's get him to CT." She says, noting his pupils. When their patient is in the machine, she collapses next to Alex.

"Hey." He says casually.

"Hey. Hear anything more from Cristina?" Meredith asks.

Alex shakes his head. "No, I called her last night. She avoided my questions and kept going on about her surgeries." He sighs. "Funny thing is, she mentioned Teddy a couple of times.

"That is strange. She just hangs up when I call. Though once she said she was about to meet Owen. That was strange." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, especially since he's getting married to your sister in law in eleven days."

"Very…damn it! He needs surgery!" Meredith gasps as they see a huge subdural hematoma on the screen. Meredith and Alex rush out and grab a gurney, rushing to the O.R. It ends up being one of those days where Meredith doesn't get to see Derek that much. She hates those days. After they finish that surgery, Meredith moves on to her scheduled surgery and then another. In the middle of the surgery, she feels a warm presence above her. Looking up, she sees Derek watching her with a wide, proud smile.

"Hey!" He beams when she looks at him, her eyes smiling with sparkles.

"Hey you!" She coos.

"Busy day, huh?"

"Yeah. Third surgery in a row with fifteen minutes in between these last two to eat." Meredith says.

"Wow!" He shakes his head. "I'm about to go in on my fourth, but it's a biopsy. I was gonna see if Ma could get the kids, since we're gonna be a little late."

"Sounds good, I shouldn't be too much longer." Meredith says.

"Good, I love you, I'll meet you in my office after my biopsy."

"I love you, too." Meredith replies, going back to her patient. She goes back to work with no major complications with the surgery. Looking at the clock, she sees that they are over two hours later than they said. She heads to the lounge where she changes and then heads to Derek's office. As she waits, she looks at the pictures on Derek's desk. She feels her heart flutter at the sight of the picture of their most recent Disney visit. Then at the picture of her cradled in Derek's arms that they had taken while playing with their phones. She's lost in memories when she feels two strong arms wrap tightly around her from behind. "Hey!" She coos as she rubs Derek's forearms.

"Mm!" He moans as he takes a deep breath, taking in her lavender conditioner that soothes him,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My biopsy patient stroked out, so it took a little longer." Derek whispers.

"Oh, Der. Is he okay?" She reaches back and runs her fingers in his thick curls.

"For now. We'll see in the morning." Derek kisses her cheek. "You being here makes it better." He rubs her stomach.

"I will always be here." She murmurs, turning in his arms. He keeps her tightly in his arms as he bends down to kiss her.

"Good, me too." He coos as she moans from the intense kiss. "Let's go see the kids." He says after he brushes her hair back and smiles as he takes in her beauty. Meredith nods, leading him out of the office. They get to the car and begin driving home. Derek holds her hand as they drive down the street.

"So, Alex talked to Cristina. The only strange thing she mentioned was something about Teddy. Izzie texted me, she hasn't spoke with her yet. Oh yeah! She said that she promises to come by after the wedding." Meredith explains.

"Cristina said something about Teddy? Teddy Altman?" Derek says in shock.

"Yeah!" Meredith nods.

"Oh, something is not right." Derek rubs his face. "Could be anything. Has she said anymore to you?"

"Not since the other night."

"Can't do anything unless we know." Derek shrugs, shaking his head. "That's good about Iz."

"It is." Meredith giggles as she then feels Derek lift her hand and kiss her fingers slowly. She looks around at the woods around her and gets an idea. "Derek. Stop the car."

"What's wrong, Mer?"

"Just do it before you get too close to the house." Giggles Meredith. Derek looks at her, amused but stops the car. He looks around, the sun is setting, it's still light out but they can see a reddish sky peeking through the trees a bit. Meredith giggles as she unbuckles her seatbelt. "I need you." Her voice is husky as she climbs over to straddle his waist.

"Oh!" Derek smirks. He shivers in anticipation as Meredith looks into his eyes as her hands find his crotch. "Mer!" He coos as he grabs her cheeks and kisses her passionately. His fingers travel up and into her hair. "Definitely need a quickie!" He fumbles with her pants and pulls them down over her hips.

"Derek!" She moans as he slips his fingers into her wetness and pumps hard, making her gasp.

"Meredith!" He mimics as he then wraps his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. Derek kisses her all over, his hands rubbing her back. Meredith rubs his hard chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Her hands find his pants, getting them off. She shivers in anticipation as she sees his hard, throbbing erection. Meredith takes it in her hand and squeezes it, rubbing up and down.

"Oh!" She moans as Derek's breathing gets quicker as he gets harder.

"Mer, I need…!" He cries out, his head going back.

"Okay! She giggles as she places her soaking folds over his erection. "Yes!" She screams as her walls expand to fit him. Meredith always loved how he felt inside of her. Derek chants her name as she guides his head right in between her breasts. "There!" She coos as she hugs him close so he stays in place, licking the valley on her chest. "Oh!" She murmurs as she rides him, his hands holding her upper back in place as he plays with her breasts.

"Mer! Mer!" Derek chants as he feels himself getting bigger. He can feel himself reaching her cervix. "So close!" He says as he squeezes her tight.

"Yes, Der! That's it!" Meredith coos, holding his head. She moves over him, alternating between figure eights and thrusts as her breasts move against his face. She continues hard and fast, but still gentle until they spill over the edge together.

"Yes! Oh! That was… You're spectacular!" Derek says as he kisses up her chest to her lips.

"Mm!" She murmurs with a giggle. Meredith smiles as she cuddles into his chest. "That was amazing!"

"It was! I think we're due for a date filled with steak, wine, carbs in a basket and my favorite…" He pulls her chin up and looks at her, eyebrows raised with a knowing look.

"Would that also happen to be my favorite, Der?" She coos huskily as she strokes his cheek. "No clothes allowed?"

"Yes." He growls as he kisses her.

"I couldn't ask for a better date. Just tell me when."

"Will do." Derek laughs. He whines as she shifts off of his lap.

"Don't want your mom to get suspicious, Der. We texted her when we left."

"We can always blame traffic, Meredith." He smirks as he begins driving. Meredith's giggle fills the car as they drive the rest of the way home.

When they walk into the house hand in hand a few minutes later, they are met with a worried expression from Carolyn. "We have a problem with Bailey." She tells them immediately.

"What's wrong, mom?" Derek asks.

"Well, when I picked them up from daycare instead of you and Meredith, he had a complete panic attack. I thought they weren't going to let me take them." She begins. "Luckily my name was obviously on the list and I've picked them up before. Bailey kept begging to at least see where you were."

"Damn!" Derek breathes as he wraps his arms around Meredith.

"We're sorry, mom. Where is he now?" Meredith asks.

"I managed to get a few bites of food in him before he asked to go to his room. I went to check on him after I finished feeding Lexie and he was fast asleep."

"Oh, Bailey." Meredith covers her face. "Where are the girls?"

"In Zola's room. I suggest you look at the picture he's holding when you check on him." Carolyn notes. Derek and Meredith look at each other questioningly as they walk into Bailey's room.

"What do you think is wrong, Derek?" Meredith says, her voice shaky.

"I don't know, Mer. He was fine before Disney." They kneel down besides him, resting their hands on his back. "Look, Mer." Derek points out as he slightly pulls out the framed picture of Bailey with Meredith and Derek from his birthday.

"Derek?" She says softly as her heart breaks while seeing the picture in his arms. He looks up at her waiting for her reply. "Do you think he's scared of being lost again?"

Derek nods in realization. "You know, Mer. He did tense up when I asked him about the fireworks."

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith shakes her head as he grabs her hand to comfort her.

"It's okay, Mer. If it is, we'll figure it out." Derek looks at Meredith who has a terrified look on her face. "Meredith." He whispers, cupping her cheeks as she looks so scared. "Hey, uh, look at it this way…" Derek desperately looks for a way to cheer her up, he smiles when he does. "He is my son, so if he broods like you say I do, then if he almost looses something he loves, then he's going to be clingy." Derek smirks.

"Like you." Meredith giggles, warming Derek's heart.

"If you say I do." He shrugs with a teasing smirk. Meredith nudges him and shakes her head. Derek leans down to kiss Bailey. "Love you, Bails." He whispers before standing. Meredith does the same, kissing his cheek before taking Derek's hand.

"Derek?" She asks as they shut Bailey's door. He turns and gives her a smile, showing that he's listening. "You know I like the hovering now. The clinging."

Derek's smile gets wider. He holds her cheeks in his hands, needing to touch her. "Oh yeah?" His lips meet her's in a kiss. "Well, for the record I like it too, but I prefer a different kind of hovering. You know, of the sexier type." His eyes glistening with dark lust as they look deep into Meredith's.

"Hmm, that is my favorite too." Meredith giggles as she runs her hands up his chest as she leans into kiss him. Derek growls as they kiss until they feel a pair of arms around their legs. Meredith's hands are in the curls at the bottom of his neck and his arms are holding her securely in place as they look down.

"Hi." Zola smiles.

"Hi, ZoZo!" Meredith giggles.

"Bailey was really, really sad today." Zola looks up at them.

"So we heard. Do you know why, Zo?" Derek asks, lifting her up as they walk to the living room to sit.

"Nope, sorry daddy." She says.

"It's okay, we're not sure either." Derek says.

"Ah ya!" Lexie babbles, holding her arms up to Meredith as she sits.

"I guess Lex doesn't either." Meredith laughs, picking up the baby. "Hi, sweetie." She coos kissing her cheek. "Say mama" she plays as she stands Lexie on her legs.

"Baya!" Lexie claps her hands with a laugh.

"Guess it won't be mama, Mer." Derek smirks as he bounces Zola. Meredith rolls her eyes and laughs.

"What do you think is going on with Bailey?" Carolyn pipes in as she places hot plates of food in front of Derek and Meredith.

Derek sighs and takes Meredith's hand after they put the girls down. "We think it's separation anxiety. At Disney." Derek stops to take a breath. "At Disney, we lost him for about half an hour right before the fireworks. The show started while he was still lost."

"Oh my!" Carolyn gasps.

"It was so scary, I couldn't breathe." Meredith murmurs.

"I'm sure, dear." Carolyn moves over to hug her.

"It had to have been ten times worse for Bails."

"Yes." Carolyn nods. "But, when he's up in the morning you need to talk with him and reinforce that you aren't going anywhere." Carolyn explains.

"Okay, ma. We will." Derek sighs. They relax for a bit longer before Derek and Meredith get Lexie and Zola to bed. Since they figured that Bailey would be awake earlier after going to bed early, they change and get themselves to bed. Derek holds Meredith tight against his chest, rubbing her back and kissing her head as she falls asleep. Once he feels her breathing even out, he allows himself to fall asleep.

Sure enough, what feels like only minutes later, Derek senses someone watching him. He blinks his eyes open and sees Bailey watching him, still in yesterday's clothes. Bailey is holding his new Olaf and his Simba, his eyes puffy and red. "Daddy?" He croaks.

"Hey, bud." Derek smiles, he looks at the clock that reads 5:45. That was later than they expected him to sleep.

"Daddy." He murmurs, grabbing Derek's hand.

"I'm here, Bails." Derek smiles and sits up, careful not to wake Meredith. He holds out his arms letting Bailey hug him. Derek squeezes him over and over, kissing him. "Come on, buddy, let's go make some coffee for mama and watch the sunrise." He says quietly. Bailey rests his head on Derek's shoulder as he walks. Derek places Bailey sleepily on the counter while he makes the coffee. Bailey keeps his eyes glued to Derek the whole time. As the coffee brews, Derek kisses Bailey's cheeks and grabs a sippy cup for some milk for him.

"Where's mama?" Bailey asks as Derek holds his hand as they walk outside.

Derek looks at him confused. "She's sleeping, buddy. We're gonna have some guy time, okay?" Derek brushes his hair back. He sits on one of the deck chairs as Bailey climbs into his lap. He thinks about where to begin with what's going on with Bailey.

"I love you, daddy." Bailey says as he lays on Derek's chest. Derek rests his hands on Bailey's waist and looks down to see his son's identical blue eyes looking up at him.

"I love you, too buddy." Derek replies. "Hey, Bailey?" He asks a few minutes later. "I heard that yesterday was kind of rough." Bailey squirms in his lap but Derek holds him in place.

"I had fun yesterday." Bailey says finally.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh, we built blocks and played lots of games in daycare."

"That's great, what about with Nana? She always does fun things."

"Ummm…" Bailey turns and looks off to the side.

"Did something upset you?"

"No." Bailey replies and looks away.

"Bailey, Nana and Zola told me and mama you were upset." He treads lightly. Bailey sits up and stares at him.

"No. I wasn't." He says firmly.

Derek ponders this as he is given flashbacks to Meredith drowning and her "I'm fine" aftermath. "Okay." He nods. "You know that you can tell me if you were, mama too. We won't get mad."

Bailey just watches him. Instead of replying, he gives Derek a little smile. "Can we make pancakes?" He asks.

Derek sighs. "Sure, bud." He ruffles Bailey's hair. Usually their guy talks can get him to talk, but this has him really spooked.

"Will mama be up soon?" Bailey asks as they prepare the batter.

"Well, she needs to be up soon for work. Do you want to get her and your sisters up?"

"You come with me, daddy?"

Derek looks at him in shock. "Bails, you love waking them up yourself."

"Please, daddy!"

"Bails, I got to watch the pancakes." Bailey gives him a deep stare as he crosses him arms. He looks so much like Meredith that Derek relents.

"Okay, bud. Wait until they're finished."

"Okay." Bailey nods as Derek lays the batter onto the griddle. When they're done, Derek pours a cup of coffee for Meredith and picks up a reaching Bailey. They go into the master bedroom where Meredith is still sound asleep. Derek puts Bailey on the bed as he leans down to Meredith's level. Bailey drapes himself over Meredith and bounces a bit. Derek strokes her hair back with a smile, kissing her cheeks.

"Mer." He murmurs sweetly.

"Hmm." She hums with a grin as she sees Derek.

"Hiya, mama!" Bailey smiles lightly making his presence know.

"There's my baby." Meredith coos as she rolls onto her back, sits up and squeezes Bailey close.

"Mama." Bailey whispers, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Oh, Bails you're squeezing tight." Meredith yelps in shock.

"Sorry, mama." Bailey says, loosening his grip.

"It's okay, sweetie." As she kisses him. With another smile, she turns to Derek. "Good morning." Meredith says huskily as her hand caresses his cheek.

"Mm, Mer!" Derek coos as he kisses her, drawing strength from her warm tongue and plump lips.

"We made pancakes!" Bailey chirps, a little happier after they pull away.

"Mm, sounds great." Meredith giggles.

"I poured your coffee, Mer and put your pancakes on a plate. Go eat while Bails and I get the girls."

"No, I stay with mama!" Bailey says stubbornly.

"You sure?" Derek asks as Bailey buries himself into Meredith's chest. They shrug at each other before heading out. Once Derek gets Lexie and Zola up, he brings them to the kitchen where Bailey is sitting in Meredith's lap. He puts up a fuss when Derek tries to put him down so that him and Meredith can eat. Bailey ends up sitting in a chair all the way against Derek's chair, his hand resting on Derek's leg. Bailey insists on staying near one of them from the time of getting dressed to walking up to daycare. He shows no interest in running ahead with Zola, even if it's a few steps. When Meredith and Derek drop him off, they both notice how he clings to them longer than he ever has. Zola ends up pulling him away to go play with Sofia in order for them to leave.

"Derek, maybe I should stay with him. Something is wrong." Meredith clutches her hand over her heart.

"Meredith." Derek sighs.

"Derek, he cried himself to sleep last night, he barely smiled when he woke me up. He wouldn't leave our sides. Now Zola just had to pull him away." She paces in the elevator.

"I know, Mer." Derek pulls her into a hug, trying to calm her nerves.

"What time did he wake up?"

"About 5:45." Derek says, kissing her head as the elevator rings. They step out quick and Derek immediately wraps her in his arms again, pressing her head against his chest. "We had guy time. I tried to talk to him."

"Yeah?" She mumbles. "Get anywhere?"

"Hmm, don't kill me for saying it this way." Derek smirks.

"Derek."

"Well… He kind of responded the same way as you did when I pushed after um… When you…"

"Oh." Meredith murmurs looking up at Derek.

"I'm sorry, Mer." He strokes her hair and kisses her. "It was identical, the "fine" and the avoiding."

"It's okay. I guess we can't push then. What did work after that…time?"

"Baby steps, remember? No sudden movement." Derek laughs.

"Oh, I do. After the house of candles."

"Hmm, I loved that." Derek murmurs as he rubs her back and she hugs him close.

"Me too." Meredith smiles, kissing his cheek.

"How about, we pull just him for lunch today and see if he will say something." Derek suggests.

"Okay." Meredith nods. They snuggle in the hallway for another minute before heading to get in their scrubs, neither caring who's around them. They go about their morning and then at lunchtime they go get Bailey. Neither Meredith or Derek have any luck and when they bring him back to daycare along with a special treat for Zola, he throws a fit.

"Let's see if Ma has any suggestions." Derek as he guides a fidgety Meredith down the hall. "Hey. Hey." He coos when he sees her bite her lip. "Look at me, Mer." Derek wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her hips tight so that her body is snug against his chest. Her green eyes shimmer in worry as she looks into his strong, blue ones. "We will figure this out." He caresses her cheek gently.

"Our boy is scared." Meredith whispers.

"Well, he's strong like his mama, so if she can make it through something scary then so can her boy." Derek says in his deep, soothing voice.

"Oh, Derek." She murmurs as she rests her head on his chest. Derek smiles as she wraps her arms around him and they hug tightly. They decide to attempt sneaking out with the kids a bit early as a surprise. Thankfully, it was a slow day so they do get to pick up the kids early. Meredith feels a bit relieved when they see Bailey laughing with Zola while playing. When he sees them, he runs straight to Derek and Meredith, insisting one of them hold him. Derek calls Carolyn, who is at Amy's for the night, to ask her for suggestions.

"Mom says to casually tell him stories about us being scared. She said it worked for me after my dad…" Derek says as they make dinner together.

"Oh, Der." Meredith breathes as she stops making the salad to grab his arm. He gives her a warm smile as he stares at her lips. Meredith giggles as he leans down and kisses her. Derek gets lost in the comfort that Meredith brings him. "We'll talk about it at dinner, involve Zola."

"Hmm, sounds good." Derek murmurs.

"Now the only decision to make is which story do I pick?" Meredith laughs.

"Oh! Good one!" Derek banters.

"Hand on a bomb?"

"No. Too scary."

"Um, daddy getting shot is much scarier." Meredith says, her eyebrows raised.

"Definitely, Mer. I don't even want to relive that."

"This is harder than I thought." Giggles Meredith.

"Oh, how about…" Meredith thinks and then shakes her head. "No."

"What, Mer?" He cups her shoulder.

"No, Bailey wouldn't understand."

"Try it, Mer. What was it."

Meredith looks at him and then does that little look she does when she's flustered that Derek loves. "When I thought I lost you to Addison… and then Rose."

"Oh, Mer. Mer." He drops the spoon to pull her against him. "You never lost me to them." Derek pulls her chin up and gazes into her eyes as his lips move down to hers. Meredith's arms wrap around his waist as they moan together. "I. Have. Always. Been. Yours. Meredith." Derek says as he plants warm kisses after each word. "You're. Mine." He laughs as he kisses the sides of her neck.

"I am." Meredith giggles, bringing her hands up to twist in his hair. "I got mine, now I just need to put it in four year old speak. Because the adult version is messy and confusing."

"I agree." Derek laughs as he keeps holding Meredith. "Does that mean I can use when I thought I lost you to Finn?"

"You never lost me to him either, Derek." Meredith says sincerely, raking her fingers in his hair and kissing his throat.

"I didn't?" Derek says with uncertainty.

"Never, Derek. You have always been mine and I've always been yours." Meredith strokes his hair back, soothing him as he gives a huge smile.

"Oh, Mer!" He beams as she kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Meredith murmurs. They kiss for a while before pulling away. "Now, we just have to figure out how to say these." She giggles.

"We have a little bit of time." Derek laughs as well.

"Oh, Derek, how about the plane crash?"

"Hmm, as long as we don't mention the plane crash part, I don't want Bails to be afraid of planes." Derek says as he starts putting food into serving dishes.

"Me neither, let's play it by ear." Meredith giggles. "I'll get the kids." She places the salad on the table and goes to get Zola, Bailey and Lexie.

"Yay! Chicken and pasta!" Zola smiles as she sits in her seat. Once everyone has food, Derek and Meredith nod silently to each other.

"You know, I was looking at old pictures today." Derek starts. "From when mama and I were dating."

"That musta been long time ago, daddy!" Zola giggled.

"Oh, it wasn't that long, Zo." Derek laughs. "Well anyway, I was looking at a picture where mama and I looked so, extra happy."

"Why did ya look so happy?" Bailey whispered. Meredith nudges Derek to keep going.

"Well, because it was when mama and I made up and became boyfriend and girlfriend." He purposely leaves out the word again . "That's what you are before husband and wife."

"Nice, Der. Two conversations in one." Meredith giggles as she leans into him.

He smirks at Meredith before thinking of what to say next. "It was also because we finally were able to not be scared anymore." They both notice Bailey squirming in his seat.

"What were you scared of, daddy?" Zola asks.

"Well, I was scared of loosing mama again for one. So scared, that even when we were together we both messed things up." Meredith squeezes his hand and gives him a supportive smile. "That led to lots of fights because we didn't tell each other that we were scared."

"Fighting is not aloud!" Bailey says. "Wait, mama was scared too?"

"I was buddy, I was very scared." Meredith agrees. "But, we learned that it's important to talk when we are scared of something. It helps." Meredith smiles at him.

"Oh." Bailey thinks. "Now you talks when you're scared?"

"Absolutely." Meredith says. "I got scared a lot back then. It started when I was scared of loosing daddy." Bailey is watching curiously so Meredith continues. "Two times I was scared that I was going to loose daddy to some…uh, not the greatest people." She attempts as Derek nods at her proudly.

"Why did you think you were gonna loose mama?" Zola asks as she listens.

"Hmm, just like mama was scared of loosing me to not the greatest people, I was scared of loosing mama the same way." Derek explains, leaving out the fact that he was scared of loosing her to death countless times. He knows that fear is never going away. They figured silently that their kids didn't need to hear the complete drama, just one tiny piece of the story.

"I'm glad you're not scared no more." Zola smiles. "I don't like being scared."

"It's not fun, is it, Zo?" Meredith asks. Zola's eyes go wide as she shakes her head hard making Meredith giggle. "What makes you scared?"

"Monsters under my bed and getting hurt. Snakes! Oh, no more candy!" She shudders.

"Oh wow, those are scary." Derek laughs. "But, you know there's always someone to help you feel less scared?"

"Yep! You, mama, Nana, Auntie Amy, Uncle Owen, Uncle Alex, Auntie Miranda." Zola points to her fingers as she lists people they know.

"What about if they're not there or we're not?" Meredith asks.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Zola chirps. "Police! People in a uniform, grown ups that look like they work wherever I am."

"Good job, ZoZo." Derek praises. "They're there to help people."

"Bailey, what you scared of?" Zola takes control.

"Oh…I… Um…" Bailey shrugs.

"Bails, remember, it's okay to be scared. But you should tell people so they can help." Meredith murmurs.

"I'm scared of being hurted." He whispers.

Meredith and Derek smile at each other. That was one thing at least. "Oh, Bails!" Meredith smiles. "No one likes to get hurt. But, always remember, tell me or daddy or another grownup and you'll be okay. You can also call 911 if it's an emergency."

"Okay, mama." He smiles as she scoops him in for a hug.

"Anything else, bud?" Derek smiles.

"No." Bailey says, taking one last bite of food. Derek and Meredith sigh, they at least got him thinking. Any further discussion is halted when Lexie throws her pasta, hitting Zola on the cheek.

"Ick, I think Lex is done!" Zola giggles.

"I think so, too." Derek laughs as he lifts Lexie into his arms. They all stand up and begin cleaning up and then getting ready for bed.

"Lexie is so close to saying her first word, I can feel it." Meredith sighs as she lays in bed next to Derek after all the kids are asleep.

"It's gonna be dada." Derek smirks, leaning over to kiss her.

"You wish." She banters. "How was Bails?" Meredith asks, having seen him asleep when she went to kiss him goodnight.

Derek sighs. "He seemed deep in thought. Maybe our dinner talk worked."

"I hope so, Der." Meredith cuddles into the warm space in his arms, laying her head on his chest and placing her hand over his heart.

"Me too, Mer." Derek wraps both arms around her as he holds his warm lips on the top of her head. The scent of lavender filling his senses. They hold each other close as they fall asleep, peacefully in their own world. Just the two of them.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith blinks open her eyes. The early morning sun making opening difficult. She smiles as her gaze finds Derek. The light is hitting his dark, ruffled curls, making them glisten. Her mind remembering how she raked her hands through them last night, pulling them as they had passionate sex. Her body feels a flash of electricity as her eyes wander lower to his naked chest, recalling the feeling of her chest pressed against his. Meredith reaches forward and rubs right in between his hard pecs. Derek's lips form into a smile as he hums. She pulls herself closer to Derek, stopping when a bump impedes her legs from wrapping around Derek's. Meredith looks down and groans. "Oh, Bailey." He had been doing better in the six days since their family talk. Bailey went to daycare more readily and didn't freak out about someone else picking him up after. However, he still seemed to have nightmares and he still clung to Meredith and Derek, wanting to know where they were or where they were going.

"Hey." Comes her husband's deep, sexy voice, laced with desire.

Meredith looks up and smiles. "Hey yourself." She glides her fingers up to rest on his cheek. He brushes her hair back as he gives her their look. Derek leans down to kiss her softly, humming sexily.

"Ready for more?" He smirks.

"Hmm, if there wasn't a baby in the bed."

Derek looks confused as Meredith giggles. She looks down to where Bailey is curled into a ball at their feet. "Oh, buddy." He reaches down to feel his blonde hair.

"What do we do, Der?" Meredith worries. "Every time we try to mention something, he shuts down." She thinks for a moment. "Okay, now I totally know how you felt and I'm so, so sorry." Her hands cup his cheeks as she kisses him.

"Hey, don't worry about that, it's water under the bridge." He smirks as he kisses her nose playfully.

"Derek." She half rolls her eyes. "Maybe, since we're off today, your mom or Amy can watch the girls and we can take Bailey to the ferryboats. That got him talking when he was upset with us having Lexie."

"Mer! That's amazing, I can't believe we didn't think of that before." Derek grabs her cheeks and kisses her deeply.

"Hasn't worked yet, Der." She giggles.

"But it might." He says. Just then they feel Bailey squirm, his feet kick and his head moves back and forth.

"No, no!" He cries in his sleep. "Come back!" Derek and Meredith look at him in shock.

"Bailey!" Derek calls strongly, rubbing his back firmly until he lifts his little head groggily. Derek sighs in relief as he lifts Bailey into his arms. He cradles him close, rocking Bailey as Meredith sits up and kisses his forehead and stroking his hair. Bailey's eyes blink awake as he sniffles.

"Mama? Daddy?" He whispers.

"We're here, baby." Meredith smiles, kissing him again.

" 'Nother bad dream." He whispers, turning into Derek's chest.

"Oh, buddy. We wish you would tell Mama or me what was bothering you. It will help."

"Just think, okay Bails? At lunch today, you, me and daddy are gonna go eat by the ferryboats. They help us find our words." Meredith pulls him to her.

Bailey grasps onto Meredith as she holds him against his chest. He thinks for a few minutes before answering. "Okay, mama." Derek and Meredith sigh in relief at his answer. Both can't help but notice how he is a little bit happier as Derek makes him giggle while just the three snuggle in bed. A short while later, Zola and Lexie wake up and they head to make breakfast. Amy texts Derek back saying that she would love to watch the girls so that they can have special time with Bailey. After breakfast, Zola and Bailey play in the play area while Derek and Meredith play with Lexie.

"Ya ba!" Lexie babbles as she sits up with a toy in her hand. She throws it so it lands a few feet away from her. "Nayaba!" She whines, reaching for the toy.

"Go get it, Lex." Meredith says, rubbing her back. "Look, it's by daddy."

"Come here baby girl!" Derek coos. His hands reach out to help her. Lexie looks at Derek and the toy, her lip in a pout.

"You can do it, Lex! Like this!" Meredith says as she turns to get on her hands and knees. Lexie watches as Meredith crawls to the toy and sits back down next to Derek.

"You looked hot, Mer." Derek whispers, kissing her head and hugging her.

"Der." She rolls her eyes at the cheesiness. He just smirks and hands the toy back to Lexie. "Oh, I know! I'll go get her Ariel and Flounder." Meredith stands as she runs into Lexie's room.

"There you go, Mer!" Derek smiles when she sits back down.

Meredith throws each toy away from Lexie, a little further than needing her to reach and tip over. "Now you go to one, I'll go to the other and we'll see if she will go to either."

"Ok, Mer." He smirks as he gives her a look filled with fire before heading to the stuffed Flounder.

"Oh!" Meredith moans appreciatively when she sees his bottom.

"Yes, Mer?" His eyes sparkle at her flustered words.

"Nothing, Der." Meredith shakes her head. He hums knowing that it wasn't nothing before picking up the toy. Derek smiles as he looks at Lexie's bright green eyes.

"Lex, look! It's Flounder!" He holds the toy to her. Lexie reaches for it with a smile, arms out. She fumbles and falls to the side, catching herself on her hands. Her legs move as she scoots slightly. She looks up to Derek, smiling wide. "So close, Lex!" Derek coos proudly as he hands her her toy and lifts her into a hug. "That's my girl!"

"Good job, Lex!" Meredith coos and smiles as Lexie turns to look at her.

"Lexie, where's Ariel?" Derek asks, keeping his lips against her cheek and looks over at Meredith who is holding her doll.

"Daya!" Lexie babbles. Derek laughs as he sets her down. Lexie leans forward as she whines, she manages to move her bottom a little across the floor but not much closer. She looks up at Meredith's smiling face and whines again, wanting her toy. Derek moves her so that she's on her hands and knees. Lexie looks with interest at her hands and legs as she shakes a bit.

"Good girl, Lexie!" Meredith cheers. Lexie wobbles and falls when she tries to lift her arm. "Oh! It's okay, baby girl!" Meredith picks her up immediately when she cries. She kisses her all over before placing her down to try again. "She's getting close to crawling, Derek!"

"She sure is!" He replies, feeling an immense sense of pride in his baby girl. Derek can't believe she is ready to crawl already, it seems like yesterday she was just a tiny little baby. They continue working with Lexie until they hear the doorbell.

"Wow, noon already?" Meredith says as she stands to get the door.

"Hey, Amy!" Derek says when Meredith opens the door. Amy gives him a weak smile and hello before stepping inside.

"Hi, Auntie Amy!" Zola and Bailey cheer as they run to her.

Amy's smile brightens as she squeezes them in her arms. "There're my monsters!" She smothers them in kisses, making them giggle. "Ah! There's my sweet pea!" She coos, smiling at Lexie.

"Lex, it's Auntie Amy, say hi!" Derek beams as Lexie waves like mad at Amy before she is pulled into her Aunt's arms. "You okay, Amy?" He asks, referring to her weak initial greeting.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool." She nods as Derek hesitates before walking away. "Everyone is set to come in the night before the rehearsal dinner, the 23rd." She grins wildly at Derek. "They're all staying at The Seattle Grand Hotel."

"That's wonderful! You excited?" Derek asks.

Amy takes a deep breath. "I am. I am." She smiles.

"Good!" Derek turns to Bailey and Meredith. "Okay, Bails, you ready to go?" He coos at Bailey.

"I'm ready!" He cheers. Meredith giggles while helping get his shoes on before they head out the door. They first head to their favorite sandwich shop where Derek runs inside and also grabs some of Bailey's favorite cookies. Then, they drive up to their spot where they can watch the ferryboats. It's a warm summer day, clear blue sky and dark green grass. It's cool and breezy where they find a bench. Bailey squeezes between them and takes his turkey sub and chocolate milk.

"Any more word on the Cristina situation, Mer?" Derek asks as he eats his chicken sandwich.

Meredith shrugs. "I got a text from her ignoring my other ones just asking me about a procedure. Alex hasn't heard anything, but Iz got a text from her asking how her doctor's appointment went." Meredith looks up at him.

"Oh Mer." Derek looks at her sympathetically. He reaches over and brushes hair behind her ear.

"I hope if something is wrong, that she says something."

"Me too." Derek sighs. He looks down to see Bailey staring out into the water, watching the boats. Bailey is definitely his son, he has the same look on his face when he's contemplating something, getting calm. This is one of those times he's sure that Bailey will become a doctor. Just in the way he thinks.

"Mama?" Bailey whispers. Meredith meets his eyes and gives him a warm smile.

"Yes, buddy?" She whispers. Just as Derek sees himself in Bailey right now, she sees the worry and uncertainty that she has shown. "You can tell us something if you need. We're here to listen."

Bailey sighs, he inhales and closes his eyes. He leans into Meredith's chest and smiles as she holds him close. "Being lost was scary." He murmurs, his little voice shaking. "So, so, so scary. It was loud and I couldn't see anything." He sniffles as his tears roll down.

"At Disney?" Meredith clarifies.

"Yeah." He murmurs. "It was dark. I keep remembering it in my sleep, then…" Bailey trembles, turning into Meredith's arms. Meredith looks up with fear at Derek. She lifts him into her lap and hugs him.

"Oh, Bailey." Meredith kisses his head as Derek scoots close, rubbing Bailey's back and kissing him. Derek wraps Meredith in his other arm, squeezing her close, letting his hand travel up and down her side. Meredith's head falls into the crook of his neck. "It's okay, I know it was scary, but it's all over."

"We were scared too, Bails. So very scared." Derek says as Bailey clutches to Meredith. "We don't want that to every happen again." He tries to put Bailey's thoughts into words.

"I don't either, daddy." Bailey shudders.

"But you know what? We are so proud with how you stayed in one spot and let someone help you." Meredith says with strength.

"Yes, you did great. Now, you know if that family hadn't seen you, you would have just needed to ask the people that worked there right?" Bailey nods with a smile. "That's my smart boy." Derek strokes his cheek. Knowing that his son may very well think this because, well, he himself has a history of blaming himself, he looks at Bailey intently. "This was no ones fault, bud."

Bailey stares at him for a while. "It wasn't?" He rubs his tear filled eyes.

"Not at all Derek Bailey." Meredith says, using his full name to push emphasis.

Bailey nods in understanding. "Can I tell something?" He looks at the ground listening as his parents insist that he can. In my dream… In my dream, you don't…"

"We don't what, Bails?" Meredith encourages.

Bailey looks at the ferryboats to think. Finally, he looks at Meredith and then Derek who has them both wrapped in his arms tighter. "You don't come back." Right there, Meredith and Derek feel their hearts plummet out of their bodies, crashing into a million pieces.

"Derek." Meredith stares at him wide eyed. She does not know how to respond to that.

"Bailey, look at me." Derek lifts his chin. "If you or Zola or Lexie are ever lost, we will always come back. Hopefully sooner rather than later. But, we will always come back. Do you understand?" Meredith feels comforted herself as it reminds her of him telling her that he will always show up. She gives Derek a smile of awe and gratitude as he looks at her.

"Yes." He whispers.

"He's right, Bails. We will always show up, no matter what." Meredith recites as Derek grabs her hand and squeezes in recollection.

"Good." Bailey murmurs.

"We love you, Bails. You feel better?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, we need our Disney boy back." Derek tickles him.

"All better, daddy! Can we go to Disney again?! Bailey doesn't tense at the mention, instead he leaps up in Meredith's lap and bounces.

"Of course, we have to go back. Now, you ready for cookies?!" Derek pulls him to hold him up in the air as he laughs harder than he has in a couple weeks. Meredith and Derek laugh as well at Bailey already coming back to normal. They spend some time eating cookies before they head back home. Bailey sitting on one leg of each parent, Derek holding Meredith and Bailey close up against him.

"Oh, he's asleep." Meredith whispers as they pull up to the house.

"He must be exhausted." Derek says looking back.

"Der, we need to take Zola out also, just the three of us again." Meredith looks at him. "I don't want her to feel left out."

"Definitely. Next week sometime." Derek smiles as he leans down and kisses her deeply. "She's not going to feel left out."

"Perfect." Meredith hums, tracing his chest with her fingers. "I'll get him inside, I want to sit with him for a few minutes."

"Okay, Mer." Derek says. He helps her guide Bailey up, into her arms and out of the car. Derek's hand rests on the small of her back as they walk up to the house. When they open the door, Zola comes rushing up to them.

"Mama! Daddy!" She squeals jumping into Derek's arms.

"There's my princess!" He coos. "Here, give mama a kiss, she's going to sit with Bails. She missed you too."

Zola leans over to Meredith. "Missed you, mama and daddy." She kisses Meredith's cheek.

"Us too, Zo. We're gonna have a special date time next week, okay?"

"Uh huh! As long as Bails feels better." Zola cuddles into Derek's chest.

"He is, sweetheart." Meredith grins proudly. She heads off and takes Bailey to his room. Derek goofs around with Zola, spinning her in circles making her dizzy. He looks at Amy who is staring out the patio doors. "Hey, Zo? I'm gonna talk to Auntie Amy. Where's Lexie?"

"Kay, daddy. She's sleeping." Zola says as Derek nods.

"Amy? Derek asks as he walks over to his sister.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, you guys looked like you were having a minute."

"It's okay, you seem like something is bothering you?" Derek holds her shoulder.

"Uh, well, it's not really bothering me… Just wondering things." She whispers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Derek looks at her sympathetically as he leads her to the couch. He sits with her as she plays with her wrists nervously. She takes a few deep breaths in and out.

"I love Owen." Amy smiles, her face lighting up.

"I know." Derek says calmly.

"But. How do I know what happened in his other marriages won't happen to us?"

"Oh, Amy. First, don't compare yourself to Cristina Yang. Don't compare yourself to his fiancée either, but definitely don't compare yourself to Yang!" Amy half snorts half sniffles at Derek's words as he pulls her into his arms. He thinks of what to say as his eyes catch the picture of him and Meredith on the fireplace. Both are tight in each other's arms, smiling wide and eyes sparkle. "Does he make your heart soar and face light up when someone just mentions his name?" He starts, his own heart leaping with joy and his own face lighting like a Christmas tree as he thinks of Meredith. "That's how it is with Mer. Mark used to tease me all the time about how I smile just by someone saying her name."

"Definitely. I was in surgery the other day and someone said page the Chief and the scrub nurse had to call my name five times because apparently I was smiling so hard and not moving." Amy laughs a little.

"Hmm, they have called me out for that thousands of times over the years. I know they've done the same to Meredith." Again, Derek's face shines bright and his heart flies around in his chest.

"What else told you Meredith was the one?"

"Well, that's easy. She completes me, I need her. She's the one that gets me through easy and hard times. She is the only one that can make me not only really make me laugh, but keep going everyday. I need to be with her. Nothing else matters other than when I can see her, hold her again. If I'm not with her or the kids I feel like a piece of me is missing. "She gets me to move forward and gives me strength. I'm drawn to her. She's the love of my life."

"I feel the same way, Derek." Meredith says as she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Hey!" Derek beams, his smile wide and eyes glistening. He turns and opens his arms to her. Meredith comes and sits next to them, her eyes twinkling. Derek wastes no time and pulls her into his lap and she immediately snuggles into his chest.

"He's the only one that I want to tell my every thought too, every fear." Meredith adds as Derek agrees "Sorry, for interrupting."

"It's okay, Mer." Amy smiles. "I feel that too, about Owen. I've never felt this way until I met him." She gets lost in thought and looks away.

Derek leans into Meredith's ear to whisper, "like I was drowning and you saved me." He smiles as he feels her giggle against him. "I still feel that every single second of everyday." Derek nuzzles her cheek, not caring that Amy was right there. "I love you." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you, too." Meredith kisses him back, her tongue pushing softly into his warm mouth.

"Guys?" Amy calls. "Yeah, hang in a couple more days and you'll have your date night."

"I'm not sorry, Amy." Derek smirks.

"Hmm, I'm not sorry either." Meredith giggles.

"At least I'm feeling better." Amy shrugs. "Thanks guys."

"Good. Oh, and Amy?" Derek cradles Meredith as he looks at his sister. "You want what Owen wants and he loves you more than anything. You guys will be great." He reassures her.

"Thanks, Der." Amy smiles. "Well, speaking of Owen, he's almost off so I'm going to go meet him." Derek and Meredith nod and say goodbye before turning back to each other, cuddling close and sharing longing kisses. They smirk as they stare in each other's twinkling eyes. Eventually, Zola comes and pulls them to play with her. They eagerly play until a much better feeling Bailey joins them and Lexie wakes. Derek and Meredith both feeling better that their boy was happier again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Come on, Lex! You can do it!" Meredith lays on the living room carpet holding Lexie's Ariel trying to get her to crawl.

"Crawl, Lex! Do it before daddy gets home!" Zola giggles.

"Are you trying to tease daddy, too, Zo?" Meredith smirks.

"I dunno, I just think it will be funny." Zola shrugs.

"Hey!" Derek says, opening the door. He has groceries in his hands that he hurries to put on the ground in order to sweep Meredith into his arms as she stands and walks towards him.

"Hey there!" She pulls herself close against his chest and kisses his neck. "Two hours."

"Mm hmm, two hours til wine, steak, carbs in a basket and you all to myself for a few hours." Derek smirks, brushing her hair back. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Trying to get Lexie to crawl." Bailey says as he crawls around Lexie. Derek lights up again when he sees Bailey's "Strong like my daddy" shirt that he insisted on wearing today.

"Trying to before we go out tonight and she does it while we're gone." Meredith murmurs as her cheek presses against his chest.

"Oh yeah? She wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that, Der." Meredith grumbles as Derek kisses her head to placate her.

"Have you been helping, ZoZo? Bails?" Derek asks.

"Yeah!" They shout as they jump up and run into Derek's arms. Meredith notices Lexie sit up and immediately look at where her brother and sister went. As usual, when Lexie sees Derek, her eyes light up and she gets a huge smile on her face.

"Ahkakaki!" She squeals, holding up her arms.

"Hi, Lex!" Derek waves. Lexie scoots on her bottom a bit, trying to get to Derek. He immediately looks at Meredith whose mouth is open in shock.

"Eeh laki!" Lexie whines, reaching for Derek until she falls, her hands dropping on the floor. One knee is on the ground, the other is spread off to the side. Lexie looks down and explores her new position.

"C-co-come here, Lex!" Derek nods at her, he turns and squats down. His smile is wide as he looks up at Meredith and then back to Lexie. "You can do it, angel!" Meredith's hand is clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Diyabab", comes Lexie's babble as she lifts her hand and places it a little farther. Her other one goes so that her body is now almost in a low plank position. Zola and Bailey giggle with excitement as they watch.

"Mer, get the camera, get the camera!" Derek whispers, rushed. Meredith gasps as she grabs her phone off the table and turns on the video. "You can do it, Lex! Crawl to daddy." He feels the excitement burst in his chest as Lexie's green eyes stare at him. She looks down and wiggles to figure out how to move her hips.

"Move you legs, Lexie." Meredith cheers. Lexie tries moving her hands again, but slips. She surprises all by scooting her way up back onto her hands. Her right leg scoots forward and she looks down and then back up.

"Come to daddy, Lexie!" Derek coos, his arms stretched out wide. Lexie looks back at him and smiles wide. Meredith can see the dimples by her eyes and in her cheeks that are identical to Derek. Lexie wiggles as she moves her left leg and then her right again until she is moving closer to Derek.

"Lexie!" Zola cheers, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! She's crawling, Derek!" Meredith squeals as she records.

"That's my girl!" Derek says as he blinks away tears. "Good girl, Lex!"

"You're doing it, Lex!" Meredith praises. Lexie moves forward a few inches more and stops an inch away from Derek's feet. She looks up at him with a proud smile and giggles. "You did it, Lex! Good girl!" Meredith cheers.

"Yay! Lexie crawled, she crawled!" Zola and Bailey scream as they hug each other and bounce.

Derek shakes his head in shock and laughs as he scoops Lexie into his arms and stands. Lexie places her hands on his shoulders and cuddles into his neck as he hugs her tight. "Oh, Lexie! Good girl!" Derek coos as he holds his lips on her cheek. He holds her head close to him as he keeps kissing her and rocking her. Meredith videos the moment between the two, her eyes welling at the knowledge of how much this means to Derek.

"Oh, Derek." Meredith exclaims as she shuts the video off and gets closer. Derek smiles proudly as he pulls Meredith in for a hug as well. Now Meredith kisses Lexie over and over before wrapping her arms around both Derek and Lexie. "I'm so proud of you, Lex!" She brushes the baby's hair. "You wanted to see daddy, didn't you?" Meredith giggles, making Derek's heart soar more.

"Bibibi ya biba!" Lexie babbles as she turns to Derek and pats his cheek.

"I missed you too, Lex." Derek smiles as he hugs both Meredith and Lexie. Zola and Bailey wrap themselves around their parents, forming a group hug.

"She did amazing!" Meredith cooed. "She crawled to you, Derek!"

"Yes, she sure did!" He says in disbelief.

"Lexie did great!" Bailey chimes. Derek smiles and nods as Meredith smiles up at him in awe. After a few minutes of cuddling, Lexie squirms, reaching down.

"Uh oh, she's discovered ambulation and now can't get enough." Meredith giggles while Derek puts her down.

"Crawl to me, Lexie!" Zola calls as she and Bailey kneel down.

Derek holds Meredith to him as they watch the kids get Lexie to crawl. Meredith has her arms around Derek's waist and her head on his chest before turning her chin so she can look up at her husband. She can see the happiness pouring off of his face as he watches the kids. Unable to resist, Meredith leans up and kisses him. "You're amazing, Der. Lexie is a total daddy's girl." She giggles.

"She crawled to me, Mer. I…I can't… It makes me so happy."

"I know, Der." Meredith murmurs as she runs her fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes.

"Yay, Lexie! Now crawl to ZoZo!" They hear Bailey call.

"She's loving practicing her skill." Meredith giggles as they stay connected while turning to watch the kids. Fire and electricity shoot through her as she feels Derek hum in agreement, the sound vibrating her cheek. They spend the next two hours taking pictures and getting Lexie to crawl. They all sat in a circle with Lexie's toys getting her to come to them. Derek and Meredith alternate between getting ready for their date after an alarm rings signaling to them that Carolyn would be here shortly.

"We're gonna show Nana how Lexie crawls, daddy!" Bailey exclaims as they wait for Meredith to get ready.

"You better do it before Lexie does then." Derek smirks as he fixes his hair in the mirror. Zola and Bailey look at each other and gasp.

"Bails, you wait by the window to watch for Nana. I'll keep an eye on Lexie." Zola insists. Bailey nods as he hurries over to the window seat and pushes the curtain away.

"Don't let her crawl til I tell Nana!" Bailey says. Derek holds back a smirk as he slips on his shoes.

"Derek." Comes Meredith's husky voice. Derek feels goosebumps form on his skin as he turns and gasps. Meredith is dressed in an emerald green cut out dress, with pieces of her hips exposed. The silky, stretchy material formed into a high neck with the strap tying around her neck. The dress ended in the middle of her thighs, making Derek eager to travel his hands up her thigh to get the rest of her warm skin exposed.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek hums as he walks over, his eyes twinkling. He immediately places his hands on her hips and pulls her hips against his. His lips get close, teasing as he murmurs, "you look beyond beautiful. Like a goddess."

Meredith giggles as his lips massage her's and his hands move lower to rub her thighs. "Hmm, you look hot too, Dr. Shepherd." She rakes her fingernails against his navy blue button down. Her hips press against his dark jeans where she can feel his cock beginning to harden.

"Mer." He moans as he kisses her. Her hands run up and into his hair. "Oh, I can't wait til after dinner." They cuddle together in the kitchen, sharing touches and kisses until they hear Bailey squeal that Carolyn was there.

"Nana, guess what? Guess what?" Bailey screams the second Carolyn steps inside.

"What's that, Bailey?" She laughs, rubbing his golden locks.

"Lexie's crawlin'!" He says with a smile, his arms up high.

"She what?!" Carolyn gasps.

"Look, Nana!" Zola says as she lets Lexie out of her lap. "Lexie, look, it's Nana!" She taps Lexie and points. Lexie looks up at Carolyn, smiling. Derek and Meredith watch as Carolyn stares at them and then gasps as Lexie begins moving towards her.

"Oh, my sweet Lexie!" Carolyn claps as Lexie garbles while crawling. She scoops her into her arms and hugs Lexie close. Lexie laughs as Carolyn kisses her all over. "Good girl, Lex! When did you start crawling?!"

"A couple of hours ago. The kids have been having her move all over the place." Meredith giggles, her arms around Derek.

"I bet! Reminds me of your sisters when you started crawling, Derek."

"Hmm, how long did it take me to figure out how to crawl away from them?" Derek smirks.

"Oh hush, Derek." Carolyn admonishes, hugging Lexie close. "Now, you two best be going. I need some cuddles."

"Okay." Meredith giggles as they walk to Carolyn to say goodbye to Lexie. Lexie smiles and waves when they say goodbye. Bailey doesn't cling onto Meredith or Derek this time when they try to leave. After giving Zola one last hug, Derek eagerly pulls Meredith out the door.

"Alone at last!" He smirks, lifting her and twirling her. Meredith's giggles can be heard all around as he kisses her, his eyes sparkle.

"Hmm, dinner first. Dessert later." She laughs as his lips trail down her neck. Derek grumbles playfully as he leads her into the car. They banter easily as Derek drives them to a restaurant not far from their house. It's right along the bank, overlooking the ferries.

"I picked this because it's close to the trailer. Because I cannot wait to ravish you. To show you how gorgeous you are." He coos as he holds her in his arms after they get out of the car. Derek rests his hands on her waist as he looks deep into her eyes. He cannot get over how beautiful she looks. The way her eyes sparkle right now, how her hair frames her delicate face. Unable to resist, he places gentle kisses all over her soft cheeks.

"Hmm, I can't wait either, Derek." Meredith smiles as her fingers pull at his curls and massage his chest. They stay in their bubble before reluctantly pulling away to walk inside. Their hands stay interlocked as they walk up the stairs.

"Reservations for Shepherd." Derek tells the host once inside. They are led through the dressy casual restaurant up a small flight of stairs.

"Derek!" Meredith musters in shock as she sees a private rooftop dining set up just for them. Derek beams at her as she looks around. There are twinkling yellow and blue lights shaped like butterflies all around above their heads. A silver metal table set for two sits in the middle. Purple, blue and red flowers are in pots all over. They can hear soft instrumental music playing.

"We can see the ferries as the sun goes down." He holds her chair out to help her sit.

"Oh, Derek!" She grabs his hand. "I love it!" The waiter comes by and brings a bread basket and some wine.

"I got your favorite wine, Mer." Derek smiles as he watches her every movement.

"Thank you. Are you planning on getting me drunk, Dr. Shepherd? She giggles, rubbing her fingers against his knuckles as their hands interlock.

"Oh no, Dr. Grey, I want you very sober when I make love to you tonight." He musters sexily as soon as he recovers from her giggle taking his breath away. Their eyes connect as Derek shivers at the way Meredith runs her foot up his pant leg. He pulls his chair close to her and wraps her in his arms. They look out across Elliot Bay to see all the Ferryboats drift as the sky turns deep pink and red.

"This is gorgeous." Meredith murmurs as she takes a bite of her bread. Derek smiles as he kisses the top of her head and rubs her stomach from behind. He holds her until the waiter comes to take their order, but pulls her right back once he leaves.

"Any word from Cristina or Izzie?"

"Hmm, Izzie said she hasn't heard from her. Cristina hasn't returned any texts that didn't involve a procedure."

"Odd."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He whispers.

"What could be wrong? I mean she was asking questions about things that happened in the past. Izzie's cancer, Teddy."

"Could be anything, Mer."

"Well, I hope she says something. We may not be close anymore."

"But you still care." Derek finishes with a smile, knowing his wife.

"Yeah." Meredith nods. "Alex feels the same way."

"I bet. Did you tell him Izzie called?"

"I did. He just asked if she's happy. I told him I think so and that we're going to get together."

"Wow! What did he say?"

"He said "whatever". Meredith giggles.

"What does that mean?"

"In Alex speak I think it means he's happy. He doesn't worry about it anymore."

"He seems pretty into Wilson." Derek laughs.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about there. Izzie's is in his past."

"I never really got their relationship."

"Hmm, it started out getting better right before Izzie got cancer. It was a wreck during intern year with the whole Denny thing."

"Hmm, I only remember one thing during the whole Denny thing." Derek pulls her back to smirk at her.

"Oh yeah?" She laughs as he nods. "Would that be dirty, porny exam room sex?"

"Oh yes." Derek bends down to kiss her. Meredith reaches up to cup his cheeks as they moan into each other. They are interrupted by their waiter clearing his throat. Both of them blush as two plates of steak, potatoes and vegetables are placed in front of them. "Cheers, Mer." Derek says as he clinks their glasses of red together.

"Cheers." She smiles taking a sip. Their banter and stolen glances of love continue as they eat and watch as the daylight fade. Once their meals are cleared, they share a cookies and cream cheesecake before standing by the ledge. The day hadn't quite turned to night, so Meredith insisted on watching the boats until it was dark. Derek happily obliged and pulled her against his chest from behind, his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach. Meredith shivers as he kisses down her neck and cups her breast every couple of minutes. Finally, the sun is set and Meredith turns in his arms. "Let's go, Derek." Her mouth is formed into a wicked grin as she pulls him down the stairs. "That was incredible, Der!" She murmurs as her fingers go into his curls and his hand rubs her back as they kiss while waiting for the car.

"The night isn't over yet, Meredith." He looks at her with deep desire as they buckle themselves in a moment later. Derek hurries as he begins driving to the trailer.

"Derek." Meredith murmurs as their eyes connect as they sit in the parked car once they arrive at the trailer.

"Meredith." He croons as a magnetic force seems to pull both of them towards each other. He feels very grateful that he remembered to stop before he went to the grocery store earlier to open the trailer.

"Der!" Meredith whispers urgently again as their lips touch. As soon as they do, it's like a fire erupts. "I need you!" She cups his cheeks and kisses him eagerly.

"I need you, too!" He kisses her hotly back, his hands roaming all over her body.

"Inside." She says between frantic kisses.

"Yeah, inside." He says as he shuts off the car. They open the doors and rush out of the car. As soon as they meet in front of the car, their hands are on each other again. Meredith gasps in shock as Derek sweeps her into his arms, surprising her. He kisses her as he stumbles towards the door. Stepping up the steps carefully, he fiddles with the handle. Once it's open, he lets it slam shut as he carries her to the bed. Laying her amongst the blankets, he roams his eyes everywhere as he looks at her with lust. His heart bursts with love as he smiles down at her. Meredith mirrors him, her hands stroking his stubbly cheeks and pushing his curls back.

"No one can interrupt us here, Der." Meredith coos. They had to be creative these last few weeks with Bailey coming in at night and Zola having a couple of nights where she wanted to be extra close to them.

"Hmm, we can be loud." Derek leans down to kiss her.

"Yes!" Meredith moans. "Clothes, Der."

"Hmm, you look gorgeous, but this dress needs to go now." Derek murmurs as he runs his hand up her thigh, pushing the skirt of her dress up and over her head. Tossing it to the side, he grins at the black strapless bra and lacey, thin black panties. Meredith giggles as he removes them quick and begins licking and sucking down her chest.

"Derek!" She screams, arching her back into him as her fingers twist in his hair. He takes her hard nipple into his mouth and massages the other with his hand. "Oh!" She moans in bliss. Her hands manage to travel down his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt. They mange to get it off so that Meredith can move her hands to his pants. Derek smirks as he rubs his now exposed throbbing penis against her folds.

"Oh, Mer!" He murmurs as he kisses her hard. His fingers pull her hair back kissing her face all over as he grinds against her. "Hmm." He moans as he moves lower, Meredith clutching around his neck as his hot tongue trails lower, stopping to kiss her stomach. He looks up at her, her eyes closed in bliss, head back and panting heavily. Derek smirks as he places two fingers inside her clit.

"Oh!" She gasps as Derek laughs. He begins pumping, making her grip on him tighten. "Yes, Derek! Oh yes, Der!" She chants.

"Louder, Mer." He coos as he pumps his fingers faster.

"DEREK!" She screams as the increase in speed makes her orgasm build quicker.

"Not yet, Mer." He coos as he starts to remove his fingers.

"Don't even think about it!" She gasps, tightening her folds around his fingers.

"You like that, huh?" He coos as she gasps for breath. "I want to taste you when you come." He looks up at her with dark eyes.

Meredith smirks as she guides his head down. Derek starts teasing her by kissing her thighs. Her orgasm is sitting right on the edge. She wiggles with anticipation as he avoids her clit. He picks up her legs and throws them over his shoulders. "Der." She murmurs as she lifts her hips.

"Mer." He coos as he rubs her hot, sweaty skin. Their gazes lock as he drifts his hands to cup her ass and bring her hips closer to him. He bends lower, slowly sticking his tongue into her clit. "You taste amazing!" His tongue pumps in and out, taking all that he can as Meredith does everything not to come. His movements feel amazing and she doesn't want him to stop.

"YES! OHH!" She screams as her fingers dig into his back and run up at down.

"Hmm, that's it, Mer! I love making you scream." He rubs her lower back. Derek beams and shudders with glee as he feels her come into him. "You're so sexy, Mer. That's it, keep coming." He encourages in between sucking at her clit. As she begins to come down, Derek quickly gets an idea. His hands travel up to her breasts and he begins massaging them quickly, his fingers playing with her nipples. He knows this always turns her on more. As he massages, his mouth continues to suck on her clit. Meredith tightens her legs around his shoulders as he begins to suck at the same time and another orgasm comes crashing over her.

"Derek!" She chants as he sucks her, the waves of her multiple orgasms crashing over her. Derek hums with satisfaction as he travels up to kiss her.

"I love you, Mer." He coos, cupping her cheeks and kissing again.

"Oh, love you too." She pants as he places her hands over their heads. They kiss passionately as Derek slips inside of her. Meredith's body arching further into him as his hard penis fills her.

"Mer." He moans with reverence as he feels her expand.

"Hmm, you feel amazing. So huge." She giggles as he shifts inside her. He smirks as he kisses her. Derek begins thrusting when Meredith squeezes his hips with her legs. Loud gasps fill the air from Meredith and hums of pleasure from Derek as he alternates nipping at her neck, leaving marks and gazing into her eyes. "Faster, Der. Faster!" Meredith moans as her head goes back.

"Oh, Meredith!" He moans as he moves. Meredith smirks as she feels his orgasm build, his cock twitching inside of her.

"Hmm, you're close, Der." She leans up to kiss him. He smirks as he pauses his movements to suck her nipples again. Meredith takes this opportunity to flip them. She smirks as he looks at her in shock. Her hands move up and down his chest. He follows her movements with a sultry smirk.

"Oh, Mer!" He coos as she begins moving above him. His hands hold her hips as she moves her hands from his hair to her breasts, massaging them for Derek. This makes his thrusts go quicker while she moans in bliss. Derek kisses her as he cradles her head to lay her back down. She moans as she feels the tip of his cock reach her cervix.

"Derek!" She whispers as his hands travel all over her sexy body.

"Mer." He coos as he brushes away some hair.

"Der, don't stop!" She moans as his movements slow. He grins as he braces himself above her and buries his nose in her neck. As he thrusts, Meredith grips onto him. She feels him twitch inside of her and beams as she hears him roar in bliss as his orgasm comes spilling out. Giggling, she reaches down and massages his balls, which makes him hard again instantly. Her lips go to his neck and then earlobe as she thrusts up at the same time. He pumps as well and his second orgasms come spilling over him almost immediately, followed by Meredith.

"Meredith! Meredith!" He chants as he struggles to recover from his first orgasm as he immediately crashes into his second. His wife always amazing him.

"There you go, Der. You incredible!" She encourages him as she strokes his chest. He pants into her neck as he collapses onto her. "That was amazing." She coos.

"So amazing." Derek murmurs as they come down from their highs. "I love you, so much!"

"I love you, too, Der!" She kisses him. "I wish we could stay here all night." Meredith moans as Derek holds her sweaty body close, staring at her like she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

"Hmm, me too. But we did promise the kids we'd be there when they woke and I can't guarantee that will happen if we stay." He laughs with Meredith. Derek watches as Meredith roams her hands from his hair to his face, lower.

"Shower sex before we head back?' She coos as her hand cups his balls and she squeezes his cock that is still inside of her.

"Absolutely!" He smirks, kissing her. After they are able to feel their legs again, they hurry off to the shower. After multiple orgasms in there and allowing Meredith's hair to dry, they head back to the house.

"Derek, what are all these cars doing here?" Meredith asks as they drive up to the house a while later.

"I honestly have no idea, Mer. I don't recognize any of them. Well, except my mom's." Derek looks at her concerned. Quickly, they hurry out of the car and Derek grabs Meredith's hand as they walk up to the door. They can hear loud voices on the other side as Derek places the key in the lock. He discreetly places Meredith behind him as he opens the door. His mouth opens in shock as he opens the door.

"Ugh! Derek! You're finally home!"

"What took you guys so long?!" Comes another voice as Meredith comes out from behind him.

"They were on a well deserved date, they could take as long as they pleased."

Derek and Meredith look at each other in complete shock. "Nancy, Kathleen, Lizzie, what, what are you guys doing here?" He finally manages to ask. They look around their now tiny looking living room to see all of Derek's sisters and husbands minus Amy and their nieces and nephews all sitting around in their pajamas. Derek feels Meredith clutch his hand tight and he squeezes back in comfort.

"Well, it seems as Lizzie was in charge of making and confirming our hotel reservations, but she apparently got distracted making them and didn't finish." Nancy glares at Lizzie.

"I didn't mean to, okay!" Lizzie shouts back. She begins bickering with her sisters once more as Derek stares at Meredith in shock.

"What do we do, Derek?" Meredith murmurs helplessly.


	55. Chapter 56

A/N: Hi everyone! I have another chapter for you. I hope everyone is still interested. When I posted chapter 52, the site was being a bit strange, so I don't know if it showed that I updated. I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy and they motivate me more than you know. So thank you for them. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! ❤️❤️

Chapter 53:

Derek stares around his living room. Meredith clutching to his hand, she's nervous, he can tell. He knows she's comfortable around his sisters, likes them. However, showing up unannounced at two in the morning even makes him nervous. Nervous and upset to be exact. He closes his eyes and sighs, wiping his face with his free hand. Turning, he smiles at Meredith and responds to her question. "I have no idea what to do." He murmurs as she groans and sinks into his side. "But, I will figure it out somehow." He whispers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head.

"They're getting louder, Derek. Louder and the only kids I don't see are ours. That means, well, hopefully that means that they are sleeping and they don't need to be woken by this noise." Meredith rambles.

"No, they don't." Derek agrees. He takes a deep breath and pulls Meredith close for strength. "Hey!" He shouts over the bickering sisters. "Hey!" He shouts again as Carolyn and the husbands are even in the midst of the arguing. "Guys!" His voice is loud as this gets them to stop. As they stop, they hear a baby crying, the cry of a baby that has been crying for a few minutes. "Damn it, you woke Lexie."

"I'll get her, Der." Meredith smiles and squeezes his arm lovingly. Derek sighs, letting himself calm with her soothing voice. He nods before glaring back at his sisters.

"Oh! I wanna meet Lexie! It's not the same doing FaceTime!" Lizzie squeals.

"Yeah! I wanna meet her too! Can we Uncle Derek?!" Lizzie's 13 year old daughter pipes.

"No, not tonight because it's two in the morning and we don't want her cranky tomorrow." He says with an edge.

"Derek, dear, don't take it out on them. It was a mistake and they had no where else to go, you know Amy only has one bedroom." Warns Carolyn.

"I know. We have space, but we don't exactly have blankets or pillows." Derek musters. "How did you forget to make reservations?"

"Well, I must have been in the middle of doing it but then something pulled me away." Lizzie shrugs.

"You didn't think to go back to it?" Derek asks.

"I guess I thought I did it."

"Oh, Lizzie." Derek sighs tiredly. "You know what, it's over. We'll go tomorrow and get it settled."

"Oh, this is my favorite part." Kathleen adds.

"What?" Derek asks as Meredith comes back and wraps her arms around him. He smiles and kisses her head, inhaling the post sex scent that only he knows on her.

"The hotel is all booked up for the next month." Nancy smirks. "Also, the five or six other hotels we called either only have a a couple of rooms with a double bed or are also booked due to people really liking to have events this time of the year."

"Seriously?!" Derek shouts as Meredith rubs his stomach.

"It's okay, dear. The reception is definitely booked at a nice Dining Hall, so we really don't need a hotel." Carolyn starts to add as Derek snaps back. "Besides, now we have more hands available to get ready for the after rehearsal dinner."

"Ma, we have three showers and 27 people to get ready for a wedding." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Okay, well we will get as many rooms as we can find close enough to the church. Wait until I finish speaking. Doesn't Owen's mother live around here?"

"Yes, but apparently his family is there." Derek mumbles.

"Oh, true. Well, let's not worry about it now. Time for bed everyone." Carolyn smiles.

"Did Lex go down okay?" Derek turns, getting lost in Meredith's gaze.

"Mmhmm. Just needed a cuddle." She hugs him back.

"Good." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her.

"So, Derek, you going to tell us where to sleep?" Kathleen smirks. "Date night is over."

"Hmm, we will get you some blankets, go ahead and find spots on the floor." Derek says. "Mer and I will go sleep in Zola's room and there is a guest room around the corner there." He points out. "Any of you are welcome to use our room. Maybe the kids, because I know you three will fight over it." Derek smirks earning eye rolls from his sisters.

"But make sure someone takes our room. I'd suggest the floors but they are hardwood." Meredith speaks up with a smile.

"Mer, we're the ones that did this last minute, you should stay in the bed." Nancy says.

"Sure, you're nice to her." Derek rolls his eyes.

Nancy shrugs. "We like her." She laughs playfully. Meredith squeezes closer to Derek, touched by Nancy's words.

"Really, it's okay. Bailey is gonna be up in a few hours and he sometimes likes waking up Zola before getting us up." Meredith smiles. "We'll adjust more tomorrow." She walks over to a linen closet and grabs all the blankets she can find. Derek follows behind her grabbing sheets.

"Here you go." Derek smiles. "Hopefully there's enough for everyone. Goodnight." He hugs each of his sisters.

"Goodnight!" Comes the chorus of voices from everyone in the living room.

Derek guides Meredith into his arms as they walk into their room to grab their pajamas before heading to Zola's room. "Sorry all the crazy had to come here, Mer." Derek whispers once they settle on either side of Zola. Zola drifts towards Meredith in her sleep, almost sensing that her mama is close.

"It's okay, Derek. Really. It was a shock at first and I wouldn't have minded a round in our bed. But, they're family." She says sincerely with a smile.

"Oh Mer!" Derek beams so hard that he's pretty sure his lips are reaching farther than ever. "To hear you say that…" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Der." She leans in and kisses him. "You're family is mine as well and I love them too."

"I'm on such a contact high right now, I just wanna…" Derek cups her cheeks and kisses her again. "Well, you know we could…" He smirks.

"Where do you suggest we do that, Derek Shepherd?" Meredith giggles. "Your five year old daughter is in between us and your sisters and innocent nieces and nephews are spread throughout the house."

"Hmm, it is our house." Derek smirks, earning a slap from Meredith. "Outside then?"

Meredith laughs. "Maybe tomorrow." Her eyes sparkle as she runs her fingers in his hair.

"Oh!" He smiles kissing her once more. "We should probably sleep anyway." Derek says as Meredith yawns. She nods as she reaches over Zola to wrap her arm around Derek's waist.

"Night, Der."

"Night, Meredith." He pulls both Zola and Meredith close, kissing both their heads before they give in to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Maybe she's hungry?"

"Maybe she's still tired."

"Or maybe you two scared her because you woke her up and you are not her mom or dad." Kathleen smirks with sarcasm as Nancy and Lizzie bounce a screaming Lexie.

"Hey! Dat my sister! Why she crying?" Comes Bailey's sleepy voice, he's rubbing his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. His hair is a disheveled mess.

"Oh, um, good morning, Bailey." Lizzie smiles holding out her arms to him. He looks at her trying to place her. When he remembers Lizzie from last year and numerous Face Time calls, he goes up and hugs her.

"Hi, Auntie Lizzie. Now, how come Lexie's cryin'? He puts his little hands on his waist and glares at them.

"Oh, my! Nance, Lizzie, it's Derek's stubborn, insistent face." Kathleen squeals covering her mouth. "How adorable!"

"It is adorable because it's actually the same face Meredith gives me when she wants an answer." Comes Derek from behind them.

"Daddy!" Bailey smiles as he runs and crashes into Derek.

"Hey, bud." He smiles and scoops him up for kisses and hugs.

"I'm trying to find out why Lex is crying!" Bailey says with exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Any luck?" Derek smiles as Bailey shakes his head. "Well, you are an awesome brother for protecting your sister." He puts him down and walks to where Nancy is holding a still crying, squirming Lexie who heard her daddy's and brother's voices. "Come here, Lex." He coos. Lexie immediately curls into him and lays her messy curls on his shoulder. "There you go, angel. Shh, daddy's got you." He rocks her as Bailey reaches up and rubs her leg. Derek bends down so that Bailey can kiss her cheek and rub Lexie's back. Lexie turns her face into Derek's neck and sucks the fingers of one hand and Derek's shirt with the other. Her sobs die down quick. "So, who's idea was it to wake a sleeping baby?" Derek glares at his sisters.

"Wasn't mine." Kathleen says immediately.

"Kate!" Lizzie and Nancy gasp.

"You do know I didn't really think you woke her. But, now that you've confirmed it, thanks." Derek laughs.

"Ooh! That's not good Auntie Nancy. We only supposed to wake Lexie on special days like birthday's and Disney days!" Bailey looks at her wide eyed. Derek smirks with pride at his son.

"Sorry, Der. It's just that we've waited so long and it's not the same with Face Time." Nancy explains.

"I understand and we've been anxious for you all to meet in person, but have you forgotten that you're not supposed to wake a sleeping baby? It hasn't been that long Liz, Bella is only eight." Derek smiles looking down at Lexie when she reaches up and bops his chin. He finds himself lost in her green eyes.

"Sorry, Derek." They mumble as they watch him get lost in his two youngest.

"Hmm, it's okay. Besides, it's usually either her or Zo that are usually awake first. But, I guess ZoZo is too cozy snuggling with mama." Derek replies.

"Zo with mama?!" Bailey gasps. His mouth drops open.

Derek laughs as he ruffles Bailey's blonde locks. "We slept in Zola's room bud, because all your cousins are here too."

"Oh! I go wake them? Bailey bounces.

"Hmm, how about we make our girls breakfast? Then we can get them up together. Mama had a long night."

Bailey thinks seriously. "Okay, daddy." He hugs Derek before getting an idea. "Daddy, can I introduce Lexie to them?" He adds as he looks at Nancy, Kate and Lizzie with curiosity.

Derek feels his heart swell. "Sure, buddy. I think your sister is calmed." He kisses Lexie and then Bailey. His sisters watch in awe as Derek positions Lexie to face out and helps Bailey cling to his side. Derek slowly stands while holding both kids. Lexie looks up at Derek with peaked interest, her footie pajama covered feet kicking Bailey's identical covered feet.

"Woah, Derek!" Nancy gasps. Derek just smiles as he walks towards his sisters.

"Okay." Bailey says with enthusiasm that radiated miles around. "Auntie Lizzie, Auntie Kate and Auntie Nancy. This is my little sister, Meredith Alexandra Grey-Shepherd. You can call her Lexie or Lex." He giggles before grabbing Lexie's hand. "Lexie, these are our other Aunties, they live in New York with Nana."

"Baydadadi." Lexie claps her hands when she recognizes the name Nana.

"Yeah, you love Nana." Derek coos.

"That is so precious." Kathleen coos, waving at Lexie.

"I can't explain it, it's so different seeing her in person." Nancy says as she waves as well. Lexie watches them warily as she sinks into Derek.

"I know what you mean, I felt the same with Bella and the twins." Derek mentions. "Lex, can you wave?" He smiles down at her and she rewards him with a big smile. She lifts her hand and waves, showing off her now five teeth.

"So gorgeous!" Lizzie squeals. "She's all you Derek." Lizzie says as she tickles Lexie's toes.

"Hmm, except for her eyes and giggle. Those are all Mer." Derek beams hard with pride as Bailey tickles her, almost as if on cue.

"Just like mama!" Bailey says.

"Beautiful!" Kathleen coos. "Can I… Can I hold her?" She looks at Derek hesitantly.

"Sure, Kate. I think she's calmed down now." Derek says as he puts Bailey down. "She just started crawling, so she may be anxious to move soon." He says with pride as he hands her to his oldest sister. Lexie glances at Derek as Kathleen holds her secure. "It's okay, angel, I'm right here. This is your Aunt Kate." He kisses her and rubs her back. Lexie looks up at Kathleen who is smiling at her and relaxes.

"If you show her where Ariel and Flounder are, she will smile and smile!" Bailey explains. "They're in the toy box." He points. "Daddy, we make breakfast now? I'm super hungry! "

"You are? Derek. Says playfully, scooping him up into his arms. "Well let's go make lots and lots of pancakes for everyone, okay?"

"Yay!" Bailey cheers, hugging Derek. He has definitely been himself a lot more and Derek was extremely grateful. "You guys okay with Lex?" Derek looks at his sisters who were enamored by the baby.

"Of course, Derek." Lizzie says, shooing him away. Derek just shakes his head and goes into the kitchen with Bailey where they begin making breakfast. Halfway through the piles of pancakes being made, Carolyn comes out to help in making breakfast.

"Ma, can you keep an eye on things, Bailey and I wanna get Meredith up before cousins and everyone else come out here." Derek asks.

"Sure, dear." Carolyn replies as she flips some sausage.

Derek and Bailey quietly walk into Zola's room. Stopping at the beautiful sight of Zola curled up against Meredith, he smiles. Meredith is holding Zola tight as her head drops lower to lean her cheek on Zola's braids. "Oh, Mer." He coos.

"Mama! Zo!" Bailey says as he gives up waiting for Derek. He runs and jumps on the bed, startling Meredith.

"Bailey." Derek warns, coming close.

"Sorry." He whispers.

"Hey there." Meredith coos, sleep still present in her voice as she gazes up at Derek.

"Hey, yourself." Derek sits on the bed and cups her soft cheek. He bends down and kisses her with a moan of pleasure and longing.

"Been up long?" Meredith asks as she listens to Bailey coax Zola to open her eyes.

"Hmm, long enough to save Lexie from my sisters and make you pancakes."

"Oh, you didn't make them for anyone else?" Meredith giggles.

"I made them for the kids and mom." He smirks.

"Oh, Derek." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"I did, Mer. I just thought…" He gives in to his urge to kiss her before continuing. "I want you to have food before the crowds descend." Derek kisses her. "Then you, me and the kids can hide in here the rest of the day."

"Derek!" Meredith shakes her head as she sits up higher.

"I'm sleepy." Zola whines.

"Come here, princess." Derek coos, pulling her into his arms. "Your aunts and cousins are here. Do you want to play with them?" With that, Zola squeals and wakes up quick.

"Yeah! But, first pancakes!" She wiggles.

"Mama!" Bailey coos as he's finally able to reach Meredith. "I protected Lexie this morning!"

"Oh yeah?!" Meredith tries to not sound alarmed as she stares at Derek.

"Apparently, Liz and Nancy woke her up and Lexie was not happy. She has taken to Kate quite well though. Probably because she's the only one who gave her space." Derek explains.

"Oh!" Meredith groans.

"It's okay, Mer." Derek rubs her shoulders. "It will just be funnier to see their faces when she lights up to see Amy." Meredith giggles in response before turning her attention to Bailey. She kisses him all over, throwing in a few tickles.

"Well, I'm glad she had her guys there to keep her safe. Not that she wasn't safe anyway." Meredith smiles.

"I know, I just like to tease my sisters." Derek smiles, staring into Meredith's eyes. He drifts closer as Meredith leans towards him. Their lips meet and they kiss sensually.

"I love you, Der." Meredith whispers.

"I love you, too." He brushes her hair back to get a better look at her. "Come on guys, let's get pancakes."

"Yay!" Zola claps as Derek stands, helping Meredith. They walk back out to see Lexie crawling around babbling.

"Good morning, baby girl!" Meredith coos and Lexie immediately stops and looks up. Her little face lights up bright when she sees her mom. Meredith bends down and picks up Lexie as she places kisses all over.

"Good morning, Meredith!" Kate smiles as she stands. She walks over and envelopes her in a hug.

"Oh, good morning." Meredith gasps, still getting used to the friendliness of Derek's sisters. She uses her free arm to hug back.

"Thanks for being so understanding about all of this, Mer." Nancy says from her spot on the couch. "Gives us a longer chance to enjoy this beautiful house."

"To also enjoy these beautiful babies, too." Lizzie clasps her hands together as she watches Lexie grab Meredith's hair and begin chewing on it.

"Thanks." Meredith blushes. "Derek designed it all and yes, these are pretty adorable babies." She finished, kissing Lexie.

"You helped, Meredith." Derek smiles as he guides her to the counter and hands her a plate. He helps set up Zola and Bailey with the food while Meredith places Lexie in her seat and gives her some pancakes.

"Oh, our girls are going to be all over feeding this little one when they wake up." Nancy says as she strokes Lexie's cheek while Derek feeds her some mashed peaches.

"Oh yeah!" Derek laughs. "Where are all the kids anyway?"

"Sleeping. We told all the kids to go into your room when we saw the size of it and sent Kyle in with them. Aaron and Dennis went in the other guest room since there is a couch in there." Lizzie explains. "Mom slept on the pull out in the play room."

"Mom!" Derek interjects.

"Save it, Der." Nancy rolls her eyes. "We slept on the couches."

"Hmm, so you did plan to be the first ones up so that you could wake my daughter." Derek smirks as he eats his own breakfast. "You know there is enough food for everyone." He banters.

"We did not plan it." Lizzie insists as she begins grabbing pancakes and fruit. "Besides, have you seen the cheeks on this one? How can you resist?!"

"Oh, it's hard." Meredith giggles. "Especially when all three look at you. We usually just stare at them until they wake up if we are up way before them."

"Which is rare." Derek adds.

"Definitely." Kathleen says as she takes a bite. "Thanks, Derek." She motions to the food.

"Good morning!" Come three of the older kids.

"Hi, mom." Three of Nancy's girls , Samantha, Caroline and Ashley say as they hug her. Kathleen's son, Camden grumbles as he hugs his mom. Zola and Bailey watch with curiosity the newcomers.

"Okay, guys. Since we are all more awake now, why don't you say hi to your Aunt and Uncle." Nancy smiles.

"Hi, Uncle Derek. Hi, Aunt Meredith." Camden says. He looked a lot like Derek Meredith thought as she smiles at the boy. The girls follow suit before noticing Zola and Bailey.

"Oh, they're still so adorable!" Ashley squeals, teenage tiredness forgotten.

"Do you remember us, Zola?" Caroline waves. Zola shrinks into Meredith and looks at her.

"We met them when we went to New York, Zo. These are two of your cousins." Explains Meredith. Zola nods vaguely as Lexie bangs on her seat.

"Oh! Look, it's Lexie!" Ashley squeals again as Hannah and Sarah, Kathleen's daughters come out.

"Awe! Babies!" Sarah claps her hands.

"Can we help take care of them?" Hannah asks.

"Have to give your favorite Uncle a hug first." Derek stands.

"I think his ego has gotten bigger." Nancy rolls her eyes, making Meredith laugh. She watches as Bailey watches Derek hug his nieces and then his other nephews as they come out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey holds his arms out.

"Hey, bud!" Derek says as he cups his cheek.

"Help me get clean?" Bailey stares up at him with pleading eyes.

"I can get you clean, sweetie." Carolyn coos. Bailey looks at her and then Derek who was now greeting Lizzie's ten year old twins.

"No, I want daddy!" He says stubbornly.

"Bails, don't say it in that tone." Meredith reprimands. "Sorry, Carolyn."

"Nonsense, Meredith I can tell he wants his daddy. I understand."

"Come here, buddy." Derek coos. He meets Meredith's smirking gaze as they both notice Bailey become very clingy to Derek. His big blue eyes wide as he looks at everyone and pats Derek's back. His legs in a vice around his waist. Meredith tries unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh as Derek walks into the bathroom.

"What was that?!" Nancy covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh…it seems as though Bailey has inherited Derek's jealousy." Meredith giggles. "It's adorable really."

"It really is." Kathleen comments as one of the girls take Lexie and Zola to play.

"Did Derek get like that a lot as a kid?" Meredith asks.

"Oh! More than he would ever admit." Nancy starts. She places a cup of coffee that Carolyn handed her in front of Meredith. "Want to hear stories?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" Meredith laughs.

Nancy, Kathleen and Lizzie all beam as they think of jealous Derek stories. "Well, there was this one time…" Nancy begins. "He was in Kindergarten and had a play date with his little friends. Dad had just gotten him these new Hot Wheel cars that were somewhat rare at the time. When dad told him that maybe that would be something fun for him to do with his friends, he immediately crossed his little arms and stated that he was having no one over. He ran and hid his toys under the bed. When the kids came over, Derek told them that everything was his and that if they wanted to play with something that they could play with my dolls." They all laugh in hysterics as Derek comes back in the room.

Meredith's eyes are tearing up as she laughs as Derek carries a still clinging Bailey to her. "Okay, who told a story about me?" He asks.

"Nance just told the story about your first Kindergarten play date." Lizzie giggles.

"Oh!" Derek groans. "I was not jealous."

"It's okay, Der. It was adorable." Meredith rubs his back.

"My daddy." Bailey whispers as he brushes where Meredith just placed her hand.

"Hey, easy buddy. Daddy's mine too." She ruffles his hair with a smile.

"Hmm, don't you forget it." Derek murmurs as he wraps his arm around Meredith and kisses her.

"Oh! Mer!" Lizzie gasps as she remembers. "Derek was always possessive of Amelia."

"I did know that, Amy mentioned that a few times."

"No, like one time when Amy was three or four they were at the playground. Some other boys came over and tried to play with her. As soon as they got to her, Derek kept his eyes glued to them. It must have looked like they took something because all of a sudden, Derek storms over there with this glare and towered over them until they went away." Lizzie laughs.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith laughs.

"I don't get jealous. I thought those kids took her sand bucket." Derek tries.

"Derek, she was laughing and handing it to them." Lizzie counters.

"Then, there was the time you tried to talk to our husbands when they proposed." Kathleen smirks.

"What? I was doing what dad would have done."

"You threatened to hurt Kyle when you were barely in Med School and he's this big Lawyer." Kathleen laughs.

"At least you didn't say that to Aaron. He's a cop." Nancy says as she explains to Meredith.

Meredith can barely control her laughter as she stands and wraps her arms around Derek. She leans up to his ear and whispers. "Don't worry, Der. You know I'm incredibly turned on by the jealousy." Her voice is deep with lust only for Derek to hear.

"Hmm, you know for these stories you're gonna have a lot to make up for." Derek murmurs back.

"Gladly. Chief Shepherd." Meredith's eyes sparkle as they remember Meredith's jealous, possessive moment in the board room.

"Mer." Derek moans as he tries to hide the fact that his cock is starting to twitch.

"Der." She giggles before looking at his sisters.

"So, Mer, are there any adult jealous Derek stories?" Kate asks.

"No. No. None at all." Derek says instantly.

"Oh, Der. You do know they are going to be meeting half of the hospital today, including Alex." She suggests.

"They wouldn't say anything." Derek says as he pulls her close.

"Hmm, never know." Meredith giggles, stroking his chest. Derek just smirks as she leans up to kiss him.

"This is a great opportunity to get stories." Nancy grins.

"Don't even think about it." Derek starts saying as three older looking guys walk up to them.

"Ah, you guys are finally up." Lizzie says. "Mer, these are our husbands, you didn't get to formally meet them last night. This is Dennis." She pats the man who walked up to her on the shoulder. "Kate's is Kyle and Nancy's is Aaron."

"Nice to meet you." Meredith says, sinking into Derek.

"You too, and good to see you, Derek." Aaron says as they all shake hands. Each of Derek's sisters and Carolyn notice how Derek pulls Meredith closer each time the other guys shake her hand, struggling at the same time to hold Bailey. They figure Meredith senses it as well because she leans up to kiss his cheek.

They all sit around and talk, Bailey never moving from Derek's lap until they hear the doorbell. "I'll get it." Meredith says, heading to the door.

"Mer? What's with all the cars here already? Amy announces. Meredith smirks and steps back. "Woah! She gasps when she sees her sisters and brothers in law.

"Hi, Auntie Amy!" Bailey waves from Derek's lap.

"Hi, baby!" Amy coos as she comes and kisses his cheeks.

"Turns out the hotel reservations were not set." Meredith explains.

"Seriously? Everyone else got in and made it to their rooms." Amy looks in shock.

"It's okay, dear. It all worked out." Carolyn smiles coming to give her daughter a hug.

"Well, apparently Aunt Diane and Uncle Robert made it. They have a room and so do Steven and Sandra." Amy mentions. "If you need more space to get ready tomorrow I will check."

"Who are they?" Meredith whispers to Derek.

"My cousins. They are the closest to Amy." Derek explains and Meredith nods.

"That's a wonderful idea, Amy." Carolyn suggests. "How about Owen's family?"

"He's bickering with his sister over something that happened when they were kids right now."

"Owen has a sister?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, I guess they haven't been in a good place until the last couple years." Amy shrugs.

"Oh! You know what I just realized?" Meredith looks at everyone in the room. "My old house can be used to get ready."

"Ah! The frat house!" Derek smirks.

"Does anyone live there?" Kathleen asks.

"Just my friend Alex and his girlfriend. They use the master bedroom and there's another bathroom."

"That's a great idea, Mer." Derek smiles as he kisses her.

"There are definitely options." Lizzie shrugs. "It all worked out in the end." She's met by scoffs and eye rolls from her sisters.

"Mama! Look at me!" Zola comes running out wearing some brightly colored sweaters, one of her dress up skirts, a light up head band and bright blue dress sandals.

"Woah, Zo! You look very pretty." Meredith giggles.

"Sarah and Hannah let me try their sweaters and shoes!" Zola hugs Meredith. "Do you like, daddy?" She turns to Derek.

"You look gorgeous, like a princess!" Derek beams radiantly.

"Thanks, daddy!" She hugs him, making Bailey wiggle and whine. Zola laughs as she runs back to play. Derek pulls Meredith close as they watch their daughter run off. He kisses her forehead, breathing her in, making Meredith close her eyes in bliss. They stay in their happy bubble, whispering and trying to coax Bailey to go play with his cousins while the others chat about the wedding. The rehearsal was at four and all of the guests were coming by for dinner on Meredith and Derek's land. Only the wedding party, their mom's, Zola, Bailey and Derek were going. Meredith was staying back with the husbands and kids to get the place ready.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek holds her close as he gets ready to go a few hours later.

"Hmm, I'm never okay when you have to go somewhere without me." Meredith murmurs,wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest.

"I know. Me neither. But, I figured it's a bit better that Bailey looks like you and Zo acts like you and they both have your giggle. So, it will get me through." He kisses her lips softly.

"Hmm, and I have your twin, so I'm covered." Meredith's warm giggle fills the air as they look at Lexie sleeping on the bed in her "Beautiful like Mama" shirt and matching rainbow skirt.

"You do and Karev will be here to help as well."

"Not the same, Derek." Meredith cuddles closer.

"Daddy." Bailey pokes his head inside. He smiles when he sees that Derek is only with Meredith.

"Hi, sweetie, I love your shirt." Meredith says as she sees him wearing his red "Daddy's Little Man" shirt with a brown puppy standing next to a bigger dog. He has an open matching plaid shirt over it with khaki pants.

"Thanks, mama!" He beams proudly.

"Hmm, you are definitely my little man, buddy." Derek picks him up and lifts him high. He covers him in kisses making Bailey laugh. "I love you, bud." He whispers, knowing that Bailey definitely was acting like him with the jealousy. Not that he would admit to defeat of that to Meredith.

"Derek, we have to go!" Kathleen shouts as she sticks her head inside.

"Fine." Derek rolls his eyes. "Can I say good bye to Meredith?"

"Seriously, you'll be back in two hours." Kathleen stares at him in the doorway.

"I will be right out." He smirks, shutting the door.

"Derek!" Meredith laughs as he turns to her mischievously. He scoops her into his arms, her waist against his as she places her hands on his chest and rubs. Bailey giggles at his parents as he watches Derek kiss Meredith deeply. His hands pushing back her hair and she pulls at his curls.

"Oh!" She moans as they pull away, breathless. Their eyes are dark with lust, wanting more.

"Hmm, that will have to do for now." Derek murmurs, stroking her cheeks.

"Yeah. At least I don't have to sit through wedding bickering. Bails and Zo did make it more fun when I did dresses." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, good to know. We'll be back soon." Derek smiles as Bailey hugs Meredith.

"Derek!" Nancy calls this time.

"See you soon, Mer. I love you."

"Love you both." Meredith giggles as she tickles Bailey.

"Bye, mama!" Bailey waves as they walk out. Meredith sits on the bed watching Lexie for a minute. They had, as a group, moved the tables out onto the yard. They just had to decorate them and put the food on when it arrived. She lays with Lexie until the little girl's eyes blinked open. Lexie smiles wide when she see's Meredith.

"Hi, baby girl." Meredith coos, lifting her into her arms. "Did you have a nice nap." Lexie babbles as Meredith sets up to change her diaper. "I bet you're hungry." She coos as they walk into the living room. Meredith sees all the teenage girls sitting and gossiping while the younger ones read. All the men and boys are watching some game.

"Hi, Aunt Meredith!" Samantha beams as she sees them walk out. "We were wondering where you were."

"Lexie's awake!" Eight year old Bella giggles with delight.

"She is, I was laying with her until she woke. Now, she was wondering if her cousins wanted to feed her?" Meredith laughs as all the girls scramble at the chance. She gets them set with Lexie's food before walking to where the guys were watching.

"What should we do first?" Asks 17 year old Matthew when she walks over.

"Oh, I really have no clue. What is usually done first?" Meredith looks skeptical.

"We're lost too." Jokes Aaron. "This is a small Shepherd wedding. Normally the rehearsal dinner meal is at a dining hall."

"Oh." Meredith laughs, grateful for hers and Derek's post it and City Hall Wedding.

"The Florist and caterers should be here soon. Maybe we should start setting the tables?" Suggests Dennis.

"Probably, they just need the tablecloths and table runners. The caterers are doing the fancy work." Meredith shrugs.

"We can put up the torches and lanterns all around, dad." Austin tells his dad who nods in acknowledgement.

"Aunt Meredith, come look at what we made for tonight." Eight year old Emily runs up and smiles and pulls her hands.

"Wow, guys! Meredith praises as she looks at the decorations spread all around.

"We made them in New York to hang up and put out tonight." Emily shows her a blue and white checkered banner that says Almost Married and a bowl of prepackaged Hershey Kisses that had a tag around them that says "Tomorrow will be the Best Day Ever!"

"You guys are wonderful. They will love it."

"Nana also ordered cookies that say Happily Ever After on them." Sarah explains. "We hand them out at the end."

"Great idea, Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen will be very happy." Emily smiles wide and hugs her tight.

"Meredith, we're going to head out to set up, I think most of us got this. It shouldn't take too long." Kyle says.

"Are you sure?" Meredith worries.

"Nah, maybe just encourage the girls to start getting ready." He looks at his daughters.

"Hmm, okay." She giggles.

"We'll come get you if we need to, okay?" Kyle adds before walking outside.

Meredith turns and looks at the girls. "Okay, I know the older ones don't need to be reminded, but, Bella and Emily, why don't you start getting ready?"

"Okay, Aunt Meredith." Emily says, stunning Meredith with how simple that sounds.

"Can we help you get Lexie ready?" Sarah asks.

"Definitely, but she probably will be last. Don't want her to mess up her dress." Meredith explains.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll go get dressed and ready, then maybe by the time we're all done, we can."

"Okay." Meredith says just as Hannah brings Lexie to her.

"She is so fun! I wish I didn't have to get ready so that I could keep holding her."

"Oh, you will Hannah. I'm glad you enjoy her so much." Meredith coos at Lexie. "You know, she's getting closer to talking. Maybe she will say Hannah before dada. Your Uncle has been trying to get her to say it."

"Well, Uncle Derek is amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if she did say it." Hannah laughs. "Apparently, it was my first word."

"Was it?" Meredith gasps.

"Yeah, made mom mad because I was the first Shepherd grandkid and that was the word I chose."

"It was a good choice." Meredith giggles. Hannah tickles Lexie one last time before heading to get dressed.

"Aunt Meredith?" Bella comes up behind Meredith in her navy dress with a bow in the back. "Can you do my hair please? You do such a good job with Zola's."

"Oh, I… Um sure." Meredith smiles, placing Lexie down as she immediately begins crawling.

"Yay!" She cheers as she plops down in her lap.

"Do you want braids, pigtails or a ponytail?" Meredith asks as she looks down at the girls dark, wavy brown hair.

"Umm, low pigtails." Bella nods. Meredith begins fixing her hair as the men come back inside.

"Caterers and florists are here just in time. Just as we were putting the last light up." Ten year old Carter says with pride.

"Good job, bud." Meredith smiles. She can't believe how at ease they made her feel.

"Oh! Can you do my hair too?" Emily, Brooke, Julia and Molly gasp eagerly.

"Girls, Aunt Meredith has to get herself and Lexie ready." Aaron warns.

"No, it's okay. I will do it." Meredith smiles.

"Wow, Addison never did our hair when we asked." Caroline whispers to her dad, not aware that Meredith could still hear. Meredith tries to hide her blush by giggling at something Emily said.

"You girls look very pretty." Meredith comments seeing their matching navy and white dresses.

"Thanks. Mom picked them out." Molly says as she sits in front of Meredith.

"I love it, thank you Aunt Meredith!" Bella smiles as she comes back from looking at herself in the mirror.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She says as she continues the hairstyling. As she works and watches Lexie, the boys go and get ready. Once they're all done, Meredith brings Lexie into her room with all the girls following to put her clothes on for the evening.

"I like the dress." Caroline gushes as the navy and white checkered dress is pulled over her head.

"Eya ba!" Lexie babbles.

"I think she said thanks." Meredith laughs. "Should we do one ponytail or two?" She hands the ties to the girls.

"Two." Sarah decides. Meredith watches as the girls put on some white tights and soft navy shoes.

"Want to keep an eye on her while I get dressed?" Meredith asks. She's met with agreement all around as they take her out into the living room. She heads to her room where she pulls out a navy blue solid lace halter was sleeveless and sheath. When she's done, she puts on some light make up and heads out. She smiles as she sees all the boys dressed in simple button downs and khakis. The girls playing with Lexie in their dresses.

"You look very pretty." Carter's twin brother, Landon comments when he sees Meredith.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." Meredith fixes the boy's collar, making him blush.

"Thanks! Wanna go see what's outside?" He asks. Meredith nods and follows him outside. The yard is set up like a higher class barbecue. It has tables with dark blue checkered table cloths and mason jar center pieces with sunflowers. The torches are placed strategically around the yard with the lanterns on placed on heavy string strung in between trees. The caterers had laid out silver serving trays with labels for food like "barbecue chicken", "corn on the cob" and "potato salad."

"Wow, this is the simplicity I wanted for our wedding when it was first planned." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, it's nice." Landon agrees. "I like simple also." The caterers were placing huge tents over the tables and preparing to hang more lanterns. There was a big sign that read "Owen and Amelia's Happily Ever After" written in chalk on a wooden, rustic sign. After they see everything, they head back inside.

"She was looking for you, Aunt Meredith." Caroline says when they step inside.

"Oh, hi, baby girl." Meredith coos, earning a big smile and a wet kiss from Lexie. She sits on the couch with Lexie and plays with her while everyone else does their thing. The doorbell rings a while later, causing Meredith to jump a bit.

Derek's oldest nephew, Matthew laughs at her startle. "I'll get it, if that's okay Aunt Meredith?"

"Yeah, it's probably the first guests anyway." Meredith replies, turning back to Lexie.

Matthew turns and opens the door, his face falls when he sees who is on the other side. "What the heck are you doing here?" He says bitterly, causing every person to look at him to see the group outside.

"We're friends of Amelia's from Oceanside Wellness. She invited us for the wedding." Cooper speaks up when Addison appears too stunned to react. Aaron puts a comforting hand on Meredith's shoulder before walking up to the door.

"She actually has told you to come into Derek's home where he…" He starts, sounding pissed. Cooper, Charlotte, Sheldon, Violet and Jake stare in shock before Meredith stands and interjects. Lexie crawls over and pulls herself up on Meredith's legs, reaching.

"It's okay, Addison. You can um, stay. I'm just gonna go…change Lex." She points to her room as she walks quickly with Lexie.

"Aunt Meredith!" Julia and Hannah call while Hannah follows. Addison feels shocked when she feels a pit form in her stomach at those words. She clutches Henry closer against her legs as she stares at her former brothers in law and nephews.

"How about we stay outside." Sheldon offers quietly. Just as they all step outside, two more guests walk up the stairs.

"Addison?" Miranda says in shock while Webber's eyes go wide.

"Hey, Miranda." She mumbles.

"What are you doing here? Ya do know that this is Meredith and Derek's house?" Miranda looks at her skeptically.

"That's what we were wondering." Mentions Kyle.

"Amy didn't say it was here, okay?" Addison says. "Just that it was out on some land. I started getting suspicious when we drove off the ferry past the Bainbridge towns. I just was hoping that maybe she had a house here as well."

"Where is Meredith or Derek?" Webber asks.

"Derek is at rehearsal and Meredith went into her room with Lexie." Matthew explains. Miranda grabs Webber's arm as they share a look.

"Hannah is with her, that's my daughter." Kyle tells them.

"Okay, okay. That's helpful." Webber nods. He then leans down to whisper to Miranda. Text either Karev to hurry or text Derek."

"Karev, we don't want Shepherd freaking out yet." Miranda whispers back as everyone watches.

Meanwhile, Meredith sits on her bed, rocking Lexie. Hannah sits next to her and Meredith can't help but notice the same concerned look as Derek etched on her face. "Are you okay?" She murmurs, putting her arm around her.

"I'm fi- okay sweetie. Thank you for checking." Meredith smiles.

"I would be freaked too. What do you need?"

"Derek." Meredith sighs. "I know it sounds silly, but I do."

"It's not silly at all. I understand, should I call him?"

"Oh…" She looks at the clock. "No, he'll be home soon. Just send him in here when he gets home."

"I will, Aunt Meredith." Hannah sits with her in silence as Meredith breathes in with her nose against Lexie's soft curls. She watches her aunt for a few moments before pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna go check to see where they are. Aunt Meredith?"

"Hmm?" Meredith tries to not look scared.

"Just so you know, none of us kids liked Addison. She never came around much. When she did she always seemed to keep Uncle Derek away from us."

"Thanks, sweetie." Meredith smiles as Lexie babbles up at her. Hannah walks out into the living room to find it empty.

"How is Meredith?" Kyle asks as he stands with Miranda and Webber. He looks past Hannah into the yard where all of the group from Oceanside Wellness were huddled in a corner.

"Meredith is okay, hanging out with Lexie in her room." Hannah explains.

"Why wouldn't Meredith be okay?!" Comes Derek's raised voice. He walks up with Nancy and Kathleen, Zola and Bailey bouncing along side of him.

"Derek." Webber warns as he looks further into the yard at Addison.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" He moans, his fists clench more so from nerves. "Did you guys know she was coming?" Derek looks in shock at his sisters.

"No! I had no idea." Kathleen exclaims.

"I know I was on her side at one point. But, since you told me the whole story I have not spoken with her past the two uterus surgery. I've been on your side, Der." Nancy agrees.

"You didn't know?"

"Absolutely not and even if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to invite her to her ex-husbands house where he was living the greatest life." Nancy says sweetly before sending Addison a heated glare.

"We go play now, daddy?" Bailey asks loudly, making the other group look over. Derek shoots an angry glare at Addison before smiling at his sweet little boy.

"You can play, but I need to find mama." He brushes his dark hair back as Addison and Jake start inching closer. "Where is Meredith?" He demands, looking at his brothers in law.

"In her room with Lexie, Uncle Derek." Hannah explains. "I was sitting with her. She was asking for you to go in there when you got home."

"Thank you. Want to come with me and get Lexie?" He asks. Hannah nods as she tries to keep up with her uncles fast pace. "Mer?" Derek hums softly with concern as he creaks the door open.

"Derek!" She sighs in relief upon seeing her husband.

"Come here, Lex." Hannah holds out her arms to the baby. Lexie goes to her as Hannah babbles about going to see Zola and Bailey.

"Oh, Mer." He sighs as he immediately sits on the bed and pulls her into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay." He rubs her back while she inhales his warm scent.

"I shouldn't feel like this, Derek. It's just…"

"I know, Mer. It's our house. It's one thing to be at the hospital delivering our baby, but this is our house." He kisses her head.

"What does your family think? They're probably really glad she's here. I mean Hannah and Matthew said nice things to me and helped me when she got here."

"Mer, look at me." Derek cups her cheek and kisses softly. "My, our, nieces and nephews did not like Addison. So trust me, they are not happy about this. I saw Matthew and Camden sending angry glares at her while they were talking to each other. Hannah said she stayed with you?"

"Yeah, she told me about how none of them liked her." Meredith murmurs, cuddling into his warm hug.

"She's right. When ever they would come over, they would ask if Addison wasn't going to be there. If she was, they would groan because that would be when Addison would ask me to do a million things." Derek strokes her hair.

"What should we do? I mean you've been friendly with her over the years and that's fine. Your family?"

"Just because I'm friendly with her doesn't mean I need to see her more than necessary. Nor do I want to." Derek kisses her forehead.

"I know, Der." She thinks for a moment. "What about the rest of your family?"

"My family isn't crazy about her. Actually, Nancy told me she changed her opinion of her when I told her about the whole long affair. When we were at rehearsal, she was telling me how great a job you did with picking out the kids wedding outfits. She's also really glad you suggested the colors you did.

"Seriously?" Meredith looks at him strangely.

"Seriously, Mer." He kisses her softly. "So we will just stay close to each other, my family and the kids."

"Got everyone from the hospital also."

"See, we got this." Laughs Derek. "Now…" He murmurs huskily, his hand roaming up her thigh. "I seemed to notice my very sexy wife looking extra hot right now." Derek coos, his eyes traveling over her body. He pushes his fingers up her thigh and under her dress. Derek holds her against him as he rubs her folds through her underwear.

"Derek!" She gasps at the pleasure.

"Yes, Meredith? "He nips at her earlobe, massaging her vagina.

"Fam…Fam…Kids…Oh!" She moans as Derek pushes more and bites her earlobe. Her arms wrap around his neck, clutching him for dear life as they sit next to each other. "We can't do this now… Too loud."

"Hmm, then you better not scream." He coos as he slips two fingers inside of her. His lips find her neck at the same time.

"De…!" She begins to scream but is cut off by Derek capturing her lips in his. He pumps his fingers in and out while continuing to kiss. She squeezes his curls in her hands as he pumps faster, slipping a third finger inside.

"You're so wet." He breathes as he comes up for air.

"Derek!" She murmurs as she pulls him back to her lips. Her fingers rake through his curls as they kiss. One of Derek's hands pumps harder and faster while the other caresses her body, copping a feel of her breasts and ass. Derek feels her walls clench on his fingers and he makes sure he kisses her passionately as she tries not to scream. She manages to have most of the sound muffled by Derek's kiss.

"Ah! That's my Meredith. Come for me." He pulls her hair back as she spills onto his fingers.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Meredith moans lightly as she catches her breath, falling back onto the bed. Derek's eyes are full of lust as he watches her.

"You are spectacular." He coos as he strokes her chin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too!" She stares at him with longing.

"Feel better?" Derek smirks. Meredith smirks and giggles and nods adamantly as she gets lost in his eyes. Derek laughs hotly, rubbing her thigh as there's a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done screwing?" Comes Alex's amused voice. Derek and Meredith roll their eyes before Derek responds.

"Come in Karev." Derek calls as Alex enters, his eyes closed.

"Alex, open your eyes." Meredith scoffs, sitting up and snuggling into Derek.

"I don't wanna be scarred." He smirks. "I just wanna make sure you're alright, Mer."

"I'm good, Alex. Just panicked for a minute."

"Hey, I don't blame ya. I can't believe Amelia didn't warn you guys."

"It's okay, I'm not happy, but I'm sure she had reasons." Meredith says and Derek agrees.

"Good. Now, you have a little boy begging for both of you." Alex smirks.

"Did he hear us?" Meredith asks, panicked.

Alex chuckles. "No Mer, he didn't. I actually didn't either, but I'm glad you confirmed that for me." He laughs reminding Meredith of why they called him Evil Spawn in their intern days.

"You're lucky we didn't do more. Especially with what Amelia has done." Derek fights back.

"Derek!" Meredith swipes his chest. "Let's go get Bailey." He smiles at her, stroking her cheek.

"Okay, Mer." She takes his hand and pulls him out the door behind Alex.

"Mama! Mama!" Bailey comes running inside. His arms wide as he jumps into her arms. "We missed you!" He hugs her as Zola comes up behind him.

"Yeah! But tomorrow's gonna be so fun!" She squeals.

"I can't wait, Zo." Meredith brushes her cheek. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh! Auntie Kate suhprised me. Isn't it pretty?" Zola looks down at the pinkish purple shirt reading, flower girl; Zola and a matching fluffy, lace lined skirt.

"Oh, Zo! It's so pretty!" Meredith smiles looking up at Derek.

"She got one for Bails too, but he insisted he wanted to wear his daddy shirt. I compromised with him wearing it underneath his daddy shirt." Laughs Derek.

"Oh, Bailey! You do love your daddy." Meredith shakes her head.

"He's MY daddy!" Bailey crosses his arms. "An you MY mama!" He says as he sees Julia and Sarah walk inside.

"Yes, I'm your mama sweetheart." Meredith kisses him before Bailey looks up at Derek expectantly.

"I will always be your daddy, bud." Derek smiles.

"Is it wrong that I find this too cute to fix?" Meredith murmurs to Derek as they lead the kids outside.

"Hmm, me too. As long as he doesn't get into fist fights over the jealousy then we are okay." Derek laughs. When they get outside, everything is up and running. All the guests have arrived it seems. The Grey Sloan doctors are mixing with some of Derek's family. The Oceanside Wellness group are seeming to stick together on the lawn.

"Zola!" Sofia calls and runs up to her friend.

"Hi, Sofia!" Zola hugs her and turns to Bailey. "Let's go play, Bails." He just looks at her and sinks into Meredith.

"Go play, bud. Daddy and I will be here." She whispers warmly. Bailey looks torn between his parents and sister and friend. Finally, he runs off with the girls, chasing them.

"There's mama and daddy!" Comes Carolyn's happy voice. She has a bouncy Lexie in her arms as Lexie eats her meltable snack crackers.

"Hi, angel!" Derek reaches for Lexie. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheeks before taking her snack and handing her some more.

"You guys okay? I was shocked!" Carolyn whispers.

"You didn't know?" Meredith asks.

"No idea! Amy was in charge of the guest invitations. I would have had an opinion to give had she told me." Carolyn says sternly.

"You're not happy?" Meredith questions as Derek reaches to rub her back.

"Of course not, dear. Derek was unhappy for eleven years with her. Now he finally has all he wanted and deserves. Let's keep it that way." Carolyn immediately hugs Meredith making her gasp in shock.

"Ma, I've kept in contact with her though. I told her when Mark died and helped save her brother."

"That's fine, dear. Nothing's saying you can't be civil or semi friends. But, there may be boundaries."

"She also delivered Lexie." Derek adds.

"That just shows how strong you all are. That despite everything, that you could do that and she could." Carolyn smiles. "Meredith, I love you. I love you because you gave me my son back and you are a wonderful person who loves and cares for every kind of person." Carolyn looks into her eyes and gives her a strong, motherly look that means business.

"Oh!" Meredith is stunned. "I love you, too and umm… Thanks." She smiles as Carolyn grips her shoulder and moves on to find one of the guests.

"Told you, Mer." Derek says as he strokes away some tears threatening to fall. She smiles up at Derek gratefully as she leans her head against his cheek. He hugs her close, breathing her in as Lexie babbles and pats at Meredith's hair.

"Guys…I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't think this would be this awkward." Amelia and Owen come walking up. She gives a sheepish smile, looking tentatively at Derek.

Meredith and Derek sigh at each other before Meredith smiles at Amelia. "It's okay, Amy." She breathes.

"A little warning would have been nice, for all of us." Derek says honestly.

"Well, I figured you two wouldn't have minded as much since she did deliver Lexie."

"Not by choice." Derek reminds. "Anyway, it's your day. You should have whoever you want here."

"Thanks, Derek. I'm actually more shocked at the family's response to her here." Amy murmurs.

"I think the last straw was that it wasn't one time with Mark." Derek shrugs. "Changed even Kathleen and Nancy. Lizzie never liked her and neither did the kids."

"True. But I feel like I should tell you why I invited all of them." Amy looks down. Owen pulls her close as she breathes. "They were the ones that made me get sober. Each of them, but especially Addison. She, she walked me into rehab herself."

"Amelia." Meredith gasps. "Then they definitely need to be here." She smiles.

"Definitely." Derek agrees, grasping her hand. Owen kisses her head as they remain silent for a moment. He excuses them, leaving them alone.

"Wow." Meredith gasps.

"That's incredible. I never knew that." Derek murmurs.

"Aunt Meredith?" Julia and Austin walk up behind them. They both smile brightly when they turn around. "We wanted to make sure you were alright. This is so uncool." Austin says.

"I'm good, guys. Thanks for checking. Your Aunt Amy has her reasons for inviting, so we just got to make the best of it." She pats Julia on the shoulder.

"Hmm, okay. Can we stay with you guys then?" Julia giggles.

"Stick close guys or you can stay close to the kids." Derek smirks. "Thank you for making sure your Aunt was okay."

"She's family, Uncle Derek." Austin shrugs as they turn and head to the kids after hugging both of them.

"How is your family all the same, Der?! Just when I think one of them is so much like you, more show similarities."

"Hmm, strong qualities." Derek laughs before gripping Meredith closer on reflex.

"What Der?" She places her hand on his chest, looking at him.

"Hey guys." Addison says softly. She's holding Henry as Jake walks alongside them.

"Hey Addison." Derek greets and Meredith follows.

"I'm sorry about this. I thought Amelia would have told you at least. But she didn't even tell your family." Addison explains.

"It's okay, Addison, really. Besides, she told us the reason she invited you all and if I were her, I would have done the same thing." Meredith smiles.

"Thanks, Meredith." Addison looks up at Jake. "Well, I guess we should have some introductions. Jake, these are Derek and Meredith. Guys, this is Jake, my husband and this little guy, is my son Henry." Addison rubs the little boy clutched to her legs on the chest as she smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you." Derek shakes his hand.

"You too." Jake smiles.

"Hi, Henry." Derek looks down at the boy. "How old are you?" Henry looks up, thinking as he stares. He eventually holds up four fingers.

"Wow, that's the same age as our little boy." Meredith gives him a smile. "Would you like to play with him?" Henry looks up at Addison and Jake before nodding.

Derek looks across the yard for his son. "Bailey!" He calls when he sees him spinning around with Sofia. Bailey looks up and runs over eagerly.

"Hi, daddy!" He grasps onto Derek's legs. "Hiya, mama!

"Hey, bud. You having fun?" Asks Meredith.

"Yeah! Lots!" Bailey reaches to be held.

"Good." Meredith kisses his cheeks. "Look." She turns him towards Addison and Henry. "Do you remember Addison? Bailey looks at her and shrugs.

"She was Lexie's doctor." Derek laughs, patting Lexie's back.

"Oh." He thinks.

"Well, this is her little boy. He's four also." Meredith says softly. She puts him on the ground.

Bailey studies the boy carefully at how Henry is looking around at all four adults. "My mama." He pats Meredith's leg. Henry nods silently almost like he's acknowledging that fact. "You like Mickey? Bailey asks.

"I like Pluto." Henry says softly.

"I gots Pluto toys. Come on." Bailey begins to run off before stopping and running back to Derek. "My daddy." Bailey hugs Derek's legs, looking between Henry, Addison and Jake.

"You're my Bails." Derek smirks as he rubs his blonde hair before Bailey runs off with Henry.

"Oh. My gosh! Derek, your son has inherited your protectiveness." Addison bites back an amused laugh.

"I don't get protective over things or jealous." Derek scoffs.

Meredith shakes her head and laughs with Addison. "Seriously, Derek. Are you kidding?!" Says Addison. "You punched Mark for talking to Meredith."

"Derek, you know it's true." Meredith rubs his arm. "Even your ex-wife is saying it. Sorry." She says looking at Addison.

"It's okay, Meredith. He does."

"I can't help it." Derek shrugs, kissing Meredith's head and cheek.

"It's okay, Der. You know I love it." Meredith leans up to whisper in his ear. Lexie watches her parents, finally batting their noses. "Hi, Lex." She giggles.

"She's beautiful, guys." Addison compliments.

"Thanks." Meredith smiles.

"She looks like you Derek. But has your eyes, Meredith."

"She's perfect." Derek coos as he tosses Lexie lightly in the air, causing Lexie to shriek with laughter.

"Has she started crawling or talking at all?" Addison asks, noticing the proud, delighted look on Derek's face as he makes Lexie squeal with laughter again.

"Oh, she just started crawling yesterday and Derek insists on her saying dada first." Meredith giggles as they playfully bump each other. "Henry is pretty cute also." Meredith compliments, turning back to them. "Seems like Bailey likes him."

"Thanks, it does. Though definitely might be hard to explain how we know each other if they become good friends." Addison laughs.

"Hmm, keep it simple, that's all." Derek suggests. "Though, he's been very protective of his things, so he may not be in making friend mode. But we can try." He laughs. They look around in silence, wondering what to say. They've interacted at the hospital where the playing field was level, they knew how to act.

"You guys have a lovely home." Jake finally says.

"Yes… Yes, it's gorgeous." Addison jumps in to agree.

"Thanks, did you see inside at all?" Meredith asks.

"Oh, no. Not much." Addison murmurs. "Did you design it and build it yourselves?"

Derek rubs Meredith's back as he watches her with glistening eyes. "We designed it ourselves yes, I built most of the frame work with the assistance of a contractor and I helped as much as I could.

"Wow." Whispers Addison. Just then Lexie begins to whine and cry.

"What's wrong, baby?" Derek immediately bounces her and kisses her head. Meredith turns in concern as well. Lexie reaches to Meredith when she sees and feels her rubbing her back.

"Diaper, Der." Meredith immediately recognizes the cry before they both recognize the smell.

"Oh, you guys go take care of that. We should go check on our friends." Addison smiles, watching Meredith soothe Lexie while Derek brushes Lexie's curls.

"Ok, we'll catch up more later." Derek says, glancing at them before guiding Meredith inside.

"That was a little less awkward then I thought." Meredith says as she attempts to hold a squirming Lexie on the changing table in her room.

"Yeah. But she seems like she's good, has a husband and son." Derek smiles as he distracts Lexie so Meredith can change her.

"Yes." Meredith coos as she lifts Lexie, fresh and clean. "Der, can you grab my baby sling? It will be easier to carry her around."

"Sure" he replies, helping her secure it around Lexie. When he's done, he cups Meredith's cheeks. Gently stroking them, he leans down to kiss her forehead. She smiles as he takes her hand. "Let's go say hi to more people." They walk hand in hand out into the empty living room out into the yard. Meredith points out how Bailey is back to playing with Zola and Sofia. Amy and Owen are talking with Addison and some of her friends. They see Jackson and April and head towards them.

"Hey guys!" April says with a huge smile.

"Hey! Glad you guys came." Meredith adds.

"Wouldn't have missed it. They did a wonderful job." April replies.

"I know, I love how simple they made it." Meredith looks around as the caterers put out the finishing touches on the food. They kept it more barbecue like with grilled barbecue chicken, fish, macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob, grilled potatoes and vegetables. Keeping some sort of elegance, there was an open bar at one end of the yard. There was also a dessert bar at the other end that included cookies, brownies and a chocolate fountain.

"Yes. Now, I hear this little one just started crawling." April directs her eyes to Lexie who is watching Jackson with wide eyes.

"Hmm, she did. Hasn't stopped moving since she started." Meredith says as she bounces Lexie.

"Amazing. You guys have to let us watch her." April says waving at Lexie and making a goofy face.

"Just say when, Kepner." Derek laughs.

"That's what I told her." Jackson insists. "You know they like when they get a chance to be alone. We used to live with them, remember? He looks at April.

"You know we're right here, right?" Derek smirks. Jackson just shrugs and goes back to playing with Lexie.

"Derek!" Callie calls as she walks up with Arizona. She raises her eyebrows before beginning to speak. "You uh, might wanna talk to your son."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Meredith groans.

"He had his little friend, I guess Addison's son? Well, when Bailey went to play with Sof and Zo, Henry tried to follow." Callie begins.

"Crap." Muttered Meredith as she knows what's coming.

"Well, he told the kid "my friends, my sister." Before he ran to play. Luckily the little boy just shrugged and walked back to Addison." Arizona finishes.

"Damn it." Derek rubs his face. "Apparently he inherited jealousy and possessiveness that comes from me apparently." Derek mumbles.

"Oh my… Yeah, Shepherd you definitely get jealous." Callie laughs.

"So you guys see it too?!" Nancy says as she and Lizzie overhear. Derek and Meredith stare wide eyed at each other as they call Kathleen over as well.

"Well, Bailey probably got it from Meredith as well." April says softly.

"What?! April, I do NOT get jealous." Meredith says sharply.

"Ha!" Alex laughs as he walks up to the group.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Nancy smirks, sipping her cocktail. "Sounds like you guys have stories. We were telling stories about how Derek got jealous as a kid and they wouldn't tell any stories about when he was an adult."

"No, they don't because I don't get jealous." Meredith argues.

"Uh, you looked like you wanted to kill April every time she worked with Derek after I told you about the crush." Jackson whispers that last word to Meredith and Derek.

"I don't. I didn't." Meredith mutters as she looks down.

"Yeah, Mer, you also had me and Cristina guard the door while you…"

"ALEX!" Meredith squeals, swatting him before he mentions dirty conference room sex.

"Mer, I remember that and I also remember another person you directed it towards. Two actually." Derek smirks at her as his sisters look at Meredith curiously.

"Oh?!" Lizzie squeals as the sisters look at everyone, amused.

"Crap! How could I forget!" Alex laughs.

"Okay, will you stop being vague everyone?" Kathleen insists. "We want jealous Derek and Meredith stories."

"Do you have to?" Meredith groans.

"Yeah, just take what you get." Derek says, holding Meredith close.

"Nope, you're not getting away from this." Kathleen laughs.

"From what?" Miranda asks as she comes up holding an appetizer.

"Telling stories of jealous and possessive stories of Meredith and Derek to Derek's…sisters?" Arizona looks at them questioningly.

"Yes." Lizzie, Nancy and Kathleen nod eagerly.

"Oh ho! You ain't getting out of this, Shepherd, Grey." Miranda smirks. Meredith and Derek groan as they lean into each other, Meredith collapsing against Derek's chest.

"Start with who Derek was mentioning to Meredith." Lizzie says looking at Alex.

"Hmm, okay. Well, Derek was referring to when they were broken up and he had a failed date with a nurse." Alex mentions Rose, leaving out the bigger details of that time. Meredith breathes, thankful that Alex at least made that time seem like less than it was. "Meredith would glare at her anytime she was in the scrub room with her or saw her around the hospital. It looked like she was sending the nurse a message that he was off limits." Alex explains.

"What was the other one?" Kathleen asks.

"Well, before we knew it was Meredith's sister and before her sister knew who Meredith and Derek were, Lexie flirted with Derek. I swear, Mer gives a look that can kill because that's what she would do when she ranted about Lexie." Alex laughs.

"But, that's when I told Lexie about Mer and I and she realized that Meredith was her sister." Derek comes to defend Meredith.

"Then as time went on, they clearly were like brother and sister." Meredith says, rubbing Derek's arm.

"This is so good! Derek ones now!" Nancy laughs.

"Nancy!" Derek groans.

"Hmm, which do you want first, when Meredith went on a date before they started dating or when he and Mark got into a fight?" Alex asks.

"Mark first please!" Kathleen says immediately.

"Okay, well, it was around the time when Mark first came to Seattle. It was also around the time Derek was getting divorced." Alex begins and stretches the truth a bit since Derek was still with Addison and doing counseling. "Well, Sloan didn't know who Meredith was at the time and when he saw her, he did what he always does when he sees a pretty girl."

"Mark flirted with you!?" Lizzie gasps, covering her mouth as she looks at Meredith.

"Yes, and all of a sudden Derek comes and socks Mark to the ground." Alex smirks.

"Derek!" Kathleen gasps. "Definitely jealous." She laughs with everyone.

"Next one!" Nancy says, clearly enjoying herself.

"Hmm, oh yes. So, this was a little later when the divorce was finalized. Meredith had been dating a vet and Derek hadn't had a chance to tell her that it went through." Alex hides part of the truth to protect his friends. "They were on a date in the hospital and Derek sees. He goes up to the two and crashes the date by telling Mer that he had a super rare surgery."

"I DID have a super rare surgery." Derek interjects.

Alex laughs. "All us interns were watching and taking bets when Derek first walked into the cafeteria and saw them."

"This is priceless, Der bear." Lizzie giggles.

"I got one." Callie smirks. Derek and Meredith look at each other confused. They look until they hear her begin, which at that point their stomachs fall. "There was this dance years ago and Meredith was dating that vet. Derek kept shooting him glares the whole night because you could tell he wanted to be the one who got to dance with Meredith and hold her. You could totally see it in his eyes." Callie pauses to think while Derek and Meredith pray that she doesn't mention the next part. They can't believe she mentioned prom. Miranda still didn't know that it was Meredith's panties on the board. "He looked so upset when Meredith became upset over something that he walked over to the end of the dance floor and comforted her."

"Where was the guy?" Kathleen asks. Callie looks at Meredith with worry because she had been trying to stretch the truth.

"He had gone to the bathroom and while he was in there, I got a message that my friends fiancée died." Meredith says quickly.

"Yeah, Denny." Alex grumbles.

"Aww, and Derek took the chance to comfort her." Lizzie comments.

"Well, I hate when she's upset." Derek murmurs while pulling Meredith close. "I couldn't help it."

"We get it, Der. You want to protect the ones you love." Kathleen smiles at her little brother.

"Speaking of protective Derek, I got some." Miranda pipes. "This is when they had been dating and there was an accident. Now, ya'll better listen if Meredith doesn't want me to tell because it was a very tragic time for both of them." Miranda, Alex and Callie look at Meredith and Derek knowingly as it was about Meredith's drowning.

"I'll explain it, Miranda." Meredith says, surprising everyone including Derek. She takes a deep breath before starting. "There was a ferryboat crash and I had I had been…" Meredith stops to catch her breath as Derek wraps both arms around her and everyone can see tears form in his eyes. "I got knocked into the water. I was going through a bunch of crap with my mother and the water was so cold that eventually I was too tired from everything that it pulled me under. Derek found me and jumped in and saved my life. He never gave up, he made everyone keep working even though I had been under for a while. He was the one to do chest compressions and mouth mouth."

"So…" Nancy whispers, wide eyed.

"I should be dead right now." Meredith says, resting against Derek as he kisses her repeatedly all over her head.

"The man threw a fit when we wouldn't let him inside the trauma room with her, sat right outside the door the whole time, sobbing." Miranda finishes with a smile. "Then, when she woke up, he laid in bed with her snuggled in his arms all night." The entire group stare at them in silence. Even Jackson, April and Arizona were shocked, they had never heard about this.

"Wow, Derek." Nancy says touching his shoulder. "I am so glad you pushed." She gives him a smile.

"I would do it all again." Derek says, his voice cracking.

"Hmm, one last cute one, a happier one." Miranda says to bring the group back. "When Meredith gave part of her liver to her father, Derek here insisted on coming into MY OR and sitting by her head during the whole surgery." Miranda snorts as everyone smiles at that. "Made me promise to not screw up, can you believe he would think that I'd ever do such a thing!"

"I have one." Meredith smiles. "It's okay, Der." She rubs his chest, meeting his eyes as they have a silent conversation.

"What is it, Mer?" Kathleen asks with interest.

"It was during the plane crash. Derek and I were in separate places because well, the plane threw us…everywhere. Well, I couldn't find him, so I went screaming for him."

"Oh!" Derek remembers. "I couldn't get to you because my hand was trapped, but I could hear you. I needed to see you, make sure you were alright." Their gazes are locked as they talk.

"That's how you hurt your hand." Lizzie says matter of fact. "You wanted more than anything to get to Meredith, to keep her safe." Her gaze softens.

"Yes, that's when I forced my hand to get unstuck." Derek says.

"Wow!" Kathleen murmurs. "Well, thank you for telling us these. Derek, we may tease, but we are so proud of you."

"Thanks." Derek smiles.

"So, as for Bailey, tell him it's okay to be protective, he just needs to share." Kathleen adds, having also seen and heard Bailey's little outburst.

"Okay." Meredith says before each sister pulls her into a hug, making her gasp in surprise. They walk away, leaving Meredith and Derek alone with their friends from the hospital. "You guys are so lucky that you at least hid certain details of those stories." She glares at Alex and Callie.

"Yeah, you two. At least I had the decency to ask about her near drowning." Miranda adds.

"I had no idea, Meredith." Arizona looks at her and clutches her chest. "I'm so glad you're alright. That was incredible, Derek."

"Thanks, it's all over now." Meredith whispers. The caterers then ring the bell signaling dinner being ready.

"Mer." Derek murmurs, stopping her from going further. She turns and looks at him confused. "There was one more, that none of them know about. Except maybe Karev, but he may not have been at the frat house yet." Derek wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"What, Der?" Meredith strokes his cheeks, feeling the warm skin beneath her.

"The day of the bomb." He breathes.

"Oh." She lets out a sigh.

"That whole day I wanted to run to you, get you away from danger. I almost totally lost it when Cristina told me that you were the girl with the bomb. Then when it was all over, I knew I had to see you to make sure that you were really still here. That's when I came over."

"I remember. I'm so glad you did." Meredith leans up and kisses him.

"No more almost dying." Derek laughs.

"No more almost dying, Derek. Let's go eat." She giggles as they head to the buffet. The entire family is laughing and joking around as everyone gathers food and sits at one of the long tables. Meredith and Derek look over to notice that Julia and Austin had set Zola and Bailey up with their food. Feeling confident to let their kids with their cousins, they sit across from Amy, Owen and another lady that neither recognize but figure she is related to Owen based on looks. There is some clinking of a glass, making everyone turn their heads to the head of the second table.

"Best man speech." Derek whispers an explanation to Meredith. The guy introduces himself as Owen's First Lieutenant in the Army. He tells a couple of war stories about Owen's compassion and dedication to everything. When that speech is over, Kathleen speaks for Amelia. Derek notices how Amelia blushes and hides in Owen's arms as Kathleen gives a touching speech about how long a way Amelia has come and how proud they were of her. She finishes by mentioning how because of Amelia's hard work, she is getting everything she deserves. Everyone Shepherd is brought to tears when Kate mentions how she wishes their dad could be here to see this.

"Wow." Meredith murmurs to Derek as Kathleen sits and everyone begins eating.

"I know!" Derek says is awe, kissing her head before turning to look at Amy across from him. "Amy, you know she's right." Derek smiles. "I am so very proud of you. Dad would be as well."

"Thanks, Derek." She blushes again.

"Oh, um, have you guys met my sister, Megan?" Owen says to keep up the momentum. He places his hand on the shoulder of the lady next to him. She had the same red hair and blue eyes as Owen. "Megan, this is Amelia's brother Derek and his wife Meredith."

"It's nice to meet you." Megan smiles, nodding at them as they eat.

"Oh and this is their youngest daughter, Lexie, my niece." Owen says proudly as he waves at Lexie as she chews on a cucumber. Lexie grins madly and giggles when she sees him look at her.

"She's adorable!" Megan smiles sadly.

Derek and Meredith notice the smile on her face as Owen had the same one when people mentioned their kids when he was with Cristina. When the chance of him having his own were slim. "Thank you." Derek begins. "I know this may sound odd, but I didn't know you had a sister, Hunt."

"Um, well." Owen stumbles, looking at his baby sister.

"Well, we kind of went through a rough patch." Megan inserts. "First I find out he was shot, then he decides to get married. Sorry to bring that up, Amelia." Amelia shrugs and brushes it off as Megan begins to continue. "Plus, right before I found out Owen was shot, my husband of five years died."

"Oh no!" Meredith gasps, inching close to Derek. "What happened?"

Megan sighs and smiles as Owen grasps her hand. "Nathan died in a freak car accident." She nods sadly. "He was my one true love."

"I'm so sorry." Meredith shakes her head.

"Thanks. So, after than, I kinda dug myself into work, I'm in the Army too. Kinda strayed from this one and my mom." Megan explains.

"Until I pulled your butt back." Owen banters.

"Yeah, when Teddy came running back with stories about what was up with you." Megan rolls her eyes.

"Hey, why isn't Altman here?" Derek asks.

"Haven't spoken to her, thought it would be too awkward." Owen shrugs.

"Hunt, my ex-wife is here." Derek snorts.

"True." Owen nods, looking away. "But at least she's keeping her distance, Teddy would not and she's not even my ex-wife." They continue talking until Zola and Bailey come running up to Meredith and Derek.

"Daddy, can we get stuff from the chocolate fountain?!" Zola tugs his shirt.

"Sure, Princess." Derek coos as he excuses him self and helps Meredith stand.

"I want marshmallows!" Zola coos.

"They gots strawberries to dip too." Bailey squeals.

"Hmm, I need some of those!" Meredith looks at Derek saucily.

"Gladly, Mer." Derek says as he rubs her back. His eyes fill with lust as he watches Meredith get excited over two of her favorite foods.

"Wait!" Meredith says, pulling Derek from his thoughts. "Bailey, come here." She says sternly.

"What, mama?" Bailey looks confused. Meredith kneels down slowly, holding Lexie steady.

"Bailey, I heard that you weren't sharing playing with Zola and Sofia with Henry." Meredith looks at him as Bailey shuffles his feet.

"Zo is my sister and Sof is my friend." His blue eyes stay planted to the ground.

"Bailey, Zola is also Lexie's sister and Sofia's friend. You need to share your things and the people you love." Meredith explains. "It is okay to protect the things you love and care about, but you can't stop others from enjoying them also."

"'Kay, mama." Bailey whispers.

"Now, before you pick your dessert, I want you to take a cookie and a brownie over to Henry and say sorry for not sharing." Meredith gives him her tough look.

"Mama!" Bailey whines.

"Derek Bailey." Meredith warns.

"Okay." He replies, walking to the table. Bailey grabs a plate and puts two cookies and a brownie on the plate. Meredith and Derek watch as Bailey runs it over to where Henry is sitting with Addison. They see the little boy smile and take the plate. Addison looks up and meets Meredith's eye, they smile at each other as they nod in understanding and something like silent acceptance. Meredith sees Addison say thank you to Bailey before he runs back to Meredith and Derek with a huge smile on his face. "His mama said thank you also." Bailey explains.

"Thank you for doing that, bud." Derek ruffles his blonde hair.

"Come on, Bails, let's get some strawberries before they're gone." Meredith giggles, taking his hand as Lexie kicks as they start to move. Derek watches as Meredith laughs along with the kids, grabbing cookies and mini donuts before helping them cover marshmallows and strawberries in chocolate.

"Mer." Derek growls as he watches her moan in bliss as she chews a chocolate covered strawberry.

"What, Der?" She giggles as she sees Zola and Bailey carry their treats off to go sit with their cousins.

"Do that again," his voice is deep. He swallows as he picks up another strawberry.

"Do what?" Her laughter rings through the air, making Derek's breath catch in his throat.

"This." He coos as he dips the strawberry in chocolate and brings it to her lips.

"Mm!" Meredith hums in understanding as she slowly opens her lips and very slowly sinks her teeth into the flesh of the fruit. "Oh my!" She moans softly as the taste fills her senses and leans closer to Derek. He licks his lips as he becomes more aroused, watching her. When she swallows, her gaze finds Derek's as she shivers happily. He wraps his arms around her, Lexie squashed between the two, laughing at her parents. Her little feet kick them as Meredith's hands entwine in Derek's curls as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"We need to take Kepner and Avery up on that offer soon." Derek laughs when they pull away, panting.

"You're insatiable." Meredith giggles, running her hand up his chest.

"You love it!" He banters.

"Oh, yes I do!" She giggles as she sees Carolyn walk towards them.

"Hey, ma!" Derek greets, keeping his wife close.

"I just wanted to let you know, the party is winding down. Your Aunt Diane and Uncle Robert are taking Lizzie's kids to the hotel. Amy also got Kathleen's kids set at her apartment since Owen will be with his family tonight and Amy is staying here with your sisters. The dad's are staying with their respective kids.

"Oh, that's great!" Meredith nods.

"It is but I didn't get a chance to see Aunt Diane." Derek says. "Or Steven and Sandra."

"It's okay, dear. They saw that Addison was here and figured you were going to stay low."

"We're on okay terms, mom." Derek laughs.

"Put it this way then, your Aunt didn't think she could keep herself from badmouthing Addison, so she said she'd wait until tomorrow to talk to you and meet your family." Carolyn smirks. "Her kids agreed and my brother never cared for her."

"Okay, I do appreciate that then." Derek laughs.

"Good, dear." Carolyn says. "Oh! Your friend said that Nancy's kids and her husband can stay at your place, Meredith."

"Excellent!" Meredith smiles.

"My sister and brother are looking forward to meeting you, dear." Carolyn says before walking away with a smile.

"Derek?!" Meredith looks at him in panic.

"It's okay, Mer. They're a lot like my mom."

"Okay, okay." Meredith smiles, strong.

"Meredith! Come on, it's time to get ready for the Shepherd sister sleepover." Lizzie says as she runs up to them.

"Huh?" Meredith looks up at Derek confused.

"Anytime a Shepherd female gets married there's a sleepover with the girls." Derek explains.

"Unless you count the nights Cristina barged in, I don't think I have ever had a sleepover." Meredith murmurs.

"No, I do not count those." Derek grumbles sourly.

"Come on, Mer. It will be fun! We do our nails, wear fluffy robes, tell married stories. Get Amelia to spill secrets." Lizzie grabs her hands.

"What kind of married stories? Because I am married to your brother." Giggles Meredith.

"Hmm, keep it PG, especially since Zola can join if that's alright." Lizzie replies.

"Shouldn't I help Derek clean and put the kids to bed?"

"He's got it Mer and the caterers will clean." She wraps her arm around Meredith.

Meredith looks at Derek who is giving her an encouraging nod. "O-okay…" She says, moving to kiss Lexie and hand her to Derek. "I'm sure Zo would love to join."

"You're amazing, Mer." Derek whispers in her ear after he pulls her in for a kiss. She blushes as Lizzie pulls her away to find Zola. He watches her laugh with his sister as he bounces Lexie.

"Hey." Comes Addison's voice timidly.

"Hey." Derek replies as he sees Addison standing next to Jake.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay and sorry again for the unintentional surprise." She says with strength.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being here for Amy and for all of you helping her." Derek nods.

"Anytime. Derek?" Addison says as Derek turns away.

"I'm sorry I kept you from Meredith for so long. I've never seen you this happy." She says as she watches Lexie rub her sleepy eyes on Derek's shoulder and Derek immediately press her closer to him.

Shocking himself, Derek replies without placating anything, "thanks, Addie. I am happy, more than I ever thought possible." Derek's smile reaches so wide as he thinks of Meredith. "I'm glad you're happy as well."

"I am. We'll see you tomorrow. Looks like the boys made up." Addison says as Bailey and Henry chase each other around the yard in the distance.

"It does." Derek laughs as Jake and Addison turn and try to grab Henry. Not caring that Meredith was amongst his sisters, he gets an intense need to kiss his wife, to hold her warm body against his. He gets Bailey to run inside to his room and wait for him while he walks to where Nancy, Kathleen, Amelia, Lizzie, Carolyn, Zola and Meredith were already in their pajamas and robes. They are sitting in a huge circle on the living room floor. Pillows and blankets all over the ground. Bowls of chips and Amelia's favorite chocolate spread everywhere with nail polish and movie choices spread out. He can smell hot chocolate cooking on the stove. Derek meets Meredith's eyes, both of them feeling a lightning bolt of electricity at the connection between them.

"Derek! This is girl time!" Nancy yells as he walks steadfast towards Meredith. He ignores her as he places Lexie in Carolyn's arms. Meredith giggles in shock as he pulls her up to her feet and pulls her close against his chest. She beams wildly as he pants and captures her lips in a hot kiss. Instinctively, her hands go into his curls as they sigh in content. Zola laughing like crazy at her parents.

"Der." Meredith moans as they pull away, her hand brushes his chest. He smiles at her as he cups her cheeks, feeling her delicate skin.

"I love you." He says simply.

"I love you, too, Derek." Derek smiles with pride at hearing those words, he always gets happier than he could ever think possible when he hears them.

"You make me so happy." He murmurs for only her to hear.

"You make me happy too." She giggles, nuzzling her nose against his warm cheek.

"Addison said she's glad I'm happy and that she's sorry she kept me from you for so long." Derek whispers with a smile.

"Derek, that's wonderful." Meredith beams proudly. He hugs her tight as she giggles and holds him tight.

"Ahem!" Kathleen says, her arms crossed as all of his sisters roll their eyes.

Derek looks at his sisters and rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm going!" He says as he takes Lexie and shares a desired filled look with Meredith as he walks towards Bailey's room. His smile gets wider as he can clearly see Meredith undress him with her eyes as he takes slow steps. In this moment he is very annoyed with his sisters for keeping him from making love to the love of his life. "Oh well." He starts to think to himself. "Mer and I will just find somewhere to sneak off too after the wedding." He finishes thinking as he smirks and laughs to himself. At the same time, Meredith can't concentrate on what Nancy is saying because she is planning on when and where she can jump her husband tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 57

A/N- Hello, everyone! I can't tell you how glad I am that you all love this as much as me. I promise to keep this going as long as I can. Trust me, I'm afraid of running out of ideas because I don't want this to end. But for now there is plenty more. This is my season 11 onward as well. Your reviews totally brighten my day. Keep them coming. Now, there's lots in this chapter. But, my favorite part is the last few sentences. I have had them saved on my phone for MONTHS! They begin to answer questions for you guys… Remember I like stepping out of my comfort zone. Please enjoy! ❤️❤️❤️

Chapter 54:

Meredith stretches as she begins to open her eyes the next morning. She feels hardness against her back and the lack of a familiar warmth next to her body. Her lips are dry and eyes sleepy as she rubs them slowly. She tries to gather her bearings as she can't remember why she was apparently on the floor. Her eyes eventually blink open and she sees Zola a few feet away, sleeping. The little girl is curled into a ball in her pink sleeping bag, her little mouth slightly open as she breathes in and out. The yellow ruffles of her Beauty and the Beast feetie jammies poking through the blankets. Meredith smiles as her gaze travels from Zola's arms around her Cinderella and Tinker Bell to the other side of Zola. She can see Lizzie and Kathleen sleeping with their pillows and blankets. Meredith sits up and turns to see Nancy on the other side of her. Carolyn and Amelia are on the long sectional sofa. She remembers the girls only sleepover. Now that she is more awake, she feels the urge to go find the missing warmth- her husband. Quietly, she stands as not to disturb anyone. Her feet easily drift towards her bedroom where she opens the door. The room is dark with the exception of the daylight poking through the blinds. Meredith's breath catches as she follows the sound of snoring to the bed. Derek was laying with Lexie in between him and Bailey. Both kids snoring loudly, Bailey's hand carefully resting on Lexie's chest as Derek has an arm wrapped around both kids. She holds her hand against her chest as she feels her heart melt. Her phone is near by and she quickly takes pictures. Then, she sits on the bed next to Derek. He moves slightly, reacting to her sitting. Meredith giggles as she brushes her hand against his cheek and then to his curls. "Oh, Derek." She whispers, she loves when she gets to wake him like this.

"Mm!" He hums, moving a bit.

"Good morning, Der." Meredith smiles as his blue eyes blink open.

"Oh, now I'm having a really good dream!" He murmurs as he checks Meredith out. His sleep laced tone makes her shiver with delight.

"Hmm, I'd make it better except there are babies in the bed."

Derek sits up and wraps his arms around her waist. "Well, I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep without you, so I let them sleep in our bed." Derek smirks as he watches her lips.

"You had your own sleepover?"

"We did." Derek murmurs as he leans down to kiss her. Meredith immediately pushes against his body as her hands go in his curls. They kiss with fire filled passion before Derek leans back to get a closer look at Meredith. "Hmm, so can you tell me what went on at the girls only sleepover or is that classified like when they were in high school?"

"I can tell." Meredith giggles as her hand runs up his thigh. "But first." She kisses him again before continuing. "I missed you." She coos.

"I missed. You. Too." Derek whispers as he presses his lips against hers.

"You want stories?" Meredith plays.

"I do." He laughs as Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, okay. Well, first we ate snacks and talked about what it was like being married."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they made me stop because I only said good things. I think your sisters were trying to scare Amelia."

"I'm sure Ma stopped them."

"She did, by telling stories about your dad and her." Meredith smiles as Derek looks at her, eyes wide. "He seems wonderful. Sounds like you." She adds as she rubs his bicep.

"He was amazing. He loved my mom and us so much. You know how Zo and Bails always laugh and cover their eyes because we kiss all the time in front of them?" Meredith nods with a giggle. "Well, that's how my sisters and I were. My dad always had to be near my mom, hugging, kissing." Derek smiles, lost in memory.

"Wow, he sounds incredible. I wish I could have met him."

"Me too. He would have loved you." Derek brushes some hair behind her ear. He takes her in before continuing. "What else?"

"Well, then we had hot chocolate and your mom brought out some cookies. Zola was on cloud nine that she got sugar at 10:30 at night."

"I bet!" Derek laughs.

"We all gave Amelia marriage advice and then we watched a movie before going to bed." Meredith shrugs. "It was nice, Der. I kept trying to let them do the talking, but they didn't let me get away with it."

"Good! I'm glad they didn't." Derek laughs as Meredith cuddles in his arms. "What um, what advice did you give? Or do I not wanna know?"

"You nervous, Der?" Meredith giggles.

"No. Just hope you gave nice advice." He rubs her arms, kissing the side of her head.

"Hmm, I just told her to always talk to Owen, don't avoid things. I mean that rule helped us for sure."

"It sure did. That was perfect, Meredith." Derek kisses her head again.

Meredith turns so that she can wrap herself closer to the warmth of her husband. "Anything specific we do today before the wedding?"

"We usually go out to breakfast or brunch, bride side only. We have to be there at two since the wedding is at three, so after a light lunch, Amy and the girls will probably head to the salon for hair and makeup."

"We're bringing Zo, right? Meredith asks. "Getting her and Bails ready here?

"Yes, and I can get ready here since I'm just walking Amy down the isle."

"Good." Meredith rubs his arms. "Oh! I almost forgot! We did our nails." Meredith shows Derek her red finger and toenails.

"Hmm! Very sexy!" He laughs as his thumb brushes against her painted nails.

"Thanks, Zola has a sparkly light blue that goes with her dress. It's adorable."

"I bet she's ecstatic." Derek laughs.

"More than you could imagine, Derek." They feel the bed move and look over to the side. Lexie is waking up, rolling from side to side, trying to push up onto her bottom. When she reaches a sitting position, she looks from side to side, smiling when she sees her parents. She carefully crawls over to Derek's legs, letting Bailey's hand drop to the bed.

"Oh, hello, sweetheart." Derek coos as he lifts the cooing baby into his arms. Lexie rubs her nose against Derek's cheek before reaching towards Meredith.

"Morning, sweet girl." Meredith says sweetly as she pulls her into a hug. "We should probably head out there so we don't wake Bailey." She says as they watch Bailey curl into a ball.

"Hm, good idea." Derek says as they both scoot out of bed. Meredith leads the way with Lexie as Derek walks behind with his hands on Meredith's waist.

"Good morning!" Carolyn greets from the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." Derek smiles. He looks around to see Zola and his sisters still sleeping.

"You got up first, Meredith?" Carolyn asks.

"Yeah, I um wanted to see Derek so we were just spending time with each other."

"Lexie just woke up a few minutes ago." Derek adds as he rests his chin on Meredith's shoulder.

"Me too, was just brewing some coffee before sitting out on the deck. Would you like to join?

"Definitely." Derek says before he pouts when Meredith pulls away to get a bottle from the fridge. Carolyn giggles as she pours two more cups of coffee and hands one to Derek. They quietly and quickly walk to the patio where they sit on the outdoor sofa. It's a warm summer morning with a clear blue sky. A light breeze blows through the air as they watch the morning mist rise up into the air. The caterers had removed all of the décor from the party, leaving everything the way it was before. Derek and Meredith cuddle together with Lexie as she drinks from her bottle while Carolyn sits near.

I'm so glad Amelia found Owen." Carolyn says, shaking her head. "That girl deserves some happiness."

"Me too. Owen's a good guy." Derek adds, rubbing Lexie's belly as she lays on Meredith's chest.

"Mm hmm and speaking as someone, people, who are with him all the time, he is finally getting what he's always wanted." Meredith adds.

"Oh yeah?" Carolyn smiles, questioning. "I thought he was married before?"

"He was, to my I guess you'd say ex-best friend." Meredith shrugs. Carolyn nods. "She didn't want what he wants, kids and a life outside the hospital."

"Oh my! That doesn't sound like Owen to not want those things." Carolyn adds.

"It's not, Ma."

"You've seen him with the kids, he lights up when he's with them." Meredith adds.

"Definitely. Yeah, Amelia did tell me that his first marriage ended because of differing opinions on what they wanted." Carolyn nods.

They hear the door slide open and out walks Nancy and Amy. They're each holding a cup of coffee. "Morning!" Nancy smiles while Amy sulks.

"There's the blushing bride." Derek teases as Amy plops down next to him.

"Amelia, it's your big day, you should be smiling." Carolyn laughs.

"I'd smile if Nancy hadn't stolen my phone just now because Owen texted."

Meredith smirks, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing he shouldn't have been trying to text." Amelia glares at her. "Here, want one of us to text him to say good morning for you?" Amelia brightens at this and nods. Derek shakes his head as Meredith hands him her phone so that he can text.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! It's princess day!" Zola comes barreling out suddenly, a huge grin on her face.

"It is, sweetie! You're so excited!" Meredith giggles as Zola climbs up and wraps her arms around her neck.

"I'm gonna be so pretty, but not as pretty as Auntie Amy." Zola giggles as she snuggles into Meredith. "Oh! Mornin, Lexie!" She gasps as the baby reaches up to pat her.

"You are gonna be just as pretty as Auntie Amy." Derek says, poking her belly. "Amy, Owen says good morning, he loves you, you're going to do great and he can't wait to see you." Derek smiles.

"He's so much like you, Derek." Meredith smiles as he brushes away a curl.

"I see that too, Meredith." Carolyn smiles proudly as she watches Derek hug Meredith close and kiss her head as Zola bounds into her daddy's lap.

"So, where's Bailey? He went to bed earlier than this one." Nancy laughs as she smiles at Zola.

"He's still sleeping. Unless we are going to Disney, Bailey loves sleep." Meredith giggles.

"Bailey is exactly like his mama when it comes to waking up in the morning." Derek laughs, earning a slap on his stomach. "Takes a while sometimes."

"May have to wake him for brunch." Amelia points as she sees Lizzie and Kathleen walk towards the glass doors.

"Hey guys, our phones are getting bombarded with texts about eating." Kathleen says as they walk outside.

"Well, it is ten, we probably should consider food." Carolyn mentions. "Tell them we will meet them at 11:30 on their side of the bridge at, where would you like Amelia?"

"This place called Rise and Shine." Amelia answers. Carolyn nods as the sisters send texts. They finish their coffee and begin to get ready. Derek and Meredith taking turns showering as they get Zola and Lexie ready before waking Bailey.

"Morning, bud." Meredith coos as she brushes his blonde hair. Bailey groans and rubs his eyes.

"It's wedding day." Derek adds as he rubs his back.

"Sleepy." Bailey whines.

"Bailey! You slept so long! We are going to get pancakes!" Zola jumps. Bailey's head pokes up as he smiles.

"Hmm, okay!" He says finally, reaching for Derek.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have to let Auntie Lizzie take a shower." Derek hugs him as Lizzie smirks in the doorway. They head into Bailey's room and pull out his clothes.

"You, ZoZo and Lexie match today." Meredith says as she pulls his "Mama's Little Man" shirt over his head.

"Yeah, look!" Zola points to her shirt that says "Strong and Smart, just like Mama!" Lexie's wearing the same one. All three have jeans and converse that match.

"Cool! Yesterday I wore my daddy one and today my mama one." Bailey giggles.

"That's right, sweetie." Meredith coos as she starts to head to the door as Derek pulls her back. "Derek!" She laughs.

"I need more time without the noise." Derek grins, pulling her onto the bed. He wraps her in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. He rubs his hands up and down her back as she snuggles into his chest.

"Der." She whispers, content.

"Mer." He hums, kissing her head. "Think we can send the kids out there and we stay here?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think so. Besides, I'm hungry." Meredith giggles as Zola and Bailey watch them, intrigued.

"They'll leave, I'll feed you and then we can work up an appetite again." Derek laughs as he lifts her chin so that he can kiss her. Meredith cups his cheek as they kiss, moving down to feel the softness of his sweater.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola says impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"Times up." Meredith groans, looking longingly at Derek. "One day I just wanna lay with you all day and not move." She says as she stands.

"That sounds perfect, Mer." Derek rubs her back before picking up Lexie.

"There you guys are!" Kathleen shakes her head as they walk out.

"It's time to go!" Nancy adds as Lizzie walks over, hair still wet to grab her purse.

"I'm starving!" Lizzie mentions as they head out the door. She gets into the car with Amelia, Kate, Nancy and Carolyn while Meredith and Derek pile into theirs. They drive to the ferry, making their way to meet the brothers in law and the kids at the restaurant.

"Can I sit next to you, daddy?" Bailey tugs on Derek's sleeve. He eyes Carter as he hurries over and sits across from Derek.

"Of course, bud." Derek answers, seeing that look in Bailey's eyes. Bailey watches, trying to not be jealous like Meredith and Derek told him, as Carter asks Derek a question. Zola, who is on the other side of Bailey, distracts him for a few minutes. Meredith watches with a proud smile.

"Aunt Meredith?" 13 year old Molly asks, running over to her seat next to Derek. "Can you do mine, Bella, Brooke and Emily's hair again today? She smiles sweetly, her blue eyes sparkle.

"Oh, sure sweetie." Meredith looks shocked at Derek.

"Yay!" Molly says. "Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith did our hair yesterday. She's the best!" She runs back to wait for her food.

"Hmm, you did?!" Derek smirks, brushing her hair back.

"I do Zola's hair all the time." Meredith giggles.

"I know, but still. That means a lot to them, Mer." Derek smiles proudly.

"I had fun." Meredith smiles.

"Hmm, good." Derek kisses her nose as her French Toast is placed in front of her. The whole table continues in conversation as they eat. When everyone is done, it's determined that after everyone is ready, Dennis and Aaron would bring their girls to Meredith and Derek's to get their hair done like she promised. Then, they would all head to the church together.

"Do we get to put my pretty princess dress on right when we get home?" Zola asks as they drive.

"Not right away, sweetie. We have to do your hair and and since we want to keep it nice, we will put your dress and Bailey's vest on last." Derek explains.

"Aww, man!" They pout together.

"Hey, you guys want to watch Sofia in our room while daddy and I get dressed? Meredith suggests, giving them something to look forward to.

"Yeah!" Zola smiles.

"But I wanna watch Paw Patrol!" Bailey says.

"We can watch probably one of each, bud." Derek says as he pulls into the driveway. He parks the car and gets out. Meredith gets Zola and Bailey out while Derek gets Lexie.

"Can I have two pigtails, mama?" Zola asks while Meredith sets up to do her hair and Derek fights with the television. Meredith nods, keeping an eye on Lexie as she crawls around happily. Derek brushes Bailey's hair and manages to get Lexie bathed quickly. As he is washing Zola and Bailey's faces, Meredith slips into the closet and secretively pulls out her outfit. Smirking, Meredith pulls on a sheer white thong with lace covering the front. Her bra matches and lifts enough that she knows that it will tease Derek all night. She slips on a black, strapless, chiffon maxi cocktail dress. The skirt has a layer of tulle over it and the red heels add a pop of color that makes Meredith eager with anticipation. After placing her hair in a bun, she does her make up and adds her charm bracelet from Derek. When she rubs in her lavender lotion, she heads to the door. She opens the door to see Derek just placing Lexie on the ground in a light pink onesie.

"Der." She murmurs.

"Hmm?" He says, still smiling at Lexie chewing on a plastic frog toy. Derek looks up at Meredith quick, but then almost breaks his neck as he immediately looks back at her with a wide, turned on smile, his gaze roaming her body. "Meredith!" He gasps as he walks over to her, his arms outstretched. "You look…" He breathes heavy. "Damn, you look!" Derek tries to get his words out as his hands hold onto her waist. "You look, spectacular, incredible, hot!" Derek pulls her close to him and she can definitely feel a bulge growing. His eyes roam her face and down to her lips. "If there were not children in this house right now, that dress would be off and my hands could spend more time here…" Derek murmurs, kissing her neck while letting his hands give her breasts and ass a preview of what he wanted to do so bad.

"Mm! Derek! I knew you'd like." Meredith giggles as he cups a breast. She gasps as she rubs his lower back and pulls him close.

"I love it!" Derek pulls back to look closer. He smiles proudly as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't wait to see your suit." Meredith coos as she rubs his chest. He smirks once more before kissing her again and heading into the bathroom. She watches him walk into the bathroom, shivering in anticipation at what's going to come when they manage to sneak away.

"Mama, you look super pretty!" Bailey coos.

"Thanks, sweetie. It's almost time to get you ready." Meredith smiles. She makes sure the diaper bag is packed until Derek comes out. He's wearing a navy suit with a white button down. She hums with delight as she notices the suit fit him perfectly.

"What do you think, no tie?" He asks.

"Hmm…" Meredith stands and walks up to him, placing her hands on his waist. "Not tonight. You look so hot, I don't want to have to fight with a tie." Meredith leans up to kiss him. The smell of his aftershave filling her senses.

"Definitely need to sneak away." Derek murmurs as her lips massage her's.

"Definitely." She agrees, placing her hands on his chest.

"Daddy, mama! People are here!" Zola calls.

"Okay, sweetie!" Meredith coos as she reluctantly pulls away from her intoxicating husband. They go to open the door to find Aaron with Molly, Emily, Brooke and Bella.

"Hey." Derek smiles as his nieces run and hug him, "you girls look beautiful."

"Thanks, Uncle Derek." Smiles Molly. "The others just went ahead in their cars, can we do hair now?"

"In a couple minutes, we are going to put Zo and Bailey in their outfits because we have to leave right after." Meredith explains. The girls nod and go sit on the couch.

"Thanks for doing this." Aaron smiles before Meredith calls Zola and Bailey. She replies before picking up Lexie who had crawled out after her brother and sister.

"I'll get Lexie ready." Derek says as he takes the baby from Meredith. She nods as they walk into the kids rooms where their clothes were laid out.

"So prettyful!" Zola coos as her dress is placed over her head.

"You look wonderful, ZoZo." Derek beams as he watches while taking off Lexie's onesie. Zola giggles at her daddy as Meredith helps get on her tights and shoes.

"You do look gorgeous." Meredith says as she kisses Zola's cheek. "Oh wow, so does Lexie!" She gushes as Derek stands the baby up on his legs. Lexie has on a light pink dress with a white bow and white lace trim on the skirt. Lexie babbles as she bounces happily when Meredith talks to her.

"She does!" Derek agrees, sitting her down to get her tights and cream shoes on her feet. "Now it's Bailey's turn." He makes a funny face at his son. Derek watches, holding Lexie carefully as Meredith gets on everything except Bailey's vest and paperboy hat.

"Handsome, just like daddy!" Meredith laughs as she kisses his head. She leads them out into the living room where the girls are waiting patiently.

"Zola, let's practice walking down the isle again." Derek says to keep her up as much as possible. As she runs to Derek, Meredith turns to the girls.

"Okay, what will it be girls?" She giggles.

"Just tie back two small braids?" Bella asks. Meredith nods as she sets to work. "Tied together into a half braid?" When she finishes, Derek looks at her with pride as his nieces hug her happily. They realize that it's time to go after showing off their new looks. Derek and Meredith pile their kids into their car while the others get into theirs. Derek grasps Meredith's hand in his the whole time, planning when they can sneak off for some alone time.

"This the church, daddy?" Zola asks as they walk up to the tall, brick building. It has a huge steeple with stained glass windows and worn, dirty brick walls. According to Amelia, it was one of Seattle's oldest churches.

"It is." Derek nods, leading them inside.

"It's a churchy church." Meredith gasps as she looks around.

"Looks like the castle from Beauty and the Beast." Bailey whispers while they're in the lobby.

"Because it's old?" Derek asks.

"Yep" nods Bailey. Derek and Meredith smirk at their son.

"Okay, so Bailey, ZoZo, you come with me to go with Auntie Amy. I will see you ladies shortly." Derek smiles as he nuzzles Meredith's cheek and kisses her. As he's kissing Lexie, Aaron walks in with his group.

"Oh, Zo, I can't believe how pretty you look." Gushes Molly.

"And Bailey, you look so handsome." Brooke adds as Derek puts Bailey's matching hat on his head.

"Thanks, I'm a princess and Bails is my prince!" Zola proudly states.

"You are!" Giggles Molly as they wave and go inside the church.

"Okay, we better get in there guys, we have 30 minutes before showtime." Derek holds out his hands.

"Yay!" Bailey squeals loudly, causing Meredith to hush him. Derek takes them into the back room where Amelia was supposed to be waiting with his mom and sisters. Meredith heads with Lexie into the church.

"Derek, thank goodness you're here!" Kathleen sighs when he walks inside. "Oh, you kids look perfect!" She squeals when she looks at Derek's side.

"What's wrong?" He asks when he sees Amy huddled in the corner, eyes down, fingers on her lips. She is wearing a slip, her make up light, but just right and her hair is done wavy and partially pulled back.

"She's been freaking out since we got to the church." Lizzie says.

"She was pacing for a while." Whispers Nancy.

"Then quickly it turned to rambling nonsense." Lizzie continues.

"She sat down like this about two minutes ago." Finishes Kathleen.

"Where's mom?" Derek asks.

"She's telling everyone where to sit." Nancy answers. "Dennis picked her up so that she could be here ahead of us."

Derek looks at them shocked. "None of you thought to get her? You all needed her at your weddings."

"Will you guys shut up?! I'm right here!" Snaps Amy.

"Sorry, Amy." Derek says as he sits next to her and rubs her shoulder.

"It's okay that they didn't get mom. I wanted you first." Amy mutters.

"Oh, Amy, what's wrong?" Derek asks, looking as her blue eyes fill with tears.

"Derek, I'm not good enough! I can't do it, I can't. Owen doesn't want me, how could he with my past?!" She breathes in and out, choking back sobs. Her arms go around Derek's neck as he hugs her tight.

"Daddy, why is Auntie Amy so sad? Bailey says as he walks up, placing a hand on Amy's knee.

"She's a little scared, bud. That's all." Derek smiles as Amy cries into his chest.

"Crap, now I'm getting my makeup messed up."

"Sweetie, don't worry about that." Kathleen says gently.

"Amy, look at me." Derek says. He says it again, firmer when she doesn't the first time. "Yes you do deserve Owen. Okay? So what if you have a damaged past. I'm sure he told you all about Iraq and when he came home?"

"Yes, his whole platoon died and it took him forever to go see his mom when he came home."

"Did he tell you about the PTSD?" Amy nods while Derek continues. "Did he mention that he came to me to try to fix it?"

"Yes." Amy says. "But, my past was so much worse." She avoids mentioning drugs in front of the kids.

"How is that any worse? Yes, it was bad, but you fixed it and we are all so thankful for that." Derek says, squeezing her close. "Everyone has a past, look at me and Meredith."

"Good analogy, Derek." Lizzie tries to bring smiles.

"You guys don't even know half of her past, so watch yourself." Derek says protectively. Bailey recognizes his dad's tone and giggles.

"I know more than they do, Derek." Amy says.

"See?" Derek says, lifting her up and wiping her cheeks just like he did when they were kids. She looks up at him with a smile. The door opens as Carolyn enters.

"Okay everyone! It's ten minutes til showtime!" She claps her hands, stopping when she sees Derek hugging Amy and Kathleen next to Amy, stroking her hair back.

"Oh dear, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Mommy!" She runs to Carolyn. Amy hugs her tight as she feels Carolyn hold her. "I'm freaking out." She murmurs.

"I'd be worried if you weren't, dear." Carolyn rubs her back, giving a warm, motherly hug with a soft kiss on her head.

"Yeah?" Amy looks at her.

"Mm hmm. I was twenty minutes late to my wedding to your father because I was crying in my mother's arms."

"I don't want Owen to freak out." She giggles.

"Hmm, well, it looks like your brother did a good job calming you down." Carolyn nods.

"Mama always says daddy is the bestest at calming her down." Zola smiles sweetly, making Derek blush.

"He did." Amy whispers after everyone laughs.

"That's my boy. Just like his father. How do you think I wasn't any later to my wedding?" Carolyn smirks.

"But ma, you can't see the groom before the wedding!" Nancy whines.

"Who said I saw him, Nancy?" Carolyn looks at her sternly. "Your grandmother thought to bring a photograph of me and him laughing. Calmed me right down." Amy smiles as she wipes her eyes.

"How bad is my makeup?" She asks.

"It's just as perfect as before." Kathleen laughs. "Do you really think that you are the first crying bride?!"

"No." Amy smiles.

"Okay, let's get on your dress." Derek says.

Bailey wanders up to Amy, throwing his arms around her legs. "You're gonna be great. Uncle Owen loves you cause he looks at you like daddy and mama look at each other." He says sweetly. "Mama and daddy always tell me and Zo that they do that because they in love."

"Oh, Bailey. Thank you." Amy coos. Bailey watches as Carolyn and Nancy lift the simple, light white floor length gown over her head. It has flowing, ruffle sleeves and is made out of silk.

"Princess!" Zola squeals.

"Yes, Auntie Amy looks beautiful like a princess." Derek says as he feels tears come. This is his baby sister and she has grown a lot. She's finally getting her happy ending.

"You look pretty!" Bailey adds. Amy thanks him and makes him smile proud when she compliments his outfit. Lizzie carefully touches up her lipstick and eyeliner before lightly wiping her cheeks and placing a bit more blush. By this time, it's time to line up at the door. Carolyn slips out to go back into the church. Lizzie and Nancy line up first, followed by Kathleen. Derek gets Zola and Bailey lined up before standing next to Amy.

"Okay guys, Bailey remember to walk up and stand next to Uncle Owen. ZoZo, you drop flowers all the way down before you stand by Auntie Kate." Derek says as he hands Zola a white basket with blue flowers and Bailey the white pillows with the rings.

"Thanks, Derek." Amy looks at him.

"My pleasure, Amy." Derek looks at her. "You look beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He finishes before they hear the music.

"Daddy, it's starting!" Zola squeals, making everyone laugh.

"Woah! Bailey gasps as the door opens. He tries to see around Zola and his aunts. Lizzie begins to walk towards the alter, followed by Nancy. When Kathleen is halfway down, Lizzie gives Zola a little wave to start walking. All eyes turn towards her and Zola feels herself get really warm. She takes a step back, bumping into Bailey. "Zo." He whispers as he suddenly looks up to see why Zola moved back. "Oh…" He moans, everyone is smiling and waving at him. Bailey feels his hands shake as both he and Zola look at Derek.

"Go guys." Derek encourages.

"No…" Zola whines as she and Bailey grab hands.

"You can do it." Derek says as the music stalls, everyone up at the alter, waiting.

"Mama." Zola whimpers, pressing against Derek.

"She's right there, sweetie. See? She's waving with Lexie." Derek tries to get them to look at where Meredith was sitting at the end of the pew, waving, smiling and nodding at them.

"Wanna go with you, daddy." Bailey says as a camera flash makes him jump.

"I'm right behind you, buddy. You too, Princess." Derek lays a soothing hand on Zola's back as he kneels next to them. "Walk towards mama."

"Can we walk together?" Zola whispers.

"Yes, hold your brothers hand and look at mama and Lexie. You got this." Derek soothes as he catches Meredith's concerned look. He nods with a smile as Zola and Bailey take a deep breath and clasp each other's hand. They walk slowly, eyes on Meredith. Their stomachs filled with nerves. Derek stands and sighs as he pulls Amy out from behind the wall. She was hiding behind it so that no one would see her while he was helping the kids. "Sorry." He whispers to Amelia.

"It's okay, Derek." Amelia giggles as they watch Bailey and Zola take small steps at the same time. They look back for Derek and then up at Meredith before taking another step. Derek tries to hold back a smirk as he sees the kids walk.

"Mama!" Zola squeals in relief when they finally make it to the first row where Meredith and Carolyn were sitting. She hugs Meredith with Bailey as Meredith steadies Lexie so she could hug her two oldest. She comforts them by rubbing their backs and hair.

"You guys did it! I am so proud of you both." Meredith murmurs. "Now, it's time to go stand by Uncle Owen and Aunt Kate." The kids rub their faces in Meredith's dress while she kisses them as everyone awe's. They look at Owen and Kathleen who both have their hand out to them and huge, encouraging smiles on their faces. With one last look at Meredith, they walk up to the altar. In their eyes they see the towering stained glass windows, huge, ornate alter and tall liturgical candles. The Priest smiles at them as Zola takes Kathleen's hand and presses against her while Bailey wraps his arm around Owen's leg. Owen smiles as he kneels down to hug Bailey and kiss his head. Nancy does the same to Zola. They look out into the church where about four rows were filled on each side out of ten rows. Suddenly, the "Bridal March" sounds through the entire church and everyone stands. The doors open wider and Derek and Amelia stand before them with all eyes on them. Bailey feels Owen's grip on his shoulder tighten and looks up at his uncle. Owen has a huge grin on his face as Derek and Amy begin to walk towards him. Meredith turns to look at Derek who instantly looks up at her as he walks with Amy. He smirks at her, letting his eyes take her in as she smiles back, tilting her head in reverence of her husband. Lexie looks up at Meredith and then Derek, squealing and kicking her legs as she sees him. Derek laughs to himself before turning his attention back to where they were approaching the altar. He stops with Amy in front of the altar where Owen steps in front of them. Owen smiles at him in thanks as Derek turns to Amy and they hug.

"I love you." Derek whispers to Amy while they embrace. Amy feels a rush of gratitude towards Derek as she turns to Owen with a smile. Derek watches them lock eyes and walk up to the priest before he turns to sit next to Meredith. He sits and immediately leans in to kiss Meredith's cheek. She shivers in delight as she leans into him. Lexie throws herself towards Derek and he happily pulls her into his lap. He takes this opportunity to wrap his arm around Meredith, laying his hand on her outer thigh as she nuzzles into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as they watch the ceremony begin. Meredith cuddles into him as her arms go around his waist. They watch as Amelia and Owen smile at each other the whole time as the priest goes through the ceremony. Derek shares a proud look as they share extremely heart felt and sentimental vows towards the end. He can tell his sister is going to be very happy. If he hadn't already known Owen, he would still know that they were meant to be together. A few moments later he hears the priest pronounce them man and wife. As Owen passionately kisses Amelia, the church claps loudly. Zola and Bailey clasp their hands over their mouth, clear as day to Meredith and Derek that they were laughing. Lexie even joins in as she sees everyone clap, her little hands coming together. Owen pulls away and they stare at each other with wide smiles before they claps hands and run down the aisle. They stop and kiss once more before exiting the church. That is the cue for everyone on the alter and the church to follow.

"I did it, daddy!" Zola jumps as she takes his hand as they begin to follow out of the church.

"Me too, mama! Did you see?" Bailey giggles as he and Meredith walk along side of Derek, Zola and Lexie.

"We did, you both did wonderful!" Meredith says, heartfelt. "Daddy and I are so proud of you."

"I was scared first, but then it was so fun!" Bailey bounces.

"Yeah, I got to stand next to Auntie Kate the whole time." Zola adds.

"Uncle Owen kissed Auntie Amy a long time." Giggles Bailey.

"Why they say you can kiss the bride? They have kissed before." Zola tugs on Derek to ask. The five of them standing among the excited wedding goers in their own little bubble.

"Because that seals the deal. You have to kiss after you say your vows. That means it's forever." Derek explains.

"Oh!" Nod the kids.

"Oh Derek." Giggles Meredith.

"Derek? Meredith?" Come, it's time to take a picture before we head to the dining hall. Carolyn calls them for the big family picture.

"Seriously?" Meredith looks at Derek.

"Yep, mom probably will hang it on the wall. We need a new, updated one anyway." Derek hugs her close as Bailey and Zola get placed near them, but with cousins. After they take a big picture, they have wedding party shots and one of Carolyn with all her kids and spouses.

"Derek!" Amy calls, pulling Owen with her before they get into their town car.

"Amy, you were wonderful!" Derek says as they hug.

"Thanks, Derek and just thank you." She pulls him back, eyes shining.

"My pleasure." He murmurs. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations." Meredith follows, pulling Amelia into her own hug.

"Thanks, guys. The kids were perfect." Owen adds.

"Sorry about the start." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, don't worry, Mer." Owen reassures her with a hug. "They did a great job." He bends down to Zola and Bailey. "You guys were a great mini princess and prince." His arms outstretched for them to hug him.

"It was fun!" Bailey says, making the adults laugh.

"Well, time to head to the next spot." Owen says, looking at his bride. She blushes as they look at Meredith and Derek once more before heading to their car. They drive off as every guest waves.

"Now, that's our cue to head that way." Derek says with a smirk as he checks out Meredith.

"Okay." Meredith whispers, her eyes lost in Derek's. She is so entranced that she barely hears herself answer. They head to the car where they begin the hour drive to the elegant banquet hall. "Looks beautiful." Meredith says when they pull up to the old fashioned brick building. It's very rustic yet has a modern feel to the place on the outside.

"Very Owen and Amy." Derek agrees as he lifts Bailey into his arms. "Way to go staying clean, bud." He coos as Bailey shows him his clean hands after their snack.

"What do we do now?" Zola asks Meredith.

"I think we just have a party." Meredith looks at Derek for assurance.

"We do and Auntie Amy and Uncle Owen are going to have a special dance and there will be cake." Derek finishes as the kids squeal with joy. "Mama and I are going to dance too." Derek whispers huskily as he pulls his wife close.

"Oh!" Meredith hums as she shivers anxiously.

"I can't get over how sexy you look, Meredith." Derek whispers before kissing her neck. He nips the sweet skin before standing to open the door. There's a huge entry room that has high ceilings with a reception area next to a brown, worn looking door. The walls are deep red bricks and there are wooden planks acting as beams above them. Next to the door is a huge chalkboard reading "Celebrating the Weddings of…" Listing one other couple and Owen and Amelia.

"Nice." Meredith comments as Derek holds her hands, walking inside. Next, there is a wide hall that ends at a set of stairs going two different directions. "Der, there are no closets." She whispers as they look around.

"Mer, trust me, we will find a place." Derek stops to let his eyes trail down her.

"Okay," she giggles in anticipation as they head down the stairs into the room labeled for their wedding. Inside is a huge cement dance floor with worn, exposed brick. High ceilings with stainless steel beams covered in strung twinkling lights are seen. Warm light coming from beautiful white candles are along a ledge on the walls. There are two long wooden tables sitting next to each other with seats for each guest. The brown, wooden chairs have blue cushions with matching gray place settings. Tall glass vases with white flowers tower over mason jars filled with either candles or puffy blue flowers sit as centerpieces. The only fabric on the tables are blue cloth napkins draped creatively across the plates.

"You guys are here!" April smiles as they walk inside. Meredith and Derek can see that other than April and Jackson, quite a few others have arrived. Richard and Miranda stood on one side of the dance floor talking to Callie while Arizona was talking to Lizzie. Some of the cousins were chatting with Amy while Owen was talking to his army buddies and his mom. They see the door open and Kathleen walks inside with her family and Carolyn.

"Yeah, it's a great place, we were just checking everything out." Meredith smiles, sharing a look with Derek.

"Sure you were." Jackson smirks, knowingly as he walks up, putting his arm around April.

"Don't listen to him." April swats him. "This whole wedding is gorgeous, I couldn't have planned it better."

"It was amazing." Derek comments.

"Zola, Bailey, you two did wonderful!" April bends down and tickles their belly.

"Thanks, Auntie April." Zola smiles shyly, finger in her mouth.

"All three of you look adorable!" April mentions as she turns her gaze to Lexie now. "Can I hold her for a bit?"

"Sure, April." Meredith giggles as she hands Lexie over.

"Hi, baby!" April gushes as she walks of with Lexie.

"Hmm, sneaking off might be easier than I planned." Derek smirks.

"Zola! Bailey!" Sofia calls running over in her pink party dress.

"Hi, Sofia." Meredith greets.

"Hi, Auntie Merdith, can Zo and Bails go dance?"

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead guys." Meredith gently gives them a nudge. Bailey looks up at them, uncertain.

"Umm…" Bailey moans as he sees Lizzie's boys look at Derek and smile, then he sees Nancy's boys arrive with Nancy and their sisters. His eyes flash with dark worry.

Derek sees this and grins softly. He bends down to his son. "I love you, buddy. Mama and I will watch out for each other, okay?" Derek squeezes him in a hug.

"Okay, daddy. I love you." Bailey says once more. "Love you, mama!" He turns to look at Meredith.

"I love you too, baby." Meredith giggles, kissing his cheek before he runs off with Zola and Sofia. "I love how he is so like you, Derek." She turns and wraps her arms around his waist as he pulls her close.

Derek rests his forehead on hers as he playfully pecks her nose. "Hmm, I'm glad. I love how he looks so much like you and our girls act so much like you. Bailey does too sometimes and I love that and how Lex has your eyes." He whispers huskily.

"Well, I love how Lexie looks so much like you, she has me screwed." Meredith giggles as Derek slides his hands lower, coping a feel as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"Can't even wait til we eat, huh Shep?" Alex laughs as he walks up with Jo.

"Shut up, Alex." Meredith giggles.

Alex leans in to both and whispers, "there's an old shed behind this place." He smirks at their wild grins before commenting on how cute the kids looked today as he was pulled to go dance with Jo. The music was starting up and some of the kids were dancing as people stood around talking.

"There he is, Derek!" Carolyn calls.

"Hey, ma!" He smiles as Meredith turns in his arms. Derek is now holding Meredith around the waist as he leans forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. Meredith smiles at the warmth as they watch Carolyn walk up with an older man and woman who look a lot like Carolyn. They both have gray hair, but the man has piercing blue eyes and the lady, brown ones.

"I've waited long enough, dear. Time for a hug." The lady says.

"Aunt Diane!" Derek beams, kissing Meredith's cheek before unwillingly pulling away. He holds his arms out as they hug.

"Derek!" The man says proudly. "It's been too long."

"Uncle Robert." Derek hugs him as well. "It has."

"We would have greeted you at your gorgeous house, dear, but we heard you had some drama to deal with, with that red headed bi…"

"Diane!" Carolyn clears her throat. "I totally agree with you, but it's thankfully in the past."

"You're right, sissy. As long as I hear my Derek is happy now." She pats Derek on the cheek.

"I am, Aunt Diane." Derek beams, pulling Meredith to him as she looks at him, amused. "It's okay, we understand why, it was a little crazy last night. But, now I can finally introduce you." He kisses Meredith's head. "Mer, meet my Aunt Diane and Uncle Robert. Aunt Diane, Uncle Robert, this is my wife, Meredith." The smile never leaves his face as he watches their interaction.

"Oh, come here, dear. Derek let go for one second so I can give my niece a hug." Diane exclaims, surprising Meredith and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, too." Meredith says as she hugs back.

"My turn." Robert says, hugging Meredith as well. "We've heard so much about you."

"Me too." Meredith says with a light smile.

"Mer, I spent a lot of time with these two. I'm their favorite." Derek boasts, teasing.

"Well, you are my only nephew." Robert pats him on his back.

"How are you, dear?" Diane asks Meredith. "You look lovely, I'm sorry you had to deal with her showing up like that."

"Yeah, she's brought enough trouble over the years." Robert shakes his head.

"Oh, it was okay, really. We're on better terms, she's married again." Meredith says.

"Excellent, well, one way or another I can see that you are a million times better for my boy than she ever was." Diane pats her shoulder as Meredith blushes. "So, I hear that you guys built that beautiful home?"

"Well, we designed it together and I helped build a bunch of it, which is why it took so long." Derek smiles at Meredith as she looks up at him. "Did you get to see inside?"

"No, we didn't get a chance." Robert answers.

"Well, you can see it tomorrow when Owen and Amy come over for brunch before they leave on their honeymoon." Derek says, pulling Meredith close again.

"I'd love that!" Diane says eagerly.

"It's incredible. Derek did wonderful." Meredith says as her eyes sparkle up at her husband. Derek smiles down at her and gets so lost in her warm green eyes that he almost doesn't hear his mom call him.

"Derek?" She says again, before Derek's head shoots upwards. "They do that all the time." Carolyn says to Robert and Diane with a loving smile.

"I think it's wonderful." Diane says sweetly.

"Reminds me of my wife and I." Robert adds sadly.

Meredith looks up at Derek for an explanation. "My Aunt Margaret, she died when I was starting med school."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Meredith looks at Robert.

"Well, anyway, I was gonna ask, Derek, where are the kids?" Carolyn changes the topic quick.

"Oh!" Meredith giggles. "Zola and Bailey are dancing somewhere and Lexie is…oh my goodness!" She looks out into the crowd and laughs a little more. "Der." She points. They can see Miranda struggling to have a turn with Lexie by attempting to pull her out of April's arms.

"Guess Kepner really wanted to spend time with her." Derek laughs as they watch April pout as Jackson helps Miranda get a turn with the baby. She crosses her arms and stomps as Jackson hugs her close.

"Should I try to get Zo and Bails?" Carolyn adds.

"Hmm, you can try." Meredith giggles. "Well, you may get Bailey if you tell him one of his cousins is talking to daddy." She teases, making Derek roll his eyes.

"Ah, so your son inherited your jealousy?" Robert smirks.

"I still don't know why people say I get jealous." Derek tries that argument.

"Save it, Der. Even Miranda gave examples last night." Meredith coos, lightly.

"Oh, Meredith I'm sure you haven't heard the half of it. When he was a boy, if he heard that his cousins got his favorite oatmeal cookies that I made, he would throw a fit and hide the next batch of cookies I brought over." Diane laughs.

"Derek!" Meredith laughs. She's cut off by the sound of crying.

"There's mama, sweetie, it's okay." Miranda coos, carrying a crying Lexie. "I think she's hungry, Meredith." Miranda says softly.

"Oh dear, yeah, she probably is, we changed her before we came inside and it's been a while since her bottle." Meredith coos as she takes the baby. "Well, you get to meet one for now." She laughs lightly with Diane while calming Lexie down. Derek introduces Miranda before rifling through the diaper bag for some puffs and a squeeze pack.

"Aunt Diane, this is Lexie. Her full name is Meredith Alexandra, but we call her Lexie." Derek says, watching the baby.

"She is gorgeous!" Diane coos as Lexie blinks, teary eyed in Meredith's arms, chomping on her snack.

"Thanks." Derek says proudly as he rubs Lexie's back.

"Your older two are precious as well." Diane adds. "I loved them walking up at the wedding."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that Mom." Meredith says looking at Carolyn.

"Nonsense, dear. They did marvelous. Perfect, actually." Carolyn calms her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took pictures. Carolyn has given us some, but I wanted my own." Diane adds.

"Of course it's okay, Aunt Diane." Derek nods. "Hey, Lex, hi." He turns to his baby girl, his smile intensifies as she smiles at him. "Can you wave hi?" Derek directs Lexie to turn towards his aunt and uncle. Lexie, in a much better mood, waves happily, giggling that giggle Derek loves. "Oh and Mer, I love how all our kids have your laugh." He adds, making Meredith blush as Diane, Robert, Carolyn and Miranda still were standing there.

"Easy, Shepherd." Miranda teases as she sees their eyes sparkle with lust and love.

"What?" Derek looks at Meredith. Miranda just smirks and rolls her eyes.

"You know what!" She plays. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I do believe I better find my dance partner before dinner is served." Miranda excuses herself. Sure enough when they look around, loads more guests had arrived and the food service team was bringing out covered silver platters.

"Mama! Daddy!" Bailey comes running up with Zola.

"Hi, sweetie, were you having fun dancing?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey nods.

"Bailey says he's gonna dance with me later! Like Cindrella!" Zola hugs Derek's legs.

"That's my boy." Derek coos, lifting both kids in his arms. "Hey guys, there's a couple of people I'd like you to meet." He gestures towards Robert and Diane. "You know how my sisters are Aunt Kate, Aunt Lizzie, Aunt Nancy?" He's cut off by Zola.

"Auntie Amy too of course!" She nods.

"That's right sweetie. Now, see, these are Nana's brother and sister. This is my Aunt and Uncle." Derek smiles as the kids look at the two newcomers.

"You two are cuter in person." Robert says as Diane awe's as the kids lean into Derek.

"Tell them your names, guys." Meredith encourages as she bounces Lexie.

"Zola." Comes a small murmur.

"I'm Derek Bailey." Bailey says proudly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Diane giggles as she waves. They talk for a bit more before the bell sounds.

"Dinner time." Carolyn acknowledges.

"Can we eat with Sofi?" Zola asks.

"Sure, baby, let's get your food." Meredith says. They walk to the buffet that is filled with food. There's two different kinds of chicken, salmon and pasta on one table. Steamed and sautéed vegetables, rice, beans and scalloped potatoes on another. The last table is filled with salad and rolls. "Damn!" Meredith breathes as she looks at the food. Derek and Meredith fill the kids plates and walk towards the end of the second table where they see Callie helping Sofia.

"It looks like the kids are sitting here." Callie points to the little name tags.

"Lexie can sit with us, Uncle Derek." Camden offers, holding out his hands.

"You guys have to eat." Says Derek.

"Look, there's a little high chair for her." Brooke points next to her.

"Wow, okay. We got her some pasta, but there's puréed carrots and puréed chicken for her in here." Derek reaches into the food bag.

"Okay! We'll feed her!" Camden says eagerly. Derek and Meredith thank them in shock as they finish setting up Zola and Bailey before walking back to the buffet. As they walk, they see Addison sitting with everyone from Oceanside with Owen's friends, sister and extended family at the same table with the cousins making a point not to be near Addison. Derek's cousins also sit closer to the kids side as well. Derek's sisters, Carolyn, Amy, Owen, Owen's mom, the Grey- Sloan doctors, Diane and Robert are sitting at the first table. Derek stops to introduce Meredith to his cousins, Steven and Sandra. Both immediately stop and envelope Meredith into a hug, promising to talk later.

"We need to dance after this, Mer." Derek smirks as they fill their plates and head back to the first table.

"I thought you didn't dance." Meredith giggles as Derek holds out a chair next to Nancy for her.

"Hmm, at a wedding, with you, definitely." He kisses her cheek as he sits next to her with Kathleen on his other side.

"Okay, then." Meredith giggles, rubbing his leg. She looks around at those sitting around her. Next to Nancy was Lizzie, Callie and Arizona. Across from her and Derek was Owen with Amy on his right and his mom. On Owen's left was Carolyn, Diane, Robert and Miranda and Richard. Next to Kathleen was Alex, Jo, Jackson and April. The music was now at a comfortable level with relaxing jazz playing so that they could hear the conversation.

"So, tell me again how you met?" Diane asks Amy as they eat.

"We met at the hospital where I work." Explains Amy.

"We just immediately felt this connection that kept growing stronger." Owen completes as he squeezes Amelia's hand.

"That's so sweet, dears." Diane comments. "What are the odds."

"Yeah, my hospital is kinda the matchmaker." Richard chuckles to himself.

"Hey, you can call it that!" Arizona giggles. "That's where Callie and I met. Alex and Jo, Jackson and April. There's lots more who aren't with us now." She shares an intense look with Callie, Meredith and Derek. Remembering Lexie, Mark, Izzie, Cristina and George.

"Hey, Derek, didn't you meet Mer at the hospital?" Kathleen asks.

"We did." Meredith says as she watches Alex quite literally bite his tongue, trying not to laugh and Miranda give a smug smirk. She wasn't planning on actually telling them that her and Derek technically met the night before their first day in a bar. It looked like Derek was not planning on divulging that bit of information either.

"You know, I don't ever remember hearing about your wedding." Lizzie comments.

"I have, it was beautiful. Perfect for them." Carolyn smiles warmly.

"What, no fair! I want to hear." Nancy pouts.

"It's Amy's day, guys." Derek argues.

"Actually, I wanna hear this and before you say anything Derek, you did just say that it was my day. That means I want a story." Amy stares at him as Owen watches, amused.

"Is it okay, Owen?" Meredith asks.

"Of course, go ahead." He nods as he begins eating.

"Hmm, okay." Derek looks at Meredith. "Where to start?" He ponders.

"Your post it." Alex encourages.

"Your what!?" Kathleen asks.

"Our post it, our vows written on a blue post it." Meredith smiles at Derek while he rubs her hand.

"That's a beautiful place to start." Miranda mentions.

"It is." Derek breathes. "Well, we always planned on going to City Hall. I didn't want anything fancy, you know how I felt about Addison's wedding planning." He rolls his eyes. "Plus, Meredith didn't want anything big." Meredith takes a bite and leans in to rub his back, soothing.

"So, one day, we planned on picking a time and going to City Hall." Meredith surprises him by jumping in to continue.

"It was another crazy day in the hospital. My friend had just come through with brain surgery, that Derek did fantastic with of course, my other friend was planning on joining the army and that same friend was missing." Meredith explains.

"Oh, O'Malley!" Miranda reminisces.

"So, the day we had planned to go get married, a John Doe had come in and needed more extensive surgery, my friend woke up from surgery and needed to be checked. We were also still searching for George because we wanted him to rethink the army." Adds Meredith.

"Why?" Asks Amy.

"Because George wasn't someone who… He could be a bit clumsy at times, but he was one of the sweetest guys and we didn't want him to get hurt in the army." Alex says calmly.

"He was one who could never hurt a fly." Callie explains, eyes welling as all nodded in understanding.

"He was excellent in trauma but now that I look back, he would have had a higher chance of getting hurt on the field." Owen nods.

"Anyway, as we were about to leave, all those things were happening and we couldn't get away. I was freaking out because well, because I wanted this and and Derek wanted this but things kept happening." Meredith rambles, getting nervous from everyone's intense, intrigued looks. Derek pulls her close and rubs her sides.

"Meredith." Derek coos softly,cutting in, giving her the McDreamy look as he pulls her chin up to make eye contact.

Meredith breathes, calmer as she starts again while Derek stares longingly into her eyes with that smile. "We wanted it to be final, I didn't want to waste another day not being married to him. He didn't want to wait either. So, that's when Derek came up with the perfect idea. We wrote our vows on a post it, what we promised each other." She smiles at Derek.

"A marriage is really two people promising to be together no matter what. So, alls we really needed were the vows." Derek smiles down at Meredith, his voice deep with passion. "We just wanted each other." Derek coos, getting lost in his wife who now had her arms wrapped around him. "We still have it, it's framed above our bed."

"That's beautiful, guys." Nancy breathes softly." Everyone has tears in their eyes, enchanted. Callie, Arizona, Alex, Miranda, Owen and Richard smile in remembrance of that whole time.

"We finally made it to City Hall right before we adopted Zola." Derek coos, gaze not moving away from Meredith as he cups her cheeks. "In our eyes, the post it legally bounded us, but we needed it official for adoption."

"Incredible!" Kathleen coos. "Where did you guys go on your honeymoon?"

"All over the hospital and the house." Alex jokes. "Their honeymoon hasn't ended."

"Alexander Karev!" Miranda screeches as Jo knocks him over the head and scoffs. Richard glares at him and Callie buries her face in her palms.

"Dude, really?!" Jackson says while April mutters under her breath.

"We didn't have a honeymoon." Meredith says as she rolls her eyes at Alex.

"No honeymoon?! That's so not fair!" Lizzie exclaims.

"It's okay, Liz. We have had loads of vacations just the two of us and I have more planned until the end of the year." Derek smiles.

"Good!" Carolyn smiles. "No honeymoon just means you have more of a reason for little get aways."

"Thanks, Mom." Derek smiles as he holds Meredith close.

"What happened to John Doe and your friend?" Amy asks. There is a sharp intake of breath from the entire Grey-Sloan group. Derek hugs Meredith close as he shares a look with Owen. Callie looks up as Arizona rubs her back to comfort her. Miranda shakes her head as Richard and Alex look grimly at their plates.

"Turns out George was John Doe. He had been hit by a bus and hurt beyond recognition." Arizona explains. "He became alert enough to signal who he was to Meredith and she figured it out. Then he died as they began surgery."

"He was one of my babies. Along with Alex and Meredith here. The five of them had this strong bond. That's how George was able to tell Mer." Miranda says solemnly.

"Oh my goodness!" Kathleen says, hand over her mouth.

"Hey, let's stay happy, today is happy." Derek encourages the best he can. "Hey, look, everyone is done eating.

"You're right." Owen says as sure enough the lights flicker and the music changes. "It's time for the first dance" he says. Owen leads Amy to the dance floor, the lights around the floor dim so that the most light is pointed at the couple. Meredith leans into Derek as she watches. She's never been to such a sweet, normal wedding and she's thoroughly enjoying herself. Derek and Meredith peek over at the kids. Hannah is holding Lexie while Zola and Bailey are sitting with Matthew and Austin, all watching the slow dance.

"They are really happy." Meredith whispers for Derek to hear. They watch until the song ends and Owen and Amy kiss.

"Time for our dance, Dr. Grey." Derek coos as he moves to stand. He holds out his hand as he lifts Meredith to her feet. They follow the other couples, joining Amy and Owen in dancing to the next song.

"Der." Meredith giggles as they hold hands onto the dance floor. Derek wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her arms go around his neck as she presses her body against his. They are transported back to prom. Only this time, Derek has who he wants in his arms and Meredith is in the right man's arms. They lock gazes as they sway together to the music. Derek's eyes are undressing her as Meredith can see the desire and fire of wanting in his eyes. He can tell she's picturing him with less clothes as her breathing quickens and she licks her lips.

"Hmm, after this song we have enough time for a quickie." Derek murmurs deep with hunger as he leans into her ear. Meredith leans her neck towards him as he begins nibbling at her skin. Her eyes close as she moans only for him to hear.

"Need a quickie." She moans as her hands move to the curls at the bottom of his neck and tug hard.

"Oh!" Derek moans as his hands travel up her back and then lower again to cup her ass, squeezing it close. His hand moves up to cup her cheek as he pulls back to look into her dark, green eyes. He pauses to look around. Zola and Bailey are playing with Hannah and Camden while Richard is playing with Lexie. "Come on." He says with a dirty smirk as he pulls her off the dance floor. Meredith is giggling as Derek pulls her out the door and towards the entrance.

"Where are we going?" She giggles.

"There!" Derek points to the shed Alex mentioned earlier.

"Seriously?!" She laughs.

"Seriously, Meredith." Derek says as he pushes the door open. The sun is still setting letting a bit of light inside.

"Derek!" She gasps as he shuts the door and pulls her towards him in an intense kiss. Her hands immediately go into his hair as he then begins kissing down her neck.

"Meredith!" He chants with reverence. "I love you, I love you." His hands roam her sides, taking in her curves.

"Mm!" Meredith moans, agreeing as she feels the heat coarse through her body. She feels her breath quicken as Derek moves across her chest and lower. He lifts her breasts so that he can nuzzle in them, biting softly. Meredith had her hands rubbing his back, encouraging him and was now moving to push off his coat. She unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt and moves her lips from his to kiss his warm skin.

"Oh! Yes, Mer!" He moans as he tugs her hair back. She moves back up and they scramble to find each other's lips. Her hands move from his ass to his belt buckle. Fumbling, she eventually manages to free his throbbing erection.

"Derek! Oh, Der!" She coos as she rubs his shaft up and down. Derek growls as he reaches under her dress and pulls down her underwear. He pulls back and looks into her eyes as his fingers slip into her folds. "Oh!" She moans as she rubs her hair against his neck, cuddling close. "You're amazing!" Her words loud as he bites her neck and lifts her so that her legs go around her waist. Derek smiles as he looks for a place to balance her.

"You're gorgeous, Mer." He coos when he finally gets her situated against the shed wall. Meredith beams as she holds his warm cheeks in her hands and kisses him profusely. Her kisses get more intense as his cock slides inside her, his hands moving to push her bottom into him.

"More, Der!" She screams as her body presses closer, making her breasts press up against his chin. Derek braces one arm against the shed wall as he begins to thrust. He kisses her back at the same time creating electric sensations to shoot through their bodies.

"Mer! You feel amazing! Oh!" Derek chants as his thrusts get quicker. He wants to prolong their orgasms and he can tell Meredith wants to hold off too, but they look in each other's eyes and know they have to be quick. The last thing they need is people searching for them.

"Der, don't stop!" Meredith moans as his thrusts slow. He smiles at her as he brings her face to his and kisses her. They get lost their hot kisses until Derek feels his cock twitch. Smirking, he surprises Meredith by thrusting quick, making her gasp in pleasure. She moans, kissing Derek's neck before the pleasure makes her head fall back.

"You like that, Mer?" He says as he feels her tighten.

"DEREK!" She screams as her orgasm spills over her. Derek roars in bliss as he lets his release.

"Mer." He coos, holding her in his arms as she rests her head in his neck. Derek rubs her back as she presses her nose into the warm skin.

"We better get back." Meredith moans a couple of minutes later. Derek is still holding her.

"I guess. We'd be screwed if the kids started wondering where we were."

"That would be awkward." Meredith giggles as she reluctantly helps Derek slip out of her. He places her on her feet and she adjusts her dress. "Panties, Der?" She looks at him.

"Can I keep them in my pocket? Memories?" Derek smiles at her.

"Fine. Speaking of memories, fix your shirt and do I have sex hair?

"Oh you definitely have sex hair." Derek smirks as he looks in the now fading light.

"Damn." She says as she quickly tries to fix her wavy locks. "Better?"

"Yes." Derek hums in assurance. "Ready?" Meredith nods and they hurry back inside. The receptionist doesn't look up when they hurry inside. Meredith stops him before they reach the door to the party.

"That was incredible, Der." She coos as she leans up to kiss him.

"Hmm." Hums Derek. "Well, you were amazing also." He kisses her back before turning to open the door. They sneak into the room and see that people are still dancing and the cake hasn't been cut yet.

"Mama! Mama!" Bailey comes running up to them.

"Daddy! I danced with all my boy cousins!" Zola says breathlessly as she runs along side of Bailey.

"You did?!" Derek says with a huge smile as he scoops her into his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Carolyn dancing with Lexie.

"Yeah! Now I wanna dance with you!" Zola wraps her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Can I dance with you, mama?" Bailey smiles as her.

"Of course, sweetie." Meredith breathes as she is led by Bailey to the dance floor. She looks at Derek as Bailey stops in front of her. She giggles as Bailey reaches up to put his little arms around her waist.

"Like this, daddy?" He calls to Derek.

"Perfect, little man." He grins with pride as he lifts Zola onto his feet and puts one hand on his back and holds her hand with the other.

"Daddy!" Zola looks up at Derek with a smile. He looks down at her while he holds her steady as she balances on his feet. Derek spins them slowly and moves back and forth, Zola giggling like crazy while Derek smiles in awe.

Meredith sways with Bailey hugging her next to them. "You look pretty, mama." Bailey compliments. She runs her hands up from holding his back to hug his head against her waist.

"Thanks, Bails." Meredith giggles as the music picks up speed and makes her lift and spin him around. He laughs as he tightens his grip.

There's a flash and Derek and Meredith look up to see Carolyn smiling at them with her phone and Lexie. "That is precious!" She looks at her phone, she got a picture of Derek and Zola together and looking at each other smiles on both faces, Zola in mid giggle. The other one was of Meredith and Bailey, his head resting on her stomach. "ZoZo, can Lexie join you two?" Carolyn asks.

"Oh! How cute!" Meredith agrees as she sees Zola nod and Derek grab on to Lexie. Derek keeps one arm on Zola as he holds Lexie with the other. Derek looks like he's on cloud nine as he dances with his daughters. "Get pictures, mom." Meredith says to Carolyn.

"Got them." Carolyn smiles as she snaps a few.

"Okay, Bails, ready?" Meredith says as the music slows down. She lifts him into her arms and spins slowly to dance to the music. When the song is finished, Bailey looks up at her. He kisses her cheek, like he's seen Derek do before.

"Thanks for the dance, mama." He smiles as they see Derek kneel with Lexie to kiss Zola's hand. Zola laughs hysterically as Derek then hugs her. The next song is fast so Meredith keeps Bailey in her arms and holds one hand while they dance and spin quickly. Derek holds Zola's hand as she moves and he helps her twirl every five seconds. They are out of breath by the end of the song when they see Austin walking up to them.

"Zola, will you dance with me?" He asks, the music slowing to a stop.

"You already danced with her." Bailey says, crossing his arms.

"Bails." Meredith warns.

"Fine, but be nice!" He pouts.

"Sorry, bud. He's protective of his sisters." Derek smiles at Austin.

"It's okay, come on Princess Zola." He holds out his hand for her. She takes it after he kisses it as they go to dance.

"Hey, Bailey. Wanna dance?" Ashley asks.

"Okay! But we gotta stay near Zo." He nods.

"I am suddenly afraid for any boy Zola and Lexie want to try to date." Meredith giggles.

"Who said they were dating. Ever?" Derek says evenly. Meredith shakes her head and laughs. Derek pulls her close to him, letting her wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder as its not a slow song. But also not a fast song. While still holding Lexie, he begins to dance with both.

"Hi, Lex." Meredith coos as she laces her arms around Lexie as well. She nuzzles her head on Derek's shoulder as they move slowly to the beat, Derek rubbing her back calmly. He kisses her head, keeping his lips there a little longer. Lexie watches them with a smile, she takes her fingers that she was sucking out of her mouth and places them on Meredith's cheek. Meredith giggles as the hand around Lexie pats her back and she leans up to kiss her. Derek watches both of them, completely unaware of the world around them. When the song ends, they look over at Zola and Bailey. Both are still dancing with Austin and Ashley, grins wide as they hug their cousins while they hear the ending. A microphone screeches as the coordinator directs everyone to wait for cake.

"Hmm, I could use some cake!" Meredith giggles looking at Derek. He gets lost at looking at her soft lips. Humming, he bends down and kisses her. Lexie squeals with laughter at the fact that her parents are close enough for her to plop herself right on their heads to give them a hug.

"Lexie." Derek laughs when they feel Lexie's weight on them.

"You are so sweet, Angel!" Meredith coos, taking her from Derek. "I need my baby!" She hugs Lexie. They walk back to their seats as Zola and Bailey run up to them.

"You did great, guys!" Derek gives them a high five and pulls them both onto his lap.

"You did, I wish we could have gotten pictures." Meredith says.

"I got some, Meredith dear." Carolyn smiles handing her the phone and the camera.

"Wow!" Meredith and Derek say as they look at the pictures. Not only are there pictures of Meredith and Derek dancing together, with Lexie and Zola and Bailey. There's pictures of Zola spinning with Matthew, Camden and Austin. Then, pictures of Bailey with all the girls. Some of them had the girls holding him, some with Bailey in front while the girls held his hands. Others with them spinning as well.

"We need these." Derek nods.

"Of course, dear." Carolyn smiles.

"What are we doing now?" Zola asks.

"Hmm, yeah that's a good question, Derek. Don't they just give us the cake?" Meredith adds.

"No." Derek laughs. "It's a tradition to have the bride and groom cut it together and feed it to each other." Meredith nods quizzically. "I don't quite get it either. I prefer eating cake off of something else." Derek leans into her ear as he murmurs this last part hotly. Shivers shoot down Meredith's spine as she pictures Derek eating off of her naked body.

She swallows dryly before giggling. "I'll have to remember that." She leans in and kisses him. After a moment of intense gazes, they turn their attention to where Amy and Owen are standing next to a two tier cake with vanilla frosting. It's decorated with light blue icing along the edges and a few flowers sprinkled everywhere. They hold the knife together over the cake. When the slice comes out, Zola and Bailey gasp.

"CHOCOLATE!" They scream in delight. The whole party laughs hysterically, Owen and Amy even pausing to smile at the kids.

"Should we give you the first pieces after ours?" Owen smiles sweetly.

"Yes, please!" Zola gasps.

"Thanks, Uncle Owen!" Bailey says and Meredith swears she can see Owen burst with more pride than ever despite having always been their uncle. Owen laughs before turning back to Amelia. They each take a piece of cake and hold it up, Owen holds his towards Amelia. She leans in and takes a bite. More laughter is heard as Owen mashes it over her mouth and nose. Amelia looks shocked before doing the same to him. He pulls her in for a kiss before tipping her over.

"They silly." Zola shakes her head from her spot on Derek's lap.

"They are." Derek agrees as he gets a picture. After Owen and Amy are all clean, the servers begin cutting the cake. As promised, Zola, Bailey, Sofia and Henry are all served first. They happily eat their cake as their parents talk.

"Derek." Amy says once they're done. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course, Amy." He beams, making an exception for it being her wedding.

"Well then, if my dance partner is taking yours, can I dance with you Mer?" Owen asks.

"Okay." Meredith looks shocked, handing Lexie to Callie.

"That okay, Derek?" Owen smirks.

"Of course, we're family." Derek laughs as the four walk to the dance floor. He holds his sister close as they begin dancing.

"I can't believe how happy I feel." Owen blurts as he carefully begins dancing with Meredith. "Sorry, I just knew you would understand."

"I do understand." Meredith giggles.

"I thought I was happy before with… With… Cristina. But I wasn't, something was missing."

"You want more than just a person, you want a full relationship and all that comes with it, I know. I see you with my kids." Meredith smiles at him.

"Sorry I butted heads so much with you with Cristina." He sighs.

"It's okay, I honestly don't know what that relationship was between me and her was, especially towards the end. When we first met, we were close. But the more I saw what I wanted, the more we drifted." Meredith shrugs.

"I understand. Now I feel ecstatic that I know I get to have kids and a life outside the hospital. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But, it's a better job when you can come home to someone."

"Exactly." Meredith agrees. "It really is wonderful. Coming home to Derek and the kids makes ever worth it no matter what."

"Good." Owen pulls her in for a hug. "Thanks, Meredith." He says as the music stops.

"For?"

"Understanding." Owen nods as Derek and Amy walk to them.

"Derek, Mer, I want you to meet my friends." Amy says as she sees the Oceanside Wellness crew at their table.

"Hmm, I think I owe my sister a dance now." Owen excuses himself.

"You haven't had a chance with all the crazy happening." She says dramatically as they walk over. "Hey guys!" Amy greets as they walk up to the table.

"Amelia, that cake was delicious." Violet says, taking her hands.

"Thanks guys, weren't my niece and nephew adorable?!" Amelia gushes.

"So cute! My girls would have done just the same! Right Coop?" Charlotte grins looking at the brown haired man besides her.

"Totally." Cooper agrees.

"So who do y'all have here?" Charlotte says as she looks up at Meredith and Derek. Addison finally turns from a conversation with Jake to turn and notice Derek standing there with Meredith, holding hands.

"Well, I finally had a chance to introduce you. Everyone, this is my brother and sister in law. This is whose house we were at last night.

"Oh! That was was a gorgeous home." Violet smiles at them. "It's nice to meet you. Amelia is always talking about you guys. I'm Violet by the way.

"It's nice to meet you." Meredith and Derek shake her hand.

"This is Charlotte and Cooper, they're married and this is Sheldon." She points out the rest of the group. "Derek these are all the others who helped me, you know." Amelia says solemnly.

"Thank you guys, it really means a lot." Derek smiles.

"Glad to do it, wish we didn't have to have needed to do it at all. But, of course we would." Sheldon explains. Addison watches silently as Derek and Meredith talk with the group.

"Hey." Owen says as he walks up behind Amy. "Not only did I get a dance with my sister, but also my cousin, aunt and mom. Then I got to talk to my Uncle and cousin Johnathan." He chuckles. "Derek, Meredith I'm not sure, but Zola might be getting tired." He points over to where Alex was walking around with Zola cuddled into his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're right." Derek says as Alex spots them and hurries.

"Did Bailey play with Henry tonight?" Meredith asks Addison. She smiles lightly, knowing Meredith was trying.

"A bit, but Henry got sleepy a bit early tonight and just wanted to cuddle." Meredith giggles at that as Addison explains.

"Here you go, ZoZo." Alex says as he hands her to Derek.

"You sleepy Princess?" Derek coos. Zola moans as she rubs her eyes into Derek's shirt. "Ya smell like mama, daddy." She decides to talk now, making both her parents blush. "I've been dancing with mama all night sweetie." Derek tries to cover as he sees Alex and Owen snort with laughter and Addison roll her eyes. "Let's go find your brother and sister, okay?" He kisses her head before saying goodbye to everyone. They find Bailey rubbing his eyes as he stumbles trying to dance with Miranda. Arizona is trying to keep Lexie awake at the table.

"Time to go." Meredith sighs. They still had an hour drive back. Derek nods as he rubs her back.

"Kate?" He calls his sister over. "We're going to head home, how far are you guys behind?"

"Not far actually, just rounding up the kids, Lizzie is too. Nancy's kids are staying with Aunt Diane and Uncle Robert. "My kids are going to your friends house to sleep."

"Okay, good." Derek smiles.

"Bails, time to go, sweetie." Meredith coos as she holds her arms out for him.

"Mama. Tired." Bailey whines holding up his arms.

"Yeah, you wore yourself out, bud." Meredith giggles as Arizona brings Lexie over. She watches as Derek juggles both girls. Together, they walk over to where Amelia and Owen were talking with Addison and Jake.

"Night, Owen and Amelia. Congratulations." Derek says with Meredith following as he kisses her. "I'm so happy for you." He smiles.

"Thanks, we'll be out soon as well." Owen smirks.

"But, we'll see you for brunch, right?" Derek asks.

"Hopefully." Giggles Amelia while looking at Owen.

Rolling his eyes, Derek looks at Addison. "Nice to see you Addison." He says politely.

"You too, Derek and you too Meredith." She watches as Meredith rubs Bailey's back and thick blonde hair.

"You too, Addison." Meredith smiles as they head towards the door. They get to the car where Meredith gives Lexie a bottle after changing her and putting her in her seat. She gets in the passenger seat as Zola and Bailey yawn from their seats. Derek had taken off their shoes and Zola's dress, giving her a soft blanket to keep warm. Bailey wiggled in his undershirt and boxers in his seat. A deep green blanket keeping him snug. Ten minutes later, Zola was asleep and ten after that, Lexie and Bailey. Derek watches as Meredith blinks sleepily herself. "Owen's happy." Meredith says when Derek thinks she's half asleep.

"Oh?" Derek looks at her.

"That's what he told me when we were dancing. He said he realized that he hadn't been happy with Cristina." She smiles at Derek.

"I'm glad he's happy. He deserves that, I didn't think it was fair how Cristina expected him to give up certain things he wanted."

"Me neither, Der." She yawns.

"Sleep, Mer." Derek murmurs, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Mm." She moans, leaning into his warmth. Soon the car is filled with snores as she falls asleep. When they get home, Derek brings Zola and Bailey into Zola's bed, undressing Lexie and putting her into her crib before going back for Meredith. He carefully picks her up and cradles her against his chest. She moans his name as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing her forehead, he walks towards the front door. Placing her on the bed, she barely wiggles as he slips off her dress. He smirks as he sees her pantiless before putting on a new pair. He strips himself down to his undershirt and boxers before cuddling against her. Derek allows himself to eventually be lulled to sleep by her deep breathing.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning the sun shines brightly through the blinds as Meredith sits propped up on one arm, watching Derek. "Good morning, you." Meredith coos as she brushes Derek's hair back.

"Meredith." He hums as he blinks his eyes open. Meredith smiles as she leans down to kiss him.

"I love you." She says just because.

"I love you, too." Derek replies, turning towards her.

"I had a great dream last night." Meredith giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Derek says, interest piqued.

"Yes." She kisses him again. "You. Were. Making. Me. Scream. So loud. So loud." As she says this she kisses him more.

"Oh!" Derek moans. "Hmm, you'll have to show me what I was doing." He cups her cheek.

"Hmm, I sure will. Then I will show you what I was doing to you." Meredith giggles as she rubs his stomach, making him pant. They hear clanking in the kitchen and Derek let's out an annoyed groan. Meredith giggles, rubbing Derek's cheek.

"I guess it's time to get up." He whines.

"It's okay, Der." She leans down to kiss him again. They get up and decide to quickly shower together. It proves to be a real challenge showering and not having sex as Derek keeps sneaking a peek and Meredith can feel his erection against her thigh. When they finally make it out they pull on some comfortable lounge clothes. "How fancy is this brunch, Der?" Meredith asks.

"Not fancy. We don't have to change out of these clothes." He gestures to his sweats and her leggings and sweater.

"Good!" Meredith nods as they leave the room.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola squeals from the kitchen. She stands there with Bailey, both dressed in shorts and a shirt as they help make something with Carolyn and Kate.

"Hi, baby girl." Meredith coos as she kisses them.

"Hope you don't mind, we got them dressed. Guests will be here in an hour and a half." Kate says.

"Oh, not a problem. Thank you so much!" Meredith nods. "Are you guys helping?" She brushes Bailey's hair.

"Yeah!" He giggles as Meredith gives him an Eskimo kiss.

"Good! Let me know how I can help." Meredith says.

"How about can you guys bring out the plates, silverware, warmers and serving utensils outside?" Carolyn asks. "Then we can start cutting the fruit." She finishes as Nancy and Lizzie come out with Lexie.

"There's our baby!" Meredith coos, reaching for Lexie who was doing the same to Meredith.

"All clean." Lizzie coos handing the baby over. Derek and Meredith kiss Lexie as the baby gurgles happily.

"I hope they didn't get up too early." Derek worries.

"Not at all dear." Carolyn smiles.

"Good." Derek breathes as they head to start taking stuff out. When they're done, they put Lexie in her high chair as they help cut up fruit and vegetables.

"Mama?" Bailey asks. Meredith pauses cutting some pineapple to look at her son. "Is Aunt Cristina yours or daddy's sister?"

"Bailey, you know who my sisters are." Derek says with a small laugh.

"Then she's your sister, mama?" Bailey wonders.

"Actually, sweetie. She was just close to me like a sister for a while. Just like Auntie Miranda is your aunt because she is extra special to me and daddy. A sister and brother may not be related by blood." Meredith explains.

"Bails, Auntie Amy is your Aunt because we have the same mama." Derek says.

"Oh!" He thinks. "So, Uncle Owen is like your brother?

"Yes." Derek smiles.

"Is Uncle Alex your brother, mama?"

"We don't have the same mama or daddy but, you know how you like to protect Lexie and Zo?" Meredith asks.

"Uh huh."

"Well, Uncle Alex likes to do that for me, so I think of him as my brother." Meredith tries to explain a complicated concept.

"Ya also supposed to talk to your brother and sisters. Is Auntie Cristina not your sister no more? You never talk to her." Bailey shrugs.

Meredith looks at Derek, unsure. "You know Bails. She might still be on some levels." Derek rubs her back to reassure her. "But, Uncle Owen is definitely your Uncle because he married daddy's sister. Nana is their mama" Bailey nods as they continue to work. They hurry setting up until the cousins, brothers in laws and Diane, Robert, Sandra and Steven arrive. Owen's mother and sister join as well. The brunch looks amazing with homemade bagels, muffins, fruit, frittatas, potatoes and sausage with vegetables. Everyone is sitting around chatting waiting for the newlyweds.

"I wonder where Amy and Owen are?" Lizzie giggles.

"Where do you think?!" Kate smirks so Carolyn won't hear.

"True." She gasps, remembering her own wedding night.

"They'll be here soon." Meredith says as she sits so she can see Zola and Bailey in the play area. The door is creaked open so they can hear them as well. Derek sits on one side of her while Sandra sits on her other. Lexie is happily playing with some of the cousins at one end of the deck. Meredith and Derek are engrossed in a conversation with Sandra that they don't hear Kathleen gasp suddenly.

"Meredith." They finally hear a weak, beaten, worn out voice that makes them turn around. It's a voice neither recognize and when they turn around Meredith gasps and Derek's eyes grow about three sizes as they both stand up in shock. The owner of the voice did not match the voice they heard. The person before them had dark circles around their eyes, was practically a skeleton and as pale as a ghost. Formerly dark, smiling eyes were now cloudy and exhausted looking. The person begins speaking again. "Meredith. U know we haven't seen eye to eye for a while and have drifted apart. But I need your help. I have a tumor an need you or McDreamy to fix it."

A/N- Ummm… HeHe I like going out of my comfort zone...


	57. Chapter 58

A/N- Hi! Here we go with a little more. Thank you all so much for all the beautiful reviews. I'm very excited about this part. Hopefully my medical knowledge is somewhat accurate. The reviews always make me feel great. I love them! Welcome to my new readers also. I added the last part of this chapter because without mentioning anything I think we need it! Lol!

A baby brother, huh?... I hear you guys… ? Noted…

On the last chapter, I didn't mention Mer standing up to the gunman because yes, it was extra sad and almost more private than the drowning. I mention part of it in here though.

While writing certain parts of this I was able to picture Sandra Oh, Patrick and Ellen acting this and wow, I'd love to see that!

Chapter 55-

Previously, on our Grey's Anatomy…

"Meredith. Uh I-I-I know we haven't seen eye to eye for a while and have drifted apart. But I need your help. I have a tumor and I-I-I need you or McDreamy to fix it."

"Cristina…" Meredith breathes as she feels herself sink into Derek. She really can't tell if she collapsed into him or he is holding her up, keeping her from falling. Her words are hoarse as she stares with Derek in shock. The whole yard fills with silence. Meredith closes her eyes, trying to figure what to say. Derek rubs his face, looking into the sky. He wonders if Meredith knows that he is in fact holding her upright, her body feels limp in the one arm he is grasping her with. Cristina watches nervously, she knew this was going to be a shock, but she expected to tell them privately. She wasn't at all prepared to have a yard full of people, completely, awkwardly silent. But, she couldn't just come and instead of saying this bit of information say she stopped by for coffee.

Suddenly, loud pounding feet were heard on the wood planks of the patio. "Oh, Auntie Cristina, hi!" Bailey smiles in his sweet, gentle innocence. "Guess what? Uncle Owen is really our Uncle now cause he married to my Auntie Amy and that's daddy's sister because they gots the same mama and daddy!"

"You missed the wedding!" Zola joins, hugging her. "I was a princess!"

Finding her voice, Cristina hugs the girl back. "Hi, Zo. Hi, Bailey." She feels them tense at the croaky tone of her voice. Cristina realizes how scary she might sound to a kid and figures she'd be scared too. Her heart breaks a bit as Zola and Bailey quickly back away.

"Cristina?!" Comes another voice from behind where the cardio thoracic surgeon was standing. Her heart freezes as she hears the familiar voice. She was definitely not expecting this, it was hard enough to just hear it from a… She thinks how old the kids were, four and five year old. Cristina turns to come face to face with Owen who has his arms wrapped around Amy, their faces sparking as they had just been laughing.

"Hi, Owen." She mumbles, not only making Bailey and Zola squirm back towards their parents, but also making Owen and Amy gasp. Her voice was really creaky and worn like she hadn't spoken in months.

"Wha..? How…? What…" Owen looks between her and Amy, completely in shock. He can barely recognize her, even when she came back from the plane crash she was more recognizable. Her bushy, black hair that was still a little thick gave her away.

Derek finally seems to find his voice as he had taken to getting Meredith's arms wrapped around his waist and was now soothing her by rubbing from her head to her back. Meredith laying her head on his chest. "What kind of tumor?"

"TUMOR?!" Owen roars ruffly, Amy placing a hand on his chest and rubbing.

Cristina nods at him, looking at the ground as she turns to Derek. "It's a glioblastoma multiforme , grade four. It's grown from a grade three anaplastic mixed oligoastrocytoma." Derek's jaw drops as he looks at her in shock as he feels Meredith's head shoot off his chest, suddenly finding her balance. She pushes off of Derek and rushes inside.

"Mer!?" Derek says as he looks between Cristina and his wife who appears to be running into her room. This is confirmed when they hear a door slam.

"Go get her, Derek." Cristina says. Derek nods as he runs inside after Meredith. Meanwhile, as Owen heard the news, he had begun pacing, running his hands through his hair and was now turned away from everyone, shaking his head as Amelia was attempting to calm him.

"How about you sit down, dear." Carolyn whispers. She stands and guides her to a seat on the bench of the deck. Cristina waits as she watches, even Zola and Bailey snuggle up against Carolyn, watching. She hears Lexie whine and then giggle.

"Meredith?" Derek knocks on the door of their bedroom after following her into the house. "Mer, I'm coming inside." He says again when she doesn't answer. His heart breaks when he walks inside. Meredith is sitting straight up on the bed, arms clutching Derek's pillow on his side of the bed. She is starring straight out the window, eyes red, like she's trying not to cry. "Meredith." Derek's voice is tender as he sits next to her. "Oh, come here." He pulls her close, noting how she doesn't lean into him. Understanding, Derek rubs her back and kisses her cheek. She's stoic, catatonic almost. "I'm here, I'm here." He coos, trying to pry away the pillow. They sit silence as Meredith allows him to rub her back and hair and to kiss her cheek. She bursts out of her seat suddenly, throwing the pillow on the bed. Derek jumps back in shock. Meredith is angry, he can tell. Her hands are in tight fists, eyes filled with rage as she stomps back and forth. "Talk to me, Mer." Derek encourages.

Meredith shakes her head, covers her eyes with her hands. Curls them into fists as she squeezes the heels of her fists into her eyes. She picks up a book and angrily slams it on the bed after contemplating picking up a little vase on the dresser to throw. Derek has never seen her this mad, he has seen her mad before, usually she yells easily when mad. This was different, possibly because it's a life or death situation, literally. "She…" Meredith finally pants. "A…" Her words are stuck in her throat.

"You can do it, Mer." Derek coaxes, his voice warm and soothing. He stands, ready for her to clutch onto him. He is more than willing to let her do that as much as she needs.

"A brain tumor, Derek! A huge, inoperable, malignant, RARE brain tumor!" She fumes.

"I know, Mer. I can't believe it."

"It's probably bigger than Izzie's."

"We haven't seen the scans, Mer."

"Doesn't matter. You know the survival rate of this Derek. You know it."

"Izzie had a five percent survival rate."

"Cristina has basically none!" Meredith yells. Derek feels a lump form in his throat as he rubs his hand over his lips. "We don't know how long this has been growing, it must have been fast so we don't know how much time she has left." She gets angrier as she kicks a pillow that was on the ground.

"I know, Mer." Derek steps closer. "But we need to go find out. So we can help."

"I should have known." She shakes her head, eyes filling with tears.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Izzie acted weird when she had the tumor. Remember?"

"I do." Derek nods. "She was having hallucinations."

"Cristina has been forgetful, she doesn't forget anything." Meredith yells in frustration before pacing again. "I can't believe this!" Her voice is loud.

"Meredith." Derek coos, his voice his classic McDreamy to try to calm her. Meredith glares at him. "Come here." He insists, wrapping his arms tight around her in a hug, he hums gently as his head guides her to his shoulder. Relief rushes through him when he feels her wrap her arms around him.

"Derek." She moans, upset. Her nose digs into his chest as she hugs him.

"I know, Mer." Derek kisses her head and runs fingers through her hair. After a while, her shaking that had been happening, calms.

"Der. She's Cristina." Meredith moans.

"I know, Mer. Despite everything, you still care about her. You wouldn't be you if you didn't." He smiles as she allows him to lift her chin and kiss her lips softly. His bright blue eyes meet her green ones. "I love you, Meredith." He reminds her calmly.

"I love you, too." Meredith leans up to kiss him.

"Let's go figure out our friend." Derek bravely says.

"Derek, I just don't get why she didn't say anything or come sooner." Meredith rests her head on his chest.

He thinks for a moment. "Mer, I think quite possibly, Cristina Yang is scared. In shock."

"But, it might have been found sooner." Meredith worries as Derek leans to calm her with a kiss.

"Let's get the whole story." Derek hugs her tight. He guides her out of the room, arm around her waist and kisses her forehead for reassurance. As they walk back to the patio, they see Derek's sisters and the older nieces cleaning. The boys are moving furniture around and Lexie playing with Bella. They offer Meredith and Derek small smiles as they walk towards the door. Zola and Bailey are sitting with Carolyn as Cristina sits completely still. Owen and Amy sit at the deck table and chairs while Owen's mom and sister sit close to them.

"Cristina!" Meredith breathes immediately as she steps foot on the hardwood. She runs to sit next to her friend and pulls her in for a hug. Meredith has to hold back tears as she can basically feel her bones.

"Mer." Cristina murmurs.

"Daddy?" Bailey whimpers, walking to Derek. He leans down to hug his son close.

"Yes, buddy?" He asks.

"Why does Auntie Cristina look like that?" Derek sucks in a breath as he looks up at Meredith and Cristina.

"It's okay, Derek." Cristina says softly.

"Bailey, Auntie Cristina is very, very sick. She has a tumor on her brain that is doing that." Derek explains.

"You and mama gonna fix it? You guys fix everything." Zola walks up to Derek. He shares a look with Meredith and she gives him a silent nod. Reading Meredith's mind, he knows that no matter how severe, they will try.

"We are gonna do our best, sweetie." Derek smiles faintly.

"You will?!" Cristina says in shock.

"Well, you saved my life. I guess it's about time for me to return the favor." Derek smiles.

"What?!" Carolyn gasps.

"Cristina was the one who operated on me when I was shot, mom." Derek stands as Meredith smiles lightly at remembering the bravery Cristina showed, operating at gun point on her husband.

"My word! Derek, you better do everything you can." Carolyn gasps.

"He will, mom. We both will." Meredith looks at her while squeezing Cristina's frail hand.

"Thank you." Cristina sighs.

"Okay, now, you need to tell us what the hell happened?!" Meredith glares at a sheepish looking Cristina.

"I don't know where to start, Mer." Cristina moans.

"When did you find out?" Owen offers.

"About two months after I moved." Cristina begins.

"How did you find out?" Meredith rubs her back comfortingly.

"After performing two Mitral Valve replacements and the Ross Procedure with my hands going numb twenty minutes in and…" She breaks off.

"Go ahead, Cristina, and what?" Derek coaxes.

"Ugh, I forgot how to do the procedures. Literally I stopped and had to have an intern tell me the steps." She moans. "Not to mention I called the intern Lexie once and then O'Malley. Then I threatened to send him to Bailey." Cristina hangs her head and sighs. Derek and Meredith share a concerned look as they allow her to collect herself. "Then, I realized something was wrong and it took me two weeks to make an appointment and I almost chickened out."

"If you knew something was wrong, why didn't you come here?" Meredith wonders.

"It's stupid." Cristina murmurs.

"No it's not. Tell us why." Meredith encourages.

Cristina sighs loud. "I couldn't remember where you lived or your number. I saw your name on my phone when I became less confused and when I called or tried calling I chickened out. I called Alex and Izzie during my confused periods because sometimes for some reason I only thought it was our intern year and I know you had a different number then, Meredith." She explains. "I would have periods of being less confused. When I explained this to the doctor he pointed out that my judgement and reasoning were off. So, yes I know that all doesn't make sense."

"You have my number." Owen adds.

"My head seemed to be in 2009 or something because I saw your name and I either thought I was avoiding you or didn't know who you were, Owen. I'm sorry. I know I texted once."

"But you were probably trying to figure out who I was." Owen breathes.

"Yes." Cristina nods. "Anyway, I got in with Dr. Morales who's the head of Neuro there. He took a biopsy and confirmed it was a grade three anaplastic mixed oglioastrocytoma. It was in the frontal lobe extending into the temporal. He was hesitant to remove it, so he had me do radiation."

"What?!" Amy says in shock. "He couldn't remove that?"

"He said the margins were fuzzy and it was a huge tumor. It was in Broca's area, close to the motor strip and cingulate gyrus." Cristina explains. "It had small projections into the tissue that he was. He was." Cristina rubbed her head as she seemed to forget her train of thought. "He just didn't want to try." She huffs.

"Still could have removed that." Derek shakes his head.

"I know. But, I couldn't remember how. At that moment I couldn't remember how to perform the surgery." Cristina looks at everyone, they look scared and sad. "So, I did radiation and I began to remember enough to write down names and numbers I knew. I don't know how many months later they did another scan. It was bigger, but still stage three."

"Damn." Derek moans. Meredith covers her mouth as she looks incredulous.

"My most recent scan showed that it grew to a to a…" Cristina stumbles again, getting tired.

"To a GBM." Derek supplies calmly.

"Huh?" Cristina looks at him confused.

"Glioblastoma Multiforme." Meredith rubs her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Mer? Where are we anyway?" Cristina asks as Owen, Amy, Derek and Meredith gasp in shock.

"Cristina, you're at my house with Derek and Owen." Meredith explains.

"Derek is with Addison, Mer. Who's Owen?" Cristina rolls her eyes. "Besides, aren't you dating Finn?"

"Holy crap!" Meredith gasps looking at Derek.

"Okay, you guys need to go on your honeymoon. We got this." Derek looks at Owen and Amy.

"You sure, Derek?" Amy stands placing a concerned hand on his arm.

"Absolutely." Derek nods.

"You okay to go, Owen?" Amy asks her new husband.

"I am, she's in good hands." Owen kisses Amy to reassure her. Derek and Meredith hug them before they head into the house with Carolyn to say a quick goodbye. Zola and Bailey stay near by to watch their parents.

"What should we do, Der?" Meredith whispers as they watch Cristina look around.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." Adds Derek. "Cristina?" He calls going to sit next to her. "You know we're in the year 2014?"

"What?" Cristina asks. "Oh, crap!" She moans into her hands. "I did it again, blanked out."

"It's okay, but we need to get you to the hospital." Derek says gently as he sees Owen and Amy close their doors and start up the car.

"Oh my god, Derek!" Meredith shouts panicked as he watches Amy and Owen drive away. He turns quickly to see Meredith with wide eyes as Cristina's eyes roll back and body begin shaking. Both him and Meredith spring into action after an initial shock, rushing to get her to the ground.

"Mama?!" Zola whines, scared.

"It's okay, ZoZo. Take your brother to nana." Meredith soothes.

"Stay with you!" Zola says as she and Bailey scrunch together.

"Guys, go get nana so she can call 911." Meredith says again as she holds Cristina's head as still as she can.

"What's going on out here?" Kathleen says as she hears the loud voices.

"She's seizing, call 911 and get the kids inside." Derek barks.

"Come on, guys." Kathleen scoops Bailey in her arms and tugs Zola.

"No! We wanna stay, we wanna stay!" Bailey kicks his legs as Zola digs her heels into the ground.

"Ma!" Kathleen calls.

"What's wrong?"

"Call 911 and then come help me." Kathleen struggles as she tries to get the kids inside.

"Derek, they don't need to see someone having a seizure, let alone their aunt." Meredith argues as Cristina still shakes slightly.

"I know, Meredith." Derek pants. "Zola, Bailey you need to go inside right now."

"Daddy! We wanna come to the hospital with you." Bailey whines.

"No, you two will stay with me and your aunts." Carolyn says, lifting Zola into her arms. "Ambulance is five minutes out." She smiles sadly.

"Thanks, mom." Meredith says as Carolyn guides the kids along with Owen's mom and sister inside.

"Okay, so, we're getting her right to MRI when we get there." Derek says as he watches Cristina lay on her side with her eyes closed.

"Followed by a CT. We need to be safe, Derek." Meredith brushes Cristina's thinning hair back.

"Meredith?" Derek looks up at her, his fingers brushing the same ones that are brushing her friends hair. He tilts his head as he looks at her, concerned.

She looks up at him and smiles, feeling the shaky feeling inside her subsiding when her green eyes fall into his blue ones. "I'm okay, Der. Scared, but I know we're gonna do everything." Derek's heart swells at her words.

"Damn, Mer, I am so proud of you." His hand cups her cheek. "It's not we are gonna do everything."

"What?" Meredith asks as they hear the ambulance in the distance.

"You, you are going to do everything." He smiles a proud, confident smile. The same one he had on his face the day he proposed. "You're going to take point, I'll be there to assist, to consult."

"Der." Meredith's eyes well. "Okay." She says as the paramedics jump out and run over. "But, Derek, I want you there, assisting not just standing by watching. I don't want to do this alone."

"You won't be, Meredith." He says, taking her hand as the paramedics move. "Take us to Grey-Sloan, we're doctors there." Derek orders as Cristina is lifted onto the gurney and pushed into the rig. Derek and Meredith sit on either side of her as she's hooked up, oxygen mask placed on her mouth.

"She's holding strong." Meredith says as she watches her heart and respiratory rate.

"Mmhfph." Cristina mumbles, her eyes suddenly wide as she looks around. The oxygen mask is on, muffling her words.

"Cristina, you had a seizure, we're getting you to the hospital, alright?" Derek says as she looks panicked. Meredith grabs her hand and squeezes it tight.

"We got you, okay?" Meredith chokes. Cristina nods and blinks tiredly as she reaches up to her head. "Does your head hurt?" Cristina nods again.

"Have you been having more headaches?" Derek asks receiving a nod. "Have they been more frequent in the last couple months?" Cristina nods and moans. "Okay, did you have any when you were first diagnosed?" She lifts her hand and waves from side to side.

"Sometimes?" Meredith asks. She nods vigorously.

"Not enough to worry? No more than usual?" Asks Derek softly. Smiling, Cristina nods. The ambulance pulls to a stop and Meredith looks towards the door with Derek. It's pulled open to reveal April standing ready for the trauma.

"Meredith? Derek? What happened?! Is everything alright?!" She gasps as they jump off and pull out the gurney. "Holy crap, is that Cristina?!" April looks.

"Yes, April, we need to get her to MRI now. No time to explain!" Meredith calls as she and Derek push the gurney inside.

"Alright, I'll call upstairs." April yells as they race to the elevator.

"We're getting some films, okay, Cristina?" Meredith asks.

Cristina nods and tries to pull off the oxygen mask. "I know you can do this, Mer. Do what you can." Meredith stares at her in shock, tears forming making her look up to the ceiling. "Kiss Derek, that helps you." She says with a raspy voice.

Derek laughs. "Hm, can we keep the tumor on the spot where it makes you nice to me?" He jokes making Cristina laugh. He then looks at Meredith who's biting her lip with a smile. His hand reaches to pull her chin closer, kissing her softly. Meredith moans softly as she shivers in delight. The elevator dings letting them walk out. "I'll set her up, Mer." Derek rubs her back as he pushes Cristina into the room. She's come to more so she is able to assist in the transfer.

"Derek?" Cristina says, looking nervous as she sits on the white MRI table.

"Hmm?"

"If you and Mer get at least half of this thing out I will never be mean to you or mock you again." Her eyes look determined as she sits up and looks at him, her voice cracking a bit.

"We will do our best, Cristina." Derek rubs her shoulder, looking her firmly in the eye. He shivers at how much of her usual fire is now masked by fatigue and pain. It scares him more than he could ever say. "Our kids need their Auntie Cristina." He smiles as he buckles her onto the board. Walking into the MRI room he pulls Meredith close and kisses her head.

"Let's do this." Meredith sighs as she wraps her arms around his waist and he pulls her against him.

"Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey!" Miranda Bailey's stern voice blares into the MRI room. She's followed by Richard, both looking utterly baffled. "Care to tell me why April Kepner came to us and said Cristina Yang was wheeled in here on a stretcher?!" She and Richard both stand with their hands on their hips.

"She came today…" Meredith begins before being cut off by Richard who is watching the computer screen.

"Holy crap! Is that?!" He bends down to look at the screen.

"GBM." Derek says grimly as the scan comes on the screen.

"Derek!" Meredith whines. The tumor is big, it's fuzzy and has difficult margins, just like she said. It's going from the frontal into the temporal lobe, extending upwards towards the motor strip and corpus callosum.

"I don't think I want to look at the next set." He murmurs referring to the images that show deeper into the brain.

"Why is it always my babies!" Miranda shouts, her hands covering her mouth.

"I can't believe this!" Richard murmurs, shaking his head.

"Derek, her prognosis is less than a year if it grew this much in not even a year!" Meredith gasps.

"Some of it is looking necrotic, from the radiation. If she found out about it in stage three, then she must have had it longer." Derek sighs.

"Like when she was here?" Meredith looks at him.

"Exactly."

"Would ya all care to tell me what's going on here?!" Miranda asks.

"Let's get her into a room and we'll let her help us tell you. We only got a certain amount before she blanked out and then began seizing." Meredith says.

"That thing is bigger than Stevens'." Richard adds causing the three of them to glare at him.

"How bad?" Cristina asks as Derek and Meredith pull her out.

"Let's get you upstairs." Derek placates as Meredith sucks in a breath and looks at Derek.

"Uh, Richard and Miranda are here, they want to see you." Meredith whispers.

"How did they find out?" Cristina moans.

"April is the head of the E.R. She saw you when we came in earlier."

"Crap, I forgot about that. Literally, I forgot. That's not the tumor." Meredith smiles lightly at her attempt to make them laugh. Derek holds the door open as Meredith pushes the wheelchair through the door. He stops her as she's in the doorway. Squeezing her shoulder, Derek gives Meredith a supportive smile.

"Thank you." Meredith mouths only for Derek. He brushes her hair back taking in her soft curls.

"Oh, sweetie!" Miranda gasps as she sees Cristina. She pulls Cristina into a tight hug. "Yang, I know you don't hug, but you need about a million of them."

"It's okay, Dr. Bailey." Cristina smiles. Meredith quietly guides them up to the Neuro wing where they check her in and begin setting her up with wires. "Mer?" She asks as her and Derek get her settled. "Can we call… Can we call…um… What's his name? Ugh!" She buries her face in her hands. "Tall guy, can be an ass? Also, perky girl married to um…one who got in a car crash?"

"Alex, Arizona and Callie?" Meredith gives.

"Yeah… I wanna explain the rest of this once… You guys can tell… the virgin…"

"April?"

"Thanks, Mer. Yes, April." Cristina nods exhausted from trying to remember names.

"We'll page them, 911." Richard nods as Miranda sniffles.

Derek wraps his arms around Meredith who automatically leans into him, gathering sweet comfort from him. "Cristina, how long have the seizures been happening?"

"I think about a month. But they think I've been having mini seizures longer because they said I was blanking out sometimes." She looks up at Derek. About 5 minutes later, there's the sound of three sets of feet running down the hall.

"Dr. Bailey what is it?!" Alex pants as the door flies open and he stands there with Callie and Arizona. They see Derek and Meredith standing with them.

"What's wrong guys?! Are the kids okay?" Arizona immediately jumps in, figuring that would be a reason to page two pediatric surgeons.

"The kids are fine." Meredith murmurs, sinking more into Derek, turning so that they can see the bed. Callie covers her mouth in shock as they look.

"Cristina!?" Alex gasps. "What the hell?!" He looks between everyone in the room, looking for answers.

"Why are you in a hospital bed?" Callie murmurs darkly.

Cristina looks at all of them, suddenly feeling the unfamiliar emotion of scared. She reaches for Meredith's hand, who immediately grasps it. Derek places a warm hand on her shoulder as well. "Because… I have a brain tumor." She closes her eyes, tears forming. "A glioblastoma multiforme , grade four. It's grown from a grade three anaplastic mixed oligoastrocytoma." At those words, Alex's eyes darken and Callie and Arizona turn away in shock.

Alex paces, closes the door, kicks the chair. "Alex." Meredith calms as she sees his hands ball into fists.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He shouts. "This is fucking unbelievable!" He raises his voice a little louder. "Why can't the universe leave our group, our hospital out of its damn games!" His voice shakes and both Cristina and Meredith know he's on the verge of tears. "First, with putting Meredith near death with drowning and the bomb, then George getting hit by a bus! Then, Izzie and her cancer, the crazy gunman, Callie's car crash, the freakin' plane crash, freak rainstorm with Mer needing a C-section in the dark that almost went wrong! Now… And now this?!" He gives a dark, sick chuckle. "Oh, not to mention the years of crazy crap it gave me!" He rants loudly.

"Alex." Meredith soothes.

"No. This is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous." He runs his hands in his hair.

"Karev!" Richard tries calm and cool as Alex turns red and shakes his head, biting his fist.

Meredith peels herself from Derek's strong grasp. It's so soothing there she doesn't want to move. "Alex! Alex!" She calls, moving his hands away from his mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. Tears fall from Callie and Miranda's eyes as they watch. "Hey. Breathe." She orders, Derek smiling at how gentle she sounds, as if she were calming Bailey or Zola.

"Why, Meredith?!" He mutters.

"I don't know. I don't." She looks him in the eyes. "But I know me and Derek are going to do everything we can." Her voice is shaky.

"Okay." He says, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, tell us what happened." Alex says, moving over to sit with Cristina.

"It's okay, Alex. Honestly didn't know you cared so much." Cristina smirks.

"Ah, there's our Cristina." Derek smiles, earning some chuckles.

She shakes her head before getting ready to start. "Okay, I'm gonna start, but I need Meredith and Derek to help talk for me because I already used a lot of energy explaining once."

"Okay." Derek and Meredith nod.

Cristina sighs and closes her eyes. "Where did I leave off, Mer?" She asks as Callie and Arizona sit on one side of the bed and Miranda and Richard with Alex on the other.

"Umm, you were at the point of you doing radiation enough to remember and write down some names and numbers. You were about to tell us when and what your recent scans were before you started forgetting everything and soon after you started seizing." Meredith explains.

"Crap." Cristina moans. "Um… Okay, so about two months after I moved my hands began going numb like twenty minutes into procedures you all know that I know. Then, I started forgetting procedures and had to ask for help." She leans back and sighs. "I kept calling interns "Lexie" and "O'Malley" I…I would say the name and then I'd realize the mistake when I heard the laughing. So I got scanned."

"What happened next, Cristina?" Arizona says gently.

"Meredith…" She moans.

"Okay." Meredith rubs her arm. "She got checked out with the head of Neuro there who diagnosed the grade three anaplastic mixed oligoastrocytoma. For some reason the doctor didn't think he could attempt the surgery so he opted for radiation." Meredith huffs with her eyes rolling.

"Alex?" Cristina asks.

"Yeah?"

"Did you talk to Burke about switching services with me?" Cristina looks at him with a blank expression. Alex just gapes, open mouthed at her.

"Damn it!" Derek gasps. "Cristina, it's 2014. You're in a hospital bed." He says gently.

"What? No, I'm not." Cristina scoffs.

"That worked last time." Derek looks at the group.

"It's okay, Cristina. Yes, Alex talked to Burke." Meredith says, feeling like she was talking to her mother in the nursing home. "Rest, I'm gonna keep talking."

"Meredith, I don't know how much more I can hear about how much you miss McDreamy. Just go find him and screw in the on call room." She says casually as Meredith and Derek turn beet red and avoid the gaze of Richard and Miranda.

"So, anyway." Meredith continues as Cristina is in her other world.

"Why wouldn't the doctor operate?" Callie questions.

"Wait, is Dr. Morales still the head at the clinic?" Webber says, crossing his arms, voice gruff. Derek glares and nods. "Ugh! Always been a conservative ass. Too many restrictions he has for surgeries."

"He told her the margins were too fuzzy, it was too big and there were projections going into the tissue." Derek says incredulously.

"Unbelievable." Bailey scoffs.

"Yes. They did radiation which helped her get enough judgement back to write down names and numbers. That's basically where she left off." Says Meredith.

"Why didn't she come out here when she became more coherent?" Alex asks.

"I don't know…" Meredith shakes her head and stands. They watch as Cristina looks around, distant. "Derek" she murmurs, burying her face in his warm chest.

"Shh… I got you, Mer. I got you." His arms wrap around her and squeeze her tight. "I love you." He whispers, his magic voice calming her.

"I love you too." Her voice only sounding for him.

"Ugh, I hate when my brain does this!" Cristina cries, hands on her head.

"It's the tumor, Cristina." Callie says gently.

"I know. I know. So, did you get all caught up?" She looks at Derek.

"Yes." Derek nods while rubbing Meredith's back as she silently lets tears fall. Only Derek can tell that she's crying. "We were wondering, when you started becoming more coherent and reasonable why you didn't come then?"

"Okay, so…I started writing things down and then I didn't come because I thought no one would care." She looks down, away from everyone's shock.

"That's not true, Cristina." Derek speaks before everyone.

She shrugs slightly. "I was a bitch beyond belief before I left and according to my first scans my doctor indicated that the tumor had been there a while. That means I have been a bitch longer and and and I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath as Meredith sits up from Derek's chest and looks at her wide eyed. "I've always been tough love, but I don't think I was ever plain bitchy."

"No, Cristina, you were different this last year and a half." Meredith says, her voice creaking.

"I really am sorry, Mer." Cristina says.

"I know." Smiles Meredith.

"Okay, now let me finish before I zone out again." She smiles weakly.

"Go ahead, Yang." Richard nods.

"Okay, uhh… So, my most recent scans were about a month ago and that's when they upgraded it. That's when the doctor said there was nothing more for him to do, basically do nothing." She looks at her hands.

"Oh, Cristina." Meredith shakes her head, looking between Derek and Alex. Both of whom had dark looks on their faces.

"It took me a month to get my ass out here. Partially out of fear and partially out of confusion. So, now I only have about five months left."

"Not if we can help it." Derek looks at her determined. "You deserve a fight. You deserve a chance. Yes, it would have been better coming earlier, but that doesn't change anything."

Cristina stares at him, her gaze contemplating. "I know." She says finally. "I know." The second time, choked up. Meredith immediately rushes to her side and grabs her hand. "How bad is it now?"

Derek takes a deep breath and reaches for the films abandoned on the table. He pulls them out and attaches them to the light board. "Well, it looks like it's pretty necrotic in the center and it's pretty deep. It's barely touching the motor cortex which is good. However, it's near the memory areas including the cerebellum which explains your procedural memory loss. It's also mainly in the frontal and temporal lobe. Most of the necrosis is in the frontal, behavior areas."

"Wow, that's huge. That would have been a surgery I would have wanted to see, right? Cristina says as she looks at the pictures.

"I would have fought you for it and won." Meredith tries to joke, she smiles along with Cristina.

"What are you guys going to do?" She solemnly asks.

"No idea." Derek says honestly.

"Not a clue." Meredith groans.

"I don't blame you." Cristina agrees. "I'm so tired."

"Okay, y'all, you heard her." Miranda jumps. "Time to let her rest."

"Hmm, yeah. We should probably check the kids." Meredith looks at Derek. As if on cue, Derek's phone rings.

"Hello?" He says, squinting from the screaming in the background. "What? Huh? Okay, yeah. Got it. Wow!" Derek breathes in and out with a smirk. "Apparently Lexie has been crying for an hour and Zola and Bailey are refusing to come inside from the front door until we come home." He looks at Meredith.

"Woah!" Meredith gasps. "I guess it's time to go home. Cristina are you okay if I go? Her concerned voice directed to her friend.

"Of course, Meredith. I'm good, go to your kids. Alex is here, Callie, Arizona." She nods to each.

"Okay." She smiles. "Thank you."

"I'm here all night, Cristina." Richard pats her shoulder. I'll keep you company.

"Thanks, sir." Her smile is light.

"Get some rest." Derek says as he wraps his arms around Meredith. They turn and head in silence out to the elevator. Meredith keeps one hand clutched in Derek's, the other holding his wrist the entire walk to the car. He's her lifeboat right now as she continues to wrap her head around her friend's giant tumor and the fact that she wants her to fix it. Derek watches her as he shuts her car door and as he sits in his seat. Her hand instantly finding his as soon as he buckles. The drive home is silent, Meredith staring out the window the whole way. "Mer." Derek whispers as he stops the car. "Mer?" He says again when she doesn't respond.

"Hmm?" She mutters finally. It's almost dark out, the setting sun creating shadows as she continues to look out the car window.

"We're home and we have some little pouters awaiting us." He tries to lighten things by pointing out Zola and Bailey. Meredith turns to look at the front door from the car. Sure enough the front door is wide open as Zola and Bailey stand in the doorway. Their arms are crossed with their bottom lips pouting and head tilted forward, eyes glaring perfectly. She smiles softly as they unbuckle and open their doors.

"Derek." She murmurs reaching for his hand. Derek's heart breaks as he sees her worn, upset expression.

"Oh, Meredith." He says grasping her hand. She grips onto him as they walk up the driveway. As they get closer they see two child sized plates with remnants of what used to be some sandwich next to each kid.

"Where were you!?" Bailey stomps his foot as they walk close.

"You were gone so long!" Zola adds, angry. Derek and Meredith sigh and look at each other, now hearing Lexie's cries.

"Zo we had to help Auntie Cristina." Derek explains.

"Did you do surgery?" Zola wonders.

Derek feels Meredith sway. "Not yet sweetie, but we took a lot of pictures. Those will help us."

"We wanted you to come home long ago." Zola pouts again.

"We're sorry, Zola. Sometimes things happen." Derek reminds as Zola huffs.

"Oh, you guys are home!" Carolyn exclaims, sounding exhausted as she comes to the door. She's holding a red faced Lexie with tear stained cheeks. The baby is kicking her legs and screaming. "Look, baby, it's Mama and Daddy." Carolyn coos. She comes closer as Lexie looks up. Immediately, her arms go out as she reaches for Meredith, whining and whimpering.

"Oh come here." Meredith coos, hugging her daughter. "Did she eat?"

"A few bites of mashed broccoli about an hour ago in between screams." Carolyn answers.

"Okay, I think I'll just breast feed her and get her to bed." Meredith says softly, but with a more tired, worn softness.

"Okay." Derek whispers as he stops her so that he can kiss her and Lexie. He watches the baby snuggle in Meredith's neck and Meredith pull her closer as they walk inside.

"How's your friend?" Carolyn asks.

Derek heaves a huge breath as Bailey walks over with his hands up. As Derek lifts Bailey as he begins talking. "Not good, Ma. Not good."

"Oh my word!" Carolyn gasps, closing her eyes.

"It's a huge tumor, going across two lobes and deep." Derek shakes his head.

"That's horrible. Does her family know?"

"Now they do. Meredith and Alex are her family. That's why she came back. She came to her family for help. She also told Callie, Arizona, Richard and Miranda."

"How did they take it? Not good. I know, but still?"

"Alex was beside himself. Miranda reacted the way I knew she would." Derek smiles.

"Well, let's get these two to bed and then we can talk." Carolyn brushes Zola's little hair poofs.

"I'll get them to bed mom, you go rest." Derek says.

"Want daddy." Zola moans as she walks over and clutches Derek's leg. Bailey moans in agreement.

"They sense something's wrong." Carolyn nods knowingly. She smiles softly as Derek looks at the kids. Stroking Bailey's hair, he rocks them gently before leading them inside. He notices that his sisters have all headed out, must of went to a hotel. Suddenly he feels relieved that his sisters did that, especially with all the crazy that is likely to happen. He skips the kids baths and just brushes teeth and gets the kids ready for bed. Once they are finally asleep, Derek heads into their room. He expects to see Meredith sitting on the bed waiting but is shocked when he sees that she isn't there. Turning, he goes to look in Lexie's room, but Meredith isn't in there either. Getting worried, he checks the patio and living room before going back into their bedroom. That's when he notices the bathroom closed.

"Mer?" He calls, knocking on the door.

"Mm?" She responds.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm." She comes again.

"Can I come in?" He knocks gently. There's long pause and as Derek considers knocking again, he hears her voice, soft.

"Not yet." Derek's heart breaks for his wife. He wants nothing more to scoop her in his arms, hug her tight and take her far, far away. However, he can't help but notice how she said not yet,instead of no. That is definitely an improvement with catastrophic events that always seem to find them.

"Okay, I'll go change." He coos. Then, he turns into the closet and takes his time. After, he heads to the bed and turns down the blankets. Once he checks on the kids, he goes up to the door. "Meredith?" He calls.

"Come in, Derek. Come in." He can hear her choking back tears. Immediately he is inside and at her side. She's sitting on the tile floor against the smooth cabinet. Her arms are clutching a brown, rectangular frame. She's looking up at him, broken. "Derek!" Her voice shakes as her face crumbles into tears. Instantly, Derek pulls her into his arms, squeezing her into a hug.

"Oh Meredith. Mer." He says as tears well in his eyes. His insides are screaming for someone to stop the madness, stop creating loss for the love of his life. He runs his fingers in her hair and kisses her head. She clutches his gray Bowdoin shirt in her fists as she sobs, the frame held tight between them. The sound is gut wrenching as Derek rocks her and manages to pull her into his lap. "I got you, Mer. You're safe." He whispers, trying to calm her. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." His voice is deep as he rubs her back and holds her head on his shoulder. "I love you, I love you. We're gonna get through this, one way or another. I promise you." He kisses her head repeatedly. Meredith clutches him tight, crying for several more minutes before hiccuping back tears. She wipes her eyes but Derek stops her. He replaces her hands with his lips as he kisses the tears away as she wraps her arms around his neck. Derek smiles at her as he looks at her in her gray pajama shirt and black bottoms. He notes that her eyes are puffy and red, cheeks are tear stained and she looks drained. Despite it all, he can't help but still see her as the most beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She croaks.

"Why, Mer?!" He asks, shocked. "For crying over your friend?"

"For not having you come in right away." She buries her nose in his neck.

"Hey, look at me." Derek pulls her back. "You do not need to be sorry about that, okay." He wipes some residual tears. Meredith nods as he kisses her lips. She lays her head on his chest and wraps him in her arms. "You came to me and I knew you would, so that's not something you need to worry about." They sit in silence, Meredith being lulled by Derek's heartbeat as he brushes her hair and cheek. Meredith moves her arm slightly and knocks the frame on her lap a bit. "What's this?" Asks Derek.

Meredith lifts the picture up so he can see and smiles at it, hiccuping lightly. Derek looks at it to see a younger Meredith with Cristina next to her. Izzie's arms are around both of them and Alex and George are laughing on either side of them. Meredith is smiling at Izzie and Cristina is scowling. "This is a picture we took during intern year, I think Burke took it, that's why Cristina is scowling." She giggles.

"This is amazing. I've never seen it." Derek takes the picture and looks closer, he smiles at how happy everyone at least appears. He knows for a fact that Meredith's intern year wasn't always this happy.

"I forgot about it, must have packed it in the closet when we moved. Of all nights it fell off the shelf when I was changing." Meredith says.

"We need to keep it out. Remind us that everything will work out."

"Yeah." Meredith smiles up at Derek as their eyes connect, sending electricity through their veins.

"What are you thinking, Meredith?" Derek can see the wheels turning in her brain, the worries, the nerves.

"Ohhh!" She sighs. "It's just… Just…" Biting her lip she shakes her head. "Over a year it was there, laying dormant. Something could have been done, Derek."

"But, there was no way to know. Cristina even said, she's always been tough, only caring about surgery. We couldn't have noticed anything until it got to an extreme point."

"I know, Der. I know. But…" She thinks.

"What's that?" He coaxes.

"If we weren't that close anymore, how am I feeling so crushed?"

"Because she's still your friend, one of your closest friends." Derek explains, calmly.

"Oh."

"Plus, you care about people, especially those who are close to you. Tell me, would you have reacted this way if it were Alex? Callie?"

Meredith looks at him, wide eyed. "Yeah!" She agrees.

"Okay then." Derek kisses her head with a smile. "I know I would be sad if Mark had one if he were still alive. Even if Addison told me she had one I would be upset."

"Because you care about people, no matter what." Meredith finishes, rubbing his chest. Derek nods and hugs her. "I love you!" She says reverently, her eyes sparkle.

"I love you, too, Mer." Derek leans down and kisses her. His hands cupping her cheeks. She hums in bliss. They kiss for minutes, just drinking in the comfort of each other. "Let's go lay in bed." Derek murmurs a minute later after Meredith rests back on his chest. She nods and shifts as Derek stands and scoops her into his arms. He walks them to bed and he sits, keeping her in his lap. Meredith giggles as he playfully kisses her neck. Her giggles make his heart feel a bit better.

"I just don't know how we are gonna fix this, Derek. It's huge."

"I know. I don't either."

"It's bigger than Beth's. Her's was only in a confined area. Cristina's is spread across two lobes and deep into the brain." Meredith adds.

"All of our trial patients were confined somewhat, actually." Notes Derek.

Meredith looks up at Derek. The look in his eyes as he smiles at her, his warmth and sweet scent intoxicates her. "I can't think about this anymore." She says suddenly. Quickly, she turns in his lap, straddling him. Her hands find his pajama tie. "I need you, Der." Derek looks at her in shock.

"Meredith?" He takes her hand, stalling.

"Derek!" She whines. "Please!" Her lips find his.

"But you're upset, Mer."

"I know, but I need you. I need to feel you inside me. It's so safe and warm, I need to not feel like the world is going to explode. You make me feel like everything is alright, no exploding." Derek watches the desire burn in her eyes. He reaches forward and kisses her. He just wants his wife to feel better.

"Okay, Mer." He coos, letting her hands resume fighting with his pants. Derek reaches to throw his shirt off before removing hers. His face lights up at the sight of her perky breasts. He can't resist leaning down to grab one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Hmm, Der!" Meredith moans as she rubs his cock. It instantly grows into a hard as rock rod. Derek rips down her pants and panties before thrusting his fingers inside. She kisses down his neck. Stopping to bite on his skin.

"Mer!" He rubs her back as her breasts press against his chest. "Oh! Oh!" Derek pants. Meredith hums as she licks his collarbone before nipping his skin. One hand massages his balls hard as the other is buried in his curls. His hands mix into her gold curls as she flicks his nipple with her tongue. She stops at his stomach to look up at him. Her eyes are cat like as she smirks up at him. Her body travels up and she secures her hands on his shoulders, raising her hips above his throbbing cock.

"Ready, Derek?" She coos with a giggle. Her finger trailing down the center of his chest. But before Derek can reply, Meredith sinks down onto his cock. "Oh! Oh! Oh, yes!" She calls as Derek smiles at the bliss on her face. He holds her steady as she begins riding him.

"Damn, Meredith! Yes!" He pulls her hair back, leaning his lips lower to suck on her neck. Her movements become faster, causing the bed to slam into the wall.

"DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!" She screams, slowing to prolong their orgasms that were building.

"Don't stop, Mer!"

"Oh!" She pants as sweat builds as she rides him. Derek pulls her lips to his as they kiss. Meredith pauses again to cup Derek's cheeks and rub his stubble. "Do not ever get hurt, Derek." She looks deep into his eyes.

"I will do my best if you do yours." Derek pulls her close.

"I will!" Meredith says as she surprises Derek by thrusting once more. He screams in pleasure as their orgasm intensifies. A few more thrusts and both of them release at the same time. Meredith grabs him and kisses him hard as their orgasms spill over them. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, yes!" She chants as her hips continue to move over him. Derek twists his fingers into her hair.

"You're incredible! Let it out, Mer." He encourages as she continues to release into him. Meredith gasps at the intense comfort and relief that washes over her. Her head collapses onto him and instantly his arms wrap around her body, pulling her close. She's panting like crazy as she feels the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort and safety of the moments after sex. Derek maneuvers them so that they are on their sides, but Meredith is still wrapped around him and he is still inside her. He cups her cheeks with a smile, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Meredith Grey, we are going to do this, okay?" His voice is so confident, strong, reassuring. "We are going to do this because we are extraordinary together." Meredith feels her heart flutter at his words. In this moment, as she nods, she gains the confidence she needs that with Derek they will help Cristina.

"Rather than be ordinary apart." Meredith finishes, Derek's eyes sparkling just as much as on the night of the house of candles. She cuddles close to him after kissing him passionately. They both fall asleep soon after, completely connected, completely safe in the others arms. Both totally assured that they will get through this.


	58. Chapter 59

A/N: Hi there! Here's more on the status of Cristina! I am so grateful for your continued support and interest in this story. I love the reviews, they make me so happy! Hi, Patsy- glad you found me on Twitter lol.

BTW: please remember that I am not Shonda, I actually care about my characters and readers lol.

A/N 2: So, I had to watch a couple of Rose scenes for parts of this chapter… But I compensated by watching the House of Candles a bunch of times lol. Besides, I think I'd rather watch Rose than whatever crap they are doing now (which I hear is bad!). There are loads of less favorable MerDer events that I'd rather watch than whatever is happening now. I don't even know the details, just enough that makes me sick.

Chapter 56:

"Mama?" Zola looks up at Meredith with her big brown eyes the next morning. She's eating breakfast while Meredith does her hair. Bailey eats his eggs next to her while watching Derek feed Lexie.

"Yes, love bug?" Meredith smiles.

"Are we coming to the hospital with you today?" Meredith looks up at Derek, questioning.

"Sure, Zo." Derek smiles.

"I can watch them, dears." Carolyn says as she walks into the room.

"I know, mom. But after yesterday we'd like them to be close. Although, miss Zola, if things get too crazy we will have Nana come get you." Derek looks at Bailey and Zola sternly. They nod silently as they look at Derek.

"Okay, I will just spend some time with your sisters until they leave. You know, after yesterday, I hope you don't mind." Carolyn begins with hesitation. "I extended my stay three days, I can stay at Amelia's if you want."

"No, you can stay here!" Meredith says immediately.

"I just don't want to impose too much." Carolyn sips her coffee.

"You're not, we appreciate that. I have a feeling this is going to get crazy." She whispers nervously.

"Mer." Derek calms, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder. He looks deep into her eyes, silently telling her not to worry. She blushes and gives him a little nod before rubbing Zola's shoulders and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Can we see Auntie Cristina?" Bailey asks.

"Sure, sweetie. I bet she would love that." Meredith grins.

"Are you operating today?" Asks Carolyn.

Meredith sighs heavily. "I don't think so, we don't even have a plan."

"Oh my." Carolyn sighs. "She doesn't have parents or anyone to call?"

"Her mom is somewhere, but hasn't spoken to her in how long?" Derek looks at Meredith.

"Um I think intern year, that was even a fluke." Meredith giggles.

"Let's go, daddy! Let's go, mama! We wanna see Auntie Cristina!" Bailey jumps out of his seat.

"Hmm, I guess we got new pagers." Derek laughs as he lifts Bailey high in the air. Bailey squeals with glee as Derek kisses him, raises him back up and then kisses him more.

"I prefer this pager." Meredith laughs as she tickles Bailey's stomach, making him squirm. She unbuckles Lexie from her seat and beams at her youngest as she sucks her fingers. "Looks like Lexie is getting a new tooth!" Her hands move Lexie's fingers as she catches a glimpse of white poking through her top gums.

"Oh wow! Must be getting used to the rawness, this is your fifth tooth, Lex!" Derek says as he notices Lexie doesn't fuss much when he pokes in her mouth to look. "You keep getting teeth but not saying dada, Lex!"

"Hasn't said mama either." Giggles Meredith as they walk out the door. Carolyn wishes them luck as she waves from the door. Once everyone is in and buckled, Derek turns on the music to their Disney CD, the sounds of "Bare Necessities" begins playing.

"Hey guys, why don't you dance it out to these songs to help mama feel better!" Derek smiles at Meredith when he notices her looking concerned out the window.

"Huh?" Zola wonders.

"Dance it out, that means dance to the music until you feel happier. That's what mama and Auntie Cristina did when they felt sad." Derek peeks in the rear view mirror at the kids.

"Okay!" Bailey claps and kicks his legs. "Little louder, daddy!" He asks. Derek turns it up just a few points as Zola and Bailey clap their hands and wiggle in their seats. Derek nudges Meredith and gives her a quick McDreamy smile as he attempts to dance in his seat as well. Meredith smiles at him before turning around. She giggles loudly as she watches the kids dance to "Hakuna Matata." Grabbing Derek's arm she leans up to kiss his cheek, still giggling. The sound warms Derek's heart more than a cup of coffee on a cold day.

"Thank you." She whispers as they pull up to the hospital and park.

"Anything to hear that sound and see your beautiful smile." Derek coos as he takes her chin so that he can lean in and kiss her. "I love you. You can do this, Meredith." He leans in and kisses again.

"I love you too." She runs her fingers in his hair. "Let's take the kids to see her now before daycare."

"Sounds good, do you wanna go in her room and see of she's up for visitors?" Derek asks.

"Sure." Meredith says as she tightens her grip on Derek's hand. They turn to open their doors and then go get the kids.

"Hey, buddy!" Meredith coos as she lifts Bailey in her arms.

"Mama!" He says as he hugs her happily. "Did our dancin' help?"

"It sure did!" Meredith kisses his cheek as she grabs Zola's hand that is not held by Derek.

"Good!" Zola smiles as they all walk inside. When they get to the elevator, Meredith looks at Lexie in Derek's arms, Zola and then Bailey.

"Okay, so, we're going to see Auntie Cristina. Remember, that she's pretty sick so she looks different. She has lots of wires attached to her, that might make her scared." Meredith explains.

"But, mama." Starts Zola as the elevator rings and they step off. "Auntie Cristina isn't scared of nothing!" Derek looks at Meredith with the sweet words of wisdom from their daughter.

"That is true, Zo. Maybe you could remind Auntie Cristina." Derek lifts her hand to his lips.

"Okay!" She giggles as they stop a little outside Cristina's room.

"I'll go in first." Meredith takes a deep breath before Derek stops her.

"Mer." He whispers, pulling her close. Meredith shudders, reaching up to hug him tight. She looks up at him as they nod in understanding. Turning, she goes into the doorway.

"Hey." Meredith murmurs as she sees Cristina sitting up in bed, staring into space.

"Hey." Cristina smiles back.

"How are you today?"

"I can remember where I am and why I'm here if that's what you mean," Cristina grumbles.

"Good. How's your head?"

"On a scale of one to ten, about a two." Cristina rubs her thinning curls.

"Oh, Cristina." Meredith says, crossing her arms and walking closer. "Derek and I were wondering if you were up for some visitors?" Meredith smiles. "Zo and Bails were asking to see you."

"They wanna see me?" She asks, shocked.

"They do, they have been worried since they saw your seizure." Meredith sits next to Cristina.

"Let them come in. While I can remember."

"Okay." Meredith murmurs as she stands. She goes to the doorway and waves for Derek to come forward. Cristina watches as Meredith happily take Lexie. Derek takes Zola and Bailey by the hand and walks inside. He and Meredith watch as Zola and Bailey's eyes get wide. To them, they see their aunt in a hospital gown with all sorts of wires attached to her head and chest.

"Mama." Bailey whimpers.

"It's okay, Bails. Remember what we talked about?" She kneels down.

"What are those things on her head?" He asks, eyeing the wires.

Derek leans down to both. "The ones on her head are hooked up to that machine to tell us how her brain is working because that's where the tumor is. The others are reading her heart rate, breathing and oxygen levels." Zola and Bailey look scared between Derek and Cristina as they cuddle into Derek.

"Here, how about Lexie goes first." Meredith smiles.

"Yeah, I never formally got to meet this one." Cristina looks at Meredith.

"Well, here you go. Lexie, meet your Auntie Cristina." Meredith says softly while sitting next to Cristina with the baby in her arms.

"Hi, Lexie." Cristina says with uncharacteristic smile. She waves and earns a smile from Lexie. "Oh, Mer!" She gasps when she sees that Lexie has Derek's smile. "How screwed are you?! McDreamy's smile."

"Hair too, and I am very." Meredith giggles. They laugh together and Derek smiles as well feeling like it's just another day at work with Cristina mocking him. He feels like he could give anything to have Cristina not have this tumor and the two just chatting.

"She has Meredith's eyes and laugh." Derek coos, making Meredith blush.

"Okay, you guys are even." Cristina laughs.

"Lexie, tell Auntie Cristina she has to get better so she can tell you all about heart surgery and make you think you're gonna be a Cardio surgeon instead of a brain surgeon." Meredith jokes.

"Mer." Cristina says stoically.

"She's right, Cristina." Derek says sternly, Zola and Bailey ease up a bit as they watch the banter.

"Derek, make sure you two keep screwing so that you both keep your confidence up." Cristina says without thinking. "Damn it!" She yells when she realizes what she said, her fists pound her bed. "I'm sorry, I so didn't mean that!"

Derek and Meredith give a small smile. "I know." Derek smiles.

"It's the tumor, affecting judgement." Meredith replies softly.

"It's not just what but when I said it. I know not to say that around kids."

"It's okay." Meredith calms.

"I hate this." Cristina grumbles.

"I know, we're going to figure this out." Meredith rubs her arm. Cristina looks up at Meredith. Her expression a rare nervous. "Here, hold the baby. That may help." She says, desperate to help her friend.

"It may just distract me." Cristina giggles. "I'll be too busy trying not to drop your kid to think about the tumor."

"Whatever works." Laughs Meredith as she hands Lexie over. Lexie looks up at Cristina with curiosity then at Meredith.

"You are pretty cute." Cristina pokes the baby's belly. Lexie smiles and then turns to reach towards Meredith as she rubs her curls. A bit of drool falls from her lips and Meredith quickly wipes it away. Cristina watches as Meredith laughs with Lexie, their smiles matching. "You're a good mom, Mer." Derek and Meredith do a double take as it means a lot for Cristina to say it.

"Thanks, Cristina. That…that means a lot." Meredith smiles softly. A comfortable silence fills the room as Meredith looks happily at Derek and the two older kids. "Hey guys, you wanna come give Auntie Cristina a hug before you go to daycare?"

"Umm…" Zola squirms, closer to Derek. Bailey shakes his head slowly.

"What's wrong, guys? You wanted to this morning. Derek bends down.

"No." Bailey says, inching towards Derek.

"It's fine, I'd be scared too. It's okay, Bailey. These wires are helping the doctors and nurses make sure I stay okay." Cristina waves sadly.

"Here, how about I hold you while you hold her hand for good luck?" Derek tries. Zola and Bailey grumble nervously for a second before nodding.

"Good job guys, I'm proud of you!" Meredith cheers as Derek lifts Bailey up first. Meredith brushes his hair as he comes close, keeping her hand on his back.

"Hi, Auntie Cristina." Bailey says quietly, holding her hand. Derek puts him down with a kiss and he quickly snuggles into Meredith. He lifts Zola up and walks her over.

"There's my girl!" Cristina exclaims with a smile.

"Feel better." Zola whispers while Cristina squeezes her hand. She smiles before wrapping her arms around Derek.

"Good job, guys." Derek says as he kisses Zola's hair.

"We should probably get them to daycare. I want to start figuring this out." Meredith adds as she stands with Lexie later.

"Yeah, get some rest, okay?" Derek smiles.

"Thanks for bringing them." Cristina says. "I guess they do kinda make you feel better."

"See you soon." Meredith smiles. "Ready, guys?!" She says eagerly to the kids. They smile up at her and Bailey grasps her hand as they head out the door. Once the three are safely in daycare, Derek grabs Meredith's hand and smiles at her.

"So, how many surgeries do you have today?" Derek asks.

"Ugh, four! But honestly, I wanna start figuring out what the hell to do with Cristina!"

"Here, I'll take two, give Nelson or Clemens the other two. You start researching methods. Also, I think we should get a head CT. I know an MRI is more in depth, but you know we the CT. Use me, Mer. I'll be your intern."

Meredith giggles, "you sound more like a resident if you're able to list all that and offering to take and deal out my surgeries. Don't you have any?"

"Mm, brain biopsy, half an hour tops." Derek shrugs, walking into the lounge.

"Okay, thank you. Set up the CT, I'll take her." She takes off her shirt and grabs her scrub top. Her eyes catch her husband's naked chest and sighs longingly. "Uhh, can we bar things with sex?" She asks, earning a smirk.

"Hmm, as much as I'd love that, maybe we have to settle for a preview." Derek murmurs, immediately grabbing around Meredith's waist and pulling her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses up against his hard chest. He hums as his dark, lustful eyes travel from her soft, red lips to her burning green eyes. Slowly, he moves lower so that he can kiss her. She sinks into him as he kisses her.

"Mm!" Meredith moans into his mouth, her hands tracing his spine.

"How was that?" He coos as they pull only their heads apart.

"Perfect tie me over." She sighs, resting her head on his chin. "Thank you." Derek sighs peacefully as they hold each other. Eventually, Meredith sits up looking refreshed. "Time to get started. Will you still be done with me at four today with the surgeries?"

"Of course, Mer." He brushes her hair back behind her ear.

"Good." She breathes, sneaking one more hug. They finish getting ready when April and Jackson burst inside.

"Meredith! Derek! There you are!" April says frantically.

"April, calm down." Jackson says as he comes up behind her.

"What? Cristina was admitted and you want me to calm down?!" She glares at him.

"Sorry, guys." Jackson adds sympathetically.

"Why is she here?!" April says worriedly. Meredith looks sadly up at Derek who nods in understanding.

"Sit down, April." Derek says knowing full well she's going to freak out. "Jackson stay close to her."

"Oh-Kay." Jackson looks at him strange. When April sits, Derek takes a deep breath.

"April, Jackson, Cristina has been diagnosed with a grade 4 Glioblastoma Multiforme. It's extended into two lobes and deep towards the memory areas. She doesn't have very long." April gasps, hand going to her mouth.

"Shit." Jackson chokes. "I don't believe it!"

"No… This can't be right…" April mutters. "That's horrible! Horrible!"

"She wants Meredith and I to remove it." Derek struggles to say.

"How?!" April says in shock. "You're both incredible, but how?!"

"No idea." Grumbles Meredith darkly.

"Poor Cristina." April grumbles as her face crumbles and buries her face into Jackson, crying.

"Good call, man." Jackson says as he catches his wife. Derek nods as they watch.

"I'm going to spend today figuring things out." Meredith nods.

"You guys will." Jackson nods as Derek and Meredith walk towards the door.

"Thanks, Jackson." Meredith smiles as they give them some privacy. They head to the CT room where they pull Cristina's scans and place them on the wall.

"Wow." Derek says in awe.

"I know, it's a huge tumor." Meredith says as she swipes the 3D images that transferred from the computer screen. "I was thinking, would the Shepherd method work on this? I mean it is half the size of Beth's."

"I don't know. Once it got published, others took it over and Beth continued with her doctor." Derek shrugs. "Its rare, so I used it on others successfully, but this is crazy."

"Derek, go ahead and get her set up for CT. No interns on this, maybe only Wilson."

"Got it, Mer." He smiles proudly. "I'll get it set up and then divide up the surgeries with Nelson and Clemens. I'll take the shortest ones."

"Okay." Meredith giggles as they smile at him as he leaves. She watches him before turning around, determined. Then, a lightbulb strikes on in her brain and she runs into Derek's office to dig out the Shepherd Method files. "Come on, come on." She moans as she searches for something. She looks online and is looking away, thinking when something catches her eye. Gasping, she lifts her phone and dials the number. "Hello?" She says when a voice answers. "This is Dr. Grey. Yes! Im so glad to get to speak with you again as well." Meredith giggles at the ecstatic voice on the other line. "That would be great! Thank you! That is why I called," Meredith says while grabbing a pen. "I will do it right now." She sighs, feeling like she has something as she dials the number. When the familiar voice on the other line answers, Meredith laughs happily at the eagerness. She can't wait for Derek to find out. Hanging up the phone, she decides to keep it a surprise for Derek. He's going to be very proud. Feeling rejuvenated, she sets to work, researching until Derek texts her the time for the CT and that he is going in for his biopsy.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Five hours later, Derek wipes his forehead as he walks down the hall after his second out of three surgeries. He stops to read a text from Meredith and sighs sadly as she tells him that the tumor is practically taking up most of the hemisphere minus the occipital and parietal lobes. "Well if it isn't the former Seattle Grace Brain Butcher, now known as the Seattle Grace Lifesaver!" Comes a voice.

Derek looks up, his jaw dropping. "I don't believe it!" He says in shock as he takes in an older Beth Monroe. She's standing tall, hair at her shoulders, looking healthy and both sides of her body able to move.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd." She smiles.

"Beth?! What are you doing here?!" He smiles, pulling her into a hug.

"Dr. Grey called me, said she wanted to ask about my experience after the trial. I told her why don't I just come down, I live about an hour and a half away."

"Meredith." Derek beams as he shakes his head in disbelief. His wife was incredible. "I'm actually headed to her now, let me take you." He guides her towards the CT room. They walk as Derek's mind races with wonderment about what his wife is planning. She's definitely up to something. When they get there, he knocks on the door before entering.

"Hey!" Meredith smiles happily as she sees him. Her eyes sparkle and her smile reaches her eyes.

"Hey yourself." He laughs. "I brought something for you." Derek opens the door wider to reveal Beth, grinning wildly.

"Beth!" Meredith says when she notices her. She stands and races over to the young lady.

"Dr. Grey! Or is it Dr. Shepherd too now?" Beth says with sass as they hug tight.

"What?! How did you?" Meredith gasps as they pull away from the hug.

"Please! You think I couldn't tell all those years ago?!" She says shaking her head as she sounds like it's the most obvious thing in the world. " Now, I can still see that sparkle as you watch each other."

Meredith giggles. "Yes, we are married. But I'm still Dr. Grey."

"This was quite the surprise." Derek says as he pulls Meredith into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Was that okay?" Meredith asks him.

"Of course! Perfect!" Derek looks at her with pride.

"Good, I figured she might be able to give us some insight as everything I read said the virus worked with tumors a few centimeters bigger than hers and smaller. I just didn't expect you to come all the way down here! But I'm so glad you did." She beams at the girl that brought them back together.

"My pleasure! Ever since I moved here I have wanted to make the trip. But I wasn't sure if either of you worked here still."

"We do." Derek smiles. "I have some time before my last surgery, why don't we go get some coffee?"

"Definitely, we need to catch up, I want details." Beth says.

"Okay!" Meredith smiles. They head to the cafeteria, Beth leading the way.

"You are incredible, Mer!" Derek murmurs as he wraps his arm around her waist and places a kiss on her head.

"Not mad?" She whispers.

"No! Why would I be mad?" Derek looks, shocked.

"I didn't say anything. I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you, I enjoyed the surprise. I could never be mad about this." Derek smiles proudly as they wait by the elevator.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Beth giggles.

"Nothing and could you really tell?" Derek says.

"Oh yeah! When I asked about…you know…before Jeremy and I… You guys couldn't tear your eyes away from each other and you both would watch each other when the other was talking." Beth explains.

"Wow!" Meredith shakes her head.

"Were you two together then?"

"No…" Derek looks sadly. "We were… We were… No, not together."

"We got back together after your surgery." Meredith replies.

"Aww! That's so romantic! My surgery brought you back together!" Beth squeals.

"It did. So we thank you so much." Derek says as they grab some coffee and find a seat.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Meredith asks.

"Well… I finished school. Got a degree in psychology. I wanna counsel people with diseases, like I had."

"Beth, that's incredible!" Meredith gasps.

"Yes and actually, I met my husband at school. He had a brain tumor also."

"Wow! You found someone? That's great!" Derek smiles.

"I did, and we have a one year old son named Jeremy, actually." Beth blushes. "Or Jimmy, we call him."

"Oh!" Meredith gasps as she grabs Derek's hand.

"My husband's idea." Beth says.

"That's great, sounds like you have a good guy." Meredith smiles.

"He is, I met him about a year and a half after my surgery. We started dating and got married two years ago."

"Congratulations." Derek says.

"You know, Beth, our youngest daughter will be a year in three months. We should get them together." Meredith suggests.

"Oh! You guys have kids?! Wait, of course you do! I bet they're beautiful!" Beth laughs.

"Yes, we have three. Our oldest, Zola is five, we adopted her when she was a baby. Our son is four, his first name is actually Derek, but we call him by his middle name. Then there's Lexie, the baby, she is almost nine months. Meredith boasts with pride.

"Can I see pictures? Or is that wrong to ask?" Beth laughs.

"Of course you can!" Derek nods, reaching for his phone.

"As long as we can see yours." Adds Meredith, opening her phone. Beth agrees quickly as she takes both of their phones.

"They are precious!" She squeals as she looks at the picture of Zola, Bailey and Lexie on Derek's phone screensaver. It's from their last trip to Disney. They're in their Disney jammies on the couch in the hotel. Lexie on Zola's lap and Bailey is smiling at the camera, his arms around his sisters. "Oh, look how grown up they look!" Beth adds as she looks at Meredith's phone. It's a picture from the wedding. Bailey and Zola standing on either side of Lexie, helping her stand by holding her hands.

"Thank you." Meredith smiles.

"Here you go." Beth opens her phone up to a picture of a baby boy smiling. He has dark black hair and deep, warm chocolate eyes. He has his hands covered in blue frosting.

"Oh, Beth, he's adorable." Derek says honestly.

"Thanks!" She replies. "He is amazing, I love every minute with him."

"I know how you feel. Since having my kids I never want to leave them. I just want to be around them all the time." Meredith smiles.

"Totally, I would have brought him today but daddy insisted on having a father-son day." Beth rolls her eyes.

"I love having those days with Bailey, so I know your husband must really enjoy them if he insisted." Derek says.

"Sooo!" Beth hints, "what did you wanna talk with me about?"

Meredith sighs and sucks in her breath. She shares a look with Derek as he grabs her hand. "Well, we wanted to know about what happened after you left. How long did it take before the tumor was completely gone and if you know anyone with a larger tumor that was removed?"

"Woah!" Beth says in awe. "I can tell you, but I hope neither of you has an inoperable tumor like mine." Her eyes widen in fear.

"No, not us thankfully." Derek chokes. "It's for our friend. Actually, for one of Mere- Dr. Grey's closest friends. She has a GBM, grade 4 that's almost double the size of yours.

"Holy crap! You're kiddin' me?!" Beth covers her mouth.

"No." Derek and Meredith say in unison.

Beth is silent for a few minutes in shock. "Wow… Just… Wow." She's at a loss for words. "I do know two people who had tumors about 2 centimeters bigger than mine. They were successfully removed."

"Yeah, that's the largest that I have read of that had been removed." Meredith groans.

"I'm sorry." Beth says softly.

"No, it's okay." Meredith smiles. "That helps."

"Okay, well, after I left, my doctor did three more treatments before he removed the rest. One a week and then surgery the fourth."

"That's not bad, everything I've read said that it took four or five weeks after beginning treatment to fully remove the tumor." Meredith says.

"Then after that we did follow ups once a month for a year and then once a year. As of a month ago I am still tumor free."

"Incredible!" Derek beams watching Meredith with pride. He originally let his ego get the better of him, but he soon realized he was being ridiculous. For a second year resident to come up with that was genius.

"But no one has ever tried with larger?" Meredith asks.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Beth states.

"I read that they stopped after it didn't work on three people with tumors about four centimeters bigger than yours." Derek adds.

"Cristina's is eleven centimeters. Plus it's deep into the brain." Meredith says.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out, Dr. Grey." Beth says with confidence filling her tone.

"She will." Derek smiles as his pager beeps. "Damn." He moans. "Surgery time." He looks at them apologetically. "Mer, since we are done after my surgery, I was thinking of taking the kids to get ice cream after yesterday?"

"That sounds great, Der." Meredith smiles.

"Great! Would you like to join us or do you have to get back?" Derek turns to Beth.

"Oh, I'd love to for sure! I just don't want to take up your research time."

"You won't! Meredith giggles. "I'll take you to see them now and then you can come with me to research."

"Okay!" Replies Beth.

"Perfect! I will see you soon!" Derek says as he leans into Meredith to kiss her. He runs off when he hears his pager blare again.

"I hope you're not procrastinating." Beth giggles as they stand.

"Oh, I'm not. It's just that all that talk about our kids really makes me want to see them. Especially after yesterday we were forced to leave them due to the emergency with my friend. They were with their Nana, but still." Meredith shakes her head. "They were not happy about us leaving so suddenly. We haven't had to do that in a while."

"I know. After a particularly hard client I always want to snuggle with my boy. They will understand though."

"They will." Meredith opens the door to the day care. Zola is playing with a baby doll while Lexie has her own. Bailey is at a table playing play doh with some other kids. They are all facing away from the doorway. She sneaks up behind Zola and wraps her into a hug, kissing her cheek. "Hi, baby girl!" She laughs as Zola screams with laughter.

"MAMA!" She shouts still laughing, making Lexie and Bailey turn and look. Lexie drops her doll and crawls over with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Mama!" Bailey says as he speeds towards her while Lexie attempts to pull herself up on Meredith's leg.

"Hey, you!" Meredith giggles as she hugs Bailey. She lifts up Lexie next, hugging her close.

"You all done, mama?" Zola asks.

"Not yet sweetie, we have to wait for daddy to finish surgery and I have to look more into surgery for Auntie Cristina."

"Did you figure out how to save her?" Bailey asks.

"Not yet, bud." She says sadly.

"You will, mama! I know you AND daddy will." He nods in agreement.

"I hope so." Meredith smiles at them. She takes a deep breath and tries to change the topic. "Hey, guys, wanna meet someone very, very special to me and daddy?" Her eyes sparkle as the kids nod. Meredith turns and waves Beth closer.

"Hi!" She waves at the kids.

"This is Beth, guys. She is very special to daddy and I because she brought us back together after we got mad at each other. She also had a tumor just like Auntie Cristina but a lot smaller."

"Your mama and daddy are the ones who figured out how to get the tumor out." Beth encourages.

"Cool! So, you did it before, mama!" Bailey says with a smile.

"Wow, he's just like Dr. Shepherd, except he looks like you." Beth laughs.

"He is." Giggles Meredith. "But, Bails, Auntie Cristina's is much larger."

"Don't let that stop you." Beth argues.

"I'm trying." Meredith smiles. "Beth came to help give me ideas." She tells the kids while they listen raptly.

"I can sense future surgeons." Giggles Beth as she watches their eyes light.

"Probably, we don't know about Lexie though." Meredith laughs while lifting Lexie into her arms.

"How long until daddy's done?" Zola asks.

"He just went in sweetie, so almost two hours." Meredith rubs Zola's cheek.

"Awe!" Pouts Zola.

"It will be time before you know it." Meredith says, kissing her and then Bailey and Lexie.

"Okay." After one last hug, Meredith and Beth say goodbye to the kids and head to the CT technology room. "It's just so big!" Meredith mumbles as she plays with the 3D model of the scans.

"Where you going to start?" Beth wonders.

Meredith thinks for a while. "Derek." She murmurs as she grabs case files from the pile and runs out the door.

"Umm, you sure I can be in here, Dr. Grey?" Beth whispers as they sit in the gallery twenty minutes later.

"Yes. Derek only lets me and the kids up here. In the other O.R is where he lets people observe." Meredith explains, trying to be subtle about the fact that when Derek chooses this O.R it's because he wants peace.

"Okay, I brought a book. I'll read it while your genius works." Beth sits back and giggles. "Let me know if you need anything." Meredith nods as she sits back. She watches Derek work, he has on his ferryboat scrub cap and is intensely focusing on the brain in front of him. His dark curls stick through the back of the cap, begging to have fingers run through them. Meredith can tell he's sweating a bit from the intense O.R lights. The sight of her husband lulls her and she drifts her gaze lower to the surgery notes. She is surrounded by more Derek as she reads his notes on the trial patients that didn't work.

"Hmm…" She hums to herself as she reads. The twelve patients that died seemed to have the same or almost the same problems. She goes on to read Beth's report and suddenly sits up straight. "Oh my…!" She gasps. "That's it!" Meredith laughs happily. "I think I got it!"

"What?!" Beth smiles.

"I need to tell Derek, now!" She moves anxiously.

"He's right there." Beth giggles.

Meredith stands and hits the buzzer. "Derek?" She calls, eyes twinkling.

"Mer!" He beams happily, thankful for the surprise.

"Are you almost done? I think I figured it out!"

"You did?!" He says in shock.

"I did!" Her giggle is infectious as he joins in the happy laughter.

"Let me get this last bit of tumor out and then my resident can close, meet me in the scrub room in five minutes." Meredith nods as she grabs a shocked Beth and pulls her out the door. They dodge doctors, nurses and patients as they run to the scrub room one floor below. They arrive just as Derek is walking into the room. Meredith hands the papers to Beth to hold outside of the room. Beth can still hear as Meredith begins explaining. Derek has to shake his head to adjust to his wife's fast rate. "Slow down, Mer." He laughs, kissing her cheek.

Meredith breathes as she starts again. "Sorry. So, I was reading the reports of all the trial patients. Everyone except Beth had the same problems. Their virus was too strong and we injected it too deep. Beth's was lighter on one ingredient and didn't go as deep." She explains while Derek has a smile on his face. "Cristina's is deeper than all of theirs. So, we need to use Beth's virus and inject it deeper!" She jumps slightly, proud.

"Meredith Grey!" Derek says in awe, he smiles widely. "I think you figured it out."

"Don't say that yet, Derek." Meredith says.

"I will say it. Now, let's put the surgery on the board for Wednesday so we can practice tomorrow. Then, let's get our kids and celebrate." He pulls her into a hug, raising her off the ground. She is still in his arms when they pull back to look at each other. Meredith giggles as Derek immediately pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

"Contact high?" Meredith giggles, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh yes!" Derek smirks. "We need to give the kids lots of ice cream so that they crash." He mutters hotly into her ear. She shivers in anticipation as her cheek falls against his and rubs.

Biting her lip, she leans up to his ear. "Hmm, if tonight is going to be as intense as I'm picturing, I can't wait until I'm successful with the surgery. This time, Derek shivers as he holds her closer. Pressing his lips to her ear he murmurs softly.

"That night there will be no children around. Maybe the trailer?" He hints.

"Derek!" Meredith moans as she feels herself get wet.

He laughs as he puts her back on the ground. "Let's go get the kids." He takes her hand and goes to remove his scrub cap.

"Wait!" She says. Derek looks at her, confused. Meredith trails her eyes to the nape of his neck and reaches. Her fingers run through the curls there and tug, making Derek smirk.

"You look so damn sexy in that, I couldn't resist.

"Oh yeah?" Derek beams while Meredith nods. They walk out the door, hand in hand.

"There you are! Beth says when they turn the corner.

"Hey! You still up for joining us?" Derek asks.

"Absolutely, if you don't mind." Beth says.

"Of course, not. We just have to change and then we will be ready. It's a place just down the road." Derek answers. He takes the papers from Beth and they head to get changed. Once they are ready, they head to the daycare.

"Daddy!" Zola calls happily as she runs to him.

"Hi, Princess!" He bends down and lifts her above his head.

"Daddy got done early." Meredith says with excitement as she lifts Bailey close.

"Yay!" He squeals while wrapping his arms around Meredith.

"I did and now are you guys ready for a super special surprise? I have two actually, one mama knows about and one she doesn't." Derek smirks playfully, now picking up Lexie.

"Yes, please!" Bailey nods, his long blonde hair shaking into his eyes.

Derek laughs reaching over to brush his son's hair. "Well, later I'm going to make pizza at home, you know the soft kind. But, now, we are going to go get ice cream." He smiles as the kids shriek.

"Thank you, Derek!" Meredith says with a smile.

"I know that's your favorite." He kisses her cheek.

"Let's go, mama!" Bailey kicks with excitement.

"Okay, Bails." She giggles. "Is it okay if Beth comes with us?" Meredith directs them to Beth who was watching with intrigue.

"Yah!" Zola nods, smiling at the lady. Derek and Meredith grasp hands while Meredith holds Bailey and Derek holds Lexie. Zola grabs onto Meredith's other hand while Beth watches. They stop by Cristina's room, but she is sleeping. Beth looks on in awe at how sweet they all were together while heading down. When they get to the car, Derek directs Beth to the ice cream parlor. It's a short ride before they meet back at the old fashioned parlor. It has a white door and red and white striped poles on either side.

"Strawberry with m and m's, lots and lots!" Zola claps as she stares into the glass case.

"Chocolate an strawberry sauce!" Bailey jumps up and down, hands in a fist, eyes dancing.

"They are so your kids, Mer." Derek chuckles. "Lex, we have to get you on my side. You will like coffee ice cream, right?" He coos at his daughter. Lexie stares at him, chewing on her fingers before her face fills with a huge smile.

"Ah ya gaba!" She waves.

"I'll take it." Derek nods as they step forward.

"They are so cute." Beth says as she watches them, eating her own treat.

"Thanks." Derek smiles.

"How old are you guys?" Beth asks, just to get them talking.

"Four." Bailey says with a mouthful of chocolate. Some of it spills out onto his chin.

"Bails." Meredith giggles, wiping his lips and chin.

"Sowee." He shrugs.

"I'm five!" Zola says proudly. "I'm starting Kindergarten next month!"

"Crap! I almost forgot." Meredith moans, looking at Derek, worried.

"It's okay, Mer. I did too, we have a lot going on and I think we are trying to avoid. It's our baby girl." He strokes her cheek.

"You're right." She giggles.

"That's wonderful, Zola. Are you excited?" Beth asks.

"Uh huh!" The girl smiles.

"Oh, Derek! Kindergarten! We registered her, right?"

"Last May, Meredith." He says softly.

"We probably will be getting papers with information next week, the first week of August."

"Probably, but for now let's just keep our baby girl our baby." Derek consoles her, hugging her tight.

"I'm a BIG girl, daddy!" Zola pipes. "Lexie is the baby."

"Ouch!" Says Beth.

"Hey, see how you feel in a few years." Meredith laughs playfully as her breath constricts in her chest.

"Hmm, my boy is never growing up, so I don't have to worry." Beth adds as they all laugh.

Turning to Zola, Meredith smiles. "You are a big girl, Zo. But you will always be mine and daddy's special first baby girl." Zola beams at her mom's words before finishing her ice cream.

"I'm glad you figured your plan out, Dr. Grey. I hope I helped!"

"You did, Beth. Thanks!" Meredith rubs her shoulder.

"It may take some tries, but you can do it."

"I'm thinking of trying the adjusted virus on the whole tumor, what do you think?"

"Probably best." Derek says as he cleans Bailey.

"You'll keep me posted, right?" Asks Beth.

"Of course! Let's make sure we have your number."

"Ok, Dr. Shepherd."

"Beth, you can call me Derek." He grins.

"Oh, right, okay." She says nervously, it feels strange to say.

"We need to get the kids together." Meredith says when Beth mentions it's time to go. "Good luck with your counseling, you will be amazing!"

"Definitely! Give me a call! Beth gives them a hug and waves to the kids as she picks up her purse and heads out the door.

"I'm so glad we got to see her, Meredith!" Derek says proudly as he holds her hand as they leave.

"Me too, Der. I wasn't expecting her to come, but I'm glad that worked out.

"Mama?" Zola asks once they are buckled in and driving towards their home. "Do you wanna practice the surgery on Anatomy Jane and my brain model?"

Derek and Meredith exchange an amused look. "Hmm, okay sweetie."

"Yay! I'll get them when we get home." She claps.

"Derek, I keep thinking about the surgery. What if it doesn't work? What what… What if she doesn't make it?" Meredith worries. She grabs Derek's hand seeking comfort.

"Mer, hey, listen to me." Derek squeezes her hand, wishing that he wasn't driving. "You can't think like that. You can't. You don't know what will happen, no one does. But, what you do know is that you are an amazing surgeon and that Cristina is resilient. She survived the best out of all of us in the plane crash."

"She was catatonic."

"Still better than arm ripped open, infected leg, possible concussion with glass in the leg and…" Derek stops before mentioning Lexie and Mark.

"Well, when you put it that way." Meredith adds, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "I'm only amazing because I had am incredible teacher." She smirks at Derek as he gives a proud smile.

"Tonight and when we leave work lets just focus on us and the kids, including getting Lexie to say "dada!" He kisses her hand.

"You're right, Derek." Meredith finished as they pull up to the house. "But she's gonna say mama." Derek growls playfully, reaching to nip her ear when the car is parked, making her giggle.

"Nana!" Bailey calls as they run inside. He jumps into her waiting arms.

"Why, there's my happy Bailey!" Carolyn coos. "You seem in a better mood today."

"I got done early, plus we took them for ice cream." Derek explains, kissing his mom.

"I also stopped by for a bit with Beth."

"Who's Beth?" Carolyn asks.

"Oh, she's our one trial patient that made the Shepherd Method successful. She had the same tumor as Cristina, only much smaller." Meredith explains.

"She's tumor free?" Carolyn asks as she sees Zola run out with her doll and brain kit.

"She is, the only problem was no one survived with tumors a few centimeters bigger than hers. But, she gave me information that possibly helped me figure it out." Meredith explains. "I called her and it turns out she lives a couple hours away, so she drove out to see us."

"Wow!" Carolyn gasps. "That was nice of her."

"She's very special to us, ma." Derek hugs Meredith close. He looks into her eyes with lust and memories.

"I'm glad she could help. So, you made some progress I hope, dear?"

"I did. We are going to use Beth's virus, but go deeper into the brain."

"I hope it goes well."

"It will!" Derek boasts. "Meredith is incredible, I couldn't contain my excitement!" His grin is infectious as he looks at Meredith as she blushes.

"Mama, come play!" Zola calls with Bailey. Meredith giggles as she carries Lexie over to the play area. Lexie immediately crawls over to her plastic princesses and animals and begins playing.

"I'll get dinner started." Derek adds, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, I would have started, but didn't know what you wanted." Carolyn muses.

"That's okay, I promised my famous pizza." He smiles proudly.

"I am so proud of you, Derek." Carolyn squeezes his arm, eyes twinkling. He begins preparing the food while chatting about his day. Throughout the preparation, he sneaks glances of Meredith and the kids. She is entranced as she listens to Zola and Bailey as they all play surgery. He can tell she is starting to relax and he knows exactly what to do later.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Three hours later, everyone was fed and in bed. Even Carolyn. Meredith was finishing rocking Lexie to sleep, so Derek went inside to prepare. He turns on the shower before ripping off his clothes, he steps inside the hot shower and runs his hands through his now wet hair. "Derek?" His wife's soft voice fills the air.

"Hmm?!" He hums hotly.

Meredith opens the bathroom door and is greeted by the amazing sight as she turns to see the open shower door. "Oh, Derek!" Her eyes darken as she takes in his wet skin, water dripping from every, single inch of him.

"Naked and waiting for you." He murmurs huskily.

"Wet, soapy and hard too, my favorite!" Meredith pants as she looks down his soaped up body and then lower at his throbbing penis. Without breaking eye contact, she strips her clothes off as he watches her, tongue licking his lips.

"Come here, Meredith." He commands as he opens his arms for her. She gladly complies as she presses her naked chest against his after stepping inside and shutting the door.

"I'm so wet already, Derek." She hums as her hand maneuvers his to her folds. Derek's eyes sparkle as he slips his fingers inside of her.

"Oh, yes!" He agrees as one hand brushes back her hair that is getting wetter. Derek removes his fingers and cups her cheeks. "You're amazing." He hums in reverence as he guides her against the tiled wall.

"Derek." She hums as she watches him place one arm on the wall behind her. The other hand starts at her shoulder and roams lower. His eyes follow as he cups her breasts, her stomach and teases her by avoiding her clit. Instead, moving to massage her thighs.

"Hmm!" Derek hums as his lips find the center of her breasts. He collapses against her as he eagerly sucks.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith chants as he sucks. She holds his head in place, her nails twisting into his scalp.

"Mer!" He says as he moves lower. When he's kneeling, he looks up at her in anticipation. They don't break eye contact as his mouth connects with her vagina.

"Oh! My! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Meredith cries as he begins to suck, his tongue lapping up her juices. Her head thrown back in pleasure. "You're incredible! Amazing! Ohhhh!" Her screams are loud as he holds her hips as he thrusts his tongue in and out.

"That's it, Mer!" Derek moves one hand up to massage her breasts.

"Ohh! Derek! Derek! Yes, Derek!" Meredith keeps screaming as Derek's warm tongue continues to push in and out.

"You taste amazing!" Derek mutters between sucks. He hums against her as her muscles contract, her orgasm intensifying. Derek holds her securely as she tightens her hold on him so she doesn't collapse. The water pounds down around them as Derek keeps pleasuring her with his mouth as waves and waves wash through Meredith. She's panting as she grips Derek's shoulders for support. Derek sneaks a peek when he pauses to catch his breath. He sees Meredith's head back and eyes closed in bliss. Derek stands and pulls her close while wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling when her face lights up into a smile and her arms go around his neck.

"Derek." She says with delight as she leans lower to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mer."

"Now we're both all soapy." She giggles.

"Hmm, I like soapy." Derek laughs, the sound vibrating against her chest. He rubs the slippery soap on her stomach up to her breasts. His lips lean lower as he kisses her. Meredith's hands moving to hold his cheeks as they kiss.

"Your turn." Meredith hums when she feels his erection against her thigh.

"No, I want you to come first." Derek murmurs huskily as he massages her swollen clit.

"Der!" Meredith buries her nose in his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. Derek places his hands on her lower back and pushes his cock inside.

"So tight!" He chants as he rubs her back. Meredith holds under his arms while he gazes into her eyes. She reaches up to brush his curls when he braces one arm on the wall. As he begins thrusting, Derek smiles at her as he pushes in and out.

"More, Der! More! Yes!" She chants, smiling at him as well. Her hands reach lower, playing with his balls.

"Mer!" He cries as he moves.

"Derek! Derek!" She calls feeling her orgasm wash over her five minutes later. Before they can slow down, another orgasm starts to build. "Harder!" She commands and soon he spills into her, making another orgasm rush through her as he continues to spill out. "Oh!" She moans as he kisses her, her hands running in his hair. Derek pants as he leans back to look at her, his fingers pushing her hair back. Eyes sparkling, he drinks in her beauty. Slowly, he bends down to kiss her with passion, his hands still in her wet locks.

"That was incredible!" Derek murmurs as he rests his head on her shoulder and plays with a loose strand of hair. Meredith smiles and laughs hotly as she squeezes his thick bicep with one hand and massages between his shoulder blades with the other.

"It was!"

"Celebrating progress sex." He plays. "I'm so proud of you." He meets her eyes sincerely.

"Hmm, I like it." She leans her cheek down to nuzzle it on his head. "Oh, the water is cold." Meredith notices a few minutes later.

"Oh, it is! Time for bed." Derek says immediately in panic, not wanting his life to get sick from cold. He lifts her chin to kiss her before shutting off the water. Picking her up bridal style, he carries her out of the shower. He puts her down for a minute to wrap her in a warm towel.

"You need one too." Meredith stops him before he lifts her again.

"I'm okay, Mer." He cups her cheeks.

"Derek." She sends him a meaningful glare. He smirks as he grabs a navy towel to wipe down his body and starts to wrap it around his waist. Meredith stops him. "I just meant dry off, Der." She coos sweetly. He smirks at her as he sweeps her off her feet. Her laughter fills the air as he carries her into their bedroom. He pulls out some boxers and steps into them before reaching over and grabbing some underwear and a shirt for Meredith.

"I wish we didn't have to cover." He grumbles as he stops her from doing it herself. "I wanna take care of you." Derek explains when she gives him a concerned look. Meredith sighs in bliss as her husband's strong hands carefully pull up her underwear. She giggles as he cops a feel of her ass and breasts one last time. "So perfect." He says as he looks down at her.

"Hold me, Derek." She holds out her arms and Derek gladly lays down and pulls her close. She cuddles so close into his chest that Derek can feel her hot breath on his skin.

"Oh, Mer." He hums as he holds her head against his chest and kisses the top of her head. Meredith rubs his back and stomach as they drift off to sleep. Both warm and snug, thinking about the fact that things may not be great for their friend, but they at least have each other.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Meredith, you need to eat something." Derek pushes her bowl of oatmeal closer.

"No." She groans, closing her eyes.

"Mer?" Derek gives her pleading eyes. "The practices went well yesterday. It's going to go great." Again Meredith shakes her head and stares into her bowl. Zola, Bailey, Lexie and Carolyn watch, the first three curiously and the last sympathetically.

"I can't eat, Derek. I can't, not when I might... my friend may not come back because of me today." Meredith finishes quickly, feeling the bile rise in her throat.

"Meredith." Carolyn starts but Derek stops her.

"Mer, look at me." Derek says confidently. He kneels down next to her chair. She shakes her head and groans as her hands run though her hair. "Meredith." This time he tilts his head and places his hand on her thigh. "Turn around… please." His voice is soothing and soft. Slowly, Meredith turns towards him, he's smiling softly at her as she looks down at him. "Meredith. You can do this, okay. I know it. You are an amazing, talented, brilliant surgeon and you are going to save her."

"What if she doesn't wake up, Derek?"

"You know you don't have control over that part, Mer." Derek says, his voice sincere. "That's why brain surgery is always a risk. You go in, get the tumor or aneurysm out and hope for the best. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. If something happens. His hands rub her thigh. She looks so sad and he hopes beyond anything that this goes well. He's seen her broken when many people she cared about were hurt. But this was different, this was one of her closest friends, even if they haven't been close in over a year. He didn't want to see her broken with this. "Believe me, Meredith. I've been there, remember Jen?" Meredith glances at him, how could she forget?

"You'll be with me the whole time?

"Every second." He flashes his McDreamy smile. Meredith gazes down at him.

"Okay." She says finally as Derek let's out a sigh of relief. His eyes glisten as he stands so that he can kiss her.

"You got this, Mer. We got this." He rubs her back as Meredith manages to spoon a few bites of oatmeal and a few strawberries down.

"You will do this, dear. We will be cheering for you." Carolyn smiles.

"Thank you." Meredith smiles while standing.

"Good luck, mama and daddy!" Zola runs up to Meredith and hugs her tight.

"Ya! Lots of luck!" Bailey copies his sister.

"Thanks, guys." Meredith hugs them back, feeling their confidence seep through them and into her.

"Time to go, Mer." Derek says as he holds two travel mugs of coffee. She takes a deep breath and grins up at Derek.

"Let's go." She states. They say their final goodbyes and head to the hospital. When they get into the lounge they quickly get into their scrubs. "Derek, we have to ask Cristina what she wants in case… I've been avoiding that."

Derek quickly pulls her to him and kisses her head. "It's okay, Mer. Want me to do that?"

"Would you?!" She gazes up in amazement.

"Of course I would!"

"Yes! Oh, thank you!" Meredith says in relief, cuddling into her husband's warm, safe chest.

"My pleasure. Now…" Derek gives a mischievous smirk as he pulls something out of his lab coat. "Close your eyes."

"Derek."

"Just do it."

"Okay." She giggles, her eyes shutting. Derek smiles as he opens up what was in his hands and places it over her braided hair that was pulled back. "There you go." He says as he turns Meredith towards the mirror. "Derek?! She says in shock when she sees what he did.

"I figured you should wear it for this." He rubs her shoulders and leans down to kiss her neck.

"But, it's yours."

"I have my other one." Derek says as he pulls out his Fathers Day one with the kids names on it. He turns her so that she can see the black scrub cap on his head. "Now you not only have me in there, but, Zo, Bails and Lex AND ferry boat scrub cap also." He cups her cheek watching as her eyes brim. "Besides, we are supposed to switch when you take lead together."

"Oh, Der." She murmurs as she fingers the ferry boat scrub cap on her head. Giggling, she wraps her arms around him and hugs him close. After their hug, Meredith feels more confident and leads them to Cristina's room.

"Hey!" She smiles when Derek and Meredith walk inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Meredith asks.

"Better knowing that this might be over soon."

"That's a good thing." Derek smiles. "Now, in about twenty minutes Alex is going to get you prepped. Hope you don't mind that we only have certain people on your case. Dr. Wilson will be in the O.R with us though.

"I don't mind, as long as you two are in there then I'm fine." Cristina says, exhausted.

"Okay." Derek nods smiling at Meredith. He sees Meredith's pleading look and knows what she's thinking. "Uh, Cristina there is one more thing." Before continuing, he bends down to Meredith. "Do you wanna stay? He whispers.

Meredith thinks for a minute. "Yes, I just don't wanna ask." She grabs Derek's hand as he kisses her cheek in understanding.

"Okay, Cristina, we have to ask everyone." Derek starts.

"I know." Cristina mutters. "Same with cardio."

"Yes, except we also need to know if we… If we need to…" Derek breathes, he wasn't expecting this to be this hard. It had been easy when it was Archer. "How much function you want preserved and about extraordinary measures."

"Oh…" Cristina sighs. "Ugh! Obviously I want as much function as I can. Extraordinary measures I want life support no more than thirty days."

"What if enough damage was done that you… Couldn't be… Couldn't do…?" Derek can't bring himself to say possibly not be a surgeon anymore.

"Well, I guess life is better… I've had time to think. I don't know what the hell I would do, but I don't wanna die." Cristina says, surprising both.

Derek and Meredith smile easily at each other. "Okay then, Dr. Yang, we'll see you in the O.R."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey." Cristina smiles and both come up to hug her.

"We'll see you in the O.R." Meredith smiles as Derek wraps her in his arms. They walk in silence to the scrub room and stop outside the door. Derek stops her and holds her close.

"We are going to do this Meredith. You and me, we will. If you get nervous just look at me, think of the kids. Imagine us at Disney." Derek coos, cupping her cheeks. She stares at him with desire as he soothes her. "No matter what happens in there, WE will be okay." He kisses her head. "You are incredible no matter what."

"Thank you, Derek." She moans as she leans up to kiss him.

"My pleasure." He kisses her back as their pagers blare.

"She's ready." Meredith sighs as they grasp each other. They go inside and begin scrubbing. Walking into the O.R, Meredith tries to compose herself as they see Cristina laying vulnerable on the table. The lights shine bright above her and they see the white, thin blanket draped cloth over her. Alex had shaved part of her hair and somehow both realized that Alex didn't mock her or anything.

"Hi." Cristina murmurs as Meredith smiles down at her, her eyes tearing. "No crying in my brain, Mer."

"Okay." Meredith giggles.

"I'll wake up, Mer. I will and in a few weeks we'll have a dance party." She smiles.

"You better wake up, Yang!" Miranda buzzes from the gallery. Meredith looks up and sees Miranda sitting with Richard, Alex, April, Jackson, Callie and Arizona.

Derek notices the sick feeling look on Meredith's face when she notices. "It's just me, you and the kids Mer." He whispers as the anesthesiologist places the mask on Cristina. Meredith nods and breathes in and out.

"You need to say it, Derek." Meredith says as she stands behind Cristina.

Derek smiles and nods. Taking a breath, he begins. "Okay everybody, it's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have some fun!" With one last look, Meredith inhales, making the first cut on Cristina's shaved head. They set up the minimally exposed area for injection of the virus in the two locations that they practiced. Derek at the frontal lobe and Meredith closer to the cerebellum.

"Okay, virus is ready for injection." Meredith states with strength. They had localized the tumor and gotten through the necrosis.

"Look at me, Mer." Derek says just like they did all those years ago. He makes sure her eyes are glued on him before she says to begin. Together, they inject the virus. Meredith keeps her eyes glued to Derek to gain strength and confidence the whole time. Soon, they are closing her up and ordering post op scans.

"Her stats stayed really good." Meredith comments as they scrub out.

"That is a good sign." Derek smiles. "You did it, Mer." This was true, her heart rhythm had stayed steady with no v tac or a fib. It really couldn't have gone smoother.

"No, we did it and we don't know anything yet. She isn't awake yet." Meredith adds as they dry their hands.

"I know. Let's get her to MRI and then get some lunch, we'll have Alex and Wilson do the films and bring them." He says, knowing that she wants to be by Cristina's side but at the same time that she needs to rest.

She thinks for a minute. "Okay." Meredith leans up and kisses him.

"Thank you, Mer." He strokes her cheek before giving her a proud smile. They head to where Jo had gone to take Cristina for post op scans a couple minutes prior. When they get there, they tell Jo and Alex to bring the results to them. Meredith feels more confident so she decides to take a little break. After lunch, Derek and Meredith head up to the Neuro ICU. By then, Cristina is back in her room. Peeking inside, Meredith sees Cristina all covered in wires, tube in her throat and a white bandage around her head.

"Please wake up, Cristina." Meredith whispers and Derek hugs her close. They go inside bravely and hold her hand, Derek on one side, Meredith on the other. Time passes in silence as they wait. The sun outside gets dimmer as the hours drift away. They already prepared the kids that they were staying over night. "Where are those scans?!" Meredith grumbles practically five hours later.

"No idea." Derek says reaching for his pager. He sends Wilson a page telling her to get here ASAP before grabbing Cristina's hand once more.

"Guys, I am so sorry!" Jo rushes inside 15 minutes later. "I went to bring them but I kept getting pulled and no one would listen and ugh!"

"Jo! Whatever, just give us the scans." Meredith groans pissed as she takes the envelope from her. Jo shrugs and runs out.

"Moment of truth." Derek sighs as he looks at the intimidating envelope.

"Moment of truth." Meredith nods. But before they can open them, they hear a moaning and some grumbling. Meredith immediately jerks her head up, eyes wide.

"Mm!" Cristina says through the tube.

"Cristina!" Meredith says as she sees the woman's wide brown eyes filled with fear. The envelope tossed to the side.

"We got you, Cristina." Derek says as he hurries to extubate her. Meredith laughs happily at her awake friend.

"You're awake!" She says as she holds Cristina's shoulder, squeezing. Cristina pants as she looks around and smiles.

"I… I am!" She smiles. "I am!" Cristina gives a croaky, weak laugh. Her voice is weak and she struggles to get the words out. "Ouch!" She moans. "That makes my head hurt."

"Understandable." Derek beams, his eyes brimming. He can't help but bend down to hug her. Then, he hurries to Meredith's side of the bed where she is wiping away tears.

"Mer." He coos as he hugs her. Unable to resist, he cups her cheeks and kisses her. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" She giggles as she buries her head in his chest as they hug.

"Now we have to look at the scans!" Derek beams happily.

"Oh!" Meredith jumps in surprise remembering the tossed envelope. She smiles down at Cristina once more before retrieving them.

"We just got your scans back." Derek explains as Meredith rips them out and studies them.

"Crap…" Meredith closes her eyes in defeat.

"What, Mer?" Derek asks, coming to look. "Damn it." He whispers looking at Meredith with sorrow.

"I can't believe it." Meredith murmurs. "Get me the calipers." Derek does and she holds them up to the films.

"One centimeter." Derek moans as they look together. He whispers as they turn away from Cristina.

"It only shrunk ." Groans Meredith. "I can't believe this…" She yells the last part unable to hold it in as Derek immediately pulls her close. "We'd have to do surgery everyday for it to work."

"That's not safe." Derek mentions.

"I know that, Derek."

"What… Are you…screaming?" Comes Cristina's voice.

"We're not screaming…" Derek murmurs.

"Why…head…ouch…" Cristina moans.

"Derek!" Meredith gasps as they rush to her side.

"Cristina! Smile!" He gasps as Cristina attempts, but only the right side goes upwards.

"Oh no! No!" Derek shouts.

"Cristina, what's my name?" Asks Meredith. But before she can answer, Cristina shudders and vomits.

"Call a stroke alert! We need to get her to the O.R, now!" Derek commands and slams the emergency button. He looks at Meredith who is standing in shock. "We're catching it, Mer. We're catching it."

Meredith nods, "we are…" She whimpers as they wheel her out of the room. She quickly shakes away her fears as they run down the hall into the elevator. "I'll page the O.R, tell them we are coming and we need a stat head CT." She grabs her pager and types quick. Cristina blinks around in confusion.

"Hang in there Cristina!" Derek says as they pull out onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" Richard calls as he runs past. "She's the CVA alert?!"

"Yes, status post five minutes we need to get in stat." Meredith calls as they pull her into the room. The scrub nurses set her up for films as Derek and Meredith scrub. By the time they walk in, the scans are on the screen.

"Damn!" Derek says as he sees. It's small but sure enough there is a bleed from a small blood vessel.

"Hemorrhagic stroke." Meredith murmurs.

"There must have been an aneurysm in the fresh tissue under the tumor."

"We need to open her up, Derek." Meredith hurries and positions herself behind Cristina's head.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek asks, eyeing her. Meredith swallows and sighs.

"Yes." She says finally. "Scalpel and be ready with suction, Dr. Shepherd." Derek nods and smiles with pride. Meredith opens her and locates the bleed. Derek suctions and they work together to clear the blood. Suddenly, the monitors blare.

"We need to get this under control, now!" Derek says.

"Almost there! Almost!" Meredith works quick. She finally manages to clip the rupture and get control of the bleed. "Oh!" She sighs as she pants. They look down at Cristina's exposed brain. "That's one huge tumor!"

"It is!" Derek looks as well.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Derek looks at her. "We need to do something about it now, we can't keep putting her under."

"No, we can't."

"I don't… What should we do?"

"Dr. Grey, you know exactly what we need to do, it's your call." Derek smiles at her.

Meredith looks at him and then at the brain below her. Though, it's not just any brain, it's the brain of her best friend. "I got it!" Meredith gasps after a while. "Dr. Wilson, go get four more vials of the virus. Dr. Shepherd, we need to clear out the necrosis. When that is done we inject the virus posterior and anteriorly and then the last two at the same time from above."

"Yes, Dr. Grey." Derek beams at his wife. They set to work resecting the dead part of the tissue where the tumor lay.

"Careful." Meredith mutters as they remove chunks of tumor. "Wow, it's really fuzzy." She mentions as she avoids cutting to much fresh, healthy tissue.

"You're doing great, Meredith!" Derek praises.

"Got it!" Jo says as she comes back.

"Thank you, help set it up, we are about ready." Meredith says as they remove the rest.

"That must have been three centimeters off!" Derek says when there done.

"With the earlier virus, that is a total of four centimeters." Meredith adds.

"Let's get the rest." Derek smiles as they once again take the syringes and lock their gaze.

"One…two…three." Meredith says as they begin inserting. Her breath catches in her throat as as Cristina's monitor beeps a little faster. Derek and Meredith look up in panic, their eyes widening.

"Please don't…" Derek murmurs.

"No… No…" Meredith adds as well, her own heart racing.


	59. Chapter 60

A/N: Hi there! Here we go… Hang in there! Thank you so much for your continued love and interest! The reviews make me so happy. Just a disclaimer, I am not a doctor lol.

Chapter 57:

"Nana?" Bailey comes shuffling into the living room in his "mama's boy" feetie pajamas. His hair wet from his bath. He's holding his Dalmatian and Rocky stuffed animal close.

"Yes, baby?" Carolyn smiles weakly as she feeds a sleepy Lexie.

"Did you talk to mama?" He asks.

Carolyn sighs, this was the thirtieth time he asked today. She hadn't started out counting, but after yesterday with them asking almost constantly, she thought she'd get an exact number. "No, sweetie."

"What about daddy?" Zola asks as she walks up in her blue Cinderella feetie pajamas. She has her Anatomy Jane doll cradled in her arm.

"Oh, Zo… No, I have not. I haven't since I spoke to them at lunch." Carolyn puts the bottle down to stroke Zola's cheek.

"But…but… I want daddy to do my braids." Zola chokes, tears filling her eyes.

"I want mama to sing Itsy Bitsy Spider." Bailey pouts.

"Me too!" Tears flow down Zola's cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, come here. Both of you." Carolyn adjusts Lexie into a burping position and holds out her arms. Bailey crawls into her lap and Zola snuggles into her side. "How about we FaceTime them?"

"Again? They didn't answer last time." Zola mumbles.

"I know, they were probably in the middle of something. Remember what they told you yesterday when we went to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Nods Bailey.

"Good boy!" Carolyn says as she reaches for her phone and hits Derek's number. It rings three times before a tired, worn looking Derek appears on screen. He has dark circles under his eyes and they are slightly puffy. You could tell he was reaching forward, most likely holding Meredith's hand.

"Hey, Ma." He mumbles, voice broken. Lexie lifts her head and babbles at the sound.

"Hello, dear." Carolyn looks apologetically.

"Daddy!" Zola and Bailey wail at the same time.

"What's wrong, ma?" Derek asks, panicked.

"Nothing, Derek. They are just missing mama and daddy. Derek sighs as he looks sadly at the kids.

"We miss you, too, guys." He smiles.

"Come home, daddy." Zola stares at him with big, brown eyes.

"I know, sweetie. We wanna come home too, but remember what we told you?

"Yeah… But I want you to make Anna braids!" Zola whines.

"I want mama to sing." Adds Bailey.

"I'm sorry, bud." He sighs. Derek looks of to the side and then looks back. "Are you about to go to bed?"

"As soon as I lay Lexie down we are going." Carolyn murmurs.

"Guys, how about you sleep in our bed tonight? Mom, can you let them hold the phone and we will sing to them until they fall asleep?"

"Okay, Derek." Carolyn says.

"Okay, guys go lay in bed, I'm gonna wake mama."

"Derek, you don't have to wake her."

"She's been sleeping for hours, besides, the kids are one of the only things putting a smile on her face." Carolyn nods as Derek murmurs something to Meredith and then some words of comfort. She stands and walks the phone to an eager Zola and Bailey.

"Mama!" Bailey and Zola cheer when both Meredith and Derek appear on screen. Carolyn smiles as Meredith attempts to give a strong greeting.

"Come, Lex." Carolyn kisses the baby as they walk out of the room. She wants to give the two that are able to some what understand the situation some special time. "Lexie, it's about time you do some special milestone so your parents can smile." She strokes her curls as Lexie kicks in her purple butterfly bed spread. Carolyn spends a few minutes as she listens to Lexie's lullabies play before heading to Meredith and Derek's room. Smiling, she sees the kids cuddled up together sleeping. "You still there?" Carolyn picks up the phone.

"Yeah." Derek mumbles. Carolyn can see Meredith in his lap, staring in the opposite direction. "They went quick."

"You guys were just what they needed."

"Thanks for this, mom."

"Anytime, dears." Carolyn pauses in the silence. "Anything?" She asks vaguely. Her breath pours out when she hears Derek's response. "Meredith, how about I bring the kids by tomorrow? I know that makes you feel better."

When Meredith speaks her voice is broken. Carolyn wonders how she gathered strength for the kids. She watches how Derek kisses her head sweetly. "Okay, mom." Meredith says before turning into Derek, but still looking at the same spot. After they hang up, Carolyn goes to clean up before heading to bed.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mer?" Derek whispers lightly around lunch time the next day.

"Hmm?" Comes the strangled whisper.

"You need to eat." He strokes her cheek. Derek looks at his wife sadly. She is completely distraught, eyes only slightly brighter from the kids visiting and Derek managing to get a giggle out of her.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Meredith. You barely touched that bagel Bailey brought you."

"Neither did you." Her eyes don't look at him.

"I can't eat, the thought of it makes me sick." Derek mutters.

"How can you expect me to?"

Derek smiles at her sass. "Because I'm supposed to take care of my wife. Her needs come before mine."

"Fine." Meredith rolls her eyes. She takes the bagel with strawberry cream cheese and takes a bite. Her mouth attempts to chew it but it feels like clay in her mouth. She groans at it before squeezing it down her throat. "If I'm eating, you need to eat."

"Ugh…" Derek looks at his bagel. "Okay. But, in a situation like this I can't imagine eating."

There's a loud bang and the door flies open. "What the hell happened?!" Owen storms inside. He's looking around wildly and his chest is heaving.

"Owen!" Amy comes running behind.

"Welcome back, guys." Derek says grumpily.

"Derek! What happened!?" Owen slams his fist.

"I can't say or hear it again, Derek." Meredith shakes her head.

"Okay, Mer." He sighs, kissing her and leading a pacing Owen and a worried Amy out of the room. They see through the glass that Meredith places her head down on the surface below her.

"Derek?" Owen rubs his mouth. His eyes bright with fear.

"Oh…" Derek sighs as he rehashes the story. It doesn't and hasn't gotten easier yet. Owen grasps onto Amy as he listens and buries his head in her neck as she soothes him by rubbing his thin hair.

"Damn! Six days!" Owen shudders as he blinks up and composes himself. He turns and runs back into the room. Amy and Derek watch as he stations himself on the opposite side of Meredith and look in the same direction as Meredith.

"That went well…" Derek says darkly.

"Now what?" Amy says, turning to him. Derek just looks at her in silence.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek?" Carolyn nudges him as Meredith plays with Lexie a few days later.

"Yeah?" He murmurs, staring straight ahead.

"Can I speak with you out in the hall?" Derek groans and squeezes Meredith's waist closer to him.

"Just a minute, dear."

"I'm here, Der." Amy croaks as she looks at her husband and Meredith who have barely moved since Owen and Amy returned.

"Mer, I'll be right back." He whispers, kissing her head. She clutches him tight before begrudgingly letting him stand.

"I protect mama!" Bailey reaches up and pats Meredith's shoulder from his spot on her lap.

"Thanks, bud." Derek gives a half hearted smile as he looks at Meredith. She gives him a look that tells him to hurry. He follows his mom out the door, crossing his arms.

"I didn't want to mention this Derek, but, my flight is in two days…" Carolyn whispers.

"Oh!" Derek closes his eyes. He sighs in defeat. "I can't go home, mom."

"You both need to come home." Carolyn rubs his shoulder. "This is doing neither of you good."

"Mom, it's complicated. We miss the kids, but we would only be half there."

"What if you took shifts? With your friends?"

"We would still be not able to focus."

"Owen is here."

"She needs both of them here, trust me." Derek shakes her head.

"Okay, how about I stay in place of Meredith and you take the kids for ice cream?" Carolyn doesn't give up easily.

"We can watch the kids." Callie says, coming up behind them. Derek and Carolyn turn in shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to over hear. I was just checking the status. "Arizona and I can bring them to daycare and and and during the day bring them here for a bit."

"Callie, we can't leave." Derek exasperates.

"I know. I'm just saying for when you have to go back Mrs. Shepherd."

"Oh." Sighs Derek. "I think I just got caught up in my mom's last request. Thanks, Callie."

"Derek, that was not a request earlier."

"Mom!" Derek says darkly.

"They can't leave, Mrs. Shepherd. Especially Meredith." Callie nods truthfully.

"Think of your kids, Derek. Just for an hour." Derek contemplates.

"Fine, but I'm not going without Meredith." His words are adamant as he stares intently at his mother.

"Okay, dear." Carolyn smiles smugly. Derek sighs and walks back inside. He checks something on the wall before sitting besides Meredith.

"Daddy, look! I learned the first five nerves of the brain!" Zola says as she looks at the child version of an anatomy book.

"Wow, that's great, sweetie!" Derek smiles.

"Olfatory, optic, motor, trolear and trigmal." She smiles with pride.

"Wow, good job, Zo." Meredith manages to smile. Zola wiggles with excitement at the sound of her mama's voice.

"Hey, Mer?" Derek whispers, getting bopped by Lexie who was also in Meredith's lap.

"Hmm?" She mutters.

"My mom um… Is kicking us out for an hour…"

"NO!" Meredith cuts him off.

Derek turns and raises his eyebrows at Carolyn. She gives him a look that tells him not to think of backing down. "To get some I-c-e c-r-e-a-m with the kids."

"Derek." She mutters.

"I know, Mer. I can't either. I don't want to have to leave. Please?" He whispers.

"It will be good for you." Carolyn nods. "I will save your spot, Meredith."

"Okay." Meredith says softly, thinking of the kids. Derek tenderly removes Bailey and Lexie from her arms and helps Meredith stand.

"Shh…" He murmurs as Meredith lets out a dry sob into Derek's chest. He rubs her back in soothing circles.

"Kids, mama and daddy are going to take you to get ice cream!" Carolyn beams.

"Really?!" Zola squeals.

Meredith, gaining some energy from her daughter smiles wide. "Yeah, love bug." She looks back at where Owen is sitting stoic across from her abandoned seat.

"Yay!" Bailey hugs her legs.

"We'll be back. We will." Derek says looking at the spot of interest. He cannot believe how upset he feels about this situation. He feels more lost than he would have ever imagined he would. His breath catches as he attempts a smile. "Let's go guys!" He feels like he's trying too hard to sound happy. They head out the door with the kids, happily hopping along.

"Let's get a super big sundae!" Zola claps.

"Yeah! With sprinkles!" Adds Bailey as they walk away from the hospital towards the ice cream shop a block away.

Meredith and Derek hold hands while their two oldest plan the outing. Meredith is holding Lexie in one arm. "Derek, does it make me horrible that I can't function with anything other than sitting at that bed?" She asks quietly.

"No, Mer. Not at all. You wanna know a secret for my reason why?"

"Yeah?"

"Because for once I think I know exactly how you and Owen feel right now."

"Oh, Derek." Meredith looks at him in shock. She feels a rush of love and gratitude towards her husband.

"Like my stomach is being ripped out and I don't know if I want to be in a…" He closes his eyes. "I can't say… I'm not gonna say."

"That is the feeling, Derek. Attachment." Meredith inhales, choking back the endless stream of tears that threaten to fall.

"I remember the feeling…From…" He glances at Meredith and they both know what he's thinking about, it wasn't that long ago.

"Derek, don't say it." Meredith lays her head on his shoulder.

"Mama, daddy, we're here!" Zola smiles. Her parents attempt to put a brave face on as they open the door.

"What are you guys gonna have?" Meredith asks.

"Strawberry sundae with sprinkles! Bailey wants the same."

"Okay, sweetie." Meredith looks at her daughter.

"Let's try to share one, Mer." Derek offers.

"Okay." Meredith mumbles. "I know I should be more attentive, but it's so hard, Der."

"Meredith, it's okay. Trust me, I understand." He leans forward and brushes her hair back. He smiles and leans forward, kissing her.

"Hmm!" Meredith smiles truly for the first time in days. "That helps."

"Oh?" Then more kissing I say." Derek smirks. Maybe Carolyn was right, a little away time is helping. But he still didn't want to be away too long. They order a chocolate sundae to share, both taking small bites, letting the chocolate hide their pain. The kids babble about the newest Doc McStuffins and Paw Patrol episodes as they eat their ice cream. Both very happy to have their parents at least in front of them.

"We should probably get back." Meredith whispers to Derek long after their bowls are licked clean.

"Yeah, we should." Derek says as he bounces Lexie.

"I do feel a bit better, but the pit in my stomach is still really evident."

"I know, Mer. Me too." He leans forward, resting his head in the crook of her neck. They are each other's lifeboat right now and they don't want to stray too far. Meredith kisses his head to soothe him as well as her before they round up the kids. Derek playfully holds Lexie up in the air making her giggle, the sound putting a bandaid on their breaking hearts.

"Hold on, Der." Meredith stops suddenly as they step outside. She bends down and pulls Zola and Bailey into her arms. "I love you guys." She murmurs as she kisses them. Meredith looks up at Derek to explain. "We need to make sure we tell those we love that we love them while we still have a chance."

"Yes." Derek beams as he remembers the last time she reminded him of that on the night they did their post it.

"I love you too, Lex." Meredith grasps Lexie into a hug.

"Mi ya bibibi daba!" Lexie babbles as Meredith hugs her.

"I love you, too, Zo, Bails." Derek follows Meredith. "Mama and I are so proud of you for being so patient."

"I love you too, daddy and mama!" Bailey insists and then Zola. Derek hugs them once more before repeating it to Lexie.

"I love you, Derek." Meredith looks up at him, searching for the safety he provides. She is instantly rewarded with it when his warm, comforting eyes smile at her.

"I love you too, Mer. Everything will be alright." He cups her cheek and pulls her close. They walk together back into the hospital. When they arrive, they quickly check for any updates. Carolyn smiles at them from her spot before she gives it back to Meredith and Derek. This time, the kids are more willing to leave with Carolyn. The rest of the night is spent in quiet as the hustle and bustle of the hospital goes on around them. Derek alternates between closing his eyes, pleading and looking between Owen and Meredith. Both look so sad and defeated. Derek just wants this to be over, the pain is killing him, he knows Owen and Meredith are having it hard as well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek… It's been two weeks." Meredith groans as they wake up to the sounds of the noisy hallway.

"I know." He rubs his eyes. They still hadn't been home. Callie and Arizona had taken the kids when Carolyn had to leave. Amy forced them and Owen to go down to the cafeteria two times. Alex came to get updates and bring all three of them food. Arizona made sure they went down to the daycare. Their clothes had been dirty and worn so, Carolyn had brought them clothes and toiletries. After she left, she called every single day.

"It can't be much longer. Please!" Owen says. His hair is a mess and eyes dark. He at least was able to go make sure he spent time with Amy in her office, saying that she's grounding him right now. However, Amy wasn't able to join in their vigil. They may have all taken breaks, but no one left while another one of them was sleeping.

"It will be okay." Derek tries to reassure.

"How do you know?! How?!" Owen growls.

"I don't. It's just what I keep telling myself. I feel like I'm going to fall apart despite everything even though we weren't always close." Derek grumbles.

"Exactly, you weren't. So you don't get to…" Owen angrily snaps.

"Owen, stop." Meredith commands. "This is not good for any of us, okay? Don't argue. Derek has plenty of right to feel this way. They may not have always been close, but they have things in common letting a bond form." With this, Owen looks down and lays his head on the blue surface beneath him.

"Thanks, Mer." Derek smiles.

"No problem, Der." She smiles sadly before yawning.

"Sleep, Mer. I think Callie and Arizona are bringing the kids."

"Okay, Der, wake me when they get here." She murmurs as she lays her head down. A while after she falls asleep, a knock raps on the door.

"Derek?" Amy murmurs.

"Hey." He smiles at his sister. Amy smiles and goes to kiss her husband. "Can I talk to you out here?"

"Amy." Derek grumbles.

"Sorry, did I ask? I meant come talk to me out here." Her eyes look at him sharply, hands on her hips.

"What?" He says irritated as they step out the door. Derek can still see inside as Meredith sleeps. Amy huffs and begins asking all kinds of questions about the situation. Derek gets angry as he retorts to her questioning, not liking them. "Amy, I have to get back inside."

"Derek, quit being like this." Amy argues.

"I'm done talking, Amy. You don't get it, okay?!"

"Yes I do, Derek. I do. That's how I'm able to let my husband sit there for hours. I'd sit there too if I wasn't one of three available neurosurgeons when we usually have five."

"So you get why Owen is in there but not me and Meredith?" Derek looks at her in shock.

"I do, Derek. But I can see you're too pissed and tired to see that right now." Derek glares at her before running back inside. He sits besides Meredith and rubs her back. Then he kisses her head softly, careful not to wake her.

"Hey, you can't go in there unless you're family." Derek hears Amy shout suddenly. "Excuse me, did you hear me?!" She shouts when the person doesn't listen and attempts to push past. Shaking his head from initial shock, Derek darts out of his chair before looking back to check that Meredith was still sleeping.

"I am damn it! The person says. "Dr. Weber called me."

"Amy!" Derek says roughly.

"She's not family, Derek. Her name isn't on the lists."

Derek moves to speak, but someone quickly beats him. "She is Amelia." Derek and Amy move to see a shocked and bewildered Alex Karev. An even more shocked and confused Jo Wilson next to him.

"Thank you! Derek, Alex, tell her who I am!"

Derek smiles and Alex looks like he might be sick. "Izzie." They say at the same time. Jo's mouth drops and Amelia looks confused. Sure enough, Izzie Stevens stands before them. She looks practically the same, her hair is short, touching her chin. Her brown eyes sparkle and are brought out by her tan sweater.

"Hey, Derek." She smiles.

"Hey, Stevens." He holds his arms open for a hug. She walks forward into the friendly hug. After, Derek pulls back and looks at Amy. "She's family, Amy. Her, Mer, Cristina, Alex and their other friend George were all interns together. She's Meredith's family. Therefore she's my family as well." Derek says that with so much ease, but he understands it more so now than ever.

"Hi, Alex." Izzie says awkwardly after Derek finishes barking at Amy.

Alex looks at the ground, his eyes dark. "Hi." He finally says gruffly.

There's a long moment of silence as they look at each other. Derek feels for Jo as they watch the silent encounter. "So! Izzie!" Derek jumps in quick. "How did you find out?!"

"Oh! Um, well… I knew something was wrong and yesterday Dr. Weber called me and told me the whole story."

"I see. I'm sorry we didn't call…" Derek says sincerely.

"It's okay, I understand. How is it?" Izzie asks.

"Let's go in, Mer will be happy to see you." Is all that Derek says, his voice grim. He leads her inside, Alex trudging slowly behind in a pout. Jo follows in shock. Derek bends down to rub Meredith's hair and shoulder. He kisses her head lightly as Izzie stares ahead in shock. "Mer." Derek says gently.

"Mm?" Moans Meredith.

"Someone is here for you." Meredith shoots her head up instantly looking around.

"Huh?!" She says, confused. "Derek?"

"Look, Mer." He points to the familiar smiling face who had shrunken back towards the door.

"IZ?!" She gasps.

Izzie gets pulled out of her trance. "Mer!" She shouts as they collapse into a hug. They clutch each other close.

"That's Izzie?" Jo whispers to Alex. "Why didn't you tell me your ex-wife was a supermodel?!"

"Cause she wasn't… Technically." Alex rolls his eyes.

"Wow." Jo mutters before walking out.

"Jo!" He calls, running after her.

"That's not gonna be good." Derek mutters as he watches them.

"I'm so glad you're here." Meredith says as she and Izzie hold each other.

"Me too! I can't believe it!"

"Izzie?!" A tired Owen says as he wakes.

"Wait! You know her too?!" Amy is baffled.

"Amelia haven't you figured already that chances are if Meredith and Derek know them then they are all somehow connected." Miranda's voice comes in smugly. "Derek operated on a brain tumor on Izzie here, she is one of my intern babies, Izzie liked to butt heads with Hunt and they all went through that hell of a merger together. Remember, Cristina was also the one who operated on Derek during the shooting."

"What the hell is wrong with this hospital?!" Amelia mutters.

"Dr. Bailey!" Izzie smiles and runs to hug her.

"Izzie." Miranda breathes and tears fall from her eyes. "You're okay." She breathes.

"I am. I am and soon every one will be just fine." Izzie tries to smile encouragingly.

"It better." Owen says roughly.

Meredith's eyes fill with tears as she looks to the main point of the room. She folds into Derek's chest and he quickly wraps his warm arms around her. "I got you, Mer." He whispers, knowing that his wife needs contact time.

"So this would be why Karev was chasing Wilson through the hospital with a sad puppy dog expression." Callie cracks a small smile. She's holding Lexie with Zola and Bailey besides her.

Izzie watches as the two children run up to Meredith and Derek. "Hey, guys!" Derek attempts to smile, he lets one hand drop to pull Zola and Bailey into their hug.

"Look, Lex. It's mama and daddy!" Callie coos as she hands the baby to Meredith. Lexie squeals as she is covered in kisses by her parents.

"Why's mama cryin?" Bailey asks.

"Still nothing, bud." Meredith croaks.

"Oh…" Bailey nods. He surprisingly knows a lot for a four year old.

"Oh, guys, they're adorable!" Izzie squeals.

"Thanks." Meredith coos as her heart gets warmer from the love of her babies.

"I missed you, mama." Zola says as she snuggles into Meredith. Derek and Meredith look pained at each other.

"We missed you too, love bug." Meredith kisses the girl. She straightens up and goes into her own world with Derek, despite the others in the room. "Der, I still can't leave, but the kids need us."

"I know, Mer. I can't either. I'm also not going anywhere without you either." He murmurs in her ear.

"It's okay, Der. If you want to you can." Meredith coaxes.

"No!" He insists quickly. His eyes hard and determined. Derek hugs her close, kissing her head. "I wanna be here right with you."

"Okay, Der. Shhh." She soothes as the kids stay squished against them.

"Hey! I know!" Derek gets an idea. "Zo, Bails? How would you guys like to have a sleepover here with us?"

"Really?!" Bailey bounces.

"Sure, why not? In the morning we'll get breakfast before you go to daycare."

"Yes! Yes!" The kids shout enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? Miranda asks.

"Absolutely, you know Mer and I can't leave. As long as it's okay with the Chief." Derek looks at Owen.

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah. Zola and Bailey are fine, but Lexie is a bit young."

"We can take her and I'll tell Arizona to bring their books and some coloring books." Callie nods.

"Thanks guys." Meredith coos.

"Okay, let's get you down to daycare." Callie says cheerfully. Zola and Bailey hug their parents once more. When Callie takes Lexie, the baby looks back and her lips start to tremble. Her arms reach forward and she practically flies out of Callie's arms.

"MAMA!" She cries. Suddenly everything else falls away. The room is quiet, Derek's mouth drops in shock and the only thought in Meredith's head was her baby. Lexie squirms and cries when she notices that she's not where she wants. She looks again and sees Derek. "DADA!" Her arms reach for both of them.

Derek's eyes fill with tears as the happiest smile in a while fills his face. It may not have been first, but it was second and a few seconds after the first. Plus, anything to get Meredith to smile like she was worth more than anything. "Lexie!" Meredith gasps, reaching for her youngest daughter. She pulls her into a hug and rocks her back and forth, kissing her profusely. Derek pulls both of them close and kisses Lexie. Tears flowing down his cheeks as well as Meredith. But this time they are happy tears.

"Mama!" Lexie's sweet little voice shines as she pats Meredith on the shoulder. "Mama."

"Yes angel, I'm mama." Meredith giggles.

"Good girl, Lexie!" Derek coos. He rubs her back and kisses her curls continuously.

"Dada!" Lexie says as she smiles at Derek.

"Yes, that's right!" Derek boasts as he kisses her cheek.

"Woah! Way to go, Lexie!" Zola cheers.

"Yeah, good job!" Bailey claps and kisses Lexie's little foot.

"I'm so proud of you." Meredith murmurs to the baby. Lexie giggles happily as she lays her head on Meredith's shoulder and puts her fingers in her mouth.

"I think we'll keep them in here for a bit, Callie." Derek says as he kisses Meredith and Lexie once more. His heart feels so much lighter.

"Okay, enjoy guys." Callie waves as she heads out with Amy and Miranda. Derek and Meredith sit with the kids on the couch while Izzie pulls up a chair.

"She said my name first." Meredith teases Derek.

"Hmm, if it makes you smile like that then that's fine with me!" Derek coos, kissing her passionately.

"Well I'm happy she did. But I'm also glad she said your name right after." Meredith strokes his hair.

"Me too! Zola didn't say dada until her third or fourth word." He laughs.

"Our children are officially ALL geniuses, Derek." Meredith giggles.

"Like their mama." Derek coos.

"Der." Meredith says as she sighs.

"Let's work on Bailey next, Lex!" Bailey says as he rocks on his knees.

"No! ZoZo!" Chimes Zola.

"Let's not fight, guys. Especially here." Derek warns finally feeling some semblance of normal despite the crazy.

"Sorry." They mumble as they continue to cuddle and spend time together. Zola and Bailey stay until Arizona comes by and brings them to daycare. She comes back when Lexie is sleeping so that they can get her into a crib. The next two nights, Zola and Bailey stay with Meredith and Derek while Lexie stays with Callie.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 ** _The rain pours hard against the window, thunder roars and lightning flashes. Meredith is standing at the head of the bed. Owen is glaring at her from Amy's arms. Jo, Miranda, Callie and Arizona are sobbing in the doorway. "Why is it always my babies?!" Miranda screams as Richard consoles her with little luck._**

 ** _"I can't believe you, Meredith! Derek got my tumor out." Izzie scoffs._**

 ** _"I did. I did. She just…" Meredith murmurs. She looks at Derek standing in the corner shaking his head, she reaches for him but he seems to get farther away. "Derek?! She calls._**

 ** _"No, Mer, you have to call it. You were the lead. Hurry, Dr. Grey, the noise is loud. It bothers the living." He crosses his arms._**

 ** _The flatline blares as Meredith looks at the cold, lifeless face of Cristina. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cries._**

 ** _"Seriously, Meredith do it already." Alex calls._**

 ** _Meredith gingerly reaches up to turn off the life support. "Time of death 5:43." She sobs, turning towards Derek, but he's walking away. Everyone gets further and further away into the darkness. "Wait! Come back! I did the best I could!" Meredith sobs as she looks around and suddenly hears her mother's voice._**

 ** _"Ordinary…" Ellis scoffs. Meredith feels a warm hand on her shoulder, as the darkness spins. The voice of Ellis still there but getting further and further away._**

"Mer!?" A soothing, concerned voice calls, it seems so far away yet so close. She shakes as she's stuck in the darkness hearing Ellis's disappointed words. The darkness shakes more and continues fading away as the sound that is her lifeboat calls her back to reality. At the same time though, she can still see the lifeless face of her friend and hear the screams of everyone, blaming her.

"NO!" Meredith screams suddenly as her head shoots up. "NO!" She shouts again, tears streaming down her face as she looks around.

"MEREDITH!?" Derek says in fear as he calls her once more, shaking her shoulder to reorient her.

"Derek!" She sobs as he pulls her into his arms. Meredith clutches him hard as Derek kisses her head.

"See, this is why I can't leave her!" Derek snaps at someone.

"I was just suggesting." Amy rolls her eyes.

"I said no!" He growls, upset as he turns back to Mer and hugs her tight. His soft lips kiss her soothingly while holding her head to his chest.

"Der." She moans as Izzie and Owen come back into the room as well.

"What happened, Mer?" Derek asks. "You were having a nightmare."

"She died… She died and everyone hates me!"

"Mer? What?" Derek says confused.

"I called time of death, Derek."

"No you didn't, Mer." Derek turns her around and shows her the head of the bed.

"Its been three weeks Derek." Meredith grumbles. "Nothing has changed!"

"Mer, it was all a dream." He points again to where Cristina lay, her eyes closed, a tube down her throat. Her status continued to remain the same, breathing slightly over the tube, not enough to be extubated, unable to wake.

"A few more days and then I will have to call it."

"Mer, you're not calling anything. Cristina's okay. She is not brain dead, just stubborn. We got the whole tumor out. "YOU got the whole tumor out. She may have had a couple of times when her monitor blared because of her blood pressure during surgery. But she is alive. No one is gonna hate you."

"But what if I do have to call it, Derek?"

"No one will hate you, Meredith." Owen says sincerely, coming up and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"If you do, you're not doing it alone." Derek murmurs.

"Derek?" She whispers again, meeting his eyes. He gazes at her and knows that she needs privacy.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asks Owen, Amy and Izzie. They nod in agreement and head out the door. "Come here, Mer." Derek hums as he pulls her towards the couch. He sits and pulls her onto his lap. Meredith curls into a ball and buries her nose into his chest. Derek wraps his strong arms around her so that she is flush against him. Meredith starts feeling loads better, but her mother's words still echo in her head and the fear of having to let go of her friend still courses through her.

"Oh." She sighs, covering her face with her hands.

"Talk to me, Mer." Derek kisses her head over and over.

Meredith is silent, savoring Derek's comfort. "My mother was in that dream. I… When I… When I had to call time of death, she appeared, calling me ordinary."

"Mer…" Derek closes his eyes and sighs. He really could not get over how horrible Ellis was. "Meredith. I know you know this and I will remind you of this everyday. You are beyond ordinary. She was the one that was ordinary. You have a family, love, friends AND you are an incredible surgeon! She only cared about one thing only, that's no good for anyone. Because what good is only having your job going to do you at the end of the day?" He says sincerely. Meredith gazes up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Everyone was scoffing at me, saying it was my fault. Even…even…" Her eyes look away from him.

"Even what?" Derek asks.

"Even you and then you went away when I tried to go to you."

"Mer…" His heart crumbles at her words. "You know I'm not going anywhere. If you had to do something, I would be right here, holding you." His fingers brush her curls.

"You wouldn't tell me to hurry and do it already?"

"What, no! Meredith, of course not!" He looks at her incredulously. "Meredith, I love you. I love you so much that when you are in pain it physically hurts me. No matter what, I will be with you every step. Okay?" She looks up at him, her eyes warmer. Derek gives in to the urge to kiss her slowly.

"I love you too, Derek."

"You are extraordinary, Meredith Grey. You are a better surgeon than me." Derek smirks as he tries to kiss her.

Feeling loads better, Meredith stops him, putting a finger on his lip. Her eyebrows raise in curiosity. "Oh really?!"

"Hmm, maybe." Derek plays and is rewarded by his wife's angelic giggle. He moves down to cup her cheek and kiss again. "You did it, Mer. I am so proud of you. You took out a stage 4 GBM!

"Now she needs to do her part and wake up." Meredith says as she looks up at Cristina.

"She does. Hear that Cristina?" He calls. "Feel better, Mer?" Derek looks back at her.

"Yes, that really helped."

"My pleasure, Mer. It's what I'm here for." He smiles warmly at her. "Hey, how about we go see the kids for a few minutes? Owen and Izzie will be in here. Meredith plays with Derek's wrinkled black shirt, contemplating the idea.

"Hmm…okay." She finally says.

"That's my Meredith." He coos.

"I still can't get over how sweet Lexie sounds when she says your name." Meredith says as they stand.

"Hmm, I am fond of that, but I love how her face lights up when she says yours." Derek opens the door.

"Woah!" Meredith gasps suddenly at the battle scene in front of them. Alex and Izzie are glaring at each other from each end of the nurses station. Owen and Amy stand in between, looking confused. Izzie and Alex both have a look of fire in their eyes. At the same time, Jo comes up and stops short as well.

"Why did you really come here Izzie?!" Alex barks.

"Ugh! I told you, Weber called me because of Cristina!"

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Yes! Because it's true. Cristina called me when she was having memory lapses. I don't know how she got my number, but she did. That's when I found Meredith's number and called to make sure everything was okay." Izzie barks back.

"Okay then, when you saw the news about the shooting or the plane crash, where were you?!"

"They didn't advertise the plane crash, Alex." Meredith jumps to the aid.

"Fine, what about the shooting?! That was all over the freaking place!" Alex looks at her sharply making both Izzie and Meredith want to back away. Jo quietly slips behind Owen herself.

"Because everything was still fresh. I had just left. I was also on the other side of the country, taking time."

"What?!" Alex grunts.

"Ugh! I needed to get away, so I took a year up at the Cape. I'm so sorry guys, but by the time I heard, it was old news." Izzie looks down.

"It's okay, Iz." Meredith soothes.

"Seriously?!" Yells Alex. "Did you know I was shot?! That… That I was wishing for you to come back?!"

"What?" Izzie mutters.

"Yeah. I did and you know why I can say that so easily now?!" Alex looks at them. "Because I'm finally happy and you decide to show up!"

"Woah! Okay, take it easy Alex." Meredith calms. "You know what? Izzie, we were about to go see the kids, wanna come?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I need to get away from some people." Izzie glares at Alex as Derek and Meredith lead her away.

"Wow." Derek whispers to Meredith.

"Ugh!" Izzie groans when they're in the elevator. "Are you okay, Mer? You had us scared."

"Yeah, I'm better." Meredith squeezes Derek's hand as his smile at her grows in pride.

"Good! Your kids are so stinking cute!" Izzie squeals as they walk down the hall. "I love every chance I get to see them."

"Thanks, Iz."

"It's so great seeing you with kids, Mer. You're amazing with them."

"You haven't seen her in action." Gloats Derek. He pulls Meredith close.

"But from the bit I've seen its been so natural."

"See that, Mer." Hums Derek. "Even Izzie notices and she's only been here a week. Plus she's only seen us with the kids a handful of times." Meredith blushes, taking the compliment and feeling so much better thanks to Derek. They walk up to the daycare where they see Lexie crawling around with the babies, Zola in the dress up and Bailey coloring at the table with some boys.

"Daddy!" Bailey claps when he sees him.

"Hey, bud!" He catches his son as he runs at lightning speed to Derek.

"Ah! Mama!" Lexie coos and begins crawling.

"Oh, hi sweet girl." Meredith coos, lifting her up and covering her in kisses.

"I'm a princess!" Zola exclaims as she comes over.

"You are! You look like you are having fun!"

"Yeah! Been playing dress up all day." Zola nods. "Are we going home tonight?"

"I don't know, love bug. It's still early. Maybe you can stay with us here again." Derek offers.

"Okay. Maybe we can watch a movie on the TV." Zola wonders.

"Sure! When this is all over we will do something, just the five of us, okay?" Meredith asks.

"Ride the ferry all day long?!" Chimes Bailey.

"Watch Disney movies?!" Squeals Zola.

"Sounds great, what do you think Derek?" Meredith wonders.

"Definitely!" He pulls the kids into a hug.

"Dada! Dada!" Lexie pats Derek's arm.

"Yes, you too sweetie. You wanna watch Ariel?"

"Ah!" Lexie nods.

"You like Disney movies, Mer?!" Izzie asks in shock.

"What? Of course, it was just hidden under years of dark and twisties." Meredith giggles.

"Wow!" Izzie laughs before turning to Zola. "What princess do you like?"

"Cinderella! She's my favorite but I also like Belle and Elsa." Zola explains.

"Mine is Dalmatians and Toy Story!" Adds Bailey. Izzie listens attentively as Meredith and Derek snuggle with Lexie. Suddenly, their pagers blare loudly. They startle before gasping at each other.

"Crap, Derek!" Meredith says frantically.

"It's okay, Mer. It's okay, don't worry." He says calmly, holding her shoulder.

"Okay, guys we gotta go." Meredith murmurs, scared.

"It's okay, mama! I'm sure Auntie Cristina is fine!" Bailey smiles and gives her that look.

"Wow, Mer, remind me to freak out at the fact that he has the McDreamy look down pat." Izzie says as the three of them run fast out of the room. They choose the stairs rather than the elevator.

"Derek… What if this is it… The end?" Meredith says with fear.

"Don't say it yet, Mer." He soothes, looking at her. Nerves filling him as well. When they arrive, they stop in shock.

"What happened?!" Meredith gasps trying to catch her breath.

"Her stats rose significantly and she passed the t-piece breathing test." Owen smiles with excitement.

"Holy crap!" Meredith says in awe and runs to her side. She grabs her hand and squeezes. "Cristina!" She calls.

"Let's get her on C-PAP, get her breathing and start the weaning process." Derek hurries along side of Meredith. Together they get her set up and check her respiratory status.

"She's breathing over the tube, let's keep this on for weaning trials." Meredith smiles, feeling more positive about the whole situation. The next two hours are tense as they wait. Derek, Meredith, Izzie and Owen sit and hopefully look at the beeping monitor.

"Come on Cristina." Owen pleads.

"You can do it!" Derek encourages as the last minute of the trial ticks past.

"She made it!" Meredith jumps as the trial time passed. They get the C-PAP off and prepare to extubate."

"Now she just has to wake." Owen says. He looks at the clock that reads 1:17 p.m. No one moves as Owen and Meredith are at her side, holding her hand. Derek and Izzie stand next to them, staring with intent at Cristina.

"Hey! I was in surgery, got here as quick as I could." Alex says running inside an hour later.

"Look, Alex!" Meredith smiles.

"Damn! She's off! She's breathing!" Alex laughs.

"Page everyone." Meredith orders. "It can be anytime now." Alex nods as he sends a quick page.

"Come on, Yang." He calls while finding a seat. Thirty minutes later, Richard and Miranda run inside. Both eagerly coming around the bed.

"Please, Lord!" Miranda prays out loud.

"Hey! I heard somethings up with Cristina?!" April runs inside frantically another hour later, her voice shrill.

"Shh!" Everyone snaps as they turn to look at her.

"She's off the vent!" April exclaims. "I'm going to the chapel!" She runs off and almost knocks Jackson over.

"This is incredible!" Jackson exclaims, joining the group.

The group is all still watching, on edge at 3:45 when Callie and Arizona arrive. "Damn surgery, sorry." Arizona says.

"It's fine, it's fine. Cristina is breathing on her own!" Owen exclaims, not looking away but waving them over.

"How amazing!" Callie gushes. They all wait more, staring at Cristina.

"Wake up, Cristina!" Meredith calls three hours later. Her voice strained from hours of silence, Derek rubs her back to calm her tense, waiting muscles. She stands and suddenly somehow remembers Cristina doing something after she drowned. Her hands touch Cristina's warmer cheeks. "Come on, come on!" She chants. Meredith stares intensely at her friend. Derek stares with his fist in his mouth. Owen grasps Cristina's hand and holds it close.

Izzie lets out a frustrating sigh as she stands quickly. "Damn it, Cristina, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She clutches Cristina's ankles dramatically. Her breath heaves in her chest. A few more minutes go by before a low moan fills the room.

"Cristina." Meredith murmurs softly, tears in her eyes. "Come on. Come on."

"Ouch." Cristina moans, her eyes clench shut as she tries to open them.

"Oh, Cristina!" Meredith cries again. Derek stands and immediately wraps her in his arms. Cristina blinks her eyes and the whole room leans closer to see. Every one holding their breath. As soon as Cristina fully opens her eyes, Miranda starts sobbing, covering her mouth.

"Cristina! We were so worried." She pushes closer, resting her hand on her shoulder before giving in and hugging her.

Cristina scans the faces in front of her. "Mer?" Her voice is extremely hoarse as she sees Meredith.

"Yes? You can remember my name?!"

"Yeah. Izzie." She says as she looks at the foot of her bed. "Alex." Cristina looks at him.

"That's right, Cristina." Alex says.

"Cristina, who am I?"

Cristina turns and looks. "Owen." She smiles, everyone notices that the facial droop still remains, but that is the least of their worries. Owen lights up, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Meredith carefully collapses onto her chest, wrapping her into a hug.

"Let's do the rest of the Neuro check." Derek smiles, his eyes filled with tears. "Your memory looks good. What year are we in?"

"2014."

"Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"Follow my finger." Derek drags his finger side to side. Cristina follows perfectly and then wiggles her toes.

"Happened?" Cristina asks.

"You had a stroke after your initial surgery. You've been on a ventilator for three weeks." Derek explains as Meredith can't help but crawl besides her. He smirks, knowing that Meredith is doing exactly what Cristina did when Meredith had surgery.

"Gone?" Cristina asks.

Meredith sits up a bit and smiles. "We got it all!"

"No, Meredith got it all." Derek insists.

Cristina stares in shock. Her eyes brim with tears. "Did?!"

"Yes, Cristina. You are tumor free." Meredith smiles.

"Thank. You." Cristina starts sobbing along with Callie, Arizona and Miranda.

"My pleasure." Meredith giggles. She hugs her close before standing. As soon as she stands, Derek sweeps her into his arms. Not caring who was there, he kisses her as if they were in the privacy of their bedroom. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck and sinks into his chest. She notices that even Derek's cheeks are wet with tears.

"I am so damn proud of you!" His eyes sparkle as he stares at her. Meredith blushes and hides in his neck.

"Still couldn't have done it without you, Der. You gave me the confidence." She whispers.

"Derek." Cristina calls. He turns to her with a smile. "Wait. Few. Hours. Call. Room." You could hear her playful tone. Only this time it wasn't sarcastic or snarky. Derek laughs as he bends down to hug Cristina.

"Welcome back, Yang."

"Cristina's awake?!" April squeals as she runs inside.

"Who?" Cristina asks.

"Are you asking who that is?" Derek asks. Cristina nods. "That's April." He looks at her.

"Uh oh." Cristina says as she notices.

"Cristina, don't worry. You're remembering a lot. It's gonna take a bit." Meredith explains. "Do you remember April?" Cristina shakes her head. "What about Jackson?" Again Cristina shakes her head. Meredith and Derek look at each other. But, Meredith doesn't feel disappointed because at least she's alive.

"Looks like shorter term memory is a bit affected. Let me try something." Owen says. "Cristina, how did we meet?"

Cristina smiles only partially. "Stupid. Icicle. Me." Her sentences are one words and not able to form sentences. "Uh oh." She says when she realizes what's happening.

"No, you got it right, Cristina, I pulled your icicle out." Owen squeezes her hand. "I'm just so glad your okay!"

"Stupid." Cristina raises her eyebrows and points to Owen.

He looks at her, confused before realizing. "Oh! Yes, I was stupid because I made a trach out of a pen." Cristina smiles and nods.

"Good one, Cristina. We will get therapy in here as quick as we can, okay?" Derek says.

"Okay." Cristina nods. "Tired." She murmurs.

"Understandable." Meredith brushes her bandages. "Rest."

"Cristina. If you need anything, page me, okay? Mer, Derek and Owen are going home to rest." Richard says meaningfully while looking at the three.

"You. Here. Whole. Time?" Cristina says in one word sentences as she looks between Meredith, Derek and Owen.

"Of course!" Meredith nods.

"The whole time." Derek adds.

"Go. Home. Celebrate." Cristina says. "Frat. House. Empty."

Derek and Meredith choose to omit correcting her memory. "Okay, we will." Derek says again. They all file out of the room in shock. No one speaks until they reach the elevator.

"Meredith Grey." Miranda hugs her tight. "Do you know how incredible you are?! That was a tumor that should have been the end!"

"Oh…" Meredith smiles, letting herself feel pride.

"Meredith." Richard says as he places hands on her shoulder and looks her square in the eye. "You are officially better than your mother. She would have left her to die either on her own or during a surgery to remove the tumor."

"But…" Meredith starts but is silenced by the addition of Derek's warm hands on her waist.

"Don't even try to doubt this, Meredith." Richard pulls her close.

"I for one thank you so much, Meredith." Owen says next, pulling her into his arms. "I may be in love with Amy, but I still care for Cristina. The last thing I want for her is to be hurt or in pain."

"We need to all go out and celebrate! Kids and all!" Callie says with exuberance.

"Can we do it tomorrow, guys? I just want to see my kids." Meredith smiles and Derek somehow feels his heart get bigger.

"Absolutely." Owen smiles. "Gives us time to get some good reservations."

They all congratulate Meredith and Derek when Meredith insists he had a part as well. Then, they head off in different directions. Derek immediately wrapping his arms around her. "I am so proud of you!" He coos, kissing her neck. "She's awake and talking."

"In one word sentences."

"Which will be helped with both spontaneous recovery and Speech Therapy." Derek counters. "Let's go see our kids". He walks ahead to the daycare, smirking back at Meredith.

"Derek!" She laughs, chasing him.

"Zola! Bailey!" Derek calls both kids. He has a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkle. Turning back, he sees Meredith walk inside, panting. "Your incredible mama saved Auntie Cristina. She's awake and talking." He says before the kids have a chance to say anything.

"Mama!" Bailey screams as if someone told him he could live at Disney. He smiles wider than his little mouth would allow and runs to Meredith. Leaping into her arms he shouts, "you did it, mama! I knew you would!"

"Me too, mama!" Zola is not far behind, hugging Meredith as well. She's covered in hugs and kisses as Derek watches while rocking Lexie. Meredith looks up at him with a smile as he whispers into Lexie's ear while looking at his incredible wife. That's when Lexie smiles and claps her hands.

"Mama!" She giggles. Hearing that and feeling the love and pride from her husband and kids are the best reward she could ever get. Nothing mattered to her more in that moment. She saved her friend from a deadly tumor and came home to love and happiness.

A/N: don't worry, I will eventually make the last chapters cliffhanger and the mini cliffhangers in this chapter up to you all with a lot of MerDer sex and fluffy lol.


	60. Chapter 61

A/N: Hi! Wow, I don't know where time went! I have a nice, long chapter for my amazing readers. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing! They make me happy. I wanted to say, I don't know if I actually like Alex and Izzie together or I just love classic Grey's that much and that's why I'm putting tension between them. I'm thinking it's the classic Grey's choice, lol! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Here's OUR Grey's Anatomy!

Chapter 58:

Derek lays in bed, naked as the morning sun illuminates his gorgeous wife. The rays peeking through the shades. He smiles as he watches her finally sleep restfully after not for almost a month. She lays on her back, head tilted to the side with her eyes closed. Her hand rests on her heart and her chest raises up and down. The blanket barely covers higher than her nipple line so that Derek can see the still pinkish red skin from their activities a few hours prior. He beams as he sees the line of hickeys he left going from her neck to her shoulder. Derek licks his lips when he remembers the taste of her skin and her moans of pleasure, her voice screaming his name for more. His mind drifts to the reason for their celebratory, passionate love making. She was amazing in that surgery for Cristina. Derek remembers how calm Meredith became despite the blood pressure monitor beeping a few times. He was worried since she had already seemed scared when the stroke began. But, as soon as she looked at him, it was like a wave of courage ran through her. She knew exactly what to do and what to say. He was in awe of how she took control. Of course, he always knew she had it in her, but to see that confidence was just incredible. He was worried when Cristina didn't wake at first, but he was proud of Meredith for sticking with her friend. He was looking forward to them being friends again, especially since he knew that Cristina's recent behaviors were from a giant brain tumor. He can tell that this time their friendship will be more normal and he was thankful that Meredith would have that. Derek thinks about how he will never forget the look on Meredith's face when she realized that the tumor was gone or her smile when Cristina finally woke up. Derek's thoughts get interrupted when he feels a familiar twitch. Humming as he realizes that all this thinking about his wife's success was turning him on, he places one hand on her stomach. Slowly he pulls the blanket away to reveal her naked body. His eyes scan her before placing the hand that was on her stomach on her opposite side, he moves so that his upper body is hovering over her. Derek's eyes twinkle as he looks as if he has a huge treasure beneath him. He lowers his lips so that they are a breadth away from her's. His erection taps her side. "Meredith." His voice is husky as he calls her name against her lips. When there is no response, he calls her again. "Mer" he bends lower, cupping her cheek and kissing her. The third time he calls and the second time he kisses her, he is rewarded with her smile.

"Derek!" Meredith says with joy when her eyes open and she sees him hovering over her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He coos.

"Morning. Last night was so amazing." Adds Meredith.

"Oh, it was! I need to show you how proud I am of you again." Derek brushes her hair back and gives her cheek a little nuzzle. Meredith gasps as she feels his hard cock against her thigh.

Meredith stares into his blue eyes, enchanted. "Please, please, Der." She cups his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss.

"So damn proud of you." He says as he kisses her and rubs against her slick skin, his legs straddling her waist.

"You helped." Meredith coos as she runs her fingers in his curls. "Wouldn't have done it without you." She says in between kisses. She pants as her body arches up and Derek wraps his arms around her.

"Well, we make a good team." He brings his soft tip to the entrance to her folds. "You are extraordinary."

"We're extraordinary together." Meredith coos as she runs her fingers from his cheeks to his thick, black curls. She tugs on them as she leans up to rub her hard nipples against his chest. He growls with excitement as electricity shoots through them. Meredith's hands move to his naked ass and pushes him towards her clit so that he knows to enter her.

"Mer!" Derek moans with a smile as he pushes inside her, the tightness and wetness envelopes him. He sighs as he feels the security of each other. Meredith's eyes sparkle as she feels it as well and leans up into him, hugging. "Mm!" Derek hums as he buries his face in her neck. They lay connected for several minutes, just hugging and holding each other. Meredith kisses his jaw down to his neck.

"Make love to me, Der." She whispers.

Derek brushes her hair away from her eyes as his McDreamy smile fills his face. "Gladly, Meredith." His voice soft as he keeps his eyes glued to hers. Meredith feels his lips reach hers, gently massaging them to gain entry into her mouth. He kisses her over and over as his hands roam her sides. His fingers lingering on her breasts. "Oh!" He moans as he starts trailing his tongue lower down her chin and neck making goosebumps erupt all over her skin.

"Derek!" She calls as her nails dig into his skin. Derek stops in they valley of her breasts and looks up to see her look of bliss. Meredith giggles as she watches him and whines when he has to pull out a bit.

"Patience." Derek murmurs before taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Meredith." Derek coos moving to the other nipple. His hand takes her breast and plays with it, rolling the nipple between his fingers. "You're amazing… Incredible… Breathtaking." Derek says in between nips and sucks.

"More!" She shouts.

"Hmm, are you ready?" Derek reaches between them and feels her wet and ready. He smiles as he feels her reach down and squeeze his balls.

"So huge." Meredith coos. Derek smirks and moves up so that he is hovering above his wife. She wraps her legs in a gridlock around his waist. They kiss eagerly over and over, their hands moving frantically along their bodies. Derek feels himself twitch inside her and he realizes that he needs to move. He needs his wife instantly. Meredith seems to get the same feeling as she loosens her grip and pushes upward.

"Yes! Oh…my!"

"Oh! That's it, Der! MORE!" He continues thrusting hard and fast.

"You like that?" He coos.

"Yes, Der!" Meredith closes her eyes as her back arches into his chest. "You… Are… Amazing!" She screams loudly as Derek moves faster. Sweat builds on both of them as Derek moves. More screams come as their orgasms explode together fifteen minutes later. They don't have time to slow down as Derek instantly hardens again and Meredith tightens around him. "Oh!" Meredith moans in delight. She strokes his stubble as they pant, not slowing very much.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek coos as he nuzzles in her neck.

"I love you so damn much!" Meredith shouts breathlessly.

"Me… Oh! Me too!" Derek says as continues to move. He manages to give her another hickey before she pushes him onto his back.

"You're turn!" Meredith leans close and kisses him, scraping her nails down his heaving chest.

"Mer!" He croaks as her hands weave into his hair. She twists her fingers into his curls and tugs. Her hips begin moving against his making him shout with pleasure.

"You're so close, Derek. Come!" Meredith orders and leans down to kiss him. Her arms wrap around him tightly when he gasps and releases into her. She continues to move even after she releases into him two minutes later.

"Mer." Derek clutches her to his chest.

"That was… That was… Oh, that…"

"Incredible." Derek sighs happily.

"Beyond!" Meredith leans against his chest and rests her head in his neck. "I hope we didn't wake the kids."

"Nah, I don't think so." Derek plays with her hair and gazes into her green eyes.

"Hope not. Not just because that would be traumatic. But because I'm not ready to share you yet." Her voice is quiet.

"Oh, Mer." Derek coos as he smiles and kisses her again. "We need to go away again soon. I'm never ready to share you." He makes her giggle and she hides further into his chest. She inhales Derek's manly scent that's half woodsy and somehow part like he was just in surgery.

"Me neither, I'm never ready. It's just I really, really don't want to right after sex."

"I know, Mer." He kisses her head and holds her against him.

"We did promise the kids a ferryboat and Disney movie day."

"Owen gave us tomorrow off and a light day today and for a week after tomorrow."

"Wow, when did he say this?" Derek asks.

"Texted me while we were at dinner last night. I got it when you took Bailey to the bathroom."

"I see and when we came back…"

"Bailey had managed to have an accident right before he made it to the toilet." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"The shower once we got them home and to bed was worth it though." Meredith hums. Her voice turns sultry as her fingertips dance along his chest. "That thing you do with your mouth as the water comes down on me is incredible." She tickles his chin and feels his heart race.

"Oh?" He coos, cupping her cheek. "Want me to show you again? Derek kisses her slow and tender.

"Mmmm!" Meredith moans and digs her fingers into his hair. She was about to say yes when the baby monitor starts crackling.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Lexie's little voice calls.

"Hmm, she's a morning person like her dad." Meredith giggles.

"Hey, careful, I was gonna offer to do the mouth thing and the bendy thing in the shower later." Derek plays.

"At the same time?!"

Derek gazes at her with a look of passion and Meredith feels her breath quicken. "I'm going to get our daughter." He says in a lust filled voice.

"O-okay." Meredith stumbles. She closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath before rolling over to grab a shirt and underwear.

"Here's mama!" Derek babbles a few minutes later. He smiles at Meredith as he carries Lexie into the room. The baby's hair is a mess and her eyes are a bright green that seem brighter with her purple feetie pajamas.

"Mama!" She reaches for Meredith.

"There's my baby." Giggles Meredith, kissing her all over.

"Apparently she wanted me to change her diaper to get her ready for you." Derek laughs as he sits on the bed and pulls both into his arms.

"Good girl, baby." Meredith giggles. She snuggles into Derek's arms and looks up at him as Lexie sighs and rests her head on Meredith's chest. Derek stares happily at two of his girls. He gets happier when Lexie starts giggling at her feet kicking under the blanket. This makes Meredith giggle as well making the whole room fill with Derek's favorite sound.

"I wish we could keep them this little." Derek whispers as he lays his cheek on her head.

"Me too."

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Lex is not even one, but would you… Do you…"

"What Der?" Meredith's voice is soft.

"Do you want more kids?"

"Oh…" She thinks.

"It's okay if you don't, I understand. It's just you are so incredible and we do this parenting thing quite well. You are an amazing mom and I love seeing you with the products of our love." Derek looks nervously and mentally berates himself for saying something so cheesy.

"Ohh…" Meredith stares at him and then Lexie.

"I'm sorry, Mer… Don't be scared." He clutches her to his body. "Forget I said anything…it must be because Zo is starting kindergarten and and Lex is almost…" Meredith cuts of his ramble.

"Derek." She giggles, running her fingers in his hair. "I thought that I was the one that rambles." Her nails scrape his scalp, calming.

"You're a bad influence on me, Mer." Derek laughs.

"Let me talk."

"Bossy, Lex, your mama is bossy."

"Daddy loves it, sweetie."

"He does."

"Derek. I think if we had more kids, I would be alright." Meredith looks at him with confidence.

"What?!" Derek gasps as his mouth drops.

"I'm really all whole and healed, Der." She giggles. "I love being a mom and I love seeing the bits of you in them. I also love watching you with them, even just helping Bailey and Zo brush their teeth you are amazing. It's like I have you all of the time. I say that and what you said about the product of love was the cheesiest thing ever." She nudges him playfully.

"Mer!" He coos in adoration. Derek cups her cheeks and kisses her hard. She laughs as he kisses her all over from her forehead to her cheeks back to her lips.

"Just, can it wait until Lexie is older?"

"Of course, Mer! I agree, she's still so little."

"If happens before, then it happens. But, let's try to wait until she's maybe two."

"That's incredible, Meredith. Damn I love you so much!" He kisses her once more before lifting Lexie high in the air. "Lexie, wanna go back to sleep so that mama and I can have some alone time?"

"Derek Shepherd!" Meredith smacks his chest.

"What?" He looks at her innocently.

"No more sleeping!" Zola squeals as she and Bailey run into the room.

"Hmm, guess we have no choice." Derek grumbles.

"We do have to go to work anyway. Check on Cristina." Meredith adds as Bailey and Zola shower her with hugs.

"You going to work?" Bailey asks sadly.

"Just for a little, buddy." Meredith brushes his hair. "Only until three. We can get you guys for lunch. Uncle Owen gave us a light day and tomorrow off. Then, we get out early for a week."

Bailey perks up at this. "Yay! But what bout 'mergencies?"

"We won't get called. That's what a light day means." Derek grabs him and squeezes him close.

"Dada!" Lexie pouts when she sees her brother in his lap. Lexie wriggles out of Meredith's arms and pulls herself up on her knees, clutching onto Derek's shirt. "Dada!" She smiles, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hi, angel, did Bails take your spot?" Derek laughs as he sees his wife in his daughter. Lexie nods and wobbles to keep herself steady while remaining glued to Derek. Meredith looks at Derek in shock as Lexie inches into Derek's arms, Bailey looking at her curiously because she has never been this gutsy.

"I'm so glad you gonna be done early!" Zola says, clapping her hands.

"Us too, ZoZo. Then, maybe before we leave you can come see Auntie Cristina." Meredith sweetly suggests.

"Can we, mama?!"

"Sure, Zo. I just have to check how she's doing." Zola squeals again at her response.

"Okay then, let's get the day started!" Derek smiles, tossing Lexie into the air and catching her. He can't help but feel like he's floating. He has an incredible wife and three amazing kids. Plus, his incredible wife who would have normally freaked out at that sudden, unplanned question didn't this time. He hadn't been planning on asking that. The desire just sort of crept up on him. But she said yes and he was ecstatic. They rushed around getting ready, Meredith and Derek sneaking longing glances at each other the whole time. Any chance Derek had to get his hands on her body he did even with Lexie staying determined to remain with him. He did so often that both Bailey and Zola called them out, making them both laugh. By the time they reached the hospital daycare, they had planned the next day full of Ferryboats and Disney. Making it easy for the kids to separate from their parents.

"Can we check Cristina after we change?" Meredith asks.

"Of course, Mer. I'd be surprised if we didn't." Derek wraps his arms around her waist. They push open the door to find a very angry Alex Karev across from an annoyed Jo.

"It's nothing, Jo! Come on already!" He shouts.

"We need new friends." Meredith mumbles to Derek.

"Alex, are you expecting me to believe you don't have feelings for her?!"

"Yes! It was years ago!"

"Then why have you been sulking all night and avoiding Yang's room?!"

"Because…" Alex shrugs.

"I know, it's because she sat in there all night." Jo folds her arms.

"I don't have feelings for Izzie! She just pissed me off that much!"

"Whatever, Alex!" Jo scoffs and runs out of the room.

"Alex." Meredith sighs after Jo pushes past.

"Leave me alone, Mer." He grumbles running out of the room in the opposite direction of Jo.

"Hmm, fighting, I do not miss that." Derek says, shaking his head.

"Me neither." Meredith giggles as she rips off her sweater. They change and head up to the Neuro ICU. They see Izzie waiting at the nurses station.

"Hey, guys." She smiles.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Meredith grabs Cristina's chart.

"Oh, she's great. The therapist just finished with her. Her memory is coming back and she is already talking in two to three word sentences."

"That is amazing!" Meredith breathes. "What did the therapist say?"

"She has some aphasia and she needs to eat soft foods that are chopped. Said that her comprehension is pretty intact. In fact, Cristina demanded some cardio textbooks to read." Smirks Izzie.

"Ah, sounds like Cristina." Derek laughs.

"Definitely." Meredith laughs. "If she's done, why are you out here?"

"Oh cause Cristina kicked me out because Alex and I were fighting."

"Iz." Meredith sighs.

"He started it."

"Okay, seriously Izzie. My five year old doesn't use that excuse."

"I don't know, Mer. Maybe it's pent up anger over the last few years."

"Izzie, think about it and come home with us tonight after dinner and we'll talk about it. Only one thing, you have to be gone in the morning. We're having a family day tomorrow. I know, you're family also, but it's just that the five of us haven't done much together for the last three weeks…." She says quickly.

Izzie stares in shock. "Derek, I think your wife needs a head CT. I don't know if I'm more shocked at Meredith wanting to do girl talk or making me leave in the morning because she wants family time." She giggles before placing her hand on Meredith's shoulder. " It's okay, Mer, I totally understand! I'm proud of you."

Derek laughs with pride. No, Izzie, she's grown so much." He kisses her head and inhales the lavender scent. "She's still our Meredith deep down though."

"Derek!" She giggles.

"It is amazing, Meredith." Izzie claps. "Besides, I want to see your Dreamhouse."

"Okay." Meredith says, blushing before she turns and pulls Derek into Cristina's room.

"Hey, Mer." Cristina smiles as they walk inside. She's sitting up in bed looking at a magazine. Derek and Meredith smirk as they see an elaborate 3D image of a heart on the cover.

"Hey! You look great!" Meredith exclaims with a smile. She checks the monitor to see her oxygen and heart rate.

"Yeah, I remember." Cristina says.

"Remember what? Derek questions.

"More. You three kids."

"Wow!" Derek gasps. "Last night you said we didn't have any!"

"It's coming back."

"Damn, I love spontaneous recovery!" Meredith hugs Derek.

"I forgot. Forgot name of…" Cristina groans.

"Take your time. Describe what you're thinking." Suggests Derek.

"Eat cereal with."

"Spoon?" Meredith says softly.

"Yes." Cristina grumbles.

"It's okay, some word finding is expected."

"Doesn't mean I like." Cristina says.

"You can do it, Cristina." Derek walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder. He smiles as he notices the still slight droop of her lips.

"Thanks. How are kids?" She looks at Meredith.

"They're good. They wanna se you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, we were thinking before we leave today."

"I like that." Cristina whispers.

"Okay, we'll bring them later." Meredith smiles, squeezing her hand. "I'm so glad you're alright." She says as her eyes glisten.

"Me too." Cristina breathes. "Thank you. Both of you." Her voice chokes. Meredith and Cristina stare with smiles on their faces at each other while Derek rubs Meredith's back.

"It was mostly Mer." Derek coos.

"Still." Cristina turns to smile at him. "I will not." Takes a big breath. "No more mock."

"Hey, you saved my life. It's only fair we save yours." Derek smiles.

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Meredith makes a move. "Oh, we probably should get our light day started." She cuddles into Derek's chest. He hugs her as she wraps her arms around him and leans up to kiss his neck.

"Okay, sooner we finish, sooner we can go home."

"Go save lives." Cristina waves. "I have wait. While before surgery."

"You will soon enough." Meredith giggles as they walk out the door. Derek and Meredith spend the morning doing rounds and checking on patients to complete charts. They each do several consults in both the morning and after lunch. Finally, Derek sighs as he places the last chart back in place. He sees Meredith walk out of her last patients room with a smile.

"Done?" Derek asks as he holds his hand out to his wife.

"Finally!" Meredith sighs. "Let's get the kids." They walk hand in hand to the attendings lounge where they grab their bags. On their way to the elevator, they see Alex glaring at Jo whose eyes were puffy. "Should we, Derek?"

"Oh, past experience tells me no, but somehow we probably should." Derek grumbles.

Meredith sighs and walks over to Alex. "Alex, come with us to get the kids."

"Why?"

"Because, they want to see you." Meredith tries before leaning into him. "You know why." Meredith glares.

"Fine." He slams the chart and hands it to a nurse. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stomps behind Meredith and Derek into the elevator.

"Okay, talk." Meredith demands, pulling the elevator stop button and blocking the door.

"There's nothing to talk about. Jo is just whining because she thinks I still love Izzie."

"Do you? You've avoided Iz like the plague, scowled and screamed at her every chance you got." Meredith fights back.

"She hurt me, Meredith." Alex argues.

"That was years ago and from what I remember, you told her to go be great."

"But… That… She should have…"

"Should have what?" Meredith asks when he looks away and stops talking.

"Should have fought back. I was shot and she didn't come back."

"Alex, she told us she didn't know."

"It sounds like you were trying to be the bigger man and walking away." Derek suggests.

"No. No, I didn't want to keep being hurt so I let her walk away."

"Alex, listen to me." Derek walks closer. "It seems like you were doing the if you love someone, set them free thing."

"What?! That's crazy!" Scoffs Alex.

"Hmm, then it shouldn't bother you that much that she didn't come back. Because that would mean she loves you."

"No, no, no. That's absurd, you really think that?!" Alex laughs.

"Yes, because I had my own personal experience." Derek looks seriously as he wraps his arms around Meredith. "Also, if you didn't have feelings then it wouldn't matter so much that she was here."

"I gotta get out of here." Alex scoffs again, reaching around Meredith and opening the door. He runs off before the door can fully open.

"Do you really think he still loves Izzie?" Meredith looks up at Derek.

"Possibly, he seems angry at her for not coming back when he's needed support from a partner. Plus, if he really wanted Jo, he would not have been glaring at her like he was."

"Wow. I wonder if Izzie will talk." Meredith asks as they step onto the daycare floor. Derek sighs heavily in wonder.

"Mama!" Zola jumps as she sees her parents walk inside.

"Hi, mama! Hi, daddy!" Bailey joins his sister in running into his parents arms.

"Hey, guys! I missed you!" Meredith coos, kissing them.

"We did too!" Zola giggles as Derek lifts her above his head and brings her back down to kiss her.

"Ah! Dada!" Lexie squeals as a daycare worker carries her over to them.

"Sorry, we just changed her. She heard your voices and started calling for you right away." The teacher says.

"Hi, baby!" Meredith giggles reaching for her. Lexie smiles and waves at Meredith but turns to reach for Derek.

"There's my angel." Derek says in shock as he picks her up, kissing her.

Lexie giggles loudly. "Dada!" She reaches and grabs his nose, making Derek make a funny face.

"She's a daddy's girl." Derek says proudly as he and Meredith smile at her.

"She sure is, Der. You guys ready to see Auntie Cristina?" Meredith asks as she turns to her two oldest.

"Yep!" Zola cheers.

"Then, do you remember my friend Izzie?"

"Yes, mama!" Zola nods.

"She's gonna spend the night before she comes back to the hospital tomorrow."

"Okay! Is she a surgeon too?"

"Yes, she was an intern with me."

"What's an intern, mama?"

"That's what you call a doctor when they are done with Med School. You're an intern, then a resident and then either a fellow first or you can get to be an attending right away." Meredith explains as the family walks towards the elevator to head to Cristina's room.

"Cool!" Bailey smiles as he holds Meredith's hand and looks at her.

"I guess we should warn them of a few things." Meredith whispers to Derek.

"Probably." Derek hums as the elevator slides open.

"Okay, Zo, Bails, let me tell you some things before we go inside." Meredith hands Lexie to Derek and kneels to the kids. "So, Auntie Cristina is going to sound a bit different."

"Why, mama?" Bailey asks.

"Well, you know that she's missing a lot more hair because of the surgery. She also has a big band aid on her head." Meredith says softly.

"Yes." Zola nods.

"Also, she can't say many words at a time."

"Why?"

"Because her brain bled enough that it made her forget some things, but they are coming back."

"Good! She needs to remember how to fix hearts." Zola says strongly.

"That's right, Zo!" Derek smiles.

"One more thing." Meredith draws them in again. "Her mouth is still down on one side, but that will get better also, it's not scary or anything."

"Okay." Bailey and Zola nod.

"Can we go see her now?" Bailey wonders.

"Yes, bud." Meredith smiles and strokes his hair. They walk down the hall to the elevator. Lexie is fascinated by Derek's stubble as she giggles at the roughness under her fingers.

"Mer, look." He laughs as Lexie plays with his chin. "She loves doing this as much as you." His voice gets deep as he leans in to whisper seductively while stepping onto the elevator.

"Hmm, I do love it." She looks at him longingly. Her hand brushes his opposite cheek from Lexie and looks at him with lust. He wraps his arm around her waist as the numbers climb higher and higher.

"We're here!" Bailey jumps when the doors slide open. He runs out quickly, stopping at the nurses station. Grabbing Meredith's hand, he walks along side of her until they reach Cristina's room.

"Uncle Owen!" Bailey smiles when they see Owen standing next to Cristina.

"Hey, dude!" He smiles and lifts Bailey into a hug.

"Don't mind me, I was just keeping Cristina company and telling her that I'm here all night once we are done with dinner." He smiles at Derek and Meredith.

"You married. Go home wife." Cristina argues.

"No. I'm the trauma surgeon on call and I still will always care about you." Owen puts his warm hand on her shoulder. "Not to mention I'm Chief and plus Amy is on call." He says shyly.

Hearing Cristina seemed to suddenly remind Zola and Bailey what was happening. Bailey's eyes go wide and searches for Meredith. "Mama." He reaches his arms out.

"It's okay, Bails." Meredith rocks him gently when he is in her arms.

"Hi Bails." Cristina waves. "ZoZo, my girl." She tries to smile at them.

"Daddy?" Zola whispers, looking at Derek.

"It's okay princess." Derek smiles.

"Come here, Zola." Owen holds out his arms. Zola hesitates for a second before walking over. She gets picked up by Owen who tickles her until she giggles. "Hey, do you remember what Auntie Cristina got you for your first birthday?"

"No." Zola shakes her head.

"Well, maybe you should ask her." Smirks Owen.

Zola looks at Cristina and then Owen. Meredith and Derek look in shock, remembering the big blowout Owen and Cristina had at that party.

"What was it?" Zola asks softly.

"Was big teddy. Big teddy bear." Cristina smiles, trying to get the other half up with a little success.

"Oh! I 'emember!" Zola grins shyly. "Had a big heart in his hands."

"Yes, Zo!" Cristina praises. Meredith watches with tears in her eyes as Zola reaches to go to Cristina. Derek pulls Meredith to him and kisses her head. Shocked, Cristina hugs her tightly. "Getting bigger." She says as she plays with her braids.

"I'm starting Kindergarten soon!" Zola squeals.

"That so?! Is that so." Cristina pauses so she can get full sentences out.

"Ya!" Zola nods.

"You ready bud?" Meredith asks Bailey. He just shrugs and nods eventually. "Why don't you tell her what Lexie just learned to say."

Bailey grins widely. "Auntie Cristina!" Cristina looks up at him eagerly. "Guess what Lexie can say!"

"Is it Bailey?" Cristina plays.

"No! She said mama first! Mama and daddy kept trying to get her to say one of them first."

"Oh, so mama won?" Cristina smirks, also happy about the four word sentence she managed.

"Ya!" Bailey giggles, covering his mouth.

"She said dada five seconds later." Derek bounces and tickles Lexie. "Didn't ya Lex?"

"Dada!" Lexie nods as she claps his cheeks.

"Way to go Mer. Three out of three." Cristina praises making Meredith giggle. The ease of it all made Cristina more relaxed and it was noticed by all of the adults in the room.

"Okay, so Meredith, Derek, the reservations are at six at Anthony's." Owen says a few minutes later.

"Okay, Cristina, will you be okay with all of us gone?" Meredith looks worried.

"Of course, Mer. Go celebrate." She reaches for Meredith's hand.

"Oh, alright then. Come on guys, let's go get cleaned up for dinner." She gathers the kids and they head out. They see Izzie hanging out in the lobby.

"Hey, Iz!" Meredith calls.

"Hey! I got the message about dinner, I almost forgot." Izzie says.

"That's okay, we are heading out to get cleaned up, want to follow us and then we can drive together?" Asks Meredith.

"Sure."

"We gonna ride a ferry!" Cheers Bailey.

"Oh yeah?! Do you love them as much as your parents?"

"Yes! Yes!" Bailey giggles.

"They really do. In fact, that's what we're going to do tomorrow afternoon. We're going to get lunch and then ride the ferry all afternoon." Meredith smiles.

"Til the sun goes to sleep!" Zola tugs on her mom's hand.

"Yes, Zo." Adds Meredith proudly.

"Wow, that sounds fantastic." Izzie replies, stopping at her car.

"I can't wait. We're right over here." Meredith says as she points out their blue Porsche. Izzie nods as she waits until Meredith and Derek get the kids in the car. She pulls out after them and follows to the ferry and off once they reach their island. Her eyes widen when she pulls up to the wooden masterpiece of a house. She stares in awe as she watches Derek hold the door open for Meredith, stopping her to kiss her before they get the kids out. Zola and Bailey are running up to the house by the time Izzie thinks to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Holy crap, Mer!" She gasps as she walks towards Derek and Meredith. Meredith giggles as she smirks up at Derek who is holding Lexie. Derek beams happily, kissing her forehead.

"Isn't it incredible? Derek designed it all himself and helped build most of the deck." Meredith boasts, squeezing Derek's arm, her eyes smiling with pride as she leans up to kiss Derek's cheek.

"Hey, you planned too, we make great use out of what you planned for the bathroom." Derek lowers his tone at the end of his sentence, making Meredith shiver.

"Seriously, guys? You have a baby in your arms and I'm standing right here."

"Izzie, what else were you expecting?" Derek says before Meredith can reply.

"Okay, I may have forgotten my years in the frat house."

"Oh, Iz." Meredith giggles. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay, Lex, down ya go." Derek coos as they walk inside. He walks over to the carpet where Zola and Bailey had rushed over to begin playing.

"Dada!" Lexie whines when he tries.

"It's okay, Lex. Play with Zo and Bails." He says softly."

"DADA!" She clutches his shirt.

"Aww, sweet girl, are you feeling okay?" Meredith walks over. Lexie is usually only clingy when she doesn't feel well.

"She doesn't feel warm and she ate her baby crackers in the car and a squeeze pack." Derek feels her head.

"You just need daddy." Meredith coos with a smile. Her hands brush Lexie's curls as Lexie rests her head on Derek's shoulder. "I know how you feel, angel."

"Hmm, oh yeah?" Derek says with a smirk.

"Yes." Meredith giggles as Derek pulls her chin to kiss her, unable to resist.

"Seriously, guys?!" Izzie says again.

"Not sorry, Izzie." Meredith laughs. "Come on, let me show you around." She leads Izzie away as Derek sits on the couch to spend some time with Lexie. "So, this is the living room, kitchen and dining room." Meredith begins. "We have four bedrooms and a guest room, don't worry ours is away from the kids room." Meredith smirks.

"Thank goodness for that!"

"Here's Lexie's room. I bet Zo and Bailey will want to show you theirs, so I will let them do that." Meredith opens Lexie's door.

"Wow!"

"Derek and Zola did it together." Meredith beams.

"This is amazing." Izzie exclaims as she looks at the pictures of the family that now included their last trip to Disney. There were also now pictures of Meredith, Derek, Zola and Bailey with Lexie.

"I love it so much." Meredith sighs, looking up at the word "extraordinary" with glistening eyes and happy smile.

"Aww, I love this picture!" Izzie giggles as she looks at a picture of Derek and Meredith holding Lexie, each kissing a cheek.

"Me too, that was right after she learned to sit up." Meredith remembers that night when Lexie was so proud of her new skill and was doing it over and over. Derek and Meredith had been sitting on either side of her, playing when she smiled up at Meredith and began laughing. Laughing along with her, Meredith bent down to kiss her. Derek followed behind her making her laugh hysterically. Thankfully either Owen or Amy snapped the picture quickly.

"Mer, you are really amazing." Izzie exclaims.

"Thanks, Iz." Meredith smiles. They head into hers and Derek's room.

"Woah! You kept the tumor on the wall." Comments Izzie.

"Of course." Meredith giggles. She gently strokes the drawing tenderly and then looks up at the post it. They explore a bit more before Derek walks inside with Lexie.

"Hey, it's time to get ready." He says rubbing his hand on Meredith's back.

"Hmm, okay. Izzie loves everything." Meredith giggles.

"Well, good." Derek coos. "Want me to get Lexie ready as she doesn't want me away from her or won't let me do that?"

"Sure, Iz and I will get Zo and Bails ready."

"But, I want a sneak peek of tonight." Derek coos as he pulls her to him.

"Oh, don't worry, Der. I won't change without you." She giggles, scraping his chest.

"Hmm, good!"

"As long as you let me take off your shirt." Meredith eyes the bit of hair sticking up from his button down.

"Of course." He cups her cheek and kisses her.

"Oh boy!" Izzie groans.

"Okay, come on Izzie." Meredith says as she places a kiss on Lexie's cheek and pulls her friend out. "Zola! Bailey!" She calls. "Time to get ready for dinner."

"I want my pink dress, mama!"

"Which one, Zo?" Meredith giggles.

"Oh… I'm not sure." She wonders.

"I think you should show Izzie your room guys while daddy and I get ready." Meredith suggests when Zola finally picks a pink dress with light pink stripes.

Bailey, who was dressed like Derek, looks up and smiles. "Okay! But I gotsta show daddy my outfit."

"He loves dressing like Derek." Meredith explains.

"How adorable. Guess it fits though, he is exactly like Derek. Except he has your hair and facial features."

"Yes, he's my guy." Meredith says with pride as she watches Bailey try to fix his longer hair. He runs over when he's done.

"Kay, mama!"

"Okay, Bails, let's go show daddy."

"Come look at my room more!" Zola pulls Izzie who eagerly follows.

"You look so handsome, buddy." Meredith giggles, playing with Bailey's red button down. Bailey fills with joy at the compliment as he runs to Derek.

"Daddy!" He calls.

"Hey, bud!" Derek smiles, standing from the bed. He was watching Lexie crawl around.

"Look! I'm wearing a shirt just like you got."

"You are, Bails! Like my uh red, good looking shirt." His eyes never drift from Meredith's as he speaks.

"Mama says I look handsome!"

"You do! Mama definitely loves that outfit." He smirks at his wife. Bailey laughs as he hugs Derek and runs out. After he's gone, Derek smiles at Meredith. His eyes darkened with lust. "Mer." He coos, walking over to her.

"Oh, Der." She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. His hands tightening around her and pulling her to him as they kiss. "I wish we had more time."

"I know, Mer. But I don't think Lexie would let us be alone." He brushes her hair back and looks at their daughter, playing with a baby doll and wearing a purple dress with a kitten on the front.

"How did you put her down?"

"She was fine once everyone was out of sight." He smirks.

"Wow." Meredith laughs. Her hands move down to his waist and her darkened green eyes look at the tiny buttons on his shirt. She smirks as she begins tugging on them. "Time to change." Meredith slowly undoes each button. Sucking in a breath, she pulls the shirt back against his shoulders. She eyes Derek's hard chest, her tongue licks her lips as she sees the dark hair starting at his lower stomach. Unable to not, she leans down and kisses his chest. Derek grins as he moves her hands to his belt buckle. Meredith quickly removes his pants, leaving him in his navy briefs that give a clear picture of what's underneath. "Oh." She hums.

"Hmm, let me get your sweater off before I… Before I…need a shower." He hums. Meredith nods as Derek finds the hem of her blue sweater. He is breathless as he sees her lacy red bra and soon her matching red panties. Derek kisses her slowly and then looks at her in awe.

"Let's get ready, Der."

"Okay, Mer." He cups her cheeks in his hands before moving to get a clean shirt and pants. Meredith changes as well and goes to pick up Lexie.

"Dada!" She pouts when she sees Meredith holding her.

"Hey! Mama wants to hold you." Meredith giggles.

"Dada!" She calls again.

"Derek!" Meredith calls. "Your princess wants you."

"Oh yeah?" Derek comes out of the bathroom, putting the last bit of aftershave on his skin. Meredith's breath catches as she sees his dark red shirt. The exact one from the bar. Derek looks up as well and gasps at Meredith's navy blue dress. "Damn, you look gorgeous!" He shakes his head in awe. Derek leans down to kiss Meredith but is stopped by Lexie slapping his cheek.

"No, dada!" She whines.

"Woah!" Meredith says in shock.

"Hmm, you're determined, huh, baby?" Derek laughs, taking Lexie.

"Her third word is "no" we may be in trouble." Meredith giggles as Lexie laughs and reaches to tug Derek's hair.

"Hmm, we might. Maybe we should change her into her "daddy's girl" shirt and some leggings." Derek adds, kissing the baby.

"I don't think we have time, Der." Meredith says as she puts her necklace with the kids birthstones on her neck.

"Yeah, guess you're right." He says as he guides her out of the room. His eyes remain glued to the gentle sway of her hips as she walks over to the kids and a newly changed Izzie. "Your mama is gorgeous, Lex" he whispers.

"Ah ya." Lexie nods.

"Daddy, like my dress?" Zola says running over to Derek.

"I sure do, Princess." Derek kneels down and holds out his arm to hug Zola.

"No! No!" Lexie kicks when Zola hugs Derek.

Derek and Meredith gasp at each other as Izzie laughs. "Lexie, it's okay, we don't say no to family hugging." Derek looks at her and reprimands gently.

"Why she say no?" Zola asks.

"Because apparently you and I have to contend against your sister for daddy." Meredith smirks while looking at Derek.

"Huh?" Zola wonders.

"Lexie wants daddy's attention on her only and doesn't want to share." Meredith rubs Zola's back gently.

"Oh! Lexie you gotsta share." Zola says with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, you guys don't have to worry." Derek smirks, pulling Meredith close and kissing her cheek, making Lexie whine. Immediately, he kisses the baby, making her smile again.

"I know, Der." Meredith giggles as she runs her fingers in his hair and gazes into his eyes. He kisses her once more before they head out to the car. Once everyone is in, they begin the short drive to the restaurant by the ferry docks.

"It looks like some are already here." Meredith says as Derek drives into the parking lot. Derek hums as he steers with one hand and holds Meredith's hand with the other.

"Hey!" Callie greets with Sofia as the guests of honor walk to the doorway. The kids walk ahead while Derek and Meredith hold hands behind them.

"Aww, who's this?" Izzie gushes at Sofia.

"Oh, that's right. Izzie this is Sofia, mine and Mark's daughter." Callie explains.

"Seriously?! Mark Sloan?!" Izzie gasps.

"Yes." Callie sighs. "He was such an amazing dad." She adds solemnly.

"Oh… I'm sure he was. I didn't mean anything." Izzie says immediately.

"I know, Izzie. Now, come on, pretty much everyone is here. Just let me take this cutie!" Callie says reaching for Lexie.

"No!" Lexie shouts making Callie jump.

"Sorry, Callie." Meredith laughs. "She's a bit of a daddy hog tonight. Won't let anyone take her from Derek or touch him for that matter. Except she's letting me hold his hand."

"That's because she can't see that." Derek laughs.

"Hmm, possessive of Derek, another Grey quality." Callie smirks, making them roll their eyes.

"There they are!" Miranda stands when they enter the private dining area. She beams with pride as she watches Meredith and Derek walk inside. Around her, Richard, Jackson, April, Arizona and Owen stand. They clap as the five of them approach the table. Izzie and Callie stay back as Meredith and then Derek are enveloped in congratulatory hugs.

"You are incredible, Meredith!" Richard says as he holds her shoulders tight. He looks into her eyes sincerely. "I can't tell you enough. Not many people would have done that, let alone succeed."

"Oh…I…" Meredith stammers. Derek watches with pride as he pulls his wife close against him.

"He's right, Mer." He murmurs in her ear, kissing the skin behind her ear. "So damn amazing."

"I couldn't have done it without Derek with me." Meredith says as Derek manages to get Lexie into her high chair.

"Meredith. You deserve the compliment. Take it." Derek coos as he now is freely able to wrap both arms around his wife. Not caring who was there, he kisses her neck and shoulder before kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispers.

Meredith blushes and turns towards him. "I love you too, Der. No matter what anyone says, you helped me more that you know."

"I always will." Derek hums.

There's a sudden sound of running, followed by the door opening, making everyone turn. "What did I miss?!" Alex says as he and Amy run inside.

"Nothing yet." Owen beams as he sees his wife.

"Good. Sorry we're late." Amy adds while going to sit next to Owen.

"Oh…" Alex says when he sees Izzie. "I think I…"

"Karev, don't you dare finish that sentence." Miranda says sternly, making Alex take the spot across from Izzie with a huff.

"Okay, so now that we have everyone here, I would like to make a toast. To Meredith and to Derek who without both, one of our own would no longer be with us." Owen says as he lifts a glass of champagne. "Before we take a drink, Jackson has something to add." He looks over at where Jackson was sitting with April, a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, Mer. So uh, after Cristina woke up and you guys headed home, at some point Derek texted me asking me to do this. I sent out an email for him and this morning I received this response." Jackson takes a deep breath as he lifts a folded piece of paper. Meredith looks up at Derek, confused. He just smiles, squeezing her closer, knowing what was coming. "Dear, Dr. Grey. We are incredibly pleased to hear about your successful, groundbreaking surgery. There was a partial cure for years, but no one had come close in fixing the more complex forms of this deadly tumor. With our sincerest congratulations, we extend to you a nomination for this years Harper Avery award for innovation in medicine. Sincerely, Catherine Avery and the Harper Avery Foundation." Jackson finishes.

The room is silent. Izzie, Alex, Arizona and Callie stare in shock. Miranda has tears in her eyes, clasping her hands on her mouth in happiness. Richard and Jackson smirk at each other in success. When Richard had went home the night before, he had known what Derek told Jackson to do and insisted on his wife reading her email. April was crying and Amy was sitting, her mouth opened wide. Meredith was speechless, only aware of Derek's teary eyed look of pride. She could only feel him hugging her close to him, his head nestled in her neck. "Mer!" He gasps happily. "Oh, Mer!" His smile is so wide, he is bursting with so much excitement and pride for his wife. This is what he had wanted to happen when he told Jackson to do this. He knew it would and that's why he mentioned it to Richard.

"Derek." Meredith finally murmurs softly, she can't believe this is real.

"Oh, Meredith." Is all he can say as he pulls her into a hug. He holds her head against his neck and feels her arms go around him. "I am so proud of you, you have no idea!" He coos. His lips kiss her all over, making her giggle.

"Derek!" She squeals, burrowing closer.

"You are amazing!" He coos. "Extraordinary. I knew from the second you began that surgery that this was different. That this was going to be big." His hand lifts her cheek so that he is stroking it with his thumb. Warm blue gaze looking into her green eyes.

"You did this?" She asks, their safety bubble coming around them. Her eyes are filled with wonder as she looks up at him.

"I did. You. You deserve this Meredith." He says sincerely. "I… I am so proud of you, the world needs to know." He looks into her tear filled eyes, shaking his head in awe. "Come here, Mer." Derek pulls her in for another hug and laughs as Meredith presses her whole body against his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too! Thank you, Derek!" Meredith says into his ear.

"You did it, Mer." He beams at her, amazed at the smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes. Meredith grabs his cheeks and kisses him hard. Not caring that her boss, mentor or friends were there. She kisses him with passion usually saved for the bedroom as Derek is unable to hold back a satisfied moan.

"Dada!" They barely hear Lexie call. Neither of them stop to look as they hear Zola answer.

"You gotta be patient, Lex. Mama and daddy are flirting." She explains, making the whole room erupt with laughter.

"You'll get used to it, Lex. They're in love." Bailey finishes, making the laughter louder. Derek and Meredith pull apart, panting as they lay their foreheads on each other's.

Meredith's arms are still around Derek's waist, rubbing his back muscles. "Thank you, so much, Derek." She says again.

"My pleasure, Mer. Now, let's celebrate!" He says, stroking the love of his life's cheek once more before turning to their friends.

"Something tells me I'm going to need ear plugs tonight." Izzie whispers to Callie.

"Hmm, definitely. The kids too… Even though their rooms are far enough away, I know from experience." Callie mutters. The rest of the evening is filled with laughing, talking and just enjoying everything. They eat loads of pizza, bread and lasagna until they barely can eat anymore. Derek orders some of Meredith's favorite chocolate cake for dessert later or for something more erotic, he's not sure yet. Meredith continues to laugh at how Derek insists on keeping his arm and hand on her at all times. She doesn't mind herself as she scoots her chair against his and keeps one hand alternating between a dangerously high spot on his thigh and in his thick curls.

"Order extra ice cream for the kids, Derek." She hums sexily in his ear.

"Oh?" He smirks, his eyes glistening as he watches her chest heave.

"Oh yes. I want them to fall asleep on the way home." Meredith breathes heavy, in a way that only Derek knows.

Derek pants, his throat suddenly dry. "Okay! Oh-okay!" He licks his lips as his eyes sparkle in anticipation. After Zola and Bailey eat their Italian double ice cream sundaes, everyone decides to call it a night. They congratulate Meredith again and head out. Sure enough, Bailey and Zola crash about halfway home. When they arrive, Derek takes a dozing Lexie inside to get her to bed. Meredith and Izzie carry the other two.

"I know I should be sorry for what you're about to hear Iz, but I'm totally not." Meredith says, putting a hand on Izzie's arm once they walk out of the rooms. "Also, I think girl talk has to wait."

"Oh, don't worry, Mer. I totally expected it. Don't worry about girl talk, I could use a couple days to think anyway."

"You're not jealous are you?" Asks Meredith.

"Totally. But you deserve it more, Mer. Embrace it!" Izzie giggles. "Have a good day tomorrow. Thanks." Izzie says as she heads to her room.

Meredith waves good night before heading to her room. She dims the lights and takes off her dress, leaving her in her red lace bra and very thin matching panties. Smirking, she sits on the edge of the bed, her legs spread. She watches as the handle eventually turns. Derek walks inside and beams when he sees Meredith waiting. "Derek." She coos, her voice so, so deep.

"Meredith." He hums with a smile. She stands and runs into his arms, leaping up to wrap her legs around him. "Oh!" He gasps as he tries to steady her. Meredith grips onto his cheeks as she kisses him hard. Her hands roam higher into his curls to pull them.

"You are amazing! Fantastic." She chants as she kisses him. Her hips grind against his as he presses her against his cock. Meredith moves her head so that she can whisper into his ear. "I want you to let me make love to you so that I can show you how much you mean to me."

"Oh yes!" He coos as he walks back to the bed. They fall backwards and end up with Meredith on top. She bites her lip as she stares down at him.

"You remember how you took advantage of me when you wore this shirt the first time?" Meredith giggles as she kisses down his jaw.

"Uh, I seem to remember it as the other way around." Derek runs his hands over her body.

"No… I was drunk… It doesn't matter…" She bites his earlobe. "I'm gonna take advantage tonight." Meredith giggles making Derek laugh. "Clothes off, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith immediately fiddles with his buckle.

"I was drunk too, Mer." He smirks, "and good looking."

"Derek, fine we both did it, but it was the best choice I ever made." She says as she holds his face in her hands and looks deep into his eyes. "Now. Clothes off, Dr. Shepherd." Her fingers his open pants and pulls down his zipper.

"Yes, dear and best choice I ever made also." Derek begins moving his hands up her thigh.

"Hmm, none of that Derek." She coos, grabbing his hands and locking them in place on the bed with her hands. "You're all mine tonight." Derek's eyes turn dark blue with heat and desire as he watches Meredith. "No touching." She says close to his ear, with one last nip to his earlobe, she begins working his pants off with her hands. "Hmm, oh yes." Meredith coos as she sees his hard penis freed from his boxers. She continues grinding against him as she works on ripping his shirt off next.

"MEREDITH!" Derek calls as he gets harder and harder.

"Hmm." She hums as she bites his skin. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Derek pants as she moves her hot, wet tongue along his skin.

"There you are." She giggles as she moves to kneel at his legs. Derek watches as she bends lower to take his tip into her mouth. He has a hard time breathing as she runs her tongue in circles around his soft tip. Derek whines as his cock twitches for relief. She lets out an enchanting giggle as she looks up at Derek. His chest is rising and falling fast as anticipation builds. He's watching her, silently begging her to take him into her mouth. His hands twitch, wanting to bury them in her curls and guide her lips lower. Meredith looks back down and smirks. With her fingernail she scrapes the underside of his cock.

"Mer!" He calls, throwing his head back in bliss.

"Hmm…" She moans finally as she puts her hands on his thighs and sinks her mouth lower until he's touching the back of her throat.

"OH!" Derek moans as she moves up and down. "Keep going, Meredith." His balls tighten, making him thrust up into her mouth.

"Don't come yet, Der." Meredith says as she releases him and grabs his erection with her hand. She squeezes him hard as her fist moves up and down.

"More! Please!" Derek calls as he thrusts up, towards her lips.

"Hmm, I should make you beg, but I'm thanking you right now. That wouldn't be fair." Meredith says hotly as she licks her lips and giggles.

"You are incredible." Derek shouts as Meredith takes him in her mouth again. He watches, enchanted as she bobs up and down. He loves the sound of her little moans as she moves. Unable to resist, he brings one hand into her curls.

"No touching, Der." She glares at him playfully. He stares in shock as she takes his hand and holds it on the bed. She does the same with the other and takes him in her mouth again.

"Mer! Mer! Oh! Mer!" He breathes as her teeth scrape his cock, he is trying not to come so hard. "I'm gonna come."

"Hmm…" Meredith pulls back and looks. "I guess you are." She giggles, releasing one hand to cup his balls that were tight and seeing his pulsating erection. "Come then, Der." She coos, putting her mouth on him again and squeezing his balls. With one more suck, Derek screams her name as he releases into her. Meredith moans happily as she drinks him as he keeps spilling.

"YES!" Derek pants, his eyes closed. Meredith watches him with joy as he lays back on the bed. He doesn't open his eyes until he feels Meredith crawl onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her hands in his thick hair. Soft moans of joy come from her mouth as she kisses him.

"I love you, Derek. I love you." She coos in between kisses.

"Damn, I love you." Derek says as they pull apart and gaze lovingly at each other.

"Derek!" She says in awe, kissing him more. He tries to reach back and unsnap her bra, but she stops him. "No touch." Smirking wildly, she removes it along with her panties. She grinds her wetness over his already formed erection. Cupping his cheeks she kisses him hard, making him shout in pleasure. Her hands roam along his warm skin. Across his chest and down his shoulder muscles. She watches as his eyes travel to her perky breasts, his favorite. "Hmm…" She murmurs, taking herself in her hands. "Yes!" She screams as she massages them, turning Derek on even more.

"Mer! You are so gorgeous!" Derek pants, wanting nothing more than to run his hands all over her body and to feel her breasts in his hands.

"You're pretty hot yourself." She giggles, moving her fingers in his hair. Pressing her breasts against his chest and kissing him, she feels his stubble beneath her fingers. Looking into his eyes, feeling overjoyed and beyond safe, she surprises him by lifting up and sinking onto him.

"Meredith! Meredith! Mer!" He calls, trying desperately not to push her body closer into him and hug her close.

Meredith moves her lips from his to suck on his neck. She sucks and nips hard. Knowing what Derek wants to do, she flattens her body against his so that every inch of her skin is touching his.

"Yes!" Derek calls as he feels the closeness he wants.

"Oh yes!" Laughs Meredith as she sees the hickey form. "You've been good… I only told you to not touch twice." She says saucily as she rubs his chest and shoulders. Her walls tighten around his penis as she adjusts herself. She twists her fingers in his curls and guides his face lower. "Suck." She commands as she presses her chest upward so that his lips and nose are in the valley of her breasts.

"Oh!" Moans Derek with a smile as his warm tongue eagerly begins tasting her skin.

"Yes, Der! Like that!" She coos as she begins riding him hard. "DEREK! DEREK! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Her screams are loud as the bed bangs against the wall. He continues to nip and suck on her breasts as she moves up against him.

"Meredith! You feel… Oh damn!" He calls as he feels her tight wetness around him. "Amazing!" Derek pants. She holds him against her, their chests and stomach touching.

"Yes! Der!" She shouts. Her breathing becomes ragged as she feels her orgasm burst.

"Oh, Mer!" Derek shouts pulling her against him. He moves to kiss her neck as she continues to ride him hard, her pace is not slowing.

"You're so close, Derek. I can feel it! Oh!" She gasps as she feels her walls tighten once more over his huge, throbbing cock.

"Mer!" He coos, entwining his fingers in her hair as he watches her move over him. Smiling, he feels her scrape her nails on his scalp. "You feel incredible. I want to come with you."

"Der!" She moans as she slows her movements, her orgasm definitely already building before she could recover from the first.

"Oh my Mer." He kisses her, holding her face carefully in his hands. Their bodies covered in sweat as Meredith continues to grind against him. She presses herself against him as she kisses him in hunger, making him go deeper inside of her.

"Yes, Der. I need you. You are incredible." She coos as her pace begins to quicken. Derek roars in ecstasy as Meredith begins making figure eights and digging her nails into him. She tightens around him as he quivers, deep inside of her. Screams of bliss from both of them fill the room as they spill out together in waves. Meredith burying her face in his neck and Derek cradling her head gently as they come down from the huge double orgasm.

"Mer!" He pants as he rubs his cheek on hers.

"Der!" She coos, neither able to say anything else. They bask in the safety of the after moment, wild grins on both of their faces.

"Meredith." Derek shakes his head as he gazes at his beautiful wife who is laying on top of him, his cock still snug and deep inside of her. He holds her face in his hands and looks deep into her eyes. They were sparkling and dark like they always were after sex. She giggles when his fingers lightly brush her skin.

"Tickles." She giggles, hiding in his warmth.

"Sorry." He laughs. Derek brushes her hair back and rests his hands right above her bottom as she lays her head over his heart.

"Thank you, Derek." She says eventually. Smiling at him like he's the only star in the sky.

"Meredith, you deserve everything and anything. You were incredible in that surgery just like you are incredible at everything. It is just about time that someone recognized it."

"Derek, you deserve that also."

"I have had the recognition, Mer. I'm Derek Shepherd." He grins. "Years and years."

"So cocky." Giggles Meredith.

"You love my cock." He says with a dirty smirk.

"Derek!" She slaps his shoulder with a laugh. "Oh!" She says suddenly as she feels him harden inside her. Her eyes go wide as she sighs in bliss. "Hmm, I love when you get hard inside of me." She clutches his shoulders in preparation.

"Hmm…" Derek hums, kissing her. "Meredith, seriously. I have had my time to shine. It is your turn, not mine, yours. I want the world to know that you are amazing." He kisses her softly. "While we're at it, mentioning "all mine" won't hurt either."

"Derek!" Meredith giggles as she runs her hands over his cheeks. Damn she loved him so much. "Well, you're all mine." She laughs more as he growls and flips them. He slips out of her making her whine in protest. He soothes her with a kiss before lifting her up and walking over to a wall.

"Bend back, Mer." He coos as his hands trace her body. Meredith grins as she listens, knowing what was coming. "I told you I would do the mouth thing with the bendy thing. Thought we might try a modified bendy thing outside the shower. Meredith moans loud as his fingers slip deep inside of her and his mouth takes both nipples in his mouth while he presses her breasts together.

"DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!" She chants as he pumps. He gets her to the edge and quickly removes his fingers. His mouth is still sucking her breasts as she is bent backwards. He quickly slips his hard erection inside of her, making Meredith shudder and scream.

"Yes!" He roars as he begins thrusting.

"Der! Mouth!" Meredith moans as she clutches onto the wall. Derek smirks as he holds her hips and grasps her bouncing breasts with his lips. He moans in bliss at the amazing feelings in this moment. His thrusts get harder with each one, making both scream with joy.

"Damn! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shouts as they come together ten minutes later. Their bodies soaked with sweat.

"Damn! That was… That was… Derek, there are no words." She coos when he helps her stand straight.

"That was mind blowing!" He coos as he lifts her and carries her to bed.

"Mm!" She murmurs in agreement as she cuddles into his neck.

"Now, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, just like this." He whispers, laying on the bed so that she was on top of him. Their arms go around each other as they cuddle. Derek wraps his legs around hers and Meredith buries herself into him.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, more than you will ever, ever know." He whispers, kissing her forehead. They drift off together, cuddled in the others arms.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, we're watching Beauty and the Beast, Toy Story and what Bails?" Derek asks the next morning.

"Dalmatians." Bailey says as he puts some grapes in a bowl.

"Okay. Sounds good." Derek smiles, placing one last cup of coffee on the tray. "Let's go get our girls." He pulls Bailey off the stool and playfully throws him up in the air before catching him in a hug. Bailey laughs hysterically and wraps his arms around Derek. Bailey grabs the movies while Derek grabs the breakfast tray filled with bagels, fruit, eggs and coffee and juice. With one last smile, Bailey runs ahead in his "mama's handsome little man" blue stripped pajamas. Derek smiles at his sweet son. When they walk inside the bedroom, he is met with Meredith and Lexie's matching giggles. "Hey, you!" Derek murmurs.

"Hmm, hey!" Meredith hums huskily, her eyes darkening at the sight of Derek's naked chest.

"Daddy, we are making Lexie laugh and laugh!" Zola looks up from her spot against Meredith's side.

"Oh yeah?!" Derek says not looking away from his wife.

"Yeah, it seemed to distract her when you and Bails went to get breakfast and after I breastfed." Meredith tickles her.

"Well, let me put this down and turn on the movie and she probably will crawl to me." Derek laughs.

"Hmm, I don't know, we're converting you right Lex?"

"Dada!" Lexie claps.

"Oh boy!" Meredith giggles as she watches Derek turn in his Mickey Mouse pajama pants to put on a movie. She had laughed when he put them on at first, but then she pulled out her "I'm his Beauty" Disney shirt to wear before the kids woke. Derek puts on the movie and sits next to Zola. Bailey now sits where Zola sat against Meredith so that both kids are in between their parents. Lexie crawls over her sister and brother to sit at Derek's feet.

"Here you go, Mer." Derek coos as he hands her a coffee.

"Thanks, Der. Look at Lexie." Meredith points to where Lexie is staring at the tray that is blocking her from Derek.

"Don't yell, but that's your jealous face." Derek laughs.

"Derek! I don't get jealous." Meredith laughs, eating a grape.

"Sure, Mer, I don't either." He teases. She nudges him as they laugh together.

"Why Lexie jelyous?" Bailey looks at Meredith.

"Jealous, sweetie. Because the food is in the way of her and daddy." Meredith giggles.

"Oh! Silly Lexie." Bailey giggles, laying his hand on Derek's arm. He settles down to watch the movie as he eats. When the food is gone, Derek moves the tray and pulls Lexie to him. He feeds her the bowl of baby oatmeal before sitting back against the headboard. His and Meredith's phone buzz with a text about a half an hour later.

"Look, Mer!" Derek says.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Meredith stares at him. Together they look at the picture Owen sent. "She's walking already! With a walker, but at least she's walking."

"She's Cristina Yang, I'm surprised they haven't had to keep her down." Derek laughs.

"That might be happening soon, if she's walking now." Meredith giggles. She and Derek share a proud smile before putting their phones away. Derek begins to place his on the nightstand but stops when something catches his eye. Bailey had scooted his way onto Meredith's lap and Zola was now cuddled with her arm wrapped around Meredith's. She rests her head on her mama's arm. Derek's eyes water as he takes a quick picture.

"Lexie, please sit with mama for a minute." He kisses her soft curls as the baby stares at him with eyes identical to Meredith. She slowly crawls over Zola and onto the tiny bit of leg left on Meredith's lap. Beaming, Derek takes another picture. Lexie and Bailey on Meredith's lap, Bailey playing with Meredith's hand on his chest and Zola cuddled up against her. Putting his phone down, Derek squeezes up against Zola and puts his arm around Meredith. She smiles at him as she leans towards him and feels his arm holding her close. He watches them, finding their reactions much more interesting than the movie. Derek takes in how Zola sings along to "Tale as Old as Time" softly to herself. He laughs at how Bailey and Meredith pretend to dance in place to the song. Even Lexie sucks her thumb and cowers understandably into Meredith when the wolves attack and during the fight at the end.

"Toy Story time!" Bailey claps as the end credits on Beauty and the Beast roll. "To nafinty and beyond!" He cheers.

"You like Buzz? Don't ya Bails?" Meredith giggles. He had taken to shouting that when he wanted to watch it.

"Uh huh! I like Buzz, he's so cool! He flies and is super fast." Bailey explains, tilting his head back to look up at Meredith. She giggles and holds him close.

"Who do you like, ZoZo?" Meredith asks.

"Jessie!"

"Hmm, maybe we have our Halloween costumes?" Derek adds, sitting down and pulling Zola onto his lap. "One movie is too long to not sit up against you." He whispers to Meredith.

"Cheesy, Der. But, back to the costumes, I want the three of them to match." Meredith blushes.

"Oh? Like what? Family costumes?" He smirks.

"Um…no!" She giggles as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Like Anna, Kristoff and Olaf."

"I see. I think that would be cute. Though I'm all for the family costume theme."

"Derek, you just want to take advantage of me in a princess gown."

"Hmm, so?" He hums huskily, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe we could do Little Mermaid. You did want to name Bailey Sebastian."

"Derek!"

"Or Peter Pan? We have Wendy, John and…" Derek trails off when he realizes that there are no more girls.

"And what? Have our little daughter go as Michael just so you can see me in a fairy costume?" Meredith laughs. "How would you explain to your five year old that she can't be Tinkerbell?"

"Well, I'd let her…I'd let her maybe." Derek stumbles. "Well, it is one of my favorites." He sighs.

"Thought so, Der." Meredith laughs.

"I do like the idea of them matching though. We'll figure it out."

Meredith cups his cheek in comfort. "Sorry, Derek." She watches as he smiles at her. "Hmm, tell you what." She hums deeply and leans into his ear. "Give me some ideas and maybe I will surprise you."

"Mer!" He looks at her in shock. She just giggles and kisses him quick. Staring at her as she looks back at the TV and points out something to Bailey, Derek realizes that he is on a complete contact high and never wants to come down. His wife was amazing and continued to astound him every minute. "I love you." He can't help but say as he takes her hand.

Meredith looks up at him with her green, smiling eyes. "I love you too." They stare at each other as the kids start singing "you've got a friend in me."

"They are so cute." Derek looks.

"They are. Did you and your sisters used to do this?"

"We did." Derek laughs. "Also… No…" He stops short.

"What, Der?" Meredith giggles, she can tell he's hiding something.

"No…I can't…" He bites his lip.

"Now come on, now you HAVE to tell me." Meredith play shoves him.

"No… I promised I'd never tell."

"Derek!"

"Mer! Don't make me." He whines using his smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Meredith looks strangely.

"Because."

"Seriously?! Because why?"

"Mer, he'll kill me or maybe now it's haunt me…"

"Der?" She asks and realization falls upon her face. "Oh?! Something about Mark!?

"No…" He tries.

"Don't make me withhold se…" She starts talking but stops when she remembers little ears. "A preferred nighttime activity." Her eyes go between him and the kids.

"You'd never do that, you love it too much."

"I've done it before."

"It killed you as much as it did me, remember?"

"Ugh… I remember." Her eyes travel down his hard chest. "Please." She hums, smiling and places her hand above his waistline. Derek looks at her, thinking.

"Fine, it is about Mark. But if he haunts me, I'm sending him to you."

"Derek! Spill!"

"Funny, I prefer the context in which you used those and similar words last night." He smirks and nudges her.

"DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD!" Her mouth opens wide in shock.

"Couldn't resist when you're so damn sexy when you boss me around." He pulls her in for a gentle kiss. "You ready to hear?" Meredith nods as he takes a deep breath. "We would sing the songs together when we watched the movies and when we played. Mark would sing also. He would also sing the loudest. His voice actually didn't get much deeper during puberty, so imagine." He smiles sadly.

"Oh…my…" Meredith clasps her hand over her mouth, laughing hysterically.

"Mama! Shhh!" Zola glares at her with her finger on her lips.

"S…sor…sorry Zo." Meredith laughs. Derek watches her with an intrigued smile. He should have known that she would laugh like this, but even though he loved getting her to laugh, he also loved teasing her. Both turned him on so much.

"Wanna hear his favorite?" Derek reaches to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Please, Der!" She closes her eyes while still giggling.

Derek smiles, remembering her screaming that the night before as well. "Cruella DeVil."

"Oh, Derek!" She laughs, letting her head drop to his shoulder. Meredith laughs for a couple more minutes before taking his cheek and looking in his eyes.

"I won't tell, Derek."

"I know you won't." He smiles back. Derek pulls her into his arms to watch the rest of the movie. He sighs as she rests her head on the front of his shoulder. Zola remains on Derek's lap and Bailey and Lexie on Meredith's. Every so often, Lexie reaches over to pat Derek's leg as if reminding herself that he is there. When Toy Story is over, Zola squeals as Derek throws her over his shoulder and keeps her there while changing the movie. Zola clinging to him with her arms and legs. They sit back down once Derek brings back some milk for the kids and coffee for him and Meredith. Before starting the movie, he makes sure that they are in the exact same position as before.

"Derek." Meredith smirks up at him and tries to suppress her giggle when the "Cruella De Vil" song starts.

"I know, Mer." He adds, kissing her head before they go back to their peacefulness.

"Yay, Ferryboat time!" Bailey squeals when the movie is done.

"It is, buddy!" Meredith squeezes him and kisses his blonde hair. "Why don't we make our sandwiches quickly so we can go."

"Already did, Mer." Derek smiles proudly.

"Wow, okay then. Let's get some warm clothes on then. It's already getting chilly." Meredith says, lifting Lexie as she stands.

"Dada." She pouts.

"Of course, angel." She smirks, kissing her before handing her to Derek. Together, they get the kids dressed and then themselves before piling into the car.

"I'm hungry!" Zola whines as Derek parks on the ferry.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go find a spot." Derek says.

"Let's sit on the top top!" Bailey giggles as he walks with Meredith.

"Make sure you don't forget your hat then, bud." Meredith adds as she pulls his blue beanie from her bag.

"This looks like a perfect spot." Derek places the basket on one of the deck chairs as he sits on the bench. He passes some sandwiches and some chips before cuddling with Meredith. The kids sit on a small blanket that Meredith had placed on the wooden deck. Zola and Bailey eating their peanut butter and jelly while Lexie eats her pasta and veggies. Derek hardly touches his food, only able to concentrate on his wife pressed up against him and watching the kids. He smiles as he watches Zola whisper to her brother, making him giggle. Lexie crawls over to them before offering them a pasta noodle in her hand.

"This is amazing, Der." Meredith pulls his attention to her as she eats her chicken salad sandwich.

"Glad you like, Mer." His eyes twinkle in happiness.

"Hey, you're not eating."

"I have something better to do." He smirks.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

"Watch you." Derek kisses her nose gently.

"Der! Eat!" She holds his sandwich to his mouth.

"I love when you're bossy." He says huskily.

"You need your strength for tonight."

"Oh?!" He grins mischievously. "Reenacting last night?" His eyebrows wiggle.

Meredith smirks as she raises her eyebrow at him. "Hmm, no. You need to have energy to put all three kids to bed tonight after they have ice cream." She giggles at Derek's look of shock. Her giggles turn to huge laughter as he begins tickling her.

"Oh yeah?!" He says tickling her neck with his lips and hot breath.

"Derek!" She squeals as he blows a raspberry on her neck while he wraps her in a hug. The kids watch, amused as their parents play.

"I would be happy to put all three to bed." He adds sincerely as they calm down.

"You don't have to, Der. I can do it also."

"I know, but you should relax." Derek kisses her cheek and brushes her hair back.

"Hmm, maybe we can have a little dessert once they are in bed." Meredith murmurs deeply as her fingers creep up his thigh to a dangerous level.

"Mer…" Derek whines as he feels her nail graze his crotch.

"Yes?" She smiles at him innocence.

"Careful…" He moans as he swallows thickly. Meredith just giggles and lifts her hand to rake in his curls.

"Hmm, we haven't on a ferry in a while."

"I'll keep that in mind." Derek laughs.

"Sounds good." Meredith settles back down against Derek's chest and sighs as she munches some chips. He wraps one arm around her and picks up his sandwich with the other. They eat in silence for a few minutes, just being together and listening to the kids laugh. Bailey now holding Lexie in his lap while Zola feeds him chips.

"Are you excited about the award?" Asks Derek.

"I am, Derek. It's incredible." Meredith smiles up at him.

"I'm glad, Mer. I just can't get over how amazed I am at you." He kisses her forehead.

"But, you know what is surprising?"

"Hmm?" He wonders as the wind blows some of his curls.

Meredith reaches up to fix them before answering. "That even if I don't win, I actually really did win." Derek looks at her to continue. "You and the kids, Der. To you guys I already won and I saved my friend. That's all that matters."

"Mer!" Derek beams, feeling tears build. "That's right! Damn, I love you!" He pulls her chin to him and kisses her plump lips.

She giggles as they pull away. "It's surprising because a few years ago, I don't think I would have thought that way."

"I know." He coos, pushing some hair behind her ear. "You know something? I wouldn't have thought way either about myself." Meredith looks up at him and smiles.

"I'm proud of you, Derek. We have both grown." Her hand rubs his hard chest.

"Hmm, we have and we're admitting our faults." They laugh as they push together.

"You're not jealous?"

"Not at all, Mer. I've had enough recognition." Derek strokes her soft cheek. "Besides, like you said, I only want to be praised by you and the kids." He moves towards her ear and breathes heavy. "When I say praised by you, I am using last nights praise as an example."

"Derek!" She squeals with more laughter as she grabs his neck and pulls her to him. "You're insatiable." She kisses him deeply.

"When it comes to you, definitely. I'd keep you naked and in my arms all day if I could."

"Same to you." Meredith sighs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can you hold us up by the railing like last time?!" Bailey runs up to Derek.

"Sure, bud." He ruffles his hat covered head, standing, he takes Bailey and Zola's hand and walks them over to the railing. Zola and Bailey laugh as Derek grabs Zola. "Up we go, Princess!" He coos, lifting her so she had her feet on the metal bars.

"Wheee!" Zola holds out her arms as Derek clutches onto her protectively. She closes her eyes and tilts back her head. Derek laughs as he watches Zola be totally carefree. Bailey watches as he grabs onto the railing while standing next to them.

"Careful, guys." Meredith warns from a distance. She looks at Lexie staring at them. "Aww, come here, Lex." She smiles.

"Dada!" She points at Derek and moves to her knees.

"I know, he will be back soon. But we have to be a little bigger before we can do that." She reaches her arms out for Lexie. Babbling, Lexie crawls over to Meredith.

"Mama." She kisses Meredith as she gets picked up by Meredith.

"Hmm, there's my sweet girl." She hugs her daughter gently and rocks. They turn to keep watching Derek and the kids.

"Daddy, my turn!" Bailey tugs at Derek's sweater.

Derek looks and gives him a big smile. "Okay, love bug. Your brothers turn."

"Aww!" Zola whines as her feet touch the ground. Bailey giggles as he claps his hands while Derek playfully growls in feign exhaustion as he goes to lift him up high over his head.

"I'm on top of the world!" Screams Bailey, making Derek and Meredith laugh. Derek wraps his arms around Bailey as his son wiggles while looking around. Meredith watches as she cuddles Lexie over on the bench.

"You're daddy is amazing, Lex. I don't blame you for being a daddy's girl." Meredith giggles as they watch as Derek moves Bailey to his shoulders and lifts Zola. He sits her on the railing and puts his arms around her. Bailey clutches his arms around his head, looking out onto the blue ocean water. Derek smiles in content as Zola grabs the arms he has around her.

"Ah, dada!" Lexie coos in agreement.

"Oh!" Meredith hums as her heart grows at the beautiful image in front of her. Pulling out her phone, she snaps a few pictures of Derek and the kids looking out at the water. She smiles at the picture of Bailey resting his chin on Derek's head and Zola leaning into Derek as she sits on the railing. Her father holding her protectively. "Come on, Lex. Let's go cuddle." She stands with Lexie and holds her facing outwards as they walk over to the rest of the family.

"Hey you." Derek smiles when he feels Meredith run her fingers on the waistband of his jeans. "Heywo." He smiles at Lexie who smiles right back.

"Hey." Meredith whispers. "You guys looked too comfortable." Her head rests on his arm.

"Hmm, when we're like this I am more relaxed than I ever am in the O.R." He coos.

"Me too." Agrees Meredith.

"Dada." Lexie waves, tired of waiting.

"Hmm, my angel is calling." Derek laughs. He moves Zola to one arm and holds out his other for Meredith. "Come here, Mer." Derek says as Meredith cuddles close into his arms and places Lexie over the railing like Zola. He wraps his arm around Meredith and Lexie, pressing the girls against his chest and Meredith in the crook of his arm allowing her to wrap a free arm around Derek. Bailey looks down at his parents and places his hand on Meredith's head with a smile. Meredith smiles in bliss as they watch the waves splash. Derek looks between the water underneath the cloudy sky and his three girls in his arms. He looks to the side and sees his son's little foot rocking back in forth in his Nemo shoes. Right now, neither Derek or Meredith can't imagine anything better. Even the kids remain calm as they spend the rest of the afternoon in that spot. Not even Lexie wants to move. When their stomachs finally demand attention do they move and make their way to their Ferryboat restaurant. After dinner and the kids dessert, they head home. Derek insisting on putting the kids to bed. When he enters his bedroom, Meredith is waiting for him, naked and the chocolate cake from the night before next to her. She gives him a dirty smirk as she scoops some frosting onto her finger and lets her tongue lap it off slowly. He smiles eagerly as he crawls up her legs, kissing and grinding against her slick skin before falling into another night of intense love making.


	61. Chapter 62

A:N- Hi! Thank you all for being so patient and continuing to read this! I love all the reviews and they motivate me so much. I try to incorporate what you'd like. It's fun trying to figure out unique drama when Meredith and Derek have grown so much in this story. But, for now, I wanted this to have more of a Zola focus, you will see why, lol! Plenty of MerDer though. I hope you are still reading! Thank you! Thank you!

Chapter 59:

"Mer… You're avoiding."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. Said you would go… After my speech session." Cristina smirks.

"I'm waiting for Derek."

"He is waiting for you." She retorts.

"He probably got caught in surgery."

"He would have text."

"Cristina!" Meredith groans.

"Fine. Zola is excited." Cristina smirks. "You need to do it for her." Meredith pouts and before she can respond, Cristina's hospital door opens revealing a sheepish Derek being pulled by Miranda and Owen.

"Look who we found hiding in the gallery. Claims he was waiting for Meredith to finish charts, but we both knew she was done a while ago." Owen says seriously. Meredith blushes and looks away at being caught.

"When we finally got it out of him we realized that this fool was avoiding." Miranda scoffs at him with her hands on his hips.

"Mer avoiding also. Speech done thirty minutes." Cristina smirks, nudging Meredith in the arm.

"Fools!" Miranda says again, dragging Meredith out of Cristina's bed. Her eyes soften as she sees Meredith fold into Derek's arms and both pout more, Derek rubbing Meredith's back. "Listen, I understand where you're coming from. When Tuck started kindergarten I was a mess, I almost strapped him to my chest to pretend he was still a baby. Zola will always be your baby girl, even when she's getting married."

"That's not happening!" Derek says quickly, clutching Meredith closer. His eyes darken with the thought of anyone every touching his little girl.

"Okay, maybe not the right time for that sentence." Miranda mumbles. "Point is, she will always be your girl. She's your girl who is excited for her next adventure. She needs her mama and daddy because deep down she is probably scared on some level." She rubs Meredith's arm lovingly.

"Guys, I gave you an early week for more than one reason. Don't make me regret it." Owen stares.

"Okay." Meredith mumbles.

"Sorry, Owen. Thanks for doing that." Derek adds as he leads Meredith to the door.

"My pleasure, I want to hear all about Zola's new gear when you pick up Lexie and Bailey tonight." Owen smiles.

"Alright." Meredith says as she takes Derek's hand. They sigh as they walk down the hall.

"Hmm, I guess avoiding didn't work." Derek hugs Meredith close. "So much for that plan."

"No, guess not. We should have had our story straight. I told Cristina that I'd go after therapy to get you. Then I tried to tell her that I was waiting for you because I forgot what I said the first time ." She giggles.

"Ah, she's still sharp I see." Derek laughs as he tucks hair behind her ear. "I tried to not tell Hunt and Miranda and forgot that Owen is babysitting since Izzie is staying with Cristina." Meredith laughs as he continues. "Then I said I was waiting for you."

"Oh! I guess we can't deny our baby going to kindergarten." Meredith groans as she sinks into Derek's hug as they ride the elevator.

"Guess not." Derek rubs her back and kisses her head. "You know, I was on the floor of her room when we first saw her today. I stopped and looked."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm…" He drifts of in memories as they console each other. "It seems like yesterday. I just stood there in the doorway. That smile she gave me will always be one of my best memories of her."

"I remember that. Mine would be the way you looked so happy when you told me you wanted to adopt her. Then, the first time she calmed down for me." Meredith whispers while the elevator dings.

"She loved you right away, I could tell." Derek adds while grasping her hand.

"Even amongst the trial drama?"

"Yes, Mer. Please don't worry about that anymore. Please. I've forgiven you a long time ago." His eyes are sad when he recalls that part of Zola's story.

"I know, Der. That's why I feel like I can mention that time." She stops to face him. Her eyes travel over his small smile and sad expression. "It's okay, Der." Meredith brushes his messy curls as his hands rest on her hips. She lays her hand on his chest and leans up to kiss him.

"Mmmm." Derek hums happily as they kiss. "How are you feeling after last night?" He says in a deep voice against her lips.

"Fabulous, Der. My back is a little sore, but the way you moved me and that thing you did with your hands is well worth it." She giggles as she hugs him.

"Are you hurting?!" Derek panics, his eyes scared and worried.

"No, Der. No I am not." She kisses him in reassurance. "In fact, I want you to do that again tonight." Meredith's voice gets low as she bites her lip seductively.

"Oh… I think I can manage." Derek's eyes become dark with lust and desire. He runs his hands all over her body before kissing her again. "I love how that made you scream my name."

"Good. Now, let's go get our daughter while we are only thirty minutes late." Meredith hugs Derek, feeling his strong arms hold her close. They sigh heavily before grasping hands and walking to daycare.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola cheers when she sees them walking to the door. She jumps up and down as she watches through the daycare window.

"There's my love bug." Meredith coos as she opens the door. She lifts her into a hug and Derek pulls both of them into his arms. He and Meredith cover her in kisses as Zola laughs.

"Daddy!" Bailey runs up and tugs on his shirt.

"Hey, bud!" Derek smiles as he lifts both Bailey and Lexie who had crawled over as well into his arms.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey waves at Meredith after Derek kisses him and while Derek makes funny faces at Lexie.

"Hi baby boy." She coos. "Are you ready for fun with Uncle Owen?"

"Yeah!" Bailey nods. "Me an Lexie."

"Yes, just the two of you. Be good okay?" Meredith giggles as she kisses him.

"We will, right Lex?" He takes his sisters hand.

"La ya dada!" Lexie babbles, reaching and pulling Derek's ear.

"That's my girl." Derek smiles.

"Come on, let's go!" Zola bounces, eager.

"I guess that's our cue." Derek laughs as they kiss Lexie and Bailey once more and place them on the ground. "Come on, Princess." He tickles Zola making her squirm into Meredith. After one more good bye, the three of them walk out of daycare. Zola in between Derek and Meredith as she skips happily.

"I have the supply list in my bag." Meredith turns to Derek as they reach the car.

"Okay. What do we need?"

"Uhh… A lot more than when we were kids. Backpack, two folders, pencils, pencil case, crayons, glue and a small binder."

"Wow, for Kindergarten?" Derek asks. Meredith shrugs as he pulls out of their spot.

"I am so excited, mama! When do we get to see my teacher?"

"Umm… Monday, sweetie. Daddy and I are off."

"That's right and after is the daddy and Zola date night." Derek smiles into the mirror as he drives along the highway.

Zola squeals in delight at the thought of Derek to herself. "Der, you've done such a great job keeping up with all of those."

"I missed one with Bailey while Cristina was stalling." He whispers.

"But you already rescheduled it, Der. I missed one with Lex and we already rescheduled that one too." She squeezes his arm gently. "Don't sulk, Der." When she sees his eyes turn sad.

Derek takes a shuddering breath. He knows that his wife is right. "I'm not, Mer." He gives her a small smile. "Don't you sulk either." His hand squeezes hers.

"I won't, Der." She smiles and looks back at her daughter who is happily swinging her legs in her car seat. Her breath catches as she notices how she's almost ready for a booster seat.

They drive a little while longer until they reach Target and pull into a spot. "Okay, love bug, you ready?" Derek coos.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go in then!" Meredith says with energy from Zola's excitement. She grabs one of Zola's hands as Derek grabs the other. They walk inside and into the back of the store where chaotic back to school shoppers were scurrying all over. "I don't know how to do this, Der." Meredith looks around nervously.

"It's okay, Mer. I got you." He pulls her into his arms while Zola stands at their feet, looking around. Meredith wraps herself against Derek, trying to calm herself. "Shhh." Derek murmurs as he rubs her back. "Let's do what my mom did for back to school because I don't think I wanna hear what Ellis did." He says after a minute.

"You don't." Meredith mumbles. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, we couldn't afford to get new back packs every year unless we were going from elementary to middle or when someone would destroy theirs. So we would reuse them, but each year we got to pick out whatever folder we wanted unless the teacher wanted a specific one. Same with pencils, oh and a new lunch box. Then, my mom would get us a new outfit for the first day and two new pairs of shoes. We can probably get a couple new outfits for Zo. Then, my mom and dad, when he was alive, would write special little notes on our first day.

"That is so sweet, Derek. Much better than Ellis."

"I figured, but anything is better than what she did."

"For kindergarten I didn't have supplies for a month. Teacher just assumed I was a misbehaving kid."

"Mer!" Derek says shocked.

"I was five and never said anything. Of course we had just moved to Boston after my mother got cleared to be discharged after…" Meredith looks up solemnly at Derek.

"Mer…" He hums again, stroking her cheek. "Well, that's not gonna be our guys. Zola's gonna get what ever she wants for her first day of school. I'm gonna spoil her." Derek smiles as he pecks Meredith's lips quick before surprising Zola and lifting her into his arms.

"I'm glad you're admitting that." Meredith giggles as she watches Zola laugh at her daddy. Derek's heart soars at the fact that he cheered his Meredith up enough to make her laugh.

"Let's pick a back pack, Zo!" He says playfully. They walk over to the huge wall of different back packs. There's dinosaur ones, superhero ones, plain ones, Transformers, Doc McStuffins, ones that looked like animals, ones with polka dots and ones with hearts. Derek saw a pink sparkly one with two pink Pom poms that he was sure Zola would pick. Instead, his daughter's gaze drifts to the Disney back packs.

"Elsa!" She claps her hands and points.

"Oh, that's a pretty one." Derek smiles. The back pack is blue with plenty of sparkles over the front. It has Elsa holding a snowflake.

"Oh… But here's a princess one." Zola whines when she sees a pink sparkly one with Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Elsa and Jasmine. She looks up at Meredith and Derek with scared eyes.

"Let's hold on to both sweetie." Meredith suggests. "Maybe we will find a better matching lunch box for one of them." Zola nods while Meredith puts them in their cart. They move to the supplies next, grabbing scissors, pencils and a new box of crayons.

"Sparkly!" Zola giggles as she holds up a pink pencil box that is covered in glitter.

"Should we get that for your pencils and scissors?" Derek asks as Zola stares at it, mesmerized.

"Yes, please, daddy!" Her wide smile makes Derek melt.

"Look, Princess folders and notebooks!" Meredith points as they move forward.

"Oh! I want those!" Zola starts grabbing all that she can see.

"But, there's Doc McStuffins and kittens."

"I like kittens." Zola says as she looks perplexed.

"Why don't you get Doc McStuffins and kittens on your folder and notebook since your back pack is going to be Princess?" Suggests Meredith.

"Kay, mama!" Zola looks for a while before picking a folder with Doc McStuffins and a notebook with two white kittens in a basket. After picking a pink binder, they walk up to the lunch boxes. "Hey! This Frozen one has Anna, Elsa and Olaf! Zola giggles. "It's pink, too!"

"That's right, Zo!" Meredith praises.

"I get the Princess bag and get this lunchbox?" Zola asks.

"Absolutely, you are now covered in what makes you ZoZo." Derek says. "It also says Family Forever." He shares a knowing look at Meredith, they both think about how that is the most perfect saying for the five of them,

"All my favorite!" She sighs as they head to the kids clothes.

"Okay, Zo, let's get some new clothes. But, you can't wear them until school starts." Derek plays. Zola laughs more as they start looking at all the dresses on a rack. Derek stands back as he watches Meredith take control by having Zola try on dress after dress. Then, they go through different styles of leggings and jeggings. By the time they are done, Zola fell in love with a yellow tullie tutu skirt and matching yellow fuzzy sweater that had a cartoon horse on the front. Meredith found a white jean jacket to go over it along with some white tights for when it got cold. Then, they found pair of pink leggings with rainbows and a shirt with clouds and rainbows on a pink background. Derek and Meredith get Zola a new pair of converse and some little boots before heading to the car.

"Where would you like to go for dinner, Zo?" Meredith asks, looking back at her as Derek pulls out of their spot.

"Umm… What about Bails and Lex?" She asks suddenly.

"We're going to pick them up after. We thought you'd like a special mama and daddy day." Meredith smiles.

"Ya!" Zola gasps. "Can we go the place with the tower? She asks, referring to the Italian restaurant that Zola loves.

"Of course, sweetie." Derek agrees. He drives along with one hand on the wheel and the other tightly holding Meredith's hand. His thumb rubs her soft skin, wanting nothing more than to pull over and just cuddle with her. Of course he wouldn't argue if she wanted to make love in the car, but that had to wait until they were child free. He smirks when he allows himself to picture her underneath him, screaming his name.

"What are you doing, Der?" Meredith giggles as she sees his dirty smile and twinkling eyes. Derek shakes his head as he now hears the car horns blaring.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He blushes.

"Uh huh. I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He squirms, laughing.

"Oh, so then you almost missed the green light because?"

"Fine…" Derek blushes.

"Don't say fine, daddy!" Zola pipes.

"That's why I didn't wanna say…" Whispers Derek. "I know you know that look, Meredith." He hums her name as a hint.

"Oh! Oh, you were picturing me…" Meredith giggles.

"Yes… And as much as I'd like you to finish that sentence, if you say it, that will be the one word Zola hears."

"I know, Der." Meredith hums. She sits up more and kisses his cheek, leaving her lips there a few seconds longer since they were at another light. "Soon, Derek." Her fingers rub his back curls.

"Keep doing that, Meredith." He hums, feeling his shoulders relax.

"We're here!" Meredith exclaims making Derek pout at the loss of the comforting motion of his wife's pulling his curls.

He sighs and puts on a big smile for Zola when he turns in his seat once he parked. It amazes him how much he wants his wife every second. When he goes around the car, he pulls Meredith into his arms and kisses her. "Oh!" He breathes against her lips while her body presses against his. Her hands go in his curls as they continue.

"I love you." She looks up into his blue eyes.

"I love you too!" He smiles, his dimples showing clearly.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola bangs on the window. Having waited long enough, she had unbuckled her seat belt and was waiting for them to open the door because of the child lock.

"Sorry, Zo." Derek laughs, sharing a look with his wife. After they let Zola out they all walk inside. They walk past the small patio with green umbrella chairs into the small, family style restaurant. As always, Zola lights up and giggles as she looks around.

"Christmas lights!" She points like she does every time at the red, green and yellow lights that are strung along the red brick walls. "Pizza tower." She sees next when looking straight ahead on the wall.

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa, Zo." Derek laughs.

"Can we eat outside?" Zola wonders as she shrugs off the correction. Derek nods and when the waiter arrives they get seated at one the outdoor tables next to the window. "I like this seat because I can still see all the pretty pictures and toys!" She explains as she looks in at the brown leather seats inside with all of the picture of Italy, spaghetti and family pictures on the walls. On the ledges inside were knickknacks and toys from Italy.

"What are you going to eat, Zo?" Meredith rubs her back as she sits across from Derek.

"Pasghetti!" She giggles. "Garlic rolls!"

"Someone's hungry!" Derek adds.

"Okay, you get that sweetie." Meredith giggles as the waiter brings the basket of huge rolls. Zola's eyes sparkle and widen as she grabs one quick, giving a cute little moan as she takes a bite. Derek and Meredith laugh at her antics before giving their dinner order. When the waiter leaves, Derek takes Meredith's hand.

"She gets her enjoyment of food from you." He watches Zola as she chews with her eyes closed.

"Derek!" Meredith gapes.

"It's adorable."

"It is… These are good rolls though." Meredith takes a bite of her own and her eyes roll back and close as she moans at the taste.

"Meredith!" Derek whines as he feels his pants get tight.

Her melodic giggle fills the air. "Sorry, Derek." She rubs her foot up his leg, saucily.

"Not. Helping." He grunts, making Meredith laugh more.

"Guess what we did in day care today?!" Zola pipes.

"What? What's… What's that Zola?" Derek turns towards her.

"We made sticky slime and we made lemonade!"

"Wow! How cool!" Derek exclaims.

"Some of the kids were throwing it, so we had to put it away."

"I hope you and Bailey weren't throwing any." Meredith adds.

"Nah. Bailey was keeping it away from the babies. Sofi and I were rolling it on the table. It was Zack and Jimmy."

"Good girl and that's my guy." Meredith kisses her and looks up at Derek for her reference to Bailey.

"Are you going to miss day care?" Derek asks.

Zola thinks for a moment. "No… Cause I'm sure I'll be back." Derek looks at Meredith in wonder.

"I guess we didn't think that far." Derek mentions. "I was going to make sure who ever picked Zola up got all the kids."

"That makes sense… But what about emergencies and school breaks?" Meredith whispers.

"Then yes, day care." Derek thinks. They continue talking until their food arrives, listening to their daughter chat about everything. After dinner, Zola gives Derek huge puppy dog eyes that earn her the ice cream Derek was planning on getting anyway before they head to get Lexie and Bailey. When Zola finishes telling Owen about all her new things, they head home for bath and bed. Derek finally getting his Meredith all to himself.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"It's gotta be perfect!" Zola rocks on her heels as she looks up at Meredith.

"Oh, Zo, don't worry, daddy will love whatever you wear." Meredith stands in front of Zola's closet, her eyes scanning the rows of dresses and skirts.

"But, it's a date and its with daddy! I gotta look perfect!"

Meredith bites back a laugh with all the strength she could muster. "Trust me, ZoZo, you are perfect in every way to me and daddy. It doesn't matter what you wear." She kneels down and looks Zola in the eye.

"I wanna look perfect for him. I need to look like a princess." Zola puts her hands on her hips and has a look of panic in her eyes.

Meredith sighs, this was the cutest thing she had ever heard, well, one of the cutest. She actually didn't blame Zola for wanting that. There was a time she could remember where she wanted nothing more than to please Thatcher. "Okay, Zo. Let's find something." Zola squeals with excitement as she hugs Meredith.

"Too sparkly." Zola looks as Meredith stands and pulls out a blue dress with sparkles all over.

"Okay. This one?"

"Umm… No, not enough sparkle."

"Hmm…" Meredith sifts through her closet. "This?"

"No…" Zola taps her lip as she looks.

"This is pretty, daddy picked it out for you."

"Can't be one he picked!" Zola gasps.

"Really?!" Meredith giggles.

"No, mama. Gotta be a surprise!"

"Got it." Meredith looks a little more before pulling out a light green dress.

"No! Not that color." She shakes her head. Meredith giggles as she turns back to the closet.

"Mama?" Zola calls quietly after several more "no" answers. Meredith pauses to look down at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Her voice soft and sweet.

"Did you and daddy go on dates before you were married?"

"Uhh…" Meredith is suddenly stuck. "Um… Uh…well, of course. Some…we did go on dates."

"What did you wear?" Zola misses her nervous ramble, her eyes looking to the side, arms hugging her chest.

Meredith turns away from the closet to sit down on the bed next to Zola. She thinks how to answer as she rubs Zola's back and pulls her close into a hug. "Well, I wore a nice sweater and jeans because I was just happy to be spending the evening with him. He wore jeans because we saw each other everyday in scrubs and and and we just wanted to get to know each other. Also, daddy always tells me he likes seeing me in scrubs, so I knew then that it didn't matter to him what I wore." Meredith has her arms wrapped around Zola as Zola has her arms around Meredith and rests her chin on Meredith's chest. The little girl's eyes staring intently at Meredith.

"Daddy says he loves when I wear dresses, but his favorite are my feetie jammies." Zola murmurs.

"Yeah? Well, I think a dress is perfect since it is a princess dance." Meredith smiles as she caresses Zola's cheek and leans lower to kiss her. "Plus, your hair is perfect."

"Good!" Zola smiles.

Meredith hugs Zola tightly to her, hoping that she did alright with such an important moment. "I love you, Zo." She murmurs.

"I love you, too mama." Zola hugs Meredith tight. Meredith smiles, cherishing the moment before her eye catches something in the closet.

"Oh, Zo, I forgot you had this dress." She stands up and walks over to the closet. Reaching in, she pulls out a navy, high-low matte satin dress. It had a crystal neckline and came with a sparkly silver cardigan that matched the neckline. "It's very pretty and I don't think daddy has seen it. Nana and I got it, but it was too big when we bought it." Meredith smiles.

"It's so pretty, mama!" Zola jumps up and down. They laugh together as Meredith slips it off the hanger and Zola takes off her clothes. Carefully, Meredith slips the dress over her head and feels the same excitement as Zola as the girl wiggles in delight and brushes her hands over the dress. Zola runs to the mirror and rocks side to side. "It's perfect!"

"You're beautiful, Zo." Meredith whispers. "Here, let's put on some tights."

"Okay, and my Cinderella shoes?" Zola wonders.

"Definitely!" Meredith says on a high from her daughter's excitement. "One more thing, love bug." Meredith goes over to the dresser to pick up something she brought in earlier. "I think this is special enough of an occasion to try this." Meredith walks over and kneels down.

"Lip stick?"

"Yes, Zo. Just a little." Meredith had always seen this in movies and thought it was cheesy, but, she couldn't imagine not doing it for her daughter.

"Yay!" Zola gasps as Meredith puts some of the red color on her lips. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. You're going to have such a good time."

"I'm so excited!" Zola says as there is a knock on the door. It opens and in walks Bailey.

"Zola, your date is ready for you." He smiles.

"Oh, we better get going, Zo." Meredith rubs her back as Zola slips on her shoes.

"You look pretty, Zo." Bailey blushes as he opens the door.

"You do look gorgeous, sweetie." Meredith adds.

"Thanks." She replies as they turn the corner out of her room.

"Oh Derek!" Meredith gasps as they see Derek standing by the front door. He's wearing dress pants, a white button down and a blazer. It looks as if he's going to a wedding. He's holding a small bunch of pink lilies. Winking at Meredith he kneels down to Zola.

"You look beautiful, Zola." He smiles. Laughing as she blushes and hides in Meredith's side, he hands her the flowers.

"For me?" Zola whispers, taking the flowers.

"Yes, this is an extra special date because it's the last one before you become a big, kindergartener." He takes one of her hands and kisses it lightly. Zola giggles as she stands straighter.

"Thank you."

"Those flowers are so pretty, should I put them in water for you?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah." Zola smells them once more before handing them to her.

"Don't stay out too late." Bailey says as he watches them. Derek looks at Meredith in shock as she shrugs.

"Where did you hear that, buddy?" Meredith asks.

"Daddy, you say it when mama and I go out."

"Oh… Right." His face fills with a blush. "Well, Ms. Zola, we don't want to be late. Our b…date awaits us." Derek stops before he gives away the surprise.

"Okay, daddy!" She grins as she takes Derek's hand.

"Wait! One more thing!" Derek gasps as he pulls out a little tiara. "For you, Zo." He smiles, loving how excited Zola looks.

"Derek, what did you do?" Meredith catches onto his sneakiness. He has a sparkle that she knows all too well shining bright in his eyes.

"Nothing, Mer… Just something extra special for my princess who is going to big girl school so she remembers who is the most important man in her life. You really do look beautiful, Zo." He then whispers to Zola as he places the tiara on her head. Meredith shakes her head, her husband was really the perfect dad.

Zola squirms again as she blushes. "Mama helped me." She adds softly.

"Oh? Well, she did great." He bends to kiss her cheek and smiling up at Meredith. "Bye Mer, bye Bails, bye Lex!" Derek calls to Meredith and Bailey who were watching and taking pictures and then Lexie who was busy with some blocks.

"Have fun!" Meredith calls while Bailey waves. Derek opens the door for Zola and shuts it behind him. They watch Derek hold the car door open for Zola, letting her get into her own seat.

"Yay, just us, mama! Lexie too!" Bailey hugs Meredith's legs.

"It is, bud. Should we order pizza?"

"Yes!" His eyes are wide and bright as he jumps up and down. "Extra cheese? Cause that's mine and your favorite!"

"It is and cheese sticks and strawberry ice cream for dessert. But, remember Auntie Izzie is here too." Bailey nods and as if on cue, Izzie tentatively steps into the living room.

"Hey." She whispers, nervously twisting her hands over her wrists. Her dark eyes looking between the ground and Meredith, Bailey and Lexie cuddled close.

"Hey, Iz!" Meredith smiles as she lifts Lexie into her arms.

"I ummm… I know it's family time… I just…"

"Izzie, you're family, you don't have to hide." Meredith smiles.

"I don't? It's just you were having a special thing with Derek and Zola. Now you have Bailey and Lexie."

"Really, it's okay. You come and play and grab some pizza before this one." She tickles Bailey who was attempting to climb her.

"I…okay… I'd like that. I was just wondering if maybe we could do that talk you wanted to have about what's going on with Alex."

"Definitely. Let me just get this pizza ordered and we'll talk." Meredith smiles.

"Okay. Wow, I can't believe you actually want to girl talk." She giggles, sitting on the couch.

"Believe it, Iz." Smirks Meredith as Bailey gets pulled into his toys on the floor and Lexie squirms down to play with him. Meredith dials the number to order the pizza. Once she puts her phone down she leans back against the couch cushions.

"This is incredible." Izzie murmurs as she watches the kids play in their toy kitchen against the picture window overlooking Seattle.

Meredith giggles as she watches Bailey hand Lexie a plastic banana. Lexie laughs at him as she takes it and starts chewing it hard. "It really is. I can't believe how happy I am and I am so glad Derek and I figured this out. We almost lost this again."

"Again?! Meredith!"

"Its okay, Izzie, really. We both almost let work get in the way. Well we did actually, but we figured out what was wrong and figured it out. But it's over now and there are so many days where I wish I could not go to work. You know, stay home and just watch the kids play as Derek and I cuddle."

"Good, you are so lucky. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Iz. Now, quit avoiding! What. Is going on with you and Alex?"

"Oh… Mer, I don't… I don't know. I just… I thought I was over him, thought all was done. I felt so relieved when I went to the Cape. I found a job out on that coast and started over. When I heard about the shooting I felt worried and the first person I thought of was Alex. But, that stopped when I saw the list of killed and injured. I should have come out, I know."

"Don't worry, Izzie." Meredith grabs her hand.

"I'm not. So… When I came here, I didn't expect anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't expect the feeling in my stomach at seeing him."

"What kind of feeling?"

"You know… The bubbly, fluttering feeling." Meredith gasps at the description. The same feeling she gets every morning when she opens her eyes and looks up to see Derek sleeping while holding her close. Or the same one as when she sees him in the hall or walking through the door of their house. Izzie is now looking at the ground, playing hard with her hands. "Then when…"

"Then when what?"

"No…" She groans.

"Izzie, you can do it."

"I can't!" She whines while Meredith pulls her close.

"Yes you can."

"If I say it, it will be real."

"What's wrong with that?" Smirks Meredith. Izzie glares at her.

"I've taught you too well, Meredith Grey."

"No, actually Derek taught me."

"He did a great job."

"Thanks. Now, I'm sorry to have to do this, but, I'm going to have to bring in back up."

"Back up?" She looks confused at Meredith.

"Bailey." Meredith calls over to the little boy who is making plastic cookies and feeding them to his Nemo and Chase. He looks up with a smile at the sound of his name. "Come here, bud." He eagerly runs into Meredith's open arms.

"Mama!" He coos while Meredith hugs him tight. Bailey cuddles against her chest while she kisses him. Slowly, Meredith whispers something into his ear. He looks at her and giggles. "I can do dat!"

"Go ahead, sweetie." She encourages and helps him jump down. Bailey walks over to Izzie and climbs next to her. He wraps his arms around her tightly and pats her back. Izzie gasps as she hugs him back.

He looks at her with his most perfect McDreamy look. "It's okay, Auntie Izzie. I'll hold your hand while you say what you want." Izzie stares in shock between Bailey and Meredith who is biting her lip from laughing.

"Mer, you're evil, you know that?!"

"No, there is just a reason I can never say no to this one and why it's a very good thing his first name is what it is."

"Oh, that's right, what was it again?" Laughs Izzie.

"Derek Bailey Shepherd!" Bailey says with immense pride.

"Yes, that's it." Izzie tickles him. "Fine." She huffs, taking Bailey's little hand. "Then, when I saw Alex with his… With his…"

"Girlfriend."

"Yes, Meredith." She rolls her eyes. "With his girlfriend, I got this sinking pit in my stomach combined with a weird anger."

"Oh my god! You are jealous of Jo!"

"I guess I am…and I shouldn't be, I wasn't expecting that. I was just worried about Cristina. Then, when she woke up, the feeling doubled. Probably because I wasn't worried anymore."

"Oh, Izzie." Meredith rubs her shoulder. She looks at her friend sadly, unsure. The moment is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "We will finish this shortly." She whispers as she stands and heads to the door.

"Mama!" Lexie whines when she sees Meredith walk away.

"I'm right here, angel." She coos while opening the door. After paying for the pizza, she takes it to the kitchen. Deciding to forgo plates, she just grabs napkins, the pizza and Lexie's food and brings it to the table.

"Cool!" Bailey cheers when Meredith tells him to eat over the napkin on the table.

"Woah, this is cheesy!" Meredith says playfully making a face at Bailey. A long string of cheese falling from her mouth. Lexie laughs along with Bailey as she eats her pasta and broccoli.

"Look at mine, mama!" Bailey plays. Meredith continues to play around with them, her mind swirling about Izzie and Alex. She needed Derek, he would know what to do, what to say. However, she did know ice cream would help make the talking easier for now. So she chose to wait until their was a big bowl of the sweet dessert in Izzie's hands before talking more.

As the three of them were enjoying their pizza, Derek and Zola were arriving at their date destination. "Okay, Princess, you ready?" He asks turning the car off and smiling at her.

"Uh huh, daddy! Can I open my eyes now?!" Derek had gotten her to close her eyes a few minutes before arriving, for a surprise.

Derek looks out and smiles. It was absolutely perfect. "Keep them closed while I get you out." He says as he hurries to open her door. Quickly, he unbuckles her and holds her close. "Okay, ZoZo."

"DADDY!" She gasps, her mouth dropping in shock. Derek wishes he could capture her wide brown eyes and her wriggling legs that told him she was excited. In front of them were three horse drawn carriages. The cart had sparkly, silver metal wires fashioned to look just like, "Cinderella's carriage!" She stares at Derek, her hands covering her mouth.

"Yes, Princess, we're going to ride them to a Princess ball." He can't help but smile proudly and he is in awe that his little five year old seems to have happy tears in her eyes.

"You're the best daddy in the whole widest world!" She bounces as she hugs him so tight that Derek has to struggle to catch his breath.

"Well, you are the best Zola in the whole wide world." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Now, let's catch our carriage." He walks up to one of the horse drawn carriages. Another father and daughter join them in the huge vehicle. Zola is so excited that she can't let go of Derek. He laughs lightly how much that reminds him of Meredith. Whenever he does something for Meredith that she absolutely loves, she needs to have him close. That makes him want to find as many things as possible to make them want to clutch onto him.

"Look, daddy!" Zola squeals when they arrive to a large banquet hall.

"I see, Zo! We're pulling up to the palace entrance and there is a bellhop that looks like someone from Disney."

"Sparkly lights all round the poles and doors!" Zola giggles when she sees the white lights twisted around the poles of the roundabout entrance of the hotel. There were also red, pink and yellow flowers in huge vases by the front door. The cart stops and the bellhop let's Derek out. Derek smiles at Zola as he holds out his hand for her. When they walk inside, they see a sign reading, "Daddy and Daughter Princess Ball!" Zola's head spins as she takes in the front room.

"Look, Zo!" Derek points out a photo booth. It's a huge cardboard cutout of a castle. The pink of the castle stands out against the purple streamers behind it. They get in line as they watch fathers and daughters take pictures in front of it on a pink stool.

"Welcome, to the magical ball!" Says a lady dressed as a fairy. "Please have a seat, Princess." She says as Derek sits in front of the castle and pulls Zola onto his lap. She hands them a sign that says "A girl's first love-daddy and daughter princess ball!" Zola looks up at Derek with a huge smile, he smiles at her before kissing her forehead. There's a flash signaling the photo being taken. "Beautiful!" The fairy says, "come take a look!" They come over to a screen where their picture can be seen.

"Oh, Zo!" Derek smiles. "We're gonna need two copies of this, mama will want one."

"Three, daddy." Zola says. "I want one of my own."

"Okay, Princess."

"Have fun!" The fairy waves as they take their pictures. They walk further inside into a large banquet hall. There are pink, yellow, purple, blue and red balloons and streamers all over. Derek and Zola walk inside and see three long tables.

"It's Disney, daddy!" Zola says when she notices the yellow and red table decked out with "Be Our Guest!" It had a rose in a vase on each end and French style snack food and desserts.

"It is, Princess! Look, it's Cinderella!" He points to a blue table in a Cinderella theme.

"Oh! That one has apples, must be Snow White!"

"Probably, Zo!" He squeezes her hand. They find a table off to the side and sit down with other couples. The tables even had centerpieces with a princess and her prince.

"Look, a dance floor like at Auntie Amy's wedding!" Zola points.

"Yeah, Zo, would you care to dance?" He asks elegantly and holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah!" Zola giggles, taking his hand. They walk over to the floor where many dads and little girls were dancing along to Disney songs. Derek only sees Zola as she beams up at him. He holds one hand and places the other her back. Zola rests her cheek on his waist while her arm hugs him the best she can. They rock together as the music plays. Halfway through, Derek lifts Zola onto his feet to keep dancing.

"Okay, Zo, I hear a fast song. Now, mama is the only one who has seen me dance fast and you're the second." He smirks as he scoops her up into his arms, making her giggle as "My Girl" begins playing.

"You're funny, daddy!" She laughs as he wiggles and spins around. They keep dancing as other non Disney songs like "I Will Always Love You", "Sweet Pea" and "Butterfly Kisses" come on the loudspeaker. Derek feels his eyes fill with tears as he listens to the words of "Butterfly Kisses" and then "My Little Girl." He clutches Zola to him as she refuses to be put down, actually they both equally don't want to let go of each other.

"You will always be my girl." Derek whispers. "I love you."

"Love you, Daddy." Zola glances up at him and kisses his chin. They dance more, Disney songs playing now. Derek and Zola bouncing all over to "The Bare Necessities" and "Hakunah Matata." Finally, they are all directed back to their seats.

"It looks like they have a French menu." Derek shows Zola the menu with Beauty and the Beast.

"I hear "Be Our Guest!" Zola squeals as the lights dim and pink and yellow strobe lights flash. Zola's mouth opens and hands clasp together as waiters dressed in Disney style come flying out and about. They serve what was labeled as "Gaston's famous brew" and "castle casserole." For dessert, they offered buffets of a variety of Disney princess themed treats. From carriage and glass slipper shaped cookies, "poison" apple fruit salad to cake pops and cupcakes with the colors or characters of Snow White, Cinderella, Frozen, Mulan, Ariel and Sleeping Beauty on top.

"It's Ariel, daddy!" Zola says as she eats her pile of desserts and they hear "Part of Your World" play.

"It is, Lexie would be happy to hear this." He says as he plays with her poofs.

"Yeah, can we bring her next time?"

"She will be old enough when she's three. So, for now it's just for us." Zola looks up at him, extremely pleased with that answer as she nods. "Wow, Zola, look!" Derek points. They see Snow White, Belle, Cinderella and Elsa walking out.

"Princesses!" Zola screams as she clamors onto her knees and then into Derek's lap. They watch as each princess heads to a table.

"Would you like your nails done, princesses?" Elsa asks Zola's table.

"Yes, please." Zola whispers while the other girls at the table nod.

"Wow, Zo. You're lucky." Derek coos as he watches Elsa paint her fingers.

"Can I have sparkles, please?"

"Yes." Elsa smiles.

"Look, daddy! Look, look!" Zola shows when she's done. Her nails are painted light blue with a streak of darker blue glitter.

"Gorgeous, Zo! Your nails and dress look absolutely adorable!"

"Thanks, daddy!" She leans into him carefully as he hugs her. Once her nails are dry, Derek and Zola dance to song after song. Before they leave, the whole ball has a sing along to some Disney songs and goodie bags are passed out. Zola keeps rehashing all the details on the carriage ride back earning amused looks from other dads whose daughters were rather silent.

"That sounds good, Zo. Let's get some more pictures." Derek whispers.

"For mama?"

"Yes, for mama." Derek smirks.

"Cool! I'm going to use them to tell her everything!" Derek laughs as they pull up to the parking lot. "Can I pet the horsey?" She asks.

"Of course, Princess." Derek smiles as he holds her close.

"Nice horsey." Zola says before laying her head down on Derek's shoulder. He kisses her head before they get to the car. They are barely out on the road before Zola is completely zonked, her adrenaline crashed. Derek steals glances at his sleeping daughter as he drives, filing this night into his memories.

"Hey, Mer!" He murmurs a while later, carrying Zola inside.

"Hmm, hey! I see your date fell asleep on you." Meredith giggles as Derek walks through their bedroom door holding a sleeping Zola.

"Hmm, that's okay. I need you for my favorite part of a date anyway." He smirks at her.

"Derek Shepherd! That was… That was dirty!" Meredith laughs.

"What can I say? You're hot!" He licks his lips as he watches her stretched out in her Dartmouth shirt and sweats.

"Hmmm, go put our daughter in bed and come to bed. I have gossip."

"Gossip?!" He says with interest.

"I do!"

"I'll be right back!" Derek quickly turns and heads to Zola's room. He carries his little girl into her room, gently he takes off her dress and slips on a nightgown. "Goodnight, Princess. I love you." Kissing her once more, he tucks her in before heading back to Meredith.

"Hey, you!" Meredith coos as Derek pounces into bed and crawls up her legs.

"Hey." He hums as he gently kisses her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was it?"

"Zola was in heaven."

"I bet." Meredith murmurs as he showers kisses along her jaw. "What exactly was it? You didn't give me many details."

"A Princess and Prince ball, a daddy and daughter dance." He smirks.

"Derek!" Meredith gasps. "You…?! That… That… I'm pretty sure that's every girls dream!"

"You haven't even heard the details." He laughs as he lays his head on her chest, her fingers playing in his curls.

"I can imagine! I know my daughter, if it was princesses, she definitely was in heaven. Her daddy to herself and was it Disney Princesses?"

"Yes."

"Totally in heaven!" She cups his cheeks and pulls him to look at her. "If you ever question how amazing of a dad you are, I will check you into psych." Meredith laughs and kisses him deeply making him moan.

"It was amazing, I will tell you everything. But, first… . Gossip!" He leans up and kisses her.

"Ok." She giggles. "Ready?!" Meredith teases, raising her eyebrow.

"Meredith!" He whines, tickling her.

"Ok… So, Izzie and I were talking and…" She pauses for effect. "She's still in love with Alex! She is jealous of Jo."

"No!" Derek says in shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Meredith coos, playing with the curls right above his forehead.

"I can't believe it… Well, maybe I can... Wow, I thought we were the ones with the most drama." Derek hums as he thinks out loud.

"I don't know if it's as much the amount of drama as we actually deal with it before it begins to explode to other people."

"We didn't always do that."

"No, we dealt with things, just not in the ideal way, Derek. Izzie and Alex? They've held off for years."

"Hmm, maybe. You gonna talk to Karev?"

"I don't know… Der, I had no idea what to say to her."

"Oh, Mer." He hums while turning so that he could hold her close. "I'm sure you were great."

"No, she told me she was jealous, the pizza got here and I avoided by playing with the kids and giving her ice cream. Although the kid thing wasn't avoiding, Bailey and I just were testing out who's pizza had the most cheese." She giggles.

"Got extra cheese, didn't you?" Smirks Derek.

"Hey, my guy and I had to have our fun!"

"I know, Mer." He looks at her in awe while stroking her cheek. "That doesn't sound like avoiding. Just like you were trying to get your friend to get her mind on something else. But if she asks again… I'd tell her to talk to him. Because judging by Alex's reaction in the elevator the other day, he still has feelings for her. You did good, Mer."

"Hmm, okay, but let me talk to him first." She adds while cuddling into Derek's chest. He nods while kissing Meredith's head. "So, give me more details because she was so excited that… So excited that, Derek, Zola was so excited that she was worried about what she was going to wear. She was asking about our first date! I mean obviously I didn't tell her about our one night stand. I told her about when I was dating you and Finn, though I never really dated him." Meredith rambles, rolling her eyes at Derek's smirk.

"Really?!" He smiles, his blue eyes wide. "That is adorable! I'm sure she enjoyed hearing about that date." Derek rolls to the side and pulls Meredith to him. "So, Zola was on the top of the world, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. She hung onto to me all night."

"Did you dance with her?"

"Yes, almost non stop. Only stopped to eat. She had this spark in her eyes that I have never seen. I lost track of the number of times she looked up at me and said "I love you, daddy."

"Der, you are amazing. She's never going to forget this." Meredith feels her heart squeeze and then melt into a huge puddle.

"No, but I have pictures if in her hormonal teenage years she does."

"Hmm, I'll remind her as well."

"Good. I'll remind Bails too about how much he wants to take care of you."

"Deal!" Giggles Meredith.

"Wanna hear the best part?" He pulls her closer and she looks up in question. "They have these every year. Different themes and there are even events for mothers and sons."

"That's amazing! I need to take Bailey! Are you going to take Zo again?"

"You should and of course! I can take Lex too when she's three. There were dad's with three and four little girls!"

"Damn!" Meredith says in awe. "Where are the pictures?"

"Here, they had a horse drawn carriage, tables and foods designed like each princess, Disney songs to dance to and other father and daughter dance songs."

"Oh, Derek! What was her favorite?"

"You'll be in my Heart." He smiles at the memory of Zola dancing to the song on his feet and then lifting her arms for him to lift her. She had snuggled up against his neck just like Meredith did when she was happiest and just calmly breathed in and out as they moved to the music. Her arms tightly around his neck. "She wants to tell you everything."

"Derek! It's your father daughter dance forever now. I can't wait to hear her version." Meredith coos as he continues to relay stories and show pictures. She demands copies of almost all of them. They look at them over and over until they fall asleep together, Meredith eager to hear Zola's version of the night.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mm, no!" Meredith moans as she buries her face in her pillow the morning of September third.

"I know, Mer. I don't want to either, but one way or another Zo is going to come running in here." Derek soothes as he rubs her back.

"No…" She groans again as she covers her head with a pillow.

"Mer." Derek laughs.

"How can you be okay with this?" She growls from under the pillow, making Derek suppress another laugh.

"I'm not, Meredith. Believe me, it's taking a lot of strength for me to not lock her up and come up with an anti growing up pill or something." He brushes the bit of hair peeking through from underneath the pillow. She growls making the hair blow out of her eyes. Meredith slowly drags her body into a sitting position and plops her back against the headboard. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms. Derek watches her with an amused look, she was adorable.

Meredith reaches over and picks up the frame on her nightstand. "She was so little." She looks at the picture of her holding Zola with Derek's arm wrapped around her and his head on hers.

"She was." Derek brushes over the picture of baby Zola.

"This was right after she learned to walk. She wasn't happy about being held."

"I remember." Derek grins, kissing her head.

"Der." She hums again, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, holding Meredith close. Derek is trying to give as much strength as he can.

"SCHOOL TIME! SCHOOL TIME!" Zola screams as she runs into the room. She is completely dressed in her new skirt outfit, hair in two poofs and her lunch box in hand. Her backpack is already snug on her back.

"Hey, ZoZo!" Meredith coos, catching her daughter as she jumps onto the bed. "Oh, there's my big girl." She hugs her close.

"We gotsta go, mama! She whines.

"We have a little time." Derek laughs.

"I don't wanna be late."

"We won't, why don't you go get Bails up and we will get dressed. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cinnamon french toast, daddy!" She squeals.

"Okay, Zo." Derek laughs, kissing her cheek.

"I will go get Bails!" She scrambles out of the room. Derek and Meredith watch with a huge sigh and heavy hearts.

"This is it, Mer." Derek squeezes her hand.

"Der…" She whines as she looks up at him.

"It will be okay." He tries to reassure both of them. Derek cups her cheek and leans down to kiss her. His lips massage hers as they gather comfort from each other.

"Hmm!" Meredith moans as she reaches to hold his cheek.

"We can do this, Mer. We can take our girl to school, go to work and pick her up together."

"We can?"

"Yes, Mer. We can even have lunch with Lexie and Bailey. Maybe even some dessert in an on call room!" His eyes twinkling as he very vividly pictures the sweet images of making her scream in an on call room.

"Perfect!" Meredith smiles at him with a giggle. "I don't think I could handle more of Alex moping about choices."

"He'll figure it out." Derek says as he feels relief at giving Meredith some motivation. She pulls him in for a kiss before Derek pulls her up and out of bed. "So, Alex still hasn't made a choice?" He asks as he takes off his pajama shirt.

Meredith licks her lips as she watches him before answering. "No… I think he loves Jo though."

"Yeah, he's always following her. He kinda reminds me of when…" Derek hesitates as he swallows a lump in his throat. Meredith turns to look at him in question. "Of when I'd have to look at myself in the mirror after I saw you and all I wanted to do was kiss you ."

"Oh, Derek. I know, I had it also… But… Why is it even a choice then, Derek?"

He sighs, thinking. "No idea, Mer. It shouldn't be, it may just be Izzie coming bringing out old feelings." Derek and Meredith wrap their arms around each other, Derek kisses her head tenderly.

"I hope they figure it out." Meredith shakes her head and kisses him before beginning to brush her teeth.

"He just needs to see that he really loves Jo. I think Izzie is blindsiding him."

"Maybe… Can we just stay in our happy bubble?" Meredith groans.

"Hmm, yeah. Our happy hideaway with the kids where our baby doesn't have to start school." Derek rubs her back.

"Exactly, welcome to my side." Meredith giggles, bumping hips with him.

"Mama! Daddy! Bailey AND Lexie are up now! Come on!" Zola pounds on the door. They sigh as Derek rubs his wife's back soothing both of them before opening the door to find a jumpy Zola.

"Let's go get your French Toast, Zo." Derek smiles. Meredith goes to get Bailey and Lexie dressed as Derek makes breakfast. Soon they were on their way to Sunflower Elementary School.

"Did you write your note for Zola?" Meredith whispers to Derek as they drive.

"Yes, one in her lunchbox and one in her folder. You?"

"I did, I also put a picture of the five of us in Disney in case she gets sad." Meredith looks down and blushes.

"Oh, Mer." Derek feels his eyes water.

"Bailey, I'm gonna learn so much stuff! I will come home and teach you lots!" They hear Zola ramble.

"Cool, Zo! I will tell ya all about what we do for daycare!" Bailey swings his legs.

"Der!" Meredith gasps in shock. "Bails will be five in May…"

"Don't think about it Mer… Don't think about it." His own breath quickening.

"Okay…" Meredith says while squeezing his hand.

"My school! My school!" Zola squeals with her hands in fists, her eyes shining as she watches them park in the parent lot.

"This is it, Zo! It's so exciting!" Meredith smiles as she lifts Zola out of the car.

"I can't wait to see those new toys and hear all of the stories!" Zola says as Derek and Meredith hold her hands. Meredith holds Lexie with her other arm while Bailey walks with Derek.

"You have to tell us everything, okay?" Meredith looks down at her with excitement.

"I will, mama! You tell me about surgery, I tell you about school!"

"Zo…" Meredith says in awe as her eyes fill with tears. Zola hugs Meredith as they stand outside the door.

"That sounds like a plan, Zo." Derek smiles, pulling Meredith close.

"You're gonna have so much fun, my ZoZo." Meredith whispers.

"I'm your ZoZo!" Zola giggles almost as if she could tell Meredith needed extra comfort.

"Always. Now let's go inside." With a big sigh, they open the door.

"Why hello there!" Comes the voice of Ms. Davis, the teacher. She's an older lady who appears to have over a decade or two of teaching under her belt.

"Hi!" Zola runs over and waves.

"Oh I love how excited you are!" The teacher says.

"She's been ready since six." Meredith smiles.

"That's wonderful, Zola, right?" Ms. Davis asks.

"Uh huh! An this is my brother Derek Bailey and my sister Meredith Alexandra. But we calls her Lexie." Zola points out the other two.

"Oh, wow!" Ms. Davis laughs. "We are going to have so much fun, Zola." She smiles.

"I gotta learn lots and lots so I can fix brains like my mama and daddy!" Explains Zola.

"Is that so?" The teacher smirks up at Meredith and Derek.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, we didn't get to mention it at the meet and greet, but we are both surgeons." Derek begins when he notices Meredith's shock making her unable to find her words. "One of us will usually always be able to pick her up, but in the rare chance of a huge emergency, there is a list of people who will come get her. Not to mention the parents of one of the little girls across the hall."

"Okay, thank you." The teacher smiles.

"Thankfully, our boss understands and has made sure that in the event of an emergency we can send someone who we know from the hospital since we are all family and take care of each other." Meredith rambles.

"It's not a problem, I understand." The teacher laughs lightly. "Come, Zola, let's find your seat."

"Okay! Bye, mama! Bye, daddy!" She holds out her arms. "Go save lives!"

"Oh, Zo!" Meredith coos as she kneels with Lexie. Zola squeezes her tight and laughs as Meredith kisses her. "I love you, Zola."

"Love you too, mama! I'm gonna miss you!" Zola turns to Lexie to say bye as Meredith looks up in shock at Derek. He squeezes her shoulder as Meredith's eyes fill with tears.

"We're gonna miss you too." Meredith rubs her back.

"I love you, ZoZo. Have fun!" Derek pulls her in for a hug and kiss before Zola notices Meredith's tears. Bailey however, notices them and wraps his arms around his mama. Derek smiles with pride at his son before turning back to Zola. "Mama and I left you some surprises in your bag and lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiles. "Love ya, daddy!" She waves as she heads over to the teacher. Derek and Meredith watch, tears flowing from Meredith as Zola walks to one of the little brown tables. Her teacher gets her settled with some coloring before walking over to Derek and Meredith, putting a comforting hand on Meredith's shoulder. Meredith looks up from Derek's neck, her eyes puffy from tears. Derek keeps rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It's always extra hard with the first one, but it looks like you've raised a very strong little girl. Good job." Ms. Davis smiles kindly.

"Thanks." Derek smiles. "She is incredible."

"It will be three before you know it." Ms. Davis says. She heads over to some kids playing on the big, colorful rug in front of a bookshelf filled with toys and books. Derek leads Meredith out to the hall, Bailey watching them curiously.

"Oh, Mer." He hums as he pulls her into his arms. His hands rub her back with one and go in her hair with the other.

"Don't worry, mama!" Bailey says from next to them.

"Thank you for helping, buddy." Derek smiles as Lexie babbles in protest at being squished. "It's okay, Mer. You got this." He murmurs while she sobs.

"Derek!" She cries into his shirt.

"Shhh! Shhh! I love you, I love you."

"Mama." Bailey imitates Derek by hugging Meredith's legs.

"Look, Mer. You still have two babies right here and your oldest baby will be back with us in a few hours after she's done learning how to be a surgeon apparently." Smirks Derek.

Laughing, Meredith looks up at him. "I can't believe she said that!"

"Me neither!" Derek's eyes sparkle at the fact that he cheered up his wife.

"Hey guys!" Comes Arizona's saddened voice, she's leading a sniffling Callie down the hall.

"Hey!" Derek smiles weakly as Meredith curls into him.

"How did it go? Hi, Bails!" Arizona coos as the little boy jumps up and down waving.

"As good as it could have. Teacher is nice, Zola is excited, we're sad that are girl is going to big girl school. But at the same time, we are excited for her." Derek explains.

"She was just in an incubator!" Callie wails again.

"Callie! Callie!" Arizona hushes.

"Ma..Ma…Mar…Mark doesn't even get to see this! It's not fair!" Her words come out in hiccups.

"I know, it's not at all. Shh, come on, let's get outside." Arizona soothes, rubbing her back.

"We know how you feel, Callie. Zo was just a little baby that we were fighting to get back." Derek reaches to hold her shoulder as he leads Meredith outside as well. Meredith seeming to have discovered a new bout of tears herself. Bailey squeezes her hand as they walk.

"It does seem that way. Did Zola separate easy? As soon as Sofi saw the sensory table she was hooked." Arizona explains.

"She did, after she bragged that we were surgeons." Derek laughs.

"Seriously?!" Arizona gasps. "That is incredible!"

"It is, I was so proud to hear that." Derek boasts. "Now, we better get to the hospital so we can get the girls quicker." He smiles as he hugs Meredith closer. Arizona nods and leads Callie to their car. Derek lifts Lexie and helps Meredith get into her seat. Once Lexie and Bailey are buckled, Derek smiles while sitting in his seat. "Mer." He coos. She looks up at him with a smile, the sounds of their two younger kids playing with their car toys going into the background. "Come here." He pulls her close and crashes his lips to hers. Meredith moans as her hands stroke his cheeks. When they pull away, he holds her face delicately in his hands, his eyes looking deep into hers. Meredith can feel the love and comfort emitting from them. "Mer, we're going to go to work, you're gonna spend time with Cristina. Get her ready to come home in a couple of days, maybe talk to Alex. Then, I think you have one or two quick surgeries like me and then we will have lunch with the two monkeys in the back." Derek grins as he hears Lexie and Bailey begin copying each other. "After lunch, we will get some…dessert and then we will finish paperwork before we are right back here." He flashes her a smile, his voice becoming husky and making her giggle.

"Okay." Meredith coos as she wipes her eyes, feeling much better. "But I don't want any surgeries after 12:30. I need to be there to pick up Zola."

"I know, Mer. We both will be here." Derek says as he pulls out of the parking lot. Meredith turns to look at Bailey and Lexie. She can do this she thinks to herself. She focuses her attention on her youngest playing together and her husband's hand in hers. Meredith concentrates on helping Alex and getting Cristina ready to stay at their place. She figures if she can focus on those things, she will be able to work without breaking down and won't be a sobbing mess when she picks up Zola.


	62. Chapter 63

A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so very sorry! I did not mean for this chapter to take this long. The last three weeks have been filled with family emergencies, sickness, sadness and a crazy, odd Christmas. There were days I just couldn't bring myself to write. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Your reviews and knowing how much you love this story help tremendously. Please keep reviewing.

To my guest reviewer on January 2, welcome to reading fanfiction! I'm so glad this story helps and please don't torture yourself with what the show is now lol. I understand how you feel, I get sick thinking about it! Thank you for review as well. Enjoy and happy new year to all.

Chapter 60:

"Walk to daddy, Lex! You can do it!" Derek encourages as Lexie's laughter rings through the air. Derek holds his arms out to her as Meredith sits in front of him, holding Lexie standing.

"Dada!" She giggles. Her chubby little hands reach for him.

"Ready, Lex?" Meredith giggles, kissing her cheek.

"Ya!" She nods.

"You're not gonna walk without us looking like Zo are ya?" Meredith laughs, tickling Zola who was sitting next to her.

"SoSo!" Lexie gurgles and reaches out to Zola.

"Yeah, I'm ZoZo." Zola giggles.

"Okay, Lex, here we go, one, two, three!" Meredith says as she carefully lets go of Lexie. The baby's eyes go wide as she looses the feeling of her mom's hands. Her chubby little legs wobble and green eyes go wide. She looks at Derek who has a big grin on his face. Whimpering, she turns to look at Meredith and plops down on her bottom.

"Uh oh, Lexie!" Bailey says as he pats her thick, long, black curls.

"Try again!" Zola adds.

"That's right!" Meredith pulls her in for a hug. "You tried, let's walk to daddy!"

"Dada! Ya!" Lexie babbles.

"Use ya feet!" Bailey explains.

"Mm!" Lexie whimpers. Meredith lets go and Lexie shakes again.

"You can do it, angel!" Derek adds with a nod.

"Dada." She whines again reaching for Derek. This time she falls forward onto her knees. She watches as Zola and Bailey turn to sit next to Derek.

"Good try, Lex." Meredith kisses her, pulling her up close and standing her once more. Immediately, Lexie falls to the ground.

"DADA!" She has a determined tone as she crawls over to Derek and crawls into his lap.

"Hmm, Mer, she is definitely determined." Derek laughs as he lifts her up high. "There's my baby girl!"

"Hi." Lexie coos as she pats his cheek.

"She is, Der." Meredith says as she waves at Lexie who is curling into Derek and looking out at everyone.

"Try walking to me, Lex." Bailey nods.

"No!" Lexie shakes her head while she looks at Bailey from Derek's chest.

"I think she's tired, Bay." Meredith says as she scoots over to the rest of them.

"Okay, I'm hungry!" He nods.

"Let's get dinner started then." Derek exclaims.

"You guys wanna play with Lex while we cook?" Meredith asks, brushing Bailey's hair.

"Ya, I can tell her about school!" Zola nods.

"Wow, she's only been in school three days and she loves retelling every second." Meredith exclaims as she and Derek walk over to the kitchen.

"That's my girl! You're gonna help me make dinner?" He smirks as he notices her following him.

"Maybe." Meredith coos, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Should I be scared?"

"Derek!"

"What?!"

"You know, what!" Meredith nudges his hips. "I can cook now."

"I know, Mer." He leans back into her arms.

"Do I need a reason to be alone with you?" She rubs his stomach slowly while letting her fingers dip into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hell no!" Derek hums as he moans in bliss. "Ohh!"

"Didn't think so." Meredith giggles. "Let's make something quick. I'd much rather have dessert." She kisses in between his shoulder blades, through his thin, dark green t-shirt.

"Me too, Macaroni and Cheese okay?"

"Yes." Meredith smiles in achievement as Derek shudders in eagerness. Giving one last look at each other, their eyes darkening in anticipation as they begin making dinner. They joke as Derek insists on at least a salad to go with the bunch of cheese.

"Okay, kids! Dinner!" Derek calls as they bring over the bowls. Bailey runs over while Zola helps Lexie stand. She leads Lexie by the hands and guides her to the table, chattering away.

"So, when we come in the morning we put our bags in a cubby, Lexie. Then we play until it's circle time. Then we read stories and then we sit at our table." Zola explains as she hands Lexie to Meredith who gets her in her high chair and she climbs into hers. "We learn about reading first. I am learning big words, Lex. "Sheee yae stee pelss tat." Zola spells while chewing on a big bite.

"ZoZo, why don't you wait until you're done swallowing before you explain." Derek giggles.

"Sorry, daddy. Lexie, C-A-T spells cat. The letter C makes an s sound some times and a k sound some times!"

"Thank you for teaching her, Zo." Meredith compliments.

Zola just nods before continuing. "So after reading, we have reading centers where we play with letters. Then we learn about math and adding and counting. We go to specials. That's art, music and PE. After specials we go to lunch. That is fun. Mama and daddy wrote me notes, they make me happy."

"Mama." Lexie babbles.

"Yeah, mama wrote me one on the first day and the next and today. Daddy did too!"

"Bay!" Lexie looks at Bailey.

"No Bailey don't write."

"She is incredible." Meredith whispers to Derek.

"She gets it from you." Derek murmurs into her ear.

"Der, you're already getting dessert tonight."

"I'm just stating facts, Meredith." He kisses her head as they listen to Zola go on about recess, science and the dismissal.

"We gets to clip up and down when we are bad or good. I only clip up, you gotsta listen to the teacher, Lex. You listen too, Bailey." Zola suddenly turns to glare at Bailey.

"What?!" Bailey stares blankly while chewing his food.

"Cause the boys are the ones that always get told to clip down. Except for Stephanie and Anna, but I think that's cause they copy Blake and Jimmy. They follow them all over. Maria and I say it's cause they like those boys."

"Did Zola just gossip?!" Derek gasps.

"Umm… I think." Meredith's eyes go wide. "Damn, they start young."

"Yes, I don't remember my nieces doing that."

"I don't remember gossiping until second grade. That also included some huge drama."

"Wow." Derek shakes his head. "Guys didn't do that for a while."

"Hmm, so you don't wanna share any gossip about Izzie, Alex and Jo?" Laughs Meredith.

"Don't have any, you?"

"Eh, Cristina gave me a bit since Izzie spent the night there last night."

"Tell me!" Derek turns with intrigue.

"Derek!"

"What? Apparently I like other people's drama." He smiles at Meredith.

"It is easier." She thinks for a while. "So, Izzie was hanging in Cristina's room when Alex came in looking suddenly nervous. Well, Cristina's snark is coming back because she didn't waste a second in calling him out in front of her." Meredith pauses as she tries not to laugh at Derek eager expression. "So, Alex makes up a reason to run out quick. Later I guess, he comes back and tells Cristina that he realized that he wants Jo. He said that he's just trying avoid Izzie until she left."

"Why doesn't he just tell Izzie that?"

"He said he did, but you know Izzie, she falls hard."

"She does?"

"Don't you remember Denny?! The LVAD?" Laughs Meredith.

"Wow! But I thought during the shooting he was calling for Izzie? Oh, and Mer, the only thing I remember around then was you, me and an exam room. Oh… And a dumb vet thinking he could put his hands on you."

"Oh, Derek! You know he never stood a chance." She runs her fingers through his curls.

"You may need to remind me later…" Derek moans as she pulls gently.

"Hmm…" Meredith giggles as she kisses him. "Would it help if I ride you so hard tonight you forget your name?" She moans huskily into his ear.

"Damn it, yes!" Derek croaks as he tries to control his breathing and not call attention to them.

"Kids, Der." Meredith giggles.

"I kn…kn… I know." He pants. "So… What about the shooting? Wasn't Alex calling for her?"

"I'm not sure, he never really talked about it. Cristina said she didn't get a chance to ask because he kept turning the conversation to about about her and then Izzie came into the room."

"Let me guess, Karev ran out?"

"Yes." Meredith giggles as she turns to wipe Lexie's cheese covered cheeks.

"Does their story sound somewhat familiar?" He asks carefully as he watches Bailey and Zola run to get their jammies on and get ready to brush teeth.

"Some parts, yes. Like the triangle and the guy being with someone else?"

"That's what I was thinking. So, knowing that, I was figuring that maybe I should talk with him? Maybe he needs a guy to talk to instead."

"You would do that?!" Meredith looks at him.

"Well, yeah. He's your brother." Derek smiles at Meredith.

"Der!" She murmurs, rubbing his arm.

"You would do the same for Mark."

"Hmm, if he let me, yeah, I would."

"He would." Derek coos as he leans down to kiss her.

"Hmm. Lexie, your daddy is amazing." Meredith coos to Lexie who is in her arms. "Give daddy a kiss!"

"Dada!" Lexie claps her hands and reaches to kiss Derek.

"Thank you, Der."

"Anytime."

"Mama, daddy, we're ready!" Zola calls as she runs out in her Sleeping Beauty pajamas.

"Alright, who's ready for story time?!" Derek claps his hands and scoops her into his arms.

"Brush teeth, first!" Meredith calls as Bailey runs out in his Paw Patrol pajamas making Derek and Zola chase him into the bathroom. She giggles before smiling at Lexie. "Come on, angel, let's get to bed." Meredith takes her into the bathroom first to say goodnight. Before heading to Lexie's room though, she makes sure to tease Derek by brushing her hand against his ass, giving him a look telling him to hurry. She puts Lexie in some feetie pajamas that are blue and covered with cupcakes. "I love you, Lex." Meredith whispers as the baby cuddles close as she nurses. Her green eyes blinking sleepily. Once Lexie has drifted to sleep, Meredith kisses her once more before placing her in her crib.

"Hey!" Derek coos as she finally walks into the room. He is laying there with his shirt off, looking completely ready. His boxers lay low on his hips and Meredith can see a bulge underneath the dark fabric.

"Derek."

"I believe someone promised me a ride."

"Oh yeah?" She coos as she hurries over to him, fulfilling her promise three times that night.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek rubs his jaw as he stares at his computer. He scrolls down as he looks at the pictures. A smile fills his face as he finds the perfect one. Eagerly he selects it and marks it on his calendar and puts in his information. Sitting back and realizing that he has Meredith's birthday planned out, Derek decides that he can't put off speaking with Alex. Cristina was coming home tonight and things would get crazy. He doubted he would get a chance to talk with him at the house since Izzie was staying for three weeks. Looking at his screensaver of him and Meredith cuddled together he smiles and breathes. His favorite picture of them, or one of them, from a couple years before catch his eye as well. Feeling confident, Derek pulls out his pager and types in the number for Alex. He could do this, Alex was basically his brother in law, he cared so much for Meredith. The least he could do was try to help him for Meredith.

"What?! What is it? Who's hurt?!" Alex comes running inside not long later. His eyes wide and he's panting.

Derek smiles slightly, Alex was a good guy. He deserved some happiness. "Everyone is okay, Karev."

"Oh… Oh… Okay, I just thought." He turns slightly towards the door.

"Come in, Alex." Derek says as he stands and gestures towards the couch. Alex looks at him as if he has seven heads and carefully makes his way to the couch. Derek gets up and sits at the further end of the couch as Alex plops down. There's an awkward silence as they share missed looks. Alex rubs his hands up his legs and sighs. Derek looks all over wondering where to start.

"So… How is Zola liking school?" Alex starts, he has no clue why Derek suddenly paged him to his office if nothing was wrong.

"Oh.. Uh, she loves it… Spends every second rehashing her day. She explains every detail to Lexie and Bailey." Derek grins.

"Good, that's great. Kids um need to like school."

"Hmm."

"Where is Mer?"

"She's picking up Zola actually, that way we can all pick up Cristina together."

"Good. You know, Cristina can stay at my place?"

"Yeah, but Izzie is gonna stay to help her get finished with PT." Derek says carefully.

This makes Alex visibly freeze. "Oh… True… Maybe after then. Wouldn't want you and Mer to go too long without screwing." He smirks.

"Do you honestly think having those two there are going to stop us?" Derek laughs.

"Hmm… No!" Alex laughs

"Besides, three of the days are Meredith's birthday trip." Derek smiles. "I plan on hiding the suitcases so we're forced to bring the bare minimum."

"Dude!" Alex gasps, silence falling again.

"So… Okay, I'm just gonna say it because I don't know how else to do it and I figured you could use a guy to well… Who has been in your place and maybe it will help."

"Shep, you sound like Meredith."

"Hmm, I do." Derek says with a goofy grin.

"You want to talk to me about Izzie and Jo?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Well, because I realized I was in your place at one point. Not exactly the same, but similar." Derek thinks of what to say. "Figured you needed someone to talk you through."

"You weren't…" Alex starts but then is cut off quick.

"Don't play that, Alex. You know mine and Mer's story. You know that I had a choice when Addison came back. You know that I made the stupid choice at first. I thought I could help you with not hurt the wrong people." Derek says, ignoring Alex's grunts at him recognizing his wrong choices.

"I guess it was pretty similar." Alex says quietly after a while.

"Yeah… It took my brother sleeping with Addison to make me realize that I didn't love her and then when I met Meredith, I realized true love." Derek smiles.

"I'd say that's cheesy, but I understand now." Alex says.

"How did it happen for you?"

"Well, I thought I was in love with Izzie. I even let her go because I thought of the whole if you love someone thing. When she didn't come back… Especially after the shooting…"

"You realized she didn't feel the same or thought she didn't…" Derek nods.

"Yeah… But then I met Jo and something just clicked." Alex has a soft smile as he looks at his phone. Derek doesn't have to guess as to what he's looking at now. "Izzie always made me crazy, damn she did. But…" His words die on his lips, luckily Derek knows.

"But it was the kind of crazy that turns you into someone you're not."

"Yeah…" Alex nods. "Did Addison make you like that?"

"She never made me crazy like that. I know now that she did turn me into someone I'm not. I never want to feel that again." Derek shakes his head. "Izzie made you that kind of crazy because you did love her at some point. Just not as much as you clearly love Jo. Addison and I were in love for a little while… We just never stayed that way… It wasn't what love… Damn, I suck at this." He laughs.

"No, I understand. You and Mer, that's love. You had loved Addison at some point, just not in the right ways. Jo makes me a different kind of crazy. I can't explain it at all. I crave that crazy."

"I can't explain it either." Derek laughs. "Important thing is that you love Jo. She's good for you."

"Thanks… Um… And you… Didn't have to talk about this." Alex looks down.

"Don't worry, you're Meredith's brother. I'm happy to help, I appreciate you looking after her and the kids."

"No problem…" Alex smiles. "I love them. In a brother/uncle way."

"I know." Derek cups him on the shoulder.

"What do I do about Izzie? Have you ever had that? I should know more, but I never had to listen much to your drama. Mer usually went to George with her girly rants and I may have been an ass more often then. When I wasn't, I just got bits and pieces.

"You had your own drama." Derek shrugs. "Now… About Izzie, just sit her down and explain. May have to repeat it."

"Every time I do she goes on and on about how perfect things are now."

"Okay… Does Jo know how you feel?"

"Yeah… But she's like Mer. She has trust issues and when she sees Izzie it makes it tough."

"Oh… Well, I uh definitely can help." Derek smiles. "You just gotta keep being there for Jo. Small steps with no sudden movements. Elevators are good for talking."

"Yeah… I already make sure I eat lunch with her everyday and let her scrub in as much as I can. At home I only answer if it's Mer or Cristina. Jo knows they're my family."

"Sounds like you're doing good." Derek smiles.

"I may have lied a bit before." Alex says slowly.

"About what?"

"When I said Mer never really came to me with her drama… I was always there when she was hurt the most. She never openly came to me like she did to George, Cristina and Iz, but I was there wanting to fix the reason she hurt."

"I know. I thank you for that. We've both learned."

"Hmph, yeah." Alex grunts. They are interrupted by a door swinging open.

"DADDY!" Zola cries running in with a smile and jumping into his arms.

"There's my big girl! Did you loose mama?" Derek gives her an Eskimo kiss.

"Nah, mama just slow."

"I'm only slow when you run too fast before I can catch up, Zo." Meredith pants as she runs inside.

"Sorry, mama."

"I know you're excited to see daddy." Meredith coos as she looks at Derek.

"Hmm, hey!" Derek hums as he leans down to kiss Meredith.

"Hey!" She giggles, grasping his shirt.

"Zola! Why don't we give your parents a minute and get a snack and you tell me about school." Alex jumps up when he sees Derek and Meredith undressing each other with their eyes,

"Yeah! Hi, Uncle Alex!"

"You talked to him?" Meredith whispers to Derek as Zola runs to hug Alex.

"I did." He says as he cups Meredith's cheeks.

"Hmm… Definitely need a minute to thank you." Meredith wraps her arms around his waist.

"We'll meet you in Yang's room, guys." Alex smirks while leading Zola out.

"Thanks…" Meredith says absently as she stares at Derek. She goes to lock the door before backing Derek up against his desk. "Naked, Der." She commands.

"Yes, dear." He grins madly as she pulls down his pants.

"Quickie, though." Meredith murmurs as she frees his erection and slides up to kiss him. She cups his balls sending shockwaves through Derek's spine.

"Mer!" Derek moans as he grasps onto the edge of the desk and let's his head fall back. Damn, he loves his wife. He can hear her giggles as she runs her nails under his shirt as she kneels before him. Meredith's hand grasps his penis and squeezes. "M…M…Me…Mer!" Derek breathes as one hand knots itself into her hair. She softly kisses his tip, making him wish for her to take him in fully.

"Oh!" Meredith hums as she runs the tip of her tongue from the base to the quivering tip of his penis.

"Mer! Please, please take me!" He begs.

"Begging, Der?" Her giggle makes him harden more. "That makes me even more wet, you should feel how wet I am right now."

"Mer!" He gasps. "I want to feel!"

"Here, Der." She giggles and takes his hand as she stands. "Yes!" She gasps as his fingers immediately begin pumping in and out.

"That's it, Mer!" Derek has a dirty smirk as he gets her close.

"Oh, Der!" She gathers enough thought to grab his hand. "You're coming first." Meredith looks into his eyes as she grabs him again and kneels. Derek gasps at how quickly she sucks him into her mouth. He watches her head bob up and down as she keeps a tight seal around him.

"There! There!" Derek gasps as he spills into her mouth. Her eyes meet his as she swallows everything.

"Mm, Der!" She cuddles super close to him as he runs his hands down her body and into her pants.

"So, wet!" Derek coos as his fingers work. He loves how Meredith shivers against him and buries her nose in his chest. "I have you, Mer. Come, come for me." He encourages into her ear, the hand that is not pleasuring her holding her to him securely.

"Der…" She whimpers as her orgasm spills out.

"That's it!" Derek hums as he smiles at how tight she gets for him. He cleans his fingers with his mouth before kissing her. They can taste the other on their lips as they come down.

"I love you!" She hums.

"I love you, too!"

"Der?"

"Hmm?" Derek closes his eyes and plays with her hair.

"Can we still have us time and sex when…while… Cris and Iz are staying at the house?"

Derek looks shocked. "When has that ever stopped us?"

"Okay, we had sex, but… Us time always got interrupted. You know, talking and everything."

"Oh…" Derek understands now. "I understand. Of course, Mer. You just tell them that the only people who can come inside are the kids. If that's what you want. Besides, I think Cristina is different now. She's not gonna leap into our bed."

"I think I do want that… The "only the kids come in" rule. I want to have my time with my husband."

"Oh, we will, Mer. It's only a few weeks. Just think of it as mom or Amy staying here."

"Mom and Amy never barged into our bed before." Meredith giggles.

"I know. But, you know you also deserve time with your friends." Derek brushes her hair and kisses her forehead.

"I know."

"How about tonight, I'll put all the kids to bed, you have some fun with Cristina and Izzie." Derek squeezes her.

"As long as you come join us after. You need friends too, Der."

"Hunt's my friend and Richard."

"They're mine too, you can have more than that." Meredith giggles.

"You don't mind?" Derek strokes her cheek.

"Of course not, Der." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Mm, okay."

"Good, now let's go get Bails and Lex." Meredith says as they redress the lower halves of their bodies before walking out hand in hand. "So, how did it go with Alex?"

"It was awkward. But I think I got through. He says Izzie isn't listening when he tells her he's not interested.

"She's probably not."

"What has she said?"

"She didn't say much to me, said we would talk when we got home and settled."

"Oh, okay. Alex said he would take Cristina after Izzie leaves."

"That sounds like she's a dog." Giggles Meredith.

"Sorry, you know what I meant." Derek laughs as he hugs her.

"I do, but that's good. Cristina is definitely changed, though, Derek."

"She has, she calls me Derek. Not Shepherd or McDreamy."

"Yeah, she actually asked me to have Zola tell her about kindergarten and then sat and listened."

"Wow! So, the tumor removal plus being that near death shook her pretty good."

"Yes." Meredith nods as they arrive at the daycare.

"Dada! Hi!" Lexie babbles immediately when she sees them. She drops from the table and crawls over.

"Hello, angel!" Derek coos as Meredith laughs at Lexie's happy expression. He kisses her all over and hugs her tight.

"Mama!" Bailey comes running to them.

"There's my guy!"

"Hmm, Mer, do you realize that neither of them acknowledged the one they weren't hugging?" Derek laughs as Lexie curls into his chest and Bailey pays no attention to Derek as he covers Meredith in kisses.

Meredith watches for herself then laughing with Derek. "Hey, Bails, say hi to daddy."

"Huh? Oh, hi, daddy! I'm sorry, I just missed mama a super lot." Bailey smiles. "I missed you also, but I needed my mama!" He reaches out to hug Derek.

"That's okay, bud." Derek hugs him as he stays in Meredith's arms. You needed your mama. I also need mama a lot."

"You feeling okay, Bails?" Meredith kisses his head and holds it against her lips, rolling her eyes at Derek's dirty smirk.

"Yeah!" Bailey replies when Meredith feels no warmth that is worrisome.

"Mer, I think we have a mama's boy and a daddy's girl." Derek laughs, nudging her hip.

"Not a problem, makes the teenage years easier." Meredith giggles and tickles Bailey as they walk out. "Oh, and Derek, we have two daddy's girls."

"We do." Derek beams. "Hey, Lex? Say hi to mama, she missed you." He points to Meredith as Lexie looks up.

"Mama!" She squeals opening and closing her little fists as she reaches towards her and smiles. Meredith tries to pull her into her arms as well, but Lexie tightens her legs around Derek. Lexie kisses Meredith but then snuggles back to Derek. "My dada!" She pats his chest with a smug looking smile.

"Oh yes, Lex. That is your dada." Meredith laughs, brushing her curls.

"Mama." Bailey groans when she leans over to kiss Lexie.

"Sorry, bud." She laughs as they step on the elevator.

"Mer…" Derek says as the doors close. "We're on our elevator and we have two clingy kids…" He smirks as he gets an idea. "I wonder…" He looks at Meredith's plump lips as he leans closer. "Ohh." Derek hums as he leans lower and begins kissing her. Immediately both kids start protesting as they watch.

"Ah!" Lexie bats at their chins.

"No, I want kisses, mama!" Bailey whines.

"Oh, ya do?!" Meredith looks at Derek amused. She plasters kisses all over Bailey making him laugh. Derek does the same to Lexie.

"Sorry guys. Daddy wants to kiss mama." Derek laughs once they're finished.

"I wanna kiss daddy." Meredith says as they get off the elevator.

"Mama, kiss daddy when you're in your room!" Bailey sounds exasperated.

"Okay, Bails." Derek placates him. Bailey nods in success as they walk up to Cristina's room.

"There you are!" Cristina gasps. "Seriously, the only thing keeping Barbie and Alex." She takes a needed breath and closes her eyes. "From destroying each other is your kid." She gestures to Alex at one end of the room glaring at Izzie and Izzie standing near the bed looking confused. Zola is sitting on Cristina's lap in the wheelchair.

"Woah, time to go everyone." Meredith says as she puts Bailey down. "You signed out already?"

"Yeah, all set." Cristina smiles.

"Let's go then." Derek smiles as he looks between Izzie and Alex. "Okay, angel, time for mama to carry you." Lexie looks at Derek before going to Meredith.

"Good luck, Cristina!" Alex murmurs only looking at Cristina.

"See you later, Alex." Izzie waves with a smile. Alex rolls his eyes.

"I thought your love triangle was weird." Cristina murmurs for only Meredith to hear. For once not sounding snarky, sarcastic or annoyed.

"Woah." Derek and Meredith gasp at each other. They walk to the car and get everyone settled before driving home.

"I gotta text Alex, maybe in a few days we could all go out." Izzie says eagerly as they sit on Meredith and Derek's couch later. "Just the four of us."

"Uhh, Iz… I wouldn't." Meredith says with hesitation.

"Yeah, me neither. Besides, I don't think we need to go out to Joe's or anything. I actually don't want to go many places." Cristina says.

"Cristina!" Meredith says in shock.

"What? I don't."

"Besides, it's not just the four of us anymore. Derek would be coming and if Alex is talked into it, then Jo is too."

"But, Mer!" Izzie whines. "Like old times."

"No, Izzie. I don't want it like old times where Alex was an ass and I pushed Derek away."

"Cristina, help me here!" Izzie gasps.

"Sorry. Can't. I agree with Mer. I almost died alone. Need people." Cristina shrugs. It's getting harder for her to get words out because she's tired.

"Cris, you should rest before dinner." Meredith changes the the topic quick, catching Derek's proud smile.

"Okay…" She murmurs as she stands with her walker. Izzie pouts and walks outside.

"Damn…" Derek shakes his head. "You are amazing, by the way." He wraps his arms around Meredith and kisses her neck from behind.

"It's true, I don't wanna go back to then. Oh! Careful, Der. Wouldn't want Lexie or Zo to see us kiss." She giggles as he begins sucking her neck harder, leaving marks.

"Let them see… They'll get over it." Derek pulls her closer making her laugh. "So… I'm sensing some needed girl talk… Should I go pick up some Italian and ice cream?"

"You're incredible." Meredith says, spinning in his arms. Her eyes sparkling. "Lots of ice cream and extra cheesy bread please!"

"Hmm, okay. Should I bring the kids?"

"Naa, they're playing. Besides, I can use them as a buffer." Meredith giggles as Derek kisses her before heading to get their dinner.

"I love you!" He calls as he shuts the door.

"Love you, too!" She shouts.

"Where's daddy going?" Bailey asks walking up to Meredith.

"He's going to get dinner, buddy."

"Aww, I wanted him to play!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. He'll play after dinner and probably put you all to bed."

"Yay!" Bailey cheers as he goes to inform his sisters.

"Mer?" Cristina calls from her doorway.

"Hey! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just rested already."

"Wow, Cristina you really are bouncing back."

"Hmm, well, gotta get back to surgery." Cristina sits on the couch.

"You wanna go back?" Meredith asks.

"Of course, just…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I wanna go back there." Cristina says taking her time.

"What? Why?! That's an incredible spot."

"You know how… I told Izzie we need people?"

"Yeah. I'm still in shock."

"I meant it… Damn, Mer I feel like Rudolph or the Grinch or what's." Cristina takes a winded breath. "What's that character that changed to nicer?"

"The Grinch." Meredith laughs.

"Well I feel like that." Cristina thinks for a minute. "Like the tumor changed something."

"I understand, Cristina. People can change. Look at me and Derek." Cristina nods in agreement. "You can still have the job and we can keep in better touch. Visit more often."

"I'll think, I missed you guys… See here goes the feeling."

"They're not bad." Meredith smiles. "Okay, now, Derek went to dinner so we could have girl talk. WHAT is going on with Alex and Iz?"

"Ugh!" Cristina moans. "Izzie came in when Alex there with Zo. Alex was hold Zo. Izzie bombarded him with questions."

"Wow, what kinds of questions?"

"Can we go to dinner? We should catch up, make some rules." Cristina explains.

"Like she thinks they're getting back together?"

"Yeah. By way, Mer. Your kid is cool." Cristina smirks and waits to regain strength. "Iz asked if she could kiss his cheek. Zo jumps in and says that Uncle Alex like to kiss Aunt Jo."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!" Cristina laughs a laugh that Meredith hasn't heard in forever that makes her heart warm.

"Well, Zo is a good middle man. She once told me to kiss Derek when she noticed a woman eyeing him and who had tried to flirt with him." Meredith giggles.

"Holy crap!" Cristina's eyes go wide.

"Exactly." Meredith says as she watches Zola play with her brother and sister.

"What do we do about it, Mer?"

Meredith sighs and thinks. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Auntie Tina? Wanna do my heart puzzle with me?" Bailey asks.

"Oh! I know what to do about that!" Cristina exclaims as Bailey brings over his puzzle. Meredith scoots down to play with Lexie as she watches Bailey play with Cristina. She sees Izzie continue to stand outside looking out over the view. A while later, the door clicks and Derek walks inside.

"Hey!" He calls, his smile widening as he sees Meredith's sparkly eyes.

"You're home! Give me food!" She says quickly with a smirk as she runs up and kisses his cheek. Her hands immediately grab the food.

"Hey! Three boxes of cheesy bread and two large pints of ice cream and this is what I get?!" Derek laughs, running after Meredith.

"I'm hungry!" She giggles as Derek scoops her up after she puts the food on the table.

"DEREK!" She squeals as he spins her and catches her lips with his.

"I missed you." He says simply.

"I missed you too!" Her hands go into his hair.

Derek lifts his head to smile at her and catches Cristina in his gaze. "Cristina is actually not making a comment, I'm scared." He whispers to Meredith.

Her giggle lights up the room suddenly. "Don't be, I will explain later."

"Okay, but can you explain after you scream my name?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Derek!" She bats at his chest while laughing.

He just shrugs and continues talking. " So, you take two of those breads and pizzas with Cristina and go sit with Izzie. The kids and I will come get you when we are about to go to bed. I'll put them to sleep and come back when they're out." Derek insists as he puts her back on the ground.

"But…"

"No buts Mer! Go eat with your friends, your sisters. Solve whatever drama." He smiles, cupping her cheek. "Ice cream is for you also." Derek kisses her.

"Thanks, Der." Meredith says kissing him. "Come on, Cristina. Got comfort food and ammo to talk." She leads Cristina outside with the food while Derek gathers the kids.

"Well, that didn't take long." Izzie gushes. "Oh! I keep texting Alex and he doesn't respond." She gasps taking pizza and sitting on the deck chair.

"Iz, I know I told you to tell him, but I thought you realized that he might say no." Meredith says gently.

"Of course I did. But it's Alex, he's gonna be hesitant and avoid." Says Izzie.

"What? When has he ever been that?" Cristina says.

"Well, when he doesn't know what he wants he just immediately does something or says something to avoid it."

"I don't think that was ever him Iz, avoiding yes, hesitant not so much. Either way, he's different now." Meredith says as she takes a bite.

"He knows what he wants, Izzie." Cristina helps Meredith.

"But he was so adamant about me sticking around way back after I survived the cancer."

"That was then." Meredith shrugs as Cristina nods.

"People change. Damn it, I'm sappy." Cristina says in disbelief.

"You're what?" Derek asks as he steps outside.

"Sappy. I'm understanding feelings or whatever."

"That's good, Cristina." Derek pats her shoulder.

"Yeah."'she smiles softly. "Not bad."

"Mer, kids are tucked in, they want mama to come say goodnight." Derek smiles, holding his arm out.

"Okay, I'll be right back guys." Meredith looks at her friends.

"We'll be right back." Derek rephrases as they walk inside. Meredith stops him before walking into Zola's room.

"You know how I'd explain Cristina?" She asks.

"Yeah?" Derek replies quizzically.

"Well, I can't wait any longer. She wasn't making a comment before because she understands the need for people, she was comparing herself to the Grinch." Giggles Meredith.

"Wow, that's incredible." Derek smiles leaning in to kiss Meredith and rub her back.

"It is, I'm happy for her." Meredith says, Derek agrees with a head nod before they walk into each of the kids rooms. All three kids are sitting up eagerly waiting for them as Meredith and Derek cover them in hugs and kisses for the night. After a song for each, they head back to the deck where only Cristina remains.

"Where's Izzie?" Derek asks as he sits on the couch with Meredith cuddling up to him instantly. He notices the small smile on Cristina's face as she responds.

"Bathroom." She says.

"Hey, guys!" Izzie comes bouncing out a few minutes later. "So, how do you think I can get Alex to change?"

"I don't think you can in this case." Derek says carefully when Meredith and Cristina just look at each other.

"But there has to be a way." She groans.

"No, Derek didn't change his feelings for Mer. Owen and I still only like each other as friends." Cristina starts. "Sometimes you can be lucky and they will, but not for all."

"Ugh! No help." Izzie whines. Meredith, Derek and Cristina just shrug and listen as Izzie goes on about her newfound desire for Alex. None of them sure of how to handle things.

"You know, Mer." Cristina finally butts in with something. "I'm glad Owen found someone who wants what he wants."

"Me too, but he always has a special spot for you." Meredith replies.

"He was right there the whole time when you were in that coma." Derek smiles.

"I'm glad and that makes me I think happier that he found someone." Cristina says. "This feeling thing is weird!" She grumbles.

"You get used to it." Meredith giggles, cuddling into Derek. "What about what you want?"

Cristina thinks, caught off guard. "I want someone, but I think I'm happy just having your kids as my special god kids or whatever. Why have my own when I can convert yours to kick ass cardio gods?!" She laughs.

"I'm glad you see that." Meredith smiles. "Though, you will have a hard time converting them from Neuro." Meredith laughs.

"Bailey asked me to help with his heart puzzle Mer." She retorts before turning to Derek. "Don't worry, Derek. I won't kick you out of bed anymore. I realize that was a little crazy." Smirks Cristina.

"I appreciate that." Derek shares a look with Cristina as Meredith beams up at him and kisses his cheek. They fall into comfortable silence, talking about little things before heading to bed for the night.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek watches his gorgeous wife sleep. He cannot get over his luck, the love of his life snuggled up against him. The snoring is barely noticed anymore as he brushes her hair back. "Mer…" He whispers in reverence as he feels her soft skin under his fingers. Meredith turns and curls into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you. You're beautiful." Derek whispers into her ear as she sleeps. He continues to whisper sweet nothings until her green eyes blink open. "Good morning, birthday girl." He coos when she sees him.

"Der." She murmurs with a happy smile.

"Happy birthday, Meredith." He leans down and kisses her.

"Thanks." She whispers looking into his dark eyes.

"Ready for your first gift?"

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh?" So you don't want this?" He hums as he holds her cheek and sucks right below her earlobe.

"Oh my! Oh!" She moans.

"Your skin is so sensitive in the morning." Derek says as he nibbles on the raw skin.

"Der!"

"Yes, Mer?"

"Don't stop! I need you!"

"Oh, I need you too! Derek pulls her close while Meredith wraps her arms and legs around him.

"Der!" She whispers as they start rolling back and forth, kissing.

"Lets get you out of these clothes." Derek moves his hands to remove her shirt. Smiling wickedly when he sees her heaving chest covered in goosebumps, her nipples already hard and ready. She helps him take off his shirt and tosses it to the side, her hands scraping his skin. They smirk at each other before Derek cups her breast and rubs. He kisses lower and begins sucking her nipple. "Oh!" He hums as his lips lock around her nipple.

"Yes!" She coos as her hands go into his curls tightly. As she tugs, Derek sucks harder.

"You like that?" Derek coos, he knows it's one of her favorites.

"Yes! More, Der!" Meredith lifts her head to kiss his head. Derek massages one breast as he sucks on the other.

"Gorgeous! Spectacular!" He hums. Derek moves to lick in the valley of her heaving chest. Meredith's breath is already so erratic that Derek gets more aroused.

"Derek!" She calls as she claws at his hair, pulling hard. He smiles at her making them giggle before he begins pressing kisses down her skin.

"I love you." He kisses her breasts and then her heart once before hovering right over her lips. "I'm so glad you were born." Derek says with a deep voice before he kisses her. Meredith gasps at his beautiful words with tears in her eyes. She then gets lost in one of the most amazing kisses she has ever felt. All their kisses were amazing, but this one was one of the kisses that literally stopped her heart.

"I need you." She shouts breathlessly as she raises her hips to him.

"Hmm… Is that your first birthday wish?"

"Yes… Hard and fast!" Meredith wriggles beneath him.

"Yes, dear." Derek kisses all over her face and up and down her neck and shoulders while grinding his cock against her. He slips off her pants and panties ignoring the urgent quiver of his erection.

"Hmmm!" Meredith hums as she grabs his penis. She watches him as she guides him to her folds. A sexy smile gracing her lips. Derek rubs against her folds and bends down to kiss her. Meredith wraps her arms around him as he slowly enters her while they kiss.

"You're so tight!" He coos, staying still for a moment. Meredith tightens her legs around him as he lowers so that he can play with her hair and every inch of skin could touch. She smiles as she begins kissing his chin and neck while playing with his curls. Derek kisses her all over until his cock strains, begging for movement. He smirks as he begins moving, slow at first before pulling out.

"Der! Derek!" Screams Meredith as he pushes inside of her, his arms still wrapped around her. Derek lifts her hips to reach deeper as she clutches around his neck and into his hair. A sultry smile fills her face as he reaches her cervix.

"Mer!" Derek murmurs as he moves fast over her. Meredith begins to see stars as her orgasm builds. Her hands move lower to dig into the skin of his back. This makes Derek move faster making her head spin as she squeezes tighter around him. Meredith arches up into him as she kisses him first on the lips and then the neck. Derek buries his hand and nose in her hair as he continues to thrust. "Oh! Oh!" He pants as their orgasms come together. Derek looks up from his spot to see Meredith breathing hard in a silent scream of pleasure. He grins wildly as he watches her ride the waves, massaging her breast at the same time.

"Y…Ye…Ye…Yes!" Meredith finally chokes out in bliss. "OH! DEREK!" She screams again as another orgasm instantly builds. Derek smirks wickedly as his eyes darken more, he moves in and out once, pinching her nipple and Meredith comes again.

"That's my Meredith. That's it, come again for me." He encourages as she pants and whimpers in bliss as her orgasm keeps coming. The rest of her vision is blurry except for Derek smiling above her as he brushes back her sweaty hair. She smiles at him and he kisses her softly. Her hands cup his cheeks as they kiss. Meredith can feel Derek still snug deep inside of her.

"I love you. I love you." Meredith says between kisses.

"I love you too. So, so much!" Derek coos, stroking her face. He rests on her chest, feeling her soft hands rubbing his back and playing with his messed up curls.

"Do you think Izzie and Cristina heard?"

"Mm, probably." Derek laughs.

"Derek!" She gasps, smacking him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"I like that they heard."

"You do realize that if they heard then your daughters heard?"

"You have a point. But, I told them to stay in their room until I get them. Or I told Zola and Bailey since Lexie can't get out yet."

"Why?"

"Because it's mama's special day. We have a special day planned."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Meredith asks as she rubs his cheek. Her heart flutters when his face lights into a smile and his laughter fills the air.

"Well, you're going to relax on the couch with some coffee while the four of us make you breakfast. Then, I figured you would just want a day where you could play with the kids, so we will spend the morning just playing together. Maybe go for a walk on our land?" Derek asks as Meredith nods eagerly. Then, we will ride the ferry to your favorite restaurant for lunch. After lunch we can go to the playground for an hour or so before Izzie picks up the kids."

"Why is Izzie picking them up, Der?"

Derek get a sneaky look on his face. "Because, Mer, you and I have dinner plans at a bed and breakfast winery a couple hours away."

"Derek." Meredith gasps in awe. She leans up to kiss him.

"I promised you Mer. I promised that we would have our time and we would go away again together. So we have three days, seventy two hours of this." Derek murmurs huskily as he kisses her passionately, pulling her in deep so that she groans in bliss.

"Oh my…" She coos as tears fill her eyes. "It's perfect, Derek."

"You like?"

"Love it!" Meredith smiles happily.

"I'm glad!" Derek laughs as he brushes away hair from her eyes. "Now, let's get dressed and I'll get the kids." He watches as Meredith stands fully naked before him, her skin still raw from where he nipped her. She grins at him while she stretches, watching as he stands and walks over to her. Derek wraps his arms around her from behind and cuddles into her neck, he inhales her lavender with his hands splayed against her stomach. They stay like this momentarily before smiling at each other before throwing on clothes. "Where you going?" He asks as Meredith reaches for the doorknob.

"I'm going to get coffee." Meredith's giggle fills the air.

"Wait!" Derek says as he finishes tying his pajama bottoms. He quickly walks over and scoops her up bridal style. "It's your birthday, I'm spoiling you." Derek kisses all over her face as she laughs.

"Oh, Derek!" She cuddles into his neck. Derek laughs as he struggles to open the door. When he does, he walks her over to the couch and sits her down.

"Here." He says as he covers her in a dark purple blanket and strokes her cheek while kissing her forehead. "Iz and Cristina must have left already." Derek says while starting to make coffee.

"Where'd they go?"

"Umm, I know Cristina had physical therapy and they're probably just gonna hang out somewhere. Do you want them here?"

"Not really, I mean, I love them, but I'm glad it's just you and the kids."

"I get it, Mer. It's okay to want to see your friends also."

"I saw them last night and listened to Izzie go on and on again about Alex. Seeing him really brought out old feelings."

"They must be big because Cristina hasn't seen Owen either and the tumor affecting her judgement is gone so she can think clearly…"

"What are you saying, Derek?"

"All I'm saying is that Cristina doesn't suddenly have feelings for Owen again."

"Oh." Meredith thinks. "I think that's legitimate though, they were done before the tumor. They're actually friends. Plus, even if she had the tumor during their time together, it wouldn't have been big enough to affect that much judgement."

"Yeah, I think her judgment started going around April's non wedding to that paramedic. Oh and I saw them laughing together the other day. I think Owen was showing her wedding pictures." Derek says as he brings over coffee in Meredith's favorite cup. He hands it to her before sitting.

"That's good, Cristina actually said that she just doesn't want to be alone, but she still wants to be a hardcore surgeon."

"Mer, I don't think any brain surgery will ever change that." Laughs Derek. "But, it was her idea to get her and Izzie out of the house today."

"Seriously?!" Gasps Meredith.

"Seriously." Derek nods.

"I have to text her." Meredith reaches for her phone. She is shocked and proud of Cristina, Meredith can't believe that she considered that for her.

"Go ahead Mer, I'd do the same to Mark. I'll go get the kids."

"Okay." Meredith smiles as they kiss before Derek goes to get Zola, Bailey and Lexie.

"Mama!" Bailey and Zola scream with joy several minutes later while running out of the room. Bailey had initially whined about being awoken and Zola was a bit groggy. But, Derek reminding them that it was Meredith's birthday changed their moods right away. Now Derek was following them with Lexie as she practiced walking by holding his hands. Zola and Bailey leap onto the couch and crawl over to Meredith.

"Good morning, guys!" She coos as she hugs them.

"Happy Birftay mama!" Zola says as she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Happy birtay!" Bailey adds his own wish.

"Oh, thanks guys." Meredith kisses their little faces.

"Look!" Bailey leans back to show off his pajamas. His are grey with the words "Straight up mama's boy!" In blue.

"Oh, I love them, Bails." Meredith tickles.

"Mine, mama!" Zola says to get Meredith's attention when she points to her pink pajamas that say "Mama's love bug."

"You are my love bug." Meredith giggles with Zola.

"One more, Mer." Derek says as he lifts up Lexie.

"Mama!" The baby coos, crawling over Meredith's legs into her arms.

"Lex, show mama your jammies." Derek says in a baby voice.

Lexie smiles and holds up her shirt that says "Mama's little Angel." Meredith smiles in thanks while kissing her. "Lub, mama!" Lexie leans forward and hugs her.

"I love you too, Lex." Meredith says as her eyes fill with tears. "She's never said that before, Derek!"

"We've been working on "love" but she just did that all on her own!"

"Oh! Good job, angel!" Meredith coos, kissing her little cheeks.

"She may be a daddy's girl, but she certainly loves her mama." Derek smiles as he rubs her curls.

"Mama, we are gonna make you your favorite breakfast!" Bailey informs.

"Oh really?!"

"Ya, French toast and eggs! With strawberry syrup!"

"Oh, that is my favorite." Meredith pokes him in the belly. "Better hurry, I'm starving."

"Uh oh guys, come on, we can't have mama hungry on her birthday. Even though she had a couple of appetizers." Derek smirks naughtily at her.

"DEREK!" She slaps his arm as he lifts Lexie and stands. "Why do you think I'm so hungry then?!" Meredith teases as Derek laughs and leads the kids into the kitchen.

"Good to know, Mer. Good to know." He murmurs huskily as he places Lexie in her chair. His eyes glisten as he looks at Meredith sitting on the couch. "You just relax, Mer, the kids and I have this." Meredith smiles as she agrees while watching Derek begin handing bread and milk to Zola and Bailey. He lets Lexie try to mix the batter and holds Zola and Bailey as they dip the French Toast. Derek even helps them flip a few much to the kids delight. Lexie watches in fascination as they make breakfast.

"Here we go, mama!" Zola bounces as Derek carries over a tray with a plate of French Toast, eggs, fruit and juice. Derek even brings over more coffee before bringing over his and the kids food so that they could have a picnic in the living room.

"Oh, this is wonderful, thank you." Meredith coos.

"Mmm!" Lexie smiles as she eats hers.

"It's special for your birfday!" Bailey adds as his face gets covered in syrup. Meredith strokes his cheek affectionately with a smile. She can't get over how wonderful her life was now.

"Did you see Lex help?" Derek asks Meredith.

"I did! She was so adorable trying to mix." Meredith giggles as she leans back against Derek's chest and he tightens his free arm around her. They continue to eat their breakfast until everything is gone. Afterwards, Derek places all the dishes in the sink for later as Meredith is pulled into the kids asking to play some games.

"Let's play surgery!" Zola exclaims.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Adds Bailey.

"Hmm, get a day off from actual surgery to perform pretend surgery." Meredith laughs as she holds Derek's hand while they walk over to the play room.

"Mama, daddy, ya gots to teach Lexie how to say the surgery words!" Bailey looks up at his parents.

"We will, Bails." Derek laughs. "Those words are still a little hard."

"No they're not! Lexie, sayyyy menginoma!" Bailey kneels down and places his hand on her back.

Lexie looks up at her brother while chewing on a plastic strawberry. "Bay!" She smiles, her words muffled by the toy in her mouth. Meredith and Derek laugh lightly together as Bailey groans.

"I think Bailey is trying to say meningioma." Meredith giggles to Derek as he buries his nose in her neck, laughing."

"Okay, Lexie, say surgery!" Bailey tries again. "Say… Scapel!" He sighs when the first attempt wasn't successful. Bailey thinks for a while before a smile comes to his lips. "Lexie, say…kiney!" Bailey has a huge grin on his face, full of eagerness.

"Mama!" Lexie smiles proudly in response.

"No! Not say mama!" Bailey puts his face in his hands.

"Bailey, you hafta do easier words." Zola instructs, sounding wise.

"Those ARE easy." Bailey shrugs.

"You're not sayin them right, right daddy?!" Zola argues, turning to Derek with those wide, pleading eyes. Derek looks between the eyes of his daughter and the stubborn look on his son's face. Turning to Meredith for help, he groans in frustration as he sees her smirk, her eyes sparkling with laughter. He feels Meredith rub his thigh, again, not helping.

"Umm…" Derek moans.

"Ugh! Bailey, it's MENINgioma and SCALpel and KIDney!" Zola's hands are on her hips in a bossy way that's cute still.

"That's what I said." Bailey shrugs.

"Seriously?!" Zola moans, exasperated making Meredith and Derek burst out laughing.

"Good try, Zo." Meredith coos with a smile.

"How about we teach Lex "sick" and "all better?" Derek says, reaching to rub Bailey's back.

"Okay!" Both kids nod.

"Okay Dr. Shepherd, who is our first patient?" Meredith asks Bailey from her spot next to Derek against a giant stuffed dog.

"Uh, this kitty!" Bailey looks around and picks up a purple cat.

"Needs a x-Ray!" Zola says as she throws her play scrubs over her pajamas.

"Lexie, look, the kitty is sick. Can you say that?" Derek tries pointing at Zola and Bailey who were setting up the toy on their makeshift x-Ray machine.

"tat!" Lexie smiles before crawling over to the play table.

"Good job, Lex." Meredith reaches up to rub her curls.

"Hey!" Derek whines with a pout as Meredith reaches out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry, Derek." She giggles as she lays back down.

"Mama, we need lots of surgery!" Zola instructs. "We gotta page you and daddy."

"Hmm, might get confusing with three Dr. Shepherds." Derek laughs.

"Derek, you and Amy operate together all the time."

"Doesn't mean it's easy." Derek laughs.

"I know." Meredith adds as they move to sit next to the kids. "Okay you two, who's the lead surgeon?"

"Bailey." Zola says. "He's operating on her head, mama's gotta save her liver, daddy you get the heart."

"What about you, Zo?" Asks Derek.

"I'm operating on her baby." She says determined.

"But you did an x-Ray?!" Derek says as he looks at Meredith amused.

"Yeah, we caught it when we was changing her." Zola says.

"Good catch, Doctor." Derek smiles. "That's better than most of this batch of interns." He whispers to Meredith who laughs.

"Time to scrub, Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Grey!" Bailey instructs, pointing to their play kitchen sink.

"Bossy." Derek says softly to Meredith.

"He is the lead surgeon, Derek." She laughs as they scrub and Zola gives them some dress up scrubs and scrub caps.

"We don't have much time!" She orders.

"Okay everyone, it's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have some fun!" Derek smiles as he reaches for their play surgical tools. They play together for a while, Lexie content with watching and playing with her Ariel and Flounder dolls. After performing two surgeries and having a tea party, Derek suggests going for a walk. The kids and Meredith agree before getting Zola, Bailey and Lexie in their matching "I have the best mommy" shirts. Derek and Meredith hold Lexie's hands in between them as they they follow Zola and Bailey down their favorite pathways. Zola and Bailey laugh as they run ahead, kicking rocks.

"Hmm, it's going to be sooner than we think that Lex will join them." Meredith hums as Lexie takes small, wobbly steps between them. She's working hard on strengthening her little legs as she clutches to her parents hands.

"Unbelievable. Damn, how is each one of the kids more amazing?!" Derek murmurs with a huge smile as Lexie smiles up at him widely. They can see her three front teeth clearly.

"No idea. Come here, baby." Meredith coos, reaching down to lift her up into her arms. "Lexie, are you letting me hold you today?" She jokes, kissing her all over.

"Lub, mama!" Lexie rests her head on her chest.

"I love you, too, Lex." Meredith coos while feeling Derek pull her into his arms. They walk cuddled together down the path.

"Present time?" Zola asks Derek when they arrive home.

"Yeah, presents, then lunch." Derek agrees.

"Derek." Meredith breathes nervously.

"From the kids, Mer and something for me, you deserve a whole lot more. But my main gift is tonight." Derek kisses her cheek while rubbing her back. "I love you, we love you."

"I know." Meredith smiles, the occasional recurring nerves slipping away as they move to cuddle on the couch. Lexie in between them. Bailey and Zola return with one big and a smaller package. "Wow." She breathes, her eyes wide.

"The big one is from me but mostly for all of us, if that makes you feel any better Mer." Derek smiles.

"This one we made!" Bailey explains with excitement as he hands her the small shirt box.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggles as she opens up the blue and white paper. Zola and Bailey nod with big smiles as Meredith pulls out a light purple piece of fabric. Her eyes widen and fill with happy tears.

"That's my hand!" Bailey points out the dark purple print of his hand on the left side.

"That's mine!" Zola points at the one on the right.

"Ahh!" Lexie smiles and pats the handprint in between the two larger ones.

"Yes angel, that is your handprint." Derek coos as he kisses Lexie's head. He watches as Meredith smiles and strokes the scrub cap affectionately. She looks up at Derek with a huge smile.

"I love it, guys! It even has your ages underneath." Meredith holds her arms out for Zola and Bailey, pulling Lexie in as well. She squeezes them into a long hug kissing each before releasing them. "I love you." Meredith says to each.

"Lub mama!" Lexie giggles.

"Your mama is amazing guys, she deserves so much, right?" Derek smiles as the kids shout in agreement.

"Thanks." Meredith blushes, still finding the praise hard to get used to sometimes. "I'm going to always wear it in surgery."

"Here, Mer." Derek smiles as he hands her the larger package. She takes it and opens up a large black frame. Inside, written in cursive are the words "Being a family means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life no matter what."

Meredith feels her heart melt. She's never been a fan of these kind of things, but somehow, this was perfect. Like a reminder that was needed every once in a while, especially given her past. "It's perfect, Derek!" She whispers and leans in to kiss him. Derek hums in bliss as he holds her cheek as he slips in deeper.

"Dada!" Lexie whines, batting at his face.

"It's okay, Lex." Zola says as Lexie looks between their parents and Zola.

"Glad you like, Mer. I was thinking it would look nice out here." Derek gestures to one of their walls.

"Sounds good!" Meredith says, leaning into his arms. "Is it time for lunch?"

"Yes, Mer." Derek laughs as he checks his watch. They get cleaned up and head to Meredith's favorite Italian restaurant by the water. When they're done eating, Bailey pulls her ahead with Lexie laughing at the quick speed they are using. Meredith is intrigued as they stop in front of a bakery. "No birthday is complete without cake." Derek smirks. He opens the door, ushering them inside. Derek lifts Zola and Bailey up in front of the cashier. "You guys wanna order?"

"Ya!" Bailey squeals. "Two chocolate cupcakes."

"Two strawberry cupcakes!" Zola adds. "Does Lexie get one?" She turns to Derek.

"Not yet, sweetie. Not until she's one year old."

"Poor Lexie, ya don't know what you're missing!" Zola giggles. Derek smirks at Meredith as he pays for their treat. He takes them all outside and pulls out four candles. Derek places all four cupcakes in a circle in front of Meredith and puts a candle in each one.

"Happy birthday, Meredith." He smiles as he pulls out some matches and begins lighting them.

"Happy birtay, mama!" The kids clap happily.

"Make a wish!" Zola instructs.

"Okay, Zo." Meredith giggles, brushing her thick hair. With a huge smile on her face, Meredith closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She reaches to rub one of the kids backs as she blows out the candles.

"Yay!" Bailey squeals as he reaches for his chocolate cupcake.

"These are huge!" Meredith moans as she pulls off the paper of her strawberry one.

"They're delicious." Derek adds, chewing his chocolate one making Meredith gasp at him.

"What?" He laughs with a smirk.

"Oh Derek." Meredith laughs.

"Daddy, are Auntie Izzie and Auntie Tina gonna watch us?" Zola asks.

"Yes, will you be good for them?" Derek looks at them like he means business.

"Yeah!" She nods with a smile.

"Good girl, Zo." He tickles her happily.

"Derek! We have to pack!" Meredith panics, her eyes wide.

"It's all taken care of, Mer." Derek smiles reassuringly.

"But…" Meredith continues.

"Don't worry, come on, park time!" He smiles, making cheers of joy come from all three kids. "You'll see." Derek whispers as he helps a still uncertain Meredith stand. They head to the nearest playground where Zola and Bailey immediately run to the slide. Derek and Meredith sit on a nearby bench so Lexie could play in the sand and on the kiddie climbing areas. Every so often, Derek or Meredith would help Lexie climb and sit on the plastic animals. Lexie was loving climbing on the hardest parts that were also the highest.

"Oh, Lex." Meredith giggles as she helps her scoot up the giant caterpillar. Lexie climbs and sits with determination onto the neck of the caterpillar.

"She did it, good girl, Lexie!" Derek cheers as he takes a picture.

"Yes, good job! So smart!" Meredith coos.

"Hey, Mer! Derek!" They hear Cristina call them. A sulking Izzie is following her.

"Cristina! You got a cane!" Meredith says in shock.

"Yeah, got upgraded." She shrugs. "I'll be operating in no time."

"None at all." Derek laughs as she moves to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Mer." Cristina smiles, turning to her friend.

"Thanks and thanks for doing this." Meredith smiles as she gets a hug as well.

"No problem. I see it now, you deserve this." Cristina smiles.

"You too, Izzie. Thanks." Meredith smiles.

"It's fine, Meredith, I just don't see why we can't have Alex come help."

"Because, he made it clear that he wasn't interested. Besides we are fully capable and there are others that can help. There's Owen, Amy, Callie, Weber." Cristina lists.

"Exactly." Derek nods. "You will do great. Now, let me call the kids." He calls his older two a few times before they pull away.

"Time daddy?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah, bud. Time for mine and mama's special time. You're gonna be my big boy and help with your little sister, right?"

"Yes daddy!" Bailey smiles proudly.

"Good boy." He hugs Bailey and then the girls as Meredith watches, completely lost as to what's happening.

"Happy birfday, mama!" Zola and Bailey add as they cover Meredith with hugs and kisses.

"Thanks guys, I love you!" She kisses each of them, giving Lexie an extra hug and kiss.

"Ready, Mer?" Derek smiles, holding his hand out for her. She nods and they head to Meredith's car since both cars had car seats in them anyway. He helps her inside, kissing her cheek before closing the door. "I love you, Mer." Derek whispers as he stares at her with pure affection. She repeats the sentiment before getting lost in his eyes. After a few minutes of longing looks, Derek begins driving. He holds Meredith's hand as he watches her look out the window. She has a serene, peaceful smile as she watches the city turn to trees and then the country.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asks an hour and a half later, unable to hold off any longer.

"Patience, Mer." Derek coos, kissing her fingers.

"Derek!" She whines and he just laughs in response. They drive for a while longer until they reach rolling hills of grape vines. Meredith gasps as they eventually turn down a path lined with lavender bushes. "This is incredible!" She says in shock. Derek smiles with pride as he watches her wriggle with excitement. He pulls up to a brown and black Tudor style building. It looks like it has 10-12 rooms with a wide window next to the front door. "Winery bed and breakfast where we can either try a bunch of wine for three days or other fun, private activities." He says deeply as he runs his hand up her thigh. The look on his face tells Meredith that he much prefers the second option and that she would as well.

"Derek!" She moans in anticipation, the smile on her face stuck there permanently, not that she minded. He laughs as he gets out and grabs a bag from the back before helping Meredith out. She is stunned as he leads her inside to check in and then up two flights of stairs. He stops outside a door at the end of the hallway.

"Close you eyes." He whispers, kissing her gently. Meredith eventually agrees as he opens the door, leading her inside. Guiding her to another door, he stops and leans into her ear. "Please don't open yet, I need to set up something." He says so huskily that Meredith shivers in pure anticipation.

"Okay." She chokes, gasping as he sucks on her neck. Derek hurries through the door, smiling as he sees that the first part was in place. He opens the bag and puts some things on a bed. When all is ready, he goes back to Meredith and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Open your eyes, Meredith."

A/N- Oh, this part is not over lol!


	63. Chapter 64

A:N- Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for reviewing and loving this story so much! They mean so much to me and I enjoy writing this so much. Thank you to all my new and guest reviewers who I can't reply to directly. To those who asked, I will add drama. I have to think about how because this MerDer have grown so much that they get through things together. Now, I have a question I've been curious of for a while. I thought it might be fun to say when we all started being MerDer fans? I've been wondering for a while because of all the junk that's been on what used to be the show. I first became a complete fan at the season 6 finale. However, I knew MerDer was endgame, meant to be way before then, like when I heard things about the show I knew they were the main couple and that they were amazing. If that makes sense, lol! I was just into other things before then I guess. Your turns!

Enjoy!

Chapter 61:

"Open your eyes, Meredith."

Meredith shivers as she hears Derek's deep, warm voice. Sexiness dripping from his tone. She can feel his arms wrap around her. His hands rest on her stomach and his lips find her neck. Slowly, she opens her eyes wrapped in Derek's secure arms. "Oh!" She gasps as she sees what's before her. They were standing in their bedroom of the bed and breakfast. There was an old English style bed that was California king size. The cherry wood complimented the silk white blanket covering the bed. There was a large window to the right where Meredith could see a vast field of grape vines. A fluffy, fur rug lay on the floor next to the bed. Meredith could see a bathroom on the left with a huge shower thanks to the open double doors. The room is dimly lit with candles around the bed on the dresser and a fire in the fireplace creating the light. Her eyes are brought back to the bed where she notices lavender branches placed around a silver bucket with chilled wine on a tray. A box of specialty wine chocolates lay propped up against the bucket. In front of the tray lays a dress that Meredith knows too well. But, this time she notices something peeking out from beneath. "Derek?" She calls when she realized that she could step forward too freely. When she turns around, he's not there. Meredith looks around and her eye catches a note on top of the black dress from the night that changed her life forever. She picks it up and smiles at Derek's handwriting. Inside was a short note.

"Mer,

I know you know this dress. It's one of my favorites, but this time put what's underneath on first and over it put the dress. Then, meet me on the patio for dinner. I love you.

-Derek

P.S- Yes, the shower is huge with plenty of room. There's a bathtub for us as well."

Meredith smiles as she reads the words with tears in her eyes. She lifts up the dress to find what Derek was talking about. He had laid out a leopard print strappy eyelash lace teddy. The only fabric was the strap holding up the bra cups that were just sheer enough to hide her nipples. A small piece of fabric went down right below her breast bone to the top of her stomach then split into two and held together in the back by straps only. There was a thong covering her vagina but nothing in the back. Giggling, Meredith slipped her black dress over and then her black shoes left by the bed. She notices a box on the nightstand, biting her lip as she reads the words "Sex Stack" that looks like the game Jenga. Next to it is some body paint and whipped cream. "Oh Der" she hums before turning to walk out the door. She walks into a large living area with a modern mini kitchen. Next to the flat screen TV were brown French doors that were open. She smiles as she sees the man waiting for her.

"Hey." Derek says simply. His eyes sparkle with a look that says "I love you", "I can't believe you're mine" and "you're amazing" all in one. He holds out his hand for Meredith to come to him. She walks out onto the brick patio with an iron fence. There are more candles surrounding a round table covered in elegant silver covered dishes and two tall candles sit in the middle. There is a wine cart on one side and a dessert cart on the other.

"Derek?" Meredith asks as she looks up at him when she stands before him.

"You look gorgeous." He murmurs, shaking his head. Derek brings his fingers to grasp her hair and begins panting as his lips crash down on hers. Meredith moans as she clutches onto his shirt for support. They kiss hard for a few minutes before Derek pulls away, staring into her eyes. His eyes roam her from head to toe before his hands follow suit. "Sit, Mer." He says finally, holding out her chair. Meredith sits slow, still in a trance. When he sits, Meredith notices that he was wearing different clothes.

"You changed." She says simply.

"Yeah, while you were changing. It was all part of the surprise."

"Hmm, that's my favorite shirt." Meredith coos with a silky voice. Her eyes travel up and down the familiar red button down.

"I know." Derek smiles back. "Now, let's have some wine." Derek suggests as he grabs the bottle. He pours some in Meredith's glass and then his. After handing a glass to her, he holds his up and they clink them together. "Happy Birthday, Meredith." He smiles proudly.

"Thanks, Der." She squeezes his hand as she takes a sip. "I love you. This is amazing."

"Mm, anything for you Mer." He then lifts the covers off of their food to reveal steak, potatoes and bread.

"It looks delicious, Derek." Meredith smiles as she begins cutting her food.

"Hmm, eat up, we have a long night."

"Oh yeah?" She smirks at him.

"Yes. It may or may not involve us and that big bed in there."

"Oh, it better involve that." Meredith coos as she runs her foot against his leg. She carefully picks up her wine and doesn't break eye contact as she sips making an effort to swallow slow when she sees Derek's eyes following her actions. Her mouth turns into a catty grin before licking her lips.

"It will." Derek says with lust. They eat in silence from sexual tension until dessert. Derek pulls over a tray with two turtle cheesecakes. Scooting his chair next to Meredith's, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and picks up her fork. He picks up a piece and puts it to her lips. Meredith gently takes a bite, chews and swallows before holding his chin and kissing him.

"You should try it, it's delicious." Meredith coos as she plays with his curls. Derek smiles as he takes a bite of his. His lips barely close before Meredith is sucking on his neck. "Double the pleasure?" Meredith giggles when Derek moans in bliss.

"Yes!" He chokes. They continue, alternating until every last bite is gone. With a clink of his fork on his plate, Derek jumps up and scoops Meredith into his arms. He quickly hurries into the bedroom while grinning like crazy at her. Derek lays her carefully on the bed before removing the tray and chocolates.

"What are you doing?" Meredith giggles when Derek begins stripping first.

"Hmm, we're gonna play a little game."

"What?!"

"I'm going to make love to you. But, only I get to touch. If you touch, I have to put clothes back on, one piece at a time."

"Derek?! No fair!" Meredith whines as he climbs over her. His sleek body is strong above her and his erection is already starting to look painful for him.

"Trust me Mer, it's hard for the both of us."

"Oh, it is hard." Meredith giggles looking at his penis.

"Let's get you out of that dress. Keep the shoes on please." Derek's eyes roam her body as he swiftly removes her dress. "Oh, even sexier than I pictured!" He coos as his fingers roam her body.

"Derek!" She cries as her hands go for his hair.

"Not yet, Meredith." He warns, grasping her hands and pins them over her head.

"You…you…were… You were ser…serious?!" Meredith pants as Derek laughs and bites her sensitive neck.

"Totally…." Derek coos as his naked body presses against hers. The friction against their skin makes Meredith want to explode with joy and pleasure. But all she wants to do is pull at his thick curls as he makes her feel beyond amazing. He sets her hands on the bed and she immediately grabs for the sheets.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" She moans as his hands move from holding her face and kissing her lips lower. They stroke from her shoulders across her clavicle back to her shoulders down her arms. Derek follows his movements with his eyes watching as her body gets covered in goosebumps. "Oh my! Oh! Yes!" Meredith screams as her legs move up so that her knees are bent. Her hips press up into Derek.

"Oh, are you ready to come already?!" Derek chuckles as he watches her tense. He smirks as he adds a little pressure to his gentle caresses, up and down her arms. At the same time, he kisses her, burying his tongue in her warm mouth. As he presses his hips lower so that his erection presses against her, Meredith screams into his mouth. It takes all her might not to grasp onto him as she comes hard. "Meredith." Derek smiles with pride as he rubs his erection against her now soaking wet clit.

"Der!" She purrs happily as they smile at each other. "Oh, I love you!"

"I love you too." Derek says as she leans up to kiss him. "Tell me what you wish you could be doing to me right now."

"I want to have my hands feeling your body." She begins saucily as Derek smirks at her. "Feeling your body as you move over me. Then…" Her eyes look him up and down as his fingertips rub the free skin in between the straps on her stomach making another orgasm build. "Oh!" She coos as her body tightens.

"Then what, Mer?" Derek asks with lustful, dark eyes. He moves lower, kissing her body through the fabric.

"Ahh!" Meredith shivers in bliss as the orgasm builds more with his lips on the fabric over her breasts. "Then…then…then I'd hold your hard penis because I want you inside of me."

"Not yet, Mer." Derek coos as Meredith stops her hands from moving. He feels her tighten more and her breathing come faster as she works on holding off the orgasm. "Good, Mer." He smiles as he rubs the bit of fabric on her stomach and follows with kisses. "Here, Mer." Derek says softly as his fingertips graze from the side of her stomach to her bottom and naked thigh. Both watch as Derek lifts Meredith's leg and wraps it tight over his shoulder so that its splayed across his back. Her shoe digs into his back under his arm.

Meredith gasps as she smiles with happiness and wriggles closer. "Der!" She squeals as she kisses him, her back arching. He smiles at her, kissing once more before trailing his hot tongue down her lips on the fabric, stopping to suck hard on her nipples. This makes her gasp again, trying to not come yet. The sight of Derek sweaty and working over her makes her ache for relief. His tongue moves to the fabric on her chest and stomach before peppering kisses all over the exposed skin back up to her chin and down again. Meredith watches as he kisses over her thigh that's over his shoulder. "Please, Derek!" She moans as her orgasm builds more.

"Please what?" Derek plays as he sits up on his knees. He takes in her squirming body and rubs the calf that's wrapped around him slowly. Derek smirks at how hot she looks with just her heels and teddy.

"Please…please, I need you! I need to come!" Meredith moans as Derek begins kissing up and down her other leg. He rubs up and down from her thigh to her calves. Derek watches as her eyes tighten shut and a smile comes over her face. With a smirk and placing her legs over his shoulders, Derek tenderly cups her breasts and squeezes. Meredith gasps and then screams his name so loud that makes Derek harder.

"Yes…" He hums as he watches her come again. "Damn it, you are beautiful. So sexy." Derek coos as he grabs himself and rubs.

"That was… That was… Oh!" Meredith coos as she watches Derek. Her breathing is ragged as she sees Derek pleasure himself. "Derek, you need to come too." She says, eyeing his throbbing cock and tight balls. Her legs tighten around him as her foot rubs against his skin.

"Mer…I'm not done making love to you… But…" He thinks as she gives him that look. The one that's impossible to resist. "I do need to feel your mouth on me." His voice is incredibly deep. Derek moves her legs down and he pulls her to a sitting position. His eyes sparkle as he carefully holds her chin and bends lower to gently kiss her lips.

"You are amazing." Meredith coos when he pulls away.

"Hmm…." He coos as they stare into each other's eyes. Derek smiles when he notices Meredith try hard not to use her hands. "No touch, I want you to make me come… Only with your mouth." He brushes her sweaty hair back.

"Ohh! You want me to suck you?" She giggles as Derek swallows hard and nods. Meredith doesn't break eye contact as she lowers her lips to his dick. Kissing the tip, she slowly slides her lips down on him. Her tongue grazing his underside.

"Oh! Oh!" Derek moans as his hands go into her hair. "Meredith! Meredith!" He chants as he shudders and pushes the straps off of her shoulders.

"Hmm!" Meredith hums against the hard rod in her mouth as she feels her third orgasm build. She pants as she pulls away and looks up at Derek. "It's my birthday, Derek. I want you to taste me now."

"Yes dear." Derek smirks as she leans back down to continue sucking. He shivers as he reaches lower to her soaking clit. "Holy crap, you are so wet!" He shouts with joy while rubbing her wetness. This makes her giggle and is too much for Derek and he comes instantly. "MEREDITH!" He roars as his chest heaves and he watches Meredith sigh in content as she drinks him.

"Your turn." Meredith says as she looks at his hand on her clit. His chest continues to go up and down as he slowly pumps in and out. "There you go, Der. That's it!" She coos as another orgasm grows. He removes his fingers before she comes and sucks the juices. Derek immediately reaches down and kisses her.

"You taste incredible." Derek coos as he cups her cheek and then lays her back down. She purrs as he maintains eye contact as he pulls her lingerie off, tossing it somewhere in the room. Derek rubs every inch of her body, cupping her breasts and bending down to kiss her scars. Once he rubs her thighs and legs, he kisses her again. "Turn over, Mer. It's almost time, my Meredith." He murmurs into her ear. Meredith obliges and lays on her chest with a giggle. "You turn me on so easily." Derek rubs his already rising penis against her naked body. He holds her hands above her head with one hand as he brushes away hair with the other. First, he kisses down her neck and shoulders. Then he moves lower to kiss her shoulder blades and all over her back. He finishes kissing down to her shoes before following the same path with his tongue. Meredith moans in bliss the entire time, Derek enjoying her squirming underneath him. "I love every inch of you." He whispers into her ear as he presses his body against hers.

"Derek! I need you!" She moans as her next orgasm threatens to spill.

"Not yet… Not yet." He murmurs as he sits up and then pulls her up so that her back is against his chest. Derek rubs her stomach and moves up to begin massaging her very perky breasts.

"Oh! There! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Meredith screams, head falling back onto his chest. She looks up at him with a satisfactory smile. He grins at her before kissing her plump lips. As they kiss and Derek massages her boobs, their orgasms build more. Derek slides his hand lower and sticks three fingers immediately inside of her.

"Oh, you're ready." He laughs, making her shiver and her orgasm intensify.

"Derek." She pants as he lays her on her back. "I need to touch you."

"Almost, Mer. Almost." He kisses her softly before continuing. "You can feel my hands in yours… My body against yours." Derek murmurs as he holds her hands above her head with one hand. The other moving her legs around his waist and then holding her hips up against him. Derek grinds against her, panting.

"I love you." She whispers as she watches Derek look her over.

"I love you too." Derek coos as his eyes sparkle. He kisses her over and over before he finally sinks his penis all the way inside her tightness. "Fuck!" He gasps as he reaches deep.

"Yes!" Meredith shouts as it feels like fireworks fill the air around them. Derek pants as they try to clutch onto each other in the midst of their connection. It doesn't go away, but Derek needs to move, he has a huge urge to make them come at the same time. He sucks in a breath as he begins thrusting deep, pulling halfway out and kissing her as he pushes back inside. Meredith's screams and squirms make him get harder the need for her more urgent. "Derek! Der! Yes, yes, yes!" She screams in between thrusts, trying to keep her orgasm not about to happen. "You're the best! Oh! Keep going!" Her legs are still wrapped tightly over his shoulders.

"Mer! Mer!" Derek pants as he pushes into her tightness. He roars ten minutes later followed instantly by Meredith's screams of ecstasy as they come together. They come together in one of the most magical orgasms they have ever had. Everything around them was literally a blur except for each other. Derek's sweaty body collapses on top of Meredith and he lets go of her hands and waist. Meredith finally gives in and clutches onto him as his face is buried in her sweaty hair. He pulls her into his arms and she plays with his hair with one hand and traces patterns on his back with the other.

"Oh my god, that was incredible!" Meredith pants, kissing his head.

"It was! Oh it was!" Derek murmurs into her neck.

"I loved that!" Meredith coos.

"I'm glad and you know what?"

"What?"

"Next round is your choice."

"Mine?" Meredith giggles.

"Yes… Your birthday choice."

"Hmm…. This may be a tough decision. How long do I have?" Meredith giggles, making his cock twitch inside of her.

"Oh!" Derek closes his eyes as he moans in bliss. "Not long… Five minutes maybe."

"Hmm, a little then." She coos. They lay in comfortable silence, just staring at the other. Meredith traces his facial features while he gazes at her from his position of his chin resting on her breasts. "I got it. Are you ready?"

"Yes." He croaks as she releases him.

"Now you don't get to touch… For now…" She giggles as she pulls him up. "Lean back onto your hands." She commands before turning around on him. She rubs his thighs and then quickly moves to squeeze his balls. "Derek…" Meredith coos happily while rubbing his penis from bottom to top.

"Mer!" He shakes with wanting to touch her. "What are you going to do?"

Meredith leans back against his chest and wraps her arm around his neck. She kisses his cheek while grinding over him. "I'm gonna try a different way of riding."

"Oh!" Derek hums. "Do that please!" He turns his face so that he could kiss her in a huge, desperate kiss. Meredith grins as she inches lower, grabbing his hard cock. She raises her hips and straddles herself over him. Before she sinks lower, she spreads his legs just a bit.

"Yes!" She says in anticipation before her folds take him in fully.

"MER!" Derek screams at the new sensation, throwing his head back in bliss. When he opens his eyes, he sees Meredith lay forward onto his legs with him still inside of her. She lifts his legs then so that they are bent at the knee.

"Wow!" She yells as she begins thrusting more than riding. Derek reaching different spots than usual. "Derek! Oh, Der!" Meredith cries as she moves over him.

"Harder, Mer." Derek calls, out of breath. Meredith gasps as she moves faster for a few minutes. She stops suddenly, making Derek groan in frustration. Meredith giggles, biting her tongue as she looks back at Derek. She spins around so that she can face him. Her legs wrap around his waist, crisscrossing. His copy hers, crisscrossing around her hips.

"I need to see you when you come." Meredith says softly as she holds his cheeks and kisses him. "Hold me, Der." She says between kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck. Derek smiles as one arm wraps around her back, the hand of his other arm resting on her bottom and squeezing her to him. Meredith twists her arms around his shoulders and head to bury her fingers in his curls. She begins rocking again and Derek begins matching her thrusts. "Oh! Oh! YES! YES!" Meredith screams as she cuddles into his neck. One hand feels the slick skin on his chest and scrapes down as his penis reaches further inside of her tightening walls.

"You're fabulous! Extraordinary!" Derek shouts, holding her closer. Meredith moans loud as they continue to move. She looks down as she feels him twitch. His breathing becomes erratic and heavy quickly and Meredith purrs with pride as he spills into her. "Come, Mer!" He whispers as he holds her tight to him.

"OH!" Meredith murmurs as she presses her chest to him and clutches desperately to him. Another orgasm spills though her and one quickly builds again after Derek thrusts up once. They smirk at each other as Derek reaches between them and begins playing with her swollen folds. He pumps hard and fast, making her gasp. She latches onto him, biting his shoulder as another wave washes through her.

"Yes!" Derek chants and closes his eyes, burying his nose in her neck. They both pant in silence as they come down from their multiple highs.

"Derek!" Meredith whimpers as he falls back and she follows in his arms. She kicks off her shoes and he slips out of her.

"That was… That was… There are no words!"

"Fabulous! Best birthday and birthday sex ever."

"It was and you know you came five times?" Derek laughs as he plays with her hair.

"Mm hmm, you are my very talented guy." Meredith coos as she rubs his chest.

"I hope you had a great day."

"Oh, Derek! It was amazing and this place is incredible, thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll see it more in the light."

"Yeah, I don't think I can move right now. Will that wine keep til the morning?"

"I think so, if anything we can stick it in the fridge."

"I didn't think of that. My head is still cloudy." Giggles Meredith.

"I did my job right then." Derek kisses her head. "Sleep, Mer." He whispers as she yawns and snuggles closer. Derek pulls the blanket over them as she nods and quickly drifts off to sleep. As she falls asleep, Derek traces patterns on her back as he watches her until he falls asleep as well.

The next morning, Meredith wakes to a cool breeze flowing in from the partially opened window. She smiles as she sees Derek sleeping next to her, his arm draped over her waist. The coolness makes her shiver and she pulls the blanket up as she cuddles into Derek. His hair is a mess and and sticking up all over the place. She smiles as she carefully brushes his curls back. "I love you." She whispers, just having to say it. As he sleeps, she memorizes his facial features. The curves in his nose, his strong jaw. She giggles at the way his eyes flutter. Meredith can tell he's dreaming by that and wonders what's happening because a small smile then fills his face. She watches him breathe slow and steady. Meredith hears birds call outside and turns towards the window. Carefully she moves Derek's arm and stands. After she stretches, she grabs one of the matching satin, cream colored robes that were curtesy of the hotel. She walks out onto the mini balcony that had the same style table and chairs as the larger patio. Leaning up against the railing she looks out at the fields of grapevines. They are mixes of greens and reds and go on for a few miles.

"I was having a good dream and then I felt cold" comes a voice from behind Meredith. She giggles as two strong arms wrap around her. "I'm seriously considering attempting performing surgery like this." Derek hums as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm, as wonderful as that would be, I think it would be kind of difficult, Der." Meredith hums as she presses her back against him and reaches back for his neck.

"Good morning." Derek murmurs hotly in her ear.

"Good morning, Derek."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Perfect. I feel so rested, I can't believe it. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mer."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Perfect. I was having a great dream until it screeched to a halt."

"I'm starting to think you're really upset about that." Meredith giggles.

"I am, it was a great dream."

"What was so great about it?" Meredith teases.

"I was holding you."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Yes and no."

"Hmm?"

"Yes I was holding you but…" Derek pauses to lick a freckle on her neck.

"Derek."

"But, you were facing me, we were naked and your hands were much… Much lower. You were kissing me."

"Hmm… Like this?" Meredith coos as she spins in his arms and rubs her hands down his sides. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him passionately.

"Yes…" Derek moans into her mouth and cups her cheeks. "I woke up right before we fell onto the bed and got further."

"Well." Meredith says, one hand rubbing his cheek, the other his waist. "I'd be happy to continue the dream, but first I need food."

Derek sighs and smiles. "Okay, let's get some food in you." He strokes her cheek before grabbing her hand. "But you're staying with me." Meredith giggles as they run inside to order breakfast. After Derek orders, they wait for the food on the thick leather couch in the main room. It doesn't take long for it to arrive and when it does, Derek takes the plates of muffins, fruit and hot cereal to their smaller balcony. "Eat up, Mer." Derek says as he sits and grabs some toast and jelly.

"Why? Do you have some activity planned?" Meredith giggles, biting into a strawberry.

"Maybe."

"Wine tours all day and sightseeing?"

Derek gapes wide mouthed at her making her laugh loud. "Well… I…if that's what you want…" He stutters at a loss for words.

"Derek!" Meredith squeals with laughter, she knows she got him good. "You know I didn't mean that."

"You didn't?"

"No! I mean maybe tomorrow we can go to a couple wineries and check out the lavender at some point. But today I wanna do as much with you as I can." She takes his hands and caresses his rough skin.

"Oh?" His eyes perk up eagerly.

"Yes. Now, what did you have planned?"

Derek gets a dirty smirk on his lips. He leans close to her ear. "I was thinking a bath…then making love in as many spots as we can in as many ways as we can." Derek pauses to take in Meredith's eyes closing and her shivers of bliss. "Then… I want to eat some of those treats over there off of you so that we can clean up in that shower."

"Oh!" Meredith moans. "Sounds perfect! We better hurry, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith coos as she turns to him and places her hand on his chest.

"Yes… So, eat… You need your strength." Derek says in a cool and sexy tone.

"You too, Der." Meredith purrs, pushing the plate towards him. They giggle together before continuing their banter and breakfast.

"That was delicious, I've always wanted to cook like these places." Derek sighs as he puts down his empty glass.

"It was, but you cook amazing as well. I can't get enough of your French toast." Meredith hums.

"Hmm, it is pretty good." Derek smirks.

"Besides, this food can't be as good as your mother's."

Derek thinks about that for a minute. "You're right, nothing could ever be as good as mom's cooking."

"Your mom taught you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you know you cook incredible. Much better than anywhere else." Meredith adds.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much." Derek smiles, loving the ego boost from his wife. Meredith giggles and stands, holding her hand out to him.

"I'm ready for my bath, Der."

"Hmm, I'm ready too!" Derek smiles and reaches for Meredith. She shrieks with laughter as he chases her into the bathroom. He catches her right before she makes it into the huge master bath. "Hey!" He laughs as he pulls her back to him and spins her in his arms. Tilting his head and smiling, he pulls her cheeks up so he can kiss her with passion.

"Mm!" Meredith moans as she is lost in the kiss.

"Preview." Derek hums as he pulls away and brushes her hair away from her face. His eyes roam her face from her glittery eyes to her chin and wide smile. Thanks to his close resting position, Derek takes in the delicate pattern of freckles and her light skin tone. His fingers brush her skin as if he were feeling the most fragile piece of art. "Damn, I love you." Derek murmurs as he stares into her eyes.

"I love you, too." Meredith says with a smile as she clutches his robe. "Bath, Derek." She giggles after Derek doesn't move for several minutes.

"Oh…right." He smirks and turns to turn on the tub. Derek finds some bubble bath and pours it inside. "Do you want wine?"

"It's ten in the morning." Meredith laughs.

"So? How often do we get to have wine this early?" Derek laughs.

"True… Okay then." Meredith finishes as Derek gives her a sultry look and walks out. He finds the fridge nicely stocked with quite a few bottles of wine. Derek grabs one with some glasses and heads back.

"Mer." He gasps pleasantly when enters and he sees her catty smirk from inside the bathtub.

"I couldn't wait."

"I see that." Derek smirks, his eyes roaming her features

"This bathtub is so deep, come in with me." Meredith reaches out to him.

"Ok." Derek walks to the counter, pouring two glasses of wine. Meredith watches as he strips off his robe and steps behind her. Derek sits and grabs the two glasses before Meredith lays back against his chest. He hands her one and feels her sigh in content as his free arm wraps around her.

"Mm, this wine is tasty." She whispers as she takes a sip.

"It is, kind of sweet."

"I like it." Meredith hums as she looks up at Derek with a smile. His arm is holding her close as they snuggle. Meredith content with just looking at him. He puts down his glass and she copies. Meredith cuddles closer and Derek pulls even closer. Their eyes never part, smiles never leave their faces. They relax in silence just letting the warmth of the water and their touch consume them. After almost an hour and one slight refill of warmer water later, Meredith begins squirming.

"Mer?" Derek half asks, half whines. Meredith giggles as she splashes around turning to face Derek.

"I'm horny, Derek." She murmurs as she holds his neck and kisses up and down. "We can do a lot in this tub." Meredith looks up at him and stretches up and back while grinding. Her nipples are already hard and perky from the water and then the cooler air around them.

"Oh!" Derek growls as he reaches to support her back. He rubs up and down her soapy, wet skin as she squeezes his balls. "Mm!" He grins naughtily as tingling flies though him.

"Derek." She coos, kissing his lips as she holds his cheek. Meredith grinds until he get nice and hard. "Am I ready for your cock, Derek?" She whispers, making him pant.

"Let me see." He says with a husky voice. Derek's hand travels up and down her thigh before slipping into her folds. He licks his lips as he feels her tight, warm juices cover his fingers. "Oh…yes!"

"Hmm, I am." Meredith kisses him before moving his legs to the bent position and smiles through the kiss when she sees his erection almost poking through the water. She raises up onto her knees, gripping the edge of the tub. Derek lifts up his hips and holds onto her waist.

"Meredith." He says as he watches her slowly sink onto him. "Oh! Yes!" Intense sparks ignite in both of their bodies.

"Derek." Meredith coos as she strokes his cheeks, staring into his dark blue eyes. They sit connected, gently rocking. Meredith starts kissing him slowly, rubbing his shoulders and scraping her nails down his back. Derek moves his legs closer together, squeezing Meredith's hips. He presses her closer so that her chest is pressed against his. Derek relishes in his favorite position, Meredith completely around him as her hands and forearms were wrapped in his hair. Derek turns his lips so that he could suck on her neck as he brushes her hair back.

"Mm!" Derek groans in bliss when Meredith starts moving hard over him. The water splashes all around as Derek begins raising his hips to meet her thrusts.

"Oh! Oh! Der! Der!" She chants, throwing her head back.

"Mer!" Derek pants as he moves one hand to massage her breasts that were bouncing right at his eye level.

"Keep doing that! Please!" Meredith screams as her hands grip the edge of the tub now and she leans forward. Derek nods as he leans forward, sucking one hard nipple and squeezing her other breast.

"Mer! You're incredible!" Derek says breathlessly as he feels his penis go in further and reach her core. She moans in response as she moves, unable to say anything as her body tingles and her head goes back. Her orgasm gets stronger the longer she rides. "Yes!" Derek roars as she squeezes around him. He grabs her in for a kiss as Meredith rises up a bit and makes both of them come at the same time. They moan loudly, kissing frantically. Meredith moves lower to suck on his neck, adding bites as they continue to spill into each other.

"Oh! Oh, Derek!" Meredith chants as she rests her cheek against his, her arms hugging him tight. Derek presses closer to her as he cradles her to him. They cuddle together as they come down.

"Wow." Derek musters a while later.

"That was intense."

"Yes." Derek agrees as he rubs her arms. "It's getting cold." He notices Meredith shivering.

"Yeah." Meredith musters, but cuddles closer to Derek.

"Come, let's get out so I can be a furnace."

"You know how I want you to warm me up?"

"Yes." Derek growls. "I was thinking the love seat by the window?"

"Mm hmm!" Giggles Meredith. "Then that table in the main room?"

"Definitely. Up against the glass on the patio door?"

"Derek!" Meredith growls saucily as she plays with his curls.

"Tonight is by the fireplace." He kisses her softly.

"Let's go, Der!" She giggles and Derek happily obliges. He stands and dries off before helping Meredith out and get dry. Once they are wrapped in towels, Derek scoops her into his arms and carries her to the love seat by the window. He sits and keeps Meredith pressed up against his smooth, hard chest. She snuggles into the crook of his neck and rubs her hands through the damp curls on his chest. The warm afternoon sun peeking through the window shining on them. Derek runs his fingers through her hair and smiles at the woman in his arms. Meredith peeks up at him with joy and love on her face. His eyes sparkle at her in a way that tells her "you are so hot, you're amazing". Meredith can see those beautiful thoughts running through his mind and blushes.

"I love how flushed you look after sex." Derek brushes his hand up and down her arm.

"Each time just gets more incredible." Meredith hums against her spot on his neck.

"Good." Derek laughs. "Ready for the next round?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Meredith giggles as she reaches up to kiss him frantically and lets her towel drop. Derek carefully lays her down and climbs over her. Kissing her, Derek begins a string of four more rounds of sex. Two on the love seat, one on the table and then one against the glass doors of the patio. Now, they were laying on the couch in the main room, drinking another bottle of wine.

"Do you realize that we haven't eaten since breakfast?" Derek laughs with twinkling eyes.

"Hmm? I thought I felt my stomach." Meredith giggles and covers her mouth with her hand. "What time is it?"

"5:00." Derek says in shock. "Dinner time." He says in decision.

"Order food, Derek." Meredith laughs as she buries her face in his chest. Derek laughs as he holds her close kissing the top of her head. He pulls over the phone and calls up for room service.

"How did you find this place?" Meredith asks when their dinner arrives. They had decided to relax and eat on the couch. She lays in the crook of Derek's arm as they eat their food.

"Hmm, just came up on the travel site. I liked it because of the lavender." He leans in and inhales the sweet smell at the base of her neck, his nose nestled in her hair.

"Good choice, I don't think I could ever pick my favorite place that we've been."

"Well, there's plenty more of this until I'm 110."

"We're going to go away and have sex marathons when I'm 102 and you're 110?" Giggles Meredith making Derek pull her closer.

"Maybe not marathons, but I will do my best." Derek laughs.

"Derek! You're crazy!" She laughs harder, smacking his chest.

"Crazy for you." He smirks at her making her blush.

"Cheesy!" Meredith says as she kisses him slowly.

"You love it!" He murmurs huskily.

"I do." She giggles, kissing his warm lips once more before moving to take another bite. "So, did your dad take your mom places like this?"

"Hmm, he did take her places and I'd rather not know if it was places like this for our reasons. Especially not when I have planned what I do for tonight." Derek laughs, rubbing his jaw. "But, yes, he did take her away, just them for a couple of days."

"That's sweet, Derek." Meredith brushes his curls back, scraping her nails on his scalp. "So…if this was something your dad did and you always wanted to do things like your dad, how come we never did this before kids?"

"Hmm… Well, I think in the beginning, the second beginning, we were both a little…" Derek hesitates, not wanting to say the wrong words. "Caught up in work. Which for you is understandable because you were a resident." He holds his breath.

"It's understandable for you too, Der." Meredith smiles and Derek can tell she's okay.

"No it wasn't, I should have pushed." He looks at her, sad.

"No, Derek. You were trying to make headway into being Chief and research."

"Which I now know I hate." He laughs, making her giggle.

"See, so something good came out of it and I learned that I don't wanna do surgery every damn second. Plus, I'm just happy anytime I get to be with you. Meredith's eyes are bright and sparkly.

"Wait, you're not mad?!" He says in shock as his heart swells with joy at her words.

"Hmm, nope. Why would I be mad? We had loads of adventurous sex and still do at home. Now, we just know what we want and we need an occasional weekend so that we can be loud because we don't wanna scar these kids." Meredith laughs and brushes the back of her hand against his soft cheek. "They're too little."

"Yet we wanted to scar the roommate kids?"

"Yes."

"Meredith!" He laughs. "You know you answered your own question?

"Hmm, guess I just needed to hear it out loud." Meredith giggles.

"Damn, I love you!" Derek cups her cheeks and kisses her, his tongue going in deep.

"I love you too. I'm just happy when I'm next to you." She coos as she looks at him.

"Now who's cheesy?!" He playfully nudges her.

"Shut up! Want me to stop?!"

"No! Definitely not! I am so proud of you, Meredith." She smiles in thanks before they turn back to their food. When he finishes his food Derek grabs each plate and puts in to the coffee table. Then, he pulls Meredith against him and slowly tucks some hair behind her ear. This makes shockwaves spread throughout her skin and her whole body heat. Derek places his lips right at her ear and rubs her shoulders with one hand. The other hand rests around her front and sits on her hip rubbing very high on the inside of her thigh. He breathes deeply and heavily before his husky voice emerges. "For dessert, we have chocolates, whipped cream and edible body paint that I want served on you." With that, he tugs on her ear lobe, growling under his breath.

"Derek!" Meredith moans, letting her head fall onto the crook of his neck. She's pretty sure she's going to orgasm at the pure tone of his voice. Meredith grabs his thigh and rubs up and down.

"You can eat it off of me too." Derek coos as he kisses her head that is resting on his neck. He strokes her hair back gently.

"Let's go." Meredith pants.

"Yes, dear!" Derek laughs as he scoops her into his arms and runs both of them into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and smiles down at her. She slips off her robe and he follows suit. Derek grabs the roll away table that had their re-chilled wine from the night before that Derek pulled out when they waited for dinner, the chocolates and the other treats. He has a dirty smirk on his face as he opens the box. There are five rows of dark chocolates with a Chardonnay filling. Derek meets Meredith's eyes as he takes one and puts the box next to her. Taking a bite, he chews slowly as he leans down to hover over her. Meredith watches as his eyes glide over her heaving chest and flushed skin. She watches as his adam's apple bobs up as he swallows. Immediately, Derek kisses her, catching her off guard. She moans loud as she grabs his cheeks and kisses him, the taste of Derek, wine and chocolate mixing perfect. Derek smiles at her response as he holds her face in his hands. He reaches over as they kiss to the box next to them. He grabs one after another and places them in a trail from in between her breasts down to her belly button.

"OH! YES!" Meredith shouts when Derek takes one in his mouth, arms on either side of her. As he chews, he lets his lips lick the spot where the treat lay. Meredith gasps at the sensation of his tongue on her skin and then off before on again. Derek groans in bliss at the flavors of Meredith, wine and chocolate mix together. He picks up the next chocolate and moves his mouth so that it would spontaneously grab her nipples as he chewed. "DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!" She cries as she closes her eyes and grasps his curls tightly. Meredith feels herself unable to voluntarily control her orgasm anymore and she comes right then as Derek plays with her nipple as he has the chocolate in his mouth.

"Mer!" He says in astonishment as he lifts up to watch her. There's a huge smile on his face as she pants hard. He brushes her hair and strokes her cheek, helping her come down.

"Oh!" She whimpers.

"That was hot, Mer!" He smiles.

"Hmm, I love the combination of you, chocolate and wine."

"On your boobs too." He laughs as half of his body presses against her.

"Yes." She giggles as well.

"The chocolate is melting." Derek says as they see the last two pieces melting down her skin.

"Better finish it, Der." She says saucily. Derek eagerly nods, looking over her before dipping his head down to eat more. This time, he holds her waist and she wraps her legs over his shoulders. Immediately, Meredith moans at the feeling of Derek sucking the chocolate off her skin. He moves down to her clit and Meredith immediately locks her legs around him. Derek drags the last bit of melting chocolate down, his teeth scraping her skin. "OH MY! OH! YES, DEREK!" She shouts as she grabs at his shoulders and Derek begins finishing the chocolate while sucking her juices. "HOLY CRAP! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Meredith screams.

"Mer!" He hums as he works. "Yes!" He murmurs huskily as she screams in the ecstasy of her orgasm.

"Oh, yes!" Meredith pants as she squeezes Derek's shoulders and her orgasm fades.

"Hmm! You're not done yet, Meredith." Derek says as he looks at her swollen folds and notices her breathing.

"Huh?" She moans in confusion.

"Let's see…" Derek laughs and puts his mouth on her folds, sticking his tongue in deep. Meredith gasps and screams as another orgasm rushes out.

"DEREK!" Meredith screams loud. He hums against her as he drinks her completely.

"Oh!" He murmurs a minute later when she is completely through. Derek climbs up her sweaty body and rests his head on the space where her shoulder and neck meet. He places soft, feather light kisses on her hickeys from earlier. She wraps her arms under his and rubs his sleek skin on his back.

"That… That was amazing!" Meredith coos in admiration as she looks at him. "I love you." She bends her head down and kisses his tousled black curls.

"I love you too." He looks up at her. Derek stares at her in bliss for a while before the throbbing of his penis could no longer be ignored.

"Your turn." Giggles Meredith as she pushes him up to signal him to roll over. He grins wickedly as she moves to straddle him. She gives him a catty look as she grabs his penis. Her nails scrape up and down his thick shaft.

"Mer." He pants.

"Ready, Der?" He nods as she bites her tongue with a giggle. Derek gasps as she squeezes him and rubs at the same time. Leaning over, she grabs the body paint and opens the jar. "What do we have?" She coos as she slowly dips her finger inside and scoops some out. "Strawberry." Meredith hums in approval, her eyes not leaving Derek's as she sucks it off of her fingers. She takes more and slathers it on his cock making him shiver in anticipation. Then, she takes a chocolate and bites it slowly. She closes her eyes and moans in bliss as she chews and swallows it and reaches for another. She puts it right at the top of his shaft where it begins melting.

"Oh!" Derek closes his eyes and throws his head back. Meredith crawls back so that she can take him into her mouth. He guides her head as she sinks lower, catching the chocolate in her mouth. She moans as the chocolate mixes with the strawberry.

"Derek!" She says as she lifts up and smiles at him.

"Don't stop!" Derek smiles back at her. She giggles as she goes back to sucking on his tip that is still covered in some strawberry. Derek pants as she keeps moving over him, occasionally coming up to put more paint on him and then some whipped cream.

When Meredith leans up again to get more paint a fourth time she murmurs huskily, "Come for me, Der." She moans as she sucks and squeezes his balls making him come instantly.

"MEREDITH!" He roars as he lets his seed spill into her mouth, thrusting up into her mouth. They collapse on top of each other as they come down. Their grip is tight around each other, wanting to be extremely close.

"What's that, Der?" Meredith points up at the game she saw the night before after resting in bliss for several minutes on his chest. Her head lays over his heart and she's looking at the night stand.

Derek traces circles on her back and tangles his fingers in her messy hair. He follows her gaze and smirks naughtily. "Ohh!" He laughs. "I saw it online and thought it might be fun. It's a sex game." He blushes slightly as Meredith stares at him in shock.

"Have you and Callie been talking about Mark? Because that sounds like something he would buy." Meredith sits up a bit and giggles.

"No. I just thought it might be fun. What do you think? He smiles that sweet smile.

Meredith reaches over to pull the box to them. She thinks for several moments before looking back at him. "I like it." She smiles.

"Not too much?"

"I think it's hot. Oh! I like this one! She shudders with joy as she reads some of the commands.

"Wanna play?" Derek asks.

"Definitely. Then bendy thing."

"Hmm, definitely bendy thing!" Derek scoots both of them up and opens the game. "It's set up like Jenga and when you pull one out, you have to do what it says."

"Oh!" Meredith giggles as she licks her lips in anticipation. They sit next to each other, staring at the game. "You go first, Der."

"Okay." He pulls one out and reads. Derek smiles and looks at Meredith. He leans close and begins kissing from her forehead down.

"Der!" She moans as he goes lower. Meredith gasps as he reaches her nipples. After he sucks on both, he pulls away. "Hey" she whines when he smirks at her.

"It just told me to kiss my partner from their forehead to their nipples."

Meredith gapes. "Fine." She grumbles and pulls out a another block. Her grumbling instantly stops when she reads it. She smiles huge and leans into Derek to kiss him. Then, she puts her lips against his ear. "Fuck me, Derek." She coos, rubbing his penis.

"Hmm, is that what yours says?"

"Yes… But only for a minute." She coos.

Derek laughs saucily as he gets up. He pulls Meredith to the edge of the bed and she watches as he places a pillow under her hip once she is laying down. Derek moves her legs so that they are bent with her feet on the bed. "Ready, Meredith?" He murmurs as he rubs his penis on her folds to get him fully erect.

"Yes." She says as she reaches for his hands. They maintain eye contact as Derek takes her hands and pushes himself inside of her. "Oh!" She moans in bliss. "Yes!" She closes her eyes and screams as Derek begins pumping in and out, hard and fast.

"Damn!" Derek shouts at the sensation of his movements at that angle. It takes a lot of strength to stop after what feels like a minute.

"Der!" Meredith whines as he pulls out.

"I know, Mer. But it only said a minute." He strokes her cheek lovingly.

"Hurry and take yours then." Meredith laughs. Derek nods as he takes his and reads. They continue playing until almost all of the blocks are gone. By the time they are done, they each had three orgasms and were panting as they snuggled close. "That was intense." She giggles.

"It was. I can't choose my favorite."

"I think mine was… Hmm…saying our fantasies." Meredith hums as she looks up from her spot in his arms. Derek has her in his arms up against his side. His hand moving up and down her sticky, sweaty skin.

"Oh yeah!" He hums as his eyes darken and roam over her body. Derek shivers at the bite marks and hickeys covering her neck and clavicle. He cups her cheek with a smile. "Interested in trying one some time?"

"Yes, oh yes!" Meredith coos, kissing him. "We definitely need to play that game again." She bites his lips, teasing him.

Derek just smirks and grabs her cheeks, kissing her harder. "Bendy thing?" He asks when he pulls away.

"Let's go, Derek." She giggles as he stands and lifts her into a cradling position. Meredith can already feel his erection nice and ready against her.

Derek hurries them into the bathroom and quickly turns on the water. "Oh! Meredith!" He hums as the hot water pours around them and he brushes her hair back, kissing her all over.

"Derek! Oh, I can't get enough of you." She plays with his curls as she sucks on his ear lobe. Her lower body pressing against his groin. Derek massages her back and cups her bottom. He lifts her up and she locks her legs around his waist. Meredith moans as he enters her.

"That's it!" Derek moans as he fills her deep. He bites down her neck and pulls her hair back. When he reaches her breast bone he goes back and soothes the bites with kisses. Meredith pulls closer, making her breasts press against his chest. Derek smiles at her before looking for a good place to grab. He finds a spot on the wall over Meredith's head as Meredith secures herself around him tighter. He bends her backwards and sucks in between her breasts.

"DEREK! OH YES! OH OH YES!" Meredith shouts when he starts thrusting making her dig her nails into his back. Derek doesn't care when he realizes that there will be marks on his back tomorrow. He smiles with pride on the inside. As he thrusts, he continues to suck her breasts, sending electric shocks through her nerves.

"Oh! Mer!" He pants.

"Harder, Der! Please go harder!"

"Mer!" He shouts as he quickens his pace and she meets his thrusts. Meredith pants heavily as the pleasure makes her head turn foggy and stars form in her vision. She wants to say something but she can't remember any words. Literally her mind could not form a single word. Instead she lets her head fall back, eyes close and mouth fall open while Derek continues his movements. She gasps more when Derek moves one leg forward making his position shift a bit. A few more thrusts and Meredith comes hard. She screams with happiness before moving her hands to stroke Derek's cheeks while kissing him.

"There Der!" She hums when he spills right behind her. Her fingers scrape through his hair as he shudders in release. He kisses her lips and then her cheeks before standing straight again. They share radiating smiles with one another as they come down. Derek moving to collapse against the shower wall and holding onto Meredith.

"You look like a goddess." Derek says as he looks over Meredith. She blushes and hides in his neck. "It's true, Mer." He says as he kisses her head.

"You're so incredible, Der." She hums while looking up at him from his neck after a minute or two. "You made me forget every word I know." She giggles.

"Oh yeah? Even my name?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to do that." He chuckles hotly.

"Crap, I think I just made your ego bigger." Meredith fake groans.

"Hey!" Derek says in mock hurt. "You know, just for that…" He catches her off guard and tickles her with one hand."

"Derek!" She squeals with laughter.

"Now you remember, huh!?" He laughs as he tickles once more. Then, he turns and shuts off the water and hurries carefully out of the shower. He plops her on the bed and play pounces over her. She squeals with laughter as he pins her arms over her head with one hand and tickles her with the other.

"Derek! Derek!" She squirms as he tickles. He stops for a moment before looking at her carefully. Without warning, he suddenly leans down to her stomach to blow raspberries. Meredith's laughs escalate as she wiggles. His smile is wide as he continues to tickle her.

"Take it back." He teases.

"No!" She squirms and frees her hands. Meredith laughs as Derek pauses in shock. She reaches for his most ticklish spot on his sides. Right behind his armpit and he collapses from the sensation.

"Mer!" He laughs, tickling her neck with his cheek, rubbing back and forth, blowing air onto her skin. They roll back and forth on the bed, just playing around together. Meredith manages to sneak a few kisses to Derek's cheek as they tickle. By the time they are done, both have tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Meredith has her arms around his neck and Derek holds her waist close. He looks into her eyes and brushes away the tears of laughter, just admiring her soft, smooth skin. She pants as she calms down by looking into his eyes. Meredith leans up to kiss him.

"I love you, Derek. This trip has been amazing. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mer. We still have a day and a half." He smiles and sees her yawn. "Sleep time, Mer."

"Hmm, I don't wanna." She mumbles, reminding him of Bailey

"I'm right here, Mer." He pulls her to him so that she rests her head on his chest and her arms squeeze him close to her. Meredith even wraps her leg over Derek's as she completely relaxes. Derek rubs her back and traces patterns against her skin. He kisses the top of her head as his eyes blink tiredly as well. Glancing at the clock he sees that it is two a.m. Smirking he figures they both should get some rest. Closing his eyes, he drifts to sleep reminiscing about the perfect day they just had.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Good morning, beautiful. Or… Um good afternoon…" Derek says when Meredith's green eyes flutter open at 1:30 the next afternoon.

"Huh?!" Meredith asks with confusion.

"We slept until 1:30, Meredith." Derek bends down to kiss her.

"Seriously?!" She gasps, turning to the clock.

"Yep… Well, I woke up five minutes ago."

"Still! Meredith giggles. "I'm sorry, Derek. You probably had stuff planned."

"It's okay, Mer. There's still plenty of time. I figured you probably were hungry, so I thought we could check out the little café they have here and then go to the winery and lavender field."

"That would be nic…" Meredith starts and then her eyes widen in shock. "We don't have any clothes, Derek!"

Her shock makes Derek laugh out loud. "Oh, Mer! Of course I brought clothes." He laughs. "Maybe I only brought us one outfit, but that's all we need really. Just wear it today and we drive home tomorrow."

"Oh, Derek." Meredith shakes her head. She's quiet, watching him before leaning up to kiss him. "Good afternoon." She rubs his cheeks and brushes through his hair.

"Hmm, you too. Now, let's go get you some food." Derek kisses her before sitting up. They get dressed in the jeans and sweaters that Derek packed. Then, hand in hand they walk downstairs. Meredith hadn't noticed before, but there was a small café tucked on the other side of the check in desk.

"This is cute, Derek." Meredith says while looking around. She peels back the wrapper of her muffin and takes a bite.

"It is, I like the window view." Derek adds as he separates the sandwich they planned on sharing. "It looks French."

"It does, reminds me of this little French bakery that Sadie and I would go to frequently."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm hmm." Meredith chews a bite of her sandwich. "Ask why we liked going there."

Derek laughs a bit at her smirk. "Why?"

"Because that's where all the hot French guys went." Meredith giggles at Derek's jealous look.

"Meredith." He groans.

"Oh, Der. You realize you won, right?" She grabs his hand that is resting on the table.

"Doesn't make it easier. I wish I met you years before we did."

Meredith blushes and smiles. "I wish I met you before as well. But things would probably would be so different."

"Hmm, probably. I love our story, as crazy as it is." Derek leans over to cup her cheek.

"Me too. We have to figure out what to tell the kids when they ask."

"Keep it simple." Derek shrugs. "They don't need to know that we were drunk and you took advantage."

"You keep trying that." Meredith laughs.

"It's true." Derek laughs as well, poking her arm making her lean toward him.

"No it's not, Derek." She nudges him back.

"It is and then the next day in the elevator."

"What?! Oh!" Meredith says when she remembers jumping him when they were on the elevator together. "Well! That…that wasn't taking advantage! That was you giving me the McDreamy look. You know I can't help but kiss you when you do that."

Derek lifts his lips into that half smile and his eyes sparkle. He tilts his head just right and Meredith melts. "Oh yeah?" He murmurs.

"Yes…" Meredith whispers, leaning towards him and connecting their lips. They both moan in pleasure as they explore with their tongues. "See?" She says through the kisses.

"Hmm… Need to finish that later, Meredith." He coos a couple minutes later.

"Definitely. We still need to umm." She wiggles her eyes and bites her lower lip.

"Christen the front rooms?" Derek finishes as she nods. "Oh, we will!" He reaches to pull her close. She gladly moves towards him and cuddles up against him.

"Good. Now, what time is the wine tour?"

Derek pulls out a brochure and checks. "There's one at three and then they let you take a glass of wine through the lavender."

"I like the sound of that!" Meredith giggles. "Let's go, then!" Meredith smiles as she stands and reaches out for him.

"Okay, let's get going, Meredith." Derek licks his lips and carefully takes her hand. They head to the activities desk and set up two spots for them.

"Let's try the restaurant for dinner, Derek." Meredith suggests while they walk hand in hand down the dirt path. They see a few other couples cuddled together and smile at them politely.

"Sounds good." Derek agrees.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Meredith looks behind them at the huge building.

"Ah…ten I believe."

"Derek? You don't think they heard us, do you?" Meredith whispers as they pass another couple.

"Meredith." He smirks. "Does it matter? People have heard us at the hospital and we see them everyday."

"True… No, it doesn't." Meredith leans into him, still holding his hand.

"Besides, they were probably busy with their own… You know." He looks at her and she cracks up at his expression. "Here we are." Derek stops in front of the door. He opens it and they see a bar with an elderly gentleman standing behind.

"Hello, are you here for the tour?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes" Derek says and shakes the man's hand.

"Wonderful, we are just waiting for two more couples and we shall begin." He gestures to a bench and they sit. Together they look out at the rolling hills of grapevines on one side and lavender fields on the other. About ten minutes later and the two other couples arrive. After brief introductions, they follow the gentleman into the warehouse of the winery. They are given samples of the most popular wines to sample as they listen.

"I should have eaten more." Meredith whispers to Derek.

"Oh!" He turns suggestively to Meredith. "We haven't had drunk sex in a while." He squeezes her hand.

"Derek, that's because I'm still breastfeeding!" She looks at him in shock.

"You should be okay if you drink now. Besides, you have some milk stored away, right?"

"Yeah…" Meredith sighs after a while. "I just like the closeness especially when I've been gone."

"I know, Mer. Just have fun now. By bedtime tomorrow you should be alright."

"I do love drunk sex." She smirks up at him.

"Me too!" He murmurs huskily and rests his head on hers, both of them forgetting the world around them.

"Here is our famous lavender infused wine." They hear the tour guide announce.

"One more glass won't hurt." Meredith giggles.

"We have over 24 hours until Lexie's bedtime. It will be fine." Derek soothes, handing her a glass. She smiles and takes a sip.

"Delicious!" She smiles.

"We'll buy a couple bottles and I can keep ordering like I do from the last place we went." Derek says as the guide points them in the direction of the lavender field and telling them where they can buy lavender if wanted. Derek takes his wife's hand and walks with her out the back door down the steps into towering rows of the purple flowers. They follow behind the other two couples while enjoying the wine.

"They are so tall!" She admires as she reaches out to touch.

"Amazing and they smell so beautiful." Derek follows suite.

"They do!" Meredith pulls a branch to her nose and inhales. Derek watches in wonder how relaxed she is, how calm. "We have to bring some for ZoZo." She looks up at Derek.

"Absolutely, something for each of the kids. Look, we're almost at the store."

"Aww, not yet! I wanna look around more." Meredith whines.

"Okay, Mer. We have time." Derek wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him. She lays her head on his shoulder and her arms fold around his waist. Derek watches her as she looks around at the flowers that were blowing in the wind. It's close to five by the time Meredith decides she's ready for the shop. They walk inside a small gift shop where they see lots of purple, all different collectible lavender items.

"Lavender tea?" Meredith reads a box.

"Look, Mer!" Derek shows her a bottle of conditioner.

"Oh! I should get some. I'm always afraid the store will run out."

"Okay." Derek smiles. "Hey, I should get this." He says, holding some potpourri. "I'm going to need it in my office when we get back to work."

"Why?" Meredith giggles.

"Because I'm used to being able to hold you every second. It's going to be hard suddenly not being able to do that."

"True and at home you know that Lexie isn't going to let you out of her sight."

"Good point." Derek laughs. "Plus, Bailey will be doing the same to you. So, I better get something for the house. Lexie probably won't let me hug you." He jokes.

"Yeah, to be safe." Meredith giggles as they pick up some lavender room spray. "Oh! These are beautiful!" She picks up a lavender head wreath made from dried lavender. "For Zo and Lex."

"Perfect! Derek smiles at her.

"Now, for Bails…" Meredith smirks.

"Look at this!" Derek picks up a dark purple bear. "Smells like lavender." He closes his eyes in bliss. "Bailey will love it for the same reason as me." Derek smirks and gets an idea. "I need one…for when you come home later." He laughs at Meredith's eye roll.

"Let's get it then!" Meredith says with excitement. After purchasing their gifts along with the wine and two bouquets of lavender, they decide to head back to the room and change into their dressy outfits from the first night. After, they head to the restaurant right outside the bed and breakfast. "So, we never finished talking, what do we tell the kids when they ask about us?" She asks as they sit at their table in the back of the restaurant.

Derek smiles and scoots closer to her. He takes her hand and squeezes. "We will just tell them that we met the night before we started at the hospital together. That we were surprised to find each other at work and began our relationship."

"What about the whole Addison, Finn, Rose… What do we call it?"

Derek laughs a bit. "A mess will be good thing to call it." He smiles as Meredith's giggle fills the air. "We don't have to mention more than I was married to Addison. That's only if they ask how we know her if she comes to town or something." Derek hugs Meredith close and kisses her head.

"Okay. I hope they're having fun." Meredith says, cuddling into Derek.

"Oh, Mer. I'm sure they are. Not as much as us, but they are." He laughs as the waiter brings the food. Meredith giggles at Derek's sudden brooding look when they both notice the waiter stare at Meredith longer than normal. "He just lost his tip." Derek grumbles.

"Derek, I have alcohol in my blood, I was planning on riding you in front of that fireplace. Hard." Meredith whispers into his ear.

"Okay." He gulps and smiles at Meredith. She nods as she leans up to kiss him, happy to have made him feel better. They turn to their food, not breaking eye contact as they feel the strong need for some contact. When the last bite of their shared cheesecake is gone, Derek gets the check. Once the bill is completely paid, he grabs her hand and stands. "Let's go, Mer!" He smirks eagerly as she laughs while being pulled out and up to their room.

"Derek!" She squeals as he opens the door and scoops her up once it's shut. He holds her pressed against his chest, holding her gently he kisses her while she rubs the skin of his cheeks. Derek walks them over to the fireplace and lays her on the couch. He strokes her cheek lovingly.

"Let me get set up, Mer." He says softly. Meredith nods as he goes to light the fire and get some blankets. She watches him leave the room before slipping off her dress. "Meredith!" Derek gasps when he comes back.

"You like?"

"You put the lingerie on again!" He smirks.

"I did!" She giggles.

"Perfect! I also brought the whipped cream." He grins with longing eyes as he sets up the blankets on the floor.

"Yes, Der." Meredith hums as she leans back on her arms and crosses her legs, giving Derek an amazing view of her smooth skin.

"Lay down, Mer." He says once he's done.

"Hmm, no, you first Derek." Meredith says as she stands and places her hand on his chest.

"Hmm!" Derek grins as he lowers without breaking eye contact. He lays his head on the propped up pillows that he laid out and watches Meredith place her knees on either side of his legs. She places her hands on his chest and closes her eyes. Derek holds her arms as she leans down to kiss him.

"Der." She purrs as she kisses him. His lips feeling so soft and warm against hers. Derek hums making his chest vibrate against her hands. She slips her arms up around his neck pressing her body against his. He roams his hands over her back and cups her almost bare ass. Moving back up, he reaches the shoulder straps and tugs. Meredith moves her kisses to his cheek and then begins biting his neck.

"Oh, Mer!"

Meredith giggles as she moves to unbutton his shirt while sucking on the bite marks. She hurries to shove off his shirt and toss it on the couch. "My Derek." She coos as she traces his chest with her finger. Her palm brushes his nipple and Derek sucks in a breath. He watches with hooded eyes as she kisses around them and sucks hard. His head goes back in pleasure while he hugs her tight. Derek reaches for her straps but she pushes his hand away. "Let me do it Derek." She hums. "What do you want to see?"

"You." He chokes.

"Okay!" She teases, only slipping one shoulder strap off.

"More, Mer." He whines. "These…" He cups her heaving breast.

"Oh! Yes!" Meredith gasps as he massages it and rolls his fingers around her nipple. "Here, Derek." She coos, freeing one. Derek growls as he pulls her closer and she sits up on her knees so that her breasts eye level with him. He sucks hard at her breasts, nipping them at the same time. Meredith begins thrusting over him and blindly grabs for his pants snap. When she rips them open, he moans loudly while still pushing her closer so that he can get more of her. Meredith's head goes back as he begins massaging her other breast and she keeps moving over him.

"You like that, Mer?" He gasps breathlessly.

"Yes!" Meredith screams as she tightens her fist in his hair. She manages to lean forward and kiss his beautiful dark curls. "Derek!" She whines when he pulls his hands away.

"I need you, Meredith." He gasps as he lifts up his hips to rub his erection against her.

"Me too!" Meredith smirks and kisses him. She moves to help him remove his pants. The effects of the alcohol are beginning to make their movements more uncoordinated as Derek attempts to remove her nightie.

"I believe someone promised me hard and fast?" He coos as they grind against each other.

"Damn, yes!" Meredith gasps as she lifts up her hips and immediately sinks onto his erection. "Derek!" She smiles at him, making him grabber cheeks and kiss her hard. She grasps onto his sides as she begins to move hard over him.

"OH! OH!" Derek screams as their movements try to go together. The need is so strong between both of them that their orgasms build stronger quickly. Derek thrusts up as Meredith rides up and down.

"That's it, Der! Der!" She coos as she grasps his shoulders for leverage.

"Harder, Mer! Harder!" He calls. Meredith moves hard, making both feel like they would be sore in the morning. Derek roars as Meredith gives one hard thrust after him and he spills into her. She collapses against him as she follows right behind and begins lazily kissing his neck.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Meredith strokes his sweaty skin. "You are fantastic."

"You were wonderful." Derek hums as he holds her head, playing with her hair. "You're gorgeous, sexy, amazing." He whispers.

"Derek." She coos against him, hugging him tight. They rest silently,playing with each other's hair and rubbing the others back, completely sated. Soon though, Meredith looks up at him with glistening green eyes. "Wanna go again?" She laughs sexily.

"Yes, dear." He replies saucily. This time, he turns her over and begins covering her with whipped cream. They christen the couch, kitchen and the shower again before they fall asleep, cuddled close together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I don't wanna leave." Meredith pouts as Derek puts the last of their souvenirs in a bag.

He smirks as he sees her pouty lips and crossed arms. She sounds so much like Zola and looks like Bailey. He walks over and cups her cheek. "I know, Mer. I love having you to myself and getting to make love to you every chance I get." She moans with desire as she looks up at him. "But, we will come again, do this again. You know that, right?"

"Yes." She whispers very softly.

"Good, now, let's go see the kids." Derek beams as he holds out his hand for her. Meredith smiles as she takes it quickly.

"Thank you, Derek. This was perfect."

"My pleasure." He replies as they walk to stop at the café for lunch and treats before making their way to the car. Once they pull away from the bed and breakfast, they hold hands as they fall into easy conversation. They bicker over Derek blasting the Clash and Meredith wanting to put on Eurythmics. Before long, they reach the Dream House. "Home." Derek sighs as he puts the car in park.

"Why are there no cars here?" Meredith looks around.

"Maybe they are at the park or somewhere?"

"Maybe. Tell me the feeling I'm having is mommy instinct." Meredith says as she looks at her phone. "If they did, they would have texted. Zo and Bails wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere knowing that we would be home soon."

"True." Derek says slowly. "Nothing on mine either." He looks at his messages. "Let's look."

"Okay." Meredith heaves a big breath. Derek immediately wraps his free arm around her waist once he grabs the bags and meets her in front of the car. He kisses her head softly to reassure her.

"It's okay, Mer." He grabs his key and jiggles it in the lock. The door pushes open and they immediately sigh in relief. They hear Lexie screaming at the top of her lungs. The relief is quickly replaced by panic as they hear the extremely sad cry, more like a wail.

"Derek?!" Meredith looks up at him.

He soothes her by brushing her hair back and rubbing her shoulder. "We're home!" He calls. Derek has to call once more, louder before Lexie's door swings open. A frazzled looking Cristina comes walking, as quick as she can, out of the bedroom.

"Thank god you're home!" She pants. Lexie is deep red and screaming louder than they have ever heard. Kicking her legs and beating her fists against Cristina. "Look, Lex, mama and daddy are home." She sighs.

"What the hell happened?!" Derek asks, not in anger but shock and concern. Meredith takes Lexie and tries to calm her.

Derek helps Cristina sit and she breathes heavy. "She was fine the first night. But the next morning, she seemed to realize that you two weren't here. Started started asking for you. Over and over." Derek rubs her back to help. "Bails and Zo kept trying to explain with no luck. Bedtime came and she began screaming. All night. Amy and Owen came over to help the next morning. Zo said call your mom and she got Lex to sleep for forty five minutes." Cristina pauses. "This was after Zo and Bails tried soothing her and singing." Derek looks at Meredith who is having no luck soothing their daughter. "We all tried and then Izzie ditched me ever since."

"Seriously!?" Meredith says.

"Seriously." Cristina rolls her eyes. "She's not sick as far as we can tell. Alex came and checked. She hasn't stopped crying since her one nap."

"Holy crap!" Meredith exclaims. "Why didn't you call us?!"

Cristina shakes her head. "Wanted to do this for you. You both deserved the break." She says meekly. "Owen offered to stay and help. I wouldn't let him. Bargained by him taking Zola and Bailey."

"So, they are with him now?" Derek asks.

"Yes." Cristina blinks tiredly.

"Oh, Cristina." Derek sighs, sharing a look with Meredith. Lexie's cries seem to be dying down after Meredith lifted the baby up so that Lexie could see her. Derek pulls Cristina down to rest her head on his shoulder. Meredith smiles at the two adults that mean the most to her having a moment. "After you tell us what happened to Izzie, you're going to go to sleep, okay?" Derek says.

Cristina nods against him and sighs. "She left after Alex was here. Said something about Owen giving her privileges at the hospital. Alex was about to start his shift when he came over and hasn't been back."

"Crap." Meredith sighs. "Shh, Lexie. Mama's here. Mama's here." Meredith rocks the baby and kisses her forehead.

Cristina stands shakily and heads to her room. Stopping before entering, she looks at Meredith and Derek cradling Lexie together. The baby's cries lowering as Derek brushes her curls and Meredith sways back and forth, hand on her back. "Oh, Mer, an envelope came for you. It's from the Harper Avery Foundation." With that, Cristina goes into her room and shuts the door, leaving a shocked Meredith and Derek standing there.


	64. Chapter 65

A:N: Hi! Thank you everyone who continue to read this and those who review, I love hearing from you. Here is a nice long chapter for you and get ready because I'm about to go out of my comfort zone… Which means drama lol. But, first, I wanted to make a certain part extra special for MerDer, because they deserve it… Enjoy! Please review. Thanks!

Chapter 62:

"Derek?" Meredith breathes as she looks at her husband. His eyes are sparkling at her as he beams. Her mouth opens and closes as she rocks a whimpering Lexie, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Mer!" He coos, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "This could be it, you were nominated for Cristina's surgery. Maybe this is saying you won."

"Derek." Meredith laughs nervously, shaking her head without a smile. "No, I'm not gonna win and they are definitely not going to say that I automatically won."

"Meredith! Derek says firmly. His eyes are wide with shock. He takes his hands off of Lexie and places his hands on Meredith's shoulders, turning her so that she is facing him. Derek tilts her chin up to look at him, her green eyes filled with self doubt and worry. His heart breaks as he rubs her chin and uses his other hand to tug her hair back. "Hey, stop doubting yourself. Please, Mer, please. You removed a tumor that took up half a brain practically. Cristina should be dead right now, but you saved her. Honestly I don't think I could have done what you've done. One of the greatest cardio thoracic surgeons is alive because of your talent."

"But, it was your surgery too, we developed the virus for Beth together."

"Yes, but you modified it, actually performed the operation and made the choices."

"You wanted it for yourself all those years ago." Meredith mumbles.

"Hmm, have we not recognized that I was an ass sometimes back then?" Derek laughs making Meredith smirk.

Meredith looks at the ground as Derek still holds her chin now and brushes her hair consolingly. "I just… I don't want to be my mom. Everyone is going to expect me to keep going for the awards like she did."

"Oh, Mer." Derek hums, leaning down to kiss her head. "When you decided to do this, why did you?"

Meredith looks at him like he's crazy. "Because I didn't want my friend to die."

"Okay, if it were your mother, why would she have done this surgery?"

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "It would have been a beautiful opportunity to publish and change the face of medicine." Meredith groans. "That's what she said after all of her awards."

"Wow." Derek says in shock. "See, right there, you did it out of pure love. Not because you could publish." Meredith begins looking up at him. "Now, if you were your mom would you still be standing here comforting your daughter." He raises his eyebrows.

"No…"

"Didn't think so, now, why haven't you opened it yet?"

"Because Lexie needs to nurse and… I'm a little nervous." She whispers. Derek gives her his McDreamy smile and hugs her close. Lexie giggles at being squashed in between her parents.

"You have nothing to worry about. Whether you win or not you know what matters the most."

"That I have you and the kids? She smiles against his chest.

"Exactly." Derek hums, his voice vibrating. "You're amazing, Mer." He kisses her head. "We both used to be caught up in the winning. But I think we've both learned. I know that I have."

Meredith looks up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I have as well." She lifts her hand to stroke Derek's stubble.

"Good. You know it's okay to want the award, right?"

"Yes. I'm not a saint, Derek. I'm just level headed about it now." Meredith giggles, mending Derek's heart.

"Good, so if you win can I be jealous?" Derek plays and bumps her waist.

"Hmm, no because if I win I'm going to pull you up on stage with me and give you some credit."

"You would do that even after I didn't give you any initially when we did the trial all those years ago?" He looks at her, shocked.

"Yeah." She shrugs. "You helped me develop the treatment, encouraged me, especially on this one. As a matter of fact, if I do win, I'm not getting up on the stage without you or the kids." Meredith smiles at him.

"Mer!" Derek's eyes glisten with happy tears. "I love you so damn much." He kisses her sensually. "You don't have to do that, but I would do the same thing. When you win, the kids and I will be right up there with you." He kisses her once more before leaning down to Lexie. "Lex, your mama is amazing and the best person in the world. You and your brother and sister are so lucky! We are all so lucky!" He kisses the baby's head and is surprised when she looks up and smiles.

"Lub mama!" She babbles.

"Aww, I love you too, Lex!" Meredith squeezes her close. "Are you feeling better, baby?"

"Ya!" Lexie babbles and wipes her nose on Meredith's shirt, smearing gook all over.

"There's our Lexie." Derek laughs.

"She's probably hungry, Der. I'm gonna sit and start nursing. Can you grab the letter and come sit with me?"

"Absolutely." Derek replies heading over to the place where the letter lay. He picks it up and walks over to Meredith who is already on the couch with her shirt up and cradling Lexie. Derek watches as Lexie immediately finds Meredith's nipple and begins sucking,

"Derek, you just had three days with them." Meredith giggles when Derek stares at them.

"I'm watching our hungry daughter." He says, still not looking away.

Meredith shakes her head in amusement. "Eyes up here, Derek!" She says, yanking the letter out of his hand and playfully smacking his arm.

"Hey!" Derek laughs.

"Can you open it for me?" She asks once she realizes that she can't open and nurse at the same time.

"Of course, Mer." Derek says as he takes it and begins opening. They stare at each other as Derek slowly moves his fingers over the last of the seal.

"You read it, Derek." Meredith says as he pulls out the papers. Derek nods and opens the pack.

"Meredith!" He gasps with a huge smile. "It's inviting you to the ceremony in two weeks in Boston. You're up against one other, someone from Mayo."

"That's a close race!"

"No it's not, you got this for sure." Derek coos, cupping her cheek. "Congratulations!" He leans in and kisses her. "I am so proud of you!" Derek kisses her over and over.

"Der…" She hums as she still looks hesitant.

"Meredith, you're going to win a Harper Avery!" His mouth forms into a wider smile as he looks at his wife. He hugs her and kisses up and down her neck.

"Baby, Derek." Meredith moans.

"I don't care… I'm on a contact high. I'm not coming down for hours!" He says proudly as he lifts her cheeks and strokes her skin. "I'm so proud of you!" Derek is unable to resist saying it again, making her giggle.

"Well, then, I'm proud of you as well. Derek, this is as much yours as it is mine." She murmurs with a smile.

"Thank you, but you were right all those years ago. It was your idea and you actually perfected it as an attending, so it is mainly yours."

"It's ours." Meredith giggles as she gives in to the joy and wraps her free arm around him and he wraps her in a tighter hug.

"I love you, Mer! So much, I wish I could ravish you to celebrate." His eyes glisten as his face has a permanent smile. Meredith giggles as she looks at Lexie.

"I think we have time for a quickie." She says when they see Lexie sleeping, her hand resting on Meredith's breast and her mouth open around her nipple.

"She probably will be sleeping for a bit." Derek laughs as he brushes the baby's hair.

"She's exhausted!" Meredith copies his motions. "Poor baby."

"Let's hurry, Mer." Derek moans when he feels a familiar stir.

"Oh?" She giggles and stands. "Be right back, Der." He smirks as he watches her walk into Lexie's room. Quickly, he strips off his pants and shirt and waits for Meredith.

"Hey you." He hums with a sparkle in his eye when Meredith comes back.

"Hey." She giggles as she immediately climbs on his waist and he wraps his arms around her. "I love you, Derek." She kisses him and runs her hands from his neck to his cheeks.

"Ohhhh, I love you too!" Derek moans as he plays with the waistband of her pants. "You are amazing!" He says quickly before laying her on her back on the couch. He stares down at her and brushes her hair and cheek adoringly. His heart swells with pride and unfathomable love for her. He nuzzles into her neck and alternates rubbing his stubble on her skin and kissing up and down. Meredith laughs as she clutches him and exposes more skin for him. He throws off her shirt and kisses lower.

"Quick, Der. Don't know when Cristina or Lex will wake." She clutches now at his hair.

"Hmm, okay." He kisses her plump lips and pushes down her pants. Meredith reaches into his boxers to pull out his throbbing erection.

"Definitely need a quickie." She giggles. "Oh, Derek! Derek!" She moans while he sticks two fingers into her wetness.

"You're ready to celebrate." He slips his fingers out and pulls her panties off. She helps him get his boxers off.

"Derek!" She gasps as he slips inside of her. Her walls adjust to fit his huge cock and both smile at the connection that is ignited. Derek smiles as he lightly thrusts while moving to suck her nipple and massage the other.

"So wonderful, so talented, so sexy." Derek murmurs against her skin. "I'm so amazed by you." Derek moves back up to hold her face in his hands. Meredith grins at him shyly as he looks at her.

"Der." She coos as she holds his face. Derek buries his face in her neck and lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. As he holds them in place, he thrusts in a slow but hard rhythm. This allows him to reach so deep that Meredith let's out small gasps of pleasure with each one. Derek wants her to feel his passion and pride for her. He pants as he moves in and out. His hot breath making her shiver in delight.

"Mer." He moans as he pumps.

"Yes, Der! Yes!" Her nails dig into the skin on his back. Derek sucks in a breath as he feels both of their orgasms pummel forward.

"Meredith! He shouts and watches her arch into him as her mouth drops open in pleasure. She purrs with joy as their orgasms spill together and seem to go on for a while.

"Oh, Derek!" She coos when he collapses on her and wraps his arms around her.

"Congratulations." His muffled hum comes through.

"Thank you." Meredith giggles as her chest still heaves.

"We will be celebrating for a while." Derek chuckles softly.

"Hmm, good. I love celebratory sex." Meredith brushes some hair out of his eyes.

"Me too." They lay in silence before Derek looks up at her once more. "I better call Owen and have him bring the kids. Also need to get off for a couple of days." He says with a smile, caressing her cheeks as if they were a rare jewel.

"They may already be on their way, Amy knew what time we were getting home." Meredith says as she massages Derek's shoulders.

"Then we have to get dressed." Whines Derek. "I don't wanna."

"Oh, Der." She strokes his cheek with the backside of her hand. "Then you get to tell the kids when they ask why mama and daddy are naked without even a blanket." She giggles, letting her hands roam to his ass and squeeze.

"Fine." Derek smirks and kisses her nose. He sits up and helps Meredith do the same. She grabs her clothes and sits back down.

"What?" Meredith asks with a strange look on her face. She sees Derek still staring at her after she has pulled on her bra and shirt.

"I just can't get over how proud I am of you." He shakes his head in disbelief. Meredith blushes and reaches for her pants. "I mean it, Mer. Can I tell you something?" Now Derek blushes and grabs his pants.

"What's wrong?!" Meredith asks nervously.

"Oh, nothing, Mer! Definitely nothing." He laughs and pulls her close. "I just wanted to say that all those years ago when our trial became a success and I published the article, I…" Derek swallows hard. "I did it because I wanted the recognition… I know that sounds horrible and I'm so sorry." Derek looks away, but Meredith rubs his chest not letting him look away. "But, now, seeing you get this, even the nomination, damn, Mer, this is so much better! This feeling is incredible and I can't wait to hear them call your name." Derek's eyes glisten with tears.

"Oh, Derek!" Meredith hums in shock.

"Are you mad?" He whimpers.

Meredith smiles at him and laughs in surprise that he would think that. "No, I'm not mad." She giggles pulling him in for a hug. "You were jealous of me, that I came up with the idea." Meredith stops giggling and brushes back his hair."

"Yes." Derek looks at the ground.

"Derek." She tugs at his chin to look at him. "It's okay, I understand. I am not mad."

"I'm not jealous anymore." He flashes his McDreamy smile at her.

"Good. Either way, we are in this together. So, my recognition is your recognition because I seriously could not have done it without you." She kisses him softly.

"Extraordinary together, right?"

"Yes. You, me and the kids. It doesn't matter if I win."

"But, you're excited right?" Derek laughs.

"Of course! I mean it was never my career goal to win one of these, but I am excited." She laughs.

"Really? You didn't really shoot to win one of these?"

"No… Maybe for a short while in college and when I was an intern. But not now. I saw what these things did to my mother, Derek. Besides, some fancy neurosurgeon showed me what is better." She nudges him.

"Oh yeah? What about when we had that whole DC fiasco?"

"That wasn't about winning an award, that was about making a name for myself."

"Which, I'd say you have." Derek smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Yes, Der." Meredith agrees as she cuddles into him. "What about you? Don't you want that award?"

"Hmm, no, I'm well known without winning anything. Plus… My award is right here." Derek smirks, pulling Meredith close. "Beautiful, intelligent, sexy and I love it when she screams my name." He murmurs the last part huskily into her ear.

"Derek! Seriously! Cheesy and dirty!"

"You love it." He bites her ear slowly.

"Hmm, I do. I'm so proud of us!" She says as she plays with his curls.

"Hmm, me too, Mer!"

"So, you honestly never wanted a Harper Avery?"

"Nah, I never really have. Just wanted to save lives and find cures."

"I guess we really are meant to be then." Meredith giggles.

"We are." They smile at each other until they hear a knocking on the door.

"We see your car here, are you guys clothed!?" Amy shouts.

"Dat funny, Auntie Amy! Of course dey have on clothes!" They here Bailey say loudly.

"I'm going to make Amy pay for that!" Derek grumbles as he stands and help up Meredith. They walk over to the door, Meredith still laughing.

"May wanna put on your shirt then." She quickly hands him his black shirt that was luckily on the floor next to the door. Derek grins shyly as he throws It over his head. Nodding at Meredith she opens the door.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola and Bailey shout together.

"There's my buddy, my princess!" Derek coos as he scoops both into his arms and spins. He covers them in kisses and they squeal with laughter.

"Hey, I want a turn!" Meredith holds out her arms. The kids move quick to get into their mothers arms.

"See, we have on clothes, Amy." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Mm, for five or ten minutes?" She smirks.

"Amelia." Owen shakes his head.

"Thanks, Owen." Derek says as he watches Meredith cuddle Zola and Bailey.

"No problem." He answers.

"Mama, is Lexie okay?" Bailey looks up from nuzzling in her neck.

Meredith looks at Derek, their son was too sweet. "She is, baby. Thank you both for trying to help Auntie Cristina."

"Lexie was crying lots, even our itsy bitsy spider didn't work!" Adds Zola.

"We heard." Derek say incredulously while bending down to kiss Bailey on his forehead and lifting him into his arms. He leads everyone to sit on the couch a moment later. The kids cuddled on their parents laps.

"Where is Cristina?" Owen asks.

"I sent her to bed, she was exhausted." Derek smiles. "Thank you both for watching the kids and helping."

"Don't mention it. I just wish Cristina would have let us help by taking Lexie." Owen shakes his head.

"I know, but you know two years ago she wouldn't have done that." Meredith says softly. "I'm proud of her."

"Me too." Owen answers.

"Were you two good for Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen?" Derek looks at the kids who nod with vigor.

"Excellent actually." Owen says as he reaches to tickle Zola.

"Good!" Meredith says and looks at Zola. "We missed you guys."

"Missed you and daddy too!" Zola finishes.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Ya, daddy!" Bailey nods. "We played trauma with Uncle Owen."

"You did?!" Derek laughs at how excited Bailey looks.

"Yeah, the bear almost didn't make it." Zola says seriously.

"But we got to them in time, right Dr. Shepherd?" Owen replies.

"Uh huh!" Zola looks up at Meredith.

"You guys sound like you worked hard." Meredith giggles.

"It was fun, too bad Amy had to work for real." Owen smirks, making Amy roll her eyes. "How was your birthday celebration weekend, Meredith? Please spare some details." He laughs.

"It was great, thank you." She giggles squeezing Derek's hand. "It got even better when we got home and saw this." Meredith hands them the Harper Avery letter.

"Holy crap! The thing is basically yours!" Amy says as she reads.

"You guys can have three days to go out there." Owen answers before they even ask. "Need us to watch the kids?"

"Actually, Owen…" Derek's eyes lighten with an idea. "Why don't you guys come with us and watch the kids when we get home from the ceremony." He smirks at Meredith with a very dirty look.

"Why would we need to watch… Oh!" Owen says when he registers Derek's whole statement.

"Seriously, Derek?!" Meredith smacks his chest.

"It's okay, Meredith I would love to join, what about you Amelia?" Owen looks at his wife.

"Sure, why not." She shrugs.

"Thanks, guys." Derek nods. "So, Izzie has privlages, huh?"

"Oh… Yeah, she was quite adamant. Annoying actually." Owen explains. "She kept asking me when Karev was here, Lex was screaming and it was hard to focus. I may have done it to shut her up."

"Ah, I understand." Nods Derek.

"That's why she left when Alex did?" Wonders Meredith.

"Yes and then since she is an O.B and neonatologist she followed Alex everywhere." Amy says.

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith covers her face in her hand.

"She took three of Arizona's cases because there was a chance Alex would be needed." Amy follows.

"This is crazy, I need to talk to Alex." Meredith groans.

"Not tonight, I gave him the night off but told Stevens that he was working." Owen laughs.

"Okay, I will get him tomorrow." Meredith shrugs.

"Mama?" Bailey asks looking at Meredith.

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Can we get pizza?"

"Yeah! Pizza!" Zola claps.

"Actually, how about we make some pizza? You guys can help me!" Derek suggests.

"Yes!" The kids shout but are hushed as to not wake Lexie or Cristina.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Meredith asks.

"Sure." Amy nods. Derek leads the kids into the kitchen while Meredith stays and chats with Owen and Amy. When dinner is finished, they eat outside as neither Cristina or Lexie were awake. Meredith had checked on both who were sleeping soundly. They ate together as the sun set, the kids insisting on sitting with Derek and Meredith. After running around in the yard with Derek, the kids were exhausted enough for bedtime. In his strong arms, Derek lifts both kids and carries them into their rooms to get changed.

"Let's go say goodnight to Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen." Meredith says as she leads them out all dressed in their feetie jammies.

"G'night!" Zola runs and attempts to hug both Owen and Amy in her arms.

"Good night, love bug." Owen coos as he bends down and hugs her. Zola kisses his nose before Amy lifts her into a giant hug.

"Night, Uncle Owen!" Bailey smiles and runs to him.

"Good night, superman!" Owen squeezes him in a tight hug and then lifts him high in the air and shocks him by tossing him up and catching him. Bailey laughs hysterically and locks his legs around Owen as they hug.

Derek, watching with a smile leans into Amy who had come to say bye. "You better give that guy a child."

"I know…" Amy smiles proudly. "I know."

"Bye guys, thanks again!" Meredith says while holding Zola's hand. Bailey waves from his spot next to Derek once more before they head to bed. They lay in Zola's bed while singing and reading. Once Bailey is transferred to his bed, they check on a still sleeping Lexie and Cristina and head to bed themselves. They celebrate once more before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mama!" Bailey bounds up onto the bed the next morning. "Mama, wakey, wakey!" He straddles Meredith's waist and shakes her shoulders.

"Bails?" Meredith moans and cuddles into Derek.

"Morning time!" He giggles, his cheerful little laugh gets Derek's attention making him open his eyes.

"You're up early, bud." He mumbles.

"Ya! I started to get up and then try to go back to sleep but I 'member that mama is home!" Bailey smiles wide.

"Oh, my Bails." Meredith giggles as she turns and pulls him into a hug.

"You give the best morning hugs." He mumbles as he is crushed against her.

"She does, buddy." Derek smiles, awake now as he watches his wife and son. "He is a total mama's boy." Derek whispers to Meredith.

"That's not a problem." Meredith giggles. "Less likely he will want to date." She laughs along with Derek.

"So does that mean that I'm safe with Zo and Lex?"

"I don't think so…" Meredith teases.

"Mer!" He gasps, pretending to be hurt. "Bails, mama thinks your sisters will like boys someday." Derek says while rubbing Bailey's back.

"No, they won't. I'm the only boy they can like." Derek and Meredith gasp at his words.

"I never told him that, Mer!" Derek insists.

"Seriously?! Sounds like you!"

"No! Where did you come up with that, buddy?"

Bailey looks at Derek and shrugs. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"Derek, he may be attached to me but he is totally you." Laughs Meredith.

"Maybe that's why he's attached to you, because he acts just like me."

"Hmm, he's perfect!" Meredith coos as she looks at Bailey as he plays with her hair. Derek nods and wraps both of them in a hug.

"Good morning." He hums into her ear making her shiver.

"Morning." Meredith giggles looking at Derek and leaning in to kiss him. They hum, lost in each other as they pull away. Bailey watching them both as if taking in every moment.

"Dada, dada, dada! Dada!" Comes Lexie's sweet little voice through the monitor.

"Guess it's my turn." Derek laughs.

"Ya better get her, daddy. She missed you and mama so much!" Bailey nods.

"Okay, buddy. Keep an eye on mama." He kisses his head.

"Kay, daddy!" Bailey says as Derek stands. He goes into Lexie's room after saying that they will meet in the kitchen.

"Hi, Angel." Derek coos when he sees Lexie sitting in her crib and playing with her toes. Her hair is a wild mess of curls. Lexie looks up to see her daddy smiling at her and reciprocates with an equally large smile.

"Ah! Dada!" She squeals and reaches her arms up to him.

"There's my happy girl!" Derek kisses her chubby cheeks as he hugs her.

"Ya ba miya!" She babbles.

"Really? Well let's change your diaper and then we will." Derek pretends to start a conversation as he lays her on the changing table. Lexie babbles back as Derek cleans her up and gets her dressed. "Let's go see mama and Bails." Derek suggests after she's dressed in a pink sweater and leggings with matching converse.

"Hey!" Meredith smiles from the counter.

"Mama! Bay!" Lexie bounces in Derek's arms.

"Someone is happy." Derek giggles as Lexie falls into Meredith's arms. "Where's Zo?" He asks looking around.

"Oh…" Meredith says softly. "She…um…she…" She bites her lip to keep tears from falling.

"What is it, Mer?" Derek rushes to wrap his arms around his wife.

"She wanted to pick out her own clothes and get ready alone." Meredith says solemnly and Derek realizes that her heart is breaking. His is doing the same.

"Oh, Mer! Mer." He rocks her sadly and kisses her head. "She's still our girl. Besides, she has gotten ready herself before."

"I know, Derek, but this time she said that big girls don't need help from mama's and daddy's getting ready." Meredith heaves a huge sigh.

"Oh! That is different." Derek says sadly, squeezing Meredith's shoulders. Meredith nods as they recall Zola getting ready with them reminding her to dress for the weather or to use a piece or outfit that they left out. But this time was completely of her choosing.

"Hi!" Zola comes barreling into the room. She stops in front of her parents with a wide, proud smile.

"Hey…ZoZo." Meredith says slowly when she sees her daughter's clothes. She looks at Derek, shocked. Zola is wearing navy blue leggings with light blue polka dots. Over it was a bright pink silk skirt. She wore a oversized yellow and brown sweater and some green necklaces.

"I couldn't pick the color I wanted to wear." Zola shrugs and turns to Derek with those big, brown eyes. "How do I look, daddy?!"

Derek struggles to give a huge smile. "Oh, you look gorgeous!" He coos and lifts her up into the air.

"Thanks!" Zola kisses his chin.

"You did a great job!" Meredith rubs her back and kisses her.

"I even brushed my teeth!" Zola sounds proud.

"Good girl! How about I make you guys some oatmeal while mama goes to get ready and then we will switch. We have to get you to school." Derek suggests.

"Okay!" Zola nods as she sits next to Bailey who was dressed in jeans and a dark purple striped sweater. Meredith heads to their room to get dressed and Derek begins making breakfast. When Meredith comes out, Derek hands her some breakfast and gives her a few kisses on the head before heading to get dressed. Their routine continues with Meredith helping Zola get her bag and their work bags then meeting Derek at the door. She takes a minute to go check on Cristina and let her know that they were leaving before rejoining her family.

"Let's go guys!" Derek says with happiness as he scoops up Bailey and places him over his shoulders. The boy laughs and hugs Derek, giving him a kiss as Derek places him in his seat. Derek strokes his hair lovingly as they share a father-son look. With a shared look with Meredith they drive to Zola's school before heading to the hospital.

"I hope they aren't too hard on Zo." Meredith half moans half laughs.

"Nah, the kids won't care and I guarantee the first thing out of her mouth was that she dressed herself." Derek shakes his head.

"She's experimenting with her style." Meredith giggles.

Derek nods as they drive along the road. "So, are you going to talk to Alex?"

"Mm, if I can find him. I can't believe Izzie. Not only was she supposed to be watching our kids, she is driving Alex insane."

"I know, Mer. How was Cristina this morning?"

"Good, reading a medical magazine."

"Wow! Talk about spontaneous recovery!" Derek exclaims. Meredith giggles and agrees as they park the car. "I'll get Bails." He smiles and turns off the car. They walk inside hand in hand and a child in an arm. Lexie separates to daycare rather well and Derek and Meredith go change for the day.

"Love you, Derek." Meredith kisses him as he prepares to head to his surgery.

"I love you, too, Mer." He smiles before turning.

Meredith watches him walk away before heading in the opposite direction. She sighs as she stares at the picture on her phone. It's of her and Derek on one of their family nights. As she stares at it, she isn't watching where she was going and bumps into a familiar blonde haired doctor. "Hey!" She gasps in shock.

"Wow, you can't go very long without seeing Derek, huh Mer?" Izzie giggles.

"Huh? What? Oh! Well, he is my husband." Meredith can't help but smile at that word.

"I know, I know." Izzie rolls her eyes.

"Hey! Wait! Why are you complaining about us, I should be complaining about how you left my kids!" Meredith snaps.

"I didn't leave them! They were with Cristina!"

"Who just had brain surgery." Meredith retorts. "She could barely walk with Lexie and the lack of sleep didn't help!" She glares, hands on her hips.

"Well, Chief gave me privileges, one month." Izzie says proudly.

"That's fine, but Hunt told us all about how you asked after Alex came and then left when he did!" Meredith yells.

"So what if I did?!" Izzie sounds defensive.

"Alex. Is. Not. Interested." Meredith says slowly.

"Damn, Meredith why do you have to be so frustrating! He is, he just doesn't realize it yet!"

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith groans. "Izzie, if he was or if he did, he wouldn't still be living with his girlfriend or have purposely scheduled three surgeries with her today."

"No he didn't." Izzie cunningly smiles.

"What did you do?" Meredith groans.

"Nothing." She shrugs and laughs an evil laugh before walking away. Meredith watches with wide eyes.

"Izzie!" She calls.

"It's Dr. Stevens!" She shouts without looking back.

"I have to find Alex." Meredith moans and grabs her phone. She dials Derek's number and leans against the nursing station.

"Hey you! Are you thinking of having a quickie after my surgery also?!" Comes her husband's sexy voice.

"You're insatiable, Derek Shepherd." Meredith giggles, shaking her head.

"Hmm, only with you and I'm looking at our picture on my computer. I can see the curve of your wonderful breasts." Derek hums hotly, making Meredith shiver.

"Careful, Derek. You're about to go into a two hour surgery where you won't have any relief." Meredith laces her tone with such desire that Derek has to take a deep breath to remember that. She laughs as she listens to him moan while relaxing. "Thanks, Der, I feel better already."

"What's wrong?!" Derek sits up at his desk and grips his phone.

"I'm okay, Der. I ran into Izzie down here and…and…and. She's crazy, Derek! Absolute insanity! I will explain more later, I just wanted to know if you could take my 10:30 surgery? I need to find and talk to Alex."

Derek is shocked as he processes his wife's words. "Yeah, of course, Mer. It's a temporal lobotomy right?"

"Yeah, simple procedure. Thanks, Derek."

"No problem, Mer. Wanna meet for lunch after?"

"Of course, better eat in the cafeteria to keep an eye on things." Meredith grumbles.

"Good idea. Oh, I gotta go, Mer. Love you! Good luck!"

"Thanks! Love you too, more than anything." Meredith smiles and hits the end button. She sighs again and texts Alex.

Alex responds quick, thankfully. "I'm with Jo in the residents lounge." Meredith reads.

"Hey!" Meredith bursts inside and sees Alex holding Jo who doesn't look very happy. "What the heck is happening?" She wonders as she sits next to Alex.

"No clue and now someone took Jo off all my surgeries." Alex moans.

"Do you really not know who it was?!" Meredith grumbles.

"Was hoping it wasn't true! I was afraid to see who took the place."

"Wasn't me, Alex. What has she been doing?"

"Well, first let me ask, is Lexie okay?"

"Yes, thanks for checking on her. She didn't like that we were gone." Meredith giggles.

"I understand, glad she's better. Anyway, the crazy started when I was there. Izzie would not leave my side. Kept asking me all these weird ass questions. When I told her to let me concentrate on helping the baby, she said we could talk at the hospital. I told her she had no reason to be there so she turned to Hunt and demanded privileges. She started throwing around all of these threats eventually and Owen had no choice but to give her something. Then, she followed me to work and trailed behind me the whole time. Erased Arizona's name a couple times and Dr. Carter and Dr. James's as well.

"Today, mine apparently. We've been planning these for months!" Jo groans.

"I know. There good ones also, any resident would wanna be part of them." Meredith rubs her back.

"What should we do?" Jo asks and cuddles into Alex.

Meredith thinks for a while. "Well, definitely go into those surgeries. Why the hell should a resident not participate. Is an O.B even needed?!"

"No, but a neonatologist might be if we have to do an emergency delivery. We had Dr. McPherson on guard." Alex explains.

"Her name wasn't there either."

"Geeze, Alex! Did you tell Chief? Webber? Bailey?!" Meredith wonders.

"Not yet… Let's see how this goes." Alex rubs Jo's shoulder.

"Holy crap! I got it!" Meredith laughs. Her friends look at her in question. "Let Jo do part solo. You've both prepped for both."

"That's not gonna do anything." Scoffs Alex.

"It will if you whisper instructions in her ear from behind." Meredith looks shyly at them.

"What?" Alex says again.

"Flirt, Alex. Flirt with your girlfriend during surgery. Trust me it works in multiple ways."

"How do you know that?" Alex asks.

"I have my ways. Trust me." Meredith looks at him, not wanting to mention that it was what Derek did when she was a resident and would do after he found out about April's crush. They would annoy April purposely by flirting in surgery.

"Fine, Mer. Only cause I'm desperate." He laughs. Meredith pats his back in support and leaves. She heads to her post op's and patients. When done, she texts Derek to let him know that she will do the consults since he took her surgery for her and since Amy wasn't here to assist. While in the pit she sees Izzie staring at something with rapt attention. From what she could see, Izzie was hiding something because the font was tiny and Izzie was squinting.

"Ya know, they won't let you operate if you have to do that to see on a computer." Meredith snarks and makes Izzie jump high in the air.

"Damn, why are you snooping?!" Izzie whines.

"I'm not, you just don't look like you're reading up on the next medical advance."

"It's none of your business, Meredith."

"Whatever, just don't do anything stupid." Meredith shrugs.

"Hmph!" Izzie shrugs and scoffs as Meredith walks away. Meredith starts getting an uncomfortable feeling. Over the years she has learned to trust this feeling. After all, how could she not? The bomb in the body cavity feeling, Lockdown with Zola and Bailey, she had a feeling that day. Even thinking back she realizes she may have had a "feeling" the day of the shooting. The happiness of being pregnant just overshadowed that feeling. Shaking her head and making a note to talk to Derek, she greets a consult, a friendly old woman with frequent headaches. After she's done getting head CT's and blood work, it's time for lunch. She hurries through the line and sees Derek waiting at one of the tables.

"Hey!" Meredith greets, kissing his cheek.

"Hey!" He smiles back and pulls her in for a kiss on the lips.

"You been here long?"

"Nope, got my lunch and then have been watching the Grey-Sloan drama show. Reminds me why I'm glad we are no longer characters, subjects…" Derek jokes.

"Huh?" Meredith giggles and grabs her sandwich.

"Look, Mer." He points to the opposite end of the cafeteria. Alex and Jo are at one table, Jo staring hard at the table while Alex glares at the table next to them, his hand holding Jo's knee. Izzie is smirking at them while on the phone with someone. They see her wink at Alex making him stand and grab their food. He leads Jo to another table with no avail. As soon as they sit, Izzie plops into another seat, this time at the table right next to them.

"Oh my gosh!" They hear Jo mumble.

"This is the fourth time they did this, changed tables." Derek whispers to Meredith.

"What?!" Meredith gasps with a fry halfway in her mouth.

"Yeah! She also complimented his shirt and his eyes rather loudly."

"I thought you haven't been here long." Meredith giggles.

"I haven't, I heard when I was first sitting down with my food. This was at least the fourth time they moved in at least ten minutes."

"Holy crap!" Meredith moans. "Oh! I said that I would tell you later." She remembers her earlier in the day events. Derek turns and laughs as Meredith pulls him close to whisper in his ear. Meredith rehashes bumping into Izzie, Izzie hinting at messing with the surgical board and later finding out that it was true in her talk with Alex. Then, she told the suggestions she gave Alex and Jo."

"Hmm, great idea, Mer. Thanks for not going into detail about us flirting like that."

"Hmm, that's our special thing. No one needs to know that I got the idea from what we started doing." Meredith says softly. "I love when you did that."

"Maybe you've forgotten how to do a craniotomy… You have to scrub in with me, Dr. Grey." Derek moves closer and wraps her in his arms.

"You know what… I have seemed to have forgotten the way you make the first incision." Meredith coos, placing her hand on his chest."

"I'll schedule you to assist me tomorrow morning, Dr. Grey. Get a goodnights rest." He murmurs huskily into her ear making her shiver.

"I'll let my husband know, he was looking forward to staying up late." Meredith hums at him before caressing Derek's cheeks.

"I'm sure he won't let you go to sleep too late." Derek nuzzles her cheek and surprises her by capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"YOU ARE NOT, IZZIE!" They hear Alex scream. Derek and Meredith look up in shock.

"Our show is starting again." Derek mumbles with a small laugh, making Meredith giggle as well.

"My name is on the board! Of course I'm scrubbing in now." Izzie stomps.

"We don't even know if we need an O.B or a neonatal specialist." Alex scoffs. "It's an easy procedure to do without opening the mother. Both surgeries are."

"So, I will be there to be safe. Besides, it will be like old times!"

"No! I don't want that. I'm freaking happy now, we all are, Mer, Cristina, Callie, even Dr. Bailey!" Alex starts. "Why the hell would we want to be back in the dark?!"

"Second chance, Alex! We've been given a miracle."

"Wow." Meredith groans.

"Come on, Jo." Alex looks at Izzie with disgust. Meredith and Derek look at each other with eyebrows raised as Alex and Jo storm off. Izzie follows quickly behind leaving Meredith and Derek to stare.

"Wanna do charts in the gallery?" Derek winks.

"Heck yeah!" Meredith laughs grabbing her trash and standing. "So, how did my surgery go this morning?"

"Beautiful. Woke about twenty minutes after she was back in her room. My patient did well also." Derek says as they grab charts.

"That's great, Der! Congratulations and thanks again."

"My pleasure, Mer." Derek bumps her lovingly on the shoulder as they walk to Alex's gallery. When they arrive, you could feel the tension through the glass.

"I feel like we should guess what's gonna happen." Meredith giggles as they watch Alex get ready to start. Jo looks between Izzie and Alex with apprehension. Alex gently motions for Jo to come right to his side while Izzie positions herself on the other side of the table.

"I think we should have popcorn." Derek laughs.

"Good one, Derek!"

"So…you were saying about making bets about what's going to happen?" Derek wiggles his eyebrows.

"I don't know about bets. Just see if we can figure this out."

"Mm, I like bets, Mer." Derek whispers, kissing her head.

"Like what, Derek?"

"Hmm, like whoever wins has to do whatever the winner wants. In bed. All night for two nights." Derek murmurs hotly against her ear.

Meredith bites her lips as she thinks. "I like the sound of that… I can think of plenty I want to do to you all night long."

"Oh… I have loads I wanna do to you." Derek places his hand on her back."

"Deal, Derek." Meredith kisses his nose to seal deal.

He laughs before cupping her cheek. "I bet Izzie is going to push Jo out of the way."

"Oh, that's too obvious. It's when she does that's the contest. I bet she does it when Alex hands Jo the tools." Meredith exclaims.

"Let's see… I bet it will be when Alex offers Jo the chance to attempt the procedure." Derek challenges.

"Now that's a good contest." Meredith giggles as they watch the surgery below. Izzie standing watching both of them move in sync. "Derek?" She murmurs a while later, remembering her feeling as it creeps back again.

"Yeah?" Derek pauses his writing to look at her.

Grabbing his hand, she starts talking. "You know how I tend to have feelings? Like with the bomb?"

"I do."

"Well… It's back…" Meredith grumbles.

Derek looks at her concerned. He puts his chart down and pulls her against him. "Oh?" He soothes, rubbing her shoulder and squeezing her. "I'm here, Mer. I'm here." Was all he could think of whispering in her ear.

"What do I do?"

"I don't think we can do anything but hold onto each other." He strokes her hair as she rests on his shoulder. "I have you, if this feeling is anything, we will get through this."

Meredith stays silent for a few minutes, feeling Derek's steady breathing. "I know." She smiles finally. "I know."

"Good." Derek hums, pleased. "What made you have a feeling?"

"Well, I was in the pit when I saw Izzie looking at a computer. Derek, she had the screen so small an ant could read it and her face was an inch away."

"You think she's up to something?" Derek wonders.

"Yeah, she got all pissed when I said something about her squinting." Giggles Meredith.

"Hmm, maybe just keep an eye open and make sure the kids are close if she's planning something." Derek kisses her head.

"I'm worried about Alex. If she does something it's going to involve them, not us."

"We'll get mixed in probably." Derek laughs making her roll her eyes.

"Maybe not." Meredith shrugs as they turn back to watch. Now, Alex is working while Jo retracts, Izzie just watching. Derek flips on the sound so that they can hear.

"Alex, do you remember that cool surgery we did with Dr. Montgomery? We were second year residents. It was a close save! You were incredible." Izzie gushes.

"You mean right after your probation for killing Denny?" Alex mutters, figuring if she was going to play this game then he was going to play harsh.

Sure enough, Izzie stutters and tries to find her words. "I… Um… Well."

"Thought so." Alex mumbles. "Hey, Dr. Wilson, want to try the dilation?"

"Oh! I got it!" Izzie bounces and grabs the tools before Alex can say anything.

"What the hell did you do?!" Alex screams as the monitors blare from the movement. Blood seeps through as Alex looks up at the monitor to see the inside filling with blood.

"I can fix it! Izzie hurries as Meredith and Derek watch in shock. Alex holds his cool as he glares at Izzie and rushes to fix the damage.

"Give me suction! I have a lot of blood, damn it! Damn it! It's a simple procedure!"

"You should have offered it to me, Alex." Izzie states.

"What?! You're the one who freaking did this!" Alex shouts.

"Because you should have given it to me, you must be tired otherwise you wouldn't have suggested someone else try."

"Dr. Wilson is a resident! It is her damn job to try and mine to teach!" Alex works frantically.

"If you had just give me a chance!" Izzie tries.

"Seriously?! Get out of my O.R because I'm about to loose a baby and its mother!" Alex says, his chest heaving.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Go! Or I will call the Chief!" Alex growls.

"No!"

"Dr. Stevens!" Alex pants. Izzie glares at Alex, his hands working furiously.

"Dr. Stevens, leave the O.R this instant." Comes Derek's authoritative voice over the speaker. His eyes shooting daggers. "Dr. Karev, we paged Dr. McPherson. She is on her way." Derek says. Izzie finally caves in and storms out.

"Holy crap!" Meredith says as Derek turns off the speaker.

"Wow! I think I have the feeling now." Derek groans.

"Hmm, doesn't feel good does it?" Meredith giggles.

"No… Not at all! Let's make sure everything is okay before we go get the kids and get out of here." Derek pulls Meredith against him. He rubs her arms and kisses her head. "I love you." He says with a kiss to her soft lips.

"I love you, too." Meredith smiles up at him. They watch as Dr. McPherson scrubs in and frantically works with Alex to save the baby. They manage to get both stable, but the mother is still shaky. Unable to finish because of the trauma, Alex decides to stop it for today and go back later.

"I can't believe she did that! A mother may not live now because of that!" Meredith says in shock as they search for Alex. Unable to find him, Meredith texts him to check.

"If I remember anything from O.B or Addison then it looks like they may need to open the mother now." Derek suggests.

"You're remembering correctly." Meredith says sadly.

"What did he say, Mer?" Derek asks when her phone beeps, shaking his head.

"Said that he and Jo need to hide for a bit, he's okay. The mom and baby are stable for now and he's too mad to think about the next step."

"As long as they're okay." Derek says while they climb down the stairs.

"Shh!" Meredith stops suddenly, catching Derek's arm. She looks down the next flight of stairs and Derek follows.

"Yeah…yeah… It's gotta happen…Something needs to be done and I am glad you understand. Totally, I look forward to it and can't wait. I will meet you where we discussed." They hear Izzie talking on her phone. She's facing away so they cannot see her face and she can't see them. She hangs up her phone and laughs in glee before running out the door of the stairwell.

"Oh… Crap." Meredith moans.

"This is not good." Derek rubs her back.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Hmm, I'm hoping it was about surgery." Meredith mutters as they gain strength to keep walking. "But, I've seen enough crime shows to know better." Derek heaves a big sigh as he agrees whole heartedly. Holding hands in silence, they walk to daycare. Both trying to process the information they just heard as they are greeted by a happy Bailey and Lexie. Derek clutches onto Meredith as they head to the car to go get Zola. Once she is happily in the car and telling them all about how people liked her outfit, they head home.

"You're home early!" Cristina smiles as they walk inside.

"You need to hear this…." Meredith says and looks back at Derek.

He nods in agreement. "Absolutely, go share, I got the kids." Derek says, sending them to Cristina's room. He shakes his head as he hangs with the kids and hears Cristina gasping in shock. They come out a while later for Meredith to help make dinner with the kids and Derek. After, Derek stays up with Meredith and Cristina discussing the day's events on the couch until this time with Meredith cuddled against him, playing with his shirt on one couch. Cristina on the other with a blanket. When they can barely keep their eyes open, Derek then leads his wife to bed where they fall asleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I can't believe it's been two weeks!" Meredith says in shock as they pack for Boston.

"I know! But this is so exciting, Mer!" Derek rubs her back affectionately.

"It is." Meredith leans up to kiss him.

"Any sign of Izzie?"

"No, Der, thankfully." Meredith replies. None of them had seen the blonde in two weeks. "My feeling has faded."

"I'm glad!" Derek laughs a bit. "But it is strange that she disappeared like that."

"Maybe we didn't see her because she heard that the mom went into preterm labor, almost lost the baby and it's now in the NICU because it was only 28 weeks." Meredith scoffs.

"That better be it!" Derek shakes his head. He zips up his suit bag with his and Meredith's banquet attire. "For now Mer, it's about you and your Harper Avery."

"Us, Derek. It's ours." Meredith murmurs as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him.

"I love you." Derek says simply, unable to say anything else.

"I love you too." She coos and leans up to kiss him. "How long do we have until we have to be at the airport?"

"Uhh, two hours." Derek replies while rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Gotta move then."

"Yep! Let's get the kids." He says with excitement as he surprises her by lifting her up so that she squeals as her feet leave the floor.

"Derek!" She giggles as she clutches her husband. He smirks as he places her down and they grab their bags.

"Mama!" Bailey cheers when he sees them walk out.

"Hey, bud! You all ready?" Meredith lifts him into her arms.

"Yeah! I got my plane bag with books and coloring stuff and I brought Chase in there. Only a couple Paw Patrol toys."

"Good job!" Meredith strokes his hair sweetly.

"You ready to win, mama?" Zola asks.

"Oh, Zo, I don't know if I'm going to win."

"Mer, stop, of course you're gonna win." Cristina rolls her eyes.

"Said that about you." Meredith counters.

"Well, they were wrong and I lost for the wrong reasons. Hopefully they learned."

"Thanks, Cristina. I wish you were coming."

"Don't worry about me, Mer. I have another few weeks before I can fly. Besides I should be here for Alex, he's on edge with the crazy disappearance of Izzie."

"Yeah, true." Meredith says as Derek wraps his arm around her waist.

"Besides, you will be celebrating with your husband mostly." She smirks.

"Oh, we will celebrate." Meredith coos as she stares at Derek longingly. Derek growls and pulls her close.

"I plan to make you scream all night, Mer." He coos in her ear. Derek would have mentioned that he won the bet, but both agreed that it felt wrong to keep it given the circumstances that it happened.

"Can't wait." Meredith whispers back.

"Go, guys." Cristina rolls her eyes.

"Come on." Derek laughs as he scoops up Bailey and puts him on his shoulders so that he can grab bags. Meredith grabs bags and Zola while Cristina stays inside with Lexie. After the car is packed, Meredith grabs Lexie, says goodbye to Cristina and gets in the car.

"Derek?" Meredith turns to him as they hold hands. They're driving towards the ferry dock. He looks at her in pride as a sign to continue. "I'm excited about this."

"Good, Mer! You should be excited and proud, right kids?" He looks back at Zola and Bailey. "Mama should be excited."

"Yeah, mama! You the bestest!" Bailey cheers.

"Super best!" Adds Zola.

Meredith giggles. "Thanks, guys. You helped me be the best." She praises them back.

"I'm excited also." Derek adds.

"Good!" Meredith kisses his hand. "I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks, Mer." He kisses her hand as they keep driving. Once they get to the airport, they lug everything inside and head to their terminal. Owen and Amy would be at the hotel later, having gotten a later flight. "Here we are." Derek hums as they find their seats later on the plane.

"Oh! First class!" Meredith smiles.

"Thought I'd go a little fancy." He smirks.

"Der!" Meredith gushes as the kids go crazy with their personal televisions, they hadn't had those on the other first class flights. "I hope Lexie will be okay." She bounces the baby, making her laugh.

"Hmm, normally I wouldn't say this, but they have Little Mermaid on here. Ariel will keep her occupied." Derek smirks.

"Aheeal!" Lexie claps.

"You wanna watch Ariel?" Meredith coos.

"Ya! Ya!" Lexie nods. Meredith gives Lexie her toy Ariel to hold for take off at first since they had to wait to turn on the tv.

"Derek." Meredith moans as she clutches his hand and closes her eyes.

"I know, Mer, I know. We're just building altitude." He lovingly wraps her in his arms and kisses her head. Meredith focuses on his voice and the sound of Lexie chatting with Ariel as the plane ascends into the sky.

"I don't think I will ever get over this." She moans.

"That's okay, I don't think I will either." Derek reassures her.

"I wish Lexie was here to see this." Meredith says softly.

"Me too, Mer." He lifts her chin up to kiss her slowly.

"Mark also."

"Definitely, both would have been so proud."

"Lexie yes, but Mark?" Meredith sounds hesitant.

"Absolutely, he may have acted like he did, but he was very proud of the people he cared about."

"True, I forgot how he was with Jackson."

"Yes." Derek kisses her head. They hear the seatbelt light ding and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Daddy? Can I watch "The Lion King" now?" Bailey asks,

"I wanna watch "Cindrella!" Zola adds.

"Hmm, okay guys." Derek smiles as he kisses Meredith once more and gets up to set up their movies. Meredith smiles at him as she sets up "The Little Mermaid" for Lexie. Derek sits back down and pushes up the arm rest so that he could cuddle with Meredith. The rest of the flight is quick with Meredith napping against Derek and practicing her speech. When they land, Derek and Meredith grab everything and head out towards the rental cars.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't been here in so long, the trip with Cristina was so quick." Meredith gasps, looking around.

"Hmm, so I guess it's your turn to be tour guide." Derek laughs.

"Guess so." Meredith shrugs.

"Hey, Zo, Bails, remember what we told you about Boston?" Derek asks.

"I do! I do!" Zola claps.

"What's that love bug?" Meredith giggles.

"It's where mama was a little girl." She says proudly.

"Good girl!" Meredith says with a smile. "I don't think we're gonna be here long enough though. Tonight we do have to get Lobster rolls at this one place my nannies would take me, if it's still here. Tomorrow we have to be at the hotel at four and then we do have the next day, but we leave at noon the next day.

"Well, we can definitely do dinner, tomorrow we could find a ferryboat. I have a thing for ferryboats after all." Derek winks at Meredith who laughs. "Then, the next day we can see anything you want us to see, just a glimpse and then that last morning we can do breakfast or something."

"Sounds good! Derek!" She gasps as they pull up to the hotel and are greeted by is always blown away when she sees this hotel.

"Wow! This is fancy!" Derek breathes.

"This is where every Harper Avery has been. Ellis never brought me here." Meredith stares up at the Boston Harbor Hotel as Derek shakes his head at her statement. "It was called something else back then."

"Woah!" Zola and Bailey stare at the huge building after their parents pull them out of the car. It's towering above them as they look at the front domes that are illuminated in gold light. There were huge fountains and fake rainfalls and a dock with…

"Ferryboats!" Bailey screams with glee. "Daddy, daddy! Ferryboats!" He clutches Derek's hand and points as other people turn to look. He jumps up and down, jaw open in shock. A smile spread on his lips.

Meredith giggles as she holds Lexie, the last of their bags getting put on the cart. "That's right buddy!"

"You want to ride them?" Derek asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey squeals.

"How about tomorrow? Before the party." Derek scoops up Bailey as they walk inside.

"Yeah!" Bailey agrees easily.

"Well, that's settled." Derek laughs. "Did you stay here with Cristina?"

"No, we surprised her and left right after the show." Meredith mutters.

"I see." He walks up to the check in desk. "Hi, we're here for the Harper Avery awards tomorrow. Name is Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey." Derek says while holding Bailey. Meredith stands next to them with Lexie and Zola. The kids and Meredith stare at the intricate lobby. Everything is golden and brass. Marble tile everywhere with soft couches and warm fireplaces all over.

"Welcome." Says the lady at the desk. "Your room is the Harbor Suite and John here will take you upstairs. We have a number of amenities for you and your children. Do you need a crib?"

"Yes please. Thank you." Derek says as she enters information into the computer. They are lead to the elevators, Derek clutching Meredith's hand as she and the kids stare all over. The concierge shows them their room and brings in their things.

"Holy crap!" Meredith exclaims as they stand in the living area with a huge wall with a view of the sun dipping lower into the harbor.

"It's gorgeous!" Derek wraps his arms around her.

"Toys!" Zola cries as they see a toy box filled with various games, toys and books. Even Lexie wriggles down when Zola pulls out some plastic blocks. Derek and Meredith watch as Lexie crawls over to play with her brother and sister. Meredith leans into Derek's chest as they watch the sunset, his arms around her from behind protectively.

"Hmm, Derek?" Meredith murmurs. He hums, signaling her to continue. "Can we stay in and order room service tonight?"

"What's wrong, Mer?" Derek asks worried.

"Nothing, Der." She giggles and runs her hands through his hair, reaching behind her. "I just wanna be together here." Her eyes meet his. "Plus, the kids don't look like they're planning on moving." She giggles.

To prove her point, Zola jumps up and screams with happiness. "They have princess figures!" She shows Meredith and Derek who eagerly reciprocate her excitement.

"Okay." He smiles and kisses her cheek after one last laugh at Zola's eagerness. "Let me order then we can check out our room." Derek adds once he sees the menu on the table. "Want anything in particular?"

"Anything is fine, Der." She says as she walks over to the deck. Meredith gazes out at the bay, she can hear all three kids laughing and her incredible husband ordering food for each of them. It's a warm night she feels when she opens the door but she still feels cold. Memories flood back of her childhood. Very few good ones and the ones she does recall do not involve her mother. She can't believe she ever wanted this award to prove her mother wrong. Instead, she wants it because she worked hard with her husband. She feels like she is proving that just because she is Ellis Grey's daughter, doesn't mean she's winning the award for fame. No one is expecting her to pull her husband and kids on stage. In her mind, that shows that she is doing this to create a way for others to have what she does. So no one has to loose a mom, sister, dad or other family members to this tumor. As she smiles at her thoughts she feels warmth surround her once more like stepping into a warm bath. "Hmm, thanks for making me warm again." She giggles as Derek's strong arms wrap around her, his lips find her neck.

"My pleasure, Mer. You okay?" He rocks her side to side.

"I'm perfect now." She hums, totally sure making Derek smile. "Food ordered?"

"Yes, should be here in 45 minutes."

"Good. Let's play with the kids." She turns to kiss him slowly on the lips. They head back inside where they play with the kids. Meredith plays with some action figures with Bailey while Lexie stays glued to Derek who is playing with the Fisher Price Princess house with Zola. After the food arrives, they sit at the small table near the kitchen to eat together. Before bedtime, Derek gets a text from Amy telling them that they are just going to go to their rooms when they arrive.

"Woah! Look at the bath!" Zola points.

"That's bigger than ours!" Meredith says, looking at Derek. The kids jump for joy as they fill up the huge jet tub with water and bubbles. "Not too much, it's hard enough to reach." She adds as she struggles to help Lexie who just wants to stand in the tub.

"Yeah and there is no bath mat." Derek adds as he watches Lexie bounce.

"Lex, careful, please." Meredith says as she clutches the baby.

"You could always get inside, Mer." Derek winks at her.

"I could… Are you looking for a preview or something?" Meredith nudges him.

"Yeah! Come in mama!" Zola and Bailey gasp. Meredith can't resist Zola's deep brown eyes, begging or Bailey's perfected McDreamy look. Even Lexie appears to realize that if she smiles at Meredith she will cave.

"Okay." Meredith says with a smile.

"Haha! This is so cool! Now daddy has to wash four people!" Bailey laughs in pure childhood innocence.

"Hmm, daddy has no problem with that." Derek murmurs only for Meredith.

"Derek!" She gasps wide eyed as he bites back howling laughter. His eyes sparkling.

"No…no… Bails…Since I'm in here I can help wash you easier and make sure Lex doesn't fall."

"Oh! Well maybe when you're done, daddy can wash ya while you hold Lexie." Bailey shrugs while playing with a boat. Derek howls with laughter as Meredith covers her face with a small laugh. Lexie smiles up at her parents as she splashes in between her legs. Meredith can feel Derek's blistering gaze on her as she washes the kids. His eyes never moving from her body.

"Derek? Derek? Derek!" She calls a third time.

"What? Huh?" Derek reluctantly pulls his gaze from her swinging breasts as she stops Zola from dumping water on Lexie.

"Lexie is done." She giggles. "This is hard for you, isn't it?"

"Hmmm… No… Totally good." He swallows as he reaches for a towel. His lips are dry and it takes every ounce of strength not to let his fingers graze her sides as he lifts Lexie into his arms. "Come here, Angel." Derek coos and kisses her wet cheeks.

"Dada!" Lexie babbles while grabbing a fist of his hair.

"Hey! Only mama can do that." Derek laughs as he loosens her grasp.

"Me!" Lexie babbles back.

"Stubborn." Derek teases causing Meredith to glare and splash him with water. Their banter is halted when they hear the doorbell. "Who's that? Amy said they're going straight to their room."

"I don't know." Meredith shrugs. Derek walks with Lexie to the door. They open it to find a bellboy with a huge rolling cart.

"Hello, on behalf of the Boston Harbor Hotel we bring you and your family fresh milk and cookies before bedtime each night of your stay."

"Wow! That's so nice." Derek says with wide eyes. "Thank you." He says as he attempts to tip him while holding a towel clad Lexie.

"No need sir, complimentary for our young guests." He waves at Lexie.

"Thank you so much." Derek adds again as he guides the cart inside. "Mer!" He calls.

"Yes, Der?" She calls from the bathroom. When Derek walks inside he sees her covered in a robe standing behind Zola and Bailey who are covered from head to toe in towels.

"The hotel gives complimentary c-o-o-k-i-e-s for their child guests every night."

"Wow, that's awesome! Disney doesn't even do that." Meredith exclaims. "Come on guys, let's get jammies on and then have a treat."

"Treat?!" Zola exclaims as her interest is piqued. They hurry and soon the kids are cuddled on the couch waiting. Zola holding Anatomy Jane and Bailey snuggling with his purple teddy bear that smelled like lavender. Derek had been right, Bailey reminded them every night that it smelled "just like mama." They watch as Derek brings over a tray with a covered dish and four glasses of warm milk.

"Wow!" Breathes Meredith and Bailey. Derek grins as he lifts the lid to reveal chocolate chip cookies. He passes them out to an eager Meredith, Zola and Bailey.

"These are still hot!" Meredith gasps as she moans.

"Yummy!" Zola kicks her covered toes." They enjoy their treats until every last bite is gone. Soon, the kids are all snoring away in their own guest room.

"Hey you." Meredith coos from the big hotel bed later after Lexie is asleep. She sees Derek standing in the doorway staring at her in bed. Meredith had removed her robe, showing off her naked body.

"Hey." Derek smiles back.

"Your turn." Meredith holds her arms out to him.

"My turn." He mumbles with glee as he sucks her neck. They fall into a few rounds of lovemaking before drifting off to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mer, you have to eat something." Derek encourages the next day.

"No… Derek, I'm nauseous." She moans as she curls into a ball on the couch a little before noon.

"You didn't eat breakfast, that's probably why." Derek smirks.

"Not hungry." Meredith plops her forehead on their knees as she holds her legs close.

"Why's mama sittin like that?" Bailey comes up to Derek. He cocks his head curiously as he looks at Meredith.

"Because she's nervous." Derek brushes his golden hair.

"Why?" Zola grabs his hand.

"I'm not nervous." Meredith grumbles.

"Then how come you're not rushing to get on the ferry and go to that restaurant you wanted?" Derek sits next to her.

"Shut up." She grumbles.

"Oh, Meredith. Come here." He pulls apart her arms, pushes her legs down so that he can envelope her in his arms. "It's okay, Mer." Derek soothes, kisses her forehead and brushes her hair behind her ear. "You have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, the fact that you were nominated is incredible and I will forever be proud of you." He murmurs into her ear. "I'm just proud that you're my wife and mother to my kids."

"Derek." She whispers and falls into his chest.

"You okay, mama?" Bailey comes and pats her knee.

"Mama?" Lexie babbles as she crawls over to the couch, just noticing her brother and sister crowding their parents.

"Yes, baby." Meredith coos, peeking at him from Derek's chest.

"The kids and I will be there the whole time. Owen and Amy will be there as well." Derek whispers to further calm her.

"Thanks, guys." She smiles, feeling better.

"Come on, let's go try this place that you say has the best lobster rolls." Derek laughs, scooping her into his arms as he stands.

"It does, Der. I'm so glad it's still around. My nanny used to take me and then when I was a teenager, I'd sneak out to go eat there."

"My little rebel." Derek kisses her cheek.

"Hey, seafood in Massachusetts is like pizza in New York." She shrugs.

"True." Derek laughs as they lead the kids outside.

"Ferryboat! Ferryboat! We're riding a ferryboat!" Bailey cheers as they walk through the lobby.

"He is precious!" Coos a little old lady as they pass her. Derek and Meredith smile in pride as Bailey keeps singing and bouncing.

"He is your son all the way, Der."

"Definitely. I couldn't be more proud." Derek surprises Bailey as he scoops him up in the air. He covers the boy in kisses as they continue walking. Meredith follows behind with the girls.

"Did you ask Amy if they wanted to join?"

"Yeah, they said no since they got in so late. Besides, Amy is strange, she doesn't feel the need to ride the ferry." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Hmm…yeah, strange." Meredith giggles as she kisses Lexie who laughs at the silly tone of her voice.

"I can see other land easier." Bailey says as they climb onto the boat.

"Well, this one is smaller since we aren't going far and land is not as far apart here, buddy." Meredith explains to him.

"Oh." He smiles as he grabs onto the railing.

"We're moving, daddy!" Zola squeals, grasping Derek's pants leg.

"We are! Here we go, love bug." Derek smiles. He loves how much all of his kids love ferryboats. Even Lexie is laughing as the boat picks up speed and tickles her face. Placing his hand on Zola's shoulder, he wraps his other arm around his wife.

"This is so much better than when I took this ferry as a teenager." Meredith mutters as she lays her head on Derek.

"Good." Derek places a soft kiss on her head. "You feeling better?"

"I am… I guess freak outs are ingrained in me."

"It's okay, Mer. I will always be here to calm you." He squeezes her close. They ride in bliss for a little while longer until they reach the other side.

"Wow, it hasn't changed much!" Meredith exclaims as they walk inside. It's a nautical themed restaurant with reds, whites and blues. The inside is covered in old fishing nets and ship wheels.

"Cool!" Zola says as she looks around as Meredith helps her sit.

"This is nice." Derek observes as he looks around. You had a nice view of the bay and there was even a dock where you could watch boats bring in fish.

"Wow!" Bailey says as they see a waiter carry a tray with a full lobster. "What are they gonna do with that?"

"Someone is going to eat it, Bails." Derek laughs.

"Can I have that?" Bailey asks.

Derek and Meredith laugh for a moment before answering. "Well, mama and I are going to have that but already cut up, you can definitely try."

"Actually, they have child sized lobster rolls." Meredith points.

"You wanna try also, Zo?" Derek asks.

"Sure." Zola shrugs.

"Let's get some chicken for them just in case." Meredith whispers to Derek. The waiter comes to take their order and soon they are watching the bay from their seats, Derek gripping Meredith's hand. The kids coloring the sea creatures on their menu.

"So, how far is your old house from here?"

"Uh, it's on the side of our hotel, about twenty minutes from there."

"Did you want to see it tomorrow?"

Meredith sighs and thinks. "Not really happy memories, Derek. The last time I was there was when I told Ellis that I was going to Europe."

"Hmm, you have a point." Derek smiles sadly. "Is there anywhere you'd like to show us? Maybe the kids and I can make it happy."

Meredith thinks seriously. "Well… There is this park I would go to and play. My old school which was my happy place."

"Sounds perfect." Derek smiles unable to resist kissing those plump lips he loves so much. "So, Zo, Bails, tomorrow we're gonna see a couple of mama's old places." He tickles Zola's side making her laugh.

"Cool, we see your house?" Zola looks innocently at Meredith.

"Oh, probably not ZoZo." Meredith brushes her hair.

"We saw daddy's."

"Zo, nana lives in my house that's why we could see it. We don't know who lives in mama's old house."

"Oh." Zola shrugs as Meredith gives Derek a thank you kiss for redirecting her.

"Foods here!" Meredith smiles a short while later.

"My plate is shaped like a dolphin!" Bailey laughs as he gets his kid sized plate.

"Mine's a crab!" Zola smiles.

"So cool!" Meredith giggles and turns to her lobster roll. "Oh! These are so good!" She moans.

"Looks amazing." Derek smiles as he lifts his sandwich.

"I'm going to watch you first." Meredith giggles. Derek smirks at her as he keeps eye contact while taking a bite.

"Oh!" Derek moans as the flavors reach his mouth. Meredith giggles at the sight of him.

"You like it, Der?" She coos as she rubs his shoulder.

"Oh!" He moans again, his eyes rolling back.

"Preview, I like it." Meredith giggles, her eyebrows arch picking up her own sandwich. Derek growls happily at her before she looks at the kids. Lexie is happily chomping on chicken and broccoli while Zola and Bailey gobble their food.

"This so good, mama!" Bailey moans, his mouth filled. Zola nods in full agreement.

"Glad you like, guys. This was my favorite restaurant when I was little." Meredith says finally taking a bite and moaning with bliss.

"I can see why!" Derek says with wide eyes. Meredith giggles before they continue to eat. When they are done, it's time to head back and start getting ready to go to the awards.

"I wanna make sure Lex gets a nap, Derek." Meredith explains as they walk into their room.

"If we get her down now, she has time for a two hour nap." Derek suggests.

"Okay, come on, Lex. Let's get some sleep." Meredith coos to the baby. Derek watches with love as she walks with their youngest.

"Okay, guys, you have a bit of time before we have to get ready. You're gonna be on your best behavior tonight, right?"

"Course, daddy!" Zola giggles.

"Then we stay with Uncle Owen!" Bailey recites.

"That's right. Come here Zo, Bails." Derek sits on the couch and holds his arms open for them. The kids climb up into their daddy's lap and both hug him. "I hope you guys understand how proud I am of mama. I don't know if she understands, so you need to understand for me." Derek smiles down at the kids who are watching intently. "You two have no idea how hard she has worked for everything and all that she has gone through. She just amazes me and you three are so lucky to have her as your mama. I know I'm so lucky to have her as well." He grins wider.

"Oh, Der!" Meredith coos from behind them. A huge smile on her face.

"Mama!" Zola and Bailey clap with excitement when they see her.

"I'm lucky to have all of you as well." She sits on the couch and wraps her arms around Derek's neck.

"Love you, mama!" The kids say together.

"I love you guys too!" She tickles them mercilessly before turning to Derek. "I love you beyond words." Meredith cups his cheeks as she kisses him hard.

"I love you, too, Meredith." Derek replies as she tugs his lips. "Lexie sleeping okay?" He asks after they catch their breath.

"Yeah… I better get in the shower while I can." She murmurs.

"Hmm, I'll go after you."

"Wish you could join." Meredith scrapes his scalp.

"Tonight when the kids are with Owen and Amy… You're mine, Dr. Grey." Derek mutters into her neck.

"Definitely, Dr. Shepherd." She kisses him before heading to the bathroom. After her shower, she puts on a robe and goes out to see Derek in the living room.

"Hmm! Come here!" He moans when he sees her moist skin and smells her familiar lavender. Derek pulls her into a hug and she pulls him close. "You look gorgeous." He brushes her cheek.

"Oh, Der."

"I guess it's my turn?" He wonders a minute later.

"Yep. I'll get the kids dressed."

"Okay." Derek says before heading to the shower.

"Come on guys." She holds out her hands to the kids who run to her quick. She gets Zola dressed in a deep purple dress and places the lavender wreath from the vineyard in her hair. After, she dresses Bailey in a mini suit that matches Derek's. It's black with a dark green button down. He has a black vest that matches and a tie with tiny green dots. "You look so handsome and Zola you look beautiful." Meredith exclaims once she finished wetting Bailey's hair so that Derek could put some gel in for style.

"Thanks!" Bailey giggles.

"Hey, Mer." Derek says from behind, he has on his robe. "Look who's here." He steps aside to reveal a fully dressed Owen and Amy. "They texted me to let me know that they were outside."

"Hey!" Meredith stands, still in her robe. "Sorry if I didn't hear you knock."

"It's okay, Mer. Figured you would want someone to watch the kids while you finished getting ready." Amy smiles.

"That would be great!" Meredith sighs.

"Let me just do Bailey's hair and then I will go get ready as well." Derek says. "Zola, I must add that you look gorgeous!" He turns to his daughter who is jumping for attention. She giggles and hugs him in thanks before running off to play.

"I'm getting a big boy style!" Bailey explains as he takes Derek's hand. They laugh as Derek leads Bailey and Meredith into the bathroom.

"Alright, buddy." Derek smiles as he swings him up on the counter. "Just a little." He takes some gel and brushes his boy's hair back and off to the side.

"I love it, Bails." Meredith coos as she watches while drying her hair. With one last hug with Derek, Bailey runs off to sit with Zola.

"You doing okay?" Derek asks Meredith, concerned. He stands behind her and rubs up from her arms to her shoulders.

Meredith looks at him and nods with a smile. "I am, Der." She breathes in content as Derek leans in to inhale the smell of her freshly dried hair.

"Good." He hums before continuing to dress himself. They finish getting ready and when Lexie awakes, Derek dresses her in a matching dress and lavender wreath like Zola. "Mer, you look spectacular." Derek says, placing Lexie on the ground when he walks out to see Meredith talking with Amy in the living area. He is smiling wide as his eyes travel from her soft bun, down to her purple dress and black strappy sandals. Derek feels his heart beat when he notices Meredith wearing her bracelets that he gave her. As she blushes, he walks over and pulls her in for a hug.

"You look hot yourself." Meredith giggles as they pull away. His hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. She lets her eyes travel against his black suit with no tie. His shirt matches Bailey without the vest.

"Mm!" Derek hums as he leans in to kiss her. They get lost in deep kisses, completely oblivious for minutes before Owen clears his throat.

"Uh…it's about time for us to leave." He laughs.

"This is it, Mer." Derek cups her cheek.

"I can do this… I can…" Meredith breathes as she takes Derek's outstretched hand. He's grinning at her with endless pride in his bright blue eyes. Owen hands Lexie to Derek and holds the door.

"You can Mer because you me and the kids are extraordinary together, right?" Derek stops her, letting the others get ahead.

"Right." She smiles. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too!" He leans down to kiss her once more. They ride the elevator down together. The gala is being held in the hotels largest banquet hall. It's a huge room with five crystal chandeliers providing light. There's a stage in the front with tables draped with blue velvet across the floor in front of it. The room is already beginning to fill with people.

"Who are all these people?" Zola asks.

"Doctors, ZoZo." Meredith smiles as her free hand is holding her daughter's. They get their seat assignment and locate the table.

"We can stay with them." Amy offers.

"No… Not yet." Meredith shakes her head nervously. "I need them close." She whispers to Derek.

"I know, Mer." He kisses her head. "Let's get a drink." Derek points to the bar. "Did you pump?"

"Yeah, I brought along milk that I had frozen."

"Good, let's get some alcohol in you." He nudges her playfully.

"Have you ever been to one of these, Mer?" Amy asks.

"Other than the one for Cristina, no."

"Seriously? Didn't your mother win a bunch?"

"Yes." She answers shortly.

"Amy." Derek warns, pulling Meredith close. She shrugs, looking sorry and takes the virgin margarita Owen hands her.

"What this daddy?" Zola asks as he hands her and Bailey a bright pink drink with cherries at the bottom.

"These are Shirley Temples for kids." He smirks, handing a glass of wine to Meredith.

"Cool!" Bailey shouts as Meredith giggles.

"Let's sit down before we drink." Derek says, leading them to their table. Once there, the kids sip their treat curiously.

"So good!" They giggle. Meredith looses herself in the kids, enjoying her wine.

"Oh my goodness, you look exactly like your mother!" Comes a voice. Derek, Meredith, Owen and Amy look up to see an elderly couple standing in front of them. They remind Derek of those extremely high class patrons at the events he was dragged to by Addison. The lady wore a top of the line Armani pantsuit with a fur coat. Her perfume could be smelled easily. The man wore an equally elegant Dolce and Gabanna suit. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Eleanor McRoy, on the board of the Harper Avery committee. I specialize in general surgery."

"It's nice to meet you." Meredith holds out her hand after struggling to stand with Lexie in her arms. Derek stands with her and immediately wraps her in his arms. These kinds of people always made him sick, so he couldn't imagine how Meredith felt at the moment. He breathes in relief when he feels Meredith relax in his arms.

"You must be wondering, I knew your mother as a resident and we collaborated on many surgeries. She was pregnant with you when we met."

"Oh, that's great…" Meredith murmurs, trying to sound strong. She recognized the name from medical journals, but she never seemed like the person in front of her. "This is my husband Derek Shepherd and…" She's cut off by the lady nodding in acknowledgement and waving down another lady. Meredith and Derek look at each other in shock as another older woman comes over.

"Eloise, dear!" Eleanor calls. "This is Ellis Grey's daughter. My dear, this is Dr. Eloise Wagner of Harvard, master physician and researcher in gastrointestinal medicine." She explains to Meredith.

"My! I didn't realize that Ellis had a child." The newly introduced doctor exclaims. "She never mentioned it while she was developing the Grey method."

"Yes, that was a marvelous technique she created." Eleanor replies. Meredith feels her stomach sink at those words. She was nine when Ellis created the Grey method and ten when she won her first award. Derek rubs her back to soothe, holding her close and even Owen reaches up to place a soothing hand on her arm. Amy gaps in shock.

"Linda!" Eloise calls over another person. Another lady in fancy Dolce attire joins them. Her makeup is thick with her bright white hair. Derek looks at her and recognizes her, she's a very wealthy fetal medicine doctor who Addison frequently spoke with at events.

"Hello, Eloise darling!" She croons.

"Did you know that Ellis Grey had a daughter?" She asks.

"I have heard rumors over the years, but I couldn't believe it. It's true?!" Linda clasps her chest.

"It is! She's a candidate for an award tonight." Eleanor explains, pointing at Meredith.

"She's not just a candidate, she's going to win!" Derek says firmly.

All three women look at him. "Derek Shepherd?!" Linda gasps. "How's dear Addison?"

"No idea, we divorced years ago." Derek glares at her, clutching to Meredith like a lifeline. He never liked her when Addison forced him to speak with her.

"Such a shame, a shame." She shakes her head as she eyes the kids. Derek has to remind him self to stay calm as a look of disgust fills the lady's face as she looks. "Well, best of luck dear. Not that you need it, Ellis was one of the greats. What do you have lined up next once you've won?" She turns to Meredith.

"I have nothing planned. I may look like my mother, but I'm nothing like her." At those words, Derek feels like he might faint with utter shock. His eyes are wide with pure joy, shock and happiness with his wife.

"Mer!" He murmurs with glee.

"Oh, well, very well then." Linda snarks. "Ladies, I believe the event is about to begin." She guides the the other two and the man away.

"Holy crap!" Amy mutters once Derek and Meredith sit.

"Are you okay, Mer?" Derek looks at her, worried. His eyes roam her's for any dark and twisties. Softly, he brushes her stray curls back. Sighing in relief when she turns to him with a smile.

"I'm great, Derek." She reaches to play with his curls. They gaze at each other listening as Lexie babbles while poking their chins in between them. Meredith looks at her and giggles, tickling the baby. "It hurts that my mother didn't mention me to some. But I'm actually not surprised."

"It's still wrong, Meredith." Owen adds.

"It's okay. I have more than she ever had." Meredith smiles at him and then at Derek.

Derek, unable to resist, grabs both cheeks and kisses her so passionately. "Hmm!" He moans.

"What was that for?!" Meredith laughs.

"I am beyond proud of you right now! You are about to win an award, you stood up to some bitchy women, one of which has always been horrible. Then, you showed me that you know you are not your mother. I am on such a contact high right now. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Derek kisses her over and over.

"I love you, too Derek." Meredith kisses him as the lights flash.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us get started with this years Harper Avery award." Catherine Avery says up on stage.

"Hey, Meredith!" Comes a familiar deep voice.

"Richard!" She says as he sits next to Amy. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Of course! Wasn't going to miss my girl getting a Harper Avery! Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise." Richard winks.

"Thank you." Meredith says sincerely, squeezing his hand. The lights dim and a spot light highlights Catherine Avery. Everyone watches and listens as Catherine rambles about the prestigious award.

"This year, ladies and gentlemen it is very, very special because only two surgeons did something so extraordinary to warrant a nomination. Normally there are five nominees, not this year." Catherine looks straight at Richard. "This year, we are going to give the award at the beginning here." She explains before beginning to rattle off the other Harper Avery Foundation awards.

"Sure, make the tension greater." Meredith murmurs to Derek and he looks at her sadly and rubs her back. Four speeches later, it's time.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the moment has finally arrived." Catherine exclaims, a catty smile upon her face.

"Derek." Meredith whispers and grabs his hand.

"You got this, Mer." He clutches her sweaty palm in one hand and wraps his free arm around her shoulders, plastering her against his chest. Quickly, he looks at Zola and Bailey. "Guys, this is it!" He smiles at them quickly. The kids gasp and sit up closer to the table. Lexie looks around and rests her little hands on Meredith's. Richard, Owen and Amy close their eyes almost in silent prayers.

"Tonight, the Harper Avery Award for Innovation in Medicine goes to…" She takes a deep, dramatic breath. Catherine takes her time opening the envelope, it feels like an eternity and everyone feels the tension so thick. "Doctor Meredith Grey!" With that final word, Meredith cannot hear anything. She can only feel. She feels Derek crush her in a hug and can then see his water filled eyes when he looks at her, his hands holding her cheeks and his huge smile. Meredith feels his lips on hers in a bruising, passionate kiss. She clutches Lexie in one arm and hugs Derek with the other.

"You did it, Meredith!" She finally hears Derek as he kisses her all over. He is crying tears of pride. Meredith can now hear everyone cheering and Zola and Bailey screaming "yay mama!" Over everyone else's voice. Derek manages to help her stand as she beams happily and he gestures for the kids to stand. He takes Lexie and hands Meredith Zola's hand. Meredith takes Derek's hand with her free one and leads them up to the stage. She's shaking as she makes it to the podium with Derek glued to her side, Zola on her other. Bailey is between her and Derek while Lexie buries her head in Derek's neck, shy. Meredith can only see her family next to her and the ones at her table. She sees Owen holding his phone and knows he's FaceTiming with Cristina so that she can see. Breathing heavy, she takes the silver award.

"Congratulations, Dr. Grey!" Catherine says with her hands clasped together.

"Thank you!" She says, her voice hoarse. As she looks out at all of the people, she remembers that she hates this kind of talking. But, all she has to do is look at Derek who is still grinning like a maniac, feel Bailey wrap his arm around her leg, Zola squeezing her hand and see Lexie waving at her to get relief. Taking a deep breath, she begins. "Wow…" She starts her speech that Derek hasn't even heard. "I honestly don't know if this is real. But thank you. I know everyone expects me to thank my mother and that I did it to be like her, but that is not true at all. I developed this to save lives and so that people would not have to loose loved ones to this kind of tumor. This last round, I did it so that my best friend could have her life and that others in the future could have theirs and be with whatever or whomever they love the most. I was only a resident when I first came up with the idea and there is no way, and he is going to keep arguing against this part forever." She pauses to look at Derek with a smile. "There is honestly no way I could have even begun this without my husband, Dr. Derek Shepherd." Meredith smiles at him as tears fall from her eyes. "He…he has been with me from the start of the clinical trial, trying to figure out different viruses. This time, not only did I have him by my side, but I had three amazing kids who were also there cheering me on and showing me that I could do this. This award is just as much theirs as it is mine and I could not have done it without any of them. "We did this together, first the two of us and then then the five of us. So, this is not just mine, but my family's." Meredith smiles at Zola and Bailey who are laughing with excitement, arms around her and Lexie who is smiling at all the commotion and hearing her mother's voice. Finally she looks at Derek who is smiling so proudly at her. As their eyes connect, sparks ignite, fireworks seem to go off around them. Like a magnetic force, Derek pulls her in for a deep kiss. He cups her cheek with his free hand and kisses her as he roams his hand lower and pulls her against him.

"I love you, Meredith. I love you. I am so proud of you. Thank you for sharing this." He whispers into her ear as he nuzzles her cheek.

"I love you, Derek. Thank you." She whispers to him as the audience starts clapping. They are ushered off the stage. Meredith can see Amy, Owen and Richard stand and cheer. Amy has tears in her eyes and is laughing with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Amy pulls her in for a hug.

"I am so proud of you, Meredith." Richard pulls her to him as soon as Amy let's go.

"Thanks guys." Meredith says as her voice is muffled in Richard's arms. Derek hands Lexie to Amy and pulls Meredith back to him.

"I can't tell you how proud of you I am!" He says again.

"Uh, Derek, there are two others plus me who would like to speak with Meredith." Owen smirks and hands Meredith his phone.

Meredith looks at it and beams wider. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Cristina and Alex cheer through the phone.

"Thanks guys!" Meredith giggles as she sees her friends toasting her in her living room at home.

"You deserve it, Mer!" Cristina smiles at her with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." She whispers. "I'm so glad you're here to celebrate." Meredith says softly.

"Me too!" Cristina replies, they smile in acknowledgement.

"Go eat so you and Derek can celebrate." Alex laughs as he sees the hungry look in Derek's eyes that has nothing to do with wanting food.

"Okay, Alex." Meredith giggles and hangs up her phone. Owen hugs her and they turn to the food they were just served. Derek keeps a hand on her thigh and his eyes on her the whole time as they eat. After a dinner filled with more laughter, stories and congratulations, Derek and Meredith finish their last bites of dessert.

"Meredith." Derek croons hotly into her ear. His voice sends shivers up her spine and she closes her eyes in anticipation. Owen and Amy notice the interaction and look at each other.

"Okay kids, time to say night night to mama and daddy." Amy says. Meredith and Derek smirk at each other.

"Aw, night! Mama I'm so proud of you! You did it!" Zola hugs her tight. Her eyes are sparkling as she looks at Meredith.

"I love you, mama! You did it!" Bailey joins his sister.

"Thank you, guys. I love you so much!" Meredith kisses them repeatedly and then repeats the sentiments with Lexie. Laughing, Derek pulls Meredith eagerly out of the banquet hall. She clutches their award as they run through the halls. Finding the elevator empty, Derek pins her against the wall.

"Yes!" Derek croons as he kisses her, his tongue ravishing her warm cavern. Meredith twists her fingers in his curls as they kiss.

"We did it, Derek! We won a Harper Avery!" She giggles, looking deep into his eyes.

"We did, Mer!" He shakes his head in wonder as he brushes her cheek, smiling. The elevator dings and they run towards their room. When inside, Meredith carefully places the award on the table and smirks at Derek. "I'm on such a contact high!" He laughs.

"Hmm… We aren't coming down for hours!" She laughs and jumps into her husband's arms. Their lips connect as they moan in bliss. Derek lifts her so that her legs wrap around his waist. She gridlocks them around him as he kisses her hungrily. He stops by the couch and gently moves lower. Derek pulls out her ponytail after he places her softly on the ground. His fingers brush her delicate skin. Derek's eyes glisten with love and admiration as he looks at her.

"What do you want, Mer?" He croons after he bends down to kiss her. His body hovers over her closely, his lips barely off of hers.

Meredith cups his cheeks and studies his face. Playing with his hair and then his nose and lips she smiles with love. "Thank you, Derek. I seriously couldn't have done it without you," she had the sudden urge to say.

"Oh, Mer." Derek croons, bending down to kiss her again. "My pleasure! Now…tell me…what…you…want." He says with lust.

Meredith giggles. "Hmm… Right now I'm on such a high, I just need to feel you." She roams her hands up his sides and into his pants where his penis is already throbbing.

"Hmm, hard and fast?" Derek hums as he feels everywhere.

"Yes, Der." She breathes as he moves to quickly remove her dress. Like a fire, they begin kissing frantically. Meredith gets his shirt off quick and then his pants. Derek kisses her all over, moving lower to bite her neck. "DEREK!" She shouts as he takes his time rubbing her clit and removing her bra and panties. "Make love later… I need…"

"What do you need my Meredith? My extraordinary, talented, amazing Meredith."

"You! Fuck… Please!" Meredith pants as she delights in the trail of fire Derek leaves with his fingers.

"Hmm, okay." He smirks as he grips her waist. Kissing her, he slips inside of her and they moan against each other. "So proud… So amazed!" Derek coos as he begins pumping hard and fast.

"DEREK! DEREK! YES!" Meredith arches her back into him as her nails dig into his back and her heels wrap around his waist. Derek watches with bliss as his pace gets harder and less rhythmic as their desire builds.

"Mer!" He grunts.

"Faster! Harder! That's it!" Meredith screams. Derek can feel her tighten around his huge member. Her green eyes open and Derek sees the endless love and happiness and can't help but spill into her with a loud roar, his movements becoming even harder, faster and more sporadic.

"YES!" He screams as he collapses onto her. With one last thrust, she spills into him, crying out in ecstasy."

"Mm, Oh! Derek!" She coos and buries her nose in his neck. He hums in happiness as he remains deep inside of her while brushing her hair.

"Mer…" He chants as they come down, their chests heaving. They rub their hands over every inch of the others skin in sated silence before Derek feels a familiar twitch after thinking about his wife's amazing accomplishment.

"Wanna go again?!" Meredith giggles, feeling her own twitch. When Derek nods, Meredith takes his face in her hands. "Make love to me, Derek."

"Yes, dear." He coos and begins peppering her skin with little kisses as they begin another round.

After that round, they begin another and soon, Meredith is basking in her fifth round of celebrating with Derek. She's still panting after it ended twenty minutes before, purring with joy. Derek is curled against her, running his tongue up and down her throat already ready for the next round. Her phone rings suddenly and she exchanges a worried and confused look with Derek when she sees the number. They notice the numbers on the clock read 11:08. "Hello?" She says with hesitation.

"Mer, you guys got to get home quick, to the frat house. Seriously, as quick as possible. No joke… Hey! What the hell!" She hears Cristina yelp with fear and shout at someone. There are angry voices and shuffling before the line goes dead.

A/N: Hmm… I like going out of my comfort zone!


	65. Chapter 66

A/N: Hi! So, I got this part up pretty quick. Thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please read the note at the end! Thank you!

Chapter 63:

"What was that?!" Meredith shoots up, blanket covering her chest.

"What happened, Mer?" Derek looks at her confused.

"I… I don't… I don't know, Derek. That was Cristina." She looks at him with wide eyes.

"I saw that, but why?" Derek leans up on his forearms.

"All she said was that we have to get home, to my old house and…" Meredith seems to process the words and her face goes white. Derek sees this and begins to feel scared as Meredith looks at him and bites her lip. He places his hand on her arm in reassurance. "She said to get home quick, but then I heard her scream and I heard some deep, angry voices that I didn't recognize. Then the line went dead." Meredith murmurs and Derek sits up immediately and wraps her in his arms.

"Put it on speaker and call again." Derek suggests. She nods and hits Cristina's name. It rings and rings, but no answer.

"Come on Cris!" Meredith moans as she hits her name again. It rings and goes right to voicemail. She looks at Derek before trying a third and fourth time.

"Try Alex, if she said your old house then she must be with him." Derek offers. Meredith dials the number and keeps it on speaker.

"Nothing." Meredith sighs.

"Try again." Derek says. Meredith does so a second and third time with no avail. On the the fourth time, there is an answer.

"What the fuck do you want?" Comes a nasty, deep, crackling voice. It makes Meredith and Derek's stomach curl into a pit. That was not Alex. "Whoever this is, I would stop calling this number or you will pay. Don't even think about calling the cops, because the people you are trying to reach will be gone as soon as we hear the officers outside." Meredith and Derek stare at each other in shock. They can hear heavy breathing and then sobbing. The person screams at the one who is crying to shut up before the line goes dead.

Meredith sinks into Derek as he hugs her tight. They stare at each other, mouths are completely dry. After what feels like an eternity, Derek speaks. "We need to get home." He rubs Meredith's arms, feeling her close.

"Then do what?!" Meredith says in shock.

"I have no idea, but we can't just sit here!" Derek argues.

"No, but we also can't call the police! How's that going to be any different once we are home. We know at least Alex is in danger." Meredith panics.

"Cristina is also, you said she screamed and was the one that told you to come home."

"We need to get home." Meredith gives. "But…what do we do until then?"

"Let's get Owen, get the kids. They aren't coming near that house, but maybe he has suggestions." Derek sounds perplexed. "Hopefully whoever that was won't do anything and we can get the police when we get home."

"Sure…it always works that way when they do that on Law and Order." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Well, I don't know what else, Meredith!" Derek argues.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We can't fight, Derek. Neither of us know what to do here."

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry, Mer." He cups her cheek and smiles. Slowly he leans down to kiss her. "I love you, Meredith."

"I love you, too."

"Let's get Owen and Amy." Derek says. Meredith nods and they hurry out of bed and begin throwing on clothes. They run out and run three doors down. Derek begins banging on the door. "Hunt!" He screams.

"Derek, don't wake the kids." Meredith warns.

"I know." He breathes before pounding on the door. "Owen! Open the door!" There is still no answer two minutes later.

"Okay, wake the kids if you need." Meredith panics.

Derek balls his fingers into a fist and starts slamming it on the door. "OWEN! AMY! OPEN THE DOOR!" He screams as Meredith begins pounding as well. At the same time, their door swings open as well as the door across the hall.

"What the?!" Owen yells.

"Who is making all that noise?!" Richard demands from across the hall.

"Perfect! Both of you." Meredith grabs Derek's hand as she sees Richard with his hands on his waist, Catherine coming to his side in a kimono. A disheveled Amy appears next to Owen, blinking at the bright hall light while wearing one of Owen's shirts. Derek feels that in any other situation that seeing this would be more awkward.

"What's wrong? Why are you banging on our door at midnight?" Owen huffs.

"We need to talk to you, all of you actually." Derek looks at every confused person in the hall.

"Can I go back to bed?" Amy mutters.

"No. No one is going back to bed." Meredith replies.

"Come in, explain." Owen opens the door, letting everyone inside. He yawns as they walk to the couch. Amy and Owen sit on the love seat while Catherine and Richard sit on the sofa. Meredith and Derek stand in the middle, Meredith clutching Derek's hand and squeezing his bicep with the other.

"Why are you guys dressed?" Richard asks.

Derek sighs and closes his eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to find words. "Okay… So… We were umm… Laying in bed when Meredith's phone rang, it was Cristina." With that, Owen sits up straighter. "She said that we needed to come home to Meredith's old house immediately."

"She sounded so scared and so urgent, then I heard her scream and and and.. Someone yelled something angry before the line went dead." Meredith finishes rehashing. She sways side to side.

"We tried calling her back on speaker several times with no luck and then we realized that if she was at Mer's old place, she was with Alex." Derek continues, breathing hard to keep a brave tone.

"We called Alex a few times with no answer but… But then…" Meredith chokes back tears. "Someone answered that wasn't Alex."

"Oh my…" Richard gasps.

"It was creepiest voice I have ever heard. They said to stop calling and that if we called the cops, then they would hurt Alex and who knows who else." Meredith says, staring straight ahead.

"We assumed they meant Cristina also since we heard her scream and she's most likely with Alex. Before the line went, we heard someone crying. Sounded like a female." Derek finishes as tears fall from Meredith's eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Owen exclaims, standing. "We have to call the police!"

"Hunt we can't, we need to be able to warn the cops of this guys threat." Derek states simply.

"Derek's right." Richard agrees. "We need to get back to Seattle."

"How?!" Meredith replies. "All of our things, the kids?"

"We can use the Avery Foundation's planes." Catherine says confidently. "Amelia, Richard and I can gather your things and the children. You three wake the kids and I will have a helicopter on the roof ready to take you to the first plane. When everything is set here, we will get another plane."

Meredith turns and looks at Derek. "What do you think?"

"It works… Though I don't like the idea of you coming near that house." Derek says seriously.

"What? Derek!"

"Meredith, I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either, Derek. Besides I won't go inside, I know better than that."

"I won't get hurt. I will have Hunt, he was in the army." Derek says.

"No… Derek, I can't loose you. I can't. If I lost you, I may as well be dead as well." She looks at him with sad green eyes.

"Mer…" Derek holds her cheeks, he's cut off by Richard.

"None of you are going into that house by choice. I don't care if Hunt is the attorney general." Richard uses his Chief voice.

"He's right guys, we will work out logistics, but we do not go towards the fire." Hunt says.

"Okay, I was getting ahead of myself." Derek looks down. "I won't put myself in danger." He whispers only for Meredith. She smiles and buries her nose in his chest as she hugs him, his strong arms holding her. "Unless you're the one in danger or the kids." He whispers as an afterthought, making her giggle.

"Thanks." She replies.

"Mama, daddy, what are ya doing here?" Bailey walks out in his Lion King jammies, his hair is a mess and he's rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, baby." Meredith coos, lifting him into her arms. She rubs his back as he lays on her shoulder. "There was an emergency with Auntie Cristina, so we all have to go home."

"Aww, what kinda emergency?" Bailey questions.

Meredith glances at Derek. "Umm, not a hospital emergency but a different adult kind of emergency." She adds and Derek nods. Bailey seems content so she continues. "Daddy, Uncle Owen and I are gonna leave now. You and your sisters are gonna go with Auntie Amy, Uncle Richard and Aunt Catherine." She looks into his sleep filled eyes.

"I wanna go with you." He pouts.

"Actually, Mer, if we just get the essentials, I can bring the kids with you and just take your car to your." Amy suggests, her brain starting to work after being awake a while.

"What do you think, Der?"

Derek ponders for a moment. "Is that okay, Richard? Can you get the rest of our stuff?"

"Yeah, you guys grab a couple of bags and we will get the rest." He nods.

"Okay guys, we have to move!" Owen exclaims.

"Bails, stay here while daddy and I go get a few things. We will wake Zo and Lex when we are ready to leave."

"I'll call the helicopter. You probably have thirty minutes." Catherine states. Meredith and Derek scramble out and back to their room. Frantically they grab whatever they see and shove it in their bags. They end up leaving two bags for Richard to bring.

"Okay, we're ready." Meredith states, gently placing her award in a bag she was bringing with her.

"Us too." Amy and Owen meet them in the doorway.

"Let's get the girls." Derek says as Bailey yawns besides him, holding his carryon backpack. Walking to where Zola and Lexie were sleeping, Derek lifts a whining Zola and Meredith lifts Lexie who is out like a log. Then, the seven of them hurry up to meet the helicopter.

"LOUD, DADDY!" Zola wails when she hears the whirling blades of the copter. She squeezes her hands over her ears.

"Sorry, Princess." Derek replies, grabbing the headphones Owen offered. Meredith already getting them on Lexie. They seemed to help all three of the kids because soon, the girls both drifted back to sleep and Bailey was nodding off in Amy's lap. Their faces squished by the huge headphones. It's not a long ride before they reach the private airport. They scramble to get inside, their nerves building. Finally, they sit on the plush blue seats of the aircraft. The kids are too exhausted to notice the open seating with even a round table and huge television. Bailey and Zola cuddle together on the love seat on the side of the plane. Lexie curls deep into Meredith who is buckled in next to Derek.

"Derek?" Meredith looks up at him from her resting spot on his chest.

"Yes?" He hums, his hands stroking her beautiful hair.

"I'm… I'm scared…"

Derek looks at her with those warm, trusting blue eyes. Meredith instantly feels better and it only improves as he begins caressing her while speaking. "I know, Mer. I am as well. It's scary, really scary. But, we aren't going to do anything to purposely harm ourselves, okay?" He smiles as her.

"Okay, but I don't want anyone hurt. I'm scared for that."

"Me too… I don't know what to say, hopefully no damage has been done yet." With that, Meredith sighs and cuddles into her husband's chest. "Try to sleep, Mer." He kisses her head. Meredith nods and closes her eyes. Eventually she does drift off, but it was a sleep filled with nightmares. Derek hugs her tight as she shakes. When she starts crying and fighting in her sleep, Derek moves into action. "Wake up, Mer! Wake up, please." He frantically calls.

"Der." She moans.

"Oh, my Mer." He strokes the tears away. "You're okay, I'm here." Derek cradles her head against his chest as they ride in silence. The sun is rising as they finally descend into Seattle.

"I need coffee." Meredith grumbles, having not gone back to sleep. Derek laughs a bit before agreeing. The kids were the only ones who had slept. When the plane lands, they gather everything and head to the cars.

"Why are we here?" Zola whines as Derek places her in her booster.

"Because, love bug, there is an emergency that we need to fix." Derek attempts. "Auntie Amy is gonna take you home. We will see you soon." He kisses her and then Bailey and Lexie.

"I wanna go wif you." She whines.

"Oh, Princess, it's not safe." He placates. Zola pouts as Meredith then leans over to kiss them.

"We will be back soon." Derek says.

"Hey, Zo, how about we go out for pancakes?!" Amy encourages. This seems to brighten all three kids, even Lexie who is zoned out, staring straight ahead smiles. With one last set of "I love you's", Derek, Meredith and Owen head to Owen's car. Once they are seated and buckled, they look at each other.

"Now what?" Owen asks.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So… We walk around the back and look in the window?' Meredith questions an hour later. They are sitting two doors down from Meredith's old house, the three had been trying to figure out a game plan.

"I can't figure out anything else." Owen shrugs.

"We can't go to the cops, risk whoever's in there's lives." Derek adds.

"Couldn't we just go to the station and explain the phone call?" Meredith suggests.

"We would have to add in the threat of that person saying that they would kill." Owen says.

"It is better that risking getting pulled into the house." Derek adds. "Hmm, for three people who always think well under pressure, we aren't doing to well." He laughs.

"I think it's because it's family, Derek. Not thinking straight. I told the shooter to shoot me instead remember?"

"No one is doing that this time." Owen says as he drives away towards the police station. Meredith and Derek look at each other and smile in acknowledgement. Both of them agreeing silently.

"Here we go…" Derek breathes ten minutes later outside the Seattle Police Department. He takes Meredith's hand and they walk inside. They walk into the station to find the Police Chief. "Hello, we need to report a possible crime." The woman looks up, as if giving her full attention.

"Alright, I'm Chief Bensen. What happened?" Derek, Meredith and Owen take a deep breath before Derek rubs his wife's shoulders. She begins rehashing the story, the Chief listening carefully. She nods and adds little hums of understanding.

"It's not like them to call back or talk like that, so we are worried."

"Understood, has there been anyone who may have wanted to hurt your friends?" The Chief asks, she stands and leans against her desk, arms crossed.

"No." Owen shakes his head and looks at the other two.

"Not that…" Derek starts before Meredith grabs his arm and gasps in shock.

"Oh my God! Yes, Derek!" She clasps her free hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What?" Derek looks at her. "Oh shit!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Owen looks perplexed.

"Owen, don't you remember that almost botched surgery that happened because of Izzie!?" Derek says as he holds Meredith who has her head in her hands.

"Oh God, oh God." Meredith whispers, Derek trying to calm her by rubbing her back. "Derek, he doesn't know about what we heard. In the stairwell."

"What happened?" The officer asks.

"I remember… Derek says as it comes back. He proceeds to explain about Izzie's phone call about something needing to happen. "She disappeared after that."

"Okay, give me the details." Chief Bensen exclaims, springing into action. She leads them over to an empty room. It's got the two way mirrors and a metal table in the middle. There's one hanging light above, making the room appear to have shadows. "When did this obsession start?" Derek and Meredith explain how Alex used to be married to Izzie, how and why they divorced and then all that happened after Cristina's surgery. They tied it in with recent events.

"So, it got worse the more he rejected her." Derek finishes.

"Okay, I have the information I need. Let me get my partner and I need you to lead me to the place. Once there, please park across the street. We will check inside the window, get a picture of who we see and go from there." Chief Bensen instructs. Derek nods and leads them to the car.

"This is getting crazier." Meredith mumbles. "We should have realized with that phone call."

"Why? There's no way this could have been predicted." Owen shakes his head.

"He's right Mer. None of us want to assume Izzie would do this."

"Here we are." Chief Bensen comes down with a smile. She looks thinner next to the tall, muscular man next to her. "This is officer Elliot, my right hand guy." She introduces the balding man next to her.

"Hello." Derek says as he shakes the man's hand.

"What the?!" Meredith says as she hears her phone ring. "It's Izzie!" She stares at Derek.

"Put it on speaker, try to get information." Chief Bensen says. Meredith nods as she clicks the green button and hits speaker.

"Hello?" Meredith says hesitantly but trying to sound casual.

"Mer! Guess what?"

"What's that, Iz?" She looks at Derek's warm, blue eyes.

"Did you know Jo has a husband? It's so cute watching them catch up together." Her voice is too peppy and it makes Derek, Meredith and Owen raise their eyes. Just as Izzie begins giggling, they hear a scream in the background. The police look up in knowing and begin moving to the squad car.

"What was that?" Meredith exclaims.

"Oh, apparently they are horror movie buffs, can you imagine?!" Izzie struggles and hangs up quick.

"Get in your car quick." The Chief calls. Following orders, the three get in silently and drive back to the house. Like they were told, they park across the street Derek and Owen stand on either side of Meredith as they watch the officers carefully walk around the house. Derek holds Meredith tight to him as she clutches to his shirt. All the blinds are down in the windows, making it look creepy. There is a car in the driveway that they don't recognize.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Did your plan work to deter possible visitors, Isobel?" Comes a gruff voice from inside the frat house while the police were beginning to start their search.

"I believe. But, this one might have screwed it all up." She looks at the person in the chair and kicks her in the shin.

"Guess the gag goes back on there." The gruff voiced man scoffs and grabs the dirty black gag from the table. "You know better, Brooke." He shouts and roughly covers her mouth. When he's done, he slaps her cheek hard.

"Leave her alone!" Alex shouts from his spot. They're in the den, his hands and feet tied to a chair like Jo's. His cheek is bleeding and he can feel a bruise forming on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me how to handle my wife." The guy demands as he pulls out a gun and aiming.

"Alex." Cristina whimpers as her face goes white, flashbacks of Gary Clarke running through her head. Her breathing quickens and palms get sweaty. It feels like the ropes around her hands and feet are getting tighter. She begins shaking as she feels the PTSD flooding over her.

"Make him shut the hell up already!" The guy orders to Izzie and lowers his weapon.

"Alex, baby, relax. We have this." She coos sweetly as she sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Get off of me!" Alex says in disgust.

"Don't be silly." Izzie giggles, running her fingers in his hair. "Now, the quicker you agree to coming with me, quicker we can all leave."

"Never, you're insane." Alex scoffs.

"Well, you have 5 hours. If you don't, then Brooke here is coming with me just as she is here." The man sneers. Jo goes wide eyed and shakes her head frantically.

"It's okay, Jo. That won't happen." Alex breathes, trying to calm her.

"Ugh! Get him out of here!" The man snaps.

"Right, Paul." A stocky, muscular man stands and grabs him.

"Alex!" Cristina shouts.

"Come back for this one, put her somewhere else!" Paul orders. He laughs as Alex fights the guy, or attempts by swinging the chair with no luck.

"Don't touch either of them!" Alex says forcefully.

"Get in there!" The guy shoves Alex, still in the chair into Izzie's old room. "Knock it off!" He shouts, punching him in the stomach.

"Get your hands off of me!" Cristina shouts as the man grabs her.

The officers watch from outside the den window, in a tiny crack. "I think we've seen enough." Chief Bensen whispers. Officer Elliot nods as he scrolls through the pictures he got. With a heavy sigh, they walk back to the group.

"Did you see anything?" Owen asks first.

"Yes." The Chief nods solemnly. "I probably shouldn't show this to you, but we do need to id that you do or don't know these people." Derek and Meredith look at each other and nods. They take the phone and look at the pictures. They see a beaten Jo tied and gagged. Then, it shows Paul aiming his gun at Alex and Cristina tied up, looking like she was going to faint.

"Oh, Cristina!" Owen says in despair as he looks.

"Alex!" Meredith gasps and covers her mouth, hiding towards Derek's warm arms.

"Damn." Derek moans. "Officers, you should know that this woman right here." He points to Cristina. "Has PTSD, especially with guns." He swallows hard and closes his eyes.

"Oh?" The Chief officer asks. "We will keep…" She is cut off when they hear a gunshot and a loud scream from across the street.

"Oh no!" Meredith gasps, covering her mouth. She goes to turn to Derek but she doesn't see him. "Derek?!" She looks around scared as the officers run towards the house. "Derek?!" She calls again when he doesn't answer. Her second cries get Owen's attention as he was recovering from the shock of the gunshot.

"Meredith?" Owen gasps and grabs her to soothe her shaking. He gives her a look of concern. Meredith is trembling, white as a ghost.

"Where's Derek?" She whimpers.

Owen looks around in confusion. "Right there, Mer." Turning around, she sees Derek huddled on the ground facing away from everything over near the front of the car. His head shaking in his hands and he is rocking back and forth.

"Derek!" Meredith says in relief as memories of finding him in the plane crash and after finding out he was okay after the shooting. She tries to run to him, but Owen tightens his hold on her.

"I know you want him, Mer. But… I think he might be having some PTSD himself. You don't want to startle him right now." He murmurs softly.

"Oh…" Meredith says, calming.

"Carefully, Mer." Owen says. With that, Meredith slowly walks up the driveway and kneels in front of him. Derek is sitting against the front of the car, his hands shaking.

"Hey… Der?" She gently places her hand on his knee. Derek's head shoots up, his eyes wide as he looks around. Meredith has never seen him like this.

"Where is he?!" Derek looks around in panic, his face white as snow. His lips are chalky and he licks them as if he hasn't had water in days.

"Who, Derek?" Meredith whispers, she's getting worried.

"Gary Clarke, didn't you hear the gun?" His voice is in a trance.

"I did… But, Derek, he's dead. He killed himself the day of the shooting.

"Huh?" He looks around.

"Do something to ground him, Mer." Owen suggests.

Meredith nods and pulls Derek's face up so that their eyes meet. "Derek." She calls, her voice gentle as she strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. "Hey. We're okay. There is no one trying to shoot us. You're safe. You and me are okay. You built the dream house with our three kids, Zola, Bailey and Lexie." Derek is silent as he takes in her words. Soon, he nods and swallows a few times.

"Oh…" He groans a minute later. "Mer."

"You're okay, Derek." She leans in to kiss him.

"Did I just?" He looks up at Owen.

"Have a panic attack from delayed PTSD?" Owen raises his eyebrows and smiles sadly. "Yes."

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Meredith." He pulls her down to the ground with him.

"For what?"

"You must have been scared also." He rubs her chin.

"I was, but it's okay. I'm just glad you're here."

"Actually, Meredith you were having a panic attack also." Owen says, making Derek look at her.

"Well, a gunshot along with a missing husband who was shot and also was missing when our plane crashed…"

"You get full right to panic, Meredith." Owen chuckles. "Just making you aware." Meredith moans and cuddles into Derek's arms.

"I love you." He hums.

"Love you, too." They're cuddling together when they hear another shot. This time, Derek jumps and looks around but remains holding Meredith. His heart pounding.

"Damn, what is happening in there?" Derek moans.

"I don't know, but it looks like the officers haven't made it inside yet." Owen says as he watches. The police are running around the house, their hands on their weapons at the ready. In the distance, more sirens are heard.

"They called for backup." Meredith murmurs as Owen collapses next to them. Four squad cars surround the house. Police running out of each and up to the house.

Back inside the house, Jo is alone with Paul, crying as he holds the gun. "My leg…" She whimpers through the gag. Another pain rips through the bullet would on her leg.

"Quit your whining!" Paul sneers. He stops when he hears the sirens. "Who called the cops?!" He shouts and runs to where Izzie was in her old room with Alex.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Alex, it's okay, we'll be okay." Izzie says while Paul was downstairs with Jo. She tries to kiss him, but he keeps pulling away.

"No Izzie, I mean it! Let me go! He tries to knock her with his legs. His cheeks are all wet from sweat and tears. "I don't want you! I want Jo. I need her! She has to be okay." Alex starts crying again.

"I don't know, two shots is a lot!" Izzie shrugs.

"You know you're crazy, right?! Seriously, did your tumor come back?"

"Hmm, nope. Clean as of my last check up right before Cristina's surgery." She giggles as she shrugs.

"I've never wished for a tumor more!" He shouts. Izzie suddenly stops as she hears the same sirens Paul hears.

"Crap! Come on, Alex. Just say you'll come and we can end this!"

"Yeah, Izzie. Hold me, my girlfriend and our friend hostage for hours and that makes me wanna go with you?!"

"ISOBEL!" Paul barges inside. "Who called the cops?!"

"No idea!" She exclaims.

"Someone probably heard the gunshots." Sneers Alex.

"Careful buddy, wouldn't want your friend to be unnecessarily hurt." Paul replies, clicking the gun.

"Don't touch her." Alex says, defending Cristina.

"Then keep your mouth shut." He says as they hear pounding on the door.

"Damn! Let's go!" Paul screams and runs downstairs, Izzie following.

"This is the Seattle Police, we have squads all around! Open the door!" Officer Elliot shouts.

"What are you going to do?" Izzie asks.

"I know…" He says, running to the other room.

"You have two minutes to open the door!" Officer Elliot pounds again.

Paul comes back right after the threat. "Let me go!" Cristina shouts as he holds her, she kicks at him with no luck. Izzie watches as he puts the gun to her head. "We're going to get them to leave." As Cristina begins hyperventilating a little. "You're going to tell them to leave, that this is not the house that had the shots." He snarls at Cristina. She nods on command as he opens the door, trying, unsuccessfully to hide the gun. The door is opened enough to see Cristina peeking her head out. "Say it loud!" He says. She pants as she sees the officers.

"You…you have the wrong house, officers…" She chokes the best she can. At the sound of her voice, Meredith, Owen and Derek look up from their spot at the edge of the drive across the street.

"CRISTINA!" Owen and Meredith shout, panic filling both of them to the core. They lunge forward but Derek catches Meredith, pulling her tight to his chest.

"No, Meredith!" He tries as she fights to run. His arms are around her from behind, holding on for dear life. "No, Mer!" Derek watches as he then realizes that Owen is running ahead. "Owen!" He calls loud enough to get the attention of one of the officers at the end of the frat house drive. "Stop!" Derek calls again, straining to keep Meredith with him.

"Woah! That's not a safe idea!" The officer jumps in front of Owen.

"She's… She's… She's in danger!" His chest heaves.

"We know, sir. But if you go any further, she will be in more danger." The officer placates as Owen looks at the front door, at that moment he meets Cristina's gaze. He can see the fear in her eyes.

"Help." She mouths for the police at the door and Owen to see.

"Help her and everyone inside." Owen demands, seeing the front door shut.

"We are!" The officer pats his shoulder as Owen walks back to Meredith and Derek.

"Let me go! Let me go." Meredith yells.

"Meredith, you can't go up there." Derek says.

"I know… Need to… Throw up!" She gurgles as Derek loosens his protective hold, just enough. Owen watches as Meredith hurls forward and pukes all over the street. She heaves, her mouth dry as she closes her eyes and clutches her chest.

"Oh, Mer." Derek says sadly as he rubs her back.

"Derek…" She croaks, turning to wrap her arms around him. Derek reciprocates and hugs her close.

"Shh… It will be okay…" He strokes her hair, trying to to calm her cries.

"Looking back, barging in would not have been smart, Meredith." Owen joins in, rubbing her back.

"I know… But… It just brought back memories." She whispers as Derek and Owen share a look. Derek kisses her head as he then continues to watch the police at the house.

"I know, Mer. Cristina is going to be okay. Alex and Jo also." Derek calms while rubbing her lower back.

"This is ridiculous." Owen mutters while Derek nods.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meanwhile, back inside, Paul and Izzie stare at the door. "You didn't screw it up." He sneers at Cristina. "Put her back." He shoves Cristina at Izzie.

"Izzie, you don't have to do this." Cristina bargains as she shoves her back into the laundry room.

"Yes I do, Cristina. I will do anything for love."

"This is not anything!" Cristina calls as Izzie slams the door after tying up Cristina's legs and arms back on the chair.

"She's back." Izzie tells Paul.

"Good, I sent my guy to watch her." He laughs and walks to Jo who was crying from her spot in the den.

Everything is quiet on the outside of the house, the officers congregating on the lawn, trying to figure out their next move. "What's happening?" Owen asks, walking towards them.

"Well, clearly that lady was being coerced into saying that. So we are going to be a bit more aggressive. It may get messy." Chief Bensen explains.

"Well, hopefully we won't need, but we are doctors, as are the three people in danger. I am a trauma surgeon if needed." Owen explains.

"We will keep that in mind." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "Hopefully your services won't be needed in this case." Owen nods as he walks back to Derek and Meredith.

"They're taking more drastic efforts." He explains.

"Damn." Derek mutters. They sit back down by the car to watch as the police talk.

"Look!" Meredith points as they see one of the officers and then another begin walking around the garage at the lower part of the house. The others moving to the back and other side of the house.

"They're breaking inside." Derek murmurs. Sure enough, Chief Bensen and Officer Elliot are holding their weapons and slowly picking the lock of the door on the side of the house.

"Let's go quietly, hopefully free a victim." Chief Bensen is whispering to her partner as Derek, Meredith and Owen watch. Elliot nods as they walk inside and they gasp as they see Cristina tied to the wooden chair. Her hands and her ankles bound to the chair. They almost trip over the large box in the doorway, blocking entry. Cristina gasps in relief as she squirms.

"Help me!" She struggles as they slide the box away with effort.

"Shh!" Officer Elliot whispers as he sees the guy blocking Cristina's door through the laundry room window. The man is turned away so that he can't see the police.

"We'll get you out of here." Chief Bensen smiles at her. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Cristina says, trying to calm her emotion.

"Come on, I'll get you outside." Bensen says. She nods to Elliot signaling that he will continue. He waits until the door is shut before turning and preparing to continue.

"Thank you!" Cristina finally breaks down and lets out sobs as they walk down the side hill.

Chief Bensen smiles and wraps her in a hug. "You're okay, you have some people who will be mighty glad to see you." Cristina breathes hard as she smiles, looking up in the sky. They walk further down until Cristina can see Owen, Meredith and Derek sitting on the driveway. Owen has his head in his hands and Meredith is wrapped in Derek's arms as he rubs her back. Derek looks up first and his eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Meredith! Owen!" He looks at them with a crazy smile and shakes Meredith's shoulders to get her attention.

"Wha?..." Owen starts.

"CRISTINA!" Meredith shrieks and jumps up to stand.

"Oh my gosh!" Owen gasps as he darts after Meredith.

Cristina smiles as she feels Meredith fling her arms around her, clutching her tight. She's almost knocked to the ground as Owen follows suit. "Mer…Owen…" She feels her chest constrict as she grabs onto them.

"You're okay… You're okay!" Owen cries, tears falling as he pulls her over for a more proper hug. Meredith laughs as she wipes tears from her cheeks and watches Owen give her a crushing hug. Derek reaches their point of the hill, unable to hold off anymore. He knew that Cristina needed her two most important people, but he himself needed to hug her. Make sure she was okay.

"Cristina!" He exclaims, pulling her over to him. Meredith and Owen watch with a mix of tears and happy smiles as Cristina completely breaks down. This time in relief. "We were so scared." He says as he pulls her close. She nods in his chest and looks up at him.

"Me too…" She sobs, reaching for Owen.

"We got you." Owen soothes as he hugs her close. Meredith collapses against Derek as she strokes Cristina's hair. Derek reaches over and rubs her back. "What did they do to you?"

"Not half as much as what they've done to Alex and Jo…" She whimpers. "Mainly Jo." Owen looks closer and can see a bruise on her cheek. "Here…" She lifts her shirt and shows another bruise on her side. "These two are from when they first attacked us." Cristina explains.

"When you're ready, can you give us details?" Bensen asks kindly.

"Yeah…few minutes." Cristina nods and cuddles back into Owen. "Sorry, I shouldn't do this, you're married." She mumbles.

"You better not apologize for that Cristina!" Owen gently pulls her back and smiles at her.

"Cristina, I know for a fact that my sister would kill Owen if he didn't hold onto you like that right now." Derek smiles.

"Yes, besides, just because we're not married, doesn't mean I want you held hostage and hurt like this." Owen brushes her hair back.

"Thanks." She murmurs. Suddenly there are more gunshots and everyone looks towards the house.

"Oh god." Meredith groans cuddling into Derek who is gripping her sweater with his knuckles whiter then snow, face buried in her neck. "It's okay, Der." She calms his shuddering and shares a look with Owen who is clutching Cristina now because of her shaking and trembling from the noise.

"What's going on in there?" Owen shakes his head.

"I'm ready to tell." Cristina mumbles stoically.

"Are you sure?" Owen asks, looking at Chief Bensen.

"Yes."

"Okay, Chief, she's… She's ready." Owen looks over.

"Alright, I just radioed my squad, hoping for a response." The officer says and pulls out a pad but stops quick, reaching for her belt. "Hold one second." As they hear the static play from her walkie talkie. "Yes?"

"This is sergeant John, we need an ambulance. Nothing fatal, but some injuries." Comes a voice.

"Oh no!" Meredith groans as Derek pulls her in, having recovered from his panic.

"Jo." Cristina mutters in an eerie voice.

"I'll call Grey Sloan, have April come in the rig." Derek says.

"Callie also." Cristina looks at him.

"Okay." He says slowly and pulls his phone.

After Derek calls, the Chief comes up and places a gentle hand on Cristina's arm. "Whenever you're ready."

"Can I stay here?" She murmurs as Owen holds her and she reaches for Meredith.

"Of course. I appreciate this." She nods and smiles.

Cristina takes a huge breath and closes her eyes. "Okay… Well, you know Alex was at your house with me to watch the ceremony, Mer." She looks at her friend. Meredith nods in acknowledgement. "So, Alex insisted that I come over after and stay. When we got here… It was completely dark, Alex said darker than they usually keep it when they normally come home late. He said that Jo was home since her shirt ended two hours before he came over. We walk inside and… Owen…" She whispers and he automatically hugs her with Meredith squeezing her hand.

"You're doing great." Chief Bensen encourages.

"We get inside and we hear angry voices…then we hear Jo begging someone. That's when I called you, Mer."

"Mm… What did they do when they saw you guys?" The Chief asks.

"They said get off the fucking phone, knocked it out of my hand and smashed it. They heard me talking, that's when they came in the hallway. Then they grabbed Alex and tied him up and beat him because he wouldn't let Izzie hug him. They punched me on my face, in the side and forced me into the seat."

"How many guys were there?"

"Two… One was Jo's abusive husband, Alex explained it all to me as we watched him torture Jo. The other did his dirty work. Then there was Izzie."

"What did she want?" Meredith asks.

"Hmph, wanted Alex to agree to go with her. Kept trying to kiss and hug him and sit on his lap."

"Seriously?" Meredith moans.

"Yes, Paul wanted to take Jo and Izzie got Alex. They beat Alex a lot because he wouldn't do what she said and threatened him and I with a gun several times." Cristina shudders back a sob. "After they forced me and Alex into different rooms, that's when Paul shot his gun. The last time I saw Jo she had a bullet wound in her leg, when they made me come to the door."

"That's why you said Callie?" Derek asks making her nod sadly.

"Anything else?" The Chief asks.

"Uh…" Cristina thinks.

"Did they say what their motive was?" She gently offers.

"Yes… Izzie wanted Alex to come with her and Paul wanted to take Jo. He said… He sa…" Cristina tries and begins to sob into Owen's chest.

"Shh, take your time." Owen rocks.

"Ugh! He said that if they didn't agree by 5 today that Paul would force Jo to go with him. That he would teach her a lesson for running from him. That she would be lucky to be alive when he was through with her."

"Oh my…" Meredith gasps, clutching her stomach.

"It's 4:30." Derek mentions nervously.

"Thank you so much. You were very strong to have done this." Chief Bensen rubs her shoulder. Then, they hear an ambulance siren in the background. "I'm going to radio this information in to the squad, just a warning that they have thirty minutes."

"Let's sit." Owen murmurs, leading them to the car. When the ambulance pulls up, Owen stands. "Stay with Derek, I'll go update Torres and Kepner."

"Here, Cris, sit on this side of me, I have a feeling there will be more shots." Meredith groans. She was thinking ahead with two people who have PTSD with guns. Cristina cuddles into Meredith on one side while Derek holds Meredith on the other. She is prepared just in case. Owen runs to meet April and Callie, their faces filling with shock as Owen rehashes everything. Callie gapes open mouthed, looking between the house and where their friends were sitting. They hear another gunshot that makes Owen, Callie and April jump. Derek does his best to just comfort Meredith who trembles with fear. He can tell she's trying to hold it together for him. He breathes in and out, working through the fear. Cristina groans and closes her eyes. She's trying not to picture Gary Clarke next to her or Paul holding a gun to her head.

"Okay everyone, I just got word that they got the shooters down. No casualties." Chief Bensen explains. "We're going to arrest the three, give us one minute in lead time before following."

"Thank you, I will tell the others and then we will follow." Owen says before jogging over to where the other three sat. "They got them! There going to arrest them now." He smiles at Cristina as he explains. Derek and Meredith close their eyes in relief and Cristina releases a huge grateful laugh. "I'm going to help Callie and April, probably head to the hospital. Can you let Amelia know?"

"Sure, Owen." Derek nods.

"Cristina, go back to my house with Amelia, I'm serious." Owen says firmly.

"Owen…" She starts.

"No, I want you to stay with us for now."

"She can stay with us, Owen." Meredith says and Derek nods in agreement.

"I know, but I want to make sure she's alright. I need to know, okay. Amelia will be fine with that. Besides, you have a family and things to celebrate." Owen continues.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Owen smiles.

"Okay." She nods.

"Hunt!" Callie calls and looks towards the front door. Everyone looks over to see the front door open. The first one out is one of the officers with the guy who was the lookout. He had a annoyed look on his face, his eyebrows down as he glares straight ahead. Behind them comes Officer Elliot with Paul. Both of the criminals have handcuffs now.

"Get the fuck off of me. I will find her again!" He snarls as the officer pulls him along.

"Yeah, sure buddy. Hey, I need someone to get the bullets out of these two idiots before we get em to the station." Officer Elliot calls to Owen as he, Callie and April begin running towards the house.

"Right away, sir." Owen glares at Paul and his accomplice. The policemen don't let go as Owen prepares to remove the bullets. As he does this, Callie and April tentatively head inside.

"Hello?" Callie calls in the dark house. She sees bullet holes everywhere and the house is radiating with gunpowder.

"In here! Calls Officer Bensen. They walk further into the walkway so that they see the den. In the back of the room they see Alex bent on his knees as Izzie clutches Alex. She's crying dramatically.

"Please! Please! Please, Alex!" She grips him.

"NO! My girlfriend, my GIRLFRIEND is hurt because of you. She's…she's n… She's not…gonna…" Alex sobs as he turns to Jo. They see her laying there, her eyes half open and breathing heavy.

"I'm… 'kay… Al…Alex…" Jo groans as she winces.

April and Callie gasp as they look. Both of them pray quickly before springing into action. "We got her, Alex." Callie says as they sit along side Jo. "You'll be okay, Wilson." Callie calls as she begins examining the wound in her leg.

"She's lost a lot of blood… Look." April lifts her shirt, there's a bullet wound on her side.

"Get off of me, Izzie! Get away already." Alex screams. "Ow, damn it!"

"Ma'm, you need to come with me right now. He needs to get his wound assessed.

"What?!" Owen gasps, walking inside.

"Paul shot me in the arm." Alex explains, wiping his tears and knocking Izzie's arms away.

"We need to get you checked out, Karev." Owen firmly says as he looks over Jo.

"No… No… Jo needs me…" He whimpers, reaching over to brush her hair back.

"Alex…" Jo whimpers as April places some oxygen on her.

"No, Karev, first you get help then you be there for her." Owen kneels down beside him.

"Do you need some help, Chief?" Sergeant John asks following behind Owen.

"Yes, thank you. She has a pretty strong grip around him." She smiles as she grabs Izzie's arms. The sergeant straddles his feet on either side of where Izzie was sitting on the floor over Alex.

"Let's go! Now!" Sergeant John demands as he roughly pulls Izzie to her feet. She swings and fights as the officers try to get her in handcuffs.

"No! Alex! Don't do this! I love you! I love you!" She screams.

"Seriously?! This isn't love. Owen, would you hold Amelia hostage like this or Cristina?" He looks at Owen who is ripping his shirt off carefully.

"Hell no!" Owen scoffs. "I just held Cristina after Izzie held her hostage. The one who saved her from cancer."

"Would you do it to Jackson or Arizona?" He looks at Callie and April.

"Yeah right!" They exclaim, eyebrows raised.

"Let's go!" Chief Bensen says as she locks the cuffs around her.

"No… No!" Izzie sobs. It takes both of the police officers dragging her to get her outside. Derek, Meredith and Cristina look up as they hear her pleas. They are now standing near the ambulance. "Mer! Cristina! Please explain to them!" She struggles to free herself.

"Seriously?!" Cristina scoffs, "they can see that you're crazy."

"I cannot believe you, Izzie." Meredith shakes her head as Derek holds her protectively away from Izzie. He knew that Meredith wouldn't run at her, he was more worried of Izzie attacking her.

"No…" Izzie cries as Chief Bensen opens the squad car behind the ones with Paul and the third guy. She pushes her inside and slams the door.

"Thank you so much!" Derek shakes the chief's hand.

"We're just glad everyone is okay right now. Hopefully it stays that way." Chief Bensen smiles before getting in her car and they all drive away.

They watch as they leave, Cristina feeling relief flood over her. "We need to get to the O.R stat!" Owen says firmly as he runs outside.

"What's wrong?! Meredith exclaims, watching him.

"Jo has two bullet wounds and has lost a lot of blood. She's critical. Alex… Alex was shot in the arm… He will be okay, but he needs surgery now."

"Damn it!" Meredith cries. "I can't go home!" She looks at Derek.

"It's okay, Mer. I know. I will have Amy meet us at the hospital and she can pick up Cristina, we can see the kids." Derek smiles and cups her cheeks.

"I can't leave either!" Cristina agrees.

"Come to the hospital, you stay until they or at least Alex is out of surgery, then you get rest." Owen demands. "That is an order as your Chief of Surgery."

"Fine." Meredith grumbles, making Derek and Owen hold back some laughs.

"Jo!" They hear Alex scream as the paramedics bring her outside on a stretcher. He is behind them on his own stretcher. He is able to sit up when they stop.

"She's going in and out of consciousness." One of the paramedics exclaim.

"Alex!" Meredith exclaims, running over. She throws her arms around him.

"Mer." He whimpers, clutching her with his good arm. Meredith squeezes him tight before leaning back to look at him. His cheek and eye is bruised. His lips are bleeding and swollen. He's holding his arm funny because of the gunshot. "I can't believe her…" He moans.

"Shh, Alex, it's over." Meredith rubs his back.

"She has to be okay…" Alex watches as the first ambulance drives away with April and Callie inside.

"She will, Alex." Derek walks over and clasps his good arm.

"Cristina?" Alex murmurs after he takes a breath.

"I'm here, I'm okay." Cristina hurries over and willingly hugs him. They clutch each other tight until Owen clears his throat.

"We have to move Alex. I wrapped your arm as a tentative solution." He says, gesturing to the rig. With that, the paramedics lift Alex's stretcher into the ambulance. They drive away quick, leaving Meredith, Derek and Cristina standing.

"Let's get moving." Derek says as he hurries over to the car and begins driving to the hospital. All three of them hoping that everything will be alright.

A/N: Don't worry, don't worry! Sorry if my medical knowledge isn't very accurate. I just figured that Derek would have some residual PTSD after being shot. Cristina too obviously. It was fun to go out of my comfort zone, but it killed me to hurt any of them! But, it's not over yet lol. I hope you enjoyed.


	66. Chapter 67

A:N: Hi! I have another chapter for my wonderful readers. I can't thank you all enough. I wanted to send a special shout out to my reviewers who review every chapter, thank you! Thank you everyone who reads this. I love this story and I love that you guys do as well. Your reviews and reading this means a lot. Here's a little more of a dramatic chapter with some MerDer/ Zo, Bails and Lex cuteness. I'm trying to add drama but at the same time, this MerDer can get through it together. I'm trying to figure out different dramatic events that don't involve the usual overused things. Any suggestions are good. More Mcbabies are definitely being considered (cough, cough). Also, please let me know if I should include a "Sound of Silence" event where Derek is there…. Sorry for the ramble! Thank you, thank you!

Chapter 64:

"We're here." Derek says solemnly as he pulls up to the hospital. The thought of going inside leaves a feeling of dread inside of them.

"If we go in, it makes it real." Meredith grips his hand.

"They'll be okay. April, Callie and Owen have them." Derek tries to sound convincing as he watches Cristina stare out the window. "You ready, Cristina?" He asks.

She doesn't answer right away, her mind light years away. "Huh? Oh yeah." Her response is given without looking at Derek. Just gazing at the almost full parking lot.

"Cris, don't drift away, please." Meredith begs.

"I'll try not to, Mer." She whispers monotonous.

"I think this is why Owen wants her with them." Whispers Derek. Meredith agrees to herself, Cristina always seemed to need Owen in times of disaster as much as they would never admit that. He opens his door and hurries to the passenger side. Pulling the handle, Meredith's door opens and she steps out, immediately gluing herself to the safety of her husband, both arms tightening around Derek's waist. He does the same for their friend and places his free arm around her shoulders. Derek leads both women inside the busy hospital.

"What the hell happened?" Miranda exclaims when she sees them on the O.R floor. "I was just paged and I'm on my way to Jo Wilson's emergency surgery." She's running while trying to get her scrub cap on and ready.

"You'll find out more when you're in there, but, Izzie and Jo's ex husband held her, Alex and Cristina hostage for almost 24 hours. Both Jo and Alex were shot." Derek murmurs as Cristina shudders.

"Graduated from cuttin' L-Vad's I see." Miranda scoffs. "She better hope that I fix Jo." Her pager blares again and she runs. The three of them watch before heading to the waiting area. Meredith insists that she share a chair with Derek. She wants to be close, it's the only thing that keeps her from feeling like her world is collapsing. Cristina sits next to them, looking around anxiously. The minutes tick by, slowly, it's torturous each time they look at the clock on the wall.

"Derek." Meredith moans two hours later. She covers her face and hides it in Derek's warm black shirt. He smells like mint and just a smell that's purely Derek. It's the only scent that soothes every worried muscle in Meredith's body.

"It's okay, Mer. No news is good news." He kisses her head and runs his hands from their resting spot on her thighs to around her waist to hug her.

"Hey! I just heard!" Arizona comes running inside. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true…" Cristina groans, her voice raspy from hours of non use. "I have bruises to prove it."

"Holy crap!" Arizona says as she looks at Cristina. She takes in her bruised cheek. "How did they stop them?"

"The cops were able to sneak Cristina out while they had a shoot out in the house. They weakened them by getting them in the arm. Owen got the bullet out of each and they are all in custody." Meredith explains.

"How many were there?"

"Three. Jo's ex-husband, his accomplice and Izzie." Derek finishes.

"Wow." Arizona gasps. "I can't believe she would do that! How did you find out?"

"I called them when we first got to the house and Alex and I noticed something wrong." Cristina croaks.

"Then you rushed back?" Arizona asks before turning to Cristina as Derek and Meredith nod. "I'm just so glad you're alright!" She hugs Cristina tight.

"Me too." She whispers, not pulling away.

"Did Callie give you an update?" Meredith asks.

"No, I heard from Jackson who heard from April when she started the surgery."

"Owen." Cristina says in relief, suddenly. She faintly smiles as she sees Owen still in his red orange scrub cap walking towards them. Arizona grabs her hand and Derek and Meredith grip each other as he walks closer.

"Please let it be good." Meredith hums as they see Callie and April behind him. April's eyes are wide and she is opening and closing her hands at her side. Callie is expressionless as she walks. Derek can tell both are nervous.

Owen gets close enough and takes a deep breath. "Alex is good. He has some damage to the muscle and nerve, but that should come back with therapy."

"Oh!" Meredith and Cristina sigh in relief.

"Jo?" Derek asks next. None of them miss how Callie places her hand on April's back, rubbing.

"She's… She's…" April chokes before breaking down in tears.

"April." Callie says gently.

"What?!" Derek and Meredith stand immediately, eyes wide. Cristina and Arizona stare at them open mouthed.

"Sorry… Jo is o-okay." April begins crying again, looking up to the sky.

"She lost a lot of blood, a lot." Callie explains, her eyes wide. She's picturing the soaked sheets and bandages and thinking about all that had been around her when they found her. "We had to do a transfusion and she coded twice."

"What?!" Derek says in shock.

"Her blood pressure dropped, making her code. We had to do CPR for about two minutes each time. Her leg is going to need another surgery." Callie answers.

"The bullet damaged one of her ovaries and part of her small bowel." April explains.

"Damn it." Cristina mutters.

"Dr. Bailey was able to fix the bowel, but her ovary is gone. She only has one now." Callie finishes, biting her lip.

"Oh my…" Meredith covers her mouth, she's unable to hold back tears as Derek pulls her close and rests his cheek on her head.

"Is Alex awake, does he know?" Derek asks.

"No… Neither are awake yet. Alex was, but we had to sedate him…" Owen says.

"What? Why?!" Derek looks at him incredulously.

"He woke rather quick after his surgery, about half an hour. I was about to get you guys when he woke. He was already asking for Jo and and and when I reminded him, he tried to to stand. Then he was demanding to get his hands on Paul and Izzie. His stats were going crazy and I didn't want him to stroke out, so I had to sedate him. He was trying to move his broken arm." Owen explains. "Then, I got paged to Jo's surgery."

"She had just flatlined a second time." Callie informs.

"Oh, Alex." Meredith groans.

"He's okay. Just may be out until the morning." Owen puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Can we see Jo then?" Meredith wonders.

"She's in the ICU, you can see both for a moment." He smiles. "I called Amy, she's bringing the kids and then Cristina you're coming with us."

"You sure?" She mutters.

"Yes." Owen holds her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"Come on, you go now and by the time you get downstairs they will be here." Owen says as he leads them towards the ICU first. They reach Jo's room and look inside as they sanitize before entering. She looks so small in the big hospital bed. There's an intubation tube down her throat as a machine above her measures her heart rhythm and breathing pattern. At least she's breathing on her own. Her leg is in a thick cast and elevated in a sling above the bed.

"Oh, Jo." Meredith shakes her head, grabbing the young woman's hand. They were never very close, but Alex adores her and she was a great surgeon. The kids loved her too, so that was a plus.

"You're gonna be alright." Arizona whispers taking her other hand. Cristina stands at the foot of her bed, silent while Derek and Owen watch in the doorway.

"I need to see Alex." Meredith says a few minutes later. Derek nods, reaching for her. Owen leads them down one floor to Alex's room. He's laying there, looking like he's sleeping. A thick cast on his arm.

"Alex." Cristina mumbles as she stays next to Meredith on one side of the bed, Arizona on the other. They look at the fading bruises and dry blood on his face.

"He's gonna sleep all night?" Meredith asks.

"Yes. Also, Dr. Bailey and Jackson will be here monitoring them. So you guys get your kids, hug and kiss them and you will see them in the morning." Owen explains firmly.

"He's right, Mer." Derek coos, reaching for her. Meredith groans a bit as she looks at her friend.

She grips Alex's hand tight before she throws her arms around his good side. "You have to be okay, Alex." Meredith whispers. With one last pat on his shoulder, Meredith walks to Derek and kisses his cheek. He wraps his arm around her and they walk downstairs.

"Hey! Look who's coming!" Amelia coos as she sees Meredith and Derek walk towards the front waiting room.

Meredith and Derek smile, forgetting their worries as Zola and Bailey come running to them, completely dressed in their jammies. "Mama! Daddy!" Zola cries.

"You was gone forever!" Bailey sighs dramatically as he runs into Meredith's open arms.

"So long!" Zola says as she attaches herself to Derek.

"We're sorry guys, we'll explain better in the car." Derek kisses Zola, making her giggle. He then does the same to Bailey while Meredith kisses Zola.

"Dada!" Lexie claps from Amy's arms, kicking her covered pink toes shaped like cupcakes thanks to her pajamas.

"Hi, angel." Derek reaches for her and he soon has both his angel and princess in his arms.

"They missed you. But they were very good." Amy explains.

"We missed you too." Meredith strokes Bailey's head as it rests on her shoulder.

"They took a two hour nap and made dinner for you guys."

"Oh yeah?! I can't wait to try some!" Meredith giggles.

"Chicken, mama!" Zola nods.

"Yum!" Meredith replies. "Did you tell them anything?" She murmurs to her sister in law.

"Not much, just that Uncle Alex and Aunt Cristina were in trouble."

"Thank you." Derek smiles as he rocks the girls who were sucking their fingers while cuddling into their daddy.

"Oh my!" Amelia exclaims suddenly. Derek and Meredith turn quick to see Owen and Cristina walking. She gasps as she sees the bruises on Cristina's face. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Amy pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks." Cristina murmurs, confused as she looks at Meredith and Derek who just smile.

"Ready?" Owen smiles, dressed in his home clothes.

"Yes." Amy smiles as she reaches for Owen's hand. He kisses her and they turn to say good bye. They walk out leaving Meredith and Derek to watch while Cristina trails behind the couple.

"Let's go, guys." Derek smiles and attempts to offer his arm to Meredith. She giggles as she shifts Bailey and grabs onto him. They walk to the car and get the kids settled. After Derek pulls out, he grabs Meredith's hand. "Mer?" He coos gently when he notices her staring out the window.

"Hey." She smiles at him, squeezing his hand. That little gesture reassures him that all is okay.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Derek." Meredith's other hand reaches to stroke his curls.

"You looked a little lost." Derek smiles as he drives along.

"I'm just trying to hold on to the one constant in all this mayhem." She explains.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You." She whispers and Derek swears he feels his heart stop. He wants to grab her and kiss her, but he's driving along the busy road. Instead, he glances over with a proud smile, his eyes glisten with tears of joy.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mer. I promise."

"Me neither." She lifts his hand and kisses, almost as if reading his mind. "I'm so scared for them, Derek. I don't know how to continue."

Derek sighs heavily. "I know, Mer. I am as well. I think…" He looks in the mirror, watching the kids. Lexie is reaching for Zola as Zola smiles and takes her hand. Bailey is holding up his Simba and moving it side to side. "I think we just concentrate on each other, spend time with the kids. Alex and Jo will wake up and if they need us in any way, we will be there. Just like they would be there for us if we needed."

"Hmm, I get it." Meredith sighs.

"Mama? Why is was Auntie Cristina hurt?" Zola asks innocently. Derek and Meredith share a look as they drive onto the ferry. How do you explain a hostage to a five year old?

"Well, sweetie, some bad people were trying to hurt Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo. Auntie Cristina was with them, so they hurt her as well." Derek tries.

"Why?" Zola asks, Bailey now listening as well.

"Why what?" Derek replies.

"Why they hurt them?"

"We don't know, ZoZo." Meredith whispers. "They wanted things and went about getting it in the wrong way."

"Oh." Zola says softly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Princess." Derek smiles.

"Will they be okay?" Bailey wonders.

"Hopefully." Derek replies looking at Meredith.

"Maybe tomorrow you guys can draw them a picture." Meredith suggests.

"Yeah!" Both kids cheer. Derek and Meredith laugh at the excitement as they get closer to the house. Bailey and Zola run ahead while Meredith grabs Lexie.

"Dada!" She babbles and reaches for Derek.

"Hang on, angel." Derek coos as he grabs the last bag.

"Dada!" She squeals again, this time squirming towards him, making Meredith struggle to hold her.

"Woah! Derek, you better hurry." Meredith giggles.

"I missed you to, sweetie." He lifts her up and she attaches herself to him.

"My dada." She babbles, patting his neck.

"Yes, he's your daddy." Meredith laughs while Derek smirks.

"MY DADA!" She says again when Meredith kisses his cheek. The baby looks at Meredith with intense green eyes.

"Oh, Mer, you have competition." Derek laughs when they reach the door.

"I guess so." She giggles.

"Surprise, mama!" Zola and Bailey say as they walk inside. They were standing by the dining room table that was covered in the nice table cloth. It was set with nice, purple dishes and there were some balloons around.

"Auntie Amy said you didn't finish celebrating your reward." Bailey starts.

"So that's why there's chicken and we made a cake!" Zola finishes. "Auntie Amy said to put the chicken in the microwave."

"Okay, did you guys eat?" Derek asks, looking at the clock.

"We did… Auntie Amy said this for you and mama… We will all go out tomorrow since she guessed you would be home late."

"Oh, Zo!" Meredith coos, bending down to hug her girl. "This is amazing. We will just have to have some cake first, okay?" She giggles at Zola and Bailey's shocked look.

"Yeah!" Zola jumps. Derek laughs as he begins sticking the chicken in the microwave and pulling out mashed potatoes and vegetables to reheat. Lexie parks herself right at his feet, making it difficult to walk. Meredith grabs the chocolate cake and brings it to the table. The two others bouncing at her feet.

"Did you help?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" Bailey exclaims. "I mixed!"

"Did you?!" Meredith acts surprised as she grabs plates and brings them to the table. "You did great." Bailey sticks out his little chest in pride, making Meredith poke him in the belly.

"Let's try!" Derek coos as he carries Lexie over. He gives Bailey a high five and sits down. "Your cake, Mer. You cut." He smiles and Meredith takes the knife.

"Yum!" Zola claps as Meredith lifts the first slice of the double chocolate cake.

"Wow!" Bailey says wide eyed.

"It looks perfect, ZoZo, Bails." Meredith says as she serves Derek last. The kids smile, mouths full of chocolate. Lexie watches intently from her spot on Derek's lap.

"I think Lex wants some." Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Oh Lex." Meredith giggles, brushing her curls. "This cake is so good! She moans.

"It is!" Derek agrees, chewing his own piece.

"Okay, Bails." Zola drops her fork after her last bite. "Time for bed!" She wipes her mouth and helps her brother down, much to their parents shock. "Daddy, give Lexie her bottle and then let her go to sleep." She says seriously.

"Night mama, night daddy!" Bailey smiles and hugs them. They run off into their rooms and shut their doors.

Derek stares at Meredith, mouths open. "I think I love my sister." Derek mutters. "She did this…"

"Wow!" Meredith exclaims.

"I'm gonna go get Lexie down… Do you wanna get the food?" Derek asks.

"Sure. Want wine?" Meredith asks, kissing Lexie. Derek nods as he grabs the bottle from the fridge and walks to Lexie's room. He rocks with his baby as she drinks eagerly. Her green eyes blink sleepily as she grips Derek's finger. Soon she stops drinking and Derek is able to transfer her to her crib.

"Hey!" Meredith coos as he walks back out. "I hope you don't mind, I made a plate for both of us and just brought them over here." She is now sitting on the couch, two plates of food sit on the coffee table with two glasses of wine.

"Perfect." He hums as Meredith picks up the food and hands him a plate. She grabs hers and sits against the arm of the couch. Her legs draped over his lap as they eat. "You know, Amy was right, we didn't finish our celebration." Derek says huskily, eyes roaming her body. He slowly places the wine glass on his lips and tips it up making the red liquid fall into his warm mouth. Meredith watches his throat bob up and down.

"Oh?" She hums, her mouth dry. "We didn't… But…" Meredith forces herself to look away.

"What's wrong, Mer?" Derek asks, placing his plate and glass down. Worry fills his core as he sees Meredith fiddle with the hem of her shirt and look across the room. He places her feet on the ground and pulls her close to him. His hands lift her chin and soon they are gently holding her soft cheeks. "Mer?" He asks again searching those green eyes.

She sighs and moans, leaning into her husband's touch. "It doesn't feel right, Derek."

"What doesn't?"

"I want to feel you make love to me, especially since every time I think of that award and that we did it together gives me a huge contact high that makes me wanna scream. Which you make me do the best, so it would make sense…"

"Meredith." Derek smirks, he loves hearing her ramble. It was adorable, but something was bugging her. "I want to make love to you and make you scream. But, I want to also know what's going on in that head of yours." He cuts off her ramble.

"Oh… Sex just doesn't feel right after what happened." She worries.

"Mer…" Derek searches for the right words. "Yes… What happened…happened. But… Everyone is alright. Cristina is alive, Jo is alive."

"She's never going to be the same!" Meredith cuts.

"I know, but we can't let that stop us from doing what we want. Some day they will be back at it as well." Derek tries, scrunching his face. "I don't want to think of that." He shakes his head, making Meredith giggle. "My point is, all three of them are alive. Alex is alive, he's just sleeping because apparently he would do the same thing as I would if you were hurt." He smirks. Meredith smiles softly at him and nods. "The next part I'm going to say is just so you know. If you really don't want to have sex tonight, we won't. I will just take you to bed and hold you close. But, if and when you do, it can be healing sex. It will be me making love to you to show you just how much I will always keep you safe." He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

Meredith smiles at him and let's her body relax. "You are so insatiable." She giggles, scraping her nails against his scalp.

"I said we don't have to tonight!"

"I know, Der and I thank you for understanding. I also know that you will always keep me safe. I could never forget that." She rubs his cheek. "I also know that you want to show me how safe you keep me. So…" Meredith slowly leans towards Derek's warm lips and kisses him, needing and wanting to feel him. "I want you to show me, I need you to show me. This can be celebrating sex for not only this award, but celebrating the fact that we have each other. That we will always keep each other safe." She hums as she lays her hands on his chest, she leans forward and kisses him again as Derek wraps his arms around her.

"Sounds perfect, Meredith!" Derek caresses her sides as they kiss. His hands move lower under her ass to pull her onto his lap. He scoops her up bridal style as he stands. Meredith's arms go around his neck. She pulls back to see the lust and desire in his gaze as he walks her to the bedroom. Derek wants to be extra gentle tonight, so he gingerly places her on the pillows. She smiles at him as she thinks about how lucky she is and that what happened today would never happen to them.

"I love you, Derek." She coos as he kneels above her. His legs are on either side of her outer thighs. He smiles as he hums the same response back. Meredith watches as he tenderly strokes her hair and bends down to kiss her hairline, carefully he holds onto her shoulders. He trails his lips side to side where her hair meets her skin. His fingers go to roam against the exposed skin on her chest above her hem line. Derek has a smile on his face the entire time. She was beautiful, exquisite and he was going to show her. He lifts her left arm and strokes up and down with his fingers before placing his lips on her wrist. Meredith breathes heavily as she watches him kiss from her wrist up to the sleeve of her shirt. He then flips her arm over so that he could kiss back down again on the opposite side. Derek interlaces their fingers as he bends lower to kiss the left side of her neck, her other hand stroking his hair. He pulls her shirt away from her shoulder and presses his chest against hers as he kisses the joints and little dents that make her her.

"You are perfect." He hums against her ear after he's done trailing his tongue along the same path as his lips on her shoulder. Meredith closes her eyes as she feels his warm breath against her ear. His kisses move down to her chest, stopping right at the top of her left breast. Derek then takes her right arm and follows the same path as the left. Meredith is quivering with warmth as she can still feel his lips on her after he moved. When he gets to her right shoulder, Meredith giggles as she watches him kiss the line of freckles. Hearing her laugh, Derek looks up at her with a smile. She cups his cheek as he maintains eye contact to continue running his tongue along the tiny brown dots. Meredith smiles as she watches him kiss and lick each one.

"Oh, Derek!" She hums with a blissful look. Derek grins as he finds the hem of her shirt and lifts up. Then, he unbuttons her jeans and carefully pulls them off. Meredith watches in awe as he gazes at her, his hands rubbing from her thighs up to her naked stomach and sides. The friction causing sparks inside of her body. Derek pulls off her bra and panties slowly, wanting to take his time.

"I just want to look at your gorgeous body." Derek coos as he lets his hands roam everywhere. He can see that she's already wet for him, but he wants to take his time, to worship her body. Derek lifts her left thigh and kisses her up and down before repeating on the right.

"Derek!" Meredith shouts as she arches upward. He smirks as they lock their gazes. Derek continues, making sure to kiss her smooth stomach and each one of her scars. He moves his lips to her sides, kissing up and down. Once he's done kissing, he runs his fingers along the same skin, pausing at the darker birthmarks along her right side.

"My turn." He coos as he takes off his shirt, his chest heaving, sweat already making his skin glisten.

"Oh!" Meredith pants as she reaches for his stomach. She scrapes her nail against his lower abdomen as she bites her lips with a giggle. Derek pulls down his pants and boxers and Meredith grins wider as she sees his erection fully formed and ready. He kneels above her and places pillows around her sides. Slowly, he leans down and pulls the blanket up around them. Along with the pillow under her head, they are now wrapped in a cocoon. Derek gently lays his chest on hers, letting her breasts press against his pecs. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other under her arm and around her shoulder so he could hold the top of her head.

"Meredith." He coos as he gazes at her. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck and digs her fingers into his dark curls. He lifts one leg and rubs up and down before placing it around his waist and copies the motions on the other leg. One of her hands move to his cheek as Derek kisses her. "Oh! Oh!" She hums each time they come up for air a huge smile on her face. He smiles as he watches her grip onto his bicep. "You feel okay, Meredith?" He asks, looking all over her body.

She smiles as her insides feel all warm and safe. Right now, it's just the two of them, no one else exists in the world. "I feel amazing, Derek."

Derek beams as he kisses her swollen pink lips. He moves so that he can run his tongue along the dips and grooves of her neck. "Are you ready?" He asks, stroking her lips with his thumb.

She smiles at him and runs her hands along his neck and chest, feeling his tight muscles. Meredith runs her fingers along his sides and hips. She can feel his throbbing member hard and ready. It somehow feels bigger than normal. "Yes, Der." Meredith coos as their gazes lock. Derek places his hand on her head so she doesn't hit her head as he guides the tip of his cock to her folds. Meredith grips his shoulders as he pushes inside slowly.

"Oh!" They both moan in bliss once Derek was fully inside. Derek strokes her hair as his gaze roams her flushed skin.

"Yes!" Meredith chants as they feel the strong connection pulsating between them.

"You feel incredible." Derek whispers as he begins sucking her neck. Meredith smiles and arches into him, raking her nails down his back. After leaving two hickeys on her neck, Derek lifts up to look her in her gorgeous eyes. "Don't look away, Mer." He coos while beginning to thrust.

"Der!" She coos as her tight wetness squeezes his cock inside of her. Her eyes don't leave his as he thrusts.

"Mer…Mer… Oh!" He coos. "You. Are. Amazing. Astounding!" Derek moans as he holds her chest against his with one arm so that her breasts bounce up on his chest. His other hand holds her head. As he thrusts, he meets each one with a searing, hot kiss. Meredith feels the breath leave her each time as she thrusts up to meet each one.

"You make me feel fabulous!" Meredith chants back. Her orgasm is coming close, her walls tightening so much. "Derek!" She calls in bliss and her nails dig into his upper arm on one side and shoulder blades with the other.

"Yes! Yes! Meredith!" He shouts as he keeps thrusting, he's going slow and deep but that makes them feel even closer. Derek keeps eye contact as his insides get warmer and warmer. "You're always safe, Mer," he coos and one thrust later, she spills inside of him.

"DEREK!" She screams with joy. Her eyes stay open as she watches Derek come right after seeing her come undone. His eyes become the darkest she's ever seen and he get a special smirk on his face that only Meredith has ever seen. Their orgasms go on for longer than usual, both letting out quiet gasps of pleasure. Derek continues to slowly pump as his orgasm continues.

"Mer!" He gasps as he finally collapses and buries his nose in her neck. Meredith grips him as he pulls her completely against his naked, heaving chest.

"That was…!" She pants. "That was incredible!" Meredith brushes her fingers against his rough stubble.

"Mm, yes. Feel better?"

"Yes… Yes! Meredith breathes and lifts his face so she could kiss his cheeks, chin and finally his lips. "Can you just stay inside of me?" She whispers. "When you are I feel like it's just you and me."

"Oh, Mer. I know, I feel the same." He whispers, kissing her nose. Derek smiles as he can't resist running his fingers along her face, caressing the smooth skin. "Let's get some sleep, we didn't sleep much last night."

"Okay. As long as we lay like this." Meredith says.

"You on top, I don't want to crush you."

"Hmm, okay." Meredith giggles as he carefully rolls so that she is still wrapped around him and he is inside of her. He smiles at her as he brushes back her hair and guides her head to his neck. Both of them feel safe and comfortable being connected like this. It's their connection that nothing or no one can break. Derek rubs her back as Meredith kisses his neck and shoulder as her breathing calms. Her kisses become more sporadic as she begins drifting to sleep. Derek smiles as he hears her light snores and then allows himself to fall asleep as well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mama, will Uncle Alex be okay?" Bailey asks as he holds Meredith's hand with one hand and his pictures with the other.

"I hope so, Bails." Meredith smiles weakly. They are walking with Derek, Zola and Lexie towards Alex's room the next afternoon.

"He will be, buddy." Derek says, reassuring both with a smile. They had received a call a couple hours before from Miranda saying that Alex was awake. Meredith and Derek decided to have the kids draw and then head over before a late lunch to celebrate the Harper Avery with Owen, Amy, Callie, Arizona and Cristina. Meredith was nervous because they didn't get much details, just that Alex was awake and probably would enjoy visitors. They reach the floor and head to Alex's room. The door is open and the lights are off. With the blinds closed, it looks gloomy, dark and depressing. Alex is laying in bed staring towards the window. The only noise is a beeping heart monitor.

"Uncle Alex!" Zola squeals, unfazed by the huge cast on his arm. Bailey looks skeptical as they walk closer. Alex, however, doesn't turn towards the voices.

"Alex?" Meredith rubs Bailey's back and tries to guide him closer. Bailey wiggles and stays close to Derek. Meredith gives Bailey a reassuring smile before walking closer to her friend. "Hey." She smiles when he still doesn't look at her.

"Hey, Karev." Derek tries to say cheerfully when Meredith gives him a worried look.

"Alex… The kids brought you some pictures." Meredith tries again, but he just blinks and looks away.

"Oh, you guys are here." Miranda sighs as she walks inside.

"Yeah, but he hasn't said anything or looked at us." Meredith whispers.

"Hmm, he's been a little depressed. Which is understandable." Miranda walks over to the bed. "Karev!" She kneels down to his eye level. "Ya have one glorified moping day. But I'll be damned if I let you mope and destroy things, ya hear!" It takes a while, but Alex finally grumbles what sounds like an agreement and closes his eyes. "Let's go outside for a second." Miranda whispers to Meredith and Derek.

"Okay. We'll be right back, Alex." Meredith rubs his good shoulder.

"So?" Derek asks once they were out of earshot. He bounces Lexie, looking expectantly at Miranda. Meredith stands with Bailey along side of her, a worried expression upon her face.

"Ohh…" Miranda sends up a silent prayer. "He's been like this since about twenty minutes after he woke. We had to remind him what happened because he was confused. When we did, he asked where Jo was." She takes a deep breath. "Of course, he wanted to see her. But, about ten minutes before he woke, Jo was rushed to surgery."

"What?!" Derek and Meredith shout a little loud, making people turn towards them.

"Shh!" Miranda reprimands. "There were signs of an abscess where her bowel was repaired when we took her scans."

"Oh my… Damn it!" Meredith stomps and Derek pulls her close.

Derek kisses her head softly and wonders what to ask. "Did Jo wake at all?"

"No. That's why we took her for scans."

"Crap." Derek mutters. "Is she out?"

"Yes, I was coming to tell Alex just now." Miranda smiles sympathetically. "She's looking much better."

"Good… Good…" Meredith nods.

"She's a fighter, Meredith." Miranda places her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Can I tell, Alex? I can go in by myself."

"Sure, Meredith. Maybe that will help." Miranda smiles while Derek looks at her proudly. With a reassuring kiss on Derek's cheek and stroking the kids hair she heads back into Alex's room.

"Hey." She murmurs to the lump that was Alex. He still hadn't moved and was blinking blindly ahead. "Alex." Meredith shakes his shoulder. "Look at me, please." No response and Meredith was getting annoyed. "I have news for you."

"Mph!" Alex grunts, still looking away.

Meredith sits on the bed next to him making him groan. "Jo is out of surgery, she did great." She smiles and sees a faint glitter of light.

"Awake?" He mutters for Meredith to barely hear.

"Not yet." Meredith replies. "I'm sorry."

Alex grunts and closes his eyes. "Okay. Leave me alone now."

"Hey! You don't get to push me away. Don't be an ass." Meredith stands and puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired." He grumbles and shuts his eyes.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and walks back out.

"How did it go?" Asks Derek when she falls into his arms.

"Told me to get out, barely looked at me and when I told him Jo was done but not awake, he told me to get out."

"Oh, Meredith." Derek hugs her close. "I'm sorry." He kisses her all over her head.

"He's coming to terms with things, Mer." Miranda tries.

"I know. I just don't want him to get more depressed."

"None of us do, Mer." Derek rubs her arms to comfort her. "Come on, it's almost time for lunch."

"Yes, go enjoy your lunch, Meredith. In case I didn't say it before, I am proud of you. Congratulations on winning the Harper Avery." Miranda pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Miranda." She hugs her mentor. "Let's go, Der, hopefully Cristina is doing better." Meredith turns and whispers, taking Bailey's hand after turning back to Derek. The kids seem to sense the severity of the situation and don't ask questions as they leave the hospital. They head to a nice little French Bistro to meet everyone a few minutes from the hospital. Meredith didn't want to make a big deal with all that happened and this was a happy medium.

"Auntie Amy!" Bailey cheers when he sees his aunt waiting at a long table set for ten.

"Hey, Superman!" She giggles and hugs him.

"Hey, Amy." Derek smiles watching as Zola runs to her.

"Hey. Hi, Lex, do I get a hug?" She reaches for the baby. Lexie cuddles into Derek and turns away from Amy. "Hmm, still a daddy's girl, I see."

"Yeah, she threw a fit because I tried to dress her this morning." Meredith laughs as she sits.

"Hmm, she'll learn." Amy smirks at Derek.

"Hmm, no she won't. She's my angel." Derek glares at his sister and kisses the baby.

"Whatever you say, Derek. Hey, can I ask you guys something while it's just us?"

"Sure." Meredith looks concerned. "Everything okay? Cristina okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're on their way." Amy starts. She watches as Meredith hands Bailey and Zola some crayons before turning back to her. "I know this is going to sound stupid and its your friend. But I'm just worried." Amelia starts.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Does Owen really not have feelings for Cristina? I mean I like her, she's cool. I know she wouldn't do anything." Amy rambles while blushing and looking down.

Derek and Meredith smile softly. They look at each other, trying to figure who should talk first. It's Meredith that surprises Derek. "Oh, Amy. You're right, Cristina wouldn't do anything and Owen would definitely not do anything. He loves you more than anything. Those two have a weird, special bond. I can't even describe and her and I were close."

"They were married, Amy." Derek reminds.

"I know."

"I think they will always care about each other and have a special love. But, it's more as friends." Explains Meredith.

"Owen said they broke up because of too many differences with life choices." Amy asks.

"Yes, they were too different in those terms. Owen wants a family and Cristina is happy with work." Derek adds.

"But, she's different now. Since the surgery. What if… What if… She changes her mind?"

"Oh, Amy." Meredith grabs her and hugs. "Look at me." She looks into Amy's bright blue eyes. They're brimming with fear and uncertainty. "Cristina may have changed. But instead of just surgery, she wants people around. Still doesn't want kids, which is fine. But she's learned that it's good to have people. They are just close because they've been through a lot together. She helped him through his PTSD and he helped her through hers."

Amy mulls it over for a while. "He did tell me that. How would you feel if something like this happened to Addison and Derek had to take care of her?" Meredith is caught off guard by this. She figured it was a good point after all.

"Well, Addison has people." Derek chimes.

"So does Cristina. She has you, Callie, Arizona." Amy fights.

"But we didn't help with her PTSD. She avoided me after the shooting. After the plane crash, she would sit by me. It was Owen that woke her and right after is when it started getting crazy." Meredith explains.

"Actually, Mer. It was me, Teddy and Owen who helped after the shooting." Derek tries.

"You're not helping, Derek." Meredith rolls her eyes and mutters "brainless brain man." Under her breath. "Point is, they love each other as friends."

"He does keep telling me that." Amy whispers.

"See?" Meredith rubs her back.

"But, what would you do if Addison needed the help and didn't have anyone?" Amy asks. Meredith looks at Derek, both considering their words.

"Well, I would help her because I know that neither her nor Derek have those kind of feelings for each other." Meredith grins.

"It's also because Meredith sees the good in everyone and wants to help everyone." Derek smiles and rubs Meredith's back. "I don't know if I could be as strong."

Meredith looks at him like he's crazy. "Yes you would, Derek! You helped her brother and let her deliver Lexie."

"Hopefully we never find out. I know that I would never want her hurt like that." He answers.

"I know, Der." Meredith squeezes his hand. "So, how was Cristina?"

"She was good. Went straight to the guest room when we got home. Owen had to drag her out for breakfast and she just stared at the painting on our wall. She took three bites and apparently it was her favorite breakfast." Amy explains.

"Who's favorite?" Callie pipes as she walks in with Arizona and Sofia.

"Hmm, Owen made Cristina's favorite breakfast and she barely any of it because she's moping." Derek fills in for them. He turns to watch as Sofia runs to an eager Zola.

"Oh dang!" Callie groans. Alex and Cristina are taking it hard.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Amy asks.

"He's stoic, not talking much or at all. When he does its grunting or to tell me to get out."

"Wow! Is Jo awake after her second surgery?" Amy asks.

"Not when we left." Derek explains.

"Oh." Amy breathes, looking sadly at her lap.

"Hey, everyone!" Owen comes walking with Cristina next to him. "Sorry we're late." He sits next to Amy and pulls her close. She laughs as he immediately kisses her like they are the only two in the world.

"It's okay." Meredith giggles as she watches them. "So, Cristina tell me how you're doing and then I want to not focus on what happened."

"Good idea, Mer." Derek coos while pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm okay, Meredith. Owen and I talked, visited the vent." She smiles at Owen.

"That's why we were late, nothing was working and then it came to me." Owen laughs.

"I'm still scared, still freaked that it happened. But I'm not in PTSD mode for now." Cristina replies. Just then there is a loud crash and bang in the kitchen making Cristina and Derek jump. She gasps and begins breathing quick. Owen grabs her hand while Meredith clutches Derek, rubbing his chest to bring him back.

"Spoke too soon?" Owen raises his eyebrows.

"Ye…ye…yeah…yeah." Cristina closes her eyes and pants.

"The vent, Cris. Picture the air hitting your face." Owen murmurs. She whimpers, trying to calm.

"Der… Shhh, it's okay." Meredith soothes him.

"Sorry everyone! We just had an accident in the kitchen… A shelving unit with pans and pots fell." One of the kitchen workers comes out to explain.

"Geeze!" Arizona groans. She looks as Cristina appears to be trying relaxing breathing methods while her arms are shaking. Derek has his head in his hands. "Let's get a waiter." She whispers.

"Yes, time to forget about scary noises that might be other things." Callie nods. "Time to focus on how jealous we are of you, Mer!" She claps her hands.

"Of Derek as well. This is as much his as mine." Meredith runs her fingers in his hair. "Derek…" She whispers into his ear. A few moments later, Derek looks up at her.

"Thanks, Mer." He lingers his lips on her head. She smiles happily and feels his warm cheek.

"Time to forget our worries." Meredith answers with a giggle.

"Yes!" He answers and turns to Cristina. "Let's focus on Meredith's achievement." He encourages.

"Mmhm, yeah." She nods. Derek waves over the waitress so that they can order.

"Let's have a toast, to Meredith and Derek. For achieving something that not many can achieve." Callie says once they all have champagne. Everyone agrees and they clink their glasses together. Even the kids raise their pink lemonade filled glasses.

"Thanks." Meredith blushes as she looks at Derek with a smile.

"I'm gonna be a surgeon just my mama!" They hear Bailey inform Zola and Sofia.

"Me too! Like daddy too!" Zola giggles.

"Mama's boy." Derek smirks as he nudges Meredith.

"Hmm, daddy's girl. She made a point to add you." Meredith laughs.

"Are you gonna be a surgeon, Sofi?" Zola asks.

"Ya! Like mama!" She says with a sweet smile.

"Wow! She wants to fix bones?!" Cristina gasps.

"Hey, what can I say, she loves to hear my O.R stories. She even asks Arizona to tell mine at bedtime." Callie shrugs.

"Wow." Cristina shakes her head. Their conversation continues as they wait and eventually eat their food.

"Mer we really are so proud of you." Arizona hugs her as they get ready to leave.

"Thanks. I'm just glad it worked." She replies.

"Definitely hard core, Mer. I'm proud too." Cristina smiles.

"Really? Wasn't it your goal to win first?" Meredith smirks.

Cristina thinks, holding Meredith's upper arms as she smiles at her friend. "It was, but now it's more just to win one. I've learned, Mer. I still wanna win. But… There are things that are more important. I think I want to do it now just to be able to give people what I got back." She uncharacteristically hugs Meredith tight.

"Woah!" Derek, Callie, Arizona and even Owen gasp as they listen.

"What? If Derek can get Meredith out of having dark and twisties, than I can be brought out as well." She shrugs.

"Very true, Cristina." Owen nods. "Come on, let's go home."

"Can we check on Jo and Alex?" Meredith asks Derek.

"Of course, Mer." He kisses her head.

"Did you wanna go, Cris?" Owen asks.

"Hm, no. I was just gonna sit there with them tomorrow. I'm tired." Cristina says.

"Okay. See you tomorrow guys, congrats again, Meredith." Owen hugs her. They all separate with Derek and Meredith head to the car.

Derek sits in the drivers seat, just staring at Meredith after they get every one in the car. Meredith buckles her seatbelt and looks up to notice. His eyes are sparkling and looking at every line, bump and crevice on her porcelain skin. She's drawn in complete by his cerulean orbs. His head tilts like he's drinking her in completely. "I am just so in awe of you, Meredith." He shakes his head. Then, he surprises her by grabbing her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

"Oh!" Meredith hums as they gasp for air. Their kisses are hungry, wide and almost animalistic as she strokes his cheeks. It's like fire is erupting between them as they ravish their caverns.

"Preview." Derek pulls back and brushes her swollen lower lip with his thumb.

"Can't wait." Meredith giggles.

"I have always know that you would win this award, Mer." Derek expresses as he pulls out of the parking space.

"You did?" Meredith asks skeptically.

"Yes. Since our third surgery together. You were still avoiding me out of the O.R." Derek smirks.

"Was not, Derek!"

"Yes you were."

"No!"

"Yes and jumping me in elevators." Derek laughs.

"No! Oh well the elevator yes. But I was not avoiding you."

"Yes." Derek says.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, Derek."

"Yes, Meredith."

"No."

"Yes!" Derek laughs.

"Daddy, does mama need a time out? Is dat why you keep sayin yes and no?" Bailey shouts.

"Yes, bud. Mama needs a time out. I'll take care of it." He smirks before stopping at the red light. "You'll get your punishment in a few hours, Meredith." Derek huskily murmurs into her ear only for her to hear.

"Hmm!" Meredith giggles and bites her lips, looking at him.

"You should listen to daddy, mama." Bailey says seriously.

"I will try harder, Bails." Meredith says while looking between Derek's plump lips and his crotch.

"Good job, mama!" Bailey says and goes back to playing with the toys in his lap. Meredith takes Derek's hand as they continue driving.

"Are you okay, Derek? I've been meaning to really ask about the PTSD since it happened yesterday." She looks up at him as they get closer to the hospital.

Derek sighs and stays quiet until they reach the parking lot. "I…" He thinks and looks at the kids in the backseat. They're content so he decides to continue. "It scares me, Mer." He looks at his hands.

"Oh, Der." She breathes. Making a quick decision, she unbuckles and begins climbing over the console.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" He looks at her in shock.

"You need comfort." She explains as she wriggles her way so that she is laying in his lap. Her head rests in the crook of his neck and her hands lay on his chest. "Okay, keep talking."

Derek chuckles but notices how he already feels better. "I don't… I don't know what to say…"

"You said that it scares you. Is it a different scared than after the plane crash and the dark?"

"Yes. It comes suddenly. Only when I heard the gunshots and when I heard those shelves crash. I think it scares me because I've heard loud noises since the shooting."

"But not of gunshots or loud enough to be mistaken for them?" Meredith asks.

"Right." Derek agrees as he rubs her sides. Meredith is now rubbing his curls, brushing them back.

"Is something else scaring you?"

"No." Derek says too quick.

"Derek."

"Don't make me say it, Mer." He whines.

"Please, Der? It will make you feel better."

He sighs and leans his forehead on hers. "I'm scared that in having an episode that I might hurt you or the kids." He mumbles.

"Oh, Derek!" Her heart breaks. "Are you remembering Owen and Cristina?" Derek nods slowly.

"First of all, not to downplay anything. But, yours doesn't seem… As severe? As Owen's." Meredith struggles to find the right word. "It only seems to come if you hear a gunshot or similar noise. Which is why you just now reacted. Actually, it's more like PTS. Not the more severe PTSD. Kind of how you drove too fast afterwards. It only lasts a little while." She rubs his shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe it is. But… I…" He breathes in and out.

"You can do it, Der."

"But, when I um… Heard those noises, I felt like I was on that cat walk again. I avoided there after I came back. That didn't always work."

"I know, Der. You're safe. Remember how you told me that I'm safe last night? Well, you're safe as well."

"Mer…" He strokes her cheek with a smile, he's pulled in by the lure of her emerald eyes. "I know." He murmurs as he kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Meredith kisses him back. Their tongues dancing in and out magically. The kiss was an emotional one, it was one that said many things without needing words.

"Look! It's Uncle Richard!" Zola giggles, pointing and swinging her feet. Meredith and Derek jump and look out the window of the drivers seat. They turn red as they see Richard standing there with his hands on his hips.

"At least we're married now. Not like with Miranda." Derek laughs as they fumble with the door handle.

"Seriously? You have children in the car!" Richard exclaims as they stand up out of the car.

"We weren't doing anything. I was worried about something and Meredith was helping." Explains Derek. Richard looks at them, scanning them as if assessing if that was the truth.

"Okay…" He hums. "You going to check on Karev?"

"Yeah." Meredith nods as she reaches in to help out Zola. "Have you heard anything?"

"Well, Miranda called me five minutes ago to update since I'm taking over her caseload. Said that they were bringing Alex to go sit with Jo because he kept asking."

"Good." Meredith smiles. "But, I guess that means the kids can't come. She's in the ICU."

"I'll watch them, Meredith." Richard reaches for Lexie who was sleepily resting her head on Derek.

"I don't know, Richard. Lex has been pretty selective with who can hold her." Derek looks at the baby.

"She'll be fine. She looks like she's going to fall asleep."

"Okay, take her Ariel. That helps." Derek suggests as Meredith reaches into the car for her toy. He hands Lexie to Richard. Lexie whimpers and her little lip pouts as she reaches for Derek. Meredith hands her the Ariel doll and Lexie cuddles her close. Content now.

"See?" Richard smiles. "Come on guys. We will meet you in my office." Richard calls back. "Do I need to give you a time limit?" He raises his eyebrows.

"No." Derek moans as Meredith turns redder.

"Didn't think so." Richard calls back as Zola and Bailey wave and shout their good byes as they begin walking away. Derek and Meredith respond back, watching.

"That was a little humiliating." Meredith mumbles.

"Eh, he knows, Mer." Derek smirks as he takes her hand. He leads her inside and they head to the ICU.

"Oh! I was just gonna call you!" Miranda says when she sees them. "Wasn't sure if you'd be back."

"I wanted to check on them again. Who knows what tomorrow will be like."

"Yeah. Jo is still working on waking. She's holding strong. We brought Alex in and he's glued to her side of course." Miranda tells.

"I don't blame him." Derek sucks in a breath and pulls Meredith to him. "Have you told him anything?"

"No, but I do want to before she wakes. So…"

"So that he can be better prepared to face it with her?" Meredith finishes.

"Yeah." Miranda swallows thickly. "It's amazing how things can change in an instant." They watch through the glass as Alex sits there in a wheelchair. His good hand holding Jo's. "He's gonna need you, Meredith. Seeing Jo seemed to wake him a bit."

"Okay." Meredith nervously answers. "Stay next to me, Derek."

"Don't have to ask twice." Derek wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the side of her head. They walk to the door, watching as Alex kisses Jo's hand. Alex looks up as he hears the door slide open.

"Mer!" He chokes, his face crumpling in tears. "She hasn't woken up yet!"

"Alex!" She exclaims, pulling him in for an awkward hug. "She will… She has to."

"I… I… Can't loose her! I can't!" He cries into her shoulder as Meredith tries to soothe him. "I love her. So much." Alex is sobbing. Derek feels compassion for him as he remembers that same fear four and half years ago with Bailey and years before that with Meredith's near drowning. He can only hope Alex is that lucky.

"Alex." Miranda comes up beside her two "children" and rubs his back. "I know this has got to be tough but I feel like I need to warn you before she wakes."

"What?! Why?!" He pulls up, his eyes puffy and swollen.

"You need time to process before Jo so that…" Miranda looks at Meredith and Derek.

"So that you can be there for her." Derek finishes.

"Do you want to hear?" Meredith asks.

"You do, man." Derek encourages as Alex hesitates.

"Here, scoot over in the wheelchair." Meredith stands.

"Jo." Alex whimpers as he's forced to let go for a second. Meredith wiggles into the little space left on his good side. She pulls his good arm over his lap so he can hold his girlfriend's hand and she wraps her arm around his waist. Miranda and Derek pull up chairs, Miranda placing her hands on Alex's knees.

"Okay…" She swallows the lump in her throat. The room suddenly seems brighter, the noise of the clock seems to be louder and time is slowing. Meredith watches Derek, chewing her lip. "Your arm will be okay. The muscle and nerve were affected. But with therapy things will come back." Alex nods, remembering what Owen said. "Jo… Jo… She was… A little more complicated." She rubs his legs as he stares at her. Meredith tightens her grip as she tries not to cry. She knows she can cry later, in her warm, safe room with Derek. " She lost a lot of blood. The bullet damaged her leg. We fixed it for now but she will need another surgery. She also coded twice." Miranda struggles to get through each part.

"Damn it!" Alex cries again, biting his lip in anger.

"And…" Miranda continues.

"THERE'S MORE?!" He yells.

"Shh, Alex. Unfortunately, yes." Miranda shares a sad look with Derek. He reaches over to rub her back to console her.

"What is it?!" He closes his eyes.

"The bullet damaged her bowel, which we repaired once. Then we had to go back in today, that's why she's not awake yet."

"I have a feeling there's more." Alex groans.

"Yes." Miranda says softly. Her eyes tearing. "The bullet also destroyed one of her ovaries. I couldn't even call Robbins because there was no fix."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex screams so loud that Meredith and Miranda flinch. "I will kill them! I don't believe this!" He yells loud. "This is… This is… Is… Insane! Absurd!" He tries to stand but Meredith holds onto him.

"Alex! Alex!" She calls. He squirms and fights in his arms.

"No! No! This isn't happening! No!" He sobs loud. "You don't get it! You don't!"

"I know, I know." Meredith rubs his back.

"No! I was gonna propose! I was gonna propose on Christmas. She… Jo hates cheesy. But she has had such a crap life, she deserves a little!" Alex sobs.

"Alex!" Derek says loudly, making the man look at him. "You're still going to do that. Do you hear me? Nothing has changed about how you feel about each other."

"She wants kids. We want kids!" Alex screams.

"Alex, don't you remember that I had or have, I'm not sure anymore, a hostile uterus? That's why we have Zo." Meredith calls.

"But you have two ovaries. We will now only have a fifty percent shot. What if the other one is crap?"

"You can't think like that, Alex." Derek demands. "You just have to promise that you will find some way to have a baby with her." He watches as Alex heaves in and out.

"No… That's not… That shouldn't be how it happens!" Alex yells loud. His voice filled with anger.

"Alex?" Comes a creaky voice. "Why are you yelling?" Everyone turns suddenly as they see Jo Wilson's brown eyes. She's licking her dry, pasty lips.

"JO?!" Alex gasps. He turns to her and Miranda immediately jumps up along with Meredith. She smiles widely as she watches Alex turns to her. It's hard to believe anymore tears can fall from his eyes. "You're okay! You're okay!" He tries to stand. "Help me." Alex turns to Derek and Meredith. Derek hurries forward and helps Alex stand. "Oh! You're alive! Thank you! Thank you!" He cries as he kisses her over and over. "I'm so glad. So glad!" Derek, Meredith and Miranda watch as he caresses her cheek and then kisses all around her face. "I was so worried!" He hugs her.

"It hurts." Jo mumbles.

"I know… I know… But you're here! Oh! I'm so happy!" Alex hides into her neck. Meredith is unable to resist letting tears fall. Derek noticed and kisses her tears away. "You're gonna get better."

Jo seems to begin getting her memory back a bit. "What happened? Where's Paul?" She says with a panic stricken voice.

Alex just grips her tighter, so Meredith replies for him. "He's gone, Jo. They're all in jail. We heard from the officers this morning. They were incarcerated last night."

"Thank you." Jo whimpers, burying her face into Alex.

"You're safe, Jo. You're safe here with me." Alex whispers. At the word safe, Meredith and Derek share a knowing look and grin.

After silently hugging for several minutes, Alex pulls back. He quickly bends lower to kiss her again. "What happened to your arm, Alex?" She asks.

"It's okay, Jo. It's broken with damage to the muscle and nerve. But I'll be okay."

"Good." She whispers. "What about me?" She adds darkly. The room goes very quiet as Alex's eyes darken. Derek and Meredith moan under their breaths and Miranda looks up to the sky. Jo looks from person to person, waiting for an explanation. "Someone tell me, please." She begs.


	67. Chapter 68

A/N: Hi! I got another chapter for you! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, I can't say it enough. I will definitely not abandon this story. I never want it to end. I love it and am so glad you all enjoy. Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all. In here we have some MEREDITH AND DEREK sexiness, Zo, Bails and Lexie cuteness, a bit of drama and lots of DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD! Enjoy! Also, Im sorry if I take a bit to post. I just want these chapters to be perfect and whenever I see things I don't want to know about on the excuse of a show now, I feel the need to write lots of porny MerDer lol! Let me know if you recognize what I tried to recreate in one part of the chapter lol!

Chapter 65:

Last time on "Grey's Anatomy"…

 **"Someone tell me, please." She begs.**

"Jo…" Alex clutches her hand and squeezes. He looks at her. "Can we wait a bit, please?" His eyes plead as they well with tears.

"No! I need to know! I want to know. I can handle it, I can!" Alex looks to Miranda and Meredith for help.

"Jo, sweetie. If I tell you, you have to promise that you will be strong and you won't shut Alex out because he loves you very much." Miranda rubs her shoulder.

"Why do I have to promise?" Jo looks confused. "You guys are scaring me."

"Jo, trust us." Meredith says from Derek's arms.

"Okay." She draws out.

"Okay, so… Your leg is obviously broken and you still need one more surgery." Miranda begins.

"That's not bad. I figured as much. I was bleeding for a while."

"She's not done." Alex says darkly, bringing her fingers to his lips.

"You lost a lot of blood, we had to do a transfusion and you coded twice. Then…" Miranda closes her eyes. "We had to go in twice on your bowel. Yesterday and this morning. We found an abscess on the post op scan. That's fixed, but, your ovary was damaged beyond repair so we had to remove it. I'm so sorry." She sucks in a breath. Jo gasps, her mouth open wide. She looks at Alex who is still crying.

"Alex." She whimpers as her face crumples. Taking huge, gasping breaths she begins crying convulsively, letting out loud laments.

"I'm here, Jo." Alex clutches her hand and struggles to stand. Derek rushes to help him up and ease him onto the bed. He goes back to Meredith and pulls her close. Meredith looks up at him, her hand over her mouth as she silently cries herself.

"Let's let them grieve, Mer." Derek whispers to which Meredith nods.

"Yeah, I'll keep them company til Richard gets here." Miranda gently holds their arms.

"Alex, I'm here if you need anything." Meredith mutters as she watches her friend and his girlfriend cry in each other's arms. They walk out in silence to the elevator. Inside, Meredith begins crying harder.

"Oh, Mer." Derek whispers and pulls the emergency stop button. "Come here." He hugs her tight, burying his nose in her neck. She clutches onto him for dear life, her eyes clamped shut. Derek rubs her back, sending out comfort with each stroke. "Shh… Shhh… It's okay… Let it out."

"Derek." Meredith whimpers. "I… I… I just… They don't… They don't…" She chokes.

"Breathe, Mer… Breathe, Meredith." He nuzzles her wet cheek. His heart is breaking for her. The pain is killing him right now. She takes huge, gasping breathes that make his heart ache. He would give anything to rid her of this pain.

"They don't deserve this, Derek!" Meredith yells into his chest on one breath.

"No.. No one does." Derek hugs her to him, she begins heaving and he can tell she's going to hyperventilate. "Sit, Mer." He leads her to sit down on the ground of the elevator. Derek leans against the elevator wall as Meredith sits against it next to him. The cool metal presses though her shirt. She closes her eyes as Derek pulls her against his side. He gently places her head on his shoulder and wraps his arm around her, rubbing her arm. He strokes her cheek with the other, pausing to wipe her tears. She lets out slow gasps, calming. "I got you, Mer. I got you." He kisses her head and brushes her hair. Her hands clutch Derek's blue sweater as she calms down. She had moved her head lower to his heart. Derek's heartbeat soothing her beyond words.

"Der." She murmurs a few minutes later. Meredith moves her head up so that she can look up into his eyes.

"I love you." Derek murmurs as he looks into her water filled eyes.

"I love you, too." Meredith says as she pushes closer as they sit together on the elevator floor.

"I'm here." Derek coos as he kisses her.

"Mm!" Meredith moans, feeling better as she kisses back. Her hands grab his cheeks and eventually drift up to his curls. Derek kisses harder as he tangles his fingers in her long tresses. "Please… Just for a minute..?" She says between kisses.

"Absolutely." Derek replies huskily as his hands roam up and down her side. His legs go out straight and she straddles his waist. Derek moves his hands lower and squeezes her ass. Meredith gurgles with bliss as she presses her body against his. Her nails scrape his chest and she kisses him hard. She slowly grinds up against him. They need to feel each other. She moves her lips to his neck and nips, following it with sucking the mark. Derek hums in response. They make out on the floor of the elevator for a few more minutes before pulling away breathless.

"We need to make an elevator date." Meredith giggles. She's in awe of how easily Derek makes her feel better.

"I like the sound of that!" Derek grins as he stands. He helps up Meredith and presses the button for the elevator to move. They quickly fix themselves as the elevator reaches their destination.

"Richard is gonna be upset." Meredith giggles as she takes his hand.

"He'll understand."

"You have a hickey on your neck, Derek." She giggles as she looks at the huge, red mark. It was totally visible and rather large.

"Hmm, I like it." Derek shrugs. Meredith just shakes her head, walking to the office. She turns the knob and is met with a cute sight.

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar had turned into a magnificent butterfly!" They hear Richard finish reading. He has Lexie and Bailey on his lap with Zola snuggled next to him.

"Hey, guys!" Meredith giggles.

"MAMA!" They squeal, jumping down and running over. Bailey however, stops when he sees Meredith.

"You was crying, mama! Why? Daddy! Mama was crying!" His little voice is completely alarmed. His small hand reaching up to wipe at Meredith's cheeks.

"It's okay, bud. Mama was sad about Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo. Daddy was helping her feel better. That's why we took a bit longer."

"Is everything okay?" Richard asks, bouncing Lexie.

"Yeah. Jo is awake and she insisted on hearing everything." Derek replies.

"Oh, dear." Richard mumbles. "I can't imagine they're taking it too well."

"No. Thank you for watching the kids while we helped." Derek smiles, as he takes Lexie.

"My pleasure, any time with these angels!" He holds up his hand for Bailey. "Bye, partner!"

"Bye, Uncle Richard!" Bailey slaps his hand.

Richard laughs before turning to Meredith and Derek. "Alright, I've put off my shift long enough. I will see you two tomorrow. Congratulations again, Meredith."

"Thanks." She smiles and with that, Richard hurries out the door. Meredith watches before turning to Derek. "Give me my baby." She grabs Lexie from him. "I need to hug them."

"I know, Mer. I do also." Derek watches as she sits on the sofa with Lexie in her arms.

"Come here, Bails, ZoZo." Meredith holds out one arm. Zola climbs into her lap next to Lexie and Bailey goes on the side. Derek smiles as he watches Meredith hug all three of them and kisses their heads. "I'm so lucky to have each of you." She murmurs and those words make Derek's heart sing. Derek let's her hug them before sitting next to Bailey, unable to resist.

"I'm so lucky too." Derek coos, reaching around Meredith with both arms on both sides to hug them. The kids look around, intrigued by being squished in between their parents. Derek kisses Zola, Bailey and then Lexie before kissing Meredith.

"I'm incredibly lucky to have you, Derek." Meredith says as she kisses him back.

"Lucky can't even begin to describe my feelings for having you, Mer." He coos.

"Alex and Jo… May never have this." Meredith mutters.

"Mer." Derek coos sadly. "They might. Remember." He takes her hand and covers it over Zola's stomach. "We almost weren't lucky." His voice is full of emotion.

"Yeah. I think I forget because she was ours from day one." Meredith giggles.

"Bails, are mama and daddy gonna tickle me?" Zola turns to her brother.

"I dunno." Bailey shrugs. Derek and Meredith listen before smirking at each other.

"Oh, Derek, why didn't I think of that?!" Meredith plays. Derek smirks at her.

"Good. Idea, Mer." He croons.

"Uh oh!" Zola's eyes go wide and looks at Bailey. Her brother starts squirming while trying to get away. They're not quick enough and Meredith instantly begins tickling the girls. Derek grabs Bailey and tickles him until the boy curls like a baby into Derek's chest. "Mama!" Zola laughs as Meredith tickles under her arms. Lexie claps as she squirms into Meredith's chest while being tickled.

"Daddy!" Bailey squeals as Derek tickles his sides. The boy's legs kicking and head going back. Derek looks at Meredith as the sound of their children's laughter fills the air. He lifts up Bailey and tosses him high, his legs flailing. "Yay!" Bailey shouts as Derek catches him safely in his arms.

"Mama! Mama!" Lexie gurgles as Meredith pauses tickling Zola to tickle Lexie. She still maintains a hold on Zola. For five minutes Derek and Meredith keep the kids laughing, their worries being totally erased for now. When they're done, everyone is panting.

"Woah!" Derek breathes while cradling Bailey close. "How about we order some pizza and watch some Disney movies?"

"I like that, bar our worries with food and Disney." Meredith giggles, the sound making Derek shiver with joy, it's his favorite sound after all.

"See Ah-iel?" Lexie looks up at Derek with her green eyes. She giggles when Derek looks at her and Meredith knows that he's not gonna relent.

"Of course, angel." He strokes her curls.

"I guess we're watching the Little Mermaid." Meredith giggles as they stand. Lexie allows her to carry her while Derek holds onto Zola and Bailey. They walk out of the hospital to the car. On the way home, Zola suddenly gasps in shock.

"Mama! Daddy! We are havin a Halloween party in school!"

Derek and Meredith look at each other in horror. "Halloween already?!" Derek whispers.

"Holy crap! What's the date?!" Meredith frantically opens her phone. The date reads "October 15th." She clutches her chest. "Oh! Oh! We still have two weeks!" Meredith sighs in relief and throws her head back.

"Good… Good… Oh! I was scared." Derek whispers.

"Me too… I thought we forgot!"

"Hmm, we wouldn't have forgotten, Mer." Derek coos. "As you can tell, ZoZo wouldn't let us." He grabs her hand and rubs his thumb over her knuckle.

"Tell us about it, Zo?" Meredith asks once she nods and smiles in thanks at Derek.

Zola's little face lights with a smile. "We gets to wear our costume to school and we are gonna have a parade and snacks. I think we have to bring something." She explains.

"Okay, we'll ask when we get to school tomorrow. It sounds like fun, love bug." Meredith turns to look at her daughter.

"We gotta find our costumes!" Bailey pipes. "I wanna do Disney!"

"A-iel!" Lexie squeals.

"You wanna be Ariel, angel?" Meredith coos.

"Me A-iel!" She replies.

"Could work, Bails can be Sebastian for a night, just like you wanted to name him." Derek laughs.

"Derek!" Meredith slaps his bicep.

"Should we look when we get home?" Derek looks in the mirror as he drives.

"Ya!" Zola and Bailey cheer. Derek and Meredith smile as their world seems to go back to normal for now. Just them and the kids, no awards to worry about, no hostage situation. They get home and Derek goes to order dinner while Meredith takes the kids to look on the computer. Derek and Meredith were set to work until three for the next week due to their many days off, so they were going to have to order costumes.

"You know what I realized, Mer?" Derek asks, lifting Bailey and sitting him on his lap while getting in the chair next to her.

"Dada!" Lexie stares at him and scoots towards him.

"Oh, you chose Bails for your lap. Lex is jealous." Meredith giggles as Derek reaches for the baby.

"What, Lex? You were spending time with mama." Derek babbles at her.

"My dada." Lexie looks at Bailey and cuddles into Derek's left side.

"He's my daddy too, Lex." Bailey lays his head on Derek's chest on the right.

"Yes, I'm both of yours." Derek agrees, kissing both.

"Dada!" Lexie wiggles and crawls so that she can kneel on Derek's lap and hug him. "No Bay. Mine!"

"Hey!" Bailey whines and kicks at being pushed away by his sister. Meredith and Zola stare in shock at the antics.

"Lex, he's mine and mama's too!" Zola puts her hands on her waist and sits up in Meredith's lap.

"Dada. Dada. Dada!" She babbles.

"Good trying, ZoZo." Meredith coos. "Come here, Bails." She reaches for Bailey and lifts him into her arms with a kiss on his head.

"Fine, Lexie. MY mama!" Bailey crosses his arms and leans into Meredith. Derek and Meredith stare in shock as Lexie turns to look at them. She shakes her head side to side. "My mama!" She says and reaches for Meredith. Her mouth curled into a little smile.

"Wow, stubborn and jealous don't mix well." Derek mumbles. "Hey, guys, please don't fight. Mama and I love all three of you the same."

"You all are ours. You are my Lexie, my Bailey and my ZoZo, okay?" Meredith looks at each of them with a wide smile.

"Mama's right. I am all of yours, okay. We have plenty of love for each of you."

"Tell that to Lexie." Bailey mumbles as he stares at the baby who is now smiling and giggling as she stands in Derek's lap. She bounces as she laughs, clutching to Derek's sweater.

"I love you, Bails." Derek smiles at his boy.

"Love ya, daddy!" Bailey coos.

"I love Zola, too." Derek makes sure to add. This makes the little girl blush and grip onto Meredith.

"We need to remember how attached they are to us in a few years." Meredith giggles.

"Yeah… Leverage… Horror stories…" Derek lists.

"Yes." Meredith giggles, turning to the computer as Derek steadies Lexie. "Let's see what we have."

"Oh! This is cute! Look, it's got costumes for the parents." Derek points out.

"Derek, I'm not dressing up as Cruella De Vil."

"At least you didn't say that you're not dressing up."

"I'm not dressing up like that."

"Come on, it will be hot!" Derek pleads.

"Der!" Meredith rolls her eyes.

"At least afterwards. When the kids are in bed?"

Meredith giggles at the eager expression on her husband's beautiful face. "What did you have in mind?"

"I…" Derek catches himself after he feels Lexie on him. Instead, he leans in to whisper. His eyes glistening with mischief.

"Oh?" Meredith breathes. "I might be able to manage that!" Derek licks his lips at her reply.

"Another reason I can't wait for Halloween." Derek coos as Meredith turns back to the screen.

"Here's Buzz, Jessie and Bo Peep?"

"No, mama." Bailey jumps.

"Wendy, Peter and Tink?"

"No, Lexie too little to be Wendy." Zola adds.

"Bambi, Thumper and Flower?" Derek asks.

"Too depressing. Just thinking about that movie makes me sad." Meredith whispers.

"Ariel, Flounder and oh! It could be one of Ariel's sisters. You know both girls are going to want to be a mermaid." Derek suggests.

"Yes, not even one and Lexie is already mesmerized." Meredith giggles as they watch Lexie stare at the screen.

"Elsa, Anna and Olaf?" Derek points to the next option.

"Yeah!" Zola gasps.

"I love Olaf!" Bailey claps.

"You do, sweetie. Should we do this for your costumes?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah!" The kids shout.

"What about Lexie, Derek? She wanted to be Ariel."

"It's okay, Mer. She won't remember. Besides, she will probably still want to be Ariel next year. Or!" Derek bounces a bit with his new idea. Meredith giggles at his cute little glint in his eyes while biting his lip. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning. " I know! We can dress her up like Ariel for her birthday!"

"Derek! You're a genius!" Meredith says in shock. "Lex, should we have an Ariel birthday?!"

"A-iel!" Lexie kicks.

"Birthday…" Meredith suddenly gasps. "Der… Derek!" Her eyes got wide in realization. "She's gonna be one."

"She is, Mer." He says with a solemn tone. His hands brush her curls which makes Lexie look up at him.

"I can't believe… She's our baby, Derek." Meredith whimpers as she plays with Lexie's feet.

"She will always be our baby." Derek smiles, cupping Meredith's cheek. He rubs the pad of his thumb in circles on her soft skin. Meredith calms as she gazes into his cerulean orbs.

"Lub, mama!" Lexie waves.

"I love you too, baby." Meredith gushes as she gets pulled into her youngest.

"I love how you can already tell that she cares about others. It was like she sensed that you were sad." Derek says, squeezing Lexie close. "She gets that from you. The compassion."

"No… Der…" Meredith stutters, unsure of how to respond. She blushes as Derek leans down to kiss her cheeks.

"Yes, Mer." He raises his eyebrows and looks at her pointedly.

"Okay…" She whispers and scoots closer to Derek.

"Let's buy the costumes." Derek says, rubbing her shoulders. They turn back to the computer to finish ordering an Elsa costume for Zola, Anna for Lexie and Olaf for Bailey. The kids are over the moon with excitement as they jump off their parents laps and run to play before the pizza arrived. When it does, they all get in their pajamas and bring blankets to the floor. Lexie sits besides her brother and sister as "The Little Mermaid" begins playing. Derek wraps one arm around Meredith as she lays on his chest. They eat their pizza cuddled together under a warm, dark blue blanket. He relishes in the feel of her warm body pressed up against him. Barely paying attention to the movie, he focuses on listening to the kids sing a long to the songs and Meredith stare, still completely mesmerized, at everything the entire time. He knows that he couldn't ask for more.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith pants as Derek collapses softly on top of her the next morning. Her heart beats fast as Derek rubs his stubble in the valley of her breasts. "Oh!" She hums as she strokes his sweaty shoulders, her head is spinning as his arms wrap around her. "You're magnificent! That was mind blowing!" She murmurs in a husky tone.

"Mm, I just wanna make you feel how much I love you."

"Der!" Meredith giggles. "I do love you."

"I love you, too!" Derek looks up at her while keeping his lips on her skin. He reaches to stroke her hair at the same time. His lips trail across her chest as Meredith closes her eyes. She opens her mouth and bends her head back allowing Derek to kiss more of her chest. He slowly creeps up her body, his lips never leaving her skin. When he reaches her lips, he smiles saucily. Derek bends lower and kisses Meredith. "So sexy." He hums as he pumps his tongue in an out of her warm mouth. Her hands twist into his curls. They're soft like velvet and fit perfectly in her fingers.

"I don't wanna go to work." She murmurs as Derek lays back down nuzzled in her neck. His hands rubbing her arms and his lips pecking kisses along her skin on her neck.

"Me neither."

"I just wanna lay here with you." She cuddles closer.

"Let's just stay here. No one has to know." Derek mumbles.

"The kids, Der. The school might get concerned if Zola isn't there, not to mention Owen will be pissed if we call out. If Owen is pissed then we won't get to go to New York for Christmas." Meredith groans.

"Fine." Derek grumbles. "One last kiss." He smirks as he kisses her lips, both sighing happily as they pull apart. They untangle and dress before waking the kids. Once the kids are dressed it's time to get to school and work.

"You have surgery?" Meredith asks as they walk out of the lounge in their scrubs.

"Yeah." Derek murmurs. "You?"

"Not for a couple hours. I'm going to check on Alex."

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

"I will. You may see me up in the gallery." Meredith bumps his hip.

"I hope so!" He croons with a grin.

"Good luck, Der." Meredith squeezes his hand and gives him one more peck on the cheek.

"You too." Derek smiles as he watches her walk down the hall. After she turns the corner, Derek heads to his surgery.

Meredith, meanwhile walks to Alex's room. "Hey! They moved your room!" She smiles.

"Yeah, Alex kind of insisted on it after they saw how stable I was." Jo replies. There's two beds in the room but Alex is snuggled in bed with Jo.

"That's good. Derek would have done the same."

"I don't wanna be apart." Alex mutters. "Especially after those officers came."

"They came?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, for statements." Alex replies.

"And to check on us." Jo points the the flowers on the bedside table.

"Wow, that's nice. We're they…okay? I know sometimes it's too soon or they're insensitive."

"Alex didn't want them to at first. But I told him I'm okay. I mean Paul is locked up, I have Alex. I feel safe." It sounds more like a trained mantra, Meredith isn't sure she believes her.

"Still could have waited." Alex scoffs.

"Until when? The sooner we did this, the sooner Paul can totally go away." Jo answers with her voice shaking and eyes darting everywhere.

"Why did you never say anything before?" Meredith wonders. Jo blushes and looks away. Her hands fiddled with the blanket on her bed.

"Because." Is all she says.

"It's okay, you don't have to say." Meredith smiles and takes her hand.

"Because I didn't think I needed to worry about it anymore." Jo says after a long bout of silence. "I… I…. Thought since I'd changed my name that he could never find me. I was wrong."

"Apparently Izzie called him." Alex says darkly as he strokes Jo's cheek.

"Damn." Meredith shakes her head.

"He hurt me for years. I just want him away." Jo whimpers.

"He's gone, baby." Alex whispers. He squeezes her tight when she stays silent.

"What if they want me to testify?" Jo finally mutters.

"Oh, they may not. This is a pretty clear cut case." Meredith soothes. "Either way, you have a lot of people in your corner." She sits on the bed and smiles.

"She's right, Jo." Alex says. "If for some reason they go to court, I'll testify."

"I know Derek and I will also."

"Thanks, Meredith," Jo smiles.

"Any word on your next surgery?" Meredith asks once they share a look.

"Ugh, Callie wants to have psych check her since it was traumatic and because she lost a major organ, or at least an important one for a woman."

"Oh." Meredith whispers. "I understand." She's unsure of what to say. "It's hard, Alex. I mean, remember how and why we have Zola?"

"Yeah." Alex grunts.

"I wouldn't have it any other way now. It works out for the best. I couldn't imagine not having my Zo." Meredith smiles.

"It's just… I don't know. It feels weird." Jo mumbles.

"I know." Meredith smiles. "Do you know if you wanted kids?"

"I… Think… I really don't know. I think it was more of a you don't know until it's gone kind of thing." Jo whispers.

"But it wasn't something we should have lost. If it was meant to be lost, then NOT like this, damn it!" Alex groans loud and pounds his fist against the bed.

"Alex!" Meredith sternly shouts, her eyes widening as she sees Jo visibly flinch and move back.

"I'm sorry, Jo! Oh! I didn't mean to scare you." Alex gasps frantically when he notices her shaking. He pulls her close as she gasps.

"Alex, she needs you right now." Meredith walks over and whispers into his ear. "Jo, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I've been in similar shoes with the conceiving situation." Meredith tenderly replies. She then turns and walks out. Her feet quickly carry her to Derek's O.R where she stands at the glass watching her husband work. He looks so irresistible at the head of the table, he's holding the scalpel while wearing his operating glasses. "Hey, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith presses the button. Derek immediately shoots up his head with a huge smile on his face. Then he turns to look up to see his wife standing in the gallery.

"Hey you." He croons.

"How's it going in there?"

"Great, Mr. Smith here will be playing ball with his boys again in no time." Derek sends up his McDreamy smile.

"Congratulations." Meredith giggles. "Keep saving him, I'm going to watch for a bit."

"Okay. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." Meredith replies before turning off the intercom. She sits and watches, just as relaxed watching him as she would be performing the surgery herself.

"I figured she'd be in here." Comes Owen's voice a while later. "Hey, Mer."

"Hey. Oh Cristina!" Meredith smiles as she turns and sees Owen and Cristina.

"Hey, can I sit with you for a bit?" Cristina asks as Owen leaves.

"Of course, I thought you were going to see Alex?"

"I was for like five minutes, but then they started bickering and Psych came to talk to Jo."

"Oh no, what were they bickering about?"

"I dunno. Something about Alex hovering because of the surgery."

"Oh, Alex." Meredith covers her face with her hands.

"It's okay, Alex knows better." Cristina mutters.

"I…um… Wow." Meredith is at a loss for words. "So, then, how did it go with Owen?"

"Went good, I think loudness is a Shepherd gene." She smirks.

"What? Why?!"

Cristina covers her mouth before answering, trying to hide her laugh. "Because I heard them all night!"

"Seriously?!" Meredith gasps.

"Seriously." Cristina nudges her shoulder.

"Wow! But, I'm usually the loud one." She adds as an afterthought.

"You're equal." Cristina snorts.

"Hey… Can I ask you something?" Meredith checks once their laughter dies. It really felt good to be laughing with her friend again.

"Yeah."

"Are you really not in love with Owen?" Cristina looks at her in shock. "I only ask because of how Izzie was and then she did this."

"Oh." Cristina thinks. "No, Mer, I am not in love with him. Trust me on that. Especially after experiencing what Izzie did, I could never do that to Owen or Amy."

"Amy?" Meredith raises her eyes.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, she told me I could call her that."

"Wow."

"Well, right after she asked me the same question you did. I think she felt guilty for asking."

"I see."

"He is madly in love with Amy. Just in how he talks about her and when he was showing me pictures. Reminds me of Derek." Cristina laughs. "Owen just gets me and knows how to calm me down."

"He does. He's your person."

"Right, just like Derek is yours." Cristina places her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Yes." Meredith shares a look before looking at her watch. "Oh, crap! I have to get to my surgery!" She jumps up. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I will just sit and watch Derek." Cristina waves her out. Meredith watches as she turns back to the gallery before running to her patients room to make sure they are being prepped.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek scrubs out of his surgery two hours later. It was completely successful, made even more special by the visit from his wife. He even noticed Cristina sitting up there for a while. Now, he was checking the board for his wife's name. Seeing her name listed as still in surgery, he decides to grab the kids and surprise her. He walks to the daycare and watches Lexie and Bailey for a minute. Lexie is stacking some blocks and Bailey is playing with his friend Tyler. His fingers turn the handle and he steps inside. "Bails! Lex!", he calls.

"Daddy!" Bailey pauses his play.

"Ah! Ya, dada!" Lexie crawls over.

"Oh, hey guys!" Derek squeezes them close. "You having fun?"

"Uh huh!" Bailey nods, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Good! Wanna go watch mama operate?"

"Yah!" Bailey claps.

"Mama!" Lexie gurgles.

"Let's go then." He coos as he stands while lifting Lexie. Placing a kiss on the baby's cheek, he then holds out his hand for Bailey. As they walk, Bailey bounces along side of Derek. Full of excitement to see Meredith. Derek smirks and rolls his eyes as he notices the envious looks of the nurses as they pass by them.

"Daddy, can I help Lexie practice walking? We was doing it in daycare."

"Sure, bud." Derek smiles as they reach the gallery door and Derek puts her on the ground.

"Yay, come on, Lex." Bailey coos while taking her hands. Lexie wobbles a bit while Bailey settles behind her. Derek opens the door and Bailey leads her inside. He walks until Lexie can grab onto one of the blue chairs by the glass. "Look, there's mama!" Bailey points out to Lexie.

"Mama?" Lexie babbles with her fingers in her mouth. "See, mama?"

"There, baby." Derek points to the mirror and Lexie looks around curiously. "Hang on, Lex." He walks over and presses the intercom. "Meredith." He coos, making her head whip up and around. Derek beams when he sees Meredith's sparkling green eyes and her dimples next to them. He knows that she is smiling. "Hey, I brought you a few surprises."

"Oh yeah?!" Meredith gushes.

"Hiya, mama!" Bailey chirps, running to the glass. He smiles widely as he waves.

"Hi, buddy." Meredith waves.

"AH! MAMA!" Lexie shrieks.

"Lexie!" Meredith giggles, she can see the baby, but Lexie can't see her mama. Lexie's little head turns towards the source of Meredith's voice and shocks Derek by lifting her hands off the chair.

"Meredith!" Derek gasps as Lexie's legs begin to shake, trying to balance.

Meredith feels her heart stop and mouth go wide. "Take my instruments now!" She orders her resident. Her eyes not moving from the glass. When they are out of her hands, she holds them against her mouth.

"Ma Ma! Mama!" Lexie smiles, taking one determined step and then two more steps.

"Yes, Lexie, I'm right here! Oh, Lex!" Meredith gasps as she watches her daughter take her first steps in the O.R gallery towards her. "Derek! She.. She… Walked!" Tears fill Meredith's eyes.

"Hi, mama!" Lexie waves as she is finally able to see Meredith. She pounds the glass with her little hands. The O.R is filled with aww's as Meredith waves back while giggling like crazy.

"Oh, baby girl! You did it! That was her first, right, Derek?"

"Yes, Mer! That was!" He smiles widely as Bailey collapses against his legs.

"I love you, Lex! I'm so proud of you!" Meredith coos.

"Lub, mama! Hug mama!" Lexie pats the glass and then turns to look at Derek. "See mama?"

"Yes, baby!" Derek coos, scooping her into his arms covering her in kisses. "You did great! Daddy's so proud of you also."

"Good, job, Lex!" Bailey claps.

"Derek! I need her!" Meredith says urgently.

"Bokey, please page the other Dr. Shepherd, tell her that her niece just walked." Derek says through the intercom. "Edwards, continue until she gets here."

"Yes, Doctor." Bokey nods. Meredith runs out, tearing off her gloves and gowns. Derek grabs Bailey and hurries down to meet them. They meet up with Meredith just as she flings the scrub room door open.

"Mama!" Lexie squirms in Derek's arms.

"Oh, my baby!" Meredith squeals as she pulls her in tight. Lexie locks her in a gridlock and laughs as Meredith covers her in kisses. "Lexie, you walked!" Meredith laughs as she hugs and rocks her. Derek watches in awe as Meredith buries her nose in Lexie's curls. His eyes glisten with tears as he beams with extreme pride. He rubs Meredith's back as she looks up at him. "She walked to me, Derek!"

"She did. She's a closeted mama's girl." Derek laughs as he bends down to kiss Lexie.

"We been practicing all morning." Bailey coos as he dangles with his arms around Meredith's legs.

"Well it worked!" Meredith giggles as Derek wraps all three of them into his arms.

"Definitely need to celebrate tonight." He says, kissing Meredith passionately.

"Yah!" Bailey jumps.

"Me dow!" Lexie points to the ground.

"Here she goes." Derek shakes his head.

"There's no stopping her." Meredith says, carefully placing her on the ground.

"Come on, Lex! I'll show you the way." Bailey waves at her. Lexie smiles at her brother, both parents watching.

"Bay!" She babbles, pushing herself onto her feet. Lexie carefully toddles ahead. Meredith and Derek gasp as they follow them.

"Holy crap! I don't remember Zola or Bailey getting this fast so soon." Meredith groans as they pant after trying to guide Lexie onto the elevator several minutes later. The baby hadn't wanted to wait while the elevator slowly made its way to their floor. So, they had to be quite creative in keeping her close.

"They weren't, Mer." Derek pants. "Come here, Lex." He laughs, plopping her over his shoulders.

"Dow, dow!" She kicks.

"I tink she wants ta walk, daddy!" Bailey giggles while holding Meredith's hand.

"She does, bud" Derek laughs as they walk off the elevator. "Sorry, angel we gotta get back to daycare."

"Dow, dow! Me go dow!" Lexie kicks her legs as her stomach is draped over Derek's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Dr. Shepherd." The teacher greets.

"Hi, we had a big milestone while we were gone." Derek smirks as Meredith kisses Lexie again.

"Oh yeah?" She looks enthused.

"Yes, while they were visiting me." Meredith giggles as Derek places Lexie on her feet.

"Me dow!" Lexie takes off towards the toys.

"Oh, my! Congratulations." The teacher gasps.

"Thought we would give the heads up." Derek smiles as he takes Meredith's hand.

"Thank you, come on Bailey, it's almost time for story time." She waves.

"Bye, mama! Bye, daddy! I will protect my sister!" He says firmly.

"That's my boy." Derek gives him a big high five before Bailey runs to find Tyler. They wave at Lexie who is fascinated by all the new angles she can reach now and turn to leave.

"Derek!" Meredith collapses against the wall of the elevator, her hands covering her mouth. "I can't believe it!"

"Oh, me neither, Mer!" He coos and cups her cheeks, locking her against the wall. The electricity zaps between them as their gazes meet.

"Der…" She pants as their eyes darken with lust and desire. Meredith reaches her hand over to the emergency button and pulls it to stop the elevator.

"Mer." Derek hums as he kisses her and presses his hardening member against her clit.

"We're stuck." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever should we do?" Derek laughs as he bends lower to suck on her bottom lip.

"We should take care of this contact high I'm feeling." Meredith breathes, beginning to kiss his neck.

"Hmm, we should definitely celebrate." Derek runs his fingers through her hair, tugging her head back. Meredith begins sticking her hands in his scrub pants, massaging his tight balls. His lips trail down the skin of her neck.

"Clothes off." Meredith coos, pulling his pants down. His erection is completely formed and throbbing in front of her. "Ohh!" She whispers and reaches to stroke the underside of his quivering member. Derek hums as he pulls her pants off. He then tugs her shirt over her head before doing the same to his. They both seem to forget that they are in an elevator as they gaze at each other's naked body. Both of them have their hands on the others waist. Derek smiles as he roams his hand up and down her side, stroking her arm. He brushes back her hair before lifting her chin to kiss her. Meredith traces the strong muscles of his obliques up to his strong, firm biceps. Wrapping her hands underneath his arms, locking her grip onto his shoulders she jumps up in order to lock her legs around his waist. Meredith kisses him intensely as one hand strokes his stubble filled cheek. Derek smirks as he holds her waist against his while she grinds.

"Meredith! You're so damn wet." He coos as she presses her breasts against his chest while bending lower to leave marks along his chest. "I love that!" Derek sighs, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Hmm! Me too, Der." Meredith hums with a husky tone. She screams as she raises up to sink onto his cock. Derek grins as he clenches his ass and squeezes hers while thrusting into her. With his gaze locked on his wife, he leans lower to grab a perky, pink nipple into his mouth. As his tongue flicks it, Meredith digs her nails into his shoulders. She feels like she's floating with Derek sucking her nipples while buried deep inside of her. Derek uses his other arm not around her waist to brace himself on the elevator wall. Meredith digs one hand into his curls and the other clutches onto him, her head back against the wall.

"Mer!" Derek chants as he begins thrusting. He smirks with pride as she lets out mewls of pleasure with each thrust. She clamps her tight walls around him, making him need to use more strength.

"Derek! Derek! Yes! Yes!"

"Oh! Mer! Damn!" He pants as his orgasm spills making hers follow. His thrusts keep coming for a while after, before he carefully wraps both arms around her and they both collapse onto the wall. "Meredith." He coos while gazing at her beautiful flushed skin. He caresses her skin on her face and kisses each freckle across her nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Meredith plays with his chest hair. Derek kisses her slowly.

"How have we never done this in here before?!"

"Hmm, I don't know, but it needs to happen again. That was so hot." Meredith giggles.

"Totally.. I just remembered that we are not actually stuck."

"No… We're not." Meredith giggles. Derek laughs, placing her on the ground. They grab their clothes and quickly redress. "Do I look like I just had extremely mind blowing, hot, seeing stars sex?" She asks Derek.

"If I say no can we do it again now?" Derek wiggles his eyebrows.

"Only if you want people to start checking why one elevator is not moving." Meredith wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him.

"Fine" he sighs. "You are so beautiful!" Derek says while hugging her close after they kiss once more. They stare into the others eyes for a moment more before Derek presses the button to move the elevator. The door opens and they check for the coast to be clear before stepping off. They're walking down the hall when their pagers blare.

"Ugh! It's 12:00!" Meredith whines.

"Seven years ago you would race to beat me to the E.R." Derek smirks.

"Seven years ago I was dark and twisty, not happily married, we weren't in a good place and I didn't have a daughter who just walked for the first time to me." Meredith blushes as they speed walk to the busy E.R.

"Mer." Derek feels his heart grow five sizes. "I… Oh… Mer…" He's speechless so he decides to grab her and kiss her. He presses her against the wall making her breath leave her body. Meredith moans as she grabs his cheeks and kisses back. Derek is smiling widely as he pulls away and brushes her hair.

"Ya'll gonna join or ya gonna make out?!" Miranda says as she runs past. Meredith and Derek smile at each other before laughing, Meredith pressing her hand against his chest and he rubs her sides.

"I'm definitely bright and shiny, Der."

"I know. I also know that back then you had a right to be eager to get to the E.R." Derek takes her hand as they run. "Also, you definitely had reasons to be dark and twisty." He looks at her with a gentle reassurance. She squeezes his hand to thank him as their eyes go wide at the state of the E.R. There's not just screams of pain but angry screams. Every bed is filled with orange, clanking handcuffs can be seen jingling against the beds.

"What the?!' Derek says.

"Jailhouse brawl." April comes up to them. "Every inmate was in the courtyard and one of them started something. One thing led to another and now we have six head injuries, some stabbing and quite a bit of broken bones it looks like."

"Despite all this they are still fighting." Derek raises his eyebrows as he watches two inmates curse at each other. Both look like they have penetrating head traumas and stab wounds.

"Derek… Look!" Meredith points. At the far end of the room, sits Izzie and Paul handcuffed to the beds. They're screaming at two people in the beds across from them. Their faces are red as they kick and try to jump at the others.

"Meredith, please don't go near them." He pleads.

"Derek, they can't hurt me."

"I…I know. I just don't want them to secretly have a knife up their sleeve or something." He whispers.

"They are handcuffed to the bed."

"Just…please?" Derek looks scared.

"You're thinking about Dunn aren't you?"

"No…" Derek mutters under his breath. He doesn't look at her, instead watching some of the criminals eye the doctors assisting them with frightening looks. Meredith, knowing better, places her hand on his shoulder.

"They are a different kinda crazy, Der. Not the manipulative way he was."

"Still crazy. Why don't we assess them together?" Derek suggests. "You get Izzie, I'll get Paul?"

"Okay." Meredith takes it and smiles at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Derek smiles as they grab the paramedic notes from the nurses station. "Let's just keep it professional." He whispers as they walk.

"Yeah." Meredith nods. She looks at Izzie, the normally put together woman now looks totally different. Her hair is matted and dirty, she has bruises all over her face he shoulder looks dislocated and she has lacerations on her lip and cheeks. There's a deep one on her chest. Paul looks worse with blood seeping through his shirt, his arm already in a sling and a deep gash in his forehead.

"Hello, we will be the doctors assessing you for Neurological injuries." Derek says stoically, not seeing the need for introductions.

"I'm going to get that ass who did this!" Paul yells as he tries to flail his arms and legs.

"Sir, sit still!" Derek attempts while trying to look in his eyes.

"Oh, perfect! It feels so good to get back." Izzie says with her voice lacking her normal pep.

"I am going to check your pupil response." Meredith feels strange saying.

"Mer! You gotta get me out, these guys are complete tools!" Izzie shouts at the guy on her other side. She kicks and waves a locked fist.

"Yeah, doc, get this bitch out!" The other guy shouts. "Well, hey there, sexy." He says when he sees Meredith turn to look at him. Derek shoots his gaze up darkly.

"Don't talk to her!" Derek says harshly while glaring.

The prisoner ignores him and turns back to Meredith. "I'm gonna be out on bail soon, sweetheart. Give me a call." He winks at Meredith and looks her up and down, trying to reach to touch her. Meredith's stomach turns as she rolls her eyes and jumps out of the way.

"Hey! You better watch yourself!" Derek growls from the edge of Paul's bed. Meredith looks between the two. She normally would tease Derek, but this situation can be extra dangerous so she looks at Derek and gives him a calm down smile.

"I don't make it a habit to date people out on bail." She replies with a snark. Then, she walks over to Derek. "She just needs a head C.T and an intern to sew up those lacerations."

"Mine too, I'll send Dr. Bailey for his abdomen."

"Hey, doc, any chance you can put me near Brooke?" Paul sneers.

"Why the hell would I let you near her?" Derek glares. Paul stares him down with a look

"Derek, we need to warn them." Meredith whispers as they move to the next.

"We will. But it looks like we have some surgery coming." Derek looks around at the chaotic room.

"Battle of wills today." Miranda breathes coming up next to them.

"Ugh, do I really have to fix Stevens' shoulder?" Callie comes over as well.

"No, none of us our working on either of them. Dr. O'Neil will be the Ortho and Dr. Johnson will be the General Surgeon." Owen explains.

"Good." Callie breathes.

"I already warned the doctors on their cases about not putting Paul or Izzie near Alex and Jo's room." Owen replies.

"Good call." Derek mumbles. "Come on, Mer. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get home to our babies." He kisses her head.

"Perfect." Meredith smiles as she heads over to a woman with some glass sticking out of her skull. Everyone is in full force now, most of the patients being assessed. There are multiple cops now arriving to be stationed throughout the E.R and hospital.

"Dr. Shepherd, this guy needs an O.R now!" April calls, wheeling out a patient with a huge chunk of glass stuck in his head. "We tried to remove it, but it's deep."

"Okay, set up O.R 2." Derek says sending an apologetic look to Meredith.

"Dr. Grey! She's seizing!" An intern calls. Meredith gives a look at Derek before running over to another inmate with glass in her skull and blood all over her chest.

"No, damn it! You will not do anything to me until I see Brooke!" Meredith and Derek hear Paul sneer while trying to fight off the resident attempting to help. They listen as the cops rush over to help stop his violent movements.

"Let's go!" Meredith shakes her head as she rushes her patient to C.T. When she gets there, she sees a resident finishing up with Izzie. "Hey, Dr. Smith, how was it?"

"Oh? Her C.T? Um… Am I allowed to say?"

"Yes, you should know that." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Here." She mumbles showing the scans on her iPad. Meredith scrolls and scrolls.

"Damn it! Nothing."

"That's good though, Dr. Grey." The resident acts confused.

"Yeah… Yeah… Sure, I guess." Meredith shakes her head. She was secretly hoping her tumor came back. The resident walks away leaving Meredith to go into the scan room. It's immediately seen that her patient needs surgery. They're wheeling the bed upstairs when Meredith sees Alex and Cristina. She's pushing Alex who has a grumpy look on his face.

"Hey!" Cristina smiles.

"I'll meet you in the O.R." Meredith quickly says to the scrub nurse before turning to her friends. "Hey, you need to get back to Jo's room now."

"What?! Why?" Cristina exclaims.

"Oh…" Meredith closes her eyes and breathes. "There was a massive fight in the jail yard. The whole jail is here… Including…"

"No!" Cristina moans.

"Seriously?!" Alex groans.

"I mean they're cuffed, but still." Meredith placates.

"I… I need to get back to Jo." Alex frantically looks around.

"It's okay, they won't be anywhere near you guys." Meredith hugs both. "I gotta get to surgery." She runs after giving them a sympathetic look. When she looks back, Cristina is pushing Alex as fast as she can in the opposite direction. The rest of the afternoon is filled with surgery and both Derek and Meredith finish two hours later than planned.

"My patient didn't make it." Derek's shoulders sag as he runs into Meredith at the nurses station.

"I'm sorry, Der." She hums and rubs her hand on his back comfortingly.

"How's yours?"

"Barely hanging on, but should be okay."

"Hmm, good. Let's get the kids." Derek smiles.

"Who probably hate us." Meredith grumbles.

"They don't, Meredith. Arizona said that she would pick up the girls. Zola is probably having fun with Sofia." Derek squeezes Meredith's hand in his. "Let's go celebrate our baby walking." They head to daycare to get Bailey and Lexie.

"I don't think she's sat down since you left." The teacher laughs when they arrive.

"Hmm, she's got to learn quick to keep up with her brother." Meredith giggles as she kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Sorry we were a little longer today." Derek says as he snuggles Bailey.

"No worries, have a good night!" The teacher waves as they leave.

"How about Ferryboat Restaurant?" Derek suggests as they buckle up the kids.

"Yeah! Gotta celebrate!" Bailey kicks with excitement.

"That's right, bud." Meredith giggles as Derek drives to Callie's. When they get there, Meredith runs up to the door while Derek stays in the car.

"Hey!" Arizona smiles as she opens the door.

"Hey, thanks for getting Zo."

"Oh, no problem. Callie told me how crazy it was. She's still in surgery."

"Wow! Hopefully not too much longer."

"Yeah, did you want to come inside?" Arizona asks.

"Oh…" Meredith fidgets. "Well, we'd love to, but we actually have something else to celebrate tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Lexie walked today." Meredith beams widely and her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Bring her up to Peds, I wanna see." Arizona hugs Meredith before calling Zola.

"Mama!" Zola throws herself around Meredith. They say goodbye to Sofia and Arizona before heading to the car.

"Guess what, Zo?!" Bailey squeals when he sees his sister. "Daddy, can I tell?"

"Sure." Derek takes Meredith's hand and kisses her fingers.

"Lexie walked to mama today! Now we gonna celebrate at Ferryboat Restaurant!"

"Woah!" Zola gasps. "Good job, Lex!"

"Me ya!" Lexie claps.

"How did she walk?" Zola asks. Meredith and Derek look at each other before explaining fully the story of Lexie walking. When they get to the restaurant, they keep praising Lexie and let her roam around, practicing her new skill. Both Meredith and Derek unwinding in the comfort of their family despite the crazy of the day before.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"What's going on?" Meredith and Derek shout at the hospital a week later. The hype from the jailhouse brawl had calmed with only a few patients remaining. Including Paul, he had some internal injuries and had to have his spleen removed. Now they had been walking down the hall towards Jo's room when they heard beeping and nurses running.

"Jo's pressure is elevated, we're prepping her for surgery now." Callie says as Meredith and Derek watch.

"It will be okay, Jo. I got you." Alex holds her hand.

"It hurts!" She moans.

"Calm her Alex. We don't want to loose the leg."

"I know that, Callie!" He snaps.

"I'll meet you in the O.R." Callie tells her resident and runs out.

"Let's go wait." Derek pulls Meredith close and kisses her head as they watch Alex walk along side of the gurney, holding Jo's hand.

"Alex, I'm scared." She whispers as they move.

"I know, but you will do great." He kisses her as they wait for the elevator.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?" Comes a snide voice. A nervous looking intern pushes Paul up in a wheelchair.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alex barks, moving to stand in front of Jo.

"Well, I just finished making a nice little thre… Promise to Dr. Steel here to deliver a message to Brooke. Now I can deliver it in person."

"Don't even think about it." Alex growls.

"Oh I will." His eyes glare at Jo. "Brooke, just remember, even though I may be in jail, I have connections. If you don't leave his sorry ass and help me, you will pay."

"Jo, don't listen to him." Alex says as she begins shaking. "You! Get him out of here and go straight to the Chief." He demands. The intern stammers and nods, pushing Paul away.

"A…Al…Alex…" Jo moans before she faints from either fear or pain.

"We need to get her to the O.R now!" The resident shouts. They hurry onto the elevator and up to the O.R.

"Can't go any further, Alex." Callie says when he runs into the scrub room.

"But!"

"No buts! Meredith and Derek are up in the gallery. Go join them." Callie points making Alex scowl.

Alex stomps up the stairs and throws open the gallery. He makes Meredith who had her arms wrapped around Derek and his around her, jump. "We ran into Paul." He breaks down.

"What?!" Derek says, eyes wide.

"On our way to the O.R. He threatened an intern to send a message to Jo and we ran into him as he was being taken I believe to be discharged back to the cops."

"What did he say?!" Meredith stands and walks over to Alex.

"To leave me and if she doesn't then he's gonna use his connections to do something." Alex shakes.

"Oh, Alex." Meredith gasps, hugging him. "She is not going to leave you. Jo is going to get through this and you guys will report that." Alex doesn't respond. He pulls away and goes to plaster himself on the glass. Meredith goes back to Derek and sighs. "I'm worried, Der." She whispers.

"I know, me too." Derek says, kissing her head for comfort.

"We're not going back to that house, Mer. I know it's your old house… It's just…" Alex tells her as he watches Callie work.

"I get it, Alex. I agree." Meredith nods. Again, Alex doesn't reply, making Meredith give a concerned look at Derek. They wait with him for three hours until Jo comes through with the surgery. Alex runs out of the gallery desperate to get to Jo. Meredith and Derek decide that it's best to check on them later and go about their day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek?" Meredith says the night before Halloween. They are getting ready to make treats for Zola's party and their small get together with their family. It was decided that they were going to go trick or treating at Callie and Arizona's, since Alex and Jo did not want to be at their house anymore.

"Yes?" He looks up from laying out Zola's blue Elsa dress.

"I have never been more glad to not be going to the hospital tomorrow. It's been nothing but drama especially since that jailhouse brawl. Plus, Alex and Jo are fighting more, they have been since she started talking again after the surgery and was discharged three days ago."

"I know. They are both scared. Tomorrow is just focusing on the kids and us and getting kids hyped up on sugar so…" He croons while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So that I can fulfill your fantasy?" Meredith smiles sneakily. "The one that never actually said I would do."

"Hmm, need more convincing?" Derek surprises her and captures her lips in a deep kiss.

"Mm!" She hums in bliss.

"Convinced?"

"No. Try again."

"Let's see." Derek kisses hard as he pushes her against the wall. His hips grind into hers. He pulls back and stares deep into her dark, green eyes. "Now?"

"You may have. Wait and see." She coos, rubbing his chest. Derek groans as he then hears the bedroom doors open and Zola and Bailey walk out with Lexie.

"Ready, mama?" Bailey smiles.

"We are, buddy." Meredith giggles.

"What are we doing first?"

"Well, ZoZo, I was thinking we make the treats for school then the ones for the party." Meredith explains.

"Yay! What are we making?"

"For school, we are making witches hats and for Trick or Treating we will make some Rice Krispie Treat brains."

"Those sound so cool!" Bailey jumps up and down.

"They do, buddy." Derek ruffles his hair. "Then, before the party, we are going to make hot dog mummies."

"Awesome!" Bailey gasps.

"This is going to be so much fun." Meredith adds as the kids stand besides them. She pulls out the Oreos and the kisses. Derek hands her the chocolate icing and licorice.

"I can't wait to see all the other treats! Zola says once she starts helping unwrap the chocolates.

"You're so lucky, Zo!" Bailey moans.

"We'll make something special, bud." Derek rubs his back.

"Okay!" He beams up at Derek.

"So, I know we're not totally focusing on this now, but, any word on Alex and Jo?" Derek turns to Meredith, going back to her initial comment.

"April texted saying that Jo spends most of the day in her room. Alex comes out but doesn't say much."

"They need to talk to someone." Derek shakes his head as he helps Zola put a hat together.

"I know. They love Halloween and they barely smiled when I told them about all of our spider webs and the really cool haunted house that Zo and Bails made." Meredith looks at Zola and rests her forehead on the little girl's forehead making her laugh.

"It's so cool!" Zola nods and looks over at the foam house they made. It's black and green with bats and ghosts and pumpkins everywhere.

"I love my pumpkin light in my room!" Bailey nods. "Daddy." He says suddenly, his eyes filled with four year old mischief.

"Bailey?" Derek plays.

"Mmmm!" He giggles taking a kiss and dangling it over his mouth. "I gotta chocolate!"

"Oh no! A sneaky monster is stealing the Halloween candy." Derek grabs Bailey and tickles his son. Meredith pauses to watch her boys wrestle before placing the last piece on the last hat.

"These are so cute!" Zola coos as she looks at them before Meredith closes the lid.

"Your class is gonna love them, love bug." Meredith strokes her hair.

"Mine!" Lexie reaches from her chair. "Me wan!"

"Oh, Lex. Soon you will have your first sugar." Meredith tickles her stomach.

"Should we do chocolate or vanilla for her cake?" Derek asks while letting Zola pour some rice cereal in the bowl.

"No idea." Meredith shrugs, her mind racing at the shock of her baby being one. She's not sure which scares her more, her baby being one or the fact that she's freaked out about it.

"We have some time." Derek adds. He continues making the Rice Krispies, making the kids scream with delight as he adds some food coloring to make them pinkish.

"It's a brain!" Bailey screams once Derek has molded it.

"Wow, you even added the lobes!" Meredith laughs.

"Parietal, Frontal, Temporal and Occipital." Zola and Bailey point out together.

"Bain!" Lexie points to the treat and then her head.

"Good girl!" Derek praises.

"Wow, they're incredible."

"Children of two Neurosurgeons, Mer." Derek laughs as he makes icing veins. Meredith nods as they continue working. "Callie said that she's making breadstick bones with Sofia." He and Meredith laugh at the irony of that as well as they work.

"Spookley time!" The kids cheer when they're done.

"Yeah, let's get on jammies and snuggle on the couch." Meredith says as she leads them to their rooms. She helps Zola and Bailey get their pajamas that were matching orange and black with bats on the legs and arms. The word "spooky" printed on the chest. Derek gets Lexie into her Halloween sleeper. It's orange and white stripes with black letters saying "My First Halloween" the O is a pumpkin and there is a spider crawling up to one of the letters.

"Ahh!" Derek sighs when they all finally bundle on the couch. He smiles as Meredith cuddles into him with Bailey snuggled into her. Zola and Lexie are nestled in Derek's arms. Lexie in the middle so she has both of her parents. The kids fall asleep on their parents laps, leaving them to be carried into their warm beds. Once the kids are out, Derek falls asleep with Meredith cuddled close.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Alright! Who's ready for their Halloween breakfast surprise?!" Derek calls the next morning.

"Me! Me! Me!" Zola and Bailey cheer from their spots on the bed next to Meredith.

"Well, let's go then!" Derek lifts Zola off the bed and grabs a reaching Lexie. "Come, Mer." He reaches for her hand.

"Hmm, okay." She giggles taking his hand.

Derek smirks as he sees the kids mouths open and they jump up and down. "You like?" He laughs as Zola and Bailey tackle him.

"Oh, Derek you are incredible." Meredith shakes her head. "What did daddy make you?"

"Monster donuts! Eyeball donuts!" Zola cheers when she sees the brightly colored donuts with frosting monster teeth and eyes. The eyeball ones even have frosting veins.

"Waffles that looks like candy corn!" Bailey adds.

"Monster Apple mouth!" Zola giggles at apple slices stuck together with peanut butter and had blueberry teeth.

"Thanks, daddy!" Bailey looks up at him. "You the bestest daddy in the whole, whole, WHOLE widest world!"

"He really is." Meredith coos as she watches Derek get tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Bails. I love you guys." He says softly while stroking his kids cheeks.

"Love ya too, daddy!" Bailey and then Zola reply.

"Lub, dada!" Lexie giggles her magical Meredith-like giggle as she stuffs some waffle in her mouth.

Derek watches as his family enjoys the treats he made. "So, Mer, should we go to the park before Zola's parade?"

"Hmm, sounds good. We don't need to come all of the way home."

"Okay. Come on, Zola, I'll get you cleaned up and in your costume." Derek picks up his and Zola's empty plate.

"Yay! I get to wear my Elsa outfit all day long!" She giggles running behind Derek.

"Yes, only because you have a costume that is light and comfortable. Could you imagine if you dressed up in a costume with a mask?" Derek laughs with her as he grabs her discarded pajamas.

"No! I'd be so hot!" Zola giggles. Derek slips on her dress and smiles as she spins. He laughs at how cute it looks with her hair. Zola had convinced them to do it just like Elsa which led to Derek being laughed at by Miranda over the phone as she tried to walk him through the steps. "Let it go! Let it go!" She sings as she runs out to Meredith.

"You look beautiful, ZoZo!" Meredith coos as she watches her daughter run around.

"Thanks, mama! Hi, Anna!" She bends to Lexie and pokes her belly.

"SoSo!" Lexie babbles.

"No, I'm Elsa!" Zola insists. "Olaf!" She giggles as Bailey walks towards her at the doorway.

"Huh?" Bailey looks at Meredith and Derek.

"Hmm, I think she wants us to call her Elsa." Derek laughs at the look on Bailey's face.

"But, you're Zola." He says to his sister.

"Not when I'm in my costume."

"Oh, okay. When I get in mine I will be Olaf." Bailey nods while walking out the door behind Meredith.

"We're you and your sisters like this?" Meredith whispers as they pile in the car.

"Yes, lots of kids do this." Derek smirks.

"Hmm, it's cute." Meredith smiles as they head to school. Once they arrive, they drop off the treats and head to the park. Before long, Meredith and Derek are back at the school where there is a line of cars forming into the street. There's people from the office directing traffic and showing where to go stand behind the ropes. When everyone is settled, the whole perimeter of the school is quiet with the exceptions of the baby brothers and sisters waiting with the parents.

"Where's Zola?" Bailey says from atop Derek's shoulders.

"She's coming, bud." He holds his camera close. There's Halloween music playing as the doors open and Kindergarten and first grade begin filing out. There's a sea of ghosts, princesses, Paw Patrol characters and other child favorites. Derek, Meredith and the kids search for their little Elsa.

"Mama! Daddy!" Zola waves and they see her bright smile walking down the walkway. Derek smiles as he takes pictures of her walking with her class. Her braid swooped off to one side like Elsa. Zola gasps with an idea suddenly. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Feel like dancin' in the light of day!" She begins singing loudly, making people giggle.

"That's our ZoZo!" Derek laughs as he waves.

"Hi, Zo!" Meredith giggles as she waves with a squealing Lexie. Zola beams with pride at the fact that her parents were there. She keeps her eyes trained on them as she marches with her class and keeps singing until they turn the corner. After they watch second and third grade go by, they head back to the car. They are halfway home when Meredith gets a text. "Aww, look at ZoZo." She shows Derek a picture of Zola that her teacher sent. Zola is smiling widely with a plate of fruit that looked like ghosts, eyeballs and pumpkins. Next to that there was ants on a log, pumpkin quesadillas and a spider shaped sandwich. Of course, Zola had a cupcake with orange frosting and a gummy pumpkin on top with purple sprinkles. One of their witches hats, a blue eyeball cookie and a pudding dirt cup with worms. "Der, her teacher wrote "sorry for all the sugar" and asked if Zola could bring something for her brother." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, of course and she's just helping us get Zola to bed tonight." Derek squeezes her thigh and smirks at her.

"Hmm, oh yes!" Meredith giggles. She watches Derek longingly as he pulls up to the house.

"Come on, bud! We're gonna make some mummy pizzas and then some graveyard brownies!" Derek scoops his son out of his car seat.

"Yay!" Bailey laughs as Derek runs him inside.

"Dada!" Lexie calls watching him run inside.

"You'll see him in a second angel." Meredith giggles as Lexie wriggles and fusses while she carries her inside. Sure enough, Lexie scrambles down and walks over to Derek. He laughs as he scoops her up and puts her in her chair. The "Monster Mash" is already playing while he makes lunch with the kids and Meredith watches. Derek playfully makes pizzas and brownies with the kids. Telling jokes and making up scary stories. Meredith loves how neither Bailey or Lexie take their eyes off of him, she doesn't blame them. Bailey stares open mouthed as Derek shows him the dyed green coconut and little cookies to make gravestones on the brownies. They write "RIP" and sprinkle candy pumpkins on them.

"These look so yummy!" Bailey says as he takes a bite of his mummy pizza bagel. "Mama, did your daddy make mummy's and treats with you?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, sweetie." Meredith brushes his blonde locks as he reaches for her hand. She smiles at his "daddy's little monster" shirt and then Lexie's "My First Halloween" outfit with a baby witch and black cat. "You are very, very lucky to have your daddy because my daddy was not like him."

"Hmm, that not fair." Bailey shrugs.

"No, it's not buddy." Derek hugs Meredith close and kisses her head.

"Did yours do this?" Bailey looks at Derek.

"He did, with all of us." Derek smiles and it's now Meredith's turn to squeeze him close. The rest of the afternoon is then spent playing with their haunted house toys and Derek making the mummy dogs for the party. By the time it is time to get Zola, everything is packed and ready to take to Callie's.

"Mama! I saw you!" Zola screams as she jumps into the car

"We saw you too, you did great!" Meredith smiles while blowing a kiss to Zola as she buckled.

"Your teacher sent us a picture, it looks like you had fun!" Derek smiles.

"Oh! I did! Don't worry, daddy. I had lots of fruit and quesadillas so my belly won't hurt from the sugar!"

"Good girl." Derek smirks.

"I brought stuff for you Bails. I woulda brought stuff for Lex but she too little. I brought you some mama, you too daddy!" Zola rambles.

"Totally your kid." Derek smirks before looking at Meredith who slaps his arm.

"Thank you, angel." Meredith smiles at her. "What else did you do?"

"We made stuff!" Zola reaches into her bag and pulls out two crafts. "Look, it's a paper plate witch and and a pumpakin!" Meredith turns to look at Zola. She's holding a paper plate that has green scribbles, googly eyes and orange handprint hair underneath her hat. Zola also has a 3D pumpkin made out of strips of paper.

"Cool, Zo!" Bailey looks.

"You did great, ZoZo! Let me show daddy." Meredith praises and takes them from her.

"Oh, Zola! I love them!" Derek gushes. Zola giggles as she launches into a full discussion about how she made them. When they eventually reach Callie and Arizona's, they are met with a very festive house. The outside is covered with skeletons, pumpkins, spider webs and orange pumpkin lights.

"Cool!" Zola smiles as she runs up to the door. She bangs on it as Bailey and Lexie walk up behind her. Meredith and Derek carry their bags up as Arizona opens the door.

"Happy Halloween!" She shouts with her witch hat already on her head.

"Happy Halloween!" Derek and Meredith reply.

"Come on in! Callie should be home with Sof shortly, she had to make a stop. Oh, look at you, Lex!" She gushes as the baby walks inside. "I still can't believe she's walking!" Arizona bends down to hug Lexie.

"We know, it's crazy. She just wants to walk." Meredith giggles. "Speaking of Alex, are they here?"

"Yeah." Arizona's voice gets soft. "Jackson is working and April ran to get last minute treats. But they are just sitting on the patio. The few words they do say is just snapping."

"Wow, and Jo promised that she wouldn't shut Alex out." Meredith whispers.

"That was before Paul ended up in the hospital and forced an intern to deliver a threatening message to them." Derek adds. "That he ended up giving himself."

"I'm gonna go say hi. Zo, wanna try to cheer up Uncle Alex?"

"Sure, mama!" She takes Meredith's hand.

"Wait!" Arizona says suddenly bending down to the little girl. "You look beautiful, Zo." She makes the girl smile proud.

"Thanks." She says before walking away with Meredith.

They walk into the back patio where there is a nice view of the backyard and neighborhood. Alex and Jo are sitting on the couch two feet away from each other, not touching. Jo's leg is up and Alex is crossing his newly cast free arms. "Hey guys!" Meredith smiles. "Happy Halloween!" Jo rolls her eyes and Alex grunts in reply.

"Hi, Uncle Alex! I'm Elsa, you gotsta call me that tonight. See, even my hair is like Elsa! Daddy did it for me!" Zola climbs next to him. She moves into his lap and puts her hands on his cheeks. Meredith breathes a relieved sigh when Alex smiles lightly and Jo smirks as she watches Zola with Alex.

"You make a beautiful Elsa." Alex hugs her.

"Thanks! Lexie is gonna be Anna and Bails is Olaf." She nods.

"That's great, sweetie." Jo says.

"Can I hug you, Auntie Jo?" Zola asks taking a look at Jo's sad expression and shocking everyone.

"Oh… I… Um… Sure…" Jo stutters.

"Okay, I'll be careful." Zola crawls over to Jo and wraps her arms around her neck. Then, she jumps down and runs to the door. "Maybe you should kiss Uncle Alex. Kissing daddy always makes mama feel better." She runs out, leaving Meredith beet red.

"Oh, Mer!" Alex laughs hysterically and even Jo cracks a smile.

"I'm glad she made you two feel better." Meredith rolls her eyes as the door opens again.

"Hey! I heard you two were out here sulking." Cristina says bluntly.

"Zola got them to laugh at my expense." Meredith mutters.

"Smart girl. Anyway, why the heck are you two sulking?! I don't appreciate being made to have to pull out the old me, but if I'm forced." Cristina says with her hands on her hips.

"The old you?" Alex raises his brow.

"Yeah, the one that had to bitch to get results." Cristina plops on the sofa.

"She's right, what is going on? You two have been sulky since you were discharged." Meredith adds.

"We're fine." Alex exclaims.

"Yeah." Jo nods.

"Using fine on me, Alex? Seriously?"

"Halloween is your favorite holiday and you two are sitting here moping." Cristina mutters.

Meredith catches Jo start to fidget with her hands and begin heavy breathing. "Jo?" She says calmly.

"I'm… I'm not." Jo barely whispers.

"What the heck are you talking about?! We are fine!" Alex shouts.

"I'm not! I'm trying desperately to act it, but I'm not, okay!" Jo yells back.

"He's in jail, Jo! Why can't you just trust me?! I won't let him near you!"

"You heard that threat, Alex! He said he has connections, he can get me!"

"We need to report that then!" Alex yells as they keep bickering.

"I didn't think they were this bad." Cristina whispers to Meredith once she stood.

"Hmm…" Meredith looks at them with wide eyes.

"Come on, let's leave them alone, your kids want to show you something." Cristina guides Meredith out, the other two oblivious to their departure.

"Mama!" Bailey runs up to Meredith as they walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, baby." Meredith coos.

"Mama!" Lexie claps with a smile.

"How did it go?" Derek asks while coming up to kiss her cheek.

"Do you hear the yelling?!" Meredith says in shock.

"Got a point." Derek runs his hand through his hair.

Meredith sighs and then looks at the kids and Owen, Amy and Callie who were standing in front of the kitchen table. "I hear the kids wanted to show me something." She smiles.

"Yeah! Look!" Bailey nods, pointing as everyone steps aside. On the table is a huge 3D pumpkin cake with bright orange frosting. Besides it sits the "brains" they made, "blood splattered" chocolate cookies, brightly colored Halloween cupcakes with monster, witch, skeleton and spider designs and chocolate covered pretzel rods that looked like wands.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Meredith gushes.

"April did the cookies and Owen and Amy did the cupcakes and cake." Callie explains. "We did the pretzels and…"

"I did the cookies… Well, I just put red icing on chocolate cookies Owen made… But still." Cristina mutters.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Meredith surprises Cristina by hugging her. "Thank you." She looks at her friend who this time last year would not have done this.

"It was for my munchkins." She shrugs.

"They are going to be hopped up on sugar." Owen shakes his head. "The cake is a piñata cake, it has candy corn, gummy worms and candy pumpkins inside."

"Don't worry, Owen. It's actually good when our kids have lots of sugar in them." Meredith says as she glances at Derek. There was no mistaking the animalistic growl Derek gives as he tugs Meredith's hand and rests his forehead on hers.

"Crap, we fueled the fire." Amy groans leaning into Owen.

"Quiet, Amy." Derek mutters while remaining drawn into the sexy way Meredith was chewing her lip. The door bursts open several minutes later while they are still in their own world.

"Hi, mama!" Sofia runs to Callie in her Mulan costume.

"Hi, baby!" Callie picks her up.

"Aunt April is back." She explains.

"Hmm, that's our cue to get on our costumes." Derek says.

"Yay!" The Bailey cheers as Derek grabs his hand. Meredith smiles as she takes Lexie's hand and they walk to where their bag with the costumes lay.

"Oh, Lex. Your first Halloween!" Meredith coos as she takes off Lexie's pants to change her diaper. "You're wearing a pretty princess dress as your costume." She adds when slipping the Anna dress over her head.

"You're Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Zola explains.

"I'm Olaf!" Bailey bounces unsteadily in his thick costume.

"You are, bud!" Derek laughs.

"Winter's a good time to stay inside and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman!" Bailey sings and dances around eventually throwing his arms around Derek.

"Look, Der!" Meredith says after she finishes putting Lexie's tights and shoes on her feet.

"Precious! Come on kids, we need pictures." Derek calls them over.

"Sit with me, my Anna! I promise I won't zap you!" Zola says as she sits on the couch and pulls Lexie to her.

"Oh, wait!" Derek adds. He grabs two baby hair ties and kneels close to Lexie. "Her hair is getting long enough." He smiles as he carefully smoothes down Lexie's curls until she has two "braids" like Anna.

"Perfect!" Meredith laughs as Derek stands and aims the camera.

"Say, monsters!" Derek laughs and sticks out his tongue making all three laugh while he snaps a photo. "Get in there, Meredith." He smiles.

"Yeah! Come here, mama!" Zola waves her over. Unable to argue, Meredith goes to sit with the kids as Derek takes more pictures.

"We done?" Bailey asks after maybe the eighth picture.

"We are bud!" Derek laughs, walking into the dining room. It is decorated completely with orange table cloths with Halloween plates and cups. There are spider webs hanging all over. It looks like a haunted house just like every room in the house.

"This is so great." Meredith breathes as she walks inside.

"You guys look adorable!" Amy coos when she sees them.

"So cute!" April squeals.

"Thanks!" Bailey says. "Do you want a hug?" He walks up to Owen with his arms open wide.

"Sure, superman." Owen laughs as he bends down.

"I'm Olaf! I give warm hugs!" Bailey demands.

"Wow." Derek laughs as he watches.

"Guys, come on, let's eat." Callie encourages.

"Yeah, before we go out." April helps. "There is mummy dogs, grilled cheese witches, crackers with cheese shaped ghosts and pumpkins and Callie made breadstick bones."

"There's also a fruit and vegetable tray." Arizona shows them a tray that has the food organized into the shape of a skeleton.

"So cool!" Zola cheers as Meredith helps her make a plate.

"It is, love bug." Meredith says before turning to Derek. "I'm gonna check if Alex and Jo want to eat." She adds and walks to the patio.

"No, you can't run, Jo! We won't go back to the house, but you're not leaving!" Meredith hears Alex shout. Figuring that they need to be alone, Meredith turns around and goes back into the kitchen.

"Do they want to eat?" Derek asks, handing her some food.

"I'm going to guess no right now. They were still screaming, Derek."

"Damn, they need to talk to someone." Derek says with Meredith agreeing as she starts eating the food he handed her.

"Done!" Zola says a few minutes later as Meredith is eating the last of her dinner.

"Me too!" Sofia and Bailey say at the same time.

"Hmm, okay then." Meredith giggles. "Ready for your first trick or treat, Lex?" She scoops up the baby.

"Come on, guys!" Derek says as he hands Zola her Cinderella bucket and Bailey his Marshall bucket. The kids jump excitedly as they hold onto Derek and follow Callie, Arizona and Sofia out the door.

"Come on, Lex!" Zola holds out her hand as they reach the first door.

"We say twick or tweat!" Bailey explains as they each hold their sisters hand. Derek and Meredith watch proudly as they walk up to the door behind them. With all four kids including Sofia standing in front of them, Sofia rings the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat!" They shout when a nice elderly couple opens the door.

"Oh, my! How precious!" The lady gasps, hand over her heart.

"Thank you." Meredith and Derek gush with Callie. Derek squeezes Meredith's hand as they watch the lady plop several pieces of candy into Zola, Bailey and Sofia's buckets. Lexie watches with curiosity at the new event.

She looks up at the lady with her wide, green eyes. "Me wan?" She drops Bailey's hand and holds up her Flounder bucket.

"Hmm, she knows what she wants." The elderly man chuckles. "Is that okay?" He looks up at Meredith and Derek.

"Sure, a couple for now." Derek smiles. "Her first sugar will be in a few days."

"Oh, well, happy birthday. Nothing with nuts." The lady smiles, dropping a couple small pieces inside the bucket.

"Thanks!" The kids smile as they run away. Zola, Bailey and Sofia run to the next house and to the next house, letting Lexie catch up as she walks with the adults. At each house, Lexie quickly learns to ask for candy and by the fourth house, she begins saying "tick a teet!" With her brother and sister.

"I still cannot believe my mother ever wanted me to miss this!" Meredith shakes her head as she cuddles into Derek who has his arms around her. He kisses her head and breathes in her lavender.

"I know, Mer. Me neither." He whispers as a gust of fall wind blows. The street lights are on and lots of families are out roaming the streets with dressed up children. Meredith shivers and Derek looks at her worried. "You cold, Mer?"

"Hmm, a little." She wiggles deeper into his chest.

"Here, Mer." Derek unzips his coat and places it over her shoulders.

"You're gonna be cold now." She says with worry.

"No I won't." He cups her cheeks and kisses her.

"Mama! Daddy! Look!" Zola calls as she runs down the hill.

"Woah! Score!" Callie laughs as all four kids hold up long, pixie sticks.

"These are the best thing ever!" Bailey stares at his.

"Yes." Derek laughs, "I remember getting those. Mark and I used to try to steal Amy and Lizzie's."

"Derek!" Meredith says in shock.

"Hey, we argued that Amy was too young and it was only fair that Lizzie didn't get one."

"Good reasoning." Meredith rolls her eyes as they walk up to the next house with the kids. The kids get more candy here, effectively filling up Zola, Bailey and Sofia's bucket. Lexie's is about half full. Meredith and Derek follow them hand in hand to about three more houses before Bailey comes trudging up to them.

"I'm tired, daddy." He moans.

"You are, huh?" Derek smirks at Meredith while lifting his son. He takes off his Olaf mask and kisses his sweaty, blonde head.

"Let's head back." Meredith rubs his back as Lexie comes up and rubs her nose on Meredith's pants.

"She's gotta be exhausted too, Lexie has been trying to keep up all night." Callie smiles at the baby.

"She's gotta learn fast." Meredith says as she picks up the baby. "Come here, angel." Lexie curls herself onto Meredith's chest as they walk back.

"Let's look at our candy!" Zola tells Sofia once they get back.

"Woah! You scored!" Amy says as they join them in the living room.

"Hey, can I call the skittles?" Cristina says as she watches.

"Sure, Auntie Cristina." Bailey giggles as he runs over and hands her two of his packs.

"Thanks, dude." She says in shock.

"Before you guys eat any candy, should we cut the cake?!" April suggests.

"Yeah!" They scream. The kids are so besides themselves with excitement as they drop their candy and run into the kitchen.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Zola and Sofia jump as Owen cuts the cake. Bailey covers his mouth as Owen scoops up the cake with candy inside onto his plate. He jumps with joy when Meredith puts a brain and a bloody cookie on his plate as well. She's doing the same for Zola when Derek leans into her.

"Hmm, multiple rounds tonight?!" He croons hotly.

"That's the plan!" She giggles, teasing him as she licks the frosting off of her finger. The kids gobble up their treats fast before running back to their candy.

"So, where are Alex and Jo?" Derek asks, taking a bite of a cupcake.

"Alex is upstairs and Jo is outside." Owen explains. "Good news is that I convinced them to talk to someone."

"That is great!" Meredith smiles as she bounces Lexie on her lap.

"Mama!" Bailey and Zola call as they run to her.

"We wanted you to have these." Zola hands her two snickers bars, a bag of m and m's and a Reese's.

"Yeah, but you gotta say trick or treat!" Bailey says as he hands her some of his candy.

"You guys!" Meredith blushes, looking at Derek.

"They remembered." Derek smiles.

"Say it, mama."

"Trick or treat." Meredith giggles, earning smiles from the kids.

"Yay!" They laugh before Meredith pulls them into a hug.

"Our kids are amazing." Meredith says as they run away.

"They really are." Derek smiles with pride. His wife never had trick or treating, but his kids were making sure she did now. He couldn't ask for more. They spend another hour talking with their friends before Zola and Bailey stumble in, yawning. Deciding it was time to go, Meredith and Derek change them into their pajamas and head out. Sure enough, Zola and Bailey crash on the way home and don't move a muscle as they are carried to bed. Lexie stays serenely quiet and Derek and Meredith both know that if she had some sugar she would be out. "I'll get her to bed." Derek kisses Meredith's cheek before she heads to their room. Meredith was fine with that because it was time for her plan.

"Happy Halloween, angel." She kisses Lexie good night. While Derek is with the baby, she gets to work setting up Derek's surprise.

"Mer? Lexie is asleep!" Derek calls as he walks inside their bedroom a half an hour later. He catches their tumor on the wall and smiles as he sits on the bed. Derek begins unbuttoning his shirt when he hears the bathroom door open.

"I have a consult, Derek." Comes Meredith's sultry voice. Derek looks up confused and his mouth drops open. He gasps and his eyes go wide. Sweat forms across his forehead as his whole body heats and tenses with desire. He can't believe it, Meredith did it. She was doing his fantasy.

"Mer… Mer…" He chokes.

"It's Dr. Grey." She murmurs as she strides forward in her black fish net knee high stockings. Those and her black high heels are the only things he can see besides her lab coat that was covering something.

"Sorry, Dr. Grey." Derek smirks, his eyes dancing with glee.

"Hmm, you're a little flushed." Meredith whispers as she brushes the curls off of his forehead. She gets up close in between his legs, letting her covered breasts rest right in front of his hungry mouth.

"What… What…wha should I do, Doctor?"

"Hmm… Let's do a full body exam, it could be anything." She tickles his cheeks, loving how his chest was heaving. "Take off your clothes and lay down in bed." Meredith chews her lips, she can already see him quivering. Derek obliges and Meredith smirks when she sees him in all his glory. "Where does it hurt?" Meredith coos, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning over him. Her lab coat opens and Derek sucks in a breath when he sees the black and red Doctor costume. It has a black skirt, tight black top that highlights her breasts and a belt with a medical symbol. It even comes with black medical gloves.

"Oh…it hurts." Derek moans and rubs his erection on her stomach.

"Where, Derek?" She coos while tracing his chest.

"Here." Derek grabs his cock and squeezes.

"Well, I can help that." Meredith smirks as she moves lower. "Hmm." She hums while leaning down to kiss the tip. Derek immediately thrusts up and moans. "Better?"

"No!" Derek whines.

"Shh…" Meredith rubs his stomach. Giggling, she takes her tongue and runs it from the bottom to the top of his cock. "How now?"

"Little bit." Derek fists the sheets..

"Oh, then I know just what to do for you." She smirks naughtily and licks her lips.

"Dr. Grey!" Derek shouts as her whole mouth goes down on him. "Oh! Oh! Yes!" He cries with joy, she's even holding his hips in place as her warm mouth goes up and down. Meredith slows when she feels his balls get tight, he's so close. "Don't stop!" He whines.

"Don't worry, it's time for the other part of your treatment." She giggles again, sitting up on her knees. Derek watches as she throws off her lab coat and reveals her sexy Doctor costume.

"Oh, M..Dr. Grey!" He coos.

"Take your hand… Feel me." She coos, gasping when Derek places her hand between her legs.

"No panties."

"Nope. Tell me, am I wet?"

"Oh damn, yes!" Derek breathes.

"Good." She grinds against his hard cock as she pulls him upwards. Placing her hands behind his head, she guides him into the valley of her elevated breasts. "Lick." She commands. "Dr's orders."

"Okay." He coos as he wraps her in his arms and begins licking up and down. He gasps when Meredith suddenly sinks onto him. Her arms drape over him and she grips onto him.

"Derek!" She calls as she thrusts over him. "Yes!" She chants, her pace quickening.

"Oh!" Derek moans as he roams his hand under the skirt, cupping her ass. Meredith squeals with laughter as he squeezes. She releases the grip on his shoulders to move her hands to his cheeks. Meredith kisses him while moaning into his mouth. "Dr. Grey!" Derek moans saucily, pulling back to look into her dark eyes. She pauses to look at him and massage his chest. Derek runs his hand on her calves, fingering the leather strap of her heel. Meredith presses her body up against his chest and kisses him as she thrusts one last time.

"DEREK!" She shouts in ecstasy as they come together, both of their hips flailing wildly.

"Oh…Oh…" Derek moans as he buries his head in her neck, his body drenched in sweat. He feels himself start becoming flaccid. Then he gasps when Meredith moves over him, while still inside of her.

"Hmm! Hard already." Meredith giggles when she feels him inside of her.

"You have that affect on me." Derek coos as he surprises her and lays her on her back. "You made me feel all better, Dr. Grey. Now, I need to repay you." Derek runs his hands along her calves, kissing up and down and then wraps both around his waist. He starts to pull out, but Meredith clamps her tight walls around him.

"Stay." She orders.

"Okay." Derek murmurs as he kisses her. His hands roam up her side, pushing her uniform off before laying so that their stomachs were touching, Derek straddling her legs. She is completely naked except for the stockings and heels. He takes one leg and moves it straight up into the air and then trails kisses up and down. As his lips go lower onto her thigh, Derek slips his cock in so deep that Meredith's eyes roll back.

"Oh!" She hums as his fingers find her pert nipples. Derek rolls them between his thumb and forefinger before pinching them. He watches as Meredith writhes in pleasure, a satisfied smile on her face. Her chest heaves faster and Derek knows what's about to happen. He cups one breast and squeezes and that's all it takes.

"Come, Dr. Grey." He says as Meredith screams loud. The sensation is amazing and Derek comes right behind her. He pulls her into his arms as their orgasms keep flowing. She digs her nails into his shoulders, dragging them down to scrape his chest.

"Derek! Derek!" She calls in reverence. Her hands bury in his curls as they cuddle together. Derek sucks on her neck, knowingly leaving marks.

"Oh, yes!" Derek chants as they come down. "That was… Oh! That was! Perfect!"

"Incredible." Meredith giggles as she plays with Derek's sweaty chest hair. Her legs running up and down his thigh.

"That was hot!" Derek coos.

"It was, gotta think of some more fantasies."

"Definitely!" Derek adds as he cuddles into her. She buries herself into his chest, wrapping herself into a ball against his warm body. Derek surrounds her as he remains inside of her as they fall asleep together.

"I love you." Is the last thing he hears from Meredith before her snores fill the room. Derek smiles as he strokes her hair and let's himself fall asleep as well.


	68. Chapter 69

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Thank you my wonderful, motivating readers and reviewers. You make me so very happy. I wanted to give all a heads up… This…is "The Sound of Silence…" For those of you who haven't seen the original, I wanted to say that it was basically Meredith angry at the world. She was angry with everyone, Amy, Derek…etc. In this story, she has NO reason to be angry at anyone. The original was about forgiveness essentially. This time, Derek is here. Now… Forewarning, there is lots of hearts breaking, Derek breaks your heart, the kids do, Meredith does. But, don't worry, I'm not Shonda or whoever. I fix it quick lol! I kept most of it and oh my goodness I could barely watch the only two scenes I felt needed to be seen to write this. I hope you like!"

Chapter 66:

"What have we got?" Derek asks Owen two days after Halloween.

"Five car pile up, this lady has GCS of four, obvious head injury." Owen explains to Derek.

"Crap, get her to trauma one."

"Ok, Shep. Keps, I could use an extra set of hands here!" Owen shouts inside.

"We're here." April runs up with Meredith.

"Good, I have a 45 year old male with a head lac and positive LOC on the scene." The paramedic relays as Owen and Meredith get the patient out of the next rig.

"Can you tell me your name sir?" Meredith asks as she wheels the patient into trauma three.

"It's Lou… I just wanted to take a tour of the city today. I guess that was a bad call."

"Well, Lou, it was just unfortunate timing." Meredith smiles as she examines him. "He has palpable pulses on all four extremities and mild pupillary asymmetry. Let's get a head C.T."

"Did you know there's a whole wall of chewing gum here? How…how bad is my head?" Lou asks.

"I did know that. You did hit your head pretty good. But, don't worry, we will get you fixed up." Meredith smiles. "Here, let's push 150 of fentanyl, that should help with the pain." Meredith instructs the nurse.

"That's a bit better. I am visiting with my… Woah!" Lou starts before he begins seizing.

"Woah, come on, we got a tonic clinic seizure here. Let's get him on his side." Meredith says and her resident helps her roll him. "Damn, it's going on too long." She mutters after a minute. "Go get me 10 of lorazepam, it's locked in pharma." Meredith tells the other doctor. "I got you Lou. Hang in there."

"Oh!" Lou exhales as it finally stops.

"That was big." Meredith sighs. "Uh oh." She looks at his soiled gown and sheets. "Can you go get an orderly?" She asks the nurse, the only person left in the room with her. "Where is my lorazepam?" She mutters as Lou finally calms. Meredith lays him down and turns to write a note in her chart.

"Ugh!" Comes a muffled groan. Meredith turns and gasps as she sees Lou stand and sway. His steps are uneven as his arms flail about.

"Lou! Lou! You have to lay back down!" Meredith tries to carefully guide him back to the gurney. "Where the hell is everyone!" She thinks. "AHH!" She screams as Lou throws her to the side and she slams hard into the table, the side of her face hitting the edge. Everything goes black as she feels Lou lift her and she falls hard to the ground. Lou continues to kick and knock an unconscious Meredith around the exam room.

The door opens and Meredith's resident gawks at the sight. "I need help in here NOW!" He screams.

"What?!" April call as she comes running. "Oh crap! Hunt! Get in here!" They get Lou restrained and out quick. Then, they lift Meredith onto a gurney and start assessing. Her eyes are closed and she is pale white.

"Her belly is soft, bruising on the left chest with decreased breath sounds on the left." Owen reports as he and April work on her.

"Art line is going in." April calls.

"What the hell happened?!" Richard shouts.

"I left for… For five minutes. The guy was non aggressive, stable…" The resident explains.

"He was postictal, hyper aggression can occur after a seizure." Owen explains. "Her pulse ox is down to 88, hook up those monitors for a trauma series."

"Get Ortho in here with left arm and leg films." April orders as well. Callie arrives minutes later having been close.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She begins working.

"Post seizure hyper aggression." Owen explains.

"Did anyone page Derek?!" Callie gasps at Meredith who still had not woken.

The room falls silent as everyone stares. "Best he not come yet." Richard nods his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Callie shouts, stopping her work. "You going to wait until Derek is waiting for her to pick up their kids?! You page him NOW! That is the ONLY person she will want to see when she wakes." Yells Callie.

"Page Derek and if he is in surgery, page Amy to finish the surgery." Owen orders.

Derek is in fact in surgery, not far along, but he is working on the patient's brain when his pager blares, loud and multiple times. "Can you get that for me please?" He says without looking up from the brain.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse answers. "Oh my!" She gasps. "Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to put down your instruments."

"Why?"

"It's Dr. Grey."

"Let her know that I'm in surgery but I think the other Dr. Shepherd is free." Derek says casually.

"No… Dr. Grey IS the patient. She…she's in trauma three. She…" The nurse keeps talking but Derek does not hear anymore.

"Oh…" He moans. His world is crashing. No, actually collapsing around him. He can't breathe as he hands off the instruments shakily. Derek doesn't even get his gown into the trash as he rips it off and runs out. He is shocked at how fast his legs carry him down the stairs. Tears are streaming down his cheeks as he replays the words in his head…Dr. Grey is the patient." His Meredith is hurt. Something big must have happened because she was laughing with him five minutes before they were paged to the E.R. He rushes into the E.R where he can now see Owen, April, Bailey and Callie all working on his wife. Derek's chest is heaving as he opens the door. "MEREDITH!" He sobs, clutching his chest.

"Derek! Derek! We got this okay!" Miranda tries to calm him as Jackson bursts inside and begins assessing her.

"I need… Mer! I need!" Derek scrambles as he tries to get closer to Meredith, jumping around the doctors, trying to get to her. "Why isn't she awake?!" He cries.

"Derek, we'll explain later, you have to stand back!" Weber shouts.

"Hell no! She needs me! Mer, I'm here, I'm here." Derek's voice is broken.

"You're family. You shouldn't even be in here!" Richard argues.

"EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN ROOM IS HER FAMILY!" Derek shouts, his voice full of pain, fear and worry.

"Step back, let him in." Richard says, staring at Derek as the room goes silent.

"Call Alex and Cristina." Derek says immediately as he runs to grab Meredith's hand. "They're her family too, get them here." He sobs as he buries his nose into her neck while he strokes her hair. "Mer." He cries as he looks at the oxygen mask on her mouth. After he has taken a moment, he looks at everyone. "What's her Neuro status, someone get Amy in here!"

"We paged Nelson." April says.

"NO! Get my sister in here!" Derek demands, his hand shaking as he feels her clammy skin.

"She needs a central line, her vein is collapsed, I can't get in." Miranda shakes.

"I'll get it, get Amy here, I'm check her Neuro until she gets here." Derek says suddenly, sucking in a deep breath. He grabs the equipment and begins working.

"Obvious dislocated left elbow and left knee swelling. Rib fractures on the left side with palpable crepitus." Callie explains. Derek begins trembling as he hears this, trying not to cry harder as he works on placing the central line.

"Mer…" He chokes. "I… I… I got… I got it in…" Derek gasps and collapses next to her. He does a careful assessment of her preliminary injuries. He kisses her cheek and strokes her hair when there is a gasp.

"She's back!" Owen calls as they see Meredith's wide, green eyes looking up and around. She can't move her head as its stabilized in a brace so she can't see Derek staring at her with his mouth open wide. He has a smile on his face.

"Meredith! I'm here, Mer." Derek calls and kisses her cheek. Meredith however, starts hyperventilating. Her hands shake and she tries to flail her arms and legs. She moans in pain, a strangled moan when she can't move her left side without excruciating pain.

"Meredith, we're just going to get some films, okay?" Callie calls. Meredith panics when Callie comes into view for a second and then disappears.

"You're okay, Mer. I got you!" Derek soothes. "Wait!" His eyes go wide with worry. The smile falling from his face. "She's not looking towards my voice."

"What have we got?!" Amy comes in quick.

"That was fast." April says.

"Yeah well when they paged me to finish Derek's surgery, I scrub in and they tell me why, I handed the surgery to Edwards and came here." She comes over to Derek. "There's no way I'm letting anyone else touch her."

"Thanks, Amy." Derek says. "We have a possible concussion, head contusions and multiple blunt force blows to the head and neck."

"Okay, I got it from here, Derek." Amy begins.

"She's… She's not responding to my voice." Derek blurts again as Meredith moans in pain and keeps shaking.

"But she's responding to painful stimuli." Owen reports. "Get in her field of vision." He orders as Meredith tries to scream again and her head goes back. Derek feels his stomach curl into a ball when he hears the agony.

"Stop hurting her!" He says, unable to think.

"Derek, get where she can see you!" Owen shouts as her pressure skyrockets.

"Mer… Mer!" He calls and cups her cheeks, standing so that he's looking into her eyes. "I'm here, please Mer." He sobs. Sure enough, her eyes soften and look less scared. Her pressure lowers as she breathes heavy.

"Her right arm is okay." Callie says gently.

Derek lifts her hand into his and brings her fingers to his lips. "I got you, Meredith. I love you." He tears up and blinks them away. When he accidentally moves out of her sight, Meredith moans loud. "I'm here, Mer." Derek says and kisses her.

"Meredith, we need to put in a chest tube." Miranda calls. "Your lung is collapsing."

"Wait, I need to check her hearing." Derek says. "I want her to know what is happening." Everyone stops to watch him. "Meredith, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Derek says as he looks into her eyes. His clear blue eyes calm Meredith beyond words, but she doesn't follow the command. Derek tries to catch his breath, but he can't.

"Let me see." Jackson jumps and puts an otoscope in her ear, "I see evidence of barotrauma from the blows most likely. That's why she's not responding to our voices."

"Oh damn it!" Derek rubs his mouth and looks up. Meredith notices his upset look and her eyes go wide with fear and she moans to get his attention. He looks back at her, crying again and drapes himself around her neck.

"Derek, chest tube." Miranda says softly.

"Show it to her." Amy says. "Neuro apparently is fine for no evidence of traumatic brain injury, focal deficits and she can move her hand." She adds as Meredith tries to lift her right hand to comfort Derek.

"Okay, Grey, I'm gonna put this in now." Miranda holds the tube in front of Meredith's eyes. Meredith whimpers and Derek squeezes her tight. "Chest tube is in." She states a minute later.

"Okay, I got her airway evaluation." Jackson begins. "Neck is bruised and swollen, she has mild sub-Q emphysema. We need to secure this airway and tube her." He adds as Derek sits up and kisses Meredith's cheeks.

"I love you." Derek says as he looks deep into her eyes. He sighs in relief as Meredith nods slightly. "Her Neuro is fine." He adds with a teary smile.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Cristina and Alex scream at the same time.

"We will explain fully to you and Derek once we get her to surgery." Callie says.

"I'm not going anywhere." Cristina crosses her arms.

"We know." Miranda nods. "Just stay back there."

"Guys, we have a jaw dislocation here, there's no way we can tube her without…tracheostomy or I can… But it's going to hurt like hell." Jackson adds seriously. "Derek?" He asks.

Derek takes a deep breath and nods. "It will be okay." He whispers. "I'm here, Meredith. I'm here." Derek looks into her eyes, he then looks back at Alex and Cristina who looked scared. Alex is about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith." Jackson looks into her eyes as he holds on to her jaw. "We have to do it to intubate." Meredith whimpers in fear from not being able to hear, her eyes frantically search for Derek. "One…two…three!" Jackson forces her jaw open and Meredith screams. Derek, Cristina and Alex cringe the most at the sound. Cristina falls to Alex, covering her mouth, he immediately holds her as he shakes with sobs. Derek squeezes Meredith's hand and hugs her as she pants from the pain. He look into her eyes, trying to convey strength.

"Okay… Tube is in, let's get her to the O.R." Callie states.

"No, first I want a head C.T and full body scan." Derek says.

"But we got the immediate ones." Richard says.

"I don't care, this is Meredith. My WIFE, your daughter."

"Okay, but hurry. I want the O.R prepped and ready by the time she's done." Richard nods.

"Let's use the Lodox, only 13 seconds." Owen says.

"No." Derek insists.

"Okay." Owen nods. Derek leans down and kisses Meredith over and over.

"I love you. I'll be right there with you." He looks at her and squeezes her hand. Meredith breathes hard and tries to nod through her tears.

"We got to go, Derek." Miranda touches his arm. They rush Meredith out and Derek chokes a sob and rubs his face with his hands.

"What the heck happened?!" He demands as Cristina, Alex and Amy come to stand next to him.

"Postical, hyper aggression after a seizure… From a patient in a temporary fugue state." April explains.

"He'll have no memory of this." Derek mumbles. "Why was she alone with a seizing patient?"

"The patient was stable, she sent her resident for lorazepam and me to get an orderly. We weren't gone long." The nurse that was with Meredith explains. "I'm sorry, Doctor Shepherd."

"It's okay. I just… Can't believe that happened." Derek shakes and begins crying again.

"Derek…" Cristina puts a gentle hand on his back. "Remember what I told you when Bailey was born. Ninety and warm in her bed." She shares a smile with Derek.

"Yeah…" He nods. "Oh… The kids…"

"Don't worry, we got them." April says. "Do you want us to bring them to you?"

"Yeah… Get Zola first then let me know and I will come out." Derek nods.

"Okay." April gives him a sad look.

"I gotta get up there." Derek shakes. He runs away to the O.R where he makes it to the scrub room just as they were pulling Meredith onto the table.

"Derek." Miranda says as he walks in and sits next to Meredith's head. Meredith looks towards the feel of his lips on her cheek and Derek has no idea how much better she feels.

"No, I'm gonna sit by her head and not say a word." Derek firmly says and brushes her hair.

"It's not that." Callie says. "I gotta move bones. You sure you want to be here for that?"

"Yes. She listened to me scream with my arm." Derek kisses her cheek.

"Okay." Callie nods.

"Her head scan was perfectly clear." Miranda smiles.

"Good… Good." Derek sucks in a breath as the surgery begins with Meredith being sedated. His eyes do not move from Meredith until the end. He is still holding her hand as they roll her out.

"Derek." Alex calls, his eyes red and puffy. Callie pauses to let Derek listen. "The kids are with Arizona in the waiting room. I figured you'd want to stay with Mer til the end."

"Thanks, Alex." Derek smiles and cups his shoulder. He kisses Meredith and whispers words of love even though she can't hear before walking with Alex.

"Oh, Derek!" Arizona runs to him and hugs him.

"Thanks for watching them." Derek says. "Do they know anything?"

"No… Just that we had to wait for daddy." Arizona says. "I'll hold onto Lexie."

"Okay." Derek takes a deep breath and walks over with her.

"Daddy!" His daughter's happy voice rings in his ears.

"Hey, love bug." Derek tries to smile but then gets choked at using Meredith's nickname for their daughter.

"Did ya finish surgery? Where's mama?" Zola asks as Bailey joins them. Cristina and Alex suck in breaths as they watch.

"Guys… Mama was… Mama was the one having surgery, she's the patient." He closes his eyes, being strong for his kids.

"Why?" Zola gasps.

"Yeah, why?!" Bailey pipes.

Derek takes a breath and counts to five. He knows that Meredith is okay, she just has a long way to heal. "Because there was an accident in the E.R today and mama got really hurt." Derek quickly states.

"What?!" Zola gasps and her eyes go wide.

"Mama?" Bailey's lip trembles and he begins crying.

"Oh, Bailey." Derek pulls him and Zola into his arms. "Mama is okay though. She is out of surgery and doing great."

"You you you was wif her?" Bailey sniffles.

"Yes, bud. I'm going go back in a few minutes." He soothes both kids as Bailey and Zola are now crying.

"I want mama." Zola whimpers.

"Me too!" Bailey clutches Derek.

"I know, guys. Not tonight though. Let her heal. I will tell her you love her and miss her, okay?"

"Daddy!" They both whine.

"I know guys. I'm so sorry. But you're gonna go with Aunt Arizona and spend time with Sofia. How about you make mama some cards?"

"I can bring her my lion?" Zola asks.

"Zo, that's your favorite to sleep with." Derek smiles.

"Makes me feel better. He will help mama."

"Mama can hold my Chase." Bailey offers.

"That sounds perfect. She will love that. But, I need you to be a big boy and girl and hang with Aunt Arizona for a few days and Aunt Callie." Derek smiles.

"Okay." The kids nod sadly.

"Thank you. I love you." Derek hugs them once more.

"Love you, daddy and mama!" They both hug back. Derek covers them in kisses before standing.

"Come here, Lex." He takes the baby and rocks her side to side. "I love you, mama loves you."

"Lub!" Lexie giggles and claps her hands. Derek's heart breaks at the sound identical to Meredith's. The babies eyes twinkling the same. After more kisses, Arizona leads them away with promises to get Sofia and then some ice cream. Derek sighs as he watches them. They were going to plan Lexie's birthday tonight.

"Can we go up also?" Cristina asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Derek nods blankly. He leads them to Meredith's room and looks at her in the bed. There are bandages around her swollen jaw and cheeks. Her arm and leg are set and wrapped. Jackson had told him that she would need another surgery to wire her jaw shut when the swelling went down.

"I can't believe this…" Cristina mutters.

"Me neither." Derek shakes his head. He walks over to the bed and climbs next to Meredith. Alex and Cristina pull up chairs and settle down. Miranda comes in later and sees all four of them sleeping. She shakes her head, walking in to kiss Meredith's head herself and cover Alex, Cristina and Derek with blankets.

The next morning, Meredith wakes. Everything is eerie silent, she looks around the room and smiles with relief when she sees her husband's familiar black curls. Looking further, she sees Cristina and Alex huddled on the chair. She can tell she's in the hospital and see's all the monitors flashing. Panicking when she realizes that she cannot hear them, her heart monitor flares. This alerts Derek quickly. "Mm!" She moans.

"Meredith?" Derek jumps. "You're awake!" He smiles. "Shh! Don't rip at your jaw." He calms as she groans and moves her head. This doesn't work and he remembers that she can't hear. Meredith looks at him with wide eyes, filled with fear and worry. "Oh, Mer." He cups her cheeks as Alex and Cristina begin to stir. Derek maintains eye contact with her while lightly brushing her bruised and swollen cheeks with his thumbs. "I. Love. You." He says over and over so she can see his lips and places her hand over his heart after kissing what he can of her lips. Meredith nods and starts to settle. Alex taps him on the shoulder and hands him paper and a marker.

"Hey, Mer." Alex touches her shoulder and they smile. Cristina follows suit and Meredith feels much calmer.

Derek taps her shoulder and shows the paper. "You are wrapped like this because your airway is swollen and Jackson had to break your jaw because it was locked."

"Mmm!" Meredith closes her eyes with a groan.

"You're going to be okay, I'm here and not going anywhere." Derek writes. Meredith nods in understanding, she reaches for the pen. After some positioning they manage to get her where she can write.

"What all happened?" Meredith writes. Derek sighs as he sits next to her and writes everything. Her eyes go wide with fear and shock. "I'm so sorry." She writes.

Derek looks at her like she is crazy. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Don't apologize for that." Meredith reads it and rolls her eyes and Derek can't help but smirk. "I mean it! You had no idea that patient would be like that."

"I screwed everything up for the next month." Meredith writes.

"NO!" Derek writes, he tears up because he is just grateful she's alive. "Please don't say that. You did not." He says as Alex and Cristina look at her in shock. Derek cups her cheek and kisses her. Meredith scowls and looks away. Derek starts to write, but Cristina stops him.

She grabs the paper and pen and starts writing. "No, Meredith. You do not get to go dark and twisty, you have come too far. You're bright and shiny." Meredith looks at her and then back at Derek.

"Cristina is right." Derek writes. "You're alive. That is what matters. It sucks, but we have survived a very large number of unfortunate events. We will survive this too." Meredith looks at him and attempts to smile as he holds her cheek tenderly. Derek gets an idea and grabs a fresh sheet of paper. In large letters, he writes "I LOVE YOU! Love, Derek." Then, he tapes it on the wall in front of her bed. Meredith hums and reaches for a paper.

"I love you, too." She writes.

"The kids love you, too." Derek writes.

Meredith's eyes go wide again. "The kids! Do they know?!"

Derek keeps writing. "Yes, they are very sad that you are hurt. Zola is sending her lion and Bailey is sending his Chase to help you feel better." He laughs.

"That's sweet." Meredith writes and then shifts with a moan.

"Pain scale?" Derek writes.

"Three."

"Now?" Derek writes after he lays back on the bed and wraps his arm around her, pulling her into his neck. Meredith holds up one finger, making him laugh. Cristina and Alex watch as their friends both drift off to sleep.

"I'm gonna go get us all food." Alex whispers as he gets up to leave.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When Meredith wakes a while later, she doesn't feel the warmth beside her and her pain feels oddly like an eight or a nine. She still can't hear and it hurts to turn her head and vision is cloudy because of the swelling of the bruising on her face. "Mm!" She moans. "MMM!" This gets the attention of Derek, Alex, Cristina and Miranda who were just out of her line of vision.

"Mer!" Derek panics and runs over to hug her. He grabs the paper and begins writing. "I'm sorry, Miranda was just telling us how you might be ready for your next surgery." He smiles and kisses her head.

Meredith looks at him and nods, her breathing calms. "Scared." She writes and folds it to show Derek that it was only for him.

"Oh, Mer." He says and takes a deep breath. "You will be okay. I will not leave your side." Derek writes. Meredith looks at him and gives him a trusting nod. "Jackson is going to come by in about an hour to check." Derek writes. Meredith squeezes his hand and lifts it so she can hold it on her cheek. She is surprising herself on how much she wants Derek there. She completely realizes that if he were not there, then she would be in complete agony.

"Knock, knock!" Callie and Arizona stand in the doorway. Arizona holds a big vase of flowers and Callie has a bunch of bags.

"Hey!" Derek smiles and Meredith looks around.

"Meredith!" Callie gasps as she puts everything on the chair.

"Use the paper." Cristina points to the notepad on the table.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Callie writes and pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks." Meredith scribbles.

"Sorry, we took so long. We dropped the girls off a little late because they wanted to make stuff for mama and Aunt Meredith." Arizona explains.

"That's wonderful." Derek smiles at them and then Meredith.

"We packed you a bag, Derek. We figured you weren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"You're right, Callie." Derek pulls Meredith close.

"Mer." Callie says as she pulls the paper over. She explains as she writes. "Zo, Bailey, Lexie and Sofia miss you so much. They made you a bunch of pictures and cards." Meredith rests her head on Derek's shoulder as she watches. "First…they told me that they want you to sleep with these." Callie smiles as she pulls out Zola's lion, Bailey's Chase and Lexie's Piglet. Meredith looks at Derek and gives an attempt at a huge smile. Then, they pull out a pack of pink and yellow papers.

"These are from Zola." Arizona writes and explains. Meredith and Derek look at the drawings of hearts, flowers, rainbows and words saying "I love you, mama!" And "Feel better!"

"Here are Bailey's." Callie pulls out a stack of blue papers. Bailey drew hearts as well and pictures of him and Meredith. One even says "Get better soon!" She then gives some pictures made by Sofia, followed by Lexie's.

"Lexie did art?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, we just asked if she wanted to make pictures for mama and she said yes." Arizona laughs.

"Thank you, guys!" Derek says while Meredith stares at the drawings.

"Oh! They also sent these." Callie stands and grabs another bag.

"Pictures from Disney." Derek says in awe. They look and they even notice that the kids chose their special pictures that they use when they're upset including the one of Bailey's last birthday.

Meredith suddenly gasps and tears well up in her eyes. "Derek." Arizona points.

"Meredith?" Derek lifts her bruised chin carefully. Meredith looks at him and shakes her head. She looks at the other four in the room. Derek immediately knows that she wants him alone, without needing to say a word. "Can you give us a minute, please?" He asks. Nodding, the four others walk outside looking worried. "Mer." Derek coos when they leave. She looks away as she cries, wiping the tears. "Talk to me." He writes.

"You're gonna hate me." She writes.

"What?! Why?!"

"Lexie's birthday." She writes slowly and bursts into tears.

"Oh, Meredith." His heart breaks. She tries to push away when he pulls her into a hug. "No, Mer." He writes and kisses her all over. "It's okay. I could never hate you for that!"

"Lexie's gonna hate me."

"No she's not!" Derek writes in big letters. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"But it's her first birthday."

"She has no concept of time, Mer."

"But she's our baby. She deserves a party." Meredith writes with tears rolling.

"She will have one, I promise. Don't you remember Zola's first birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Zola doesn't seem any worse for wear." Derek kisses her.

"Thanks." Meredith finally writes after staring at her palms.

"For what?"

"Calming me." She looks up at her husband.

"My. Pleasure. Anytime." Derek pens with a smile. "Just think of it as we have been given extra time to plan."

Meredith tries to laugh but pain shoots through her. "Hurts to laugh." She writes.

"Sorry!" Derek gasps with wide eyes, worried. Meredith notices and without needing words, rubs his cheek. He sits back down from frantically checking to make sure she was alright. Meredith cuddles back into him and he settles back with her. There's a knock on the door and Owen and Amy lead the way with everyone following.

"Okay to come back?" Cristina asks.

"Yeah." Derek nods.

"We just wanted to check on you and bring some flowers and this bear." Owen smiles as he hands her a vase of yellow flowers and a purple bear.

"Also, we are going to trade off with Callie and Arizona in watching the kids." Amy adds, smiling at Meredith.

"Thank you." Derek nods, feeling really thankful. He wants his kids, but he cannot bring himself to leave Meredith's side. Especially at this point.

"Derek, I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't planning on leaving Meredith alone either." Cristina says.

"I'd be surprised if you did. We didn't leave your side, it's only fair." Derek says, nodding in understanding. Meredith taps his arm and looks at him in question. He grabs a paper and explains, "Owen and Amy watching the kids. Cristina is staying here with me and you." Meredith smiles at Cristina and reaches out her hand.

"I'm gonna stay also." Alex says, making everyone raise their eyebrows at him.

"You have Jo." Cristina says.

"We can use some time." He whispers.

"No, Karev." Arizona looks at him in annoyance.

"I won't stay as long as Shepherd or Yang. Just let me for… A bit… It's Mer."

"Alex, you can, just don't screw up what you have." Derek says.

"Yeah." He nods. They all sit in silence before Arizona jumps.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sofia's pictures and your kids did something else for you. Meredith's not gonna be able to hear it yet, but seeing them will help." Arizona pulls out a bunch of cards from Sofia and then opens her phone. Derek takes it and hits play on the video that Arizona opened.

Zola comes up first, in her "I love mommy" pajamas. "Hi mama! I hope you feel better! I love you and I gonna miss you." She waves before the screen goes black. Next is Bailey, he's wearing his "Mama's Boy" green pajamas that have a mother and baby bear on them. "Hi mama! I'm sorry you got hurt! Daddy will make you feel better!" Derek smiles at that and kisses Meredith's head.

"You're gonna love what they say, Mer." He writes and Meredith's eyes glisten as she smiles at him.

"There is one more." Callie smirks. Arizona hits play and they see Lexie toddling around.

She comes up to the screen and they hear Callie say "blow kiss, Lexie." Sure enough Lexie blows a kiss. Then, she giggles and claps happily.

"Those were perfect! Thanks you guys!" Derek beams.

"Thank you!" Meredith nods and writes in all caps on her paper. "Send to us." She writes.

"Definitely." Arizona smiles. Once the videos are sent, they excuse themselves with Owen and Amy to get to work. Jackson and Miranda come in a bit later to check on her.

"Well, Meredith. Looks like we can schedule your surgery for your jaw and plateau fracture for this evening."

"Ugh!" Meredith groans and falls into Derek's chest.

"Shh, Mer." He smiles at her, kissing her nose. The look in his eyes reminds her without the need for words that he's there. "I'm going in with you." Derek stares at Miranda and Jackson.

"Of course." Miranda looks at Jackson. They leave them alone before someone comes to prep Meredith.

"Cristina!" Derek gets and idea as Meredith is getting prepped later. The cardio surgeon looks up at him in question. Smirking at Meredith, Derek whispers to Cristina. She laughs and walks out the door.

"Mhhh?" Meredith mumbles to Derek.

"You'll see." Derek writes and Meredith rolls her eyes. "I love you." He writes.

Meredith blushes and reaches for the pen. "Love you too." It's as Meredith is being wheeled to the O.R that Cristina makes it back.

"Here." She hands something blue, white and black to Derek.

"Thanks. Mer, it's Ferryboat scrub cap." He smirks and shows her. Meredith's eyes widen with joy and reaches for it. Derek hands it to her and squeezes her hand.

"Hmm mm!" Meredith attempts to thank him. She feels much more relaxed now as they wheel her into the O.R. Derek scrubs in and immediately sits besides her, watching carefully as they sedate her. His and brushing back her blonde hair.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

One week later, Meredith is doing much better, her jaw is wired shut but the swelling and bruising has gone down. She would definitely say that she has not been in any pain, mostly because Derek has not left her side. They convinced Alex to go home to Jo for a few nights. Right now they are cuddled together looking at a picture of their kids. "Miss them." Meredith writes.

"Me too." Derek replies.

"You… You can go see them…" She adds. Derek looks at her with worry.

"No! No, Mer." He says and writes. "I miss them, but I can't… I know you don't like the hovering. But, if I leave you for a second…" Derek quivers as he writes these words. His eyes fill with tears as he strokes her cheeks. He can't form the words to tell her that even if he uses the bathroom he feels like he's going to loose her.

"Okay, Derek." Meredith giggles, thankful that it doesn't hurt as much. "We can or you can FaceTime them like we did on Lexie's birthday." She suggests. They had done that, but Meredith refused to show her face, saying that she didn't want to scare the kids.

"Well, this time you can do it with me." He looks at her pointedly.

"No, Derek. I still look weird."

"You are gorgeous." He writes. Meredith just rolls her eyes and scowls. "You are." Derek kisses her over and over making her attempt to laugh.

"Hey!" Amy and Miranda walk inside. "Got you a smoothie" Amy smiles and hands her the pink drink. Meredith smiles in thanks and reaches for it.

"How are her labs? Scans?" Derek sits up in earnest.

"They are wonderful, Derek" Miranda tries to calm. Derek grabs the iPad and only sighs in relief when he sees it himself. "Have you talked to the kids?"

"We have every night. We are about to call them now." Derek explains.

"Maybe you should consider going home to them for a night." Miranda attempts.

"NO!" Derek growls. "Mer can't even hear me. I'm of no use to the kids. Besides, Bailey tells me every night to keep mama safe. What does that tell him if I'm not with her."

"Fine." Miranda says when Amy just shrugs. They walk out and leave them alone, Cristina smirking at them from the corner. Derek wipes his tears as he cuddles back against Meredith and pulls out his phone and they call the kids. They remember that today is Saturday and Zola is in the daycare with the other two, so they call the teachers cell phone. It was hours later when Meredith was napping that Derek was sitting in the chair besides her, watching her sleep.

"Derek?" Richard says from the doorway. Derek looks and walks to him. He watches Meredith as Richard places his hand on his shoulder. "You're taking your kids tonight." He orders.

"What?! I… I can't… Mer needs me." Derek trembles.

"Cristina is here, I'm here and Hunt is here. Go cuddle with your kids."

"Can I at least tell her?"

"Let her sleep. She will understand." Richard explains.

"No, she won't." Derek rubs his jaw.

"You're not thinking clearly, go Derek." Richard blocks the door. Derek's gaze darkens as he glares at Richard and storms away.

"This is not gonna end well." Cristina looks at Richard before he walks away.

Derek breathes as he reaches the elevator. He knows this is right, he wants to see his kids and he knows that Meredith does as well. She's just worried about how she looks which is a crazy thought because Meredith will always be gorgeous and sexy to him. Amy brought them to Derek a couple of times and they went into a conference room a few doors down from Meredith's room and that was at Meredith's insistence. Derek could see the broken look in Meredith's eyes when she felt like her kids wouldn't want to see her. Now he was going to see them and she doesn't even know. "Hey guys." He calls sadly.

"Daddy!" Zola and Bailey smile. They run to hug him.

"Dada! Dada!" Lexie follows. "Mama?" She looks around like she does each time she sees Derek.

"She's sleeping, angel." He kisses her.

"Me see?" Lexie stares at him with her green eyes.

"I don't know, she's still healing."

"I wanna see mama too!" Zola whines.

"Yeah, daddy!" Bailey crosses his arms. "Want mama!" Derek's heart breaks for them.

"Let's talk about it guys. How about we get pizza and we will see?" Derek suggests. He should have expected this. Amy, Owen and Callie all mentioned that the kids keep asking to see Meredith.

"No!" Bailey and Zola pout.

"Guys, if you come get some pizza, I promise I will talk to mama. There's just some…things I have to explain to you."

"Fine." Bailey rolls his eyes, looking exactly like his mother.

"Thank you." Derek smiles as he slowly stands, his muscles stiff. He gathers the kids and they go to the pizza place right next to the hospital. "Okay…" Derek begins as he balances Lexie on his lap while they wait for their food. "So, mama got really hurt. You know that."

"Yeah." Zola and Bailey nod.

"If we see her, I don't want you to be scared." He struggles with what to say.

"What happened?" Zola asks.

"A patient accidentally hurt her. She can't hear or talk right now. That's why she doesn't answer when you say something on the phone."

"Oh!" Zola nods slowly. She knew Meredith was hurt and that her leg and arm were broken. They also knew that she would make humming noises when they talked with her.

"Mama misses you guys so much, okay?" Derek brushes Bailey's blonde hair.

"Still wanna see her." Zola nods.

"She has lots of band aids."

"Don't care." Bailey says seriously. Derek smiles as he sighs. Maybe he could convince Meredith. If he could, then they could keep the kids with them longer.

"Okay bud." He smiles. Just then, Derek's cell phone rings. "Hello?!" He panics.

"Derek, you need to get back here quick!" Cristina says, her voice shakes. "Callie will meet you in the lobby for the kids.

"What?! What's?!" He screams, making people look. "Guys, I'm sorry but we have to go." Derek stands and throws bills on the table. A million thoughts run through his head as he carries Lexie and runs with Zola and Bailey back to the hospital. "Callie!" He calls when they arrive.

"I don't know, Derek. Amy just paged me to wait here." She grabs Lexie and the kids watch as Derek kisses them and runs. When he arrives at Meredith's room, she is sobbing hard.

"Derek, when she woke and I told her what happened, she had a panic attack. I tried to calm her, but I couldn't." Cristina explains.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He says as he runs to his wife. "Mer! Oh, Mer!" He coos as he climbs into bed. She sobs uncontrollably and shakes her head. Derek strokes her hair and kisses her head. "Get it out, shhh…" He coos."Here, blow your nose… Damn you have a lot of snot." He laughs as she takes the tissue. Suddenly, he notices Meredith is calming and she is giggling. "Meredith?!" Derek realizes that she can hear him. "You… You can hear me?!" His eyes are wide. Meredith nods as she realizes that she is hearing his voice. Her eyes fill with happy tears as she hears her husband again after a week. Derek grabs her cheeks and kisses her, wishing he could push his tongue inside.

"Mm!" Meredith moans.

"Sorry if that hurt." Derek blushes when he remembers that her jaw is probably sore. Meredith smiles the best she can as she stares up at Derek. He beams as he looks at her in awe. "You can hear again!" Derek laughs with glee. "Oh! I'm so happy! I love you! I love you!" He laughs, kissing her over and over. Meredith wants to laugh with joy as well, but her jaw is wired shut. "You are amazing, beautiful, I love you so much." Meredith blushes and nods at him, telling him that she loves him.

"Meredith." Cristina calls and Derek gasps when Meredith turns to her.

"Mer, I am so, so, so sorry that I wasn't here when you woke." Derek looks her deep in the eyes.

"I was worried." She writes.

"Richard made me go get the kids, take them home. We were having pizza when Cristina called." Derek smiles.

Meredith smiles as she begins scribbling what looks like a ramble. "I don't like that he made you go, but it probably was good or whatever because the kids should see one of us. Don't want them to hate us both. Though, I'm honestly not in pain only…" She drops her pen.

"They don't hate us, Mer. Only in pain when?" Derek asks without writing.

"Yes they do. Only when you're with me." Meredith blushes. Derek puffs out his chest in pride for a second. His Meredith has grown so much.

"Meredith, they do not hate us, listen to me!" He smirks. "Actually, the first thing they asked was to see you. Bailey even rolled his eyes at me when I said not yet." This makes Meredith giggle and cuddle into Derek.

"I do want to see them." Meredith writes and Derek strokes her hair back.

"How about we cover up some of the bruising and set you up nice so the kids can come by for a minute?" Cristina says, squeezing her hand.

"Sounds perfect! Mer, if they kids are okay, they can come stay with us." Derek adds and Meredith gets a hopeful look on her face.

"Derek, I thought I told you to go home!" Richard says, hands on his hips. Owen, who was at the nurses station comes up immediately.

"You did what?!" Owen glares at Richard. "Have you met these two?!"

"I did go!" Derek growls, clutching Meredith close. "I did and Mer woke up and had a panic attack that even Cristina couldn't calm because I was gone!" His blue eyes shoot daggers at Richard.

"Oh…" Richard stares between Derek, Meredith and Cristina who were all glaring at him. "Just trying to help."

"Asking is one thing, forcing is another, Richard."

"Yeah, but you need to at least see your kids." He nods.

"I know and I have. It kills me though to look into their eyes and see Mer. When I do, I just think about her in pain."

"Mm! Ah!" Meredith responds, poking Derek, then pointing to the paper she wrote only for him.

"That's right, Mer also said that I help decrease her pain. Making her heal faster." Derek smirks. "You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that."

"Hold on!" Owen realizes something. "Did you just hear Derek say that?!"

"Mmhm!" Meredith smirks through her wired jaw.

"What?! When?!" Owen beams.

"When she was having a panic attack, Derek calmed her by talking to her and he made her laugh." Cristina explains.

"Meredith!" Richard beams and claps his hands. He watches as Derek pulls her into his arms. Derek kisses her head and cheek as Meredith leans into him. His hands lovingly stroke her hair.

"We're gonna get her all pretty and bring the kids to them." Cristina smiles.

"Yeah, I better call Callie." Derek says, reaching for his phone.

"Hmm, do you have any makeup in your bag?" Cristina asks.

"Uh?" Meredith shrugs.

"Go check her bag in the attendings lounge. If not, Amy has some." Owen nods. He walks up to Meredith and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so glad you can hear again, probably should get Jackson in here." He says, nodding. After he walks out to find Jackson, Cristina heads to find some makeup to cover the bruises.

"Okay, Callie is going to bring them up in 30 minutes and wait for me at the end of the hall." Derek smiles and Meredith smiles back. "Oh!" He coos with happiness and lifts her chin to look at her. Derek takes his hands and holds her cheeks. Resting his forehead on hers, he then kisses her everywhere. His lips even going to her neck. He brushes her hair back and trails his lips down the front of her neck. His eyes are dark with love as she attempts to giggle while he pants, looking up at her and taking in her beauty.

"De-k!" She giggles.

"I'm not sorry, I love you so much! You are too beautiful and you can hear again!"

Meredith blushes and looks away. Derek puts the paper and pen in her hand as if to ask what was wrong. "I'm not beautiful." She writes.

Derek's blood boils, the last thing he wants is her thinking that just because she's hurt. "No!" He gently takes her cheeks and guides them towards his eyes so they were looking at each other. "You ARE gorgeous. Meredith, you will always be, even if you were covered in bugs." He laughs aware that he sounded like their son. Meredith giggles and smiles in thanks. Derek kisses her and smiles, his eyes filled with the familiar love and sparkle.

"Knock, knock!" Jackson enters. "I heard the wonderful, wonderful news!" Pulling out his otoscope and a quick audiometer he looks into her ears after letting her know that he was going to check. "Your right ear is almost fully back, left is at about 55%."

"Wonderful!" Derek smiles at Meredith.

"You're doing great!" Jackson pats her shoulder. "Keep resting your voice, okay?" He instructs before walking out.

"Hey! Found some." Cristina walks into the room a minute later.

"Let's do this, Mer." Derek says while standing. He helps her swing her good leg off the bed and then move her hurt one over. Meredith wraps her arm around Derek's shoulder as he lifts her. Pausing to smile at each other, Derek takes a deep breath before placing her on the chair. He covers her in a soft, blue blanket and lays the kids toys that they gave her around her.

"Okay." Cristina smiles with a brush in her hand and a bag of basic make up in the other. "Let's just brush your hair first." She carefully brushes Meredith's hair. When she's done, she pulls out some foundation. "We'll just cover up some of these bruises, maybe the hickey here." She smirks and pats Meredith's neck. Meredith grumbles with a laugh. "Hmm, got a laugh out of you."

"Mer, you will have plenty of hickeys soon enough." Derek huskily murmurs into her ear and strokes her hair. Meredith looks at him with a grin and almost leaps with joy as a shudder of anticipation flows through her. She reaches up with her good hand and scrapes her nails against his scalp.

"I brought some of your lotion, kinda like a shower and you will smell like mama." Cristina suggests, pretending like she didn't hear their flirting.

"Ank oo." Meredith tries.

"No problem, they will be so excited. You look great, maybe don't smile too much." Cristina suggests when she sees the wires.

"Mm?" Meredith looks at Derek.

"I'll warn them, Mer." Derek comforts. She sighs and nods as Derek's phone buzzes. "They're out there." He smiles and Meredith sits up, butterflies threatening to explode in her stomach. Derek kisses her and walks out with Cristina.

"You talk to them and go back in with Mer. I will bring them in with Callie." She says as they look at Callie holding Lexie with Zola and Bailey waiting next to her by the elevator.

"Hey, guys!" Derek smiles, holding out his arms as he gets closer.

"Daddy!" They call and crash into him.

"Hey!" He coos as he kisses them. "Did Auntie Callie tell you?"

"Is mama okay?" Zola whimpers.

"She is and she's asking for you." Derek smiles ear to ear.

"Yeah?!" Bailey jumps. "We can see her?" His blue eyes wide with hope. Zola leans in as well, her brown eyes pleading.

"Yes." Derek nods.

"Yay!" They pump their fists in the air.

"We will go in, but I need to explain something first." He holds his arms out for Lexie. Once he is sitting on the ground with Lexie against his chest and his two older ones against his sides, he begins explaining. "So… You know that mama's leg and arm are broken. Her ribs are broken, but they are a lot better." Zola nods and shivers slightly. "She can hear again, which is great."

"Really?!" Callie gasps and covers her mouth.

"Yes, but she still can't talk."

"Why, daddy?" Bailey asks.

"Because her jaw is broken. Uncle Jackson had to use some wires to hold her mouth closed so that her jaw could heal." Derek rubs Zola's back.

"Oh…" Zola hums and puts her fingers in her mouth.

"It's okay, ZoZo." Derek catches her nerves. "It's mama."

"Mama." Zola murmurs nervously.

"You ready? Mama could really use some hugs and kisses, okay?"

Both kids sigh deeply and look at Derek. They don't really understand everything. "Yeah." They nod.

"Okay, I'm going to go in first and Aunt Cristina will bring you to us in about two minutes." Derek kisses Lexie and hands her to Cristina. Callie takes Bailey and Zola's hand as Derek smiles and walks back to Meredith. "Hey!" Derek coos as he sees Meredith sitting in her armchair. He kisses her on each cheek and then her neck. "Ready?" She takes a deep breath and nods. Derek wraps his arms around her as he sees Callie and Cristina walk past the window. The nerves are building as the door opens.

"Here we are! Ready to see mama!" Callie coos as she walks in with Zola and Bailey first. Cristina steps in with Lexie. Derek smiles wide as he stays put next to Meredith who can't help but hum with excitement and looks up at Derek. Zola and Bailey gasp as they see their mom wrapped in bandages. They visually flinch as Meredith tries to smile and shows the wires in her mouth. Both of the kids shrink into Callie's sides. Meredith's eyes widen in fear as she waves them over. Derek sees this and gets up.

"Come on, let's go, guys!" He says cheerfully taking Lexie into his arms. Derek walks with her back to Meredith. "Look, Lex, let's give mama a hug." He tries hand Lexie to Meredith but the baby wriggles and whines away.

"No… No!" She is even reaching away from Derek. He looks at Meredith with worry. When Derek manages to get Lexie into Meredith's arms, the baby starts crying.

"D-ek." Meredith moans, looking at him. Her eyes are wide with fear as her kids were backing and pulling away. She was hurt and they weren't coming to her, Lexie trying to get away from both her and Derek.

"It's okay, it's okay, Mer." He coos, kissing her while holding Lexie on her lap. "Come here, ZoZo!" Derek waves them over.

"Zola, go see mama." Callie encourages.

"No!" She pulls her hand away and backs away more while Bailey stares.

"Come on, you've been begging us to see mama, she's here!" Callie tries.

"I don't wanna!" Zola pulls back again, crushing both Derek and Meredith.

"Come here, bud." Derek smiles and waves at Bailey.

"Mm…" He looks at Derek and Zola. He whimpers and pulls back a bit. Lexie's screams are loud as Callie sighs.

"Let's try later, okay?" She smiles and Meredith starts crying into Derek's shoulder when she grabs Lexie.

Oh, Mer…" Derek murmurs as Meredith starts sobbing hard, her breathing gets real fast as the door shuts and Callie and Cristina take the kids out. Derek hugs her close, rocking her, she's starting to hyperventilate. "Mer! Meredith!" He kisses her and rubs her back, his arms squeeze her close as he rubs his cheek on hers. "Oh, Mer! I need you to breathe… I don't want to have to cut your wires." Derek squeezes her against him.

"H—hhha- hay me!" She sobs into Derek's chest.

"No, they don't Mer! No, they don't!" Derek hugs her. He's really worried as he looks at her oxygen stats going crazy. "Shhh! Shhh! Meredith… Mer." He coos, kissing her while Meredith clutches him. Derek is reaching for the clippers to cut her wires so that his wife can breathe when the door creaks open. He turns and gasps in surprise.

"Mama?" Comes a tiny voice.

"Meredith… Look." Derek brushes her hair back.

"Mama?" The voice says softly again. Meredith only looks up when she feels a small hand on her knee. She gasps as she looks into the blue eyes of her little boy.

"My strong, brave Bailey." Derek beams with pride.

"Hi, mama!" Bailey gives a small smile as he twists side to side.

"Bailey." Meredith whimpers. Her good hand brushing his blonde hair. She needs to feel him to believe that he is really there.

"Can… Can… Can I sit on your lap?" Bailey whispers so softly that they almost didn't hear him.

"Yes." Meredith says, her mouth in a big smile. She gasps when she remembers the wires and covers her mouth. Bailey reaches up once Derek gets him on Meredith's good leg and moves her hand away.

"I see?" He looks at her mouth and then moves gently upwards. "Kiss to make it better." Bailey leans up and kisses Meredith. "Like when I fall down." He smiles as they hear Callie run into the doorway.

"Yes, buddy." Derek coos kissing his head.

"Can you help me hug mama? I don't wanna hurt her more." Bailey smiles at Derek. Meredith and Derek gasp at each other as Bailey hugs his mama. "I love you." He coos and Meredith breaks down in tears while hugging back.

"Oh Mer! I told you. They were just scared." He rubs her back and kisses both of them. "You're their mama and they don't expect to see you hurt. You are the strongest person ever for them, it's hard." Derek looks deep into her eyes.

"No cry, mama." Bailey wipes her tears and kisses her nose.

"Oh, Bails." Meredith murmurs quietly as she hugs him with one arm and brushes his hair. Derek continues to watch with tears falling, kissing his wife's head.

"I think it's time to try again already." Callie beams from the doorway.

"Yeah, maybe one at a time." Derek suggests. "Keep an eye on mama for me, bud." He gives Bailey a high five. Derek walks out to where Cristina was standing at the nurses station with the girls. Lexie is curled against her chest.

"Daddy?" Zola squeaks.

"Hey love bug." He kneels down.

"Sorry, Derek. Bailey ran away from us as the elevator was closing." Cristina says quietly.

"It's okay. He's my brave guy, snuggling with Meredith now. Strong like his mother."

"Amazing." Cristina smiles. "As long he doesn't feel strong enough to put his hand on a bomb, it is amazing." She smirks as Derek raises his eyebrows at her.

"Can you stay with Lex? Once Zo is comfy I will get her."

"Of course! She says.

"Okay, Ms. Zo. Let's take our time this time, okay?" Derek rubs her back as she cuddles into his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I was scared." She whispers and buries her face in his chest. Derek just sighs and smiles at his girl.

"It's okay, it's still mama." Is all he can come up with. "Let's try again." Zola nods as they walk into the room. Derek pauses and smiles as he sees Bailey snuggled on Meredith's lap, his fingers in his mouth. "Look, Zo. We hung up your pretty pictures all over."

"I made em just for mama." She murmurs as she hugs Derek.

"Did great Zo." Meredith mutters though her closed jaw. She smiles lightly at Zola and feels her heart mend when Zola smiles back. Derek smiles and sits next to Meredith. He looks at Meredith holding their boy as Zola studies Meredith's casts and her jaw. When he hears Meredith gasp, he looks down. Zola had placed her hand on Meredith's arm and was smiling up at her.

"Mama." Zola whimpers and begins to cry. "Hurt." She sobs.

"Oh, Zo." Derek kisses her. "She's much, much better."

"Better, Zola." Meredith holds out her hand and Derek helps Zola reach it to hold. Derek looks at Meredith and whispers his love to her as they hold Zola and Bailey tight.

"I'm sorry, mama." Zola whimpers.

"'S okay, Zo." Meredith smiles softly.

"I love you." Zola sniffs.

"I love you, Zo." Meredith whispers and squeezes her hand.

"Bailey, I want a turn." She pokes her brother.

"Aww!" Bailey groans and looks at Meredith.

"See how quick it turns, Mer?" Derek jokes as he helps switch the kids. They watch as Zola sits on Meredith's good leg and taps her chin while looking at the wires in Meredith's mouth. Eventually, Zola gently worms her way up a bit and kisses Meredith's jaw.

"Feel better, mama?" She giggles.

"Yeah." Meredith giggles back and gives Zola a butterfly kiss.

"Ready for one more?" Derek asks.

"Yeah…" Meredith sighs. Derek kisses her and sees her Piglet.

"Hold this so Lex can see."

"Mm…" Meredith shrugs, it might work. Derek walks out and sees Callie and Cristina with Lexie.

"Is it better?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, I think we went too quick before. Zola latched on quick and even apologized." Derek explains.

"Good. Okay, Lex, let's go see mama!" Callie coos.

"Ya! Mama!" She flaps her hands and smiles as Derek reaches for her.

"Okay, angel, mama has lots of boo boos, let's be careful." Derek bounces her.

"Mama?" She looks at him and tilts her head, eyes looking worried.

"Yes, baby. Can you give kisses to make her all better?" Derek pauses outside Meredith's room and kisses Lexie's cheeks.

"Ya! Me do!" Lexie giggles.

"Good girl!" Derek coos as he walks inside. "There she is! There's mama!"

"Lexie!" Meredith smiles and waves. Lexie looks between Meredith and Derek.

"Boo boo?" Lexie points to her own mouth.

"Yes and here and here." Derek points to Meredith's arm and leg.

"Here." Meredith rubs her side.

"Kisses help, Lex." Bailey says as he sits on his knees on Meredith's bed.

"He's giving you a run for your title of knight in shining armor." Meredith giggles.

"Hmm, no he's not. Rest your voice, Meredith." Derek smirks as Meredith giggles. She knows that made him jealous and it was hilarious to her. "Here, Lex. Give mama a kiss on her arm." Derek leans her lower and Lexie kisses her arm.

"Mouh!" Lexie points to her leg.

"Thanks." Meredith smiles and reaches for the baby.

"Careful, Mer!" Derek looks hesitant as she snuggles Lexie on her chest, Zola is still on her lap. Meredith smiles at Derek as if to tell him that it is okay. She smiles at Lexie, letting her put her fingers all over her face.

"Happy Birthday, Lex." Meredith coos, leaving out that it was days late. They said it on the actual date, but Derek knows that until it's actually celebrated, Meredith is going to feel guilty. No matter what he says.

"How about we bring you guys your ice cream and I bring mama a milkshake?" Callie coos from the doorway.

"Sorry, Callie, didn't mean to ignore you." Derek laughs, looking at his wife and kids.

"Oh, it's okay. This is precious. Now, I'm going to go get the treats."

"Can I have a milkshake like mama?!" Zola asks.

"Me too! Me too!" Bailey claps.

"Hmm, let's all have milkshakes. Mer, can I steal Yang for a minute to help?"

"Mhmm!" Meredith smiles and turns back to Zola who was explaining something to her. Derek shuts the door behind them and goes back to sit with his family. The kids are now full of questions about how the wires worked and if Meredith will be able to eat again. Derek does his best to explain everything until Callie and Cristina come back with six milkshakes. Three strawberry, two chocolate and one mocha for Derek.

"Well, what do we have here?!" Miranda smiles later that evening as she walks in with Richard.

"We get to see mama!" Zola smiles as she points to Meredith rocking a sleeping Lexie.

"I see and how is she doing Dr. Shepherd?" Miranda smirks.

"Hmm, stable!" Zola looks up at the numbers and lines of Meredith's monitor.

"What's her pain scale?" She asks Bailey.

Meredith holds up a zero for Bailey to see. "She has no pain Dr. Bailey!" Bailey repeats but Miranda is gasping at Meredith.

"Meredith Grey! Did you just hear me?!"

"I told you, Miranda." Richard chuckles.

"Yeah, while I was in surgery. When I couldn't concentrate enough to believe it, then the patient started crashing. Come on, sir!" She smacks his arm and runs to hug Meredith.

"Miranda! Careful, please!" Derek hurries over. His eyes frantically checking Meredith for signs of pain.

"You hush, Shepherd!" Miranda waves as she hugs Meredith, making her giggle.

"Hey! I just heard, just looked at my phone." Alex laughs as he runs inside.

"I texted four hours ago!" Cristina mutters.

"Jo and I talked… We made up after a bit of yelling." Alex blushes.

"Alex!" Meredith gasps as he hugs her. She rubs his back as he begins crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mer." He brushes her hair and smiles. "I was scared and it made me realize that I can't waste my time worrying that Jo was gonna get hurt because then I might loose something else. I explained to Jo why I was scared with her and we yelled. But ultimately we figured it out."

"Good. Why scared?" Meredith asks.

"I can't loose her, she was worried about Paul and was shutting me out. She was worrying about something else and risking loosing me, not on purpose, but still. I was worried that she was gonna get hurt and shutting her out and loosing what we have."

"Glad you figured." Meredith mutters.

"Hmm, as happy as I am for you, I think we need to bring in some cots." Miranda smiles as she sees Zola and Bailey yawn.

"Thanks, Miranda." Derek smiles.

"I know better." She smirks at Richard making everyone laugh. They have a cot and roll a crib brought into the room for the kids. Callie, Miranda, Richard and Alex leave them be once the kids are set, Meredith back in her bed with Derek wrapped around her and Cristina on the couch as they all fall asleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Zola, what's the earliest thing you ever remember?" Derek asks about a week before Thanksgiving.

"De-ek!" Meredith grumbles through her still healing jaw. The kids were hanging in Meredith's room after Arizona had picked up Zola and brought her to the hospital.

"Mer, I'm gonna show you, Lexie will not remember that we celebrated her birthday a month late." Derek whispers, kissing her hair.

"Ah? I member when Bailey said ZoZo for the first time." She nods making Bailey look up from his cars.

"Hmm, so when you were two and a half?" Derek smirks at Meredith.

"Fine." Meredith grumbles.

"If anything, Lexie will remember the super cool party she had." Derek kisses her and makes Meredith giggle.

"Hey!" Amy and Owen knock on the door with Cristina by their side.

"Hey!" Derek smiles. Cristina had gone to spend time with Alex for a couple of days and Owen had brought her back.

"I got some good news." Owen smiles.

"Yeah?" Meredith looks at him in interest.

"We can get you home tomorrow, so you can be home for the holidays and you just come back for check ups and to get those wires out." He rubs her shoulder.

"Really?!" Derek beams with excitement.

"Yeah. Cristina offered to stay with her, get the kids." Owen continues.

"Der…" Meredith looks at her husband.

"Well, we were kinda hoping he could come work for a bit." Amy tries. "After all, you know this is a busy time of the year for Neurosurgeons." She looks over at her brother.

"Mer needs me." Derek tries.

"It would only be until one and not on Thanksgiving." Owen pleads.

"Derek. That's not too bad." Meredith whispers.

"But, Mer…"

Meredith waves him close and leans in to whisper into his ear. "I don't want you to go to work, but if Amy needs help." Meredith tries and reaches for her water to help her throat. She then kisses his cheek

"Just until one?" Derek offers.

"Yes and you still get Thanksgiving and your two weeks in New York." Owen says.

"Cra! New York!" Meredith moans as her eyes tear.

"It's okay, Mer. This doesn't change our plans." Derek strokes her cheeks and kisses her nose.

"You were so esited." Meredith looks at him.

"I still am."

"Meredith, you will be able to travel." Owen nods.

"No… I just keep screwing up." Meredith looks down.

"Meredith, this is not your fault. Stop, please." Derek kisses her. "I love you, no matter what. I'm just grateful you are alive."

"You sure?" Meredith mumbles.

"Yes! Now, Thanksgiving your gonna have to watch us all enjoy turkey, but I will save you some." Derek smirks.

"Hmph!" Meredith giggles.

"He's right, Mer. None of this is your fault. You know how I hate saying that my brother is right." Amy smirks.

"Oh! I know!" Derek interrupts as he gets an idea. "We can have Lexie's birthday in New York!"

"Der!" Meredith jumps up slightly.

"You like?" He pulls his wife into a hug. They forget about everyone in the room as they celebrate their victory.

"Genius!" Meredith giggles.

"I am and we will also have a party for our friends here." Derek shrugs.

"Love you." Meredith's eyes sparkle.

"I'm glad that's all set and now we get to celebrate twice with this girl." Amy tickles Lexie who had been sitting on Meredith's lap.

"Do you wanna plan it, Mer? Since you will be home, something to keep you occupied when I am at work?" Derek offers. Meredith nods and then points to Cristina.

"Yes, I will help and keep you occupied in other ways." Cristina smiles. "Alex and Jo too, when they are not… You know." She rolls her eyes.

"Tanks." Meredith says softly. The blare of the pager breaks up the gathering and Owen and Amy rush out. Derek and Meredith talk for a bit before Miranda enters.

"So I heard the good news. I hope my question doesn't damper it." She sways a bit.

"What could damper it?" Derek asks.

"Well…uh… Do you remember Lou?"

"The patient that did this? Yes." Derek crosses his arms and Meredith rubs his shoulder.

"Well, he is here. He wanted to apologize because he feels really bad." Miranda explains.

"NO!" Derek wraps Meredith in his arms, his voice raised in anger. He brushes Meredith's head that was resting on his neck.

"Der." Meredith tries to calm him.

"Listen, Derek. We found out what was the cause. Just hear me out!" Miranda scoffs as the kids watch. "He had an epidural hematoma. That caused the seizure and prompted the attack."

"He didn't know what he was doing." Cristina murmurs.

"But…he…" Derek shudders and looks at Meredith.

"Der… Forgive… It okay…" Meredith strokes his cheek. "Sides, you be with me tis time."

Derek smiles and can't help but kiss her. "I will. Right here, Mer." His eyes shine with lust.

"Ahem!" Miranda clears her throat. "I will go get them."

"Them?" Cristina asks as she goes to sit on Meredith's other side.

"Yes, Lou, his wife and daughters." Miranda smiles and walks out. She comes back five minutes later. Derek holding her on one side, Cristina on the other. Lexie happily playing on Meredith's lap. Zola and Bailey playing on the bed.

Meredith feels her stomach jump with nerves only for a second as the door opens. Looking at the love of her life next to her, squashes any fear. "Hi, Dr. Grey." Lou whispers as he walks inside. He's clutching his wife's hand. There are two young girls standing next to him. Meredith smiles and waves a bit. He takes a huge breath as he eyes Derek and Cristina who were both glaring at him. "I just wanted to say that I am so, so very sorry. I cannot believe I did this. I can barely squash a bug and…" He shakes his head and looks at his wife. She rubs his back and Derek's and Cristina's eyes soften.

"You didn't mean it." Derek smiles. Meredith nods in agreement, smiling at Lou.

"Thanks, I know they said you couldn't talk. But, I just wanted to apologize."

"Tanks… I'm not supposed to talk much." Meredith says quietly and reaches for his hand.

"We do appreciate this." Lou's wife smiles.

"These are for you." Lou hands her some potted flowers.

"Thanks." Derek grabs it and smiles at Meredith.

"Feel better. I'm so sorry again." Lou says as they turn to leave.

"That was good, Mer." Derek smiles after they have gone.

"Yeah." Meredith cuddles into his arms.

"I love you." He whispers before they go back to playing with the kids.

The next morning, Meredith is awake early. She's bouncing with excitement. They had decided to keep Zola home so that they could get home as a family. "Der." She rubs her husband's curls as he slept on her good side.

"Mm?" He moans.

"Home."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He begins to remember as he becomes more awake. "I'm so happy!" Derek leans up to kiss her.

"MMM!" Meredith moans appreciatively.

"I will page Owen to get here asap and then wake Cristina and the kids."

"Love you." Meredith rubs his stubble filled cheeks.

"Not as much as I love you." Derek smirks, taking advantage of being able to be extremely cheesy since Meredith has to be careful how much she talks. She rolls her eyes as he walks out of the room. About twenty minutes later, Derek comes back with Owen.

"Ready, huh?" He whispers as he eyes Cristina and the kids. Owen pulls out his stethoscope to check Meredith one last time.

"We are. Thanks again, Hunt." Derek says.

"Hmm, no problem. She's a doctor and she will have three doctors with her at home. Her body is healing great. I'm not worried." Owen smiles.

"Excellent. We're just going to get everyone up and then we're off!" Derek says.

"Great, let me get the papers and a wheelchair." Owen says while walking out the door.

"Oh!" Meredith squeals as Derek moves to wake Cristina. He laughs at her excitement and knows that he is just as excited. Derek then moves to Zola and Bailey.

"Why are we up?!" Zola moans.

"We're gonna take mama home, Zo!" Derek says happily as he kisses her head.

"We are!" She instantly sits up straight.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Zola bounces. "Home, mama!" She runs and slowly climbs onto Meredith's lap as Meredith beams the best she can.

"We can watch movies all day!" Bailey yawns as he wakes up a bit.

"Sounds good to me." Cristina adds as she rubs her eyes.

"Here we are!" Owen comes back inside. He has an envelope in his hand as he pushes a wheelchair.

"Fastest discharge ever." Derek laughs, seeing the time at 9:00.

"You guys are VIP patients and family." Owen shrugs.

"Thank you." Derek smiles, signing the papers. He feels a rush of excitement and relief at being about to bring Meredith home after three weeks of being in a hospital as a patient. Sharing a smile and squeezing Meredith's hand, he begins packing there things. Even Zola and Bailey help by getting dressed and stacking all of their drawings they made for Meredith. Once everything is packed, Derek lifts Meredith into his arms and places her in the wheelchair. "Mer." He says in awe as he hugs her, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Let's go home!" Derek says, placing a sleeping Lexie on Meredith's lap along with the monkey holding a heart that he brought her one day. Meredith has yet to part with it. He pushes her out as everyone watches the family. Nurses and other doctors express their well wishes all the way until they reach the door. On the ride home, Zola and Bailey chatter with Cristina in the backseat while Derek clutches Meredith's hand. At every light he stares at her and kisses her fingers. Meredith has a smile on her face the entire time and when she sees her home finally, she sighs in relief. It's like a weight has been lifted.

"Der!" She giggles as he sweeps her up in her arms out of the car. Derek carries. Her all the way inside. Zola and Bailey run along side of them while Cristina carries Lexie. Meredith wraps her good arm around Derek, breathing in his warm scent as she looks around the house. "Ha-ee." She mutters as she nuzzles into his neck.

"Good. Now, let's get you comfortable." He says as he sits her on their sofa. Derek places pillows behind her back and covers her with a purple blanket. "Do you need anything? Tell me." He checks her all over while tucking the blanket around her.

"You." Meredith smiles at him.

"Gladly." He coos as he sits next to her and places her broken leg on his lap. Meredith giggles as Zola and Bailey come up to them.

"Daddy, will you read to us?" Bailey asks.

"Sure, bud!" He coos as Zola scrambles up to Meredith's good side. Derek takes the books from Bailey and sets them to the side as he lifts his son onto the couch in between him and Meredith. He adjusts Meredith's leg so that its resting over Bailey and on Derek's lap. Bailey grabs his teddy that was already on the couch and hugs it close. Meredith beams as Cristina hands Lexie to her and the baby giggles with delight at Meredith kissing her. Cristina sits across from them with a smile as Derek begins reading. "The Three Little Pigs." He begins as the kids, Meredith and Cristina listen. Meredith sighs as she realizes that despite her injuries, everything is alright again. She has her husband,her kids and her best friend and that's all she needs to get better again.


End file.
